What if: Mon amie la haine
by sonnyus
Summary: What if: et si Naruto avais rencontré Kyubi plus tôt, à cinq ans, au détour de moquerie d'autre enfant. Et si, Naruto en avais assez de jouer les innocent et décide de se venger. Et si, Naruto obtenais le respect par le sang. Trame principal, Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Death fic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Dark fic, Nekketsu
1. Konoha

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu What IF.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. Nouvelle fic. Le principe est assez simple, je réécrit l'histoire de Kishimoto. Elle est super originellement, mais, durant un épisode de l 'anime, je me suis posé une question ; « et si… » et de là, j'ai imaginé ça.

Le premier chapitre est un peu… une sort de rappelle de l'univers du début. Je suis ouvert à tous les remarques. Si vous pensez que tel personnage ne réagirait pas ainsi, je suis prêt à me justifier devant vous. J'échange avec vous à n'importe quel moment et j'avoue que cela me permet de souvent m'améliorer dans mes réflexions.

Je vais essayer de poster en Hebdomadaire, mais je ne promets rien hors que cela sera très long, donc des chances que des fois, une pause sera mise après un grand point scénaristique. J'espère que vous allez aimer ^^.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).  
# _pensée perso_ #

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 **Chapitre I : Konoha.**

Une éclaire, illuminant le ciel, résonne dans tout Konoha, faisant ouvrir les yeux d'un enfant, blond, trois cicatrices sur les joues, de cinq ans, allongé dans son lit. Ses yeux sont vides d'énergie et bleu terne. Un long soupire parcourue ses narines, voyant devant lui un plafond marron, faiblement éclaire par les lumières passent par sa fenêtre, se retournant pour fuir cette vision ennuyante et regarder son réveil, serrant les poings en voyant qu'il aurait droit à plus de sommeil, mais ne peut pas en profiter, de par son cauchemar qui le hante.

Sans plus de force, il sort de la chaleur de sa couverture, faisant un arrêt pipi avant de se préparer un petit déjeuner, boisson chaude et gâteau sec, dans sa cuisine, le silence de sa maison comme compagnie. Installé, son regard se concentre sur un cadre d'un dessin enfantin, représentant un homme et une femme blonde, aux traits filiforme, qu'il salue du geste.

\- Ohayo Oto-sans! Oka-San!

Pour lutter contre cette dure vérité, qu'il reçoit tous les jours, il les a dessinés en se basant sur son reflet dans un miroir et son imagination, leur donnant des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et les différenciant de par leur taille, remarquant que les papas des autres enfants sont plus grands que leurs mamans. Regardez ce dessin lui permet de trouver la force de sourire, s'imaginant vivre avec eux tous les jours, mais la vérité le rattrape toujours.

Il est seul. Personne ne le réveille le matin, personne ne lui choisit ses vêtements, personne ne l'a mené à l'école et personne ne vient le chercher.

Le troisième Hokage ; un vieil homme, qui lui rend visite pour lui donner de l'argent et s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien ; lui a appris qu'ils étaient morts durant l'attaque de Kyūbi, le jour de sa naissance. Si le vieil homme sourit souvent en public, il est rare qu'il en fasse autant avec lui quand ils sont ensemble, se contentant de vouloir savoir s'il va bien, lui donner l'enveloppe avec son argent de la semaine et d'ignorer ses questions sur ses défunts, ayant appris d'eux seulement qu'ils n'étaient que de grand ninja et qu'ils sont morts pour lui et le village.

Depuis cette annonce, il voue une haine profonde pour ce monstre, espérant qu'il soit mort pour avoir pris sa famille.

À peine finit son petit-déjeuner, il s'habilla sans trop de hâte, mais pas plus lentement non plus, sortant avec son éternelle combinaison orange et bleu, n'ayant rien qui l'attire à rester chez lui.

La porte ferme, le verrou mis, il s'habilla d'un sourire, le plus faux qu'il a, faisant apparaitre une illusion de joie qu'il trompe toutes les personnes qu'il voit, pour le peu qui le regardent, preuve que sa combinaison est utile. Courant presque, il hurle des onomatopées, n'hésitant pas à réveiller ses voisins, qui lui hurle de la fermer en l'insultant, ce dont il répond par un rire espiègle. Il n'avait rien à faire de leur menace, continuant sa route en courant dans les escaliers, comme à son habitude, si ce n'est qu'il ne pleut pas tous les jours à Konoha et que les marches ne sont pas mouillées et glissantes.

Voyant le paysage défiler devant lui en vol plané dans un tour complet, il sent plusieurs chocs sur son corps, n'ayant pas le temps de comprendre qu'il est déjà en bas de son étage, collé contre la barrière, qui fait l'angle droit des escaliers vers la rue.

En boule, refermé sur lui-même, il restait immobile, inerte. Un petit bruit résonna en même temps que son corps se mit à trembler, s'arrêtant pour plus vite repartir, le bruit se faisant plus fort, quoiqu'il tente tout pour ne pas le faire sortir, refusant qu'on l'entende, qu'on le voit ainsi.

Après un long moment, pour lui, quelque minute pour ceux qui continue leur vie, ne l'ayant pas vu, ne le voyant pas et refusant de le voir, il réussit à se redresser et s'appuyer sur la barrière avant de se lever en soufflant longuement pour faire partir la douleur, l'envahissant à chaque mouvement qu'il fait. D'un visage fermé, de dent serré, il va inspirer et sourire en descendant lentement les escaliers, se tenant la barrière, n'ayant pas la force de supporter la douleur de marcher.

Ses pieds dans l'eau, il releva la tête vers le ciel, se prenant toute la goutte d'eau sur le visage, affichant un grand sourire, un sourire sincère. Malgré cet accident, il adore la pluie. Froide, chaude, en tempête ou grêlon, le bruit des gouttes, qui se percutent, lui est apaisant et lui donne la berceuse dont il a souvent eu besoin les longues nuits. Hors l'audition, il aime aussi la pluie pour son effet nettoyant, ayant l'impression que, quoiqu'il ait pu faire, ou va faire, comme bêtise, la pluie nettoiera toujours et faire oublier.

Cherchant à faire à disparaitre ses douleurs, il se mit à courir dans la rue, émettant ses onomatopées amusés, rigolant en sentant la pluie le chatouiller, tendant les bras derrières lui, tel un héros de manga qu'il a lu chez le libraire, avant qu'il se fasse jeter dehors en se faisant traiter de tous les noms. D'ailleurs, les adultes, autour de lui, hurlent à travers leur fenêtre qui la ferme, faisant bien plus de bruit que lui, qui s'est retenu.

Baissant les bras, sa tête suivie, se prenant tout de front sans bouger, profitant de sentir la pluie sur lui, pour les fuir, elle au moins, elle lui prouve qu'il existe pour quelqu'un, elle cache ses larmes, l'espérait-il, pleurant avec lui.

Il serre les poings, courant le plus vite possible dans les rues, voulant échapper à ses mots, sans jamais s'y être habitué, même s'ils sont familiers, lui ayant toujours été jetés depuis son premier souvenir, le fuyant en le dédaignant comme un pestiféré, sans que la raison lui apparaisse, n'ayant rien fait pour mériter qu'ils éloignent leurs enfants de lui, qu'ils les disputent quand ils l'approchent, le traitant de «Monstre» tellement de fois, qu'il pense l'être, sans en connaitre la signification.

C'est un « monstre » depuis sa naissance et regrette que ses parents l'aient sauvé, ayant mérité de vivre heureux entre eux.

Encore aujourd'hui, comme toujours, ils lui font regretter d'être sortis de chez lui, recommençant pour fuir l'ennuie.

Loin de son point de départ, caché derrière un mur, dans l'ombre, il reste accroupi, la tête sur ses genoux, pliés, finissant de pleurer en se coupant de ce qui l'entoure. Ses larmes s'arrêteront après ceux du ciel, lui donnant la force de suivre son exemple, se levant pour sortir avec un nouveau sourire, en remerciement pour le ciel bleu clair.

Suivant le début de lumière qui perce les nuages, son regard atterrit sur le mont Hokage ; la montagne où sont représentés les anciens Hokage du village, le dernier étant mort en combattant Kyūbi.

D'un regard remplit de défi, il leva la main vers eux avant de serrer le poing à s'en blanchir les jointures, se promettant de devenir le plus grand Hokage de ce village, bien plus puissant qu'eux quatre réunie, se faisant ainsi respecter par le village, tel étant son but, son rêve.

Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il étant la cible de tous les regards, serrant les dents en les ignorants, continuant sa balade, tranquillement, dans le village animé.

La rue marchande attire aussi bien les enfants, pour leurs boutiques de confiserie, que les adultes. De son regard, rêveur de ce qu'il pourrait s'acheter ; si les gens acceptaient son argent, étant obligé d'être accompagné par le papy Hokage pour faire ses achats, personne ne pouvant dire non à un Hokage, l'une des raisons pour laquelle il veut lui-même en être un ; il passa devant tous les regards de haine, pour arriver au lac de Konoha, où l'idée d'y piquer une tête lui est venue aussi vite que repartit en se rendant compte qu'il est déjà trempé par la pluie, décidant de s'allonger dans l'herbe, se berçant dans la chaleur du soleil levant, pour récupérant de son manque de sommeil.

 **xxx**

Il se réveille en se sentant arrosé, s'agitant dans tous les sens avant de remarquer être entouré de quatre garçons de son âge, s'éloignant en riant, remontant leurs pantalons en s'attachant la ceinture, pendant qu'il crache ce qu'il a en bouge, les regardant avec rage, les mémorisant pour une future vengeance ; tous bruns, deux paires d'yeux marron, une verte et l'autre noir.

S'approchant du lac, il se lave le visage et la bouche, avant de retourner chez lui, en ayant assez de l'extérieur, cherchant à éviter le regard des villageois. À peine arrivé, il prend une douche et se fit un ramen rapide, cette aventure lui ayant donné faim, saluant ses « parents », avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour se préparer, avec excitation, pour demain, étant son premier jour à l'académie et la chance de prouver sa valeur et apprendre des techniques « méga puissantes ».

Quand tout est prêt, il resta silencieux un moment, immobile, espérant que tout allait bien se passer, se doutant que ce sera loin d'être une journée facile, sans doute l'une des plus dures qu'il aura à vivre.

 **xxx**

Marchant dans les rues, silencieux, la tête baissée, ne se donnant pas l'obligation de sourire, il tente de désactiver ses oreilles quand l'écho des passants retentit, ressentant les regards, prenant un chemin qu'il connaît par cœur, pour l'avoir souvent fait, rêvant de ce jour, pourtant, il est tremblant, n'arrivant pas à faire abstraction des villageois.

\- Il est encore ici… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Hokage le protège…

\- Sûrement parce qu'il est…

\- Il ne mérite rien de plus que la prison. Une prison pour un monstre comme lui.

Sans aucune préparation, il se mit à courir comme un fou, fuyant le plus loin possible, baissant la tête, les yeux fermés. Malgré sa préparation, il a cédé sous la pression d'être un « orphelin de Konoha. » , « l'enfant qui vit sans proche et amis », « l'enfant turbulent », « le roi des bêtises" et, surtout, « lui » , « le monstre », « l'enfant rejeté de tous, qui est seul et ne mérite pas d'attention », selon lui. Raison pour laquelle il a décidé de prouver le contraire en devenant le prochain Hokage.

Il arrive à l'académie en avance, la répartition des classes n'ayant pas encore commencé, ce qui serait une bonne nouvelle, s'il n'y avait pas autant d'enfants avec leur parent, dans tous leurs états de les voir partir loin d'eux pour quelques heures. Le blond serre les dents devant cette vision. Depuis qu'il est conscient de vivre, jamais personne n'a pleuré pour lui.

S'avançant, afin d'entendre son nom quand on l'appellera, il se fait arrêter à quelques pas, dégagé par les adultes, lui interdisant de s'approcher d'eux et leurs enfants, même quand il annonce vouloir connaitre sa classe. Autant parler à un mur, eux ne répondent pas en lui hurlant dessus, attirant les regards et chuchotements méprisants des autres gens, surtout qu'ils ne le font pas tombé en le poussant.

Il se relève le plus rapidement possible, se reculant devant ce père, qui fait deux fois sa taille, avec un regard meurtrier, répliquant avec le sien, remplit de haine, prêt à se battre s'il le faut. La première attaque vient de l'homme, qui l'insulte de son surnom, faisant grandir en lui sa colère qu'il va pour lui envoyer avec toute sa puissance, se faisant couper par un homme masqué qui apparait entre eux, terrifiant le père. D'une taille fine et grande, portant un masque de loup, avec une coupe de cheveux en épine, gris, se révélant jeune garçon de sa voix claire, expliquant sa corpulence.

Sa présence surprit beaucoup de personnes, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'Anbu puisse être présent. Il est vrai, qu'elle n'a pas à l'être, mais le chef de l'Anbu a voulu assister à la rentrée du fils de son maître, apparaissant après avoir remarqué plusieurs détail qui l'ont déplus. Il sait la réaction des villageois, l'entendant de par son statue, ne pouvant agir à cause de celui-ci. Quand cet homme a commencé à pousser le fils de Minato, il lui a donné l'occasion, surtout en ayant senti qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là et que l'enfant allait lui tenir tête sans sentir le danger, de par son jeune âge. Si explication devait être fait, ce dont il doute, il pourra invoquer celle-ci.

Le père va blanchir et sourire en se forçant, assurant ne pas vouloir de problèmes avec le Hokage, s'éloignant pour rejoindre sa famille, comme tous ceux qui sont proches, terrifiés, faisant disparaitre la tension. L'homme reste quelques secondes de plus, attendant pour s'assurer que l'enfant ne risque rien, restant de dos en le laissant le regarder avec admiration, celui-ci allant le remercier, mais le vit disparaitre au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, écarquillant les yeux de surprise en laissant la laissant ouverte, regardant autour de lui pour le chercher, s'arrêtant, quelques secondes après, à l'annonce de la répartition des enfants de première année, se dépêchant de rentrer plus en avant dans l'académie.

Passe un long moment, où il reste debout, seul, regardant autour de lui pour tenter de trouver comment s'occuper, voyant une balançoire pas très loin, comme dans le parc de jeu du village, lui promettant de l'occuper lors des récréations, si jamais on le laisse encore seul.

\- Uchiwa Sasuke !

En entendant la première syllabe, il cru à son nom, soupirant en voyant un garçon brun, la peau pâle, quittant un homme, droit, qui lui ressemble en bien plus vieux, n'ayant, pour lui, aucune attention chaleureuse, comprenant, de par le comportement froid de cet homme et la nonchalance du garçon, que c'est naturel chez eux.

Quand le garçon rentre dans le rang, il se fait assagir par une horde de fille, l'appellant d'une voix mielleuse, cherchant son attention, les ignorant sans difficulté, remarquant, parmi elle, une fille aux longs cheveux roses, un peu plus en retrait que les autres, attirer par la couleur de ses cheveux et la trouvant mignonne.

L'excitation monta en lui, sentant que bientôt son nom allait retentir, s'imaginant l'entendre, arriver au milieu des autres et commencer à prouver qu'il valait tout autant que ce garçon. Quand il retentit, tous vont se tourner vers lui, ayant le même regard assassin habituel, avec nuance que, cette fois, une dame, fine, au vêtement riche, va demander confirmation au fait qu'il aille dans cette classe. Celle qui appelle ; une dame aux cheveux bouclés, brune, portant des lunettes, qui ressemblent à des fenêtres par leur opacité ; confirme, en revérifiant pour être sûr. Immédiatement, cette riche dame va appeler son enfant, le prenant par la main en le tirant pour qu'il sorte du rang, partant sans un mot de plus que l'annonce du fait qu'ils rentrent, restant silencieuse devant les étonnements et questions de l'enfant, tiré par la main, se plaignant de douleurs.

Le blond s'arrête de marcher devant cette scène, perdu, ne comprenant pas, tout comme les autres élèves de sa classe, surtout quand d'autres parents en firent de même sous leurs regards, entendant les enfants se plaindre de partir alors qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation, ou, pour les filles principalement, parce qu'ils veulent rester dans cette promotion. En quelque seconde, le tiers des élèves sont retirés, ne laissant, dans la cour, que les parents ninjas du village, qui savent pour Naruto et ne lui en tiennent aucune rigueur pour les plus renommés, les plus simples ne voulant pas gâcher l'avenir de leur enfant à cause du blond.

Avant l'heure, devant se faire dans deux ans, est créée la classe de la future génération des ninjas des feuilles.

Devant un tel accueil, l'enfant paria, reste bête, loin de tous, immobile, est rappelé par la femme aux lunettes pour rejoindre la classe, étant, au vu des départs précipités, le dernier. Il les rejoignit donc, en se demandant comme cela pouvait être pire, ayant sa réponse en voyant que, déjà, les groupes s'étaient formés et dont, au vu des regards qu'on lui lance, venant d'enfant qui ont reçu l'ordre de leurs parents de ne pas s'approcher de lui, ou parce qu'on lui tienne rigueur d'avoir empêché des amis de se retrouver, on lui interdisait l'accès. Seuls deux élèves restent seul, le paria et l'Uchiwa, par choix pour ce dernier, voyant en eux que des gens qui ne lui apprendront rien et veulent juste profiter de son nom. Quand ils rentrent dans l'académie, les derniers au revoir se font par des gestes, les parents rentrant chez eux, séchant leur larme pour les plus sensibles.

En rentrant en classe, tous les élèves furent surexciter, à quelque exception, s'imaginant ce qu'ils vont apprendre, s'installant. Voyant là une occasion de nouer des liens, le blond tente de s'installer à côté de certains, mais tous le rejettent et l'obligent à se mettre au fond de la salle, dans un coin. Pour l'Uchiwa, c'est l'inverse, tous le veulent, l'appelant, mais il les ignores pour se mettre là où il n'y avait personne autour de lui, les places ne manquant pas, empêchant « les nuisibles » de s'installer à ses côtés.

La journée de cours commence. La femme écrit son nom avant de présenter l'année et quelques autres notions, que tous pourraient qualifier par « bardant », ayant voulu apprendre des trucs de ninja et non les papiers dont ils auront besoin cette année. Le blond rêvait de cette journée et elle est loin de ce qu'il attendait, se demandant comment il pourrait prouver sa valeur si on ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion.

xxx

« UZUMAKI NARUTO ! »

Un énorme choc retentit proche de lui, le réveillant en trompe, se redressant en émettant un bruit terrifié, son cœur battant à toute allure, cela ne s'arrangeant pas quand il voit devant lui le visage en colère de sa professeure, avec un gros livre en main, qui le fixe avec ses lunettes, sous les rires de tous les autres élèves.

Cela avait été plus fort que lui, entendre parler cette femme de papier à demander à ses parents, d'autorisation et surtout de toute autre chose administrative, avant de commencer à parler des cours généraux, l'avait achevé, surtout en voyant un autre enfant, avec les cheveux en queue de cheval, ressemblant à un ananas. Le réveille fut brutale et l'avait coupé l'envie de se rendormir, entendant son reproche, malheureusement.

\- Uzumaki-San, si vous êtes là pour dormir, vous n'aviez pas à venir. Cela aurait permis à la classe d'être complet.

À peine, les mots sont dits, que trois réactions se font en même temps :

Le premier est celle du professeur et de la majorité de la classe, qui croient intelligents cette remarque. La deuxième, celle des autres étudiants, qui la traite, intérieurement, d'idiote d'avoir dit cela, lui retirant, déjà, le respect et les efforts, plus que minimum, qu'elle pouvait attendre d'eux, ne voulant pas décevoir leurs parents. La dernière, la plus violente, celle de Naruto. Il serre les dents et les poings en se levant d'un bond pour partir, courant presque, vers la porte, laissant à la prof que le temps de lui demander où il va, se faisant répondre tout aussi forte, le crachant presque.

\- Je m'en vais de cette salle, vu que je dérange, espèce de guenon.

Il ignore ce que cela veut dire, mais c'était sorti tout seul en même temps qu'il traverse la porte, la laissant choqué, rouge, hurlant son nom pendant qu'il part à grande vitesse.

 **xxx**

\- Je m'excuse madame. Résonne la voix de Naruto, forcé.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin quand il a fui, s'étant fait attraper par un autre professeur, qui est sorti de sa classe, se faisant appeler « Iruka », ayant a peine passé le stade d'adulte. Naruto avait beau tenter de fuir son emprise, il l'avait rattrapé, se laissant faire, refusant de manquer de respect à un professeur, qui, lui, ne lui a rien fait. Celui-ci demanda des explications et, avant qu'il réponde, la professeure explique sa version ; qu'il est parti de la classe en l'insultant, ce qu'il confirme, n'ayant pas l'occasion de s'expliquer qu'il se fait remonter les bretelles sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas manquer de respect à un ou une professeur. Sa voix résonna dans ses oreilles pendant plusieurs secondes, faisant son monologue, avant que Naruto coupe toute son attention à son entourage, comme il a appris à le faire, ne voyant pas d'intérêt à écouter une redondance non méritée. Les lèvres du prof bougent, mais un mot sur quatre passait, lui permettant de savoir qu'il avait fini quand il demande qu'il s'excuse. Il l'a donc fait, avec le plus de froideur et distance possible, cela suffisant pour le professeur, qui demanda qu'il retourne en classe, ce qu'il est obligé de faire, ne voyant pas quoi faire dehors.

De retour en classe, celle-ci fut agitée, les bavardages se faisant taire sous la voix de guedon-seisen, qui ordonne à Naruto de retourner s'asseoir et de ne pas s'endormir, n'entendant pas Naruto l'injurier en obéissant.

La journée fut calme, par rapport à ce qui s'est passé, Naruto reste les yeux ouverts, mais avec aucune attention pour ce qu'elle raconte, comme la plupart des élèves, qui gribouille dans leur coin où lise un livre pour d'autres. Il a donc passé son temps à regarder ses camarades, lui donnant une raison de rester éveiller, retrouvant, en majorité, ceux qu'il croise dans le village et connaît que de vue. La fille aux cheveux roses est encore présente, assise à côté d'une blonde aux cheveux courts. Le garçon, qui dormait, avec la coupe ananas, n'est pas loin de se rendormir, écoutant parler en chuchotement son voisin, enveloppé, qui mange des gâteaux, l'invitant à faire de même, même si la boîte est plus proche de lui.

D'autres personnes marquent son esprit, comme ce garçon avec un petit chiot sur ses genoux, un autre avec ses lunettes de soleil et son visage caché derrière son manteau. Puis, suivant le chemin des visages proches, il tombe sur _elle_. Ce fut une surprise pour lui de la voir, ne l'ayant pas repéré, tellement elle est discrète et, s'il n'avait pas décidé de se concentrer sur elle, il ne l'aura sans doute pas vu. Elle détourna la tête quand leurs yeux se sont croisés, ce qui l'étonne un peu, ne comprenant pas, regardant sa nuque, dégagée par ses cheveux courts bleus sombres, sa peau blanche comme la neige, ses yeux, du peu qu'il a vu durant leur échange, sont toujours aussi claires, transparent.

\- Naruto !

Il détourna son attention de sa camarade, donnant son attention à la prof, qui l'a appelé.

\- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

« N'oubliez pas de ramener vos autorisations de sortie. Surtout, n'attendez pas qu'on vous les redemande, cela est très important.» Pensa-t-il.

\- Non.

Mentir est mal, il le sait, mais il s'en fout. Sa réponse est à couper aux couteaux et la maîtresse eut un soupir, répétant.

\- « N'oubliez pas de ramener vos autorisations de sortie. Surtout, n'attendez pas qu'on vous les redemande, cela est très important. ». Sois plus attentif s'il te plaît.

Aucune réponse, Naruto n'ayant pas écouté et s'en fichant.

 **xxx**

« L'avantage, quand on est haïs et cracher au visage par tout un village… en quelque sorte… c'est qu'on apprécie de s'ennuyer à l'académie, tant qu'on m'ignore. »

Cette philosophie est celle de Naruto jusqu'au premier mois. Il s'ennuyait en cours, n'aimant pas ce qu'on lui apprenait, voulant avec impatience commencer l'entraînement et oublier les cours théorique, n'ayant eu que ça en ce mois de Mars. Les enfant, retirer par leur parent à la rentré, sont revenue grace aux ami de leur famille et l'envie de leur parents que leur enfant ais un avenir, mais refusant que cela se fasse dans la classe de Naruto, intégrant des classe déjà pleine, ne pouvant voir leur amis que durant la récréation, creant plus de hais envers le blond, qui a les reproche silencieux de l'administration académique pour leur crée ses problèmes d'organisations. Plus repouser sur lui-même, celui-ci reste silencieux, dans son coin, oubliant son projet de se faire des amis, parler avec les gens. L'envie y est, mais l'intérêt l'en empêche. Parler avec du monde est un manque, il aimerait tellement parler avec quelqu'un, échanger, écoute les gens lui parler sans l'insulter, ou juste profiter du moment présent avec lui. Un ami en soi, mais, à quoi cela servirait, il pourra se casser la tête à parler avec tout le monde, miracle serait qu'on lui agresse la parole, encore plus que cela soit en gentillesse, suprême celle où on l'accepte dans son entourage. Tout cela pour que cette personne la fuît à l'extérieur parce que ses parents lui ont interdit d'être avec lui.

Sa classe est remplie d'apprenti-Shinobi, fils de paysan, qui n'ont aucun autre but que de faire leur étude, voyant dans le Nindo que les « super pouvoir ». Lui aussi, tous d'ailleurs, le voient ainsi, mais chacun pense aussi au village, là où eux, ne s'en cachant pas, ne le feront que pour s'amuser, le village passant après, la prof pouvant leur faire de l'éducation sur son importance, ils n'entendent pas, comme tous quand elle commence à parler ainsi, cela étant trop « barbant ». Seul, assis contre le mur, Naruto écoutait quand cela l'intéressait et y voyait un intérêt, la professeure ayant compris que, tant qu'elle ne lui parle pas, il en fera de même, donc, si elle ne lui dit rien, « il ne dérangera pas le cours. ».

Cette chaine de l'ennui se brisa pour Naruto, quand il entendit parler de « Taijutsu », « d'art Ninja » et du fait, qu'aujourd'hui, il allait pratiquer.

« Enfin ! » Hurle-t-il pour lui-même, se retenant de soupirer.

Sa pensée est partagée par tous les élèves, mais surtout d'un brun, peau pâle, cheveux ébène, qui commençaient à penser que cette académie ne servait à rien, lui qui connaissait déjà la théorie présentée, ou l'a déjà vue, de par son nom et sa fierté de vouloir connaitre tout cela pour se concentrer sur l'entraînement et devenir plus fort que son frère, prouvant ainsi à son père sa force. Point de vue partagé, à son tour, par Naruto, qui voit là, l'occasion de prouver qu'il sera le futur Hokage et qu'il mérite leur respect, prêt à le gagner.

Quand on leur annonce qu'ils sont attendus dans la cour, tous se sont levés en même temps, partant avec précipitation, sauf un qui se plaignait, suivant son ami qui mange. Naruto, de par sa place, est dans les derniers à sortir, accompagne du brun. Par fierté, aucun des deux veut laisser sa place pour que l'autre sorte avant lui, se poussant en même temps et se bloquant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, ordonnant à ce qu'on le laisse passer sans se faire obéir, forçant tous les deux en se frottant les membres contre les bords et perdant l'équilibre en la traversant. Si Sasuke se reprend bien vite, toisant Naruto, celui-ci allait en faire de même, mais eut un tremblement et déglutit en sentant, autour de lui, les regards des filles, qui le maudissent de l'avoir défié.

La professeur remet tout le monde en place, leur demandant de se ranger par deux, avant de partir pour la cour, faisant taire tout chahut et agitation.

Si Naruto a l'impatience et le plaisir d'arriver dans la cour, il déchanta bien vite quand il apprend, contrairement à ce que laissait présager le poteau à shuriken, qu'il allait faire des tours de terrain en foulée et autres exercice de coordination. Soupirant, il se dit que cela était un début et voyait là le moyen de prouver sa valeur à tous, à commencer par se venger de ce qu'a fait Sasuke, tout à l'heure, le prenant pour cible d'être aussi populaire, certain que, s'il prouve qu'il est meilleur que lui, il gagnera sa notoriété.

Si, sur le papier, son plan est parfait, il en est tout autre pour le concrétiser.

Cela commence bien pourtant. Tous s'étaient placés à leur ligne de départ et la course d'endurance, de cinq minutes, commence. Cela avait pour but, pour la professeure, de voir le niveau de tous, s'attendant à voir beaucoup d'essoufflés. Naruto avait commencé en petit foulé, histoire de ne pas perdre Sasuke de vue et l'approcher en doublant quand le rythme ne suit plus. Si Sasuke avait su rester en bonne cadence, laissant tout le monde derrière lui, Naruto apparut à sa foulée, deuxième de la course. L'uchiwa, ayant fini de s'échauffer, pris sa vitesse lambda, lui mettant presque une longueur dans la vue, ce qui lui déplut, surtout quand les échos d'admiration des autres élève lui parviennent.

D'une inspiration, serrant les dents, il commence une foulée à grande vitesse, se rapprochant de lui, venant de son habitude à courir pour fuir les regards des villageois, surtout leurs échos. La cible est surprise de sentir quelqu'un réussir à atteindre son rythme régulier, voire même prêt à le dépasser, pensant que quelqu'un suivait aussi un entraînement aussi strict que lui, y voyant là un peu d'intérêt, s'étonnant de sentir cette personne s'éloigner de lui et retourner loin de sa perception, quoiqu'il a été proche de lui et qu'il n'ait pas accéléré. En effet, si Naruto à la force de courir jusqu'à lui, sa grande vitesse lui vient de l'adrénaline de vouloir fuir quelque chose, une motivation bien plus forte que le hurlement de son corps d'être autant poussé. Or, ne fuyant rien, celui-ci se fait entendre d'être trop poussé, son plaidoyer rejoint par son ventre, lui rappelant le repas copieux qu'il a eu il y a peu, ainsi que son régime alimentaire ne se prête pas à un tel effort supplémentaire. De plus, si la course est son quotidien, lui donnant une grande vitesse, l'endurance est tout autre, ayant toujours couru pour se cacher au plus près, son apogée n'ayant jamais tenu plus d'une minute.

Sentant son corps le brûler, son cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine, battant à ses oreilles, il perdit en vitesse, s'en rendant compte en voyant son but s'éloigner de lui sans qu'il puisse prendre un second souffle, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'impuissance, avant d'être remplacé par le refus en commençant à se faire doubler par quelque garçon, qui se moqua de lui en le traitant de « Baka ! ». Il finit son tour, ainsi que les cinq minutes, dans le groupe des derniers, avec la majorité des filles, essoufflé et en sueur, là où, elles, elles ont juste un petit souffle, n'ayant pas eu la vitesse de leur grande endurance.

Il se rassura en se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul garçon du groupe, voyant le garçon ananas, fatigué, non de la course, d'avoir fait cet exercice, trouvant cela barbant, là où son ami, plus enveloppé, étant en sueur et demandait qu'on l'abatte, tel une bête à l'agonie. Naruto se moquerait bien, le trouvant ridicule, s'il n'était pas dans le même état, sentant ses jambes lui tirer, se penchant en deux par réflexe.

\- Uzumaki ! Redressez-vous et prenez de grandes bouffées. Vous n'aurez aucun souffle ainsi.

Même s'il a bien compris qu'elle veut l'aider, il l'a maudit d'avoir fait remarquer son état aux autres, qui se moque de lui en le regardant. Sasuke, lui, ne lui accorda qu'un rapide regard en apprenant qu'il était celui qui le suivait, chassant son idée qui se demande comment il a pu avoir la force de lui courir après, là où les autres n'ont jamais réussi à l'approcher. Le professeur nota le résultat, nullement surpris de découvrir le duo Sasuke et Kiba, le garçon au chiot, qui a couru à ses côtés avec joie, suivant son rythme, dans la première et deuxième place.

Elle annonce la suite du programme en demandant à tous se mettre en ligne, allant faire des étirements et des pas de courses de toute sorte, pour faire circuler l'air dans leurs corps. Les filles se plaignaient d'être fatiguées, les moins sportifs aussi, tout autant que Naruto dans sa tête, qui prit une grande inspiration et jura entre ses dents, voulant battre Sasuke et il l'a battue, il a même surpassé la classe, dans le nombre de chutes à terre. La fatigue et le manque de lucidité ne lui font pas tenir un semblant d'équilibre, l'invitant à faire les exercices plus lentement, ce qu'il n'écouta pas, voulant suivre le rythme que Sasuke s'imposait, même quand c'est la prof qui le demande, ayant mis le rythme bien plus bas qu'eux, pour que tous suivent.

Les premiers chutent ce faisant discret, ayant eu le temps de se reprendre, mais quand ils commençaient les pas chassés, les pas de côté et talon-fesses, sollicitant plus d'équilibre, il ne finissait aucune série sans rejoindre le sol, attirant les rires de tous. Dans cette situation, arrive ce qui devait arriver. Tapant son talon à sa fesse droite, la stabilité céda, tombant en avant. En essayant de se récupère avec son pied à terre, la force de projection fut trop forte, lui retournant la cheville, tombant épaule en avant, par miracle, faisant résonner sa chute à tous, qui se retourne avec panique, certains se moquant en le voyant. Quand la grimace de douleur de Naruto est bien visible à tous, trois groupes se font, celui qui soupire en le traitant d'idiot, composé du professeur, Sasuke et Shikamaru, le garçon ananas qui aime dormir. Ceux qui s'arrêtent de rire, ne trouvant plus cela drôle s'il s'est vraiment fait mal, puis ceux qui rigolent encore plus fort, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher. La professeure lui signale l'avoir prévenue, s'approchant en vitesse, remarquant qu'il a une foulure à la cheville quand il la tient en se redressant.

\- Allez-vous asseoir sur le banc Uzumaki.

\- … Peux… pas… Dit-il en serrant les dents, empêchant ses larmes de sortir.

Non surprise, elle s'accroupit et lui demandant de s'accrocher à elle, annonçant qu'elle va l'aider, faisant preuve, durant le trajet, de la plus grande attention envers lui, ce qui surprit autant les élèves que lui-même, n'arrivant pas à la comprendre. D'un côté, elle n'arrête pas de lui faire des reproches, mais maintenant, elle s'occupe de lui. Il y a de quoi devenir chèvre.

Assis sur le banc, le professeur regarde autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de s'absenter, sans que les enfants fassent n'importe quoi.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

La professeure, ainsi que les élèves, tournèrent le regard vers la voix, voyant un jeune-homme aux longs cheveux gris et visage fin, avec un sourire calme, tenant une poche de glace dans la main.

\- Mizuki-Sensei. Fit la sensei.

\- J'ai vu de loin Naruto tombé. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez en avoir besoin. Vous pouvez continuer votre cours, je vais m'occuper de lui.

La femme s'incline, le remerciant, avant de se retourner vers les enfants, les remettant en rang. Naruto restant circonflexe devant cet homme qui se présente à lui, avec chaleur, lui demandant s'il peut lui prendre la jambe blessée pour l'analyser rapidement, concluant à une foulure légère. En le voyant grimacer de douleur, il annonce que cela ne durera pas longtemps, n'ayant qu'à pas bougé la jambe, qu'il repose sur le banc avec la poche de glace dessus.

\- Merci. Dit-il, gêné.

\- T'en prie, c'est normal. Belle course où tu nous as faits. Tu as eu bonne vitesse, dommage que l'endurance n'ait pas suivi.

Naruto se renfrogne à cette remarque, provoquant un rapide sourire chaleureux.

\- Rassure-toi. Je suis pareil. Après des exercices, tu seras devenu plus rapide et endurant, te souvenant de ce jour comme une banalité, tu seras même le seul à t'en souvenir.

Naruto a les yeux qui brillent à cette hypothèse, demandant si c'est vrai, ce que Mizuki confirme, lui demandant de d'abord se reposer, bien manger et surtout s'entraîner souvent, sans trop en faire, assurant que cela vient sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Il s'excuse de couper court a leur discussion, annonçant que ses élèves l'attendent, n'oubliant pas de lui sourire en lui faisant un signe de la main, ce qui grava l'image de la première personne à être gentil avec lui, depuis qu'il est arrivé dans l'académie, étant la deuxième, s'il peut compter le papy Hokage, à lui sourire et l'avoir remarqué.

 **xxx**

Quand la sonnerie de fin de journée résonne, c'est une libération pour tous, surtout Naruto, qui est dans les derniers à sortir, boitant, son vêtement reconverti de poussière, son cœur battant un rythme effréné et, surtout, sa cheville gauche lui faisant mal. La glace a calmé la douleur, mais elle est encore présente et lui pèse quand il s'appuie dessus. De par le soleil et la chaleur de son corps, après s'être autant dépensé, celui-ci le remercie de n'avoir qu'un tee-shirt blanc avec une spiral orange dessus.

Sortant du bâtiment, ayant dû prendre son temps, la cour est vide de toute présence, les parents ayant récupéré leur enfant et les professeurs retournés à leur occupation, dans leur salle. Soupirant, se disant qu'au moins, il n'a fait attendre personne, il déprime du chemin qu'il aura à faire pour rentrer chez lui, surtout avec sa cheville qui lui fait mal. D'un élan de fierté, il se redresse et marche droit devant lui, serrant les dents en avançant, tentant de ne pas boiter en sortant de la cours, se disant que la journée ne peut pas être pire et se faisant tromper quand des pas résonnent.

Tournant le regard, il voit trois élèves de sa classe, parmi ceux qui sont dans leur coin, à qui il n'a jamais donné d'intérêt et dans les premiers à se moquer de lui. L'un a un débardeur blanc, la peau marron, avec un coup court en brosse. Un autre a les cheveux en bataille, un visage plus rond, des sourciers en descente sur son nez, portant une cape marron au-dessus de vêtement de soie pauvre, le dernier a un bonnet vert sur la tête, révélant une couleur de cheveux, comme les deux autres, brun, ayant la particularité de porter un maquillage sur le visage en forme de rectangle sur la largeur de ses joues. Du premier coup d'œil, on les devine de parent civil, paysan, représentant clairement l'état d'esprit ; « devenir ninja pour maîtriser des pouvoirs et pour s'amuser en pensant qu'à eux ».

Sans leur donner plus d'attention, Naruto continue son chemin, longeant les bâtiments pour sortir, boitant un peu, malgré qui voulait le cacher, ignorant leurs mots et leur appelle à son égard, ce qui leur déplut, tout autant que Naruto, qui refrénaient sa colère, les entendant se moquer de lui, le traitant de tous les noms, d'abord pour s'amuser, pour ensuite être plus féroce. Devant sa réaction, ils l'envahissent en le bloquant, l'entourant pour l'obliger à s'arrêter, leur permettant de cracher leurs mots, qu'ils pensent intelligent.

\- Aujourd'hui, tu n'as vraiment pas brillé au cours de Taijutsu. Fit celui à la coupe brossée, qui s'approche, tandis que les deux autres finirent d'entourer leur proie.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire en classe, t'es trop nul. Ajoute celui au bonnet vert.

Naruto serre les poings et les dents, sentant en lui la colère faire son apparition.

\- Cent ans ne te suffiraient pas pour devenir Ninja ! Ajoute-le brosser en faisant une danse simiesque.

Cela fut trop pour Naruto, qui les trouva encore moins dignes d'être Ninja que lui, sa danse et sa voix l'énervèrent plus, se tournant vers lui pour lui hurler :

\- La ferme ! Ou vous le regretterez !

Il lança un regard à tous, montrant son sérieux. Le brossé le met au défi de manière nonchalante en le prenant de haut. Cela en était trop pour lui ; il est irritable avec la douleur, surtout qu'il n'avait demandé rien à personne ; allant leur faire regretter de le chercher.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux ! Fait-il en armant son poing pour se jeter sur lui, faisant un pas sûr un caillou, qui le fit chavirer et ravive la douleur de sa cheville, tombant en avant sur le bronzé, qui se décala pour le voir se ratatiner à terre.

Les trois se rapprochent et se moquent ouvertement de lui, le traitant d'idiot. La douleur, le rire qui résonne, sa fierté, bafouée plus tôt, encore brisée à l'instant, le fait qu'on lui dise qu'il ne pourra jamais être Ninja, venant de personne qui ignore ce que cela représente de l'être, il se redresse légèrement en s'appuyant sur ses bras, serrant les dents, sentant son corps douloureux, son cœur battre plus fort, pensant à tous les villageois qui le méprisent, les voyant autour de lui, les sentant et entendant.

« Assez… J'en ai assez… Je vais les détruire ! » Pensa-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il reste de dos à eux, debout, la tête baissée. Les rires résonnent, se mélangeant aux échos des villageois à sa présence, l'insultant, souhaitant qu'il disparaisse.

« J'en ai… Assez de vous. Assez des rires. Assez de me battre pour vous prouver ce que je vaux. Vous voulez que je disparaisse ... » Continue-t-il dans ses réflexions.

Ses yeux se ferment le plus fort possible, ses dents tellement appuyées que le vent n'y passerait pas, ses poings serrés à s'en blanchir la jointure.

Une brise se lève.

« … C'est vous qui allez disparaitre ! »

La voix de ses pensées est doublée d'une autre, plus grave, plus rogue, bestiale.

Le vent s'arrête d'un coup et la seule chose que Naruto voit est l'image d'une grande cage dans une cave pendant une seconde, se gravant dans son esprit avant de revenir au village, le soleil qui frappe de sa chaleur, la brise dans les branches, le bruit des villageois qui vivent. Il est droit, silencieux, les poings le long du corps, serré, perlant du rouge sur le sol, au milieu des trois garçons, à terre, immobiles, silencieux, ne bougeant plus, entourés de leur sang.

 **www**

 _« C'est marrant comme, à notre enfance, je rêvais de devenir le Kage de ce lieu, y voyant un grand village. Maintenant, ce n'est plus d'un vulgaire tas de terre, un insecte que je n'écrase pas que par pur désintéressement._

 _\- C'est de mon village dont tu parles._

 _\- Ne réagis pas ainsi Sakura. C'est juste la réflexion d'un adulte sur son rêve d'enfant._

 **www**

Discutions, durant la visite officiel de Naruto avec l'Hokage.


	2. Conséquence

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. J'avoue, je suis bien content d'avoir fini ce chapitre. Il a connu tellement d'évolution depuis son état de brouillons, mais je suis surtout satisfait de vous le présenter.

Réponse et remerciement : Merci à tous pour vos Alert et Favorit. J'avoue, je ne m'y attendais pas. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et que vous serez de plus en plus nombreux avec le temps, même si déjà là c'est grandiose pour moi.

Réponse: lusaphira (Guest) : Salut. J'ignore si c'est toi Llusaphira, l'auteur que je connais, donc on va dire non^^''.

Désolé pour les fautes, je passe par plusieurs correcteur et une relecture avant de vous le faire lire, mais rien ne vaux la lecture extérieur pour te dire que tu as fait des fautes. J'espère que cela ne t'a pas plus déranger que cela. Je promets de faire plus d'effort pour celui-ci dans ma relecture d'avant-poste.

Je vais faire comme tu dis pour la fin, je pensais qu cela était visible, mais bon, je vais, si tu me permets, te piquer ta mise en page pour cela, après tout, tu es celui qui m'a inspiré ce principe.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre II : Conséquence.

Debout en plein milieu de la cour, les yeux de Naruto passèrent, plusieurs fois en quelque seconde, des corps enfantins, inanimés, à ses mains ensanglantés.

Comprenant qu'il ne doit pas rester là, il pris ses jambes à son cou, possédé d'une nouvelle énergie, sous le regard d'un professeur aux cheveux clair, à la fenêtre du deuxième, souriant en imaginant les perceptive qui s'offre à lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto claque la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant à double tour, courant dans sa chambre, fermant la fenêtre et tirant les rideaux, fuyant dans la salle de bain, s'y enfermant, n'ayant pas d'autre moyen de sortir que cette porte. Le lavabo se salit de rouge, dilué dans l'eau à forte pression. Concentrer à se laver les mains, voulant tout faire disparaitre, Naruto ne s'occupa pas de la forte chaleur de l'eau. Le savon et le gant sont utilisés plus que de raison, Naruto voyant toujours du sang, là où ses membres n'ont jamais été aussi propre, n'utilisant pas son éponge à grattoir parce qu'elle est dans la cuisine.

Perdu dans la vision du sang invisible, il cherche à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. On lui attribue souvent un caractère impulsif et imprévisible, mais jamais il aurait fait cela. Oui, ses enfants l'avaient cherché, oui, il voulait se venger, mais loin de lui l'idée de les tuer.

Sur cette pensée, il revoyait leur corps inerte, inconscient, en sang.

Il était partagé, espérant qu'on les trouve vite, qu'on les aide, qu'on les sauve, mais il veut aussi tout le contraire, refusant qu'on le découvre. Il ne voulait pas, mais il l'a fait, il les a tués, fuit chez lui et nettoie activement les preuves de son crime.

Après plusieurs minutes, à répéter la même chaîne de mouvement ; frotter, rincer, mouiller, savon, frotter ; il se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'a plus de sang sur lui, que le rouge de ses mains est dû aux frottements et l'eau chaude, coupant le lavabo pour activé la baignoire, retirant ses vêtements de manière mécanique pour y plonger pendant qu'elle se remplit, se perdant dans la vue de l'eau qui coule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Si le crime eut lieu depuis plusieurs heures, la nuit ayant recouvert le village, laissant tout le monde à ses activités nocturnes, ce fut la première fois que Naruto se posa la question, quittant ses réflexions sur le fait qu'il ait tué pour se demander comment il y es arrivé ayant été fatigué, le souffle court, le corps douloureux, tandis qu'eux étaient en pleine forme sans que cela attire l'attention de quelqu'un, si vite que personne n'est compris le crime, quoiqu'il était toujours surveillé.

Sentant l'eau lui arriver au niveau des épaules, il se remit sur terre, la coupant avant qu'elle déborde, replongeant dans ses réflexions, qui le guident vers ses souvenirs de ce moment, cherchant à comprendre, se rappelant juste avoir éprouvé une rage incommensurable, avant un flash et cette vision d'une cage. Elle l'a marqué, mais il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de la raison. Il la sait juste grande, terrifiante, sans la visualiser.

L'heure avançant, le bain chaud et relaxant, la buée enveloppant son esprit, il se misa fermer les yeux, sa tête plongeant contre le rebord de la baignoire.

 **xxx**

Un écho de goutte d'eau lui parvient, rouvrant les yeux avec fatigue. Il vit une obscurité sans fond devant lui, se sentant flotté dans les airs, naviguant sans volonté. Bougeant les yeux, restant immobile, refusant le mouvement volontaire pour celui de la paix, loin de tous ses problèmes, de ses réflexions.

Il est dans un couloir sombre, entouré de mur industriel, rempli de tuyaux, ternes, sans aucune couleur plus vive que les autres, se répétant à son regard, sentant la paix le prendre dans ses bras, fermant les yeux pour l'accueillir.

-Debout ! Retentit une voix grave à ses oreilles.

xxx

Il se réveille d'un bond, ouvrant les yeux pour remarquer avoir la tête sous l'eau, se débattant de toutes ses forces pour remonter, appuyant sur ses membres dans la baignoire, glissant, mais sortant la tête par la force des choses, s'agrippant au bord comme d'une bouée, toussant plusieurs fois, son nez remplit d'eau, ayant un peu de mal à respirer, crachant plusieurs fois en toussant.

« - Sort de cette putain de baignoire ! Résonne une voix rocailleuse. »

Il sursaute et, terrifié, tremble de tout son être, restant immobile.

« - Magne-toi avant que je m'énerve ! »

Sans plus attendre, il s'agite comme un poisson hors de l'eau, sautant presque de la baignoire pour finir à terre, mouillé, glissant, regardant autour de lui, cherchant d'où vient la voix, la porte étant fermée, le verrou mit.

« - Reste pas planté là, bordel ! Lève-toi et vas dans ta chambre. » Retentit-elle, plus calme, mais autant grave.

\- Mais-

\- Dans ta chambre ! »

Il ignore d'où vient cette voix, à qui elle est, mais une chose est sûre, elle le terrifie et il ne veut plus l'entendre hurler comme elle l'a fait, obéissant, courant presque à la porte pour l'ouvrir.

« - Essuie-toi d'abord. Tu vas glisser à courir partout ! »

Se sentant bête de ne pas l'avoir fait, étant autonome pour qu'on n'ait pas à lui dire, il agit tel un robot, se depechant d'aller dans sa chambre, y attendant débout en plein milieu.

« - T'attends quoi pour t'habiller ? Tu étais plus mature avant mon intervention contre ses gamins. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillent, parlant de vive voix en regardant autour de lui.

\- C'était vous ?! Pourquoi…

« - Habille-toi et on parlera. J'ai pas mal de choses à te dire depuis un bon moment. »

Cherchant autour de lui, il finit par accepter, voulant vite ses explications, mais, surtout, ne voulant plus entendre cette voix grave, devenant plus impérative.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! Demande-t-il en enfilant son tee-shirt de nuit.

« - Tu m'as invoqué. »

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Et, même si c'était le cas, jamais je vous aurais demandé de les tués… Je voulais juste leur donner une leçon.

« - Tu voulais les voir disparaitre et j'ai accepté ta demande. Maintenant, tu sais à quoi t'attendre avec moi la prochaine fois que tu m'appelleras. »

\- Ça risque d'être dur de vous « appeler », si j'ignore où vous êtes, ainsi que qui me parle.

« - Je suis devant toi, crétin ! Ouvre les yeux. »

\- Je suis bien réveillé, vous pouvez me croire.

xxx

Sans comprendre d'où cela vient, il ressentit une profonde douleur à l'épaule gauche, sursautant en hurlant une onomatopée, remarquant que son environnement a changé pour être celui de la cave, faiblement illuminé, relevant la tête pour regarder d'où elle est partie, ayant juste le temps de voir la grande cage et un immense sourire remplit de croc avec des yeux infestés de sang derrière.

Dire qu'il a hurlé serait insulté ce qu'il fait maintenant. Son cri est si aigu et puissant, qu'il résonne dans tous les couloirs qui l'entourent, se reculant d'un pas avant de tomber sur les fesses, dans un liquide qui ne le mouille pas, immobile, la bouche ouverte.

\- Salut morveux. Je suis Kurama, mais les tiens m'appellent « Kyūbi » et c'est ton jour de chance. Toi et moi, on va faire de très grandes choses ensemble.

Il ignore comme il est arrivé ici, donc encore moins comment sortir. L'idée de fuir lui hante tout le corps, mais celui-ci est envahi par la terreur de voir cette mâchoire qui vient de s'ouvrir et fermer, lui prononçant des mots si bruts et remplit de rage, que son corps semble s'être arrêté à chaque syllabe.

\- Kyū… Vous… le…

\- « Kurama » méprisable humain. Je m'appelle « Kurama ». Appelle-moi encore une seule fois « Kyūbi » et...

Sa patte passa à travers les barreaux pour s'écraser sur lui, le laissant entre les griffes de sa patte, qu'il retire en la faisant grincer contre le sol avec lenteur, profitant de sa position de prédateur dans son esprit jeune et malléable.

\- C'est clair ?

Le blond ferme la bouche en hochant vivement la tête.

\- Je n'entends rien !

\- Oui, Kurama !

\- Parfait. Maintenant, tu vas être très gentil et m'écouter. Je n'en sais rien à foutre de toi. Je n'en sais rien à foutre de tes problèmes et je n'en sais rien à foutre de ce que tu désires. Par contre, une chose qui m'importe, c'est que je vous déteste tous, saletés d'humain. Je déteste ce village. Je te déteste toi, mais surtout, je déteste être enfermé ici à supporter les moqueries des autres parce que tu es faible ! Donc, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me changer cela et en vitesse.

\- Comment ? Demande l'enfant, tremblant.

\- Pour commencer. Tu vas t'endurcir et arrêter de croire que les gens te méprisent parce que tu es seul, il te méprise parce que tu es faible, profitant de l'occasion que je sois en toi pour se donner une raison en public.

\- C'est vous…

Naruto sent grandir en lui une nouvelle force, la folie le prendre, se lever en vitesse pour lui faire face.

\- C'est ta faute si je suis méprisé par tous !

\- Baisse d'un ton avec…

\- Ferme là sale démon du caca qui pue ! Par ta faute, je vis un enfer tous les jours ! Par ta faute… J'ai plus mes parents ! Je suis seul et c'est à cause de toi !

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, mais il reste fier, le regardant droit ses yeux rouges, en fente. Il est terrifié, il ne sait pas ce qui le prend, mais, ayant devant lui le responsable de tous les problèmes de sa vie, il lâche tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur et tant pis s'il doit mourir après. Rien ne le retient dans l'autre monde. Ça ne sert à rien d'être Hokage, si c'est juste parce qu'il porte ce monstre destructeur en lui qu'on le maltraite.

\- Tu as détruit ma vie. Tu me hais ?! Et bien c'est réciproque. Je t'ai appelé ? Cela a été la pire erreur de ma vie et tu peux être certain que jamais plus je recommencerais.

Kurama resta droit, fixant cette enfant qui lui tient des mots fermes et tremblants, mais qui ne manque pas de motivation, s'étant transformée devant lui pour devenir ce qu'il désire, ayant bien compris le sens de ses mots et les refusant. Il a attendu des années pour avoir l'occasion de laisser circuler son chakra à travers cette cage, afin d'affaiblir le sceau et sortir, ce n'est pas pour tout gâcher maintenant. Si son plan de base ; le manipuler par la terreur ; ne mène à rien, il va devoir changer sa stratégie.

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout gamin.

C'est faible, mais il allait commencer par ne plus l'appeler par des surnoms misérables, se contentant de le rabaisser par son jeune âge, ne voulant pas faire mieux.

\- Menteur !

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai choisi d'être en toi ? Un gamin qui braille tous les cinq minute ?! Que je me suis dit : « Tiens, aujourd'hui, je vais aller dans ce bébé blond et rester enfermer toute sa vie et mourir avec lui si jamais il crève » ?! Je te sais jeune, mais il y a des limites à la stupidité que je peux accorder à ton espèce et ton âge !

Il admet volontiers qu'il ne met pas beaucoup d'efforts, mais il n'allait pas changer du tout au tout juste pour ses beaux yeux ; le but principal, c'est qu'il l'appelle le plus souvent possible pour briser le sceau, utiliser le surnom « gamin » suffira pour ça, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui prouve le contraire.

\- La ferme ! Tu es responsable ! Tu es le seul !

\- Vraiment ? Moi. Pas le quatrième Hokage pour m'avoir enfermé, volontairement, en toi. Pour t'avoir sacrifié au profit d'un village de con qui te méprise.

\- Tu as attaqué le village. Il l'a sauvé !

\- Et les villageois l'en remercient en maudissant et méprisant le gamin qui a rendu cela possible. Eh oui, je te l'apprends peut-être, mais t'étais le seul à pouvoir fait ça !

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh oui. Le quatrième Hokage t'a choisie, toi, parce que tu étais le seul bébé qu'il avait sous la main et surtout, le seul qui ne pouvait pas refuser.

\- Hein ? Je ne comprends rien. Tu cherches à m'embrouiller.

\- Non. Je t'explique pourquoi, toi, gamin, tu me portes en toi. Les preuves sont contre moi, et ça n'apporterait rien que je t'explique tout, donc on va rester sur l'histoire que, j'ai attaqué Konoha volontairement. À ton avis, pourquoi le quatrième ne m'a pas scellé en lui ?

\- … Parce qu'il s'est sacrifié !

\- Ils auraient pu m'amener avec lui. Débarrasser le monde du monstre renard, comme le héros qu'il est. Je vais te révéler la vérité gamine. Il avait la possibilité de me tuer. Il pouvait choisir de débarrasser le monde de ma présence, sans lever la main en plus. Seulement, il a décidé de me sceller dans le corps de quelqu'un, simplement parce qu'il voulait utiliser mon pouvoir. Pour lui, cela allait être du gâchis si je mourrais, me voyant comme une arme perdue. Donc, il a choisi de me sceller, mourant pour ça. Oui, parce que, l'histoire comme quoi il s'est sacrifié, c'est du pipeau à merde. Il aurait survécu sans problème, mais, pour me sceller, il a utilisé une technique qui allait le tuer. Donc, au lieu de me laisser mourir et débarrasser le monde de moi, le méchant démon, il a préféré me sceller dans un corps, et débarrasser le monde d'un héros. Encore une fois, simplement pour m'utiliser comme arme. Ensuite, scoop-

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pour dire qu'on annonce quelque chose de nouveau. Va falloir que je renvoie aussi ton éducation, bordel. Ainsi, scoop, comme il allait mourir, il a choisi un autre corps. Il ne pouvait pas prendre celui de sa femme, car elle aussi allait mourir, en vérité, c'est elle qui allait me tuer en m'emprisonnant en elle, avant de mourir.

\- Euuuhhh... Je n'ai rien compris.

\- Putain ! En gros, simplifié ! Moi, attaqué village. Moi, être emprisonné par femme de Hokage pour que je meure avec elle. Lui, vouloir, moi, comme arme, décide de chercher corps à me sceller, se tuant en même temps. Comme parent, toi, refusé de me porter en eux, eux choisir de te sacrifier, toi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je suis limite à me demander si tu n'es pas un peu con pour pas avoir compris. Tes parents, savant la vie difficile qui t'attendait, t'ont choisis pour que tu deviennes le catalyseur de mon pouvoir. Et, comme tu n'as pas dit non, ils en ont conclu que t'étais d'accord.

\- Mensonge ! Jamais ils n'auraient fait ça !

\- Ils l'ont fait ! Tes parents ont bien choisi de te sacrifier.

\- Menteur. Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur ! Laisse-moi partir. Je veux partir.

Avant que Kurama disse quelque chose, Naruto se mit à fuir le plus vite possible, courant dans les couloirs, se faisant perdre de vue, fermant les yeux en hurlant la négation.

\- Hum. Et si gamin. Tu as été offert en sacrifice pour ce monde… Comme nous.

 **xxx**

\- Naruto ! Naruto !

Il se sentit secoué, ouvrant les yeux pour tomber sur papy Hokage, qui le tient par les épaules, le regardant dans les yeux, les voyant reprendre vie.

\- Papy ! Hurla Naruto en se jetant sur lui.

Malgré la distance faible entre eux, l'Hokage et les Anbu ; placés derrière lui, l'un avec les cheveux blancs et un masque de loup, l'autre, avec la même corpulence et le même âge, portant un masque de chat orné de motifs vert et rouge, avec un happeur derrière, visible sur les côtés, ses cheveux étant longs et bruns, quoiqu'il ait prévu de les raccourcir prochainement, en ayant assez qu'on le prenne pour une fille ; ont déjà analysé la situation et pouvait empêcher Naruto de blesser le Hokage, s'il en avait le but, ce qu'ils ont jugés négatif, le laissant faire.

Celui- ci serre le vieil homme au cou de toutes ses forces, pleurant contre son épaule.

\- C'est un menteur. Dites-moi que c'est un menteur !

\- Qui ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Kurama ! Il m'a dit que mes parents m'ont sacrifié pour que je le porte en lui ! Que le Quatrième m'a sacrifié pour s'en servir comme arme.

Si le nom de « Kurama » ne leur dit rien, le sens de la phrase leur font comprendre qu'il parle du démon renard, prouvant qu'il l'a rencontré, savant maintenant être son Jinchūriki.

\- Kurama a menti ! Pas vrai ?

Un enfant de cinq ans, triste, revenant d'un cauchemar. Il serait aisé de dire à Naruto que tout cela est faux, celui-ci le croirait, mais, si Kyūbi a déjà pu le forcer à le voir, voir même, si Naruto retente de le voir, il saura qu'il lui a menti et perdra sa confiance, ce qui est bien la dernière chose qu'il veut.

\- Kakashi. Tenzu.

La voix du vieil homme est stricte, entendant ses hommes répondre à l'appel.

\- Vous apparaissez sous le secret de la conversation. Tenzu, annonce que je sors avec Naruto et l'emmène avec moi à mon bureau. Kakashi, tu prépares un sac. Tu sais déjà quoi prendre.

Les deux confirment l'ordre et obéissent. Naruto, de son côté, compris qu'il partait, mais surtout, que tout cela n'était ni un rêve, ou un cauchemar, mais bien la réalité et que Kurama ne lui a pas menti.

 **xxx**

\- Il faut agir Sarutobi. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser en liberté. Résonne une voix vieille, venant d'une personne âgée, coiffé en chignon.

\- Cette enfant est le fils de Minato et Kushina. Retentis la voix de l'Hokage, dans son bureau, assis de l'autre côté de la table, sur un canapé.

\- Il est surtout une bombe à retardement. Résonne une autre voix, masculine, vieille et aiguë.

\- Minato avait confiance en cette enfant. Nous devons, nous aussi, en faire autant.

\- Minato était un idiot qui a agi avec précipitation.

La voix grave créer le silence, pourtant, l'homme, brun, avec un bras recouvert de bandage et l'œil droit de cacher, ne mâche pas ses mots.

\- Non, content d'avoir emprisonné un fragment de Kyūbi en lui, il espère nous laisser en héritage son enfant en bombe de retardement.

\- Danzo. C'est d'un héros dont tu parles.

\- Non, Sarutobi. C'est d'un Hokage mort dont je parle, raison pour laquelle je n'expose pas toutes les emmerdes qui nous a créés. Cette enfant a cinq ans et possède en lui une forte puissance, capable de détruire le village. Déjà que la situation n'est pas facile, avec les Uchiwa d'un côté, si en plus, on doit gérer cette enfant, qui a réveillé son pouvoir, on ne peut plus s'en sortir.

\- Naruto n'y est pour rien dans tout cela.

\- Tu as élevé cette enfant, par respect pour ses parents, comme un simple villageois. Fait remarque le vieux conseiller, Homura.

\- Parce que s'en est un. C'est un enfant de Konoha. La volonté du feu est en lui.

\- Va dire cela aux parents des enfants, qu'il a mis entre la vie et la mort. Il ne le contrôle pas. Personne n'y est arrivé, ni Mito, ni Kushina. Kyūbi est bien trop puissant.

\- Raison pour laquelle Kyūbi a été devisé en deux. Répond Hiruzen, vit repris par Koharu.

\- Dans un bébé ! C'est un enfant qui rentre à peine à l'académie, qui possède maintenant le pouvoir de tous nous détruire. Mito était adulte. Kushina avait les secrets de son clan et a été sélectionné après analyse. Cet enfant va tous nous tuer, c'est une vérité Hiruzen. En tant qu'Hokage, tu ne peux pas laisser cela te produire.

Le concerné soupire, recrachant sa fumée en restant calme. La situation est difficile et ses trois-là ne lui facilitent pas la tâche. Autant, il peut gérer ses deux amis conseillés, autant, si Dano s'en mêle, cela va forcément tourner en sa défaveur.

\- Confie-le-moi.

Ses mots résonnent dans la pièce, représentant la pensée qu'ils avaient tous les trois, là où, Hiruzen le sait, ils voulaient en venir.

\- Il est trop jeune pour la Racine.

\- Il 'est parfaitement en âge. Plus ils sont jeunes, mieux ils apprennent.

\- Minato ne nous l'a pas confié pour en faire une arme.

\- Au contraire. Minato nous l'a confié pour qu'il protège Konoha.

\- Et Konoha se doit de s'occuper de sa formation.

\- C'est à la Racine que doit aller son pouvoir. Le village ne veut pas de lui. C'est toute une histoire à chaque fois qu'ils le croisent. Cela ne va jamais s'arranger, surtout après que cette histoire sera connue.

\- Sarutobi. Tu es un homme sage. Tu sais maintenir la paix, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais ce n'est pas en ne faisant rien et laisser la chose telles quelles que Konoha va en sortir grandis.

Le Hokage soupir longuement, ouvrant les yeux pour les regarder tous les trois d'un regard circulaire.

\- Naruto est un villageois de Konoha, un futur ninja, mais c'est, avant tout, un enfant de cinq ans. Vous le considérez comme une arme, alors qu'il ignore totalement ce que c'est. Il n'a pas choisi ce qui lui arrive. J'admets mes erreurs en ayant pensé les villageois plus conscients qu'il nous a sauvés par son sacrifice. Cette histoire, avec ses enfants, m'a été rapportée par l'Anbu en charge de sa protection. Les gamins l'ont provoqué et il n'a rien fait de plus que répondre par la colère. Les faits sont là, il n'avait pas conscience de sa force et maintenant, on va lui faire comprendre, sans l'utiliser comme arme. Cette enfant n'aura pas une enfance facile, oui, mais il en aura une, sans être votre arme.

\- Konoha est en danger avec cette décision. Plaide Homura.

\- Konoha possède l'enfant Mokuton, grâce à la racine. Les Uchiwa sont là pour intervenir avec leur Sharingan, si besoin est. Nous ne devons pas céder à la panique.

\- Les Uchiwa sont responsables de l'attaque il y a cinq ans. Nous ne pouvons leur faire confiance. Crache Koharu.

\- Rien ne le prouve.

\- Donc tu reposes notre survie sur l'espoir qu'un gamin de cinq ne recommence plus jamais à utiliser un pouvoir grandissant en lui, sur un clan qui cherche à nous trahir et sur un Anbu, qui n'a pas encore le plein pouvoir de ses capacités ? Demande Danzo avec ironie.

\- Je repose notre futur sur l'espoir que j'ai en ce garçon. En l'héritage du quatrième Hokage. L'espoir qu'avaient Hashirama et Madara en créant ce village. Oui, j'ai confiance en les Uchiwa, car aucun n'est responsable de l'attaque. Lorsque celle-ci a éclaté, ils ont tenu l'ordre et mis les civiles en sécurité. Sans preuve, vous les accusez d'un crime et agissez comme s'ils sont coupables. Je vous le dis clairement, mes amis, ce n'est pas de cette enfant que viendra la destruction de Konoha, mais de la haine qui vous habite.

Les réactions ne se font pas attendre. Les deux conseillers montrent de ton en l'appelant, Danzo reste de glace à sa remarque, n'écoutant pas cet homme aux idéo qui ne sont pas les siens. Tous se taisent quand il parle, étant le Hokage et ayant le dernier mot sur tous les sujets qui le concerne. S'il arrivait à mettre Kyūbi dans la Racine, il ne pourrait plus rien pour lui, n'ayant aucun droit de se mêler des affaires de celle-ci.

La lumière brille et ne s'occupe jamais de l'ombre qu'elle crée.

\- Je m'occupe de Naruto et assumerais s'il devait arriver malheur, comme j'assume ce qu'il a déjà fait. Finit-il d'une voix calme.

Loin d'être satisfait, Danzo prend un ton agressif en exprimant son désir.

\- Hiruzen. Fais ce que tu veux de cet enfant, mais je te demande de t'assurer que plus aucun sang ne coule de par ses actes. J'ai aussi des moyens de le contrôlé à la Racine.

\- Je t'ai déjà répondu.

\- Et moi, j'en fais de même. J'ai entendu ton argument. L'effet de surprise est passé maintenant. Si tu ne peux pas le gérer, Konoha sera détruit par une nouvelle attaque et les puissances voisines en profiteront. Konoha est notre priorité et nous devons le faire passer avant nos sentiments, surtout toi, qui es Hokage. Si la lumière n'agit pas, l'ombre s'en occupera.

\- Bien.

Au pied du mur, le vieil homme ne peut faire autrement. Il a réussi à sortir victorieux de cet échange, mais si cela se reproduire, Naruto lui échappera, il l'a bien compris et décide d'agir en parlant à Naruto demain.

 **xxx**

Hors de la pièce, derrière la porte, gardée par le chef d'Anbu et le second de la racine, qui se regarde en chiens de faïence, ne se faisant nullement confiance, le silence règne. Kakashi ne peut rester insensible, se demandant comment cela se passait, ayant confiance en l'Hokage pour protéger l'enfant de son Sensei, prêt à l'aider à la première occasion.

Celui-ci est dans le bureau, allongé sur le canapé, sous la couverture, dormant d'un sommeil de plomb, fatigué par cette journée remplie d'agitation, fatigué d'avoir pleuré, fatigué de s'être pris autant la tête et surtout, déprimé par ce qu'il a appris. Si Papy Hokage ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras et assurer que cela allait s'arranger, il serait encore début, pleurant.

Malgré le calme qui règne dans la pièce, qu'il ne s'agite nullement dans les couvertures, ce n'est pas de repos qu'il sommeille.

 **xxx**

\- Tu vois que je ne t'ai pas menti. Retentit la voix du renard, à travers la cage, face à un Naruto avachie sur lui-même, assis dans le liquide, non mouillant.

\- Ils m'ont sacrifié... Mes parents m'ont abandonné volontairement... Fait-il en ayant la tête dans ses mains, ses yeux écarquillés, sentant dans son corps un frisson désagréable.

\- Tu ne seras jamais accepté par ce village. Retentit la voix grave.

\- Ils ont fait de moi une arme. Ils m'ont laissé seul... Sa voix s'éteint sur sa phrase.

\- Ils vont t'utiliser comme bon leur semble. Pour eux, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un vulgaire catalyseur de mon pouvoir... Une arme.

Les larmes de Naruto coulent dans le liquide, tremblant de terreur, Kurama sourit de le voir ainsi, n'hésitant pas dans ses mots, exploitant la faille qui le fissure.

-Demain, Hiruzen sera tout sourire et te dira que tout est arrangé, te parlant de moi en te demandant de ne pas m'écouter, qu'il va maintenant s'occuper de toi. Ce sera un mensonge pour t'avoir près de lui. Sous l'illusion que tu penses tout changer, il attendra que tu lui fasses pleinement confiance pour te donner des ordres et te contrôler. Avant que tu t'en rendes compte, tu porteras un masque, avec un tatouage à l'épaule, tuant pour le compte d'un homme qui est devenu encore plus distant que maintenant.

Kurama fixe Naruto, immobile, après son monologue, attendant en silence, écoutant les bruits de pleures qui résonnent un petit moment, les larmes coulant dans le liquide. Naruto se laisser aller un bon moment, vidant son corps de son poids, avant de ne plus en avoir la force, encore moins celle d'attendre qu'on l'aide. Quand l'eau se tarit, que ses bruits passent au silence, il se regarde dans le reflet du liquide, défigurer par la tristesse. Il comprit, en cet instant, que les larmes n'arrangent rien à sa situation, qu'il va devoir se sauver tout seul, se faire son chemin par ses propres moyens, comme il l'avait prévu, cela étant juste devenue plus compliqué qu'il le pensait.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demande-t-il après une inspiration, lâchant un reste de tristesse dans sa voix, sa tête toujours baisée.

Le démon eut un sourire carnassier, comprenant que cela se passe comme il l'a prévu.

\- On joue leur jeu gamin. Ils t'ont sacrifié pour que tu utilises mon pouvoir ? Parfait, utilise-le. Je t'apprendrais, mais, au lieu que ce soit pour eux, nous l'utiliserons pour nous. Cette cage me retient, mais, avec ton aide, nous la briserons. De mon côté, par mon pouvoir, je t'offrirais ce que tu veux. Avec le pouvoir, on a le respect. Avec le pouvoir, on a tout ce qu'on désire. Avec le pouvoir, tu seras bien plus puissant que tous les Hokage réunis.

Il a fini sur ses mots, le laissant se faire l'image de sa proposition, savant, par leur collocation, que c'est son objectif. Celui-ci resta silencieux, ayant bien entendu le renard, comprenant qu'il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider, à pouvoir lui permettre de gagner le respect qu'il mérite.

\- Le meilleur Ninja du monde ? Demande-t-il froidement, d'une voix lointaine, n'attendant pas forcement une réponse.

Comprenant la portée de ses mots, Kurama eut un sourire plus franc, même s'il ne le voit pas, sa voix reflétant son plaisir.

\- Avec beaucoup de travail, mais oui, tu seras connu comme un grand ninja. On prononcera ton nom-

\- Quand tu seras libre, je veux que tu laisses Konoha tranquille. Le coupe Naruto.

\- Pardon ? Demande-t-il, surpris.

\- Je te libère et tu pars loin de Konoha, n'y retournant plus. Fait-il avec force, la tête toujours baissée.

\- Il ne mérite pas la paix-

\- Tu n'as rien compris. Je veux que tu partes et laisses Konoha tranquille...

Il relève la tête, regardant les yeux rouges en fente de ses iris tremblants.

\- C'est moi qui détruirais Konoha.

Le démon reste sur ses positions, regardant cet enfant de haut, l'analysant. Les iris tremblants, ses yeux montrent l'Envie et la Folie qui l'envahissent. Cet être blond, le regardant droit dans les yeux, n'a plus aucune peur, plus aucune tristesse, n'a plus rien à voir avec son hôte d'il y a quelques minutes.

\- D'accord. Crache-t-il, mais tu me laisseras le droit de regard.

\- Jure-le sur ta vie. Ordonne-t-il avec force.

\- Promis. Je te donne ma parole que, une fois libre, je n'interviendrai pas quand tu détruiras Konoha.

\- Et plus de possession, ni de meurtre.

\- Sache que cela ne pourra pas se faire sans que le sang coule.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais que quelqu'un m'utilise à ses fins. Ni Konoha... Ni toi !

La voix de Naruto n'a rien perdu de son sérieux, n'ayant plus cet éclat d'innocence cristalline dans son ton. Le démon eut une petite pensée à se dire que ce gamin, s'il continue sur ce chemin, sera imposé sa présence. N'ayant, de toute façon, plus la possibilité, dans son état, d'abuser de lui, il saisit l'occasion.

\- Juré. J'agirais seulement à ta demande. Sourit-il en ricanant légèrement.

Naruto répond d'un sourire noir, demandant quand est-ce qu'il commence.

\- Quand la situation sera moins tendue. On sera surveillé dans tous nos moindres mouvements. Faisons profil bas et attendons qu'il baisse leur garde.

\- Parfait !

Naruto afficha un grand sourire en fermant les yeux, surprenant le démon de le voir reprendre un visage enfantin et angélique, loin, très loin, de sa dernière expression et de ses derniers mots, le voyant se lever en marchant vers lui, ayant juste le temps de demander ce qu'il fabrique, d'une voix circonflexe.

\- Je suis rassuré qu'on ne commence pas l'entrainement. J'ai trop sommeil pour ça. Je vais dormir. Annonce-t-il d'une voix cristalline en ouvrant les yeux, n'ayant plus ni Envie ou Folie, juste la représentation de sa fatigue.

\- Et ? Demande-t-il, n'ayant pas la réponse à sa question.

\- Et j'ai envie de dormir. Répond-il comme une évidence en soupirant.

Il passe à travers les barreaux de la cage pour s'approcher de lui, dans l'obscurité, sans peur, quoiqu'elle ne l'a jamais rassuré, celle-ci lui cachant la surprise du renard, qui se demande ce qu'il a prévu.

\- Tu n'es pas aussi terrifiant quand on te connaît. Annonce-t-il d'une légère voix, sa main passant dans les poils de sa patte supérieure gauche, confirmant qu'il est à sa portée.

\- J'peux très bien le devenir si tu me provoques. Crache-t-il en reculant la patte, cherchant à le faire reculer par la peur.

Loin de comprendre la menace, n'ayant pas envie de la comprendre, Naruto continue d'avancer, parlant d'une voix bâillante.

\- Pas envie… provoquer… Dormir.

D'un grand pas, il se laisse tomber contre la patte, fermant les yeux en s'y frottant. Comprenant, Kurama hurle :

\- Non, mais je rê-

\- Chut Kyubig… Dodo.

La créature s'immobilise, tant par le ton doux de sa voix, la situation de plus grotesque, que ce surnom qu'il vient de lui donner, n'agitant plus sa patte.

Allant hurler encore plus fort, il s'arrête en entendant sa respiration régulière, signe qu'il dort profondément, soupirant en s'allongeant, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser et le réveiller, sans s'en rendre compte, tant la situation est surréaliste pour lui, comprenant qu'il ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec lui.

\- Pfoui. Appelle-moi encore une seule fois « Kyubig » et je te dévore.

Naruto émit un petit bruit, en soupirant, se frottant à sa patte, adorant sentir sa douceur et chaleur.

 **xxx**

\- Uzumaki. Retentis la voix de la professeure.

Le concerné répond d'une onomatopée, quittant la contemplation du ciel, action qu'il fait à la moindre occasion, ou lisant un rouleau, qui n'a rien à voir avec le cours actuel.

\- Peux-tu répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Le ninja a trois pommes, deux kunais et doit avoir super envie d'aller pipi après tant d'eau bue. Répond-il rapidement, d'une voix monotone, ne demandant que la paix qu'on ne lui donne jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Soupire-t-elle.

\- C'est faux ? Fait-il en la regardant, enfin, dans les vitres qui lui servent de lunettes.

\- Si. Tu as bon, mais-

Elle s'arrête en entendant les mines battre les feuilles, certains demandant à d'autre de répéter les mots de Naruto, qui est déjà repartie dans le ciel. Le silence se refait installer à l'annonce d'un nouveau problème pour leur notes.

Un mois est passé, depuis l'histoire avec les enfants dans la cour ; qui sont encore à l'hôpital, hors de danger, immobilisés par leurs fractures, n'ayant aucun souvenir de leur rencontre avec le « monstre » ; trois semaines depuis sa réintégration, révélant un Naruto distant, qui n'eut plus aucun intérêt pour ce qu'on veut lui apprendre et demande son intention. Comme Shikamaru, il plonge dans ses rêveries et se fait laisser en paix en répondant rapidement, d'une voix calme. La seule différence entre eux, c'est que le Nara dort ou parle avec Choji, tandis que, lui, plongeait dans l'antre de Kurama, pour recevoir l'enseignement que lui refuse la professeur, lui donnant un savoir bien supérieur à ce qu'on peut s'attendre de lui et son âge.

« Guenon-Sensei » a bien tenté de comprendre, de lui demander d'être plus attentive, mais, il lui a répondu, d'une voix calme et froide, que, répondant à ses questions par de bonnes réponses, il n'a pas à lui donner plus que ce qu'elle a déjà.

Comme avec Shikamaru, elle a laissé tomber, ayant donné un rapport à leur tuteur, le Hokage l'ayant convoqué et demander d'où lui venait ses connaissances, n'attendant que confirmation pour lui faire les reproches, mais celui-ci a menti sans hésiter, sans tremblement, annonçant lire des rouleaux durant son temps libre, les récréations et chez lui. Faute de pouvoir prouver le contraire, il dut le croire, ne pouvant pas le surveillé dans ses moindre fait et geste, le faisant que quand ils étaient dans les rues du village, au cas où il rencontrerait un problème.

Malgré le temps passé après leur accord, Naruto n'eut que la théorie de la part du renard, commençant à s'impatienter et le fait savoir dans son esprit.

xxx

\- Un mois putain. Un mois et il ne me lâche pas. Crache-t-il de colère au renard, impassible, couché, les yeux fermés.

\- Patience.

\- Facile à dire pour toi. Tu passes ton temps à dormir, le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur toi. Continue-t-il, ayant besoin de sortir son agressivité.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Avec le-

-Oui. Le Hokage et les Anbus me surveillent et attendent l'occasion de m'emprisonner, mais ils attendent quoi pour me lâcher ?! Un mois, merde !

\- Le problème n'est pas qu'il te lâche ou non, c'est qu'il soit moins tendu et cela va prendre du temps, donc tu attends, sans te faire plus remarquer et on pourra agir. Contente-toi de ce que je t'offre.

\- J'en ai marre de la théorie et la méditation.

\- Elle t'appelle encore.

\- Putain ! Mais elle va me lâcher cette greluche !

 **xxx**

La journée se termine comme les autres jours. La sonnerie est une libération pour tous, surtout le blond, qu'il se voit déjà partir de cette classe pour reparler avec Kurama. Même s'il ne peut s'entraîner physiquement, il aime parler avec lui, échangeant sur leur grand projet et comment faire, approfondissant leur lien pour passer d'Inconnue à Allier dans le crime, donnant au blond ce qu'il recherchait chez les autres, de l'attention.

Il se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée de l'académie, regardant, dans l'ombre, les enfants et parents, qui rient, jouent, parlent ensemble, s'amusent pour la plupart. Il déteste ce moment, mais il se doit se regarder ses scènes pour chercher, parmi les adultes, la présence d'un de ses tuteurs, qui ne lui font pas défaut depuis sa reprise.

\- Uzumaki-san. Retentit une voix quand il commence à avoir l'espoir qu'il n'y a personne, tout en étant presque partie.

Sursautant, ne l'ayant pas senti, Naruto regarde sur sa droite, voyant, près de l'arbre, un homme dans l'ombre, nullement repérable. De par ses cheveux, l'une des seules choses visibles derrière le masque d'animaux, Naruto le reconnu, s'habillant d'un sourire innocent avant de courir jusqu'à lui, voulant donner l'image d'un enfant innocent qui ne mérite pas de surveillance, surtout qu'il aime bien cet homme qu'il voit souvent et est l'un des seuls qui le côtoie ouvertement et répond à ses salutations.

\- Loup-gris, le salue-t-il, ayant appris d'eux, qu'il devait lui-même leur donner des surnoms s'il voulait les qualifier.

Il a choisi le surnom de « loup gris » en référence à son masque et la couleur de ses cheveux en épines.

\- C'est toi qui as été assigné à mon escorte ? Demande-t-il avec sourire, dissimulant son reproche.

Le masqué hoche la tête légèrement.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne voyais personne. Tu étais encore en retard. On va au magasin de confiserie ? Tu m'as promis de m'y emmener la dernière fois.

\- Une prochaine fois, promis. J'ai un emploi du temps chargé. Désolé. Fait-il d'une voix claire, mais remplie de regret.

Naruto baissa la tête, prenant une nouvelle tête, celle qu'il a souvent eut pour pouvoir aisément la reproduire.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser. Je comprends. Fait-il d'une voix triste et refermée.

Le loup banc se trouve bien gêné à cet instant, ne supportant pas de voir Naruto ainsi, mais il n'ose pas faire un pas et prendre une place que Naruto pourrait mal prendre, ignorant que Naruto lui envoie souvent des invitations à le faire, aimant vraiment sa présence à ses côtés, durant le peu de temps que cela dure.

Avant de dire un mot, de tenter de le rassurer, Naruto le devance, lui faisant comprendre qu'il a loupé l'occasion.

\- Après tout, je suis le porteur de Kyūbi. Le monstre qui a détruit le village. Je suis juste une mission. Fait-il en arrêtant de jouer.

Kakashi voulait le contredire sur-le-champ, lui dire que c'était complètement différent, qu'il lui est précieux et que c'est loin d'être aussi simple qu'il pense, qu'il est vrai que c'est parce qu'il porte le démon en lui qu'il se doit de l'accompagner, mais que s'il se présente et lui parle, c'est pour qu'ils soient proches, tentant de nouer un lien aussi fort qu'il avait avec son père, mais ; de par sa position d'Anbu, de par sa peur d'être déplacé, du secret de sa relation avec ses parents ; il devait rester distant, surtout maintenant ; ayant remarqué, depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, les hommes aux masques d'animaux et portant des capes noires, qui suivent Naruto depuis tout le mois passé, n'étant pas de l'Anbu.

\- Partons. Fait-il rapidement, regrettant de ne pouvoir être ce qu'ils désirent tout deux.

 **www**

 _« - Si j'avais été plus proche. Si je t'avais dit que je t'aimais, que tu étais plus qu'une mission… Est-ce que cela t'aurais sauvé ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas à être « sauvé » Kakashi._

 _\- Accorde-moi cette réponse, s'il te plait. Sans tromperie, sans fausseté. Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes ?_

 _\- Non. Les choses se serait passé autrement, les chemins différent, mais on serait comme même arriver à ce point de non-retour. Autre chose ?_

 _L'homme secoue la tête, fermant les yeux, annonçant être prêt, ne sentant pas la main traverser son corps._


	3. Princesse

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. Je vous remercie d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre, me mettre en alert et favorit. Je vous invite à me laisser une review si vous avez des questions, des remarques, ou subjection. Ce chapitre est l'un des premier qui m'est venue en tête quand j'ai pensé les bases de la fic. Amusez-vous bien^^

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre III : Princesse

À Konoha, l'hiver s'est installé, apportant avec elle la neige blanche qui recouvre les rues et la végétation alentour. Les températures basses maintiennent une neige poudreuse, obligeant les gens à rester chez eux, ou s'habiller de leurs vêtements les plus chauds. Si certains enfants, profitant du week-end, s'amuse avec la blanche, faisant des batailles de boule de neige et des bonshommes, d'autres vaguent à leur occupation favorite, particulièrement trois garçons, de cinq ans, qui trouve la victime parfaite en une fille, de leur âge, qui marche dans la neige d'un pas rapide, portant un long manteau, chaud, violet, une échappe jaune et des bottes en fourrure. Ses cheveux sont courts, bleu foncé, son visage pâle, reconnaissable par ses grands yeux blancs, qui la démarque du lot.

Sans qu'elle les ait vus, ils lui barrent le passage pour forcer son arrêt, l'attaquant avant qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre.

-Hey. T'es bien une Hyûga ? Demande l'un des garçons, s'approchant.

La fille, terrorisée par leur présence, timide de nature, hoche la tête rapidement, espérant qu'on la laisserait tranquille après et qu'elle puisse continuer sa marche en silence, sans déranger quelqu'un.

\- Si t'es une fille des Hyûga, montre-nous ton Byakugan ! Hurle-t-il avec force, la surprenant par l'intonation, la faisant se refermer sur elle-même.

\- Si tu n'es pas capable, ne ramène pas ta tête ici. Enchaîne un autre.

\- Tes yeux sont vraiment effrayants. Rajoute le troisième garçon du groupe, d'une voix aigüe.

Leurs mots sont pour elle des coups de poing, se refermant encore plus en ayant les yeux humides.

\- Je parie que t'es un monstre, non ? Le monstre Byakugan ! Réattaque le premier, se fichant de sa réaction.

La fille fondait en larmes, ayant juste le temps de mettre ses mains sur ses yeux pour les cacher, tombant à accroupi pour se mettre en boule, simulant une coquille pour se couper du monde autour, provoquant le rire des trois autres, qui s'amusent, surtout en l'entendant pleurer.

Avant que l'un l'enchaîne à nouveau, une voix, aiguë, retenti, les appelant d'un onomatopée. Ils se tournent, étonnés, ayant le temps de voir qu'un énorme truc blanc qui leur fonce dessus, s'écrasant avec violence sur la tête du plus grand des trois, le faisant tomber à la renverse, suivi des cris des deux autres en le voyant le nez en sang, K.O.

Regardant la neige sur son visage, il remarque une grosse pierre dedans, regardant en direction de la voix, entendant des bruits de pas crissant la neige, pour voir marcher vers eux un enfant de leur âge, avec des cheveux blonds, nonchalant, portant un léger tee-shirt sur le corps, blanc, avec une spiral dans le dos et un pantalon léger sur lui, ne donnant aucune importance à la température et ses risques de maladies, en témoigne ses mains, sans gants, rougi par le givre.

De par ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, les gamins le reconnaissent facilement comme le paria à éviter. Avant que le chef de meute, celui qui a attaqué en premier, commence à montrer le croc, il se fait couper par une voix claire.

\- Trois personnes contre une. S'en prendre à une personne qui vous n'a rien fait. Être des chacals sans honneur qui ont choisi une proie simplement à cause de sa timidité, mais, surtout, la faire pleurer et s'en marrer…

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ton problème ?! Hurle l'un des deux avec rage, le défiant du regard.

Le gamin s'arrête, droit, le toisant en chien de faïence.

\- Que j'ai en horreur que les plus forts se prennent prenne express au plus faible et les tortures pour leur plaisir, mais, comme c'est jour de neige, soit vous vous barrez et mémorisez mon avertissement, soit je montre ce que c'est que d'être la victime d'un « monstre » sans pitié. Finit-il en un sourire satirique et un regard de prédateur, révélant une aura terrifiante qui se grava dans leur corps par de violents tremblements.

Le chef, trop confiant, va le provoquer, pensant qu'à deux, l'ayant bien en visuel, ils l'auront sans problème.

\- Je serai curieux de voir ça.

À peine, la phrase est finie qu'il se fait percuter la tête d'un coup de pied montant qui le fait voler au-dessus de la fille, toujours à terre, s'écrasant au sol en roulant pour finir sur le ventre, au milieu de la neige. Se concentrant sur lui, le fille remarque qu'il est pied nu, vite surprise par un autre élément, un élément qui lui fait couler une sueur froide dans le dos, restant debout face au dernier de ses agresseurs.

\- À ton tour ?

Sa voix est grave, loin, très loin, de celle aiguë au début. De dos à elle, elle ne remarque pas ses iris devenant des fentes, perdant leur couleur bleue pure pour du rouge sang, ainsi que ses cicatrices sur les joues devant plus prononcés. Pourtant, l'enfant restant, eut plaisir à le faire comprendre, tremblant complément, son cœur battant à vive allure, voulant reculer d'un pas pour tomber dans la neige, sur les fesses, restant immobile.

Le « monstre' » s'approche de lui, d'un pas lourd et lent, faisant durée l'attente, gravant son regard dans celui de l'enfant, s'agenouillant devant lui en ayant un regard sérieux.

\- J'attends.

L'enfant secoue vite la tête, sentant la présence de la faucheuse derrière lui, surtout en voyant ses amis à terre et qu'il n'y a même plus le bruit d'un animal autour d'eux. Le blond sourit, fermant les yeux, laissant paraître un visage d'ange, sa voix redevenant angélique.

\- Très bien, tu peux partir, mais avant, deux choses. Le premier, tu présentes tes excuses. La deuxième, j'aimerais que tu passes un message à tes amis, quand ils se réveilleront.

Il ouvre ses yeux pour bien faire graver son message, même s'ils sont bleus comme une rivière et des plus normaux.

\- « Si jamais je vous revois proche de cette fille, si même un regard de travers devait vous échapper dans sa direction, je vous traquerais vous et votre famille, je dépècerai celle-ci devant vos yeux avant de vous les crever et vous jeter dans les bois en pleine nuit, à l'heure où les animaux ont le plus faim. ». Tu t'en rappelleras ? Demande-t-il de sa voix toujours claire et douce, son regard des plus clairs et montrant clairement l'importance du message qu'il vient de donner.

L'enfant reste silencieux, lui donnant comme seule réponse des iris tremblant, un cœur prêt à fuir son corps et une odeur forte, apparaissant à ses narines, venant d'une tache apparaissant sur son pantalon, cela lui suffisant comme Réponse.

Se levant, il lui fait un signe de tête pour qu'il disparaisse, se retournant sans crainte de sa proie, changeant son air angélique pour un air normal, même si cela ne changeait rien pour la fille, qui s'est relevée en voyant son prince parler avec le dernier de ses agresseurs, n'ayant rien entendu de ce qu'il lui disait, mais devinant, au regard de celui, que cela n'avait rien de gentil.

Concentré sur le blond qui s'approche d'elle, elle l'appela d'une petite voix, mettant sa main devant son visage en tentant de cacher ses rougeurs.

\- Ils t'ont fait du mal ? Demande-t-il en s'approchant.

La surprise l'a pris en entendant sa voix, différente de celles qu'il a eu avec le garçon, même différent de celle qu'elle lui connaît de l'académie. Plus douce, plus harmonieuses à ses oreilles, son cœur bat un peu plus dans son corps. Elle secoue de la tête rapidement.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je peux lui briser les os si tu veux. Annonce-t-il naturellement en le montrant dans son dos, celui-ci n'ayant pas bougé de sa position.

Si la portée de ses mots est horribles, sa voix et son interrogation créées un décalage qui allège la situation, surtout quand il se mit à rire légèrement, détendant l'atmosphère en le faisant passer pour une blague, ce qui est loin d'être le cas.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi, cela fait longtemps depuis notre rencontre…

« Deux ans » pense-t-elle pour elle-même, s'en rappelant parfaitement. Elle avait fui sa famille, à l'enterrement du père de son cousin, mort en se sacrifiant pour sauver son père, parce que celui-ci l'avait sauvé d'un kidnappeur.

Le blond leva la main, pointant son pouce pour l'appuyer sur son cœur, souriant en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, futur plus grand ninja de ce monde. Fait-il avec un petit rire, d'une voix enjouée de son rêve.

Elle reste yeux grand ouvert, admiratif devant ce garçon qui a l'affirmation qui lui a toujours été reproché ne pas avoir. Il reprit une posture droite naturellement, ne voulant pas paraître bête dans sa posture, l'invitant à se présenter, mais ne récoltant que le silence. Sans se formaliser, il s'approcha de son oreille, prenant une voix joueuse, chuchotant.

\- C'est là que tu te présentes comme étant Hinata Hyûga.

Elle reste immobile, paralysé, tant par le fait qu'ils connaissent son identité, ne s'étant jamais présenté à lui jusqu'à maintenant ; l'ayant appris grâce à l'appel de la professeure ; que par cette voix soufflée, chaude, la faisant devenir rouge pivoine.

Naruto se remit devant elle, la regardant avec un petit air amusé, attendant quelques secondes, qu'elle puisse se reprendre et jouer le jeu, mais, son regard dans ses yeux ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Encore une fois, comprenant qu'elle est plus expressive par les gestes et son corps, ayant bien remarqué ses mouvements de bras et sa variation de teintes, il se décide à parler pour deux.

\- Hinata. Excuse-moi d'être abrupte, mais faute de vraiment trouver une meilleure méthode, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes dans une marche à travers le paysage enneigé de Konoha. J'aime bien le paysage et j'aimerais le partager avec quelqu'un… Je comprendrai si tu refuses, je dois te faire peur avec mes mots et mes dernières actions. Sache juste que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent, hein… J'espère te le prouver un-

\- Oui ! Hurle-t-elle, telle une explosion condensée, ayant agi sans réfléchir et retenu, perdant toujours ses moyens sous la pression, surtout en sa présence.

Naruto reste debout, surpris de sa voix et l'explosion qu'elle eut, ne s'y attendant pas. Celle-ci va se sentir honteuse le temps du silence, soit moins d'une seconde, avant qu'il sourisse.

\- Super ! Allons-y alors !

D'un geste naturel, il lui tend la main, l'invitant à la prendre, mais Hinata va avoir un petit mouvement de recul, tournant la tête en mettant sa main devant ses lèvres, affichant une terreur. Naruto eut un doute dans son esprit, un doute sur la manière de comprendre son geste, n'ayant pas l'aisance de son langage corporel.

Sursautant rapidement, ayant senti un frisson le prendre, il va passer sa main derrière la tête en s'excusant avec clarté, se décalant pour l'inviter à marcher à ses côtes, dans la direction d'où il vient, a l'opposé du village, mais Hinata va emboîter le pas d'un mouvement lent, Naruto se justifiant rapidement pour ne pas laisser un blanc gênant.

\- Excuse-moi du détour. Je dois récupérer mes affaires. Je les ai laissés près d'un arbre pour pouvoir m'entraîner... C'est pour ça que je suis pieds nus… Finit-il en montrant ses pieds écrasant la neige.

Hinata hoche la tête, les voyant laisser des empreintes bien claires, ce qui est surprenant, les siennes ne laissant quasiment rien dans poudreuse.

\- C'est assez rigolo de marcher pieds nus… Lance-t-il de manière lambda, comprenant à quel point c'est compliqué de parler pour deux, quoiqu'il a l'habitude des silences de ses émetteurs, même si, il le sent, c'est un silence gêné et pas ignorant.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? Demande-t-elle après un grand effort et s'être répété mille fois la phrase en tête, de peur de l'oublier quand elle va franchir ses lèvres.

\- Au début si, mais, avec le temps, mes pieds sont devenues insensible au froid. Ça fait trois jours que je fais ça, maintenant, c'est comme une habitude. Fait-il calmement, content.

Entendre la voix d'Hinata lui poser une question, brisant son silence, lui fait comprendre qu'elle s'intéressait à ce qu'il dit et veut qu'il continue, sinon elle n'aura rien dit, voire même aurait fui, ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout, terrifié, non de lui, mais de faire une bêtise qui gâcherait ce moment, l'écoutant parler encore un peu des sensations qu'il ressent à chaque pas, que cela est une chatouille, mais qu'il ne l'invite pas à le faire si elle est frileuse.

\- On est bientôt arrivé. L'arbre est à un quelque pas. Fait-il pour la rassurer.

Elle hoche la tête, ne lui disant pas qu'elle le savait très bien, ayant été le point de départ de sa marche, interrompue par les garçons pendant qu'elle avait des images pleines la tête.

La honte la prit quand elle se trouva sur le terrain, le voyant prendre ses affaires contre l'arbre, lui présentant que son dos, ne résistant pas au fait se regarder en direction de sa propre cachette, remarquant, avec apaisement, qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir de là où il était tandis qu'elle, avait la vue dégagée, ignorant que, si Naruto était venu à son secours, pieds nus, sans prendre ses vêtements, c'est parce qu'il l'avait poursuivie.

 **xxx**

-… Tu auras dû voir sa tête, c'était génial ! Rigole Naruto en repensant à ce vendeur qu'il avait terrifié.

Hinata hoche la tête ; se souvenant de cet homme si terrifié par Naruto, qu'il en est resté immobile, entouré des œufs qu'il avait porté, éclatés au sol ; arborant un léger sourire, un tout petit signe, à peine perceptible pour quiconque les entoure ; soit personne, les enfants ayant fui après leur avoir lancé des boule de neige, que Naruto a bloqué sans les regarder ; cela n'échappant pas à Naruto, qui sourit largement sans rien lui dire, lui faisant croire que c'est dû à sa propre histoire.

La journée était passée tranquillement, les enfants ont visités le village de Konoha sans vraiment chercher un lieu particulier, même si Naruto trouve un nouveau charme à son village, cela reste Konoha, avec ses mêmes cons qui l'habitent. Pour Hinata, même si elle trouve à celui-ci une merveille sans nom, comme un nouveau monde, c'est la présence de Naruto à ses côtés qui la rend heureuse, en particulier en l'entendant parler.

Sa gêne ne l'a jamais quitté de la journée, mais, à force de rester aux côtés de Naruto, elle a réussi à supporter sa présence et, sauf si celui-ci la touche, à ne pas s'évanouir. Celui-ci lui fait passer l'une, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir faire de classement, des plus belles journées de sa vie. Pourtant, il n'a rien fait de vraiment spéciale, juste parler pour pas laisser le silence gênant s'installer et se taire quand elle s'émerveillait devant un paysage, lui accordant sa beauté.

Les premiers mots ont été sur des sujets lambdas, puis, rapidement, à défaut de vraiment parler culture, il parla de lui-même et de ce qu'il pensait de tels endroit ou d'anecdote bête, s'appliquant dans ses mots par des gestes agités, mais qui donne une bonne représentation de celui qui s'emballe dans son récit, ne s'arrêtant nullement en remarquant que c'est ainsi qu'il arrive à la faire rire et perdre sa gêne.

Le soleil n'est pas loin de se cacher et les deux enfants commencent à arriver au bout de leur chemin, au déplaisir d'Hinata, tant pour la destination que le rapprochement de leur séparation.

\- Tu fais quelque chose demain ? Demande-t-il sérieusement, coupant de sa voix enjouée d'il y a quelques secondes, laissant passer une réelle inquiétude dans le fait qu'elle lui réponde positivement.

Celle-ci, déconnectée par la question et le ton, le regardant dans les yeux pour comprendre qu'il attend sa réponse, ainsi que le sens de sa question, réfléchissant rapidement.

\- Non… Enfin, je ne pense pas… Ma tu… Enfin mon père devrait me laisser sortir après mon entraînement…

\- Super ! Je passerai te chercher. Sourit-il de joie, ne voulant pas poser sa question en tête, par respect pour elle et ne voulant pas, malgré la pression, avoir ce style de relation avec elle.

Hinata reste surpris de la nouvelle, tant par l'annonce en elle-même de venir se faire chercher par quelqu'un chez elle, elle qui ne sortait qu'avec des suiveurs, jamais très loin, ne lui laissant souvent pas l'occasion de le voir longtemps en cachette. Surtout que son compagnon de sortie est Naruto, ce qui l'a réjoui intérieurement, mais le problème est que, c'est justement Naruto.

Elle voulut l'appeler, mais se fait couper par celui-ci, ayant sentis venir sa remarque en annonçant qu'ils sont arrivés, faisant les quelques pas qui les séparent de la porte en chêne, grande ouverte, de la demeure principale des Hyûga.

Devant eux, un grand terrain enneigé, devant une énorme maison en bois, solide, avec une grande architecture, qui annonce directement la couleur au voyageur perdu :

" Ici, tu rentres dans un grand clan de Konoha."

\- Personne ? Demande Naruto en se tournant vers Hinata, surpris, s'attendant presque à être encerclé de fantôme vivant.

Hinata regarde avec étonnement les environnements, se demandant où sont passés tous les serviteurs de sa demeure, ayant espoir qu'il soit dans leur coin et ne pose pas de problème à Naruto, ayant juste le temps de voir une ombre lui passer devant.

\- Heyhoooooooooooooooooo ! Retentit en écho le hurlement du blond, qui s'est avancé dans la demeure, surprenant Hinata, qui ne l'a pas vu faire, le fixant avec surprise.

À peine trois pas sont faits de la porte, que tout le terrain est rempli d'Hyûga, comme sortant de la neige, l'entourent en le fixant avec méfiance, prêt à lui sauter dessus, comme une meute, au moindre mouvement de sa part.

\- Bah voilà. II suffisait juste de sonner. Fait-il en se retournant vers Hinata, lui souriant avec franchise, celle-ci le regardant avec de grands yeux, surprise de son acte.

La tension sur lui est des plus palpables, tous les Hyûga sont prêts à se jeter sur lui à la première occasion, la cible le sens bien, ayant déjà prévu le coup et n'attendant que le signal pour se lancer. Rapidement, à ses oreilles, retentit une trainée de pas, s'approchant doucement, une démarche douce, mais sûr, prêts à se faire varier pour le combat.

Malgré la conscience de la situation, Naruto garde son sourire sur Hinata, se retournant vers eux, droit, les défiant du regard de se lancer, sentant bien que la situation va très vite partir dans tous les sens, ayant tellement de chemins qui s'offrent à lui.

\- Éloignez-vous de ce garçon Hinata-sama. Retentit l'ordre d'un homme sur un toit, caché par la multitude de personnes et le sens du vent.

La concernée va très vite se précipiter vers Naruto, hurlant à tous de ne pas le traiter ainsi, qu'il l'a aidé, ce qui ne semble pas intéresser les Hyûga, attendant l'occasion pour la prendre avec eux et l'éloigné. Un combat en Naruto se fait sur cette situation, devant se dépêcher d'agir en conséquence et juger le mieux, refusant la tentation de la Raison et la Prudence, pour celle de l'imprévisibilité.

Quand Hinata va pour se placer entre lui et les gardes, il se tourne vers elle et l'embrasse sur la joue, à sa surprise autant que celle des gardes, qui l'ont vu agir avant eux, prouvant qu'il maîtrise le jeu à sa convenance. Rouge comme une tomate, les yeux perdus dans le bonheur, elle entendra juste Naruto lui annoncer qu'il passera la chercher demain, la laissant sur place en tournant le dos aux regards blancs, passant le portail assez rapidement pour longer le mur, marchand d'un même rythme pour cacher son soulagement que cela se soit mieux passé qu'il l'espérait.

 **xxx**

\- Bonjour monsieur. Hinata est là ? Demande Naruto, débout devant le Hyûga qui garde la porte, habillé d'un kimono chaud.

\- Dégage de là. Hinata-sama n'a pas de temps à te consacrer. Répond-il avec rage.

Malgré son envie de faire tomber cet homme à terre et lui arracher ses yeux, il reste tout sourire.

\- Moi qui ai souvent entendu parler des Hyûga comme étant froid et sans émotion, je suis ravi de voir que c'était un mensonge sur leur politesse légendaire.

Le regard qu'il lance sur cet homme est un défi, attendant sa réaction, qui ne se fait pas attendre, faisant un pas, provocateur, mais restant derrière la limite de la porte Hyûga.

\- Dois-je me répéter ? Sa voix est plus respectueuse, mais n'a pas perdu de force dans ses propos.

\- J'aimerais que vous lui transmettiez le fait que je sois là et reste à l'extérieur de la demeure, m'ayant été refusé l'entrée. Répond-il avec un faux sourire provocateur, ayant calculé la distance qui les sépare et comment en tirer parti.

Le garde va pour mordre à l'appât, se stoppant en voyant Naruto tourné le regard vers la petite porte dérobée, dans le coin du portail, voyant une dame qui va pour sortir. Le garde a juste le temps de voir le geste qu'il se précipite vers celle-ci, ayant compris qu'il allait forcer le passage, quitte à pousser la personne. La dame a à peine un pied dehors qu'elle tombe à la renverse.

Arrivé en premier, Naruto l'attrape par la main droite, entourant son dos de son autre bras, lui assurant un soutien, l'aidant à se relever.

\- Faites attention madame, ça glisse pas mal aujourd'hui. Dit-il en même temps qu'il regarde la dame, souriant d'un air faussement comique, cachant ses restes de peur.

\- Madame ! Retentis la voix du garde, les yeux écarquillés.

Il finit sa course vers eux, ayant reconnu la femme, aux cheveux violets non saturés, tenant, par un châle entourant son corps, un bébé contre sa poitrine, le protégeant du froid.

\- Vous n'avez rien Madame ?

La femme sourit en levant la main vers le garde, souriant avec douceur, annonçant qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, n'oubliant pas de remercier l'enfant pour ça, qui sourit en hochant la tête, assurer que c'était naturel.

\- C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. Tu es un camarade d'Hinata ?

\- Tout à fait madame. Avoue Naruto avec respect.

\- Malheureusement, elle est encore en entraînement avec son père. J'ignore quand ils auront fini.

Naruto soupir, déçu, se reprenant vite en la remerciant pour l'information, lui souriant.

\- Yaune ! Retentis une petite voix claire, attirant les regards des trois personnes présentes.

Le bébé, se trouvant sur le corps de sa mère, âgé de moins d'un an, est tout sourire en tendant la main pour tenter d'attraper Naruto, quand il le remarque, souriant à pleines dents.

\- Elle est mignonne. Fait-il rapidement, approchant sans vraiment faire attention, son index vers elle.

Le garde réagit immédiatement, lui demandant d'éloigner son doigt en panique, prêt à intervenir par la force, de par son rôle de garde.

Naruto s'arrête dans son mouvement, se rappelant de son image et de ce qu'il inspire, faisant involontairement une tête de déception, perçue par la jeune femme, se tournant vers le garde.

\- Arrêtez Kô s'il vous plaît. Vous terrifiez Hanabi. Fait-elle avec respect, quoique sa position ne l'en oblige pas.

En effet, la petite a repris sa main pour la mettre vers elle en entendant la voix du garde, se cachant dans le corps de sa mère.

-Excusez-moi madame… Mais cette personne est le…

Il ne finira pas sa phrase, tant parce que les règles de l'Hokage l'en empêchent, que la honte et peur que crée son nom.

\- C'est surtout l'enfant qui m'a évité une chute avec mon enfant et je pense qu'il est assez grand pour se présenter. N'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix douce, hypnotise Naruto quelque seconde, étant la première personne à le défendre, verbalement, la présence de l'Hokage se suffisant en elle-même sans qu'il ait besoin d'agir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en sortira quand il sentit autour de son index une main qui le serre fort, sursautant légèrement, voyant sur lui le regarde de la femme, qui le fixe avec ses yeux blancs purs depuis la fin de sa phrase, mais le garde s'est tendu d'un coup, son corps s'étant arrêté en ayant vu, avec son byakugan, qu'au moment du sursaut léger qu'il a eu, il a libéré un peu de son chakra.

Ce fut par pur réflexe et Naruto s'est vite repris en s'en rendant compte, aidé. Si la libération de chakra est perceptible par le Dōjutsu, le bébé va, principalement touché ; la mère n'ayant eu qu'un léger écho, comparable à une petite brise ; se mettre à rire et serrer encore plus le doigt, cherchant à le presser pour recommencer, ayant perçu, dans son geste défensif, que de légère chatouille dans tout son bras, allant dans sa nuque.

Avant que Naruto, ayant bien compris que son geste fut perceptible, notant dans sa tête que ce clan est vraiment formidable et dangereux en ennemie, va pour s'excuser, prêt à partir pour pas attirer plus l'attention, il se fait couper par la femme, qui a perçu, dans ses mouvements, son attention, de ses yeux purs.

\- Il semblerait qu'Hanabi t'aime bien. Cela est toujours une histoire de la portée dehors, elle s'agite toujours en se réveillant. Je voulais profiter de sa sieste pour faire les courses, mais semblerai que c'est raté.

\- Avec le sol glissant, cela serait préférable que vous soyez accompagnés madame. Fait le garde en les regardant, prêt à faire venir un collègue, couper par la voix claire.

\- Je pense avoir déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour m'accompagner.

Le sourit qu'elle fait à Naruto lui fait comprendre son sous-entendu, le garde n'en ayant pas besoin et va réagir plus fort en défendant le fait qu'il n'est pas du clan et ne peut garantir sa sécurité, ce que Naruto accepte mieux.

\- Un ami d'Hinata. Un sauveur de dame qui glisse, un amuseur de petites filles agitées au réveille et surtout, deux bras de plus… Enfin un… Il me manque plus que son nom et j'aurais quelqu'un avec qui parler de nouveaux sujets et de comment est ma fille à l'académie.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto, madame et cela sera avec plaisir. Cependant, sachez que d'Hyûga, je ne connais qu'Hinata. Fait-il en ayant pris le style de parler qu'il a entendue, tel un perroquet, souriant à l'enfant qui lui tire le doigt, enchainant. Elle ressemble à Hinata. Les mêmes yeux…

Le garde va trouver sa remarque stupide, le clan Hyûga ayant la particularité d'avoir les mêmes yeux blancs, se retenant pour ne pas attirer l'attention, renvoyant le garde venu à sa demande.

-… Comme les vôtres d'ailleurs. Je la reconnais en vous. Vous êtes de lien direct. Demande-t-il curieux, Kurama lui ayant un peu explique le principe de clan familial.

\- Plutôt oui. Elles sont sœurs. Sourit la femme.

Naruto écarquille les yeux, n'ayant pas besoin d'être soufflé par un renard moqueur, qui a tout de suite percuté à la ressemblance sans rien dire. Se trouvant bête, il se fait demander à ce que la marche commence d'une femme qui avance dans la rue, mettant une main douce sur son épaule, pour s'appuyer à lui et, par une légère poussée, l'attire à elle, les voulant plus proches.

 **xxx**

\- Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui Hinata, tu peux disposer.

D'un souffle court, Hinata, les genoux et mains à terre, transpirant de fatigue, incline la tête, confirmant avoir entendu et se levant avec le peu de force qui lui reste pour se diriger, d'un pas lourd, dans la salle de bains, se laissant laver par des servantes, n'arrivant pas à bouger les membres toute seule, ayant honte, n'aimant pas gêner les gens.

Propre, sortant de la salle, habillé de ses vêtements chauds, elle tient à peine debout, encore moins les yeux ouverts, mais elle refuse le sommeil, voulant sortir de cette propriété pour rejoindre Naruto, ayant eu la permission de son père, qui a posé la condition qu'elle devait tenir l'entrainement du jour, ignorant qu'elle sera accompagnée par le blond.

À la porte, elle sort par la porte dérobée, glissant sur une plaque de glace qu'elle n'aura pas remarquée, sa fatigue l'empêchant de se réceptionner, tombant à la renverse pour s'écraser avec violence sur le sol glacé, ranimant ses blessures dû à l'entraînement intense. Allongée sur le sol, elle reste immobile, ne pouvant pas bouger sans souffrir le martyre, n'ayant plus de force pour faire sonner sa voix, regardant le ciel gris, qui devait être le témoin de son bonheur qu'elle attendu avec impatience.

\- Hinata-sama !

Le garde apparaît à ses côtés, lui demandant si elle était blessée, voyant que cela est bien plus grave qu'une simple chute. Immédiatement, le garde demande de l'assistance, l'héritière commençant à sentir ses larmes versées, ayant compris que cette chute lui a coûté plus qu'une simple immobilité, fermant les yeux en se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait attention.

 **xxx**

-C'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'être venu m'aider.

\- Je vous en prie. C'est avec plaisir. C'est la première fois que je fais les courses avec quelqu'un et j'ai beaucoup appris.

\- Encore désolé pour tes doigts. Fait-elle en souriant rapidement d'un air désolé.

Naruto, portant un sac de course dans chaque main, regard sa main droite, où son index et auriculaire sont rouges avec quelques traces de dents.

\- Ne vous en fais pas, j'ai huit autres doigts et... C'est un peu ma faute…

Naruto lui sourit légèrement, mais à terminer sa phrase en baissant de ton. Par deux fois Hanabi l'a mordue, mais c'était surtout parce que Naruto laissait filtrer un peu du chakra rouge, cela l'amusant et la calmant, évitant ainsi qu'elle pleure quand il n'en faisait rien, ayant eu l'autorisation de sa mère, qui surveillait sans trop le laisse apparaitre. Sans qu'elle lui dise, il sut qu'elle savait pour lui, se demandant si quelqu'un l'ignorait, vu que le reste des villageois le traite en paria.

\- Je suis désolé pour les regards qu'on vous a lancés. Continue-t-il de sa voix basse et honteuse.

\- « Les regards » ? Demande-t-elle, jouant les étonnés.

\- C'est gentil, mais ils sont mon quotidien et je suis désolé que vous en ayez été victime pour m'avoir accompagné.

Devant son regard désolé, la grande dame va sourire et parler calmement.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir h-

Naruto la regarde, surpris qu'elle ait stoppé sa phrase, remarquant qu'elle est arrêtée en plein milieu de la rue, fixant quelque chose devant elle. Naruto l'imitera, comprenant aussi vite, écarquillant les yeux, mais réagissant plus vite qu'elle.

\- Hinata ! Hurle-t-il, paniqué.

Les poings serrés, les courses bien hautes, il traverse, telle une flèche, la distance qui les sépare, posant ses charges à terre, se plaçant à ses côtés, a l'opposé du garde, lui prenant la main en demandant ce qu'il lui est arrivé, comprenant en voyant la plaque de glace. Sentant la colère monter, il explose sur Kô, qui, voyant qu'il lui tient la main, va vouloir l'éloigner, lui lançant son regard en fentes rouges, les dents pointues, crachant sans retenue.

\- Touche-moi et je te brise tous les os de ton corps !

Kô, le Dōjutsu activé, voit son corps se remplir de chakra rouge, prenant la forme du renard à neuf queues qui fait retentit son cri, s'éloignant par surprise, se mettant sur la défensive, allant attaquer pour protéger sa maîtresse.

-Naruto… Retentis la voix de la blessée, souriant en le voyant.

Il se tourne vers elle, son chakra démoniaque disparaissant pour lui sourire sans honte, ses dents reprenant leur forme normale devant ses yeux, ce qui ne la terrifie pas, bien au contraire, elle sentit, de par cette scène, qu'elle compte pour lui.

\- Tu m'entends Hinata ? Demande-t-il avec attention, se concentrant sur elle.

Elle hoche la tête pour toute réponse, serrant les dents et faisant une grimace qui ne lui échappe pas. Il lui demande si elle peut bouger, ce à quoi elle secoue la tête rapidement, la terreur s'ajoutant à la douleur qui la défigure. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, il lui dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il va l'aider.

\- Il ne faut pas la bouger, un médecin va venir…

\- Accroche-toi à moi de toutes tes forces et, surtout, ne force pas plus que tu ne peux. Ordonne-t-il à Hinata, ignorant le garde.

Passant la main gauche sous la tête violette, il caresse doucement sa nuque, descendant dans son dos, qu'il redresse doucement, tout en sentant son autre main être broyer par une Hinata, grimaçante, serrant les dents, versant des larmes de douleur à mesure que Naruto l'aide, mais, étonnement, elle se sentit capable de bouger plus qu'avant sa venue, arrivant à avoir le dos droit, pour sentir sa main passer doucement sur celui-ci, faisant des aller-retour le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tel une caresse, la soulageant.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

\- Je vais-

\- Tiens-toi à moi. Le coupe-t-il, ayant eu sa réponse et voulant lui faire économiser ses forces, l'aidant à la mettre debout et lui servant de béquille, la maintenant de son bras dans son dos.

Ignorant la raison, les douleurs de sa chute se sont envolées, même la fatigue à disparue. Ce « miracle », n'en est un que pour elle, Kô reste les yeux écarquillés, fixant le blond, ayant vu, durant tout le processus, le chakra démoniaque passer du blond à la princesse Hyûga, pénétrant au compte-gouttes, détendant ses muscles et soignant ses blessures, accélérant la régénération de son propre chakra. Si la proximité d'Hinata est l'une des raisons de son inaction, ne voulant pas risquer de la blesser, c'est surtout de voir une telle maitrise de chakra, digne d'un ninja-médecin, qui l'épate, surtout venant d'un enfant.

À dire vrai, si on posait la question à Naruto, il serait incapable d'expliquer comment il y est arrivé, n'ayant que suivi les indications de son renard, qui a toute sa confiance.

\- C'est bon, elle n'a rien ! Juste une petite chute. Plus de peur que de mal ! Hurle-t-il en direction de la mère d'Hinata, restée immobile, les larmes aux yeux, continuant à pleurer, de bonheur et soulagement cette fois.

\- Hinata ! Ma fille !

Naruto se retourne vers la voix grave, appelante, voyant arriver devant lui un homme, assez grand, suivi de ses semblables, qui a dans les yeux autant de panique que de froideur, montrant là l'exemple même de la maitrise qui l'habite.

Plus par instinct qu'un réel intérêt pour lui :

\- Elle a un peu mal au dos, mais cela va aller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Demande-t-il avec force, voulant lui prendre Hinata des mains, mais se faisant couper par le pas en arrière du blond, parlant vite.

\- Je lui infuse mon chakra pour calmer la douleur. Cela est bientôt terminé et elle pourra ensuite marcher.

\- Arrête cela sur-le-champ. Fait-il d'une voix glaçante.

\- Si je le fais, votre fille tombera à terre et sera paralysée. J'ai bientôt terminé.

\- Je t'ai demandé de te stopper. Sa voix ne varie pas d'un octave.

\- Et je vous ai répondu. Fait-il aussi froidement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Avant d'Hiashi fasse un pas, la voix cristalline de sa femme retentit, appelant Hinata, pleurant de joie en s'approchant, ceux-ci mélanger à ceux de Hanabi, coupant la tension des deux hommes qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Quand elle arrive à eux, Naruto libère Hinata pour qu'elle prenne le relais, vite rejoint par son mari, demandant ensemble à leur fille si elle va bien.

Celle-ci va les rassurer rapidement, même si, quoiqu'elle peut bouger, quelque souvenir de ses blessures la bloque encore, Naruto ne lui ayant pas dit que cela passerait, mais elle le devine. Celui-ci, s'est éloigné pour laisser les parents agirent, reste bête quelques secondes devant la scène devant lui, ressentant une légère jalousie pour elle, qui a ce qu'il aurait tellement aimé et ne peut qu'imaginer en utilisant le chakra de Kurama. Fuyant la scène et sa rage de la voir, il ramasse les sacs en vitesses, ne voulant pas que les courses se fasse écraser, ayant remarqué, au loin, les sacs de la mère en pleure, laissé à terre pour se précipiter sur eux.

\- Kyu… Garçon…

Naruto se retourne vers la petite voix, reconnaissant Kô qui s'approche. Quoiqu'il soit terrifié d'être a porté de cet homme, qui a attiré son attention, n'ayant pas la possibilité de se défendre, il reste droit et ne montre rien, écoutant.

\- Je… Merci… Pour ne pas avoir…

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous, mais pour elle. Je doute qu'elle ait voulu que cette histoire s'emballe. Vous devriez plutôt prier pour que sa mère ne dise rien… Et… Détruire cette plaque de glace qui a déjà causé trop d'ennui. Tenez. Je vais chercher les sacs qu'elle a laissés à terre. Fait-il calmement en lui donnant les sacs en main, marchant sans se retourner, vers les dis concernés, se rassurant à mesure que la distance entre eux s'agrandit, comprenant que son sauvetage lui a coûté sa perception.

Il n'a aucun regret, Hinata étant la seule personne à le mériter, ajoutant immédiatement après sa mère et sa sœur, comprenant que cette mission le touche plus que prévu, Kurama étant de son avis. Les sacs en mains, il revient aussi vite près des Hyûga, ne voulant pas gâcher la raison pour laquelle cette après-midi s'est bien déroulé, étant pas loin de la fin de la journée.

\- Naruto ! Fait une voix aigüe.

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre, qu'il est saisi et serrer fort contre une poitrine chaude, restant les yeux ouverts de surprise.

\- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci de tout cœur ! Continue la voix claire.

Immobile, il va d'abord penser, par instinct, en ayant senti ses mains autour de lui, qu'il doit vraiment apprendre à vite faire revenir sa perception et ne plus se faire surprendre, même si cela était sans danger, un coup de lame est toujours possible. Cependant, tout cela disparaît bien vite quand la chaleur du corps de cette femme le traverse, lui donnant l'impression d'être possédé par le démon, mais d'une autre manière, d'une autre façon, la chaleur lui traversant le cœur, lui donnant envie de fermer les yeux pour s'y perdre, revenant à la réalité brusquement quand il entend Hanabi pleurer à son oreille.

\- Oh, désolé mon saphir. Je suis vraiment désolé. Avec toute cette terreur, je t'oublie.

\- Merci…

La mère va le regarder, ne comprenant pas sur le moment, demander la raison, mais il va juste sourire et donnez-les courses à un Hyûga qui passe à côté, se retournant pour partir.

\- Attends Naruto. Tu ne veux pas reste pour diner ?

D'un sourire franc, possédé par un sentiment inconnu, qu'il adore et désire ressentir encore, se contenant, il se retourne, la surprenant de voir ses yeux aussi clairs et un sourire aussi heureux.

\- Une autre fois, promise. Hinata a besoin de repos et de votre attention. Je promets de revenir quand elle ira mieux.

Il se retourne à la fin de sa phrase, se retenant de courir.

« - Bien joué Gamin. Tu as fait plus de progrès que je pensais. »

Naruto quitte son visage béat, redevenant sérieux et sombre.

« - J'étais comment ?

\- Parfait. Continue comme ça et bientôt, nous aurons le Byakugan.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'il en vaut le coup… »

 **www**

 _\- Quel pouvoir… C'est fantastique Kurama. Avec ses yeux, je pourrais détruire Konoha… Non… Le monde… Le monde se soumettra à moi…_

 _\- Tu n'as pas de regret pour les sacrifices que tu as fait ? Pour cette personne à qui tu les as arrachés._

 _\- Aucune._

 **www**


	4. Présent de fin d'année

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre et je suis heureux que le dernier ait fait réagir beaucoup de gens sur son annonce de l'avenir. Sachez que tout ce qui est mis est concret dans l'avenir de la fic et que les théorie peuvent pleuvoir, cela m'intéressant de voir ce que vous prévoyez de votre côté.

J'ai teste un changement de mise en page. Les "w" sont remplacer par une barre. Dites moi si vous préférez ou avez mieux.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre IV : Présent de fin d'année.

L'hiver passe tranquillement sur le village de Konoha, la neige s'installant grâce aux faibles températures, stable, facilitant la création de chemins dans celle-ci pour que le quotient des villageois continue, chacun allant dans leur coin, les enfants jouant, les adultes faisant leur course pour la fête de fin d'année.

Sous la tranquillité du village, les ninjas et kunoichi de l'ombre s'assurent que les temps de paix continuent. Parmi eux, le troisième Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, est assis dans son bureau, à la tour du Hokage, révisant des rapports récents, rangeant ceux qui lui sont inutiles dans des pochettes et tiroirs.

Malgré son calme apparent, il appréhende les prochaines minutes, retravaillant ses arguments pour convaincre son prochain invité, même si, de par son statut, il peut se faire obéir. La porte martelée, son cœur se relâche, ses muscles se détendent et, d'une puissante inspiration, il l'invite à la rencontre.

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme de son âge, portant un bandeau, en bandage, sur son œil droit, renvoyant une image de vétérans de guerre qui accentue son aura de terreur et de présence. Hiruzen seul sait comment il a eu cette blessure, ayant été ensemble quand cela s'est produit, se rappelant, à son image, les raisons pour lesquelles la paix doit durer, tandis que, pour Danzo, quoiqu'il ait su tirer avantage de la perte de son œil, cette blessure lui rappelle que tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Tu m'as fait demander Sarutobi ? Retentit sa voix grave, empreinte de respect.

Malgré leur différence d'opinions, Danzo voit en Hiruzen un égal et c'est avec un grand respect qu'il lui a toujours parlé, comme celui-ci en fait de même avec lui, le prouvant par sa réponse.

\- En effet. Je te remercie de m'avoir vite répondue d'ailleurs.

Il se tourne vers l'Anbu derrière lui.

\- Tu peux nous laisser, je t'en remercie.

Malgré son masque ; sa petite taille, son corps fin, ses cheveux noirs, comme l'ébène, jusqu'au cou, le regard profond et sérieux, digne de son clan, laisse deviner aisément son identité pour ceux qui le connaissent, soit les trois personnes en plus de lui, ayant un membre de la Racine qui accompagne Danzo, renvoyé dans le couloir à son tour par celui-ci, qui ferme la porte d'un coup de canne à peine l'ordre sonné, laissant les deux masqués dans le couloir, chacun d'un côté de la porte, attendant. Contrairement à son sensei, l'Uchiwa ne calcule pas le second de la Racine, qui lui jette quelque regard, pas plus qu'il calcule les mots entre leur maître, savant que ce moment devait venir, pour l'avenir de Konoha.

La porte fermée, Danzo fait résonner sa canne contre le sol, s'appuyant dessus sans trop le montrer, fierté oblige. De par la sienne, le Hokage se lève doucement et l'invite, d'un geste de main, à s'asseoir sur le canapé, allant, pour sa part, s'installer en face, séparé par la table basse.

Digne de lui-même, Danzo prend les devants

\- Je propos que nous allions droits aux buts Hiruzen. Tu m'as demandé de venir pour le Jinchūriki ?

Si sa phrase est une question, son ton est poussé dans le sens de l'infirmation, prouvant que les détours ne savent à rien. Le vieil homme, la pipe à la bouche, souffle une grande bouffée, soupirant en s'asseyant.

\- Toujours direct. Bien. Je t'ai bien fait venir au sujet de Naruto…

Le prénom est appuyé, faisant comprendre, en douceur, qu'il n'aime pas trop la manière dont son partenaire l'appelle, mais passant, comprenant que Danzo, faute de connaitre la personne, voit en lui que l'arme.

\- … Mais, hors le sujet tendancieux entre nous, ma demande est tout autant simple que gênante à te faire, donc, je te prierais d'éviter de me parler du fait que la Racine t'appartienne et que je ne dois pas m'y consacrer. C'est en ami que je t'ai appelé et c'est tout autant que je te fais ma demande.

Danzo sait reconnaitre, dans son ton, dans ses mots, la véracité et la gêne qu'il aura aux prochains, un point qu'il ne sait comprendre l'intérêt. Lui qui parle que pour aller droit aux buts et tromper les gens quand c'est nécessaire, Sarutobi l'étonne en parlant vrai avec ses opposants, sans jamais se cacher.

\- Ta demande doit beaucoup te porter. Débarrasse-t' en. J'aviserais après avec toi de mon avis. Fait-il avec calme et sérieux.

\- Je veux que nous stoppions, tous les deux, ensemble, la surveillance du fils de Minato. Fait-il d'une voix calme.

Loin d'avoir un poids en moins, celui-ci est plus dur à porter, regardant son égal dans les yeux, affichant son sérieux, même s'il est loin d'avoir le regard de métal de son opposant, qui reste froid comme une lame

.- Oh… Je comprends ton prodrome… Je t'avoue que ta justification à intérêt à être plus solide que la roche. Ta demande est bien loin dans ma liste de choses à faire dans les prochaines années.

\- C'est justement la raison pour laquelle je veux que nous nous arrêtions. J'ai laissé faire la Racine sans rien te dire, moi-même en faisant de même avec l'Anbu. Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin d'année et heure du bilan. Depuis l'accident, en avril, plus de huit mois sont passés. Certes, je le reconnais, je ne pensais pas Naruto prendre cette voie, mais, forcé de le reconnaitre, toi comme moi, devons avouer qu'aucun accident ne s'est produit et qu'il ne présente aucun danger pour le village.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est « calme », que nous devons nous relâcher.

\- Certes, mais nous n'avons plus à être autant sur lui. Si la Racine tient encore à garder un œil sur lui, je suis prêt à lui laisser jusqu'à la fin de l'année, cela marquera un bon début et sera te prouver, pour ses deux prochaines semaines, que je dis vrai, même si je sais que tu me donnes déjà raison.

\- Pour autant, je ne laisserais pas sans surveillant cet enfant. C'est une bombe sur patte.

\- C'est un enfant Danzo. Comme tous les enfants, je comprends qu'il faut punir quand il y a bêtise, mais, il a su prouver sa repentance et sa promesse de ne plus recommencer. À nous de l'en remercier en lâchant du lest. Prouvons qu'il a fait un bon choix pour cette fin d'année. Les enfants sont sortis de l'hôpital, ont regagné leur classe, ne les y ayant changés que par pures formalités. L'équipe médicale, conjointe de nos deux unités, a prouvé qu'ils n'ont aucunes séquelles, tant physiques que mental.

Sa voix douce est compatissante et défend son point de vue avec justesse, sans trop en faire, se faisant reconnaitre par son adversaire de position.

\- Tu as des mots justes Sarotobi, je sens bien que tu les as répétés, ayant encore la pensée non mécanisée par la répétitivité. Seulement, si ton point de vue se tient, le mien est tout autant en cette simple question. Comment serons- nous quand il recommencera ? Comment agirons-nous quand il reperdra l'esprit. Ceci était involontaire, je l'accepte, mais c'est d'autant plus preuve que nous devons le suivre. Tu défends l'idée que nous devons prouver qu'il fait les bons choix, nous le faisons déjà en ne le convoquant pas ici. Nous le faisons en ne l'enfermant pas. Tu lui as expliqué, j'ose espérer, ce qu'il lui arrivera s'il recommence. Il le sait, donc à lui à ne plus recommencer, sans que nous ayons à changer de notre côté. La situation est plaisante, pourquoi la changer ?

Recrachant sa fumée, Sarutobi ferme les yeux, émettant un petit bruit, réflexe de sa réflexion, donnant raison à Danzo en ne réattaquant pas, celui-ci résumant bien la situation.

\- Toi et moi partageons le même but. Ombre lumière ensemble, mais séparé. Chacun de nous deux a raison dans son opinion et nous perdrons du temps à vouloir convaincre, nos forces étant égales. Retire l'Anbu, la Racine reste.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser la Racine agir sans la présence de l 'Anbu. Comprends bien que, malgré ma confiance en toi, la Racine est dans le terrain de la lumière pour cette affaire, mais, je ne dis cela que pour prendre sur ton vocabulaire imagé. Je ne désire point débattre sur nos rôles, je te l'ai dit au début. Tu as raison, si la question de l'argumentation est égale entre nous, je veux parler du côté moral. Naruto est un villageois de Konoha. Un futur ninja de ce village, prouvant sa valeur par l'entraînement quotidien. L'État d'Alerte est activé depuis plus qu'il le devrait, ceux seulement sur des suppositions sans preuve.

Danzo répond aussi vite à la remarque, voyant l'arme qu'il utilise.

\- Tu parles d'un villageois, je parle d'un Jinchūriki. Tu parles d'un ninja, je parle d'une Arme.

\- Danzo ! Intervient immédiatement Hiruzen, en colère.

Le concerné lève la main valide, non pour s'excuser, mais pour demander à ce qu'il termine.

\- C'est une arme Hiruzen. Tu ne veux pas le reconnaitre, très bien, mais c'est un fait, c'est l'arme que nous a laissée, « en héritage » diras-tu, Minato. Nous devons donc la surveiller, pour ne pas en perdre le contrôle, comme tout ninja sous notre coupe.

Voyant là une ouverture pour intervenir, Hiruzen attaque.

\- Question rhétorique mon ami ; la Racine se surveille-t-elle entre elle-même ?

\- Cela n'a rien à voir. Chaque personne portant mon masque a suivi mon enseignement et a sus prouver qu'il le méritait, ayant toute ma confiance. Mais, avant de le posséder, oui, ils sont surveillés pour intervenir quand cela ne va pas. Même maintenant, alors que je te parle, des hommes surveillent les recrues et me feront un rapport quand je rentrerais.

\- Naruto n'est pas un membre de la Racine Danzo. C'est un villageois, futur ninja, qui appartient à la lumière et n'a pas commis d'impair qui justifierait d'être avalé par l'ombre, comme nous l'avons convenue. Mon ami. Je ne veux pas en venir là, je t'accueille, pour cette mission, à la lumière, mais, l'ombre n'a plus de raisons d'exister dans mon monde.

\- Faute de me convaincre de partir, tu me repousses par la force. Conclue-t-il, froidement, le regardant avec colère.

\- Je ne veux pas en arriver là.

\- En vérité, tu m'as fait perdre mon temps avec ton invitation ! Tu aurais eu plus vite fait de me dire que tu ne voulais plus que la Racine intervienne, mais elle est sous ma coupe et ne te doit rien.

Danzo, malgré son apparence désappointée, est enragé, ne hurlant point, mais ayant une voix plus vive, plus accusateur, fixant avec force.

\- Je ne veux pas de colère entre nous. C'est ensemble que Konoha connaît la paix et, non, je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Calme-toi donc je te pris, comme je l'ai fait à l'instant.

Son ordre est sur le ton de la demande et, attendant en silence, il reprend quand il lui accorde et soupire.

\- Je ne doute pas de tes choix. Je ne doute pas de comment tu gères la Racine. L'ombre et la lumière, c'est ensemble que l'arbre Konoha tient debout et est le plus fort. Mes derniers mots ne sont pas pour détruire notre union, mais simplement pour te rappeler que les racines ne doivent pas agir seul à la lumière, comme que les branches n'ont rien à faire dans la terre. Je ne désire point comparaison et désir encore moins vouloir imposer et me mésentendre avec toi. Je ne veux qu'une chose, que tu réalises que Naruto, quoi que tu penses sur lui, n'est pas une Racine, mais une branche. Que cette jeune pousse nous a fait douter de comment elle allait évoluer, mais que maintenant, elle a assez grandi pour que nous la laissions faire. Je ne te dis pas que ça y est, cette branche est prête à grandir et faire sa vie. Elle aura besoin de nous pour bien pousser et devenir assez solide pour résister à la tempête, mais cela est valable pour tous les membres de l'arbre. À moi les branches, à toi celle pourrie.

Le silence que laisse Hiruzen, après son discours, d'une voix calme et sûr, invite à la réaction de Danzo, qui, silencieux, réfléchi. Non pour donner raison dans la méthode d'Hiruzen, dans la raison pour laquelle il l'utilise, mais sur ses mots neutres qui sont vrais pour lui aussi, concluant avec lui.

\- Fort bien. Je te donne raison, Naruto n'est point tombé à terre…

Hiruzen sourit, content de l'entendre dire cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il continue en insistant sur le premier mot.

\- Mais, je me dois de t'ouvrir les yeux à mon tour. Le Jinchūriki n'est pas non plus dans la lumière. Je te suis, mais, ne pense pas que ce soit pour ta méthode et ta confiance. Tu prétends qu'il grandira dans l'arbre, moi, je pense que ce sera dans la terre et, soit sûr, qu'au moment même où il commencera à s'y pencher, je l'aspirerais sans hésiter et que, à mon tour, je te convoquerais, non pour parler, mais pour te prouver que tu as tort. Je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi sur ce point.

\- Dans ce cas, je n'en aurais pas non plus à ton égard quand il sera digne d'un cyclone !

Malgré le sourire et ton amusé qu'il donne face aux sérieux et les grimaces de Danzo, Hiruzen a bien compris le sens de son avertissement et sait, ceux depuis Avril, que cette histoire ira loin et connaîtra des moments bien plus sombres qu'actuellement.

\- Hiruzen. Sache que ma venue a aussi une autre raison. Un sujet auquel je veux que nous parlions sérieusement, surtout que c'est dans le même thème. J'ai besoin de préciser ?

D'un nouveau soupir, quoique cela part sur un sujet plus tranquille qui a vocation qu'à échangé des points de vue, sans que cela entraîne des conséquences immédiates, Hiruzen hoche la tête en prenant ses tics de réflexions.

\- Tu veux me parler du rapprochement de Naruto avec les Hyûga, je suppose.

\- En effet. Un support solide, mais qui peut se retourner contre nous.

 **xxx**

Un bruit craquant et régulier résonne dans la nuit bruyante, éclairé par les lampadaires disséminé au coin du village, sans pour autant gâcher le mystère des coins sombres, plaisant à Naruto, qui, malgré la non-stabilité de la neige, tient un équilibre parfait dessus.

« - Rappelle-toi bien Gamin. Ce n'est pas chez des amis que tu vas. Écoute ce que je te dis de faire et, surtout, quand je te dis de la fermer, tu la fermes.

\- Kurama, t'es chiant. Plusieurs fois que tu me le répètes. J'ai compris. Je sais me tenir.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Seulement, tu m'as souvent prouvé que tu sais autant fermer, qu'ouvrir ta grande gueule, surtout avec elle. Notre première rencontre avec eux est un bon exemple.

\- Je te l'ai expliqué. Je voulais voir les Hyûga en action, voir leur byakugan, des ennemis à ma hauteur.

\- Et tu expliques comment la provocation ouverte que tu leur as fait avec notre chakra ? Et le fait que tu t'es stoppé au moment même où cette gosse s'est mise sur le passage et aurait pu être blessé ? »

Naruto reste silencieux à ses remarques et son petit rire. Comme chaque fois que le sujet ne va pas dans son sens, il préfère se taire. Loin de ne plus avoir de repartit, pouvant enchaîner sans hésitation dans la voix, il sent bien que cela n'ira pas loin dans leurs réflexions et les discussions stériles ne l'intéresses pas.

Tournant à un angle, il surprend les quelque personne autour de lui, qui le fixait avec méfiance et mépris, sans se faire calculer par un Naruto dans ses pensées. Parler avec son démon pendant qu'il marche nonchalamment est le mieux qu'il puisse faire, pour le moment, tout comme lui parler pendant une conversation avec quelqu'un. Fort heureusement, cela ne l'a jamais dérangé, écoutant pour apprendre et le renard n'en a jamais profité pour se moquer grossièrement de lui. D'ailleurs, d'un accord entre eux, Naruto communique avec lui par des gestes lambda durant des conversations, qui passent inaperçu pour l'entourage, mais est très claire entre eux.

S'engageant dans un chemin étroit, faiblement éclairé par le lampadaire derrière lui et les lanternes de papiers, blanche, accrochées au mur, ayant dessus le symbole de leur clan. C'est en rentrant dans le chemin, se rapprochant de leur destination, que Kurama laisse Naruto tranquille, lui permettant d'admirer les décorations de la rue adjacente.

La rue principale du village, n'est pas froide et sombre, ayant eu chaud durant sa traverser, de par les différents restaurants présent, en plus des jeux, décorée de plus de couleur vive et claire qu'il pouvait l'imaginer. Or, ici, la couleur n'est pas le but principal, pas plus que l'envie de tout noyer sous le nombre pour attirer le regard, au contraire, les couleurs principales sont binaires, placer à des endroits précis, sans désordre.

C'est un autre style. La décoration des rues du village est envahissante et éclaire de partout, cherchant les yeux du passant, qui se laisse hypnotiser. Dans cette grande rue adjacente, qui mène aux Hyûga, le passant doit chercher la beauté, prouvé qu'il est digne d'elle, ne le regrettant pas quand elle se révèle à lui. Telle une rangée en défilé militaire, rien ne dépasse, chacun a son coin et l'utilise avec parcimonie, donnant à l'ensemble un paysage qui ensorcèle le garçon, qui aura trouvé, dans cette démonstration, la preuve que l'ordre peut créer un chaos calme, qui emprisonne l'hypnotisé pour lui prendre son âme.

Se réveillant doucement de sa contemplation, ayant jouie en s'imaginant un avenir, Naruto se rend compte être à vue de la demeure principale des êtres de neige, s'avançant en prenant une grande inspiration et se tenant encore plus droit

« - Détends-toi gamin. Ta posture était parfaite. Trop tendu, tu es une invitation à être dévoré. »

D'un petit soupir, Naruto remercie son démon, derniers mots ensemble avant que le garde tourne le regard vers lui, signalant que leur conversation se fera par geste pour l'un et sens unique pour l'autre.

\- Uzumaki-sama. Ravis de vous revoir.

Le garde s'incline légèrement, imité par Naruto ; qui ne le prononce pas autant, ayant été entrainé et conseillé par l'être de chakra ; le remerciant.

Grande ouverte, la porte est une invitation aux festivités, Naruto marchant dans cette cour, pour la première fois, en tant qu'invite. Sujet aux regards des Hyûga, ils sont autant surpris de voir quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas à leur clan, que celui-ci a les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, que de voir le « Jinchūriki de Kyūbi ».

Loin de s'en formaliser, ayant l'habitude, celui-ci leur trouve un demi-respect dans leur attitude froide et pète-sec. Si un villageois le regardera avec mépris, parlant dans son dos, l'insultant, un Hyûga le regardera avec autant de mépris qu'il en aura pour un autre, restant dans une image froide, digne de lui-même, leur mot étant simple ; « le Jinchūriki est là. », « Attention à vous. », « Restez à côté de moi mes chéries » ; tout autant que leur ton. Les non-dits ne cachent rien, mais donnent une image plus sympathique, changeant l'habitude de Naruto.

Avançant tranquillement en regardant autour de lui, ne s'attardant pas sur les gens, ou les décorations, qui le mériteraient, l'invité se sent entourer de fantômes, leur peau se reflétant à la blancheur de la neige, de leurs fanes élégantes, se ressemblant tous.

\- Uzumaki-sama.

Naruto tourne le regard sur sa droite, sortant doucement de ses pensées, voyantes, devant lui, une femme aux cheveux courts, habiller d'une tenue moins formelle que les Kimono chauds que portent les haut-fantômes.

\- Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. Je suis chargé de vous mener aux membres principaux de la famille.

D'un hochement de tête, Naruto accepte, sentant dans sa voix fluette la soumission de son statut, autant que son aura et cette volonté de ne pas vouloir le regarder dans les yeux, baissant la tête de par sa taille, certain qu'elle ne changerait pas sa position s'il était plus grand,

Suivant la femme, Naruto l'analyse discrètement, étonné de cette sensation qu'il ressent en sa présence, une sensation familière, sans comprendre la raison.

Quand elle s'arrête, il en fait de même, se concentrant sur son environnement en même temps que sa voix retentit.

\- Hiashi-sama. Uzumaki-sama est ici.

Se décalant en même temps, il se présente physiquement à un petit groupe, masculin, de fantôme aux grands yeux, qui le fixe intensément, lui donnant des frissons dans tout le corps, se retenant légèrement, comprenant la raison pour laquelle Kurama a coupé leur lien chakranique, restant sur ses gardes pour intervenir en cas de problème.

Mordillant légèrement l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure, rapidement, il se rassure en entendant la voix grave.

« - Redresse-toi. Respire. Ne baisse pas les yeux. Nonchalamment, un pas en avant, te plaçant devant la fille. Main à quelque centimètre de tes hanches. Reste fixe et attend qu'on invite à faire plus. Dans tes yeux, ils doivent voir que tu n'es ici qu'en tant qu'invité et que tu l'en remercies. N'est pas le regard inférieur, c'est un remerciement que tu fais, pas une soumission. Reste dans ton état d'esprit respectueux, qu'on te connaît, ce n'est que la gestuelle de ton corps que tu changes, pas ton esprit. »

Ayant suivi toutes ses directives gestuelles à la lettre, Naruto affiche une image sûre de lui, se laissant examiner par les yeux blancs, son regarde s'éveillant à la fin, preuve d'une réflexion intérieure pour son bien-paraître, ce qui, autant pour certains, amuse de voir un crapaud devenir un cygne, que le reste trouve cela respectueux et digne d'un représentant, ce qui lui a fait gagner des points.

\- Ravi que vous ayez accepté notre invitation, Uzumaki-sama, un honneur.

La voix grave et formelle, vient du seul homme que Naruto connaisse, le reconnaissant comme le père d'Hinata. D'une nouvelle intervention grave, lui donnant le droit de parler, Naruto se laisse aller.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi et je vous remercie pour l'invitation. Fait-il en s'inclinant légèrement, sans trop baisser la tête et ne les perdant pas de vue.

De par son jeune âge, ou sans doute ayant bien remarqué sa gêne, Hiashi prend les devants pour le sortir de cette situation tendue.

\- Natsu.

La femme qui l'a mené répond.

\- Conduis notre invité auprès de ma femme. Je pense qu'elle veut aussi le saluer.

Se penchant en avant, elle lui confire avoir compris, se redressant pour tourner son regard vers l'enfant, qui remercie par la pensée l'homme et salut encore une fois les autres membres proches de la famille, marchant, avec soulagement, derrière la concerner, qui elle-même, l'ayant remarqué en comparant quand elle s'est présentée à lui, est un peu plus tendue.

Retournant entre eux, le conseil de la famille, avant de reprendre leur conversation solennelle, fait un petit détour sur cette intervention.

\- Tu nous surprends par sa présence Hiashi. Fait le doyen envers son fils.

Celui-ci, voyant les quelques regards qu'on lui lance, tous différents et preuve d'avis bien tranché, justifie son choix.

\- Je suis neutre et rien fais que je doive m'intéresser à la polémique qui entoure cette enfant, comme le clan en entier. Tous, nous avons accompli notre devoir il y cinq ans, justifiant être de Konoha

Les quelques mâchement de lèvres, réfrénant les colères de ceux qui n'ont pas son avis, sont minimes et rejoignes les autres dans un petit hochement de tête. Hiashi dirige le clan d'une main de maître et ses décisions, hors d'être toujours juste, n'ont pas à être discutées.

Premier point réglé, Hiashi attaque le deuxième, plus gros.

\- Cette enfant a su prouver mon intérêt pour avoir sauvé ma fille, l'héritière du clan, d'une paralysie, dû à l'accident il y a deux semaines. Cela est donc en grand honneur que je l'en remercie.

\- Nous de même Hiashi. Seulement, c'est une fête familiale ce soir. Fait un homme dans le groupe.

Son ton calme et sa gestuelle prouvent que sa remarque est plus dans une quête de savoir pourquoi ce soir-là, cette fête-ci, qu'une expression xénophobique.

\- Certes, mais je voulais que le clan entier me voit avec lui, que ceux qui ont un doute, n'en voulant pas à ceux qui ont choisi leur partie, comprennent que je ne désire pas de haine pour lui. Puis, à défaut d'être le seul représentant d'un clan disparu, c'est encore un enfant et cela marquera plus d'être invité à une soirée festive qu'une réunion froide, il ne se serait pas senti à sa place, j'en veux pour preuve son attitude il y a quelques minutes pour quelques secondes.

Tous hochent la tête, comprenant sa stratégie. Sa déclaration fait relever un sourcil aux doyens, posant la question que tous ont sur les lèvres.

\- Désires-tu te rapprocher de lui ?

\- Je désire que, quand le choix se posera, il se porte sur nous.

Sans trop développer, tous ont compris. Cela étant clair pour tous, Hiashi décide de rediriger la discussion sur des sujets plus importants, n'annonçant pas que, pour arriver à ses conclusions, il a été un peu influencé, voir même pressé.

 **xxx**

\- Uzumaki Naruto. Heureux de te voir là.

Le sourire que reçu l'enfant, après être rentré dans la demeure et passer des portes coulissantes, le contamine et fit relever ses muscles en réponse.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi. Merci pour l'invitation.

\- C'est normal voyons. Sourit la femme, l'invitant à se rapprocher d'elle.

Rentrant dans la pièce, Naruto senti une nouvelle chaleur le prendre, une douceur le posséder et il se rassure quand Kurama lui annonce, directement, que c'est naturellement et qu'il peut profiter sans crainte. Tournant un peu le regard derrière lui, la maitresse de maison sourit doucement en parlant d'une voix calme.

\- Rentre donc aussi Natsu. La famille parle entre elle et se retrouve, tu t'ennuieras à retourner avec eux.

\- Je vous remercie madame. Seulement, je suis de service.

\- Eh bien, celui-ci se fera avec nous. A-t-on idée de faire travailler quelqu'un dans un tel froid. Tu vas attraper la mort avant ta seizième bougie.

Comme avec Naruto, elle lui sourit en l'invitant à rentrer et fermer la porte. Comme celui-ci, Natsu est contaminée, rentre, ressent la chaleur et va servir le thé, comme lui demande la maitresse de maison, voyant qu'elle ignore quoi faire.

Naruto regarde cette personne aux cheveux, à la lumière, verts, remarquant son jeune âge.

\- Voilà des oripeaux forts beaux. Fait la maîtresse.

Ne comprenant que par son regard sur ses vêtements, Naruto hoche la tête en la remerciant.

\- Je vous avoue que je me sens un peu honteux devant la beauté de vos vêtements, même ceux de Natsu.

La femme secoue la tête en le rassurant, trouvant que cela lui donne un charme particulier qui change à ce qu'elle voit habituellement. Un petit « yaune » énergique retenti, venant du bébé dans son parc, arrêtant de jouer avec ses jouets, provoquant son petit rire, comme celui du concerné, qui profite que la mère se lève et aille la chercher, pour regarder autour de lui, tombant sur une pièce assez grande, plus que son salon, qui est sa propre plus grande pièce chez lui, avec une table, autour de laquelle ils sont assis, décorée sommairement, remplit de jouets pour bébé, meublé de simplicité, avec une petite chaudière à bois, vitrée, dans un coin.

Revenant avec Hanabi, le bébé tente d'attraper le blond, qui sourit en lui donnant l'auriculaire, sous le regard de Natsu, un peu surprise de la scène, mais se reprenant avant de poser le thé au côté de la maîtresse de clan, la remerciant dans son esprit de pouvoir rester ici.

Naruto s'amusera avec l'enfant en agitant son doigt devant elle, la félicitant quand elle l'attrape en lui faisant ressentir son propre chakra, la faisant sourire, même si elle semble cherche autre chose de par ses gestes en lui tenant le doigt.

Quand le bruit de la porte coulissant, venant de derrière lui, retentit, Naruto tourne le regard et va rester les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche en poisson, voyant devant lui une fille aux cheveux courts, bleu sombre, coiffé habilement de manière classique, bien portant, les yeux blancs, légèrement rehausser de maquillage léger, habillé d'un kimono bleu clair, avec des fleurs de cerisier sur tout le corps.

\- Bonsoir… Naruto… Fait-elle en rougissant un peu, perdant ses mots devant son visage.

Le blond va fermer sa bouche, souriant en ayant dans les yeux un éclat charnel.

\- Bonjour Hinata.

 **xxx**

Marchant tranquillement dans les rues éclairées, Naruto repense à sa soirée avec la famille Hyûga.

Contrairement aux autres Hyûga, il était resté avec la mère, la servante et les deux filles, jouant avec la plus petite, sous l'œil attentif et chaleureux d'Hinata, Natsu et la mère. Malgré sa retenue, il ne lâchait pratiquement pas Hinata des yeux, au grand plaisir de sa mère, qui l'a aidé à se préparer, heureuse de voir que les quelques regards qu'ils se lançaient étaient discret, mais honteux quand ils se croisaient.

La soirée avait été assez simple. Ils ont pris un petit apéritif, de jus de fruit et gâteau salé, avant de commencer un repas copieux, parlant entre eux de l'académie, de leur avenir, profitant de toutes les occasions pour faire rire tout le monde et amuser la petite Hanabi, qui rejoignit bien vite le monde du sommeil, n'ayant pas arrêté de rire et s'agite. Somnolente, ce sera Naruto qui l'achèvera en lui donnant un peu de chakra rouge, bien plus dilué qu'il lui aura jamais donnée, détendant tout son corps et fermer ses yeux.

Mise au lit, dans la même pièce, le reste de la soirée fut fait de jeux plus adultes, autour de carte, domino et autres, perdant en bruit pour gagner en concentration et ricanement, pendant que Natsu s'occupait des tâches de son rang, sans être dérangé de son rôle, souvent aidé, dans le débarrassemant de la table, par un blond gêné de ses coutume de laisser les autres faire à sa place.

Quand minuit s'approchait, Hinata avait les yeux qui se fermaient tout seul, surprise de l'endurance de Naruto, ayant deux fois plus parlé et bouger qu'elle. D'un même accord, ils décident de déclarer la fin de soirée et d'aller se coucher, Naruto et la mère accompagnant chacun une fille au lit, lui souhaitant la bonne nuit et finissant par un bisou sur la joue droite.

Si la mère est sortie, le cœur léger, Naruto s'est vite détourné, honteux, marchant vite, cherchant à cacher sa fuite, pendant qu'Hinata fut rouge, honteuse, rentrant dans sa chambre pour vite sauter dans son lit et hurler, telle un sourire, son plaisir dans son oreiller en s'agitant dans tous les sens, le rouge la possédant complétement.

Au vu de l'heure avancée de la journée, la mère demanda à son mari de charger quelqu'un pour le raccompagner, provoquant son sourire et les surprenant en déclarant être cette personne.

C'est ainsi que, souriant, Naruto se reprend en entendant la voix d'Hiashi, qui fait fuir tous les villageois sur leur passage, de par sa présence, amusant l'enfant.

\- J'espère que la soirée vous a plu.

\- En effet. Cela était fantastique et je vous en remercie.

\- C'est à moi de vous remercier. Vous avez sauvé Hinata la dernière fois.

Naruto reste silencieux, voulant préservant son interrogation, savant qu'il allait s'expliquer.

\- Quand le médecin est venu, il m'a garanti que c'est grâce au premier soin réalisé, qu'elle n'a pas été paralysée.

\- C'est donc en remerciement que vous m'avez invité ? Demande-t-il, voulant bien comprendre le sous-entendu.

\- C'est en remerciement que je vous ai introduit au clan Hyûga en tant que représentant du clan Uzumaki.

D'un nouveau silence, Naruto fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas sûr de bien comprendre le message.

\- Vous devez encore être jeune pour comprendre notre monde, mais, sachez que le clan Uzumaki, votre clan, est l'un des grands clan de Konoha. Par votre présence à cette soirée, tout le clan voit en vous leur héritier et non en tant que porteur du démon.

Naruto hoche la tête, comprenant mieux, l'en remerciant, ne pouvant pas empêcher un léger soupir de joie avec un petit rictus.

\- Par contre, sachez que, si le clan à cette nouvelle vision, c'est à vous de vous montrer digne du titre. Ce n'est plus vous, mais l'image du clan Uzumaki, qui transparaîtra dans vos gestes.

Comprenant le poids de la charge, Naruto serre un peu les poings, prenant courage.

\- Je ne connais rien à votre monde… Mais je ferai en sorte de donner la bonne image de mon clan, si cela me permet de rester proche de votre fille.

D'un sourire et un petit bruit, Hiashi lui annonce ne pas être gêné par sa demande, heureux d'avoir proche de lui le clan Uzumaki.

 **xxx**

\- Cela s'est mieux passé que ce que nous avions prévu. Fait la voix grave dans sa cage.

Naruto, ramené chez lui par Hiashi, qui l'a salué solennellement avant de partir, se trouve dans son lit, après une douche, voulant être tranquille avec son corps pour parler avec le renard dans son antre, ne réagissant pas à sa remarque.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Demande-t-il en ayant compris que ce n'est pas la joie pour le blond.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu le papa fouettard ? Si on veut traîner avec ce clan, je me dois de paraître digne du mien.

\- Je ne suis pas sourd Gamin.

\- Parce que pour toi, je suis digne des Uzumaki ? Je ne les connais même pas. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce nom et surtout… c'est surtout un rappel… D'eux…

Il crache le dernier mot en repensant à ses parents qui l'ont abandonnée et sacrifiée par lâcheté. Le renard reste froid à sa haine, parlant durement pour le secouer.

\- Cela te vient de ta mère et, hormis le rappel à tes géniteurs, c'est une bonne chose que tu penses au passé, que tu sache d'où tu viens.

\- Sauf que je ne sais rien d'eux. À quel point, il était grand ?

\- Oh, c'est simple. Tu as déjà remarqué la spirale rouge que tu vois un peu partout ? Bah ça, c'est le symbole de ton clan. Il était une branche parallèle au clan du premier Hokage et, pour la jouer simple dans leur compétence, disons que, si je peux les haïr pour être enfermé par leur faute, je suis admiratif de leur talent pour les jutsu de sceau.

Naruto, comprenant, reste les yeux écarquillés, sa bouche ouverte au maximum, qu'il va vite fermer, se reprenant en un soupir, fermant les yeux en soupirant, restant immobile.

\- Un pro-

Le renard se stop en entendant le ricanement du blond, créant du remous dans le liquide qui l'entoure, se redressant en ouvrant les yeux, affichant un regard transparent, plein de joie et folie.

\- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les Uzumaki. N'oublie rien et surtout, dis-moi comment je peux apprendre leur technique.

* * *

 _-_ _Parle-moi de notre clan mère. Dis-moi comment il a pu disparaitre !_

 _\- La guerre, mon fils. La guerre a-_

 _\- Non ! Ça c'est ce que tous disent, mais c'est impossible. Regarde-moi, je maitrise des techniques qui détruiraient des armées entières sans utiliser la puissance du démon-renard, ni des dons que j'ai pris. Rien que par mes techniques de sceau, les villages me craignent. Un Uzumaki qui fait trembler de peur les Kages et pays de par ses techniques._

 _\- Sauf que personne avant toi n'a eu ce niveau… Je regrette que tu ne sois pas digne de porter notre nom._


	5. Première proie

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous et merci de continuer à me suivre et ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, je le redis, sans vous, les fans, cette fic n'aurais pas aujourd'hui, sa fin de deuxième partie commencer.

Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire, c'est l'un des pivots principaux et j'attends vos retours avec impatience.

Petit note rapide : Je rajoute une note, parce que cela me reviens. J'ai initié la rentrer de Naruto en mars et l'accident s'est passé en avril, le 10. Je fais un rappel si certain tombe par hasard sur les date de rentrer japonaise, qui sont bien en avril, au printemps, et qui pense que j'ai pris leur calendrier.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre V : Première proie_

La nouvelle année est passée de peu, laissant les températures faibles maintenir la neige, obligeant les villageois, de Konoha, à la repousser à coups de pelle pour accéder à leur vie professionnelle puisse continuer, surtout à un jour de la rentrée.

Éloigné du village, dans un terrain improvisé, retentit un bruit régulier et violent, devenant une trotteuse à deux coups, venant de Naruto, qui, debout, en position de combat, frappe un tronc d'arbre de ses poings. Supportant la douleur en serrant les dents, il se concentrait sur les coups de griffe que Kurama, allongé derrière sa cage, donne sur le sol de son antre.

Malgré un lourd silence qui les entoure, Naruto reste attentif à son environnement, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre par inadvertance. Grand bien lui fasse, entendant des bruits de pas dans la neige à plusieurs mètres.

Non-léger et timides, comme ceux d'il y a quelques heures, ils se rapprochent de lui, lui donnant le signal pour plonger les mains dans la neige proche, ouvrant la bouche en un soupir bruyant pour laisser sortir la douleur, se dépêchant, encore poussée par le renard, pour nettoyer le tronc gelé de son rouge carmin, secouant ses mains avant de les frotter entre eux pour retirer les écorces encore présentes, cachant le liquide grenadin au sol de coups de pied pendant que ses mains fument, le piquant.

\- Encore en train de t'entraîner de bonnes heures. Retentis une voix claire dans son dos.

L'ayant senti, il est surpris par l'identité du nouvel arrivant, étant la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à entendre, se retournant avec un grand sourire, ses mains dans le dos pour les laisser cicatriser.

\- Loup gris ! Quelle surprise de te voir en face de moi. Les arbres ne sont plus confortables ?

Sa voix est claire et révèle sa vraie surprise, cachant son déplaisir d'avoir été interrompu dans son entraînement.

\- C'est justement pour ce sujet que je suis en face de toi…

Naruto perd son sourire, se méfiant. Il se savait surveiller et en jouait souvent, mais, il a toujours caché qu'il est capable de les repérer avec exactitude.

\- … Le Hokage a décidé de stopper la surveillance à ton égard. Nous sommes certains que, l'accident d'il y a plusieurs mois, ne risque pas de se reproduire involontairement et je tenais à te l'annoncer personnellement.

Naruto hoche la tête, restant avec un visage méfiant, refaisant une rapide analyse de son environnement, remarquant bien l'absence de certains « geôliers », mais pas de tous.

\- C'est gentil et c'est valable à partir de quand ? Demande-t-il avec sérieux.

Kakashi reste droit quelque seconde, lui annonçant que cela est effectif depuis le début d'année, ne lui ayant pas annoncé avant pour cause de mission à l'extérieur du village. À cette nouvelle, Naruto reste silencieux, cherchant le moyen de se sortir de cette situation délicate, ayant remarqué qu'il y avait du relâchement à son sujet, mais il l'a mis sur le compte des fêtes récentes.

Par cette nouvelle, il s'imagine déjà un programme d'entraînement plus intense, voulant profiter de cette liberté offerte, mais, si des Shinobis sont présent sans à devoir l'être, il veut savoir pourquoi sans pour autant révéler ses cartes en mains.

Mâchant sa lèvre en vitesse, attendant devant un Kakashi qui devine que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Un problème ? Tu ne prends pas la nouvelle avec plaisir ?

Le renard, ayant bien perçu que Naruto l'appelait pour son éloquence, ne peut en placer une que Naruto doit répondre au commentaire, pour ne pas trop l'alarmer.

\- Je la prends comme elle vient. J'ai quelque doute sur… Enfin, pas sur papy-hokage, mais, cela me surprend qu'on me laisse libre cours sans me surveiller. Je suis quand même dangereux.

L'improvisation de Naruto est toujours aussi surprenante, autant pour lui-même que le renard, le rendant imprévisible à Kakashi, qui écarquille les yeux à son commentaire.

\- Tu n'es pas dangereux Naruto. Tu as su prouver, avec les derniers mois, que tu pouvais repousser Kyūbi-

\- « Kurama ». Il me laisse en paix, certes, mais il déteste quand on l'appelle "Kyūbi". Fait-il rapidement, l'ayant coupé sans vraiment le vouloir, comme un automatisme.

Le loup gris le regard avec scepticisme, surtout en entendant la raison, mais va accepter cette réponse et sa non-politesse, dû à son jeune âge.

\- Toujours est-il que tu n'es pas une arme instable, ou un quelconque monstre dangereux. Tu nous as prouvé le contraire et, pour ma part, je savais ce moment venir assez rapidement.

Avant que Naruto fasse un mouvement de respiration, la voix grave l'invite à écouter rapidement.

« - Gamin ! Répète mes mots ! »

L'ordre de Kurama est rapide et assez clair, Naruto suivant sans laisser de blanc, répétant les mots avec un petit décalage de quelques secondes, devenant perroquet.

\- Je veux bien te croire loup gris, mais, depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'impression d'être encore suivi.

Kakashi le regarde avec étonnement, demande des explications.

\- C'est assez bizarre. C'est comme une impression. Avant, quand je la sentais, je la mettais sur le compte de votre présence pour me surveiller, mais, si tu me dis que vous avez stoppé depuis deux semaines… C'est que cela doit venir d'ailleurs et je me demande d'où.

Naruto sourit comme un idiot, cachant son sous-entendu. Kakashi tombe dans son piège, trop concentré sur le fait que les accords ne sont pas respectés, mais ayant besoin de plus d'information pour les rapporter au Hokage.

-Naruto. Tu peux encore me parler de cette sensation ?

\- Vous pensez que cela vient du démon ? Qu'il me possède encore ?!

Naruto joue la panique à merveille, tellement que Kurama reste les yeux écarquillés devant cette improvisation, admirant le résultat.

\- Calme-toi Naruto. Ce n'est sans doute rien. Je veux juste être sûr de quelque chose et t'aider, mais j'ai besoin de plus d'information. À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as ressenti cela ?

Simulant la réflexion, le blond se concentre.

\- Euh… Ce n'est pas vraiment… En vérité, cette sensation est, souvent, accompagné d'une odeur bizarre et, c'est en sentant celle-ci, hier, que je pense que avoir ressenti une présence.

\- Tu « penses » ou tu es sûr ?

\- Certain pour l'odeur, moins de la sensation… C'est grave ? Le démon va sortir ? Panique-t-il.

\- Tu l'entends ?

« - Dis-lui que non.

\- Sans blague. »

Il secoue la tête, ne pouvant pas parler sur le moment. Kakashi va le fixer un long moment, hésitant quelques secondes, assez pour que Kurama intervienne, ayant compris son intention.

« - Saute sur lui et hurle que tu la sens encore ! »

Tel un chat, Naruto obéit, déconcentrant Kakashi, dont la pupille gauche allait s'éveiller.

\- Là ! Je sens encore cette odeur ! Tu la sens ?

Kakashi se concentre avant la fin de sa question, ne sentant pas l'odeur, mais entendant des bruits étouffés sur le bois, malgré les cris de Naruto, s'agitant, tentant de la décrire comme étant de la menthe épicée, tout autant que frais, ce qui explique pourquoi il ne l'a pas détecté sur le moment.

Ne pouvant pas les poursuivre et laisser Naruto seul, ignorant leur mission, il calme celui-ci d'ordre clair et calme, le rassurant sur le fait qui la sente aussi et qu'elle a disparu, ne lui apprenant rien, mais jouant les étonnés pour rien laissé soupçonné.

Quand l'agitation s'est tassé, Kakashi put se poser la question de comment Naruto a pu repérer cette odeur avant lui, ayant un odorat plus développé que la moyenne. Sentant une légère brise sur sa nuque, il obtient une réponse satisfaisante, même si, sentir une faible odeur d'eucalyptus, dans un paysage de neige, avec une simple brise, dépasse de loin les compétences d'un garçon de cinq ans, même du clan Inuzuka.

Activant son Sharingan, il vit son chakra être normal, telle les fois où il le surveillait, pendant que les deux compères se félicitent intérieurement d'avoir profité de leur surveillance pour s'entraîner à couper et relier leur lien chakranique, tel du fil à tresser.

Devant l'occasion qui se présente à lui, ne pouvant plus compter que sur lui-même.

\- Tu passes la journée avec moi, Loup gris ? Fait-il d'une voix enjoué.

Le voyant surpris par la question, Naruto va vite s'imposer.

\- On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ses derniers temps. Tu m'emmènes souvent manger un bout, après l'académie, mais on passe jamais un vrai moment ensemble.

La voix de l'enfant se fait plus faible sur la fin, jouant sur le terrain qu'il sait être gagnant, ayant appris à le connaître durant les neuf derniers mois.

\- J'ai pas mal de travailler Naruto.

\- Tu dis toujours ça ! Fait-il avec reproche, d'une voix forte.

Kakashi reste droit, subissant.

\- Tu as bien le temps pour venir me dire que tu ne me surveilleras plus. Oui, parce que je suis sûr que tu me surveillais durant ses derniers mois, que tu passeras moins de temps avec moi, mais jamais pour juste nous amuser. Je ne connais même pas ton identité.

De par le Renard, Naruto sait la raison de leur masque, mais Kakashi, lui, n'en sait rien, voyant en lui qu'un enfant qui recherche un parrain, quelqu'un pour l'occuper.

À nouveau pris dans ses doutes, Kakashi va hésiter sur sa place auprès de celui-ci, même si la balance n'est plus équilibre, de par les mois passés ensemble. Ceux-ci sont facilement résumables par lui qui le surveille dans l'ombre et intervient en cas de problème, mais, si dans les missions de surveillance, on déconseille aux Anbus de rester trop longtemps avec la cible, c'est pour éviter ce qui lui est arrivé, dépassé les limites de son statut professionnel.

Il commença à venir le chercher à l'académie, quand son emploi du temps lui permettait, surveillant plus les villageois autour d'eux, que Naruto lui-même, voyant dans chaque regard non plus le mépris, mais l'envie de le tuer, quoiqu'on lui répétait l'inverse. Quand il lui proposa, pour la première fois, un repas au restaurant, il sut qu'un cap avait été passé sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ne l'avait pas prévu, il avait qu'une heure devant lui, ayant décidé d'en profiter pour venir chercher le blond et l'entendre parler de ce qu'il c'était passé depuis leur dernière rencontre, avant que le ventre du fils de son maître se mette à rugir, provoquant la gêne de l'enfant.

\- Je connais un resto pas loin. Je t'invite.

À peine, la phrase est finie, que le silence, gênant, devenue lourd, accentue le froid autour d'eux, tous les deux ignorant comment réagir, devenant des piller au milieu du chemin qui attirent encore plus l'attention.

Depuis sa rencontre avec cet homme et sa complicité avec le renard, Naruto sut qu'il pourrait tirer beaucoup de cet homme, voulant se jouer de lui pour se rapprocher des secrets de Konoha, seulement, quoi que cet objectif reste en tête, il se fit relayer en arrière-plan pour finalement profiter de la présence physique de quelqu'un qui apaise sa solitude, le Renard s'occupant de son esprit en lui donnant un simili.

Quand il entendit la phrase, elle lui tourna en tête plusieurs fois, l'analysant pour confirmer qu'il a bien entendu et explique cette gêne.

\- J'espère qu'ils ont des ramen. Fit-il, au début, d'une voix basse, comme une pensée de ce qu'il pourrait dire, sortit trop tôt.

L'entendant, Kakashi se retourne vers lui, provoquant le sourire du blond, avant de rire et demander où était ce restaurant, brisant la glace, disparaissant de leur mémoire pour aller manger dans un coin tranquille.

Après ce repas, loin d'être plus proche physiquement et d'avoir des rencontres plus nombreuses, celle-ci se faisant plus chaleureuse, plus humaine, perdant de plus en plus leur titre et leur rôle, facilitant le choix de Kakashi, qui se fait avec moins de honte et de doute.

\- D'accord, mais c'est mon rythme, donc, si tu ne suis pas, tant pis pour toi.

Le sourire de Naruto est un mélange de joie et se défie, voulant prouver qu'il est capable de suivre.

 **xxx**

Le soleil se levant, les magasins ouvrent leur porte, les paysans vont aux champs et les administreurs aux bureaux. Pendant ce temps, les enfants sont tous à l'académie, dans leur classe, attendant leur professeure dans le chahut les plus total et les crispations de Naruto, dos appuyé au mur, vaguant dans son esprit. L'entraînement avec le loup gris, s'est très bien passé et il a su prouver qu'il pouvait suivre le rythme, mais grand mal lui en fasse en cet instant, se promettant de ne pas recommencer tout de suite.

Ses jambes en coton ont eu du mal à le portés jusqu'à l'académie, le chakra rouge ne l'aidant pas, l'apaisant à petit doses, donnant de l'énergie, mais, quand il s'immobilise, comme à cet instant, que son chakra se coupe, il n'a plus aucune capacité motrice. Bouger les orteils lui fait l'effet de soulever des troncs d'arbre, la douleur battant son corps comme un muscle régulier, l'appelant à retourner au lit et ne pas y bouger.

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui était la rentrée des vacances de fin d'année et rester au lit serait une preuve qu'il n'a pas pu survivre à l'entraînement d'hier, ce que sa fierté de Jinchūriki, d'héritier du clan Uzumaki et personnelle, lui refuse.

Kurama n'est pas en reste, lui annonçant qu'il va diluer son chakra dans tout son corps pendant qu'il se pose sur la chaise, que cela détendra ses muscles et fera partir, plus vite, la douleur, lui demandant de ne surtout pas faire d'effort, ce à quoi le blond lui répond qu'il préfère encore réciter les _cent mudras_ _du lama_ _Milarepa_ plutôt que bouger un doigt, se demandant si détruire ses oreilles ne seraient pas le mieux pour qu'il puisse se reposer, se doutant que le démon pourrait lui réparer à son réveil.

Le bruit de la porte coulissante sort Naruto de ses pensées, ouvrant les yeux pour voir Guenon-sensei rentrer, demandant le silence avant que les disperser regagnent leur place, Naruto serrant les dents en retournant sa chaise, tant pour le regard qu'elle lui lance que les muscles qui hurlent.

« - Je t'ai prévenu gamin. Tant que je diffuse mon chakra en toi, tes nefs seront à vive et le moindre mouvement te fera mal.

\- C'est à se demander ce qui est le mieux.

\- La première fois est toujours douloureuse. Avec le temps, cela passera plus vite et sera doux, tu finiras par apprécier.»

Retenant un grondement, il se laisse faire, tentant de se concentrer sur les mots de la professeure pour l'oublier.

\- J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et avez bien profité. Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier cours de la nouvelle année et bientôt, dans deux mois, cela sera la fin de cette session de classe. Je l'apprends pour certains, d'autres doivent l'attendre avec impatience, dans six semaines, nous allons vous faire passer un examen, tant théorique, par un contrôle écrit, que physique, avec les mêmes exercices que je vous ai déjà fait faire dans la cour.

Les quelques chahuts, provoqués par la nouvelle, révèlent les enfants ignorants, qui sont autant fils de villageois que de Shinobi ; Naruto étant lui-même silencieux, attentif ; sont calmés par la main de la professeure et sa voix claire.

\- Calmez-vous, je vous prie. Cet examen nous permettra juste de se donner un ordre d'idées de votre niveau, il est représentatif de rien d'autre. Que vous réussissez ou non, vous passerez en classe supérieure, c'est juste pour nos papiers.

Les élèves se calmes, laissant un silence, mais, pour les plus malins, ils savent que c'est loin d'être juste pour l'administration, qu'ils utiliseront les données récoltées pour voir leur niveau en tant que future Shinobi et d'annoncer, pour ceux qu'ils jugent nécessaires, les changements de classes ou filières. Si peu y donnent un intérêt, ayant principalement que travailler sur des connaissances théoriques cette année, deux garçons de la classe voilent en cet examen la possibilité de prouver que cette classe les ralentit dans leur projet, voulant vite la quitter pour se concentrer sur l'entraînement.

\- Ainsi, je vous demanderais d'être le plus attentif en cours dans les prochains jours et, pour vous rassurer, cette journée sera un simili d'examen de fin d'année, s'il continue de faire beau, nous profiterons de l'après-midi et du terrain pour les épreuves physiques.

Les quelques chahuts de joie cachent le soupir et les pleures intérieurs du blond, plongeant la tête sur la table.

« - Kurama…

\- Je n'aurai fini que si tu ne me déranges pas et y allant plus intensément. Donc, ça va piquer un peu plus. »

D'un léger soupir, il donne le signal et découvre que « piquer un peu plus», veux dire « horrible » dans la langue démoniaque, ayant l'impression que tous les millimètres de ses muscles sont piqués d'aiguille, serrant les dents, tentant de se détendre pour rien laissé paraitre.

 **xxx**

Debout devant le pupitre, Naruto reste la tête haute, face à sa professeure, qui le fixe de ses lunettes en bouteille, les remettant à sa place en regardant son visage fatigué et ennuyé d'être debout, avec elle, dans une salle vide, pour, il le sait, entendre du vent.

\- Naruto. Comme je l'ai dit ce matin, cette journée est une simulation d'examen de fin d'année. Cela est donc, certes, sans aucune note, mais, j'aurai espéré que tu fasses un effort. Tous se sont dépassés, même les moins bons en sport, pour faire tous les exercices. Toi, tu n'as même pas couru une seule fois, tu faisais à peine les exercices et surtout, tu m'as rendu une copie blanche aux examens. Ce n'est pas avec ses résultats que tu iras loin.

Le concerné reste silencieux, droit, immobile.

\- Naruto, cet examen est important, afin que nous connaissions ton niveau et puissions te donner une équipe qui complétera tes compétences. Tu dois être sérieux, sans quoi, ton diplôme te passera sous le nez, d'accord ?

Restant droit, silencieux, il va cligner des yeux et hocher la tête plusieurs fois, avant de sortir, sous l'invitation de la professeure, le suivant du regard, savant que ses mots l'ont touchés.

 **xxx**

Déambulant dans les rues de Konoha d'un pas lourd, sentant ses muscles engourdis, Naruto va lâcher un dernier bâillement, symbole de sa reprise de conscience de cette douloureuse guérison, tellement qu'elle l'a immobilisé dans l'effort, n'y accordant pas plus d'importance que le fait en lui-même.

« - Elle me voulait quoi la guenon ?

\- Que tu te bouges cul sans quoi tu n'auras pas ton diplôme.

\- Je lui arracherais la langue en personne.

\- En attendant, entraînement dans la forêt, je ne me suis pas cassé le cul à te donner mon chakra pour que tu te tournes les pouces.

\- Ouais, ouais. Tu m'as surtout prouvé que tes capacités médicales sont à revoir. Enfin, j'ai besoin de me défouler. »

Avant que le renard réponde, il coupe leur lien, permettant à Naruto de se reprendre et analysez son environnement, sentant un poursuivant inconnu, souriant en trouvant cela intéressant.

 **xxx**

Le soleil commence à se coucher quand, comme à son habitude, après être rentré chez elle, Hinata saisit la première occasion pour quitter la demeure des Hyûga, traverser le village et partir dans la forêt adjointe. Si, quelquefois, son père la retient pour la former doucement à son rang, c'est principalement par sa mère qu'elle est libre de sortir durant le weekend, si les notes suivent et qu'elle rentre au couvre-feu, quand le soleil se couche, ce qui lui laisse qu'une heure, pour s'attaquer à son plaisir coupable.

Courant, sans pour autant se fatiguer trop, ne voulant pas être essoufflé, elle finit à l'orée des bois, remplit de neige, regardant autour d'elle, pour être certaine que personne ne l'a suivi, comme un membre des Hyûga, n'osant pas imaginer sa honte si jamais elle se ferait prendre sur le fait, surtout qu'elle ne pense pas avoir le droit d'être aussi loin du village.

Longeant la bordure, elle finit par trouver l'entrée du chemin, caché par la neige, courant dedans en levant haut les jambes et s'accrochant aux arbres et branches proches pour ne pas tomber. Marchant dans ses pas, connaissant le chemin, elle est soulagée en voyant le bout et qu'il lui reste plus de temps que d'habitude, ayant vérifié avec sa montre, les dix prochaines minutes font naître des picotements dans son corps et la rougeur sur ses joues, se plaquant contre l'arbre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, son cœur battant vite et fort, en même temps que son être tremble, elle penche la tête sur le côté d'un coup, profitant que son courage ne l'a pas abandonné.

La dernière fois qu'elle est venue, c'était avant le début de la semaine, Naruto s'entraînait, frappant une bûche gelée à main nues, ayant remarqué, par son byakugan, son sang qui coulait, ayant voulu l'aider, mais la peur l'immobilisa en pensant le déranger ou même provoquer sa colère. Quand l'homme masqué est venu à lui, elle l'a observé avec attention, se demandant son identité et la raison de sa présence, encore moins la raison de ce masque. Pourtant, voyant Naruto l'accepte sans peur, elle l'envia. Quand celui-ci se mit soudain sur ses gardes, semblant chercher quelque chose du regard, elle se cacha en s'accroupissant, priant pour ne pas se faire repérer, n'en sortant que quand elle entendit un bruit sourd, différant des coups contre le bois froid, la poussant à jeter un œil.

En voyant l'homme masqué et Naruto s'échanger des coups, la panique la prise, se demandant ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, avant de comprendre, de par leur mouvement et retenue, que ce fut un entraînement. Si un œil fut jeté, le deuxième suivi immédiatement, se noyant dans le voyeurisme devant un Naruto différent de son apparence habituelle, dans le village ou à l'académie, un Naruto qu'elle n'entrapercevait que légèrement durant ses entraînements. Loin des échos de faiblesse que lui prête les élèves de leur classe, c'est un Naruto souriant, donnant des coups, s'en prenant, se relevant avec défi, lui donnant envie de quitter sa cachette pour se poster à ses côtés pour toujours l'admirer.

À se souvenir, ses yeux sont remplis d'étoiles, jetant l'œil pour le récupérer bien vite, surprise de ne pas le voir sur le terrain, regardant encore sa montre pour se demander s'il était rentré, ce qui l'étonnerait, vu que c'est toujours elle qui arrive en dernière et rentrer en première.

Faisant un pas léger vers le terrain, curieuse, elle active son byakugan, cherchant sur les vingt mètres qui l'entourent.

Une main sur son épaule la fait sursauter et hurler, se retournant en vitesse tout en se reculant, trébuchant sur une branche pour tomber à la renverse, voyant le paysage défilé avant de se sentir saisir sur tout le corps et retourner, sursautant au léger choc.

Tout tourne vite dans sa tête, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, avant de tout oublier quand une odeur familière, forte, lui parvient, se sentant serrer fortement sans avoir mal, ainsi qu'une chaleur la prendre, tombant dans un plaisir sans nom en refusant de bouger.

\- C'est devenu dangereux avec le givre et la neige. À partir de maintenant, tu viens directement sur le terrain. J'aménagerais un endroit pour toi.

La voix claire, cristalline, chaleureuse, l'excitation et le tremblement qu'elle ressent en cet instant, elle sait que c'est lui.

Si, avant, elle aurait hurlé intérieurement, serait tombé dans les vapes ou chercher à fuir, comprenant qu'elle s'est fait prendre dans son acte obscène par la pire personne possible, loin, très loin, de son père, elle refusa de bouger, restant immobile dans la chaleur, émettant qu'un bruit de souris pour répondre, ce qui fait sourire le blond, regardant le ciel rapidement.

\- Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Je te ramène. Fait-il doucement, caressant son dos.

Malgré que cela ne soit pas une question, elle va encore émettre sa petite voix et se laisser lever par Naruto, qui, souriant, va la prendre par l'aine pour la faire avancer à petit rythme, faisant attention ce qu'elle ne tombe pas, ne la quittant, quasiment, pas des yeux, elle-même les ayant souvent baisés. Loin de vouloir la brusquer, Naruto reste silencieux, lui faisant comprendre, à sa manière, que son comportement ne l'a jamais dérangé et qu'il ne lui en veut pas.

Au village, il eut le réflexe de lui lâcher la main, mais celle-ci lui serre si fort en se sentant libéré qu'il la reprend, comme un ballon en vol, traversant, ensemble, le village, ignorés par les villageois, qui vont vite fuir, comme à leur première sortie ensemble.

Peu de temps a passé depuis leur première ballade et la première fois qu'il l'a raccompagnée, mais les choses ont bien évoluée, Naruto ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'en sourire, jetant encore un regard vers Hinata, qui va le regarder avec de grands yeux, ne semblant pas vouloir le lâcher, mettant du temps à reconnaitre le byakugan. Loin de s'en formaliser, il continue à les conduire jusqu'aux grandes portes désertes des fantômes. Allant lui lâche la main, il se retrouve bloqué par elle, qui continue à le fixer de son Dōjutsu, restant immobile en lui rendant un regard simple et doux

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Demande-t-il d'une voix claire et curieuse, cachant sa surprise.

Elle ne répondra pas, hochant juste la tête, approchant sa main libre de son visage, comme voulant attraper quelque chose, mais va d'un coup être surprise, regardant Naruto avec interrogation devant son sourire.

\- Hinata ! Retentis la voix de son père, lui faisant tourner le regard vers lui, l'entendant lui demander de rentrer.

Elle va encore tourne le regard vers Naruto qui lui sourit encore avant de lui donner rendez-vous pour demain, partant en une caresse sur son épaule.

 **xxx**

Le jour donne à la pierre du village un ton doré, avant de traverser les branches nues de la forêt, révèlant un enfant blond, suspendu par les genoux à une branche, faisant des abdos d'un air concentré, oubliant le comptage.

« - Elle a bien digéré mon chakra, aucune preuve de rejet. Par contre, j'ignore si son byakugan a subi des changements. Faudra monter les doses pour vérifier.

\- Non. On va se contenter des données qu'on a déjà. C'est plus que ce à quoi on s'attendait.

\- Gamin. C'est là un sujet d'expérience parfait, sa proximité nous permettra d'avoir plus vite les résultats. Ne laisse pas tes sentiments nous ralentir.

\- Mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir là-dedans Kurama. Même si nous n'avons plus aucune mouche au derrière, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention, surtout que, avant de faire d'autre expérience avec ton chakra, je veux apprendre à le maîtriser et, surtout, dans l'ordre des priorités, bien des choses passent d'abord.

\- Comme les secrets de ton clan ? »

Il stoppe sa série, soupirant, lui donnant raison par le silence.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais. Je ne connais pas leur secret, sinon, tu t'en doutes, je ne me serais pas allié à toi.

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un pour me les apprendre… »

Avant que Kurama réponde, Naruto se remet à son entraînement, coupant la communication entre eux, voulant, loin de le bouder, s'occuper l'esprit sur autre chose, comme l'examen de fin d'année et la perspective de prouver ce qu'il vaut.

 **xxx**

Le soleil ne tardant pas à disparaitre, Naruto décide de s'arrêter dans son enchaînement de coup sur la bûche, reprenant son souffle, son corps le brûlant, tout en se posant des questions sur l'absence d'Hinata, n'étant pas venu à lui, ou se cacher dans les bois. Son absence, en temps normal, ne le surprendrait pas, cela arrive qu'elle ne puisse pas venir, mais, après ce qui s'est passé hier, un frisson le prend, se pensant être découvert, les Hyûga ayant pu, de par leur Dōjutsu, découvrir les résidus de chakra rouge dans son corps, prouvant son crime.

Kurama n'a pas le temps de le rassurer, d'un bruit crispant leur parvient. Immédiatement, de par le rythme régulier et proche, ils reconnaissent des pas dans la neige, mais c'est trop lourd pour venir d'Hinata et trop perceptible pour que ce soit le loup gris.

Immédiatement, Naruto utilise le chakra rouge pour surdéveloppé sa perception, voulant connaitre cet inconnu, qui se révèle avant qu'il le devine.

\- Ah te voilà Naruto. Fait sa voix claire, avec un faux sourire.

Serrant les poings et les dents, le blond va se détendre, ne voulant pas révéler ses cartes, coupant son lien chakranique avec Kurama pour pas que cela se répercute sur son apparence physique.

\- Mizuki-sensei. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je te cherchais. J'aimerais te parler, sauf si tu ne te sens pas d'humeur.

Se retenant de le repousser avec force, il soupire et lui demande en quoi il peut l'aider, espérant que cela aille vite pour plus jamais à l'avoir proche de lui.

\- Je voulais te parler de l'examen de fin d'année. Commence-t-il doucement.

\- Ma sensei m'en a déjà parlé. Annonce-t-il en espérant que cela s'arrête là.

\- J'aimerais te proposer de sauter cette étape et te faire passer dans ma classe, au dernier niveau de l'académie.

Naruto affiche des yeux remplis de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cette proposition, avant de reprendre un air neutre, souriant ouvertement faussement sans qu'il le remarque.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part. Et que voulez-vous en échange ?

\- Tu dois réaliser un test, ce soir.

\- C'est tôt. Je suis fatigué et ne pourrai pas donner mon maximum, surtout que, je ne comprends pas tellement pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, c'est un test largement à ton niveau et je te le propose pour cette raison. Un simple regard autour de moi…

Il accompagne sa parole d'un geste de tête autour.

-…. me permet de me rendre compte que tu es largement d'un autre niveau que tes camarades.

Souriant encore plus ouvertement, voyant dans ses yeux que Mizuki se rend compte de rien, Naruto demande en quoi consiste cette épreuve.

\- J'ai posé un rouleau dans la salle secrète du Hokage. Si tu le ramènes, tu gagnes.

Naruto reste droit, silencieux pendant quelque seconde, avant de se mettre à trembler et lever la tête, rigolant ouvertement, se moquant. Mizuki, étonné, lui demande la raison.

\- Toi. Dit-il en le regardant avec un regard froid, qui le surprit.

Mizuki se mit à reculer, Naruto avançant vers lui.

\- Tu me fais rire à te croire super-intelligent, mais tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, un insecte écrasable sur mon chemin, une souris qui vient affronter un lion. C'est votre idiotie qui me fait rire.

\- Comment ose-

\- J'ose, car c'est la vérité. Ce rouleau, cette proposition, votre visage, il peut tromper beaucoup de gens, mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas comme ses faibles... Pourtant, vous venez m'affronter de face en vous prenant pour mon supérieur.

La voix de Naruto est d'une froide moquerie, toisant l'homme, qui va bégayant en comprenant.

\- Tu sais que tu as le démon renard en toi.

\- Oui. Il s'appelle Kurama et, comble de tout, je sais utiliser son chakra, me permettant de sentir les gens autour de moi… surtout vous, qui êtes un éléphant dans un couloir face aux Anbus de ce village.

Le sourire carnassier qu'il fait donne un frisson dans le corps de Mizuki, ne devinant pas le chakra du démon dans l'air. Une soudaine assurant va le posséder, se tenant droit, se rappelant avoir déjà connu cette sensation quand il a fait face à l'homme-serpent, se disant que s'il lui a survécu, il survivra forcément à ce garçon de cinq ans, se basant sur son analyse, lorsque sa classe a fait cette simulation d' « épreuve de fin d'année », ce qui l'a décidé à profiter de lui.

\- Hahaha ! Tu me facilites la tâche. C'est parfait, si tu peux lire en moi, tu sais que je peux aisément dire à tout le monde ce que tu viens de me dire, l'Hokage en premier.

\- Vous êtes plus con que ce que je pensais. Vous n'avez pas compris que c'est justement parce qu'il est au courant qu'il m'avait collé les Anbus pendant aussi longtemps, qui sont partis maintenant justement parce que j'ai toute sa confiance.

\- Certes, mais que diront les villageois, quand ils seront pour les élèves que tu as tabassés ? Que l'Hokage t'a protégé ?

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, dans le pire des cas, ils fermeront leurs gueules et me regarderont avec autant de haine. Dans les meilleurs, une révolte éclate, Konoha est affaiblie, je débarque et je tue les survivants.

Le petit rire qu'il fait suite à sa phrase, révèle un tel sérieux, que Mizuki se retrouve surprise de se retrouve face à un Naruto dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

\- Vous êtes pitoyable Mizuki. Tellement que cela me fait rire. Allez, dégagez de là. Vous avez joué et perdu, je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous tuer, m'étant bien plus utile vivant. C'est vraiment de peu que la balance penche. Finit-il sur une voix glaçante, faisant rater un battement au professeur.

Immobile dans la neige, Mizuki va regarder cet enfant, notant tout ce qui lui a échappé jusqu'à présent, tel sa froideur et sa maîtrise du faux-semblant. Quand Naruto lui tourne le dos, sans hésitation, sa fierté va lui faire serrer les dents, se rappelant de l'homme blanc qui l'avait terrifié, il y a quelques années, l'ayant laissé vivre pour la même raison.

\- Ce n'est pas terminé Naruto ! Hurle-t-il de rage, se tendant pour se mettre en posture de combat.

Le concerné, ayant senti sa volonté combative, va tourner le regard, le toisant de ses yeux en fentes, encore bleus, la porte fermée, mais gratter avec force.

\- J'ai encore une carte maitresse, qui va te faire mettre à ma botte. Rigole-t-il de folie.

Naruto se retourne, avec l'attention de remettre en place « ce cloporte », s'arrêtant en entendant, sur sa droite, des bruits de pas venant de la forêt. Il suit le regard du fourbe, cachant son étonnement de n'avoir rien senti.

Deux silhouettes sortent de l'obscurité, se révélant au soleil rouge. Mizuki, un autre que celui en face de lui, pousse avec violence une Hinata bâillonnée, terrifiée, les mains attachées, affichant des yeux rouges et des joues creusées, ses vêtements ordinaires étant tachés de sang et déchirer par endroits. À la limite du bois, le double arrête Hinata en la plaquant contre lui, mettant un kunai sous sa gorge, qui, sentant le métal contre sa peau, va plaquer la tête contre le torse de l'homme, donc l'autre bras entoure son frêle corps.

Devant ce spectacle, Naruto, au regard en fente, fixe ce nouvel arrivant, remarquant qu'il est inaccessible sans traverser Hinata.

« - Gamin-

\- Je sais. Kurama. Je sais. »

Soupirant, il tourne le regard vers Mizuki, qui va sourire, changeant son visage en quelque chose d'inhumain, crachant son ordre.

\- Ramène-moi le rouleau et je la laisse vivre.

\- D'accord. Fait-il froidement, ne laissant aucun silence.

Mizuki est un peu surpris de la facilité soudaine, décidant d'en profiter.

\- Ravi de l'entendre. Ramenez-moi le rouleau-

\- Non. Cracha-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Avant que Mizulki disse, où fasse quelque chose, Naruto enchaîne pendant que ses fentes se rougissent et ses dents poussent en points, imposant sa présence.

\- Vous m'avez mal compris ...

Une brise se lève. Mizuki sent son échine le piquer de plus en plus fortement, comme plaqué contre de la glace.

\- Je disais « d'accord », dans le sens que je vais vous tuez. Finit-il comme une vérité universelle, ne connaissant aucun doute sur la tournure des évènements.

La brise devient un fort vent, expulsant la neige autour du blond avant de la faire voler en une tempête qui l'entoure, grossissant.

\- Arrête ou je la tue ! Hurle-t-il terrifié.

Il fit un signe en direction de son clone, qui va faire un mouvement plus appuyé sur la gorge d'Hinata, créant un filet de rouge.

Mizuki va regarder cet enfant qui n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était il y a une minute, disparaissant dans la tempête de neige pour laisser deviner sa présence par une forme vague rouge sombre, proche d'une violette froide.

L'adulte, de dix-huit ans, reste immobile devant cette forme, sursautant en entendant une voix aigüe, qui semble transpercer son esprit.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment rien compris Mizuki-Sensei. Vous allez mourir pour avoir pensé à l'utiliser contre moi, mais, pour l'avoir blessé, lui faire du mal, mais, surtout, avoir fait couler ses larmes, je vais vous tuer lentement, profitant de vos hurlements et supplications que je vous offre la paix en vous achevant. Mais avant…

Un bruit de vent et un hurlement aigu retentit. Tremblant, Mizuki se tourne vers son clone et l'otage, voyant une lance de chakra rouge qui les transperces sur toute leur largeur, Hinata écarquillant les yeux, surprise, mais la meilleure grimace vient de son geôlier, qui affiche une douleur extrême, n'ayant plus d'air pour crier, la lâchant avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée. Avant qu'Hinata ne tombe, la lance de chakra se module en une queue qui l'entoure, la soulevant pour l'attire dans la tempête et la faire disparaitre dedans.

L'ayant suivi, le regard du plus vieux, tombe sur la silhouette en filiforme violette, qui le fixe avec les formes vagues de ses yeux noirs.

\- Maintenant, on est tranquille.

Choqué par cet acte horrible qui n'a connu aucune hésitation, ainsi que cette forme démoniaque, Mizuki va tenter de faire un pas en arrière, trébuchant pour tomber sur le sol glaçant, tentant de reculer de ses mains, mais ne pourra que hurler de tout son être quand la tempête se jette sur lui, mélangeant son hurlement avec celle, rogue, d'une bête enragée, d'os brisés et de muscles arrachés.

 **xxx**

Sentant une brise à ses oreilles, Hinata va doucement ouvrir les yeux, mais ne verra pas plus clairement devant elle. Une forte odeur métallique lui parvient aux narines, mais ce sera surtout la forte odeur épissée, qu'elle reconnaît, qui la rassure.

\- Naruto… Dit-elle d'une voix de souris.

Immédiatement, ses oreilles lui confirment ce qu'elle savait déjà.

\- Oui Hinata. C'est moi.

Sa voix douce et claire la fait sourire, mais, elle remarquera une certaine distance froide, prouvant qu'il est dans ses pensées.

\- Je… Je ne te vois pas. Et… Mes mains… Remarque-t-elle en tentant de les bouger.

\- C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai mis ton ballon sur tes yeux et tes mains sont toujours attachées, pour éviter que tu le retires.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour te protéger.

Avant qu'elle demande des explications, Naruto la recoupe.

\- Je vais te poser à l'orée de la forêt, tu devras rentrer chez toi tout seul. J'expliquerais, demain, à tes parents que j'suis responsable de ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Sa voix est sûre et froide, imposante son choix à l'esprit faible de la fille. Celle-ci n'allait rien dire, mais, quand elle remarque que les mains sous corps, qui la portent, sont mouillé et des gouttes lui tomber dessus, elle va demander s'il pleut.

\- Oui, Hinata, il pleut.

Elle sait, au ton, au fait qu'elle ne sente pas d'humidité autour d'elle, que Naruto lui ment, se rappelant de cette odeur métallique et que les gouttes lui tombent que sur son torse.

-Naruto… Appelle-t-elle d'une faible voix.

\- Plus tard, Hinata. Reposes-toi. Fait-il en ayant deviné ces interrogations.

\- Naruto, pose-moi maintenant ! Fait-elle avec une force tremblante, cherchant à se défendre, tout en sachant n'avoir aucune chance.

L'étonnement prendra Naruto, qui va la regarder quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter sur une branche, sautant sur le sol sans peur pour la hauteur. Le fait que, pour la première fois, on lui tient tête ouvertement, surtout avec son aura froid qui l'entoure et que ce soit Hinata qui le fasse, le fais accepte sa demande.

\- Mes liens s'il te plaît. Demande-t-elle en levant ses mains.

\- Hinata… Fait-il d'une faible voix.

\- S'il te plaît Naruto.

D'un soupir, malgré la voix intérieure qui lui dit que cela va mal finir, Naruto obéit, ne voulant pas aggraver le problème, déchirant les liens de ses griffes avant de se reculer lentement devant une Hinata qui se retire les liens en se massant les poignets doucement avant de lever les mains vers son bandeau sur les yeux, arrêter par celle de Naruto sur ses poignets.

\- Attends que je parte.

À peine, le mot est dit qu'Hinata se jette sur lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces, tremblante de peur. Surpris du geste, Naruto l'appelle, se faisant couper.

\- Reste avec moi. Ne me laisse pas seul !

Son cri aigu et suppliant le prit au dépourvut avant de sentir, coulant du bandeau, les larmes d'Hinata. Il va la serrer dans ses bras, restant immobile avec elle pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant le soleil disparaitre.

Au dernier rayon d'or, la voix claire de la brune retentit.

\- Retire-le. Ordonne-t-elle sans aucune assurance, mais voulant qu'il obéisse.

Naruto va la fixer quelques instants.

\- S'il te plaît.

À ses mots, Naruto répond rapidement.

\- En me regardant, tu perdras à jamais l'image que tu me connais, même celle d'hier.

\- Je veux te voir… Toi.

Les mains remontent doucement dans son dos, le caressant, passant à sa nuque pour défaire le nœud. Le bandeau tombant, Hinata, gardant les yeux fermés, va libérer Naruto, qui se recule en même temps qu'elle, sans trop mettre de distance entre eux.

D'une inspiration, elle ouvre les yeux, voyant, sous les éclats dorés, une forme droite, plus grande que celle qu'elle lui connait, aux yeux vermillon en fentes violette-rouges dans l'un et violet-bleu dans l'autre, les cheveux longs en arrière faisant une petite crête, remarquant ses ongles longs de cinq centimètres, en pointe, tranchants à vue d'œil. La bouche un peu ouverte, laisse voir des dents pointues comme les ongles, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait que rien ne peut y résister. Se concentrant sur tous ses aspects, elle chercha surtout à fuir ce qui sautait aux yeux, à avoir que toute sa peau est rouge. Si principalement, Hinata n'en a aucun doute, c'est du sang qui le recouvre, le reste est d'un rouge plus prononcé, plus proche de l'orange. Hormis son induction, la seule chose qui peut garantir à Hinata que c'est bien Naruto en face d'elle, c'est ses moustaches-cicatrice qui, loin d'être caché par le sang, sont accentués et lui donne un air bestial avec ce qui les entoure.

Restant immobile, chacun de leur côté, Hinata va pour dire quelque chose, quand une voix claire retentit, l'appelant. Tous les deux vont tourner le regard dans la direction, voyant un Hyûga s'approcher, reconnaissant Kô. Tournant son regard vers Naruto, elle le voit disparu.

\- Naruto… Fait-elle d'une petite voix en regardant d'elle.

\- Hinata-sama ! Vous êtes là ! Rentrons sur-le-champ, vos parents sont en colère que vous ayez passé le couvre-feu.

Hinata restera immobile, regardant dans les arbres, loin devant elle, avant de se réveiller en sentant Kô, son garde, lui prendre la main pour la tirer loin et avec force, imposant l'obéissant, dû à l'ordre de son père. Loin de se débattre, elle se laisse mener, baissant la tête, déçue, remarquant une tache rouge épaisse sur son haut, mettant sa main dessus pour la cacher en un signe de timidité, quittant la forêt et le champ de perception de Naruto.

Celui-ci, immobile, cacher derrière un gros arbre, s'avachissant dessus, va laisser couler des larmes silencieuses. Pas un son ne sort, juste ses larmes, serrant les poings, son cœur battant à vive allure, les tempes tambourinant un autre rythme et son estomac voulant rendre son derrière déjeuner.

« - Kurama.

\- Oui. »

Le démon ne tient nullement rigueur de l'état de son hôte, comprenant, savant qu'il a besoin de surtout rester seul dans ses réflexions, allant répondre rapidement et froidement.

« - Combien de chance avait-elle de survivre à notre attaque ?

\- Trois sur dix, comptant qu'on lui a évité les points vitaux par chance et que le clone ne l'a pas blessé dans un réflexe. »

Un nouveau silence se fait entre eux. Naruto attend, réfléchissant.

« - Cela ne doit plus se reproduire.

\- Ce sera notre quotidien pourtant. On ne peut pas simplement faire nos plans et espérer que cela se passe comme sur des roulettes. Ce n'est jamais le premier qui marche, mais toujours ses modifications et évolutions. »

Un nouveau silence, plus long.

« - Kurama… Rends-moi ma forme originelle. »

Une fumée envahit Naruto, fine, faisant fondre la neige autour de lui, les cheveux redeviennent hérissé et plus court, ses ongles se rétrécissent, ses dents ceux d'un enfant et surtout, ses membres inférieurs plus humains.

Se sentant revivre, il se lève, s'étire et part dans le fond de la forêt.

« - Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

\- On ne peut pas rester. Le cadavre va être découvert dans les prochains jours. On ne croira jamais à une attaque de bête sauvage, surtout que, le lien sera vite fait avec son emplacement. Nous devons fuir…

\- Comme je sens que tu n'as pas tous tes esprits, j'ai mieux pour toi. »

Naruto, silencieux, écoute avec attention, savant que c'est un coup de tête qui l'a lancé, malgré que ce soit un projet de longue date, finissant en un sourire. 

* * *

_Aussi grand que soit est cet homme qui a mis le monde à genou, faible est-il quand son cœur l'ordonne._

* * *

 _Citation d'un historien, faisant le profil du « Jinchūriki sanglant»._


	6. Deuil

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous ! Ça y est, l'épilogue de la première partie. Une grande page a été tourné en cette instant et c'est grâce à vous, qui me motivé par vos reviews, que j'aime me donné à fond dans la deuxième partie, presque fini, manquant plus que l'épilogue. Sans doute est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle, mais, le prochain chapitre sera dans deux semaines. Je vais vous expliquer la raison assez simplement, m'excusant d'avance :

* Une grande page se tourne dans l'histoire et je veux marquer le coup en laisser une semaine de vide entre eux.

* J'ai décidé, dès le début, d'attendre d'avoir fini une Grande partie avant de la poster, afin de pouvoir modifier si quelque cloche pour moi, permettant souvent de disséminer des indices de la fin^^

* Je me suis rendu compte que je devais refaire la chronologie de ma fic, afin d'avoir la tête plus aérer.

Bien évidemment, je reviens rapidement, une semaine devait suffire, vous tenant au courant par Facebook s'il y a un problème^^.

 _Remarque à une review :_ On m'a demandé de faire des résume des chapitre précèdent, vous en pensez quoi ? Sachant que dans le prochain, vous aurez un résumé de la partie finis.^^''.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre VI : Deuil.

La neige a complètement disparu de Konoha, laissant sa place pour la venue du printemps. En cette fin de février, les températures commencent à devenir douces, les cerisiers se préparent à éclore tous ensemble. Si l'ambiance est aux prochaines fêtes, en ce dernier jour d'école, dans la cour, tous les enfants de première année, ainsi que leur professeure, restent droit, surpris par ce qui vient de se passer devant eux.

\- Madame. J'attends. Retentis une voix claire, froide, impatiente de l'entendre prononcer les mots donc il rêve depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Résultat de la course de fin d'année : Premier arrivé, Uzumaki Naruto. Fait-elle en se reprenant.

Un unique hurlement de joie et un rire cristallin retentissent, moqueur et enjoué, devant une foule aux yeux écarquillés tandis que la professeure annonce la suite des arrivants du podium ; Sasuke Uchiwa et Kiba Inuzuka.

Seul supporter, une voix grave dans l'esprit du Naruto, lui hurle des félicitations, récompensant des jours d'entraînements quotient depuis presque un an et de ses études, n'ayant, malgré la proposition de celui-ci, demandé d'aide durant toute la journée d'examen.

Devant tous, Naruto affiche une énergie qu'on ne lui reconnaît pas, lui qui a toujours été isolé, silencieux et bougeant quasiment jamais. Naruto exulte et, même s'il doute être arrivé première au résultat écrit, il est fier d'avoir répondu à toutes les questions et de les avoir compris par lui-même.

Trop concentré sur ses postures de vainqueurs et ses moqueries, il ne remarque pas être la cible d'autres compliment silencieux et fières, prouver par son sourire derrière son masque d'animaux et son cache visage bleu sombre. Cet homme, loin de la cour, perché sur un toit, ne regrette pas, même sans ce résultat, d'avoir profité de sa pause pour venir le voir.

 **xxx**

Sautant de branche en branche dans la forêt autour du village, Kakashi retient son excitation pour la journée à venir, commençant son après-midi.

Cela fait une semaine que l'année scolaire s'est finie, après la victoire de Naruto, chaque enfant a retrouvé ses parents pour passer ce mois de vacances avec eux. En cette saison non-agricole, c'est l'occasion pour beaucoup de partir en voyage dans les contrées alentour, laissant le village aussi désert qu'il puisse l'être.

Ayant quelque jour de repos a posé, poussé par l'Hokage et ses collègues, qui le trouve tendu, il décida de les prendre en ce début de semaine avec Naruto pour compagnie, ayant besoin de se vider l'esprit pour vraiment se reposer. De par leur moment ensemble, le gris sait que le blond aimerait bien remplit bien ce rôle, se doutant que, malgré sa froideur et calme, il doit se sentit blesser d'avoir vu partir tous les enfants de son âge. Ainsi, il décide de lui rendre visite, ayant l'intention de l'inviter dans un village proche en ayant eu la permission de l'Hokage, qui a toute confiance en lui. L'emploi du temps de l'enfant a toujours été simple et, quoiqu'il n'ait pu le voir ses derniers jours, de par ses missions, il sait que celui-ci ne le variera pas, s'attendant à le voir s'entraîner contre un tronc d'arbre, soulever de petits rochers, ou même se poser quelques secondes à l'ombre d'un arbre, mangeant un repas froid.

Sa surprise en est plus grande quand c'est une prairie vide qui l'accueille, sortant des bois pour regarder autour de lui avec étonnement, appelant avec force le blond, n'entendant que le silence et quelque bruit d'animaux autour, les ayant remarqués au loin. Ce sont des prédateurs, profitant de l'absence du plus dangereux pour occuper le territoire. Sans s'attarder, il repart assez vide en direction du village, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire sur le chemin.

Les animaux revienne avec prudence, les loups se remettant à fouiller la terre pour en sortir des os qu'ils dévorent avec entrain, laissant que le crâne ensanglanter et puant.

Traversant la forêt et le village telle une flèche, ayant un peu trop forcé, Kakashi s'avachit sur lui-même devant un homme qui arrive en même temps, se redressant bien vite en le remarquant, le fixant pour laisser l'image d'une Anbu fort, attendant d'entendre ses pas dans les escaliers avant de soupirer, étirer ses membres et se remettre bien droit, toussant un peu avant de frapper à la porte de son protégé, espérant que son apparence ne laisse pas deviner sa récente course.

Après quelques secondes, il refrappe encore, un peu plus fort, s'étonnant de l'absence de réponse ou de signe de vie. S'étant annoncé avant que le silence réponde, il ouvre la porte, surpris qu'elle ne soit pas fermée, se mettant sur ses gardes, connaissant assez Naruto pour savoir qu'il ne laisserait jamais sa porte ouverte, qu'il sorte ou soit à la maison.

Posant un pas dans la maison, il la trouve sombre, les volets fermés et les rideaux tirés. De par la porte ouverte, il y voit assez pour se guider vers l'une des fenêtres, surveillant les coins traîtres, au cas où une ombre apparaisse, concentrer sur ses coins, il se rendra compte de la présence d'un piège quand il l'activera, voyant les restes du fil brisé, par son pied, disparaître dans l'ombre et une masse bizarre se jeter sur lui.

Ignorant sa nature, ses réflexes le poussent à se jeter sous la table proche, y roulant pour passer de l'autre côté, se reculant pour regarder en direction du piège, cognant ce qu'il analyse comme un mur, entendant un bruit aigu à son oreille fine, assez pour comprendre l'origine et sauter le plus loin possible vers la porte d'entrée, glissant sur un liquide visqueux qui le met à terre, se retournant pour voir une étincelle et une vague de flamme se jeter sur lui, faisant disparaît l'odeur de propane.

 **xxx**

Konoha est en alerte, les villageois paniqués, hurlant en fuyant dans un même sens en laissant derrière eux leur affaire et un incendie ravager une maison après qu'une explosion ait retenti et tout détruit. Les pompiers ont été appelés, sans en avoir eu besoin pour savoir, l'explosion ayant retentit dans la quasi-totalité du village, le feu laissant une trace bien ancrer dans le ciel. Le temps que ses combattants de feu arrivent, ce sont les Shinobis lambda qui évacuent les civiles proches et aident les plus démunies.

Les Uchiwa, police par excellence, sont les premiers sur le terrain, portant les blessés, faisant des rapports de personnes disparues dans la foule, les rassurant quand la panique les prends, quitte à utiliser le Sharingan pour les plus ingérables et dangereux, récoltant toujours la même réponse quand on demande ce qu'il s'est passé ; Une maison à exploser, la maison de Naruto Uzumaki, le « Démon du village ». Si tous les villageois hurlent au mépris envers ce garçon, l'accusant, la majorité est emportée par les Shinobis, qui se demandant où il pouvait être, ne l'ayant pas vu, paniqués par la possibilité qu'il ait été dans la maison.

Ayant voulu former une nouvelle équipe de recherche dans la maison, Fugaku se rendit vite compte de l'inutilité de cette quête, la maison, brûlant complètement, s'effondrant sur elle-même à l'arrivée des pompiers, qui l'éteigne avec vitesse, le feu étant affaiblie par le manque de combustible.

Ne restant plus que la fumée, l'équipe policière eut en charge cette enquête, cherchant dans les décombres des preuves de ce qu'il s'est passé, ne trouvant que de la poussière de charbon et de papier brûlé, l'odeur du cramé enivrant tout. Sans espoir de trouver des restes de matériaux, ou même de corps, c'est avec surprise qu'il entende un bruit proche, essoufflé, en même temps qu'une montagne de gravier bouge.

Les unités les plus proches se précipitent et aident à soulever les obstacles, s'étonnant de voir le chef de l'Anbu à terre.

Fugaku va vite demander à Kakashi des signes de vie, faisant attention à ne pas le toucher, au cas où il aurait des blessures internes, ne récoltant qu'une seule réponse soupirée avant que l'unité médicale, appeler par les officiers proches, interviennent.

\- Naruto… a été enlevé.

À cette annonce, le chef Uchiwa émit à son tour un soupir lourd, triste de la nouvelle, mais rassuré que Naruto vive, donnant ses ordres avant de partir faire son rapport à l'Hokage.

 **xxx**

À peine son rapport fait à l'Hokage, ayant été inquiet de voir de la fumée au loin, que celui-ci sonne l'ordre à tous les Anbus disponibles de rechercher Naruto dans le village et ses alentours, faisant venir les conseillers et Danzo pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, ceux-ci restant froid, désappointé, en se demandant comment un intrus ait pu capturer Naruto sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Danzo trouve le trait d'esprit de rappeler que Hiruzen voulait qu'on laisse Naruto tranquille, ayant donné là le moyen pour le kidnappeur d'agir. Hiruzen, savant Danzo rejoint par les conseillé sur la pique, reste sérieux et donnant ses ordres pour laisser libre cours à la Racine de retrouver Naruto le plus tôt possible et de le ramener au village.

\- Cela sera fait Hiruzen et, à ce moment, nous finirons notre dernière conversation. Fait-il froidement avant de partir.

La porte fermée, le chef du village et conseillers, vont vite prendre le plan du village et imaginer les différents itinéraires empruntés par le, ou les, kidnappeurs, ainsi que les choix diplomatiques que Konoha devra faire, tant pour cacher ne plus avoir leur Biju que de savoir qui est responsable de cet état de fait.

 **xxx**

Konoha est en alerte, on ne peut pas faire un pas sans tomber sur un Shinobis, ou un Anbus, posant des questions à tout vas à toutes personnes qu'ils croisent, récoltant les mêmes réponses et une froide indifférence quand il comprenne que Naruto a disparu.

On visite tous les lieux qu'on lui connaît, son terrain d'entraînement est retourné dans tous les sens, faisant fuir les animaux proches et charogne, s'inquiétant de savoir s'ils ne l'auraient pas dévoré, en doutant au vu de leur passivité devant eux et le manque de trace de corps, même de traînées, ne trouvant, pour seule preuve de cadavre, que de vieux os dévoré depuis des semaines, devant appartenir à une bête morte.

Les alentours du village ne sont pas délaissés, tous les marchands, trouvés sur les routes, sont arrêtés et leurs marchandises fouillées, les questions étant posées à tous. Des douanes mobiles naviguent sur toutes les routes appartenant à leur territoire, annonçant chercher un enfant disparu, sans annoncer l'importance de celui-ci ; n'ayant pas pires espions que le Marchand.

La fin de journée n'annonce pas plus d'avancée que le matin et l'Hokage, fort de cette journée a tout préparé et recevoir les différents responsable Shinobis, est des plus graves et froids.

 **xxx**

\- C'est horrible. Fait une voix claire en mettant sa main devant la bouche pour cacher sa surprise et peur.

Autour d'une petite table, dans une maison préconstruite, dans un quartier éloigné du centre du village, Fugaku hoche la tête, les bras croisés, restant froid et grave dans son annonce de la disparition du fils du Yondaime. Ses deux fils restent silencieux. Itachi, de par son statut, connaissait déjà la nouvelle et, toute discrétion tenue, fait comprendre que tout l'Anbu disponible est chargé de le retrouver. Sasuke écoute sans trop en donner l'apparence, ressentant, au nom du disparu, que colère et déception, tant dirigées vers le blond que sur lui-même. Cet idiot, un faible, qui était bon à rien, a réussi à le surpasser, lui, un génie, qui s'entraîne tous les jours, en une seule année. Sa défaite est des plus amères et, depuis une semaine, il ne cesse de le retourner en tête, serrant les poings et dents, comme maintenant, en pensant à lui.

 **xxx**

Le lendemain, le soleil se levant à peine, l'Hokage est à son bureau, debout devant la fenêtre, regardant le village s'éclairer avec une teinte orange, ayant l'espoir que cette journée soit porteuse d'une bonne nouvelle.

Sortit de sa contemplation par un bruit sourd et répéter, il invite la personne à rentrer, se reconcentrant sur ses obligations en voyant l'ancienne professeure de Naruto, lui demandant de s'approcher et s'asseoir, l'imitant avant de tirer sur sa pipe et la poser, toussant légèrement avant de regard en face cette Kunoichi brune, avec une touffe coiffée.

\- Je vais être bref, ma chère. Je suppose que vous savez déjà pour le kidnapping de Naruto…

Hochant juste la tête, la professeure reste tendue.

\- ... J'aimerais que vous m'en disiez le plus possible sur lui. Ordonne-t-il avec une attention douce.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la concernée va tenter de canaliser ses idées et donner une réponse satisfaisante.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider…

À l'annonce, le Hokage est assez surpris, ne s'attendant pas, de ce qu'il connaît du blond, à ce style de réponse.

\- … Naruto était quelqu'un de très discret, toujours dans son coin, regardant le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Je vous avoue que, si au début, je le reprenais sur ce point, je me suis arrêté en me rendant compte qu'il ne dérangeait pas le cours, comme d'autre avec des bavardages.

\- Rien ne vous vient en pensant à lui ?

\- « Fantôme ». C'est ce que je dirais pour le définir. Il était là tous les jours. Jamais malades, mais cela aurait été la même chose s'il avait été absent. Aucune participation, aucune envie de faire une activité. J'ai souvent parlé avec lui, après les cours, tenter de l'aider, mais… Je parlais au vent, ses yeux me montrant qu'il n'était jamais là.

Le Hokage, encore plus surpris, hoche la tête, soufflant sa fumée en se demandant si c'était bien de Naruto dont elle parlait, cette enfant espiègle et souriante, s'agitant partout. Les rapports sur sa nonchalance et sa froideur en ville lui ont souvent été rapportés, durant sa surveillance, mais jamais il pensait que cela ira jusqu'à être considéré comme « fantôme ». Le plus étrange étant ceux de Kakashi.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire de ses évaluations ?

\- Eh bien… C'est le point que voulait vraiment aborder avec vous… C'est étrange, mais…

Voyant son hésitation et qu'elle cherche ses mots, le vieil homme l'invite à parler sans langue de bois.

\- Naruto n'a jamais eu de bonnes notes. Comme je l'ai dit, c'était un fantôme et cela se sentait qu'il n'écoutait rien, qu'il faisait acte de présence pour être quelque part. Il rendait souvent des copies vierges aux exercices. Au contrôle, ce n'était pas mieux. Cela a été l'un de mes sujets avec lui, mais vent ou tempête, mes mots ne l'ont jamais touché. Comme ses notes restaient stable et qu'il refusait de travailler… J'ai…

\- Je comprends. Il ne dérangeait pas les cours et refusait d'y participe. Vous avez donc fait ce que vous pensiez plus important, c'est-à-dire vous occupez de ceux qui participaient.

Le silence de la femme répond pour elle, se sentant gênée de son aveu. Le Hokage va vite la reprendre.

\- Ne vous avez rien d'autre à dire sur ses évaluations ?

\- En vérité, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler…

Avec une nouvelle attention, il écoute sa voix claire.

\- C'est assez impressionnant, mais, le dernier jour, lors de l'examen de fin d'année, il fut différent.

\- En quoi ? Demande-t-il avec intérêt, pensant avoir là un début de piste.

\- Il a participé en cours. Enfin, plutôt aux examens. Là où avant, il passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre, il étudiait le contrôle avec attention avant de le commencer. C'est bien la première fois que je l'ai vu utiliser un stylo pour écrire quelque chose. Il termina dans les premiers, mais c'est lors de l'examen sportif qu'il nous surprit tous.

L'hokage lui demande d'être plus précise.

\- Tétraplégique les autres jours, il surpassa Uchiwa Sasuke dans tous les domaines sportifs ; lui qui avait déjà un niveau bien supérieur à ce qu'on attendrait d'un première année ; sans aucune fatigue, aucune sueur, aucun souffle court ou comportement qui témoignerait d'un effort. Il était exactement le même qu'avant de commencer… Hokage-sama… Je pense ... J'affirme que si l'on aurait pu le tester au Taijutsu, il aurait réussi l'académie haut la main.

Le Hokage va sourire, se rappelant que Kakashi avait dit l'entraîner à l'occasion, se mettant à rire légèrement.

\- Vous y allez bien fort. Certes, en temps de guerre, on pouvait donner son diplôme à celui qui avait une bonne activité physique et quelques bases. Mais, en ses temps de paix, Naruto aurait pu, certes, passer en classe supérieure, voir en sauter certaine, mais pas quitter l'académie.

Devant son rire, la Sensei va rester droite et sérieuse, faisant taire son rire en lissant sa volonté et son sérieux d'après-réflexion, dans les traits de son visage. Sentant qu'il l'écoutait, elle se permet de le quitter des yeux pour sortir de sa poche une pile de papiers agrafée, qu'elle déplie pour les mettre sous ses yeux, commentant pendant qu'il les regarde.

\- Dès que j'ai pu, j'ai cherché à vérifier la feuille de Naruto Uzumaki.

Les yeux de l'homme lisent chaque ligne avec attention, tournant les pages.

\- Certes, cela peut vous faire beaucoup à lire tout de suite, après tout c'est une mâtinée de contrôle sur différents sujets traités.

\- Il a bon sur la majorité. Fait-il en commentaire.

\- Pas seulement. Il a tout bon Hokage-sama. Rien ne manque, aucun détail dans les exercices. Il écrit avec précision dans ses réponses et les développe quand cela a besoin. Je n'ai pas encore corrigé toutes les copies de la classe, mais, avec un score maximal, je peux déjà affirmer qu'il est premier. Si vous me permettez, j'aimerais vous montrer deux autres, pour bien que vous compreniez.

\- Comprendre quoi de plus ? Cela surprend, mais Naruto vous a eu en cachant son potentiel.

Comme la première, deux piles sont misent à côté de celle du blond, faisant écarquillé les yeux du Sandaime en voyant celle de Sasuke Uchiwa et Shikamaru Nara.

\- Ce sont ceux qui partagent le podium avec Naruto. J'ai corrigé que les trois premières feuilles, mais je pense que vous avez déjà compris. Je comprends que vous ne l'ayez pas vu, ayant toujours des rapports de Shinobis sur votre table, vous en êtes habitué, mais, voilà à quoi ressemblent les copies des « génies » de la classe.

Les yeux dessus, l'Hokage examine rapidement les feuilles, avant de sortir de sa contemplation par un toussement de la kunoichi, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait occulté de son esprit.

\- Oh oui, pardon. Vous pouvez partir. Je vous remercie.

La kunoichi s'incline avant de se lever et partir vers la porte, la main sur la poignée, restant immobile avant de se retourner d'un coup en appelant le chef du village qui la regarde avec curiosité.

\- Naruto… C'est la première fois que je rencontre un tel enfant dans toute ma carrière. J'ignore tout de lui, sans doute parce que je n'ai pas su le prendre comme il fallait, mais je suis certaine que cet enfant n'est pas comme les autres. Cette génération est remplie d'orphelin, tant par l'attaque de Kyūbi que le non-retour des missions. Des enfants difficiles aussi, pour la raison déjà dite ou autres, mais il n'est pas à classer dans ses catégories. Cette froideur et détachement de ce qui l'entourent et des conséquences de ses actes... Il 'n'est pas à sous-estimé.

Sitôt terminée, elle prend congés, fuyant ouvertement l'Hokage et sa réponse, qui va rester droit, soupirant en regardant les documents devant lui, commençant à noter quelque information dans son esprit.

 **xxx**

\- Hokage-sama, c'est un honneur.

\- Aussi grand qu'est les miens Hyûga-sama. Réponds le vieil homme à la voix glaçante et respectueuse.

D'une même salutation, il salue la femme du chef de clan, répondant à son sourire, avant de se faire inviter dans le salon où Sarutobi s'assit, à genoux, en premier devant une petite table, imité par Hiashi, chacun voyant sa tasse remplit de thé chaud par des serviteurs proches avant de tous les laisser seuls, recevant un remerciement de la part de l'Hokage et un signe du plus jeune homme, souriant à sa femme pour la rassurer, ayant remarqué son inquiétude, avant de la voir partir.

La porte fermée, un petit silence prend place où chacun bois une gorge de son thé.

\- Très bon thé.

\- Merci. Je transmettrais…

Un nouveau silence prend place, coupé par le chef de clan.

\- C'est moins facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

\- En effet. Vous savez déjà pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Je le sais et je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider.

Un petit sourire prend l'Hokage.

\- Permettez-moi de vous raconter ma journée. J'ai passé celle-ci à chercher des proches de Naruto, de ce qu'ils pourraient me dire de lui et, j'ai eu la surprise de me rendre compte qu'une seule personne a pu me renseigner. La première que j'ai rencontrée de la journée et, vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit quand j'ai posé la question ?

Le manque de réponse invite à ce qu'il continue.

\- « Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider. » Ainsi, vous comprendrez que je pense que vous me serez d'un grand secours.

Hiashi hoche la tête, soufflant doucement et discrètement, tant pour le respect qu'il a pour cet homme que son propre titre.

\- Uzumaki et moi n'avons jamais été proches.

\- Assez proche pour l'inviter à une réunion de votre clan. Votre relation est connue de tout le village avant même qu'on me le rapporte.

\- Vous surinterprétez. J'ai invité Naruto, où il passa la soirée qu'avec ma femme et mes filles, jouant et parlant entre eux, seulement pour officialiser au clan que j'acceptais qu'il côtoie ma fille, Hinata.

\- Hinata ? Demande-t-il avec étonnement.

\- Oui. Ma fille s'est fait bousculer par quelques garçons et Naruto est venue l'aider, la ramenant à la maison. Depuis, ils ont eu une relation des plus étranges. Hinata sortait souvent, sans nous dire où, mais on comprenait et acceptait tant qu'elle revenait avant le coucher du soleil. Leur relation a tôt fait de faire le tour du clan et, tant pour le remercier d'avoir aidé ma fille, que faire comprendre ma position sur leurs relations, je l'ai invité à cette fête de fin d'année.

Le sourire du Hokage est plus éloquent que ses remerciements.

\- Je pourrais parler à votre femme et votre fille ?

\- Pour ma femme, pas de problème, mais, je doute que ma fille puisse vous aider. Elle et Naruto ont d'un coup coupé contact, depuis début janvier.

\- Vous savez pourquoi ?

D'un petit soupir, baissant la tête en fermant les yeux, Hiashi demande à son invité s'il voulait bien le suivre, ce qu'il accepte avec respect et curiosité.

Ils sortirent du salon et traversèrent quelques couloirs pour aller directement dans la cour extérieure. De par ses réflexes et son expérience, l'Hokage entendit, en s'approchant, des bruits sourds, réguliers et puissants.

Sur le balcon de l'arrière-cour, début et droit, les deux hommes voient devant eux une Hinata en position de combat, frappant un tronc, coupé, à coup de Juken, celui-ci ayant perdu son écorce à l'emplacement des impacts. Le regard froid et sérieux de l'enfant déteint avec son apparence frêle. Si Hiashi, de son Byakugan activé, voit le chakra de sa fille bouillir dans ses veines sans comprendre la raison, Hiruzen verra de ses yeux ce que sa vie lui a appris à reconnaître ; la Volonté Pur prenant possession de quelqu'un.

\- J'ignore la raison de leur séparation, n'étant pas regardant de la vie privée de ma fille, ma femme n'en ayant pas apprise plus, mais depuis, elle a changé et est devenu plus sure d'elle, plus combattante et possédant ce regard. Ce qui m'inquiète, autant que ma femme, c'est que ce désir nous est inconnu. Jamais encore nous ne l'avons jamais vu ainsi, même avec Naruto à ses côtés ou son absence, surtout que, si vous voyez une combattante sur le terrain, elle affiche toujours sa même innocence que nous lui connaissons hors des entraînements.

\- Comme si c'était une autre personne sur le champ de bataille. Commente Hiruzen en comprenant les non-dits de son hôte.

Celui-ci confirme, appelant sa fille qui va arrêter son coup à quelques centimètres du tronc, tournant le regard vers son père, nullement surpris de le voir lui et l'Hokage.

\- Va donc à la salle de bain s'il te plaît. Le Hokage aimerait vous parler à toi et ta mère.

D'un soupir grave, elle reprend une position lambda et hoche la tête, promettant d'obéir. Voyant les deux hommes disparaitre dans la maison, la laissant seule avec ses pensées pendant quelques secondes, elle se mette à serrer le poing et l'ouvrir en même temps qu'elle prend une posture rapide, frappant le tronc en moins d'une seconde, partant à la salle de bain sans accorder d'importance à l'écorce qu'elle a détruite de l'autre côté du tronc.

 **xxx**

\- Hormis vous dire que Naruto étaient souriant et s'amusait avec mes filles, je ne peux rien vous apprendre de plus, Hokage-sama. Fait la voix calme de la cheffe de clan.

L'Hokage, remarquant sa voix bien faible, lui demande si elle se sentait bien.

\- Oui. Je vous remercie. C'est juste une petite grippe qui passe mal. Sourit-elle avec force, cachant sa faiblesse.

D'un hochement de tête, le Hokage lui souhaite un bon rétablissement avant d'annoncer partir, se levant lentement, imité par la « Reine blanche », comme on la surnomme, qui se propose de le raccompagner.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous aider.

\- Au contraire. Certes, j'avais espoir que votre fille puisse m'en dire plus sur lui, mais savoir, de vous, qu'il était « angélique, souriant et heureux à cette fête », est une bonne nouvelle.

Son sourire chaleureux rassure la reine, qui confirme ses mots comme les siens, le voyant se souvenir de quelque chose avant de se tourner vers Hinata, debout, droite, les mains devant la bouche et les yeux baissés, en signe de soumisse.

\- J'ai failli oublier de te demander Hinata...

La concernée relève les yeux vers le vieil homme, se concentrant sur sa bouche, donnant l'illusion de regarder ses yeux.

\- ... Je voulais savoir. Tu es arrivé combien à la course de fin d'année ?

La question surprend autant la fille que sa mère, ne s'y attendant pas. Ce sera la dame qui sortira sa fille de sa torpeur, lui rappelant qu'on lui a posé une question et que c'est malpoli de ne pas répondre, d'une voix si douce et touchant qu'elle est plus un encouragement qu'un reproche.

\- Dixième… Je suis arrivé en dixième…

Sa voix cristalline et basse contracte avec la voix chaleureuse de l'Hokage, qui la félicite en espérant qu'elle a pu suivre les évaluations suivantes. Un hochement de tête répond lentement avant que le senior quitte la pièce, suivi de la mère, demandant à l'enfant d'aller se mettre dans sa chambre pour s'occuper comme elle l'entend pendant qu'elle le raccompagne.

Toujours cachée derrière ses mains, les yeux baissés, elle obéit en silence, ne surprenant pas l'Hokage de sa timidité, l'ayant vu ainsi durant tout l'entretien, ce qui l'a bloqué dans des interrogations poussées. Malgré le changement dont elle fait preuve, comme le présente son père, sa timidité est toujours là et, en présence de l'Hokage, un grand homme important, qui s'intéresse à elle, elle s'est complément laisser envahir par le rouge aux joues, surtout quand toutes les cinq minutes, il sortait le nom du blond, lui renvoyant les souvenirs de leur dernières rencontres, il y a une semaine.

 **xxx**

La lune finit son tour, le soleil prenant sa place, éclairant le village de Konoha d'or et de promesse.

Dans l'hôpital du village, l'activité ne cesse jamais, les nouveaux prenant leurs services et les nocturnes partants dormir chez eux, ou prendre une pause dans les salles de repos proches et inoccupé. Marchand d'un pas lent, les mains derrières le dos, le vieux dirigeant tente d'ignorer les bruits de douleur, lui renvoyant à ses souvenirs de guerre et ses traumatismes, raison de ses combats d'opinions.

\- Bonjour Madame.

L'infirmière, en charge de l'accueil, d'un air détaché par son travail, regarde le vieil homme et se tendit, avant de se levé rapidement, l'appelant par son titre, comme pour s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir reconnue.

\- J'aimerais rendre visite à Kakashi Hatake. On m'a dit qu'il s'était réveillé.

Elle hoche vite la tête et annonce sa chambre, demandant s'il voulait être accompagné, ce dont il refuse, ne voulant pas la déranger, rassurant sur le fait qu'il connaisse le chemin, l'ayant souvent fait pour d'autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir été invite à rentrer, l'Hokage salue son chef de l'Anbus, assis sur le lit, dos au mur, surpris en partie de sa présence.

-Bonjour Kakashi. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Honteux de m'être fait avoir aussi facilement… J'ai appris pour l'incendie…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Ce piège a été posé par quelqu'un qui a perdu la raison.

\- C'est moi qui ai activé ce piège. J'aurais dû y penser quand je n'ai pas vu Naruto au terrain d'entraînement et sa maison ouverte. Vous pouvez me dire combien de personnes ont péris… J'aimerais savoir… C'est important… Demande-t-il d'une voix monotone, dans ses pensées.

\- On m'a rapporté qu'il y avait trente blessées, toute catégorie, plus vingt disparues…

\- Donc mort dans l'incendie. Réinterprète l'Anbu pour lui-même.

Devant son état démoralisé, le chef d'état va le reconcentrer sur autre chose.

\- Kakashi. Je suppose que tu le sais déjà, mais l'entièreté de mon effectif s'occupe de tenter de le retrouver.

\- Je pense que cela est inutile.

\- Je le pense aussi. J'ai fait mes recherches à travers les témoignages de ceux qui auraient pu le voir et la dernière personne à remplir cette condition est sa professeure, quand il est parti de l'académie.

\- Le kidnappeur a dû profiter du grand départ en vacances des villageois et marchands pour partir avec Naruto. Une semaine lui est largement suffisante pour quitter le pays du feu, ou bien plus loin que l'actuel périmètre de recherche.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'élargir plus sans qu'on se pose des questions. Deux jours que l'état d'alerte est donné et c'est déjà trop pour passer inaperçu.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, ayant exactement la même pensée que son supérieur.

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue que pour m'apprendre la situation.

\- En effet. Je me suis renseigné sur ton état. Semblerais que tes blessures et brûlure sont bénignes et que tu pourras bientôt sortir.

D'un soupir, il hoche la tête, l'ayant demandé ce matin-même, recevant des félicitations et qu'il pouvait bénir sa chance d'avoir évité le plus grave. Il se retenu de leur dire qu'il bénit surtout ses réflexes qui l'ont fait se jeter par la fenêtre, sans ça, l'inspiration de l'explosion ne l'aurait pas enfoui sous des décombres, le protégeant du feu.

\- J'ai une mission importante à te confier dès que tu sortiras.

Kakashi le regard avec des yeux circonflexe, prêt à déjà refusé, ayant à l'esprit une autre, bien plus importante pour lui.

\- Je veux que tu partes à la recherche de Naruto et le ramène.

Écarquillant les yeux, Kakashi reste droit, écoutant sans plus de volonté.

\- Te connaissant, je suppose que c'est ce que tu avais déjà prévu de faire ça depuis le début, donc je l'officialise en cet instant. Je rappellerais mes unités à la fin de la journée, qu'il ait du nouveau ou non. Nous devons, pour le bien de Konoha, cacher la disparition de Naruto, qui ouvrirait grands nos portes à l'invasion. Si tu as besoin de personne avec toi, je t'en autorise deux. Cette mission n'aura rien d'officiel et devra rester sécrète. Je te fais confiance pour employer les moyens qu'il faudra pour le ramener, vivant.

Le dernier mot est dit pour la forme officielle de la mission, Kakashi, comme Sarutobi, tenant trop à Naruto pour le ramener mort.

\- Sache aussi que Danzo a déjà envoyer la Racine depuis deux jours, soit donc prudent.

Le non-dit est bien clair pour Kakashi, ne se voyant pas faire ami-ami avec eux.

Voyant son supérieur encore début, à attendre, il devine qu'il y a autre chose, l'appelant d'une voix interrogative.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai passé la journée d'hier à me renseigner sur Naruto et, au lieu de trouver un quelconque indice, j'ai appris autre chose de tout aussi important ; Naruto n'a plus rien à voir avec le garçon que je connaissais. Il a changé sans que je m'en rende compte.

Le silence de Kakashi l'invite à continuer, le voyant s'approche et sortir de sa poche différente pile de feuille agrafées, portant sur leur première page, le nom de Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru.

\- Ce sont les tests de fin d'année que la professeure de Naruto m'a amenée. Au début, je n'ai pas compris, puis, après étude complète, cela m'a frappé comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

S'arrêtant là, il l'invite à les analyser, savant qu'il trouvera sans problème, se faisant donner raison après quelque seconde sur les premières pages.

\- Uchiwa et Nara ont donné des réponses vagues. Les questions le sont aussi, étant clairement pour ceux qui découvrent à peine le savoir académique, cela suffisant largement pour avoir tous les points. C'est clair qu'ils ont répondu avec sérieux aux questions et qu'ils sont clairement les génies de la classe… Mais, en regardant les réponses de Naruto… C'est plus… « professionnel ». C'est clairement ce que donnerait comme réponse un Genin.

Le hochement de tête de l'Hokage confirme en être arrivé à la même conclusion, venant aux cœurs de sa demande.

\- De tout Konoha, tu es sans aucun doute la personne qui pourra m'en dire le plus sur lui, m'apprendre ce qui me manque. Kakashi, parle-moi de Naruto comme tu le connais, d'un point de vue personnel.

 **xxx**

Pendant qu'Amaterasu fait faire le tour à l'astre, les deux hommes parlent de Naruto, échangeant des anecdotes, se créant un profilage des plus véridiques, se rendant compte, tous deux, de ce qui leur à échapper, créant un froid silence, brisé par Hiruzen.

\- Kakashi. La disparition de Mizuki correspond avec le changement dont m'a parlé Hiashi concernant sa fille. Celle-ci trainait souvent avec Naruto, arrêtant soudainement. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais, si, de toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous, je devais choisir…

\- Hokage-sama ! Vous ne penseriez pas que Naruto-

Hiruzen coupa Kakashi avant qu'il exprime leur certitude, leur voile brisé.

\- Comme tu le sais, seuls les adultes qui ont combattu il y a cinq ans, sont au courant que Kyūbi est scellé en Naruto. J'ai gardé ce fait absolument secret. J'ai sévèrement puni ceux qui violaient la règle. Les enfants d'aujourd'hui l'ignorent et c'est le seul espoir de Naruto. Le Yondaime voulait que tous voient en Naruto un héros. Il en a fait le souhait, il l'a enfermé en lui, se sacrifiant.

Kakashi écoute avec attention cet homme, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Le Yondaime a enfermé Kyūbi dans un bébé qui venait de naître, le faisant devenir le réceptacle du démon à neuf queues. Cependant, les adultes du village ne voient pas Naruto comme nous, nous le voyons. Quelques-uns pensent encore que Naruto est le démon-renard, se faisant copié leur attitude par les enfants…

Les mois passés avec le blond confirment à Kakashi les mots de l'Hokage.

\- Kakashi. Tu sais ce que disaient les anciens, à ce sujet ?

\- Que disait-il Hokage ? Demande-t-il sans réfléchir, voulant entendre la suite.

\- Quand quelqu'un est détesté et que les gens refusent de l'accepter. Cette personne ne voit que la haine dans le regard de tous ceux qui l'entourent.

* * *

 _-_ _Après tout ce dont je t'ai fait subir, tu restes avec moi. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir._

 _\- M'en fiche. Mon royaume pourrait tomber, tu pourrais perdre tous tes pouvoirs, je resterais avec toi._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien qu'entre toi et le pouvoir, je n'hésiterais pas. Je suis rongé par mon envie de sang… J'ai bon savoir qu'elle m'aveugle, je ne la regrette pas._

 _\- Je reste avec toi, tout comme Saphir, parce qu'on t'aime. Tu ne le verras jamais, mais nous t'aimons à nous damner, n'hésitant pas un seul instant._

* * *

Naruto avec _la_ _Reine des démons_.


	7. Libération

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Et voici un retour en grande pompe. Maintenant que ma chronologie a été faite, je suis plus à l'aise pour vous écrire la suite. J'espère que tout le monde répondra présent à ce chapitre^^.

 _Spoil : Résumé de la partie 1 :_ Naruto, suite à une mauvaise journée et des moqueries, réveil par accident le pouvoir de Kyūbi. Ayant appris de lui, manipulant la vérité, qu'il est son Jinchūriki et a été sacrifié par le quatrième hokage, il décide de se venger en voulant détruire Konoha. Surveiller plus de huit mois, jusqu'à la nouvelle année, désireux du Pouvoir, il se rapproche d'Hinata, avec l'envie de son Dōjutsu. Le temps passé avec elle lui a fait crée des liens fort, le faisant hésité. Suite à la tentative de manipulations de Mizuki, comprenant qu'Hinata est une faiblesse, il décide de fuir le village à la fin de son année scolaire, les responsable pensant à un enlèvement.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre VII : Libération._

La nuit est totale sur Konoha, l'heure assez avancée pour qu'une bonne partie des villageois soient chez eux, vaguant à leur activité nocturne, d'autres dormants, pour partir à la levée du jour, où, pour les plus jeunes, pour décompresser de cette journée remplie d'examen, marquant la fin de l'année scolaire et le début des vacances, vidant le village pour ne laisse que les Shinobis et leur administration, qui devront assurer les missions et leur rôle dans le village.

Parmi l'un des clans les plus prestigieux de Konoha, une petite fille, de cinq ans, aux cheveux courts, bleue, allongée dans son futon, dort d'un sommeil léger, fatigué, en plus de sa journée, par son entraînement quotidien.

Un petit bruit régulier, de trois coups, résonne à ses oreilles, tel un pivert qui chasse le ver. Laissant là ce bruit, trop concentrer sur son envie de dormir et de continuer son rêve, où elle voit un enfant blond lui sourire, elle va faire une grimace quand celui-ci devient plus fort, s'immisçant dans ses rêveries, se réveillant brusquement, les yeux froids en regardant la fenêtre, l'origine du bruit, utilisant son byakugan pour repérer le gêneur, prêt à lui jeter la première chose qui lui passer sous la main, trop enragée de s'être réveillé dans l'un des meilleurs moments pour faire preuve de compassion. Elle rester immobile, une force lui traversant son corps, finissant de la réveiller, lui confirmant la véracité de sa vision.

Écarquillant les yeux, suivant les filaments rouges, s'échappant d'une forme vague, foncé, derrière sa fenêtre. Elle sortira de sa léthargie quand lui apparaît une bête féroce qui hurle, représenter par un nouveau tambourinement. Aussi vite réveiller, aussi vite à sa fenêtre, l'ouvrant doucement pour voir, à quelques décimètres de son visage, la forme, vagueuse, rouge, n'ayant rien d'identifiable à ce qu'elle connaît, savant qu'elle est fixée par la créature de par les picotements qu'elle ressent, tel des aiguille se plantant dans tout sa colonne vertébrale, la paralysant.

Une partie soluble amorphe un mouvement vers elle, la voyant aux ralentis de par sa peur, restant à fixer ce prédateur qui semble vouloir faire d'elle son dîner, perdant aussi vite de vue son membre qu'elle sentit son front être appuyé légèrement, électrisant son corps qui allume un brasier en elle, se détendant en perdant les sensations désagréable de son corps

Clignant des yeux doucement, terrifiée de voir disparaître cette forme quand elle rouvrira les paupières, désactivant son byakugan en gardant en mémoire une forme monstrueuse, vague, sombre, avec des filaments rouge sortants de son corps, pour donner à son regarde originel l'image d'un enfant blond, aux yeux bleus, accroupie, les quatre membres sur les dalles du toit, lui souriant chaleureusement.

\- Naruto ? Fait-elle sans encore y croire, malgré l'évidence devant elle, se demandant autant si elle est encore dans son rêve que la raison de sa présence.

\- Salut Hinata. Fait-il d'une voix claire et nullement forte, résonnant en écho dans le corps blanc, faisant battre son cœur et coloriser ses joues.

Se rendant compte de la situation, elle se dépêche de le faire rentrer avant qu'on le voie sur son toit, ce qu'il a eu la chance, l'heure avancée rendant les gardes moins nombreux, de ne pas se produire.

Laissant ses chaussures sur le battement de la fenêtre, par respect, il se place devant fenêtre en la fermant, restant droit, avec un petit sourire, face à une Hinata perdue devant son apparence, l'ayant toujours fuit pendant un mois pour se la retrouver imposée quand sa défense est la plus faible, retombant sous son charme.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps.

Hinata aimerait bien lui dire que son sommeil n'a aucune importance, mais sa dernière phrase et le sérieux pris, l'invitent au silence et à la concentration.

Naruto reste droit, sûr de ses gestes, de ses mots, même s'il a une légère difficulté, perceptible par une Hinata habituée à ses mimiques corporelle, parlant d'un volume assez bas pour n'être entendu que de ses oreilles.

\- Je suis venue te dire au revoir Hinata. Je quitte le village cette nuit, avant le soleil. Comme on ne va pas se voir avant longtemps, je voulais te le dire en face.

Hinata reste droit à son annonce, légèrement déçu, mais aussi étonné.

\- Tu pars où en vacances ?

Un léger soupir, perceptible comme une expiration pour les autres, permit à Hinata de comprendre avant qu'il lui annonce.

\- Non Hinata. Je ne pars pas en vacances.

Un poignard lui transperce le cœur, détruisant son esprit de ses mots, autant que d'autres lui donne l'Espoir.

\- Naruto… Fait-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux, les retenant avec toute sa volonté, mais sa voix la trahissant.

\- Je reviendrais Hinata… Un jour.

À peine le dernier mot est dit, qu'il se retrouve saisi dans les bras de la princesse de clan, cherchant à la retenir de toutes ses forces, savant que ce « un jour » signifie plusieurs années, son cœur battant fortement, prêt à exploser, à l'hypothèse de ne pas le voir aussi longtemps.

\- Pitié… Reste… Demandant d'elle dans un combat qu'elle sait perdu d'avance.

\- Konoha n'a rien à m'offrir Hinata. Fait-il en baissant les yeux vers elle, d'une voix qui se veut complaisante, rejetant les sentiments qui naissent en lui, aider d'un renard qui lui rappelle les promesses de ce voyage.

\- Il y a moi. Je suis prêt à tout Naruto. Dit-elle bêtement, étant la première chose qui lui vient.

\- Je le sais Hinata. C'est pourquoi ce choix me porte, mais je l'ai pris en connaissance de cause.

Sans avoir besoin de forcer, il se libère de son emprise, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Konoha n'est pas pour moi. Ce village m'inspire qu'haine et mépris. Malgré tous mes sentiments pour toi… qui m'attirent à toi… jamais je ne pourrais accepter ce traitement. Ma vie est ailleurs. Je sais que tu me comprends, comme je sais que cela t'est difficile. Sans doute, n'aurais pas dû venir, mais, je ne pouvais partir… sans te dire au revoir.

Hinata reste immobile et silencieux, écoutant ses mots en savant qu'ils seront ses derniers, ne voulant pas les oublier, ne voulant pas l'oublier, avant que la peine que cela va engendrer la pousse à dire ce qu'elle rejetait, savant sa stupidité, à demander depuis le début.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi. Fait-elle rapidement, d'une traite.

\- Hinata-

\- Je pourrais t'aider. J'ai déjà vu les servantes faire la vaisselle, la cuisine… Je pourrais d'aider en arrière. Te soutenir en cas de besoin. Fait-elle avec force, le coupant pour sortir tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

\- Mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour garantir notre sécurité. Fait-il avec froideur, regrettant ses mots, mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix, s'était retenue d'exposer ce problème.

Hinata a bien compris le sous-entendu, n'ayant attendu que la confirmation de ses pensées, restant silencieuse, la tête baissée, laissant ses larmes couler sans les retenir.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de fort Hinata, tu as fait de sacrer progrès, tu as sus le prouver durant l'examen ; bravo d'ailleurs... mais hors du village, la mort est à tous les coins. Je t'avoue que je ne pars pas la tête haute. Je sais que la faim, la fatigue et surtout la mort me prendra à tout instant. Je serais plus tranquille et sûr de ta sécurité, si tu ne me suis pas. Fait-il comme seul justificatif, n'ayant aucune obligation.

Il se retient pourtant de dire le gros de l'iceberg, c'est-à-dire la situation quand Konoha sera pour sa disparition, mais aussi que cela est de sa propre volonté et qu'il refusera de revenir, devant utiliser tous les moyens possibles, Kurama lui répétant à chaque fois qu'il pense à tenter l'expérience de la prendre.

Pour sa sécurité, il doit la laisser ici.

C'est avec cette certitude et cette phrase répétée en boucle, qu'il va libérer ses épaules avec l'intention de repartir par la fenêtre. Hinata, sentant la pression disparaître et ses mains s'éloigner de son corps, emprisonne, tel un papillon attrapé, sa main des siennes, attirant son regard dans ses yeux blanc cassés

-Pitié, ne pars pas… Pas encore. Demande-t-elle entre deux larmes.

Naruto reste à la regarder, impuissant dans sa quête de partir sans plus lui briser le cœur et refusant d'employer des méthodes qui le répugneront à peine faites.

\- Je… Je ne serais vivre sans toi… Tu es tout pour moi…

La main de Naruto saisit l'épaule de sa prison, tirant Hinata à lui, la serrant dans ses bras le plus chaleureusement possible, plaquant sa tête contre son torse, en caressant ses cheveux. La jeune fille reste droite, n'arrivant pas à émettre un bruit, faire un geste, ni à profiter de ce moment, de ses caresses, son esprit tournant et retournant le fait que cela sera la dernière fois qu'ils se verront.

Une chaleur va l'envahir, venant de l'extérieur, possédant son corps, la détendant, noyant son esprit, écarquillant les yeux en se rappelant de cette sensation et ses effets, qui lui ont manquées depuis tellement longtemps, se sentant revivre.

Pendant que le chakra du renard traverse leur corps, libéré volontairement par le blond, n'ayant trouvé aucun autre moyen de partir sans plus la détruire, il lui chuchote à l'oreille.

\- Je resterais toujours avec toi. Souviens-toi de cette sensation, garde le souvenir de mon chakra, de mon apparence et préserve là. Jamais je te quitterais ainsi... Je reviendrais un jour et je te montrerais ce monde qui nous attend.

Hinata reste silencieuse, se détendant dans ses bras, le rassurant sur sa certitude de faire le bon choix, félicité par le renard, resté spectateur, intervenant au compte-goutte quand il sent la volonté du blond ramollir.

Lâchant Hinata, il lui annonce partir, lui souriant avec sincérité, lui laissant une dernière belle image, s'éloignant d'un pas avant d'être saisi au col par un bras fantomatique, tendu.

\- Reste… Fait-elle d'une petite voix, chuchotée, la tête baissée.

Saisissant doucement sa main, Naruto répond avec douceur.

\- Hinata je ne-

Il se coupe quand la tête brune se redresse lentement, le fixant de son byakugan, vu si souvent, mais affichant pour la première fois une volonté d'acier, n'ayant pas le temps de dire ou faire quelque chose, qu'il se fait projeter sur le lit avec force, sans qu'il y ai eu volonté de lui faire mal. Redressant vite son torse en l'appelant avec force, sans hurler, un index tendu apparaît sur ses lèvres, appuyant en même temps que son corps chevauche à quatre pas ses jambes tendues.

\- Tu partiras demain. Cette nuit, tu restes avec moi.

Il lui saisit le poignet, la regardant avec force, pour lire dans ses yeux cette même force et une volonté aussi puissante, avec un message différent, que celle qu'il affiche.

Perdu dans la vision d'une Hinata complètement différente de ce qu'il lui connaît, il la voit passer sa main sur la fermeture éclair de sa veste, l'ouvrant en se reculant, faisant apparaître son tee-shirt noir au signe de son clan, de couleur orange, les mains passant sur la ceinture de son pantalon, ouvrant le bouton sans hésitation, lui retirant sans difficulté, sans avoir eu l'aide du blond, qui sentit, ironiquement, le rouge le prendre devant la vision d'une Hinata debout devant le lit, son pantalon à la main qu'elle plie rapidement, lui retirant ses chaussettes aussi vite qu'elle revient sur lui.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Fait-elle d'une voix semblable à un ordre, choquant encore plus Naruto.

Il ne comprend rien à cette situation, ni la raison de ses mots, n'ayant rien fait et ne voulant rien faire en cet instant, terrifié d'aggraver une situation dont il n'a aucun contrôle, sentant les mains fines passer dans les manches de sa veste pour lui retirer, approchant sa tête pour bien lui retirer, laissant son nez plongé dans son cou, imité par celui du blond.

La veste en main, elle se retourne vers l'extérieur du lit, posant le vêtement à terre, laissant à la vue du blond, involontairement, son fessier recouvert une culotte rose.

Quand elle se retourne vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux, c'est pour le rallonger sur le lit, passant les couvertures sur leur corps, le serrant fort en plongeant son visage dans le cou bronzé en lui souhaitant la bonne nuit, imité par le blond, restant les yeux ouvert quelque seconde, avant de se sentir partir en entendant sa respiration lente et douce et son corps apprécier sa présence.

 **xxx**

Quand le soleil se lève, quelques heures après, passant à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre d'Hinata, la réveillant doucement, elle sentira près d'elle un corps solide. Repensant à son rêve, avec Naruto, qu'elle a emprisonné pour la nuit, elle va vite ouvrir les yeux, regardant, le cœur battant, ce qui se trouve sous son bras, ressentant un mélange de sentiments.

De la déception que ce ne soit pas Naruto. De la surprise que ce soit sa veste. Du bonheur que cela signifie qu'il était là hier, mais surtout de la honte en comprenant que son rêve était les souvenirs de la nuit et de ce qu'elle a fait avec lui, dans ce lit, rougissant et se cachant sous la couette, en s'y roulant, partager entre son envie que cela soit vrai et la honte qui demande l'inverse.

 **xxx**

-Yahouuuuuuuuu !

Sortant d'une forêt touffue, Naruto saute d'une branche pour se jeter, tête la première, du haut d'une colline, rigolant de sentir l'air lui fouetter le visage, sans s'occuper du sol qui s'approche dangereusement, tendant le bras gauche vers un arbre pour faire apparaître un bras chakranique rouge qui, tel un fouet, s'y accroche pour le balancer sur un autre à côté.

Atterrissant sur une branche épaisse, mettant sa main droite contre le tronc pour se tenir droit, il reste immobile face au soleil se levant devant lui, souriant.

« - Tu avais raison Kurama. C'est encore mieux d'ici. »

Le renard ne répond rien, le laissant regarder ce spectacle que jamais Konoha aurait pu lui offrir, lui donnant, si vraiment le besoin était, une preuve qu'il a fait le bon choix, s'asseyant sur la branche en appuyant la tête contre le bois.

« - Ne t'endors pas Gamin.

\- Hmm…

\- Gamin.

\- Oui oui. T'inquiète, je reste réveiller… Juste… Je repose mes membres. »

Le manque de réponse du renard lui prouve qu'il consent à lui laisser du repos pour quelques minutes, sans vraiment se rendre compte que son esprit, embrumé par la fatigue, l'aide beaucoup, ne restant éveillé que par sa propre volonté et sa promesse de ne pas dormir, voulant prouver qu'il est capable de tenir le challenge, surtout en pensant à ce que représente la défaite, ne s'étant pas donné autant de mal jusqu'à maintenant pour revenir à la case départ.

Malgré que Naruto ait eu des doutes, il doit reconnaître, maintenant, que les conseils du renard sont ingénieux et qu'il est sûr de réussir en l'écoutant.

Quand le soleil commençait à donner ses premières traces orangées sur Konoha, une semaine auparavant, Naruto avait déjà quitté Hinata pour regagner l'entrée du village, restant dans l'un des coins sombres du village, attendant quelques minutes avant que les premières charrettes paysannes arrivent, chargée des bagages de la famille, qui elle-même était dedans, dormant pour les plus jeunes, conduisant pour les chef de famille, accompagné de leur second.

Les quelques charrettes s'arrêtèrent devant les portes, attendant calmement l'heure d'ouverture, n'étant présent que pour être dans les premiers à partir et avoir la route pour eux seuls. Tous ayant eu cette idée, la rue principale est occupée sur des centaines de mètres de charrette, créant une masse informe, combattant la pénombre par de faibles bougies sur l'avant des charrettes, donnant, vu d'en haut, l'image de lucioles rangées en ligne droite.

L'occasion parfaite ne tarda pas pour le blond, qui trouva, dans le milieu des premiers, assez proche pour ne pas tarder à partir, sans trop l'être, pour ne pas se faire voir de ceux en arrière, la cachette idéale, s'y jetant en dissimulant sa présence et son chakra, pour ne pas se faire repérer par les animaux, qui ont une meilleure perception sensorielle que les êtres humains, qui ont la majorité de canaliser dans les yeux.

Faisant poussé ses ongles pour les transformer en griffes, Naruto s'accrocha au fond de la charrette, attendant, immobile, l'ouverture des portes, les gardiens laissant les charrettes sortir sans se méfier, le flux continu le dissimulant dans la masse, restant accrocher à celle-ci aussi longtemps que supporta son corps léthargique, atterrissant sur le sol au milieu de nulle part, courant dans les bois proches, les petits chemins et les quelques charrettes acceptant de l'amener le plus loin possible, ignorant où il allait, si ce n'est qu'il avait la certitude de s'éloigner de Konoha; se basant sur les dires autour de lui, les cartes des gens qu'il rencontre et, surtout, une boussole qu'il s'était achetée à Konoha.

Pendant une semaine, il voyagea ainsi, profitant des moments tranquilles pour voir ce que Konoha lui promettait de lui enlever. Quand son endurance était au plus bas, le chakra du renard le remettait à plein, jusqu'à ce que son corps lâche et l'obligea à s'asseoir quelques heures, reprenant son chemin aussi vite que possible, ne faisant de différence entre le jour et la nuit.

Au début, la nuit le terrifiait. À Konoha, pour le mal qu'il en pense, étant un village, il n'y avait presque aucune menace à craindre, surtout quand on a un démon renard en soi, mais la nature est clairement remplie de danger à chaque pas. Les bêtes affamées pourraient le prendre pour une proie facile, le manque de lumière le faire tomber dans des fossés et, surtout, le manque d'indication pourrait lui faire rebrousser chemin sans qu'il le sache. Pour le premier problème, le renard est une bonne garantie. Pour le deuxième, il décida de prendre des chemins dégagés et sûr, pour le dernier, ce n'est qu'après certitude qu'il prenait une direction qu'il partait. La peur du noir, pourrait être ce qui le posséderait, comme toutes les premières fois, mais il s'en est débarrassé aussi rapidement en se rappelant qu'il n'est pas un bête agneau.

En parlant nourriture, n'ayant eu que sur lui que ce que ses poches pouvaient prendre, c'est-à-dire quasiment rien, il a du bien vite trouver de quoi se recharger, le chakra rouge n'ayant rien de nourrissant, malgré ce qu'il apportait. L'idée de chasser lui est vite venue, mais en comprenant qu'il devait y perdre du temps pour, juste, un repas, la deuxième idée fut plus vite admise.

En cette période de fête, il n'était pas compliqué de voir sur les routes des caravanes et charrettes marchandes, encore moins, en plein nuit, de réussir à les repérer grâce au feu ou reste de braises, l'odorat repérant plus facilement la nourriture quand il est aidé par le ventre. C'est ainsi que, aussi discrètement que lui a appris le renard, il réussit à se nourrir, boire, mais surtout, voler des vêtements, jetant les anciennes à la première occasion à se laver dans un lac, n'y restant pas trop longtemps, tant pour reprendre le chemin, qu'éviter l'hypothermie, même si, dans ses nouveaux chiffons, le chakra du renard a bien vite redonné aux corps du blond sa température de base. Adieu vêtement coloré et marqué des fabrications de Konoha, bonjour oripeaux qui ont vu passer le temps.

« Gamin ! »

Le concerné sursaute à l'entende de la voix brut du renard, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

« - Quoi ?

\- Tu t'es endormi.

\- Non, je regarde le paysage.

\- Je parle mentalement. Tu as coupé notre lien. »

Le ton de reproche n'atteint pas Naruto, qui n'a pour dernier souvenir que le soleil qui commençait à se lever, étant maintenant pleinement debout. Soupirant en comprenant, il s'excuse rapidement avant de se lever, regardant les alentours pour sauter sur la première branche à sa portée, continuant son chemin dans les bois, guidé par sa mémoire de la dernière carte vue et la promesse du renard après qu'il fournisse encore un peu d'effort.

 **xxx**

Un chahut monstrueux, remplit de hurlement de marchand et de la vie mouvementée des passants, remplit la tête de Naruto, traversant l'entrée de son tout premier village, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui avec admiration et crainte.

« - Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais te reposé.

\- La forêt peut aussi remplir ce rôle.

\- Mais elle ne permettra pas de quitter le pays du feu, donc d'échapper à nos poursuivants.

\- Tu parles de poursuiveur, mais tu es sûr de toi ? Quasiment deux semaines ont passé et rien ne nous a arrêtés.

\- Et c'est tant mieux. Je te rappelle que, en plus d'être le porteur du plus puissant démon à queue au monde, tu es le dernier des Uzumaki et un fuyard.

\- Je sais…

\- Il y a un truc que tu n'as pas compris Gamin. À partir de maintenant, toi et moi, on est des proies dans un monde de prédateur et cela ne s'arrêtera jamais. Nous allons quitter le pays, mais bientôt celui-ci ferait ses recherches à extérieur des frontières, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Jamais. Jamais... » Insiste-t-il sur le dernier mot. « - … Nous serons en paix. »

Devant ce rappel, volontairement bien plus brutal qu'il pouvait être, le garçon soupir, continuant sa marche dans ce village agité.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Continue de suivre mes indications et nous serons tranquilles dans la majorité de ta vie.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais. D'ailleurs, monsieur je sais tout mieux qu'un gamin de cinq ans, comment je fais pour dormir dans ce village sans argent ?

\- Oh, mais c'est simple, monsieur enfant de cinq ans qui prend un ton condescendant. Tu te démerdes ! »

Serrant les dents et les poings, la fatigue et le mal de tête que lui provoquer sa colère, vont vite le forcer à se calmer, regardant autour de lui, il se laisse guider naturellement par ses habitudes et son corps fatigué, suivant la liste de priorité qu'ils lui ont établies, traversant la ville dans tous les sens, se faisant un plan global pour le lendemain et trouvant son salut quand le soleil commence à décliné.

 **xxx**

D'un éclat rouge, les premières lumières éclairent le village, réveillant ceux qui dorment, en particulier, dans le parc public, allongé le long d'une branche d'un chêne massif, Naruto, ouvrant les yeux lentement pour voir devant lui les nuages prendre un ton rosé qui contrastent avec le ciel gris, mais loin d'annoncer la venue des larmes du ciel.

Se redressant doucement, les jambes autour de la branche, pour éviter de tomber, il remarquera du chakra rouge rentré dans son corps, comprenant l'origine et la raison, comme depuis leur rencontre.

« - Merci. »

Aucune réponse, comme d'habitude, laissant juste un Naruto sautant de l'arbre pour s'étirer et craquer ses membres, faisant partir, pour la première depuis son départ, une grande partie de sa fatigue, permettant à son cerveau de rayer ceci de sa liste pour donner priorité à son ventre gargouillant.

« Pour manger, je dois avoir de l'argent, pour avoir de l'argent, je dois travailler… Mais personne ne m'engagerait… Surtout que, je ne suis pas là pour bosser et perdre mon temps. Je dois partir d'ici… Mais pour partir, faut de l'argent… »

« - Renard. Si on utilisait…

\- Non. De tous les plans que tu pourrais avoir, c'est bien celui-ci le pire.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce village est plus puissant que nous.

\- Rien n'est plus puissant que moi, encore moi des incestes bipèdes. C'est toi le problème.

\- Quoi ? Je suis puissant. J'ai tué sans problème un ninja.

\- Il était seul, eux sont des centaines. Il était ninja académique, donc pas très à jour niveaux puissance, eux sont expérimentés et suivent un entrainement quotidien. Je tiens aussi à rappeler que le jour où tu l'as tué, ton corps n'était nullement affaiblie par la fatigue extrême et le manque de nourriture. Et, si par miracle, on arrive à survivre, tu seras blessé sévèrement, au prix d'un village détruit, qui donneraient notre position à Konoha, ceux dont on se casse le cul à fuir et se cacher, doutant qu'il prenne cela pour un autre gamin qui a un chakra rouge scellé en lui. Tu trouves pas ça chère payé pour juste manger un repas, qui après ce carnage risque de t'échapper. »

Quoique le ton du renard soit condescendant et le message bien clair depuis le début, Naruto ne lui coupe pas la parole, restant silencieux, serrant les dents en s'obligeant à écouter. C'est une sorte de semi-accord qu'ils se sont trouvés, ne jamais couper l'autre quand ils se parlent, chacun étant une tête de mule quand ils boudent, pouvant s'ignorer pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui dérange autant Kurama qui veut sortir de sa prison, que Naruto qui a besoin de conseiller pour survivre. Bien sûr, Kurama le prouvant, chacun en profite largement quand il peut se moquer de l'autre, ce qui arrive plus à Naruto. Au moins, il apprend bien plus vite et ne recommet plus la même bêtise.

« - D'accord, c'était stupide, mais cela -

\- Gamin ! »

Habitué à réagir au quart-de-tour quand on l'alerte, il se réveille en plein milieu d'une ruelle perdue et délaissée, une bande de silhouettes lui barrant la route, sentant une autre derrière lui. La situation lui est assez clairement expliquée, même s'il se l'était représenté.

Dans un si grand village, rempli autant de touristes que de voyageur, il est aisé de trouver de l'argent, n'ayant quasiment qu'à le ramasser des poches, autant les marchands l'ont compris, mettant le prix pour des banalités qui en valent trois fois moins, autant les pickpockets sont aux aguets, certains les distrayant pendant que d'autre leur pique leur bourse, visible ou mal rangée, repartant comme si de rien n'était ou courant quand ils sont pris, les distançant de par leur connaissance des rues qui les a vu grandir. Si jamais la victime arrive à les rattraper, celui-ci est alors conduit, sans le savoir, dans leur repaire, où les attend le reste de la bande, armée de barre de fer et prêt à s'en servir pour défendre leur butin.

Naruto ne fait pas parti de ce cas de figure, comprenant qu'il est arrivé chez eux de par sa déconcentration de son environnement, pendant sa discussion avec le renard, se disant qu'il devait régler ce problème au plus tôt, surtout maintenant que la mort peut venir de n'importe où.

\- Quelle chance on a. Un insecte qui vient de lui-même se jeter dans notre toile. Tu as le choix minus. Tes vêtements ou la vie? Fait un enfant de dix ans, s'approchant de lui, prenant le rôle de chef dans le groupe qui l'entoure.

Le silence de Naruto décide la bande de gamin, entre huit et treize ans, à l'entourer, lui faisant remarquer leurs vieux habits et leur manque d'hygiène, malgré qu'ils soient dans un village, comprenant que ses enfants ont autant de parents que lui.

Un sourire se met à naitre sur le visage de Naruto, sentant son sang battre, remarquant un sac en toile pendant de la ceinture du chef.

\- La vie.

À peine les mots sont dits clairement que le chakra rouge traverse son corps, disparaissant en un saut pour frapper d'un coup de pied le visage du plus proche, le mettant à terre avec aisance avant de se jeter sur celui à sa droite qui se tourne vers lui, en un mouvement défensif trop lent pour bloquer le coup dans son ventre qui lui retourne les tripes et fait cracher ses poumons, tombant à terre pendant que Naruto marche lentement devant lui, attendant pas longtemps avant que les huit autres se jeter sur lui.

Déviant un direct, venant d'en face, il fait un demi-tour pour frapper le ventre du gamin de son coude, se jetant sur celui devant lui, qui le charge avec une barre de fer, voulant le frapper d'un coup descendant avant de se faire saisir le poignet et mettre à terre d'un uppercut sauté, roulant à terre vers la suivante, qui tente de lui faucher la tête d'un revers puissant de son arme, sautant en lui saisissant le poignet pour s'appuyer dessus et frapper sa tête d'un coup de pied, violent, lui donnant l'impression de se faire décapiter, tombant sur le ventre, le poignet toujours saisit pour avoir le bras tendu, sortant de sa syncope en hurlant quand il mettra ses deux pieds sur son corps et ses mains sur son poignet pour lui retourner le bras, saisissant sa barre de fer avant de faire une roulade arrière et se relever.

Entouré de l'autre moitié de la bande, en plus du chef, ils comprennent, voyant leurs camarades massifs à terre et entendant les hurlements de la fille en se prenant le bras, que ce n'est pas un petit poisson qu'ils ont attrapé, mais un requin blanc, surtout quand il brisera la barre de fer d'un coup de genou, telle une brindille, faisant tourner les morceaux dans ses mains, prouvant qu'ils sont aisés à manier, pour lui.

Frappant les barres entre elle, il charge le plus proche, profitant de leur inexpérience dans le combat pour percer leur garde avec aisance, frappant les zones sensibles non-protégées, accompagnant d'autres hurlements, tant masculin que féminin, celui de la fille, déclenché par leurs rotules et côtés brisés, les empêchant de fuir avant qu'il en ait l'idée.

Le chef, furieux, sort un kunai de sa poche, attirant son attention en hurlant. Derrière lui, la dernière de ses soldats ; une fille de petite taille, les cheveux courts noirs ; le regarde avec surprise en lui demandant d'où il sortait son arme, pourquoi il l'a sur lui et, surtout, pourquoi il l'a sorti alors qu'elle lui a proposé de fuir pendant que le blond s'occupait des autres.

\- Je vais crever ce gosse ! Hurle-t-il en s'approchant, pointant toujours la lame vers le blond, qui le fixe sans bouger.

\- C'est contre nos règ-

Naruto la coupe du bruit des barres de fer qu'il jette à terre, provoquant le sourire du chef, pensant son plan réussit, mais va déchanter quand celui-ci s'approche avec nonchalance, même si l'on sent bien une précipitation qui a du mal à retenir.

\- Recule ou je te plante ! Menace-t-il en faisant un simulacre avec le Kunai.

\- Vas-y. Crache-t-il froidement, surprenant ses ennemies.

La distance entre eux se réduisant rapidement, le chef va faire un pas en retrait en sentant l'aura du blond devenir de plus en plus forte, prenant une inspiration avant de faire un pas menaçant, provoquant les mots du blond qui continue sans rien changer.

\- Vas-y, Tente. Tente ! Essaie de me tuer sans trembler. Essaie de prendre position sur ta peur de voir mon sang jaillir, la peur que la morale insinue en toi.

Sa voix grave et sombre se grave dans son esprit, son cœur va lui sortir de la poitrine, hurlant de toutes ses tripes pour se donner du courage, mais c'est trop tard, la lame est déjà dans le creux de la main du blond, la serrant de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de la retirer, un chakra rouge lui entourant la main. Surpris, le voleur relève le regard pour tomber sur ses yeux bleus en fente.

\- Lâche ça. Ordonne-t-il froidement en le fixant.

Le bras tremblant et sa main moite, le font obéir, reculant devant cette menace, qui prend le kunai par le manche pour analyser la lame.

\- Ton prénom. Ordonne-t-il sans lui donner un regard.

Le garçon, reculant encore, va se stopper en entendant l'ordre, répondant en tremblant, la fille derrière lui restant paralyser, se différenciant de lui de ne pas avoir eu d'intention meurtrière.

\- Enchanté. Fait-il en s'approchant.

Malgré toute sa volonté, le corps du garçon reste immobilise face à la présence du garçon, dépassant de loin l'état de détresser de la fille, qui, elle, n'a pas son cœur qui va exploser et ses jambes arrivent à la portée.

\- Tu sais que cette arme pourrait être dangereuse si elle n'était pas aussi vieille et si peu affûtée, la pointe est tellement cassée qu'elle en est plate. Même cuisiner une viande tendre, elle ne peut plus le faire.

Face à lui, à quelques décimètres, Naruto approche doucement l'arme du corps immobile, le propriétaire suivant son mouvement des yeux, avant de le voir tourner dans la main du blond, qui lui tend le manche avec un sourire franc, voyant dans les yeux noirs de la surprise.

\- Je te conseille de t'en débarrasser. Non content de ne plus servir à rien, tu serais bien incapable de l'utiliser si tu n'es pas prêt à ôter une vie à tout moment.

Devant son regard neutre et son petit sourire déconcertant, le brun va lever la main lentement vers le manche, ayant à l'esprit de le prendre et courir aussi vite que possible, avec ou sans sa subalterne.

La paume de sa main sur le manche, ne manquant plus qu'à serrer les doigts, l'objet métallique disparaît de sa vue en un mouvement rapide, telle une brise, le bras de Naruto tendu après un mouvement en sphérique, n'ayant que le temps de voir le kunai au bout de sa main ; la lame à l'horizontale, tenue par les doigts du blond, l'intérieur appuyé sur son poignet, l'extérieur taché de rouge ; avant de sentir sous souffle court et son incapacité à respirer, se noyant dans le sang de sa gorge tranchée, mettant sa main sur celle-ci avant que le manque de force lui fasse fléchir ses jambes.

\- Ce qui est mon cas. Crache le blond en lui passant à côté, mettant ses bras le long du corps en prenant son sac de toile pour le mettre dans sa poche.

La vision de tous ses camarades à terre, inconscients, en sang, pour les plus chanceux et hurlant de douleur pour les moins, est la dernière chose que ses yeux lui enverront tandis que les mots du blond retendissent en lui, le manque d'air et l'anémie, accélérer par sa panique, elle-même décuplé par les dernières actions de Naruto, l'emportant.

Derrière lui, ayant assisté à toute la scène, la fille écarquille les yeux, ayant l'incapacité de hurler, ses jambes tremblant la faisant tomber à terre quand le garçon rejoint _Yomi_ , le quittant des yeux quand son regard est envahi par la présence physique du démon, qui reste droit, la regardant de haut, même si c'est de peu, le kunai le long de son bras, regardant cette fille avec attention, ayant une idée en tête depuis qu'il l'a vu.

\- Silencieuse. Tremblante. À terre. C'est parce que tu es faible que je vais te laisser un choix simple.

Il laisse un silence les prendre, pour que les mots puissent bien être compris de la fille, qui se concentre sur ses yeux.

\- Tes vêtements ou la vie. Sourit-il de l'ironie de la situation.

La fille, surprise par le choix, va rester immobile quelques secondes, avant que Naruto lui demande de se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas l'énervé.

Sans répondre, précipitamment, elle va ouvrir sa veste noire à capuche, révélant un haut vert, qui se révèle être un débardeur sale quand elle jette la veste au pied du blond, sous sa demande, suivi de ses protèges-mains en cuir, révélant des doigts fins et blanc, pales, puis ses sandales usées bleus clair, ainsi que son pantalon de toile, bleu sombre, rabattant ses jambes et ses bras sur son corps devant son regard neutre.

\- Tous. Fait-il d'une voix imposante.

La fille allait riposter, défendre sa pudeur, mais la situation lui est vite rappelée par les corps derrières lui et son regard en fente qui commence à se rougir.

Le débardeur est le premier retiré, dévoilant une poitrine non développée, la culotte, qui était blanche avant que le stress la salisse, suivant bien vite, ses jambes serrées au maximum et s'avachissant sur elle-même pour se cacher, les larmes lui venant en ayant entendu des histoires et imaginant la suite, fermant les yeux de terreur.

Prise dans ses pensées, elle se réveillera quand, à ses oreilles, retentissent un bruit aigu proche, les ouvrants pour voir que ses affaires ont disparu, comme le monstre, regardant vers le bruit pour voir le kunai à terre, à sa portée, le sang encore frai, se retournant pour voir le blond partir, emportant ses vêtements.

La situation devant elle et l'envie de vengeance vont lui faire imaginer profiter de son inattention, mais, c'est aussi en ayant eu cette pensée qu'elle et ses camarades se sont retrouvés dans cette situation, restant immobile, fixant cette enfant blond marcher nonchalamment sans la regarder, créant en elle une rage sans nom.

Des bruits lourds retentissent, attirant son attention de l'autre côté de la rue, voyant des ombres s'approcher en plus de bruit métallique, qu'elle a appris à reconnaître, n'étant pas la seule, les autres, moins concentrer sur leur douleur, hurlent que c'est la Garde.

Une autre, plus consciente, se tourner vers la fille en tendant la main.

\- Aide-moi ! Ordonne-t-elle.

Sans perdre une seconde, les bruits s'approchent, elle se lève en reculant, n'accordant plus d'importance à sa tenue d'Ève.

\- Aide-moi ! Refait la blesser en hurlant, devinant ses attentions, attirant le regard des autres, qui vont aussi vite demander la même chose.

Devant cette vision funéraire, sans réfléchir, elle se retourne pour fuir l'arrivée des gardes, ignorant, sans difficulté, les hurlements douloureux derrière elle, ni leur insulte, encore moins celle de sa sœur de cœur qui hurle sa dernière volonté.

\- Soit maudite Tsuchi Kin !

* * *

 _\- C'est étrange. J'ai souvent entendu parler de toi comme quelqu'un qui marche sur des cadavres, ne différenciant pas ceux de_ _ses ennemies_ _à ses amis, pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais vu tuer quelqu'un avec envie. C'est presque comme si tu tentais de l'éviter._

 _\- Tu aimes les ramen ? Moi, je les adore. Au poulet, bœuf, œuf, si je devais me choisir une autre vie, ce serait celle de cuisinier de ramen. Cela a été le plat principal de ma vie et_ _ça l'es_ _encore. Il en existe tellement, c'est tellement bon et j'espère toujours en goûter de nouveau. Jamais je me lasserais d'en manger._

 _-_ _J'vois pas_ _le rapport._

 _\- C'est que tu n'as jamais tué quelqu'un avec envie._

* * *

Naruto à Hidan, au retour d'une mission.


	8. Marchand

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, merci d'être toujours présent, cela fait chaud au cœur. De plus en plus d'Alert et de Favorit, vous assurez^^. Sinon, on me conseille un beta et, je suis pas contre, par contre, comme je recrute que les gens passionner, si vous trouver qu'il y a des faute et que vous vous sentez capable de corrigé un chapitre de 6000 mots, 12 page, en une semaine, venez essayé^^

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre VIII : Marchand[...]  
_

Au village frontalier, le chahut et les hurlements règnent en masse, particulièrement à la deuxième porte du village, menant à la frontière du pays de la Rizière.

Habillé des nouveaux vêtements volés ; hormis la culotte et le haut vert, qu'il a jeté dans la première benne du coin avec ses anciens vêtements, ceux-ci étant plus neuf, résistant, et, surtout, plus sombres, donc plus discrets ; Naruto marche nonchalamment en cette direction, se frayant un passage dans la foule, voulant connaître la raison de cette agitation, ne comprenant rien dans leur brouhaha.

\- Inutile d'insister ! C'est un ordre direct du Daimyô du pays des Rizières. Sans laissez-passer, vous ne pourrez pas traverser la frontière. Ce village est un premier point de relais, pour les plus vicelard, je tiens à rappeler qu'ils seront considérés comme personnes hostiles et traquer pour être exécuté par les différentes douanes volantes sur le chemin, en droit de vous demander à présenter votre cachet.

Serrant les dents à l'annonce de l'homme, qui reste insensible au hurlement et insultes, Naruto va partir en crachant son insulte intérieurement, ne voulant pas être un bête mouton, partant rapidement, les bêlements lui brisant les oreilles.

Traversant la ville, il va s'installer dans un coin en soupirant, restant à observer les gens, mais sa concentration est ailleurs.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Kurama ?

\- On ne peut pas rester ici, mais forcer le passage est la pire solution. On n'a pas le choix, il nous faut un pass.

\- Et comment on en trouve un ? Ce truc semble sortir du cul d'un singe aujourd'hui.

\- Ses pass ont dû être données à ceux qui le méritent, donc ceux qui apporteront des marchandises aux pays de la Rivière.

\- On ne pourrait pas plutôt se barrer ailleurs. Tu m'as jamais dit pourquoi ce pays plutôt qu'un autre.

\- C'est le plus proche et en même temps, le plus loin des pays ninja. Konoha sera le seul problème une fois là-bas, mais, avec ce qui se passe à l'instant, je sais qu'on sera tranquille de ce côté. Un autre prendrait trop de temps et serait plus risqué pour notre « repos ».

\- Bien. N'empêche que cela ne me dit pas où en trouver un.

\- Au seul endroit où sont ceux qui en ont un ; au comptoir des voyageurs. »

Demandant ce que c'est, il apprendra, pendant sa marche, que le comptoir des voyageurs est un lieu où se réunissent les différents types de voyageurs officiels, tels que les marchands ambulants, les mercenaires et autres vivant des voyages dans le monde, tel que le shinobi ambulant.

Surpris de découvrir son existence, il l'est encore plus de réussir à facilement la trouver, la logique répondant que c'est l'une des principales sources de revenue des villages frontaliers, qui le mettent toujours bien en avant. Si les quelques questions à son passage se font, se demandant ce qu'il le fait se diriger à cet endroit, ils vont vite s'en délaisser pour leur occupation principale.

Il n'y a aucun gardien-trieur devant la porte, encore une fois, la logique lui est rappelée par le Renard, insistant sur l'argent que cela rapporte et que seul le propriétaire en a les droits, c'est-à-dire personne. C'est de notoriété publique, ou vite appris pour les concerner, comme Naruto, que quiconque rentrant dans cet endroit ne doit compter que sur lui-même pour en sortir, les règles de bien séance s'effaçant quand on traverse la ligne le pas de porte, qu'il franchit sans un regard derrière, sentant pourtant le regard circonflexes et les chuchotements qui le prennent pour un enfant perdu.

De l'autre côté, le blond s'étonne du paysage, s'attendant à tomber sur un dépotoir des pires déchets, au sol sale et sombre, hurlant plus fort. Il n'en est rien, le sol en terre cuit n'a pas plus de saleté que de trace de chaussure et quelque reste de cendre et saleté quotidiennes qui ont survécu au balai. D'obscurité, il n'aura que les endroits non- éclairés par les fenêtres ouvertes, possédant au plafond un lustre électrique aux multiples lampes, laissant présager des nuits toutes aussi lumineuses. L'odeur du bois qui finit de brûler, donne, en plus du soleil entrant, une chaleur qui ne déplaît pas à l'enfant, encore plus en n'entendant aucun hurlement, les gens parlant à leur table en chuchotant entre eux. Même s'il devine que c'est pour ne pas faire éclater leur affaire aux grands jours, cela est appréciable, descendant du balcon, qui surplombe le tout, par l'un des deux escaliers qui l'entourent, marchant d'un pas nonchalant vers le bar, occupé par un homme qui nettoie un verre avec attention, attendant qu'il se pose sur une chaise pour se tourner vers lui, posant le verre, en demandant, d'une voix calme et empreinte de respect, s'il est perdu.

Secouant la tête lentement, Naruto assure être ici pour les affaires, acceptant de se faire servir le déjeuner quand on lui propose en sortant de sa bourse, ayant compté sa valeur avec le Renard, le prix d'un repas.

\- Il y a plus. Fait le marchand en le regardant dans les yeux, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Aider du renard, qui lui sous-titre les non-dits, comme fait avec les Hyûga à leur fête.

\- Je souhaite passer la frontière. On m'a parlé de pass à avoir. Demande-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Malheureusement, je ne fais pas dans le faux. Expose avec calme l'homme, lorgnant la bourse.

Encore traduit, Naruto secoue la tête.

\- Je souhaite plutôt savoir quel prochain convoi, dans ce sens, part.

\- Oh, bien sûr. C'est un groupe de livreur arrivé hier et partant dans une heure. Annonce-t-il avec franchise, attirant la suspicieux de Naruto, qui comprend bien vite que cet homme ne connaît rien du sens « secret ».

\- Où est le responsable ? Demande-t-il en taisant ses aprioris.

\- C'est le groupe à la table au bout. Pour le responsable, c'est à vous de voir avec eux.

Une petite clochette le fait se retourner vers le trou dans le mur où l'attend une assiette remplis de toast, porridge et d'un jus d'orange, un repas qui donne l'eau à la bouche, se voyant servir deux autres pains grillés, non touchés, d'une assiette ramené par un serveur, vérifié par lui-même et encore le blond après avoir remercié l'homme, qui hoche la tête, trouvant cela normal que ça aille à un client plutôt que la poubelle.

Tartinant les toasts de porridge, il se régale et se surprend, après avoir fini le plateau, à être calé et ses forces revenir lentement, soupirant de bien-être en disant à son renard qu'il pourrait prendre des cours pour que son chakra soit tout aussi nourrissant, ne l'égalant pas dans le regain de force, malgré les jours à ne se nourrir que de ça.

D'un pas décidé, Naruto se dirige vers la table qui lui a été indiqué, se faisant ouvertement repérer par les quelques membres qui déjeunent en cessant de parler pour le regarder.

\- Je vais être concis. J'ai besoin de passer la frontière et vous êtes ceux qu'on m'a annoncé partir prochainement.

Les quelques regards qu'ils se lancent entre eux, se répète souvent sur une femme dans la trentaine, les cheveux verts coupés, la corpulence épaisse, prouvant son expérience, soutenue par un regard sans doute. Sa voix claire et directe est répondue par une plus grave et froide.

\- Que nous proposes-tu en échange ?

\- De l'argent ? Demande-t-il, ignorant ce qui les intéresses.

\- On est livreur, pas transporteur. Répond-elle cash.

\- J'aiderais à la livraison. Fait-il avec sérieux en pensant comprendre.

\- Et en quoi ? Nous sommes assez nombreux et la marchandise est déjà chargée.

\- Vous êtes fort et avez de la bouteille, mais, je ne vois pas de gardien. Je me propose à ce poste.

\- Toi… Demande-t-elle en se coupant quand un sourire apparaît à son visage, se retenant de rire, imité par ses compagnons.

Malgré qu'il remarque qu'elle tente de bien paraître, Naruto se sent vexé, le cachant parfaitement par un visage fermé, crachant.

\- J'ai vécu dans la nature ses derniers jours et je suis d'un village de Ninja.

\- Si c'est le cas, va avec tes parents demandé un pass. Fait l'un à la table, semblant être le plus stable émotionnellement.

\- La nature a été plus clémente avec moi qu'eux.

\- Et en quoi cela nous apporte. Un gamin de cinq ans, ninja, mercenaire, ou même ayant vécu dans la nature toute sa vie, reste un gamin de cinq ans et ne peuvent pas aider à la protection de convoi, surtout que les nôtres sont, justement, avec le convoi, le surveillant pendant que le reste prépare notre départ. Si, vraiment, tu veux aider, trouve quelque chose et vite. Mascotte et clown sont déjà prises.

Là, Naruto est ouvertement vexé, ayant dans ses yeux une rage et envie meurtrière, poussé par la frénésie du sang coulé ce matin.

\- Quel regard. On croirait que tu veux me tuer.

\- C'est une invitation ? Crache-t-il avec froideur en la regardant comme un prédateur.

Son visage amusé affiche un sourire et part dans un fou-rire grave, perdant vite son souffle, entraînant les autres dans sa folie, tant par son rire en lui-même que l'accentuation du sens comique qu'à appuyer Naruto. Le concerné serrent les poings, allant se jeter sur elle avec l'idée de lui arracher la gorge de ses griffes, ignorant si cela est possible et prêt à le découvrir, mais il sera coupé par la phrase de la cheffe qui se reprend un peu.

\- T… T'es vraiment un comique… pfoui… Vraiment pas mal du tout.

\- Ravi que tes derniers instants soient empreints de rire et bonheur. Tu mourras en les chérissant. Crache-t-il en allant se jeter sur elle.

Une voix grave et puissante retentit, venant du barman qui leur rappelle avec force que les combats ne se font pas dans le salon et que, si différent il y a, l'arrière-cour est prévu pour, précisant qu'elle est vide actuellement.

Par respect, pour son déjeuner, Naruto va soupirer, se tenant droit en se décalant, invitant la cheffe au combat. Celle-ci stoppe son rire, voyant qu'il est sérieux, plus qu'au début, devenant elle-même froid pour se lever et diriger son pas pour ne pas que son honneur en pâtisse.

Naruto suit, sans perdre dans sa perception développée, ses camarades derrières eux qui les suivent avec nonchalance, tous trouvant cela bête, insultant le blond de leur faire perdre leur temps.

Le terrain de combat est, comme dit, derrière le bar, représenter par une petite place en plongée, accessible par trois marches d'escalier, vide de monde, comme promis, mais pas de spectateur qui, voyant au loin arriver les duellistes, s'amassent en annonçant le combat, déchantant quand il voile que c'est un gamin de cinq ans qui fait face à la bonne femme.

Tous se plaignent, demandant des explications, qui leur sont données que par un des livreurs, les faisant soupirer en insultant Naruto d'un comportement immature et débile, celui-ci levant son majeur droit vers l'homme sans le regarder.

\- Espèce de petit ...

\- Tu veux être mon échauffement !? Hurle Naruto d'une voix rauque en se tournant vers l'homme, les yeux rouges en fente et les dents pointure dirigés sur lui.

L'homme se tend d'un bon, terrifié avant de reculer en fuyant ouvertement, ayant senti sa mort venir de multiples façons. Le silence suit cette réaction et l'hurlement du blond, plus aucun ne mettant en doute ses capacités, provocant le sourire de son adversaire.

\- Okay. Je reconnais que tu as un quelque chose d'intéressant. J'ai un deal, si tu désires toujours passés la frontière en mettant ta fierté de côté.

La colère de Naruto ne diminue pas, mais elle n'augmente pas, prouvant qu'il écoute sa proposition.

\- Si tu arrives à me maîtriser, je consens à t'amener avec nous. Fait-elle avec sourire et regarde intéresser par ses capacités.

Ses camarades ne répondent rien à sa remarque, d'abord parce que c'est elle la responsable et son jugement n'est pas à être redire, que, comme tous, ils l'ont sous-estimé et que des bras en plus sont toujours à prendre.

\- Cela me va. Réponds Naruto avec froideur en se mettant en position.

Son adversaire l'imite, s'imaginant déjà tout ce qu'elle pourra lui faire en gagnant, ne lui ayant pas parlé de ce point, lui promettant le voyage pour la frontière, à ses côtés et ses caprices, espérant qu'il tiendra plus longtemps que son dernier jouet.

Le coup d'envoi est donné par Naruto qui charge ouvertement la femme en ligne droit, ayant une charge digne d'un taureau, surprenant les spectacles par sa vitesse, mais pas la femme qui sourit en se tendant quand il saute en mettant en avant sa jambe et bras droit plier pour faire bélier, se les prenant de pleins fouets, reculant d'un pas, mais repoussant avec force le garçon qui tombe à terre, roulant au sol rapidement en voyant son attaque échouée, la femme se remettant droite.

Naruto cache sa surprise, ayant mis la dose dans sa charge pour la surprendre, sans pouvoir pour autant y aller à fond pour ne pas attirer les ragots sur sa présence ici.

\- Pas mal. Mais fait mieux si tu veux gagner. Sourit-elle.

La provoque marche mieux que ce qu'elle expierait, Naruto voulant prouver sa dominance en la chargeant avec plus de force dans les membres, devant vite en finir pour garder ses forces pendant le voyage.

Chargeant en ziguant pour l'empêcher de deviner où il va attaquer, il profite de sa vitesse et du chemin pour concentrer plus de chakra dans son poing, ayant décidé de frapper d'un direct son corps.

La femme, surprise par sa vitesse, qui le fait passer d'un extrême côté à l'autre, réagir au dernier moment, quand Naruto lui fera face en chargeant une demi-seconde trop tôt, lui saisissant le poignet de sa gauche, le serrant force pour le bloquer, sous sa surprise, surtout en se sentant tirer à elle et saisit par le haut pour être projeté au-dessus d'elle, sentant qu'il allait être fracassé le sol et être hors-combat.

Cela aurait marché si Naruto, poussé par son instinct et le Renard, ne lui saisit le poignet, le tenant, pour s'en servir d'appui afin d'abattre son tibia sur le sommet du crâne de la géante, tel une massue, charger de l'énergie qu'il a accumulé dans son poing, la faisant tomber à la renverse en se faisant entraîner dans sa chute, l'écrasant de son frêle corps, qui ferait rire à la scène, si cela n'était pas aussi incroyable.

 **xxx**

Des jours plus tard, sous un ciel pratiquement sans nuages, éclairant d'un soleil annonciatrice du printemps, une série de trois caravanes, à la file indienne, roule sur un chemin de terre sèche, tracter par deux chevaux chacun, en bon état.

Les conducteurs restent concentrer sur la route devant eux, s'assurant que leur charrette passait sans problème à travers les étroits chemins, obligatoires pour leur destination.

Autour de chacun, ainsi qu'à l'arrière des charrettes, se trouve les Protecteurs, habillé d'une armure légère et des armes tranchantes à leur ceinture. Ceux-ci surveillent les environs avec soin, s'assurant qu'aucune bête ne les prend en chasse, où pire, de tout temps, les bois n'ayant jamais été sûrs pour les caravanes.

Sur la route, depuis déjà presque dix heures, les conducteurs s'alternent pour que l'autre se repose et vaque à ses occupations qui lui permettent de s'étirer à leur convenance, ils arrivent enfin à un petit plaine tranquille, idéal pour reposer les chevaux, les nourrir et faire boire.

La cheffe de convoi ; une grande femme aux cheveux verts coupés, les bras et jambes ayant vu passer les marchandises de toutes sortes, habiller d'une légère armure souple, pour pouvoir naviguer avec aisance entre les convois et pouvoir passer plus facilement de la position assisse à debout et inversement ; annonce un repos d'une heure, ordonnant à ce qu'on sort le minimum d'affaire pour vite repartir. Elle connaît la route jusqu'à la frontière, pour l'avoir souvent pratiqué, savant qu'après quelques heures de voyage, ils trouveront un meilleur emplacement pour installer le camp, surtout que cela est encore trop tôt pour vraiment se poser.

Pendant que les livreurs profitent de se dégourdir les jambes, étant une sacrée épreuve de rester dans un espace si restreint aussi longtemps, sortant quelques affaires, les Protecteurs prennent position pour délimiter le périmètre, attendant les ordres de partir.

Chacun vaquant, personne ne s'occupe du petit garçon, aux cheveux courts, qui traverse le camp pour la forêt alentour. Fils de parent mort, il a été recruté par la cheffe, qui l'a trouvé dans la rue, tombant sous le charme de son sourire et rire, ainsi que ses yeux innocents, décidant d'en faire la mascotte, l'idée étant vite acceptées quand celui-ci sut faire rire de ses petites maladresses, faisant partie de la troupe depuis presque un an, ayant appris à se rendre utile avec le temps.

Habitué à être laissé seul, c'est avec un petit empressement qu'il part satisfaire une envie, s'éloignant du camp pour ne pas se faire voir, n'aimant pas l'idée d'être observé. Le besoin vite fini, le pantalon remonté, il regagne le chemin inverse quand un petit bruit aigu lui arrive aux oreilles, venant d'une brindille cassée.

Regardant autour de lui, il demande qui est là, la panique prenant possession de son corps, surtout quand c'est un souffle et grognement, lui indiquant la position du danger, qui lui répond. Se tournant en cet endroit, il voit un buisson bougé, n'hésitant pas une seconde à courir en direction inverse, quitte à s'éloigner du camp, prêt à faire un détour pour les rejoindre plus tard.

Un hurlement retentit et des pas lourds sont derrière lui, provoquant le hurlement du gamin, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les livreurs, reconnaissant le cri et paniquant à leur tour, se demandant ce qui se passe. Avant que l'agitation soit totale, la cheffe ordonne à l'un des protecteurs d'intervenir, l'une d'entre eux hoche la tête en courant, arme à la main, dans cette direction pendant que l'enfant a un souffle court, ne pouvant plus hurler, continuant sa fuite qu'avec l'énergie du désespoir, refusant de se retourner, sentant les bruits derrières lui plus proche et les cris plus puissants.

Bien vite, ses jambes lâches, le faisant tomber à terre. Se dépêchant de se relever, pour tenter une fuite, il pourra que se retourner pour voir devant lui un énorme sanglier qui lui fonce dessus, les yeux injectés de sang, voyant en lui un animal qui est sur son territoire.

Écarquillant les yeux, il se mit à prier tous les dieux qu'il connaît d'un coup de main, mais aucun ne répond à l'appel.

Un cri strident retentit, qui exprime la douleur pure, continuant pendant deux minutes, avec un bruit lourd en plein milieu, s'éteignant en fondu quand la protectrice, les repérant par le cri continu, arrivant en courant, inquiet de ces brusques sons, voyant, en traversant les fourrés, l'enfant, assit à terre, le torse relevé, immobile, la tête en air pour fixer le sommet de l'un des arbres.

Il sortira de son immobilité quand il se fera appeler par celle-ci, qui s'approche lentement, demandant s'il était blessé. Immédiatement le garçon se lève avec force en courant à elle, la serrant fort, telle la bouée pour un naufragé, se faisant cueillir avec douceur, le rassurant en disant que cela est terminé, que la bête est partie, remarquant, maintenant qu'elle a ce qu'elle cherche, une forme au loin bizarre, se concentrant dessus pour tenter de la reconnaître, mettant cinq minutes à finalement comprendre, ce qui la décide à vite se lever et partir en direction du camp, détournant son regard de cette bête, qu'il a déjà vu, sans pour autant la fixer comme elle, ou même être choqué de sa nouvelle forme répugnante.

Retournant au camp, l'enfant est vite accueilli par des hurlements soulagés, se jetant sur lui pour le serrer fort, remerciant la protectrice qui restera silencieuse, non par modestie, mais ayant encore l'image de cette bête devant les yeux, n'ayant pas décroché un mot durant le retour et encore moins quand l'enfant s'éloigne avec les livreurs et que ses compagnons lui demandent ce qui se passe, la voyant blême.

Sentant soudain ses tripes se retourner, elle se mit à courir vers l'arbre le plus proche pour rendre son dernier repas, d'il y a quelques minutes avant de partir, laissant derrière elle ses compagnons incrédules.

Quand elle finira, elle retournera au camp, l'esprit comme vides de ses dernières images pour se concentrer sur son boulot, suivie par ses camarades, qui resteront silencieux et ne poseront pas de question, même s'il se demande ce qu'a bien pu voir cette ancienne soldate, qui voyage avec eux depuis des années, combattant à leur côté de nombreuses fois et réussissant à déjeuner devant le cadavre d'un ennemi abattu, racontant souvent les batailles qu'elle a menées pour son seigneur comme d'autres parleraient de leur journée d'hier.

Prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, soulagée de le voir, la cheffe ordonne la levée de camps, rappelant que la route est longue et qu'il faut se dépêcher d'avance avant que la nuit tombe, vite obéis par tous, rendant cette histoire au passé pour se concentrer sur l'avenir, l'habitude des tragédies de la route les dictant.

 **xxx**

Quand la lune commence à venir dans le ciel sombre, les livreurs sont autour d'un feu, mangeant chacun la nourriture fait par le cuisinier avec sa fille, remplissant leur ventre avec plaisir.

Comme une tradition, c'est à ce moment que les esprits se détendent et ceux des Protecteurs s'aiguisent, les livreurs commencent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi avec ceux des autres caravane avec qui ils n'ont pas échangés depuis plusieurs heures.

L'heure du coucher n'allant pas tarder, l'un se dévoue à poser la question qui hante les lèvres de tous, même des Protecteurs ; Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé au gamin dans la forêt ? ; provoquant le silence autour d'eux, se tournant tous en direction du gamin, qui a passé son temps dans la suite privée de la cheffe, les empêchant ainsi de savoir, même celle-ci, qui a passé une grand partie du voyage avec lui, l'ignore.

Nullement choqué ou gêné par la question, il se met à sourire en répondant.

\- J'ai rencontré mon ange gardien ! Hurle-t-il de joie, provoquant les rires de ceux qui l'entourent.

L'un d'eux lui demande d'être précis, diminuant son rire pour l'écouter, comme les Protecteurs, qui se rapprochent pour mieux entendre, voulant savoir, contrairement à celle qui est venue le chercher, s'éloignant pour rien entendre, portant sa torche dans les bois autour.

Commençant par le début, à la demande générale, l'enfant explique la raison pour laquelle il était allé dans la forêt et que c'est un sanglier qui s'est jeté sur lui, les Protecteurs notant qu'ils ne devront pas sous-estimer les animaux, si ceux-ci n'ont plus peur de leur présence. Arrivant à ce qui intéresse tout le monde, il explique que son ange gardien est descendu du ciel et s'est jeté sur la bête, la frappant de son poing pour la tuer, disparaissant telle une brise. Circonflexe par cette explication, l'un d'eux lui demande à quoi ressemblait son ange gardien avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je me souviens juste qu'il était petit, les cheveux blonds et la peau rouge sang.

Tous remplis de questions, ils vont être interrompus par la cheffe, qui annonce qu'ils doivent tout aller se coucher, que demain, il se lève avant le soleil et être sur la route quand il les éclairera, provoquant quelque soupir, obéissant, ne s'attardant pas sur cet "ange-gardien", le prenant pour un délire d'enfant.

Celui-ci, poussé par la cheffe dans le dos en douceur, assure à celle-ci que c'est la vérité, ce qui provoque son sourire en annonçant le savoir, qu'il est impossible que son ange puisse mentir, faisant battre le cœur de l'enfant sentant ses sentiments pour lui, rentrant dans sa demeurent, dormant là depuis toujours, se préparant pour la nuit, avant de s'allonger dans le lit en l'attendant.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, la femme musclée lui tourne le dos, regardant au loin dans la forêt, en direction du chemin qu'ils prendront demain, pensant fort à ses remerciements pour les envoyer à cet être rouge aux cheveux blonds, fermant la porte à clef avant de se préparer rapidement à son tour et rejoindre le gamin, le serrant contre elle, caressant son dos pendant qu'il se cale contre sa poitrine.

 **xxx**

L'aurore ne tardant pas à briser l'obscure nuit, Naruto s'éveille doucement au bruit qui l'entourent, se redressant doucement de la solide branche de l'arbre qu'il a élu domicile, se penchant un peu en avant pour étirer son dos, ses membres suivants, tournant le regard en contrebas pour voir son groupe sur le point de partir.

Après sa victoire rapide contre la cheffe, il intégra, comme promis, le voyage, mais pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention, ainsi que, Naruto le devinant, la cheffe voulant cacher sa défaite, il intégra le groupe des éclaireurs, ceux qui étaient avec elle et donc les seuls témoins de sa défaite, partant avec eux pendant que les livreurs finissaient de tout charger.

Les éclaireurs sont chargés de voyager, comme leur nom l'indique, devant les caravanes pour vérifier le terrain et prévenir en cas de problème. C'est grâce à eux que le voyage se passe sans encombre et empêche les détours inutiles.

Sans le savoir, la cheffe lui donna le poste idéal. En plus de voyager à un rythme rapide, devant même pousser pour accomplir ses objectifs à temps, il est éloigné de la masse et peut rester dans son coin, personne ne s'intéressant à lui, vaguant à leur occupation, le prenant pour un esprit, ce qui est mieux que d'être ignoré volontairement par mépris.

Si Naruto, la limite du village passé, pouvait aisément partir au pays de la rizière, il se surprit à rester volontairement, la Raison lui indiquant qu'ils connaissent le chemin le plus court pour la frontière, en plus d'avoir les papiers si jamais ils se font arrêter, ce qui est une manière plus propre de faire les choses, son estomac appuyant le fait qu'il mange à sa faim, même s'il est souvent obligé d'aller chasser pour la viande.

D'ailleurs, il a récemment appris qu'il avait sauvé un gamin du groupe des livreurs durant sa dernière chasse. Il en a été surpris de l'apprendre, n'ayant souvenir que d'avoir entendu un sanglier et l'avoir tué, prendre repère de l'emplacement de son groupe et ramener la bête avec l'aide du renard.

Il se souvient encore de la tête surprise qu'ils avaient eu quand ils l'ont vu arriver avec la bête compressée sur toute sa longueur, ses os lui sortant du corps comme un port épique, mais l'ayant vite remercié sans plus s'attarder, ce qui fait toujours plaisir, lui ayant appris à cuisiner la viande de sanglier.

C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle il est resté avec eux, ayant vite trouvé intérêt d'apprendre d'eux, regardant de loin, les techniques basiques de survie.

Malgré qu'"ils lui ont appris" à monter une tente, il préfère dormir sur les arbres à la belle étoile plutôt que les sacs de couchage dans une maison de toile, ayant toujours trop chaud dedans. D'après son renard, c'est dû à son chakra qui traverse naturellement son réseau, augmentant sa chaleur corporelle, subissant le froid comme tous, mais étant plus sensible à la chaleur. Prenant la voie des arbres, contrairement aux éclaireurs qui voyagent sur terre, il apprit tout de même à identifier les terrains instables d'un simple coup d'œil.

Son jeune âge les firent douter de son endurance, les enfants jeunes ayant besoin de plus de repos, mais Naruto les a vite « rassurés » en tenant bien plus longtemps qu'eux et dormant moins la nuit. Il est vrai que souvent, il se mettra dans un coin pour souffler cinq minutes, son corps devant se reposer d'être tant poussée, mais c'est là un bon entraînement d'endurance, se plaisant même à faire un chrono avec Kurama, qui lui indique s'il a tenu plus ou moins longtemps.

Reprenant la route avec quatre éclaireurs, la moitié de l'effectif, pour sa mission d'aujourd'hui, il se surprit à aimer son quotidien, loin d'être chaleureux, il est simple et lui permet de prendre ses habitudes, même si savoir qu'ils seront arrivés dans deux jours l'excite complètement

 **xxx**

Pendant que l'équipe avec Naruto part en avant, l'arrière des éclaireurs finit de relever le camp et envoient le signal, grâce à un jeu de miroirs, pour que les livreurs se remettent en route, le récepteur ayant un sourire sadique en regardant dans leur directions.

\- Semblerais que nous ayons retrouvé leur éclaireur. Fait une petite voix pour elle-même, notant la distance qui les sépare et la chance qu'ils ont eus de ne pas avoir été sur leur chemin.

Un petit cri aigu détourne son attention, voyant un enfant, nu, être violemment dégagé d'une caravane, remarquant quelques bleus sur son corps.

\- J'avais été clair. Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer ! Hurle-t-elle en direction du ninja qui l'a fait voler.

Celui-ci se défend rapidement, en particulier en voyant ses yeux ternes sans pupille.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai trouvé dans le lit ainsi, à côté d'une femme dans la même tenue.

Délaissant ses yeux, envahis par la peur, la silhouette analyse le gamin pour voir son corps recouvert de marques, mais n'identifiant, en dehors de celle de son bras qu'il tient, aucune de récente, se retournant vers l'homme en demandant pour la femme.

\- Elle est dans le lit. Je l'ai tué avant qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui se passe. Doutant pour le gamin, je l'ai sorti.

Hochant la tête, délaissant le corps enfantin, elle le voit terrifié, regardant autour de lui avec panique face au paysage, son esprit brisé et plus aucune Envie l'habitant. Elle se retournera avec un soupir, déçu du remake en face d'elle.

\- Inutile. Conclut-elle en sonnant son ordre, s'éloignant en entendant l'enfant supplié qu'on l'aide, appelant son ange-gardien avant de nourrir la terre de ses fluides.

 **xxx**

Naruto s'arrête brusquement sur une branche d'arbre, tournant le regard en arrière, vers un point fixe pendant plusieurs secondes, attirant l'attention.

« - Gamin ?

\- Tu ne le sens pas Kurama ?

\- Sentir quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… »

Se retournant, l'esprit occupé, il continue sa route et rejoint ses camarades, qui ont continué sans faire attention à lui.

 **xxx**

S'arrêtant à leur point de rassemblement, le groupe de Naruto signal n'avoir rien rencontré sur le chemin par des signaux de fumée, éteignant le feu dès qu'il est haut dans le ciel, attendant dans leur coin que ceux en arrière retransmette l'information aux livreurs avant de les rejoindre.

Cela prenant en général quelques minutes de plus que leur propre trajet, portant l'équipement, c'est sans le Doute qu'ils restent à leur position pendant vingt minutes, parlant entre eux doucement, mais restant prudent, sans pour autant remarquer qu'ils sont observés, depuis plusieurs secondes, par un homme accroupi sur un arbre, tapant doucement sur son oreillette en morse pour signaler avoir en visuel l'équipe qui a envoyé les signaux, n'ayant pas longtemps à attendre avant de recevoir l'ordre d'agir.

Sortant ses kunai, il bondit hors de sa cachette, lançant ses armes pour les planter pendant leur surpris du bruit, se tournant vers la silhouette, dernière vision avant que deux meurent, le restant ne voyant que celle-ci atterrir et se jeter sur eux en reprenant les kunais planter dans les corps pour trancher leurs membres avec vitesse, les laissant avec un visage surpris dans la mort.

Debout au milieu des quatre corps, l'homme range ses lames tranquillement, annonçant que la mission est terminée, recevant l'ordre de les rejoindre quelques secondes après être devenu le cinquième corps.

 **xxx**

D'un rythme soutenu, sans pour autant être trop rapide, les autres tueurs arrivent à la dernière position connue de leur camarade, surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver, encore plus de ne pas l'avoir croisé sur le chemin. Arrivant sur le lieu du crime, il regarde les cinq corps adultes à terre, n'identifiant aucun portant leur tenue caractéristique marron, regardant autour en appelant leur camarade.

Un bruit sourd attire leur regard, voyant tomber; d'un arbre proche, un objet rouge qui se suspend devant eux par deux extrémités, laissant couler au sol le liquide rouge sortant de son corps, empestant leur narine de l'odeur de putréfaction, leur vue choquer de voir devant eux un corps adulte qui s'est vu retirer toute la peau de son corps pour laisser ses muscles à vives.

Devant ce spectacle morbide, deux d'entre eux n'ont pas le temps de s'attarder, se retournant quand ils entendent un hurlement et un bruit de vent, ayant juste le temps de voir leurs deux autres camarades déchiquetés au niveau de la taille par un fouet rouge qui leur fonce dessus, sautant avant d'être touché.

Le plus réactif lance ses kunais en air pour qu'il se plante dans le corps allongé donc le derrière est la source du fouet, voyant le fouet finir son 360 degrés avant de le frapper d'un coup descendant, le dépassant dans la hauteur une fois droite. Dans un instinct de survie, il met ses bras en avant pour se protéger, se faisant déchiqueter sur toute la hauteur.

Le dernier regagne le sol, s'éloignant encore d'un saut en faisant des mudras pour lancer, les pieds appuyés sur le sol, la technique Katon ; Ryūka no Jutsu, créant un dragon de feu qui se répand sur le cadavre, créant un petit brasier, mais suffisant pour brûler le corps.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, il n'entendit aucun bruit, le corps ne s'agite pas. Ne perdant pas de temps, il met ses doigts à son oreillette pour faire son rapport, se stoppant en voyant le corps se lever doucement, trop surpris, oubliant son intention première, le voyant s'effondrer sur le côté et sortir sous lui une forme vague et rouge, lui souriant.

\- Tu n'es pas très respectueux de la peau de ton camarade…

Il se lève sans difficulté, continuant de le fixer avec sourire.

\- Tu sais le temps que j'ai mis pour le dépecer et la mettre sur cette bûche ? Demande-t-il en montrant le corps commencer à crépiter.

Comme réveillé, l'homme active son oreillette en même temps que Naruto saute en air en tendant le bras droit, la main en pointe, le transformant en lance de chakra rouge qui s'allonge et bloque la dernière syllabe dans sa gorge en la transperçant.

Soupirant lentement, il se retourne avec l'attention de fuir quand il sentit un violent coup dans son dos, volant sur plusieurs mètres en roulant au sol, se retournant en vitesse pour faire face à une adolescente aux yeux sans pupille, terne, les cheveux en épines violet avec un sourire qu'il reconnaît pour souvent le voir dans son reflet.

N'ayant pas le temps de demander des explications à Kurama, Naruto se met en position bestiale et fonce sur elle tel une bête enragée, donnant coup de griffe sur coup de griffe face à l'adolescente qui garde son sourire, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, évitant chaque coup qu'il donne, reculant un peu sans rien perdre de son équilibre, même si le sol est un peu en pente pour elle, frappant d'un coup de pied latéral sa joue gauche avant que son bras gauche revienne de sa tentative échouée.

Le coup est si violent que Naruto tourne sur lui-même, se reculant, légèrement sonner.

« - Gamin ! »

Malgré qui l'ait prévenue, Naruto sent un violent coup de pied dans son ventre, se penchant pour se prendre le même pied qu'elle lève, frappant sa joue droite qui le fait tomber à terre en tournant, perdant l'équilibre, il se relève par réflexes.

« - Mon chakra. »

Encore une fois, Kurama à beau le prévenir que Naruto a perdu son manteau de chakra dans son étourdissement, que celui-ci se prend un autre coup de pied, qui eut l'élan d'un 360 degré, volant en tournant trois fois sur lui-même avant de regagner le sol et rouler, ayant eu l'avantage de le réveiller.

Il se relève en se jetant sur elle, entourer du manteau renard à une queue, les mains en pointe, allongeant les lames, criant de rage et douleur en donnant de rapides directs en sa direction ; une attaque plus rapide et précise que les coups de griffe, mais pas aussi puissante, quoique suffisante pour la blesser.

Comme la première tentative, elle les évite avec aisance, s'avançant vers lui en traversant ses attaques comme un serpent se faufilant et traverser sa défense, sortant ses mains de ses poches pour lui prendre la tête en étau et la projeter avec puissant sur son genou qu'elle lève, lui fracassant le nez, le lâchant pour le voir reculer et tomber en arrière, perdant son chakra rouge en même temps que du sang sort de son nez cassé, mettant ses mains dessus en se tortillant de douleurs, se relevant en se reculant, la voyant lui foncer dessus. Il lève ses bras, prenant une position de défense, se rabougrissant comme une boule, n'ayant pas le temps d'utiliser le chakra rouge que déjà un direct du pied frappe sa garde, le forçant à vite reprendre ses appuis, enchaînant pour bloquer les coups de pied latéral qui cherche à briser sa garde, visant express ses avants-bras.

Après plusieurs coups, elle sourit un peu plus en donnant un violent coup dans ses côtes gauches qui lui fait serrer les dents en sentant quelque chose se briser, bloquant son coup latéral gauche qui appuie dessus pour accentuer la pression sur ses cotes blessés qui lui servent de support, hurlant toute sa douleur en la repoussant, ouvrant sa défense gauche au pied droit qui lui fauche la tête, le projetant assez loin en le faisant rouler.

« - Gamin toute ta puissance ! »

Pris dans la douleur nouvelle que lui provoque ce combat, il se rattrape en poussant sur ses bras, se préparant à frapper d'un direct dans sa direction, allant utiliser sa dernière technique, quitte à détruire le paysage au passage, se prenant son coup de pied en pleine tête avant de tendre le bras, tombant à terre sans pouvoir répondre aux appels du renard.

* * *

 _On dit de moi que je n'ai jamais connu la défaite. C'est faux, ce sont des légendes qu'on me crée après m'avoir vu vaincre des adversaires puissants, les exemples ne manquant pas. En vérité, j'ai perdu autant de combats que j'en ai gagné. Certaines défaites furent écrasante et humiliantes, les conséquences désastreuses, mais j'en tirais toujours une leçon, certaine que je devais m'améliorer, d'autre encore, m'ont donné la chance d'apprendre de personne grandiose qui marquera à jamais ma mémoire._

* * *

 _Mémoire de N. M. A_


	9. Une nounou d'enfer

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, un chapitre très lourd et bien remplit en information. J'espère que cela vous plaira, comme le reste de la partie deux, qui suis le même chemin.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre IX : Une nounou de l'enfer.

\- …in ! Hey gamin ! Réveille-toi sale morpion ! Debout !

La voix grave parvient au cerveau du blond, détruisant ses oreilles à son passage sans aucune pitié.

Émettant un gémissement plaintif, le blond tente de gigoter pour se détourner de la voix, son corps lui refusant ce plaisir en l'immobilisant complément tandis qu'il repousse doucement Morphée de son esprit.

De cette nouvelle conscience, son dos commence doucement à lui faire ressentir le sol dur et inconfortable qui accentue ses douleurs.

\- Enfin ! Hurle la voix rauque, désagréable pour le blond.

Tournant la tête vers la source, il vit la grande cage qui emprisonne Kurama, dont la face sort de l'ombre, la gueule grande ouverte pour signifier son désappointement.

\- Lève-toi !

\- Impossible… Fait-il avec toute sa force, se résumant à un soupir de fatigue, le surprenant de ne même pas pouvoir retenir un bâillement lui sortir du corps.

Malgré que le démon sonne ses ordres, rien ne change pour Naruto, à son plus grand regret, devant subir son être lui semble ensevelit sous des rochers.

\- Putain de merde ! Tu n'as pas fini de me décevoir ! Hurle-t-il en abandonnant l'idée d'un second souffle.

Loin de le contredire, Naruto soupire lentement, lui donnant raison en tournant encore la tête pour fixer le plafond, tels ceux des sous-sols industriel, ayant comme seul souvenir du combat qui l'a mis Ko, que, justement, il a été mis Ko.

Sa mémoire ne lui a jamais fait défaut, souvent aidé du Renard, mais impossible pour lui de se rappeler qui est responsable de son état, se souvenant juste avoir eu mal et perdre connaissance.

En quête du Savoir, n'ayant pas mieux à faire que vouloir oublier son état pathétique, Naruto va fermer les yeux et se projeter dans sa mémoire, à la recherche de ses souvenirs, oubliant tout ce qui l'entoure, le sommeil étant toujours repoussé, finissant par se rappeler d'un détail important.

Serrant les dents, il se retourne vers la cage, fixant d'un nouveau regard le renard, qui, le remarquant, comprend qu'il est un peu plus conscient, ne voyant plus d'intérêt à l'insulte.

\- Comment elle a pu me battre ?! Ton chakra était autour de moi. Comment, même, elle a pu passer outre notre perception ?! Crache-t-il avec le peu de force qu'il a en lui.

\- Change ton regard Gamin. C'est toi qui as baissé ta garde et désactivé la perception, étant certain que c'était fini. Réponds avec force le Renard, le fixant de ses yeux rouges en fente.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs de combat, Naruto ne peut le contredire, n'ayant aucun souvenir de son état d'esprit à ce moment. Il se rappelle avoir tué un ninja, qui avait lui-même décimer son groupe d'Éclaireur, pour l'unique raison d'être tranquille sur le reste du chemin, légèrement en colère qu'il l'ai devancé de peu, le reste des tueurs ayant suivi logiquement pour la même raison.

Selon ses souvenirs, il est certain qu'il était des plus sérieux dans son combat et qu'il n'aurait pas baissé sa garde, sauf en cas de certitude d'être tranquille, pensant que quelque chose en lui a dû lui donnait un excès de confiance.

Tombant dans le mensonge du quadrupède, qui ignore totalement comment cette gamine ait pu échapper à sa perception, étant capable de repérer un Kage en mission. Dans ses réflexions, il va logiquement se dire que le jeune âge de Naruto est la vraie cause, malgré sa maîtrise de ses capacités démoniaques, faisant que ses capacités ne peuvent pas être comparées avec celle de ses anciens propriétaires, ou à son plein potentiel une fois libéré, ce qu'il est fortement improbable, sentant, même s'il ne le dira jamais à voix haute, que le lien entre eux est le plus fort qu'il a pu créer de sa vie de Biju enfermé.

\- Et t'expliques comment, qu'on se soit pris une rouste malgré nos forces combinées ?

Sa voix, le sortant de ses réflexions sans le montrer, est à la fois curieuse, mais aussi légèrement arrogeant, dénigrant ses pouvoirs, ce qu'il n'apprécie pas, répondant d'une voix forte et puissante, faisant trembler les barreaux qui les séparent, le remous de l'eau recouvrant Naruto qui reste immobile à terre, ne pouvant pas bouger à cause de ses muscles, mais surtout de la surprise d'entendre le démon hurler aussi fortement, ne se retenant pas, comme il le faisait à Konoha pour ne pas révéler leur lien.

\- Par ta faiblesse ! Si j'avais été à mon plein pouvoir, on l'aurait tué sans aucun problème !

\- Je te signale que je sais me battre !

\- Tu veux dire que c'est entièrement ma faute ?! Moi qui ai baissé ma garde et qui ne serais pas utilisé un pouvoir auquel tu m'as habitué en, presque, onze mois ?

\- En effet ! Crache-t-il.

Avant que Naruto riposte, Kurama enchaîne.

\- Tu penses vraiment que parce que tu utilises mon chakra depuis un an, ça y est, tu le maîtrises ? Quel crétin tu fais. Je suis tellement puissant que la terre tremble à mes pattes. Je suis si puissant qu'il faudrait l'équivalent d'un dieu pour me maitriser et me battre en face à face. L'Océan se plie à ma présence et la Montagne s'incline quand il m'entend hurler ! Toi… Toi… Toi, tu n'es qu'un gamin de cinq ans. Un microbe qui se nourrit de moi, de mon pouvoir, de mon intellect. Tu es si misérable que, même après un an de mon entraînement, tu parviens à libérer qu'une seule de mes queues. Et encore, tu n'y arrives pas à son plein potentiel !

Les mots de Kurama n'ont aucune volonté pour la tendresse, frappant l'orgueil de Naruto comme un joueur de baseball le ferait de sa batte, celui-ci serrant les dents et les poings, tendant tous ses muscles, soupirant en un grognement semblable au renard, se tournant lentement pour faire face à la cage de son corps.

\- Cela… Ne m'a jamais…

Appuyant sur ses bras, en rabattant ses jambes, il se met sur ses genoux plié, se redressant en le toisant.

\- Arrêtez ! J'ai toujours tué tous ceux qui se mettaient entre moi et mes désirs !

\- Un Anbu qui a échangé des coups avec toi, un misérable professeur d'académie et un gamin terrorisé, ne font pas un bon tableau de chasse. Encore moins quand on affronte quelqu'un qui désire nous tué. Sourit le renard d'un air moqueur.

Sentant son cœur battre à vive allure, allant s'arracher de sa poitrine, il continue de fixer les yeux rouges en fente, se moquant, faisant grandir en lui une nouvelle force, revoyant tous ses regards méprisant, entendant le ricanement rauque du renard qui cherche à le forcer à lui faire dire qu'il a raison et lui demande plus de son chakra, voire qu'il prenne possession de son corps, brisant toute sa volonté.

-Asssssssssseeeeeezzzzzzzzzzz !

Le hurlement de Naruto retentit dans tout son esprit, faisant trembler les murs, les fissurant, le liquide le fuyant dans un rayon d'un mètre, surprenant le stratège, qui écarquille les yeux en le voyant recouvert d'un chakra bleu, ses yeux devenant blanc et ses cheveux volant dans les airs.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, le blond disparaît, telle une brise.

 **xxx**

Ouvrant lentement ses yeux, Naruto voit un nouveau paysage, bien différent de tout ce qu'il connaît, un plafond de roche, des stalactites dans quelques coins, faiblement éclairé sur la droite, assez pour qu'il reconnaisse la nature de l'endroit, mais pas assez pour la décrire.

Pris d'une nouvelle force, il se redresse sans s'y attarder, ne sentant plus aucune douleur dans son corps, ses muscles craquent sous les mouvements simples du blond, qui regarde autour de lui, remarquant que la grotte est d'origine naturelle, les murs n'étant nullement taillé, se voyant habillés de son tee-shirt et pantalon en toile, dans un sac de couchage châtain banal, voyant dans un coin, au loin, cinq autres installés, prouvant qu'il n'est pas seul.

Devant cette évidence, il se reconcentre à gauche, sur l'obscurité, se demandant s'il était vraiment seul, comme il le pensait après son premier coup d'œil autour, voyant au loin des formes indistincts, immobile, qu'il reconnaissant comme des pylônes des pierres. Un faible bruit sec retentit derrière lui, se retournant immédiatement, prêt à se battre, ne voyant rien de différent, malgré sa concentration, celle-ci, à défaut de lui montrer quelque chose, lui fait sentir une odeur agréable, douce, salé, que son ventre, gargouillant doucement, apprécie, se prenant une main dessus qui le calme sur-le-champ, la volonté le dominant.

Conscient qu'il ressemble à un petit animal apeuré, il va lentement dégager les couvertures sur ses jambes, se levant doucement en direction de la lumière éclatante, se basant sur ses semaines passées à vivre dans la nature pour savoir que l'après-midi a commencé depuis quelques heures, ainsi que son souvenir d'avoir été attaqué peu après le lever de soleil, il en conclut que six à sept heures sont passées.

Faisant un pas en cette direction, faisant en sorte de ne pas trop solliciter ses muscles, pour éviter qu'ils craquent, il sent dans son corps une chaleur familière, lui rappelant sa présence d'une voix grave

« - Gam- »

Qu'il coupe avec aisance, tel un clignement d'œil, l'année d'entraînement lui ayant donné la maîtrise de leur lien, le prouvant en rejetant, quand il sent l'intérieur de son corps brûlé, le chakra rouge qui veut le posséder.

 **xxx**

Dans l'esprit de Naruto, retentit un hurlement grave et puissant, envahissant tous les couloirs, appelant son possesseur en le maudissant, enragé de se faire rejeter aussi sèchement et, surtout, de prendre conscience que son plan a tourné de la pire manière possible, grognant en regardant les barreaux et le sceau, cherchant les fissures déjà produites par son chakra pour le faire filtrer à travers, mais, avec Naruto qui a coupé leur lien, il devra en créer un de lui-même et envoyé assez de chakra pour détruire sa volonté propre.

\- Finis de jouer les nounous. Grogne-t-il.

 **xxx**

Le lien coupé, comme un couteau du beurre au soleil, Naruto continue d'avancer, légèrement déconnencé de sentir son corps sans la présence démoniaque, faisant quelque mouvement léger, ne sentant pas de manque, appréciant sa nouvelle situation, souriant rapidement avant de se concentrer sur son objectif.

Après que le soleil ait fini de lui brûler les yeux, il vit une silhouette aux cheveux violet, se cachant derrière un bord de la caverne en l'observant penché légèrement en avant vers une marmite fumante, lui tournant le dos et ne semblant pas l'avoir repéré..

Sentant devant la pointe de son pied une masse solide, il remarque une pierre qui fait la taille de sa main, ne réfléchissant pas pour la ramasser doucement et s'avancer vers elle, la main levée, hésitant à la jeter. Le poids et la masse qui envahit sa main seront une sacrée gêne pour sa faible expérience de jeter de cailloux, se décidant de continuer à s'avancer, restant prudent en visant sa tête, au cas où elle donnerait un signe suspect.

\- Baisse ton bras avant que je te l'arrache et t'enfonce cette pierre dans le cul. Fait la voix claire et froide de la fille qui continue de lui tourner le dos, et remuer la marmite.

Quoique ce soit un parfait signe de ce qu'il attendait, son corps se bloque quand ses mots lui ont traversé le cerveau, sentant dans sa nuque une sueur froide le prendre. Devant la cible parfaite qu'est cette fille, à trois mètres, lui tournant le dos, ne semblant pas savoir où il est si ce n'est derrière elle, il se retrouve avec la seule possibilité de mouvement que baissé son bras armé le long de son corps sans pour autant lâche sa pierre.

\- Bravo, tu as encore un bon instinct de survie. Tu ferais bien de te demander pourquoi je t'ai laissé en vie quoique tu aies tué tous mes hommes. Continue-t-elle de sa voix froide.

Pendant qu'elle porte à sa bouche la louche pour goûter son plat du bout des lèvres, la replongeant, Naruto fait tourner ses méninges, se trouvant devant une question impossible, si les rôles étaient inversés, il l'aurait tué pour beaucoup moins que ça.

La révélation se fait dans son esprit, sa disparition a dû pousser Konoha a envoyé son signalement aux alentours, atterrissant aux oreilles de cette adolescente, l'ayant reconnue et désirant le ramener pour toucher la récompense. À peine, l'idée a germé dans son esprit, qu'elle grandit et envahit sa réflexion, concluant que cela ne pouvait être que pour cette raison.

Ses souvenirs de Konoha, de la haine qui a fui, de cette prison que cela a été, de ce qui l'attend en y retournant et cette rage de voir sa tentative échouée, le libèrent de sa paralyse, levant son bras pour jeter la pierre en ayant en ligne de mire sa tête.

D'un mouvement vive pendant qu'il amorphe son mouvement, elle se retourne, telle une tornade, lui laissant que le temps de voir ses yeux froids et son sourire satirique, avant de sentir le long de son bras et sur ses yeux une brûlure intense, tel de l'acide qui lui rogne la peau. Se reculant en fermant les yeux, s'y mettant les mains, son hurlement de douleur se stop aussi vite que l'eau bouillant fut lancé, son souffle coupé par un coup de poids dans le ventre, ouvrant légèrement les yeux, douloureux, pour voir une forme floue une demi-seconde avant qu'un violent coup métallique frappe sa tempe droite, tombant à terre, les bras plaqués au sol et une masse plus lourde sur tout son corps enfantin qui l'empêche de respirer, mais oubliant vite ce fait quand sa tête devient un punching-ball et tourne en vitesse dans les deux sens.

Le soleil filtrant à peine ses paupières close pour lui faire voir plein de couleurs flou et difforme, le manque d'air leur donnant une signification qu'il ne serait pas expliqué de son vivant, mais très clair en cet instant, la douleur s'oubliant bien vite, mais le tournis provoqué les décuples et leur donne d'autres formes bizarres, qui l'emporte dans l'inconscience.

 **xxx**

La nuit tombe doucement sur le village frontalier du pays de la Rizière pendant que deux silhouettes, assez grande, portant des capes châtains autour de leur corps sont assis autour d'une table, dans un restaurant à bon prix, mangeant tout en discutant sans avoir à cacher leurs mots, le lieu n'étant point nid d'espions, ou un risque pour mission.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ? Demande doucement le châtain, regardant autour de lui.

\- Certain. Quoique sa piste ne soit pas très stable, à cause de la forêt, c'est le chemin le plus logique pour qu'il puisse échapper à Konoha.

\- Il pourrait prendre un chemin pour un autre village.

\- Tenzo, je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, mais je devine que la Racine a des contacts partout et avec les patrouilles qui circulent, il aura mieux fait de quitter vite le pays et attendre que la tension disparaisse pour regagner sa patrie, ou faire un détour.

Hochant la tête, Tenzo accueille la suite de son repas, la gérante attendant sans trop se faire remarquer.

\- Un problème ? Demande Kakashi, curieux.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. C'est juste que, l'heure avancée et les rues remplies de voleurs, je prends l'addition après avoir servi chaque plat.

Décontenancé par cette remarque, Kakashi va payer sans problème.

\- Il y a autant de voleurs que ça ?

\- Je n'aime pas trop en parler pour le commerce, mais, vu que vous êtes voyageurs, je m'en voudrais de ne pas vous prévenir. Ce village attire de tout et, avec les frontières du pays fermées, les crève-la-faim et les marchands qui possèdent que des invendues, ont remplacé les _Enfants_ _Perdus_ , un groupe de voleur qui sévissait dans la région.

\- La frontière est fermée ? Demande Tenzo, surpris.

\- Oui, le Daimyo l'a fermé depuis un peu plus d'une semaine déjà. Seuls ceux avec un pass peuvent y aller. Fait-elle un semblant désolé pour eux.

Soupirant, le châtain jette un regard au gris, qui regarde nonchalamment la servante, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

\- Le gang « _Les_ _Enfants Perdus»_ a disparu ?

La question étonne autant le châtain que la dame qui se tourne vers lui, un air un peu inquiet, partant sur une supposition vite calmée.

\- Vous en parlez comme quelque chose d'installer et naturel. Du coup, je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

\- Eh bien. Je ne sais pas trop… Cela m'arrange même qu'il est disparu et la raison ne m'importe pas vraiment…

Sentant qu'elle ne dit pas tout, Kakashi l'invite à continuer d'un petit sourire.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été capturé par la garde et leur chef retrouvé mort, la gorge tranchée.

Devant son expression gênée, Kakashi va rapidement reprendre la parole.

\- Veillez m'excuser. Mon ami et moi sommes voyageurs et j'avoue que les histoires de village me passionnent.

Sa voix gênée, ainsi que son sourire qui se devine derrière son masque de tissus, détende la servante, qui annonce les laissés à leur repas, se tenant à leur disposition, recevant le hochement de tête du gris en la laissant repartir dans son coin pour entamer son repas, cachant le bas de son visage par une serviette autour du visage, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau visible pour la curiosité de Tenzo qui le fixe plus que nécessaire, sans que Kakashi le reprend, aimant jouer du mystère de son masque.

Le désert digéré et payé, les deux hommes sont parmi les derniers à partir, retournant à leur hôtel d'un pas calme en parlant de sujets lambda sur les futurs villages qu'ils vont visiter pour leur quête, dissimulant avec aisance avoir remarqué le corps fin qui les suit. De leur coup d'œil discret, ils sont d'accord sur le fait que c'est une enfante de neuf ans, brune, fine, dont le pas est sûr, tout en cherchant à être le plus discret possible. De par ses mouvements, ils devinent que, si kunoichi elle est, elle n'a clairement pas le niveau d'une Genin, qui prouverait qu'elle soit en mission.

Tournant dans un coin de rue qui les coupe de leur destination initiale, Kakashi entraîne son collègue qui, sans ordre, sait déjà ce qu'il doit faire.

Calculant, par habitude, le temps qu'ils mettront à atteindre le bout de la rue, leur poursuivante attend avant de s'engager, voyant leur silhouette tourner à droite en s'engageant d'un pas rapide pour ne pas les perdre.

Au milieu du chemin, Kakashi réapparaît à la sortie de celui-ci, la fixant sans aucun étonnement. Comprenant qu'elle était repérée, la fille va faire demi-tour, pour s'arrêter en voyant la silhouette de l'autre homme qui, comme le gris, la fixe en attendant. Entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle les voit s'avancer vers elle, s'immobilisant, en l'entourant à un mètre sans lui laisser de moyen de fuite, comme l'a prévu le gris, prenant la parole.

\- On peut t'aider ? Demande Kakashi avec sérieux, la fixant dans les yeux qui lui font face.

Se perdant dans ses yeux noirs, la fille va bégayer, tremblant.

\- Non… Je… Je fais juste que passer… Rentrer chez moi…

\- Et c'est pour quelle raison que tu nous suis ? Demande Tenzo, sa voix aussi sérieuse que son sempai.

\- Je ne vous suis pas… Je vous jure… Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…

Elle se mit à se rabougrir sur elle-même, versant des larmes apparentes, ses tremblements doublant, n'osant plus les regarder.

\- Tu as un sacré talent. Je ne doute pas que cela doive marcher sur le premier venu, mais tes mouvements sont trop mécaniques et préparer, tu gagnes en comédie ce que tu perds en spontanéité.

Parlant de sa voix calme et cassante, le capitaine ne la quitte pas des yeux, lui saisissant le poignet pour la tirer à lui quand elle tente de fuir en direction du brun, bloquant son poignet tenant un bout de métal grossièrement aiguisé, qu'il n'ose pas appelé Kunai, sous le regard de l'ancienne racine, qui reste à distance, le terrain faisant qu'il gênera plus qu'autre chose son sempai qui la projette contre lui mur après le avoir pris l' « arme ».

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Demande avec force Kakashi, la fixant de ses yeux perçants, refusant d'utiliser son œil rouge sur un enfant de son niveau, malgré que ça soit plus simple.

Comprenant qu'elle n'est pas en position pour mentir ou s'en sortir seule, elle décide de jouer le tout pour le tout, espérant gagner du temps pour trouver une nouvelle tentative, certaine de les semer dans les rues, ayant l'avantage de les connaître mieux qu'eux.

\- J'ai faim et j'ai vu que vous aviez de l'argent. Crache-t-elle en détournant le regard, honteuse de s'être fait avoir, tout autant que cherchant l'issu la plus certaine.

D'un soupir, Tenzo se détend, comprenant qu'elle est qu'une simple voleuse et n'a aucun lien avec un Shinobis, qui les aurait reconnus, ou pire, avec la Racine, capable de ce subterfuge pour endormir leur vigilance.

La fille, brune, les yeux marron, habillé de haillons, reste silencieux, attendant leur réaction, prête au pire.

\- Tu connais le gang des _Enfant_ _perdus_ , qui a sévi ici ? Demande le gris d'une voix sérieuse.

L'étonnement la prend autant que le châtain, qui le regarde sans comprendre où il veut en venir. Hésitant à répondre, sa promesse d'unité se rappelant à elle, elle va vite se reprendre en se rappelant que celle-ci a disparu avec la mort de leur chef et la destruction du gang après les avoir abandonnés pour sa survie.

\- En effet, mais j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'aubergiste avait bien raison, ils ont été capturés, emprisonnés et exécutés après un jugement populaire qui hurlait aux « coupable » avant même qu'il commence.

\- Tu étais avec eux ? Demande Kakashi sans relever les détails qui cherchent à l'attendrir ou la prendre en pitié, sans user de tromperies.

La fille, mâchant sa lèvre inférieure, hoche la tête, le regard noir, le détournant déçu que tous ses plans de fuite échouent.

\- Tu ne sembles pas terrifié de finir comme eux. Fait remarquer Tenzo, d'une voix stricte.

Malgré son ton, il n'a aucune intention de la remettre à la justice, voyant bien en elle un être qui tente de survivre et a juste besoin d'un coup de main pour s'en sortir.

Tournant son regard pour la première fois sur lui, depuis qu'elle a été balancée contre le mur, elle plonge dans ses yeux, le surprenant de réussir à lui faire ressentir une menace sérieuse de sa part, retirant ses dernières pensées la concernant. Même avec de l'aide, elle continuera à faire couler le sang, telle un vampire, devinant qu'elle ferait bien de lui sa prochaine victime pour fuir.

\- Peu importe ce qu'ils me feront. Peu importe ce que vous me ferez. Vous n'êtes rien face à _lui_. Crache-t-elle d'un ton cassant, le dernier mot chargé d'une haine viscérale.

\- « Lui » ? Demande Tenzo d'une voix curieuse.

Kakashi enchaîne d'une voix calme et sûre, attirant plus l'attention de la fille, qui dénigre le châtain.

\- C'est lui qui a tranché la gorge de votre chef ?

Malgré que cela semble plus une affirmation qu'une question, la fille hoche la tête, le regardant dans les yeux, parlant ce langage pour qu'il lise en elle et évite les questions bêtes, même si celles-ci sont déjà supprimées pour se concentrer sur le plus important.

\- Parle-nous de lui. Ordonne-t-il calmement.

Lui demandant en quoi cela l'intéresse, la fille, comme le châtain qui le regarde aussi, n'arrivent pas à comprendre son but.

\- Je veux savoir qui a été capable de détruire un gang assez dangereux pour que les membres, à peine capturé, soient déjà jugées coupables et exécuter dans l'heure sans plus de formes.

Pendant que Tenzo admire son esprit de déduction qui lui a échappé, la fille serre les dents en se souvenant de ce moment, crachant :

\- Le « monstre noir aux yeux rouges ».

Devant leur regard intéressé et curieux, elle développe.

\- J'ignore qui il est. Il est venu à nous de lui-même, non-armé, on voyait en lui une brebis sans défense, mais c'était en fait un monstre qui a massacré tout le gang et tranché la gorge du chef qui s'était rendue.

Le plus jeune des deux restes silencieux, analysant les informations pendant que Kakashi pose toutes ses questions de manière professionnelle, faisant ressortir l'Anbu en lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur ce « monstre » ?

\- Rien de plus que ce que son nom laisse deviner. Tout de noire, ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang, traversant mon corps pour graver mon âme. Sa voix grave et rauque, ses cheveux en épine.

\- Leur couleur. Ordonne Kakashi, cherchant à diriger ses réponses.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je sais qu'il était en épine, mais ce sont ses yeux rouges qui m'ont attiré.

\- Hormis, qu'il était noir aux yeux rouges avec des cheveux en épine, tu as vu autre chose ? Une posture particulière, un accent dans sa voix ?

Secouant la tête, ayant largement eut le temps d'en faire son portrait depuis leur rencontre, elle peut leur certifier qu'elle ne sait rien de plus sur lui, physiquement, mais elle ne peut décrire cette sensation qu'elle a ressentie, n'ayant pas les mots, malgré l'effort qu'elle y mit.

Hochant la tête, Kakashi note dans sa mémoire, comme Tenzo, les informations, s'en faisant un portrait, même s'il n'est pas très utile, de par sa non-précision. Quelque seconde après, il réattaque sur un autre point, qui l'importe autant.

\- Tu as donc profité de ce qu'il s'occupait d'eux pour fuir.

Cette fois pas d'interrogation, concluant à ce seul moyen pour qu'elle soit en face d'eux, pourtant le silence glaçant qu'elle laisse place, ainsi que ses tremblements incontrôlables, lui font vite révisé son jugement.

\- Je n'ai pas fuis… Il m'a laissé volontairement en vie.

Échangeant un regard entre eux, l'ancienne Racine se décide à demander la raison, Kakashi y trouvant aussi intérêt, mais pas autant que lui. Comme déclenchant une machine, elle prend une voix glaçant, sans vie, ni trop grave, ni trop aiguë, tellement neutre qu'on la croirait posséder, les yeux écarquiller et tremblant ajoutant à cette impression.

\- « Silencieuse. Tremblante. À terre. C'est parce que tu es faible que je vais te laisser un choix simple. Tes vêtements ou la vie. »…

Comme seule preuve qu'elle est encore vivante, elle tourne le regard vers eux, les fixant de ses yeux tremblant et vide.

\- J'ai donc laissé mes vêtements, fuyant, nu, en laissant sans hésitation mes frères.

Une légère brise envahit la rue, faisant voler leurs cheveux légèrement, seul bruit qui suit sa réponse, chacun étant dans leurs pensées à cette confection.

\- Merci pour tes réponses, tu peux partir maintenant.

L'annonce de Kakashi brise le silence, provoquant le doute du châtain, qui comprend bien vite la raison, se rappelant que, malgré les derniers jours, ils sont en mission et n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper d'une criminelle, surtout que lui-même, malgré son aversion sur elle, ne se voyait pas la donner aux autorités pour qu'ils l'exécutent.

Sa voix résonne encore.

\- Vous allez passer la frontière ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix qui reprend vie.

Kakashi hoche la tête, n'ayant pas besoin de le cacher, étant la principale raison pour laquelle ce village survie malgré sa criminalité et ses coins perdus.

\- Amenez-moi avec vous. Ordonne-t-elle avec force.

Les regardants tous les deux dans les yeux, même si elle ne calcule pas le châtain, ils lissent en elle la volonté pure et sa raison de vivre en cet instant, les rendant muettes de voir devant eux une enfante complément détruite, notant qu'avant sa rencontre avec le "monstre noir aux yeux rouges", elle ne devait pas être des plus saines. Laisser un tel traumatisme après seulement une rencontre et quelques mots simples, pousse les deux Anbus à se méfier de ce « monstre », qui leur rappelle leur rencontre, pour la première fois, d'un homme à la peau blanche, les yeux jaunes en fente et un sourire sadique.

Délaissant leur souvenir pour la réalité, Kakashi lui répond en lui crachant l'évidence, afin de la refaire descendre sur terre.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de force. Profite de ce qu'on te laisse partir et prie d'avoir plus de chance la prochaine fois.

Loin de se sentir rabaissé, la fille le fixe dans les yeux en annonçant avec volonté :

\- Tout comme vous, je suis à la recherche du monstre noir aux yeux rouges. Je veux sa mort et vous êtes le seul moyen pour y parvenir.

\- Hors de question qu'on t'amène avec nous. On a mieux à faire. Réponds avec force Tenzo.

Elle tourne son regard vers lui comme à un chien qui lui abois dessus.

\- Sauf que je suis la seule à être capable de reconnaître le monstre. Crache-t-elle en l'invitant à se taire.

\- Au vu de ta description, on aura bien plus de chance de réussir que toi.

\- Mais vous en aurez encore plus en m'ayant à vos côtés pour vous certifier que c'est bien lui et non quelqu'un lui ressemblant. Ma description est vague, mais je le trouverai dans une foule de mille personnes d'un simple coup d'œil. Continue-t-elle avec arrogance.

Avant que le châtain réponde, il remarque le regard du gris sur lui, l'invitant au silence et indiquant, avant qu'il l'annonce, sa position dans cette situation.

\- C'est d'accord, mais, je te préviens, plus que ton aide, je privilégie surtout la discrétion et la sécurité. Si tu n'obéis pas aux ordres donnés, on t'abandonne sans aucune hésitation. Est-ce clair ?

Tournant son regard pour se planter dans ses yeux noirs pendant qu'il lui fait la leçon avec froideur, elle finit par afficher un sourire franc, surprenant les deux qui la voient avec pour la première fois, hochant la tête, ses yeux illuminés.

\- Nom ? Demande le gris.

\- Tsuchi Kin.

\- Kakashi.

\- Tenzo.

Si elle hoche la tête au nom du gris, elle ignore complément le châtain, qui se vexe sans le montrer, ne voulant pas lui faire de cadeau, ni le temps de jouer à ses gamineries.

Annonçant qu'ils rejoignaient l'hôtel, Kakashi amorce le pas, suivi du châtain et de la brune, sous l'étonnement de celui-ci.

\- Kakashi ?

\- Oui, elle nous suit. À partir de ce soir, elle nous lâche plus. Va falloir vous supporter, car je sens qu'on va être bloqué ici quelques jours avant de trouver le moyen de passer la frontière.

\- À mon avis, on peut y aller maintenant. Il ne bloque pas la porte, c'est juste qu'il y a une douane mobile sur le chemin qui est en droit de tuer quiconque ne présente pas son pass. Annonce Kin naturellement.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtent, se tournant vers elle, curieux.

\- Il base leur sécurité sur une douane mobile ? Demande Tenzo, ne cachant pas qu'il trouve cela débile, Kakashi n'en pensant pas moins.

\- Pas n'importe quelle douane. Il paraît que c'est une sadique qui la gère, s'abreuvant du sang et des chairs de ses ennemis, lui donnant le pouvoir de contrôle la forêt quand la nuit tombe. On raconte des histoires sur elle, la prenant pour un esprit d'Emma qui a passé un pacte avec le Damyo pour chasser les non-désirés. D'ailleurs, la nuit, sous le clair de la lune, on peut entendre les bruits de douleur de ses victimes.

\- C'est ridi-

Un cri perçant et aigue retentit dans tout le village, coupant Tenzo qui regarde, comme tout le village autour d'eux, la forêt frontalière, d'où partit le cri aigu et puissant, certains faisant des signes de prière envers elle pour se protéger du mauvais sort.

\- Semblerais que celle-ci soit bien jeune. Commente Kin en avançant nonchalamment sans se retourner.

Malgré sa tentative, ses tremblements sont visibles pour les deux Anbu, qui, se regardent dans les yeux, communiquent et en viennent à la même conclusion.

\- Nous partirons au lever du jour.

 **xxx**

À des jours de marche à travers la forêt, sous la lune pleine, dans une grotte allumée par un feu, hurle en s'agitant un garçon blond.

\- Mais laisse-toi faire ! Hurle une voix féminine, forçant.

\- Va te faire foutre espèce de... Pétasse de merde. Pute mal baisée ! Hurle Naruto en sortant tous les mots qui lui viennent en tête, appris grâce au Renard qui parlait des femmes qui les regardaient de travers.

\- Allons, allons. Arrête de t'agiter et cela fera moins mal. Fait-elle d'une voix calme.

Tirant le bras droit de Naruto à elle pour le plaquer, elle se trouve assise sur ses genoux pour l'immobiliser du mieux qu'elle peut avec soin, avouant ne jamais avoir eu quelqu'un d'aussi énergique entre ses mains, surtout après deux brutales dérouillées, pas loin de la troisième.

S'agitant dans tous les sens, serrant les dents en sentant la brûlure de sa main gauche, qui a provoqué son réveil, il arrive à libérer sa jambe gauche pour la frapper dans le dos avec toute sa force, la dégageant sur sa droite en continuant à la frapper sans lui laisser le contrôle de son bras.

En sentant ses coups sur son épaule, comme une mouche qui tourne autour d'elle, elle les toise avec froideur pendant une demi-seconde.

Serrant le poignet droit de l'enfant blond de sa gauche et mettant nonchalamment le manche du Kunai dans sa bouche, elle bloque la jambe gauche, censée la frappée, entre son aisselle et son bras libre, clouant l'autre au sol en s'appuyant dessus en même temps, son bras entoure, tel un serpent la jambe emprisonnée, serrant fortement en appuyant sa main sur l'intérieur de son genou, le pliant horizontalement, provoquant un hurlement des plus harmonieusement chaotiques, qui résonne une nouvelle fois dans la forêt; faisant fuir les animaux et se cacher les plus petites bêtes et les prédateurs terrifiés.

Rejetant sa jambe, pliée, sur le sol, la douleur s'accentue, le blond libérant ses larmes qu'il retenait de toute sa volonté, pendant qu'elle reprend sa lame dans sa main.

\- Regard où cela te mène d'être têtue…

Profitant qu'il soit déconcentré par la douleur, elle lui plaque la main sur le mur, la paume ouverte en même temps qu'elle lui parle.

\- La première fois, je peux comprendre, on ne se connaissait pas, tu étais excité et voulais te frotter à moi.

Appuyant sur le sous-entendu, elle plante avec force son kunai dans sa paume, le faisant travers pour le planter dans la roche, provoquant le sursaute de Naruto, hurlant avec moins de force, par manque de celle-ci.

\- La deuxième fois. Tu as voulu jouer. Je t'avais prévenu, pourtant. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais compris et serais devenue plus calme, mais non, faut que tu me tiennes tête pendant que je joue avec toi.

Elle prend le maïllet de bois posé à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai beau être…

Elle frappe le sommet du kunai pour le planter plus profondément dans la pierre.

\- … gentille…

Un autre coup résonne, provoquant le gémissement du blond, serrant les dents, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses larmes et tenir la douleur qui est toujours aussi puissante.

-… il ne faut pas…

Un autre coup fini de clouer la main droite au mur.

\- … abuser.

Elle se relève, s'éloignant de quelques pas, prenant un petit sourire en voyant le tableau du blond, les bras tendus à l'extrême, paume tournée vers elle avec, en leur centre, un kunai planté dans la roche, la jambe droite ayant la partie inférieure dans un angle de 20°.

\- Tu as faim ? Je vais te chercher un bol. Sourit-elle en partant sous les gémissements du blond.

La tête baissée, il réunit toute sa volonté pour réussir à stopper son gémissement, ouvrant grand la bouche pour inspirer et expirer plus facilement, ne faisant comme seul bruit celle de l'air rentrer et sortant. Les bruits de pas réguliers, résonnant contre la pierre, ne le sortent pas de sa concentration, sentant sa présence par les bruits qu'elle fait pour savoir qu'elle est arrêtée, proche de lui.

\- Allons, allons, tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Cela ne fait pas aussi mal. Regard moi, je n'ai rien senti.

Gardant son sourire, elle s'approche sur sa gauche en tenant un bol remplit d'une bouillie fumante, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, prenant la cuillère qu'elle remplit d'une pâte rouge d'haricot gluante, la fumée recouvre presque son visage.

\- Lève donc la tête pour que je puisse te nourrir.

Un silence lui répond. Prenant une tête neutre, elle pose l'ustensile dans le bol, faisant glisser en douceur ses doigts sur sa jambe blessée, s'avançant dangereusement de l'angle non-naturelle.

\- Relève ta tête...

Elle parle doucement en posant sa main sur la blessure sans appuyer.

\- C'est important de manger pour être en pleine forme et bonne santé.

-Ton nom. Retentis une voix grave, expulsant sans se cacher sa douleur.

Un peu étonné d'entendre l'enfant parler de manière assez stable, expulsant sa douleur sans trop le faire remarquer, elle se concentre sur lui, souriant en sentant son corps frissonner et la chatouiller.

\- À quoi cela va te servir ? Vois juste en moi la fille qui va te maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Il relève la tête, ses joues creusées par les larmes séchées, ses yeux bleus tremblant en étant rétrécis, la fixant avec une telle volonté qu'elle sent son corps se chauffer, se contrôlant pour prendre la cuiller et lui tendre, survolant le bol au-dessus de sa blessures.

Ouvrant la bouche pour sentir sur sa langue le métal chaud et la pâte bouillante, mâchant et avalant aussi vite que possible, sentant l'intérieur de son corps brûler, expirant rauquemant.

-Pas assez chaud ?

\- Sache que je sortirais d'ici... Expire-t-il

Ouvrant encore la bouche en voyant la cuillère, il refait la même action que précédente, serrant les dents en sentant la bouillit se coller dans ses entrailles.

\- Ne fais pas le canard et mâche. Tu vas t'étouffer sinon.

\- À ce moment, je te jure que…

Cuillère, bouche, mâche, avale, soupir moins fort en crachant.

\- Je te ferais regretter tout ce que tu m'as fait subir. Crache-t-il avec force en la fixant de ses yeux vides et frénétiques.

\- J'en mouille ma culotte. Je te la donnerais à la fin du repas. Mange maintenant, c'est moins bon tiède.

* * *

 _-_ _Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?_ _!_

 _Secouant la tête, la jeune adulte_ _se tend_ _sur ses gardes._

 _\- On se connaît ?_ _Saisit à_ _la gorge, la fille est soulevée, se débattant comme elle peut._

 _\- Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire._

* * *

 _Témoignage de conversation._


	10. Courage! Fuyons

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, ça va pour moi. Toujours la routine et le plaisir d'écrire^^. Chapitre très long, j'espère qu'il plaira^^, marquant le changement que je désir pour lui, en cette instant.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre X : Courage, fuyons

La semaine passe lentement pour Naruto, cloué dans la paroi du mur par des kunais dans les paumes, maîtrisant le temps en se basant sur le lever et coucher du soleil, ainsi que la routine journalier

Commençant quand le soleil éclaire la grotte, la fille brune, couché devant lui pour ne pas qu'ils se perdent de vue, se réveille les cheveux en bataille et les yeux mi-clos, cherchent à retrouver le sommeil, sortant du lit et de la grotte sans lui accorder son attention, hors un "bonjour" sans force, baillant. Quelques minutes après, elle revient plus en forme, toujours torse nu, avec un bol remplit de bouilli dans les mains, le nourrissant comme un bébé en demandant des nouvelles de sa nuit, écoutant son silence avec attention. Le bol fini, elle lui donne un baiser sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne journée, partant en le laissant seul, ne revenant qu'à la lueur de la lune, lui sautant presque dessus pour s'amuser avec lui tout le reste de la nuit.

Les premiers jours, pris dans ses douleurs, il ne faisait pas attention a elle, cherchant toujours à dormir pour récupérer assez de force, réfléchissant à trouver un moyen de fuir. L'idée d'appeler le renard a été la première chose sur sa liste, mais, depuis leur dernier échange, chacun à trop de fierté ; Naruto pour lui demander, le renard pour lui en donner.

Après deux jours, les douleurs disparues sous la raideur de ses membres immobiles, ne sentant que son tronc et la fatigue se refusa à lui, le trouvant bien assez reposer, bien vite remplacée par la colère, hurlant de toute sa rage en se débattant, tentant de s'arracher du mur, profitant de ne plus rien sentir, ne se faisant arrête que par l'anémie qui s'empare de lui et l'endort.

C'est à partir de ce moment que la fille eut un nouveau sourire et un comportement « plus familier » avec lui, agissant avec plus de sadisme et se moquant de ses tentatives de fuite ratées, lui faisant regretter son précédent échec pour recommencer avec plus de hargne les jours suivants.

 **xxx**

Marchant dans les bois, d'un pas léger, trois silhouettes restent attentives à leur environnement, ayant fait, en une semaine de voyages, plusieurs rencontre agressifs, les forçant à fuir, ou à les maitriser s'il était trop téméraire, Kin restant en arrière dans ses moments.

Fort heureusement, certains ont été plus sympathiques, leur donnant le chemin pour la frontière avec bienveillance, les amenant à se retrouver en plein milieu de la forêt, en ce huitième jour dans les bois, les deux Anbus étant plus alerte, ayant remarqués qu'aucune vie ne les entoure, là où, hier encore, il ne pouvait pas marcher une heure sans croiser quelqu'un.

De par l'état d'alerte, ils sentent le serpent géant qui se jette sur eux, détruisant les arbres sur son passage et autour d'eux, sautant immédiatement en air pour l'éviter, Tenzo, le plus proche, prenant sous son bras l'enfante, surprise avant d'être terrorisé en se rendant compte qu'elle allait mourir sans s'en rendre compte.

Grâce à son agilité, le serpent tente de les fouetter d'un coup de queue en jetant sa gueule sur le gris, qui n'attend pas pour retirer le bandeau neutre sur son œil rouge, sautant sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque, rebondir sur un arbre pour se placer sur son dos, y courant le long en tranchant la bête, sous son agitation et le cri de mille oiseaux, sautant loin de lui avant d'être désarçonné par ses agitations.

En air, il entend un bruit sourd avant de sentir son dos lui brûler et être projeté loin dans les bois, devant sa survie qu'à la résistance de son équipement.

Roulant, tel un objet inanimé, au sol, il va vite se reprendre en sentant une présence inconnue, faisant une galipette pour se remettre sur ses pieds, sentant dans son dos une présence, se retournant pour voir plusieurs serpents se jeter sur lui, sautant en arrière tout en sortant un kunai, quand son épaule lui devient douloureuse en sentant un froid la traverser. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il voit un kunai avec une bombe lumineuse qui explose. Hurlant de douleur en sentant ses yeux le brûler, il ne peut se réceptionner correctement, son dos frappant un tronc d'arbre en tombant. Tout en se relevant vite, il se frotte les yeux, sentant plusieurs bruissements d'air qui le fait se tourner vers eux, utilisant son kunai pour bloquer les shurikens, protégeant en priorité ses points vitaux sans pour autant bloquer ceux qui se plantent dans ses bras et jambes, le transformant en porc-épic. Son corps s'engourdissant plus qu'il devrait, tombant sur les fesses, il comprend trop tard que ses organes n'étaient pas visés.

Provoquant un bruit sourd, il peut que lever la tête pour voir, de manière floue, sa vue n'étant toujours pas remis, une silhouette fine s'approcher de lui, tentant de lever les bras ou d'utiliser son œil pour se défendre, ne réussissant qu'à provoquer son propre soupir, la drogue naviguant déjà dans tout son corps.

La silhouette le dominant, lui faisant de l'ombre, il voit scintiller le bout de métal qui le fera passer la porte de l'autre monde.

\- Kakashi !

Une trombe de bois se jeter sur la silhouette, Tenzo ne voyant qu'une silhouette au loin qui menace son sempai, l'entourant pour la capturer, mais elle s'échappe avec aisance de son piège, fuyant dans les bois en jetant une bombe fumigène pour dissimuler sa fuite.

Ne pouvant la suivre, Tenzo se jeter vers le gris, l'appelant en se penchant vers lui, légèrement inquiet, le prenant par les épaules pour voir ses pupilles dilatées. De par son expérience d'Anbus, mais surtout de la Racine, il va aisément deviner son état et l'origine, arrachant avec soin, sans perdre de temps, les bouts de métaux dans son corps et sortir une fiole de sa sacoche dorsale, qu'il bouchonne pour lui passer sous le nez. Ses yeux reprennent vite, ne tardant pas à toussé en levant le bras pour signaler que cela est bon, voulant à tout prix qu'on éloigne cela de son nez, ayant tout de même le plaisir de voir Tenzo, inquiet qu'il ait pu avoir été pris dans l'explosion de se serpents géant kamikaze, son professionnalisme l'ayant mis à l'arrière-plan pour vite se concentrer sur son combat.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demande le châtain, lui-même rassuré.

Le gris va hocher la tête, le prouvant en bougeant un peu les bras, même s'il sent bien qu'il n'a pas récupéré toute sa motricité, chose que remarque Tenzo, l'aidant à se lever en le soutenant, regagnant leur ancienne position aussi vite que possibles, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre de nouveau. Par acquit de conscience, Kakashi demande pour Kin, apprenant, en même temps de la voire, qu'elle va bien, se faisant placer contre un arbre proche d'elle, cherchant à combattre la drogue dans son organisme et supporter ses blessures.

Kakashi étant inapte, le châtain prend les commandes, ordonnant le silence pour tenter de repérer leur agresseur, qui pourrait revenir, soignant le gris quand il en conclut qu'ils sont sauves, pour le moment.

\- C'est bon. Lui annonce-t-il quand il a fini de lui faire les premiers soins.

Sorti de sa léthargie par la voix du châtain, il comprend qu'il ne peut lutter sans aide.

\- Piqûre. Demande-t-il en un soupir fatigué.

Comprenant, Tenzo sort une seringue stérile pour la remplir d'un peu de produit transparent, la plantant dans chacun de ses membres.

L'effet est immédiat, pendant que Tenzo range la seringue dans un sac à usage unique, ne voulant pas jeter la seringue et laisser des traces, ou pire, qu'elle soit trouvée par un passant, Kakashi écarquille les yeux en expirant fortement, brûlante de l'intérieur en même temps que son étourdissement disparaît, comme sa vue qui reprend quelques points.

Kin, resté en retrait, assimile vite cette attaque à la douane mobile, pensant à la sadique des histoires qu'on lui a racontées, voyant que ses deux hommes sont loin d'être les ninjas invincibles qu'elle pensait d'eux, se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de continuer seule, surtout quand, se levant, l'homme gris annonce qu'ils vont poursuivre cette femme.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou ?! Elle vous a massacrée sans problème et vous voulez l'affrontés ?! Hurle la fille, soufflant comme un bluffe.

Les deux hommes vont l'observer, ayant bien compris que ses nerfs ont lâché, attendant qu'elle ait repris ses esprits pour se justifier.

\- Cette personne est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour sortir de cette forêt. Je pense, au vu de son niveau, qu'elle tue tous ceux qu'elle croise, expliquant pourquoi nous sommes seuls. Je t'avoue ignorer le chemin jusqu'au pays de la Rizière, pensant qu'on nous l'indiquerait, comme ils l'ont fait jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, si jamais tu penses avoir une meilleure chance seule, je ne te retiens pas. Fait-il avec calme en balayant le paysage de sa main.

Comme un barrage sautant, la fille se mit à courir à l'opposer de leur position, ayant en tête de trouver un chemin ou d'autres voyageurs pour continuer avec eux, fuyante si jamais elle sent encore un danger, son instinct de survie lui soufflant que c'est le meilleur choix en comparaison de rester avec ses deux-là, qui ont au moins eu l'avantage de l'avoir amenés loin dans les bois et de sa prison natale.

Restant droit, les deux Anbus regardent disparaître cette fille, ayant dans les yeux, ni déception, ni surprise, comprenant que la situation est largement trop intense pour une enfant, ayant l'espérance qu'elle s'en sorte vivante, s'étant, même Tenzo à sa manière, attachés à elle.

Quand elle n'est pas plus a porté de regard, ils se retournent, prenant une attitude plus sérieuse et sûre, revenant là où Kakashi s'est fait ramasser, celui-ci y faisant des mudrā, pour faire apparaître au sol un sceau d'invocation, un petit chien belge sortant de la fumée.

\- Yo Kakashi. Tu sembles en piteux état. Fait la voix grave du chien, portant un Hitai-ate bleu sur la tête, au symbole de Konoha.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Je t'ai fait venir pour cette raison. Dit-il en montrant les armes au sol.

Immédiatement, le chien se jette dessus pour sentir l'odeur mélangée, dissociant celle de Kakashi et de la drogue, reniflant l'air avec une odeur potable pour trouver ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, étant des plus forte.

\- C'est proche. Dit-il aux deux Anbus.

Hochant la tête, ils se mettent à le suivre dans les arbres, celui-ci n'ayant aucun doute sur le chemin.

 **xxx**

Allongés à terre, rampant doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, la tête grise se tourne en direction du chien, allongé à leur côté.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est là ? Demande-t-il à voix basse.

Hochant la gueule, le chien confirme que l'odeur vient de l'entrée de la grotte, à quelques mètres devant eux, bien cacher dans le fond de la montagne, Kakashi se félicitant d'avoir fait appel à lui.

\- Très bien. Tenzo, tu restes à l'extérieur et me couvres en cas de problème. Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée, j'y vais en premier et te donne le signal.

Sans émettre de bruit, il confirme avoir compris, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de lui demander d'être prudent par la pensée, ne voulant pas l'insulter avec sa précédente défaite.

Quoique les environnements semblent déserts, Kakashi sort de la forêt et marche avec attention vers l'entrée de la grotte, sa perception à son plus haut niveau, son Sharingan sortit et un kunai dans la main.

Le soleil au zénith, l'après-midi commence de peu, lui donnant assez de vision sur l'entrée de la grotte, son regard jeté à l'intérieur, tandis qu'il est plaqué au bord, attendant un signe de vie, sans rien voir de son Dōjutsu.

Décidant de ne pas tenter le diable, il rentre en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds, pour ne marcher, ni taper, les cailloux qui signaleraient sa présence.

S'arrêtant à quelques mètres de l'entrée, assez pour pouvoir voir et pouvoir donner le signal à Tenzo, qui le surveille de loin avec une longue-vue miniature, il observe son environnement, ne remarquant aucune présence, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, appelant ses collègues.

En moins d'une seconde, Tenzo est en position à l'entrée, le chien à ses côtés, tous deux sur leur garde, même si le signal était pour qu'ils se rapprochent, voyant Kakashi debout, le regard fixe sur un endroit du mur.

Sans perdre de temps, ils le rejoignent, demandant un rapport de la situation, Kakashi le donnant sans quitter des yeux le mur.

\- Nous les avons manqués de peu. Ils sont partis précipitamment, sans doute en profitant de ce que j'ai été mis K.O.

Regardant autour de lui en l'écoutant, le porteur d'happuri confirme tout ce qui lui est dit, relevant ce qu'il n'arrive pas à prouver.

\- « les » ?

Hochant juste la tête, Kakashi reste silencieux, l'invitant à regarder ce qu'il fixe, ce qu'il fait avec prudence, craignant un Genjutsu latent, ce qu'il aurait préféré en voyant devant lui une immense mare de sang séchée, partant de deux points écartés, dans le mur, une autre tâche sombre se trouvant au sol.

\- C'est horrible. Ne peut s'empêcher de dire le châtain, sa voix restant calme malgré tout.

Comme Kakashi, il aura vite compris qu'un carnage a eu lieu et ceux depuis plusieurs jours, remarquant, comprenant ; de par la marque au sol, dont l'odeur est forte à leurs narines ; que la victime est restée immobile et que son corps est enfantin ; de par le faible espace entre les deux points de sang.

Sentant en lui gronder une force, il va vite sortir de sa léthargie.

\- Pakkun, il y a du sang frai ici. Tu peux remonter sa trace.

Le chien obéit, se rapprochant calmement, reniflant l'odeur pour se tendre soudainement, restant immobile, les poils hérissés.

\- Un problème ? Demande l'invocateur en restant sur ses gardes.

\- Kakashi… Je reconnais cette odeur. Fait-il en se tournant vers lui d'un air désolé.

 **XXX**

Sentant de l'eau lui rentrer dans les narines, Naruto se réveille en trompe d'une puissante anémie, se voyant en plein milieu d'un courant de rapide qui l'entraîne loin de tout, s'agitant dans tous les sens en tentant de rester la tête hors de l'eau, paniquant, ne savant pas nager, voyant du coin de l'œil une terre ferme qu'il essaye de regagner en luttant contre le torrent.

Stoppé en plein milieu des rapides, il sent sa taille ce compressé pendant que l'eau lui rentre dans les narines et la bouche, l'obligeant à fermer la bouche, prenant de grandes respirations quand il le peut, sentant, en battant des membres, une corde autour du corps qui est la raison de sa survie. Par réflexe, il la saisit à pleine main, tirant sur ses membres pour la remonter, se sentant réentraîner par le courant sur plusieurs mètres, s'immobilisant à nouveau, battant des mains en évitant de retoucher cette corde. Entendant un sifflement sur sa gauche, il tourne la tête en même temps que lui parviens une voix forte, non hurlée.

\- Recommence et je lâche.

L'adrénaline et l'eau engloutissent sa vue et son ouïe, mais leur reste lui suffit à reconnaître la fille aux cheveux violets avec qui il a passé la dernière semaine, droite, les yeux joyeux, lui faisant coucou d'une main en montant l'autre qui tient une extrémité de corde, qu'il devine être la sienne.

Serrant les dents en se débattant, il comprendra que sa vie est entre ses mains et qu'il ne doit rien tenter s'il veut la récupérer, fuyant son cœur qui tambourine sa poitrine pour se concentrer sur ses mots.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Après une semaine, je considère que tu as compris la leçon et que je peux lever la punition.

Laissant un silence express, elle se retient de rire en le voyant tenter de survivre, affichant juste un petit sourire.

\- Pourtant, je pourrais me tromper et considéré que tu es un cas désespéré, devant lâcher cette corde pour que tu vives ta vie.

Comment pour s'illustrer, elle lâche encore un peu de lest, l'entendant hurler en se débattant encore plus, utilisant une énergie qu'il pensait ne plus avoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On oublie tout et on repart sur de bonnes bases ? Demande-t-elle avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Ne réfléchissant pas longtemps, voire même par du tout, la situation étant bien claire dans son esprit. Naruto va hurler qu'il accepte.

\- Et tu ne tenteras pas de m'attaquer dans le dos ?

\- Jamais ! Hurle-t-il encore plus fort.

Le stress le possédant.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Ajoute-t-il, sentant sa mort proche être évité de peu.

L'entendre hurler ses mots provoque un petit rire de l'adolescente, annonçant qu'il peut remonter par la corde, tout en le tirant.

Utilisant ses dernières force, Naruto serre celle-ci comme une bouée, se laissant tracter jusqu'au bord avec aisance et remontant avec la même panique qu'un chat fuyant l'eau, restant à quatre pattes quelques secondes, respirant fortement, laissant une remontée sortir de sa bouche en une toux grave, s'effondrant à droite de son rejet pour fixer le ciel bleu, son cœur se calmant de lui-même en de grandes inspirations tout en fermant les yeux.

Sentant une ombre le surplomber, il reprend conscience pour fixer la fille debout devant lui.

\- La liberté te plaît ? Demande-t-elle innocemment.

Désirant de tout son être sa mort, son corps souffrant et son cœur prêt à exploser le retiennent, serrant les mains pour vite les rouvrir en affichant une grimace de douleur, n'ayant plus l'adrénaline de sa mort proche et les raideurs de son corps.

Les yeux brillants de son expression, elle lâche sur son visage une masse informe, qu'il va vite repousser de l'autre côté de son rejet, voyant la silhouette s'éloigner, se tournant en se relevant pour la voir s'installer contre un arbre, le regard fixe sur lui

\- Habille-toi. Fait-elle en un geste de tête, les bras croisés.

Regardant la masse, il remarque que ce sont des vêtements de basses qualités, reconnaissant, de ses anciennes propriétés, que les protèges-mains en cuir noir, le reste étant sur son corps, devenues, après cette semaine en enfer, importable.

Mettant les mains dessus, il remarquera que celles-ci sont bandées, du sang coulant de l'intérieur. Se souvenant de ses blessures, s'étonnant de pouvoir tenir dessus, tout en sentant une légère douleur la possédée.

\- Ne t'appuie pas trop dessus. Il te faudra plusieurs jours pour qu'elle ce remboîté correctement. Pour les mains, l'os a été percé, donc je dirais qu'un mois, voire deux pour ton âge, devront être nécessaires pour récupérer leur plein potentiel. J'espère que tu seras utile malgré ça. Fait-elle rapidement en le voyant observer ses anciennes blessures.

\- Com-

\- Je t'ai drogué avant qu'on parte de la grotte. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller.

Sa voix n'a rien d'enjouer, ni de froide, mais son sérieux le pousse à vite obéir, ne voulant pas recommencer la même erreur en la sous-estimant, retirant ses vêtements sans honte pour les balancer loin, ignorant le regard sur lui, tant intéressé que surpris de le voir plus développé qu'il devrait l'être, remarquant des traces d'anciennes blessures, dû à un intense entraînement.

« Quel enfant intéressant, tu fais. » Pensa-t-elle en un sourire pendant qu'il finit de s'habiller.

En le voyant habillé, elle regrette amèrement en découvrant qu'ils détruisent son aura, devant remonter ses manches et son bas de pantalon.

\- Allons-y. Crache-t-elle en se retournant, déçu.

Naruto la regardera de loin, courant vers elle pour la rattraper. Quand il sera à quelques mètres d'elle, assez proche pour la toucher.

« - Oublions notre querelle et tuons-la ! »

Un frisson grisant le parcourt comme réponse, souriant.

\- Tu es de Konoha ? Retentis sa voix avant qu'il passe à l'attaque.

Déconcerté par sa question, il s'arrête en plein milieu du chemin, imité par la femme, se retournant avec un petit sourire sur le visage et des yeux pleins de malice.

\- Si jamais tu manques d'honneur dans tes promesses, je n'hésiterais pas à te « repunir » et sois certain que, si celle-ci ne durera pas aussi longtemps, ce ne sera pas moi qui t'en libérerait.

Retenant ses tremblements, il déglutit rapidement en pensant comprendre le message, demandant des explications, pour ne pas avoir à tout révéler.

Pour seule réponse, elle se retourne et marche, annonçant qu'ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils voulaient atteindre la frontière sous deux jours.

Lui courant après, sans plus aucun instinct meurtrier, ni de vengeance l'habitant, il se met à sa droite sans qu'elle ait dit un quelconque mot, lui jetant quelques regards, le blond soupirant en se disant qu'il est vraiment dans la merde en cet instant.

 **xxx**

\- J'en ai un !

Se redressant d'un bond en sortant ses mains de l'eau, Naruto serre fort un poisson de vingt centimètres contre sa poitrine, tentant de résister à l'agitation de celui-ci pour sa survie, frappant, de sa queue, ses jambes et sa tête son torse, ses écailles mouillées glissants des mains bronzées.

\- J'en ai un ! Répète-t-il avec force, demandant la marche à suivre par le ton et son silence qui suit.

\- T'attends qu'il t'embrasse ? Sort de l'eau. Fait une voix féminine dans un soupir.

-Ah euh… Oui ! Fait-il rapidement.

Déplaçant ses mains pour bien le plaquer contre lui, Naruto se met presque à courir dans l'eau, ayant du mal à tenir en équilibre et le serrer contre lui, finissant par trébucher dans l'eau, le poisson échappant de ses mains.

Voyant son repas s'enfuir, pensant au temps qu'il est resté à le pêcher, une semi-rage le prend.

\- Hors de question, connard. Reviens ici !

Il lui court après dans l'eau, se jetant sur lui pour l'attraper par la tête, quand il comprend qu'il va le perdre, l'étranglant en la sortant de son élément pour le tirer jusqu'au sol avec force et l'y balancer, le voyant immobile sur la terre ferme, ses yeux brisés comme du verre.

Devant ce spectacle, un sourire le prend, sautant en air en se retournant, hurlant qu'il en a eu un et qu'il est mort, voulant se moquer de la fille encore en train de pêcher, la voyant revenir vers lui en sortant les mains de l'eau, semblant pleines

\- Et moi, j'ai eu son père et sa mère.

Souriant, elle lève les bras pour révéler tenir deux poissons de quarante centimètres, s'agitant, dans chaque main, les tenants par la queue en les ramenant sans difficulté à la terre ferme pour les jeter à côté du mort, révélant à quel point il est petit en comparaison.

Arrêtant de s'agiter, comme les poissons devant ses yeux, Naruto serre les dents, les yeux révélant sa colère, nourrissant le petit sourire de l'adolescente.

\- Tu sais faire un feu. Demande-t-elle en le gardant, sans que sa voix montre sa moquerie.

Sautant sur l'occasion, le blond annonce avec force pouvoir le faire, se précipitant pour prendre du bois sec, le temps sec de ses derniers jours l'aidant, pour l'allumé avec aisance, regonflant sa fierté en sentant la fille s'approcher et posé les poissons, lavé à la rivière, sur un chiffon propre.

 **xxx**

\- Suis rassuré. Je pensais les avoir trop fait cuire.

Naruto secoue la tête pour toute réponse, mordant dans la chair de son poisson en brochette avant de réattaquer la pâte cuite de haricot rouge salé, la regardant par quelques coups d'œil avant de secouer la tête rapidement.

Il ignore ce qui lui arrive, depuis plusieurs heures, en plein milieu de leur marche pour la frontière, Naruto commença à perdre sa méfiance pour cette personne. Tout son être lui disait de s'éloigner, ne pas lui donner d'autre attention que la tromperie et la méfiance, pourtant, sans en comprendre la raison, toutes ses actions vont dans l'autre sens.

Comme ce moment où il sait qu'il doit rester silencieux, ne lui ne donner aucune attention.

\- On arrive dans combien de temps à la frontière ?

La fille se tourne vers lui, un air pensif en regardant le ciel.

\- Je dirai demain, dans l'après-midi, fin d'après-midi sans doute. Je préfère que cela se fasse avant la nuit.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander, alors que son esprit l'invite à fermer sa gueule.

\- Je veux que mon arrivée soit officielle. Maintenant, si on est aux portes, on rentrera sans attendre. C'est vraiment par envie.

Il hoche la tête sous son regard sans pupille, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'y tomber dedans, sortant en sentant son ventre gargouiller et se chauffer.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi, connard ! »

Coupant aussi vite la conversation qu'elle a été initiée, sortant de son état de perdition en se disant que ce renard n'est qu'un gros con chiant, il y retourne en sentant le regard de la fille sur lui, levant son regard vers elle pour la voir avec un sourire identique à tous les autres qu'elle lui a faits, un sourire que rien ne diffère quand elle s'amusait à le torturer, un sourire qu'il trouve beau et fait battre son cœur.

\- Éteignons le feu et allons-nous coucher. Demain, nous partirons tôt.

Sa voix, semi-grave, lui fait cligner des yeux et serre tellement sa gorge, que la seule chose qu'il puisse faire est d'hocher la tête, se levant, comme elle, en annonçant aller faire la vaisselle, marchant vite à la rivière pour, en plus de laver les ustensiles, plonger sa tête dans l'eau, ouvrant la bouche en poussant un hurlement silencieux pour extérioriser tout ce qui est bloqué dans son corps et qu'il ignore la provenance, ne la retirant que quand l'air lui manque, haletant, s'essuyant de sa main en secouant la tête, les idées plus claires, plus calme.

Retournant au camp, dont le feu a été étouffé par la terre, il verra la silhouette fine allongée au sol, dans des couvertures, donc un coin s'ouvre quand elle sent sa présence.

Posant les outils à terre, son corps voulant à tout prix se jeter dans cette couche, il réussira à lui résister pour la première fois, grimpant sur un arbre proche pour s'allonger sur une branche, sous l'éclat des étoiles.

\- Tu vas vraiment dormir dans cet arbre. Retentit la voie claire sans être trop forte.

\- J'ai toujours fait ainsi… Je me sens plus… calme en dormant dessus que dans une couche. Avoue-t-il en déglutissant.

\- Les nuits sont froides ses derniers temps. Tu vas attraper la mort.

Restant silencieux, tentant de contrôle ses envies de descendre la rejoindre, il répondra rapidement.

\- Ça ira. Merci. J'ai… L'habitude. Dit-il en cherchant ses mots.

Soupirant doucement devant son silence, il va se concentrer sur la lune presque révélée, tentant de tout oublier et trouver le sommeil.

 **xxx**

Tremblant de tout son corps, le blond va avoir du mal à trouver le repos, mais pas la raison, soufflant dans ses mains avant de les mettre contre son corps, fermant les yeux en se concentrant.

« - Tu fais quoi ?

\- Dégage de là.

\- Je vais crever de froid !

\- Juste être malade. Pas de raison que j'intervienne. »

Sortant de son esprit, il se promet de s'occuper de son cas quand il aura atteint la frontière, s'il y arrive, ayant un doute sur ce fait en constatant que son corps est un glaçon, connaissant pour la première fois le froid mordant de la fin d'hiver, rassurer de savoir le printemps proche de quelque jours, se retournant de l'autre côté, comme si la position allait l'aider, voyant en contrebas la forme floue des couettes, qui l'appellent.

Comprenant que sa fierté, ou il ne sait quoi, va provoquer sa mort, il descend lentement pour ne pas la réveiller, se demandant, une fois engagé, comment il allait faire pour s'installer sans se faire repérer et surtout, comment ne pas passer pour un con quand il se lèvera, se disant, en tout et pour tout, qu'il n'aura qu'à être discret et se lever avant elle.

Pied au sol, il se retourne doucement vers elle, restant immobile quand le bord de la couette s'ouvre, révélant un début de corps presque dénudé.

\- Magne-toi, avant que la chaleur se barre.

Se réveillant à sa voix fatiguée, il s'approche d'elle rapidement.

\- Tes pompes. Grognes-t-elle quand il va pour rentrer.

S'excusant rapidement, il les retire aussi vite, évitant son regard, pour ne pas révéler sa gêne.

À peine installer dans les couettes, qu'il comprend qu'il est sur son bras gauche, s'enfermant sur lui tel un serpent pour le tirer à elle et le serrer contre son corps.

Dans une autre situation, il aurait hurlé, débattu, chercher à fuir, mais, en cet instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il, se sentant réchauffer par la peau de son bras.

\- Même pour deux personnes, si tu tires dans un sens, j'en perds de mon côté, donc j'économise. Fait-elle rapidement, baillant.

Sentant son souffle sur sa nuque, il aura un petit frisson qui chatouille son corps, s'hérissant le poil en tentant de se retenir, se laissant guider par son envie de placer sa tête contre son torse et de profité de sa main qui l'approche encore plus d'elle, s'endormant sur une légère déception en se rendant compte qu'elle porte un haut.

 **xxx**

Les yeux exorbités, les deux Anbus observent le carnage devant eux, voyant, à perte de vue, des corps sans vie, du sang et des caravanes endommagent de quelques coups de kunai et shuriken, tous retirés.

\- Bordel !

Ne peut s'empêcher Kakashi en avançant, regardant autour de lui, comme Tenzo, Pakkun avançant devant eux, reniflant l'air.

\- L'odeur est encore forte. Nous les avons manqués de moins d'une heure.

\- On cherche les survivants. Ordonne Kakashi.

Il va pour se séparer d'eux, quand il se fait arrêter en entendant son nom d'une voix froide, se retournant, circonflexe.

\- Cela ne sert à rien. Je renifle que sang et mort. Ils sont encore proches, nous pouvons les rattraper avant qu'il atteigne la frontière. Fait Pakkun, désolé.

\- Il y a sans doute des blessés ! Tenzo, cherche par là. Ordonne-t-il à son subordonné.

N'ayant pas besoin de l'entendre pour comprendre sa position, il va l'affronter du regard, parlant ainsi, chacun restant sur sa position.

\- Kakashi. Je pense que tu as perdu ton recul. Je te demande, s'il te plaît, à défaut de le retrouver, de me confier Pakkun. Je les poursuis et t'enverrais un signal dès que je les ai repérés.

Restant silencieux, se sentant trahit, il va comprendre que son esprit est embrumé.

\- Allez-y ! Moi, je reste. Crache-t-il en repartant.

Avançant d'un pas décide, Tenzo et Pakkun ne l'arrêteront plus, partant à leur tour dans la forêt, suivant l'odeur, savant que le Kakashi derrière eux n'est pas l'Anbu, mais celui qui s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu arrêter ce monstre quand elle, Pakkun l'identifiant ainsi, les a attaquée, ainsi que de l'avoir fait fuir vers la frontière, celui qui, malgré le shoot d'adrénaline, est tombé sous l'effet de la drogue dans son corps et a dû les forcer à s'arrêter.

\- Quand nous les auront rattrapés, fait bien attention s'il te plaît. Je sens en elle un puissant chakra. Fait le chien au châtain, sentant de la tension en lui et son regard remplit de colère.

\- D'accord. Fait-il en gardant son regard, même si son esprit est redevenue plus attentif, se rappelant qu'elle a réussi à emprisonner le Kyūbi, au vu des dernières preuves trouver.

 **xxx**

Kakashi, son esprit occupé à son objectif de chercher des survivants, naviguant à travers les charrettes, ne voit que morts et sang, venant autant de corps armée, que, surtout, désarmé, lui provoquant un soupir quand il arrive en fin de chemin, se tournant d'un coup en frappant contre le chariot à côté de lui, hurlant de rage.

Un bruit de pleurer retentit immédiatement après, le détendant avant de l'attirer dans la charrette ouverte, sans qu'il fasse attention au bandage saignant à ses pieds, écarquillant les yeux en voyant qui se trouve à l'intérieur, arrivant qu'à prononcer son nom.

\- Kin.

L'entendant, la fille brune lève la tête, se jetant dans ses bras, rassurée, comme tenant une bouée de sauvetage. La serrant contre lui, il va baisser les yeux en sentant sa peau à même ses doigts, ayant la surprise de la voir nue comme un ver, perdant en force de pression ce qu'elle, elle, gagne.

Quelques minutes après, quand il la sent se détendre, il s'éloignera d'elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur en lui demandant ce qui s'est passé.

\- Il était là ! Crie-t-elle.

\- Qui ? Demande-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Le monstre ! Il m'a encore volé mes vêtements ! Il n'était pas noir aux yeux rouges, mais je l'ai vu ! Il était là ! C'était lui ! Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus ! C'était lui ! Hurle-t-elle sous la panique.

 **xxx**

Sautant d'arbre en arbre, les deux tueurs traversent le chemin boisé avec un petit sourire.

\- Ses vêtements te vont vraiment beaucoup mieux. Fait la fille en commentaire, jetant encore un regard au tissu bleu sombre qu'il porte.

\- Je trouve aussi, cette fille a toujours eu de bons goûts vestimentaires. Même si, j'aurais préféré avoir une veste en plus.

\- Ne te plains pas autant. En plus de ses vêtements, j'ai pu changer tes bandages. Ils ont vraiment été coopératifs. Rigole-t-elle.

Maudissant le renard de refuser de le soigner, cela ne lui coûtant rien en prenant un rôle passif, il regarde rapidement ses paumes, entouré du tissu, les serrant et ricanant de ne rien ressentir quand son sang resalit le blanc.

\- Je trouve aussi, ta drogue fait super-bien son effet. Sourit-il de plaisir, assumant, depuis son réveillé, les nouvelles sensations que produit son corps en la regardant, ayant marre de se prendre la tête avec ses envies.

En parlant d'envie, il va s'approcher d'elle d'un saut rapide, attirant de ce fait son attention, pour annoncer devoir aller au petit coin.

\- Dépêche-toi. Nous sommes bientôt à la frontière. Fait-elle avec sérieux, s'arrêtant en le voyant juste hocher la tête et courir dans un coin derrière des arbres, ne craignant pas qu'il tente de la fuir.

Éloigné de plusieurs mètres, ne voulant pas qu'elle ait en tête l'image de lui qui fait ses besoins, il se plaquera contre un arbre, appréciant de se débarrasser de son mal de ventre qu'il traîne depuis plusieurs jours, n'ayant eu aucun problème à vider sa vessie, mais la bouillie le constipait.

Se dépêchant, s'essuyant avec des feuilles autour de lui, il aura la surprise d'entendre une voix grave en lui, mais aussi le déplaisir en comprenant immédiatement la raison, se mettant à courir aussi vite vers la fille avant de se faire attraper dans le dos, une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler, le maîtrisant malgré ses agitations.

\- Naruto. C'est moi. Je suis de Konoha. Je viens te sauver ! Fait d'une voix rapide Tenzo en le tenant.

« - Kurama.

\- Attend ! »

Surpris, sachant que s'il y a bien une chose qu'ils détestent tous les deux au plus haut point, surpassant sans problème leur fierté, c'est de revenir à Konoha, il obéit en n'ayant pas d'autre choix, devenant détendu dans les bras du châtain.

\- Je vais retirer ma main. Tu ne dois pas hurler, d'accord.

« Ne me tente pas connard ! » Crache-t-il par la pensée avant d'hocher la tête, rejetant le dégoût de sentir cette main sur lui.

Pied à terre, libéré, il se retourne vers le châtain immédiatement.

\- Où est ta geôlière ? Demande-t-il rapidement.

S'étonnant lui-même, Naruto fera vite tourner ses méninges en analysant sa phrase.

« Il sait que je ne suis pas seul. Il pense que j'ai été emprisonné. Et que c'est une fille. Comment ? »

Gardant sa question à l'esprit, il montra une fausse direction, différente de là d'où venait cet homme, se raidissant en sentant sa main sur son bras, crissant des dents, pour être tiré dans une autre direction, l'enrageant encore plus.

« - Attends.

\- D'accord... Kurama.

\- Quoi ?

\- Au vu de la situation, mes mains me seraient utiles.

\- Je m'en occuperais à la première occasion. C'est tendu maintenant.»

Le blond sort de ses pensées en même temps que la main se retire de son bras, le plaçant contre un arbre en lui demandant de rester ici, qu'il revenait rapidement, partant en direction de l'endroit que Naruto lui a montré, lui tournant le dos.

D'une même pensée, Naruto et Kurama se donnent le signal, sortant le kunai que lui a donné la brune, à sa demande durant leur voyage, se jetant sur lui.

\- Attention ! Retentis la voix grave de Pakkun, rester en arrière.

Tenzo se retourne immédiatement, ayant seulement le temps de voir le monstre noir aux yeux rouges se jeter sur lui et sentir se planter, profondément dans son ventre, un kunai. Émettant un bruit de douleur, il frappe avec force, de son poing, son visage, le projetant contre un arbre.

Surprise de sa puissance de frappe, comparable à la sienne, Naruto le sera encore plus de ne pas ressentir de douleur ou d'état de semi-K.O., se jetant sur lui avec férocité, le voyant sauté en arrière, retirant le kunai de son ventre, évitant le coup de griffe qu'il tente, le repoussant d'un coup de pied, qui, encore une fois, ne provoque aucune douleur.

Allant tomber à terre, il se récupère en une galipette arrière, se plaçant à quatre pattes avant d'envoyer, tel un scorpion, une queue de chakra droit sur lui. L'esquivant avec aisance, il fonce sur lui en la longeant.

Immédiatement après avoir compris son attention, Naruto saute en fouettant, d'un bras chakranique, sa position, cherchant, plus que de le toucher, à l'éloigner.

« - On ne pourra pas l'avoir !

\- Faut de l'aide ! »

Sentant soudain un danger, Naruto sautera loin de l'arbre.

« - Merde ! »

Naruto n'a pas le temps de comprendre que le bois qui l'entoure se jette sur lui, le saisissant avec aisance en l'air pour l'enfermer dans une cage sombre de bois, sentant ses forces l'abandonné pour finir à terre.

« - Qu'est-ce que-

\- Le Mokuton ! Il absorbe mon chakra ! Normalement, seul le premier Hokage en était le dernier utilisateur.

\- Faut croire qu'on en a trouvé un autre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Il faut plus de chakra !

\- On est déjà à fond.

\- C'est le seul moyen !

\- Non, il y en a un autre. Donne-moi un sursaut à mon signal. »

Ne comprenant pas, il attend quelques secondes, Naruto fermant les yeux, prenant une inspiration quand son corps n'a presque plus rien.

« - Maintenant ! »

Tout son corps se recouvre de rouge, levant la tête en air pour pousser un violent grognement de chakra qui résonne dans toute la cage, se transformant en vague de chakra qui fissure le bois, l'explosant avec force en projetant loin Tenzo, surpris.

Libérer, la vague reprend la forme d'un hurlement sinistre sur plus d'un kilomètre, créant la panique chez tous les êtres vivants.

Se relevant, l'Anbu voit Naruto lui lancer un regard, qui vire vite au rouge en fente, sa posture prenant celle d'un animal avant de fuir à grande vitesse. Sentant qu'il est poursuivi, ses membres s'allongent par le chakra démoniaque, accélérant sa course, la terre tremblant et une vague de chakra derrière lui, souriant à sa prochaine surpris.

« - Gamin. Réutilisée ta technique de tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton hurlement ! Refais-le. »

Sentant le danger approcher malgré toute sa volonté de fuir, des bouts de métal lui traversant le manteau de chakra pour se planter au sol, Naruto va accepter.

« - Maintenant ! »

Sautant en faisant une galipette pour se retourner, Naruto sent tout le chakra du renard qui lui remonte dans le corps, ouvrant la bouche en sortant un puissant hurlement qui ralentit la vague de tronc de bois se jetant sur lui.

« - À fond. Relâche tout ! »

Inspirant par les narines, son corps se crispe avant de se sentir projeter au loin, les troncs en première ligne détruit dans une explosion, roulant au sol pour s'étaler sans avoir le temps que de se relever en voyant le bois se jeter sur lui, son manteau disparu, sa taille se faire serrer.

L'impact des bouts des troncs, produit un tremblement de terre et un nuage de fumée, Tenzo restant en alerte, observant avec attention la fumée pour y voir sortir, gueule ouverte, un immense serpent constricteur qui s'enroule autour des troncs pour les briser avec aisance en même qui se jette sur l'adolescent, lui-même sautant en air pour l'éviter, voyant au loin un point jaune se déplacer, se concentrant sur le serpent qui détruit l'arbre sur lequel il a atterri, sautant encore sur un autre et un autre, devançant d'une demi-seconde leur destruction, le serpent se jetant sur lui, n'ayant pas le temps de faire des mudrā pour l'arrêter.

Un bruit aigu lui parvient aux oreilles, Kakashi sautant sur le dos de l'animal en lui créant une tranchée de son Chidori, mourant, le serpent laisse le temps à Tenzo de faire quelques mudrā pour que le bois l'enserre et le compresse, retenant l'explosion pour n'y laisser qu'une légère bourrasque dans leur dos qui les pousse dans leur poursuite.

\- Kakashi !

\- Je sais. Faut les arrêter avant qu'il atteigne la frontière. Hurle-t-il aussi fort que possible, refusant d'entendre la vérité une seconde fois.

Pourtant, elle va s'imposer à lui quand le point jaune, grossissant, devient un Naruto porté par une fille aux cheveux violets, sautant d'arbre en arbre, lui étant familière.

Les yeux écarquillés, une rage le prend en comprenant que tout le sang versé dans cette foret, que les personne qui ont chercher à le tuer, dans la foret pour l'un, au village dans l'explosion, pour l'autre, causant encore plus de mort, sont des êtres chère de son entourage qu'il pensait perdu, hurlant de toutes ses forces pour l'extérioriser.

\- Ankooo !

Sautant d'un arbre, elle se retourne avec un air sérieux, faisant des mudrā pour cracher, tel une dragonne, un brasier sur les Anbus devant un Naruto ; ses bras et ses jambes serrées autour de son corps, tel un Onbaa ; aux yeux écarquillés, se retournant en espérant les avoir assez ralentis tout en accélérant.

Quelque mètre plus loin, elle déchantera en voyant se dresser une barrière de bois. Naruto serre de sa gauche le bord droit de son haut, tirant pour lui faire comprendre de tourner sur elle-même, ne pouvant plus parler après sa dernière attaque. Obéissant, Naruto fait apparaître une queue de chakra rouge qui fouette la barrière d'un coup sec, la brisant en même temps qu'ils passent, la porteuse en profitant pour tendre le bras et lancer sur eux différent serpent, qu'ils évitent avec aisance, à son grand regret, ne pouvant pas utiliser ses armes dans sa position, son chakra commençant à manquer.

Naruto, comprenant, rentre sa main dans son col de tee-shirt, la surprenant, n'ayant pas le temps de dire quelque chose que ses mains sont placées sous son sein et proche de son ventre, sentant une grande puissance l'envahir.

Tournant la tête, surprise, elle le voit soufflé en gonflant les joue, prouvant qu'elle a compris en faisant ses mudrā, catalysant tout son chakra et ce nouveau pouvoir en elle, pour se retourner, en air, soufflant un torrent de flammes, qu'elle maintient en sautant sur une nouvelle branche, se concentrant sur le gris qui, surpris par tant de puissants, se cache derrière un tronc proche, immobilisé par le feu qui l'entoure.

Le châtain, profitant d'avoir le champ libre, se rapproche avec l'attention de la capturer, reconnaissant la Nukenin de catégorie S, Anko Mitarashi. N'entendant pas son nom, prononcé par le gris, il fait ses mudrā, se faisant violemment écraser, par une main de chakra rouge, contre un tronc qui se brise sous la force exercée, disparaissant aussi vite apparue.

Naruto ; descendu du dos de la Kunoichi, quand elle a sauté sur la branche en même temps qu'elle crachait du feu, le cachant de la vue des adolescents ; tombe inconscient, ayant mis tous ses réserves dans cette ultime attaque, souriant en ayant vu le résultat, vite entouré par des serpents qui le tirent à la violette, ayant coupé son jutsu pour fuir, avec lui contre son torse.

Kakashi saisit l'occasion pour se remettre à leur poursuite, ne s'arrêtant pas pour Tenzo, voulant absolument faire face à ce problème.

Voyant au loin la porte du pays de la Rizière, il accélère, mettant toutes ses forces pour se placer à son opposé droit, hurlant.

-Arrête-toi Anko ! Ordonne-t-il, ayant en tête de vouloir lui parler.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut ses dernières réserves de chakra en des serpents se jetant sur lui, sautant pour les éviter, mais sentant son genou griffer par un croc, lançant un kunai explosif sur l'arbre qui devait la réceptionner, explosant avant pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, tombant à terre en protégeant Naruto de son corps, finissant en une roulade au sol.

Les douleurs de la chute, ainsi que le manque de chakra, la font rester à terre quelques secondes, suffisants pour que Kakashi saute au sol et s'approche en marchant, s'immobilisant avant de tomber à terre en sentant sa jambe gauche le brûler avant de devenir raide, relevant le regard vers Anko qui se relève avec difficulté, sentant que c'est là, sa dernière occasion pour fuir.

Tendant le bras, Kakashi l'appelle de toutes ses forces, mais ne verra que son dos, se concentre pour supporter ses douleurs, accentuées par le poids du garçon, allongé dans ses bras.

Restant silencieux en les voyants s'éloigner, l'année lui passe devant ses yeux, disparaissant en même temps que les deux Nukenin.

\- Protège-le, Anko. Protège-le comme j'aurai dû le faire. Soupire-t-il en baissant le bras et la tête, n'ayant que maintenant le courage de sortir ses mots et de prendre conscience qu'il a complément merdé sur toute la ligne.

WWW

Les enfants couraient dans les ruer, hurlants chahutant, se pressant en pensant arriver en retard, je me gardais bien de leur dire que je ne commencerais pas l'histoire sans eux, qui, tous les mois, quand je passe dans leur village, m'asseyant sous un arbre, me donnent nourriture et eau comme une pièce aux pauvres du coin, se pensant obliger pour me remercier.

\- Tout le monde est là ? Je ne pourrais pas recommencer l'histoire si quelqu'un manque.

\- Vous pouvez parler papy, tout le monde est là et, si un passant vient, nous le feront taire et s'asseoir.

D'un sourire, j'hoche la tête à cette enfant qui guide mon choix pour cette fois, prenant une voix de ménestrel.

\- Oyez, vous les enfants qui sont venus de bien loin pour m'entendre parler, je m'en vais, sans tarder, vous racontez l'histoire du garçon renard et de la fille serpent, qui vécurent un amour sans tabou et morale …

WWW

 _Extrait de conte et légende du vieux voyageur._


	11. La fin de l'innoncence

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Un grand merci à tout mes lecteur, cela fait super plaisir de lire vos review, d'apprend que cette fic est mis en alert et favori et, surtout, j'ai toujours le plaisir d'écrire cette histoire, les idée affluant tous les jour^^.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XI : Fin de l'innocence.

En cette fin de journée, Konoha est tendu. Trois semaines ont passé depuis la reprise des cours et l'activité des villageois, ayant tous les souvenirs de leur dernière vacance en tête. Les Shinobis, occupés dans le village, ou ayant fini leur journée, restent calme, cachant leur état pour ne pas inquiéter les gens autour d'eux, même si tous ont eu écho du retour des deux ninjas, escortés à l'hôpital pour y être pris en urgence, les médecins se demandant comment ils peuvent encore être en vie.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le village vit revenir des Shinobis blessés ; même si, généralement, ceux qui les accompagnent tentent de les cacher ; ainsi, seuls ceux qui ont reconnu les deux Anbus, pour les avoir vus, ou ayant entendu leur description, furent les plus touchés par la panique, se demandant ce qu'il a pu leur arriver, maudissant le responsable.

 **xxx**

Le lendemain, l'Hokage, l'une première personne à avoir été prévenue, est à son bureau pour s'occuper l'esprit avec de l'administration, se détendant en se dépêchant pour se libérer le plus vite possible, voulant rendre visite à Kakashi et Tenzo, se sentant entièrement responsable de leur état, ayant lui-même demander cette mission, se questionnant sur l'identité de leurs agresseurs pour les avoir dans cet état, ayant été ensemble.

Des bruits réguliers et lourds le sortent de ses réflexions, coupant court à la longue liste de suspect, qui s'écrivit tout seul.

Invitant à la rencontre, le Sadaime se lèvera précipitamment en s'appuyant sur son bureau, la surprise et la peur dans son regard en se dirigeant vers la porte, appelant avec force le capitaine des Anbus, qui, à la première occasion, a quitté son lit pour vite venir dans son bureau.

\- Kakashi. Es-tu inconscient d'agir ainsi ? J'allais venir à toi dans quelques heures.

\- Je suis désolé Hokage-sama, mais déjà deux semaines ont passé et il faut agir vite ! Fait-il avec force, quoique son souffle soit court.

Tentant de se tenir droit, par respect pour l'homme en face de lui, Kakashi affiche, pour le peu qu'il soit visible, un visage de grandes douleurs, son corps rabougri sur lui-même, la jambe gauche tremblante. À peine, il affiche une micro-expression, que déjà le vieil homme vient à sa gauche, passant une main dans son dos, le tenant par l'aisselle droite et se servant de son autre main pour lui servir d'appui alors qu'il l'approche du canapé, l'y asseyant avec attention en lui demandant, en un soupir, d'arrêter de jouer au saint de corps et d'être une telle tête de cochon, allant à son bureau pour prendre sa pipe qu'il remplit d'herbes médicinales, l'allumant avant de lui donner, l'invitant, par le silence, à en faire usage.

\- Hokage-sama… Je ne peux… Fait-il gêner.

\- Pas de chi-chi Kakashi. Cela te fera plus de bien qu'à moi en ce moment. Prends et, uniquement quand tu seras vraiment mieux, parle-moi de ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Je… J'ai bien compris… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Finit-il en un soupir, souriant du mieux qu'il peut.

Tirant sur la pipe, il va écarquiller les yeux en toussant un bon coup en tentant la pipe au vieil homme, qui lui reprend en essuyant le bout, question d'hygiène minimum. Kakashi s'agitera un peu pour recracher la fumée et son mal aux poumons, donnant au moins raison à l'Hokage sur le fait qu'il ne sente plus sa jambe le brûler, encore moins quand il tape dessus inconsciemment en se reprenant le plus vite possible, s'excusant, devant le visage rassurant de son supérieur, quand il a repris son souffle. Tapant sur son cœur rapidement, il soupirera doucement, s'étonnant de sentir son corps tel son apogée.

\- Nous avons retrouvé Naruto. Annonce-t-il à la première occasion.

Écarquillant les yeux, il l'invite à tout lui raconter et ne rien oublier. D'un hochement de tête, l'Anbu s'exécute.

\- Le pays des Rizières ?! Fait la voix surprise de Koharu, exprimant la pensée des deux autres hommes.

Sarutobi confirme d'un signe.

\- A-t-on des nouvelles sur leur état ? Demande à son tour Homura.

\- Je l'ai fait raccompagner l'hôpital, ayant eu l'ordre de ne pas y bouger jusqu'à ce que son médecin lui en donne l'ordre.

L'homme hoche la tête, rassuré, sans le dire, que le Sharingan ne soit pas perdu.

\- Nous devons agir sur le champ. Hurle Danzo, tapant du poing sur la table, rejoint par les regarde des conseiller.

\- Je te l'accorde. Fait l'hokage avec conviction.

Ses trois compagnons le regardent avec surprise, s'attendant à devoir le convaincre.

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Kakashi a été formel. Anko était avec lui, étant la personne qui lui a fait traverser la frontière. Deux semaines ont passé, donc c'est certain qu'il est déjà avec Orochimaru. Nous devons déployer tous nos effectifs. Danzo…

Le concerné répond par un petit bruit, confirmant l'entendre.

\- Tu as carte blanche. Les dernières informations annoncent qu'il est de l'autre côté de la frontière, donc je m'en vais envoyer un message en urgeant au daimyo pour qu'il nous donne son soutien, n'ayant aucun intérêt dans cette histoire. Kakashi m'a parlé des frontières fermées, mais aussi qu'elles ne sont pas surveillées, tu n'auras donc aucun mal à agir.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois et l'entendre changer d'avis, Danzo se lève du canapé quand il a fini sa phrase, partant du bureau de l'Hokage, en faisant résonner sa voix pour annoncer leur départ à son garde, les bruits de canne contre le sol jouant une musique rapide.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix Sarutobi. Fait Kotaru.

\- La racine ramènera Naruto au plus vite. Continue Homura, ayant aussi pour but d'être rassurant.

Malgré l'intervention de ses amis, l'Hokage est d'humeur morose, soupirant en retournant à son bureau, l'esprit pris par ses tourments et ses regrets. Ses conseillers, devant son silence, annoncent leur départ, ayant compris, depuis le temps, qu'il a trop de retenue pour leur demander la solitude, confirmer par le fait qu'il ne les retient pas, restant dans ses pensées.

Dans le silence environnant, le Sandaime reste assis, attendant que ses pensées le travaillent assez pour le décider à tourner le regard vers les portraits des Hokages, accrochés, les voyant tout sourire.

\- Je suis désolé mes maîtres. Je ne suis plus apte à continuer à ce poste. Fait-il d'une petite voix.

Baissant la tête, il espère leur cacher les larmes silencieuses qui font leur chemin sur ses joues, restant dans cette position en ressassent encore et encore le rapport de Kakashi dans sa tête, en particulier le moment, rapporté par le concerné, où Naruto a attaqué Tenzo avec l'attention de le tué.

Après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, ne se trouvant pas digne de s'apitoyer sur lui-même et pleurer quand tout ceci est sa faute, il releva la tête vers le dernier Hokage en date, regardant ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds, ayant l'image de son enfant en tête.

\- Pardonne-moi mon enfant. J'ai échoué dans la mission que tu m'as confiée. Ton fils est sans doute avec la pire personne au monde et n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que regarder. Fait-il en un soupire.

Rebaissant la tête, fuyant les regards de ses prédécesseurs, il imite Kakashi en revoyant la dernière année passée sous ses yeux, comprenant qu'il a toute la responsabilité de la situation et que celle-ci ne pourra jamais être amélioré dans l'avenir. Il a retiré la laisse de Danzo, lui a clairement dit qu'il avait son soutien, c'est largement suffisant pour qu'il décide de détruire un pays.

Quoiqu'il soit conscience de l'horreur de la situation, il arrive encore à se regarder dans un miroir en se disant qu'il sera certain de revoir Naruto, sans doute pour la dernière fois de sa vie, tout aussi sûr du fait que le chef de la Racine profitera de l'occasion pour faire entendre sa voix et demander à ce que lui soit donné Naruto, Sarutobi savant parfaitement qu'il n'aura pas les armes pour lui dire non.

« Konoha passe avant tout. L'Hokage doit montrer le chemin en prenant pour toutes les décisions difficiles. » Pensa-t-il en se levant, tournant le regard vers les Hokages, qui le fixent.

\- Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place mes amis ? Comment puis-je me sortir de cette situation ? Demande-t-il en espérant une réponse de l'au-delà, baissant la tête en soupirant longuement devant le silence.

 **xxx**

Dans les tunnels, à travers la montagne du village, la Racine s'agite dans les galeries, donnant des ordres et en recevant, beaucoup se préparant comme si la guerre se profilait aux portes.

Au plus profond des tunnels, dans la salle réservée à cet effet, Danzo hurle ses ordres stratégiques, transmettant, aux équipes concernés, les missions et positions à prendre, malgré la rudesse de ses mots, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir une voix enjouée de la situation. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cette occasion, maintenant qu'il a les mains détachées, il va pouvoir se donner à cœur joie dans toutes ses actions immorales, risquant de venir aux oreilles du Sandaime, pouvant se cacher sous le principe de chercher Kyūbi.

Ce monstre, il lui aura été utile, son attaque permit à Danzo de faire entendre plus sa voix au Sandaime, qui avait perdu sa femme, rappelant avec aisance que seul un Sharingan pouvait maîtriser un tel démon, créant ainsi les rumeurs, les alimentant par compte-goutte, atténuant leur influence sur le village.

Konoha n'a pas besoin d'eux, ils ne sont qu'une gêne, impossibles à contrôler et jouant de leurs privilèges de clan originel pour outrepasser son autorité. Sans eux dans ses pattes, il est certain que Konoha reconnaîtra qu'il a plus d'esprit que Sarutobi et devra prendre sa place. Ce monde n'a pas besoin de pacifique, mais d'un dirigeant fort, un dirigeant qui les mènera loin et il le prouvera en ramenant le Bijû, quand cela sera nécessaire.

Il est vrai qu'en apprenant la disparition du Kyūbi, son sang n'a fait qu'un tour, ayant hurlé de rage sur cet homme qu'il respecte, mais aussi ne comprendra jamais, faisant de lui une ennemie invincible, mais, après une semaine, il s'est vite rendu compte que son absence l'arrange, les conseillers, si besoin était, sont de plus en plus de son côté pendant que le Sandaime, fort de la mélancolie et de l'inquiétude, n'a plus son esprit de contraction ; lui laissant du lest dans ses activités, celui-ci restant tout de même prudent ; en plus de ne plus être concentré sur les activités du village, lui permettant de manipuler encore plus facilement la populace à son idée, agissant dans l'ombre pour leur retourner le cerveau pour leur propre bien.

Ayant eu l'intention de trouver Naruto, pour le capturer quand cela lui sera utile, prêt à utiliser de fausses preuves pour le mettre à son service, il eut du mal à ne pas afficher un sourire, voire même à rire de plaisir, en apprenant que ce crétin de blond s'était jeté de lui-même dans son piège, pas besoin de crée de preuve et, surtout, enfermé dans le creux de sa main.

\- Danzo-sama. Fait une voix assez forte pour être entendu dans ce brouhaha, attirant son attention.

Le borgne tourne la tête vers une fine silhouette, portant son masque de membres, s'avançant nonchalamment vers lui tout en ayant une posture qui prouve son expérience.

« Une jeune recrue pleine d'avenir. » Conclut Danzo en un sourire narquois pour lui-même.

\- Je me mets à votre service. Vous avez demandé un messager.

\- En combien de temps peux-tu être au pays des Rizières, tout en étant rapide, mais surtout discret ?

\- Une semaine mon seigneur. Répond-il avec assurance.

Souriant, hochant la tête, il lui fait signe de le suivre dans sa partie privée, laissant les capitaines retranscrire les ordres donnés.

Danzo n'est clairement pas le style de personne à s'attacher au superficiel, une chambre a besoin, pour lui, que d'un lit, un bureau pour travailler et la tranquillité qu'offre des murs insonorisés.

Restant au pas de la porte, le messager ressentant un petit tremblement, qu'il va vite chasser de son esprit, n'arrivant pas à l'expliquer, pendant que son maître va à son bureau pour y écrire, avec soin et vitesse, une lettre qu'il pliera dans une enveloppe, la cachetant de son sceau avant de revenir à la porte, garde une mine sérieuse et un visage froid, quoiqu'il constate quelque tremblement du messager, notant que derrière ce masque se cache une très jeune recrue.

\- Je te donne cinq jours pour faire parvenir cette lettre à son destinataire. Je te considère mort si tu ne reviens pas dans les temps. Fait-il en lui tendant la lettre.

Comprenant la menace de l'échec, il hoche la tête, partant d'un pas rapide, presque courant, sous un Danzo qui commence à aimer l'emplacement de ses pièces de shoji.

 **XXX**

Éloigné dans le village, proche des terrains d'entraînement, se trouve le dernier clan originel du village, habitant tout un quartier, reconstruit il y a cinq ans.

Contrairement au clan Hyuga, qui sépare son clan en deux groupes, donc l'un est soumis à l'autre, les Uchiwa sont dirigés en totalité d'une main de maître par leur chef, Fugaku Uchiwa, qui est, pour tout son clan, leur unique chef.

Le quartier est un village dans un village, qui participe au salut de l'autre par respect de leur ancêtre, même si, ses derniers temps, celui-ci commence à se poser des questions sur l'avenir que leur réserve l'Hokage, éloigné qu'ils sont des décisions politiques et de plus en plus émancipé de leur pouvoir.

Dans sa maison, assit au sol devant une table, buvant son thé, Fugaku soupire en sentant ses muscles se détendre de leur tension. Ayant senti sa présence, celle-ci ne l'ayant pas caché, il ne sera pas surpris d'entendre la porte résonner, invitant la personne à rentrer, servant le thé dans une autre tasse.

La porte coulisse, révélant un garçon de onze ans, les cheveux aux épaules, le regard sérieux, avec des cernes marqués sous les yeux, mais ne brisant pas l'harmonie de son visage, portant la tenue officielle des Anbus.

\- Vous m'avez appelé père. Fait-il comme une évidence, d'une voix calme et sûr, cachant, avec aisance, sa fatigue.

\- Je t'en prie, rentre et installe-toi, mon fils. J'ai à te parler de choses importantes. Fait la voix glaçante du père.

En moins d'une seconde, il a déjà analysé son fils, ayant remarqué tout ce qu'il cherchait à lui cacher, par bienséance, n'en faisant aucune remarque par respect.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Itachi avance d'un rythme nonchalant pour s'installer devant son père, se faisant servir sa tasse sans quitter son père des yeux. Le clan Uchwa n'a jamais été connu pour leur excentricité et tourner autour des choses, semblable, en ce point, aux Hyûga, surtout Fugaku, qui balaye le silence deux secondes après qu'il soit installé.

\- Comme tu le devines, je sais déjà pour le Kyūbi… Commence-t-il calmement son plaidoyer.

Itachi écoute avec attention, commençant à boire cette boisson qui invite son corps à se détendre, se rendant compte trop tard du piège.

\- J'aimerais que tu assures le soutien du clan au Hokage et que je commence, à partir de maintenant, à le mettre sur le pied de guerre.

\- Père…

À peine le mot est commencé qu'il doit retenir un bâillement de sortir, se reprenant rapidement en soupirant doucement.

\- Le village est déjà tendu à propos d'Uzumaki Naruto et, même si j'assure toujours que cela n'est pas le cas, la rumeur de notre responsabilité reste-

\- Je n'ai que faire des ragots Itachi. Si notre dirigeant commence à croire en cette science, Konoha se détruira de lui-même. J'accorde assez de confiance en Sarutobi pour savoir dissocier le vrai du faux et, même si ce sujet est assez triste, il a connu les trois guerres Ninja, il sait quand les situations les plus graves sont présentes, surtout si le démon se retourne contre nous, volontairement ou non.

\- Je vous entends père. Je vous donne raison. Seulement, c'est peut-être se précipiter, n'ayant pas encore bien digéré la nouvelle. Puis, l'information sur Naruto Uzumaki va tourner dans le village, s'il sait que notre clan se prépare à la guerre, leur première pensée sera qu'on souhaite faire un coup d'État.

\- Me parles-tu de ces gens qui ont hurlé de joie en apprenant la disparition du Jinchūriki ? Les idiots sont les plus faciles à manipuler. Leur Joie peut devenir Peur aussi vite que Nonchalance, sans qu'ils comprennent vraiment quelque chose, hurlant pour des conséquences résultant des choix qu'ils ont eux-mêmes fait.

Gardant constance, comme son fils face à lui, la pensée de ses "idiots" donne des tics de colère sur le visage grave du chef de clan. Itachi ne répondra rien sur ce point, ne pouvant d'être que de son avis, comprenant que cette divergence d'avis se rajoute à leur longue liste.

\- Si vous êtes sûr de votre choix père. Je vous promets de transmettre sur-le-champ l'information au Hokage. Fait-il d'une voix claire, inclinant la tête.

Désireux de se lever, il sentira sa vue se brouiller, ses mains tremblantes de l'effort demandé, ayant l'impression que son corps pèse une tonne en même temps que ses muscles sont gélatineux.

\- Itachi ? Tu vas bien ? Demande son père, l'inquiétude présente dans sa voix froide.

\- Ce n'est rien père. Juste un peu de fatigue. Fait-il en clignant les yeux d'une petite voix.

Avant que Fugaku fasse un pas, Itachi se met debout, repartant en se mettant droite, réveillant ses muscles, du mieux qu'il peut, en faisant circuler son chakra, habiter de la volonté de vite prévenir l'Hokage, de sauver ce qu'il peut encore être sauvé de ce village, quitte à sacrifier sa santé pour cela.

Son père reste assit, serrant les poings devant cette vision, ignorant comment agir. Il n'a jamais réussi à comprendre le fil des pensées d'Itachi, se faisant toujours dépasser par son incroyable capacité d'analyse, ayant caché avec brio que ses derniers mots et sa pensée lui ont fait repenser sa stratégie. Comprenant, qu'avant d'être un grand dirigeant et investigateur de la paix, Hiruzen Sarutobi est surtout quelqu'un qui a perdu beaucoup d'être chère dans toute sa vie et que ce n'est pas que d'un membre de Konoha qu'il a appris la perte, aujourd'hui, c'est avant tout un membre de sa famille, où tout comme.

Dans ses réflexions, le chef de clan se demande comment lui-même réagirait s'il se trouvait à sa place, ne pouvant que renforcer son respect pour cet homme.

\- Père. Retentit une petite voix.

Relevant la tête pour voir, au pas de la porte, son second fils, il se rappelle que c'est justement pour éviter de se retrouver dans sa situation qu'il se bat.

\- Sasuke, je te remercie d'être venue. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Fait-il en montrant d'un geste de main la place qu'occupait son frère.

Pensant à lui, Fugaku ne peut empêcher une comparaison se faire dans son esprit en le voyant s'approcher d'un pas retenue, le regard terrifié d'avoir fait une bêtise où se faire gronder, avançant, non par nonchalance, mais courage d'affronter un monstre qui le terrifie.

Son accoutrement passe aussi sous son œil critique, si aucun des deux ne le dira, il revenait chacun d'une activité fatigante, le devinant sans trop chercher, mais Itachi avait son uniforme propre et cachait sa sueur, là où Sasuke, en plus de clairement afficher sa fatigue et ses blessures, a les vêtements complément froissés et déchirés, la lèvre inférieure sèche et friper.

Comme avec son précédent fils, il ne dira rien, attendant qu'il s'installe avant de lui tendre une tasse de thé qu'il va accepter en le remerciant avec un sourire, provoquant un petit geste pour l'invité à boire.

Après quelque gorgés, calmant sa soif et la brûlure de sa gorge, il la posera doucement sur la table, se léchant le bord des lèvres devant son père qui l'observe avec silence, regardant particulièrement ses muscles qui arrêtent de trembler et ses yeux plus animés à son entourage.

Soupirant doucement, Sasuke se tient à son écoute.

\- Je t'ai fait venir pour te parler de ton camarade, Uzumaki Naruto…

À l'entende de son nom, le jeune va être légèrement surpris, se demandant en quoi ce garçon, qui l'enrage, peut-il avoir l'attention de son père, pensant qu'il voulait revenir sur ses résultats de fin d'année passée.

\- Comme tu le sais, il a disparu depuis six semaines. Hier, nous avons réussi à retrouver sa trace et, au vu de ce qui en ressort, je me dois de te parler…

Hochant la tête, il supplie son père de continuer, restant avec un regard intéressé.

\- Il se trouve aux dernières nouvelles au pays des Rizières… C'est le pays le plus proche, à deux semaines d'ici et le problème c'est qu'il était accompagné par une Nukenin… Une ennemi du village.

Recommençant son geste, le récepteur sourit intérieurement, ayant l'impression d'être un adulte dans un sujet d'adulte.

\- Je me doute que ta mère, ton frère et bien d'autres, me donneront tort de te parler de ce sujet, mais je veux que tu sois prêt.

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit ; quand il vit le regard de son père sur lui, qui n'a rien à voir avec tous ceux qu'il lui aura lancés dans sa vie, en entendant la voix froide et sérieuse, son corps qui est droit et sûr ; son père lui parle comme un adulte, d'un sujet des plus adulte.

Immédiatement, il se tient plus droite et déglutit, attendant.

\- Avant tout, je veux que tu saches que ce que je vais faire et dire doit rester entre nous. Tu ne devras rien dire, que ce soit à tes camarades d'école, ou même à tes professeurs.

Sasuke hoche la tête, soufflant doucement pour se détendre les nerfs.

\- Je veux aussi que tu saches que si je fais ça, c'est parce que la situation est, à mes yeux, assez grave pour que j'agisse ainsi et, qu'en d'autres circonstances, hier encore, jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir cette conversation avec toi.

\- Père… Je vous avoue que vous me faites peur. Fait-il à faible voix, révélant une innocence que son père regrette devoir briser.

\- Sasuke. Ce que je vais te révéler et un sujet tabou, que l'Hokage interdit de parler, concernant cette enfant et le danger qu'il représente à cet instant. Sans doute, est-il prisonnier, j'ai espoir qu'il le soit, mais une partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il l'a volontairement rejoint et, au vu des conséquences, si cela est le cas, tu as bien raison d'avoir peur et je te demanderai de l'affronter la tête haute et la vaincre.

Un silence prend place entre le père et le fils, durant plusieurs minutes, chacun réfléchissant à l'avenir de cette conversation. Plus le temps passe, plus Fugaku entend une voix qui lui hurle que c'est trop tôt, mais toujours repousser par sa crainte d'avoir raison, surtout sur les futurs choix de Konoha. Dans l'esprit du fils, c'est un tout autre combat qui a lieu, un combat où il chasse la peur de son corps, une peur aussi grande qu'il ignore ce qu'il va se passer, savant juste qu'il va perdre quelque après cette conversation, son père n'ayant jamais parlé ainsi avec lui, l'ayant clairement insinué.

\- Je suis prêt père. Dit-il en regardant l'adulte dans les yeux, ne les baissant pas.

En voyant ses yeux remplis de peur, mais surtout de courage, son combat intérieur se termine, souriant.

\- Sais-tu qui est Kyūbi ? Demande-t-il avec sérieux.

Après avoir hoché la tête, se basant les échos d'histoire qu'il a entendus dans les parcs et des jeux qu'on invente autour du combat du quatrième Hokage et du démon, Sasuke écoute son père, écarquillant les yeux, restant silencieux, choqué, avant d'avoir un petit sourire quand son père termine.

\- … mon fils, je m'occuperais de ton entraînement durant mon temps libre et, si jamais j'en serais dans l'incapacité, je demanderais à un homme de confiance de s'en occuper. Termine-t-il d'une petite voix sérieuse.

\- Quand commençons-nous ? Demande le plus jeune, sans perdre de temps, excité, même si la raison de ce choix ne le quitte pas, ayant bien compris ce qu'il a perdu en cet instant ; la certitude que rien ne changera autour de lui.

 **xxx**

\- Es-tu sûr de toi chérie ?

La voix aiguë résonne dans la pièce close, venant d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, à côté de son mari, aux traits marqués, la tête baisse, les yeux fermés. Sortant de son intense réflexion, il se tourne vers sa femme pour la fixer dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais bien que nous devons la mettre au courant. Fait-il avec force, cherchant pourtant son soutien.

\- Oui… Mais… Elle sera tellement triste. Répond-elle d'une voix peinée, touchant son époux et apportant un poids de plus à son action.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle on doit être là et lui dire. Mieux vaut que ce ne soit nous que ses camarades ou même ses professeurs. Si elle doit pleurer, je veux que cela soit dans un cadre privé. Fait-il avec force.

Malgré que ce soit maladroitement dit, elle lui donne raison sur le fond.

La porte s'ouvrant ne permit pas au silence de s'installer, les deux adultes tournent la tête dans sa direction, voyant Ko, accompagné de leur fille, Hinata, un sac dans le dos, qui, tout sourire, vient à eux en les saluant.

Renvoyant son tuteur à ses obligations, les deux adultes demandent à l'enfant de s'asseoir, qu'ils ont besoin de lui parler sérieusement.

\- Il s'agit de Naruto. Fait la femme en voyant la peur prendre sa fille, après qu'elle se soit installé.

Rassuré, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher un petit sourire et une chaleur la prendre, elle va leur donner toute son attention, prêt à entendre une bonne nouvelle, dérangeant ses parents pour les futures paroles qu'ils vont tenir.

 **xxx**

\- Je suis désolé ma fille. Fait la mère, après que son mari lui ai raconté ce que, déjà, tout le village sait.

À son annonce, elle baissa la tête, restant immobile, en se rabougrissant sur elle-même, tremblant légèrement, mais se retenant devant ses parents.

Devant son silence, son père va lui annonce qu'elle pouvait disposer, l'invitant, par le non-dit, à se libérer dans sa chambre, la voyant lui répondre d'un petit signe de tête, la laissant baisser en se levant doucement, le corps lent, les mouvements en toute retenue.

Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre ne lui a jamais paru aussi long, évitant de croiser le plus de gens possibles, ou même de trembler, aider par son aura qui repousse les gens autour d'elle en leur faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait être seule.

Rentrant dans sa chambre, la porte fermée, certain d'être seule et que personne ne viendra, elle se jette sur son lit, la tête plaquée dans son oreille pour hurler de toutes ses forces, poussant un cri le plus puissant de sa vie, le retenant depuis presque une heure, quand elle apprit que Naruto se trouve au pays des Rizières.

Si un quelconque serviteur passait devant la porte de sa chambre, sans aucun doute, il l'aurait entendu hurler, l'imaginant pleurer, s'agiter dans son lit, ayant le cœur briser à cette pensée, mais aucun n'ira frapper à sa porte, ou même oser tenter de la déranger, savant quelle était la raison de son état. Aucun ne connaît vraiment la situation de Naruto, juste qu'il a disparu et a été vu récemment, d'après quelques échos de leur maître, pour les grands clans, proche du pays des Rizières, pensant donc qu'elle a apprisse la nouvelle et qu'il n'a pas pu être ramené, repartant sans plus de cérémonie.

Hinata, ainsi seul, continuera à émettre ses bruits, étouffer dans le cousin, pendant pratiquement une demi-heure, avant de sortir la tête, s'essuyant les larmes de joie de ses yeux, fermant le plus possible sa bouche pour faire une grimace, prouvant qu'elle se retient. Comme pris d'un éternuement, elle plaque ses deux main sur son visages, toussant ses rires en se plantant les ongles dans le visage, comme tentant de stopper le flux de ses émotion avec la douleur, battant des pieds sur son lit pour faire sortir ses tremblements de joie en émettant un petit cri de sourie, devenue toute rouge.

Elle avoue, sans honte, ses parents lui ont fait peur au début en semblant si sérieux et grave. L'annonce que le village a trouvé Naruto aux portes de la frontière l'a terrifiée, ayant baissé immédiatement sa tête, serrant les dents et ses poings pour dresser un barrage à ses futures larmes.

La nouvelle de sa fuite l'a été complètement submergée de surprise et plaisir, ayant même émis un petit ricanement qui lui a échappé, passé pour des larmes qu'elle retenait, ayant tôt fait de dresser une autre barrière, même si cela a été des plus durs, surtout qu'elle n'a pas l'aisance de Naruto pour contrôler ses sentiments, lui ayant même été reprocher par son ancienne professeure et recevant quelques remarques de leur actuel professeur.

« Naruto est au pays des Rizières. Il a réussi ! » Hurle-t-elle dans son esprit, serrant les poings pour vite les rouvrir, se répétant cette information, l'excitation ses tassant avec le temps pour lui permettre de bouger avec sans plus rien afficher.

Son esprit légèrement libéré, elle eut vite une nouvelle pensée qui l'a pris.

« Il faut que je me tienne prête. Naruto ne va pas tarder à revenir ici. Il faut que je lui prouve que je suis digne de lui et de l'espoir qu'il a placé en moi. »

Immédiatement prise par ses pensées, elle se lève avec vitesse, retirant ses vêtements d'école, ouvrant sa buanderie pour prendre son kimono d'entraînement, quittant sa chambre, à peine habillé, pour courir dans la cour extérieure.

« Tu verras Naruto. Quand tu seras de retour, je serai digne de ton amour. Tu me souriras et nous partirons pour être que tous les deux. »

\- Hinata ?

La voix grave, l'appelant, fait se retourner la fille vers son père, ne cachant pas son excitation.

\- Où vas-tu ainsi ? Demande-t-il avec étonnement.

\- M'entraîner ! Fait-elle avec force.

\- T' « entraîner » ? Mais… Enfin… Naruto…

L'analysant rapidement, Hiashi va voir toute autre personne que sa fille timide, qu'il a vu une heure avant et connu de tous, surpris de voir celle qui s'entraîne et souhaite devenir plus forte.

Hier encore, il pensait qu'elle était ainsi pour plaire à Naruto, s'attendant à voir cette personnalité disparaître quand elle aurait appris sa trahison. Hors, c'est tout l'inverse qui se produit devant lui et, quoique cela l'étonne, le résultat lui plaît grandement.

\- Père. Puis-je y aller ? S'il vous plaît. Demande Hinata, visiblement excité, malgré qu'elle baisse la tête, cachant un peu sa bouche de sa main.

Quoiqu'elle disparaisse à ses yeux, la vieille Hinata timide persiste, ce qui le rassure, souriant, après de lui donner l'autorisation, en la regardant prendre le chemin du terrain, comprenant que plus jamais elle ne redeviendra la Hinata timide qu'il connaît.

 **xxx**

Dans l'hôpital de Konoha, allongé dans son lit, entouré de murs blancs, un Anbu a la tête tournée vers la fenêtre pour voir le soleil se lever doucement, profitant du silence autour de lui pour doucement sortir de son sommeil, venant juste de le quitter.

\- Yo Tenzo. Retentis une voix dans son dos.

Fermant les yeux, un léger sourire apparaît sur son visage, soufflant avant de retourner sa tête pour voir rentrer plus en avance un adolescent de son âge, marchant en boitant pour ne pas appuyer son pied gauche au sol, affichant une grimace à peine son pied y es posé, ayant dans sa main une canne en fer, mais refusant de s'en servir, la raison principale étant qu'il trouvait que c'était une aide inutile qui le rabaissait, la deuxième, plus personnelle, parce qu'il trouve que le son, quand elle tape le sol, en plus d'y avoir l'apparence, le font penser au chef de la Racine ; quoique, lui, sa canne est en bois massif et résonne bien plus, ce dernier point finalisant dans son choix, surtout quand il a remarqué, la première fois qu'il l'a utilisé en allant dans la chambre de son subordonné, ses frissons et ses yeux rassurés quand il a compris que c'était lui.

\- Kakashi-sempai. Je croyais que les infirmières vous avaient interdîtes de sortir de votre chambre.

\- En effet, mais je m'ennuie dans ma chambre depuis que j'ai fini mon livre. Sourit-il rapidement.

Tenzo répond au signe, sachant parfaitement que Kakashi a déjà fini ses livres quatre fois et qu'il n'a jamais été gêné de les recommencer immédiatement après.

Il ignore si c'est pour lui qu'il fait le déplacement, tous les jours, depuis maintenant presque une semaine, où c'est pour lui-même, n'arrivant pas à supporter qu'ils lui ont échappé sous ses yeux, se souvenant, après avoir été mis hors combat par Naruto et réussit à rejoindre Kakashi, aidé d'une branche assez solide pour supporter son poids, l'avoir vu allonger à terre, immobile, prouvant qu'il était encore vivant par ses doigts qui serraient et relâchait la terre, voire même en frappant le sol de cette même main, les larmes aux yeux, marmonnant des excuses.

Sortant de ses pensées qui ne mènent à rien, il voit le gris s'installer, comme d'habitude, sur le lit proche, soupirant tout en massant sa jambe endolorie pour faire partir la douleur.

\- Vous ont-ils dis quand les douleurs cesseront ?

\- Selon eux, le poison ne doit plus devoir faire effet depuis plusieurs jours déjà, que c'est une douleur nerveuse que seul moi peut faire partir en arrêtant d'y penser. Une douleur fantôme en quelque sorte… C'est assez difficile de leur faire comprendre l'inverse, surtout quand il ne trouve rien aux analyses. Tu sais qu'ils veulent me faire arrêter les cachets ? Je suis sûr qu'ils pensent que je simule pour en avoir, parce que j'en serais devenue accro. Soupire-t-il de rage en secouant la tête.

Kakashi n'a jamais aimé parler de lui, encore moins de ses problèmes, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas parler, pas dans ses moments et, le connaissant assez, Tenzo l'a bien compris.

\- Peut-être que si vous leur dîtes que vous venez ici à la moindre occasion, ils penseront que vous simulez pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec moi que permettraient les heures de visites. Fait-il avec légèreté, mais le fond était bien compris.

\- Tenzo… Je suis-

\- Kakashi. Je vous remercie, vraiment, merci, de vous inquiéter pour moi et de vous prendre de remords, mais la vérité est que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. C'est moi et, seulement, moi, qui ai décidé de foncer et ai baissé ma garde. J'aurais dû deviner que c'était un piège de sa part, digne de l'élève du pire ninja de ce monde, sauf que j'étais tellement pris dans mon envie de les arrêter… Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, si ce n'est de vouloir vous reprocher quelque chose. Finit-il avec un sourire.

Un silence prend place dans cette pièce. Malgré les deux semaines passées ensemble, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, plus ceux passé dans cet hôpital, jamais ils sont revenus sur leur échec, aucun ne trouvant pas le courage de lancer le sujet.

\- Qu'on dit les médecins ? Demande finalement le gris, l'ayant deviné, mais refusant toujours de l'entendre.

\- Les os de mon bras et ma jambe, sont complètement explosés et mes côtes gauches sous fêlés, que je dois ma survie uniquement qu'à ma particularité. Selon eux, le moindre choc ou effort intense, quand je sortirais, me ferait retourner à l'hôpital pour d'autres mois…

Kakashi reste silencieux, baissant la tête en un soupire désolé, entendant le verdict final.

\- Ma vie de Ninja est terminée.

* * *

\- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. C'est terminé. Cela n'est pas que dû à mon état, ça vient aussi de moi. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai plus la force de continuer, d'espérer et, j'y ai bien réfléchi, même si un miracle me remettait complètement en état, je n'aurais plus la force morale de me battre, pas plus de me dire que je laisse mes camarades mourir en fermant les yeux. Ce handicap a, au moins, l'avantage de me donner l'excuse de pouvoir mieux dormir, servant de barrage à la folie qui me guide. Le problème, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir, est tout autre… Quand ma mort sera connue de tous, les charognards se jetteront sur mon corps pour en percer les mystères… Je sais que cela reviendra à demander de trahir notre patrie, mais-

\- D'accord. Je te promets…

\- Je suis désolé de devenir un nouveau poids sur ta conscience.

\- Et moi de ne pas avoir sus empêcher cela d'arriver.

* * *

Dernier conversation du dernier Ninja de Konoha.


	12. Meurs, Meurs, tit enfant

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir. C'est aussi le dernier de la partie deux, pour ceux qui devine pas, c'est donc que vous aurez le prochain dans deux semaine, mais… Bah disons que vous ne le regretterez pas. Je reconnais qu'a part le changement d'environnement et de situation, Naruto n'a pas tellement changer de profil, chose qu'on va bien rattraper dans la partie trois.

Comment je le sais ? Simplement parce qu'elle est fini au moment même où vous lissez ses ligne.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XXII : Meurs, Meurs, tit enfant

Le village frontalier du pays de la Rizière est connu pour être le plus riche du pays et son centre du savoir, tellement que le Daimyo, nouvellement nommé, décida d'agir en conséquence en fermant sa frontière, obligeant ainsi le village à exporter sa culture, richesse et savoir avec son propre pays, ce qu'il va naturellement faire, tel des pies attirés par l'or, n'ayant aucun marchand qui a faisant importation, ou revenu de son exportation clandestine.

Derrière ses murs de pierre, aussi richement décorer que solide, capable de tenir une invasion Shinobique pendant une semaine, rien qu'avec cette seule défense, l'argent change de mains aussi vite que les hurlements retentissent.

Réveillé par eux, un garçon blond, dans l'auberge du coin, ouvre doucement les yeux, sentant sous sa joue une douce chaleur qui le fait, inconsciemment, tel un animal, se frotter dessus, remarquant que son corps être recouvert d'un tissu doux, maintenant sa chaleur corporelle.

Pris dans sa somnolence, Naruto va doucement relever la tête, ouvrant la bouche pour lâcher un bâillement silencieux, appréciant le frottement que ses lèvres produisent sur une matière douce, voyant une silhouette brune se dessine dans le flou de l'obscurité, faiblement éclairé par les rayons du soleil, que filtres les volets et réchauffent son corps sous les couvertures.

Gagnant en clarté, la silhouette brune prit une forme qu'il arrive à doucement reconnaître, provoquant un sourire doux sur son visage, le décidant à vite regagner le sommeil, ignorant, avec aisance, les bruits autour de lui, en calant doucement sa tête pour ne pas réveiller la cause de son bonheur, appréciant de sentir la peau de sa poitrine sous sa joue, relevant doucement les bras pour serrer ce corps et s'y accrocher comme une bouée, une preuve qu'il ne rêve pas, oubliant les douleurs qui vont doucement réveiller son corps, avant de se noyer dans la chaleur du corps sous lui, surtout quand des bras fin l'entourent pour le serrer.

 **XXX**

Installé sur un banc, relié à une table en bois, Naruto se voit jeter devant lui un bol rempli de riz avec du lait, la fille brune s'installant en face de lui de profil, le pied droit posé sur le banc tandis que l'autre pend sur le sol, fumant un mélange d'herbes médicinales, tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Donc tu t'appelles Naruto. Fait-elle de manière nonchalante, se foutant de l'information en elle-même, voulant juste lancer la discussion.

\- Et toi Anko. Répond-il après avoir avalé une culière de riz chaud, avec la même voix nonchalante et même but.

Curieusement, ignorer le nom de l'autre ne les a jamais dérangés, s'étant toujours parlé, après leur « réconciliation », comme de vieilles connaissances et l'apport d'un nom à leur visage n'à créer aucune évolution.

Mangeant son riz, Naruto regarde cette fille qui continue de fumée tranquillement, relaxant son corps en la prenant pour un ange, toussant un peu après avoir avalé.

\- Tu connais les personnes qui nous ont poursuivis ? Demande-t-elle pensif.

Hochant la tête, Naruto présente le loup gris comme un Anbu qui l'a surveillé durant toute une année, cachant sa relation avec lui pour ne pas créer de malentendu, retournant la question en se rappelant que c'est justement par lui qu'il connaît son prénom.

\- Je viens aussi de Konoha. J'ai grandi avec lui. Pourquoi avoir fui le village ?

\- À cause de mon chakra spécial. Entre la liberté ou être traité de monstre et paria, j'ai vite choisi.

Malgré la proximité qui se créer entre eux, cette sensation qui pousse Naruto à elle, celui-ci n'est pas stupide, restant sur ses gardes en décidant de lui en révéler le moins possible sur lui, savant parfaitement que ce que Konoha lui aurait fait pourrait être une bagatelle entre ses mains.

\- Tu as fui sans aucun autre but ? Demande-t-elle en soufflant son dernier bouffé de roulée, la jetant au sol après l'avoir écrasé contre le bois.

\- La liberté est déjà pas mal.

\- Sauf que cela ne nous permet pas de survivre au monde extérieur, en soi, tu ne seras libre que dans la mort.

\- Je sais, mais cela serait trop ennuyeux après. Surtout que sur ma liste de choses à faire, c'est placé en tout dernier.

\- Que vient-il en premier ? Demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- La destruction de Konoha. Fait-il simplement, analysant ses réactions pour savoir dans quel camp la mettre, ne trouvant que visage sans expression et immobilité.

\- C'est un sacré projet. Ça sera lourd à payer.

\- Les moyens pour y parvenir ne me font pas peur, pas plus que les épreuves à affronter.

Le petit sourire qu'elle lui fait, comme seule réaction, lui semble bien mélancolique, sentant en son corps une certaine tristesse, soupirant.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu as quitté Konoha ?

Elle pouffe légèrement avant d'appuyer son dos contre le mur, regardant devant elle sans vraiment regarder, plongeant dans ses souvenirs devant un Naruto silencieux qui finit son déjeuner.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi. Mon maître avait quelques problèmes avec Konoha et, pour sa survie, a décidé de fuir le village. Naturellement, je l'ai suivi.

Elle prend son café à peine sa phrase finie, buvant doucement pour réchauffer son corps en culotte, que le froid pluvieux extérieur donne la chair de poule, même si, comme Naruto, dans le même état, l'idée d'aller s'habiller ne lui vient pas à l'esprit.

\- Konoha te menaçait ? Demande le blond, curieux.

\- La meilleure question était plutôt qu'est-ce que Konoha m'aurait fait, où ferait, en m'attrapant, s'imaginant sans doute que je possède de précieuses informations sur cet homme. Sourit-elle avec provocation, posant son café.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Demande-t-il en buvant son lait tranquillement.

Tournant le regard vers lui, Anko se redressa pour le fixer dans les yeux, parlant avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Si. Comme le fait de savoir où il se trouve… Tout comme je sais où, toi, tu te trouves.

Faisant tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse, elle lance sur le blond, un regard qu'il reconnait comme le siens, comprenant le danger en s'imaginant à sa place.

\- Je me fous de cet homme. Loup gris et ce mec brun étaient bien les dernières personnes que j'espérais voir et, sans toi, je serais retourné à Konoha, n'ayant pas besoin de deviner ce qui m'attend. J'éprouve pour Konoha que haine et mépris, si cela ne te pose pas de problème de moral ou autres conneries, tant mieux pour moi.

Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup parlé pour rien dire, mais il se devait, pour lui-même surtout, justifié sa position à ses yeux. Sans perdre son sourire de prédatrice, Anko reprend sa place contre le mur, ne le quittant pas du regard.

\- Tu connais le pays des Rizières ? Demande-t-elle en reprenant une voix naturelle.

\- Non. C'était la frontière la plus proche. Je m'y suis jeté en espérant pouvoir souffler. Faut croire que ce voyage a été plus mouvement et long que prévu.

Le long regard qu'il lui lance fait légèrement rire Anko, provoquant le sien.

\- Tu ne sais, donc, pas où aller. Sa voix ne cache, volontairement, pas le sous-entendu.

Telle une invitation, Naruto l'imite.

\- Je pense que je viens de trouver un guide.

\- Sauf que, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire du baby-sitting et j'ai écoulé celui pour m'amuser. Continue-t-elle, le provoquant.

\- C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que je pense à cet instant. Sourit-il de manière carnassière.

Se fixant, la serpente et le renard se demandent, d'une même pensée, ce qu'ils fabriquent. Pour eux, c'était évident qu'après ce petit-déjeuner, voir après avoir quitté cette chambre, quand la pluie serait calmée, qu'ils se sépareraient en partant chacun dans un coin. Comme ils l'ont dit, le temps des jeux est terminé, encore plus celui d'en perdre. Chacun doit partir, s'éloigner de la frontière, Naruto se voyant bien gagner un nouveau pays proche, ayant en tête de survivre dans la nature, par le vol ou quelconque mission qu'il trouverait sur le chemin, prêt à faire couler le sang pour prouver sa valeur.

Aucun n'a le temps pour jouer, aucun n'a envie de jouer, aucun ne pense même que ce soit une bonne idée, ce qu'il se passe, qu'il faudrait tout arrêter sur-le-champ.

\- Un seul rythme, le miens. Tu ne respires pas sans ma permission. Si je sens, même une once, de la méfiance à ton égard, je te plante dans un ravin et part sans me retourner. Crache-t-elle froidement, ayant un sourire et des yeux froids.

\- Si tu t'en sens capable, pas de problème. Destination ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire de défie.

\- Le Village du Son.

 **XXX**

Sous un ciel nuageux, Naruto et Anko traversent un chemin de terre.

Trois jours sont passés sans laisser leur marque dans leurs relations, suivant une routine naturelle de marcher de longues heures, ne s'arrêtant que dans quelques villages pour passer la nuit, ou quand le temps ne permettait pas de continuer. Loin d'être dérangé par le silence, les deux Nunkenins acceptent sa compagnie sans chercher un quelconque changement.

Pourtant, des changements, le corps de Naruto en connaître beaucoup durant ses trois jours, à commencer par des douleurs musculaires dans tout son corps qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il pèse une tonne, rajouter à un froid mordant qui le prit du jour au lendemain, ne quittant pas ses habits en aucune occasion, rêvant d'un bain chaud.

Ayant, au début, pensée à une fatigue passagère, il se surprend à la voir gagner en puissance, malgré ses nombreux repos, s'aggravant en cette sensation de bouger dans de la lave, rêvant d'arracher ses vêtements pour le rafraîchir, tout en se rabougrissant sur lui-même à la moindre bouffer de froid sur le corps.

Ignorant son état, il demanda l'aide du renard, resté silencieux depuis son combat contre les Anbus, ayant pensé qu'il boudait encore ou ne trouvait pas de raison d'intervenir. Il eut beau hurler de tout son être, quitte à le chuchoter oralement, aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. D'habitude, même si Kurama refusait de lui parler, il pouvait sentir sa présence en lui, tel un souffle dans sa nuque, hors, même avec toute sa concentration, il ne sentit que du vide, comme avant de faire sa connaissance.

Évidemment, il cacha son état du mieux qu'il pouvait à Anko, ne voulant pas de sa pitié et encore moins avoir envie de finir dans un ravin, seul, ayant sur lui aucun moyen de payer un logement et la nature froide ne lui promet rien de plus que la mort, surtout avec ce mystère qui le possède. Il n'a pourtant pas pu lui cacher les toux grasses qui le prennent quelquefois, le forçant à cracher par terre, ou son rythme fluctuant, se laissant distancer ou apparaissant à ses cotes, sans quel ne varie son rythme, voir même, en ce jour, allant moins vite pour l'aider, se faisant tout de même distancer.

Puis, comme un bouton rouge sur lequel on appuie, Naruto sentit son corps se tendre d'un coup, sa tête le brulant, ses jambes paralysés, toussant gravement sans pouvoir le cacher, Anko se retournant d'un coup, surprise, voyant Naruto se plier sur lui-même, toussant en tremblant, tentant vraisemblablement de cracher, sans que le souffle lui vienne.

La voyant se jeter sur lui, une inquiétude sur le visage, Naruto va vite se redresser, n'ayant plus aucun équilibre, hurlant en toussant, levant le bras pour la rassurer, ce qui, dans son état, est tout le contraire, surtout quand il mettra à s'avachir sur lui-même, vomissant son dernier repas avec du sang avant de tomber, vite rattrapé par Anko, qui va le poser contre un arbre.

\- Naruto ! Naruto ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Hurle-t-elle, inquiète.

Sous ses yeux, ceux du blond se vident de force, son visage devenant pale, du sang coulant de son nez, qu'elle essuie en lui demandant de ne surtout pas renifler, plaquant son front contre le sien pour vite le relever en écarquillant les yeux, surprise, tant par le fait qu'il soit brûlant de fièvre que du fait qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué, malgré que cela se soit passé sous ses yeux.

\- Espèce de crétin ! Pourquoi tu m'as caché ton état ?! Hurle-t-elle de rage.

Plongeant sa main dans son torse pour chercher, parmi sa peau glacée, son cœur, elle serrer les dents en le sentant battre un rythme irrégulier, cherchant autour d'elle pour facilement se identifié leur position, sa mémoire tournant à vive allure pour lui rappeler que le village le plus proche se trouve à plus de trois kilomètres, ne pouvant y arriver, avec lui sur le dos, qu'en plus d'une heure, s'il était transportable, ce dont elle doute fortement, autant qu'elle est certaine qu'il mourra s'ils restent ici.

\- Tiens le coup Naruto. On-

\- Hey, vous allez bien ? Retentis une voix derrière elle.

Se retournant, n'ayant pas senti sa présence, un kunai dans la main, elle voit, devant elle, une charrette tirée par deux cheveux, transportant des marchandises à l'arrière, ainsi qu'une femme avec deux enfants. L'homme, paniqué, lève les mains en signe de paix, tout en étant prêt à donner ordre à ses cheveux de courir, voyant le blond dans un coin.

\- Votre frère n'a pas l'air bien. Montez, je vous amène au village le plus proche. Fait-il avec inquiétude, pressé.

N'hésitant pas une seconde, Anko se retourne vers l'enfant pour l'allonger dans la charrette, lui mettant sa veste sur le corps pour tenter de garder sa température haute en posant sa tête sur ses genoux, serrant les dents en sentant le froid frappe sa peau nue, ignorant le regard de l'homme et des enfants sur son corps, protéger uniquement d'une bande blanche compressant ses seins.

L'homme ne perd pas de temps et fait sonner ses cheveux à la course pendant qu'Anko passe ses mains chaudes sur le visage juvénile, se maudissant d'avoir choisi de l'ignorer durant ses derniers jours pour tenter de fuir ses sentiments à son contact.

 **XXX**

Allongé, les yeux fermés, Naruto se sent léger comme une plume, se réveillant doucement aux bruits des gouttes d'eau tombant au sol.

En voyant le plafond familier, il se met à souffler doucement en se laissant mener par le courant, levant un peu la tête pour confirmer qu'il se dirige vers les portes du sceau.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Sourit-il moqueur, ne voyant pas comment la situation pouvait être pire.

Une respiration faible et rogue lui répond, ce qui fait soupirer Naruto, comprenant que le renard n'est pas en meilleur état.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ? Demande-t-il en un soupir.

Un autre silence lui répond, calme, faiblement coupé de mini-bruit d'eau et d'inspiration.

\- Tu… Te… meure.

Savant que c'était une situation catastrophique, Naruto eut tout de même un espoir qui vient de briser, restant dos sur l'eau en fermant les yeux pour encaisser la nouvelle.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demande-t-il en soupirant, acceptant comme si c'était une annonce lambda.

 **XXX**

\- Je suis désolé, mais on ne peut rien faire pour votre frère. Fait une voix compatissante, d'un air désolé, qu'on sent répétée plusieurs fois sans jamais comprendre la portée.

À peine la nouvelle est faite, qu'Anko le plaque contre le mur proche, le suspendant par le cou en le fixant avec rage, voyant dans ses yeux, rien de plus, que de la nonchalance. De sa longue carrière, il eut souvent à annonce le décès de gens et si, au début, il s'impliquait, les années l'ont fait devenir mécanique, ayant fait face à des réactions tant tristes que violente, comme ce qu'Anko lui fait, décidant d'attendre que sa colère passe, qu'elle le lâche et qu'il se remette au boulot. Sauf que sa routine s'arrête ici, se retrouvant la gorge broyée par sa colère, tombant à terre, mort, avec un visage maussade.

Les quelques personnes autour, ayant tourné les regards au bruit du médecin contre le mur, sont tous les yeux écarquillés, hurlant de peur pour une partie, courant pour d'autre, certains cherchant à la calmer par les mots, mais vite tait quand elle leur tourne un regard prédateur, prêt à faire de nouvelles victimes, partant dans les couloirs en serrant les dents.

Elle ignore pourquoi elle l'a tué. De sa longue vie, elle eut souvent la charge d'annonce la mort, l'a provoquée très souvent, mais surtout d'apprendre la mort d'êtres chers, dans la dernière guerre. Pour aucun de ses faits, elle a explosé, ni s'est sentie aussi impliquée, malgré ses forts liens avec les victimes.

« Ils sont morts parce qu'il était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. »

C'est ce qu'elle a toujours pensé de ses gens morts, comme de ses victimes et ce garçon en fait partie. Née au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?! Retentis une voix, qui la sort de ses pensées noires, voyant une infirmière curieuse, mais aussi inquiète.

\- La chambre de Naruto. Crache-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Restant droit, n'appréciant pas ses manières, la femme va pour lui rappeler la politesse, si ce n'était des serpents qui sortent du bras de la fille, la ligotant avec force, leur gueule grande ouverte, attendant la permission de mordre. Palissant à vue d'œil, la femme va écarquiller les yeux, ouvrant grand la bouche pour ne laisser sortir aucun son.

\- Garçon de cinq ans, blond, yeux bleus. Ordonne-t-elle froidement.

Telle une asthmatique, l'infirmière va respirer rapidement, ce qui, loin de l'inquiéter, frustre Anko, serrant les serpents plus forts, ordonnant à ce qu'elle réponde, se fichant qu'elle devienne bleue, que ses yeux se révulse et surtout, que les battements de cœur, que lui renvoient ses serpents, se ralentissent pour finalement s'éteindre. S'enrageant encore plus, elle avance dans les couloirs, laissant passer tous les médecins et patient en état de bouger autour d'elle, tous terrifiés d'être sa prochaine victime.

Le village n'étant pas très développé, l'hôpital est plus proche d'un cabinet médical en plus grand qu'un réel bâtiment, ce qui permet à Anko de vite trouver son « jouet préféré », allongé sur une table, encore plus pale qu'à son arrivé, torse nu, le bras relier à des tuyaux, le nourrissant et annonçant son rythme cardiaque en des bips réguliers.

Placé à son bureau, contre un mur, se trouve un homme qui, malgré la non-discrétion de la kunoichi sur le chemin et son entrée bruyante dans la pièce, continue de lui tourner le dos, le regard fixe sur un microscope.

\- Vous êtes sa sœur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Il est encore plus mal qu'à son arrivée. Hurle-t-elle en lui prenant le poignet pour vérifier son pou, ne tournant que sa tête vers l'homme.

\- C'est à cause de sa maladie. S'il avait été amené à l'hôpital plus tôt, je suis certain qu'il serait déjà remis. Sa voix est calme, ne lui donnant aucune attention particulière en continuant ses analyses.

Touché par la pique qui réveille sa colère, Anko se tourne vers l'homme, prêt à lui arracher sa langue, mais se contrôlant aisément en ayant compris qu'il tente de le soigner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Un rhume. Soupire-t-il en continuant son analyse.

Surprise, Anko va lui demander d'être plus précis, ajoutant qu'un rhume ne met pas quelqu'un dans cet état. L'homme se retourne enfin vers elle, révélant un visage vieux et qui a vu passer les dernières guerres, sans doute y ayant participé dans l'Arrière.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de demander, vous êtes une kunoichi, votre frère aussi. Un enfant de cinq ans est moins résistant, endurant, que celui d'un adulte. Je pense que la fatigue a diminué sa résistance naturelle, surtout avec sa maladie génétique.

À cette annonce, Anko va écarquiller les yeux, se tournant vers le blond avant de regarder le médecin avec un air étonné.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Demande-t-il, sceptique.

\- Au courant de quoi ? De quelle maladie vous me parlez ? Demande-t-elle énervé.

\- Votre frère a une maladie qui détruit ses défenses naturelles.

 **XXX**

\- Ton corps a atteint sa limite.

Les yeux à moitié fermé, la bouche ouverte pour faciliter l'oxygène rentrant et sortant, Naruto l'écoute.

\- Il ne lui est plus possible de tenir l'intensité de mon chakra, j'ai donc, naturellement, coupé les valves, sauf que, paradoxalement, ton corps dépendait de mon chakra et, sans son soutien, il s'est effronté de celui même. Je crois que cela doit tenir à la génétique de ton clan, mais tu n'aurais pas dû te réveiller dans les bras de cette fille, encore moins réussir à bouger trois jours. Je le reconnais, tu surpasses toutes mes espérances, dommage que ton corps ne puisse pas suivre cette même volonté.

La voix faible du renard est preuve que son état n'est pas mieux que celui du blond.

\- Et comme… Tu es dépendant de ma survie… Tu vas mourir avec moi… Conclue Naruto.

Le silence lui répondant, Naruto va soupirer.

\- Pourquoi il me lâche maintenant ? Si mon corps dépendait tant de ton chakra, comme toi de mon corps, comment cela se fait-il qu'il lâche que maintenant ?

\- Ton combat contre cette gamine et cette Anbu. On a intensifié notre lien ses derniers jours, surtout qu'on peut dire ne pas avoir connu de moment de repos.

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage blond, confirmant sa pensée en se rappelant qu'il dormait très tard, se levait très tôt, a subi une semaine de torture, perdant connaissance à cause d'anémie, tout en demandant à son corps de tourner deux fois plus longtemps. Dire que Naruto a tenu trois jours est un effémine, il en a surtout tenue trente-cinq, depuis son départ de Konoha.

Surtout que, Kurama s'en mordant les pattes, ne lui avouant jamais, mais depuis que lui et le blond se sont disputés, après leur défaite face à Anko, il a intensifié son chakra pour force le sceau, ce qui a grandement, si ce n'est en être la cause, créer cette situation.

Un rire grave le sort de ses pensées, venant du blond, allonge dans l'eau, créant des remous autour de lui, animant l'endroit.

\- On va mourir et cela te fait rire. Grogne Kurama.

Naruto continue de jouer sa musique, prenant une inspiration.

\- Je trouve cela ironique, c'est justement ce qui me permettait de survivre qui va finalement me tuer. Toi et moi, on était prévu à faire de grandes choses, on est devenu des fugitifs recherchés, sans aucun doute, après que j'ai tué cet Anbus, mort ou vif, avec une préférence pour la dernière, pourtant, malgré tout cela, c'est toi, mon éternel partenaire, la seul personne qui m'a prouver que je mérite de vivre, qui va me tuer. C'est tellement marrant !

Son rire continue, pour vite s'éteindre par manque d'air, commençant à tousser gravement, grimassent à chaque toux, ayant l'impression que sa cage thoracique lui sort du corps à chaque spams.

\- Économise tes forces gamines. Grogne le renard.

Soufflant gravement, Naruto reprend un demi-souffle.

\- Pourquoi ? On va mourir de toute façon. Crache-t-il.

\- Sauf qu'il y a encore un espoir.

Ouvrant les yeux, qu'il avait fermés pour attendre la mort, se préparant à lui cracher son rire, Naruto lève le regard vers la bête.

\- Il y a vraiment un moyen de nous sauver ? Demande-t-il avec pessimisme.

\- Pour ma part, je n'y crois pas, mais bon, avec le cul que tu as, quelqu'un va bien trouver un moyen de nous sortir de cette merde pour continuer à te torturer. Sinon, à choisir, je préfère crever en silence. Crache-t-il avec force, grognant ses derniers mots.

Un petit sourire et un ricanement, le contrôlant du mieux qu'il peut pour ne pas être bruyant, prennent Naruto, appréciant que, malgré la mort à leur porte, Kurama trouve encore l'esprit de cracher sa haine.

 **XXX**

Droite, Anko reste bête devant cet homme, se retournant vers le blond en ayant appris les conséquences de sa maladie, faisant le lien, contrairement à ce qu'il lui a dit, avec ce fameux chakra spécial, dont il lui a parlé, ayant eu une essence en elle, ainsi qu'affronter. D'un soupir, elle se retourne vers l'homme, lui demandant s'il n'y avait aucun de le sauver, même incroyable.

\- Rien que nous pouvons faire. Il faudrait faire des analyses et des recherches sur son corps, ce qui, vous en conviendriez, pourrait tout autant provoquer sa mort que nous n'ayons rien de tout cela. Fait-il de manière nonchalante.

Contrairement à cet homme du début, Anko ne trouve pas son trait de caractère déplacé, elle sent en lui de l'intérêt morbide pour le corps de Naruto, cela ne fait aucun doute que le premier problème n'aurait été qu'une bagatelle pour lui et que, si moyen il avait, il le disséquerait, tout autant qu'on sent en lui cette envie de résoudre le mystère du blond par tous les moyens possibles.

Devant ses propositions et son caractère, Anko va très vite rejoindre son point de vue, étant prête à tous les sacrifices pour sa survie.

\- Je connais un endroit et quelqu'un qui sera le soigner, si ce n'est que ça. Vous pouvez faire en sorte qu'il tienne une journée entière ? Demande-t-elle froidement, retrouvant ses instincts de Kunoichi.

Le soupir de l'homme est une parfaite réponse et peut se suffire, pourtant, c'est bien plus grave quand elle l'entend.

\- J'ai déjà fait tout mon possible et employer des moyens qui dépassent cette hôpital, raison pour laquelle il est encore vivant, allongé sur cette table…

Les bips régulier confirme ses propos.

\- … Mais il suffirait qu'il soit bougé, pour que son état s'aggrave et la mort le prenne dans ses bras… Même si… je ne lui donne pas deux jours à vivre…

Anko reste droite, observant ce corps inanimé, soupirant en entendant le verdict, qu'elle connaît déjà.

\- J'ai injecté à son corps les différents vaccin et défense naturel que tout corps doit posséder. Votre frère est aux portes de la mort et rien ne peut le sauver, si ce n'est un miracle. Je vous avoue, donc, que ma présence ici, n'est que pour voir ce miracle se réaliser.

Hochant la tête, Anko se retourner pour aller à la porte, marchant d'un pas décidé sous son regard, pour la fermer à clé, se dirigeant au bureau pour prendre une chaise proche et s'installer devant le corps, attendant, elle aussi, ce miracle ou la fin des bips.

 **XXX**

Un long silence est fait dans l'antre du renard, les murs se fissurent à mesure que le temps passe et la lumière qui entoure le blond se tarit.

\- Cela ne sera plus long. Fait Kurama, dans un dernier souffle.

\- Kurama… Soupire Naruto, fatigué.

Un petit bruit lui répond.

\- Tu as encore de la puissance en réserves ? Sa voix est endormie, aux frontières du sommeil, luttant pour ne pas sombrer.

Étonné par la question, Kurama répond qu'il va mourir par sa faute, mais qu'il a encore assez de puissance en lui.

\- Pourquoi tu… pas... sortir ? Demande-t-il.

\- Je ne survivrais pas… Ce serait comme tenter de beurrer une biscotte en appuyant dessus. Pour sortir, il faut que la biscotte tienne toute seule à la fin.

\- Fais-le. Crache-t-il, fermant un œil, le deuxième menaçant de l'imiter.

Kurama soupire. Naruto enchaîne avant qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- Si t'veux laisser la mort venir à toi, moi, j'veux la provoquer. Finit-il sur un soupire.

Un pouffement de rire et un petit sourire apparaissent sur la gueule du renard, les yeux fermés.

\- Amène-moi à toi. Ordonne Naruto en sentant l'écho du chakra du démon.

Sans chercher à combattre le fait que Naruto lui donne un ordre, Kurama le navigue à l'intérieur de l'antre, droit dans sa gueule.

Loin d'être sa première fois, Naruto connaît cet antre comme si c'était chez lui, passant toutes les nuits, sauf celle avec Anko, depuis sa rencontre avec le renard, à y dormir sur la patte du renard qui, si au début se dégoûtait de laisser cet insecte sur lui, a vite trouvé l'intérêt en le nourrissant, à petit dosé, de son chakra, pour que justement, il en soit dépendant, Naruto l'acceptant en se sentant réchauffer les nuits et comme si des bras, réconfortant, le berçaient, lui prouvant qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un.

Arrêté à trois mètres de la gueule, Naruto s'étonne et appelle le démon.

\- Je ne te donnerais pas ta mort. Viens donc la chercher si c'est ce que tu veux. Grogne-t-il avec un sourire.

Le corps lourd, la tête qui lui tourne, Naruto affiche un sourire, ouvrant les yeux difficilement. Sentant la présence du démon, il va se retourner dans l'eau, se redressant, gardant un sourire moqueur, sentant son égo faire battre son cœur devant ce défi, levant la tête pour voir un regard rouge et une gueule remplit de dent tranchante, à quelque portée de bras, appuyant sur ses membres avant tremblant pour ramener ses jambes à lui et se lever.

\- Dépêche-toi. L'obscurité s'accélère. Ricane le roux.

La provocation du renard l'amuse, même si c'est absolument vrai, son corps prenant sur ces dernières réserves vitales pour obéir à sa volonté.

Sur ses pieds, Naruto perd l'équilibre et va tomber à la renverse, se rattrapant en traînant son pied gauche derrière lui, s'avachissant sur lui-même avant de commencer à lever le pied droit, avançant en tentant de tenir en équilibre, comme s'il marchait sur de l'huile, le moindre de ses mouvements donnant l'impression qu'on frappait ses muscles à coups de marteau pour bien les placer.

À porter de bras de la bête, levant le bras pour le toucher, il tombe en avant, allonger dans l'eau, immobile, l'obscurité à ses pieds pour gagner son corps.

\- Est-ce ainsi que tu veux mourir ? En abandonnant à porter de ton but ? Demande-t-il quand l'obscurité passe la taille enfantine.

Ouvrant les yeux, serrant le sol de sa main proche de la bête, Naruto relève le regard, les yeux tremblant, se noircissant, sa tête et son bras en avant comme seul reste, tirant sur son bras pour se sortir du gouffre qui l'appelle, ne sentant plus ses membres à l'intérieur.

Loin de les sortir, l'enfant se rapproche de la bête, tirant l'obscurité à eux. Allant toucher son museau, la tête disparaît, le bras se faisant engloutir.

\- Kurama ! Retentis un hurlement en même temps que la main touche le démon.

Comme promis, le démon libère tout son pouvoir. Quoique ce ne soit pas la mort qu'il voulait, ce gamin mérite d'avoir celle qu'il lui demande, rien que pour avoir réussi à si longtemps tenir tête à la mort.

Une explosion de rouge envahie l'obscurité en même temps que le démon se sent partir.

 **XXX**

Anko, installé contre un mur, regard sa main, remplie de trois cachets, de différentes couleurs, avant de les avaler d'un coup, grimaçant à leur goût sous l'œil désapprouvant du vétéran, se tournant vers elle avec un regard sérieux.

\- Cela fait trois jours, tu devrais accepter l'hypothèse que c'est bientôt fini.

Anko ne répond pas, affichant un regard noir en sa direction pour l'inviter à retourner à ses analyses sur le blond et ne lui parler que pour annoncer des nouvelles le concernant, bonne de préférences, reconnaissant que l'idée de perdre le blond la touche plus que nécessaire.

La fin de journée est proche, signe pour l'homme d'aller chercher de quoi se nourrir à l'extérieur avant que les magasins ferment, devant, comme toujours, rassurer les gens en répondant que la fille est encore dans la chambre et qu'elle ne sortira pas, pas plus qu'il leur conseille d'approche.

Bien évidemment, beaucoup ne l'ont pas écouté, ayant servi à refaire la décoration. Sortant, il demande s'il veut qu'il lui ramène quelque chose, ayant comme seule réponse un silence. Soupirant, il ferme la porte, espérant que cette histoire se termine bientôt.

Se déplaçant pour les toilettes proches, la brune sent une brise sur sa nuque. Surpris, n'ayant aucune fenêtre d'ouverte et d'air rentrant, elle se retourne immédiatement, écarquillant les yeux en voyant sortir du corps enfantin, des tentacules de chakra rouge, tel un monstre sortant de son corps, battant autour d'eux les murs et matériels.

Évitant l'une d'entre elles, Anko se jeter à terre, roulant au sol pour se mettre dans un coin de la pièce, le plus éloigné du corps du blond, voyant les tentacules, gagner en épaisseur pour devenir des queues fouettant son environnement.

Les bips réguliers, faisant la musique d'ambiance de ses derniers jours, prennent un rythme plus rapide, beaucoup trop rapide pour ce qu'ils devraient signifier, implosant en plusieurs morceaux en même temps que les queues se réunissent entre elles pour entourer le corps du blond.

À l'extérieur du bâtiment, dans le village, c'est la panique générale, le ciel bleu et le soleil clair, se recouvrent de nuage noir, créant l'obscurité avant la nuit, des bourrasques de vent retournant tout sur sa passe, les gens devant se tenir au bâtiment proche, ou se protéger derrière des murs pour ne pas se retrouver propulse. Hurlant, chacun va fuir dans leur maison, ou les magasins proches, appelant leur proche à venir avec eux.

En plein milieu de cette pagaille, droit comme un poteau, sortant d'un restaurant avec deux sacs dans les mains, le médecin va ignorer ce qu'il l'entoure, ainsi que la tempête, restant immobile en concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds, pour se concentrer sur un point fixe où les nuages, pousser par les bourrasques, créent une sorte de petites tornades au-dessus de l'hôpital, souriant en se disant que ce miracle est finalement arrivé, se mettant presque à courir, le vent le poussant, vers la chambre du blond.

Celui-ci, sous le regard interloqué de l'adolescente, va voir ses ongles se changer en griffes, ses cheveux s'allonger, ses dents poussées et ses cicatrices s'ancrer plus dans son visage. Le torse nu de l'enfant devient rouge, regagnant le volume qu'elle lui connaît en même temps que les queues créent autour de lui un cocon.

\- Naruto ! Retentis le hurlement d'Anko, replie d'espoir et d'une joie qu'elle ne peut pas retenir.

La porte s'ouvre à ce moment, révélant le docteur, voyant devant lui ce spectacle de chakra et bourrasque qui détruit son laboratoire, s'approchant en se protégeant les yeux du vent qui brouille sa vue, voyant la fille dans le coin de la pièce.

À peine le cocon de chakra est fini, qu'il se met à scintiller, un hurlement, clair et de pure douleur, retentissant à leurs oreilles.

\- Viens vite ! Ordonne-t-il en tendant la main, ayant assez de souvenir pour savoir que la prudence est de mise.

Anko, de par son habitude des expériences, a déjà vu plus d'une fois les conséquences d'échec ou inattendu à ce qu'elle espérait, son instinct de survie lui disant clairement que, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il y a résultat, faut qu'elle se barre vite fait, se jetant vite vers la porte du médecin, qui la ferme dans un réflexe, courant, comme Anko, à travers les corps sans vie et le couloir rouge pour regagner la sortie, se faisant distance par manque d'expérience.

Sortant du bâtiment, Anko se mettant à une distance de sécurité, elle se retourne vers le bâtiment, remarquant des éclairs au-dessus de celui-ci, illuminant le village, allumant des braises sur les végétations proches, transformer en feu par le vent soufflant, tournant vite le regard vers la silhouette de l'homme qui va sortir.

Dans le laboratoire, le hurlement gagne en intensité, le cocon ayant triplé de volume. Un tonnerre s'abat sur le bâtiment à ce moment, explosant le plafond pour frapper le cocon, éclatant, provoquant une immense explosion qui détruit le bâtiment et projet tous les débris loin autour, le village y passant.

Quelques secondes après l'immense choc, les nuages disparaissent et le ciel revient à sa tranquillité couchante, comme si rien ne s'était produit, si ce n'est que le village est entièrement en ruine et que les pleurs de toutes sortes et hurlement sont la musique d'ambiance de l'environnement.

Comme reprenant son souffle, Anko se redresse d'un coup, toussant gravement en se plaquant les mains sur ses côtes, sentant son dos douloureux en regardant autour d'elle, bénissant sa chance d'avoir eu le réflexe de se mettre en boule contre le mur proche et d'être encore en vie, voyant les quelques corps autour d'elle, exploser contre les murs.

Entendant des bruits de pas, elle relève la tête, écarquillant les yeux en voyant devant elle un enfant blond, torse nu, le pantalon déchiré de part et d'autre, avec des yeux rouges en fente qui la fixe de haut, tel un prédateur, une queue de chakra rouge derrière lui, battant l'air. Sentant son corps battre d'excitation, Anko se relève doucement devant son regard suivant ses mouvements, remarquant son état faible, échangeant tous les deux un regard silencieux, profond, qui ne sera brisé que par un hurlement qui leur parviens.

\- C'est lui. C'est cette enfant le responsable.

Tournant la tête à la voix féminine, ils voient les survivants du village se diriger vers eux. Sentant leur attention meurtrière et son état des plus faibles, Anko donne l'ordre de la retraite, ce qui n'est pas au goût du blond, qui reste silencieux en les fixant, retournant son attention à la brune quand elle lui prend le poignet.

\- « Un seul rythme, le mien. » Fait-elle avec force en tenant son regard.

Sans un mot, la queue de chakra disparaît, les ongles se rétrécissent et les dents moins pointues, laissant leur tranchant aux ongles, les incrustions bestiales de ses cicatrises et, surtout, ses yeux rouges en fente. Pourtant, Anko ne sent plus d'intention meurtrière émaner de lui, contrairement au villageois courant vers eux.

Prenant la fuite, ils ne font pas deux pas qu'Anko se tend, devenant un piquet droit, sentant dans son échine une sueur apparaître et traverser tout son dos, serrant le poignet du blond de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci, surpris, tournera le regard devant lui, voyant une silhouette qui s'approche, sentant, en son corps une étrange sensation qui va le laisser sur ses gardes, mais en même temps paralysé.

Derrière eux, les villageois, ne cherchent pas à comprendre et foncent sur eux. Une bourrasque traverse les deux Shinobis, frappant de pleins fouets les villageois, faisant sonner leur hurlement de douleur en même temps que leur sang giclant, ne laissant qu'un long chemin de sang et de membres trancher en plusieurs morceaux.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent à quelques mètres des deux corps, droit, immobiles, sentant leurs genoux flancher sous le poids de leur corps, fixant cet homme fin, aux longs cheveux noirs, la peau blanche, le visage maquillé de violette autour de ses yeux en fente jaune.

Anko va oublier toutes les sensations de son corps pour juste se concentrer sur cette personne, déglutissant en jetant un rapide regard vers Naruto, le voyant fixe dans une posture de défense, remarquant ses tremblements.

C'est la première fois que Naruto ressent une telle aura, fixant ses yeux pour lire aucune émotion, rien n'y transparaît, comme s'il n'était pas humain, confirmer par son aura monstrueuse qui l'écrase complètement, tel un insecte, restant conscient et, surtout, tenant ce regard, qu'uniquement parce qu'il sent en lui une nouvelle énergie bouillir son corps, sachant d'elle qu'elle est bien plus forte que tout ce qu'il a connu en un an, mais certain aussi, qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire le poids contre cet homme.

\- Ça fait longtemps, Anko. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir revenir…

La voix serpentueuse de l'homme brisait les barrières physiques que Naruto s'était placé, tous ses membres tremblants, son cœur battant à vive allure pour chercher de l'air qui lui manque, surtout en voyant le regard que lui lance le serpent.

\- … Je comprends pourquoi maintenant…

Le ricanement qui sort de sa bouche tend les muscles du blond, ayant l'impression que ses os se broient.

\- C'est une belle prise que tu me ramènes. Un ami à toi ?

Tournant le regard vers elle, elle se sentit libérée de sa paralysie, soufflant lentement sans pour autant pouvoir aligner un quelconque mot.

\- Tu t'expliqueras plus tard. Rentrons.

Son ordre est suivi d'un sourire, tournant le dos pour reprendre sa route, n'invitant nullement à la discussion, pourtant, sentant la main tendue du blond, elle lui jettera un regard et prendra une inspiration, cachant du mieux qu'elle peut sa panique dans sa voix tremblante.

\- J'aimerais que cet enfant nous suive. Il-

\- Très bien. Je pense aussi que je vais apprécier cette enfant. Dépêche-toi, tu as beaucoup à me dire. Finit-il d'une voix amusée.

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage d'Anko, un sourire qui rend Naruto vert de ne pas en être le responsable, tant il lui va bien.

\- Hai, Orochimaru-Sensei.

À l'entente du titre qu'elle lui donne, Naruto comprend que c'est de cet homme dont elle lui a parlé à l'hôtel, répondant à l'un des mystères qui l'entourent, mais ne représentant qu'un épis dans une botte de foin, restant sur ses gardes.

* * *

\- J'ai connu beaucoup de maîtres, tellement appris des autres que je me demande encore aujourd'hui ce qui est vraiment de moi, mais c'est pourtant de toi qu'on m'associe le plus l'éducation, toi qui, dans ma vie, parmi toutes ses personnes qui m'ont entouré, n'as été qu'une ombre sur mon passage.

* * *

 _Naruto en visite au village du son._


	13. Kitsune

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous ! Bonne nouvelle, je suis en pause économique dans my job, donc plus de temps pour écrire, tant fiction, que mon roman et surtout, plus de temps pour moi… Quoique je n'en manquais pas. Enfin, autre bonne nouvelle, le deuxième chapitre de la saison quatre est écrit. Partit comme je suis, j'ai même le point final de la fic, de cette fic.

 _Réponse aux review anonyme :_

 _Guest : _Comme toujours, tu suis une piste intéressant et j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

 _Fifi : _Salut Fifi. Pas obliger, mais ses une semaine d'attente, en dehors de marquer le coup de fin de saison^^, me donne surtout une sécurité pour permettre de vous donner des chapitre de plus en plus de bon qualité et qui ne se contredis pas à la fin de saison, comme il m'arrive de faire. Autre avantage, cela me libère un peu la pression et permet toujours, comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre, de mettre le paquet pour un bon retour.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XIII : Kitsune

Au beau milieu du pays des sources chaudes une terre sans forces militaires, dépendant des pays frontaliers, comme celui du Feu et de la Rizière dans un petit village paysan, des hurlements de toute sortent retentis au loin, suivi de bruit de pas lent et d'appel au secours, tous taisent dans le sang, redorant les constructions et nourrissant la terre.

Le chef du village, à terre, tremblant comme une feuille, oubliant la douleur de ses jambes brisées, reste fixe sur une silhouette qui s'approche de lui, levant la main droite en suppliant qu'on l'épargne, n'arrêtant pas le corps sombre qui s'approche.

\- Pitié ! Non ! Nous ne sommes que des paysans ! Pourquoi vous nous faites ça ?! Pitié non ! S'i-

Une brise apparaît, faisant voler la main au loin, l'homme ne sentant rien sur le moment, mais quand le sang gicle, son esprit comprend, avec son corps, hurlant de douleur en rapprochant son poignet de son corps, se recouvrant de rouge devant la petite silhouette fixe qui l'observe, sans aucune émotion, de ses yeux rouges.

\- Pont Kanuzi.

À peine les mots sont prononcés que la lame transperce le corps de l'homme, emportant avec lui cette seule réponse à la raison pour laquelle le village qui l'a vu grandir, qui hébergeait sa famille, son avenir, ses enfants et sa femme tous transpercés dans sa maison sous ses yeux avant de fuir aussi vite possible devant son regard meurtrier ; a fini dans le sang et le feu, ses habitants sacrifié à la nature.

Essuyant la lame sur son vêtement, le responsable du carnage ; un enfant de bientôt huit ans, les yeux rouges, les cheveux couleurs sang-sec, cachés sous une capuche noire, la peau bronzée, à la musculature cachée sous des vêtements noirs, donc deux ceintures traversent son torse en croix, tenant deux fourreaux dans son dos, l'un étant remplie d'une épée courte, l'autre se faisant remplir par celle nouvellement nettoyer, ayant deux sacoches remplis sur les côtés de son corps ; se retourne en appuyant sur son oreillette droite.

\- Kitsune. Village détruit. Permission de revenir ? Fait sa voix claire, enfantine, marquée d'un sérieux.

\- Magne-toi le cul putain. On a tous fini ! Une plombe à t'attendre ! Lui répond une voix grave qui continue de l'insulte.

Ne lui faisant ni chaud ni froid, il disparaît dans les arbres proches pour regagner son point de rassemblement, n'ayant pas un regard de plus pour son œuvre qui le remplit de satisfaction intérieure.

 **xxx**

\- Putain te voilà ! On te donne la mission la plus facile et tu trouves le moyen d'être le dernier !

L'enfant aux yeux rouges, continue sa marche nonchalante, ignorant le brun, de deux ans son ainée, a la peau bronzée, presque noire, qui a quatre bras et des yeux vides d'intérêt quoiqu'il semble promettre la folie de son propriétaire, pour continuer sa route.

\- Hey ! Ne me tourne pas le dos connard ! Retentis sa voix grave, se retournant vers lui.

Remplis d'intention meurtrière, il se fait couper dans son élan par une autre voix, au ton féminin grave.

\- Boucle là l'écervelé, tu me gonfles avec tes jérémiades.

Ayant trouvé une nouvelle victime, le brun se tourne vers la seule fille du groupe de six, du même âge que lui, aux longs cheveux roses, ayant un chapeau noir maintenu avec des bandages, portant, comme lui et deux autres de son groupe, une tunique beige, avec un short noir et des sandales de ninja.

\- Occupe-toi de te laver le cul la joueuse de flûte ? Crache-t-il en se concentrant sur elle.

N'appréciant ni l'insulte, ni le sous-entendu sexuel de sa passion, elle va se tourner vers lui, les yeux remplissent de rage, pour lui sauter à la gorge, tel une bête féroce.

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux et rentrons.

La voix calme, grave, appartient à leur frère d'âge et géant de l'équipe, se plaçant entre les deux furies, les regardant à tour de rôle de ses yeux orange vide, laissant son visage inexpressif jusqu'à ce que la fille l'insulte de s'occuper de son poids plutôt des faire chier, ce que lui reprochait justement l'araignée.

Pendant que les trois se disputent dans leur coin, Naruto reste appuyer contre un arbre, regardant leur petite scène d'un air nonchalant, se retenant de rire de leur pitrerie, quoiqu'il sente bien leur intention meurtrière.

« Comment ils font pour être l'équipe préférée de ce vieux serpent ? »

Cette réflexion, lui revenant à chaque fois qu'ils sont prêts à s'entre-tuer, soit une fois à chaque mission ensemble, lui fait pousser un soupir.

\- Où sont les jumeaux ? Demande-t-il froidement.

Attirant leur attention sur lui, il reste sérieux devant leur regard prédateur, à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime, attendant une réponse qui ne tarde pas quand un kunai apparaît sous sa gorge, porter par le cadet de l'équipe, un garçon androgyne, aux cheveux gris, avec du rouge à lèvres violet et un regard vide et froid qui fixe le rouge.

Restant silencieux tous les deux, s'échangeant leur regard nonchalant pour l'un, vide pour l'autre, le plus jeune des deux remarques que la tête, dans son dos, bouge légèrement, signe d'une communication qui tardera pas à faire évoluer la situation.

\- Dernière fois, que tu nous fais perdre autant de temps ! Compris ?! Crache-t-il froidement en regardant, sans peur, le plus jeune.

N'appréciant pas de se faire répondre par le silence, il va pour appuyer le kunai sur sa peau rouge sous son regard inchangé, sentant, à son tour, un os tranchant sur sa trachée.

\- Range ton kunai Sakon. On est maintenant tous là, donc on rejoint Orochimaru-sama.

La voix calme, taisant toute discussion, vient d'un garçon plus vieux que les cinq autres, les cheveux blancs, avec une raie en zigzag au milieu, des yeux verts, le visage pâle et creusé, marquer sous ses yeux d'un épais trait rouge et sur son front, au-dessus des sourcils, deux points rouges.

Un petit rire retentit, venant de l'androgyne, tournant le regard vers celui qui le menace, retirant le métal sur le cou du démon, qui fixe le dernier arrivé, remarquant, comme tous, son état faible.

\- Tu devrais économiser tes derniers forces Kimimaro, tu risques de ne plus être capable de nommé ton successeur, surtout pour un insecte de son genre.

Avant qu'il puisse rajouter une grimace moqueuse en se tournant vers l'ancien blond, il se fait projeter violemment contre l'arbre par le plus vieux, le plus jeune se reculant sans plus d'intérêt pour la scène, entendant clairement Kimimaro rappeler sa place aux jumeaux, soulevé par la gorge, avant que son cri de douleur retentisse, suivant de l'ordre de départ pour tous.

Sans un regard pour Sakon, empalé par l'épaule sur l'arbre par l'un os de leur chef, le sujet de discorde saute au côté du cheveux blancs, vite suivi par les trois autres, qui ne diront aucun autre mot, leurs pensées tournées vers cette seule personne que Kimimaro, depuis qu'ils le connaissent, accepte de voir à ses côtés, remarquant qu'ils parlent entre eux, de par quelques micro-moments où on peut voir leurs lèvres bougées.

Si Jirôbô n'a pour l'équipe que nonchalance et aucune envie de perdre du temps et les deux autres garçons, dont Sakon les a rejoints après avoir arraché l'os de l'arbre, jalousie et mépris pour le nouvel arrivant, Tayuya l'observe avec attention depuis son arrivée, il y a quelques mois, ne cessant de repousser les aprioris qu'elle a sur lui.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait affirmé Kimimaro, la mission qu'on lui a confiée était la plus dure et elle admet que, si elle avait dû s'occuper de ce village, elle aurait mis plus de temps et serait revenue avec une légère fatigue, obligée de la cacher aux autres, hors, lui, est revenu à peine une demi-heure après être partie, n'affichant aucune blessure, aucune fatigue dissimulée. Malgré ses preuves de pouvoir, les jumeaux et l'araignée le sous-estiment toujours, n'ayant jamais remarqué son rapport avec Orochimaru-sama.

Elle se souvient, la première fois qu'elle a vu cet homme, il avait une aura froide, terrifiante et une sourire sardonique qui la dégouttait, mais qui sut trouver, en quelques mots, son désir et comment lui donner, n'ayant que rarement la chance de le voir en personne, quoiqu'elle soit de l'unité d'élite du Kage, là où ce garçon côtoie ouvertement le grand serpent, parlant avec et de lui, comme si c'était un camarade, tel qu'il le fait avec elle, Jirôbô, ou Kimimaro.

Pensant à lui et le grand serpent, son esprit ne peut s'empêcher de lui rappeler les rumeurs de couloirs, rapportant que cet enfant sera un proche de l'apprenti du Kage, cette sadique qu'elle n'a jamais pu supportée, n'ayant jamais caché ses envies morbides et ses airs défiant chaque fois qu'elle les voyait. Beaucoup lui accordent un lien de parenté, d'autres qu'il serait son élève, mais la majorité, de par leur proximité en public, les donne plutôt amants, ce qui ne la surprendrait pas.

Éloignés des pensées de la fille, le plus jeune et le plus vieux échange calmement, à égale distance, sans forcer de rythme.

\- Les toux sont de plus en plus courantes. Remarque le plus jeune.

Kimimaro reste concentrer devant lui, le silence répondant pour lui.

\- Orochimaru est au courant ? Continue la voix claire.

Si, au début, Kimimaro fut surpris d'entendre de sa bouche un tel irrespect pour l'homme qu'il considère comme un dieu, prêt à le châtier dans le sang, il eut vite appris que cette familiarité avait des raisons bien méritées, se forçant à accepter son langage, tant qu'il n'influence pas ses quatre subalternes.

\- Je le tiens au courant à chaque retour de mission. Fait-il avec force, comme voulant se défendre d'une accusation de traîtrise, restant sur un décibel bas.

Ne tenant pas rigueur pour son ton, savant ce que représente le vieux serpent pour lui, le rouge continue.

\- À continuer ainsi, tu vas nous lâcher en plein milieu de la prochaine mission. Je m'arrache la langue de le dire, mais Sakon a raison sur ce point, ce qui n'arrangerai pas nos affaires, Orochi n'ayant rien à foutre de l'organisation du groupe...

Le silence qu'il suit est révélateur des pensées de chacun. Naruto comprend dans celui du blanc que l'idée a germé depuis longtemps dans son esprit et qu'il est en plein doute, pour celui-ci, le silence de « Kitsune » signifie que le Problème commence à venir aux oreilles d'Orochimaru, sinon il n'aurait pas abordé le sujet, ou, dans cette situation, rebondirait sur toute autre chose.

Jetant un regard en arrière, remarquant le regard intense de Tayuya sur eux, suivi de Jirôbô, le regard vide d'intérêt, Kidômaru, derrière lui, avec les jumeaux, échangeant des mots, entrecoupés de regards froids et méprisant sur eux, ou plutôt, il le devine, sur le plus jeune.

\- Orochimaru souhaite une réponse à notre retour ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Il s'en fout de votre organisation interne. Les missions tombent et il n'attend pas de retard ou d'écho de problème. Répète-t-il avec sérieux.

Le silence lui répondant encore, le démon comprend aisément son problème, ne pouvant pas imaginer pire choix. Kidômaru est trop grand provocateur. Jirôbô trop nonchalant, je-m'en-foutisme. Tayuya est trop agressif et a l'insulte facile, malgré sa taciturne qui ferait d'elle une belle cheffe. Pour tout le mal qu'il pense de lui, Sakon et Ukon sont les mieux placés à ce rôle, ne cherchant jamais les problèmes, répondant avec force, imposant leurs présences, ils n'ont de défaut majeur qu'un seul, mais c'est celui qui détruit tout. Ils sont trop imbu d'eux-même, ne pensant pas équipe à un quelconque moment, mais, avec ses quatre-là, il se demande comment Kimimaro a pu simplement réussir à les faire interagir ensemble.

\- Kitsune. J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense savoir qui pourra me remplacer. Fait-il après une intense réflexion, tournant le regard sur lui.

Répondant à son appel, il va lire dans ses yeux la réponse et s'en retrouver surpris, n'osant pas les problèmes que ce choix va créer.

 **xxx**

\- Tu te fous de nous ! Retenti le hurlement de Kidômaru.

\- Ce moins-que-rien n'a aucun droit sur nous ! Suit vite Sakon, prenant une position plus avancée.

Kimimaro et Kitsune restent droits, regardant d'un air vide les deux braillards.

\- Cela a été officialisé par maître Orochimaru. Fini Kimimaro d'un air froid, ne tenant pas compte de leur intervention.

Le visage défiguré par la rage pure, ils vont faire un pas vers eux, Sakon se faisant porte-parole.

\- Ce poste me revient ! J'étais déjà le chef avant ton arrivée.

Avant que Kimimaro intervienne, il se fait couper par une main sur son épaule. L'enfant le regard dans les yeux, se faisant parfaitement comprendre, recevant un soupir et geste de tête avant de s'avancer nonchalamment, les regardant avec la même indifférence, les provoquant de son regard rouge.

Serrant les dents, Sakon va pour faire un pas, mais se retrouve le souffle court, l'enfant apparaissant à ses cote en le frappant dans le ventre, finissant à terre, immobilisé. Enchainant, il frappe d'un puissant coup de pied la tête dans son dos, taisant le petit bruit apparue.

Kidômaru, allant agir, se retrouve frapper à l'arrière des jambes pour être mis a genou, les quatre bras tendus en arrière avec douleur, sentant un pied dans son dos. Tournant la tête, il voit l'enfant qui le fixe de son regard rouge, avec un petit sourire sadique, tenant ses bras de ses membres naturels plus deux autres bras de chakra rouge. Entendant la voix claire de son nouveau chef, il retourne le regard devant lui.

\- L'avantage d'avoir quatre bras, c'est qu'on peut s'en faire arracher deux, on sera toujours capable de combattre, bien pratique quand on est trop con pour ne pas surveiller son ombre. Ricane-t-il.

À peine la phrase est finie que l'araignée sent ses bras inférieures compressé dans les mains démoniaques, les jointures tirées, prêt à être arraché, serrant les dents en transpirant de douleur.

\- Comme l'a dit Kimimaro, je suis maintenant le nouveau chef de ce quintet. La politesse veut que je me présente, même si vous devez déjà me connaître, un rappel me semble nécessaire…

Le regard rouge quitte l'araignée pour se concentrer sur le corps derrière lui, un bras chakranique sortant de son dos pour prendre le corps et le balancer, sans ménagement, au côté de son clone, qui l'écraser avec une autre main de chakra qui sort de son dos, faisant hurler les deux voix de douleur et rage de ne pas avoir pu le prendre par surprise, l'index de la main rouge se dirigeant sur la tête du porteur, se transformant en une plus petite main qui soulève la tête, le forçant, dans la douleur, à regarder l'orateur qui va frapper son cœur de son pouce droit, l'avant-bras horizontal.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, du clan Uzumaki, mais le premier qui m'appelle ainsi sans ma permission, je lui arrache la langue, ne vous autorisant à m'appelant que par mon surnom. Pour le curriculum, sachez juste que je suis le deuxième bras armé d'Orochimaru, avec Anko Mitarashi et que je n'ai aucun problème à régler mes comptes moi-même. Présentation faite, quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire sur ma mutation ?

Le regard rouge devient plus prédateur sur chacun de ses subalternes, ne cachant pas que le premier qui l'ouvre finira à terre. Si l'araignée et le jumeau émettent quelques jérémiades de douleurs, la fille et le géant restent silencieux, l'un se foutant du changement de poste, l'autre, plus intéressée, la cachant derrière un visage froid, de voir enfin les capacités qu'il cachait depuis des mois, ayant créé la curiosité de sa présence parmi eux et surpris les deux idiots à cet instant.

\- Ravis de l'apprendre. Pour fêter ma promotion, j'efface toutes les insultes que vous m'avez faites et promet de ne pas me venger…

La tête de Sakon se retrouver fracasser à terre, saignant du nez, en même temps que les bras inférieurs de Kidômaru se font déboîté, provoquant son hurlement.

\- À partir de maintenant. Sourit-il.

Le clone disparaît, laissant dans leur coin les deux rebelles et leur gémissement.

\- Vous êtes en repos pour les trois prochains jours. Je vous donnerais les détails en temps voulu.

Le sourire sadique sur le visage, il leur fait un signe avant de se retourner et partir, avec Kimimaro, dans les couloirs de pierre.

Après un long silence, loin des oreilles.

\- Fait attention à toi. Aucun titre ne te protège d'une vengeance.

\- Et aucune de leur capacité de la mort. Orochi l'a bien compris et accepté, comme toi en me nommant. Crache le renard, partant en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement.

Celui-ci, le regard concentré sur le rouge, va encore se demander si, des cinq possibilités, il ne vient pas de choisir la pire, avant de soupirer et repartir, se faisant arrêter en entendant son nom. Tournant la tête, il remarque Tayuya, droite, le regard sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande-t-il froidement.

L'aînée de l'actuelle équipe, serre les poings en soupirant.

\- Parle-moi de Kitsune. D'où il vient ? Ordonne-t-elle avec violence.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il en lui faisant face, tenant son regard.

L'imitant, elle avance ses propos avec la certitude d'obtenir ce qu'elle désire.

\- Il débarque et tu le nommes chef de notre groupe un mois après, n'ayant eu aucune mission importante avec nous… Cela cache quelque chose.

\- Le choix de mon remplaçant s'est fait sur le retour de la mission. Il l'a appris sur le moment et à accepter la charge sans aucun enthousiasme. Quant à savoir qui il est… Je ne peux rien te dire de plus que ce qu'il a déjà dit.

\- Et cette technique qu'il a utilisée sur Kidômaru, son chakra rouge.

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, un peu comme tu le devrais. Finit-il en se retournant, n'ayant aucune envie de continuer la conversation.

Tayuya serre les dents devant cette réponse, ne pouvant pas forcer son ainé à lui répondre, même si cela la tente bien, ayant tout de même appris un détail important même Kimimaro, malgré sa proximité avec Orochimaru-sama, ignore tout de ce garçon, décidant d'obtenir ses informations par elle-même en partant dans sa chambre.

 **xxx**

Dans une salle remplie de buée, un corps enfantin rentre dans l'eau chaude d'un bain, soupirant de plaisir en sentant tous ses muscles se détendre sous la chaleur de l'eau bouillante. Une main bronzée, plus marquée que les siennes, remonte son corps, tandis que l'autre caresse ses cheveux, guidant sa tête contre une poitrine douce à son touché, approchant sa tête de son oreille pour souffler.

\- Tu sembles fatiguer.

Naruto frémis en entendant cette voix serpentueuse et aiguë, surtout quand le muscle humide se fraye un chemin dans son oreille.

\- Jamais avec toi. Je t'ai attendu pendant bien trop longtemps.

\- Désolé. Orochimaru voulait que je poursuive les recherches à Kiri.

\- Maudit serpent. Non-content de nous séparer, il m'a obligé à me trouver une occupation avec ses minables de Quartet. Crache Naruto, affichant une grimace de dégoût.

La main, dans ses cheveux, passe sous son visage, malaxant ses joues en ricanant.

\- Allons, Allons, tu ne vas pas bouder.

Naruto émettait des plaintes, avant de se mettre à rire, tombant toujours dans la plaisanterie quand elle lui fait cela, soupirant en se reposant contre son corps, laissant un silence apaisant entre eux, chacun profitant de ce moment et de sentir l'autre proche.

\- Tu m'as complètement manqué Anko. C'était l'enfer de bosser avec eux. Fait-il avec sérieux.

\- C'est bientôt terminé. Encore une mission et tu pourras redonner les reines à Kimimaro.

À l'entend de son nom, un petit sourire habite l'ancien blond, levant le bras droit pour regarder une vieille blessure qui n'a pas encore refermé pendant qu'Anko frotte ses cheveux avec plaisir.

\- La couleur est comme la dernière fois. Tu l'as refaite ?

\- Il y a deux jours. Fait-il en se concentrant sur son bras, regardant la cicatrice disparaît pour récupérer sa peau d'origine.

Remarquant son regard vide et concentré, elle va lui pincer le téton gauche, provoquant son cri de douleur, se retournant de colère vers elle.

\- Tu es avec moi, là ! Crache-t-elle de rage, renvoyant un regard reptilien aux yeux rouge démoniaques.

Leur échange de regards tient une minute, avant que le plus jeune soupir, se retournant dans sa position initiale en passant les mains sur les bras féminins, appréciant leur douceur.

\- Excuse-moi. Je…

Devant son manque évident de pouvoir finir sa phrase, Anko le coupe d'un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, avant de le bercer doucement.

\- Pardonné. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité avec ma, si, longue absence. Finit-elle d'une voix mélancolique et distante.

Remarquant son ton, Naruto va doucement soupirer, laissant parler son envie.

\- Tu promets qu'une fois cette mission terminée, tu resteras avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Comme toujours. Répond-elle, surprise de sa remarque et du ton triste.

\- Non… J'entends vraiment reste avec moi Anko. Cette dernière année, on l'a passé, en grande partie, séparer. Si cela m'a semblé long, j'ai pu m'occuper avec les expériences et les jouets d'Orochimaru, ou quand, par chance, il se rappelait de moi. Je sens bien, maintenant, qu'il n'a plus rien à m'apprendre sans que je lui donne plus… Et je m'y refuse. Crache-t-il froidement sur la fin de ses pensées.

\- C'est pour cela que tu as rejoint le Quintet ? Demande-t-elle nonchalamment.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour m'éloigner de lui en restant à portée l'un de l'autre… Je reconnais au moins que deux entre eux ont attiré mon attention.

Si sa voix triste est passée à un ton plus excité, cette fois-ci, se contrôlant, il ne partira pas dans ses souvenirs, restant bien avec Anko, qui va sourire.

\- Kimimaro est vraiment intéressant, mais son manque d'attrait pour le sang me fait douter de sa position.

\- Moi aussi, mais, après l'avoir vu combattre, je peux te certifier que c'est plutôt son fanatisme qui me fait me méfier, surtout avec le caractère d'Orochi.

Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps sur le cas de Kimimaro, ses pensées étant proches de Naruto, elle va lui demander qui est cette deuxième personne.

\- Tayuya. C'est bizarre, mais son caractère de pitbull me fait rire. Quoique je lui ai montré une partie de mon pouvoir, en mettant Kidômaru et les jumeaux à terre, elle continue de me cracher dessus sans distinction, même si je sens bien une retenue. Même face à la mort, elle la défierait avec haine… C'est intér- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee !

Se débattant avec rage, il arrive à sortir des bras d'Anko, se retournant dans le bain en mettant sa main gauche sur son omoplate droite, compressant pour empêcher le sang de trop sortir, regardant avec rage Anko qui le fixe tel un barracuda affamé, ses dents rougies du sang du démon, ayant des tremblements d'excitation, comme chaque fois qu'elle le mord.

Dix secondes de silence se font où chacun se fixe, attendant que l'un fasse le premier mouvement, Naruto sentant sa plaie se refermer.

Posant ses mains sur le plat de l'eau, concentrant son chakra dessus pour qu'elles lui servent d'appui, il se jette, tel une bête sauvage, sur elle, qui lève le pied droit pour le frapper sous le menton, le dégageant pour le voir rouler sur l'eau et revenir à la charge à quatre pattes, sautant, griffe en avant, du chakra rouge lui sortant du corps en petite quantité.

D'une galipette arrière, Anko sort de l'eau pour être accroupi au bord, à une distance de sécurité, ayant prévu que celui-ci serait détruit par l'attaque du démon, créant une immense vague qui l'engloutit en même temps qu'elle donne un coup de pied circulaire, en restant dans sa position, qui tranche l'eau en deux, profitant de ce que la garde du garçon soit ouverte par sa propre attaque, se faisant bloquer de son autre main libre, lui saisissant la jambe, vite rejoint par sa jumelle, pour la faire tourner autour de lui et la balancer loin, sautant hors de l'eau pour courir sur les pierres glissantes avant aisance; concentrant tellement son chakra dans ses membres qu'il créé des cratères à chacun de ses pas.

Anko, après avoir fait une roulade, s'est vite relevée, fonçant sur lui sans crainte, armant son poing pour frapper le visage du démon, qui lui saute dessus, griffe en avant, pour le remettre pied au sol, le voyant tourner sur lui-même, évitant et bloquant les différents coups de pied qu'elle tente, le repoussant tandis qu'il essaye de s'approcher.

De par leur différence d'âge, Anko dix-neuf et Naruto sept, allant chacun sur leurs vingt et huit ans, la fille serpent a pour elle une meilleure portée, une meilleure technicité et une expérience dans le combat qui permet de maitrise Naruto avec aisance, si celui-ci, de par sa particularité, n'avait pas une puissance, endurance et vitesse égale avec Anko, n'ayant pas son expérience du combat, mais une résistance hors norme, apprenant bien vitre et s'adaptant aux différents style de combat pour trouver la faiblesse et l'exploité.

Se penchant en arrière pour éviter un coup de pied d'Anko, il se tourne sur la droite en posant sa main au sol, frappant de sa droite, l'arrière de la jambe avant son retour, faisant perdre l'équilibre d'Anko. Quand leurs pieds respectifs touchent le sol, l'ainée fait un demi-tour pour frapper d'un direct de son autre pied, Naruto passant derrière la jambe en courant, l'entourant tel un serpent d'un bras en frapper l'arrière du genou de la jambe d'appui en d'un coup de pied, la faisant tomber sur le ventre en même temps que sa jambe tenue se fait plier pour le sentir se jeter sur son dos le longeant en frappant de coups de coude brutaux sur sa colonne, passant ses jambes autour de son corps et son bras droit s'enroulant autour de son cou, plongeant la tête dans sa nuque en levant son bras gauche pour se protéger des coups coude de la violette, qui qui se débat et tente de le faire tomber, se levant avec aisance pour le frapper contre le mur proche, sentant ses jambes la ceinturés.

Le choc contre le mur de pierre fait serrer les dents à l'enfant, transmettant sa douleur à ses membres, les raidissant, se prenant trois coups violents de suite contre le même mur, sa tête se cognant sur le troisième. Sonné, ayant failli lâcher, il se reprend vite et serrer plus fort son bras sur le cou pâle, le levant pour redresser sa tête, la désorientant en lui faisant mal à la nuque, saisissant l'occasion, d'une seconde, pour frapper, de son poing gauche, l'arrière de ses côtes. Ses cheveux se font tirer sur la droite ; en même temps que des coups de coude profitent de son ouverture pour frapper sa joue gauche.

Serrant les dents, grognant, Naruto frappe ses côtes gauches, faisant hurler de douleur la fille, provoquant sa semi-colère. Ayant repéré, par ses coups répétés, ce qu'elle frappe, elle lève le coude pour lui ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière, le faisant japper en perdant la force dans ses jambes, partant sur la droite.

Un puissant hurlement de douleur retentit quand le démon se jette sur son épaule droite, par réflexe. Autant la morsure casus belli était celle de dents pointues et n'avait pas eu vocation, encore, à blesser gravement, autant celle du démon, sont exercées en grande force, avec des dents tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir, traversant ses muscles et nerfs, tranchant la viande quand Anko, appuyant de sa main gauche sur sa tête, martèle la mâchoire du démon de son coude droit, lui déboîtant, pour, une fois libre, le projeté loin d'elle.

Sonner par les coups, il se redresse doucement en se tenant la mâchoire, n'ayant pas le temps de se mettre sur ses pieds qu'un violent coup de pied dans son ventre lui coupe le souffle et crache du sang, se retrouvant projeter violemment contre le mur du bain, tombant dans l'eau pour y couler, le salissant de sang.

Genou à terre, la douleur de son épaule dans son corps, les yeux d'Anko sont en fente, devenant orange, presque rouge, serrant les dents en sentant soudaine une brûlure dans sa blessure, hurlant toute sa rage en même temps que de la fumée en sort.

Une explosion retentit dans l'eau, la repoussant pour faire apparaître, debout, Naruto, la mâchoire remit, avançant lentement, profitant de son état de faiblesse pour s'approcher d'elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Malgré ses échanges avec Kimimaro et qu'il lui est souvent frappé ses points vitaux, devant, normalement, le mettre à terre, Naruto n'a jamais su trouver en lui un vrai challenge. Sans doute, si le blanc l'avait voulu, il aurait rejoint la mort par l'une de ses quelconques danses, mais cela ne l'amusait pas. Tandis que là, malgré qu'il domine complément, sur le papier il est remis de ses blessures et Anko à terre il sent dans tout son être, la peur de la mort, de la défaite, cette irrémédiable envie de fuir ou même de faire la paix, ne regrettant pas ce combat.

Anko, ayant bien senti sa présence, comme n'importe qui autour d'eux, va lever le regard, le toisant de ses yeux sans pupilles tremblantes de rage, se tenant droite, remarquant les tremblements d'excitation et la demi-molle qui prouve que Naruto s'amuse.

Se projetant sur elle, Naruto explose l'eau à sa projection, ressemblant à un taureau en charge, le poing levé. Anko prend vite position, frappant de son poing droit sa joue droite, sauf que, cette fois, quoiqu'elle ait mis assez de force pour briser des mâchoires, Naruto ne se retrouve pas projeter à terre, s'arrêtant juste devant elle, les pieds au sol, résistant à la pression du poing, levant les yeux rouges sur son corps, tendant tout son corps pour repousser le poing et frapper avec rage d'un direct, si ce n'est le coup de genou de la violette qui le fait assez reculer pour être enchaîné sur une série de coups de poing et de pied, reculant de plus en plus que du sang lui sort du corps pour salir le sol et servir à marquer les empreintes d'Anko.

Après une longue série de coups, qui aurait mis pas mal de monde à terre, un coup de poing gauche va frapper le visage de Naruto pour atterrir sur son front, la serpent reculant la main avec douleur, enchaînant sur sa droite qui se fait percuter par celui de Naruto, le faisant résonner.

Elle n'a pas le temps de comprendre que, de par sa série de coups, elle se trouve à sa portée, qu'il lui saute sur le torse pour la mettre à terre, faisant sortir huit mains de chakra rouge de son dos pour bloquer, à chaque main, l'avant et l'arrière de ses bras et jambes, serrant ses épaules de ses doigts, son torse servant de matelas au jeune corps, donc les tibias dépassent d'entre les jambes féminines, restant immobile pour se concentrer et emprisonner Anko, qui se débat avec force, faisant preuve de plus d'énergie, mais ayant l'impression d'être écrasé par d'immenses rochers, les sentant se fissurer à ses mouvements, mais restant trop lourd.

\- Tricheur. Crache-t-elle de rage.

\- J'ai eu une bonne professeure. Répondit-il nonchalamment, restant immobile.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'aucun de mes membres ne va être libre avant que j'admette ma défaite ? Crache-t-elle avec sourire sardonique, se débattant.

\- Ce n'est pas mon but. Soupire-t-il doucement, perdant en agressivité.

Surprise, elle lui jette un regard en baissant la tête, sentant ses coudes, sur ses tétons, remontés, ses jambes frottées l'intérieur des siennes, les griffes se plantant avec douleur dans ses épaules en même temps que les bras de chakra se dissipent dans l'air et que la bouche du blond est sur la tienne, pressant avec force leur contact, la voyant écarquiller les yeux, souriant en même temps que les dents percent sa lèvre inférieure, sortant la langue pour lécher le sang, la suçant tel un vampire.

Le choc passé, les bras d'Anko réagissent vite et se jettent sur la nuque blonde, le serrant contre elle en même temps que les mains vont dans ses cheveux pour les tirer avec force, retirant la bouche blonde tel une ventouse, permettant à leur corps de se restaurer de l'air chaud et humide autour d'eux, leurs visages uniquement séparés de quelque sentiment.

\- J'ai gagné.

Le soupir excité de Naruto est suivi par sa langue qui lape les gouttes de sang qui sortent de la lèvre rouge, affichant un sourire et des yeux victorieux face à des yeux qui tremblent et affichent l'hésitation, avant que leur propriétaire sourit à son tour et le tirer à sa bouche, mais Naruto a vite le réflexe de tourner sa tête, tâchant sa joue de sang, rigolant en entourant la tête brune de ses bras, lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille, provoquant son cri, vite tait par Naruto qui rescelle leurs lèvres, inspirant son air en résistant, tant qu'il peut, à sa tentative de le dégage de sur elle, émettant des bruit de rire étouffé, comme elle des cris pour se débattre, quand leur lèvre se reséparent, le rire cristallin retentit.

\- Reconnais ta défaite. J'ai gagné Anko.

Souriant, laissant sa tête reposée sur le sol, donnent le signal qu'attendait Naruto avant de mettre ses jambes autour de son corps pour se redresser et la chevaucher, croissant les bras sur son torse en signe de domination, jusqu'à ce que le genou droit de sa victime, frappe l'arrière de sa tête pour le faire tomber sur elle, provoquant son hurlement en même temps que ses bras, plaquer contre son corps, sont emprisonné de ceux d'Anko, scellant à son tour leurs lèvres pour un temps bien plus long que les deux autres réunis, laissant un Naruto à bout de souffle, au corps tremblant, restant immobile quand les bras se retirer de son corps, des mains se posant sur son visage pour le redresser doucement au-dessus d'elle, la voyant avec un sourire de victoire face à son visage complètement drogui avant de se faire violemment projeté contre elle, lui explosant le nez contre son front avant de le balancer au-dessus d'elle, restant immobile, sur le dos, en même temps que le blond, au nez saignant et dos douloureux, va reprendre ses esprits moins d'une poignée de minute après.

Leur tête séparer de quelque centimètre, le corps recouvert de blessure et de sang, qui ont vite fait de se régénérer et disparaît l'un pour l'autre, Anko avec un peu plus de temps, un silence les prend, profitant de ce moment rien que tous les deux au milieu de cette pièce de pierre détruite et d'eau coulante sur leur corps, retirant le sang pour partir dans les canalisations.

\- Quand partiras-tu ? Demande-t-il froidement, même si on sent dans ses mots une légère déception de la voir éloignée de lui.

\- Dans une semaine. Répond-elle nonchalamment.

\- Je nous calerais pour partir à cette date. Fait-il avec un petit sourire, rassuré de pouvoir profiter de cette semaine avec elle.

D'une même pensée, la main droite de Naruto et la gauche d'Anko se place à côté de leur tête, serrant le plus fort possible sa jumelle, sans prétention à la douleur.

\- Tu pars où ? Demande-t-elle, taisant les sentiments grondant en elle.

\- Je vais aux pays du feu… à dix jours de Konoha. Fait-il avec sérieux, ayant précisez pour paré à sa prochaine question.

Depuis deux ans qui sont ensemble, Anko n'a jamais pu réussir à se débarrasser de sa peur pour le blond quand elle apprend qu'il va au pays du feu, terrifié de le savoir capturer par Konoha, tenant toujours à l'accompagner dans ses moments.

Voulant lui sortir ses idées noires de la tête, il lui demandera où elle doit se rendre comme dernière mission.

\- Au pays de la Mer. Orochimaru-Sama veut que j'accompagne les expériences d'Amachi.

Sa voix est plus froide qu'elle l'aurait voulu, ne pouvant pas faire autrement pour cacher son cœur battant et ses pensées à cet instant, quoique tout soit deviné par Naruto, sentant la main d'Anko le serre plus forte, les tremblements de ses muscles et surtout son chakra, qu'il a appris à connaître avec le temps, qui s'agite.

\- Super. Tu salueras Isaribi pour moi si tu as l'occasion…

Un petit bruit lui répond, lui promettant.

-… Faudra que je pense à revenir la revoir à l'occasion...

Un silence prend place, n'aimant pas celui-ci, Naruto continue son chemin de penser.

\- En fait, je pense que je vais te rejoindre, ma mission terminée, le pays est proche de notre lieu de mission.

In vērĭtās, Naruto devra pratiquement traverser la moitié du pays du feu et l'océan pour y arriver, sauf que ça, il s'en fiche et Anko n'a aucune envie de le contredire. Devant son silence, il prend les devants.

\- C'est décidé. Je te rejoins. Tu seras sur quelle île ?

Le pays de la mère, proche du pays de l'Eau, se compose de plusieurs îles, l'île Mère étant la principale, entourée de trois autres Îles, l'île Jiro, l'île Taro et l'île Démon.

\- L'ile Jirô.

* * *

 _\- La vie sera toujours un être indomptable qu'on cherche a dominé._

* * *

 _Écris philosophique du ninja page 43._


	14. Par le sang

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, avant de commencer, sachez que je vous adore et vous remercie d'être autant présent. Bon chapitre et… J'oublie un truc, je crois… ça a un rapport avec enfant, regardez… Cela ne doit pas être important. Sinon, j'ai déjà la fin de prévu et la chronologie pour y mener écrite.^^

 _Réponse review :_

 _Fifi :_ Merci et ravi que cela t'ai plu. Cette suite devrait achevé tes dernier résistance^^. Je t'avoue me trouve un peu bête, car tu abord des thèmes intéressant, mais je ne peux pas en parler ainsi, sinon beaucoup pourrais comprendre l'orientation que je vais donner. Je ne peux que te dire, pour les jumeaux, qu'au debut, je les prenais pour des filles. Donc, pour moi, androgyne. Après, Deidara est qualifié de pareil alors que je l'ai tout de site reconnu comme garçon. C'est, à mon sens, la raison pour laquelle je les ais qualifié ainsi.^^''

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XIV : Par le sang

Marchant dans les couloirs sombres de pierre, Naruto, portant sa tenue de mission, rejoint ses quatre subordonné, installés chacun dans leur coin, en silence, nullement gêner de l'heure tôt de la journée, le visage frais, aucun ne faisant de remarque sur le fait qu'il soit dernier, même si leurs yeux ne sont pas loin du reproche.

En un mois, depuis qu'il a pris la tête de l'équipe, chacun a vite compris qu'il arrivera toujours au dernier moment, sans être en retard, ainsi qu'à vivre avec son caractère, qui te résume assez simplement par ; « si tu ne suis pas les ordres si tu me fais des remarques pour me provoquer si tu cherches à me doubler tu nourris la terre. »

Chacun à sa propre vision de comment dirigeait Kimimaro réunie sur la basse qu'il était nonchalant et n'intervenait jamais entre eux, tant que la mission ou les intérêts d'Orochimaru n'étaient pas en danger mais il n'aura pas fallu une semaine pour qu'ils prennent le rythme du démon, n'ayant pas besoin de plusieurs visions pour le cerner en tant que Capitaine. Froids et taciturnes dans les missions, ses ordres, même s'il paraissait illogique, n'étaient pas sujet à discussion, encore moins le chemin à prendre pour l'accomplir, sauf si la situation à changer et mérite une stratégie différente. Il est aussi bien plus appliqué dans la cohésion du groupe, sans pour autant chercher à en faire une équipe soudé, appliquant des stratégies avec leur différent attribut qui les oblige, à défaut de mourir, à considérer l'autre comme son égal et son frère d'armes, s'il ne veut pas finir comme lui.

Par ses quelques actions, l'équipe a beaucoup changé sous son règne, devenant quasiment une nouvelle. Même si c'est avec soulagement qu'ils ont appris le retour de Kimimaro dans l'équipe, Tayuya et Jirôbô ont un petit regret sur l'avenir de cette équipe, les deux autres ne cachant pas leur avis sur le plus jeune, tant vocalement entre eux, que par leur geste avec lui, obéissant, sans vraiment y mettre l'envie, pour survivre.

\- Nous partons pour le pays du feu, dans un village minier. Orochimaru veut qu'on assiste un chercheur sur ses expériences d'une plante, qui aurait, selon lui et les rumeurs, la capacité de favoriser la régénération du chakra. Le village se trouve à dix jours de Konoha, ayant un regard dessus sans vraiment d'intérêt en plus des autres autour. Restez prudent. Depuis la disparition de leur démon, le pays du feu est tendu, cherchant et trouvant des coupables pour la moindre raison. Fait-il froidement, avec sérieux, ne les perdant pas de vue de son regard rouge.

Après avoir hoché la tête, Naruto donne le signal du départ, chacun prenant sa position ; Naruto en premier, non pour son statut, mais sa perception et le fait qu'il est le guide de l'équipe, suivi de Kidômaru, pour sa capacité arachnoïde qui permet de soutenir Naruto en cas d'ennemie repère, Tayuya en troisième, plus pour la place de centre de l'équipe, ayant des attaques à distance, pouvant intervenir dans tous les sens, Jirôbô est avant-dernier, pour assurer sa protection en cas d'attaquer arrière, donc Sakon, de par Ukon, à la charge d'être leurs yeux dans leur dos ; Naruto ayant une perception qui dépasse de loin l'apogée de celle du jumeau porté, ne se cache pas que cette configuration est surtout pour séparer les deux rebelles de l'équipe, ayant placé le plus gérable, psychologiquement, proche de lui pour l'avoir à sa botte.

Portant, malgré leur séparation, tous les deux restent réunie par la pensée, le prouvant en ayant un petit sourire en coin qui les quittera quelques heures après leur départ.

 **xxx**

Le voyage jusqu'au village se fit sans grand problème, ayant dû faire un détour pour éviter une patrouille d'Anbu, ce qui n'inquiète nullement le benjamin, ayant quitté son village, mais pas perdu nouvelle de la situation en son absence. Leur arrivée se fait assez simple, n'ayant pas besoin de se présenter pour être accepté sans un regard sur eux, le chercheur ayant plaisir de reconnaître leur tenue, preuve qu'ils viennent du jeune village du Son, qui n'a pas encore deux ans, les accueillant avec excitation en les invitant dans son cabinet, étant le médecin du village, dont l'économie repose sur les mines d'Argent, où pousse « la plante » à l'extérieur.

Malgré son envie de vanter ses rechercher, le Quartet, une fois levé de leur obligation, sans autorisation de s'éloigner, sous peine d'être laissé à l'abandon, a vite fait de laisse le médecin et leur chef seul, celui-ci l'ignorant complètement pour profiter de ses notes et resultat.

Profitant du temps, inconnu, de cette mission, les cinq Shinobis du son, profitent d'être au pays du feu pour faire leurs affaires, sans passer la mission au second plan :

Jirôbô mangeant ce qu'il lui passe dans le ventre. Les jumeaux et Kidômaru ne se quittant pas, parlant de ce qu'il leur passe par la tête, tombant d'accord sur le fait que leurs pensées sont identiques concernant le rouge.

Tayuya fut, des quatre, la seule à ne pas trop s'éloigner de l'enfant, l'accompagnant souvent quand lui et le médecin sont séparés, soient très souvent en privé, celle-ci cherchant à toujours en apprendre le plus sur lui et, par une curiosité du moment autour d'un repas entre eux, de se demander l'intérêt de cette plante pour son maître et son chef, du moins le premier jour, étant des plus ennuyé, les jours suivants.

Elle en demande la raison, apprenant, sans trop chercher, que les expériences qu'il a menées sur cette plante montre qu'elle est incompatible avec ce qu'il recherchait, n'y voyait aucun intérêt supplémentaire, recevant la question de savoir pourquoi ils restent plus longtemps, pour y répondre avec autant de franchise que c'est, uniquement, pour que le Serpent ait ses informations.

La mission terminée, le groupe du son est aux portes du village, accompagné par le chercheur, content des résultats de ses recherches. Il a trouvé le moyen d'utiliser cette plante comme régénérateur de chakra, après multiple expérience sur les habitants du village, sous couvert d'être le médecin, seulement, les résultats sont loin d'être satisfaisant, n'ayant d'utilité que pour un étudiant académique qui a du mal à concentrer son chakra. De ses cinq jours, ce qui en sort de cette plante, c'est le taux de mortalité qu'elle a provoquée dans le village, utiliser comme médicament pour tout problème sur ses rats humain, provoquant que des maladies mortelle insoignable, se couvrant sous une maladie de la grotte, terrifiant les mineurs, promettant de ne pas s'en approcher avant d'avoir trouvé un remède.

Un sourire sur le visage, ne s'occupant pas de ce qu'il a créé pendant cette semaine, l'homme en blouse blanche, face au chef d'équipe froide, ses ainés derrières lui, attendant, lui tend un rouleau rouge.

\- Voici un résumé de mes recherches. Faites savoir à Orochimaru que je continue les recherches sur cette plante, dans le but que nous nous sommes fixés.

Sans s'attarder, le chef d'équipe prend l'objet, scellé, gardant un air neutre en hochant la tête.

\- Ne perdez pas non plus de vu que cela doit se faire discrètement. Le couvert de la maladie ne justifiera pas la destruction d'un village de trois cents personnes et, si Orochimaru sera content d'apprendre que les effets ont été prouvés, le poisson qui en découle sera aussi à travailler. Fait-il froidement, prouvant son sérieux devant la tête perdant son sourire.

Choqué de sa réponse, le chercheur va vite se vexer et se défendre.

\- Je suis docteur. Je n'ai pas pour but de créer la mort ! Si Orochimaru veut un poison, qu'il le créait lui-même. Crache-t-il froidement.

Restant droit, le fixant dans les yeux rouges, le corps adulte va douceur se mettre à trembler devant la nonchalance de cette enfant, qui lui tournera le dos pour rejoint ses ainés, sans plus d'intérêt pour ce qui l'entoure, quittant, tous les cinq, ce village remplit de mort.

Une femme avec un enfant en bas âge, recouvert de plaques bleues, s'approche de l'homme en blouse blanche avec panique, se plaignant de douleurs et fièvres, ainsi que du fait que son enfant fait des crises d'air, recevant un petit sourire du médecin, qui se veut rassurant, lui assurant que tout va s'arranger, ayant déjà en tête une nouvelle formule qui pourrait améliorer celle qu'il a conçu.

 **xxx**

\- Une nouvelle mission ? Demande Tayuya, suspicieuse.

Loin d'avoir la curiosité des ragots et potin, sa question est posée pour savoir s'il n'avait pas besoin de soutien, rangeant le rouleau dans sa saccoche.

\- Personnelle. Dépêchez-vous.

En un signe de main de sa part, les quatre disparaissent, ne tournant pas un regard vers lui, les jumeaux donnant l'ordre de leur position, à savoir : lui devant, suivi de Tayuya, Kidômaru et Jirôbô, laisser derrière à cause de son manque de vitesse, les deux autres garçons ayant un visage des plus contrarié, le cachant avec aisance, de par leur position, aux autres.

Les voyant s'éloigner, Naruto part à son tour dans son coin, sans un regard non plus pour eux, ayant en tête son objectif, un sourire brisant son visage de plâtre, fissurant presque les branches qui lui servent d'appui et le réceptionnes, ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps avant de revoir la violette, ayant déjà décidé, depuis qu'il est parti en même temps qu'elle, qu'il ne dormirait pas du chemin.

Malgré l'excitation dans tout son corps, sa perception n'en est pas affaiblie, sa méfiant et le souvenir de sa position, le mettant même à son apogée.

S'arrêtant au sommet d'une branche, tournant la tête d'un coup sec en arrière, silencieux, serrant les dents, le regard sombre, il pose sa main à plat contre le tronc d'arbre avant de sauter avec force sur la branche suivante, allant de plus en plus vite, atterrissant sur un tronc en y posant sa main sans s'arrêter. Fort de cette vitesse, il sentira sa main gauche lui piquer, ouvrant le plat y voir apparaître un petit signe dessus, vite suivi d'un deuxième, un troisième et quatrième suivent en moins de dix secondes.

Le regard rouge plus intense, son cœur se mettra à battre deux fois plus fort, son esprit restant sur une certitude qu'il va vite admettre comme fausser, ne pouvant quitter le pays en une journée, même sans s'arrêter, avec sa vitesse à son apogée, surtout qu'il est obligé de se rapprocher de Konoha pour ça, ayant changé son chemin depuis presque une heure, afin de s'éloigner de cette terre fétide. Improvisant son chemin, il finit par serrer les poings, ses ongles lui rentrant dans la peau, faisant fuir, avec un petit filet de sang, ses doutes et peurs.

Après dix minutes d'une folle course, il sent les choses sérieuses commencer, faisant une mudra qui provoque un enchaînement d'explosion qui le suit sur tout le chemin qu'il a pris, en même temps que trois ombres apparaissent derrière lui, cherchant à l'attraper, se faisant trancher par une queue de chakra rouge en un coup de fouet, lançant un bras de chakra à vingt mètres devant lui pour se tracter loin de l'explosion dans son dos, détruisant une bonne partie de la forêt, visible depuis la baie vitrée du bureau d'un vieil homme, aux cheveux blancs, le visage marqué, fixant, sis sur son siège, cette fumée noire a loin.

« Ça a commencé. Trois ans d'attende enfin terminés. » Fait-il en pensée.

 **xxx**

Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans la plaine en même temps qu'un Anbus tombe à terre, le torse déchiré, Naruto courant droit devant lui en sautant sur un arbre, fuyant sans honte en se sentant entourer par tous, ainsi que ses chances se rétrécirent. Naviguant sur les branches, il saute à terre, zigzaguant à travers les troncs d'arbre pour se protéger des projectiles des différentes unités.

Deux Shinobis, lui sautant dessus, kunai en avant, voilent sortir de son dos deux mains de chakra qui les transperce sans même qu'il se retourne, continuant sa course folle. Voyant devant lui atterrir un corps d'adulte, il saute, genou en avant, lui frappant le torse pour l'assommer contre l'arbre, changeant sa direction de course en faisant un mudrā de sa main gauche, faisant retentir des explosions sur plusieurs arbres, qui l'ont protégé durant sa course et servaient d'appui à plusieurs unités, qui, surpris, finirent ensevelis dans l'explosion ou sous les troncs. D'un demi-tour, il saute entre les arbres qui tombent, traversant, littéralement, le corps déchiqueté d'un Anbu qui ne l'a vu qu'au dernier moment.

Prenant place sur un autre arbre, il frappe, de son pied, la tête d'un autre pour le faire tomber à terre, lui brisant la colonne, continuant en bloquant un coup de kunai, saisissant son poignet pour le tirer à lui et frapper son coude d'un coup de poing et son genou d'un coup de pied en même temps, les pliant tous deux dans le sens inverse, lui prenant son kunai sous son hurlement en passant sous le bras d'un second, à quelques mètres, pour esquiver son coup et frapper de plusieurs coups de lames dans les côtes entre les interstices de son armure, avançant pour voir plusieurs survivants devant lui qui ne le seront plus pour très longtemps.

Le premier se fait bloquer ses différents coups, l'esquivant pour sauter sur un bois mort et le frapper d'un retour du pied, sa queue balayant un autre dans son dos, assommant mortellement un autre dans une contre-attaque, avant de continuer sa course.

Plusieurs Anbus crée une pluie de shurikens, ne le terrifiant nullement, allant les surprendre en disparaissant pour continuer sa fuite derrière eux, se faisant vite poursuivre.

Naruto court, saute, traverse les barrages des Anbus, ne s'arrêtant que quand le nombre d'ennemies dépasse deux, esquivant les armes pour contrer, telle une vipère, frappant pour tuer rapidement et vite repartir.

Le nombre d'ennemis lui est inconnu, il en sort de partout et son regard n'est rempli que de corps masquer et de bois, gênant sa vue, l'obligeant à changer sa stratégie.

Courant dans les bois morts, il saute sur une branche et continue en ligne droite, tel une flèche vite rattrapé, feignant un saut sur une autre branche pour atterrir au sol en roulade, sortant du bois pour gagner le centre d'une petite clairière en une course bestiale, se redressant en regardant autour de lui, serrant les dents en se voyant entouré d'ombres qui sortent, telles des zombies, arme à la main, pour l'assagir.

Ouvrant son col de veste, il déglutit, soupirant en fermant les yeux, inspirant et révéler des yeux rouges en fente, ses ongles s'allongeant, ses cheveux poussant pour recouvrir sa nuque, sa peau commençant à rougir, sa posture étant légèrement avachie. La plaine à un diamètre de cent-quatre-vingts mètres, lui laissant assez d'espace pour agir, comme pour eux d'attaquer, ce qui ne le dérange pas, les bois ne peuvent l'aider à fuir et voilant sa vue.

Sans un mot, autant pour lui que pour eux, les unités masquées le chargent, imité par l'enfant, sautant dans la mêlée en recouvrant son corps de chakra rouge, frappant, à coup de griffe, le premier corps qui lui tombe sous la main, trois queues sortant de son dos, tranchant ceux autour de lui à une vitesse et une agitée, qui leur font pensées qu'il est entouré d'un champ de forces, en saisissant un, après l'avoir assommer, qu'il projette sur un groupe dans un coin, une marque sur le torse, que tous connaissent sans la reconnaître, s'en rappelant bien vite quand elle s'illumine et explose, le rouge sortant de l'explosion avec un Anbu dans chacune de ses queues, les balançant sur les différents groupes au loin, leurs corps brûlés et déchiquetés, n'ayant plus rien de reconnaissable.

Les queues disparaissent quand il atterrit sur le torse d'un Shinobi, roulant à terre, frappant les genoux, d'un Anbu proche, de ses poings, les retournant, en se relevant, saisissant son bras pour passer en dessous et lui retourner dans le dos en se mettant contre celui-ci, se protégeant des armes qu'on lui lance avant de le balancer dans son élan en se retournant pour éviter l'explosion.

Sans répit, une attaque suit, la bloquant de son poignet et frappant sa tête de son autre main, brisant son bras qui la protégeait. Son poignet frappant est saisi, le tirant en même temps que d'autres s'approchent, l'un lui prenant l'autre main. Étripé, il brise de ses pieds le tibia du premier, enchaînant avec une balayette de l'autre pied qui fauche le second, le saisissant à la gorge durant sa chute pour l'écraser au sol avec violence.

Le corps enfantin fonce sur le suivant, choisissant le premier qui se trouve devant lui, se baissant pour éviter son coup de kunai pour contrer d'un direct de la basse de la paume qui brise ses côtes, tombant à terre en hurlant de douleur.

Enchaînant sur des esquives de coups de kunai, Naruto plantera ses griffes jointes, comme une lame, dans le poignet armées en se plaçant latéralement au bras, prenant le kunai en main tout en avançant, ouvrant en deux le bras pour finir par tourner sur lui-même et planter la lame dans la nuque de l'homme, tombant quand il la retire pour se jeter sur un autre corps, plantant avec force a multiple reprise dans le suivant qui a loupé son attaque.

Voyant là une occasion, un shinobi proche tente de le poignarder dans son dos, sentant une résistance, il regarde la lame brisé, se prenant un coup de coude puissant dans sa tempe, tombant à terre en perdant son masque, Naruto plantant la lame dans la nuque du poignarder avant de se tourner vers l'assommer, shootant dans sa tête qui vole sur un groupe qui le charge en faisant des mudra pour lancer, ensemble, une technique Katon. Un immense brassier se dirige sur lui, détruisant tout son chemin pour s'installer à l'emplacement du démon, se stoppant, une seconde après, dans le hurlement des shinobi décimé par une queue de chakra démoniaque d'un Naruto, droit, derrière eux, à côté de la tête.

Il frappe la lame de sa main avant de la lancer, transformer en rouge, sur un corps qui se fait transpercer et tombe à terre, comme une mouche, entourer de corps sans visage qui continue de charger l'enfant.

Énervé, il place ses mains en arrière, canalisant son chakra en serrant les dents avant de lancer, devant lui, ses bras, projetant des bras de chakra de ses avant-bras, créant un immense barrage de cinq mètres, charger de mains rouges, les Anbus, ne pouvant pas l'éviter, ou sauter au-dessus, se faisant écraser ou projeter.

Brisant la technique, il court dans une direction espacée, profitant de l'occasion pour sortir ses deux lames derrières son dos, assez court n'ayant aucun tranchant, blanches les coloriant en rouge avant de bloquer les différentes armes lancer et disparaissant quand des rochers lui sont balancés dessus, détruisant le paysage, mais aucun démon.

Celui-ci, à l'emplacement de l'un des corps que l'une des queues a lancés, un sourire carnassier, recouvert de sang de ses ennemies, fonce sur la Vie pour provoquer la Mort, accompagné de la musique de hurlements et cris de rage.

Tranchant par les lames, brisant des os par ses poings, fouettant de ses queues qui, blessant mortellement, brûlant l'intérieur des malchanceux encore vivants, restant paralysant par la douleur en profitant du spectacle de leur camarade tombant comme des insectes, écrasés par un démon de sept ans, le chakra rouge gravant leur esprit pour toujours ; les corps s'empilent, le sang coule et le nombre ne tarit pas.

Ce n'est pas une petite escouade, mais toute l'armée du pays du feu qui attaque, entourant le démon, qui se défend en les faisant tomber comme des marionnettes. Le surnombre a autant l'avantage d'envahir l'ennemie en sous-nombre, que le désavantage de bloquer les plus aguerrie en combat, devant attaquer en corps à corps pour ne pas tuer ses coéquipiers. De par cette connaissance, Naruto entretient une distante assez proche d'eux, sans être trop près pour se laissé un champ d'action.

Il ignore leur nombre et s'en fiche, pour lui, ce ne sont que des futurs morts, une nuée d'insectes, qui s'écrase sans problème, cumulant leur corps pour nourrir la terre afin que, si la Mort le prend, on se souvienne de lui comme un démon tueur que seule la fatigue a fait tomber, ce qui peut prendre des heures, ayant une endurante hors norme, cumulée à une réserve de chakra qui dépasse leur cumule, n'ayant aucune crainte quand ses épées se brisent à fonce des coups pris, les remplaçant avec ses griffes.

En arrière, attendant leur tour, les groupes d'Anbu sont spectateurs de leur avenir, se tournant vers leur capitaine avec crainte. Plus le temps passe, plus les capitaines de l'Arrière ont du mal à les rassurer, le moral n'étant pas au beau fixe, surtout qu'il est difficile de rassurer quand on entend au loin les hurlements, que nos yeux renvoie les membres volant et surtout quand notre propre moral est au plus bas.

\- Demandons des renforts. Fait un adjudant dans un arbre.

\- C'est nous le renfort crétin ! Réponds avec force le chef.

\- Nous nous faisons massacrer. Les armes ne traversent pas son chakra démoniaque, ni même sa peau, quant à nos techniques, elles sont dépassées par cette manière qu'il a de les éviter et atterrir derrière nous…

Le chef laisse parler son second, ne pouvant pas le contredire, n'arrivant même pas à maîtriser ses propres tremblements.

\- … C'est un monstre. Nous avons besoin de l'aide du Hokage ! Seul lui, peut arrêter cette bête féroce.

Avant que le chef réponde que cela est inutile ; que l'Hokage n'est plus un homme d'action, surtout contre cet enfant, qui est connu pour être comme un de ses descendants, dont la disparition a marqué son esprit et ses décisions ; un corps est projeté vers eux, scintillant avant d'exploser, détruisant tout l'arbre.

En un coup de massue de ses deux poings au sol, Naruto hurle et fait secouer la terre, se mettant en boule dessus pour rester immobile en même temps que sort de son dos de multiples queues qui transpercent les corps autour de lui avant de disparaître et renaître aussi vite pour réattaquer, agrandissant le cercle de corps mort autour de l'enfant jusqu'à trois mètres, se mettant à courir et sauter loin d'eux, écrasant un Anbu et créant un cratère à l'atterrissage, prenant la direction de l'arbre qu'il a fait exploser, fuyant sans honte.

Ayant compris son objectif, tous les assaillants proches vont pour faire barrage. Naruto transperce celui devant lui, ayant un masque fissuré, révèlant une bouche aux dents serrées de douleur, se retrouvant bloqué par celui-ci qui lui emprisonne sa poigne de ses deux mains en même temps que deux de ses camarades saute sur lui, épée en main.

Remarquant le sourire de l'homme, le démon laisse sortir sa colère en canalisant son chakra dans son bras, le faisant passé à travers tout le corps, brisant sa colonne vertébrale, retirant le bras quand la Mort le fait lâcher prise, lui saisissant la tête par l'extension de chakra de son bras gauche pour le soulever et projeter sur le garde de droite en un cent quatre-vingts degrés.

Le mort jeté, il tend son bras droit de l'autre côté pour faire sortir deux bras fins rouges qui s'entourent autour du membre avant de se jeter sur le dernier Anbus proche de lui, l'étreignant, en même temps que l'autre s'est fait percuter par le corps projeter, le faisant hurler de douleur en sentant son torse brûler en même temps qu'il vole dans les airs en un cercle de trois mètres, frappant les corps un peu plus loin, les liens rouges tranchant les corps, avant de se faire projeter dans la forêt à grande vitesse, Naruto prenant une inspiration qu'il bloque une seconde avant de la cracher en sa direction, l'achevant en sentant son estomac être broyé, la force de projection gagnant en puissance, traversant plusieurs arbres.

Pris dans son attaque, l'enfant laisse sa nuque à la porter d'une pointe d'épée qui se plante sans soucis dans la terre, le corps visé ayant disparu, n'ayant pas le temps de chercher sa présence des yeux qu'une explosion et une poussée d'air le projeter et brûle, l'emportant dans la mort avec tous ses camarades.

Une gigantesque explosion détruit la prairie et s'agrandit en gagnant en puissance à mesure que le temps passe, Naruto, depuis le corps explosé contre l'arbre, courant, telle une bête, pour échapper à l'explosion qui le suit et détruite un kilomètre autour du champ de bataille, visible dans tout le pays en une colonne de lumière, rouge, qui transperce le ciel.

 **xxx**

Le quartet, arrêté, reste silencieux, le regard écarquillé, n'ayant pas de doute que Kitsune en est la cause, les jumeaux et l'araignée tremblant et transpirant en se jetant un coup d'œil, Tayuya et Jirôbô restant spectateur, impressionnés, la fille mettant sa main sur son ventre pour le serrer, soupirant en cachant son sourire, se réveillant en première pour annoncer qu'ils doivent reprendre la route, partant la première sans les attendre, vite suivi par les trois autres, mécaniquement, aucun ne remettant en cause le fait qu'elle est reprise les reines pour le moment.

Konoha reste immobile, le regard dans le ciel, sentant dans l'air une présence familière pour l'ancienne génération, provoquant les hurlements et cris de panique avant de fuir du village, les ninjas étant sur leur garde, kunai sortis, recevant l'ordre de partir en avant en unité qui s'organise sur le tas, prêt à se battre contre le démon et protéger leur patrie.

L'Hokage, droit devant la vitre, va se tourner quand l'appel un ninja, genoux à terre, paniqué, attendant ses ordres. Sans un mot, celui-ci se met à marcher à son armoire pour en sortir son amure de combat, sonnant ensuite l'ordre à ce qu'on met tout le monde aux abris dans les montagnes et que les ninjas capables de se battre se mettent en ligne. Sur le chemin de la sortie, il croise ses conseillers, l'appelant, leur regard décidé, accompagné de Danzo, froid, se faisant tous ignorer en le voyant continuer sa marche et transmettre ses ordres malgré que derrière lui des voix familières tentent d'attirer son attention.

\- … et convoquer les Uchiwa ! Ordonne-t-il en sortant du bâtiment, s'arrêtant en voyant devant lui une armée de regard rouge, habillé de leur armure.

Sarutobi reste le regard sérieux face à celui, froid, de Fugaku, le voyant s'avancer à lui.

\- Nous sommes déjà là Hokage-sama et nous attendons les ordres. Fait-il avec sérieux.

Remarquant derrière lui des regards méprisant et clairement contre l'idée de les aider, pour ce qu'ils ont subi ses derniers temps, il sent en eux la forte volonté du feu les habiter, avant même de devoir obéissance à Fugaku, ils veulent protéger Konoha, leur foyer, leurs enfants, leur rêve d'avenir, provoquant le sourire du patriarche, ce qu'il n'a plus connu en trois ans, délabrant ses liens avec son fils et son petit-fils.

\- Que vos meilleurs hommes me suivent moi et l'Anbu, que le reste s'occupe de la sécurité des civiles, comme il y a sept ans.

D'un hochement de tête, le chef Uchiwa suit l'Hokage, marchant vers la bataille, suivit des Uchiwa présents, n'ayant pas besoin de le dire pour que l'Hokage comprenne qu'il a prédit ses ordres, ce qui provoque un soupir calme.

\- Fugaku. Fait-il avec froideur et sérieux.

Le concerné hoche la tête, écoutant, se faisant entourer des Anbus les plus proches.

\- J'aimerais que vous restiez en arrière. Je refuse qu'il vous arrive quelque chose dans cette bataille…

Avant qu'il lui réponde, il entend sa justification.

\- Konoha a assez subi de guerre intestine. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ses derniers temps et désir, une fois la bataille finie, que vous et moi parlions de l'avenir de Konoha… Rien que tous les deux. Précise-t-il, encore une fois, en prévoyant sa prochaine remarque, mais pas la réponse qui lui donnera.

\- Je m'y refuse. Si, je dois quitter le champ de bataille, c'est avec vous. Cette bataille signera un air de paix prospère entre nous. Dit-il froidement.

Les Anbus autour, ainsi que les Uchiwa, sentent leur cœur et leur sang battre, voyant là une fin qu'il attendait depuis des années, certain, des deux camps, donnant raison à l'un ou l'autre, sur le fait de les voir, ou non, sur le champ de bataille.

\- Konoha est notre foyer. Nous devons le protéger en premier lieux. Nous combattrons ensemble avant de signer cette paix prospère.

À peine sa phrase est dite, qu'un hurlement de joie retentit, un hurlement vite transformé en échos de bataille, quittant tous ensemble le village pour aller au combat, porteur du message de paix prochaine.

 **xxx**

Flottant sur l'eau, le corps de Naruto suit le lit de la rivière, la colorisant de sang, inconscient. Son corps est douloureux et son esprit part loin, se fichant, sur le moment, de là où il va, mais y allant avec plaisir. Réussissant à échapper à l'explosion par chance, celle-ci l'a projetée sur presque cinq cent mètre, tombant dans l'eau pour y remonter aussi vite que possible, y faisant la planche en attendant de pouvoir reprendre des forces, le sommeil l'emportant.

Arrêter par un arbre mort, il reste appuyer dessus, pousser par le courant, avant d'être attraper par une main vieillissant pour le remonter à la surface, sans pour autant le réveiller, l'allongeant sur la terre ferme pour vérifie ses signe vitaux, se rassurant sur le fait qu'il soit vivant, souriant en le prenant dans ses bras.

 **xxx**

L'obscurité, immobile, Naruto reste flottant dans l'obscurité, ne voyant qu'un mélange de couleurs ternes, vaseux, prouvant que ses yeux sont ouverts, émergeant rapidement en commençant à entendre un écho de hurlement de douleur, un hurlement qu'il finit par reconnaître, écarquillant les yeux.

« Anko ! » Hurle-t-il sans que sa voix résonne.

Se mettant à courir, à se débattre dans tous les sens, il se rend vite compte qu'il fait du surplace, continuant à entendre les hurlements résonner dans sa tête.

\- J'ai mal… Aidez–moi Orochimaru-sama... Fait-elle en serrant les dents.

« - Anko ! J'arrive ! C'est moi qui te sauverais ! Bordel de merde laissez-moi sortir… »

Comme pris dans un Genjutsu, Naruto va chercher à briser la technique en canalisant son chakra, coupant sa circulation, l'explosant, toutes ses capacités de contrôle de chakra y passent, mais rien n'y fait, il restait toujours dans ce monde, ce qui le surprend, même Orochimaru ne pouvant pas l'emprisonner aussi longtemps. La deuxième méthode qui lui vient est par la douleur, allant prendre un Kunai dans sa poche d'outil, pour remarquer bien vite qu'il ne sent pas son corps, regardant là où il passe ses mains pour vite comprendre qu'il est du vide dans du vide, un esprit sans aucune forme, essayant, dans un dernier rejet, de mettre sa main dans sa bouche pour la mordre de toutes ses forces, serrant aussi puissamment qu'il peut, pour ne sentir ni de main, ni le contact de ses dents entre elle.

« - Non… Non ! » Son hurlement de rage rejoint celui de douleur d'Anko, qui s'intensifie.

Tentant de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles, les hurlements continuent de plus belle.

Il ignore combien de temps, il reste ainsi, immobile, à se débattre de toutes ses forces, à tenter de bouger, de hurler, de se débattre, mais il restera toujours dans ce monde obscur, à entendre les cris, appelant à l'aide, répondant qu'il est là.

\- Aidez-moi…

« - Je suis là Anko. »

\- J'ai mal…

« - J'arrive. »

\- Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ?

« - Je te promets que je vais le découvrir. »

\- Où es-tu… Naruto… ? Demande-t-elle dans un soupir de douleur et de larmes.

S'il ne sent pas son corps trembler, il sent tout de même la boule dans sa gorge, son estomac retourné, son esprit s'embrumer et surtout, une brûlure au niveau de son omoplate droit, y plaquant la main, ayant souvenir de la douleur qu'il y a ressenti lors de sa morsure, se renvoyant leur dernier moment ensemble, tout ce qu'ils ont vécu lui revenant en plein face à ce moment, serrant de toutes ses forces, sans rien sentir, n'arrêtant pas, quitte à se briser les os s'il faut, voulant extérioriser sa colère.

« - Je ne sais pas Anko. J'ignore où je suis… Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je ne suis pas avec toi… Je t'entends hurler, mais j'ignore pourquoi… J'ignore où tu es… Mais je te promets… que je te trouverais… »

Sa voix est remplie de pleures et de tristesse, n'arrivant pas à pleurer, à sentir ses larmes coulées, malgré qu'il aimerait, que cela sorte son mal-être, son corps qui a l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, se pliant en plaquant une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur son omoplate, tentant de faire diminuer cette douleur, se trouvant indigne de pouvoir la laisser le prendre, le posséder, de se plaindre, en pensant à ce que, elle, elle endure.

\- Naruto…

Redressant la tête d'un bond, la voix lui semblant proche, il se verra dans une salle sombre, faiblement éclairé par le soleil à travers les fenêtres et porte coulissant fermé, laissant voir des formes de tonneau et sac de toile remplis, empilés, ne s'occupant pas de son environnement en voyant, à terre, Anko allongée sur le dos, les jambes surélevées vers l'intérieur, les bras ballaient à terre, la tête tourner vers sa droite, laissant un visage terne, vide de toute expression, des larmes sèches barrant son visage pour le sol, partant des yeux remplit de douleur et signe d'une âme-morte.

Tout la douleur, tout la rage, tous les cris qu'il avait retenue, sortent en un hurlement indescriptible, courant vers elle avec panique pour l'aider, ses doigts à quelque centimètres.

-Ankooooooooooooooooooooo !

 **xxx**

Le corps redressé, le bras droit levé dans le vide, les yeux écarquillés, Naruto verra devant lui un mur de pierre, sentant son cœur battre à toute allure et ses jambes emprisonnés, se débattant de celle-ci pour dégager une couverture sur le sol, se levant avec déséquilibre, ignorant où il se trouve, mais sachant où il doit aller ; le pays de la Mer.

Il le sait, il en est certain, c'est là qu'elle se trouve, c'est obligé, son esprit revoyant son corps à terre, ses doigts à quelques centimètres avant de la toucher, se réveillant de son environnement en sentant sous sa main quelque chose de métallique, son Toucher, avant sa Vue, lui indiquant que ce sont des barreaux.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Hurle-t-il en sentant de son autre main que c'est une porte en métal.

La saisissant à plein force, il se débat avec, tentant de la détruire, serrant les dents en la tirant, émettant plusieurs bruits de douleur et de rage qui attire l'attention d'un garde masqué, frappant, d'une matraque, ses doigts sur la porte, les retirant de douleur en le regardant avec rage de ses yeux bleus, frappant son pied sur la porte en métal en reconnaissant devant lui un Anbu.

Enchainant les coups de pied de plus en plus puissant, ne s'occupant pas de la douleur de sa jambe, il vise express la serrure. Allant le laisser faire, le garde remarque sa tentative et surtout que cela marche, passant sa main sur les barreaux pour utiliser une technique Raiton, qui électrocute l'enfant, reculant et tombe à terre, son corps tremblant de crispation, ne l'arrêtant que quelques secondes avant qu'il se mette à charger la porte, voyant toujours la main sur les barreaux, sautant pour les écraser d'un coup de pied bien placé, le faisant hurler de douleur en reculant la main, fixant l'enfant qui commence à prendre de l'élan pour continuer à frapper la serrure de son pied ; provoquant la venue d'autres garde qui le force a reculé de leur main sur les barreaux, se tenant face à eux, provocateur, en position de combat, prêt à les massacrer.

Sans plus d'attente, ils lui ouvrent, ayant bien compris qu'il ne se tiendra pas tranquille, le premier lui fonçant dessus matraque levée, qu'il évite, frappant l'arrière de son genou pour le mettre à genoux, attrapant ses cheveux pour frapper sa nuque à deux reprises avant de se faire charger contre un mur, émettant un bruit de douleur en le percutant avant de frapper à plusieurs reprises la colonne de l'homme de coup de coude avant de se faire projeter au sol, se relevant pour se faire frapper dans le dos d'un coup de matraque.

Avançant devant lui sous la force du coup, il se prend un coup de poing au visage de celui qui le plaquait, le poussant contre un mur, le sonnant. Secouant la tête, avant de les charger, il tente de sortir de sa position dangereuse en se faisant envahir.

Bloquant un coup en saisissant le poignet, il serre de toutes ses forces en frappant les côtes de l'homme qui répond de son autre poing dans sa tête, le projeter dans une mêlée de coup de matraque contre son corps, deux frappant ses jambes le mettre à genoux, ses mains se faisant bloquer, pendant que plusieurs coups de barre le frappent au visage.

-Ça suffit ! Retentit une voix grave derrière eux.

Se retournant, ils virent le capitaine Hattake, leur faisant face de son Sharingan.

\- Le prisonnier a opposé une résistance. Fait un premier, aucun doute dans la voix.

\- Je sais. J'étais là tout le temps et j'interviens avant que vous commettiez l'irréparable. Dit-il froidement en faisant un signe de tête vers le rouge.

Celui-ci est à terre, inconscient, le visage couvert de sang partant de multiples blessures, encore vivant, mais respirant difficilement, la tête lui tambourinant comme jamais, tout comme son esprit, cherchant à comprendre comment il a pu se faire massacrer si facilement, du moins ne pas avoir résisté plus longtemps, pourquoi ses blessures ne guérissent pas, plaçant sa main sur son ventre pour en sentir des bandages qui le compressent, concentrant son chakra pour comprendre que ça lui est impossible, serrant les dents avant de sourire.

« Me voici de retour à Konoha. »

* * *

\- Regardez-moi dans les yeux, vieil homme. Regarde-moi bien. Profite de tes dernières forces, de ton dernier souffle et regardez-moi bien… Me reconnais-tu ?

La main plantée dans la roche par une barre de métal rouge sang, l'ermite quitte la blessure qui paralyse son dernier bras restant pour obéir à ont nouvelle assaillant, voyant dans ses yeux les spirales qu'il connaît de Pain, mais n'ayant pas cette couleur caractéristique des six autres, le regardant avec attention, serrant les dents pour supporter la douleur de son corps et repousser la mort aussi loin que possible, remarquant la différence avec ceux qu'il a affrontés par une nuance plus orangé, plus bestial, plus démoniaque. Quand la conclusion se fait, il écarquille les yeux, murmurant son nom.

\- Oui. Je suis l'enfant à qui tu as arraché le cœur pour le jeter dans la fosse aux sadiques. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Le ton résonnant dans son esprit disparaît, emporter dans la mort, en sentant une main lui traverser le corps pour lui arracher son battant, faible, sentant le goût métallique de son propre sang en même temps que ses lèvres se font pénétrer par son organe vital, avant d'attaquer à sa gorge, partant avec la dernière vision de ses yeux rouges sur un masque sans vie.

* * *

Les derniers instants de l'Hermite des Crapauds.


	15. Retour

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi, je pète la forme^^… Autant qu'un mec charge par un rhinocéros et sauver par un bulldozer. Enfin, je vous écris pour aussi vous demander votre avis sur quelque chose, j'écris actuellement un nouveau truc et je me demande si cela vaut le coup d'être publier, sachant que ça aura pas de planning particulier. Le pic est assez simple, on prend des personnage qui vont vivre une aventure en voyageant à travers le monde… Ouais c'est merdique… Ajoutons du sang, de la noirceur, des morts, de la magie, des armes blanches et aussi un peu de Sonnyus… Si ça existe !

18/11/17 ; 20h52 : Chapitre 22 écrit!

 _Réponse review_ :

Salut fifi, je me trouve un peu bête, tu m'as envoyé deux review, assez conséquente et je trouve cela mal poli de pas répondre, seulement, bah, je ne peux pas répondre a tes remarque, tant elle relevé bien de ce que je voulais produire chez le lecteur. Que dire d'autre que, la suite va, j'espère, te plaire.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XV : Retour

La capture et l'emprisonnement de Naruto ont fait le tour du village, devenant son sujet de discussion principale, ne passant pas une heure, une minute, une conversation, sans que le sujet soit exposé, ceux, malgré les trois mois passés.

Si beaucoup de Shinobis et de haut placé sont contents de la nouvelle, l'avis des villageois s'est vite fait comprendre, le temps passant et leur agitation s'accentuant, créant deux groupes :

Un quittant le village, avec leurs familles et tout ce qu'ils peuvent charger, abandonnant le reste sans un regard et regret. Le deuxième reste au village, créant des rassemblements, souvent violentes, dans les rues, hurlant à la rébellion et à la stupidité de leur dirigeant, commençant par briser la règle qui interdisait à l'ancienne génération de parler à la nouvelle du démon renard enferme dans le blond, gagnant la voix de leur proche et des citoyens installé durant les sept dernières années, qui ignorait ce point, ayant déduit le démon mort.

Les Uchiwa, en ses trois mois, n'eurent plus de temps à eux, devant faire nombreuse opérations sur des casseurs durant les manifestations, ou les dégradateurs de bâtiments, qui peignent des insultes sur le pouvoir, certain, un coup dans le nez, s'en prennent à ceux qui ne les rejoignent pas dans leur idée de révolte, dans le pire, certain autre s'en prenne au Ninja, pour leur représentation du pouvoir, malgré que ce sont de très rare cas isolés.

Aucun villageois n'a de bons sentiments pour le blond, se refusant à quitter ce village qui les a vus grandir, hurlant leur ras-le-bol de ce siècle passé sous leur choix.

C'est dans cette ambiance lourde, qui ne va pas s'arranger, que l'académie commence sa nouvelle journée en ce mois d'Août. Si les élèves, de la filière non-militaire, mènent un début d'année, depuis Avril, assez posée, presque calme, la partie Shinobique est plus agitée, ayant perdu plus de trois-quarts de ses élèves pour ne laisser que les enfants de clans ou de villageois bien installés dans Konoha.

Les chahuts, bruyants, répétant les paroles des adultes et leur opinion, vont se taire, comme tous les jours depuis le début du chaos, quand la porte coulisse pour révéler un homme de dix-sept ans, brun, faisant résonner le bruit de sa canne en métal contre le sol en venant sur l'estrade pour se tenir le plus droit possible, s'appuyant sur sa troisième jambe, la plaçant devant lui, faisant face à la classe, leur jetant un regard froid et calme, attendant que tous prennent place avant de parler.

\- Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Yamato. Répondent, en cœur, les élèves.

\- La semaine commence bien avec un bon soleil et j'espère que nous pourrons vite avancer dans le programme journalier pour en profiter avant les pluies à venir. Placez vos devoirs sur le coin de votre table, je les ramasserais pendant vos exercices. Je vais faire l'appel.

Yamato, l'ancien Anbu de la racine et de l'Hokage, connu sous le nom de Tenzo, fait sonner sa voix de manière claire, entendant avec autant de force l'élève appelé.

Après son « accident », raison donnée au public après avoir quitté l'hôpital, la mission initiale n'ayant rien d'officiel, même pour un Anbu, celui-ci a traversé un long moment de doute, voulant continuer d'aider le village, sans pouvoir faire d'activité physique trop intense.

Il accepta, au début, l'Hokage se trouvant responsable de son état, un poste à la tour dirigeante, se chargeant de transmettre les dossiers et gérer l'administration, mais cela s'est vite révélé être une horrible expérience, tant la charge de travail demandait des efforts physiques trop intenses, se rendant bien vite compte de ses limites et du fait que cela ne convenait pas à ses désirs, préférant être plus sur le terrain, plus dans le concret, n'ayant jamais aimé, comme son sempai, le côté administratif de ses missions, quittant cet emploi en honorant le vieil homme de ses excuses pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il le fasse arrêter, se sentant gêner.

Rendu chez lui, son esprit libre des obligations qui se donnaient pour oublier la douleur, il s'est rapidement fait un résumé de son état, comprenant aisément qu'on ne lui donnerait même pas une mission de rang E, tels des stages qu'on donne aux enfants avant l'académie.

C'est en pensant à ce bâtiment que la lumière s'est faite, comme une évidence. Oui, il était incapable d'accompagner ses enfants sur le terrain, mais il pourrait aisément les guider sur la voie du savoir et les préparer à ses combats qu'il ne peut plus mener. L'heure assez avancée ne l'arrêta pas, quittant sa maison avec sa canne à la main, courant presque vers le bâtiment, à comprendre prendre une vitesse de marche lambda, oubliant la douleur pour le plaisir de ce qui l'attend.

Le directeur d'académie, l'avouant, eut des doutes en l'ayant vu venir pendant qu'il fermait les portes, pourtant, écoutant son histoire et apprenant qu'il a été Anbu, n'en doutant pas, le tatouage largement assez visible et le sérieux pour en parler lui interdisant, il eut envie de tenter l'expérience et saisir la chance de pouvoir remplacer Mizuki, portée disparue.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur, vous ne le regretterez pas.

\- Le doute ne me vient pas à ce fait, seulement… Hormis un profil fort intéressant, pouvoir donner du sang frais et une véracité du terrain, hors des murs du village… Votre manque d'expérience dans l'enfance est le gros problème, même si vous êtes encore bien jeunes. Comprendrez ainsi que je ne puisse pas vous donner une classe à partir de demain. Fait-il d'un sourire gêné.

Comprenant la position délicate dans laquelle il le met avec sa demande, l'ancien Anbu l'imite, lui assurant comprendre et prêt à tout pour convenir.

\- J'aime votre volonté inébranlable. Venez demain à mon bureau, à la première heure. Ayez une tenue simple et souple, sans pour autant que cela fasse mission.

À peine la phrase terminée, que l'infirme sourit, se levant rapidement en serrant les dents, cachant parfaitement la douleur ressentit, malgré quelques tics, perceptibles pour un habitué, saluant l'homme à la quarantaine qui sourit chaleureusement en lui renvoyant un signe de tète en le voyant partir.

Dès le lendemain, en avance, habillé comme un citoyen, de vêtement digne de ses périodes d'entraînement, Tenzo se présenta au bureau, rencontrant un homme au visage fin, de son âge, les cheveux châtains, comme les siens, en queue de cheval. En un regard, Tenzo vit la différence entre eux, ce garçon étant plus « soigné », malgré que sa propre tenue soit clairement qualifiée des plus propres parmi les Anbus, certain lui conseillerait même de se changer pour pas les abîmer en mission.

Le vieil homme lui présenta Iruka Umino, lui annonçant, sans surprise pour le concerné, révélant le sujet de discussion qu'ils avaient avant sa venue, que celui-ci sera son tuteur et lui apprendra, ayant fini sa première année d'enseignant sans soutien, les cordes du métier d'instructeur.

Sous son air d'Anbu, il en a fait des choses, apprenant des techniques compliquées, ayant toujours réussi à sortir son as du jeu pour être digne de son poste de protecteur du village, le prouvant par son jeune âge et sa supériorité sur nombre de ses camarades, pourtant, il l'avoue sans honte, sans Iruka, il n'y serait jamais arrivé.

Il n'a pas tout fait, il a fallu que, la journée à l'académie finie, Tenzo continue le travail chez lui, lissant des livres sur la pédagogie des enfants, remplissant de nombreux cahiers de notes pour, le lendemain, durant leur temps libre, revenir dessus avec Iruka, apprenant, de lui, comment aurait été son apprentissage de la vie sans les traces de la Racine.

Cela a d'ailleurs été l'une de ses marques de fabrique durant ses exercices et mis en situation. Si Iruka était souriant et assez laxité sur certain point, Yamato ; ayant pris ce nom de l'Hokage quand celui-ci eut vent, de sa propre bouche, sa certitude dans cette voie, enterrant d'un dernier coup de pelle l'Anbu et son passé ; de son expérience avec la Racine et les Anbus, était plus froid, sérieux et relevant des défauts dans les exercices des élèves sans aucune pitié, ayant l'éloquence avec un enfant agité comme il l'aurait pour un camarade de combat.

Bien souvent, Iruka l'a repris, mais jamais il lui a dit que c'était une mauvaise chose, ses remarques étant toujours sur le choix des mots, la tournure à prendre, le fait que l'enfant ait besoin d'attention et d'être rassuré.

Après les neuf mois qui finirent l'année scolaire, ayant été autant un élève qu'un professeur sous Iruka, la nouvelle année lui permis de tester, sous le regard de l'instructeur, les tactiques qu'il a développées pendant son apprentissage

Repensant à sa première fois, il en a un léger sourire, ayant eu l'impression d'avoir été sur une première mission de rang S, où une simple erreur était suffisante pour perdre toute son unité. Iruka intervenait souvent, le rattrapant dans ses débuts, lui permettant de comprendre ce qu'il marche plus dans le concret que sur le papier et inversement. Iruka, s'il pouvait témoigner, dirait de lui, sur cette dernière année, qu'il n'était pas un professeur, mais un tacticien, un chef d'escouade d'une nouvelle unité pour une mission quasi-suicidaire, se surprenant à penser, dès la fin de journée, que la mission fut réussie en la pensant perdant, voire même de ne pas avoir eu à intervenir quand, ayant entendu son plan d'attaque, il le voyait mal partie.

Malgré des interventions durant le cours de l'année, elle se faisant moins courante à mesure que celle-ci passait, pour finalement, à la fin de celle-ci, le recommander pour gérer une classe. Naturellement, celle-ci lui fut toute trouvée en celle des premières années des étudiants Shinobis, après leurs deux années de préparation, où sont mélangées les deux filières académiques, militaire et non-militaire ; principalement rempli de cours théorique et le côté militaire survolé, pour ressembler plus à du self-défense et comment agir en cas de problème, de toute sorte, dans le village, à savoir fuir et chercher de l'aide pour se mettre à l'abri.

Yamato n'eut aucune crainte quand il s'est présenté à la classe et les parents, affrontant les deux styles de réaction par rapport à son handicap : Les parents non rassurés, se disant qu'en cas de problème, ou même pour le côté physique, il ne pourrait pas gérer les enfants pensent profiter de lui pour faire ce qu'ils veulent, s'agitant et hurlant devenir de « super ninja de la mort qui tue », le huant avec force en le pensant incapable de leur apprendre.

Il rassura les parents en se présentant comme ayant été au service de l'Hokage par le passé et que, la conversion lui a été proposée et accepter sans réflexion, parlant de sa passion pour son métier ; qui l'a touché après son accident ; assurant que l'académie l'a formé à l'apprentissage et que c'est le directeur, lui-même, qui nomme les professeurs et le sait digne.

Les parents Ninja, quand son passé sous l'Hokage survolé, ont immédiatement présenté leur excuse, plus ou moins discrètement, ayant clairement compris le sous-entendu et que cette blessure fut pour leur bien ; tandis que ceux qui ne l'ont pas compris, ou non dans le secret ninja, ont vu en lui qu'il a servi l'Hokage comme ninja dans la tour et ont été conquis par l'assurance que le directeur lui faisait confiance.

Pour les enfants, cela a été encore plus simple, il lui a juste fallu un mudra pour faire pousser les plantes autour d'eux, les rétrécissant ensuite, créant le silence et le respect, s'asseyent à sa demande, Yamato reprenant ceux qui commençaient à poser des questions en expliquant le programme basique de la journée, tous allant se présenter et poser des questions à la fin, leur assurant leur répondre avec véracité, le faisant sans mentir, pour que, à partir du lendemain, ils se mirent tous aux travails, dans une bonne ambiance.

Le clac de livre d'appel retentit après le dernier nom prononcé, voyant devant lui ; à la différence d'une classe remplie, sortant leur livre et commençant à chercher les pages, chuchotant quelquefois entre eux sans être gênant ; des yeux, largement en sous-nombre, son cahier remplit d'abréviation « Abs », comprenant qu'un discours avant de commencer s'impose, ne l'ayant pas fait avant pour l'unique raison que les mots lui manquaient pour la situation.

Comme écoute par la pensée, les élèves sont clairement attentifs à ses lèvres, ayant toujours trouvés que leur professeur avait une éloquence qui, à la différence de leur professeur, ne les infantilise pas, se sentant, en l'écoutant, comme de vrai Shinobis, prêt à partir en mission quand on leur dira qu'ils sont prêts.

\- Une nouvelle journée commence, remplit de soleil, de rire, annonçant une fin de semaine pluvieuse. Cela peut vous paraître bête, pourtant, ses simples mots seront ce que, souvent, vous aurez besoin d'entendre de retour de mission. Beaucoup, je le sais, étaient des amis, des proches mêmes pour certain, leur absence marque plus que beaucoup pensent. Je vous ai toujours appris le code ninja comme la conduite à avoir, devenir l'arme parfaite, seulement, pour cette fois, je ne veux plus que vous l'ayez en tête. Levez la main ceux qui ont l'impression que leur poitrine leur fait mal, que leur ventre les chatouilles, que leur gorge se serre et, ou, qui ne savent pas pourquoi ils ne vont pas bien, quoique rien n'est différent dans leur quotidien.

Sans surprise, au début, aucune main ne se lève, puis, sous son regard calme, non jugeur, des mains vole, hésitantes, continuant pour être haut dans la classe.

\- Regardez autour de vous maintenant.

Obéissant, tous, hormis les derniers rangs, virent que toute la classe a la main levée, hormis un brun, froid, qui reconnaît, comme un autre brun à cheveux d'ananas, le principe de son discours, n'ayant, contrairement au reste de la classe, perdu personne dans sa famille, ayant tout de même son cœur battant plus fort en voyant devant lui ceux qui souffrent, qui ne se sentent plus seul.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, mais je vais maintenant prendre à contrario ma dernière décision et vous dire ce que jamais je pensais devoir faire, vous expliquez même. Le code ninja fait de nous des armes au service du village, c'est en le suivant que vous le servirez au mieux. Un ninja qui respecte le code à la lettre est un ninja qui ne ressentira jamais ce que vous ressentez ou même ayant de la compassion pour ceux qui souffrent.

Des mains tremblent, allant pour se baisser, mais très vite, la voix de Yamato résonne.

\- Ne baissez vos mains que quand votre douleur sera partie, qu'uniquement quand vous sentirez que vous n'avez plus ce vide en vous. Je vous ai présenté l'arme vivante parfaite du code et, en cette classe, je n'en vois aucun et c'est tant mieux.

Des regards interloqués se tournent sur lui et leurs voisins, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Je sais à quoi cela ressemble de vivre en Shinobi parfait, en celui qui ne vit que pour le code… Je vous le dis, ça n'apporte rien, au contraire, on perd tout. Ne soyez pas parfait, soyez juste dignes du village, des ninjas qui connaissent le code, savent l'appliquer et surtout, qui savent quand une situation fait qu'une règle ne s'applique plus.

Il lève un bras, montrant les rues de Konoha, continuant son discours avec force.

\- Là-bas, vous êtes en mission. Là-bas, vous devez appliquer le code. Là-bas, vous devez agir en créature parfaite, sans perdre la conscience de l'environnement…

Il pose son bras, montrant le sol.

\- Ici. Vous êtes en privé, entouré de vos camarades, de ceux qui vous écouteront et qui, c'est certain, à défaut de vivre la même chose que vous, ont quelque chose qui y ressemble, pouvant apporte leur conseil, leur soutient, devant même le faire, tout comme chez vous, près de votre famille. Si vous pensez qu'on ne vous écoutera pas, sachez que c'est faux, car eux aussi, à leur manière, vivent, ou ont vécus, ce que vous traversez à l'instant et pourront vous aider de leur conseil. Avez-vous compris ?

D'un regard circulaire, il remarque beaucoup hocher la tête, d'autres baissant leur main lentement, doucement, n'ayant pas de doute dans leur regard, suffisant comme signe pour faire passer le message.

\- Ninja de Konoha…

À ce moment, tous les élèves ont compris que le côté privé de la scène est mis de côté pour un discourt plus habituel de sa part, même si, la majorité vont avoir le regard changé à la fin de sa phrase.

\- Rappelez-vous des visages qui ont disparu, c'est ainsi qu'ils continueront à vivre avec vous, partant naturellement pour que d'autres souvenir les remplacent. Quoiqu'ils soient encore vivants, leur absence est clairement sur une très longue durée, voir une vie. Souvent, vous aurez à faire face à cette situation, je laisse là votre innocence si vous n'avez pas compris et demande aux autres d'en faire de même, cela doit venir naturellement. Pour ceux qui ont compris ; « une nouvelle journée commence, remplit de soleil, de rire, annonçant une fin de semaine pluvieuse. »

Un silence prend place dans la classe. Ceux qui ont compris depuis le début soupirent en baissant la tête, laissant leur cœur se calmer, ceux qui l'ont compris durant son discours écarquillent les yeux, comprenant mieux son prodrome, pour les derniers, facilement repérable par leur tête cherchant le regard des autres, ils vont facilement trouver leur jumeau et, restant ignare, acceptant de devoir le découvrir d'eux-mêmes, où demanderont à leur camarade quand l'occasion se présentera.

Le vide lourd est brisé, comme du verre, par un claque répétée qui fait sursauter et tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la salle, Iruka ayant un sourire en s'approchant.

\- Monsieur Umino. Salut Yamato avec respect.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je ne pouvais pas résister. Votre discours est magnifique et je regrette de ne pas avoir cette spontanéité et me trouvant indigne de le reprendre pour ma propre classe.

Se sentant assez gênez par le compliment, le brun, nonchalamment, va demander la raison de sa présence, le voyant venir à lui, se rapprochant pour tourner le dos, comme un réflexe, aux élèves, évitant qu'on puisse lire sur leurs lèvres, même s'il n'a pas encore abordé ce point avec eux.

Quelque écho entre eux se font, sans jamais se faire compréhensible pour les enfants, étonnés, se demandant ce qu'il se passe, les imitant pour tenter de percer ce mystère, créant des théories assez folles. La discussion se termine assez rapidement, Yamato a à peine échangé, prenant la nouvelle comme elle vient en restant professionnel, se retournant pour faire taire les questions et échos.

\- Future génération de Shinobis, Iruka m'a annoncé qu'un nouvel élève viendrait dans notre classe. J'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil.

Les quelques yeux étonnés, le rejoignant dans ses interrogations, l'imitent quand il tourne le regard vers la porte, invitant la personne à rentrer.

Coulissant, ni trop vite, ni trop lentement, la porte révèle le nouvel élève au professeur, le seul à avoir un regard direct sur lui, écarquillant les yeux, ses réflexes le mettent en posture du garde, avant que la douleur lui rappelle que l'apogée de sa force est loin. La moitié de la classe voit son spectacle, avant de rejoindre le reste à la porte, entendant un bruit régulier et lourd, claquant le sol, comme une main une joue, avançant lentement pour se révéler aux élèves qui vont immédiatement écarquiller leur yeux, certain ouvrant la bouche, d'autres restant immobile, paralysé par la peur, tandis qu'un petit groupe, droit, silencieux, l'observe avec attention, prêt sortir leur kunai de sous leur bureau, élaborant des plans en surveillant leur professeur, qui est clairement dans cet état d'esprit.

La silhouette, droite, faisant résonner deux béquilles de bois aux sols pour avancer, va se placer sur l'estrade, comme le faisait depuis toujours Yamato, à la différence que, lui, se tiendra droit, ne lâchant pas ses béquilles, seul moyen qu'il a pour avancer, ayant sur le visage un sourire en leur jetant un regard bleu profond.

\- Salut à tous ! Me revoilà. Fait Naruto d'une voix chaleureuse.

La classe, ayant en écho sa voix en tête, se réveille en retrouvant la parole, faisant résonner des hurlements et le bruit de leur corps en mouvement, les moins courageux, le plus intelligent diront d'autre avec autant de raisons, faisant ce qu'ils ont appris durant leurs deux dernières années, à savoir fuir en fond de la classe, pour la partie arrière de la classe et celle opposée à la porte, ceux proche longeant le mur pour passer par le portail, ouvert par une main gantelée, leur demandant de se mettre le long du mur, derrière lui.

Dans le fond de la classe, on se met en position de garde pour se protéger en cas d'attaque, cherchant à trouver le moyen de fuir, oubliant la fenêtre en se rappelant que la chute leur sera mortelle, pendant qu'une toute petite partie de la classe, ceux ne fuyant pas, font office de barrage, le kunai, sorti de leur affaire, levé et prêt à combattre l'indésirable qui va les regarder faire sans bouger, sans parler, juste attendre, créant un silence quand tout est fini, qui va se briser par Yamato qui, appuyé contre le mur, les mains jointes, va demander des explications sur-le-champ d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre sans le lâcher des yeux.

Évidemment, même ceux en classe le savent, il est certain que le blond aux yeux bleus, est forcément accompagné, celui-ci se révélant à la porte, avec une tunique rouge, les cheveux en une queue-de-cheval en épines blanches le long de son dos, s'approchant calmement dans la classe, après avoir demandé aux élèves terrifié, de ne pas bouger s'il ne voulait pas le suivre, Naruto restant droit, le regard fixe.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que l'idée était stupide. Fait-il en un soupir, fermant les yeux, mais ne bougeant pas le corps.

\- C'est toujours compliqué de faire face à ses erreurs plutôt que de les fuir. Répond-il d'une voix assez claire pour être entendu dans toute la classe.

Ayant vu rentrer l'homme, le professeur se détendit, mais resta tout de même sur la défensive.

\- Jiraya-sama. Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Demande-t-il d'une voix froide, quittant le démon des yeux pour vite y revenir à la fin de sa question.

Secouant la tête, le Sannin va demander au professeur de faire s'asseoir les élèves, faisant comprendre qu'il allait s'expliquer à tous. Yamato, sans un mot, lance un regard aux élèves qui, loin de retourner à leur place, se détendent et écoute, ceux à l'extérieur s'avançant au pas de la porte, la laissant ouverte et prêt à fuir aux moindres problèmes. Loin de ce qu'il espérait, Jiraya va tout de même se place à côté de Naruto, mettant une main sur son épaule pour l'inviter à parler, faisant comprendre qu'il soutient en cas de problème.

Gardant un sourire simple, Naruto prend une voix calme et supérieure tout du long, se faisant entendre de tous dans sa présentation.

\- Même si je trouverai cela très bête, je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, du clan Uzumaki et suis le Jinchūriki de Kurama, le démon à neuf queues, qui a détruit le village il y a sept ans, le jour de ma naissance. Je peux m'avancer en disant que mon nom vous est connu pour des raisons bien particulières et elles sont toutes véridiques.

Finissant sa présentation, le silence lourd est un parfait résumé de l'appréciation de sa présence dans cette classe, mais avant qu'une voix commence, l'épaule de Naruto se fait serrer tendrement, le propriétaire prenant une voix calme, mais clairement entendu.

\- Fais un effort, s'il te plaît.

Mâchant sa lèvre intérieure, Naruto répond froidement, crachant, se tournant vers lui en se faisant entendre de tous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise de plus. C'est le minimum et véridique non ?

\- Fais un effort, s'il te plaît. Répète-t-il avec la même intonation.

\- "Faire un effort" ? Ok.

Il se tourne vers les autres enfants, parlant clairement, imprégnant sa voix dans leur esprit.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Du clan Uzumaki et vous vous en foutez royalement. Pour vous, je ne suis que le démon renard à neuf queues, qui a détruit et tué il y a des années, le jour où je venais à peine de naître. Je suis une arme pour le village, il espère m'utiliser comme ce kunai que certains ont pris en le pointant contre moi. Je n'allais pas vous faire de mal, mais vous l'avez sorti. Schématiquement, vous êtes Konoha, moi le reste du monde et le kunai, le Jinchūriki, le porteur de démon. Sauf que, je suis une arme vivante. Je pense. Je vis. On ne veut pas faire de moi un ninja parfait, comme vous parlait cet homme…

Il fait un geste de tête vers Tenzo en continuant.

\- On voulait faire de moi une parfaite arme, qui, jamais, doit poser de questions, ni même pensée. J'en ai eu assez de cela et j'me suis barré, surtout quand, tout le village, qu'on me demande de protéger, me crache ouvertement à la figure. Aujourd'hui, vous vous dites : « Hey, mais c'est normal. », sauf qu'à l'époque, j'étais comme vous, désireux, voulant devenir Hokage pour protéger le village, prouver que je serais digne d'eux. Je trouvais normal qu'on me crache à la figure. Puis, j'ai compris et je suis parti, laissant derrière moi ce village. Regret ? Aucun. Les deux dernières années de ma vie valaient largement ce sacrifice, pour la simple raison que je pouvais avoir des journées tranquilles à respirer, ne pas avoir à m'occuper de gens stupides et cherchant à me tuer. Oh, mais oui, j'allais oublier, ça, on ne vous l'a peut-être pas dit. Vous vous souvenez de Mizuki, un mec aux cheveux blancs, il y a deux ans ?

Malgré la non-réaction des élèves en face de celui-ci, il sent bien que ses mots se gravent.

\- Bah, figurez-vous qu'il a voulu me forcer à voler le rouleau secret du village, que quand j'ai refusé, m'a menacé de balancer mon secret, qui n'en est plus un maintenant, qu'être le porteur du démon et, quand j'ai encore refusé, il a commis l'irréparable. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi il a disparu, je laisse les plus intelligents vous l'expliquez. Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que je fais ici, figurez-vous, il y a trois mois, qu'on m'a attaqué pendant une marche tranquille, arme à la main, tentant de me tuer. Naturellement, je me suis défendu…

Il prend une voix d'aparté.

\- Encore une fois, les plus intelligents, les plus innocents…

Renchainant naturellement sur son ton calme et posé, quoiqu'agressive, montrant un naturel bestial.

\- Provoquant les explosions que vous avez connues. Fatigué, j'ai dormi, le monsieur ici présent m'a trouvé et rendu à Konoha le plus naturellement du monde.

Il tourne le regard pour voir un visage neutre, lissant dans son regard le combat intérieur qui l'habite. Naruto emploie une méthode qu'il désapprouve, mais le message et le but sont exactement les mêmes que le sien et, par moments, il accorde que si Naruto est le seul responsable, par ses choix, de sa situation, il est aussi la preuve que Konoha doit faire attention s'il ne veut pas en créer un nouveau.

Le combat se terminant bien vite quand, calmement, naturellement, ne s'étant pas fait couper, Naruto termine.

\- J'avoue, je l'ai mal pris de revenir. Comme je ne pouvais plus, pas plus maintenant, utilisé le pouvoir du démon, ils en ont profité pour se mettre à cinq contre moi, me passant à tabac à coup de matraque-

La main sur son épaule se compresse, le coupant, même si le message est déjà passé, l'invitant à aller à la fin.

\- Ah, bon bah tant pis…

Il accompagne ses mots d'un geste d'épaules, semi-désolé pour eux.

\- Après les trois mois, hier, pour être plus précis, l'Hokage m'a proposé un marché, soit la taule à vie, soit je tente de me racheter le temps que je suis à l'académie. Donc, si je suis ici, c'est grâce à l'Hokage, que je remercie.

Le sourire qu'il fit à ce moment est des plus faux, se tournant vers Jiraya, qui, comme tous, a bien compris le sous-entendu, soupirant, ne pouvant pas le contredire, même si c'est bien plus compliqué.

\- Si vous avez des craintes, je puis vous assurer qu'elles sont sans raison. Explique le vieil homme, calmement.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le prouver ? Demande un élève dans la salle, attirant les regards, mais soutenus par la pensée de toute la classe.

Tournant le regard vers Naruto, il l'invite à parler.

\- Jusqu'au bout, tu veux m'humilier ? Demande-t-il en un soupire.

Devant son regard, il lit parfaitement ses pensées, serrant les poings sur ses béquilles.

\- Mon séjour à la prison ne s'est pas contenté que de m'enfermer derrière les barreaux, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai ses appuis, humiliant. Je suis resté immobilisent vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, même bouger mon ventre pour respirer était compris comme un mouvement de danger. Mes muscles sont complètement ankylosés, me mettant dans le même état que Tenzo-

\- Yamato !

Le rependre le concerner, crachant le nom si vite que seul quelque élèves ont relevés le nom corrigé, comprenant son origine, raison pour laquelle ils le taisent quand on leur demande par hasard, ce qui a été dis.

Tournant le regard vers le professeur, il fit une petit grimasse.

\- Ah, j'aime moins…

Se retournant vers les élèves, il entend la riposte d'un murmure.

\- C'est mieux que « Kintsune ».

Inspirant fortement, soupirant longuement, il enchaîne.

\- Comme lui, je suis loin de l'apogée de ma force, plus que l'ombre ce que j'étais et je ne peux plus reproduire ce que je pouvais faire il n'y a pas si longtemps… Enfin, ce sera pour une à deux semaines, le temps que mes muscles se réveillent…

Si le ton est clairement identique et nonchalant à celui qu'il utilise pour son discours, la pique est clairement plantée en plein orgueil de l'ancien Anbu, qui, par les années passées, arrive à mieux le supporter.

\- Et après ? Tu pourrais bouger et seras redevenue un danger pour nous. Enchaîne Shikamaru, d'une voix calme, plus réveillé que durant ses dernières années, regardant le démon dans les yeux bleus.

\- Shikamaru. Je t'ai connu plus intelligent. Est-ce pour que j'avoue que l'Anbu, l'élite de Konoha, est sur le toit d'en face…

Il montre, du bout du pouce, le bâtiment visible par les fenêtres, tous suivant son signe pour ne rien voir, étant trop loin.

-… prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect en moins d'une seconde ? Que, quand vous, vous quitterez la classe, moi, je devrais rester assit à ma table et attendre que celle-ci vienne me chercher, menotte au poignet, pour me faire sortir et me raccompagner dans ma cellule ? Sinon, peut-être, pour que j'avoue que cet homme, qui est responsable de ma capture, restera au fond de classe pour vous garantir que je me tiendrais tranquille.

\- Vous resterez en classe Jiraya-sama ? Demande le professeur, surpris et rassuré.

Le concerné va faire un sourire rassurant, tant pour lui que pour la classe.

\- En effet. Comme déjà dit, je serai au fond et le surveillerai, rapportant si l'expérience est un succès. Je me dois aussi de rajouter, vu qu'il semble l'oublier, ou ne pas l'avouer, que si un mouvement suspect suffit, c'est surtout le fait qu'il ne soit pas attentif au cours ou cherche même à passer le temps ici pour toute autre chose qu'étudier, qui provoquera la fin de cette situation, retournant en prison pour n'en sortir que plusieurs année plus tard, afin de retenter l'expérience,

\- Ce que, clairement, je veux éviter. Sourit-il froidement.

Un petit silence, pour réflexion, se fait, Shikamaru le brisant encore en posant une question stratégique.

\- Et ses alliés ne vont pas chercher à le récupérer ?

\- « Alliés » ? Demande Jiraya, précédant de peu Naruto, curieux.

\- Il n'a pas rejoint un ennemi du village ?

Fait un autre, montrant clairement que le sujet leur a été survolée, mais, basiquement, bien expliquer.

\- Orochimaru. Compris Jiraya

Un ricanement résonne dans la salle, gagnant en puissant, pour devenir un rire grave et puissant et finir en un fou rire, attirant l'attention sur le blond qui tremble de tout son corps, s'arrêtant à cause de douleurs, mais repartant aussi vite, tombant sur les fesses, les béquilles lâchées à côté de lui, se tenant le ventre avant de tomber sur ses côtes, se plaignant de douleurs à celle-ci.

\- Naruto. Fait d'un ton de reproche le vieil homme.

Le concerné essaie de se récupérer, calmant son rire quelques secondes après, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Si… Si tu… haha… Oh putain… Orochimaru… face de vipère pédophile qui cherche à me récupérer… ou même juste quelqu'un… Shikamaru… Bravo… J'en pleure de rire putain… Tu sais comment me tuer.

Il soupire d'un coup, s'essuyant, avec difficulté, ses bras étant lourd comme du béton, ses larmes aux yeux, fuyant le souvenir de cet homme et l'éventualité de Shikamaru, même si, il l'avoue, ça l'arrangerait bien qu'il fasse ça, réglant pas mal de soucis.

Beaucoup n'ont pas apprécié sa comédie, nullement improvisée, restant froid à son rire, le voyant toujours assis sur le sol, n'ayant clairement pas envie de se lever.

\- Ce n'est pas grâce à lui que tu as tué Mizuki…

Le professeur, Jiraya, Yamato, les élèves, tous sauf Naruto, regardent Sasuke Uchiwa, parlant de sa voix froide, ne calculant personne d'autre que Naruto en continuant de parler.

\- ... Ce n'est pas grâce à lui que tu as fui le village, fais exploser ta maison, tuer vingt personnes, brûler gravement une trentaine qui, plus jamais, pourrons vivre convenablement, une bonne parti mort maintenant. Ce n'est pas avec lui que tu as causé toutes ses morts pendant trois ans.

Les mots de Sasuke sont suffisants pour reconcentrer les accusations sur le blond, montrant, clairement, son mépris de lui et sa méfiance quand a ses prochaines actions. L'accusé, la tête toujours baissé, les yeux fermé, affiche un sourire carnassier en la redressant, ouvrant des yeux rétrécit en affrontant les siens, remplit de haine.

\- Et n'oublie pas que je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui pour mettre le professeur dans cet état.

L'information jette un froid, se prenant, de la part des deux adultes, un regard froid, Sasuke n'étant nullement surpris de l'information, prouvant, ce que tous ont devinés, qu'il cache des informations sur le blond, qu'aucun autre élève, ni leur famille, ont en leur possession.

Avant que la voix de Jiraya résonne, Naruto reprend, ses mains remontant son corps.

\- Intelligent comme tu es, tu devines aussi pour quelle raison ils ont choisi cette classe pour l'expérience.

Sous les regards écarquillés des élèves, les filles détournent les yeux, le rouge aux joues, tous ayant compris, quand il prend les pans de son vêtement pour le relève, son intension

\- À ce jour, trois choses peuvent m'arrêter et je ne parle pas de l'Hokage…

Son haut noir retiré, il le place à côté de lui, se redressant avec difficulté, ne prenant pas appui sur ses béquilles.

\- Le pouvoir des Senju…

Il regarde le professeur qui reste froid.

\- Le pouvoir de ton clan…

Tournant le regard sur l'Uchiwa, qui sent son cœur battre fortement, se faisant rajouter des poids sur les épaules pour chaque regard se tournent vers lui, ne voyant pas le blond se relever difficilement en serrant les dents et se tenir sur ses brindilles.

\- Et, bien sûr, le pouvoir du mien…

Attirant l'attention par sa voix, il affiche à tous, son haut du corps, récoltant les yeux écarquillés et curieux.

\- Sauf que, comme je suis le dernier, il a bien fallu faire sans. Termine-t-il en montrant son corps de geste de mains, souriant.

Un silence lourd se créer en voyant le torse de Naruto recouvert de bleu et blessure cicatrisée, mais surtout marquer de ligne et signe de toutes sortes, recouvrant tout le torse et ses bras, laissant deviner qu'elles continuent sous ses autres vêtements, noircissant sa peau pour ne laisser que peu d'espace visible, partant toutes de son ventre, où le sceau du quatrième est recouvert et défiguré par les écritures.

D'un bruit aigu et puissant, la cloche retentit, brisant le silence, les élèves restent immobile en continuant de fixer Naruto, qui va remettre son haut, enchaînant quand le bruit se stoppe.

\- Voici ma présentation. Où dois-je m'asseoir ?

La question libère les élèves, se précipitant pour aller à leur bureau pour prendre leur sac et changer de place, profitant de l'absence de leur camarade pour se mettre, en majorité, sur le côté bas-gauche, proche de la porte, se serrant un peu pour tenir, à trois par banc-bureau, sur les cinq premiers rangés.

Seul quelques-uns, donc Sasuke, restent à leur place initiale, ne voulant, comme ses moutons, montrer que sa présence les touches, savant que c'était son but. Une autre brune, pour toute autre raison, va rester à sa place sur la deuxième colonne par la droite, placée en milieu de celle-ci pour entendre le professeur et voir le tableau noté.

\- Semblerait que ma place est toute choisie. Sourit-il en ramassant ses béquilles sans vouloir les utilisé

Boitant clairement, devant maintenir un équilibre instable pour tenir droit, il s'appuie sur les bureaux de sa main libre pour gagner la dernière rangée à l'extrême droite de la salle, s'installant contre le mur, proche du mur fenêtre, souriant quand il voit marquer le bois, à coup de compas, des insultes sur lui et les mises en garde qui indique que c'était sa place.

« _Je sens que cette nouvelle année va être palpitante avec ce mode de difficulté._ »

* * *

 _\- Tu sais, j'ai eu l'espoir. Je pensais vraiment que cela allait marcher. C'est con, certes, mais dans ma tête, une infirme partie de moi me disant que tout pouvait s'arranger et avoir l'espoir que tout cela serait oublié avec le temps, que cela serait dur, mais pas infaisable._

 _\- Si tu avais eu le choix, tu aurais fini ainsi ?_

 _\- J'ai eu le choix. Seulement, ses deux choix étaient pour la même fin._

* * *

Naruto, parlant de son passé, dans le lit.


	16. Se faire petit

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Ce chapitre répondra à ceux qui se posent des questions. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous me ferez des remarques si quelque chose cloche.

 _Réponse review_

 _Fifi :_ Salut fifi, toujours un plaisir de lire tes remarque. Je suis content du début de ta réaction, sur le fait que cela prenne soient soudain, ainsi que ta remarque, qui a été rejoint par Shikamaru. Ce chapitre répondra à ta remarque sur la réaction de Konoha, ainsi que, je l'espère, te fasse pensée autrement. L'égayement sera de la partie, en tout cas, elle est chaque fois que je lis les remarques qu'on me fait.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XVI : Se faire petit.

Sans aucun avertissement, ni aucune invitation, la porte du bureau de l'Hokage s'ouvre en grand pour se fermer avec force, le responsable pouvant ainsi relâcher son agressivité sur le vieil homme.

\- Sarutobi. Quelle est cette blague ?!

Le bruit de la plume sur le papier répond à sa voix froide et criarde, résonnant derrière la porte, attirant l'inquiétude des Shinobis proches, mais nullement des deux masqués, de la Racine, qui la gardent. Comprenant qu'il est ignoré, celui-ci continuant de lire ses papiers et écrire dessus, Danzo s'approche, fracassant le sol de sa canne, ordonnant à être regardé et être répondu.

Sans se précipiter, sans tremblement, sans rien d'autre qu'une fatigue de sa journée, Sarutobi range son outil calligraphique dans sa boite, relevant la tête pour révéler un visage de plaque aux yeux fatigués, vide de tout intérêt pour l'homme devant lui, défigurer par la haine.

\- J'attends des explications ! Hurle l'envahisseur devant la non-réaction de son ami.

Celui-ci reste droit, le regardant dans les yeux, ne brisant pas son masque.

\- Réponds-moi ! Hurle-t-il, enragé.

Le silence de sa réponse durera plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que, fatigué, l'enragé décide de s'asseoir sur la chaise devant le bureau.

\- Bonjour Danzo. Comment vas-tu ? Demande le vieil homme, avec un visage sérieux.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer Sarutobi ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je pars en voyage un mois et j'apprends, à mon retour, que le Kyūbi est libre !

\- Tu devrais changer d'espion dans ce cas. Naruto n'est pas « libéré ». Il est réadmis à l'académie, sous la tutelle de Jiraya, son professeur étant Yamato.

\- Qui ?

\- Tenzo.

\- Ne connais pas. Crache-t-il avec autant de force, mais vraiment curieux de connaître cette personne.

\- Le ninja Mokuton que tu nous as gentiment donné. Continue l'Hokage, cachant le soupire qu'il lui provoque.

Danzo, se souvenant de lui, eut une légère grimace, commentant sur sa spécialité à se choisir des noms débiles, provoquant la morsure de la lèvre inférieure du vieil homme, vexé.

\- Toujours est-il que c'est une décision débile et qui ne doit plus relever de ton droit. Le Kyūbi appartient maintenant à la Racine.

\- Et depuis quand ? Demande le vieil homme avec un regard curieux.

\- Depuis que tu as été incapable de t'en occuper et laisser partir du village, nous créant une nouvelle épine dans le pied. Crache Danzo, ayant compris qu'hurler ne sert plus à rien, surtout que sa gorge ne le supporterait pas.

\- Et qui t'a donné ce droit ? Continue-t-il, curieux, en le fixant avec un léger sourire.

\- Arrête de jouer avec moi, Hiruzen. Toi et moi, on avait un accord !

\- « Un accord » ? Je n'ai rien signé.

Pendant que le visage de Danzo se durcir et que son regard se remplit de haine et d'intention meurtrière, les Anbus, embusqués, sont prêts à intervenir, l'Hokage continuant de le fixer nonchalamment.

\- Cependant…

Étonnée du mot, le chef de la Racine se détend et écoute.

\- Si vraiment un accord avait été passé, je l'aurais fait sur le principe que la Racine le retrouve et ramène.

\- J'ai perdu tout mon effectif de recherche dans sa capture ! Cent Shinobis sont morts.

Prenant une tête faussement surpris, le chef de village vérifie ses papiers en tas sur son bureau.

\- C'est curieux ça… parce que…

Il fouille et tri ses papiers pour en sortir une petite plie.

\- D'après ce que dit ce rapport, je cite : « Cela est une certitude. Le Kyūbi est à Iwa. J'envoie tout mon effectif à sa recherche. » C'est curieux, mais je ne voyais pas Iwa si proche.

Serrant les dents devant son ton condescendant, Danzo va pour répliquer, mais se fait couper.

\- Tiens. Celui-ci dit qu'il était à Suna il y a maintenant cinq mois, attaquant plusieurs villages et pillant pas mal de ressource.

\- Oui. Et ? Demande-t-il en devinant son chemin de pensée.

\- « Et » … Jiraya m'en a envoyé un autre sur Orochimaru, où il m'a certifié qu'il était accompagné par Naruto et Anko.

Le blanc qui suit, témoigne de la prudence de Danzo, sentant le danger venir.

\- Comme c'était curieux, j'ai fait une petite enquête et il s'y bien avéré que ce n'est pas la première fois que plusieurs de tes rapports se contredit avec d'autres, que ce soit des miens, de Jiraya, ou même des régions concernées. Ce qui m'étonne encore plus, c'est que les régions que tu me cites ont tous connu, dans les jours qui les ont précédés, des interventions de la Racine.

\- Pardon ? Et comment tu en viens à cette conclusion ?

\- Mais simplement parce que j'ai d'autres rapports de pays allié et des miens qui me le prouvent.

\- Ce sont des mensonges ! Hurle, sur la défensive, Danzo.

\- Oui. Espérons que ce soit des mensonges, parce que, si c'était la vérité, Konoha devrait intervenir, faire une enquête poussée et, je t'avoue, que le retour de Naruto est déjà en soi épreuve à passer et que je ne perdrais pas de temps à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- En clair ? Demande-t-il, pour être bien sûr de la menace sur lui.

Un soupir lui répond, avant que les yeux vide prennent vie et se fassent sérieux.

\- En clair, un faux pas, un seul et la Racine disparaît.

La voix froide mit Danzo sur ses gardes, l'ayant rarement vue aussi déterminé, provoquant un sourire forcé pour sauver les apparences.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit. Konoha ne doit pas se mêler des affaires de la Racine et inversement. Le soleil et-

\- J'ai tous les droits. Toi et moi avons un accord, certes, mais pour la protection de Konoha, son avenir. J'ai toujours pensé et le pense encore, que sans toi, Konoha ne serais pas aussi grand et, oui, malgré toutes ses années passées à ce poste, des décisions difficiles me seront toujours un obstacle infranchissable. C'est par ma faiblesse que j'ai laissé les villageois créer Kintsune et, ce choc, me fait enfin ouvrir les yeux sur des décisions que j'aurais dus prendre bien plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, Naruto est de retour. Les Uchiwa et le village sont en début de paix, je vais même commencer à m'approcher un peu plus des Hyûga pour éviter qu'ils deviennent, comme les Uchiwa, une entité à part entière. Beaucoup de décision vont être prises Danzo, énormément même et, par notre amitié, je vais t'avouer que tu es dans mon collimateur.

Serrant sa canne de toutes ses forces, le concerné va rester droit, hésitant quant à ses futures actions, bien tenter de faire son coup d'État à son retour, mais déchantant vite en se rappelant que la tentative de capture du Kyūbi lui a coûté beaucoup en hommes et en relation diplomatique, ayant demandé du soutien en faisant des promesses qu'il ne peut pas tenir, le pire étant que, durant ses trois années de fuite, le blond n'a pas cessé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues en lui détruisant ses réseaux souterrains et voler ses contacts, pensant, au début, que c'était pour le serpent, mais apprenant, bien vite, que c'est pour son propre compte.

Devant la situation de plus catastrophique, le borgne dû se résoudre à un soupir et lâcher du terrain, avec la pensée qu'il va mieux le reprendre.

\- J'attends donc sur mon bureau un rapport détaillé des dernières activités de la Racine dans la semaine. Depuis l'année en cours pour commencer.

Ne s'attendant pas à autant de concessions, le borgne écarquille les yeux avant de crisser des dents, serrant les poings.

\- C'est un boulot monstrueux que tu me demandes ? Tout cela parce que tu m'as oublié dans tes alliés !

\- Tout cela parce que, clairement, tu m'as assez pris pour un abruti. Fallait bien que cela arrive un jour et, prie pour que je ne découvre pas que tu as provoqué des actes qui vont contre la paix, que nos ancêtres ont tentés d'instaurer.

\- C'est une accusation ? Crache-t-il de rage.

\- Non. J'ai dépassé ce stade depuis pas mal de temps, maintenant, ton jugement va se faire sur tes derniers rapports. Quitte à ce que cela me prenne toute l'année.

 **xxx**

Allongé, les bras et mains sanglés à un lit de pierre recouvert de marques, regardant le plafond en pierre grises, Naruto attend en silence depuis presque une heure, ne réagissant pas en entendant des bruits de pas, réguliers, qui s'approche, éclairant un peu plus le couloir et l'intérieur de sa cellule, révélant les marques et écriture qui recouvrent les murs, créant un gigantesque sceau, donc le centre se trouve être le lit de pierre, tel une table de sacrifice, créant ainsi la cellule la plus évoluer en scellage de chakra.

Le grincement sinistre de la porte de cellule, comme refusant de s'ouvrir, réveillerait même les morts, une torture que Naruto n'a jamais subie, ayant toujours les yeux ouverts quand cette porte est bougée. Ne quittant pas du regard le plafond, telle une statue, il ne réagit pas en entendant les pas qui s'approchent, ses yeux reflétant, vides, les flammes de la torche au-dessus de son visage, révélant un masque de belette aux marques bleu-ciel, donc les yeux sont cachés dans la pénombre, n'ayant pas besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'ils sont verts bleue, ni même deviner la suite, serrant déjà les dents.

« Deux cents quatre-vingt-treize ; deux cents quatre-vingt-six ; deux cents soixante-neuf ; deux cents soixante-deux… »

La torche s'écrase sur son corps, brûlant son corps, serrant les poings sur ses sangles, ses yeux restant vide, reflétant juste le masque de belette, tentant de garde une respiration calme et un visage de plaque quand la torche est relevée et accompagnent sa brûlure d'autre, tout aussi intense, avant de commencer à les frapper avec le support métallique, tel une matraque pendant qu'elles cicatrisent sous ses yeux et fait disparaître toutes ses marques et preuve, l'entendant sortir un kunai de sa sacoche.

 **xxx**

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Hinata fixe son plafond quelque seconde, souriant, refermant aussi vite ses paupières pour garder, quelques secondes encore, les dernières images de son rêve, soupirant de bien-être, son corps devenant chaud à ses souvenirs, serrant les dents et grognant pour elle-même quand elle entend sa porte résonner, suivit de la voix de sa servante, qui lui annonce qu'il est l'heure de se lever.

Après un dernier soupire, elle confirme être levée, se redressant avec un sourire, imaginant déjà son rêve devenir réalité, commençant celui-ci en se préparant pour sa journée à l'académie, après avoir salué ses parents et déjeuner légèrement, n'ayant pas trop d'appétit en ce début de journée, les températures moyennes ne demandant pas trop de réserve à son corps, se faisant suivre par deux gardes de sa famille.

D'un pas pressé, elle imagine plusieurs plans sur la méthode à employer pour réaliser ses envies, voyant l'entrée de l'académie être quasiment déserte, n'ayant que quelque famille, venant à peine d'arriver, rentrant dans la cour après avoir salué ses serviteurs, les remerciant de s'être donnée la peine de venir l'accompagner, ceux-ci s'inclinent devant elle, avant de repartir au service de sa famille.

N'attendant pas de ne plus les avoir en vue, elle rentre dans le bâtiment et s'installe à la fenêtre de sa classe, y arrivant au bon moment pour voir, comme tous les jours, l'arriver du blond.

Tel une personne importante, il est entouré par huit Anbus, devenant un point parmi une masse d'homme, masqués, dont les familles, encore dans la cour, s'éloignent en vitesse, emportant leur enfant avec eux, nullement surprise, le village ayant appris aussi vite que le démon intégrait l'académie le jour de son arrivée, créant plus de rébellion, pour être aussi vite tait par les Uchiwa et l'Anbu, voulant soutenir la police dans ses devoirs.

La première ligne de masque se sépare, révélant le visage du blond, nonchalant, avançant après quelques secondes, tendant ses mains à un corps sans particularité, qui lui retire les menottes des poignets, avant de lui faire un signe de tête vers l'académie, Naruto s'y dirigeant sans un mot.

\- Encore à le fixer ? Retentis une voix froide dans le dos de la fille, lui créant quelque frison désagréable.

Se retournant, c'est sans surprise qu'elle voit les yeux noirs d'Uchiwa qui la fixe, affrontant de son blanc, le noir, avant de gagner sa place au bord droit du banc de la deuxième colonne de droite, Sasuke remarquant que ce n'est pas sa place d'origine, mais ne disant rien, regagnant la sienne, au fond de la même colonne, fixant d'un dernier regard noir la place du blond, séparée par un espace court, avant que la porte coulisse, révélant l'homme aux cheveux blancs et tunique rouge qu'ils ont appris à connaître comme étant Jiraya.

\- Bonjour à vous. Encore bien matinal. Les saluts-il d'un sourire.

Leur demandant s'il avait bien dormi, il récolte que de simples hochements de tête, tous les deux cherchant à éviter la communication avec lui, plus que ce que la politesse leur obliger, l'un parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu sympathisée avec lui, l'autre pour cacher sa rancœur de sa présence.

Bien vite, leur attention se tourne vers la porte, quand retentit une voix claire et bruyante.

\- Salut à tous, prêt à commencer cette journée haute en couleur ?! Hurle-t-il avec force, d'un ton faussement joyeux qui ne trompe personne.

Montant les escaliers pour gagner le fond de la classe, il sourit devant leur regard attentif, suivant ses mouvements, prêt à intervenir au moindre faux pas, provoquant son rire froid, regagnant sa place en continuant son ricanement qui enrage les deux autres hommes, l'un parce qu'il prouve qu'il est touché par sa présence, l'autre parce que ce ricanement lui rappelle son ancien ami, ayant souvent remarqué, dans sa gestuelle, des mimiques qu'il lui a piqués, créant chez lui de la méfiance sans aucune raison, comme celle de le fixer sortir ses affaires, se préparant à intervenir au moindre danger.

S'il est celui à l'origine de l'idée de sa réintégration ; ne pouvant pas accepter de penser que le fils de son élève, de l'« élue », puisse vraiment être un criminel, qui ne peut pas connaître le repenti, voyant en ses crimes que des bêtises poussées par des affluences extérieures, sans connaissance de leur effet ; il ne peut pas s'empêcher, depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, de se mettre sur la défensive, comprenant pourquoi beaucoup le prenne pour le démon.

La « surveillance » se fit plus détendue quand retentit les hurlements et rire des camarades de classe, passant la porte en les ignorant, quoique quelques regards se fait en direction du blond, nullement rassuré par sa présence, continuant à parler entre eux des dernières modes de leur âge, se taisant quand Yamato rentre à son tour.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Retentis sa voix claire, placer sur l'estrade, venant de rentrer dans la classe.

\- Bonjour Yamato-Sensei ! Répondent tous les élèves en une voix.

Sentant dans son dos un regard lourd, Naruto soupire sa salutation, sortant, comme toute, son cahier, remplit, à son sens, de débilité, écoutant que d'une oreille en donnant une image d'élève attentif, à savoir regardant le professeur et le tableau, écoutant les élèves données des réponses, Yamato faisant son cours.

Le prisonnier reconnaît que sa manière de faire est des plus plaisants, aimant sentir dans ses mots qu'il ne les prend pas pour de petits anges, comprenant pourquoi tous ont un respect pour lui, étant prêt à lui donner lui-même, sans être forcée, si les sujets qu'il aborde n'étaient pas aussi désintéressant au possible. Clairement, il aurait aimé avoir eu ses cours il y a trois ans, à la place de ceux de la bigleuse, sans doute aurait-il eu plus de respect pour l'éducation de Konoha, mais, après avoir passé trois ans hors de ses murs, auprès d'un homme, dont la Connaissance lui refuse la moindre zone d'ombre, sous peine de torture et d'expérience de tous types, il est clairement passé au-dessus de tous les termes qu'il aborde, simplifié pour les nouveaux arrivants.

Au début, un léger espoir lui apparaissait, à défaut d'apprendre quelque chose, de ne pas s'ennuyer, ayant bien vite disparu après deux semaines, quand il comprit tout ce qu'il allait voir cette année.

Les cours théoriques Shinobique, comme les cours généraux, telle les mathématiques, le Japonais et autres, n'arrivent pas à la cheville dont il est capable, même si, il le reconnaît, il découvre des techniques calligraphiques et autres formules, pour aussi vite les oublier, n'ayant pas d'intérêt à s'intéresser pour quelque chose qu'il maîtrise d'une autre manière, tout aussi simple. Ceux de stratégies et les mises en situation, théorique, aurait pu lui susciter de l'intérêt, même s'il n'avait pas le droit de tuer, mais, étrangement, ses méthodes ne lui ont jamais garantis la note parfaite, par contre, il était sûr d'avoir une remontrance de moral, même si, dans les faits, l'Anbu utilisait ses moyens pour accomplir leur mission.

C'est sans réelle passion, ni même intérêt, qu'il va donner le change, sous la menace du regard dans son dos et les conséquences de l'échec de sa mission de dissimulation, sous le regard de l'Hyûga, qui arrive difficilement à le quitter des yeux, espérant sentir son regard sur elle quand elle tourne le dos, désirant cela depuis toujours.

Quand la première pause de la journée retentit, les élèves se précipitent dehors, contents de quitter le cours et surtout le blond, riant et jouant dans la cour pendant que, lui, reste en classe, lissant un livre de cours pour s'occuper sous le regard du vieil homme qui, derrière lui, écrit plusieurs pages, s'occupant, comme il peut, durant cette mission qui est vite redondante, sans perdre de son sérieux.

Dans le début du silence, il se lève en annonçant, d'une voix forte, revenir dans quelques minutes, faisant comprendre à Yamato, rester à corriger ses copies, qu'il doit prendre le relais, prévenant aussi les deux autres élèves, proche du blond, que celui-ci n'est plus surveillé, voyant qu'aucun des deux a peur à cette nouvelle, l'ayant deviné par leur comportement avec son filleul.

Passant la porte, il donne le signal à la brune d'agir, prenant son courage pour cet instant, qui ne peut être repoussé, sous peine d'être perdu à jamais. Hinata range ses affaires dans son sac, le prenant rapidement en se levant, marchant, nonchalante, le corps tremblant, pour gagner le fond de la classe, sous le regard intense du brun, étonné du châtain, le blond se décalant sans qu'elle le demande, l'invitant sans un mot pour fermer son livre et se tourner vers elle en la savant installé.

\- Salut Hinata. Comment tu vas ?

Sa gorge se serrant, les mots ont du mal à sortir, mais, en voyant son regard sur elle, renvoyant à ses nombreuses nuits ses trois dernières années, elle sent son corps se détendre, comme si, justement, cela n'avait été qu'un long sommeil avant son retour. Yamato, allant faire sonner sa voix pour demander à Naruto de retourner à son livre, se fait couper par Hinata, qui se tourne vers lui.

\- Plutôt bien. Content de te revoir.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure après avoir fini sa phrase, gêner, n'arrivant pas à trouver ses mots, elle remarque la langue du blond lécher sa lèvre inférieure avant de sourire.

\- Tu sais qu'on risque de te jeter des pierres à te savoir avec moi. Tes parents seront contre.

Secouant juste la tête avant de hocher les épaules, elle pose sa main sur le banc, entre eux, paume ouverte, Naruto la regardant quelques secondes avant de fixer les yeux neige d'un regard charnel, prenant sa main pour la serrer quand finalement la sonnerie retentit, faisant revenir les élèves et Jiraya en classe, s'arrêtant tous en voyant Hinata et le démon ensemble, se souriant.

Le Sannin va être le premier à réagir, allant regagner sa place derrière le blond, pour s'arrêter à leur niveau.

\- Pareil qu'avant gamin et, si jamais, mademoiselle Hyûga, vous le déconcentrez en cours, je vous demanderais de regagner votre ancienne place.

Sentant sa main être un peu plus serrée à l'entendre de ses mots, Hinata va rapidement jeter un coup d'œil au blond, le voyant légèrement en colère, comprenant que ce n'est clairement pas ce qu'il désire.

\- Promis. Je ne le dérangerais pas. Fait-elle en un chuchotement en se réinstallant correctement à son nouveau bureau.

D'un sourire, ignorant le regard sur lui de la part du blond, qui a toujours détesté qu'il l'appelle « gamin », Jiraya se redresse et fait un signe de tête rapide, garantissant qu'il prenait en charge de la surveillant de la petite Hyûga, comme il l'a toujours fait, avec l'Uchiwa, de par leur proximité physique avec le blond, devant juste faire plus attention à cette fille, même si, il l'a clairement deviné, comme le professeur, celle-ci serait bien la dernière qu'on soupçonnerait Naruto de vouloir du mal, le prouvant, durant leur journée de cours, par les quelques chuchotements et petit signe qui se font, silencieux, à peine perceptible, si on n'y fait pas particulièrement attention à eux.

Comme sa première balade avec le blond, la boule dans le ventre pale, nichée depuis les nombreuses semaines passées proche sans pouvoir se toucher, disparaît en un mauvais souvenir. Naruto parlait avec elle que durant les pauses, les chuchotements étant des commentaires sur le cours, parlant toujours sur des banalités, l'invitant à lui parler d'elle, sachant que, quoique ce soit une Hyûga, ce ne sera pas d'elle qu'il connaîtra les secrets du village.

Le soir, quand la journée se termine, c'est avec une certaine tristesse qu'Hinata dit au revoir au blond, étant resté avec lui jusqu'à l'arrivée des Anbus, qui lui ont demandé de sortir, avec tendresse et gentillesse, poussés, tant par Jiraya, qu'ayant bien compris qu'un mauvais geste ou une parole suffira à voir le démon se retourner contre eux.

Être responsable de la mort d'une centaine de membres Anbus de la Racine, une unité d'élite, laisse une terreur dans tous les esprits, même en sachant ses capacités bloquées, ignorant de quoi il est capable, malgré que le Sannin les accompagne toujours jusqu'aux sous-sols de la prison, partant quand il est confié à une nouvelle unité.

Traversant les couloirs sombres, entouré par quatre Anbus, ne pouvant plus à cause du manque de place, Naruto se fait plaquer contre le mur devant sa cellule, deux mains sur le torse pour l'y appuyer, surveiller par un troisième, la matraque de sortit, le quatrième ouvrant la porte se mettant sur l'autre côté de la porte pour le surveiller pendant que ceux qui le planquait lui donne l'ordre d'avancer, le poussant dans le dos, pour le projeter contre son lit, s'éloignant en attendant quelque seconde qu'il se redresse.

D'un regard vide, habitué, il retire son haut et bas. Nu devant eux, les voyant sortir leur matraquer, il serre les dents, se préparant aux prochaines douleurs qui vont venir, commençant par lui couper le souffle et le mettre à terre, les barres métalliques tombant de plus en plus fortes, faisant sortir le rouge du corps marquer et sans signe de vie.

Sans panique, le plus haut gradé se redresse, rangeant son arme, en donnant ordre à sa subordonnée qu'on l'emprisonne, celle-ci s'exécutant, le jetant, sans douceur, contre le lit de pierre, prenant ses poignets pour y serrer les sangles de cuir brun, si fort qu'elle lui coupe la circulation du sang, ses chevilles suivantes, avant que, nonchalamment, l'homme au masque de belette aux marques bleu-ciel se voit donner un fer chauffé à blanc, le posant sur le corps blond pour rajouter une nouvelle marque au tableau qu'est son corps, le voyant ouvrir les yeux et la bouche en se débattant de toutes ses forces, cherchant à faire fuir la douleur, paniqué, regardant autour de lui, son corps se faisant recouvrir d'un liquide transparent et puant, empestant ses narines, crachant, pour dégager le goût de ses lèvres, sur le plus proche, se prenant un direct en plein visage, saignant abondamment du nez, celui-ci se mélangeant au liquide transparent, donnant un gout métallique à ses lèvres, cachant le goût du précédent fluide.

N'ayant pas le temps de s'amuser avec lui, leur obligation les appelant en ce jour, les quatre gardes ferment la porte derrière eux, le chef partant dans le sens contraire de ses subordonnées en leur souhaitant une bonne journée, marchant longtemps dans les couloirs sombres pour sortir par une issue très peu utilisée, donnant en plein milieu de la forêt, s'assurant que personne ne l'a suivi avant de marcher quelques mètres, caché par les bois, imitant le cri d'un oiseau coutumier de ce terrain, attendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre un autre cri, lui aussi semblable à ceux qu'on peut entendre dans ses bois, se mettant dos à un arbre en attendant, moins d'une poignée de seconde, de voir apparaître, sur les branches des arbres autour, trois membre de la Racine.

À peine ses yeux lui donnent cette indication que ses oreilles lui font ressentir les pas réguliers d'un homme boitant, frappant le sol d'un bout de bois. Comprenant, il tournera la tête en direction de Danzo qui s'approche, restant fixe, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, malgré le temps qu'il a cherché à le faire.

\- Danzo-Sama ! Le salut-il en s'inclinant.

\- Ravis de rencontrer l'homme qui m'apporte son soutien depuis quatre mois.

\- C'est un honneur de vous aider. Fait-il avec calme, n'osant toujours pas relever la tête, sentant en lui couler une sueur froide.

\- Marchons un peu veux-tu ? J'ai à te parler en personne. Fait-il d'une voix froide, sérieux.

Relevant le regard, c'est avec plaisir qu'il s'approche de celui-ci, surveillé par les hommes masqués qui vont rester proche par leur regard, mais assez loin pour n'entendre que des murmures.

Marchant au rythme de l'homme sage, le regard droit devant sur le paysage, c'est avec tension qu'il attend la voix froide et rayée.

\- Comment ce passe les expériences ? Du nouveau ?

\- Rien de concluant. Nous avons tenté différents poisons à notre disposition, pratiquée de multiples ablations et brûlure de toute sorte. Un homme ordinaire aurait craché le morceau depuis bien longtemps, mais il est résistant, les blessures guérissent toujours au lendemain et rien, dans son comportement, ne prouve qu'il a subi une quelconque blessure.

\- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant quand on sait d'où il vient. Les poisons que nous connaissons ne sont rien comparés à ceux dont il a dû être immunisé. Quel type de torture avez-vous pratiqué ?

\- Multiple brûlure, ayant pu aller jusqu'à deuxième degré bénigne sans attirer l'attention. Privation de sommeil. Dépeçage. Électrisation. Waterbording, Hypothermie. Nous préparons, pour les prochains jours, la salle blanche…

Pendant qu'il lui énumère la liste des tortures, dont sa mémoire lui renvoie, Danzo hoche la tête, écoutant avec intérêt les résultats, commençant à avoir un sourire en entendant qu'aucun n'a donné de résultat concluant contre cet enfant, notant que cela n'a pas plus être poussé à plus de quelques heures, n'étant point favorable à cette activité, surtout, il semblerait, qu'ils soient des amateurs dans la pratique, de par leur son rapport sur les résultats ratés et de son impossibilité à aller plus loin, maudissant Sarutobi qui, par ses pensées pacifiques, met Konoha en danger.

Quand le rapport se termine, il reprend la parole de sa voix froide, voyant qu'il était bientôt arrivé.

\- Nous allons devoir stopper nos rencontres. Le Hokage a décidé de mettre son nez dans mes affaires et je ne peux, pour le moment, pas l'en empêcher. S'il découvre que j'ai un lien avec la torture de l'enfant démon, s'en est fini de la Racine.

Hochant la tête, il rassure le vieil homme en annonçant comprendre, assurant son soutien.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Tu es une recrue des plus importante pour moi et te perdre serait une sacrée épine dans mon pied. La sécurité de Konoha en dépend.

\- Soyez certain que jamais je vous trahirais-

Il se coupe, voyant, un arbre et un trou creusé devant lui.

Un bruissement d'air dans son dos l'alerte, se retournant en sautant en arrière, évitant un shuriken qui se planter au sol sortant un kunai dans un mouvement mécanique, se rendant compte, trop tard, que le chef de la Racine le charge, perdant son souffle quand son poing droit, bandé, lui rendre dans l'estomac, lui brisant plusieurs côtes, avant de tomber à la renverse dans le trou, se rendant compte qu'il est de taille humaine et profond de trois mètres, voyant le visage de Danzo apparaître au-dessus du trou, s'assurant qu'il soit bien au fond.

Paralysé par la douleur, il ne pourra que rester immobile en voyant de la terre le recouvrir, ouvrant la bouche, mais n'arrivant à sortir rien d'autre que de l'air brusque, moins sonore qu'une brise, cherchant à récupérer de l'air que la terre, le recouvrant, lui retire.

Quand le trou sera complément bouché, la terre tassée à coups de pelle, devant le regard du borgne, la victime aura la poitrine qui explose et la mort douloureuse qu'il ne pensait jamais lui arriver.

\- Un problème de moins. S'il était vraiment aussi fidèle qu'il le prétend, ses collègues ignorent mon application. Malheureusement, un Anbu qui trahit l'Hokage pour me rejoindre, est avant tout un traître. Surveillez discrètement ses geôliers. Si l'occasion se présent, uniquement que si vous êtes certain que rien ne remonte à moi, creusé d'autres trous. Konoha doit être protégé avant tout et seule la Racine sait le faire.

D'un signe de tête, les quatre masqués hochent la tête, saluant l'homme, qui repart seul hors de la forêt, regagnant ses quartiers.

 **xxx**

Installée autour d'une table, la famille Hyûga se fait servir, par leur serviteurs, les différents plats cuisiniers, ceux-ci partant aussi vite arrivé en sentant la tension dans la pièce, les deux parents fixant leur ainée, l'un avec sévérité, la mère ; portant sur ses genoux la dernière, commençant à la faire manger ; avec crainte.

Depuis la fin de la journée, Hinata sentit monté en elle la pression et savait que cet instant devait venir.

Sortit en dernière de l'académie, bien plus tardivement que ce à quoi elle les a habituées, suivie de quelques minutes par les Anbus entourant Naruto, les parents ont vite compris ce que leur fille avait fait aujourd'hui, prouvé par le professeur, qui, loin de penser à mal, voulait les prévenir de la décision de leur fille d'une voix neutre.

Le retour à la maison fut des plus silencieux et froid. À peine arrivée, elle dut aller dans sa chambre et ne pas en sortir, non pour la punir, comme elle le pense, mais parce que les parents devaient parler de ce problème entre eux et ne pouvait le faire que l'esprit tranquille de savoir leur fille dans sa chambre, décidant que le repas sera le moment des explications.

Hiashi lance le sujet.

\- Nous t'écoutons ma fille. Qu'as-tu à dire pour te justifier ?

\- Me « justifier », père ? Demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Nous t'avons pourtant dit qu'Uzumaki est devenue un danger pour Konoha. J'aurais pensé que notre discussion à son retour aurait été claire. Pourquoi t'es-tu approchée de lui ? Demande-t-il d'une voix froide et grave, cachant sa peur.

Restant silencieux, la tête baissée, mâchant sa lèvre, elle cherche ses mots, n'arrivant à rien, non par manque de mots, mais de sens pour une personne extérieure à ses pensées.

Sentant que sa méthode ne mène à rien, Hiashi laisse sa femme intervenir, celle-ci ayant toujours eu les mots qui lui manquaient.

\- Hinata chérie. Tu peux tout nous dire ma puce.

La voix douce et calme de la mère détendit la petite, soupirant longuement en relevant la tête, lisant en son père la sévérité et sa mère la douceur, mêlée à une crainte commune.

\- Mère, Père. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous répondre. C'est venu comme cela, naturellement. Je sais aussi que vous aimeriez que je vous dise que cette « erreur » ne se reproduira plus, je pourrais vous le dire, mais, je le sais, cela prendra sans doute encore un mois, avant que je retourne vers lui sans m'en rendre compte…

Silencieux, les deux parents écoutent leur fille, ne lui coupant pas la parole, la mère encourageant son mari dans ce sens.

\- J'ignore pourquoi… Seulement, cinq minutes avec lui, m'ont suffi à me sentir heureuse, à faire disparaître mes problèmes, cette boule...

Elle frotte son ventre en parlant de celle-ci, qui lui est revenue depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Hinata chérie… Je sais… Je devine… Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que tu ressens avec lui… Seulement… Ne vois pas en nous une envie de te faire du mal, ni une envie de sauver les apparences… Ce garçon, Naruto, du peu que je le connais, est quelqu'un de bien… Seulement, il a trahi le village ma fille. Il n'est pas seulement parti pour revenir, il a rejoint un ennemi du village, nous avons eu des retours d'action qu'il a menée contre plusieurs villages allié et contre nous, indirectement… C'est dur à entendre, mais c'est très dangereux de rester près de lui… Je le cache peut-être bien, mais je suis terrifié, n'osant pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu te faire aujourd'hui.

Mordant sa lèvre, Hinata reste tête baissée, n'arrivant pas à affronter le visage et les yeux de sa matriarche terrifiée, le père ayant mis sa main dans son dos pour tenter de la soutenir, la rassurer, se montrant plus en retraite qu'il l'aura imaginé dans cette conversation, n'ayant pas, comme sa femme, cet instinct qui lui permet de comprendre sa fille, même quand elle s'explique. Pour lui, homme qui vit d'un mariage arrangé devenu amour, ce n'était que du charabia incompréhensible.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mère. Je… Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler en sa présence. Je m'attire à lui…

\- Dans ce cas, je parlerais demain au directeur et lui demanderais de te changer de classe. Retentit la voix glaçante, décidée, de son père, ne voyant là que le seul moyen.

\- Pitié, père, non ! Hurle-t-elle, comprenant qu'elle ne le verra plus, extériorisant la douleur qu'elle ressent.

Jamais elle n'a haussé le ton, surtout pas avec ses parents, son père étant bien la dernière personne qu'on imaginerait connaître ses foudres, cela lui ayant pris d'un coup, regrettant son acte à peine celui-ci fait.

Le père, les yeux écarquillés par son acte, se fait apaiser par la main de sa femme qui lui sourit.

\- Mangeons tous ensemble. Ensuite, Hinata, je te prierais d'aller dans ta chambre. Cette tension n'est pas bonne pour Hanabi. Fait-elle calmement, naviguant avec tous les protagonistes de ses yeux, les laissant fixe la cadette de la salle, qui suce un légume en s'y faisant les dents.

Accompagnée, pour la forme, par une onomatopée du chef de famille, la petite famille mange entre eux et Hinata va rejoindre sa chambre, la mère couchant sa fille en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, la petite partant vite dans ses songes, le jeune âge lui demandant beaucoup de sommeil, même si, elle le reconnaît, sa dernière occupe bien plus le lit que sa grande sœur ne le faisait, créant de petites plaisanteries entre les parents.

De retour au salon, avec son mari, une nouvelle discussion commence, tous les deux d'accord sur l'idée d'éloigner leur fille du garçon porteur du démon et de la dangerosité qu'il représente, sans pouvoir s'entendre sur la méthode à aborder.

\- Ceci est sans issue. Soupire Hiashi après une demi-heure d'échange avec sa femme.

\- Elle l'aime Hiashi. Malgré toutes nos mises en garde, notre certitude qu'elle sera méfiante, elle l'a dit elle-même, elle retournera naturellement vers lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Nous devrions les éloigner, les changer de classe. Nous devons faire quelque chose, c'est notre fille. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser entre ses mains.

\- Comment réagirais-tu, si je venais à disparaitre ? Que plus jamais nous nous reverrons demain ?

Surpris, son mari la fixe dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre, ainsi qu'une réponse, non pour la rassurer, mais en quête de sincérité.

Il ne connaît cette femme que par son père, pourtant, il ne se voit pas vivre sans elle, dormir et se réveiller sans sa présence, son odeur, ses sourires.

Sa réflexion se mit à le tourmenter en lui signalant que cette femme aurait été une autre, il l'aurait autant aimé, son cœur se mêlant à la bataille pour défendre que cette femme qui lui a donné deux merveilleuses héritières était, certes, choisie, mais qu'une autre n'aurait pas su percer sa carapace et gagner son cœur, s'alliant à sa mémoire pour se rappeler de l'homme qu'il était avant, cet homme qu'il affiche en public à tout le clan, cette statue de glace qui ignore ce qu'est l'amour, hormis un sentiment dont on lui radotait les effets bénéfiques.

\- En tout cas, sache que si tu venais à disparaître, je passerais ma vie en noir et ne sortirais pas de cette maison sans être entouré de gardes pour me cacher du monde. Réponds sa femme, brisant son chemin de pensée en comprenant que c'était beaucoup lui demander d'imaginer une telle situation, le savant très terre-à-terre.

Souriant, Hiashi fini par donner raison à sa femme, lui demandant comment il devra faire pour l'aider avec Hinata, devinant que, sur ce point, elle seule sait comment s'y prendre avec elle.

Mettant place leur stratégie, ils ne se doutent pas que leur conversation, du dîner à cet instant, est écouté par le senior du clan, ancien chef de celui-ci et père d'Hiashi, caché derrière les murs, voyant d'un très mauvais œil les tournures que prend la situation entre sa petite fille et l'Uzumaki, se promettant d'en parler avec son fils.

 _\- Je vous ai sous-estimé Uzumaki. Vous étiez un adversaire exemplaire._

 _\- Ne vous plaigniez pas, vous avez réussi à sortir vos cartes et les jouer aux bons moments. Vous m'avez aussi appris les limites de cet état d'esprit. Un lourd prix a payé pour nous deux._

 _\- Veuillez disparaître et ne lut jamais revenir, je vous prie._

 _\- Malheureusement pour vous, je reviendrais, tous les ans, à cette date, je reviendrais ici et si je vous croise sur mon chemin, j'écourte le reste de votre vie._

Promesse de retour du démon, poème lyrique.


	17. Nouvelle ère

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, je vais faire rapide, on s'approche de la fin et je viens de me rendre compte, par pur hasard, que je viens de créer un grand tournant dans le fic pour le 10 octobre. Vous ne le verrez que dans la saison 4, mais comme j'ai rien de spécial à dire d'autre. Cela m'arrive souvent que les date coïncider sans que je me prenne trop la tête^^, ais-je un esprit gardien ou parce que je bouffe trop de pates ?

Ah oui, information de base, mais je pense que tout le monde va pas s'en foutre, la partie suivant est fini d'écrire. Corrigé et tout. Voilà

 _Réponse review_

 _Fifi :_ Salut fifi. Une belle review que tu m'as fait et je te sens méga impliquer dans mon histoire, ce qui est un vrai bonheur ! Disons que pour le parent d'Hinata, il réagira comme n'importe qui, Naruto reste un tueur de sang-froid. Hinata était obliger de faire le premier pas, Naruto étant boqué par Jiraya. Pour Sasuke, bah disons que la suite va le développé. Pour Danzo, bah… Je peux rien dire, à mon sens, j'ai retranscrire un Danzo tel qu'on nous le présente et j'ai souvent prouvé son utilité. C'est un personnage complexe et j'avoue que, restant dans l'ombre, son apparition fera parler de lui. N'hésite pas à te lâche, cela fait toujours plaisir et me pousse à me surpasser^^

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XVII : Nouvelle ère.

En fin de journée, l'ambiance est des plus calmes et relaxant à Konoha, le quotidien installé, les querelles sont sur le déclin, s'oubliant et s'éteignant, faute de pouvoir être alimenté, l'Hokage ayant fait une réunion avec les responsables des principales révoltes organiser, leur expliquant son point de vue et la raison pour laquelle Konoha a besoin de Naruto, ainsi qu'un rappel, essentiel, sur le principe que Konoha est une terre d'accueil et de repenti, mais surtout, le premier village Shinobique, devant montrer la voie au monde, agissant et éloquence d'un ton de paix, sans laisser d'occasion de se faire marcher sur les pieds.

Appuyé par Naruto et son aptitude "calme", les Uchiwa présents dans les rues en une aptitude plus sereine et professionnel, le mécontentement laisse place à la neutralité, voir, pour certain, un regain de confiance pour le pouvoir en place, sans pour autant, les hauts dirigeant l'ayant en tête, enterrer complètement leur rancœur, prouver par les regards sur Naruto, durant son trajet, aller-retours, académie et prison.

Pendant que certains rentrent chez eux d'autres quittant le village pour laisser place à de nouveaux arrivants dans la tour du dirigeant, à son bureau, sont assis les deux plus puissance chef de Konoha sur les sofas, se faisant face en portant à leur lèvre leur tasse de thé, nullement la première, certainement pas la dernière, au vu du travail qui les attend, mais aucun ne va se plaindre, attendant ce moment depuis tellement d'années, l'ayant préparé depuis quatre mois en se voyant durant de courtes minutes, échangeant principalement par courrier, leur emploi du temps ne leur permettant pas encore le face-à-face; mais surtout, le senior le taisant, pourtant aisément deviner par l'autre chef, parce que leur pacte pour la paix ne sera pas encore vue d'un bon œil et risque d'être brisé par de multiples moyens, chacun restant prudent en taisant autant qu'ils le peuvent leur projet, l'Hokage n'ayant aucun confident, tandis que les proches de Fugaku et ses hauts gradés, placés sous le silence, sont les seul à le savoir, accueillant la nouvelle avec plaisir, quoique réticent, craignant un tel projet sur l'avenir.

\- Pouvez-vous me rappeler le sujet principal aborder, nous ayant menés à décider les termes de cette clause ? Demande le vieil homme, appréciant le thé qui calme son mal de tête, se relisant.

\- Nous parlions des terrains d'entrainement, comme quoi vous souhaitiez que nous en laissions un peu pour le village, afin d'en faire des terrains publics.

\- Qui nous a mené à gérer les horaires d'ouverture et fermetures… Finit-il dans un soupir, se rendant compte, comme le brun, de la superficialité de l'affaire.

\- Au moins, c'est posé et si mésentente il y a, nous serons qui est dans son droit.

\- J'ajouterais bien un temps de transition entre les deux où l'ancien doit laisser la place et les nouveaux attendre son tour.

\- Faites donc. Les terrains donnés sont rarement utilisés par notre clan, nous en demanderons que très rarement les droits, cela, uniquement, pour les Genins et début Chunin. Les secrets du clan, doivent rester secret.

Si sa voix est calme, posé, le fond bien explicite sur le désintéressement du clan, il est aussi légèrement gêné de justifier le dernier point, vite répondu par le vieil homme.

\- Je comprends, je comprends. Je vous avoue même que j'ai plus plaisir sur ce point avec vous que les Hyûga.

\- Le Byakugan est une puissante pupille, je comprends leur raisonnement, mon père étant proche de ce trait de caractère. Fait-il simplement pour clore.

Un petit rire sort des lèvres du vieil homme à la penser de son père et de sa ressemblance, quoiqu'ils aboyassent le contraire, avec le senior du clan Hyûga.

\- Point suivant…L'étendue du pouvoir des Uchiwa sur le village.

La petite ambiance détendue disparue naturellement pour être plus froid, chacun devenant traité les points du pacte avec sérieux et concentration.

 **xxx**

\- Encore du café ? Demande le chef, les yeux petits, regardant le liquide chaud passé dans sa tasse, l'anbu-serviteur se redressant en regardant le second chef, attendant sa réponse.

\- Avec plaisir. Fait-il, un peu plus réveillé.

Servi, le nouveau venu quitte le bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui pour que ses collègues la scellent, comme de coutume dans ses circonstances, disparaissant du couloir, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, en laissant juste un panneau avec ordre exprès de ne pas déranger, les Anbus s'assurant que cela soit respecté, ayant souvent dû, depuis le début de journée, arrêter les gens et les rediriger eux-mêmes vers des subalternes, où, pour des cas qui demandent le vénérable personnellement, jugé de l'importance et renvoyé au lendemain, ayant toujours eu la chance que les dossiers ne soient pas de dernière minute, le vieil homme s'en étant assuré pour les prochains jours.

\- Va te reposer, Crow. Je prends la relève. Fait le chef d'escouade.

Quoique le ton soit calme, l'ordre est sonnant, ne laissant pas le choix quant à son obéissance, l'ayant déjà demandé deux fois, avec plus de lest quand le concerné lui répondit, prouvé par son attitude et sérieux, pouvoir encore tenir. Se sentant mal d'agir ainsi, savant que c'était son clan qui se jouait derrière cette porte, Kakashi sait surtout rester l'esprit clair. Dans son état, l'Uchiwa ne pourra pas aider en cas de sérieux soucis. Lisant dans son esprit, le plus jeune ne réplique pas, cette fois, hochant la tête avant de se préparer à sortir de l'ombre.

\- Je vous envoie un remplaçant, mais, si vous me permettez la remarque, quand le chef des Uchiwa bois du café, c'est qu'il est dans ses dernières limites et, généralement, ce ne sera que pour tenir une heure maximum. Je pense qu'ils continueront demain.

\- Merci Crow, je pense aussi que maitre Sarutobi est dans ses dernières limites. Bon repos.

\- Vous aussi, loup gris.

 **xxx**

Dans la salle, pas loin de la vérité, ce n'est plus un combat pour un point de vue sur le contrat, ou une clause, qui se joue, mais bien d'endurance, savoir qui, entre le plus jeune de corps et l'habitué de ses réunions, tombera en premier, sous couvert de points abordés à la va-vite, nullement noté, n'échangeant plus de souhait et désir, mais des point de vue, partant dans d'autre délire, que la fatigue cause, sans être arrêter par l'autre, qui, fatiguée aussi, suivi, finissant chacun par en rire en se rendant compte de la situation et leur gaminerie.

\- On s'est arrêté où ? Demande le brun, avec un petit sourire, rigolant par le nez.

\- C'est noté, on est tombé d'accord sur le fait…

Rapprochant sa tête et la feuille de ses yeux, voyant flou.

\- Que vous avez eu l'autorisation de défendre, en votre nom, certaines affaires privées de Konoha, avec un statu de conseiller.

\- Ah oui… C'est vrai… Si cela peut vous rassurer, ce n'est pas dans mes attentions de l'utiliser dans l'instant. Je veux juste que mon clan soit plus appliqué… Politiquement.

\- Et pour le bien de notre village et de ses futures décisions, on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir et finir demain, si possible. Vous êtes disponible ?

\- J'ai prévu une semaine de liberté… Et vous ? Demande-t-il en retenant ses soupirs et bâillement.

\- Sauf urgence, pareil. Sourit-il.

Le manque de réponse du brun provoque un nouveau sourire du vieil homme, qui va frapper de ses mains légèrement, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, le jeune homme restant immobile, la respiration calme. N'ayant pas besoin de répéter le mouvement plus fort, ce qui aurait été compréhensible, la porte s'ouvre doucement révélant le jeune Anbu aux cheveux argent, qui, d'abord étonné, va se retrouver surpris devant la scène de son maître, droit sur le canapé, les yeux presque fermés, souriant en le regardant et le chef de clan, la tête baissée, les bras croisés sur son torse, ayant une posture de réflexion trompeuse, le pot aux roses se faisant découvrir quand on s'approche pour l'analyser. Ayant tout de suite compris, à peine ouverte, il ferme la porte rapidement, évitant que la remplaçante d'Itachi, qui se trouve derrière, rentre, celle-ci ne se vexant pas, comprenant qu'il demande à parler en secret.

\- Crow est parti ? Demande le vainqueur quand la porte est fermée, acceptant d'utiliser les surnoms depuis que Kakashi l'a convaincu de sécuriser plus leur vie privée, même en Konoha.

\- Je l'ai relevé il y a trente minutes. Répondit-il.

\- Passe par la fenêtre et fait venir les responsables de son clan, explique sans trop en dire que leur chef a besoin de se reposer, ils comprendront.

L'ordre fut donné pour la forme, se doutant tous les deux, que la meilleure solution se trouve dans ce choix, ouvrant légèrement la porte pour signaler à la subalterne, que la réunion est terminée et qu'elle pouvait partir, s'excusant de l'avoir fait venir pour presque rien.

\- Nuls soucis, loup gris. Réponds la femme aux cheveux violets, avec un katana dans le dos, d'une voix compréhensible.

Sans plus attendre, elle part calmement pour ne pas gêner, plus, son chef qui se sente mal d'avoir dérangé une nouvelle recrue, moins d'un mois dans l'organisation, qu'il sent, de son instinct, digne de confiance, un instinct qui regrette de ne pas avoir écouté quand il fallait et qui, pour se rattraper, n'hésite plus.

Rentrant à nouveau dans la salle, voyant le vieil homme début, le fixant avec un sourire qui en dit long sur sa pensée, le faisant baisser la tête et partir à la fenêtre, fuyant son regard pour ne pas provoquer les mots complices, en riant pour lui-même.

Seul avec le chef de clan, Hiruzen va doucement se rapprocher de lui, prendre sa tasse et la reposer simplement, sans plus de force ou douceur, contre la table, faisant résonner un petit bruit sec, qui fait ouvrir les yeux de l'homme, un peu brumeux, tournant le regard autour de lui pour comprendre sa position, remarquant la silhouette qui se rassoit. Cachant sa gêne et ses pensées, celles-ci se font couper, d'une voix calme, posée, non-moqueuse, non-supérieure.

\- J'ai demandé la venue de vos accompagnateurs. Je serais plus tranquille de vous savoir revenu accompagné, ayant chargé les miens de la mission.

Se mâchant la lèvre inférieure, le brun hoche simplement la tête, attendant, comme son vis-à-vis, dans le silence.

 **xxx**

Quatre jours. C'est après quatre jours qu'enfin ; une pensée partagée par les deux concernés et leur entourage, qui se plaignait de ne plus les voir ; les accords entre Konoha et les Uchiwa sont terminés. Chacun devant un bureau, une plume dans chaque main, ils se mirent à signer, en tant que représentant, chacun un contrat, avant d'échange leur place pour faire de même avec l'autre, gardant chacun une copie en ayant le sourire, le rangeant dans un coffret de bronze qu'il ferme à clé en le gardant sur eux.

C'est sous un lever de soleil, ayant décidé de signer le contrat avec cette image symbolique, que furent ainsi terminées les querelles entre ses deux forces, l'Uchiwa donnant son coffret à son fils, lui intimant de le mettre dans son bureau, en lieu sûr, lui ayant présenté l'endroit, une journée avant.

Habillé en civil, Itachi s'incline et s'en va accomplir la mission qui permet à chacun de réaliser leur rêve de paix, se faisant mimifié par son cousin Shisui, Fugaku ayant voulu mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Rangeant son coffret dans un tiroir de son bureau, ayant prévu de le cacher chez lui, à l'abri, avec les secrets du village, Sarutobi Hiruzen remarque son nouvel allié attendant, le regardant avec attention en lui demandant s'il désirait quelque chose, s'étonnant, leur affaire réglée.

\- J'aimerais vous faire une demande… Disons plus personnelle.

\- À propos de notre accord ? De comment le faire connaître ? Essaie-t-il de deviner.

\- Nullement. Notre affaire est réglée et ce point a déjà été vu dans son ensemble. C'est une demande plus délicate et que je devine refuser. À dire vrai, c'est assez honteux de ne pas avoir de poids dans ma demande, mais n'en trouvant aucun et me hantant depuis plusieurs semaines...

Comprenant que Fugaku se trouve dans une situation délicate, n'arrivant pas à choisir son angle d'attaque, il se décide à l'aider, ayant souvent vécu cette situation.

\- Fugaku. Nous venons de passer une semaine ensemble, signer un pacte important et je vous accepte même dans mon entourage dès que le Désir vous prend, nous avons, même, pendant un instant, eut l'idée d'être des camarades de terrain contre une éventuelle attaque du Kyūbi. Un peu de familiarité me ferait vous prendre pour un ami et je suis prêt à tout entendre de par cette nouvelle amitié.

Déglutissant devant son ton des plus chaleureux, gêné par ses mots, qui le perdent encore plus, il va vite se reprendre et formuler son attaque frontalement.

\- Maître Hokage, ma demande concerne le prisonnier numéro SS14118192619, Naruto Uzumaki.

 **xxx**

À l'académie, le début de journée commence doucement, les élèves arrivent à l'heure, parlant entre eux, tandis que, dans son coin, à la fenêtre, Naruto s'étonne de ne pas voir le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, n'était pas le seul au vu du regard de Sasuke, celui d'Hinata, venant toujours en avance, ne le lâchant que pour sortir ses affaires. Tournant ses méninges dans tous les sens, il fixe un point à l'autre bout de toit, le détournant aussi vite en repérant trois silhouettes, soupirant doucement se demandant ce qu'il passe par la tête de cette « ermite ».

L'entrée de Tenzo, comme toujours, créé le silence, les élèves gagnent leur place, toujours coller contre le mur de la porte, quoiqu'ils n'aient plus la même peur qu'au retour du blond. Saluant tout le monde avec respect, se faisant répondre, Naruto profitant de ne plus avoir l'obligation, pour se taire, le châtain va enchaîner sur le programme de la semaine.

\- Aujourd'hui, durant toute la semaine, nous allons passer nos cours sur le terrain t'entraînement. Le programme sera exclusivement du Taijutsu et le lancer d'arme.

Des petits cris et chuchotement de plaisir retentissent, Naruto ouvrant grand les yeux en tournant encore la tête derrière lui avant de fixer le toit.

\- … Votre excitation fait plaisir à voir, mais je me dois de vous rappeler les règles essentielles et que, si une seule n'est pas respectée, le responsable passera le reste de la semaine en classe, à faire des exercices.

Entendant la sentence, les bruits cessent, pas mal de regard tournant vers le blond, qui se demande ce qu'il va faire durant cette semaine, se voyant bien rester en classe, de par sa condition, mais, l'absence du Sannin le fait douter d'être laissé seul, imaginant, sans mal, un remplaçant qui ne tardera pas. L'appel ce faisant, le prisonnier sort ses affaires en silence, non par respect, mais la non-envie d'attirer l'attention, jetant quelques regards sur sa droite pour tomber sur des parcelles de peau blanche, la saison ne se prêtant pas à la colorisation de l'épiderme, détournant aussi vite le regard quand des envies lui traverse l'esprit.

\- … Je vous demanderais d'être attentif et prends tout cela au sérieux, nous finirons la semaine sur un petit tournoi intra-classe en arène circulaire, afin de voir vos capacités.

Laissant un petit silence, signalant qu'il a fini, une main se lève, recevant l'autorisation de demander si le Ninjutsu sera abordé, ce qu'il sera refusé, ajoutant qu'ils commenceront d'abord par le Taijutsu, créant des soupirs et plainte, Naruto levant les yeux au plafond devant leur stupidité.

« _Le_ _Taijutsu_ _est le plus important. Quand on n'a plus de_ _chakra,_ _c'est ça qui te sauve la vie._ »

\- Le Taijutsu le plus important. Quand on n'a plus de chakra, c'est ça qui vous sauves la vie. Résonne la voix de Yamato en réaction.

Étirant ses lèvres, le blond fixe avec attention ce professeur, lissant dans ses yeux, malgré la distance qui les sépare, un réel sérieux et une petite colère devant les gamineries dont il vient de faire les frais.

\- … Par ailleurs, c'est justement par le combat de corps que vous gagnerez en Ninjutsu.

Reculant la tête en une grimace, Naruto va vite se trouver stupide d'avoir donné de l'intérêt à cet homme. Hinata, ne le quittant pas des yeux, remarque ses dernières actions, écrit sur une feuille pour lui demander le problème, habituer par ce moyen de communication, bien plus utile entre eux, lui expliquant ; certes, l'art du combat donne une facilité à la concentration, mais cela n'aide en rien le Ninjutsu, pas plus que le Genjutsu, qui permet une meilleure perception, aide les autres chemins avant que le professeur demande à tous de se mettre en rang devant la salle.

Les plus proches sortent avec rapidité, Naruto doutant entre l'excitation ou la non-tolérance de sa présence. C'est avec regret qu'Hinata saisit la main de Naruto, la serrant fort, terrifié de ne pas le revoir avant quelques heures, celui-ci répondant, moins fortement, à l'étreinte, lui souriant en la regardant dans les yeux, la rassurant par ce contact

\- Naruto, Hinata. On vous attend. Retentit la voix du professeur.

Surpris, les enfants, hormis Naruto et Hinata, qui se fixent en cherchant à comprendre le sens de la phrase, vont regarder le professeur, avec la même intension qu'eux, celui-ci expliquant en quelques mots.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse seul dans cette classe. Les Anbus ont été prévenues à mon arrivée, ils seront plus proche encore et prêt à intervenir

Nullement touché par la menace, le blond va se concentrer sur le visage qui passe de la tristesse à la joie pure, comprenant, qu'enfin, une chance se présente de montrer au démon ce qu'elle vaut et mérite son attention, espérant gagner un grand pas dans leurs relations.

Sans se lâcher, tous deux se lèvent et rejoignent les élèves qui vont s'écarter en restant en rang, le professeur fermant la porte avant d'inviter les derniers arrivés à passer devant, les suivants en faisant résonner sa canne derrière eux, provoquant un désagréable sentiment à la fille et une petite colère au blond, qui va pour se venger, mais s'abstient en sentant son bras être tiré et tenue contre le torse de Yuki-onna, le froid attirant son regard sur son membre, voyant les mains blanches dévorer sa peau, se nourrissant de sa chaleur. Devinant dans son regard que ses gestes ont été inconscients, s'en rendant compte et ayant honte de ne pas pouvoir arrêter, Naruto va sourire et s'approche un peu plus d'elle, brisant le peu d'espace entre eux, lui donnant l'autorisation de continuer, à son plus grand plaisir.

Placer juste derrière, concentrer sur le responsable de son infirmité, ayant prévu, en cas de soucis, une stratégie pour agir, il remarque bien leur petite scène et l'apaisement qui en résulte entre eux, raison pour laquelle il ne dit rien et ne réagit pas.

Si, au tout début, la peur le prit, il ne peut s'empêcher, avec le temps, de se poser des questions sur la brune. Naruto ne semble pas différent de ce qu'il l'en connaît, que ce soit l'époque qu'avant sa fuite, son passage Nunkenin et son retour. Son comportement a évolué, mais jamais ses yeux ont caché cette froideur fantomatique, cette impression que, si on les fixe quelques secondes, on tombe dans un trou vide sans espoir de retour, hors, cette fille est la seule, à sa connaissance, à les fixer et y revenir sans aucun problème et sourire, la seule qui va naturellement vers le démon, n'ayant aucune conscience du danger, le plus terrifiant étant que c'est la seule personne que Naruto va chercher lui-même.

Tous ont toujours vu Hinata venir à Naruto, se nourrir de lui, de son être, seulement, bien souvent, c'est lui qui, par quelques regards, quelques mots qu'il prononce, tel un signal, la fait se jeter à lui, même si, il en est certain, elle le ferait sans sa demande, il remercie d'ailleurs sa timidité naturelle pour cela, sans quoi, c'est certain, elle ne lâcherait jamais Naruto et hurlerait à leur séparation.

Quittant le bâtiment, le professeur invite tout le monde au terrain d'entraînement cinq, le deux et trois étant occupés par d'autres classes, qui leur jetteront quelques regards et répondront aux salutations. Beaucoup vont se rapprocher des grilles séparatrices pour voir l'entraînement des classes supérieures, appréciant de voir leur lancé de shuriken et autres techniques d'entraînement, rigolant un peu des ratés.

Restant à l'écart, le bond ; s'asseyant sur un banc, à la demande de l'adulte, remarquant de l'agitation sur les bâtiments proches, sans se poser plus de question ; demande à la brune, à ses côtés, si elle ne veut pas aller regarder, comprenant l'attraction que provoque la vue de capacité qui les dépasse.

\- Tu es un bien meilleur spectacle. Répond-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Souriant, le blond lui jeter un regard, remarquant ses yeux fermer et ses mains sur la peau de son bras, appréciant son côté démonstrative, sans lui dire, pour pas la brusquer, sentant, pourtant, dans ses gestes, une retenue et un avancement lent, tâtant le terrain pour savoir si elle a le droit. Gardant son rire, il va poser ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux en les relevant vers lui, admirant un Naruto au regard de braise sur tous ceux qui les regarde de loin, qui disparaisse bien vite

Gardant son regard sur lui, elle va doucement sourire en repoussant sa tête et rester calme, ne cherchant plus conquête, se contentant de ce qu'elle a déjà, ce qui n'est pas au goût du blond, mais ne pouvant pas l'y forcer, préférant profiter des quelques minutes que le professeur, parlant avec ses collègues, leur donne avant d'appeler tout le monde en un groupe, Naruto n'ayant pas de doute quant au fait qu'il n'est pas concerné par la demande.

Malgré que la tristesse et le regret se lisent dans les yeux blancs, ils sont bien moins forts qu'en classe, voire même remplis, pour Naruto, d'un sentiment qu'il connaît et se plaît à le trouver en elle, comprenant, une fois de plus, la raison pour laquelle elle hante ses pensées en son absence. La suivant, du regard, rejoindre à masse, il remarque que quelques regards, sur elle, sont remplis de venin, serrant les poings et les dents en gravant leur visage dans sa mémoire en se promettant de leur arracher, laissant en paix ceux qui s'étonnent de sa présence et celui terrifié, que ce soit pour elle ou d'elle.

\- Bien. Le programme est assez simple. Durant cette première matinée, je vais évaluer vos compétences, les notant, ensuite, vous serez réparti en plusieurs groupes de votre choix pour trois styles d'entraînement ; le lancer de shuriken, le Taijutsu et le parcours d'obstacles chronométré. Il ne tiendra qu'à vous, d'après mes conseils, de suivre votre programme et ce que vous voulez améliorer. Je me réserve le droit de venir vers vous pour vous conseiller s'il y a un quelconque problème. Je sais que pour beaucoup, vous avez un style de combat précis, venant de votre clan et, par évidence, je ne pourrais pas vous aider dans la pratique même, par contre, je serais voir ce qu'un adversaire verra en combat et comment vous améliorer. Avez-vous des questions ?

Une petite main se lève, venant d'un brun en ananas.

\- N'est pas dangereux, monsieur, de laisser Naruto nous observer ? Demande-t-il, curieux, sans aucune agressivité ni peur, n'ayant qu'un esprit d'analyse.

Contrairement à lui, les élèves vont tourner la tête vers le blond et se plaindre, lui donnant des pouvoirs d'analyse qui surpasse le Sharingan, faisant sourire le blond, les fixant sans vraiment les regarder, ayant l'impression de voir des fourmilles qui se chamaillent, appréciant la réflexion de Shikamaru, qui ne cesse de lui rappeler le danger qu'il représente contre Lui.

« _Un adversaire à l'esprit fourni. J'aime ça_. »

\- Tu as bien raison, Shikamaru ! Hurle-t-il pour être entendu.

Les élèves se tournent vers lui, terrifiés d'entendre sa voix, l'utilisant très rarement.

\- Je pourrais vous observer et percer vos secrets de combat, vos stratégies et techniques…

La panique gagne tous les corps qui s'agitent, Naruto se dépêchant avant d'être coupé par le professeur.

\- Si vous étiez plus expérimenté ! Vous n'êtes pour moi que des enfants qui jouent à ce chamailler et me faite honte d'être de votre génération. Je vomirais de dégoût de vous observer.

Un petit rire retentit à la fin de sa phrase, se gravant dans leur esprit, les dégoûtant et enrageant, se retournant vers le professeur, qui profite du sérieux retrouver pour demander à tous de se préparer aux différentes épreuves.

Il leur fait commencer par le lancer d'arme, leur expliquant les règles de sécurité avant de se placer sur le côté des cibles, chacun allant dix armes de jet avant de les reprendre, à la demande du professeur, une fois qu'il les a notés et les passés au suivant.

Malgré sa plaisanterie, Naruto se mit à observer les élèves, non pour percer leur secret, mais tenter de déceler des potentiels, déchantant aussi vite commencer en se rendant compte que, pour eux, un lancer réussit dans un cercle, est une réussite, son manque d'intérêt changeant bien vite quand il devient, tel le professeur, l'évaluateur de leur capacité, à la différence que le blond ne se concentre que sur deux élèves, décelant ce que le professeur n'a pas le temps de juger.

« _L'Uchiwa_ _se débrouille super-bien en_ _shuriken,_ _aucun de louper, gardant la tête froide quand on le félicite, même du professeur. Cela n'a pas changé, toujours pris pour le dieu de l'académie, pourtant cela ne semble pas lui avoir monté à la tête… Non, c'est autre chose, il semble plutôt s'en foutre… Il est seul... Ses yeux prouvent qu'il cherche aussi la reconnaissance, mais pas celle des élèves ou du professeur… Son niveau scolaire équivaut presque aux miens. Sa nonchalance en cours… Ces sans doute cela qui fait la différence entre nos notes… Intéressant._ »

Un petit ricanement sort des lèvres du blond, la langue léchant rapidement ses babine inférieures, trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherche depuis plusieurs mois, maudissant le vieux schnock, aux cheveux blancs, qui l'a empêché, par sa présence, à le découvrir plus tôt.

Un torrent d'admiration retentit encore, le sortant de ses pensées noires, redressant la tête, entendant encore parfaitement les cris d'admiration. Le tour de Sasuke est passé depuis quelques minutes, prouvées par le silence lourd entre deux hurlements d'admiration, se concentrant pour regarder qui en est responsable, maudissant l'attroupement qui l'empêche de voir, s'étant basé par les commentaires pour Sasuke.

Fermant les yeux, soupirant longuement.

« _Coup rapide. Les cris prouvent que chacun est porté avec succès._ »

Il tape sa jambe droite pendant tout l'exercice de lancer, soupirant sur la fin.

« _Trois a la seconde, c'est moins bien que_ _Sasuke,_ _mais ça se rapproche dangereusement._ _Sasuke_ _est plus rapide…_ »

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec force de ne pas pouvoir continuer son analyse, n'ayant pas toutes les informations qui le permettent, il va se concentrer sur les commentaires, qui finiront par lui révéler un nom, le devinant, prononçant les syllabes en même temps que le professeur.

\- Bien joué, Hinata.

L'épreuve se termina après un long moment, pour le blond, qui dû s'allonger sur le banc pour regard le ciel, trouvant cela plus intéressant, quoique quelques cris d'admiration aient retenti, n'étant jamais un début de combo, sauf une fois qui le décida à taper sur sa jambe, le rythme était lent.

« _Réfléchis intensément avant de lancer, ne se laissant pas porter par son instinct. Bon stratège, mais sûrement pas bon_ _ninja_ _de terrain._ _Shikamaru_ _?_ »

\- Shikamaru ! Tu ne fais vraiment aucun effort ! Retentis une voix stridente bien après celui que Naruto analysait.

« _Quelqu'un qui est capable de lancer un_ _shuriken_ _après une réflexion, restant froid face à son instinct… Non… Pas d'intérêt…_ »

Ses dents supérieures raclent sa lèvre inférieure.

« _Réflexion, froid d'instinct, sept sur dix. Moins rapide._ _Moins instinctives_ _… Pourquoi alors je sens mon instinct qui me prévient d'un danger ?_ »

Frottant ses dents en elle-même, il va continu à regarder le ciel jusqu'à entendre le professeur annonce passer à la deuxième épreuve, la cour d'endurance, provoquant le sourire du blond.

« _Bien les fatigués et les faire combattre. Parfaits pour séparer les sérieux et motivés de ceux qui_ _ne sont pas fait_ _pour le terrain. Sans compter que les combats seront que plus instinctifs et laisseront les vrais coups tomber sans retenue._ »

Se redressant, le dos droit, les jambes repliées sur lui-même, il verra les élèves se placer en quatre points sur cinq colonnes, assez espacées pour laisser le temps à l'accélération et la prise de rythme constant. Le terrain est rempli de haie, de plots, de cercles dessinés au sol, qu'ils devront traverser en courant dedans.

Repérant Uchiwa et Hinata, le blond analyse leur position sur le terrain et comment les comparer, souriant en inclinant la tête quand la princesse le regarde. Se sentant encouragée, elle se met en position, courant avec force, sans trop se donner à fond pour tenir une cadence élevée. Sasuke la domine côté vitesse, traversant les obstacles avec aisance, sans se sentir ralentir.

« _Il a une bonne cadence. Ses mouvements sont fluides, ses yeux droits sur le futur obstacle. Il finira premier sans effort et fatigue._ »

Quittant son corps, n'y voyant plus rien d'intéressant, il profite de cette analyse véridique, le professeur ayant le même ordre d'idées, pour analyser plus en détail la brune, qui maintient un rythme des plus stable, mais dont le souffle se fait un peu plus irrégulier, sentant son corps mourir sous la chaleur de ses vêtements et du peu de soleil.

« _Sa timidité la handicape. Elle sait qu'elle doit se débarrasser de son manteau, mais refusera de le faire devant les autres…_ »

Quoiqu'elle ne vise pas la première place, ayant tout de même une position avancée, elle se fera rapidement rattraper en perdant de la vitesse. Naruto va soudainement s'installer sur le bord du banc, fixe sur elle, les deux mains accrochant le bord du banc.

« _La fatigue lui fait perdre sa concentration… Ralentis bordel._ »

Elle s'approche des haies, ne l'écoutant pas.

« _Elle veut garder sa vitesse de croisière, quitte à perdre son souffle. Elle veut tellement bien faire qu'elle en oublie le recul et la sécurité._ »

Tournant le regard vers le professeur, en dernier recours, il serre les dents en se rendant compte qu'il ne la voit pas, retournant le regard sur Hinata, à quelques pas de la haie, serrant ses membres à s'en racler les ongles contre le bois.

« _Le professeur n'interviendra pas. Les_ _Anbus,_ _non plus… Si_ _je hurle,_ _je la déconcentre et elle se blessera._ »

Comme prévue, elle saute trop tard, son pied tapant la haie, tombant en avant, la haie rebondissant pour se remettre en place, mais, Hinata, surprise, n'ayant pas prévu cette éventualité, s'écrase à terre avec violence, gémissant. Le bruit attire l'attention, tous continuant, ralentissant pour certains, le professeur restant en position, la regardant se relever aussi vite et se remettre à courir.

Le cœur battant, les dents serrées, comme les poings, supportant la douleur, le duo improbable continue comme si de rien n'était, l'adrénaline aidant.

« _Rythme décousu. Perdent de trois places. Jambe_ _droite_ _moins appuyée. Elle pourra en regagner une, deux peut-être, mais ne pourra pas les maintenir avant la fin._ »

La course continue, Naruto ne la lâchant pas, la fin proche de quelques minutes avant qu'une curiosité fasse écarquiller les yeux du blond, sentant battre son sang.

« _Rythme accéléré. Regain de cinq places. Jambes en parfait état. Yeux fixe et concentrés. Saut et mouvement fluide. Manque de temps, pour la première place._ »

Quittant les actions de la fille, le regard vide, il se mettra à analyser ses nouvelles données, cherchant toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables. La course se termine sur le résultat de Sasuke en premier. Hinata deuxième et Kiba troisième, sans que le professeur le révèle, n'ayant pas pensé à calculer ainsi les examens, n'ayant même pas remarqué le gain de puissance d'Hinata, qui a bien calculé son coup dans ce sens.

Le blond soupir, les paumes sur les bords du banc, baissant légèrement la tête, fixant de ses yeux son corps avant de, instinctivement, lever sa main droite pour la diriger vers son ventre. Une main lui saisit le poignet, sans qu'il soit surpris, souriant juste en reconnaissance l'odeur sur sa droite.

\- Vous devriez réduire. Vous empestez l'herbe médicinale...

Il tourne la tête sur l'homme masqué.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, loup gris. Trois ans, non ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, se léchant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux vibrants, affrontant son Sharingan, qui tourne sans aucune peur.

Fixant cet être qui ne serait pas décrire sentimentalement et l'appeler avec certitude, il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son corps trembler de son mélange de sentiment et son cœur battre fortement, voyant le visage souriant qu'il avait quand il allait le chercher et maintenant, défigurer par cette aura froide.

\- Ou, dois-je plutôt t'appeler Kakashi ? Demande-t-il, brisant le silence, lourd, entre eux, le sentant perdu.

Cela eut le mérite de le réveiller ; se doutant bien que son nom ait dû être abordé durant leur séparation, ayant été entouré par une connaissance commune ; son corps se crispant et son esprit plus clair en l'entendant continuer.

\- Kakashi, l'homme aux trois mille techniques. Ça fait bizarre de se dire que j'ai échangé des coups avec une telle légende. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi… J'en frissonne sans m'en rendre compte.

Son poignet se fait compresser, gardant son sourire, ignorant la douleur qu'il ressent, gardant le même visage et une voix calme.

\- J'allais juste me gratter le ventre. Est-ce un crime ?

Le silence froid lui répond, chacun restant immobile pendant plusieurs secondes avant que finalement le poignet soit libéré, le blond le massant de son autre main en souriant.

\- Hm, si tu tenais tant que ça à me voir, tu n'avais pas besoin de raison particulière. Tu es toujours le bienvenu à mes côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Naruto.

\- Dommage. Je suis sûr que je gagnerais.

\- Tu risques la prison.

\- J'y suis déjà. Répondit-il avec un petit rire.

Il allait pour ce gratter le corps de sa main non engourdis, mais sentit bien vite un morceau de métal sur son cou et sa main être mise dans son dos.

\- Fixe.

La voix est froide, glaçant et ne laisse aucunement l'occasion à la discussion, levant doucement la tête, il voit sur sa gauche un masque de belette avec peu de traits, ayant l'intérieur des oreilles en rouge, comme le dessus qui descend en pointe pour faire la fourrure, rigolant clairement, faisant riper sa trachée contre la lame sans aucune peur.

\- C'est marrant, je vous aurais plutôt vu avec un masque d'oiseau. On vous reconnaît facilement là. Continue-t-il en calmant son rire.

Une main se pose sur le sommet de son crâne pour la pencher en avant, le métal disparaissant de son cou pour être pointé sur son échine, l'empêchant de bouger la tête sans quoi il sera planté.

« _Hors concours. Il me_ _massacrerait avant_ _que j'aie le temps de bouger._ »

\- Mon ventre me dérange toujours. Crache-t-il en un rire mécanique dérangeant.

Sans un mot, une main apparaît sur son ventre pour lui frotter, suivant les quelques indications du propriétaire, qui se moque complètement de lui, soufflant doucement en indiquant que c'est bon, c'est passé, attendant quelques secondes avant que le métal disparaisse, redressant la tête en massant sa nuque, remarquant un petit filet de sang sur ses doigts, tournant le regard autour de lui, pour faire partir la sensation désagréable, remarquant qu'il est seul.

L'esprit apaisé, il se reconcentre sur l'attroupement, remarquant que la dernière épreuve est commencée depuis longtemps, quelques élèves ayant vu son spectacle, attirant d'autres, le professeur les ignorant pour les combats qui lui sont aussi visibles, lui permettant de se faire ses petites analyses, remarquant quelques élèves, qui ont déjà combattu, assis au sol, d'autres, en petit groupe, sont éloignés, clairement fatigué, leur vêtement collant leur corps de sueur sans avoir subi le déchaînement d'un combat.

Aussi vite vu, aussi vite oublier, il se remit à son activité précédente, n'ayant aucun filtre devant les yeux et la chance d'avoir un combat simple devant les yeux, qui lui permet de s'y remettre doucement, trop doucement, perdant vite intérêt pour eux, bénissant de le voir finit, le professeur les nommant sans que cela lui donne un intérêt.

Fort heureusement, pour son esprit, un nouveau combat va se faire et devenir bien plus intéressant.

« _Pas mal. Lunette de soleil se défend bien et a bien compris que le maître-chien s'_ _emporte_ _facilement dans une frénésie… Pas mal d'ailleurs son style, très loin du mien, il semble pourtant être capable d'échanger instinctivement en cas de contre… Je vois. Il ne peut pas l'affronter, donc il va le piéger… Va-t-il tomber dans ce piège évident ? … Ah, bah oui ! Instinctif, mais très con… Je me sens presque insulté de me dire qu'il emploie un style qui m'était proche._ »

\- Vainqueur Shino. Kiba, soit moins impulsif. Annonce le professeur avant de leur demander de se saluer.

Nullement intéressé par leur signe, le blond va se concentrer sur leur physique, pour, aisément, les identifiés, voyant en eux un intérêt plus grand que les petits insectes qu'il a affrontés, même s'ils sont clairement plus faibles, sentant bien, de par leur combat, qu'ils ont assez de potentiel pour mériter qu'il se rappelle d'eux.

Le combat suivant fut bien moins intéressant.

Shikamaru, qu'il connaît pour son intelligence, devait affronter son ami Chôji, lui, connu parce que son nom est souvent prononcé par toute la classe pour son appétit, faisant enterrer de force dans son crâne. Il avait espéré voir un beau combat, ou, au moins, la raison pour laquelle Shikamaru avait un lien avec ce garçon massue, lui trouvant un niveau au-dessus en la personne de Jirôbô.

À peine le combat commence, Chôji, rabougri sur lui-même, fatigué, en sueur, ainsi que gêné, clairement, par sa conscience, refusant de combattre sans aucune raison, surtout un ami. Tenzo eut bon lui signaler que c'était pour un exercice et voir ses capacités, qu'il n'allait pas vraiment combattre, cela s'est fini sur Shikamaru qui a soupiré et dit assez fort que cela, de toute façon, le barbait, sortant du cercle en déclarant abandonné, sous la plainte de la professeur, qui leur annonce que durant l'examen, ils ne seront pas ensemble, Chôji le suivant, la tête basse, pour se mettre dans un coin, se reposant tous les deux pour regarder les nuages.

« _Tête d'ananas_ _aurait sans doute perdu contre lui, ayant saisi l'occasion de_ _cet affrontement_ _pour, justement, ne pas se battre. Je suis sûr qu'il l'avait prévu._ _Chôji_ _n'est pas fait pour le terrain. Il pourrait clairement être le plus puissant des_ _ninjas,_ _son pacifisme est ancré dans_ _son être_ _._ »

Ses mains, posées sur ses jambes, croisées sur le banc, se mirent à trembler, avant que tout son corps suive, mettant bien vite ses mains sur le visage pour le cacher, se le griffant pour chasser les images qui le possèdent et cette envie de jubiler.

Finissant dans un soupir, il regarde le combat suivant, qui oppose Sakura, n'ayant jamais pu réussir à oublier son nom, à celle qu'elle surnomme la truie.

Le combat, commencé, a l'avantage de ne pas être compliqué à analyser.

« _Crêpage de chignon pour_ _Sasuke._ _C'est_ _complément_ _débile._ »

Soupirant encore un peu, il va pourtant regarder, comme ceux autour, trouvant cela rigolo, les entendant s'hurler des noms d'oiseaux, se frappant de coup désordonné, finissant quand le professeur, qui ne se fait pas entendre en annonçant le combat finir, fait un mudra et apparaître deux clones de bois qui séparent les filles, se débattant dans leurs bras, mais facilement maîtrisée, hurlant, comme dernière arme, leurs mots et menace.

Si beaucoup rigolent de cette scène, Naruto va être figé sur un autre point qui le fait déglutir.

« _Ses clones_ _ne sont pas touchés_ _par ses blessures… Et au vu des coups qu'ils se prennent… Ils n'obéissent pas aux mêmes règles que les miens… Merde !... Putain_ _!_ _…_ _Merrrrrrrrrrrdeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ _!_ »

Les tourments de son esprit vont le paralysé, ne lâchant pas cet homme de ses yeux, cherchant, comme un aveugle, des points faibles en lui, n'arrivant à rien trouver d'autre que sa blessure physique, sa voix en écho le réveillant.

\- Dernier combat avant la pause de midi. Uchiwa Sasuke contre Hyûga Hinata.

* * *

 _\- Hinata t'aimait en prenant le rôle de notre mère. Elle n'a jamais cessé de me parler de toi… Tellement que je t'ai vu, comme aujourd'hui, tel un être au-dessus de_ _tout qui_ _viendra me sauver, mais elle a aussi compris que ce n'était pas ton cas, cherchant ainsi à attirer ton attention, par tous les moyens possibles, causant ainsi sa perte._

 _Un petit silence s'installe._

 _\- Tu t'attends à une réponse particulière ? Que_ _je te dise_ _ce que tu sais déjà ?_

 _\- S'il te plaît._ _Juste une_ _seule fois._

 _\- Je l'aimais et c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai tué._

* * *

 _Le démon accomplissant_ _sa promesse à_ _l'esprit de la neige ; Perversion de l'orpheline ; Conte et légende démoniaque._


	18. Combat de sang

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, dernier chapitre de cette grande partie, donc, oui, désolé, pour la semaine prochaine, rien de publier, mais bon, là c'est assez important. J'avoue que, chance que cela soit arriver maintenant, j'ai fait un blanc complet sur la suite, je n'arrivais pas à m'en sortir et il a fallu me vider l'esprit pour que cela repart. Au lendemain de la publication, je repars, frais, pour la grande partie 5. Ainsi, cela est un peu abusez, mais je déteste ne pas rendre ce que César m'a donné. Merci à **Sasunaru-doujins (Lien vers son profils dans mes favori)**. Qui, par sa fic prochainement de sortie. (Je n'ai pas envie de donner des informations sur sa fic qui l'a mettrais mal), la corrigeant à mon niveau, m'a remis sur pied et go.

 _Réponse review_

 _Fifi :_ Salut fifi, toujours un plaisir. Pour commencer, bonne nouvelle pour beaucoup, non on ne s'approche pas de la fin, enfin, dans votre cas, vous en avez encore pour deux saison, moi, je pense, que je vais encore en écrire deux autre et je vous promets, pour ce que est déjà écrit, que cela sera remplit de quelque beau combat. J'apprécie que tu t'implique, cela est sans aucun doute, l'une des principales qualités que j'espère produire à mon lecteur et fan. Désolé pour la politique si cela te déplait, sache que, prochainement, cela sera pourtant présent. Bien sûr, pas autant hein, là c'est vraiment pour marquer la différence avec l'original. Normalement, celle du prochain arc passera inaperçu. Merci pour le compliment sur la « guimauve. » Je pense ne pas en avoir vraiment fait, mais cela prouve que, dans le malheur, le bonheur est beaucoup plus marqué. Kakashi… Bah… J'avoue, je l'ai mis de cote pour le moment. Naruto est fournie en personnage et j'ai besoin de certain pour certain moment précis et donc, bah les instant Kakashi n'ont plus eut leur place. Kakashi (pour rappeler, cela ayant été établie avant), est mal concernant la blessure de Yamato (visite à l'hôpital et tout) et s'en veut d'avoir pas su être le protecteur de Naruto (moment où il vit Naruto être emmené par Anko). Je pense que, quand je le ferais revenir, oui parce que je lui réserve son rôle, je ferais un récap de ce cote.^^. Pour le combat, j'espère qu'il te plaira, j'avoue que cela m'est venue d'un coup et je m'ne suis bien servit.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre XVIII : Combat sanglant_

Quelques murmures se font pendant que les deux protagonistes, le regard sûr, se placent dans leur coin de ring, sans se lâcher du regard. Sasuke, comme Hinata, n'ont rien contre l'autre, hormis une tension, dont le catalyseur est Naruto.

Sasuke n'arrive pas à comprendre cette fille, qui est complètement différente du blond. Retirant son passé et ses crimes, tous deux n'ont rien n'en commun et la voir aller le chercher, ainsi que répondre à ses appels, ayant lui aussi percé ses microsignes, l'énervent au plus au pont. Il n'a rien pour cette fille, ni amitié, ni haine particulière, elle l'énerve parce qu'elle fait volontairement une connerie, qui, forcément, l'empêche d'agir.

Pour Hinata, la raison est bien plus simple, pas vraiment à être expliqué, elle déteste le regard qu'il lance à Naruto. Bien sûr, tous regardent Naruto avec dégoût, haine et mépris, seulement, l'Uchiwa à un plus, une « froideur », comme elle choisit d'appeler, identique à celle de son aimé, dans le regard. Hormis leur couleur des yeux, elle est certaine qu'en les comparants, elle trouverait que de micro-différences, facilement destructibles.

Le professeur lève la main, prêt à donner le top, mais des bruits de pas résonnent attirant le regard pour que tous puissent voir Naruto marcher nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches, suivi par deux Anbu, que Yamato reconnaît comme son sempai et le seul Uchiwa de l'unité spéciale. Les élèves s'éloignent très vite en le voyant approcher, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du ring, souriant.

\- Merci de me laisser voir. Sourit-il, léchant sa lèvre inférieure, sans se concentrer sur les deux corps proches, prêt à intervenir.

Sa présence, ainsi que celle des Anbu, tendirent et gonflent de fierté les deux adversaires, comprenant qu'ils sont les sujets d'intérêt de leur modèle, ayant en même pensé la victoire.

Quand les autres enfants se placèrent de l'autre côté du ring, excité par le combat, rassurés d'être loin du monstre, Yamato relève le bras et donne le top.

À peine sa voix est prononcée que les deux corps se jettent l'un sur l'autre, cherchant à porter le premier coup, éviter par l'autre, sautant sur la droite pour se tourner autour avant se rapproche et commencer un échange coups des plus rapides et précis à peine sont-ils à porter, s'éloignant et s'approchent pour jauger l'adversaire, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, les dents serrées et le corps en constant mouvement.

Les élèves émettent des bruits de surprise et d'émerveillement, avant que des encouragements retentissent, certains cherchant à donner conseil dans les coups, Naruto soupirant longuement avant de se replonger dans son combat, ne se donnant même pas la peine de les envoyer chié en pensée.

Naruto, comme les deux Anbu ; ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'admettre que c'est là un beau combat, certes, pas de leur niveau, mais dépassant de loin leurs attentes, ne faisant pas l'erreur, comme les enfants, qui ne connaissent que de vue les deux élèves, de voir là à un combat de clan, perçant dans leur moment, Itachi connaissant son frère, leur vendetta ; analysent ce combat de leurs yeux expérimentés, dépassant le professeur, celui-ci gardant un recul pour pouvoir les arrêter en cas de problème, ce qu'il serait idiot de penser ne pas arriver, cherchant à deviner le vainqueur en comparant les deux styles.

Après une dernière tentative ratée, les deux se séparent en un saut, d'un même accord, pour remuer leur membre endoloris des derniers mouvements, se tournant autour sans briser l'espace qui les sépare, ne voulant pas provoquer un casus belli avant qu'ils aient fini de se préparer.

Les yeux fixes, laissent deviner leur chemin de pensée, chacun résumant le combat en créant une stratégie pour le prochain round, tout en restant prudent sur les surprises de leur adversaire, ayant aisément remarqué qu'aucun n'utilise son Dōjutsu. Si pour Sasuke, cela peut être expliqué par le fait de ne pas l'avoir débloqué, Hinata a déjà prouvé, par de multiples moments en public, le posséder, faisant même résonner la rumeur qu'elle sait s'en servir.

« _Reste prudente_ _Hinata._ _Sasuke_ _n'a fait que te jauger. Tous deux, vous cherchez la victoire éclaire, justement parce que vous ignorez les capacités de l'autre, mais cela est à double tranchant. Reste à distance et pousse-_ _le à_ _se dévoiler plus pour pouvoir juger de ses capacités génétiques._ »

N'échangeant aucun regard, concentré, Hinata suivi le chemin de penser du blond, comme l'ayant entendu, provoquant le second round, pour se replier et se mettre sur la défensive quand Sasuke attaque, reculant de quelques pas, le terrain bien analysé, provoquant les coups, sans réussir à trouver la faille, contrairement à Naruto.

Esquivant un coup, elle tourne autour du brun, qui va, lui, saisir l'occasion donnée pour frapper, d'un léger coup de coule, tel un frottement, le ventre de la brune, qui sentira une secousse avant de se reculer, se mettant en garde. Quoique le coup ne soit pas douloureux, il donne le premier sang à Sasuke, qui aurait eu l'occasion, armée, de la blesser, la chargeant pour la finir. Volant comme un papillon, piquant comme une abeille, ses coups de poing sont précis et rapides, se rapprochant du corps d'Hinata, qui finit par devoir dévier ses coups, se faisant prendre de vitesse, Sasuke frappant pour en finir, le regard sûr.

« _Bien joué_ _._ » Ricane intérieurement Naruto, serrant les poings dans ses poches de veste, ses bras tremblant d'excitation.

Poussant un hoquet de surprise et douleur, se reculant doucement, Sasuke se passe les deux bras sur son ventre, se pliant légèrement de douleur en continuant de reculer devant une Hinata, le bras gauche plié et dressé, qui a bloqué son coup, l'index et majeur droit dressé telle une lame, son bras en retrait, avant de doucement se remettre en garde, les yeux veinés, observant son réseau tourmenter par le coup à son tenketsu, le corps crispé en essayant de se redresser pour fuir la douleur.

« _N'hésite pas._ »

Immédiatement, elle charge le blessé, préparant un coup direct dans sa poitrine, celui-ci s'arrachant de sa douleur dans un hurlement de rage en saisissant le bras de ses deux mains, lui faisant une balayette pour la mettre à terre, continuant à lui tenir le bras en air pour passer ses jambes autour, tels des serpents et se laisser tomber, allant lui casser le bras en un mouvement réflexe qui est stopper, devant des yeux écarquillé, par trois silhouettes, apparues si vite qu'on les croit téléporter, donnant une situation de plus tendue.

Loup gris, accroupi au-dessus de la tête de la brune, la main droite sous son épaule non saisie pour la relever, tandis que l'autre main brise la prise en la soulevant une jambe autour du bras blanc. Crow, derrière son frère, la main gauche serrant son épaule gauche, le calmant, tandis que son autre main se trouve sur ses reins, bloquant le coude de Naruto, qu'il maintient à terre en l'écrasant de son pied droit sur son torse.

Celui-ci, le premier à avoir agi et provoquer l'intervention, s'est placé assis derrière le brun, la jambe droite plier, dresser contre le fessier Uchiwa, l'autre jambe, allongez-en latéral sur le sol, servant de soutien au coude gauche, qui dresse l'avant-bras, lui-même soutenant l'autre avant-bras par son poing droit, tendu lui aussi, formant une ligne droite de ses deux membres, afin de frapper et maintenir, si Itachi n'était pas intervenue, ses reins avec force.

Aucune ne mène large à cette situation, Hinata, la douleur dans le bras lui faisant serrer les dents, se maudissant d'avoir été trop sûr d'elle et tenter un coup direct, Sasuke, d'avoir failli, dans un réflexe de ses entraînements, casser le bras de son adversaire dans un match amical, les Anbu d'avoir agi aux derniers moments, même si personne n'a remarquer, pas même le professeur, qui s'est mis en position pour utiliser son Mokuton quand le blond lui est apparue, sentant un glaçon dans son échine en se rendant compte qu'il aurait été trop lent. Les élèves, qui ont encouragés ce combat, voyant le résultat du vrai match qu'il attendait et voulait, virent leur excitation redescendre.

Naruto reste fixe au sol, immobile, le regard alternant, la tête immobile, entre le brun aux yeux rouge et Hinata à terre, voyant sa grimasse de douleur, sa gorge serrée, son corps tremblant, son esprit méprisant cette situation et de ne pas l'avoir prévu.

L'image gravé dans les mémoires en quelques secondes, la vie reprend, balayant l'atmosphère, le brun au masque de belette levant son pied du torse enfantin pour frapper la jointure des deux avant-bras, qui se brise sans résistant, libérant Sasuke du danger d'un traumatisme, qu'il devine, aurait pu lui être fatal dans le futur, si ce n'est pas sur-le-champ, cela ne pouvait être su que par le blond, qui est capable des deux.

Celui-ci se redresse en s'asseyant en tailleur, reculant quand il voit les deux jambes retirés du bras féminin, celui-ci posé sur son torse pour minimiser la douleur, suivant Sasuke du regard en le voyant reprendre équilibre en étant maintenue par son frère, remarquant Loup gris tâter le bras engourdi, demandant des renseignements sur l'état de la brune à la concernée, ne recevant que geste de la tête.

Après un signe de la part du gris, Tenzo annonce la fin de la matinée, demandant à tous les élèves d'allée à la cafétéria, ne l'ayant pas fait avant en sachant qu'aucun n'aurait écouté, tant le spectacle les passionnait, remerciant sa chance que les terrains adjacents soient vides, laissant les trois enfants dans les mains des Anbus, qui sont dignes de confiance. Crow amène doucement Sasuke vers les bancs pour l'y asseoir et s'agenouiller, échangeant des mots calmes à un Sasuke silencieux, froid, gêné. Loup gris appel Naruto, lui demandant, sans le lâcher des yeux, de se mettre de l'autre côté d'Hinata et l'aider à la relever.

Rassurant rapidement en se redressant, gêné, Hinata se stoppe en sentant le blond, à sa gauche, passer un bras dans son dos et lui laisse la main proche pour l'encourager à se lever, répondant à sa remarque avant Kakashi.

\- C'est l'adrénaline qui parle. Ton corps a subi un choc préventif. Dès que cela sera redescendu, tes jambes trembleront et tu finiras par tomber avec l'impossibilité de te lever avant plusieurs minutes…

Tournant le regard vers le blond, Hinata et Kakashi le voient tourner vers la brune, sa bouche proche de son oreille pour n'être entendu que d'elle, Kakashi percevant par sa proximité et son ouïe fine, le voyant sourire en une petite plaisanterie.

\- Ça fait toujours ça au début, personne ne peut y échapper.

Hinata reste à le fixer, de grands yeux ouverts, n'osant pas croire ce que ses pensées concluent, facilement lisible dans les yeux du blond.

 **xxx**

Dans la cour, retentit les hurlements, cris, encouragement et les bruits de kunai de tous les élèves.

Éloigner de la masse ; qui, chacun de son côté, s'entraînent aux différents exercices pour l'examen de fin de semaine ; marchant d'un pas non assuré, se forçant à bouger ses jambes pour s'approcher du banc, la gorge serrée, inspirant d'un coup sec avant de lâcher, tel un hurlement, n'arrivant pas à se contrôler.

\- Entraine-moi !

Allongé de tout son long sur le banc, les mains servant de support à sa tête, les yeux fermés en un faux sommeil, un sourire s'étire, donnant l'impression d'atteindre ses oreilles.

« _Quarante-quatre heures, huit minutes. Mieux vaut tard que jamais._ »

Laissant un petit silence, la voix du blond, claire et nonchalante, le brise en sortant une main de sous sa tête pour montrer de son pouce les deux Anbus, appuyés contre les poteaux du toit qui protège le banc, les observant en silence sans les lâcher des yeux.

\- Je doute qu'il me laisse faire.

Tournant le regard vers les deux ainés, leur demandant l'autorisation en silence, elle reçoit deux signes de tète négatives, continuant de la fixer.

\- Comme deviné. Va falloir faire sans moi. Commente le blond en restant impassif.

\- Sauf que je connais tout ce qu'on apprend. Mes lancés de Shuriken n'ont pas à être améliorées et j'ai besoin d'un sparring-partner qui soit proche de mon niveau et, hors Sasuke, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider… Je suis même sûr que tu seras capable de me dire ce qu'il cloche dans mon style. Continue-t-elle avec claireté, ses mots tremblants, mais les idées claires pour son argumentation.

\- Ce n'est pas en tapant dans mon orgueil que je serais libéré de l'emprise de mes nounours, même si j'aime bien cette chanson.

Soupirant, regardant encore les deux masques, qui restent immobiles, elle cherche le moyen d'obtenir ce quel désir, les idées lui manquent, ayant espéré qu'il accepte et que ce problème n'arrive jamais.

\- Et si vous restiez proche de lui et que…

\- Hors de question. Coupe le gris, ne voulant pas lui donner d'espoir de changement.

Les poings se serrant, Hinata sentit monter en elle un sentiment désagréable qu'elle reprouve difficilement, comme dans ses habitudes, en continuant d'entendre la voix claire du plus vieux.

\- Uzumaki Naruto est trop dangereux pour qu'on puisse le laisser, même quelques minutes, avec nous encore plus proche de lui, avec des armes, ou même dans un combat.

\- Naruto n'est pas un prisonnier. Crache-t-elle avec force.

La voix angélique et timide, devenue noire et glaçante, pris de course les deux plus vieux, le blond restant allongé, le sourire toujours sur son visage.

\- … Il est ici en tant qu'élève de l'académie, de ma classe. Ce n'est pas un prisonnier.

Encore sur leur garde devant un tel changement d'humeur de sa part, ils restent silencieux, n'échangeant aucun signe entre eux, avant que le brun prenne la parole à son tour.

\- Naruto à commis de nombreux crimes. S'il est ici, c'est pour un repenti, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'on va lui faire confiance les yeux fermer. Que vous soyez du clan Hyûga ne change pas ce fait.

\- Mais ma présence, si.

Les trois têtes se tournent vers la voix vieillissante, ayant reconnu son propriétaire, malgré son absence depuis plusieurs jours. Approchant doucement, d'un pas léger, il rejoint le petit groupe, gardant un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

\- Jiraya-Sama. Salut loup gris, analysant rapidement l'homme pour le voir un peu fatigué, notant que l'affaire avec l'Hokage semble lui avoir pris plus de temps qu'il l'imaginait.

Imité par Crow, que Jiraya salut à son tour, il se refait attaquer par celui-ci.

\- Sauf votre respect, Uzumaki Naruto ne peut pas être laissé sans surveillance.

\- Et cette surveillance se fera par moi, en personne et, si vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée, je vous laisse le droit de retrait. Répond-il avec autant de calme, tournant le regard vers le capitaine, lui faisant comprendre qu'il est aussi concerné par la remarque.

\- Vous êtes le principal responsable de cette mission, votre décision prévaut sur nos pensées. On reste en arrière, intervenant à votre signal. Réponds avec respect le concerné, lançant un regard à son collègue avant de disparaître avec lui.

De nouveau seul, le blanc se tourne vers les deux enfants, qui l'ignorent du regard, l'un parce qu'il n'a jamais eu d'intérêt pour lui, l'autre parce qu'elle n'ose pas tenir son regard, prenant la parole timidement, n'osant même par imaginer tenir un ton plus haut, comme avec les Anbus, ayant encore honte de son acte.

\- Puis-je m'entraîner avec Naruto ?

\- S'il le désire, mais trois règles, la première, pas de shuriken, ou kunai, aiguisés. Deuxième, il ne dépasse pas de trois décamètres le préau. Dernière, Naruto, pas de mudra ou de mains sur ton corps.

Ne donnant aucune réponse, le blond soupire en se redressant, étirant ses membres, promettant quand Jiraya l'oblige à le regarder avant de partir avec elle un peu plus loin, restant dans la limite. Suivant le mouvement, Hinata est complètement perdu, les choses s'enchaînent trop vite, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle va s'entraîner avec Naruto, chose dont elle rêve depuis presque trois ans.

\- Par quoi, tu veux commencer ? Demande le blond en marchant, étirant ses membres restés inactifs.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je t'avoue. J'ai un niveau qui rivalise avec Sasuke au Shuriken…

\- On va voir ça…

Regardant autour de lui, il cherche un endroit, dans la portée de sa corde, où elle pourrait se révéler à lui, trouvant un tronc à l'opposer de l'emplacement des autres élèves, ramassant une pierre blanche en marchant vers celui-ci, arrêtant Hinata à une distance calculée, plus éloignée que celui que demande le professeur, traçant un trait dans le sable pour signaler sa limite.

Hinata ne va pas se plaindre de l'handicape, appréciant de voir le sérieux de son élu de cœur qui marque l'arbre, semblant faire, de par ses mouvements réfléchis, des calculs, ne laissant pas le doute s'installer.

Revenant à ses côtés, il lui demande de sortir ses shuriken, Jiraya apparaissant de l'autre côté d'Hinata, restant assez éloigné pour pas gêné de sa présence, que la brune ne calculera qu'en activant le byakugan pour voir les petites marques fait par le blond, la regardant avec attention.

Malgré qu'ils soient au nombre de trois, l'emplacement et distance des marques ne lui inspirent rien de particulier, deux étant alignés la verticale, le dernier complètement décalé sur la droite et plus bas.

\- On va commencer doucement. Tu vises les points que je te cite, les nommant par leur chiffre… Le premier en haut, le troisième en bas.

Gardant son soupir pour lui-même, ayant une voix calme et nonchalante, il se rend compte qu'apprendre à quelqu'un est complètement différent de quand on est de l'autre côté de la ligne, tachant de rester fluide et clair dans ses explications, fort heureusement Hinata reste concentrer et prêt, armant son lancer.

\- Commence par le numéro deux.

Le shuriken part à peine prononcer, se plantant en plein dans le mile, sous la joie féminine.

\- Reste calme. Ne te presse pas. Armer un lancer est à faire en dernier. Numéro trois.

Prenant en compte ses consignes, quoique leur raison lui échappe, elle fixe bien le numéro trois, armant pour ensuite lancer le armes, qui se plante aussi bien que le premier.

\- Bien. Le dernier.

Combo parfait, Hinata reprenant une posture naturelle en se tournant vers Naruto.

\- On recommence. Si tu t'en sens capables, fait le à vitesse naturelle.

Hochant la tête, Hinata part chercher ses armes et se remettre en position, attendant le top pour lancer ses armes à vive allure, les plantant en plein dans le mille, sous l'œil analytique de sa posture par le blond avant de se concentrer sur les armes quand elle se remet droite.

\- Tu as en effet un bon niveau. Tu te sens capable de le reproduire sans le byakugan ?

Secouant la tête, elle la baisse avant d'entendre la voix cristalline, qu'elle pensait décevoir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as un avantage et il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas l'utiliser. On va encore continuer, tu as un superbe niveau, très proche du mien...

Hinata sourit, tremblant d'excitation, bien qu'elle sente la critique négative.

\- Ta posture est à améliorer. Tu t'appuies trop sur ta gauche, décalant ainsi tes lancers de shuriken sur la droite. Pour le moment, cela ne se remarque pas, mais, sur de longue distance, possible avec ton Dōjutsu, tu louperais de plusieurs décimètres. Le professeur avait ce même défaut quand je l'ai affronté, cela doit être une erreur rentrée dans les mœurs, qu'on va vite bannir.

Écoutant avec attention, elle remarque, dans ses gestes, une certaine joie de lui donner conseil, hochant la tête, notant toutes ses indications avant d'aller chercher ses armes et le voir ramasser une pierre à ses pieds. Il prend position et lance en plein dans le mile du deuxième point avec une forte pénétration, en reprenant une nouvelle en restant fixe pour qu'elle l'imite, avec difficulté.

Remarquant ses quelques problèmes, il change de tactique, lui demandant de prendre l'ancienne position pour la corriger comme il se doit, finissant par ressembler à la sienne, manquant plus que quelque subtilité que le temps, comme pour lui, corrigera.

Toute la matinée passa sur cet entraînement, Naruto, désappointé de ne pas avoir réussi à lui apprendre plus, ayant le seul plaisir de voir qu'elle s'est largement amélioré, preuve en est quand Hinata, sentant ses mouvements plus précis avec moins d'efforts, réussit à planter, de quelques centimètres de décalage, ses armes dans l'arbre sans son don héréditaire avant de partir manger.

Le repas est assez calme, chacun des deux mangeant avec appétit, la mâtinée ayant creusé, ayant une conversation naturelle qui n'a rien à voir avec le programme de cette après-midi, que Naruto balaie pour choisir d'improviser, ne connaissant pas assez la brune pour faire un programme.

Revenu sur le terrain, chacun reprend ses activités, certains remarquant les deux parias assises sur le banc en tailleur, Naruto échangeant des mots qui leur sont incompréhensibles, ne pouvant pas empêcher leur esprit de tourner à ce spectacle.

\- Restes les yeux fermés. Le souffle doit être plus lent. Oublie mes mains qui serrent les tiennes…

Hinata éprouve des tremblements et une chaleur dans son corps, sa gorge se serrant.

\- Je reste avec toi. Quand tu sens cette peur disparaître, on passe à la suite.

Au début, hésitante à cet exercice, ne voyant pas où le blond voulait en venir, elle va doucement commencer à perdre son appréhension, pour finir par apprécier le contact du blond, cherchant à obéir à ses directives d'oublier sa présence, tout en refusant de perdre cette sensation de chaleur dans son corps et son cœur, battant à rythme plus élèves que d'habitude, sans lui provoquer de douleur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les bruits des autres élèves vont lui échapper, continuant à sentir les mains de Naruto, d'entendre sa voix qui la corrige ou lui rappelle les actions de son corps, la félicitant. Sans bouger physiquement l'un, l'autre, Hinata va sentir Naruto s'approcher, l'embrassant en caressant son cou de sa main droite, descendant sur son épaule et le long de son bras, l'autre main étant sur sa nuque, prolongeant le baisé, le corps rouge pénétrant le sien, le mettant en fusion, un volcan ne demandant qu'à se réveiller quand la main va pour passer son vêtement.

\- Hinata !

Ouvrant les yeux en grand, surprise, le souffle court, elle se mit à cligner en tournant le regard vers la voix, voyant Kiba, debout, la main levée, prêt à la toucher, le regard inquiet, s'intensifiant en voyant ses yeux pénétrant son corps, avant de reprendre leur innocence, sa voix calme lui demandant ce qu'il désire.

\- Le cours est terminé, on rentre en classe.

Écarquillant les yeux, elle tourne le regard sur la forme immobile, en tailleur, leurs mains entre ses jambes, qui la fixe avec un petit sourire, confirmant qu'elle a passé toute l'après-midi sur le banc, immobile et que, non, elle ne s'est pas endormi.

Regagnant tous les deux leur classe, Kiba ignoré, restant au côté du Sannin, qui les suit, Hinata va rester silencieuse, cherchant le contact du blond et se rapprocher de lui, le corps tremblant, sous le regard du blond et son sourire, donnant sa main pour qu'elle se nourrisse tel une affamée.

 **xxx**

\- Tes attaques sont trop directes, tu laisses une trop grande ouverture quand tu attaques, par contre, étonnamment, en esquive et défense, rien à redire, ce qui nous facilitera la tâche.

Se mettant en garde, Naruto charge une Hinata attentive, qui va immédiatement se mettre en garde, esquivant les coups, qui sont bien plus lents pour qu'elle puisse les suivre de ses yeux nus, raison pour laquelle aucun des Anbus, ni Jiraya, ont réagi.

Naruto échange des coups de poing en ayant un bon jeu de jambes, la poussant à contrattaquer et faire attention aux siennes, donnant conseil et encouragement dans ce qu'il cloche dans son style.

Quoique ce combat, n'ait de « combat » que le nom, il attire l'attention de tous les autres élèves, restent fixes en pensant voir Hinata tenir tête à Naruto, qui va progressivement monter en vitesse quand il sent qu'elle peut suivre.

Si, au début, comme les autres jours, la distance professeur et élèves étaient présents et obligeait les explications et l'écoute, ce combat s'en passe bien vite, chacun lissant dans les mouvements de l'autre et arrivant à se faire comprendre, Hinata ne regrettant pas, en plus que ce soit Naruto, d'avoir un sparring-partner qui arrive à la faire progresser aussi vite, Naruto retrouvant des sensations qu'il pensait perdus encore un moment.

Pendant que le spectacle attire l'attention de tous, le professeur, après un coup d'œil, prépare le planning pour demain, allant commencer par l'exercice des shuriken avant les combats, leur laissant ainsi se préparer pendant que les autres font l'exercice de lancer.

Pour les combats, chaque élève doit venir le voir pour annoncer leur adversaire, le professeur validant ou non, certains voulant faire cela avec des connaissances proches qui ne feraient pas un combat sérieux. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore annoncé leur combat, il placera leur nom dans une urne pour les nommer, aléatoirement. Malheureusement, sans compter Naruto, la classe est en nombre impair et l'idée de ne pas engager Sasuke Uchiwa, allant se baser sur le peu qu'il a vu pour déjà lui mettre une bonne note, lui traverse l'esprit, surtout qu'il ne semble pas avoir pratiqué plus que de raison durant la semaine.

\- Monsieur.

Levant la tête de sa liste, Yamato tombe sur le regard sombre de l'Uchiwa, droit, attendant l'autorisation pour parler, reçu assez vite.

\- J'aimerais vous donner le nom de mon adversaire.

Un peu pris de court, s'imaginant une revanche d'Hinata avec lui, il écoute, avec regret.

 **xxx**

Le dernier jour de semaine va pour se terminer, ayant eu besoin de son entièreté pour organiser tous les matchs, le lancer de Kunai s'étant bien passé sans relevé de nouveau talent. Ceux ayant combattu la matinée, sont rentrés à midi, complètement épuisés et sonnés, leurs parents, prévenus par le directeur, les récupérant sans trop de soucis, ou demandant à un proche en l'annonçant au proviseur.

Connaissant bien sa classe, le professeur a fait en sorte que seul les plus intéressants et attentifs passent en après-midi et grand bien a été cette décision qui a fait partir une bonne partie des élèves, ne laissant que deux cinquièmes des élèves, restant attentif et produisant des combats des plus intéressants ; étrange quand on sait que, hormis pour un, tous sont des combats aléatoirement faits par l'ancien Anbu.

Sakura fut celle qui commença, vainquant, sans peine, une future Kunoichi, dont le niveau rivalisait avec celle de la rose, raison pour laquelle le professeur les mit ensemble.

Viens ensuite, Shikamaru affrontant Ino, qui le battit sans soucis, tant il trouva cela "barbant", ayant pourtant su se défendre et la mettre en difficulté, ayant failli la faire sortir par une bonne stratégie.

Le combat Shino et Chôji fait réaliser au dernier des esprits qu'il manquait un adversaire pour Kiba, Hinata et Sasuke étant le combat qui vient à tous les esprits, laissant là les questions pour regarder le combat, autant rapide, qu'intense, Chôji se donnant à fond, se retenant inconsciemment, combattant, tel un sumo, Shino qui s'esquive et le pousse hors du ring par des multiples tactiles, retournant son poids contre lui.

Quand le combat Hinata-Kiba se fait entendre, tous sont surpris. Si les autres élèves concluent rapidement que Sasuke sera automatiquement classé comme vainqueur, ayant prouvé, durant le premier jour, qu'il mérite une bonne note, Hinata et Naruto ; assis à terre, comme ceux qui le désirent, surveillés par les deux Anbus et Jiraya, les élèves se trouvant en face ; vont comprendre, comme leur surveillant.

Pendant qu'Hinata et Kiba livrent un combat des plus appréciables, mais loin d'être le meilleur, Kiba refusant de faire du mal à la Hyûga et celle-ci faisant durée le combat, ayant remarqué, pendant que tous sont rivés sur eux, que Naruto et les adultes, échangent le professeur de manière vive.

\- Naruto est un élève de cette classe et l'exercice le concerne autant que les autres, il n'a pas le droit à un traitement de faveur. Sasuke et Hinata sont aussi au-dessus du niveau de la classe. Chuchote le châtain sans relâcher son analyse du combat.

\- Sauf-

\- Bien dit Yamato. Je suis d'accord avec ton avis, faire participer Naruto est preuve d'intégration. Coupe Jiraya, avec sourire, terminant ce débat à peine commencé.

Les Anbu désapprouvent le vieil homme, annonçant, pour la sécurité, surpasser son jugement et intervenir quand ils le jugeront nécessaires.

Hinata, voyant Naruto qui lui fait signe en regagnant sa place, lui donnant toute son attention, esquive un coup avec aisance, active son byakugan et contre en moins d'une seconde, frappant trois Tenketsu précis qui paralyse le brun à terre sans qu'il y comprenne quelque chose.

Dénigrant les regards surpris, elle se dirige d'un pas rapide vers le blond, voulant entendre ses mots.

\- Bravo Hinata.

D'un grand sourire, elle s'assoit à côté de lui, posant sa main proche de lui, lançant une invitation silencieuse qu'elle a plaisir à sentir les doigts sur les siennes.

Kiba, remis sur pied et sortit du terrain, rassurer sur son combat, les élèves allèrent partir quand ils virent Sasuke rentrer sur le terrain, droit, attendant.

Surpris de sa position et posture, ils le seront encore plus de voir le blond se lever avec un sourire pour lui faire face, les mains dans les poches, se regardant en chien de faïence silencieux.

\- C'est un exercice. Soyez raisonnable. Au moins problème, vous êtes séparé et en subirez les conséquences. Annonce avec force le professeur, ignorant les élèves et leur murmurent, agressant son regard, autant au blond qu'au brun.

Le combat lancé, aucun des deux ne bougent, Naruto restant tout sourire.

« _Tu es sûr de toi ? ... Je ne me retiendrais pas… Tu penses vraiment faire le poids contre moi… Bien, de toute façon, j'ai bien envie de te_ _voir à_ _fond._ »

Si, pour les élèves, cela semble suspect et curieux, ils seront surpris de les voir se foncer dessus, un sourire sur les lèvres, échangeant des coups aussi rapides que précis, attaquant, bloquant, esquivant les coups et contrant sur les défenses érigées, reculant et avançant pour toujours rester au milieu du terrain, créant un combat qui fait taire tous les encouragements et hurlement, chacun restante surprise de voir leur puissance, même si, pour les plus expérimenter, il remarque bien qu'ils ne font rien de plus que se tester, voire même, retenir leur coup pour ne pas tout dévoiler.

Frappant d'un coup de pied la défense de Sasuke, Naruto lui fait perdre l'équilibre et reculer, lui-même se laissant tomber à la renverse pour se relever en une galipette arrière, fixant l'Uchiwa qui se remet droit en secouant les bras, engourdis, recevant, à travers son coup, le message du blond.

« _L'échauffement est terminé ! Pas de quartier._ »

Se rechargeant l'un l'autre d'un saut, ils échangent une droite qui atterrit, volontairement, sur leur joue gauche, fixant l'autre pour tester sa résistance et force brute, se jetant sur la droite, inversant leur position pour une nouvelle mêlée, plus dynamique, plus puissant et rapide, à la différence que cette fois, les coups touchent et sont violents, montrant leur sérieux et, bien vite, on découvre la différence de niveau, qui devient un gouffre, entre eux.

Naruto esquive une droite, passant en dessous pour frapper avec violence les côtes, Sasuke écarquillant les yeux, se faisant accrocher le bras par celui de Naruto, tel un serpent, sentant le coup de pied retourné de Naruto, qui le sonne et recule, se faisant enchaînant, sans comprendre, par une série de coups de poing qui le fait reculer vers la ligne, allant sortir avant de se faire saisir, retourner de l'autre côté et projeter d'un coup de pied qui le met à terre, en plein milieu.

Se relevant aussi vite que possible, il va charger Naruto, se faisant esquivé tous ses coups, se fatiguant sur un Naruto, qui agite le torse avant de l'uppercuter de la gauche et frapper son thorax de la droite, lui coupant le souffle en glissant sur le sol avant de tomber à la renverse.

Les filles, hormis Hinata, silencieuse, hurlent de peur, Naruto restant fixe à l'observer, attendant quelques secondes, avant de ricaner.

\- Désolé de t'offrir un combat aussi nul. Mes muscles ne sont pas encore complètement réveillés. Rigole-t-il.

Son rire traverse l'esprit du brun, ouvrant les yeux de rage en se relevant avec difficulté, voyant le blond qui s'approche d'une marche rapide.

Marchant sur la droite, imité par le blond, ils profitent de se tourner autour pour analyser l'état de l'adversaire, Naruto voyant bien que le brun est pas mal fatigué, ne tenant que par sa seule volonté, prenant un gain de fierté de voir un tel adversaire qui lui fait face, ne regrettant pas de privilégier sa vitesse et agilité pour ne pas le finir trop vite, voir le tuer.

« _Allée. Je sais qu'il est là… Tu n'es pas encore loin… Un peu plus et tu y arriveras._ »

Tel un prédateur, le blond se jette sur le brun, créant un nouvel échange, où, cette fois, Naruto provoque le brun en laissant sa garde ouverte, esquivant tous les tentatives, devenue lentes par la fatigue, permettant de le contrer et le mettre au sol, prouvant son endurance en tenant les coups du démon.

Les adultes et Hinata, de par son byakugan, remarque que c'est devenu un jeu pour le blond, n'intervenant pas pour l'unique raison que, quand il s'arrête, ne provoquant plus, le brun se jette sur lui, certain de sa victoire.

En cet échange, hormis de voir la volonté de Sasuke, les enfants et adultes se rend compte du Taijutsu de Naruto, rappelant la crainte qu'il représente, Hinata, gardant son sourire et son esprit rassuré.

Allant stopper le combat, le brun étant tellement enragé qu'il en perd son instinct de survie, après un coup de plus de Naruto, celui-ci se mit à sourire, voyant, avant les autres, son coup être esquivé et un coup de poing s'écraser avec violence sur son visage, tombant à la renverse en roulant au sol.

Si tous sont surpris, même les adultes, de ce changement, ils le seront encore plus de voir le brun, pris dans sa frénésie, ignorant le vent soufflant, se jeter sur le blond qui stoppe ses tonneaux en ayant pris du sable pour le jeter sur le brun, le vent créant un nuage qui lui gâche sa nouvelle vue rouge, avec un Tomoe. Se protégeant la vue du sable, il ne voit pas le corps qui se jette sur lui, le mettant à terre pour l'enchaîner de coup de poing en l'immobilisant de son poids sur son corps, ignorant les coups de poing qu'il lui donne instinctivement.

Les adultes vont pour intervenir, jugeant que c'était trop, tandis que les élèves hurlent à la tricherie, mais un hurlement strident les arrête, le blond se faisant encore frapper cinq reprises sur l'aine droite en hurlant de plus en plus fort, avant d'être retourné pour se retrouver les jambes bloquées par le brun. À son tour, il enchaîne les coups sur son corps, tombant sur une résistance naturelle, qui, pour laisser Naruto sous son contrôle, frappe avec force son aine.

Hurlant avant de serrer les dents, il ouvre les yeux en fixant Sasuke, malgré les coups de poings qu'il lui met dans le visage, passant ses bras entre les siens pour repousser ses coups, saisir sa tête et la jetée contre la sienne, l'assommant sous un son horrible, avant de lui prendre le col pour le tirer à lui et lui fracasser la mâchoire de la droite, se faisant projeter sur la gauche en roulant à terre, le blond roulant dans l'autre sens en se relevant, se tenant l'aine blessée de la gauche, barrant son corps de son bras en baissant la tête dessus.

« _Putain d'_ _enculer_ _! Ma blessure ne s'est pas encore régénérée ! Putain, ça fait mal !... Je vais le tuer !_ »

\- Le combat es-

Coupant le professeur, Naruto prend le sol de son autre main, se jetant sur le brun en étant des plus sérieux, les yeux tremblant, perdant leur couleur innocente. Sasuke, tenant debout d'un équilibre précaire, la tête en sang, se jette en même temps que le blond, en sortant un kunai de son dos, prévoyant d'éviter son coup et profiter de sa blessure pour le planter dans l'échine.

Une explosion retentit quand ils vont se rencontrer, provoquer par Jiraya, cachant l'intervention des Anbus, Loup Gris mettant Sasuke sur le ventre, la main armé dans le dos, l'immobilisant en le désarmant. Naruto, ayant senti une présence dans son dos, saute en se retournant pour frapper de son poing le masque de belette, se faisant saisir le poignet et la gorge pour finir écrasés sur le dos, voyant tourner dans son regard trois tomoe, ayant un sourire en perdant connaissance.

« _Je n'ai vraiment aucune chance contre lui._ »

* * *

 _\- Et dire que fut un temps, je t'ai craint._ _C'est_ _preuve que j'ai progressé, ou bien que toi tu t'es ramollie. Je maudis ta maladie de me retirer le plaisir de te tuer de mes propres mains. Une promesse est une promesse, tu peux aller voir Emma et lui dire qu'il va encore m'attendre.  
_

* * *

 _Le démon signant le pacte avec le génocidaire._


	19. Changement d'ère

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut a tous et bon reveillon. Rien de special a rejouté sinon. J'ecris sur la partie cinq et je peux déjà annoncer que cela va sans doute se terminer dans la six. Je m'excuse s certain trouve des longueur, le rythme a varier depuis que Naruto est arriver a Konoha, je le sais bien, seulement, je peux pas faire autrement pour vous transmettre l'idée que j'ai en tete.

 _Réponse review_

 _Lily :_ Salut Lily, toujours un plaisir. Tu es méga appliquer dans la relation Naruto-Hinata, je n'espère pas te décevoir^^. En effet, à dire vrai, Sasuke est encore bien chaleureux encore. Désolé si tu as eu du mal à suivre leur combat, mais grossièrement l'idée a été que Naruto l'a dominé et provoquer, lui mettant le pâté et qui s'est retrouver avec une blessure qui lui a fait perdre le pédale. Itachi a endormi Naruto, parce que celui-ci l'attaquait. Kakashi, s'occupant de Sasuke, l'a désarmée et mis à taire, celui-ci n'émettant pas de résistance. Naruto et la belle vie ? Et bah dis donc, tu vas le croire à la parade là.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XIX : Changement d'ère

\- Tu as jeté le déshonneur sur nous, Sasuke !

La voix grave de Fugaku brise le silence gênant, glaçant encore plus l'atmosphère, les tremblements d'appréhension du jeune Uchiwa ; placé au milieu de la pièce neutre, au mur décoré du symbole du clan Uchiwa, assis sur ses genoux, le torse incliné en signe de respect, rabougris sur lui-même, la tête complètement baissée ; triple de puissance, évoluant en terreur, restant les yeux fermés, crispé, ne pleurant que pour sauver le peu de respect que son père pourrait avoir de lui.

Plusieurs jours ont passé depuis l'exercice final, finissant ce long week-end pour le brun. Les Anbus n'ont pas attendu la permission du professeur pour amener les deux enfants, évanouis, loin du terrain et de la vue des autres enfants, choqué devant le carnage provoqué, laissant à Jiraya la responsabilité d'expliquer et rassurer les enfants, assumant ses choix, comme il l'ordonnait au blond.

La casse hôpital, par sécurité, a été initiée pour les deux combattants, rassemblés dans une même chambre, pour permettre leur surveillance, Itachi ne pouvant pas s'ôter l'état de son frère de la tête, rassuré, surprise même, d'entendre l'infirmière qui lui annonce que les deux enfants sont en parfait santé, juste fatigué.

Itachi va s'enquérir des blessures que son frère a subis par le blond, expliquant les possibilités de blessure interne à la tête, l'infirmière, restant professionnel, reconnaissant là, sous ce masque, un proche du brun, sans faire de lien familial, lui annonça qu'il n'a aucune commotion, juste de future bleu qui deviendra des hématomes, le défigurant pour les prochains jours et n'étant que les seules conséquences de son combat, en plus d'une énorme fatigue, avec obligation de ne pas faire trop d'efforts.

Rassuré, s'approchant du seuil de son frère pendant que Kakashi se rapprocha pour parler du cas du blond, tachant, du mieux qu'il peut, de faire de même avec le blond, en restant professionnel. L'infirmière, sans forcément le classer dans la même catégorie que son collège, remarquera, par son ton et terme, un lien qui dépasse prisonnier et geôliers, lui assurant que le blond allait s'en remettre bien plus vite et que, pour lui, aucun problème futur allait lui arriver, commentant clairement sur le fait que c'est le brun qui a le plus pris des deux et que la présence du blond entre ses murs n'est pas obligatoire.

Justifiant plus qu'il ne le devrait, le gris parla de la blessure à l'aine, ayant remarqué, comme tous, que cela a été sa perte dans ce combat, apprenant, après une nouvelle analyse pour confirmer, que le blond n'a rien à cet emplacement, autant en interne qu'à l'extérieur, le surprenant, autant que de savoir qu'il n'a aucune blessure corporelle et est en plein forme.

Le masqué gris s'approcha du lit, remarquant les quelque bleues et future hématomes, qu'il avait en arrivant, tous disparus, regardant lui-même l'aine, ne se gênant pas pour la pudeur, pour constater qu'elle est aussi nuancé rouge que le reste de son corps.

Certain qu'il peut être transporté la médecin, qui les a soignées, lui faisant un rapport sur le blond le capitaine emporta le blond avec lui jusqu'aux geôles de Konoha, le laissant aux gardes, qui le ramènent en prison, recevant le minimum d'explication sur son état, avant d'aller faire son rapport à l'Hokage, qui dus agir bien vite pour calmer les esprits qui vont pour se chauffer.

Sasuke se réveilla en fin de journée, tombant, à son chevet, sur son frère et sa mère, qui le prend dans ses bras en le serrant fort, rassuré de voir son fils réveillé, quoique la médecin et Itachi lui ait garanti son rétablissement. Perdu, le brun resta à observer les membres de sa famille autour de lui, les souvenirs du combat revenant doucement, remarquant l'absence de son père dans cette chambre.

Rentré chez eux, Sasuke occupa sa chambre une bonne partie de son rétablissement, n'en sortant que pour manger et bouger ses muscles endoloris, sans jamais vraiment pouvoir faire de grands mouvements, n'ayant nullement besoin de demander pour deviner que c'est une punition plus qu'une réelle envie de rétablissement rapide, sentant l'aura glaçante de son père et son regard transperçassent quand ils sont réunis dans la même pièce pour manger.

\- Non, content d'avoir failli brisé le bras d'une camarade, voilà que tu provoques ouvertement le porteur de Kyūbi et ne trouves rien de mieux que de perdre ton self-control dans ce combat, désobéissant à ton professeur, provoquant l'intervention des Anbu !

Ayant enfin la possibilité de sortir de son lit, il ne demande qu'à y retourner, n'ayant pas la force, malgré la préparation de ses derniers jours à ce moment, de tenir le ton froid et reproches de son père, qui, s'il est habité par la colère, ne laisse rien transparaître, ce qui est pire pour le petit brun, qui ne peut lire en lui.

C'est d'une voix tremblante, n'ayant aucun contrôle sur son corps et, bénissant son réflexe d'avoir vidé sa vessie plus tôt, qu'il fait sonner sa voix fluette.

\- Je suis désolé père. Je ne voulais pas que cela aille aussi loin. Je me suis laissé entraîner dans la frénésie du combat et, depuis, je suis rempli de regret. Je puis, pourtant, vous assurez que l'intervention des Anbu n'était pas-

\- Elle a eu lieu et c'est ce qu'il compte ! Être plongé dans le regret est le minimum que j'attends de toi. En cet instant, je ne veux entendre de toi que l'explication de ta provocation et début d'incendie ! Coupe le père d'une voix écrasant la sienne, le noyant de sa présence.

Ayant du mal à respirer, son cœur battant d'un rythme bien plus élevé que contre Naruto, il a du mal à réfléchir à ses mots, voire même à une explication.

\- Je… Je n'en ai pas père…

Le silence patriarche l'invite à continuer, ou plutôt l'invite à ne surtout pas le brisé.

\- Depuis son arrivée, le Kyūbi est une provocation vivante. Il garde son sourire hautain, cette nonchalance supérieure. J'ai toujours appliqué à la lettre vos conseils père, j'ai toujours tout fait pour éviter de rentrer dans son jeu, gardant un œil sur lui à tout instant, pour intervenir en cas de soucis… J'ignore vraiment la raison, sans doute l'occasion, que je pensais être unique et ne jamais se reproduire… Le jour précédant ma bêtise, le voyant utiliser son Taijutsu pour entraîner Hyûga Hinata, j'ai senti monter en moi cette rage et envie de le remettre à sa place... J'ai été imprudent, en d'autres circonstances je serais mort… Pour ce que cela vaut, père, je suis réellement désolé et vous promets de ne plus recommencer.

« _Même si je suis certain que_ _si j'avais gagné, nous n_ _'aurions pas cette conversation._ » Pensa-t-il avec colère.

Ses mains, posées entre ses genoux pliés, appuient de tout leur force sur le sol, y portant son poids pour les faire devenir piller de son corps, voulant faire cesser ses tremblements et surtout le rassurer dans la certitude d'être sur la terre ferme et que celle-ci ne va pas se dérober sous son corps pour aller dans un ravin, déglutissant de nombreuses fois de suite pour faire partir la boule dans sa gorge.

Moins de trente minutes sont passées, mais son esprit lui donne l'impression de subit cette torture depuis des heures, cherchant tous les moyens pour que cela s'arrête, nullement aidé du père, lissant en lui comme un livre ouvert, considérant que la leçon a été entendue, retenue, mais sûrement pas appliqué à la prochaine occasion.

\- La valeur de tes mots est représentative de tes actes fils et, pour le moment, ce n'est que de vent sans consistance. Je me rends bien compte, avec ton explication, que la faute me revient en partie de t'avoir considéré comme Itachi, d'avoir pensé que tu aurais, comme lui, une maturité digne de te donner responsabilité.

\- Père…

\- Considère en cet instant que les entraînements sont terminés et que j'attends de toi qu'un comportement exemplaire à l'académie, cela rattrapera au moins un semblant tes actes. Je m'occupe, pour ma part, de payer, à mon tour, mes erreurs.

Se levant sans attendre de réponse, Fugaku descend du surélevant qu'il occupait, marchant, nonchalant, vers la sortie, n'agressant aucun regard au cadet, paralysé par la nouvelle, ouvrant et fermant la porte coulissant, pour remarquer, sur la droite, son fils ainé, assit sur le garde-fou qui mène au jardin, le fixant de son regard rouge.

Itachi n'a jamais été d'une nature provocatrice, encore moins à réagir à celle-ci, cachant toujours ses sentiments, pourtant, depuis sa possession, son Sharingan est la seule preuve qu'il était réceptif à son environnement, surtout quand cela concerne son petit frère.

Sans un mot, le regard rouge suffit au chef de clan pour comprendre son avis dans cette affaire, lui tournant le dos, sans changer de pensée et comportement en sentant le regard brûlant dans sa nuque qui disparaît quand il tourne à l'angle, pour tomber sur un autre type de regard, noir celui-ci, le touchant bien plus.

La voyant traverser une porte en la laissant ouverte, il comprend et rentre, sans plus se presser que faire attendre, la fermant derrière lui.

\- C'est ton fils, Fugaku ! Retentis la voix glaçante de sa femme.

Contrairement à ses deux enfants, qui savent se contenter du silence pour se faire comprendre, Mikoto Uchiwa est de nature à bien appuyer ses messages quand elle l'estime nécessaire et, en cet instant, ayant entendu tous les mots du père, elle est certaine qu'elle va devoir lui enfoncer la vérité en face des yeux, le coupant, sans aucune honte, quand il ouvre la bouche.

\- C'est. Ton. Fils !...

Fermant la bouche, le message continue.

\- Un fils qui te voue une admiration, un fils qui cherche à te ressembler. Un fils qui désire que tu le regardes et soit fière de lui. Un fils qui, lui, cherche à te parler et ne fait que cela si tu écoutais. Il a commis une bêtise, certes, tu as le droit, le devoir, de lui faire comprendre les conséquences, mais, en tant que père, de modèle, tu as l'obligation de lui montrer le droit chemin. C'est en traitant les gens de criminelle et monstre qu'ils le deviennent.

Quittant la pièce par l'autre porte, elle laisse son mari debout, froid, sur sa position.

 **xxx**

\- Sasuke. Sasuke.

Se réveillant en sursaute en se sentant secoué, n'ayant pas besoin de cela pour vite regagner le monde réel, le jeune Uchiwa relève la tête vers son frère, agenouillé près de lui, le bras sur son corps, refermant les yeux en reposant sa tête au sol, rabougrissant encore plus son corps pour quitter encore plus vite ce monde pour celui, plus calme, du sommeil sans rêve, qui a l'avantage, à défaut de régler ses problèmes, les lui faire oublier, pour les quelques minutes que durent ses moments jusqu'à ce que le stress, le réveille.

D'un doux soupir, Itachi s'assit à côté de lui, posant sa main droite sur les deux mains enfantine, jointes, provoquant le piège du jeune corps, la lui saisissant et emprisonnant son bras en entier contre lui, refusant de le lâcher, son frère ne réagissant pas, restant à ses côtes attendant, les portes étant fermées et si quelqu'un les trouve ici, il la ferra partir d'un simple regard.

Le temps passe doucement, le soleil finissant par se coucher sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait fait attention à ce détail. Sasuke a fini par dépasser le stade « micro-sommeil » pour un plus long, prenant un repos sans stress, en sentant son frère contre lui, ce qui lui manquait depuis plusieurs semaines, n'ayant pas senti Itachi le prendre contre lui pour le porter dans la chambre de l'ainée, la plus éloignée de celle des parents et dernier endroit où on penserait les trouver, le plus âgé ne l'utilisant que pour dormir sans y rester.

Pendant que Sasuke dort entre ses jambes, couverture sur le corps pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid, Itachi a passé le temps en lissant un livre, ne le quittant que pour vérifier le repos du frère, lui assurant sa présence, ou pour « reposer ses yeux. ». C'est d'ailleurs pendant qu'il repose ceux-ci, depuis presque une heure, qu'il sentit une présence proche.

Ouvrant la porte, pour constater que c'est sa mère, il invite celle-ci à s'éloigner de la chambre, la fermant derrière lui après qu'elle ait vu ses deux enfants sur le lit, l'ainée la fixant de ses quatre yeux.

N'ayant besoin que de quelques pas, aucun n'ayant à parler à haute voix.

\- Ton père te demande pour une mission particulière.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas venir. J'ai déjà une mission.

Comprenant, n'ayant pas besoin de suivre le regard du brun, elle continue.

\- Sa demande est particulière. Elle est pour le clan, mais surtout pour Konoha. Ce n'est pas au fils qu'il demande cela, mais à l'Anbu qui fait le lien entre les deux puissances.

Retenant un soupir et sa pensée de dire que cela est comme d'habitude, Itachi reste fixe devant sa mère, qu'il imagine être venue express lui porter le message.

\- Tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille, je te remplace. Sourit Mikoto.

Soupirant doucement, ayant un léger rictus sur les lèvres, Itachi disparaît en nuage de fumée pour ouvrir la porte dans la seconde, redisparaissant pour sortir avec son frère dans les bras, endormi, marchant d'un pas léger pour ne pas le réveiller en suivant la mère Uchiwa, qui le guide vers sa propre chambre, n'allant pas avoir la visite de son mari ce soir.

 **xxx**

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, je te pris, Sarutobi. Si c'est pour nous annoncer que tu as trouvé un nouveau moyen de ne pas châtier le Kyūbi, abstiens-toi, j'ai plus important à faire chez moi.

La voix brute résonne dans la pièce silencieuse. Après avoir appris pour le combat de Sasuke et Naruto, Sarutobi n'eut d'autres choix que de convoquer le conseil pour en finir avec cette histoire. C'est ainsi que, en ce dimanche après-midi, sous un soleil présent, sans être chaud, il accueille ses conseillers et Danzo, dernier arrivé, dans son bureau.

Jiraya présent, étant le seul représentant du blond et défenseur de son parti, huit paires des yeux se tournent vers le chef de la Racine, debout, appuyé sur sa canne, devant la porte, fixant tout le monde de son œil noir, lançant son venin sans retenue sur le Sannin et son maître, les conseillés, désabusé par le comportement de l'Hokage, ne faisant qu'acte de présence.

\- Merci d'être venue. Tu peux t'installer. Commence doucement le chef de village.

Un soupir lourd répond au chef d'État.

\- Sarutobi. J'ai. Pas. Le. Temps. Trois ans que tu nous fais tourner en rond. Trois ans qu'on te répète la même chose. Trois. Putain. D'année. Qu'on te répète ce que tu devrais faire et, maintenant, à faire ta forte tête, on en est arrivé à ce point. Donc, je vais faire simple, très simple…

Ne se laissant pas couper la parole, que ce soit par Jiraya, ou le Hokage, Danzo hausse le ton au premier mot, imposant, détruisant, sans défenses, leur volonté faible dans cette situation.

\- **Soit** tu continues, comme tu fais tout le temps, refusants d'écouter la voix de la raison, libérant le démon ou autres conneries, dans ce cas, je retourne à la Racine, à mes affaires et sauver les meubles. Ce n'est pas mon avis. Ça n'a jamais été mon avis. Ce ne sera jamais mon avis. Maintenant, si un miracle s'est produit et que tu as décidé d'écouter la bonne parole, condamnant le Kyūbi. Oui, le Kyūbi ! ...

Jiraya serre les poings et dents en laissant sa bouche fermée, affrontant le regard de Danzo, qui l'a vu réagir, son corps aussi tendu que celui tremblant de rage du borgne, n'attendant qu'une étincelle pour exploser physiquement sur lui et provoquer un coup d'État, ayant pour dernier retenu de volonté, le fait que ses préparatifs ne sont pas encore finis pour cela.

-… Que tu te décides à me le confier, à l'enfermer pour l'éternité, voire même à changer de porteur, là, tu pourras me convoquer. Est-ce pour l'une de ces raisons ?

Serrant, à son tour, les dents, l'Hokage se fait observer par six parts des yeux, les affrontant avec le soutien de son élève.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Crache le borgne, se retournant pour quitter la salle sans se faire arrêter.

Un nouveau silence froid prend place dans la salle de réunion du chef du village, un silence qui ne se brisera que par le bruit de deux chaises raclant le sol, suivi de bruit de pas, d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme, laissant le vieil homme et l'ermite des crapauds.

\- Ne vous laissez pas influencer, Sarutobi-sensei.

\- Ils ont raison Jiraya. Je ne ferme pas les yeux, mais cette enfant continue d'aggraver la situation, volontairement ou non.

\- Depuis son enfance, c'est toujours la même chose entre vous et eux. Naruto à un bon fond et ne demande qu'à être montré.

\- C'est un cercle vicieux Jiraya. Le village en a fait un monstre et demande en même temps à ce qu'il reste un ange. C'est triste à dire, mais s'il n'avait pas rencontré le Kyūbi, il n'aurait pas tous ses problèmes.

\- Tu lui reproches de se défendre ? Demande-t-il avec une voix plus grave.

Restant calme devant la remarque de son élève, celui-ci enchaîne, sans pour autant s'enrager.

\- Si j'avais appris plus tôt ce que vous lui faisiez subir-

\- Tu poursuivais Orochimaru, Jiraya. Savoir que le Jinchūriki du village est de l'autre côté des murs, face au danger, aurait créé une autre situation tout aussi tendue.

\- Sandaime. J'aurais préféré cette situation, qu'un dixième de ce qu'il a subi depuis ses sept ans. Personne ne traite un enfant comme tu l'as laissé faire.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu Jiraya ! Hurle-t-il en se tournant vers lui, affrontant son regard.

Son élève, par respect pour lui, détourne le regard pour ne pas l'affronter.

\- Vous pouvez me reprocher tout ce que vous voulez sur mes choix, mais je ne tolérerais pas que vous me dissiez que j'ai laissé faire quand une situation était désastreuse ! Je n'ai certes pas été derrière Naruto, mais j'ai envoyé du monde pour sa protection. J'ai parlé avec les villageois les plus véhéments, les calmants, ou les exilant s'ils étaient un danger. C'est facile de cracher sur le résultat, quand on n'a jamais participé à la bataille.

Inspirant doucement, Jiraya attend que son professeur se calme.

\- Toi et moi avons déjà eu cette conversation quand tu es revenue avec lui. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui Jiraya. Le conseil et Danzo ne cachent même plus leur envie de faire un coup d'État…

Prenant une pile de papiers sur son bureau, lui montrant.

\- Tu me crois débile de penser que la Racine me fournit véritable tous les rapports d'activité depuis plusieurs mois, que je ne sais pas que ses papiers sont aussi utiles que du papier toilette. La Racine veut ma place, Danzo n'a jamais caché cette envie et, jusqu'à présent, c'est notre entende cordiale pour le bien de Konoha, qui nous laissait chacun à notre place. Une entende que je n'ai pas hésité à briser quand Naruto est apparue à l'équation.

Un silence lourd prend place entre les deux hommes, Jiraya faisant face au vieil homme, baissant, comme lui, la tête, honteux de cette situation.

\- Je suis aimé du village, mais hais de mes proches. Je ne doute pas qu'à ma mort, les langues se délieront et n'hésiterons pas à détruire mon image et révéler mes défauts. Je corresponds au profil d'un dictateur à qui on attend la mort sans pour autant chercher à la provoquer. Héros et bienfaiteur, sera celui qui me tue et prendra ma place.

Voulant encourager son maître, lui trouver le courage de continuer, Jiraya reste bête devant lui, n'arrivant à rien sortir de ses lèvres.

\- L'Hokage doit être celui qui montre la voie et subir les conséquences des échecs de son peuple, même s'il n'en est en rien responsable. Cette situation est due à une haine de plusieurs décennies. J'ai toujours tassé les barils pour qu'on finisse sur une poudrière. Je ne peux pas reprocher à Naruto d'être l'étincelle, car c'est moi qui ne l'ai pas éteint à temps.

\- Peut-être est-ce un mieux Sarutobi.

Relevant le regard à la voix du crapaud, il l'invite à continuer sa pensée, ne se cachant pas son incompréhension.

\- Plutôt que de tenter de recoller les morceaux, tu devrais laisser les choses se faire d'elle-même. Les villageois les plus indisciplinés sont partis d'eux-mêmes au retour du blond. Les derniers résistants se sont calmés avec le temps, laissant une semi-paix qui, certes, peut être brisé avec aisance, mais aussi amener un nouvel âge à Konoha. Les conseillers et Danzo ont toujours eu, sous la protection de faire cela « pour le bien de Konoha », des visions bien différente. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu leur tiens tête et, quand cette histoire sera finie, eux-mêmes le savent, ton entourage va changer de lui-même. Les Uchiwa ont envie de s'ouvrir sur le village, les Hyûga suivront leur exemple, pour ne pas perdre la face. Peut-être que ce seront eux tes nouveaux conseillés, les chefs de clan qui voudront vraiment le bien pour Konoha.

Les mots sont assez décousus, s'improvisant une vision rassurant pour une situation compliquée, mais l'idée est bien là et, c'est sur cette vision et idée que le vieil homme retrouve un rictus.

\- Me débarrasser des résistants et changer mon gouvernement pour être plus proche de mes idées… Là, ce sera clairement une dictature.

Si le sourire du senior, prouve qu'il prend cela avec plaisanterie, c'est avec sérieux que lui répond Jiraya.

\- Ce sera la paix Sarutobi-sensei. La frontière entre un état parfait et une dictature est très mince et je sais, nous le savons tous, que vous irez naturellement, se battant pour, vers la paix. La volonté du feu, quoiqu'on en disse, brûle en vous sensei.

Émettant un petit bruit, oscillant entre la moquerie et l'accord, le roi singe se sentit plus en paix qu'au début de cette conversation.

\- Si, j'insiste sur le conditionnel, si cela devait se faire, que ton idéal se produit, beaucoup de pot seront cassés Jiraya. Konoha n'est pas qu'un simple village, c'est une famille à protéger. Les jeunes générations ont assez souffert comme ça de voir tous ses changements devant eux.

\- Ils sont perdus parce que tu retires doucement et remets le passement parce qu'ils grimassent. Arrache d'un coup, profite de ce moment de changement pour faire ce que tu as à faire. Entends-moi bien vieil homme, je ne cherche pas à te conseiller. Mes mots ne sont que ceux d'un ermite qui voyage, en quête d'amour et d'eaux fraîches et sera toujours là pour Konoha. La politique ne m'a jamais intéressé et je ne suis pas fait pour elle. Je poursuis un homme qui a trahi le village, qui a commis les pires atrocités et, quoique je sache que je devrais sans doute l'arrête pour de bons, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer trouver les bons mots pour rentrer avec lui, allant chercher Tsunader pour réforme le trio légendaire, comme au bon vieux temps.

Ricanant légèrement, imité par le chef, l'ambiance gagne en paix.

\- Tu es l'idéaliste que je souhaite voir en chacun de mes villageois. C'est justement d'entendre ses mots, aussi innocents soit-il, qui me fait me rendre compte de mes erreurs et comment les améliorer. Tu seras invité à devenir mon conseiller dans ce nouvel âge d'or dont tu rêves.

Un rire clair et enfantin retentit, habillant tous les murs pour chasser la noirceur qui les habite.

\- Très peu pour moi, je tiens encore à voir le monde.

Le sourire du vieil homme lui répond.

\- Mais soit certain, que ce soit dans ce nouvel âge, ou même maintenant, que je serais à tes côtés quand tu auras besoin de moi.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais profiter de ta proposition pour te demander ton avis. Pour que ce nouvel âge s'installe, nous devrons faire face à beaucoup de soucis sur tous les plans et, si ce ne sont pas les enfants de Konoha qui en subiront les conséquences, Naruto sera la parfaite cible, surtout que son caractère de révolte détruira tous nos efforts avant même de poser les fondations.

Hochant la tête, ne pouvant que donner raison au vieil homme, ayant assez vu le blond pour savoir qu'il saisira toutes les occasions qui s'offrent à lui.

\- Il faut donc lui trouver un endroit où il sera en sécurité, bien entouré et loin de toute haine viscérale, qu'on lui prouve que, non, plus maintenant, nous resterons impassibles.

\- Tu conseilles de le laisser en prison ?

Avant que Jiraya, ne voyant pas d'autre moyen, confirme, celui-ci semblant être bien traité, quitte à le changer de prison pour celle des Anbus si les geôles sont trop sombres, il se fait couper par la porte qui résonne, remarquant seulement maintenant que le soleil est bien avancé dans son chemin journalier.

Invitant à rentrer, les deux hommes seront surpris de voir la silhouette brune aux yeux noirs et visage fermé, sonnant sa voix respectueuse et claire quand on l'y invite, après que la porte soit refermée derrière lui.

\- Hokage-sama. Je viens à vous, ainsi que je l'espérais, au conseil, pour faire excuse au nom de mon fils Sasuke, pour son comportement. J'ai entendu le rapport de mes fils et ai demandé, sans forcément rentrer dans les détails de la mission, plus d'informations au chef d'Anbu responsable. J'en suis venue à la conclusion que mon fils a toute la faute pour son comportement et avoir provoqué l'étincelle sur les barils de poudre. Je vous présente aussi des excuses, en mon nom, de ne pas avoir vu cette étincelle et l'avoir éteint à temps. Le clan Uchiwa sera regagné votre confiance.

Un petit silence suit la déclaration et l'inclinaison du patriarche Uchiwa, brisé par un petit rire combiné des deux plus vieux, lui faisant relever le regard, ayant d'abord pris cela pour moquerie avant de vite comprendre que c'est tout autre, demandant des explications.

\- Prenez une chaise, mon ami. Oublions toute cette maladresse. Nous avons beaucoup à parler pour le bien du village, si le temps ne vous manque pas, bien sûr.

N'osant pas désobéir à la demande, il assure avoir son temps, ne posant pas de question sur la raison de l'absence du conseil. Jiraya sera le premier lancer dans la conversation, expliquant, résumant, la situation et leur discussion, l'invitant à parler selon sa vision des choses, qui sera plus terre-à-terre, mais donnera raison à Jiraya sur le principe de ne pas avoir peur de provoquer des changements si cela peut aider le village, comparant, sans trop s'impliquer dans les affaires du village, leur différents statuts et comment cela se passe dans son clan, sans trop en dire, nullement interroger à ce propos.

Leur échange dura jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, sans qu'aucun voile le temps passé, échangeant sur les possibilités pour un village utopique, qui aurait permis la création d'un livre sur comment créer un village parfait dans un monde réaliste, avec ses défauts contemporains, évitant l'utilisation abusive du pouvoir.

Finalement, les esprits plus proches, la familiarité présente avec le Sannin, contenue pour l'Hokage, compense, quoique plus chaleureuse, celle Uchiwalien, celui-ci finissant par lancer l'idée qu'il a en tête depuis qu'il les a écoutés parlé, relançant ses anciens projets.

\- Hokage, Jiraya. J'ai peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer, pour la protection d'Uzumaki.

 **xxx**

La nuit tombée sur le village, est combattue à coup de lampadaire, permettant au nocturne de voyager avec aisance dans le village, évitant les coins sombres.

Trois silhouettes naviguent dans la lumière et les rues, allant, d'un pas décidé, non pressé, pour la convenance, rejoindre deux Anbu, appuyés contre le mur, portant chacun leur masque de belette et loup, attendant, sans honte, l'arrivée des trois grandes personnalités, les saluant avec respect, se faisant répondre avant d'entrer entre les murs ternes et froids de la prison du village.

-Hokage sama !? Réagis le garde à l'entrée, surpris de voir le vieil homme, surtout accompagner par de grands noms.

Le concerné répond à salutation, annonçant sans retenue la raison de leur venue, découverte en même temps, par les Anbus, convoquer à cet emplacement, devinant, mais tout de même surpris.

-Nous souhaiterions rendre visite à Uzumaki Naruto. Dois-je donner son numéro ? Demande-t-il en petite plaisanterie pour détendre l'homme.

Assez perdu par la situation, il va juste hocher la tête, tapant sur l'ordinateur, interrompu par Fugaku, qui demande la liste des visites pour se noter.

\- Notre statue n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas faire les choses dans les règles. Répond-il devant son regard perplexe.

Un regard qui ne le quitte pas en sortant le classeur des visites l'ouvrant pour eux et donnant la plume, demandé par Jiraya, se rendant vite compte qu'aucun n'en a sur lui, tendant d'alléger la situation délicate par leur ignorance de leur statue.

Ils eurent vite la réponse qu'ils cherchent, n'étant pas difficile d'avoir des informations sur le prisonnier SS14118192619

\- Il est encore au cinquième sous-sol ?! Réagi, surpris, l'Hokage.

Les deux Anbus se tendent à cette nouvelle, Jiraya et Fugaku restant silencieux, ayant entendu des échos qui ne leur plaisent pas sur cet endroit.

\- En effet, Hokage-sama. Déglutis l'homme, hochant la tête.

Allant les invités à attendre un accompagnant, il vit les cinq corps suivre le chef de village, qui traverse les portes sans être arrêté par les différents geôliers sur son chemin, qui s'écartant en les voyant, surpris de leur présence, encore plus quand leur chemin se fait clair à leur esprit.

Le cinquième sous-sol est un niveau particulier, utilisé que pour les criminelles de triple S qu'on a capturé. Il est vrai que le dirigeant l'a assignée à ce niveau à son arrivée, ne sachant que trop bien à quel point il est dangereux, mais il est aussi celui qui l'a fait sortir pour un niveau pour haut, quelques jours avant qu'il intègre l'académie.

Connaissant les couloirs de ce niveau, Kakashi, l'Hokage et Jiraya marchent en tête de groupe, ne sachant que trop bien que cette situation est grave, les Uchiwa restant en retrait, mais suivant pour ne pas être perdu, ne pouvant pas empêcher leur sens d'être en alerte.

L'obscurité les envahit, faiblement combattue par les torches murales, servant à indiquer les chemins possibles, telles des lucioles dans la nuit noire.  
Leur odorat est envahi par de fortes odeurs de sang et d'autre chose qu'ils devinent et fuient par la pensée, mettant un mouchoir sur son nez et en tendant un à son fils, lui demandant, à défaut de rester en haut, de se protéger le nez.  
L'humidité est lourde sous les pierres qui les entourent, leur donnant l'impression de nager dans une atmosphère moribonde, fuyant d'un pas plus rapide quand l'Ouïe leur indique, au loin, des plaintes et supplication, restant proche du groupe.

\- Veuillez m'excuse Uchiwa-sama. Perdu dans mon empressement, j'en ai oublié que vous ne connaissez pas cet endroit. Je vous avoue ne jamais avoir aimé cet endroit, mais mentir serait de vous dire que cela n'est pas nécessaire et n'a jamais sauvé de vie.

Hochant juste la tête en réaction, l'Uchiwa continue d'avancer, l'esprit confiant, le jeune Anbu donnant raison, même si c'est clairement pas ses méthodes préférer.

Arrivant bientôt à la cellule du prisonnier, ils virent au loin un homme appuyé contre la porte, regardant autour de lui, en surveillance, qui les verra sortir de l'ombre, écarquillant les yeux en se mettant en garde, avant de se détendre et s'étrangler en reconnaissant les personnes, n'ayant pas le temps de prononcer un nom ou frapper la porte, qu'il est renvoyé à ses obligations par Jiraya, partant le plus rapidement possible, les fuyant ouvertement pour se faire arrêter par Fugaku, le plaquant contre le mur en le désarmant, le calmant de son Sharingan en un réflexe ; n'ayant pas aimé sa réaction qui a échappé aux trois devants la porte.

Ouvrant la visière pour regarder l'intérieur, s'assurant que c'est bien la cellule d'Uzumaki Naruto, l'Hokage provoque une réaction en chaîne si rapide que, quand les Uchiwa regardent les têtes du groupe, la porte est déjà enfoncée et des hurlements retentit, attirant leur attention, le père envoyant son fils en premier pendant qu'il assurait l'immobilité de l'inconscient avec des sangles de plastique dures, qu'il a toujours sur lui.

Quand Itachi arrive sur le pas de la porte, voyant trois geôlier plaqué contre le mur, ou le sol, une arme sous la gorge, immobilisés, voyant les regard replis de haine pour le peu qu'il peut percer à cet instant de ses camarades de nuit, il comprend immédiatement que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, réagissant en un éclair en voyant suspendu au plafond Naruto Uzumaki, le corps à nu, révélant ses marques à coups de lames, venant des armes à terre, près des corps hurlants qu'on les lâche, remarquant parmi ses objets à terre, avant de le voir sur son corps, le bout de métal chauffer à blanc.

D'un coup de lame, la corde est tranchée et le blond tomber à terre, amorphe, se faisant réceptionner par l'Uchiwa.

\- Crow. Recouvre le corps de Naruto et sort avec le chef Uchiwa pour l'hôpital. Retentit l'ordre froid du vétéran de guerre, retenant mal sa colère.

\- Kakashi, tu l'accompagnes ! Retentis l'ordre de Jiraya, ayant remarqué son corps tremblant de rage et sa perte de contrôle qui a rendu bavant et sans vie son prisonnier, n'ayant aucun reproche à ce propos.

Hochant tous deux la tête, Kakashi chercha la couverture des yeux.

\- Il n'y a aucune couverture ! Retentis la voix froide et sèche du dernier arrivé.

Deux bruits secs retentissent, taisant les geôliers, avant que soient tendues à Uchiwa trois vestes, trop grandes pour le blond. Prenant les deux autres, le gris recouvre complètement le corps du blessé, remettant son masque en sortant aussi vite que possible, restant prudent avec le corps fragile, sentant, au travers des vêtements, le sang et entendant les gémissements du blond.

Traversant la porte de la cellule.

\- Allez avec eux Sarutobi-sensei, je peux gérer ses trois connards.

Tournant le regard vers le parrain, le voyant les yeux tremblant et le poing serré, il eut un doute quant à sa décision.

\- Dépêchez-vous. Nous devons agir avant que cela dégénère en notre défaveur. Je vous promets de m'occuper d'eux.

La voix froide et crachant ne va pas à l'image de l'Humaniste souriant, indiquant clairement sa pensée en cet instant, lui donnant raison sur le fait que les décisions doivent être prises.

\- Bien. Tâche de les maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des Anbus, je veux des noms ! Fait avec force le patriarche avant de sortir.

Remontant en haut, il regagne, sous les regards inquiets devant son visage glaçant, l'entrée du bâtiment, remarquant sur le chemin, contre le mur, un homme inconscient, les mains attachées dans le dos, ne lui jetant à peine un regard avant de sonner l'ordre de le prendre et l'amener en salle interrogatoire, ordonnant à ceux qui sont proches et inactifs, de gagner l'arrière-salle avec l'interdiction d'y bouger, sortant du bâtiment, attendant à peine cinq minutes avant qu'apparaisse une escouade de cinq Anbus.

\- Hokage-sama ? Retentis une voix, reconnue avec aisance.

\- Situation de Naruto ? Ordonne-t-il froidement.

Une Anbu, qu'il reconnaît pour être celle qui accompagnait Kakashi lors du traité avec Fugaku, se fait remarquer.

\- Il a été pris en urgence. Crow et Loup Gris sont restés avec le chef Uchiwa, qui transmet un message.

Sortant de sa sacoche un papier plié, elle le donne au vieil homme, qui hoche la tête.

\- Une pomme pourrie a été découverte dans le panier. Je te somme, Ibiki, de t'assurer s'il n'en a plus et l'emplacement de celle-ci dans le cas contraire. Sonne-t-il avec force pendant que l'escouade grandie pour attendre vingt Shinobis.

Tous hochent la tête et gagnent le bâtiment avec force, exécutant les ordres, empêchant quiconque de sortir.

Restant dehors quelques instants, profitant de l'air frais tant qui le peut, il ouvre le papier pour lire une écriture manuscrite raide, simple, mais résumant bien la situation.

« L'utopie est loin, mais la révolte en marche. »

* * *

 _\- Tu ne te rends pas compte que, grâce à toi, Konoha a complètement changé. Tu es encore bloqué_ _dans le passé_ _, je peux le comprendre, mais cela n'a plus rien à voir, l'utopie du vieil_ _homme est devenue_ _réalité._

 _\- Je me fous de ton utopie. Je me fous des changements que j'ai provoqués. Je n'ai qu'_ _un seul et unique_ _désir et les changements que je provoque ne sont riens de plus que de potentiels futurs obstacles._

* * *

 _Conversation entre deux ermites._


	20. Enfantillage

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. J'espère que vous passez de bonne fête^^. Merci de continuer de me lire et bienvenue à mes nouveaux fans, qui êtes le trésor de la création. Bonne année à tous.

Edit retard: Desolé, j'ai pas calculer qu'on était samedi.

 _Réponse review_

 _fifi_ : Salut fifi. Bon réveillon de nouvelle année. Merci beaucoup, cela me prouve que je continue t'intéresser. C'est sûr que Sasuke s'est fait remonter la bretelle, mais faut aussi se rappelle que Sasuke, depuis le départ de Naruto, a été élever pour combattre Naruto, ayant été entrainé contre lui. Pas trois ans à te faire répéter que quelqu'un est ton ennemi et le voir assis à cote de toi, sans que cela ne choque les gens, outre mesure, surtout que des gens semble le prendre pour un saint, ça énerve.^^'' Fugaku a toujours eut le défaut, à mon sens, de ne pas être un père, mais un chef de clan, point commun avec Hiashi (avis que j'ai par rapport à la trame principal originel.) C'est assez complique d'écrire sur eux, à mon sens, parce que, justement, il n'y a rien à dire. Mikoto est particulier, car c'est la seul femme où on a un peu d'information, comme le fait qu'elle semble plus proche de Sasuke, que d'Itachi, qu'elle laisse mener sa vie. Faillais bien qu'a un moment, cela explose et j'ai voulu marquer une différence avec la mère d'Hinata, dont on n'a aucune information, pas même un nom, si ce n'est qu'Hinata tient d'elle. Disons que l'ide de base est compréhensible, ne pouvant pas le laisser sans surveillance. La culpabilité, Jiraya, Hiruzen et Kakashi l'ont depuis des années, raison pour laquelle il n'arrive pas à savoir s'y prendre avec Naruto, qui lui sait y jouer. J'espère le chapitre va te plaire.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre XX : Enfantillage._

Dans une pièce sombre, recouverte d'une couverture, sur un futon.

-Anko !

Se réveille en trombe, se redressant, paniqué, un être en sueur, serrant les dents en se contractant, passant ses mains sur son corps pour tenter d'alléger les douleurs le possédant, laissant sa transpiration passer de son front à la couverture. Observant son environnement, il constate être envahis par l'obscurité, une amie qu'il connaît par cœur, qui ne lui inspire que le repos et l'assurance de n'être vue de personne.

Dégageant les couvertures, qui le piège en le coulant comme une seconde peau, il sort du lit pour affronter le froid du sol glacé et l'air mordant sa peau nue, repérant avec aisance la porte pour la faire coulisser en douceur, ne voulant pas se faire entendre, rejoignant la faible lumière des couloirs, lui indiquant les deux chemins qui s'offrent à lui.

Pouvant y marcher les yeux fermés, il s'engage sur la droite, calmant sa respiration, nullement agitée, pour ne plus la percevoir, son corps tremblant de froid, donnant l'impression de multiple aiguilles se plantant dans son corps, les blessures sous ses bandages, lui donnant l'énergie suffisante à un réveil, raidissant ses doigts pour réveillant les quelques muscles endoloris, refusant de s'étirer et faire craquer ses muscles.

Les couloirs déserts, ne repérant aucune forme de vie qui pourrait se cacher à son passage, connaissance son caractère, l'enfant arrive vite devant une porte en bois, la poussant doucement pour se plonger, à nouveau, dans l'obscurité, marchant sans retenue et crainte pour écraser le dessus du lit, ne recevant aucune plainte, preuve, avant que son pied lui indique, qu'il est inoccupé.

Serrant les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures, les membres tremblent, les yeux se remplissant de colère, il ressort de la pièce en la laissant ouverte, retournant, d'un pas plus rapide, plus bruyant, plus enragé, vers sa chambre, la refermant derrière lui pour sentir ses muscles se détendre et sa colère, restant, commencer à s'envoler.

\- Où étais-tu ? Retentis une voix claire, marquée, tel un miroir, des sentiments du démon.

\- C'est à moi de te dire ça. Tu n'étais pas là à mon réveil.

\- J'ai les droits d'allée où je veux. Et toi, alors ? Crache-t-elle avec force.

\- Partis te chercher. Certain que tu étais retourné, encore, à ta chambre. Répond-il avec la même force.

\- Tu n'es pas capable d'attendre cinq minutes ? Retentis un soupir, se retirant de cette bataille inutile.

Le blond reste droit, fixant la forme assise sur son lit.

\- Retournons nous coucher. J'ai fini mon affaire et je veux dormir.

\- Tu étais avec lui ?

Sa voix est plus de la certitude que d'une réelle question, perdant toute sa rage pour un ton plus compatissant. Le silence en réponse, lui confirmant, il se jette au chevet du corps, demandant à être regardé, la tête baissée lui cachant tout. Devant son refus d'obéir, il alla se précipiter vers une bougie pour voir de lui-même, mais sa main, piégée, l'en empêche. Fixant sa menotte intensément, la sentant trembler, il comprit qu'une nouvelle étape a été passée.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il en un soupir d'incompréhension.

Le silence lui répondant, il précise sa question.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ?! J'aurais pris ta place…

Tel un constricteur, le second bras entoure sa nuque et l'attire contre le corps ; nu, glacé, tremblant, humide, l'odeur du savon prouvant qu'elle s'est lavée très récemment ; l'obligeant à s'agenouiller, devenant prisonnier de ses bras qui le digèrent contre son corps sans qu'il résiste.

\- Jamais je ne le laisserais toucher à mon jouet favori. Dit-elle naturellement, le serrant plus fort.

\- Et moi, je ne supporte pas qu'il te touche. Crache-t-il en tentant de se noyer dans la chair de sa poitrine, libérant son chakra pour réchauffer son corps.

Le silence lourd s'impose entre eux.

\- Je le tuerais. Crache-t-il avec force, se laissant envahir par la haine et brutalité.

Se faisant séparer du corps avec force, il sentit les membres trembler avec plus d'intensité.

\- Non. Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Ordonne-t-elle avec force.

Fixant ce qu'il devine ses yeux, il répond avec froideur.

\- Ses blessures ne sont rien. Demain elles ne seront plus là et je ne tomberais plus dans son piège.

\- Tu n'es pas assez fort !

\- Il me provoque. Tu n'oses même plus te montrer à moi ! J'ai assez de réserves pour le tuer, il le sait. Il le devine !

Un son aigu retentit, en même temps que la tête rouge sang se tourner sur la gauche, les yeux écarquillent, la joue brûlante. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, sa tête est prise par les joues pour fixer sur un point précis, certain d'être les yeux sans pupille.

\- Écoute-moi bien, ptit con, merdeux. Tu m'appartiens. Je fais ce que je veux de toi et ce que j'ai envie sans rien te devoir ! Je n'ai pas pour seule importance, à tes yeux, que ton obéissance et mon plaisir.

Se noyant dans le puits sans fond, le soumis reste immobile et silencieux à la voix devenant sûr et cassante.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il m'arrive, peu importe ma douleur, peu importe mon état, rien doit plus compter que toi, toi et toi. Ta quête de pouvoir ne doit jamais être ralentit.

Lentement, tremblant, les jeunes mains se posent sur sa prison, prononçant son nom, coupé par la voix glaçante.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je ne sers plus à rien. Orochimaru-sama t'a choisie comme son second. Tu dois continuer et ne pas t'arrêter pour moi. Jamais. Ni pour personne d'autre.

\- Tu es importante pour moi Anko… Je t'a-

\- Dans ce cas, gagne ta liberté ! Ne retiennent plus tes coups contre moi. Prends mon pouvoir. Prends celui d'Orochimaru.

Les tremblements, cessés dans le corps adulte, sont maintenant dans l'enfant, qui reste immobile, sentant son front être plaqué contre son jumeau, mort.

\- Le prix à payer sera la souffrance et la solitude. Jamais tu ne pourras être heureux, accompagné, soutenue, ou alors, tu seras le soumis de quelqu'un. Est-ce que tu désires ? Me suis-je trompé, quand tu m'as immobilisé dans la salle de bain ?

Versant ses larmes de deuil, il secoue la tête rapidement, lui demandant de ne pas lui demander ça, de ne pas lui imposer ce choix.

\- L'Envie est cruelle, Homme ou Femme, nul ne peut prétendre à la réaliser sans avoir à le payer d'un désastre. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus vu un soumis, un enfant, j'ai vu un être qui surpasse tous les autres, qui m'obligea à me soumettre sans un mot, un geste, une envie. Un être dont la Conscience ce soumet pour sa survie. Soit cet être, embrasse ta cause, tes rêves et, à ce moment, ton nom restera à jamais dans l'Histoire, Naruto.

 **xxx**

\- C'est un monstre Fugaku.

Des exclamations retentissent dans la foule des conseillers, entourant l'Uchiwa, en bout de table, les yeux fermés, assis en tailleur, les bras croisés contre son torse, laissant les échos se faire avant de les stopper d'une voix forte, imposante, mais nullement agressive.

\- C'est une décision que j'ai prise en mûre réflexion. Oui, je ne vous ai pas consulté, comme je ne l'ai pas fait pour notre traité avec Konoha.

Les échos se taisent complètement, se jetant des regards.

\- Je ne suis point homme bête. Je sais lire en vous tous. Pensiez-vous que j'ignore que la majorité avait cette pensée : « Fugaku impose la paix, l'ordonne, nous laisse découvrir un traité obligatoire. Aujourd'hui il prend une nouvelle décision qui change le clan sans nous prévenir. ». J'assume toute votre rancœur et votre colère, cela parce que je sais, j'en ai la certitude, que le clan va progresser.

Des inspirations brusques se font, preuve d'une recherche de contrôle des sentiments les envahissent.

\- Que vous soyez d'accord avec moi me fait plaisir, votre désaccord ne me touche nullement. Je suis le chef de notre clan, je l'ai mené avec parcimonie et sagesse. J'ai créé ce début de rébellion et cette préparation de coup d'État quand j'ai senti, bien avant vous tous, que Konoha abusait de nous. Tout, ici, aucun, ne m'a donné raison. J'ai donc fait cela dans mon coin, fait mes préparatifs sans rien vous imposez, pour qu'au final, c'est vous qui êtes venue me dire que j'ai eu raison.

Des poings se serrent sous la table, les visages se défigurent sans jamais être observé.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous devoir ! Vous êtes conseillers que ce que j'ai besoin de conseils sur certain point qui m'échappent. J'ai décidé que ma famille logera le Jinchūriki de Kyūbi et je vous convoque pour vous rappeler que vous n'avez pas votre mot sur cette décision. Pas plus que celle des choix qui le concernent. Pas plus qu'il vous incombera une obligation envers lui, autre que de l'ignorer.

Un lourd silence se fait, le chef Uchiwa lissant leurs yeux, remarquant ceux qui se calment et ceux qui ont du mal à le digérer, reconnaissant des visages de la génération de son père. Un homme de son âge, parmi les plus jeunes des conseillers, se lève sans permission, attirant l'attention.

-Fugaku. Ton rôle de chef nous a toujours été bénéfique. Tu as su, bien malgré mes pensées et choix de décisions, amener la stabilité et le changement dans notre clan. Je te demande, non en tant que chef, mais de Shinobis, de comprendre ma position, mon état d'esprit, partagé, je pense, se rapprochant, en tout cas, par mes confrères. Uzumaki Naruto est un danger.

La grimace du chef d'État lui fait se préciser rapidement.

\- J'entends par là que Konoha n'a pas su le calmer, le contrôler. Un simple regard de son parcours suffit à déjà le considérer comme un criminel de rang S, bien plus s'il n'en faut. Du sang a coulé de ses mains, bien plus qu'il en faut pour un lac. Tu nous demandes de ne pas intervenir, de ne pas le considérer. C'est, littéralement, une bombe que tu vas entretenir dans ta maison. Une bombe qui a déjà fait ses preuves il y a sept ans, trois ans et encore récemment avec ton fils même si j'entends que c'est lui qui l'a provoqué, c'est le résultat qui importe. Tu le sais bien, tu as été celui qui nous demanda, pendant son absence, de nous préparer à la bataille, partant au front.

Se rasseyant à sa place, beaucoup lui font signe pour assurer son point de vue, le montrant au chef d'État.

\- Des mots bien choisis, je te l'accorde et me permets de vous rappeler un détail qui a son importance. Hormis parce que je descends de mon père, vous m'avez choisie pour ma jeunesse et ma pensée bien plus proche de la vôtre, du sang neuf pour alimenter un esprit ancestral. Cet esprit ne m'a pas quitté. Le clan Uchiwa est, a toujours été, ma priorité, je défie quiconque de me dire le contraire.

Beaucoup se regardent, secouant la tête, confirmant sa pensée.

\- Vous avez tous, au minimum, compris les grandes lignes du traité de paix et, sans revenir dessus, vous avez été, en majorité, d'accord avec la pensée que, nous avons donné, pour recevoir mille fois plus.

Les têtes hochent, donnant raison encore une fois.

\- Les changements se font actuellement à Konoha, cela est secret pour personne et, de par notre Histoire, de par notre rang, de par nos liens et renforcement de ceux-ci, nous devons, non plus suivre, mais marchés au côté, provoquer ce changement. Jamais, je vous demanderais de vous dénaturer, par contre, je vous ordonne de cesser de vous autosanglez les membres en pensant que cela va changer quelque chose.

Quelques regards de honte, comme se rendant compte de leur acte, accompagnent les regards des plus anciens, en désaccord.

\- Tu nous as brillant fait comprendre que c'était une « bombe ». Oui, tu as tout à faire raison. Une bombe qui a fait ses preuves à la vue de tous et m'étonne que seul peu, ont compris. Je suis parti au front pour cette raison, avec l'Hokage, avec la certitude de ne pas y revenir, parce que cette bombe, quand elle explosera, ce n'est pas que Konoha qui tombera, mais tout le pays, les terres proches, le temps ajouté, le monde.

\- Fugaku, te voilà touché par la paranoïa. Un repos te ferait du bien, loin de toute cette pression.

Un petit bruit retentit de sa bouche fermée.

-Et vous trop aveugles pour vous en rendre compte. Naruto est une bombe et c'est à nous, ou moi, selon votre point de vue, de la désamorcer. Toute sa vie, nous a prouvées que les méthodes extrêmes, sanglantes, ne servaient qu'à le rendre plus fort, plus dangereux. Changeons donc de stratégie pour celle qui marche avec certitude et a déjà prouvé depuis son retour… l'éloquence.

 **xxx**

Marchant d'un pas retenu, dans les couloirs sur le jardin, deux Uchiwa-servant, portant des affaires de toilette et vêtement, s'arrêtent devant une porte coulissante, restant debout un petit moment, n'ayant aucune envie de l'ouvrir et rencontre le nouvel arrivant, regrettant d'avoir reçu cette mission de la part de leur chef de famille.

Voyant qu'aucun ne va bouger, ils se décident à faire un chi-fou-mi, tirant chacun leur signe quand la porte leur tombe dessus avec violence.

Naruto, dessus, saute sur la droite pour courir dans les couloirs, tournant à l'angle en même temps que retentit la voix des deux serviteurs qui donnent l'alerte. Plusieurs têtes brunes sortent de porte ouverte, n'ayant le temps que de voir un corps blond avec un tee-shirt trop grand, recouvrant son corps, qui leur passe devant, le prenant immédiatement en chasse pendant que ceux en avant lui cours dessus, se faisant esquiver par des zigzags, le blond était une vraie savonnette.

Sautant contre le mur proche, il frappe d'un coup de pied un corps proche, surpris, le faisant tomber de la balustrade dans le jardin en même temps qu'il lui sert d'appui pour grimper sur le toit en une saute. Ignorant les tuiles froides, glissantes est tranchante, il court avec assurance en laissant ses empreintes rouges.

Entendant des bruits lourds derrière lui, suivi de bruits, répétés, rapide, le blond comprend vite son désavantage en sentant ses anciennes blessures encore douloureuses, courant vers le bord pour sauter tête la première, s'accrochant à la poutre qui soutient le toit pour faire une galipette et frapper, de ses deux pieds, une tête brune, tombant à terre, regagnant les couloirs de bois pour fuir.

Proche de tourner à un angle, il remarque deux ombres immobiles, le décidant à choisir la voie de la fenêtre ouverte, la refermant doucement derrière lui, il court dans les couloirs de portes de toiles, tournant à droite d'un coup, ouvrant et fermant les portes, repérant les ennemies proches et choisissant les portes les plus éloignés, les tatamis cachant ses bruits de pas, mais pas les empreintes de sang qu'il laisse, guidant ses poursuivants. Ne laissant plus d'empreinte, il disparait dans les couloirs, en même temps qu'il s'y perd, arrivant à une pièce qui n'a plus d'autre porte que celle qu'il a fermée, un coup d'œil lui assurant aucune fenêtre salutaire.

Entendant des bruits de pas proches, il prend la table au centre de la pièce, s'en servant de bélier sur le mur de papier, frappant un corps avec pour le faire traverser le mur opposé, la table sur lui, en gagnant la porte proche, sortant et sautant sur le garde-fou pour grimper la poutre supportrice et regagner le toit, ayant quelque difficulté, dû à sa taille, regrettant presque le démon en lui, surtout, quand il sent son pied pendant, être saisie et tirer en arrière, se tenant aux tuiles pour se suspendre et donner, avec force, un coup de pied dans le nez de son prédateur, le faisant tomber à terre en le libérant, se dépêchant de gagner le toit, n'ayant repéré personne derrière l'assommer, mais ne voulant pas les attendre.

Privilégiant le pas léger à la rapidité, il s'assure la discrétion de ceux en bas en traversant la résidence remarquant les corps gagner en masse au sol, ne doutant pas que, s'ils le repèrent, ils gagneront le toit en l'entourant, le capturant sans qu'il puise y faire quelque chose.

Remarquant une fenêtre qui s'ouvre à quelques mètres de lui, il s'y précipite, surprenant une fille de treize ans, aux longs cheveux brun, plus clair que la majorité de son clan, qui se recule, les yeux écarquillés, n'ayant que le temps de voir sa silhouette, gagner la porte ouverte.

\- Attends ! Hurle-t-elle en se mettant à sa poursuite.

Traversant la porte, elle le voit sauter du haut des escaliers, roulant au sol pour s'écraser sur le mur proche, se relevant aussi vite pour sortir par la porte, l'ouvrant en grand pour s'arrêter net en voyant, sur le pas de la porte, en un geste voulant ouvrir l'ouvrir, une femme aux longs cheveux, brune fins, surprise, comme lui, de la présence de l'autre.

Amorçant le premier le mouvement, Naruto s'écarte du chemin pour la laisser passer, recevant son remerciement en même temps que les bruits de pas retentissent dans l'escalier révélant la poursuivante en bas.

-Izumi ? Depuis quand tu es là ? Demande la femme en voyant la fille.

\- Mes respects Mikoto.

La saluant en une inclinaison respectueuse, elle remarque l'enfant sortir à son tour, fuyant vers le portail.

\- Attends ! Ordonne-t-elle en se mettant à sa poursuite, esquivant Mikoto, qui les regardes faire sans comprendre.

Comme obéit, sortant à son tour, elle voit le blond immobile, droit, devant le portail, les poings serrés, son Sharingan lui révélant son corps complètement tendu.

« _Putain ! Merde ! Merde !_ _Merrrdeeee_ _!_ »

Les dents serrées, le regard fixe sur les yeux noirs au visage maquillé de larmes rouges, Naruto commence à se sentir maudit aujourd'hui, se retournant d'un coup pour fuir dans l'autre sens, gagnant les profondeurs du quartier Uchiwa, mais n'ayant pas meilleurs choix à son sens, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant qu'apparaisse devant lui la seule personne qui le terrifie encore plus que le blanc, le fixant de ses yeux noirs devenant rouge.

Voyant le changement, Naruto plaque l'intérieur de son coude sur les yeux, courant dans l'autre sens en soustrayant un nombre au hasard par sept, ne laissant pas son esprit à l'adolescent Uchiwa, ouvrant les yeux pour tomber sur Jiraya, s'avançant vers lui, comme le dernier arriver, l'entourent en sandwich.

\- Ne complique pas plus la situation en nous obligeant à t'immobiliser, Naruto. Nous avons à te parler.

À peine sa phrase finit, Naruto lui fonce dessus, en posture agressive, zigzaguant devant ses yeux avant de sauter et faire un 360° pour frapper de son pied sa tête, se faisant bloquer par son l'avant-bras, protégé, avec aisance, s'en servant pour se projeter en avant, espérant la fuite, avant de sentir sa cheville être prise en air et tirer légèrement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber à ses côtés.

Frappant du poing contre le sol de rage, il se dépêche de se relever en s'éloignant, fixant cet homme, qui lui renvoi son regard, avant de se mettre en garde lui fonçant dessus pour tenter de le balayer, Jiraya levant la jambe en le voyant se relever et tenter de le frapper de toutes ses forces, mettant son autre bras en protection pour ce protéger le flanc droit de possibles coups, tombant à terre, perdant l'équilibre, quand le plus vieux frappe du plat de la main sa barrière.

Roulant en arrière, il profite de l'occasion pour se remettre sur pied et courir loin du vieil homme, celui-ci le regardant faire en croisant les bras. Pris dans sa vitesse, refusant de réaffronter ce vieux schnock qui lui a foutu une toise et humilier devant témoin, ou même tenter de recroiser ses yeux qui l'ont mis K.O sans rien comprendre, il se retrouve à percuter une masse solide, tombant à terre, une ombre, le recouvrant, l'obligeant à relever le regard pour tomber sur un Uchiwa adulte, le visage marqué, le fixant de ses yeux noirs sans fond, cherchant à le dominer par sa présence, sans un mot.

Se redressant, appuyant le coude droit sur sa jambe droit plier à terre pour soutenir sa tete, tandis que l'autre bras et poser sur son genou dressé, le regard nonchalant, Naruto se met à soupirer.

\- Bon, semblerais que ce ne soit pas pour aujourd'hui.

Se levant sans difficulté, se dépoussiérant les fesses, il refixe cet homme, qui le toise avec froideur.

\- Fugaku Uchiwa, je suppose.

Répondant par un silence et visage ferme, le rire du blond retentit, brisant la lourdeur de la situation, tous les regardent en attendant la réaction de chacun.

\- On dirait que vous êtes constipé ! Demander à ce qu'on vous foute un doigt. À défaut de vous sentir mieux, votre balai dans le cul devrait disparaître.

Ne laissant pas l'occasion à la réponse, même s'il doute de son existence, le blond se retourne et marche vers le portail, Jiraya lui laissant le passage, ainsi qu'au chef Uchiwa, qui le suit, Itachi, rester au côté d'Izumi, l'écarte, par réflexe, du blond, récoltant un regard noir et un amusé, qui les fixe tous les deux, son sourire moqueur étant comme un ricanement pour le froid Anbu.

 **xxx**

\- As-tu des questions ? Demande Jiraya.

Le blond, assis en milieu de pièce, faisant face au chef Uchiwa, son fils Anbu et le vieux Sannin, tous trois lui ayant expliqué sa nouvelle situation et sa passation de tutelle, se mit à rire, un rire grave, un rire gênant, un rire habitant la pièce, qui gêne les trois ainés devant lui, sans qu'aucun ne disent quelque chose.

\- Quelle belle plaisanterie que vous me faites.

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie Uzumaki Naruto. Je m'occuperais, dorénavant, de toi et ton éducation. Tu vivras dans cette maison, sous notre tutelle, à ma famille et moi.

\- Oh que si, Uchiwa Fugaku, c'est une belle plaisanterie et elle me fait bien rire. Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre devant une telle blague. Regardez-vous, trois adultes qui font face au monstre du village, lui parlant avec respect en espérant que cela changera quelque chose à leur vie. Je ne suis plus prisonnier ? Dans ce cas, je vais me lever sur-le-champ, prendre cette porte ici présente et partir du village sans aucun retour en arrière ni interruption.

Comme promis, il se leva devant eux, allant amorcer un mouvement avant que la voix du chef l'ordonne de s'asseoir.

\- Vous m'ordonnez ? Et sur quel droit ? Qui vous l'a donné ? Demande-t-il froidement.

\- Je te donne une chance de refaire ta vie, de changer. Commence le chef de clan.

\- Sous la tutelle des Uchiwa, tu n'auras rien à craindre des villageois, de la prison.

Un rire grave, sans volonté, se fait de la part de l'enfant, fixant le vieil homme.

\- Je ne crains pas Konoha, que ce soit ses villageois, sa prison, ses clans, ses Anbus, son Sannin et encore moins son Hokage incontinent. Je suis ici, non parce que vous m'avez capturé, mais parce que vous avez profité de mon repos. Vous êtes une plaisanterie sur pied.

\- Naruto. On sait pour la prison. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

\- Mais c'est arrivé, heureusement d'ailleurs, cela était le seul moment amusant de mes journées.

Les trois personnes écarquillent les yeux en le regardant surpris.

\- On te torturait. Quand on t'a trouvé, tu étais à moitié morte !

\- Vous rigolez ?! Vous appelez ce qu'ils m'ont fait de la torture ?!

Son rire défigure son visage, plaquant ses mains sur son front en penchant la tête, faisant trembler son corps, se calmant après quelques secondes en les fixant avec un sourire.

\- Donnez-moi une cuillère et je vous montre la vraie torture. Vous me supplierez, me donnerez votre Sharingan pour que j'arrête. Non, ce n'était pas de la torture, juste des gamins qui s'amusaient à jouer dans la cour des grands.

Tournant le regard vers Itachi, le fixant.

\- Et toi, « Crow » ? Rien à dire ? Rien pour tenter de me convaincre que je suis dans une utopie ?

Restant silencieux, l'Uchiwa le fixe quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

\- Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

Gardant son sourire, Naruto obéit en continuant à le fixer. Les deux adultes regards le blond et l'Uchiwa tour à tour, chercher à comprendre ce lien qui vient de se prouver entre eux, le dernier Uchiwa les interrompant de sa voix claire.

\- Il a toute votre attention père.

 **xxx**

Se levant, déjeunant et partant travailler pour revenir le soir, épuisé, heureux ou malheureux, racontant sa journée à sa famille ou son reflet dans le miroir, mangeant, riant, pleurant, pour finir par se coucher le soir et recommencer le lendemain ; le village de Konoha suit une routine habituelle, nullement toucher par les grands changements, qui se passent sous son nez. On leur hurlerait que la dictature est déclarée, assurant que rien ne change pour eux, qu'il se foutrait des gens disparaissant pour cause de traîtrise.

Naruto allant chez les Uchiwa, dépendant d'eux, surpris du monde, mais en une heure, tout le monde oublient déjà l'information pour se concentrer sur leur vie indépendante, rien n'ayant changé pour eux.

Quelques jours après son insertion dans la famille Uchiwa, il regagne l'académie, faisant sa « rentrée » en début de semaine. Tout est comme avant, si ce n'est que les Anbus, qui l'accompagnaient, sont remplacés par des Uchiwa, les entourant, lui et Sasuke et qu'il a été levé plus tôt, le dérangeant légèrement, reconnaissant avoir connu un « réveil » est plus agréable, dans le sens qu'il ne dort toujours que d'un œil.

Effet papillon, ses changements le préparèrent à découvrir la cour vide, s'attendant à rentrer dans une salle vide, il ouvre la porte pour n'avoir le temps que de voir une silhouette, sentant un poids lui tomber dessus et les renverser. Aucun n'a peur de la chute, l'une par confiance et envahit par le plaisir, l'autre parce que l'instinct prend le dessus pour placer ses mains en arrière, raidissant son corps, créant une situation des plus étranges pour le passant en voyant l'enfant servir de matelas surélevé à une fille brune bleutée, qui semble endormie, la tête enfouie dans son torse.

Le choc rapidement passé, ses réflexes ayant bien compris qu'il ne craigne rien, le blond se met à ricaner en baissant la tête, se moquant de sa réaction excessive, allant commenter sur le fait que cela ne lui ressemble pas, remarquant que l'Uchiwa leur tourne le dos pour gagner sa place, pour bien vite perdre son sourire en sentant les tremblements et les bruits de pleurs, que lui indique son ouïe, le devant à leur proximité avec le jeune corps, tant cela est discret.

Sans un mot, sans une grimace, il passa une main autour de son corps en se redressant, abandonnant l'idée de se mettre debout quand il sentit les jambes féminines tremblant, s'avachissant contre le mur proche de porte, à l'intérieur de la classe, soutenant en serrant une Hinata avachie sur son corps et sur les genoux, placés entre ceux du revenant, restant silencieux avec elle, ignorant, involontairement pour l'une, volontairement pour l'autre, l'Uchiwa, assis à sa place, lissant un livre en tentant, difficilement, de ne pas céder à son voyeurisme.

La salle resta silencieuse une bonne partie du temps qui leur est consacrée tous les trois, le soleil les ignorant aussi vite arriver, avant que la voix de l'Hyûga retentit, ses larmes commençant à se taire.

\- Ba…ka.

Serrant encore sa prise, sans lui faire mal, Naruto la laisse continuer.

\- Baka. Baka. Baka.

Les mots se répètent un peu plus vite en même temps qu'elle secoue la tête, se libérant légèrement de sa prise pour frapper son torse de ses poings avec force et vitesse, rencontrant une surface solide, qui l'invite à se lâcher, ce qu'elle fait, frappant pour lâcher toute sa colère et peine, les mots devenant inutiles, le blond n'en ayant pas eu besoin.

Quand ses poings faiblissent, le blond eut signal de la reprendre contre lui, chuchotant à son oreille.

\- Rien ne me séparera de toi. Ça prendra du temps, mais toujours, je te retrouverais.

Un petit bruit suivi sa phrase, prouvant qu'elle a compris et le sait déjà, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de serrer encore plus son corps.

\- Ne recommence pas … S'il te plaît…

Quoique sa demande soit faite avec supplication, demandant qu'à être rassuré, le blond lui prit juste la tête pour la relever vers son visage, posant ses lèvres sur son front, la faisant écarquille les yeux, le rouge la prenant avant de sentir le blond se lever, entendant, comme lui, les bruits de pas retenus, regagnant leur place quand le Sannin fait son entrée, comme avant, replongeant le blond dans sa désappointure, Hinata lui prenant la main en la serrant fort pour attirer son attention.

\- M… Pardon. Fait-elle rapidement en regardant devant elle, ne le voyant pas, mais sentant son sourire sur elle.

Quand les élèves arrivent à leur tour, ils sont surpris de sa présence, tournant le regard vers le brun qui les ignorent, devenant terrifié de revoir la rage dont il avait fait preuve dans son combat, prouvant que le brun ne fait pas le poids contre lui.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas différent de ses premiers jours de retour après ses trois ans d'absence. On lui jette des coups d'œil, on chuchote sur lui, on cherche tant à l'impressionner du regard qu'à le fuir quand il amorce un mouvement dans leur direction, enrageant le blond qui se sent stagné.

Fort heureusement, autant pour la classe, que pour l'esprit du blond, Jiraya était présent, réfrénant ses colères par la pensée de sa présence et la certitude de ne pas encore pouvoir tuer cet homme, dont le temps était compté, n'arrêtant pas, dans ses moments libres d'esprit, d'imaginer sa mort, celle-ci connaissant une évolution avec le temps pour tendre vers le pire, voulant toujours le laisser mort à la fin.

Hinata joue aussi son rôle, l'apaisant, par sa présence et ses mimiques, assez pour qu'ils les ignorent et vaguent à des pensées plus importantes sur l'avenir.

Le soir arrivant, Naruto partit dans les derniers, en même temps que l'Uchiwa, surprenant les quelques élèves encore présents, habitué à le voir assit à sa place, immobile. Hinata le suivant, ne posant pas de question en sachant, créant une sacrée surprise pour les élèves dans la cour de le voir partir avec Sasuke et la famille Uchiwa, les entourant tel les autres soirs avec le brun.

Au lendemain, hormis Hinata, gardant son sourire toute la journée sans lâcher le blond du regard, les questions fusent de tous les élèves sur le jeune brun, qui les ignore, annonçant que cela ne les regarde pas, confirmant ainsi leur pensé et faisant annonce pour tout le village de la nouvelle.

Les jours suivirent leur routine, ne connaissant, pour le blond, pas de réel changement, hormis de la brune, restant prudente de leur entourage, multipliant les petits signes envers lui, cherchant non à attirer son attention, mais profiter de sa présence, ayant une confiance absolue pour les mots du blond, mais aussi bien compris que tout change du jour au lendemain et qu'elle pourrait ne plus le revoir sans s'y attendre. Le blond a plaisir de ses petites marques, mais cela pouvant se faire, plus facilement même, hors de l'académie.

« _Je commence à sombrer._ »

Il retient un nouveau soupir et cache tous gestes, qui pourraient le trahir

 **xxx**

Le weekend commençant, le blond espère échapper à cette routine qui se présente à lui, misant sur cette nouvelle situation avec la famille Uchiwa pour tout perdre en se rendant vite compte de l'ennui et le calme qui habite cet endroit.

Farceuse, l'Espoir vient pourtant pendant sa marche matinale, cherchant à s'occuper, dans les couloirs extérieurs du manoir, sentant sur lui le regard rouge des Uchiwa proches, se plaisant à chambouler leur cœur en faisant semblant de se diriger dans le jardin, interdit sans être accompagnée ou autoriser, se rapprocher d'arme portable, tels des cailloux sur son chemin, des couverts quand il allait pour manger le midi, ou même, cela était bien aisé et bien plus intense, quand il libérait un peu de son chakra dans son corps, pas assez pour utiliser une technique, ou même se concentrer dans un membre, pourtant suffisant pour les faire sursauter et mettre en garde.

Malheureusement, ce jeu s'arrête bien vite le lendemain, Mikoto, la femme du chef de clan, venant le voir avec un sourire radieux qui prit Naruto au dépourvu, lui présentant des excuses au nom du clan pour les réactions des Uchiwa qui l'ont occupé ses derniers jours, annonçant qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit d'agir ainsi, lui assurant que leurs bretelles ont été remontées de sa part et son mari ayant refait une mise au point, rappelant que, s'ils sont incapables de stopper leur méfiance à son égard, devrait l'ignorer.

Pris au dépourvue par la chaleur que dégage cette femme, il se retient de soupirer, se noyant dans les paroles qu'elle prononce.

\- Tu peux donc continuer à te balader dans la demeure, je te préviendrai quand le repas sera prêt. Par contre, même règles, ne va pas dans le jardin et ne pas déranger les serviteurs, je te fais confiance.

Le sourire qu'elle lui fait reçoit une réponse de sa part, à la différence que, le sien est froid et les yeux remplirent de malice, sortant de la pièce avec sa permission pour disparaître de sa vue.

 **xxx**

Confiante, heureuse de ne pas avoir entendu parler de Naruto en mal, Mikoto se mit à arpenter le manoir pour annoncer que le repas est prêt, heureux de le passer avec son fils, revenu d'une mission et attendant dans le salon, à la fenêtre, avec son frère.

Malgré que ce soit la famille principale, le manoir n'est pas très grand et on a rapidement fait le tour, Mikoto se surprenant donc à ne pas le voir ou l'entendre répondre, légèrement inquiète qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, étant impossible qu'ils se soient croisés sans se voir.

N'osant y croire, d'un regard curieux, elle se dirige vers le jardin, voyant allongé sur l'heure fraîche, dans des vêtements neufs, un corps dont la tête blonde repose sur ses mains, le regard vers le ciel.

Aussi vite vu, aussi vite approché, Naruto ouvre les yeux en un sourire en sentant sa présence au-dessus de lui, se décomposant aussi vite en voyant les trois tomoe de son Sharingan, remplis de colère. En une bête tentative, il se jette à son opposé pour tenter de la fuir. De par leur grande proximité, cela échoue lamentablement, se faisant saisir par le poignet avant d'avoir fait un pas, se sentant tirer par une force qu'il ne lui a pas devinée.

Ses sens en éveil, il eut pour intention de se débattre et fuir ; n'aimant pas cet endroit, la prison lui offrant de meilleurs jeux et plaisanterie ; se retrouvant paralysée quand elle lui jette un regard froid, Sharingan désactivé, l'obligeant à le suivre en tremblant, montant le perron pour être tiré à une Mikoto agenouillée pour le regarder en face des yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu y es allée ? Je te l'avais interdit.

\- On ne peut rien m'interdire ! Crache-t-il froidement en la regardant dans les yeux.

À peine son regard croise celui de la brune, qu'il le détourne, perdant une bataille avant qu'elle commence, son cœur battant à vive allure. Une main sur son menton le force à regarder la femme en face de lui, le fixant avec attention.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle avec force, le fixant.

Comme une provocation, le blond serre les dents et affiche un regard des plus simples en y répondant, pris dans sa nouvelle force pour se défendre.

\- Parce que je suis-

Se coupant en se sentant tirer à la femme, il perdit son équilibre pour tomber sur ses genoux droits, la tête touchant le sol sans le frapper, son bassin surélevé pour y sentir une puissante brûlure à de très nombreuses reprises, ne variant pas de force, marquant tous autant, lui tirant les bras en arrière dans son dos, en les encerclant de son bras libre, plaquant son coude contre son dos, elle l'empêche de trop s'agiter sous les coups tombants.

Après trente brûlures, un temps extrêmement longs pour le blond, il put recommencer à bouger, restant immobile sur les jambes de la femme, serrant les dents et baissant la tête, se laissant mettre sur pied quand Mikoto se lève, prenant son poignet pour le tirer, pas aussi force qu'au début, mais assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est dans son intérêt d'avancer, devant elle, poussé par sa présence.

Gagnant ensemble la salle à manger où attentent les deux fils Uchiwa, qui, d'un simple regard sur leur mère, se mirent droit à table, se faisant tous les deux petits en même temps que Naruto gagne sa place entre eux, Mikoto s'installant devant les trois garçons, séparer par la nourriture à table.

\- Après avoir mangé, tu resteras avec moi. Je t'interdis de sortir. Compris ? Fait-elle avec force en regardant le blond.

Celui-ci, sentant ses fesses en feu, n'osant même pas appeler cela une douleur, même fantôme, reste silencieux, incompréhensible de ce qu'il vient de se passer, pouvant le résume facilement, mais n'arrivant pas à l'expliquer.

\- Naruto ! Appelle la femme en haussant le ton.

Le concerné, relève la tête, surpris, déglutissant avant de hocher la tête.

Comme un geste magique, son visage sombre disparu pour un même sourire que ceux qu'ils lui connaissent.

\- Manger les garçons, prenez des forces pour le reste de la journée.

Tous s'exécutent, terrifiés de revoir sa grimace.

* * *

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Il joue à vous faire peur, mais une fois la coquille brisée, son vrai visage est révélé. Arrêter d'avoir peur de lui et vous pourrez le dominer._

* * *

 _Quatrième_ Raikage, A, conseil des six, Pays du Fer.


	21. Lyssa

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, il me semble que c'est le premier chapitre de l'année 2018. J'espère qu'elle commence bien pour vous. Comme vous l'aurez deviner, nouvelle année, nouvelle vie pour notre petit démon.

 _Note de fin de relecture:_ C'est marrant, c'est un chapitre "court", mais assez intense. je l'adore ainsi et je m'excuse d'avance si quelque petit details vous échappent. Après plusieurs relecture, on comprendre.

 _Réponse review_

Fifi: Salut fifi. J'avoue, je suis un peu perplexe, moi-même, vu que tu es la seul à me faire la remarque de ne pas avoir compris le sujet et savoir si cela est n rêve ou autre. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est vraiment le passé de Naruto. Les rêves sont différents, je les sépare d'une certaine manière. (Pas encore fait, donc inutile de cherche tous les petit détails possible. ^^''). Naruto ne va certainement pas se laisser marcher sur le pied, même si c'est un Uchiwa aussi froid que Fugaku. « Les femmes ont le pouvoir que tout homme n'ose prendre. », je me rappelle plus de qui par contre.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XXI : Lyssa

C'est sous un soleil lourd, que Konoha commence son nouveau week-end.

Si beaucoup profitent de ce soleil, qui se fait de plus en plus rare, d'autres profitent de l'occasion pour faire leur tâche ménagère à l'extérieur, tel que Mikoto, dans le jardin de sa manoir principal, secouant le linge avant de l'accrocher à l'étendoir, prenant l'épingle qui lui est tendue en remerciant, d'un sourire, le jeune corps blond qui ne répond que par le geste d'en tendre une nouvelle, lui permettant d'accrocher le drap blanc.

Après sa petite remontrance, le blond, n'ayant aucune envie de se reprendre une humiliation, décida de jouer son nouveau jeu, ne lâchant plus la bonne femme quand l'occasion se fait, en dépit des nombreuses tentatives de la brune de le pousser à jouer avec son plus jeune fils, où se promener à l'extérieur. Silencieux, il reste toujours coller à elle comme un chaton sa mère, hyperboliquement.

Dans l'entourage de la femme, ayant appris la nouvelle, ou la comprenant, tous ont été inquiets pour elle, lui intimant la prudence, prêt à intervenir pour faire partir la bête sauvage, se faisant réprouver par celle-ci, leur hurlant de ne pas s'approcher et garder leur haine et peur pour eux, surtout quand elle remarque leur regard sur le jeune blond, qui ne réagissait nullement, tant aux insultes qu'à sa protection mise en place, restant juste avec la femme, qui finit par s'habituer à sa présence, comme à son ombre ; appréciant même qu'il l'aide dans les tâches domestiques sans rien lui demander.

Une petite brise souffle, frappant la peau frêle et blanche de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner.

\- Vous devriez aller vous chercher une laine. Les températures sont trompeuses avec ce soleil. Annonce le blond en l'ayant vu, continuant son travail pour lui faire comprendre qu'il finira.

Elle hoche la tête, lui demandant de ne pas s'éloigner de sa position le temps qu'elle aille leur chercher des vêtements plus chaud, n'acceptant pas que le blond lui assure ne pas sentir le froid.

Quand le silence et la froideur entour le blond, celui-ci pousse un soupir long, relâchant ses muscles en continuant sa mission qui l'occupe un minimum et permet à son esprit de s'évader.

 **xxx**

\- C'est donc vrai !

Redressant la tête à l'entendre de la voix, le blond se tourne vers la maison, voyant un brun aux cheveux hérisser, un peu plus âgé qu'Itachi, lui lançant un sourire, qui pourrait cacher ses intentions à n'importe qui d'autre que le blond, qui lit son âme à traverse ses yeux pétillants.

Brisant leur contact, après un coup d'œil, Naruto ramasser, dans la corbeille, le dernier linge de la journée, qui lui promet de rentrer à la maison pour retirer ce pull en laine marron qui l'hérite au plus haut point, bénissant que Mikoto lui ait annoncée s'occuper de nettoyer la cuisine pour ne pas avoir à lui cacher ses grimaces et plainte dans sa barbe.

Ignorant le nouvel arrivant, malgré ses membres tremblent, le blond se chante, intérieurement, le sutra d'étendre le linge avant de rentrer sans regarder plus ce garçon, ce avant de se retourner et lancer devant lui le linge pour se cacher de la vue de son assaillant, sautant sur la droite pour éviter sa tentative de coup, posant son pied droit à terre pour frapper, avec puissance, d'un coup de tibia latéral qui plie le drap et la forme à l'intérieur avant qu'elle se transforme en fumée.

Voyant le drap qui va tomber sur le sol sale, il se précipite dessus pour l'attraper, allant le reposer dans le panier, ceux avant de le serrer contre lui en sautant en avant, contrôlant son atterrissage pour atterrir sur les dalles de pierre, à la limite de l'herbe, qu'il fuit comme la lave, se récupérant en se retournant vers son agresseur, disparue.

Soupirant longuement, calmant sa soif difficilement, il reprend le contrôle et se redirige, d'un pas, qu'il veut calme, à son ancienne position, se penchant vers la panière pour prendre ses deux dernières pinces.

« _Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, prends le côté gauche du drap et accroche-le… Voilà… Maintenant l'autre… Tends bien pour que cela sèche… Oublie-le… Oublie sa présence derrière toi… Oublie son regard…_ »

Allant mettre la dernière pince.

\- Finalement, on a fait tout un foie sur toi, mais il a suffi qu'on te foute une fessée pour te domestiquer.

La dernière pince est mise sur le linge, le blond relâche le drap, retirant son pull grattant en se retournant pour le jeter en boule dans la panière, suivit de son tee-shirt bleu sombre, neutre, à manche longue, révélant un torse rouge marque de noir, imberbe, au regard rouge de l'Uchiwa qui se met à sourire, descendant les escaliers du perron pour emprunter le chemin de pierres et faire face au jeune garçon, lui-même s'étant éloigné du linge en fixant le plus vieux venir à lui, attendant qu'il soit stoppé pour le charger avant qu'ils se mettent en garde.

Surpris par sa subite vitesse, le brun se met en garde, levant le bras quand son Sharingan, qu'il active par automatisme, lui annonce que le jeune corps saute pour frapper d'un coup de pied descendant, serrant les dents de douleur en le sentant buter contre sa défense, s'appuyant sur le bras pour une galipette arrière et lui foncer directement dessus, frappant en des coups précis que les yeux rouges suivent, les repoussant avec aisance, du moins dans le début, devant bien vite, sous la pression, reculer et chercher le repli, n'arrivant pas à percer dans ses différentes attaquer pour gagner l'échange et pouvoir souffler.

Les coups s'arrêtent, le repos se fait de lui-même, quand le blond recule d'un saut en arrière, se mettant en position de combat, attendant. C'est après plusieurs secondes que le brun comprit que c'est sa position proche du linge qui lui a valu un sursis, se redressant en approchant doucement, refusant de ce refait avoir par son piège, massant ses poignets et avant-bras douloureux, notant que le blond à des poings aussi solides que la roche, étirant les bras en se mettant en positon de combat, l'approchant, prêt à se défendre, pour finalement comprendre qu'il est invité à attaquer.

Ne voulant pas passer pour un goujat, le brun se mit à foncer sur le blond, qui reste en position, bloquant à son tour les coups, mais, contrairement au brun, il ne s'occupa nullement des feintes, ni même des coups qui ne tentent pas d'entendre ses points vitaux, ne reculant sous aucune pression, le brun devant, sentant, à travers ses yeux, le danger qu'il représente, profiter de sa longue portée et rester éloignée su mur, qu'il représente.

Évitant un direct, il penche sur la droite la tête, avant de se baisser et passer sous bras en s'avançant, partant d'un côté avec le désavantage de sa faible portée pour revenir de l'autre avec ce problème en moins et l'avantage d'un uppercut prêt, qui frappe l'arrière-bras, le faisant trembler, avant de se noyer dans les yeux rouges qu'il vit tourner, son corps perdant doucement de son énergie, y mettant toute sa force dans son regard pour que le brun le sente se graver dans son esprits.

Devant le danger qu'il représente, l'Uchiwa recule d'un saut avant d'avoir pu finir de lancer son Genjutsu immobilisant. Loupant son atterrissant de par ses jambes flageolantes, il se rattrape vite en un autre petit saut en arrière, concentrant son chakra dans ses membres inférieurs pour se mettre en position de garde, sentant tous son corps trembler en voyant le blond lui faire face avec un regard fixe, qu'ils n'arrivent pas à décrire autrement que par le ressenti de son corps, n'ayant jamais senti son cœur battre aussi intensément en si peu de temps, son corps allant le lâcher d'ici peu, malgré la certitude de pouvoir mettre à terre ce garçon, les marques de coups étant une parfaite preuve, ayant eu plusieurs occasions pour l'immobiliser.

« _C'est donc de cela qu'ils parlaient ... Ce regard…_ »

Allant faire un pas, prêt à attaquer et en finir, il s'arrête immédiatement, surpris, en voyant le corps du gamin tomber à terre, perdant tout force, restant immobile, comme le brun, jusqu'à ce que retentisse le nom de l'enfant dans un hurlement, qui fait tourner la tête de l'assaillant, voyant la maîtresse de maison, qui court sur le corps à terre, le retournant vers le ciel en lui tapant la joue pour tenter de le réveiller, sans y mettre trop de force, pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

\- Il est brûlant de fièvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait torse à l'air ?

Tournant un regard de reproche vers le cadet, celui-ci va tenter de dire quelque chose, mais se fera couper par le gémissement du blond, qui ouvre difficilement les yeux, appelant, d'une faible voix, Mikoto, qui lui demande ce qui s'est passé, n'attendant que preuve de ce qu'elle déduit en le voyant ainsi marqué.

\- Il m'a attaqué. Annonce-t-il en tentant de se relever, son corps tremblant en sentant la peau douce sur son corps.

Recevant l'ordre de ne pas bouger, elle tourne le regard vers le plus vieux.

\- Itachi t'attend dehors. Nous en reparlerons, soit en sûr Shisui. Crache-t-elle avec force avant de porter le blond dans ses bras, avec aisance, pour l'amener dans la maison.

Restant bête derrière elle, le brun la suit du regard, se sentant stupide à cet instant, maudissant cette stupide idée d'avoir voulu tester le blond. Les échos sur sa puissance et cette rumeur comme quoi la maitresse des Uchiwa l'a dominé, l'ont attiré sans rencontrer résistant, quand il l'a vu étendre le linge, lançant son défi sans trop y croire.

Soupirant en baissant la tête, il remarque, quand elle traverse le pas de la porte, le plus jeune relever légèrement le poignet, lentement, distraitement, ne se faisant pas remarquer que de l'adolescent, qui le voit faire apparaître son majeur dressé pendant deux secondes, laissant son sourire à son visage, qu'il le sait, observé, incrédule.

Comprenant qu'il s'est fait avoir, il serre les dents, restant fixe, pour finalement qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres.

« _0-1 pour toi. Profite, j'ai d'autres occasions, pour en marquer._ »

\- Shisui.

La voix froide d'Itachi le sort de ses pensées, voyante, à son visage fermé, une grimace retenant difficilement sa colère, devinant aisément qu'il a été mis au courant par sa mère, soupirant en secouant la tête.

« _0-2._ _Va falloir_ _que j'agisse avant que ça_ _m'échappe_ _et qu'il marque trop de pont._ »

Fixant le regard de son cadet, le visiteur s'approche d'Itachi, l'invitant à le suivre dans les couloirs de sa demeure en expliquant, assez facilement, les raisons et intention qu'il avait, se coupant quand Itachi se met devant lui pour le fixer dans les yeux, révélant des sentiments que le plus vieux ne pensait pas possibles, restant droit et écoutant cette voix glaçant et menaçante.

\- Par respect pour toi, je vais juste te faire un rappel. Naruto est avec nous depuis un mois et est considéré comme un membre de la famille. Si tu as un problème avec ça, tu as un problème avec moi, mon père, ma mère et c'est largement assez pour que ta présence soit de trop.

Quoique la voix fût claire et les mots choisis pour être le moins véhément, l'ainée remarquant les tremblements de bras du glaçon stratège et ses tomoe tournant, déglutissant en agissant par instinct de survie en faisant un pas en arrière et levant les bras en air.

\- Tu te méprends Itachi. Je t'assure, je ne voulais pas que cela aille aussi loin, tout ceci n'est dû qu'à une comédie.

\- Quel était ton objectif en l'affrontant ? Demande-t-il avec calme, sans perdre son début de colère.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer d'une théorie qui m'a hanté en entendant parler de lui.

Le silence le force à donner plus de justification.

\- Ne va pas penser à une insulte, Itachi, mais cela crève les yeux que cette enfant est un démon sur patte. J'suis sûr que tu l'as compris sans trop chercher, il est « sage » et « attentionné » avec ta mère, non pour la correction qu'elle lui a mise, mais parce que, justement, elle l'occupe. Je voulais vérifier, par mon échange avec lui, juste échange, s'il avait vraiment perdu son côté démoniaque et agité… Et non, il ne l'a pas perdu.

\- Il ne risque pas s'il se fait provoquer.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu comme je l'ai vu Itachi. Oui, je l'ai provoqué, j'assume, par contre, je puis te garantir que ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai collé son sourire d'enfant amusé durant tout notre échange.

 **xxx**

Une nouvelle semaine se termine, autant intéressante que la précédente, quand Naruto, un balai dans les mains, nettoie l'un des nombreux couloirs de la demeure pendant que Mikoto est parti faire les courses.

Il l'aurait bien accompagné, mais après sa petite comédie la semaine dernière, elle craint qu'il attrape encore froid et dû donc, en plus de rester à l'intérieur de la maison, porter des vêtements lourds, irritant et gênant dans ses habituels mouvements, bénissant de n'avoir jamais eu à subir cet affront durant ses trois dernières années, frissonnant en imaginant comment Anko aurait été, si elle aurait voulu le protéger d'une quelconque maladie.

Un sourire prit place sur son visage en se souvenant de tous les poisons qu'elle lui faisait goûter pour rendre son corps insensible, s'amusant à les faire passer pour des plats fais avec tout son amour.

Entendant au loin un bruit sourd, il sort de ses pensées, regardant en direction de celui-ci, voyant une porte qu'il a que trop rarement regarder pour se rappeler de son intérêt. Poussé par la curiosité, il se rapproche d'un pas aussi léger d'une souris, son corps agissant par habitude sans s'en rendre compte.

Commençant par coller son oreille, il entendit plusieurs bruits légers et rapides, des mouvements d'air et deux respirations intenses. Relevant la tête en la fixant avec un air étonné, il se trouve devant deux possibilités pour les expliquer, affichant un sourire dans les deux cas possibles, décidant de se relever doucement et continuer son ménage avec une plus grande énergie, faisait bien attention à ne rien laisser de son passage, rangeant le matériel dans le placard et retirant ses vêtements pour ne porter que ses vêtements légers, grimpant avec aisance sur le toit en marchant d'un pas léger dessus, ne provoquant pas plus de bruit d'un oiseau faisant son nid.

Repérant la pièce avec aisance grâce à son ouïe et la fenêtre de toiture ouverte, il s'allonge pour ramper, tel un serpent, jusqu'à celle-ci, passant la tête pour constater, comme il le pensait, que c'est bien Itachi et Shisui qui sont ensemble.

Souriant en sentant son sang bouillir, il reste immobile à les observer, tant pour ne pas se faire remarquer par eux que les passants, qui le prennent, la distance aidant, pour une poutre ou autre matériel de construction.

Observant avec intention les tensions de leur corps, Naruto se nourrit de l'air qu'ils expirent avec force, représentatif de la fatigue les habitant après tant d'effort, pourtant, aucun des deux refusent que cela s'arrête, ne l'avouant nullement à haute voix, sans doute par gêne et peur de trop révéler leurs pensées.

Shisui bouge le premier, fonçant avec ses kunais dans chaque main, affrontant un Itachi, ; plus fatigué, moins expérimenté, mais qui réussit à lui tenir tête par la ruse et le mouvement fluide, son Sharingan suivant ses mouvements, évitant plus qu'il bloque, pour riposter quand il sent une faiblesse de son assaillant, frappant de son katana d'Anbu, ayant décidé de le combattre avec pour se faire la main, Shisui suivant le mouvement sans trop de difficultés, mais une faiblesse à la jambe gauche le fait trébucher.

Naruto, intéressé, remarque une blessure récente, cicatrisée, mais handicapante.

Arrêtant son mouvement avant que le coup soit porté, Itachi fixe son adversaire à genoux, le sabre sur l'épaule plus vieille, le fixant dans les yeux en ayant une distance de sécurité pour éviter de se faire piéger par Shisui, qui va sourire en le regardant, se relevant pour passer derrière lui, mettant un kunai sur son cou avant qu'il se mette à écarquiller les yeux, tournant le regard vers son adversaire dans son dos.

« _Genjutsu_ _? Il_ _serait_ _plus fort qu'_ _Itachi_ _? La différence d'âge ?... Calme-toi avant qu'il te repère._ »

Son sang tapant dans ses tempes, le blond décide de disparaître tant qu'il a encore contrôlé de lui-même, ayant assez vu pour comprendre le danger de ce garçon, qui va rester sourire en fixant Itachi avant de retirer l'arme et s'éloigner.

\- 1-2. Fait-il en un chuchottement.

Itachi lui demande de répéter, ce à quoi Shisui lui répond que cela n'est rien d'important, qu'il a pensé tout haut avant d'annoncer fermer la fenêtre pour éviter qu'ils tombent tous les deux malades pendant que le plus jeune se masse le cou pour faire disparaître la présence fantôme de la lame, revisionnant le combat pour tenter de s'améliorer à leur prochain échange.

 **xxx**

Après avoir fait ses salutations à la famille principale, Shisui parti avec le sourire, sentant, à travers le peu de temps qu'il a passé avec eux qu'il a regagné l'estime perdue par le piège de Naruto.

Celui-ci est resté très calme durant tout le repas, pas plus que d'habitude, mais on sentait bien qu'il n'était pas des plus concentrés sur son environnement, ce qui a autant inquiète Mikoto, que Fugaku, qui empêcha à sa femme d'intervenir, sentant que son problème n'est nullement de santé et ne peut être résolue que par lui-même.

Le repas fini, comme tous les soirs, il se porta volontaire pour la vaisselle avant de gagner son futon, dans la chambre d'Itachi, lisant ou vaguant à ses pensées avant que celui-ci vienne se coucher, n'utilisant sa chambre que pour cette raison.

Malgré son calme apparent et ses activités prêtant confiance, la famille a dû vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'allait pas lui donner une chambre à lui tout seul sans qu'aucun ne le surveille, le problème se posant donc d'où le faire dormir, ne pouvant pas être dans la chambre familiale, par respect pour leur intimité, tout comme la chambre de Sasuke, qui serait prêt à assumer ce rôle, mais a confirmé les inquiétudes de ne pouvoir l'arrêter si jamais le blond décidait de partir. Itachi fut donc toute choisie, celui-ci n'occupant sa chambre que quand cela est nécessaire, faisant souvent des missions nocturnes, mais capable de revenir à n'importe quelle heure pour remarquer sa fuite et venir le chercher, était capable, d'un simple regard, de l'arrêter.

Naruto n'eut, encore aujourd'hui, aucun problème avec cette situation ; quoique la raison lui saute aux yeux et serait une parfaite occasion de se plaindre, pour se plaindre ; profitant pleinement de celle-ci pour pouvoir être tranquille, personne ne venant le dérangé quand il est dans cette salle, ayant pleinement confiance en Itachi, mais la véritable raison, celle pour laquelle il est paisible la nuit, c'est parce qu'il sent la présence d'Itachi, savant quand il rentre et sort, comptant les secondes, découvrant son planning nocturne et pouvant le reproduire.

 **xxx**

Le problème quand on découvre quelque chose, une nouvelle activité, que celle-ci se répète dans un temps particulier sans jamais en changer, c'est que ce qui était avant notre bouée de sauvetage, devient le poids qui nous enfonce dans l'habitude qu'on se veut de fuir.

C'est ce qui arrive à Naruto, allongé sur le toit, qui, à travers la fenêtre, regarde avec intérêt le combat qui se passe sous ses yeux, refusant de les cligner durant tout l'échange qui se passe, comme il le fait tous les dimanches après avoir fait toutes les corvées, se dégageant du temps libre pour prendre place et observer, avec le même intérêt, leur mouvement fluide et leur échange des plus passionnants.

Bien souvent, Itachi réussit à prendre l'ascendant, mais Shisui reste toujours celui qui arrive à le dominer, montrant une réelle différence de niveau entre eux, sans jamais qu'Itachi, bien plus fort à chaque combat, ne puisse la combler. Le blond eut, pendant plusieurs secondes, l'impression de lire en lui dans ses moments de doute, mais bien vite son instinct se réveille et lui hurler une autre vérité, une vérité qu'il fuit pour ne pas penser à elle, devant rester concentrer sur ce combat, même s'il connaît déjà le résultat.

Il se retire de sa cachette en douceur pour se tourner sur le dos, fixant le ciel gris sans le voir.

« _Maudit sois-tu… Pourquoi ? Ce combat était intéressant, pourquoi le devine-je les yeux fermé ?_ »

Laissant ses paupières se fermer, il se laisse guider par les bruits du combat

« _Itachi_ _prend l'ascendant._ _Shisui_ _se sait dominer s'il attaque, son corps est sans doute moins épuisé que celui d'_ _Itachi,_ _mais il sera incapable d'échapper à ses attaques calculées. Il cherche d'ailleurs_ _à les_ _prédire pendant qu'il l'évite,_ _Itachi_ _voulant détruire sa volonté, mais n'arrivant à rien d'autre que le dominer, ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit percé et que ses calculs se retourne contre lui, finissant à terre…_ »

Un bruit sourd retentit.

« _Et que_ _Shisui_ _l'immobilise en le pointant de son arme._ _Itachi_ _va donc logiquement se rendre, n'ayant pas la possibilité de créer une nouvelle équation._ »

Un petit bruit léger et la crispation du métal lui répondre.

« _… Putain… Putain…_ _Putaiiiin_ _!_ »

Son corps tremblant sous les battements frénétiques, il reste allongé, sachant que le moindre mouvement le fera se faire repérer, laissant l'air frais rafraichir son corps, chauffé par son combat intérieur, comme à chaque fois qu'il les regarde, mais, cette fois, il laissa son esprit partir loin, très loin, le renvoyant dans son souvenir du goût du sang et de la douleur qui le prend dans ses bras, son omoplate ne l'ayant jamais laissé en paix, s'assurant toujours de se renouveler et échapper à l'habitude qui la chasse.

Doucement, sa main droite passe sous son haut, caressant de son index le côté droit de son ventre en une ligne fine, répétant le mouvement plusieurs fois, se rappelant clairement, malgré qu'elle ait disparu, que c'est l'endroit où Anko lui a enfoncé un kunai, lui assurant qu'aucune partie vitale était touchée, que cela permettait un saignement abondant, ceux seulement si la victime reste immobile afin que la lame n'entaille aucune zone sensible.

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres en se souvenant du plaisir qu'Anko avait à lui expliquer qu'elle adorait utiliser cette méthode pour tuer quelqu'un quand elle a le temps, cela prenant toujours plusieurs jours avant que le sang quitte tout le corps, le temps variant selon la panique et le profil de la victime.

Le rire qu'elle eut quand elle le mit au défi de trouver la solution tout seul, s'est accentué, provoquant le sien, après une grimace de douleur, quand il prit le kunai pour l'arracher avec force et guérir immédiatement sous ses yeux, ceux avant de le voir se jeter sur elle pour lui planter en la même position, rigolant de la voir grimacer, lui retournant l'épreuve, ceux avant de se de faire mordre aux omoplates par deux serpents qu'elle lui jette, tombant pétrifier au sol, ne voyant rien de la solution, qui l'intéressait, remplacé par une Anko qui lèche son kunai avant de le mettre au défi de se régénérer toute la nuit.

 **xxx**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke se redresse d'un bond, tournant le regard sur sa droite pour voir Naruto, debout, en vêtements légers, le regardant avec un petit sourire, amusé.

Perdant ses mots, son cœur fracassant sa poitrine, il va vite se redresser, reculant de quelques pas avant de retourner la question, bêtement, espérant pouvoir trouver une réponse.

\- Je viens de finir le ménage et là, je retourne au salon. Ment-il sans problème en continuant à le regarder amusé, prouvant que sa question était débile.

\- Et bah… Moi… je…

\- Tu… ?

S'amusant de le voir perdre ses moyens, il va vite se lasser, n'arrivant pas à calmer son ennui avec lui, sentant son sang battant ses tempes en se rappelant de leur combat. Le voyant prêt à fuir, il va soupirer en secouant la main en l'air pour appuyer ses mots.

\- Allez, panique pas. Je n'ai pas d'intérêt de dire que tu espionnais Shisui et Itachi durant leur combat. Ils ont bientôt fini de toute façon.

Le regardant surpris de s'être fait découvert, il se réveillera quand le blond lui passe à côté pour continuer son chemin jusqu'au salon, se retournant en hurlant, trop fort, sa question.

\- Comment tu sais ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce ?!

Recevant un silence et Naruto continuant son chemin, il va vite le suivre, disparaissant dans l'angle quand la porte s'ouvre sur Itachi, cherchant son frère, donc il a reconnu la voix, Shisui, derrière, torse nu, en sueur, comme lui.

\- Laisse tomber Itachi. On n'a pas encore fini, je suis prêt pour un autre round.

 **xxx**

Au dîner, Tension est l'invitée d'honneur.

Fugaku étant froid à cause d'une affaire récente, Mikoto n'aimant pas son caractère ce soir.

Itachi jetant des regards à son frère, ayant deviné qu'il les espionnait, n'aimant pas l'idée qu'il a pu voir le pouvoir du Mangekyou Sharingan, le connaissant assez pour savoir que sa quête de pouvoir l'amènera à le désirer, refusant qu'il paye le lourd prix.

Le plus jeune Uchiwa est, quant à lui, fixer sur le blond, n'aimant pas l'idée qu'il a laissé entendre durant leur échange, restant le seul de la famille à encore, même s'il le cache, exprimer une crainte de ses pouvoirs et sa personnalité, ne comprenant pas ses proches, tant de son clan que des autres adultes, qui semble ignorer son âme noire et grandissant avec le temps.

Celui-ci est sans doute celui qui est le plus « calme » à table, silencieuse, ne regardant personne en particulier, mangeant en paix pour calmer son estomac, mais, si on pouvait lire en lui, comme désir le monde, à une exception près, on y verrait un combat digne d'une guerre Ninja entre sa volonté et son instinct, accentué par son envie de sang, ayant les cibles parfaites autour de lui, ne tenant que le par la Volonté, qui lui chante un sutra.

 **xxx**

La semaine, comme il le craignait, n'a été d'aucuns secoure. Certes, elle ne lui apporta aucun appui dans son désir de sang, mais l'ennuie ne put pas lui faire fuir sa profonde guerre, son esprit lui renvoyant de futur combat et prévision d'un affrontement entre lui et le brun ainé, ou bien son agresseur d'il y a un mois.

Si apaisement, il devait trouver dans sa semaine, il penserait à la brune, dont le comportement, plus proche, le ramena souvent sur terre, mais devant souvent la fuir, sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison, quand son Instinct se nourrissait de son désir pour elle.

Quand la sonnerie marquant le week-end retentit, Naruto voulut vite quitter la classe, prendre un bol d'air, se changer les idées, exploser, il ne sait quoi, mais il ne veut pas rester ici, seulement, malheureusement penserait certain, Hinata choisit ce moment pour prendre son courage à deux mains et serrer plus fort celle du blond pour lui demander de rester, voulant lui parler.

Le membre tremblant de se sentir retenue, le blond ne put rien faire de plus que rester assit, non pour lui faire plaisir, mais parce qu'il sait, a la certitude, qu'un simple geste de sa part suffira pour que le sang coule, se le refusant de par la présence de Jiraya, qui commence, depuis sa nouvelle affection aux Uchiwa, à lui laisser du terrain de libre, ce qui le ferait rire, si son esprit n'était pas autant embrumé de rouge.

Celui-ci, comprenant qu'une discussion va s'engager entre eux, décide de les laisser seuls, ce qui est l'une des pires choses pour le blond, qui se retient de sourire.

\- Naruto… Je sais que… Enfin… Je m'inquiète…

Restante tête baissée, luttant contre _Lyssa_ , il n'entend rien de ce qu'elle lui dit, ou plutôt, il tente, sa voix accentuant sa perte de contrôle, surtout quand elle commence à partir dans sa timidité et son innocence, maudissant ses envies.

\- Je… Je sais que je n'ai pas à m'en faire… Sans doute, même, tu refuseras de m'en parler… Mais… Je suis perdu… Ses derniers temps, tu es de plus en plus distant, malgré toutes mes tentatives, que ce soit en maximisant les approches ou mêmes les minimisant, il m'arrive même de tenter de ne pas porter attention à toi, mais cela ne change rien…

Si le blond n'était pas autant à la recherche de contrôle, au point d'en perdre toutes ses réactions instinctives, il regarderait la Hyûga avec surprise, ignorant, n'ayant rien remarqué de ses mouvements.

\- Je… S'il te plaît… Si jamais j'ai fait quelque chose de mal… Peux-tu me le dire sans détour ?… Je n'en peux plus de vivre avec ce sentiment… C'est trop dur… Dois-je faire quelque chose de plus ?... Je suis prêt à tout…

Restant silencieux et immobile à ses remarques, la tête penchée en avant, il ne verra rien de ses sentiments, les devinant pourtant avec aisance, comme lisant son esprit, sentant l'air de sa voix être plus triste, haletante, son nez cherchant de l'air que sa bouche a du mal à prendre, la main sur son bras tremblant bien plus que son corps.

\- Ne me quitte pas…

Pas besoin de le voir, pour savoir que, contrairement à Naruto, elle libère son trop-plein.

\- Pitié… je… suis prêt à tout… Ne… me lasse pas… J'ai besoin de toi…

Quoique sa voix soit si fluette que seul le blond peut l'entendre, ses paroles sont perceptibles par le brun aux yeux charbon, restez à l'entrée, laissant son voyeurisme agir, ignorant le plus vieux qui, d'un coup d'œil, comprit.

\- Que dois-je faire ?…

\- Pars…

Comme sa voix, sa réponse fut chuchotée et entendu uniquement de la brune, qui va écarquiller les yeux en le fixant.

\- Na…ru…

\- Va-t-en… Vite… Je ne veux plus te voir… Plus t'entendre…

Restant immobile à ses mots hachés, dis avec conviction et force, Hinata à la mâchoire inférieure tremblante.

\- Dégage de là… Hinata…

Les dents serrées, le corps tremblant, sa voix détruisit le cœur de la princesse, qui reste fixe, ne sentant pas le blond retire sa main de sous la sienne et passer derrière elle à vive allure, courant quasiment pour traverser la porte, tournant le regard vers le brun et le canitie pour aussi vite se détourner, fuyant ouvertement sa présence en marchant plus vite qu'à son habitude, ne courant pas pour l'unique raison que cela serait un signe évident de perte de contrôle et lâcheté.

Suivant bien vite son colocataire, les deux enfants quittes l'académie, entourés par les Uchiwa qui les accompagnent, ayant leur instinct de survie et Sharingan d'activés, lui laissant plus d'espace qu'à l'habitude, prêts à intervenir en cas de soucis, laissant derrière eux l'école pour deux jours et une Hinata à genoux, les mains sur le visage, lâchant toute l'eau de son corps en tremblant.

Une main apparaît dans son dos, lui caressant calmement, cherchant à l'apaiser, à lui montrer sa présence, ne recevant que l'indifférence, continuant à se libérer. Malgré tout, le garçon, de son âge, aux cheveux châtains, reste derrière elle, attendant, quand elle s'en sent capable, pour l'aider à la relever et l'amener vers sa famille, attendant hors de la classe avec celle du garçon, retenue par Jiraya, qui expliqua, sans trop en dire, que la fille a eu une dure journée, notant le problème avec le blond, se devant d'en parler avec la famille Uchiwa.

 **xxx**

\- … Il a occupé son lit durant tout le week-end. Résonne avec calme la voix d'Itachi, ne laissant rien paraître de son inquiétude.

Marchant à ses côtés, Shisui écoute avec attention, hochant la tête.

\- Évidemment, à peine, il était revenu de l'académie, ma mère a tout de suite été inquiète et demander des explications. Déjà muré dans son silence, Naruto l'ignora et partit dans le lit. Les gardes ne purent rien expliquer, annonçant que depuis son départ de l'académie, il a été habité de cette aura froide et confessant avoir dû le surveiller avec le Sharingan, sentant le danger qu'il pouvait représenter sans jamais lui avoir fait quelque chose, partant quand elle leur donna l'autorisation.

Parlant d'une voix narrative, neutre, il essaie, en l'expliquant à son cousin, de lui-même comprendre plus sur l'état du blond.

\- Sasuke a pu en dire plus ? Demande l'ainé, nonchalant, voulant donner le change avec Itachi pour le guider dans son histoire.

\- Pas vraiment. Il a, juste, expliqué, quand notre père lui a demandé, étonné que le blond occupe le lit plutôt que la table, qu'il avait rompu avec Hyûga Hinata, apprenant, comme notre mère, sa relation, ayant dû moi-même justifier que cela fût privé et n'avait pas d'importance à être annoncé, ce que mon frère appuya en ayant lui-même rien ne dit.

\- Et aucune cause n'a été donnée ?

\- Non. Jiraya est même venu hier pour tenter de comprendre, annonçant avoir remarqué qu'il changeait lentement en plus d'un mois, sans jamais rien laisser paraître de grave. La seule personne à avoir les réponses, occupe son temps dans ma chambre. Quelquefois, ma mère essaya de l'aider, mais ne récolta rien. Connaissant ma mère, elle n'a surement pas dû insister, comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

\- Tu étais libre ce weekend, il me semble. Les nuits ne t'ont rien appris ?

\- De sa bouche, non…

\- Mais… Demande-t-il pour l'encourager dans sa pensée, même si cela lui semblait inconcevable.

\- « Mais » son état m'a fait comprendre qu'il est perdu et que c'est autant pour sa tranquillité que notre sécurité qu'il s'est murée dans la chambre.

Fixant Itachi avec incompréhension, il le fera s'arrêter et regarder autour de lui quelques secondes, comme pour être certain d'être seul, avant de signer en code que seul Shisui peut comprendre, prouvant à celui-ci que le message est important, le surprenant tout de même quand il le décrypte.

« J'ai passé mes nuits à rester les yeux ouverts à le fixer de mon Sharingan, sur mes gardes, un kunai sorti, prêt à le planter à chacun de ses mouvements. »

Écarquillant les yeux, immobile, il continue à lire le message, qui est plus tremblant.

« ... Ayant toujours cette impression que même si je frappais un point vital, je ne le tuerais pas. »

Ils restèrent trois minutes immobiles, n'arrivant pas à croire au message, même Itachi, qui eut comme une découverte de son état durant ses dernières nuits.

On dit beaucoup de choses d'Itachi, vantant sa réflexion et son esprit calme, ce qui est des plus vrais, jamais Shisui ne l'aura vu agir sans réflexion et se laisser porter par son instinct. Si, lui, qu'on sait le plus paisible, a eu « peur », à défaut de mieux trouver comme mot, en passant quelques minutes seules avec lui, ils n'osent imaginer la catastrophe qui serait arrivée si le monde autour l'aurait vu, pensant sans aucun doute que le démon serait réapparu pour les tuer, agissant en premier et démarrant un enchainement d'action qui aurait conduit à des tragédies sans nom.

Shisui est celui qui brise leur silence, décidant de reprendre leur chemin, calmant sa respiration, imité par le silencieux, tous les deux savants que, si le blond a décidé de rester dans la chambre, c'est qu'il aura jugé que c'est le mieux, sans doute même, s'il ne va pas mieux demain, ne pas le forcer à aller en cours.

Arrivant devant la salle d'entraînement, qu'ils réservent tous les dimanches, leurs pensées quittèrent le blond, espérant que leur échange les aiderait à mieux réfléchir.

La politesse faisant, Itachi ouvre la porte et rentre pour rester fixe, tout comme Shisui qui le suit, dans la pièce obscurcie par les volets fermés, ne laissant qu'un halo de lumière faible, venant de la fenêtre du toit ouverte, qui révèle un corps immobile, la tête légèrement penchée en avant, affichant un visage faiblement éclairé, qui les fixe de ses yeux ternes, tremblant, l'obscurité semblant donner une forme légèrement en feinte aux rétines.

Sans qu'un mot soit prononcé, tous les trois comprendront la situation présente, les deux Uchiwa affichant leur Sharingan, Itachi commençant à faire un pas en arrière, sentant que la pièce ne sera pas le meilleur endroit pour ce qui va suivre, sursautant en entendant la porte se fermer derrière lui, tournant le regarde derrière pour comprendre ce qui se passe, croisant le regard de Shisui, qui tient la porte fermé, avant de tomber inconscient à terre.

* * *

 _Un petit rire retentit, froid, sans vie._

 _\- Tu as la mort rieuse, sans doute joueras-tu mieux la prochaine fois. Retentis une voix amusée, rigolant plus froidement à la situation._

* * *

Poème ; Discutions du Shinigami à joueur perdant.


	22. Bestialité

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai déjà fini la partie suivant, donc vous être tranquille pour au moins, encore huit semaine. Bonne lecture.

 _Réponse review_

 _Fifi : _Salut Fi, toujours un plaisir ta review. Pour Lyssa, je te laisse chercher, c'est assez explicite sur son sujet. Tu as assez bien perçut les fait, donc c'est assez compliquer de répondre à tes questions. Hinata et Naruto ont une relation assez spécial, crois-le, certain sont comme toi, étonnée d'apprendre qu'il était ensemble, d'autre on considérer cela comme le cas. C'est ainsi et c'est ce que je recherchais. La suite est direct, donc, ouais, tu vas adore, j'espère.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XXII : Bestialité.

Un silence envahit la pièce pendant que Naruto regard Shisui accompagner son cousin dans sa chute, le prenant dans ses bras pour l'amener dans un coin de la pièce, sans se déranger du regard sanguinaire qui l'observe, pour finir par se placer à quelques mètres de lui, sans qu'aucun ne quitte le regard de l'autre.

Dans l'état du blond, Shisui pourrait utiliser son Sharingan pour lui faire perdre facilement connaissance, mais cela ne serait que repoussé le problème à plus tard, ce qui n'est nullement son désir, soupirant en se mettant en garde, le blond restant inerte, les bras le long du corps, comme endormi debout, accentuant cette sensation de malaise que le brun ressent dans son échine.

Pensant à attaque le premier, il va écarquiller les yeux en voyant le blond lui foncer dessus à vive allure, faisant preuve d'une vitesse qu'il ne lui devinait pas, sautant pour frapper sa garde des deux pieds, retournant à terre en une galipette aérienne en attaquant tel une bête sauvage le forçant à se reculer pour maintenir un équilibre précaire, arrivant, par des réflexes, dus à son expérience de combat, à tenir l'assaut assez longtemps pour se maintenir, déviant un coup de poing, qui lui serait fatal, pour riposter d'un coup de tibia gauche dans le jeune corps, le voyant sauter, tournant en air pour passer par-dessus, en tendant son bras pour frapper sa trachée, qu'il protège de sa main, l'ayant prédit, sans pouvoir lui saisir le poing.

Ne laissant aucun répit, le blond charge le brun qui résiste à l'assaut, cherchant la riposte, que le blond lui empêche en bougeant dans tous les sens, attaquant sur plusieurs fronts pour chercher le côté fragile, faisant preuve d'une endurance au-delà de son âge, lui-même réservant son énergie pour bloquer les différents coups.

Si Naruto, de par sa tactique, brûle comme du papier son endurance, le brun, de par sa position fixée, tournant dans tous les sens à vive allure, tout en luttant sur ses positions, va vite se retrouver étourdie, sa vision se flouant, lui donnant l'impression de voir plusieurs blonds, qui deviennent une meute de prédateurs qui attaque dans tous les sens pour chercher la blessure mortelle.

Arrivant à se défendre, ne cédant pas à la panique, une nouvelle lutte s'entame pour savoir qui allait céder le premier entre l'endurance et l'expérience.

Naruto sera le premier à montrer un signe de fatigue, Shisui saisissant l'occasion pour frapper d'un direct son visage, son coup se déviant à cause du tournis, blessant le blond qui va l'esquiver et sauter sur son torse pour frapper de plusieurs coups rapides, enragé, sa tête, avant de se faire balancer au-dessus du corps en une prise.

Tous deux, sur le dos, vont se relever en faisant une vague de leur corps, Shisui continuant son mouvement en avant pour poser ses mains à terre et frapper d'un coup de pied direct le dos du blond, se remettant sur pied pour lui saute dessus, profitant de sa perte d'équilibre.

Penché en avant pour se récupérer, Naruto se redresse et penche dans l'autre sens, frappant plusieurs coups en se reculant, l'Uchiwa les bloquant assez aisément avant de tenter de frapper son corps d'un coup de pied monté, le voyant tourner sur lui-même en se redressant, se plaçant sur son côté droit pour frapper sa jambe d'un coup de pied en saisissant celle en air pour la tirer à lui, le faisant tomber sur le ventre, lui tombant dessus en roulant le long de sa jambe qu'il tient, frappant de son coude son dos, lui lâchant la jambe pour lui le maintenir à terre en martelant son dos de coups de poings marteau, allant frapper sa nuque de sa droite quand la main droite de l'ainée le protégé en même temps que la gauche lui saisisse le poignet, tirant pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et frapper sa tête de son coude droite plusieurs fois avant de se la faire prendre pour être balancé au-dessus du corps.

Malgré la douleur de leur dos, l'atterissage du démon n'ayant pas été doux, tous les deux roulent au sol pour se relever, le blond se jetant sur le brun en finissant de se relever, sautant en boule pour frapper de ses jambes, là où le brun se redresse tout juste quand il bloque le coup, tombant sur le dos avec violence, le plus jeune roulant au sol en profitant de sa force de propulsion, se retournant et sautant pied joint sur le corps à terre qui roule sur le côté pour l'éviter, balayant de son bras ses tibias pour le faire tomber à terre.

Voulant rouler au sol, le démon se faire saisir la cheville par le héros, se levant en le traînant au sol sur plusieurs centimètres pendant qu'il racle le sol de ses ongles avant de s'y accrocher en vidant l'air entre le bois et son épiderme, se retournant quand il commence à ralentir pour frapper de son autre pied le bras le tenant, ceux avant qu'il lui emprisonne entre ses jambes et lui plie en lui tombant dessus, redressant son corps de douleur, ce qui laisse le passage au bras libre du brun autour de son cou, l'étouffant en lui pliant le dos, pour lui faire perdre plus d'air dans la douleur, facilitant l'étourdissement et perde de connaissance pendant qu'il tente des coups de coude.

Sa droite étant bloqué par le bras strangulateur, la gauche trop court pour l'atteindre, il se rabat sur la saisie de l'avant-bras de ses mains, tirant dessus en agitant la tête, plantant son menton pour réussir à se libérer. Comprenant cela, Shisui lui lâche la cheville pour lui frapper à plusieurs reprises la tête, tentant de l'assommer en retirant son bras prisonnier.

Les coups commençant à lui tourner la tête, il se dépêche d'ouvrir la bouche et mordre dans la chair humaine avant qu'elle lui échappe.

Un hurlement, à réveiller les morts, retenti dans cette pièce à l'extrémité du manoir, la plus insonorisé possible, ceux avant qu'il ferme la bouche et frappe plus fort encore la tête à trois reprises puis d'un crochet la mâchoire, se libérant enfin le bras pour se faire saisir l'autre, Naruto profitant de la pression allégée pour s'agiter, se retournant en se redressant pour attraper la touffe noire, frappant frénétiquement son visage, avant de le jeter loin en se relevant.

Secouant la tête et agitant ses membres pour faire partir ses douleurs, ceux avant de refoncer sur le brun, qui va se replier d'une saute et contrer, échangeant avec lui avec rapidité et force, le blond esquivant plus qu'il ne bloque, même si sa défense est souvent malmenée, ne reculant devant aucun coup et tactile, allant même au-devant des coups, empêchant ainsi Shisui de réfléchir convenablement, devant sa survie qu'à son expérience du terrain.

Après plusieurs minutes intenses où une simple erreur suffit à déclarer le vainqueur, tous deux sont pris dans une mêlée de coup de poing le blond ayant l'ascendant en menant l'attaque que Shisui brise en même temps que la garde démoniaque, qui a les bras en air, ouvrant la voie à son pied retourne sur son torse.

Projeté sur plusieurs mètres, roulant au sol avant de se redresser, la main sur la zone d'impact, le souffle court, Naruto lève la tête pour fixer le visage sérieux de l'ainée, donc les yeux sont flamboyants de sang, décorés de trois Tomoe, se relevant en tentant de garder son équilibre, serrant les dents avant de revenir à l'attaque.

« _Pris dans l'adrénaline du combat, il oublie les douleurs que je lui afflige. Naruto semble être pris d'une frénésie qui le pousse a foncé sans réfléchir, mais sa vitesse, son endurance et sa technicité sa fascinante. Son réseau montre que le Kyūbi n'est pas responsable… D'où vient cette rage qui l'habite ?_ »

Shisui, le surveillant, profite du répit d'une minute pour analyser son adversaire, voyant venir le coup sauté de tibia, se protégeant de son avant-bras en lui saisissant de son autre pour le projeter derrière lui, le voyant se récupérer sur ses mains pour tourner sur lui-même avant de se remettre sur pied, zigzaguant pour feinter sa prochaine attaque de coup de pied, qui se fait tout de même repousser de sa main enchaînant pour bloquer les coups de pied suivant, suivant l'enchaînement avec aisance.

Arrêtant un coup de pied, il le voit prendre appui de ses mains sur le sol et frapper de son autre pied en un coup direct sur son visage, le stoppant du plat de sa main pour le repousser et faire rouler sur le dos, se mettant en garde quand il se redresse, s'attendant à une nouvelle attaque frénétique.

Le blond, bien droit sur ses pattes, reste en place, ne brisant pas l'espace entre eux, suffisant pour agir au coup du brun, si celui-ci se décide à bouger, ce qui n'est pas son cas. Ne quittant ses yeux du regard rouge, le blond se met à bouger sur le côté lentement, lui tournant autour, le brun le suivant sans le perdre ni baisser sa garde.

Tel un requin, le blond tourne autour de sa proie, avant de briser son mouvement circulaire pour partir dans l'autre sens, profitant du mouvement mécanique du brun pour attaquer son angle mort, se jetant pied en avant. L'Uchiwa l'esquive en tournant sur lui-même, frappant son torse en air d'un coup de pied retourné qui le projette à terre, roulant pour finir sur le dos, la main sur la blessure, ayant du mal à se redresser.

Serrant les dents, il tourne sur le dos en un coup de pied balayette en se redressant, se protégeant de possible attaque, une défense inutile, le brun restant immobile à le regarder se mettre droit, une main toujours sur le torse, se le massant et calmant sa respiration, agitée par la douleur, voyant que ses autres membres, voir même le reste du corps, sont prêts à ripostés à une tentative.

Retirant sa main, l'enragé se met en garde, le provoquant de sa main droite, recommençant quand celui-ci reste immobile, recevant comme seule réponse une tête secouée et un corps en garde, l'enrageant et poussant à l'attaquer, cherchant les coups directs et mortels, qui se font tous bloquer par un Shisui qui l'observe d'un visage sérieux, mais non-agressive, lui saisissant les poignets en lui croissant les bras, frappant son tibia pour le retourner en air et l'écraser avec force, frappant son corps d'un coup de pied, qui le traîne au sol sur plusieurs mètres, quand il le vit prêt à attaquer.

Portant des coups qui sont de plus en plus forcés, ayant l'occasion de pouvoir contrer ses assauts, il s'étonne de le voir encore se relever, son corps tremblant de douleur. Il a entendu parler de son expérience de la prison et ses blessures qui se referment plus vite que les autres, dues à son statut de Jinchūriki, mais cela fatigue plus son corps, surtout que, le combat avec Sasuke le prouvant, la douleur est toujours présente malgré tout.

« _L'endurance des Uzumaki ?_ »

Se posant la question en le voyant se mettre debout, il l'observe le provoquer encore, répondant par la négation, encore une fois, pour le repousser à chacun de ses assauts, répétant l'opération encore et encore, son Sharingan disparaissant.

Un hurlement de rage retentit après que le blond se soit encore fait repousser, frappant encore et encore le sol de ses poings.

\- C'est moi ton adversaire, non ce vulgaire sol.

Plantant ses doigts dans le sol, le blond lui fonce dessus, tel un taureau, enchaînant les coups de poing les plus rapides et puissants qu'il puisse, Shisui écarquillant les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cela, bloquant de ses paumes, chargé de chakra, chaque coup, reculant sous la pression, pour finalement râper le sol en tentant de tenir, le hurlement du blond gagnant en puissance, comme ses coups, Shisui ayant le temps de voir les yeux s'orangés avant de sursauter en sentant son dos frapper le mur du donjon, sortant son Sharingan le plus vite possible en même temps qu'il bloque les coups ; se faisant acculer.

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard et un nombre incalculable de coups, ceux-ci commencent à ralentir et perdre en puissance, le brun continuant à les bloquer de ses membres tremblant de douleurs, repoussant légèrement un coup de poing sur le côté que le blond suit en tombant à terre, les yeux fermés, Shisui suivant son mouvement de ses yeux rouges, essoufflé, le corps tremblant de douleur, fatigue et peur, n'ayant plus ressenti un tel danger pour sa vie depuis bien longtemps ; Itachi, comme lui, n'ayant jamais poussé dans ce sens durant leur échange.

Restant haletant en l'observant, il inspire quelques secondes pour quitter son corps et le mur, marchant d'un pas difficile, droit, vers la porte, l'ouvrant pour révéler le corps choqué de Sasuke, qui reste immobile, le brun lui laissant le passage pour qu'il rentre rapidement, obéissant avec crainte avant que la porte se ferme derrière lui, se différenciant de son frère en ne lâchant pas le corps inerte du blond.

\- Ce que tu viens de voir est la vraie force de Naruto Uzumaki, celle que tu as voulu provoquer dans ton combat contre lui.

Restant immobile et silencieux, le corps tremblant, Sasuke revoit son combat se passer, déglutissant en se demandant comment il a pu être assez fou pour avoir défié un tel monstre, comprenant qu'il ne faisait clairement pas le poids.

S'appuyant sur le mur proche d'Itachi, s'y avachissant, Shisui observe son jeune cousin, tremblant, fixant le blond endormi par sa propre fatigue, remarquant ses nerfs d'acier de ne pas céder à ses jambes tremblantes et sans doute son envie d'uriner, remarquant bien sa glotte qui fait des allées et venue.

\- Entraîne-moi…

La voix est tel un écho, une brise dans cette atmosphère lourde.

\- Sasuke-

\- Entraîne-moi.

Ordonne Sasuke en se retournant, coupant son cousin qui l'appelait d'une voix compatissante, lui jetant un regard des plus sombres et glaçant en plein dans ses yeux, l'invitant à lire en lui.

Shisui, le fixant dans les yeux, ne va pas s'y embêter, l'ayant fait rentrer pour l'unique raison qu'il sût que le plus jeune les espionnait, comme le blond, qu'ainsi, aujourd'hui n'allait pas faire exception, allant donc utiliser son Sharingan pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il a vu, le faire passer pour un rêve.

\- Avec plaisir.

Ce, avant de voir les yeux rouges de Sasuke avec deux Tomoe dedans.

 **xxx**

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Shisui ? Demande la mère Uchiwa avec peur, étant aux portes avec son invite.

\- Oui. Oui. Ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste qu'Itachi et moi, avons mis le paquet aujourd'hui… On était trop tendu récemment.

Hochant la tête à la voix essoufflée et retenue du plus jeune, Mikoto va répondre à sa salutation en le suivant du regard, craignant de le voir tomber à terre, étant la première fois qu'il repart dans cet état, rentrant chez elle quand il disparaît au coin de rue, décidant à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec Naruto, encore en chagrin, ainsi qu'Itachi, que Shisui lui a annoncé l'avoir amené dans son lit pour qu'il récupère de leur échange mouvementé ; de passer du temps au salon avec Sasuke, ignorant qu'a ce coin de rue, suant à grosse goutte, le souffle court et le corps convulsant de douleur, Shisui crache du sang à terre en plaquant ses mains sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique, là où le blond l'a frappé quand il a cogné le mur.

Reprenant difficilement son souffle après plusieurs minutes, appuyant son dos au mur, profitant de l'heure avancée qui font que les rues du clan soient vides.

« _Encore heureux que j'ai pu dévier le coup. Malgré sa frénésie, il sait viser les points vitaux._ »

C'est sur cette constatation terrifiante, s'appuyant sur les murs, qu'il reprit le chemin de sa maison, bénissant, pour le coup, que personne ne l'attende chez lui.

 **xxx**

Se réveillant d'un sommeil lourd, Naruto a du mal à se redresser, sentant un pivert qui lui tambouriné l'intérieur de la tête, cherchant la raison, n'ayant pas souvenir d'avoir pris quelque chose hier, pour vite se rappeler, écarquillant les yeux en restant immobile, relevant la tête pour vérifier son environnement, s'étonnant d'abord d'occuper la chambre d'Itachi plutôt qu'une cellule, puis de l'heure qu'affiche le réveil.

Comprenant qu'il allait être en retard s'il occupe le lit, ce qu'il n'a jamais fait de sa vie, frissonnant à cette simple pensée en mettant sa main sur l'arrête de son nez, voulant s'assurer de son bon état par réflexe, il se fait prendre d'une nouvelle force, ignorant la raison pour laquelle il se trouve toujours là, en prenant ses affaires, préparées par ses soins, avant de gagner la salle de bain proche, bénissant sa chance, qu'à cette heure, tout le monde soit déjà prêt.

Sortant, habillé, les cheveux mouillés, aussi vite qu'il est rentré, il descend l'étage pour gagner le salon avec vitesse, calmant sa marche avant d'arriver à la porte, tant pour ne pas montrer sa honte d'avoir occupé le lit, que voulant s'assurer si, justement, cela n'aurait pas été sa dernière fois, quoiqu'il en doute, certain qu'il aurait croisé des gardes si c'était le cas.

La porte s'ouvrant sur lui, il trouve tout le monde à table, en fin de déjeuner, huit yeux le regardant avec surprise, deux avec nonchalance, l'ignorant pour finir son repas.

-Naruto !

La voix féminine le fait se concentrer sur Mikoto qui se lève, voyant autant de surpris de le voir que de bonheur, s'avançant doucement en lançant quelques autres regards de honte vers les adultes, rendant l'ignorance à Sasuke, qui ne l'intéresse pas, voyant dans ceux du père une froideur nonchalante habituelle, l'ainé, comme d'habitude, ne laissant rien passé devant lui.

Se faisant servir un bol et chocolat devant lui, il entend Mikoto lui demander s'il a bien dormi, recevant une réponse positive en un sourire rassurant, mais qui est clairement forcée, n'attirant aucune attention particulière, savant qu'ils le pensent revenir d'un chagrin d'amour.

Mangeant et buvant assez rapidement, rappeler, quand Sasuke se lève de table, qu'il est en retard, rassurant Mikoto en lui assurant qu'il se sentant parfaitement bien et prêt a entamé cette nouvelle semaine, ce qui est autant vrai que faux, son combat intérieur et sa soif dissipée, mais pas ses interrogations sur ce qui se passe autour de lui.

Rien n'est différent, toujours ce même chemin, toujours cette même académie et toujours cette même journée ennuyeuse qui se termine enfin, revenant avec le brun, passant du temps dans le salon avec la mère Uchiwa pour s'occuper, l'accompagnant dans ses activités sans être lourde, faisant de multiples cahiers d'exercices pendant que le brun fait ses devoirs ; Naruto revenant toujours sans, les faisant à l'académie durant les quelque temps libre recommençant la même rengaine le jour suivant, pour remplir la semaine. Quoiqu'ils ignorent la raison de tout cela, le blond sait qu'il est pour le mieux qu'il fasse comme il a toujours fait, ne devant pas attirer l'attention.

Pourtant, cette semaine marque des différences qui mettent à mal ses tentatives de vouloir être naturelle.

À commencer par cet ermite, dont il sent moins le regard et la présence, ce qui serait une bonne nouvelle, si les questions autour de cette action ne le tourmentaient pas. Il y a aussi les regards que lui lancent les élèves et les échos qui l'entourent, encore une fois, ce n'est pas l'habitude qui manque, mais entre ça et leur silence, il a une préférence pour la deuxième.

Si le troisième plan n'a de conséquence que le froid sur une peau nue, le deuxième est une mouche dans une salle vide.

Uchiwa Itachi, à partir du deuxième jour de cours, lui jette souvent des regards, non plus avec cette méfiance, qui lui ferait se jeter sur lui au moindre mouvement étrange, mais une attention quant à ses gestes naturels, tentant de lire en lui, ce qu'il n'a absolument aucune envie, redoublant d'attention pour ne rien montrer de ce qu'il sait déjà de lui, un démon qui a massacré une majorité des siens, qui est emprisonné sous tellement de sceaux qu'on le croirait peint de noir.

Autant, il a réussi à comprendre les attentions d'Itachi et à le parer, en redoublant d'efforts, autant son frère reste un mystère pour lui.

Naruto et Sasuke ne se sont jamais entendus, que ce soit avant sa fuite, qu'à son retour, le fait qu'ils habitent ensemble n'ayant rien changé, ce qui est autant un mal qu'un bien, beaucoup n'ayant pas misé dessus en les savants aussi fière et instable, surtout ensemble.

Hormis quelques changements, dus à leur cohabitation, tellement minime qu'aucun ne peut le voir, terrifié que Mikoto leur tire l'oreille, ils s'ignorent et s'évitent comme la peste.

Pourtant, prêt à miser sur l'aveu de tous ses crimes, il se sait observer par lui, non comme Itachi qui cherche à lire en lui, ou méfiance comme avant leur combat. Bien sûr, Naruto tente souvent de le piéger, pour toujours le voir regarder ailleurs, de manière si naturelle qu'elle n'est pas forcée.

Il pourrait croire devenir paranoïaque, surtout avec ses derniers instants, seulement, il a déjà eu les nerfs bien plus à vive dans ses derniers instants de vie sans jamais arriver à ce point-là, même s'il admet, après mûre réflexion, que beaucoup ont pris pour un rien.

Troisième, un froid mordant ; deuxième, une mouche ennuyante ; premier plan, un coup de genou castrant.

C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé, cela allant vite et la douleur, même si cela aurait duré plusieurs heures, serait partie, tout revenant à la normal, sans doute même n'aurait-il pas remarqué le troisième et deuxième plan.

S'il n'a pas payé par la prison son combat avec Shisui, sa réaction avec Hinata lui a tout coûté, l'ayant compris quand, en rentrant en classe, il ne la vit pas. Il a gardé son calme, s'installant à sa table, regardant quelques secondes le ciel, pour le tourner, comme une sorte de réflexe, à la porte quand elle s'est ouverte, la quittant aussi vite quand les premiers élèves entrent, se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

Il n'a pas besoin de la voir, l'entendre suffit à la reconnaître, que cela soit sa voix claire, son rire, que sa démarche lente, non assurée, forçant à chaque fois, comme si elle devait prendre courage à chaque pas. Restant la tête sur sa copie, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, il va pourtant se surprendre à relever le regard quand les bruits de pas s'arrêtent bien loin de lui, voyant le dos blanc aux cheveux courts bleus, assis en avant de la classe, ne lui lançant aucun regard, remarquant bien que ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque.

Le cours commençant, la menace de Jiraya dans le dos, sa raison froide l'ordonnant, il se concentre sur le cours d'un faux air, comme les autres fois, répondant aux questions dans sa tête, ou sur papier, avant même qu'il le demande ou même parle de la réponse.

Quand il a choisi de s'installer au fond, ce fut autant pour s'éloigner de la classe que pouvoir récupérer son ancienne place près de la fenêtre, mais il dut aussi avouer que c'était bien joué de sa part. N'ayant jamais utilisé cet avantage pour ce que la classe avait d'intéressant, il peut en profiter pour surveiller tous les élèves qu'il désire d'un simple coup d'œil vers le tableau, ce qui lui permit de regarder ce manteau blanc aux cheveux bleus court chaque fois qu'il le pensait nécessaire ; tromper son ennui, savoir comment elle va, s'occuper l'esprit, l'envie de lui parler ; soit toutes les cinq secondes.

Si l'ignorance était lourde à porter, se plaçant naturellement en premier plan dans son esprit, en plantant des aiguilles dans son corps, c'est en fin de semaine, qu'apparaît un nouvel élément ; le faisant revoir toute la semaine et transformer les piques en dague ; qui ne s'arrête pas à sa place, continuant à parler, recevant aussi peu de réponse qu'avant, raison pour laquelle Naruto n'a jamais calculé qu'il rentrait en classe avec elle.

En le regardant marché loin de sa place, il comprit sans avoir besoin de le voir, pourtant, pour la première fois, il ne baissa pas la tête, malgré son envie de fuir, regardant ce brun trop proche de **SA** Hinata, lui parler et ricaner.

Son esprit se fissure et effrite, sentant son cœur battre à vive allure et ses dents se serrer.

Le cours commence et, ironiquement, la classe peut bénir la Nunkenin Anko, de lui avoir donné le sens des priorités et à taire ses instincts quand cela est nécessaire.

Aujourd'hui, il évite de trop regarder vers eux, mais suffisamment pour briser trois plumes entre ses doigts à force de trop les serrer.

« _Comment ose-t-il… Mon territoire, ma propriété… Il ose tourner autour d'elle… Ignorer ma menace… Je vais le tuer… Non, le castrer… Je vais lui arracher les couilles et lui foutre dans les narines, après_ _lui voir_ _cousus la bouche. Oui… Suffoque… Meurs. Meurs. Meurs !_ «

Un petit ricanement se fait, une brise dans l'air ambiant, même pas perceptible à travers les respirations autour, mais ce ricanement existe, il le sait, le voyant sur les lèvres fines, roses, lui appartenant et son maintenant levées.

Il ignore ce qu'il lui arrive, n'ayant jamais connu ce sentiment en lui, cette rage incommensurable, cette envie et plaisir de meurtre qui le prend, mais aussi cette impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose, qu'on lui vole ce qui lui ait impossible à récupérer, le rendant impuissant.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit à cet instant, Naruto devenant un sportif qui partit au départ, ses affaires rangées et sortant à cet instant de cette salle en surprenant tant Jiraya, que le professeur, qui finit juste de donner ses devoirs, recevant sur son bureau une feuille avec tous les exercices déjà faits, en plus d'autres qu'il pensait être donné.

Traversant les couloirs en coup de vent, sans courir pour ne pas exploser, il rejoint la cour avant qu'elle ne soit trop remplie, regardant autour de lui en vitesse pour finalement trouver à droite une zone d'ombre, loin de toute lumière, loin de cette impression de regard sur lui, loin de cette rage qui gronde en lui.

Marchant en vitesse, il entend son nom, n'étant pas la première fois qu'on l'appelle depuis qu'il s'est levé en vitesse, Jiraya lui courant après ; ne l'ayant pas arrêté pour ne pas provoquer une catastrophe dans cette classe, qui n'est pas sa cible ; pourtant, elle vient d'une voix qu'il reconnaît et s'étonne de savoir là, ne pouvant pas ralentir sans sentir en lui cette sensation montée en lui.

Jiraya, à la porte de l'académie, le voyant, va se jeter sur lui, inquiet.

\- Naru-

Il se coupe en s'arrêtant quand apparaît derrière le blond un corps qui pose une main sur son épaule droite, l'autre sur son ventre, le poussant légèrement pour l'encourager à continuer de marcher en vitesse, l'entrainant derrière le bâtiment, loin de la vue des gens, qui ne l'ont pas calculé dans la foule, le stoppant devant de la végétation en lui penchant le corps en avant, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux pour les maintenir en arrière de sa droite, en mettant la gauche sous son ventre ; ne lâchant pas le visage du blond du regard, ne s'occupant pas qu'il commence à rendre tout ce qu'il a mangé ses derniers jours, habité de spasme incontrôlable de son corps.

\- Je te tiens. Je te tiens. Fait-il rapidement en voyant ses jambes flanchées, le rassurant.

Sentant une présence derrière eux, Shisui tourne la tête vers le coin en hurlant, plus fort qu'il ne le faut, pour être compris.

\- Je m'en occupe Jiraya-Sama. Reculez, je vous prie !

Ayant compris que sa présence dérangeait, il se place plus loin, dos au mur, ayant confiance en cet enfant, habité par la volonté du feu, tel son ancien disciple, voyant au loin Itachi qui récupère son frère, surpris et heureux de le voir, celui-ci ignorant ce qui se passe de leur côté, ne jetant aucun regard, emmenant son frère pour partir sans retenue, au plaisir de Sasuke, qui a le visage illuminé de voir son frère pour la première fois de la semaine.

Naruto ; continuant à rendre en spasme, ne sortant plus que de la bile, une main sur le mur, pour ne pas tomber contre, l'autre sur sa jambe pour se rassurer encore plus de ne pas tomber, Même si, clairement, si la main adolescente n'était pas là, il s'étalerait sur son vomi ; profite d'un spasme pour lâcher sa jambe et se jeter sur celle de l'adolescent, attirant son attention, même si elle ne l'a jamais quittée, rendant du vide avant de redresser avec force en saisissant son bras avec force, plantant ses yeux bleus tremblant dans ceux noirs froids, savant que n'importe quel sentiment pourrait lui faire perdre le faible lien qui vient d'être créé.

\- Fais-le ! Crache-t-il, avant de cracher.

Restant froid, doutant, le blond va être plus véhément.

\- Fais-le, je te dis ! Je sais que c'est toi…

Rends de la bile au sol, se retournant vers lui avec le même regard, ayant cette fois le menton couvert, allaitant, se contractant, serrant les dents.

\- J'ignore comment… Mais c'est toi… ma liberté... Fais-le !

Sans un mot, le Sharingan apparaît, tournant pour se transformer en moulin à quatre ailes, Naruto les regardant sans peur, voulant ressentir leur pouvoir, sentant son corps être pris d'un choc électrique, sursautant avant de tomber, Shisui le tenant, prêt à le ramener au clan, le savant évanoui, Jiraya allant sentir leur présent disparu et comprendre.

Une main apparaît sur son torse, le poussant légèrement.

\- Lâche-moi.

Décontenancé légèrement, il n'émet aucune pression, le blond se dégageant en marchant, calmement, quelques pas devant lui, lui tournant le dos, se mettant droit en inspirant, soupirant doucement en baissant la tête, se retournant pour le fixer de ses yeux bleus terne, n'ayant plus aucune vie, perturbant encore plus l'Uchiwa, qui voit pour la première fois quelqu'un tenir debout après s'être pris son Kotoamatsukami de manière aussi directe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Demande le blond froidement.

Il ne ressent plus son corps, plus aucune douleur, plus aucun sentiment, ce n'est plus qu'une conscience dans un corps vide, sentant ses muscles bouger et l'air qui rentre dans ses poumons. Restant silencieux à le regarder, savant que souvent cela peut arriver, Shisui l'observe avec attention.

Telle son envie de rendre, son corps se met à brûler et trembler, disparaissant en quelque milliseconde, quand le blond peut récupérer le contrôle, ayant deviné, au petit sourire que Shisui lui fait, qu'il a laissé assez de temps à son Sharingan pour lire un sentiment non-masquer.

\- Pâtisserie ? Bonbon ?

Comprenant l'invitation et la raison, le plus jeune sourit, hochant la tête, s'avançant quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, demandant pourquoi l'Uchiwa le fixe aussi étrangement, provoquant son propre sourire.

\- Je trouve cela marrant de voir à quel point il est si ressemblant, mais aussi, si faux.

Soupirant longuement, il lui passe à côté, annonçant qu'il prendra un brownie au chocolat blanc.

 **xxx**

\- C'est une blague ?!

Malgré sa surprise et début de colère, Sasuke sut se comporter en Uchiwa, en n'attirant pas l'attention. Naruto, placé à côté de lui, son brownie chaud dans une serviette, fait comme si la nouvelle ne le touchait pas en croquant dedans.

\- Nullement. J'en ai parlé avec Itachi et nous sommes tombés d'accord avec le fait que votre séance d'espionnage était assez marrante et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de ne pas vous entraîner.

\- Mais tu m'avais… pas dit qu'il ferait partit de l'entraînement.

La colère l'habitant, il finit par montrer le blond de la main, celui-ci, ne perdant rien de leur échange, remarque la petite reprise du brun, notant, entre son comportement et celui d'Itachi, une différence, qui se confirme quand Itachi intervient en se tournant vers son cousin.

-Tu en as parlé avec mon frère ?

Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, Sasuke se rabougrit en se taisant, pendant que le concerné se tourne vers son frère en un sourire.

\- J'ai surpris ton frère à la fin de notre entrainement. Il m'a demandé que je l'entraîne, j'ai dit que je t'en parlerais, ce que j'ai fait. Je ne pensais pas important de te le dire.

« _Et tu critiquais « de faux » mon sourire ? »_

Souriant intérieurement, il reconcentre le débat en y voyant son intérêt.

\- Et tu as demandé à Fugaku ? Parce que, même s'il reste très en arrière, c'est lui qui est responsable de moi.

Tournant leurs regards vers lui, Shisui répond avoir fait sa demande à toute la famille et qu'ils ont été d'accord, tant que leurs priorités sont respectées, le faisant, intérieurement, éclater de rire pendant plusieurs secondes, finissant son brownie en annonçant que cela lui donnerait un vrai challenge, coupant Itachi quand il allait répondre, pour annoncer qu'il allait respecter les règles dictées et qu'il sait ce qu'il risque en cas de problème.

\- … Je ne vais pas me mettre à dos les deux seuls Uchiwa capable de m'arrêter. Termine-t-il en un sourire, que chacun comprend dans son sens, les plus vieux restants silencieux, mais le dernier sautant sur la provocation pour annoncer que lui aussi était d'accord et qu'il est prêt à commencer sur-le-champ.

\- Oh là ! Oh là ! Doucement. On ne commencera que dimanche. Cela correspondant mieux à notre planning. Tempère le plus vieux en un sourire, prenant commande d'un nouveau thé chaud, Naruto ajoutant une nouvelle pâtisserie, que le brun va accepter, devinant qu'il n'a pas dû en manger dans ce village depuis plusieurs années, si ce n'est jamais.

 **xxx**

\- Hokage-sama.

\- Bien le bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? Répond le vieil homme avec autant de respect que le nouvel arrivant.

\- Fort bien. Vous m'avez fait demander ?

\- Allons. Allons. Installe-toi et ne perdons pas de temps dans des détours inutiles ? Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici et la raison pour laquelle je t'ai convoqué.

Baissant la tête, gênée, il va vite riposter.

\- Je vous jure que je pensais avoir fait le compte, je m'en suis rendu compte qu'en rentrant chez moi, trouvant la pièce de mille dans le fond de ma poche. Je comptais d'ailleurs lui donner dès ma sortie de ce bureau. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me ruine en mangeant deux autres brownie… C'est un vrai dingue du chocolat…

Restant silencieux, l'Hokage va se demander ce qu'est cette histoire qu'il lui raconte et surtout pourquoi il lui raconte cela.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas convoqué parce que j'ai « volé » un repas de resto ?

\- Non. Fait-il en secouant la tête, perdu.

Soupirant en se frottant le front du poignet, Shisui répond être rassuré, se retournant pour partir naturellement devant un Hokage qui va vite comprendre et l'arrête quand il a la main ure la poignée, faisant soupirer un petit « dommage » de la bouche brune, se retournant pour s'installer en souriant.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Commence par me dire ce que tu espères de ce projet d'entraîner Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Qu'il redevienne un ninja de Konoha.

\- C'est surtout très dangereux. Je ne doute ni de toi, ni d'Itachi, encore moins de vous deux réunie, mais c'est bien la dernière chose que je ferais, de le rendre plus fort avec sa haine de Konoha.

Le ton calme et respectueux, contraste avec la tragédie qu'il prévoit, le plus jeune soupirant doucement, réfléchissant à ses prochains mots, non pour leur sens, mais savoir s'il devait parler des conclusions de ses pensées sur le blond avec lui, les conséquences étant loin de ses espérances.

\- Hokage-sama, je vous demande de nous faire confiance, de me faire confiance. Si jamais je sens un quelconque problème, je le réglerais et assumerais les conséquences.

Restant calme à sa demande, il lit dans les yeux noirs, n'osant pas l'insulter en lui faisant comprendre.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites me dire ? Demande-t-il avec une fausse interrogation.

Secouant la tête, Shisui va lui assurant que non, après un faux temps de réflexion, percé par l'homme qui va hocher la tête, émettant un petit bruit, l'invitant à partir, ce qu'il fait sans trop se presser pour ne pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

* * *

 _\- Parle sans peur. Je pourrais être un peu froid, mais, promis, nullement en colère._

 _\- Je ne prétends pas te connaître par cœur, mais quelque chose revient souvent… Tu… Tu parles toujours des gens qui t'ont entouré, que ce soit en bien, comme Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke… Anko... ou même en mal… Comme Orochimaru… Fugaku… le Sandaime… Comme des gens de ta famille…_

 _\- Si c'est grossièrement résumé, je serais bien mal te contredire, même si tout n'est pas complètement vrai._

 _\- T'entendant parler d'eux, je peux deviner leurs titres et sans doute l'important pour toi… Mais… comme tu parles peu de lui… Qui était Shisui ?_

 _Un bruit de verre brisé retentit, Naruto ayant la main, en sang, remplit de bouts de verre, ne pouvant pas l'ouvrir de par Lyssa._

 _\- Tu… S'il te plaît… En parler pourrait te faire du bien, Mel-_

 _\- Je sors... Ne m'attends pas… Je dormirais sur le canapé… Si je rentre…_

* * *

 _Tragédie ;_ _Le monde du ciel et de la terre_ _._ _Discutions entre le demi-dieu et la princesse._


	23. Communication par les coups

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. Au moment d'écrire ses lignes, on est lundi et je sis sur le départ. Je vais relire ce chapitre et le poster samedi… Oui, je sais, c'est logique vus que vous le lycée actuellement, arrête de te vanté avec brevet des collèges… Tout ça pour dire que, si jamais, certain m'ont envoyé des reviews durant la semaine… Peut-être aussi toi fifi, je vous aurais peut-être pas répondu. Du coup, je m'excuse de base et promet de refaire un poste avec la réponse des anonyme.^^''. Bonne lecture.

 _Réponse review_

 _Fifi : _Salut fifi ! Toujours un plaisir d'avoir ton ressentit a chacun de mes chapitre. Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tes question, cela venant avec les chapitre suivant et tu as raison, cette évènement a marqué les esprit de plus d'un Uchiwa. La suite arrive et sera vraiment surprenante.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XXIII : Communication par les coups

\- Salut Naruto.

D'un sourire, le concerné répond à la salutation de Shisui, rentrant dans le donjon pour s'installer dans son coin, s'y échauffant ses muscles, même si, comme les deux adultes, Itachi l'ayant vu, il fait toujours un exercice matinal en se levant avant de commencer la journée.

Parlant du Benjamin, celui-ci est à l'opposer, dans son coin, demandant où se trouvait son frère.

\- Il arrive dans quelques minutes. Ce Baka n'a pas fini ses tâches du week-end.

\- Toujours le dernier moment.

Le blond, ricanant au soupir d'Itachi, monte sur le tatami en se mettant en garde avec un sourire sur le visage.

Plusieurs semaines sont passées depuis que les plus jeunes sont sous la tutelle des ainées, qui s'appliquent à toujours les faire progresser, se surprenant, tant de leurs capacités d'apprentissage, que leur endurance, se levant toujours pour se prendre une nouvelle rouste, sans jamais tomber de la même manière, Naruto posant plus problème que Sasuke, mais finissant tout de même à terre.

La méthode d'apprentissage pour les deux gamins inquiéta, au début, les deux adolescents, ignorant ce qu'il convenait le mieux, ayant pensé leur montrer des mouvements pour qu'ensuite, ils les reproduisent, finissant généralement par un petit combat ; seulement, ils leur ont vite donné le ton, rappelant qu'ils sont loin d'être des amateurs, ayant chacun un style de combat établi, évoluant avec le temps, voulant faire du concret dans ses séances, l'académie les « ennuyant avec la théorie.».

Ainsi, la méthode trouvée, c'est un autre problème qui s'est trouvé, à savoir, qui allait être l'adversaire de l'autre, devant y avoir un suivi et, pour le coup, c'est les frères Uchiwa qui ont imposé les choses de manière naturelle, commençant, tous les deux, à s'entraîner ensemble pendant deux séances, pour qu'à la troisième, Shisui, Naruto confirmant ses mots d'un petit signe, décide de les séparer en annonçant que, de par leurs liens, ou toute autre raison, ils étaient incapables d'y aller à fond, retenant toujours leur coup et hésitant.

Trouvant cela bizarre, Sasuke comprit quand il affronta Shisui, qui le mit, à chaque tentative, à terre, tellement qu'Itachi a pensé qu'il y allait trop fort, mais dû reconnaître que son combat contre Naruto n'a rien à voir avec celui de Sasuke, sans vraiment parler de la différence de niveau, ayant toujours mis Naruto à terre, mais ses mouvements étaient faits pour ne jamais laisser d'occasion au blond, savant que cela lui serait fatal.

La séance suivante eut tôt fait de valider cette configuration, Sasuke rejoignant moins le sol et se sentant progresser, même si, durant toute la semaine, sa principale motivation a été de se dire que ; « si Naruto y est arrivé, moi aussi. ».

Celui-ci trouve son bonheur dans ses séances pour leur défoulement de cette tension qui l'habite en voyant la relation qu'entretiennent Hinata et Kiba, ainsi que cette envie de sang qui le quitte de plus en plus, arrivant à se contrôler, mais aussi, du point de vue de sa combativité, ayant deviné dans ses quelques échanges avec les deux Uchiwa, bien avant qu'eux-mêmes le remarquent, qu'il était trop porté sur l'attaque, ayant créé son propre style, durant les trois ans, qui a souvent fait ses preuves, mais cela était soutenu par le chakra démoniaque.

Souvent, durant ses trois ans, beaucoup de ses adversaires ont fait l'erreur de penser son style être du Taijutsu, saupoudré de Ninjutsu et la mort leur a prouvé que c'était l'inverse, utilisant son chakra pour améliorer ses capacités physiques, lui créant une armure et des armes bien aussi dangereuses d'un jutsu, cela sans parler de ses propres jutsu et ses capacités en Fûinjutsu. De son propre avis, il se dit être combattant de Taijutsu de faible niveau, qu'il utilise comme catalyseur pour ses autres pouvoirs, ayant autant fait rire Orochimaru, qu'Anko.

C'est après un coup d'Itachi, qui l'éloigne Naruto de lui, glissant sur le sol en position de gardes ; avachie légèrement en avant, les deux mains légèrement fermées, faisant griffe, sur la pointe des pieds, les jambes tendues en un ressort ; que la porte s'ouvre sur un Sasuke légèrement essoufflé, provoquant la fin du combat. Enfin, c'est quand Naruto charge Itachi ; profitant de ce qu'il ait retiré sa garde en se tournant vers son frère, faisant comprendre qu'il stoppe le combat ; le traversant et roulant sur plusieurs mètres, dû à la charge, que le combat se termine vraiment.

Le nouvel arrivé se dépêche de placer ses affaires et s'échauffer, évitant le regarde de reproche de son frère, qui reste silencieux à le suivre du regard, ignorant les plaintes de Naruto et ses promesses de ne pas l'attaquer, pendant qu'il est assis sur son dos.

\- On commence ? Fait avec impatience Sasuke devant Shisui, qui reste dos au mur, avec un petit sourire.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Hey ! Notre combat n'est pas fini ! Hurle Naruto en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

L'ignorant, Shisui annonce vainqueur Itachi, qui soupire en se levant, Naruto en profitant pour se mettre sur pied, prêt à attaquer, mais bien vite sa raison le rattrape en lui rappelant sa promesse de respecter la décision de l'arbitre, admettant qu'il serait normalement mort dans un vrai combat, même si cette situation n'avait aucune chance d'arriver dans un vrai combat, s'installant donc au côté d'Itachi, qui va attendre que les deux soient placées avant de déclarer le combat.

Malgré ce que hurlent les deux concernées, Naruto et Sasuke ont une même mentalité de combat et des stratégies similaires, Shisui, pour avoir testé les deux à leur « plein potentiel » peut en témoigner, affrontant un Sasuke énergique, cherchant les coups direct et mortel, sans pour autant pouvoir être prévisible, mettant la pression à l'adversaire et savoir saisir les occasions.

Étonnement, si leur mentalité est identique, leurs styles de combat n'ont rien à voir.

Fonçant tous les deux dans la mêlée, Naruto agit à l'instinct, là où le brun réfléchit, enchaînant les mouvements comme une danse bien chorégraphier, Naruto à la puissance brute ce que Sasuke à la finesse. « L'élégance et la bestialité » eut dit un jour le jeune brun, ce que Naruto a rejoint, comprenant ainsi mieux la raison pour laquelle il aime les échanges que produisent ses deux Uchiwa ; tous deux partageant un style de combat artistique.

La première fois qu'il a vu Itachi combattre contre son cousin, il a été autant surpris par sa force, que cette différence fraternelle, voyant un Itachi patient, ripostant plus qu'il attaque, esquivant plus qu'il défend, un Itachi qui semble n'avoir qu'un niveau basique de Taijutsu, le donnant perdant dans un combat entre son jeune frère et lui, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il pensait voir dans les premières semaines de leur entraînement, s'étonnant, ouvertement, de voir le plus jeune ne pas tenir le niveau, même si, clairement, ils retenaient leurs coups, comme le disait Shisui.

Appréciant le spectacle, qu'à chaque fois il leur offre, nourrissant autrement son envie de se battre, il va se mettre une pensée en tête qui le terrifie.

« _Est-ce que Shisui, qui a une bonne perception des styles, a autant choisi Sasuke comme partenaire, qu'Itachi pour moi, justement pour les ressemblances de style ?_ »

Tournant le regard vers le plus vieux, voyant sa froideur au combat, il en déduit que cela était impossible, qu'Itachi avait juste un niveau médiocre au Taijutsu, ou basique, selon les gens, parce qu'il est canalisé sur le reste de ses capacités Shinobique. Après tout, même lui connaît Itachi Uchiwa, le génie du clan, qui maîtrise son Dōjutsu.

Le combat se finit sur la victoire de Shisui, après une tentative suicide de Sasuke de tester une nouvelle combinaison, se faisant relever par le plus vieux, lui expliquant son défaut et comment le régler, recevant un hochement de tête de sa part, allant tous les deux regagner l'extérieur du terrain et Itachi le tatami.

\- Attendez !

Les Uchiwa s'arrêtent face au blond, qui quitte le mur pour s'avancer.

\- Tu peux faire un échange avec moi, Shisui? J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. Sauf si bien sûr, Sasuke t'a épuisé à courir partout.

Si la petite pic met rouge le plus jeune, qui regagne l'extérieur, profitant du repos donné et cacher son intérêt pour la suite, les deux autres bruns le regardant avec surprise.

\- Itachi ne peut pas te convenir ? Demande l'ainé avec prudence, lisant aucune émotion particulière dans ses yeux.

\- Tu refuses ? Provoque le blond d'une voix neutre, qui vise l'orgueil.

\- Non. Non. Si cela peut t'aider.

Itachi, nullement gênée, hoche la tête devant le signe de Shisui, qui semble s'excuser.

Placé tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre, le top est donné, laissant un silence et une immobilité entre eux.

Les frères regardent les deux adversaires silencieux, restant immobiles, comme des statues, autant surpris que l'est Shisui, de ne pas voir Naruto attaquer.

L'ainée comprend la provocation silencieuse qui se fait, l'invitant à attaquer, mais, contrairement qu'avec Sasuke, il se refuse de le faire. Il a confiance en ses capacités, l'ayant déjà affronté et fait des échange avec lui, toujours en réussissant à sortir vainqueur, mais jamais il ne provoqua le contact, le blond n'ayant jamais laissé l'occasion dans le début.

Cherchant à deviner ses attentions, le blond reste droit, ne se mettant nullement en garde, attendant, les yeux bleus sans vie dans les siennes, accentuant la pesanteur de l'ambiance autour.

Observant avec attention le blond, les deux frères restent silencieux, ne pressant et détruisant rien de cette tension, quoiqu'ils eurent envie de savoir ce qu'il prépare.

Un bruit léger, retentissant comme un pétard qui fait exploser les cœurs, voilà ce que produit le premier pas du blond qui marche vers lui, d'un pas posé, maintenant un rythme calme et soutenue.

Pouvant déclarer que le combat commence maintenant, Sasuke note, inconsciemment, qu'il attaquerai dès qu'il rentrera dans son cercle de portée, profitant qu'il n'ait pas sa garde levée, écarquillant les yeux en voyant son cousin faire un saut arrière, levant haut sa garde en activant son Sharingan, serrant fort les poings en fixant le blond.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire, bordel ? Je pourrais l'avoir sans problème d'un coup, il le sait parfaitement… Ce combat dure depuis trop longtemps… Il veut un combat, il en aura un !_ »

\- T'as gagné. Retentis la voix du blond, levant la main en gardant son air concentré et froid.

Se tournant vers les frères, il demande si Itachi veut combattre, que ce soit avec lui ou avec Shisui, qui approche avec calme en demandant ce que signifiait cette comédie.

\- Rien. J'avais une théorie en tête et, malheureusement, je me suis trompé. Répond-il froidement en le regardant.

L'ambiance lourde créée, remplie d'interrogation, se brise par Sasuke, hurlant qu'il leur a fait perdre du temps pour rien et que, si c'est pour ne rien faire, il n'avait qu'à faire ça un autre jour, récoltant juste son sourire et son ignorance.

\- Itachi ? Moi, ou Shisui ?

Tournant le regard vers son frère, il note qu'il est vrai que Sasuke et Naruto ne se sont jamais affronté, se refusant ce combat pour une raison qui leur sont propres, pensant que c'est sans doute pour minimiser les risques d'accidents.

\- Vu que Shisui a déjà enchaîné deux combats…

Sasuke, allant faire remarque qu'il n'a pas combattu Naruto, se calme, ne voulant pas manquer de respect à son frère.

\- … on va voir si tu es toujours aussi « peu sérieux » avec moi.

Sasuke sera le seul à ne pas remarquer les guillemets que l'intonation d'Itachi a créés, voyant son frère et le démon se placer sur le tatami en même temps que Shisui vient à ses côtés, donnant le top en mettant ses mains dans les poches, le dos contre le mur, restant le regard droit, mais ; contrairement à Sasuke, qui regarde le combat du démon et frère, l'un étant énergique, l'autre ripostant posément ; son esprit est tourné vers son précédent combat et cette impression qui ne le quitte pas, faisant ses mains si moites, qu'elles l'empêchent de tenir un kunai.

« _Que cherches-tu bordel ? Ses dernières semaines, tu étais calme et posé, puis là, d'un coup, tu redeviens cette bête féroce qui m'a affronté, en la contrôlant avec aisance… L'élément déclencheur... En le trouvant, je te contrôlerai… Cela s'est forcément passé durant mon combat contre Sasuke… Ce serait lui ? Non, depuis le début, ils se provoquent ouvertement et se jette des regards de défi, cela leur suffisant et quand il l'a insulté, il n'a pas changé… Si c'est ni lui, ni moi…_ »

Se concentrant sur le combat devant lui, son Sharingan s'active pour lire dans les mouvements du blond. Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi bestial et instinctif, frappant les ouvertures.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé, bordel ?!_ »

Pendant qu'il s'énerve sur cette énigme, cherchant dans tous les sens, Sasuke serre les poings, suivant autant les mouvements de son frère que du blond, n'ayant pas besoin du rouge.

« _Bordel Itachi ! Termine-le vide… Il va te tuer…_ »

Tournant le regard vers son cousin, il le vit concentrer sur le combat, se demandant ce qu'il attend pour agir à son tour, se retenant de lui demander pour ne pas déranger son statut, se forçant, malgré ce que lui hurle la Raison, à faire confiance en son frère et Shisui.

L'échange de pied et main entre les deux se termine quand Naruto bouge sur la gauche d'un pas ; évitant une riposte d'Itachi, qui va pour ce placer face à lui en cherchant à se protéger de sa prochaine attaque, ayant assez de vitesse pour se remettre en garde ; frappant, pendant qu'Itachi cache la vue à son cousin et son frère par son corps tournant, d'un coup en poing en plein dans son thorax, perçant sa garde avec l'agilité d'un serpent.

Sans son Sharingan qu'il a toujours utilisé sur lui, contrairement à Shisui, par prudence il est certain qui aurait vu une image fantôme de son coup et perdu la vie avant de s'en rendre compte.

Compressant le poignet attaquant entre ses bras défensif percée, il fixe les yeux bleus, le blond perdant connaissance avec un début de rire.

 **xxx**

Au dojo, un silence lourd est installé par l'intervention du jeune Uchiwa, droit en plein milieu de la salle, le regard sûr.

Son frère, légèrement décontenancé par ses mots, lui demande de répéter, espérant avoir mal entendu, mais recevra silence, concentré qu'il est sur le blond qui lui tourne le dos, droite, détendu, ayant à peine posé ses affaires dans son coin et allant pour gagner le bord de la salle, Sasuke ayant désiré commencer.

Tournant la tête vers lui en un visage sûr et froid, sa voix brise les demandes de réponse du frère.

\- Enfin, tu t'es décidé à arrêter de te cacher ?

\- Je ne me cachais pas ! Crache-t-il avec force.

\- Observer quelqu'un dans son dos, cherchant ses faiblesses, le défiant ouvertement, mais refusant de répondre à ses provocations, tu as raison. C'est de la lâcheté.

Déglutissant, prenant inspiration, il va pour répondre, se faisant couper par Shisui, qui parle d'une voix froide.

\- Sasuke. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je pouvais t'aider à devenir plus fort, mais même pas trois mois sont passés depuis qu'on a commencé. Je doute que tu fasses le poids.

Retenant de lancer un regard à son cousin, le jeune Uchiwa reste sur sa position, voyant le blond se retourner et lui faire face, lui jetant un regard froid, n'ayant pas besoin de lire en lui pour deviner qu'il est terrifié, ses tremblements le prouvent, mais surtout, qu'il utilise la force de cette peur pour alimenter son courage et son attention.

\- J'ai affronté beaucoup de personnes dans ton état Sasuke. Je ne leur ai jamais laissé de deuxième chance.

Parlant d'une voix froide en marchant calmement à quelques mètres de lui, il fait comprendre qu'il accepte le défi, Sasuke hochant la tête en se mettant en garde, savant qu'il n'a le droit qu'à une seule et unique chance de regagner son honneur, perdu bêtement.

Il est en désavantage, Naruto ayant un style en opposition avec lui, empêchant de lire ses coups, une expérience qui le dépasse et surtout, une froideur qui fait trembler ses membres.

\- Puisque le combat est déjà lancé, je m'en vais faire l'arbitre, impartiale, de ce combat…

Itachi reste dans son coin, mâchant instinctivement sa lèvre inférieure de peur pour son frère, connaissant autant Naruto de réputation que de combat, ayant parfaitement en souvenir cette tentative de coup qui lui aurait été fatal, mais il sait aussi Shisui conscient de la situation, ayant clairement dit penser son jeune cousin incapable, pour le moment, de faire jeu égal avec le blond, lui donnant une confiance qu'Itachi se refuse, en faisant l'arbitre.

Les deux adversaires, en garde, s'échauffent doucement sans se quitter du regard.

\- Je rappel-

Il se coupe de lui-même en voyant les deux corps se foncer dessus pour commencer une mêlée des plus rapides, échangeant des coups avec agilité, frappant autant la défense de l'autre, qu'esquivant ses coups, avant de se reculer d'un bond, se remettant en garde, ignorant la douleur ressentie dans leurs membres.

\- Je disais donc, même si cela est évident, que ce combat n'est pas un combat mortel. Tous les coups sont permis et les seules règles ne sont celles où vous vous imposez. Par contre, je me réserve d'intervenir pour juger si l'un d'entre vous peut continuer. Je vous demande aussi, même si je devine que ce ne sera pas votre priorité, de ne pas répondre à votre adversaire s'il ne tient plus debout.

Se toisant en chien de faïence, les deux semblent sourds aux mots de l'ainée, calculant une stratégie pour vaincre l'autre, ayant, par les quelques coups échangés, eut un petit aperçu des capacités de l'autre.

Voulant en apprendre plus, c'est avec autant de ferveur qu'il reprovoque la rencontre, mais cette fois, tous deux ont un objectif différent de leur quête, Naruto se faisant briser sa garde pour se faire enchaîner de trois droites en pleine joue avec force avant que Sasuke saute pour frapper de son tibia la nuque du blond. Celui-ci se baisse pour frapper de tout son bras l'entrejambe du brun, attrapant sa gorge pour le projeter avant force derrière lui, le faisant rouler en arrière avant de se relever rapidement en se massant la gorge, le blond en faisant de même sur sa joue gauche.

Quoique leur séance du dimanche serve d'entraînement, aucun des participants, a la stupidité de ne pas venir équiper de différentes protections basiques, s'habituant ainsi à porter ce qu'ils ont sur le terrain, sauf un qu'il n'a pas encore connu le terrain. Ainsi équipés de coquilles pour l'entrejambe, protège mains, genouillère, coudière et plastron léger, les deux jeunes savent où frappe pour faire des dégâts, l'ayant prouvé toutes les semaines, se servant donc du dernier échange pour prouver sa puissance pour l'un et résistance pour l'autre.

Remis en garde, le prochain échange ne se fait plus attendre, les deux agissant sans retenue, découvrant les informations manquants, qu'ils ne trouvent nullement nécessaire à savoir avant, bougeant, esquivent et ripostent, enchaînant les coups quand l'occasion se présente.

Décidés à créer un repli pour respirer, Sasuke frappe, d'un direct du pied droit, la tête du blond qui se laisse tombe en arrière, profitant de l'ouverture pour frapper, de son pied gauche ; une main au sol pour se maintenir, la jambe longeant son corps ; le menton du brun, qui se retrouve engourdie, tombant à terre, rouant au sol en se relevant, le tournis le prenant à bouger aussi vite dans un état instable, voyant des images fantôme du blond qui serpente en courant sur lui.

Habitué à le voir combattre, il surprend le blond en prévenant ses coups, bloquant avec difficulté, le tournis ne lui assurant pas un bon appui, devant bouger sous l'impact de coup qu'il bloque, le blond, ayant bien deviné son état, cherchant à profiter de l'occasion pour asséné de coups, même s'ils sont repoussés, cela fatiguant Sasuke, enchaînant, exprès, une série de coup qu'il connait, obligeant son corps à prendre rythme.

En un revers du tibia droit, qui brise la défense du brun, celui-ci s'attend à voir le blond lui foncer dessus pour enchaîner des séries de coups de poing, le payant bien chère en se penchant en avant vers sa garde qu'il remonte, quand le pied droit du blond, nullement posé, enchaîne sur un coup ascendant en plein dans sa protection fragile, relevant la tête sous la force du coup qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre à la renverse, se faisant couper le souffle par le même pied droit qui frappe en direct son œsophage, retournant à terre quand il se penche de surprise, se prenant un coup de pied retourné en pleine face, le mettant à terre, immobile sur le dos.

Les deux ainées restent sur leur garde, Shisui concentré sur Naruto qui pourrait enchaîner, se détendent quand il tourne le dos au corps pour s'éloigner en marchant, n'ayant aucun doute qu'il restera à terre, ce que pense aussi son frère, Shisui étant le dernier à croire en un possible second round de sa part, même s'il faut avouer, pour s'en être déjà pris quelques-uns, que les coups du blond visent toujours le K.O.

\- Shisui ?

Restant silencieux à l'appel de son cousin, celui-ci va donc attendre un peu plus, écarquillant les yeux tandis que les deux autres ont un sourire, celui du blond allant d'une oreille à l'autre en se retournant, voyant le brun se lever en tremblant d'effort, sonné comme jamais.

« 85ème. »

Droit, Naruto le regarde tenir difficilement sur ses pieds et encore plus maintenir son équilibre, réussissant pourtant à relever la tête avec difficulté, plantant ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

« 64ème. »

Remarquant que la volonté du brun et sa certitude de Victoire.

« 41ème. »

Levant difficilement la jambe pour la posant aussi vite, Sasuke maintien l'équilibre d'un zombie en avançant sur le blond, le regard sûr qui ne le quitte pas.

« 15ème. »

Pour le coup, il triche un peu, tuant généralement toujours quand la personne lève le regard vers lui, comptant dans cette étape que ceux qui ont encore assez de réflexes pour esquiver son attaque, mais, rien que pour le principe de le voir avancer vers lui avec le culot de ne pas lever la garde, ce que lui reproche son frère en un hurlement, Naruto lui met une mention honorable et va le compter en un bonus.

Le voyant avance difficilement, il lui vient un jeu, sautant en arrière d'un petit saut en restant droit.

\- Uke. Je te propose un défi. Si tu arrives à me rejoindre sans tomber une seule fois, je promets de te laisser me frapper, par contre, si tu rejoins le sol, si tes mains touchent, je te considère comme mort.

Serrant les dents, le brun ignore son défi, continuant à avancer, avec sa volonté en tête, ayant aisément remarqué qu'il agit « par pitié » pour lui, ce qu'il refuse. Considérant son silence comme confirmer, le blond sourit et le regard faire, comptant ses pas en un sourire, Shisui, de par l'état du brun, sans forcément jouer le jeu du blond, rejoint sa condition de défait, le brun n'ayant que sa volonté, son état sonné ne lui permettant pas de concentrer son chakra.

Quand le brun est proche du blond, à un pas de le toucher, celui-ci fait un saut en arrière au dernier moment, rigolant de le voir presque tomber en pensant l'attraper et s'appuyer sur lui, se rattrapant avec aisance pour continuer sa course.

« _Faut une immense volonté pour continuer un combat quand notre corps nous hurle le sommeil. Cela est très dangereux d'être dans le collimateur d'une telle volonté… N'est pas_ _Naruto_ _?_ »

Lançant un regard fixe sur le blond avec sourire, il se retient de rire quand celui du sadique se perd pour un visage fermé, tournant le regard vers lui en le voyant lire sa pensée, lui répondant d'un regard noir avant de fixer le brun qui avance encore d'un pas.

En une accélération brusque, le blond apparaît au niveau du brun, fracassant son visage de son poing, poussant avec force pour l'obliger à tomber à la renverse.

« _Ce n'est plus amusant !_ »

Laissant un Sasuke s'écrouler, le nez en sang, les yeux fermés, il continue son chemin en passant à sa droite, n'ayant plus un regard pour ce brun, jusqu'à sentir un poids à son poignet qui le tire en arrière, tournant le regard dessus pour voir une main droite qui le compresse. Il suit immédiatement le bras pour voir un Sasuke qui se tient à lui pour se redresser en se retournant, catapultant son coup de poing gauche sur sa mâchoire, le mettant à terre, le corps Uchiwa debout devant lui, haletant avec force, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes.

De son regard bleu, le blond vit une rage qui ne lui connaisse pas, ses yeux noirs tremblent sans le quitter, se laissant lire pendant une seconde, suffisante pour que le message passe bien, avant de lui tourner le dos pour gagner les gradins, Naruto, serrant les dents avant de soupirer, se lève rapidement pour le suivre avec aisance, son coup n'ayant eu la force, que de la surprise qu'il lui a provoquée.

Shisui ne déclare aucun vainqueur, pas qu'il n'y en ait pas, mais ils sont sur tellement de sujets différents que cela lui serait faute de se porter juge.

Itachi s'approche de son frère, le regard inquiet, étant le seul à ne pas avoir vu le match, quoiqu'il l'ait regardé tout du long, lui soignant le nez quand le blond rejoint Shisui, prenant la gourde qu'il lui tend sans lui dire de mots.

Un silence calme se fait entre eux, ambiancé par les plaintes d'Itachi qui soigne son frère, trop dans les choux pour se plaindre de douleurs, ou répondre.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- J'espérais me tromper.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as fait rejoindre le dojo ? Tu espères que cela me sert de leçon ?! Crache-t-il avec force en lui jetant un regard.

Un silence se fait, non pour lui répondre, mais attendre qu'ils perdent sa colère.

\- Je n'espère rien du tout Naruto, ni même ai prétention de vouloir te faire une leçon. Par contre, même si cela s'est fait plus tôt et de manière complètement différente de ce que j'espérais, je voulais te montrer que tu n'es pas le seul dans cette situation.

\- Et donc te porter comme notre guide ? Fait-il de manière sarcastique, crachant son venin.

\- Ce titre ne se prend pas Naruto, il s'obtient et se perd avec aisance. Tu en sais quelque chose.

Serrant les dents, le blond reste silencieux, concédant cette défaite, regardant le brun avec un nouveau sentiment.

 **xxx**

Les corps enfantins, en sueur, se font face, essoufflés, penchés en avant de ne pas pouvoir se tenir droit, serrant leurs mains sur les manches des kunais qui tiennent, refusant de baisser les yeux ou montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse.

Malgré une légère brise soufflant, digne de cette moitié de février, les deux enfants sont brûlants, appréciant cette froideur qui les prend, leur permettant de prendre un nouveau souffle avant de se foncer dessus, faisant résonner les kunais en cherchant à frappe le torse nu de l'autre, endroit qui offre le plus de chance de succès.

Pris chacun dans leur frénésie, aucune ne va faire attention aux corps approchant en vitesse, ayant eu nouvelle de leur agissement, stoppant leur combat, quand ils allaient pour porter l'estocade, en entendant un hurlement colérique, qui les fait frissonné, tournant le regard avec peur en voyant devant eux un Fugaku froid et désapprobateur.

Allant faire sonner sa voix, celle-ci est coupée par celle de sa femme, les maudissant en se jetant sur eux. Restant droit, lâchant leur arme en bois à terre en reculant d'un pas, les jeunes ont en tête de fuir le village, voir le pays, ce qu'ils savent impossible; Mikoto allant forcement les retrouver pour leur couler leur rouste.

Sans un mot, elle leur saisit l'oreille avec force pour les tirer à l'intérieur, ne s'occupant pas des plaintes de douleur, tant à l'oreille, que les blessures sur leur corps qu'elle réveille en les brusquant.

\- Ne t'énerve pas Mikoto. C'est très mauvais pour ton Karma et ta santé, tu sais.

\- C'est vrai, maman. Rappel-toi de tes cours de self-control et yoga. Inspire et expire.

Continue Sasuke, sentant sa mort proche en traversant les couloirs de la demeure sous les regards des serviteurs, Fugaku, Jiraya et Hiruzen, ses trois derniers déglutissant en ayant une sueur froide devant le caractère antinomique de ce qu'ils lui connaissent en la voyant les trainer dans une salle proche.

\- On dit ça pour toi Mikoto. Plus tard, tu le regrett-

La voix du blond se coupe net quand la porte se ferme, provoquant le départ de tous les serviteurs et des hommes, qui se font guider par Fugaku pour retourner dans son bureau, ignorant la percussion puissante et répétée que leur signal leur ouïe fine.

Installés dans la pièce, gardant constance, l'Uchiwa, faisant servir le thé, demande ce qui vaut le plaisir de leur visite, le chef du village répondant avec un sourire forcé.

\- Rien de particulier. Je pensais prendre des nouvelles, savoir si cela se passait bien, avec le village et l'enfant.

\- Uzumaki Naruto est assez calme. Il fait quelques complications, mais c'est vite calmé.

Les invités sourissent gênés, ne doutant pas de ses mots.

\- Et le clan ne vous cause pas de soucis ?

Restant droit, les bras croisés, Fugaku secoue la tête, assurant que les quelques septiques du blond sont, soit occupé à d'autres problèmes, soit l'ignorent.

\- Et la réaction du blond ? Il arrive à s'adapter ?

\- Je pense qu'il n'est pas vraiment question d'adaptation avec lui. Il est quelqu'un de très indépendant. Au début, il a testé les limites, maintenant, il les connaît et est un électron libre entre.

Les ainés hochent la tête, arrivant à reconnaître l'enfant blond dans cette petite description, l'Hokage perdant son sourire pour aborder un sujet plus sérieux.

\- Y a-t-il des changements depuis que Shisui et Itachi l'ont pris sous leurs ailes.

Marquant un moment de silence pour réfléchir, le chef fini par être sûr de ses mots en annonçant.

\- « Changement » signifie qu'il y aurait quelque chose à changer, ce que je doute être la volonté du blond. Shisui m'a expliqué, argumentant pour que je l'autorise cette… « Occupation », faute de me l'expliquer… que cela occupera le blond. Je décrirai donc cela ainsi, rien n'a changé dans son caractère, c'est juste une occupation.

Devant la froideur des propos du brun, Jiraya réagit à son tour.

\- Une occupation qui revient à jouer avec le feu et qui a fait se rapprocher vos fils de Naruto, preuve en est cet échange, bien différent de leur premier rencontre.

\- J'en conviens, mais vous avez vu là l'un des rares moments qu'il partage. Comprenez que j'entends par « changement », le comportement du blond et non ceux de ce qui l'entoure. Sasuke et Itachi ont un plus grand intérêt pour Uzumaki, se rapprochant chacun pour une raison particulière, seulement le blond n'est en rien différent de quand vous me l'avez amené. Vous pensez ainsi juste parce que vous l'avez vu, un instant, respecter des limites imposées.

\- Le simple fait qu'il les respects est déjà un sacré changement. Ajoute calmement le plus vieux.

Restant silencieux, les deux autres Shinobis rendent curieux Sarutobi, leur jetant des regards en comprenant qu'ils retiennent une information, demandant à être mis au courant.

L'Uchiwa est assez gênée. Jiraya, ayant plus d'affinités avec lui, lui explique en essayant de bien choisir ses mots sans être langue de bois.

\- Ne le prends pas mal vieil homme, mais disons que ta remarque relève que tu ne connais vraiment pas Naruto, le sous-estimant…

L'Uchiwa soutient le Sannin d'un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pourrait le découvrir en passant très peu de temps avec lui.

\- Naruto n'est pas un psychopathe, mais un sociopathe qui joue avec les règles et les situations. À mon sens, c'est justement depuis qu'ils respectent les limites que je me dois de le surveiller encore plus, même si, justement parce qu'il respecte les limites et règles, s'habituant à la situation, il est difficile de pouvoir l'arrêté.

Hochant la tête, ayant un peu de mal à le comprendre, justement parce qu'il ne le côtoie pas quotidiennement, il tourne la tête vers son hôte qui donne un exemple concluant.

\- Vous avez assisté, avec regret et honte pour moi, à la punition de mon fils et Uzumaki, mais, sur le papier, cela est permissif. Depuis plusieurs semaines, j'ai l'habitude de les voir échangent les coups quand ils ont du temps libre, toujours de manière neutre, n'en ressortant qu'avec quelques bleus et fatigue. Ce n'est pas non plus qu'ils étaient dans le jardin, ayant l'autorisation d'y jouer ensemble, tant qu'ils sont loin des décorations et plante, ou même du linge...

Écoutant avec attention le prodrome, les deux sont pendus à ses lèvres.

\- Si je devais donner une raison, ce serait parce qu'ils étaient torse nu dans des températures basses, mais bien souvent, ils l'ont fait sans allée jusqu'à ce niveau de punition, surtout que je ne pourrais pas vous dire que c'est la faute de Naruto, mon fils ayant participé et sans doute provoquer cet état de fait.

Digérant leur argument, le Sandaime a la réponse que les deux ont prédite, connaissance son aveuglement dans l'espoir, ayant déjà la réponse de prête et Jiraya répondant à la suite.

\- C'est vrai que c'est problématique, mais on est loin du démon qui menaçait de détruire le village. C'est toute autre chose qu'il lui faudra pour cela.

\- Imagine-le avec plusieurs années et proche de toi. Il n'aura de différence que lui n'a pas le corps à moitié recouverte de bandage et bien plus capable physiquement.

Comme attendu, Sarutobi se renfrogne et soupir, serrant les dents en pensant que, même en ayant quitté son bureau, pour ne plus penser à lui, cela le rattrape.

 **xxx**

Boitant tous les deux avec difficulté, une main massant leur fesse avec rapidité, les deux restent terrifiés par le monstre brun, derrière eux, qui les dirige.

Sasuke ouvre la porte, rentrant, suivi par Naruto, se retournent pour voir Mikoto, froide, la main sur la poignée.

\- Interdiction de sortir de cette chambre jusqu'au dîner ! Demain, vous resterez au salon toute la journée avec moi. Si j'entends le moindre bruît, je vous refais une séance !

Déglutissant tous les deux devant son visage enragé, il hoche la tête rapidement, se faisant frapper le visage par le courant d'air de la porte qui se ferme avec violence, sans pour autant être claquée, restant immobile pendant plusieurs secondes et silencieuses.

\- Trente a vingt-neuf. Retentis la voix froide du brun.

\- On a dit qu'on ne comptait pas la fois où j'ai glissé. Je te signale que tu serais mort avant sinon.

\- J'ai marqué deux points sur la quarante-deuxième.

\- D'où tu as gagné deux points ?!

\- Je t'ai blessé gravement et achever !

\- Ça compte pour un ! Sinon, à ce compte, c'est trente à cinquante-neuf !

Devant le regard sérieux, Sasuke va pour répondre, quand ils entendirent, tous les deux, des bruits sourds venir à eux avec vitesse, perdant leur rage pour vite s'installer dans leurs lits respectifs et se cacher sous la couverture.

 _\- Naruto est spécial. J'entends par là que je n'ai jamais baissé_ _ma garde_ _avec lui. Souvent, on a fait des beuveries. Souvent, on s'est réveillé dans des lits d'inconnue, mais jamais je n'ai baissé ma garde, ceux pour l'unique raison qu'il n'attendait que cette occasion pour me tuer._

 _-_ _Si je peux_ _me permettre, maître. Vous êtes l'une des dernières personnes à l'appeler par l'un de ses premiers noms de mortel et ne pas cacher votre moquerie quant au fait que ce soit un dieu. Beaucoup ont subi sa rage pour énormément moins que ça, même ceux proche de sa vie mortelle. Cela n'est-il point signe… d'amitié ?_

 _Un petit rire_ _retentit, se taisant sur une petite toux, inquiétant la jeune femme en face de lui, la rassurant rapidement en même temps qu'un jeune garçon, de l'âge de la fille, aux cheveux noirs lui apporte un verre d'eau._

 _\- Veuillez m'excuser. Cela est stupide, mais vous êtes l'une des seules personnes à parler sans retenue, que ce soit des « colères » de votre Dieu que du fait que lui et moi serions ami. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de personnes que j'ai entendu en fait allusion, sans réussir à employer ce mot._

 _\- C'est un honneur._

 _Restante respectueuse et silencieuse, elle attire là bienveillant du vieil homme._

 _\- Pour répondre à votre question. Si un jour, lui et moi avons été amis, comme beaucoup l'ont pensé en nous voyant ensemble, aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas, bien au contraire. D'ailleurs, je ne doute pas que je doive sans doute être l'une des personnes qui enrage le plus_ _ **votre**_ _Dieu, comme dans notre jeunesse, seulement, je sais qu'il_ _ne viendra à_ _moi que lorsque le dernier souffle de vie me quittera... Ce qui sera dans pas longtemps._

 _Extrait de l'interview de_ _Sasuke_ _Uchiwa,_ _qui fait office de testament et preuve d'histoire du passé de l'être suprême._


	24. Tempete

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre.

 _Réponse review_

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XXIV : Tempête.

Une nouvelle journée commence sur le village de Konoha, le soleil leur faisant le plaisir de sa présence, trop rare en ce moment, même s'il est caché derrière de faibles nuages et interdit aux gens de sortir non-couvert.

Enfouie sous sa couverture, s'agitant dans tous les sens, se réveille une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus courts, le front en sueur, tremblant de tous ses membres en serrant le plus possible sa couverture, retenant du mieux qu'elle peut son esprit de retourner à son cauchemar, mais la réalité lui est bien plus dure à supporter, ses souvenirs renvoyant les mots horribles qui l'ont détruisis, la sueur, coulant sur ses draps, se faisant rejoindre par ses pleurs silencieux, levant le regard pour voir, à travers sa fenêtre, la neige tomber, la météo annonçant un hiver bien plus neigeux dans les prochains jours.

C'est sans volonté, que ce soit pour retourner à son sommeil, qu'à commencer sa journée, qu'elle sort de son lit, suivant une habitude monotone.

Sortant avant qu'une servante vienne la chercher, elle se dirige dans le salon, prenant un petit-déjeuner calme, ses parents n'ayant point les mots, autrement que des salutations basiques, savant, comme tout le village, les langues aimant les ragots, que son état est dû à la rupture brusque qu'à provoquer le blond.

Dire qu'ils ont été heureux de cette nouvelle, reviendrais à dire que cela leur fait plaisir de voir leur fille dépérir devant leurs yeux. Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas restés à rien faire, sa mère l'ayant couvé jusqu'à ce qu'elle dorme, son père ayant fait de son mieux pour être le plus chaleureux possible, ne la poussant pas dans ses obligations et prouvant aux anciens du clan, son père surtout, que son sens de la famille dépasse de loin tout ce qu'il fit pour lui et son frère jumeau.

Pourtant, même si le temps aidera, à cet instant, il ne fait que l'enfoncer et rendre impuissants ses parents, qui voilent Hinata partir pour l'académie, n'ayant quasiment rien mangé, ne pouvant l'obliger, ayant provoqué son vomissement quand ils le firent.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'académie lui a toujours paru court, même pendant l'absence de Naruto, se précipitant toujours en forçant la marche des gardes qui l'accompagnent, ce qu'aujourd'hui elle maudit de tout son être, fermant les yeux en tentant de retarder ce moment d'un pas irrégulier et retenu, plus que déjà ce qu'elle fait, arrivant pourtant à ses portes de bois qui la hantent toutes les nuits.

Se jetant d'elle-même dans la mâchoire du monstre, entouré d'un début de parents qui amènent leur enfant, elle se retourne pour saluer les gardes Hyûga, s'avançant pour, comme les autres jours, aller à la balançoire de l'arbre, toujours vide, les autres enfants jouent entre eux, ou restant avec leurs parents, la récréation se faisant de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Attirant les regards, certains s'inquiétaient pour elle, se demandant ce qui lui arrive, découvrant très facilement le secret de polichinelle pour aussi vite l'ignorer, leur curiosité n'étant plus piquée, lui lançant quelques regards rapides, quand il la remarque au coin de l'œil. D'autres encore, en sachant parfaitement pourquoi elle est triste, la fixe avec plus d'intensité, le cachant, avec aisance, derrière des discussions avec d'autres et des mimiques habituelles, se régalant de voir une fille « de la haute » être mis à terre, surtout de savoir qu'elle aime le démon, trouvant là le moyen de cracher leur haine de celui-ci à travers le plaisir de la voir souffrir.

Hinata, loin d'être touché ; ne les devinant même pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées ; suit ses mêmes habitudes à ce moment de la journée, regardant dans les familles pour trouver les bruns Uchiwa, prouvant _sa_ présence, le devinant à sa place, contre la fenêtre, regardant le ciel gris avec ses yeux bleus remplis de désir de liberté et de conquête, lui donnant cette aura qu'elle idolâtre et n'arrive pas à lui défaire dans ses moments.

La sonnerie retentit, la sortant de ses pensées, se levant pour rejoindre, dans les derniers, la masse rentrant dans les classes, la sienne étant toujours celle qui attend le dernier moment pour rentrer, la raison n'étant point inconnue, même s'ils arrivent à supporter sa présence sans trembler, Hinata savant qu'un simple geste de sa part et tous quittent la classe comme des lièvres devant un loup.

\- Hey, Hinata !

La voix joyeuse, venant de quelques mètres devant elle, est suivie de plusieurs pas de course qui s'approche, Hinata devinant sa position proche, ne relevant plus la tête en savant qui c'est et, surtout, ce qu'il lui veut.

\- Salut Hinata. Ça va super ?!

La voix énergique et joyeuse ne lui fait aucun effet bénéfique, répondant par un geste en restant silencieuse, ne pouvant pas l'ignorer, de par sa politesse naturelle, elle continue de suivre la masse devant elle.

Kiba, nullement touché par son état absent, va tout faire pour attirer son attention et son sourire, espérant être celui qui lui fera oublier le démon, ignorant ses amis, lui ont souvent conseillé de la laisser en paix et annonçais qu'il la dérangeait plus qu'autres choses.

Rentrant ensemble, la suivante en faisant la conversation pour deux, il s'installe à côté d'elle, comme il le fait depuis plusieurs semaines, une habitude installée dans l'esprit de tous, sauf de la brune, qui se surprend toujours à le voir faire.

Sans qualifier Kiba de pot de colle gênant, elle est loin de le considérer comme un ami, voir même un camarade, supportant sa présence à ses côtés en se forçant, pour ne pas être impolie. Pourtant, plus les jours passent, plus il se rapproche d'elle, profitant de son inaction à poser des barrières, lui devenant de plus en plus insupportable.

Un jour, laissant son esprit divaguer dans l'ennui, elle s'est imaginé Naruto se lever d'un coup, coller une volée à Kiba et lui ordonnait de s'installer à ses côtés sans jamais y bouger. Elle se sentit horrible à cette pensée, tant de pensée encore compter sur lui ; qu'il va forcément briser ses chaînes imposées pour elle, surtout dans cette situation ; que de se dire qu'elle prendrait plaisir à voir souffrir Kiba, son cœur battant de terreur et en même temps de désir en s'imaginant le moment où il se ferait passer à tabac comme celui où Naruto, comme elle l'imagine, à tuer Mizuki parce qu'il la menaçait.

D'autres fois, elle s'imaginait que c'était elle qui venait au blond, variant sur ce qu'elle lui faisait, mais généralement, cela se termine toujours sur eux qui se remettent ensemble.

La porte s'ouvrant sur le professeur, elle tente de se plonger dans les études et d'oublier ce qui l'entoure, ce qui est loin d'être facile, avec le brun à ses côtés qui lui chuchotent des mots, ou écris sur un cahier, ne semblant pas comprendre qu'elle aimerait qu'il se taise.

Profitant d'un moment de silence, où chacun fait l'exercice demandé par le professeur, se surprenant à le terminer rapidement et être dans les premières, elle soupire longuement en fermant les yeux, avant de les roulés quand elle entend le chuchotement du brun qui la félicite d'avoir fini en premier, demandant à recopier, le faisant avant d'avoir eu l'autorisation.

« _Ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! Ferme ta putain de gueule !_ »

Une respiration un peu plus forcée sera la seule représentation de ses pensées, se laissant faire, ne voyant aucune différence au fait qu'elle est finie en première.

« _Finalement, c'est nul de finir en premier. Je ferai mieux d'arrêter de faire des efforts. De toute manière, cela sera suffisant pour que je termine ma scolarité… Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à être la meilleure…_ »

La journée continue sa route, passant par de nombreux chemins de pensées et connaissance, mais pour Hinata, c'est toujours un seul et même chemin qui est pris depuis plusieurs heures, terminant dans un cul-de-sac obscur.

« _Je n'ai plus d'intérêt à continuer d'avancer…_ »

 **xxx**

La journée se termine aussi simplement que les autres jours, rangeant ses affaires lentement en baissant la tête, cherchant à la tourner dans une direction opposée au blond, mais en voyant la silhouette de Kiba, elle préfère le fuir lui, regardant le sol, avant de relever le visage quand elle le sent passer devant elle, voyant ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, son visage légèrement bronzé et rougie, mais surtout, croisant ses yeux pour y déceler ce qu'elle lui a toujours vu ; l'Envie, le Pouvoir et la Puissance.

Traversant le pas de la porte, elle se lève en vitesse, courant presque derrière lui, profitant de ce que Kiba soient bloqués par la masse sortant pour fuir l'académie. Elle ignore pourquoi, mais son cœur se met à battre dans sa poitrine, à lui faire mal de la rendre vivante, espérant et le rattrapant dans la cour, le voyant être accompagné de la famille Uchiwa, qui semble, comme fait ses serviteurs avec elle d'habitude, prendre nouvelle de la journée, même si elle devine la question être plus pour le brun Uchiwa que pour lui, ne leur répondant, de toute manière, pas.

Descendant la marche qui la sépare du terrain, ses pas se font de plus en plus lourds, lui donnant l'impression d'être ralentis, s'arrêtant en savant tout cela inutile.

\- Hinata !

Soupirant, elle reprend sa marche, rejoignant ses serviteurs avant que le brun la rattrape, ayant la main en air en espérant la saluer, baissant le bras le long de son corps en rejoignant ses parents avec un air triste et perdu, les gémissements de son chien dans son manteau, lui caressant le torse de sa tête, lui redonnant juste assez de réconfort pour ne pas alarmer sa mère et sa sœur.

 **xxx**

\- Mère. Père.

Les deux Hyûga, installés dans le salon, tournent le regard vers leur fille, surprise de l'entendre parler, mais ayant surtout senti dans cette voix une volonté qui leur fait plaisir.

\- Que ce passe-t-il, ma fille ?

La voix d'Hiashi est assez neutre, cachant du mieux qu'il peut être touché, ayant reçu ce conseil autour de lui en faisant des recherches dans ce sens, pour ne pas la faire culpabiliser, inconsciemment, ce qui lui a toujours échappé, mais fait sans se poser de question, si cela peut lui permettre d'aller mieux.

Prenant inspiration, celle-ci va demander l'autorisation pour sortir se balader dans le village, promettant de revenir avant vingt heures.

Si le père eut des doutes, la nuit étant tombée, sa femme, par sa main dans la sienne, suffit à lui faire accepter, ayant trop plaisir à la voir reprend des forces. La mère, souriante, demande à Hinata, d'une voix contenant mal son plaisir, de s'habiller chaudement et revenir avant qu'il fasse totalement noir, demandant si elle voulait être accompagnée, acceptant, comme son mari, sa réponse négative, devinant qu'elle a besoin d'être seul pour le moment.

Quittant le clan assez rapidement en laissant son père serrant les épaules de sa mère, qui elle-même s'occupe de leur dernière, Hinata court presque dans les rues enneigées, essayant de ne pas glisser, ayant bien en tête sa destination, qu'elle n'a quittée que depuis sa rupture.

Traversant le parc, où jouent tous les enfants, elle longe, distraitement, surveillant, de son Byakugan, que personne ne l'observe, les limites de la forêt, trouvant le chemin qu'elle cherchait, disparaissant dans les terre gelée, sous un début de neige en gros flocon, recouvrant les bâtiments et surprenant les quelques marchands ambulants, qui se dépêchent de protéger leur feu, ou produit ; espérant que cela sera une passade pour ne pas perdre le peu de clients que l'heure, pas si tardive, leur donne.

 **xxx**

Au début, une légère tombée, accompagnée d'une petite brise, la neige devient une vraie tempête, le village disparaissant dans une brume blanche.

Tous, enfant, adulte, sont précipités dans les maisons, bâtiments les plus proches, rentrant chez eux pour les plus proches, d'autres, encore, attendant dans un coin que cela se calme assez, erreur qu'il comprenne trop tard, quand la tempête est devenue incontrôlable.

Réagissant très vite, l'Hokage envoie les Shinobis disponibles, pour aider à l'évacuation et l'accompagnement des gens chez eux, rassurant toutes les familles qui ont perdu leurs proches, pourtant, une famille reste terrifié et ceux depuis le début de la tempête, où ils ont envoyé leurs propres Shinobis pour aller chercher leur fille, attendant avec peur, la mère ayant même préparé des linges chauds pour s'occuper l'esprit, le père jonglant entre sa vie privée et de chef de clan pour qu'on retrouve sa fille, l'héritière de clan, n'ayant pas le temps, comme sa femme, de se laisser aller à la culpabilité.

Les heures passent, la tempête frénétique atteint un niveau dangereux, beaucoup ayant peur de ne plus revoir les Shinobis envoyés, priant pour qu'ils aient trouvé un endroit où se cacher, ceux avant de voir quelques silhouettes venir à eux, réagissant au quart de tour quand ils se rendent compte que ce sont les Hyûga envoyé par Hiashi pour retrouver sa fille, ceux-ci tenant difficilement sur leurs pieds, aidés par quelque Uchiwa qui les soutiens, rentrant dans la maison de clan en ayant tous perdu leur rivalité.

Chacun prenant leur souffle, des premiers soins et couverture sont données aux Hyûga, pendant que le responsable des Uchiwa va prendre information et faire rapport auprès d'Hiashi, annonçant avoir trouvé les Hyûga bloqués dans un bâtiment et que, comme beaucoup, malgré une préparation à la tempête et des vêtements lourds, ont été surpris par la froideur qui règne, eux-mêmes ayant dû faire des allers-retours avec leur maison pour prendre, ou même des magasins ouverts qui leur ont donné, en comprenant l'urgence, encore plus de vêtements pour se recouvrir, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peaux visibles.

Quand Hiashi lui a demandé des nouvelles de sa fille, c'est avec tragédie qu'il vît l'homme être surpris et retourner la question en apprenant que la princesse a disparu, la mère fondant en larmes, le père la réconfortant rapidement, recevant vite de l'aide quand elle s'évanouit, l'Uchiwa donne vite les ordres, semblant être médecin, pour qu'on l'allonge et lui apporte des couvertures, sans pour autant trop s'impliquer quand le clan arrive à gérer.

Tournant le regard vers l'extérieur, voyant une tempête digne d'un debout de fin du monde, il n'hésite pas à demander à ses hommes des volontaires pour y retourner, annonçant la disparition d'Hinata, bien évidemment, de par leur fierté et leur devoir, tous vont accepter, demandant le plus d'information sur sa possible destination, apprenant qu'elle devait être proche des parcs.

Main sur l'oreille, le chef fait un appel rapide, cherchant à obtenir des informations de n'importe qui, recevant que grésillement et un début de voix faible, l'obligeant à se déplacer et demander à répéter.

\- Unité 25.2.3… reçoit…

Contente d'entendre la voix de l'un de ses semblables, le chef donne les informations lentement, pour que les grésillements ne gâchent pas trop le message.

\- Reçu. Unité 12.2.5, nous sommes actuellement dans la demeure Hyûga. J'ai appris la disparition d'Hinata Hyûga. Je répète. Position : Hyûga. Disparition : Hinata Hyûga. Possibilité : Parc.

Des grésillements lui répondent, souvent coupés de quelque voix impossible à entendre.

\- …u. Inf… Quartier… nu… Tempête trop puissante… Quartier… Rapatriement…

\- Reçu. Négatif. Hyûga Hinata toujours disparue. Enfant de sept ans.

\- u… 8-9-2… Parc… illé… R.A.S.

Pendant que le message se fait à l'oreillette, la téléphonie se met à sonner, le père se dépêchant de répondre, devant se concentrer pour entendre l'interlocuteur, même si, par leur réseau filaire intra-village, la tempête gêne moins la communication.

\- Hyûga Hiashi, ici Fugaku Uchiwa. Fait la voix sérieuse de l'homme, variant de volume à cause de la tempête.

\- Je vous reçois, difficilement, mais c'est compréhensible. Répond-il avec autant de sérieux.

\- Je vous appelle pour vous signaler que mes hommes ont déjà fouillé le parc et ses alentours, ayant mis ceux qui ne peuvent pas être ramené dans un bâtiment proche, chauffé et soignée en cas de problème. Au vue de la tempête, si nous ne pouvons pas vous la ramener, elle devra passer la nuit là-bas.

\- Je comprendre. Sa sécurité est une de mes priorités.

\- J'aime entendre cela, sachez, cependant, que je me dois de vous prévenir. Du peu d'information que j'ai sur l'endroit, aucunes annoncent que votre fille a été trouvée.

Malgré que sa voix se fasse le plus neutre possible, Hiashi comprend le sous-texte.

Une Hyûga trouvée, surtout une enfant, encore plus Hinata, serait la première chose qu'on signalerait si c'était le cas.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle se trouvait dans le parc et pas ailleurs, la tempête gagne en puissance et empêche mes hommes d'être partout, l'Anbu et les Shinobi s'occupent de ses zones. Je peux donc vous dire vers où vous dirigez.

\- Hinata m'a dit qu'elle sortait se promener. Elle est partie que quelques minutes avant le début des premiers flocons, je doute qu'elle soit bien loin de la demeure. Le parc est le seul endroit possible.

\- Fort bien. Sachez, de toute façon, que votre périmètre a déjà été fouillé. Sans doute, dans la masse, ne l'a-t-on pas encore différencié. Demain, sera la fin de l'interrogation.

Cherchant à rassurer, l'Uchiwa va enchaîner, professionnellement, en demandant à ce que soit transmis l'ordre à ses troupes, chez lui, de revenir à la base, que, leur territoire étant déjà fouillé, ils ne pourront rien faire d'autre que se perdre.

\- Si le danger est trop grand, je leur offre l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

\- Si, cela ne vous dérange pas, c'est ce que je préfère. Cette tempête n'est pas rassurante.

Terminant sur cette note, les deux chefs raccrochent, passant annonce dans leur clan, les Uchiwa présents, au vu de la tempête, décident d'accepter l'hospitalité, des serviteurs leur prenant leur affaire froide et le dirigeant vers les salles de bains pour les réchauffer, des chambres se préparant pour eux.

\- De l'époque de ton père, cela ne se serait jamais fait. Fait l'un des conseillers au chef.

\- De l'époque de mon père, je t'aurais envoyé dans la neige chercher ma fille. De l'époque de mon père, le clan Uchiwa ne nous aurait jamais aidés, justement à cause de cette haine réciproque. Crache-t-il en le toisant, le dominant par sa présence.

À peine sa phrase termine, que l'homme disparaît, la queue entre les jambes, tous autours ne cherchant même pas à discuter, faisant de leur mieux pour accueillir et protéger la maison de la tempête.

La nuit va être longue, cela ne fait aucun doute et c'est justement parce qu'ils ont besoin d'un meneur que les chefs de clan se doivent d'oublier leur vie privée à cet instant.

Du côté des Uchiwa, raccrochant son téléphone, Fugaku, dans son bureau, fixe une carte du village, remplis de punaise et coloriée de différentes manières, réfléchissant vite et bien pour tenter de deviner si des civils pouvaient se trouver dans les périmètres déjà fouillés, y arrivant après passage, concluant à l'impossible, sa stratégie, avec celle de l'Hokage, l'empêchant.

\- Maitre Fugaku.

Tournant le regard vers la porte qui s'ouvre devant un homme, il entend le rapport fait sur un coin de la ville, apprenant que des civils ont été amenés à des zones sécurisés, ou ramener chez eux.

\- Que toutes les unités en protection restent sur place, ou regagnent, si aucun civil n'est sous leur tutelle et la tempête le permettant, le clan. L'unité 4.5.32 a-t-elle répondu ?

\- Nous n'arrivons toujours pas à l'avoir… Je crains qu'elle soit aussi perdue.

Soupirant longuement, il fait sonner l'ordre de se replier, ne pouvant pas envoyer de gens vérifié, sous crainte de perdre des unités.

La porte fermée, il reste concentré sur la carte.

« _La partie du village dont nous avons la charge a été sauvée. Hormis les unités perdues, nous avons bien géré le problème. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas soutenir l'_ _Hokage,_ _ce qu'il a déjà compris… J'espère qu'il s'en sort de son côté, devant principalement s'occuper de l'autre moitié et des frontières du village…_ _Notre parti_ _de la frontière, est là où nous avons perdu le plus d'unité… Je doute_ _que ce soit_ _dû à une attaque… Le terrain de la forêt est instable et quiconque à l'intérieur n'y passerait pas la nuit… Principalement toutes_ _les unités_ _perdues sont à son entrée… Les animaux doivent bien être agités et sortent, mais ils ne pourront rien faire au village, ayant à traverser un froid tueur…_ »

Écarquillant les yeux, un éclair se fait dans son esprit, se souvenant des recherches faites il y a trois ans, courant pratiquement hors de la salle en faisant résonner sa voix pour appeler Naruto. Celui-ci, au pied de la chaudière, autour d'un bon thé et emmitoufler d'une couverture, s'étonne de se faire appeler, comme Sasuke et Mikoto, mais en voyant ses yeux, il comprit que c'était très grave, prenant un regard sérieux en l'écoutant parler de la forêt, comprenant, aussi vite que répondre à 1 + 1, la situation en se levant d'un bond.

 **xxx**

Frappant un tronc d'arbre glacé avec son Juken, sous un début de flocon qui se fait plus fort, la renvoyant à ses premiers instants avec Naruto, Hinata s'enrage encore plus, frappant, non plus pour s'entraîner, mais se défouler, le détruisant en quelques secondes.

Se rendant bien compte que le temps commence à dégénérer, elle quitte vite le terrain pour regagner le village, malheureusement, le chemin de retour se fait plus compliqué que prévu, la tempête commençant à dégénérer, lui cachant le chemin de retour. Utilisant son Byakugan, elle a en tête une direction qu'elle suit, devant se tenir aux arbres pour ne pas tomber, se rendant compte que les éléments gagnent en puissance et aura sa mort si elle continue ainsi, n'ayant d'autres choix que de chercher un abri en faisant demi-tour.

Levant difficilement les jambes dans cette neige, elle se tient aux arbres proches pour ne pas glisser en montant la pente ardue, repérant enfin un lieu de protection, pour déchanter aussi vite en se rendant compte que d'autre forme de vies sont proches d'elle et que, comme elle, ils l'ont repéré, n'ayant rien d'humain.

Connaissant parfaitement les dangers de cette forêt ; qui s'éloignent toujours de Humanité, l'ayant accepté comme dangereux et ne devant pas s'approcher, surtout à l'endroit reculer où « le Roi renard » et sa « femelle » ont pris habitation ; Hinata se mit à courir à la grotte, étant un endroit fermé, permettant de les affronter plus facilement que dans la neige.

Habitué à vivre dans le confort de la sédentarisation, l'humanité perdit peu à peu ses capacités naturelles à survivre dans le climat rude, ou même lutter dedans, contrairement aux animaux sauvages qui, même s'ils ont des difficultés dans cette tempête et la savent mortelle et loin de s'arrêter, naviguent avec plus d'aisance dedans, leur museau étant plus efficace que le Byakugan, chassant cette proie qui se débat contre la nature et semble les savoir proches, sans deviner qu'elle est à leur portée. Entouré par le blanc de la neige, le Byakugan ne donne aucune indication.

La jeune Hyûga, qui sait qu'elle se dirige droit devant une grotte, navigue dans l'inconnu, ne repérant que trop tard le réseau vital d'un animal qui se jette sur elle, la faisant tomber à la renverse et rouler au sol, hurlant, de tout son être, de surprise, bénissant sa chance d'être encore en vie quand elle a conscience de ce qu'il se passe, frappant la gorge de la bête qui la griffe, la tuant en se relevant la plus vite en s'éloignant, tournant autour d'elle le regard.

Pris de tournis à s'être levé si vite, elle glisse et tombe à la renverse, dévalant en tonneau la pente neigeuse, la congelant, pour s'étaler sur une surface plate.

Étalé et paralysé par le gel, elle se réveille en un hurlement quand une mâchoire s'empare de son tibia droit pour la tirer avec force sur la neige, se débattant autant qu'elle, qui frappe la mâchoire de son autre pied, dégageant, en un reflet, du chakra de son corps, qui repousse la bête en un gémissement, secouant la gueule avant de prendre un coup de pied dans le corps qui le dégage loin, Hinata se tenant debout, la jambe droite fumante, le Byakugan activé, se mettant en position de combat en se retournant d'un coup pour frapper un loup qui se jetait dans son dos, l'ayant senti venir plutôt que repérer avec son Dōjutsu, tel que le prochain animal qu'elle frappe en plein poitrine, se servant de ses yeux comme arme et son ressentit comme radar.

Bougeant dans tous les sens, elle frappe les corps animaux sans avoir aucune pitié pour eux, sentant battre son sang dans ses veines, la froideur de l'environnement la congèle, mais l'adrénaline la fait continuer de se battre dans cette tempête.

Malheureusement, la meute de loups, de par leur instinct, savent combattre ensemble et si leurs yeux ne percent pas la neige, il arrive aisément à repérer leur proie, l'attaquant tous ensemble pour la dépasser, la poussant à reculer.

En tuant un en air, lui brisant la nuque, elle tombe dans le piège kamikaze en ouvrant son flanc à une morsure, tombant sur la gauche en hurlant de toutes ses forces en sentant la puissante mâchoire, agitant sa gueule pour aggraver la blessure.

Hinata s'agite, tentant de la faire lâcher, mais déjà une nouvelle mâchoire se jette sur son épaule gauche, plantant ses crocs en la paralysant en tirant en arrière, comme voulant se réserver cette partie.

Dos au sol, serrant les dents, elle voit au-dessus d'elle une gueule qui va l'achever en attaquant sa trachée, en même temps qu'elle sent plusieurs corps se rapprocher, ceux avant d'un hurlement bestial retentissent dans la tempête, le loup acheveur disparaissant, projeté dans la tempête par une silhouette, revenant aussi vite sur les corps des chiens, la nuque retourner, les loups reculant rapidement de surprise, avant d'entendre leur camarade, déchiquetant le corps enfantin, japper de douleur, accompagnée par le bruit d'os brisés ; voyant le corps plier en deux sous un écrasement du pied de la créature qu'ils craignent tous et pensait partis depuis trois ans, les fixant de ses yeux bleus en fente avant de porter son attention sur la proie à terre.

Celle-ci, blême, perdant du sang, ne voit qu'une forme floue en épine, qui la fixe, ayant un sourire en devinant la personne qui lui serre la main en passant la main sur sa blessure aux côtes pour la compresser, faisant résonner une voix qu'elle entend en écho, de manière lointaine. Sentant la main sur son corps tremblé, de nouveaux échos se font dans la tempête avant que de nouvelles silhouettes l'entourent, lui faisant perdre la seule qui l'intéresse, qui la lâche pour disparaître dans le blanc flou.

La neige ne permet qu'une perception de moins d'un mètre, pourtant, tous savent qu'à terre, saignant d'une blessure mortelle, se trouve l'héritière du clan Hyûga, le médecin présent se dépêchant de lui administrer les premiers soins, Hiashi, contrôlant difficilement son corps, soutenant sa fille en lui annonçant être présent, lui parlant en essayant de maintenir sa fille réveiller, son Byakugan activé, lui montrant son réseau chakranique commencer à se tarir, l'annonçant froidement ; cherchant à s'éloigner de la réalité qu'il parle de sa fille ; au médecin, qui annonce devoir vite lui porter les premiers soins et l'amener à l'hôpital du village, qui se trouve à trente minutes, pouvant se repérer par le Byakugan du père.

Pendant que les deux s'occupent du jeune corps, le deuxième enfant, ayant regardé sa main en sang pendant juste une seconde, sentit son corps bouillir et sa vue ce brouiller légèrement, se retournant vers la meute qui, restée en retrait dans la forêt, nommant un nouvel Alpha pour savoir ce qu'ils feront, ayant besoin de se nourrir, eux, leurs femelles et leurs petits, pour survivre à cette tempête.

Normalement, leur nombres supérieurs et la tempête, les pousseraient à attaquer, mais la présence du Roi leur fait vite regretter d'être présent, se reculant rapidement, voire même fuir quand il tourne à nouveau le regard vers eux.

Un rugissement bestial retentit de la plaine, envahissant toute la forêt, surpassant la peur et puissance de la tempête pour tous les animaux présents. Immédiatement, Shisui, présent pour assurer la sécurité du convoi et surveiller Naruto, ayant été celui qui a poussé pour qu'ils soient le guide, se tourne vers le jeune blond.

\- Naruto, non ! Retentis sa voix en le voyant se jeter dans la tempête.

\- Laissez-le, Shisui ! Nous devons regagne le village !

Le médecin fait signe au père, qui prend sa fille dans les bras avant de les diriger hors de cette tempête, tant qu'il peut encore les diriger.

Hésitant quelques secondes en regardant en direction de là où est parti le blond, l'Uchiwa lâche une insulte en partant avec le reste de la troupe, savant que cette tempête ne lui permettra pas de fuir du village.

Ils regagnent très vite le village, entrant dans l'un des bâtiments proche de la frontière, où l'attend un corps médical, qui s'occupe de leur porter les premiers soins contre le gel, mais bien vite, tous sont concentrés sur la jeune Hyûga, blême, lui faisant des transfusions et portant tous les soins qu'il leur est possible, mais bien vite, l'évidence se fait qu'elle doit aller à l'hôpital, tous partant pour le bâtiment avant que la tempête les bloques.

Ils gagnèrent le bâtiment aussi vite partit, le père portant sa fille jusqu'à son lit d'hôpital, ayant été difficile à maîtrise quand on dû les séparer pour s'occuper d'elle en salle d'opération, devant attendre pendant tout l'opération en priant pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

Shisui part pour son clan, se savant inutile à ses côtés, annonçant la nouvelle de la perte de Naruto, expliquant bien la situation et que ce n'est point une fuite, mais une vengeance, ce que Fugaku, loin d'être heureux, a bien compris, rejoignant son avis sur le fait qu'il est proche et sera passé la nuit pour revenir, devenant inquiet quand retentit, d'un coup, dans tout le village, un rugissement venant des enfers.

Les médecins agissent en vitesse, sans rien perdre de leur précision, devant tant s'occuper de ses morsures que des sévices du froid.

 **xxx**

Un hurlement bestial retentit, ne brisant pas la tempête, suivi par plusieurs jappements de loup, tels des chiots inoffensifs, se faisant taire aussi vite, un corps se faisant briser en deux contre un arbre en même temps qu'un coup de pied descendant brise le crâne d'un autre.

Deux loups, par instinct, se jettent sur le corps, le faisant tomber à terre pour le dévorer, le corps se retournant pour sentir les morsures et dent sur son corps, plusieurs bêtes se jetant sur le Roi, profitant d'être une meute pour le dévorer.

 **xxx**

\- On est en train de la perdre ! Retentit la voix du médecin.

Immédiatement, tous s'agitent et font tout leur possible pour la maintenir en vie, lui faisant des massages cardiaques, sortant les électrochocs.

\- Chargez à cinquante !

\- Chargé !

\- On dégage !

Le choc traverse le corps enfantin, qui reste inerte.

\- Chargé à soixante-dix.

\- Chargé.

\- On dégage !

Le nouveau choc, plus fort, ne produit rien de plus.

\- Deux CC !

Le produit lui est donné en perfusion, pendant que reprend le massage cardiaque.

 **xxx**

Envahi par les loups, deux mains sortant de la masse, traversant les mâchoires ouvertes pour saisir leur gueule et fracasser, entre eux, deux loups, les assommant avant de se tourner sur la gauche pour coller son poing dans la tête de la bête qui s'attaque à son bras gauche, débattant ses pieds pour se dégager les jambes en se tournant dans l'autre sens en sentant un loup lui mordre l'épaule droite et tirer en arrière pour le mettre à terre, ne gagnant qu'à se retrouver sous le Roi, qui lui retourne la nuque avant de se jeter sur une bête proche, tombant avec dans un ravin dissimuler par la neige.

Atterrissant sur un terrain plat, il écrase le corps à terre, taisant son jappement en lui faisant traverser la tête dans le sol, s'agitant avant de devenir inerte.

Le jeune corps, couvert de sang, se tient droit en plein milieu de la tempête et la plaine, voyant les loups se jeter sur lui, pousse un puissant hurlement qui fit trembler le sol, le fissurant de part et d'autre en un bruit crispant de verre brisé, cacher sous le hurlement et le vent de la tempête, les animaux s'affrontant avec rage, les corps des loups tombant au sol comme le sang du Roi, ignorant la douleur, posséder d'une rage et envie de sang qui pousse les loups à des tentatives qu'ils savent suicide, n'ayant pas le choix, le Roi n'allant pas les laisser en vie.

 **xxx**

Le corps inerte d'Hinata reste sur la table d'opération, les médecins autour restant impuissant, ayant fait tout leur possible, se trouvant désespérer, tant d'avoir vu une enfante mourir devant leurs yeux, que du fait que cette mort n'est nullement due au froid.

 **xxx**

Entouré par les corps inertes des loups, l'enfant démon est avachi sur ses genoux, ses fesses touchant le sol glacé, regardant le sol sans rien voir, les larmes congeler marquant son visage, qui se recouvre de glace, son corps rouge de sang, sortant de graves blessures.

 **xxx**

\- Heure de la mort. 19h59. Retentis une voix dans la salle d'opération.

 **xxx**

Sentant son corps trembler, le démon lève le regard vers le ciel, poussant un hurlement vers le ciel, qui repousse la tempête autour de lui et résonne dans tout le village comme un glas, la tempête se stoppant et le sol se brisant sous lui.

Tombant dans l'eau gelée du lac, le démon s'y enfonce sans avoir la force, physique et morale, de se débattre, regardant la lune briller intensément, comme le fixant, avant de disparaître dans la tempête de neige réattaquant, fermant les yeux en laissant son corps sombrer.

 **xxx**

\- Je suis désolé.

Ses mots, tellement répéter, comme une habitude pour le corps médical, sont les seuls que l'homme arrive à dire devant le chef Hyûga, qui offrit l'image que personne ne pensait voir de leur vie.

Hiashi tombe à genoux, les mains sur ses yeux en hurlant la négation, le corps secoué par les tremblements et les larmes, laissant aller son corps à tous les sentiments qui le possèdent en suppliant que tout cela soit un cauchemar.

 **xxx**

Naruto, mouillé, avachis sur le sol, pleure de toute sa soûle, le corps tremblant.

\- Debout !

Ignorant la voix qui l'ordonne, il continue de rester misérable, se prenant un violent coup de pied dans le corps qui le fait rouler sur le dos, restant immobile.

\- Debout !

\- ... peut pas... J'ai mal… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? … C'est ma faute.

\- Oui. C'est complètement de ta faute.

Les larmes doublent de puissance.

Un violent poids l'écrase en même temps que sa tête tourne violemment dans les deux sens sous des coups de poing puissants, se faisant prendre par le col.

\- … « Le prix à payer est la souffrance et la solitude. »… Debout !

Retombant violemment sur le sol, Naruto reste immobile contre la neige, la tempête le recouvrant, voyant devant lui une silhouette en épine qui le fixe de ses yeux rouges en fente avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Heureux de te voir réveillé. Mettons-nous au travail, on a du pain sur la planche.

* * *

 _\- Tiens le coup. Je vais te soigner._

 _-_ _Na_ _…_

 _\- Ne parle pas. Je vais détruire le poison dans ton corps et soigner cette blessure. Tu seras en plein forcé dans moins de dix minutes…_

 _\- Je… Je veux…_

 _\- Tais-toi ! Je dois me concentrer…_

 _Une main se saisit de la tienne, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux, montrant leurs larmes l'un à l'autre, la femme aux cheveux bleus révélant ne plus avoir beaucoup de temps._

 _\- Merci… Pour tout…_

 _\- Pitié… Non…_

 _\- Protège-le… Notre enfant… Sauve-le…_

 _La main blanche tombe à terre, sans vie, l'homme pleurant toutes ses larmes, ouvrant les yeux, remplit de rage._

* * *

 _Nuit précédant les trois mois sanglants._


	25. Pactisassion avec le diable

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, beaucoup de retour sur le précédant chapitre, cela fait plaisir et j'ai acte d'avoir votre retour sur celui-ci, en particulier sur le début, qui est un premier jet d'un projet que j'ai.

 _Réponse review_

 _Fifi :_ Salut fifi, pas de mal, je comprends. Cela m'arrive aussi de ne pas pouvoir lire des chapitre publier par d'autre, mais merci pour les excuses, cela fait plaisir. Je te remercie, c'est vrai que j'ai créé cette scène avec plaisir en me retenant de rire. Personne ne s'attendais à cette fin, même moi a vrai dire, j'ai écrit et puis je me suis dit que c'était une parfaite occasion, donc j'y suis allé et cela a fait l'effet que je désirais. La suite va répondre a tes interrogation, quant à savoir qui est cette personne Cela va surprendre pas mal de gens, j'espère. Les italique de fin de chapitre son des scènes qui se passe, généralement, dans le futur du fic, donnant des aperçu de ce qui vous attend.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XXV : Pactisassions avec le diable

La tempête continue de sévir sur Konoha, le recouvrant de cette brume blanche qui empêche quiconque de naviguer dans les rues, perdant les plus aguerri en orientations et congelant un volcan en quelques minutes.

Enfermés dans les bâtiments, les Shinobis et villageois sont protégés, attendant que le jour se lève ou même un moment de calme, pour rentrer chez eux, n'ayant point confiance en ses bâtiments qui les protègent et font des bruits terrifiants, empêchant le sommeil pour la plupart, les enfants n'ayant ce privilège, que de par leur innocent et les bras d'adultes, mentant en disant qu'il ne risquait plus rien.

Loin des abris, à l'hôpital de Konoha, derrière l'agitation des infirmières et médecin ; sauvant le plus de monde, blessé par la tempête ; est allongé Hinata dans son lit d'hôpital, sa chambre envahie par les ténèbres, l'électricité devant s'économiser pour faire tourner les assistants respiratoires et les électrocardiogrammes, pourtant le bruit de pleurs prouve qu'elle est loin d'être seul, lui créant une musique des plus tristes, accompagnant les derniers instants de sa vie.

\- Quelle tragédie cette scène.

Hiashi se redresse d'un bond, tournant le regard autour de lui, Byakugan d'activé, cherchant dans l'obscurité la provenant de la voix. Le Byakugan, comme le Sharingan, sont de puissants Dōjutsu, mais ne permettent pas la nyctalopie, ainsi, Hiashi, loin de pouvoir voir le réseau de chakra, ne reconnaîtra que sa forme, se baladant dans le noir, tel une luciole, loin d'être suffisant pour reconnaître la personne, ou même en faire un profil clair.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix résonne dans toute la pièce, démontrant clairement sa méfiance et froideur, prêt à intervenir au moindre geste.

Un petit ricanement lui répond, avant que retentisse le bruit caractéristique d'une chaise raclant le sol, lui permettant de se concentrer devant lui, la luciole devenant immobile, prenant des formes plus net, mais encore insuffisante. Tenter d'agir, il restera pourtant immobile, ne voulant pas faire fuir cette forme vague, afin de l'identifier et lui faire payer, après, son affront de venir le déranger dans la chambre de sa fille.

\- Les analyses ne sont vraiment pas favorables pour votre fille. On dirait qu'elle ne tient sa survie qu'à votre volonté… Quels lâches, il donne une heure de la mort, mais préfère la mettre dans le coma et vous laissez l'« honneur » de prendre la responsabilité de la débranché… Je n'imagine pas votre douleur, vu que moi je l'aurais déjà fait et brûlé le corps pour préserver ses secrets.

Restant silencieux, le chef de clan serre la mâchoire en fixant cette forme, qui devient assez claire pour qu'il perçoive son chakra, lui permettant, comme des empreintes, de reconnaitre le propriétaire.

Si, sur le moment, il lui est incapable de lui donner un nom, n'ayant pas en mémoire tous les chakras que possède Konoha, à supposer qu'il, ou elle, y est originel et non un voyageur, bloqué par la tempête. Enregistrant son chakra pour faire comparaison plus tard, il se met à écarquiller les yeux quand il se mit à se métamorphoser devant ses yeux, n'ayant plus rien de semblable au précédent, continuant son évolution sans permettre d'identifié des point fixe.

De sa longue vie, de par les connaissances de son clan, datant des origines du chakra, jamais il n'a connu pareilles possibilités, désactivant son Dōjutsu en comprenant qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien, sans lâcher du regard cette silhouette, au contour indécis dans l'ombre, semblant tenir quelque chose dans les mains, qu'il reconnaît comme étant le bloc-notes de la morte, tournant les pages en ayant, ce qu'il devine, le regard dessus.

\- Si vous avez l'espoir de la voir guérir un jour, sachez que ses analyses sont au plus bas et que j'ai connus meilleurs pour un sujet d'expérience ratée.

L'homme prend toutes les informations possibles sur cette forme, espérant pouvoir en tirer un profil stable.

Corps assez lambda, dont la taille, de par sa position, est impossible à définir, pas plus que son âge, misant la quasi-totalité sur sa voix, si celle-ci, moqueuse, ne connaissait pas des teintes différentes, proches des clairs, assez rapides, des plus compréhensibles, relevant d'un accent qui n'a rien de semblable à ce qu'il a l'habitude d'entendre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Finit-il par demander, n'aimant pas être dans l'inconnu.

\- Disons que je suis le miracle que vous attendiez.

La voix devenue plus moqueuse, plus sifflante et surtout plus dérangeante, provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps du maître de clan, qu'il a grand mal à cacher en demandant plus de précision.

\- Comme je l'insinue. Je peux soigner votre fille.

\- Impossible !

Le père reste les poings serrés, le visage grave, les yeux lançant du venin dans le vide, se rendant compte trop tard qu'il a perdu le contrôle de ses sentiments.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai dit que « je suis le miracle ». Même si Konoha faisait un bond dans le domaine médical, sortant de sa propre ombre, jamais ils pourront régénérer les cellules que le froid a détruites, arrêter les virus dus aux loups qui l'ont attaqué et, surtout, soignée ses morsures et régénéré ses organes.

La respiration saccadée témoigne de la tentative de reprise de contrôle de l'Hyûga, qui va pourtant siffler entre ses dents, ce qui amuse, sans le montrer, la silhouette, qui reprend sur un ton condescendant.

\- Pauvre héritière de clan, innocente, qui va mourir sans avoir pu vivre sa jeunesse. J'espère qu'Emma sera plus sympathique que vous, qui refusez mon aide.

\- Vous avez dit qu'on ne pouvait pas la sauver !

\- En effet, elle sera morte… sans un coup de main…

Une inspiration, tel un reniflement supérieur, retentit, avant qu'elle continue.

\- Disons contre-nature.

Un petit ricanement traverse les oreilles de l'homme, qui serre les dents pour lutter contre cette frénésie qui le prend.

\- Que voulez-vous… dire par… « contre-nature » ?

\- Ah, mais c'est là que s'arrête l'explication, mon chère. Sachez juste que, par cet effet, Hinata Hyûga, l'héritière du clan, survivra.

Faisant résonner des mots-clés dans son esprit, Hiashi vit autant son intérêt de chef de clan que de père, déjà convaincu depuis le début, pour cet accord.

\- Que voulez-vous en échange ? Demande-t-il en un soupir, s'abandonnant à l'être sombre.

\- Rien.

Les mots, lâchés comme un pavé dans la mare, provoquent la surprise de l'homme, qui fixe l'emplacement de la silhouette, bégayant des mots, n'arrivant pas à croire que cela ne lui coûterait rien, se taisant rapidement pour chercher ses mots et formuler une phrase, une pensée.

\- Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous faites cela par bonté.

Un puissant rire retentit, devenu un fou rire grave, tellement bruyant que l'homme s'étonne que personne viennent ici, restant le plus calme possible pendant les quelques secondes que dure cette frénésie, entendant un souffle se faire reprendre et devinant un geste de larmes essuyée.

\- Oh putain… Désolé… Mais là… « Bonté » ? Ouf…

La voix est, clairement, surjouée, ne provoquant que la froideur de l'homme.

\- Non, je ne fais pas cela par « bonté ».

La voix est devenue si sérieuse et froide qu'elle contracte avec tout ce qu'il lui a connu, se mettant à frissonner, gigotant dans tous les sens pour faire partir cette sensation froide, dans le dos, qui le prendre, sa gorge se serrant.

Hiashi ne reprendre le contrôle de son corps que plusieurs secondes après, quand le petit ricanement s'arrête, cherchant à reconquérir, dans son excès de confiance et pouvoir, le contrôle de la conversation.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Sa voix n'a jamais été aussi froide et insistance, faisant montre d'une puissance qui serait prête à défier un Kami.

\- Je t'ai répondu. « Rien ». Ta vie entière, avec ses possibilités future, ne vaut même le quart de la moitié d'un dixième de ce que je désire.

Une volonté qui se fait briser avec aisance, se faisant écrasé à terre et enterré, par la pression exercée, sans qu'il ne lutte.

\- Sache, vieil homme, que ma présence ici n'est pas de ta volonté, que je peux partir quand bon me semble ! Je ne suis ici que pour faire une proposition à un individu tellement misérable qu'il soit prêt à accepter mon marché. Si cela ne t'intéresse pas, dis-le sur-le-champ et je disparais, te laissant dans cette idée que tout ceci était qu'un rêve et le regret te hanter tout le reste de ta misérable vie. Dois-je partir ?!

La voix devenue de plus en plus grave, finissant par ressembler à celle d'un monstre venu de l'au-delà, le père perdant toute volonté, ne ressemblant à plus en rien de ce qu'on lui connaît, ne pouvant que secouer la tête, sa gorge tellement serrer qu'il s'étonne que son nez puisse apporter l'air que son cœur, battant à vive allure, demande.

Semblant voir son geste, à la différence du soumis qui ne perçoit rien de cette être, celle-ci prit une voix pieuse et satisfaite, redevenant même joueuse.

\- À bonheur. Donc, nous avons un accord ?

S'étonnant du mot « accord », cela signifiant qu'il devait donner quelque chose en échange, il va pourtant hocher la tête, ignorant ce qui ressortira de celui-ci, mais n'étant rien pour ce que vaut la vie de sa fille.

\- Oui… Alors euh… c'est bien… Mais, faut parler. Donc, je te prierais de ramasser tes couilles à tes pieds et me dis clairement ta réponse.

\- C'est d'accord. J'accepte.

Un sifflement, tel un serpent, résonne à son oreille, son corps se faisant écraser par une présence proche, sans pouvoir l'identifier, comme si les ténèbres eux-mêmes viennent s'en prendre à lui.

\- Sortez.

Déglutissant, les jambes tremblantes, l'homme obéit sans opposer de résistance, ayant comme seul espoir la Survie de sa famille et du clan. Fermant la porte derrière lui, la lumière l'inonde, l'obligea à poser son avant-bras devant les yeux pour s'y habituer.

Quelque seconde plus tard, arrivant à reprendre conscience, il comprend enfin pourquoi il trouve son environnement étrange. Le silence lourd l'entour. Aucune vie ne lui parvient sans qu'ils ne doivent se concentrer, celle-ci s'agitant sans deviner ce qu'il se passe. Quand sa vue finit de s'habituer à la lumière, elle put lui donner la raison d'une telle situation, le révélant entourer de corps de médecin, allongé au sol, immobile, raide.

Écarquillant les yeux, il se précipite sur le plus proche, Byakugan d'activer, vérifiant son pou, constatant, appuyé par ses yeux veinés, qu'ils sont bien vivants, mais raide comme un cadavre, ayant une respiration lente, percevant dans son cou, deux points de faible diamètres, espacés de quelques centimètres.

# Une mor- #

Il n'a pas le temps de poursuivre sa pensée que son corps se fait compresser, sentant une violente douleur dans son cou, rependant dans son corps de la lave, ne pouvant qu'ouvrir la bouche sans pouvoir émettre le moindre bruit, ses cordes vocales étant paralysés. Ne pouvant pas retenir ses larmes, de par la douleur qui le traverse, il tombe à terre, le regard fige sur le mur, proche de la porte de sa fille, voyant deux pieds s'approcher de lui, donnant la première image nette de son interlocuteur.

Ses pieds sont cachés dans des chaussures des plus basiques, relevant une finesse de pied. Ses tibias, dernier élément visible et net, révèlent un corps des plus fins, presque féminin, mais ne pouvant pas l'affirmer, de par sa peau rouge qui se blanchir devant ses yeux, lui donnant une idée de son propriétaire, même si le seul élément à sa charge, est justement cette couleur de peau. Sa voix, fine et grave, ainsi que son comportement ne collant pas à ce qu'il lui connaît.

\- Le poison se dissipera dans moins d'une heure. Vous vous réveilleriez le premier et serez le seul à vous souvenir et savoir. Si cela venait à changer, votre fille aurait un ticket direct pour l'enfer. Clignez des yeux si vous avez compris.

Sentant tout son corps devenir raide, son ouïe faiblissant sur la fin de sa phrase, il se dépêcher d'obéir, donc seul un œil bouge, le laissant dans une grimace des plus vulgaire sans entendre le rire qu'il provoque.

 **xxx**

Enfermé entre les quatre murs de la maison mère, Mikoto tourne en rond dans le salon principal, jetant plusieurs regards à travers la fenêtre, serrant les dents en voyant la tempête continuer d'être.

\- La tempête commence à se calmer… Fait-elle rapidement à voix basse, comme pensant tout haut.

\- En effet, mais ils nous seraient toujours impossibles de nous repérer dans le village, encore plus voyager dans la forêt, surtout que cela peut revenir d'un coup et nous piéger.

Shisui, resté bloqué à cause de la tempête, se fait complaisant, devinant le chemin de penser qui l'habite.

\- C'est peut-être notre seule chance.

\- Nous précipiter n'entraînera que plus de morts, maman.

Itachi, buvant son chocolat chaud, est aussi calme que son cousin, même si son argumentation est plus appuyée, soutenant l'idée de Shisui et combattant la peur de sa mère.

\- Mikoto. Je devine ta peur, mais Naruto va s'en sortir.

\- Arrêtez de le surestimer. C'est encore un enfant. Un enfant de sept ans, bloqué dans une forêt remplit d'animaux affamés et dangereux et, surtout, emprisonner dans une tempête qui nous terrifie ! Cinq heures...

Les deux adolescents restent calmes sur le canapé, l'entendant marmonner et maudire ses cinq heures de passées, depuis le retour de Shisui, qui a bien eu du mal à lui faire comprendre que Naruto est parti de lui-même, l'esprit obscurci par la vengeance. Shisui qui, justement, tente de la rassurer.

\- Mikoto… Je pense être la deuxième personne, après l'Hokage, à être d'accord avec le fait que c'est encore un enfant, qui a fait de mauvais choix…

La femme Uchiwa lui jette un regard froid, lissant dans ses yeux son sérieux et la défiant de lui dire le contraire, ce qu'elle est tentée de faire, mais sait y résister pour se rendre compte, qu'en effet, il n'a jamais considéré Naruto comme un monstre, ou un adulte, agissant avec lui avec tac. Ainsi, par son silence, elle le laisse continuer.

\- … Et je suis aussi la personne qui est consciente des capacités de Naruto, les ayant vus de mes yeux et regrettant de ne pas lui avoir encore appris quelque chose, de ce fait, je peux te garantir que Naruto sera capable de s'en sortir pour la nuit. Demain, ou même quand la tempête sera un peu plus calme, je partirais moi-même le chercher. Il connaît cette forêt par cœur, je prends le pari qu'il est actuellement autour d'un feu dans une grotte-

Un hurlement strident retentit, attirant l'attention des trois individus, les adolescents se levant rapidement en prenant leur Kunai, ayant reconnu, en ce hurlement, une terreur non-simulée. Courant en direction du cri, Mikoto suivant, armé d'une poêle, il tombe sur une jeune servante, les fesses à terre, le regard terrifié et fixe dans la brune.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, ma petite ? Demande la mère pendant que les plus jeunes sont placés devant, regardant de leur Sharingan cette brume, qui leur cache toute présence.

\- Un loup. J'ai vu un loup aux portes.

La révélation surprend les trois nouveaux arrivés, le clan se trouvant, certes, proche de la frontière forestière, mais pour qu'un animal arrive jusqu'à eux, il faudrait qu'il traverse les rues de Konoha, cette brume l'empêchant se repérer, surtout que le froid rendrait cette expédition suicidaire.

Des pas, venant de derrière, se rapprochent d'eux, s'identifiant rapidement comme Fugaku, venant de son bureau, qui demande ce qui se passe, prenant rapport de sa femme, avant qu'elle n'aide la servante à se lever et rentrer se mettre au chaud.

\- C'est problématique, si les bêtes commencent à envahir le village.

\- Vous pensez que c'est vraiment un animal, père ?

\- Cette tempête s'est calmée. Si nous avons encore des doutes pour s'y aventurer, les bêtes non. N'ayant point rencontré de danger ou présence, ils peuvent naviguer dans les rues.

L'analyse froide du père fait se méfier les deux jeunes, qui doutent de cette possibilité, mais ayant confiance en son jugement, qui a su trouver l'explication de la présence de la bête sans pour autant trop se casser la tête.

\- Nous devrions prévenir l'Hokage, qu'il prépare une escouade.

Fait froidement Itachi, prêt à partir en éclaireur avec son cousin, qui est dans le même état d'esprit.

\- En effet, mais aucun ne va sortir.

L'annonce surprend les deux, mais très vite s'accorde avec sa justification.

\- Notre Sharingan ne peut percer cette brume, hors les bêtes semblées pouvoir se repérer assez pour y naviguer. Maintenant, nous savons que nous ne pourrons pas sortir tant qu'elle sera aussi opaque.

Fugaku regagne en premier le salon, son fils le suivant, Shisui allant fermer la porte quand il se fixe, comme la servante, appelant les deux autres au plus vite en annonçant voir la bête en face de lui.

Gagnant vite son cousin, Itachi confirme, le père allant au téléphone en ordonnant de ne pas la quitter et d'abord lui faire peur avant d'attaquer, si elle continue d'approcher, les deux hochent la tête en faisant un court bruit de la bouche.

Avançant lentement, la tête haute, la silhouette se précise comme étant un loup, marchant d'un pas régulier, n'ayant aucun doute sur sa destination et aucune peur de ce qu'il va trouver.

Itachi lance un Kunai devant la bête, Shisui des pas en avant en faisant de grands gestes de la main pour l'intimider, ne hurlant pas pour ne pas réveiller toute la maison, qui n'a pas réagi au hurlement de la servante

Malgré leurs gestes, la bête continue d'approcher, passant sur le Kunai pour le faire disparaître du sol, ce qui étonne les deux Uchiwa, qui vont sortir les armes pour se tenir prêt à l'attaque.

La gueule du loup visible, elle s'arrête devant eux, les deux sortants dehors, prêts à attaquer, Shisui faisant le premier pas.

\- Si c'est comme ça qu'on m'accueil, je retourne dans la forêt !

Retentit une voix forte et claire, surprenant les deux garçons, qui reste sur leur garde, le plus vieux fixant l'animal devant lui sans croire à sa question.

\- Naruto ?

Sortant de la brume, le corps animal se révèle être mort et recouvert de neige, ouvert sur toute la longueur jusqu'à la tête, donc la gueule est ouverte, l'articulation ne tenant plus rien. Une main enfantine, rouge de sang glacé, sort du corps animal pour saisir la gueule ouverte, retirant le manteau improvisé, pour révéler un Naruto, couvert de sang, aux vêtements déchirés de toutes parts, par des coups de griffe, ne ressemblant plus qu'à des tissus accrochés sur le corps par le sang glacés, le regard bleu n'ayant rien d'humain et faisant trembler, de par tout ce sang qui le recouvre, les deux Uchiwa expérimentés.

\- Si j'avais sus qu'il en fallait si peu pour vous terrifier…

Le sourire carnier accentue leur terreur, le voyant s'approcher tout en traînant le loup, remarquant, à la lumière des bougies de la maison, que la tête du loup n'a plus que des globes vident à la place des yeux.

\- Ils me gênaient pour voir. Rigole légèrement le blond en remarquant leur regard fixe.

Un hurlement strident retentit et réveille toute la maison, attirant le regard sur la servante, revenue du salon, sans doute pour aller se coucher, attirant à elle les parents Uchiwa et les quelques serviteurs proches, tous restant fixe sur le blond qui reste droit et avec son sourire, provoquant l'évanouissement de la pauvre servante, rattraper à la limite par les serviteurs et la maîtresse de clan.

Cette dernière, quand les serviteurs s'occupent de la servante, va ordonner, avec force, à Naruto de rentrer, ainsi que de laisser la bête mort dehors en le voyant s'avancer avec, ainsi qu'aux garçons à fermer derrière eux la porte. Le chef de clan fait aussi sonner ses ordres après elle, ordonnant qu'on couche la servante dans sa chambre et à d'autres de préparer la salle de bain avec de l'eau chaude et des serviettes chauffées.

À peine rentré dans la demeure, le blond se fait assaillir par la femme, qui est partagée entre son plaisir et son inquiétude de voir Naruto dans cet état, dégoûtée de le voir ainsi recouvert de rouge, se retenant difficilement de ne pas le prendre dans les bras, lui ouvrant le passant en se retenant difficilement de le guider d'une main dans le dos, ne voulant pas être toucher par le sang sur son corps.

Traversant la maison en laissant des empreintes de mélange d'eau et sang, Itachi va naturellement passer la serpillière derrière lui, ne réagissant pas aux bruits de pas précipité dans l'escalier. Sasuke arrive en bas, face au blond qui le paralyse de son regard transperçant, continuant son chemin naturellement pour rentrer dans la salle de bain qu'on lui ouvre, fermant la porte derrière lui, empêchant ainsi Mikoto de le suivre, celle-ci se faisant retenir par une main sur l'épaule de la part de son mari, qui secoue la tête.

 **xxx**

Tournant en rond sans s'éloigner de la porte, Mikoto cherche toutes les occasions pour rentrer dans cette salle de bain, obligeant la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour la bloquer, de par sa fierté.

\- Cela fait une heure. Il a dû s'évanouir ! Fait-elle paniquée.

\- J'en doute maman, il doit juste réchauffer son corps du froid et se laver de tout le sang.

Sasuke ; Shisui et Itachi étant partis dans le bureau du chef de clan pour parler tactile, savant que sa présence suffirait ; se veut rassurant, posant ses mots sur un ton doux. Sa mère, tenté de l'envoyer dans sa chambre pour la tranquillité, se retient de répondre, le connaissant assez pour savoir qu'il n'a parlé que parce qu'il le sait nécessaire et agira, ainsi, contre elle.

\- Hey !

Les deux Uchiwa sursautent, tournant le regard vers la porte en entendant, au travers, la voix froide de Naruto. Voyant là l'occasion, la matriarche va pour ouvrir la porte, se faisant précéder par son fils, plus proche qu'elle, restant devant en lui lançant un regard entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naruto ? Demande-t-elle en fixant son fils, qui reste de marbre.

\- J'ai un souci...

La voix de Naruto se fait assez forte pour être entendu, mais laisse percevoir qu'il retient ses prochains mots, finissant sa phrase d'une coupe nette.

\- J'arrive ! Hurle de plaisir Mikoto en faisant un sourire victorieux à son fils, se trouvant vite puéril devant la grimace de son fils, allant rentrer rapidement.

\- Non !...

La réponse brusque fait sursauter les deux, Naruto enchaînant plus rapidement qu'eux.

\- … C'est un problème… Délicat… Un problème… De garçon.

La grimace de la femme est un savant mélange de curiosité et de surprise, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas insister, ayant élevé deux garçons, tout en étant un peu dérangé par son statut, qui n'est pas clairement défini comme « mère » de cette enfant, n'ayant jamais eu à se poser la question avant.

Ayant reçu la demande clairement du blond, elle préfère lui faire confiance, faisant signe aux cadets pour qu'il y aille, n'ayant pas le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre, lui-même n'ayant pas confiance en la curiosité de la dirigeante.

\- Je t'envoie quelqu'un. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas.

À peine sa phrase finie, elle s'éloigne de la porte, faisant le premier pas pour prouver sa confiance en lui, l'entendant ouvrir la porte et sentir la chaleur dans son dos que provoque la salle, pour soupirer longuement en entendant celle-ci se fermer à clé, allant recommencer son manège comme l'heure précédente, pour s'occuper l'esprit, se rappelant que le blond n'a pas mangé, se trouvant ainsi une bonne excuse pour s'agiter partout.

La porte fermée attire l'attention du blond, qui va être légèrement surpris de voir le jeune brun, lui-même surpris de voir tellement de buée dans la salle d'eau qu'il perçoit avec difficulté son corps, ne voyant que sa tête et son regard sur lui, lui demandant s'il y a un problème d'un ton méfiant.

\- Disons que j'aurais préféré ton frère ou Shisui, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Soupire-t-il en secouant les épaules, cachant sa grimace.

\- Tu aurais dû les demander. Lui répond avec froideur le brun, n'aimant pas le sous-entendu qu'il n'est pas capable.

\- Si je l'avais fait, Mikoto aurait paniqué, posé des questions, cela n'aurait pas tardé avant qu'elle ouvre la porte.

La froideur du blond, autant hérite le brun, qu'il l'étonne, se demandant à quel point le problème est grave, se rappelant que Naruto est quelqu'un d'assez analytique et que, s'il attendais les ainés, c'est sans doute que cela est assez conséquent.

\- Je peux aller les chercher. Demande-t-il avec sérieux, ne perdant pas sa confiance en ses capacités, certaines de pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il attend de lui.

\- Non. Si tu fais cela, elle se rendra compte du problème. C'est fait maintenant et je ne peux qu'espérer que tu ne tomberas pas dans les vapes.

Serrant les dents à sa remarque, raide à l'entrée de la salle, il se retient de lui hurler dessus, d'imposer sa volonté, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, commençant à se déshabiller et poser ses affaires dans la panière vide, remarquant que celle du blond est vide.

Quittant la salle sèche pour celle d'eau, naviguant avec aisance dans la buée, il vit à terre les bouts de vêtement sanguinolent du blond, sentant sa tête qui lui tourne à cause des vapes, reconnaissant l'odeur d'alcool et désinfectant, transformant progressivement les vêtement en lambeaux de chair déchirés et sanglant.

Fuyant l'image de son esprit en secouant la tête, il se concentrait sur le blond en lui demandant quel est le problème, s'approchant assez pour voir son dos assez nettement, écarquillant les yeux en ayant un visage des plus surpris, faisant un pas en arrière, instinctif, ne glissant que par ce qu'il est pris d'une soudaine reprise de volonté, s'étant promis, depuis des mois, que plus jamais il se laissera tomber face à quelqu'un.

Le blond, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas lu dans ses mouvements, répond à sa question.

\- J'ai réussi à me désinfecter mes plains et les recoudre, mais celle de mon dos m'est inaccessible.

La plaie, béante : dû à un coup de griffe, déchirant plus que coupant : part de son épaule et se fini au bas de ses reins, devenant profonde et ne méritant pas de point de suture, contrairement au reste, ouvert sur trois doigt de Sasuke.

Celui-ci se voit envahi de questions, comprenant que le sang congelé a fait office de contusion, mais n'ose imaginer la douleur qu'il a dû ressentir en se faisant ainsi blesser et se demandant comment il a pu marcher de la forêt au clan, comment même peut-il bouger.

\- Tu as déjà recousu des plaies ?

Sorti de ses pensées par la voix du blond, qui n'a plus le temps de jouer, il va bégayer avant de se reprendre avec difficulté, ne reculant pas, mais n'ayant plus autant d'assurance.

\- Je n'ai jamais refermé de plaie aussi grosse. Tu… Tu devrais être mort !

Il intone sa déclaration finale sans y mettre le ton, faisant comprendre qu'il n'y comprend rien, sans pour autant faire réagir sa mère, qu'il devine de l'autre côté de la porte. Le blond, tournant la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien avec sérieux, laissant ouvertement passé l'occasion de ne pas se vanter pour le sérieux de la situation.

\- Cela n'est pas grave. Le plus dure a déjà été faite dans ton cas. Je te guiderais si tu as des questions.

Il lui tend l'aiguille, qu'il a désinfectée à l'instant, déplaçant le bol de produit sur le côté. Le brun, refusant toujours de reculer, va prendre l'objet d'une main tremblante, se la faisant saisir par la main tendue quand il la recule.

Sursautant au contact, déglutissant, Sasuke va lancer un regard au blond, cherchant à prouver, telle une bête sauvage au bord du mur, qu'il a encore de la combativité, prêt à repousser les prédateurs.

\- Détends-toi. Tu vas y arriver.

La voix calme et sûr, prit de court le brun.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une blessure plus grande.

\- Qu'es-

\- Aucun organe vital, ni os, ont été touché. Tu dois juste recoudre la plaie. Ferme les yeux.

Il ignore pourquoi ; sa manière de parler, prouvant que son assurance surpasse la sienne, le fait qu'il est celui qui va se faire opérer et n'a aucune peur, la confiance qui transparaît dans ses mots et geste ; mais Sasuke obéit, fermant les yeux en suivant ses directives.

\- Inspire… Expire… Oublie la raison pour laquelle t'es là… Concentre-toi sur ma voix… Détends tes muscles… Laisse-toi aller.

Lui répétant plusieurs fois l'ordre, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à passer l'étape, il l'accompagne dans la détente de son corps, sa tension disparaissant après plusieurs minutes. Une main fait pression sur son épaule droite, l'invitant à s'installer à genou, le libérant pour se placer dos à lui, en tailleur.

\- Quand tu te sens prêt, ouvre les yeux et commence.

Il attendit quelques secondes, presque une minute, sans s'inquiéter, savant que Sasuke se lancerait sans qu'on le presse, ayant raison quand il sent son pouce et index de chaque côté de la blessure, partant de l'épaule, les serrant entre eux avant de planter l'aiguille, tirant dessus pour se prendre du mou et recommencer quelque centimètre plus bas, recousant en aller-retour la plaie pendant que Naruto reste stoïque, serrant les dents, le regard fixe sur le sol.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait recouvre par quelqu'un, ayant souvent dû aider Kurama dans sa régénération, pour que cela aille plus vide. Il est vrai, pourtant, que son expertise pour refermer les plaies, ne lui vient pas de son d'expérience sur lui-même, ayant encore en souvenir sa première dissection d'un être vivant, Anko lui ayant donné le bistouri en annonçant que l'homme à faire l'erreur d'avaler la marchandise.

Les hurlements de celui-ci, suppliant pour qu'on le tue, ont été une musique des plus horribles pour le blond, le déconcentrant et ne s'accordant pas à ses mouvements, ayant demandé qu'on le fasse taire. À peine demandé, il se prit une moquerie d'Anko sur le fait qu'il aurait un relent de remords, ce dont il s'est défendu en annonçant juste qu'il le déconcentre et qu'il n'aimant pas le travail mal fait.

« C'est pour cela qu'on y passera la journée. Beaucoup de patient attendent l'opération du docteur Naruto et chirurgienne Anko. » Lui a-t-elle répondu avec plaisanterie, habillé de sa tenue de chirurgienne couvert de sang, qui laisse ouvertement deviner ses forme.

\- Naruto.

Sortant de son mauvais souvenir de sa visite du village Gantashi, il tourne largement la tête, prouvant qu'il l'écoute avec attention.

\- Cette blessure aurait dû te tuer. Comment tu y as survécu ?

Restant silencieux à sa question, il plongera son regard dans le sien, arrivant à comprendre que ses nerfs sont à vive et qu'il a besoin d'extérioriser. Sans vraiment être surprise, cela pouvant arriver à n'importe qui et n'importe quel moment, le blond décide de l'aider, ayant besoin qu'il ne craque pas tout de suite pour pouvoir s'en sortir le mieux possible.

\- Je l'ignore. Je t'avoue, j'en suis un peu déçu d'ailleurs. J'ai appelé la Mort, pensant que cela viendrait de mes blessures, ou bien noyez, peut-être même congeler quand je me suis débattue pour m'en sortir. Je pense qu'en vérité, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché de moyen, j'ai juste continué de me débattre inconsciemment, appelant la Mort dans ma dépression, mais suivant l'instinct de mon corps qui se battait contre elle.

Parlant sans mensonge, il a décidé de développer son histoire et donner le plus d'informations possibles, envoûtant Sasuke de ses mots, qui put ainsi continuer à coudre, le relançant quand il a fini.

\- Et tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Si, mais ce n'est rien, comparé à mes autres blessures. Et puis, cela réveille mon corps endormi. Raison pour laquelle j'ai pu me recoudre les deux autres plaies.

Étonné, le brun va se redresser, regardant son corps en un léger coup d'œil, surpris d'y voir une cicatrise sur son torse, moins longue que celle du dos, mais tout de même assez conséquente. La deuxième, présente sur l'intérieur de sa cuise, est autant plus petite, qu'elle remonte un peu trop proche des parties du blond, que Sasuke refuse de lorgner, notant pourtant un détail.

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais mes points ne sont pas les mêmes que les tiens. Je fais du point, contre-point, sur du trois.

\- Milli ? Demande le blond, surpris.

\- Hein ? Non, centi. Répondit-il aussi vite, rajoutant qu'il n'a pas les compétences pour le mini.

\- Ton Sharingan peut très bien te le permettre.

\- Je n'ai pas le Sharingan. Crache-t-il avec rage, plantant plus de force la peau.

Le blond, voulant émettre un rire, se retient avec aisance, ne voulant pas provoquer de tremblement qui pourrait faire sauter les points, s'étonnant même du ton du brun, qui semble être sérieux et ne pas jouer les faux-semblants, décidant de faire enquête d'une voix curieuse.

\- Je l'ai pourtant vu plusieurs fois.

\- C'est possible.

\- Tu tiens tant que cela à vouloir le cacher ? C'est débile de continuer à bluffer, quand l'autre connait tes cartes.

\- Naruto… J'ai besoin de me concentrer, donc la ferme.

Malgré son envie de répondre, le blond lui laisse le dernier mot, créant un nouveau silence, à nouveau brisé par le brun, qui est hanté par une constatation depuis le début.

\- Normalement, tu devrais être capable de te régénérer.

\- « C'est possible. »

Se prenant un nouveau coup d'aiguille violent dans le dos, Naruto sourit, fière de lui, laissant le silence se briser à nouveau par le brun, qui, même s'il préfère le silence, ne peut s'accorder avec la tension de son corps.

\- Je ne sais pas l'utiliser.

\- Le fait que tu aies failli briser le bras d'Hinata en la contrant me prouve le contraire.

Sasuke relève une certaine tension dans le corps, rouge, disparaissant aussi vite venue, sans prendre commentaire, sentant que c'est le nom de la brune qui a provoqué cela.

\- Cela a été fait par instinct. Il en va de même avec mon combat contre toi. Il apparaît et disparaît contre ma volonté. Je pensais que Shisui pouvait m'aider, mais rien n'y fait, je n'arrive à rien.

\- La pression, sans doute. À trop vouloir, on n'arrive à rien d'autre, qu'une panne.

\- Que ce soit avec, ou sans, je l'ai développé dans les deux cas. En vérité, il ne sort que quand je suis vraiment poussé à bout.

\- Comme contre Hinata et moi ? C'est pour cela que tu as voulu m'affronter quelques semaines après qu'on ait commencé l'entraînement ?

Un petit bruit répond pour le brun, soupirant doucement en se laissant aller à la confidence.

\- J'espérais que tu pourrais réussir à me le refaire sortir, mais rien à faire. Depuis l'examen de Taijutsu, je n'arrive à rien.

Un silence lui répond, le blond concentré sur lui-même quelques secondes, avant de lâcher, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences.

\- Au contraire. Tu as réussi à atteindre la liste, très fermée, des personnes que je considère comme une menace.

Un silence lourd suit la déclaration, Sasuke étant curieux, voulant en apprendre le plus possible, mais perçois aussi que le blond est concentré sur lui-même, ne voulant pas le couper, le sentant sortir de ses pensées, de par son corps plus détendue, permettant au soin de s'accélérée.

\- Tu t'y prends bien, je pense que d'ici une semaine, je pourrais les retirer sans problème.

\- J'en doute. Tu as su prouver ton endurance, mais cela prendrait une vie pour un Shinobi lambda.

\- Sauf que moi, je suis un enfant-démon. Je guéris plus vide que la moyenne.

\- Un enfant-démon qui a besoin de la médecine humaine pour guérir.

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage enfantin.

\- Ou un enfant-démon qui simule pour donner l'image de faiblesses, cachant ses pleins potentiels.

La voix arrogeant désappointe le brun, qui avait en tête cette supposition, ne demandant que confirmation, sans n'avoir plus que des suppositions, sont forts possibles.

\- Sasuke… Tu as bientôt… fini ?

Le brun s'étonne de sa manière retenue de parler, annonçant n'en être qu'à la moitié du chemin.

\- Si tu te dépêches, tu aurais fini en combien de temps ? Demande-t-il en une traite, retenant sa respiration.

Regardant rapidement son travail, il en juge que cela en aurait encore pour trente minutes, tel le temps qu'il a passé sur son travail jusqu'à présent, ayant été aussi rapide que précis, ne voulant pas bâcler et provoquer une infection.

Le silence du blond, restant concentrer sur lui-même, ayant une respiration des plus lents et poussée, mit sur la voie le brun, qui prononce leur pensée commune.

\- Oh merde !

Ne laissant pas la panique le prendre, il analyse vite la situation, déroulant le fils à coudre en demandant au blond de tenir.

\- Sans… Blague…

Fait-il entre ses dents, sentant le brun passer les fils à travers les points déjà faits, notant qu'il a là une brillante idée, qui pourrait sans doute réussir à sauver les meubles.

Ayant bien assez de fils pour le reste de la blessure, Sasuke coupe le lien au rouleau, faisant un nœud sur le début de la couture, pour tirer sur tout le fils avec force et soin, fermant autant qu'on lui laisse le temps pour ensuite compresser l'extrémité au bord du dernier point fait, entre son pouce et première phalange de son index.

\- C'est bon, vas-y, je le tiens.

Soupirant longuement en se détendant, le blond attend, comme le brun, qui, après plusieurs secondes, va demandant à ce qu'il se décide.

L'éternuement retentit dans toute la salle, libérant tout l'air que le blond a retenu pour le bloquer, surprenant le blond, qui ne l'a pas senti, ayant la chance que le brun n'est rien perdu de son côté, ayant tenue le fil et lâcher du lest quand il a vu le fils tendu par les contractions du corps, empêchant ainsi qu'une maille saute et oblige à tout recommencé.

\- À tes souhaits. Fait-il avant de reprendre l'aiguille.

Le blond le remercie avant d'expluser toute la morve de son nez en un souffle, laissant tomber l'eau du nez sur son corps, pas encore complètement lavé du sang.

\- T'as super bien géré. Fait-il en tournant la tête, sans le gêner dans ses soins.

Se mettant à ricaner, il attire l'attention du brun, qui lui demande ce qu'il lui arrive en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu peux passer aux trois millimètres maintenant.

 _\- « … J'ignore d'où cela lui vient, mais il a toujours été capable de créer cette étincelle qui nous manque pour progresser. Sans doute, nous, vous, les chanceux qui ne le connaisse pas, aurions pu la trouver sans lui, mais c'est clair qu'il a accéléré les choses. Si mon père avait pu voir ce potentiel en lui, le clan aurait été bien plus vite à son apogée… Et n'aurait pas eu besoin que_ _je le fasse_ _renaître. » Voici le témoignage qui permit au général de la rébellion, de former une révolte, une armée, un début de pays et surtout de créer les terres qu'aujourd'hui, on lui connaît, ceux avec des soldats qui n'avaient aucun moral, fuyant les campagnes et leurs carnages, y retournant et mourant comme les martyres de la guerre qui créèrent la plus grande dictature de l'histoire._

 _\- Bien résumé, même si je relève d'une position prise._

 _\- Je l'affirme ouvertement monsieur._

 _\- Fort bien. Puis-je avoir votre nom pour vous donner votre note._

 _\- Himawari Hyûga._

 _Académie. 5_ _e_ _année de la troisième ère_


	26. Prémisse de princesse

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous et toutes. Merci de m'etre autant fidèle. &au moment où vous lisez ses lignes, je serais dans mon nouveau chez moi. Petit problème, au moment où moi j'écris ses ligne, on est jeudi et j'ai internet, chose donc je ne suis pas sûr, malgré que mon service réseau me tanne le contraire ! Donc, si vous n'avez pas le chapitre à l'heure, je m'excuse, je laisse le message au cas où, car je suis un pessimiste de Nature.

 _Réponse review_

 _Fifi :_ Salut fifi, une grand review, et cela me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelle. En effet, le diable est dans le chapitre précédent et cette nouvelle Partie signe un grand retour. La famille Uchiwa n'a jamais été développée dans Naruto, Kishimoto-Sama nous ayant ainsi permis d'en faire ce qu'on désir. Pour ma part, je décide de m'en servir le moins possible, tout en marquant une différence avec les Hyûga, qui sont, en quelque sort, le seul exemple de grand clan que nous connaissons, même si, dans l'original, les Uchiwa sont bien plus agiter. Naruto ne pouvais pas fuir le village ^^''. J'ai tellement rigolé en pensant à la scène du loup, ayant pensé à un épisode des Starbarbares. Beaucoup donne Naruto hermaphrodite quand il fusion avec Kurama, sans doute pour signifie sa différence avec l'espace « humaine », pour ma part, j'y ai pensé, ça reste en mémoire. Si cela t'intéresse, j'ai un Naruto hermaphrodite dans l'une de mes fics, je te laisse devine laquelle. C'est vrai que Naruto et Sasuke marque un autre pas dans leur relation, même si cela a déjà commencé depuis leur entrainement commun, sans pour autant qu''on puisse les reconnaitre comme amis.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XXVI : Prémisse de la princesse.

Presque une semaine est passée depuis le début de la tempête sans que celle-ci ne s'arrête. Fort heureusement, elle se calma assez pour permettre aux villageois de sortir de leurs abris, regagnant leur maison et se préparant aux prochains jours de neige, que les météorologues sont incapables de prédire, décidant l'académie à fermer ses portes pour la durée de la tempête et les élèves à être aux anges, même si les vacances ne sont pas loin.

Sous la lune presque plein, attablé à la fenêtre de la chambre de Sasuke, Naruto roule entre ses deux doigts le tube de papier d'herbe médicinale, la lorgnant plusieurs secondes et sa représentation de faiblesse à devoir l'utiliser.

Après son opération, amateur, par le brun, la routine a doucement été reprise par les bruns, qui tente d'oublier les problèmes qu'aura engendrées cette tempête pour les villageois, Naruto restant silencieux et froid à ceux-ci, refusant de reperdre le contrôle et exploser, mangeant d'un bon appétit à chaque repas, quoique son ventre le serre et désir expulser tous les aliments en lui, son esprit continuant à le nourrir, tant pour cacher ses pensées, que le refus de se laisser mourir de faim à cause de relent de sentiment, maudissant cette dépression qui l'a pris pendant un instant et voulu l'entraîner dans la mort.

Malheureusement, les conséquences de cette tempête s'imposer d'elle-même, empêchant le blond de dormir par la douleur de ses blessures. S'il est certain que cela n'est en rien signe d'infection, ou même d'une mauvaise couture du brun, savant qu'elles disparaîtront bientôt de son corps, la douleur, elle, partira qu'avec le temps, se rappelant à lui à chacun de ses mouvements, qui, par son expérience dans les plaisirs sadiques d'Anko, put réussir à dissimuler les signes de douleur.

Pouvant tenir plusieurs jours sans dormir, Naruto eut dans l'idée d'attendre et s'habituer à la douleur, devant juste trouver une position le soir. Seulement, cela lui fut impossible, au matin du troisième jour, quand Sasuke ouvrir les yeux et le vit sur le dos, immobile, regardant le plafond.

S'étant tu les autres matins, cette nouvelle preuve le décida à avouer connaitre l'état du blond. Malgré les trente minutes de celui-ci, tentant de le rassurer que ce n'est en rien sa faute, Sasuke décida qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi et que, si sa famille ne l'a pas remarqué, ou l'a mis sur le compte des conséquences de cette tempête, il ne se gênera pas pour en parler avec eux et l'amener à l'hôpital, ce qui est bien la dernière chose que désir le blond.

Il aura beau tenté de faire entendre raison au blond, celui-ci aura les mots justes en lui rappelant que le manque de sommeil est un sacré problème, le renvoyant aux premiers jours qu'il passa au pays des Rizières, ne souhaitant pas recommencer l'expérience même si, les trois dernières années, lui ont garanti que cela ne se reproduirait plus refusant les risques inutiles.

D'un soupir bruyant, en regardant la lune, Naruto mit la roulée en bouche, l'allumant par l'une des bougies dans un coin, obliger d'être positionné un peu partout dans la maison à cause des coupures de courant fréquentes, tirant dessus un bon coup, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et la dégage de sa bouche en un mouvement brusque, toussant en faisant plusieurs grimaces, Sasuke tournant le regard vers lui, inquiète qu'il attire l'attention, risquant autant que le blond s'ils sont découverts.

\- Ça va aller ?

Il sort de ses couvertures, se congelant les pieds et membre par l'air frais rentrant, en se dirigeant vers lui, prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour le faire taire, ou même, s'il sent le danger de la situation, jouée les surprises et prévenir la famille.

Soufflant lentement sa fumée, raclant sa langue avec ses dents, le blond hoche la tête, ne doutant pas des pensées du brun, lui-même ayant été prêt à le faire, si les rôles étaient inversés, annonçant qu'il a été surpris par le goût, ayant oublié ce que cela faisait avant de retirer dessus, n'ayant aucune grimace ou geste brusque, avant de souffler la fumée lentement dans l'air frais, la cigarette de l'autre côté de la chambre, évitant que l'odeur s'immiscer dans la chambre, attaquant les narines des jeunes.

Décidant de rester proche du blond, ne voulant pas faire d'aller-retour entre son lit et lui, si jamais il devait être encore pris de convulsion, Sasuke s'installe à ses côtés, regardant le paysage brumeux et blanc du village, donc les silhouettes des bâtiments forment une peinture abstraite, attirant le regard pour ne jamais le lâcher.

Sasuke en sera tiré quand l'odeur des herbes attaque directement ses narines, reculant la tête en un réflexe en regardant la main de Naruto lui tendre la roulée, lui jetant un regard nonchalant face à son regard incrédule.

\- T'en veux ? Énonce-t-il l'évidence de son geste pour briser ce moment lourd.

Libéré, Sasuke secoue la tête, annonçant refuser de se droguer et n'ayant pas prévu de le faire dans sa vie.

\- Cela n'est une drogue que si tu décides que s'en serais une. La seule dépendance que tu en auras, c'est seulement si tu désires fuir des douleurs trop violentes et, dans ce cas de figure, c'est la retraite assuré, donc on s'en fout bien d'être shootée à l'herbe, ou autres antidouleur…

Tirant une latte après sa petite explication, il la retend au brun.

\- … Je ne peux pas la garder, l'odeur attirerait l'attention et il reste même pas trois lattes, ce serait con de les gâcher. Je te le propose justement parce que je n'en ai plus besoin et que, cela peut te faire une bonne expérience.

\- « Bonne expérience » ?

\- Crois-moi, aussi farfelue que ce soit, mieux vaux apprendre quand on a l'esprit clair et prendre le geste, plutôt que sur le moment, où, pris par la douleur, tu fais n'importe quoi et tu souffres plus. J'ai même vu, une fois, quelqu'un l'avaler en pensant que cela allait faire meilleurs effets. Mieux vaut que tu essayes maintenant.

Le ton de Naruto, proche du sérieux initiatique du professeur Yamato, mit Sasuke en confiance, lui jetant un regard pour n'y déceler aucune provocation, ni même insidieux, comme, souvent, il arrive à lui déceler quand les autres sont piégés.

\- Je pourrai toujours refuser d'en prendre si on m'en propose. Il doit bien y avoir d'autre produit.

La voix de Sasuke relève d'un reste d'innocence qu'il trouve, sur le moment, lui-même, débile, l'ayant mis comme dernière résistance et invitant le démon à la détruire par la véracité du terrain.

\- Je te laisse de côté l'hypothèse que t'es en bataille et la merde que c'est d'être dans une tente en plein milieu de future mort mutilé, qui hurlent et chiale leurs proches de ne plus les revoir où les médecins entre toi, qui a mal et un autre, qui a le corps ouvert vont te faire passer en dernier, quoique tu puisses souffrir mille fois plus que tous sans avoir d'autres blessures qu'un coup de kunai, telle une griffure venant du fait qu'elle aurait été empoissonnée pour mettre tes nerfs à vive et accentuer la douleur un peu comme Loup gris à subit mettant déjà trop étendu. En pleine mission, souvent, que l'ennemi soit battu, replié, ou que vous, vous êtes en repli, ce petit truc te sauvera la vie, te permettant de continuer à combattre sans être handicapé.

Levant lentement la main pour prendre le tube, Sasuke va le porter à sa bouche en s'avançant à la fenêtre, Naruto lui tendant la bougie, le tube s'étant éteint à force de parler.

\- Tire dessus comme si tu buvais à la paille, sauf qu'au lieu d'avaler, tu expires la fumée.

S'y prenant un peu trop vide, dû à la peur de la première fois, Sasuke tire pas assez sur le roulé, ouvrant la bouche pour sortir la fumée, à peine elle est entrée, Naruto le corrigeant en lui disant d'y aller d'un coup, comme un pansement qu'on retire, garder en bouche, comme un bonbon qu'on suce et relâcher après.

Comme Naruto, Sasuke furent pris d'une sacrée toux, convulsant sur lui-même en se penchant à la fenêtre, tendant vite la roulée pour que Naruto la récupère, mettant ses mains sur la bouche, les larmes aux yeux, tournant le regard vers le blond avec colère, comme pris d'une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais le blond reste froid, lui retendant l'objet fumant.

\- Ouais. Soit Kakashi se fait roulé, soit Konoha ne sait pas faire de roulées. C'est dégueulasse, mais ça fait bien son taf. Retire dessus.

L'ordre du blond déplut au brun, autant pour sa fierté de s'en prendre un, que la stupidité de la demande, lui envoyant clairement son refuse à travers les yeux rouges en larmes et une quinte de toux, qu'il repousse.

\- Quand on tombe d'un arbre, on y remonte aussi vite. Garde moins en bouche et tu verras que cela passe tout seul.

Doutant un moment, reprenant ses esprits, il vit Naruto qui en reprend une petite, analysant son geste et son visage stoïque, lui arrachant presque des mains la roulée en refusant de paraître inférieur à lui. Toussant encore au début, il va bien vite prendre le coup de main, soupirant doucement quand, enfin, la toux part et n'est plus d'un lointain souvenir, sa gorge ayant déjà fait partir cette impression et sa langue, à force, habituée par le goût désagréable.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer. C'est la pire roulée que j'ai goûté. Faudra que j'en essaye une autre, à l'occasion, pour voir si la faute à pas de chance.

Regardant le paysage en parlant naturellement, il se fait imiter par le brun qui va retendre le tube quand il l'a fini, ignorant comment s'en débarrasser, voyant le fumeur la passer sur le feu avant de la jeter dehors, devenant une luciole tuée par la tempête.

\- Curieux que cet homme n'ait rien dit à ma famille.

\- Je crois qu'il a dû comprendre la raison et se baser sur notre nouveau lien de souffreteux, même si, pour lui, je pencherais plus pour une, fantôme, qu'il n'arrive pas à se retirer.

\- Tout de même, du peu que je comprenne votre relation, je le trouve sympathique de t'avoir aidé, après ce que tu lui as fait. Fait-il froidement.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état, j'en suis la raison principale, mais j'étais inconscient et incapable de le blesser quand c'est arrivé.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu as un regret. Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, c'est toi qui es responsable pour le prof, donc je devine qu'il doit le connaître. Par réaction en chaîne, moi je t'aurais laissé souffrir, voire même, prendrais plaisir à te savoir dans la merde.

Un petit ricanement prit le blond, aimant bien le ton froid et sérieux du brun, imaginant son regard sur lui qui prouve sa pensée.

\- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Sans moi, tu aurais eu un autre prof débile et inutile cette année et tu te serais ennuyé. Enfin, je te pardonne, tu n'es pas du style à faire preuve de gratitude.

Serrant les dents, le brun se tourne vers lui en allant cracher, avec rage, une réponse cinglante, mais se fait couper par le blond, sérieux, commençant à bouger.

\- On devrait aller se coucher. Demain, on devrait encore déblayer le chemin devant le manoir.

Regardant Naruto lui passer devant pour regagner son lit, à terre, n'affichant aucune grimasse, où douleur quelconque en étant sur le dos, Sasuke tourne le regard sur le chemin que lui et le blond ont créés toute la journée, comme les deux jours précédents qui disparaît sous la neige envahissant.

D'un soupir, en fermant ladite fenêtre, il gagne la chaleur réconfortante de ses couvertures, frissonnant de la différence de température, qui va bientôt l'entraîner dans les songes, comme c'est déjà le cas pour le blond, sentant sa tête lui tourner légèrement et son corps se détendre complètement, faisant disparaître des douleurs donc il ignorait l'existence.

 **xxx**

La semaine se termine en emportant avec elle la tempête, aussi brusquement qu'elle est arrivée, mettant au plus mal les météorologues et leur science, la majorité ayant déjà perdu confiance en eux, achevant les non-convaincus.

Malgré la disparition de la tempête, la neige, de par les températures basses, reste en place sur les bords de chemin que les villageois, durant la semaine passée dans les vents glaciaux, ont créés. Naturellement, même avec un ciel nuageux, l'académie a repris le lundi, Naruto et Sasuke, comme leur habitude, arrivant en premier et vacant à leur occupation habituelle ; Sasuke avec un bouquin, Naruto regardant le ciel de manière vague, se perdant dans son esprit en se demandant quand il allait pleuvoir ; chacun se surprenant à entendre, au loin, des pas, n'ayant plus l'habitude d'entendre quelqu'un venir dans le bâtiment aussi tôt, surtout quand c'est leur porte qui s'ouvre pour révéler Hinata Hyûga.

Si Sasuke, reste surpris de la voir ici à cette heure, pensant que, avec sa rupture, elle n'avait plus d'intérêt à rentrer en classe, Naruto est choqué, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, n'émettant aucun son, tant la surprise est grande, n'arrivant pas à croire en cette réalité.

Concentrée sur lui, Hinata ne le quitte pas du regard en marchant, ne surprenant aucun des garçons quand elle se positionne près de Naruto, échangeant avec lui par l'intermédiaire des yeux. Celui-ci, encore trop surpris de réaliser que se trouve devant lui Hinata, ne lisant rien en elle, ouvre ses émotions au public, bénissant sa chance que Sasuke soit le seul témoin, le témoin de trop selon son avis, mais il lui est impossible de contrôler ses sentiments.

\- Naruto…

Le concerné rate un battement à l'entende de sa voix, identique à d'habitude, mais tellement inattendu à son ouïe, pensait ne plus jamais recevoir. Le cœur battant, il accentue la pression sur son contrôle, qui arrive à combattre, au profit de l'immobilité devant cet être blanc pur.

\- Euh… j'aimerais… Te parler… Seul à seul.

Il ignore si c'est dû la timidité d'Hinata, ou son ouïe qui se remettant difficilement en action, toutefois, Naruto hoche la tête pour toute réponse, marchant devant elle d'un pas qu'il veut sûr, s'encourageant mentalement en se rappelant d'être le dominant dans la discussion, de ne pas perdre le contrôle pour obtenir ce qu'il désire.

Rendu dans le couloir, éloigné de la porte de leur classe, ainsi que des éventuels élèves qui aurait dans l'idée de rentrée, Naruto se retourne vers la brune, prêt à lui demander ce qui se passe, se faisant voler de peu les premiers mots, par une Hinata sûre d'elle.

\- Naruto, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Pris de court de s'être fait couper, il l'est encore plus par la question, dont il ne s'attendait pas sa venue, encore moins sur un ton aussi sûr. Devant son silence, la gestuelle de son corps étant habitué à cacher ses sentiments, Hinata va continuer, comme si elle n'attendait pas varient de réponse.

\- Je t'aime… Tu… Non, faut pas que je m'arrête… Ne m'arrête pas !…

Hochant juste la tête, se sentant incapable de parler devant son visage qui passe du sérieux, à la timidité, avant de redevenir troublé, puis redevenir sûr, avant d'être terrifié, pour reprendre sur un autre ton sérieux.

\- Je t'aime Naruto et je te hais pour cela. Toutes les nuits, je pense à toi. Depuis que tu m'as laissé tomber, je souffre. Je faisais ce qu'on me demandait, je tentais de t'oublier, me convaincre que cela disparaîtra avec le temps, qu'un jour, en pensant à toi, je ne verrais qu'un amour béat… Je… Voilà que je pleure, putain ! Oh…

Choquée par sa grossièreté, elle va se cacher la bouche et baisser les yeux, se retournant presque pour le fuir. Buvant ses mots comme un assoiffé, Naruto reste suspendue à ses lèvres, les comprenant tous, prenant leur sens, se réveillant de sa contemplation quand cela cesse, cherchant, comme un animal des caresses, à ce que cela continue, lui prenant le poignet avant qu'elle amorce un pas en arrière ; pensant que, comme son plan a échoué, elle devait fuir ; lui retirant la main de sa bouche la libérant en regardant ses lèvres, invitant à ce qu'elle continue par le silence.

Séchant ses larmes, elle serre les poings en crachant avec colère.

\- Voilà, c'est exactement ça !

Le hurlement et la rage surprendraient n'importe qui autour d'eux, ne s'attendant pas à voir un jour, une Hinata en colère, mais cela glisse sur le blond, en apparence, intérieurement continuant à boire ses mots, ses yeux s'amusant du spectacle de son visage, révélant toutes ses émotions, passant aussi vite de la colère à la tristesse.

\- C'est exactement ça… J'alliais fuir… J'étais terrifié... Et juste par ce geste, je retrouve la force de t'affronter… Tout ce temps, passé loin de toi, mon cœur se déchirait. J'ai cherché à te fuir, à ne plus te regarder, oublier ton existence…

Elle retire lentement ses manches de ses bras, terrifiée par la suite, mais agissant comme elle sait qu'elle le doit, révélant au regard bleu des bras blancs comme la neige, marqué de trait rouge un peu partout, disparaissant presque avec le temps, preuve que la mort n'est pas le but recherché.

Prenant les poignets en douceur, pour retourner les bras et noter toutes les marques présentes, il maintient surtout une Hinata immobile, fuyant de ses yeux ce que ses jambes ne peuvent faire.

Quand elle ne sentit plus les mains sur ses poignets, elle relève le regard pour le voir reprendre sa place, immobile, l'observant pour la boire, attendant qu'elle se relance sans rien dire.

\- J'en peux plus Naruto… Au début, j'ai commencé bêtement, m'étant rendu compte, après un entraînement, que la douleur me faisait oublier ta présence et, le plaisir, la paix que j'eus… Le kunai était dans ma main, c'était comme une occasion qui ne pouvait pas se représenter. Je pensais que cela n'allait pas se reproduire… Mais le lendemain, le surlendemain… J'ai continué…

Profitant du silence qu'elle offre, étant pris par sa gêne et ses larmes en se rendant compte de sa stupidité, Naruto fait sonner sa voix froide, pour ne pas révéler de sentiment, qu'il savait suffisant pour faire perdre la confiance faible que la brune possède.

\- Quand t'es-tu arrêté ?

Le silence qu'elle fait en le regardant dans les yeux, suffit au blond pour comprendre, mais renvoi un regard qui quémande de l'entendre de vive voix.

\- Je ne me suis jamais arrêté… Je pensais recommencer après mon entraînement… Si la tempête… Les loups… Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital… Quand, je les ai regardés pour la première fois… J'ai compris mon erreur… Naruto… Je ne peux plus continuer… Je sais plus quoi faire… Tu me hantes, sans toi, je ne suis plus capable de rien, j'ai plus goût à rien. Je te hais d'être celui que j'aime… Je te hais de me rendre dépendant de toi ! Je me hais d'être une inutile.

Sa voix résonne dans les couloirs, attirant quelques regards, avant de vite les détourner quand le blond leur jette un regard féroce, fuyant devant la bête sauvage, avant de redonner son attention à la brune, n'ayant juste le temps que de la voir tenter de fuir loin de lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« _Laisse là. Oublie-la… Elle ne fait que te ralentir... Avec elle, tu perds tous tes moyens… Jamais tu ne te serai jeté contre cette meute de loups si c'était une autre… Même si Anko mourait devant tes yeux, tu ne te vengerais qu'en étant préparé !..._ _Ses cicatrises, sont_ _autant ta faute que la sienne… Jamais on ne pourra être ensemble… « Le prix à payer sera la souffrance et la solitude. Jamais tu ne pourras être heureux, accompagné, soutenue » … Qu'est-ce que-_ _?!_ »

Comme sortants d'un rêve, son esprit et sa conscience se réveillent en entendant le bruit strident de la sonnerie, sentant bouger contre son corps une surface chaude et douce, baissant le regard pour constater qu'il tient contre lui Hinata, la serrant fort sans être brusque, une main sur ses reins, l'autre entre ses omoplates, sentant les mains douces et légèrement froides de la princesse, qui lui caresse le dos ; bénissant sa chance que ses coutures ont disparue hier pour ne laisser qu'une cicatrise à peine marqué, pas parfaite et à refaire, mais nullement gênant dans ses mouvements et les ressentit de la brune ; le serrant encore plus, comme cherchant à fusionner avec lui, le poussant contre un mur, la surprise l'empêchant de les retenir.

Le choc contre la surface froide lui confirme qu'il ne rêve pas et qu'il est bien avec cet ange neigeux qui lui fait perdre contrôle, ayant autant de mal à régir à cette situation, qu'il découvre, que du fait qu'Hinata ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher, comme perdu dans une rêverie.

Bien qu'il aimerai que dure cet échange, pouvoir, comme elle, caressé son corps et sa peau, plonger en elle et fusionner son cœur, devenu plus léger, ses muscles plus détendus, son esprit, hurlant, fuyant, cognant sa tête, disparaissant pour laisser le repos à sa raison et ses réflexions, ayant oublié la paix qu'elle lui apportait le blond décide de tout stopper avant l'arriver de leur professeur et qu'il remarque l'absence du blond, ce qui doit déjà être le cas, Jiraya devant être en classe et le chercher partout, ou attendre son retour en le savant avec Hinata.

Se sachant dans une situation délicate, Naruto décide de l'appeler doucement, frottant son dos, doucement, pour l'encourager à l'écouter, ce qu'elle fait et prouve par un bruit calme.

\- La cloche a sonné. Les cours vont commencer. Faut rejoindre la classe.

\- Je ne veux pas te lâcher. Je ne veux pas te perdre…

\- Hinata… Putain de merde.

Pris d'un geste brusque, mais doux et lent, il serre contre lui la fille, se retournant pour la mettre dos au mur, se libérant facilement de son emprise pour ensuite lui prendre le visage dans les mains, la forçant à plonger dans son regard, un regard comportement différent à sa venue en classe, un regard sûr, un regard qui prononce mille mots à la seconde, un regard qui exprime sa volonté, son esprit, sa fierté, que son égoïsme le force à taire et oublier.

Mille mots, qu'on peut résumer par trois que jamais il ne prononcera pour qui que ce soit, sous peine de se perdre complètement.

Un geste, mille fois répété dans sa vie, mais, pour la première fois, signifier sa soumission à cet être.

Un bruit de mille pas, qui se rapproche, qui les coups avant qu'il signe avec elle, sa promesse de protéger et chérit la possession de l'autre.

Brisant le contact de leur lèvre en se regardant dans les yeux, restant immobile, Naruto va se concentrer sur son ouïe là où Hinata utilise son Byakugan repérant la forme adulte et fixe proche de la porte, devenant tous deux statue en n'ayant qu'espoir pour qu'il parte vite, calmant autant son souffle que le rythme de son cœur, faisant confiance à Hinata pour, à défaut de l'imiter, cacher sa présence.

La forme finira par partir, emportant avec elle leur envie et surtout leurs pertes de contrôle, permettant ainsi à Hinata de voir Naruto torse nu, le pantalon ouvert et le sous-vêtement proche du bas du bassin, partir dans un coin pour ramasser quelque chose qu'elle réception en un réflexe, se rendant compte que c'est son tee-shirt, avec, dedans, sa côte de maille fines, suivi de son pantalon, devenant écarlate.

Ayant failli perdre connaissance, avant que Naruto la réveille de sa voix froide et sûr, ordonnant à ce qu'elle s'habille en vitesse, le voyant mettre sa veste et préparer ses chaussures, Hinata se dépêche de son côté, repassant ses vêtements, de ses mains, sur son corps.

Chaussures aux pieds tous les deux, Naruto jette un regard autour, remarquant que la voie est libre, annonçant à Hinata qu'il pouvait y aller, celle-ci prenant son sac d'affaire avec elle en partant, ensemble, dans le couloir, mains dans la main.

Marchant d'un rythme naturel, même si Naruto est celui qui mène, Hinata se rappelle que, si la situation n'est pas des plus avantageuses pour eux, étant déjà considérée en retard, cela doit être bien pire pour le blond, qui va pourtant, malgré son empressement imposé, rester léger et nonchalant.

Proche des portes de la classe, avant que Naruto amorce un mouvement, Hinata va prononcer son nom. Si l'envie de l'ignorer, ou même de repousser la conversation, se fait grande, Naruto va s'arrêter et se tourner vers la brune, sentant qu'elle était un peu perdue.

\- Euh… On est bien ensemble… On ne se quitte plus ?

\- Jamais tu n'as quitté mon cœur et jamais je te laisserais en partir. J'ai compris que cela était un mal inutile.

Hochant la tête en un sourire, qu'elle lui transmet, Hinata comprend autant le message d'amour, que le sous-entendu, le stoppant encore pour attirer son regard.

\- Est-ce… Enfin… Je n'ai aucun souvenir…

Tenter de répondre avoir été dans le même état, bien vite ses instincts reviennent aux galops, prenant en charge d'être le support et l'assurance dont elle manque.

\- Rien ne s'est passé entre nous. On s'est serré dans les bras.

Souriant à son tour, Hinata hoche la tête et rentre à sa suite dans la classe, préférant rester sur cette version et ne pas demander pourquoi, elle sent sa poitrine, son ventre et quelque autre endroit de son corps la gratter.

Leur rentrée en classe ne passe pas inaperçu, attirant autant les regards, que les chuchotements, devenant rumeur, sans en lâcher aucun des yeux.

Restant silencieux tous les deux, Naruto va leur envoyer un regard noir qui les terrifie tous, les forçant à dévier le leur, mais nullement, il range leur langue dans leur poche, Hinata se rabougrissant sur elle-même, prenant pleinement conscient des conséquences de son acte.

Ayant fait partie de ceux qui les observent en restant silencieux, Tenzo va faire taire tout le monde en sonnant sa voix, demandant aux deux nouveaux arrivants, d'aller s'installer, pour qu'il puisse faire cours, même si encore beaucoup d'élèves sont absents, les ayant eux-mêmes crus absent, connaissant, comme tout le village, ce qu'il leur est arrivé les jours de la tempête.

\- Séparé.

La voix tonne comme le tonnerre, stoppant les deux enfants qui allait gagner le fond de la salle, confirmant les ragots, se tournent vers le professeur en cherchant à confirmer ce qu'il sous-entend.

\- Ravi de vous savoir en plein forme et que vous vous entendez bien, mais vous serez séparé aujourd'hui encore. La prochaine fois, vous arriverez en classe avant la sonnerie. Vous me ferez d'ailleurs un rapport sur les désavantages d'arriver en retard en mission. J'en attends beaucoup pour toi, Naruto.

Crachant sa colère dans son regard, il va étirer les lèvres en hochant la tête, s'obligeant pour que cette histoire ne s'éternise pas. Hinata, rester tête baissée tout du long, va regarder son ancienne place, où Kiba l'invite, étant installé à côté avec un sourire.

Déglutissant, prenant son courage à deux mains dans une décision expresse, mais sans regret, hors sur le moment, elle s'installe au bureau derrière lui, de la colonne contre le mur-fenêtre, devenant la deuxième élève de « la colonne du démon ». Sortant ses affaires dans une série de mouvements automatiques, Hinata cherche à fuir la situation et le regarde de Kiba.

Celui a perdu son sourire pour une grimace choquée, donc les yeux, remplis de malices, s'humidifie, serrant les poings pour supporter la douleur à son cœur, ne pouvant plus s'illusionner sur le fait que la classe se trompe et qu'Hinata est encore libre de l'emprise du démon.

Il dévie son regard pour être face à Yamato, qui reprend son cours ; ou plutôt le commence vraiment, n'ayant fait que l'appel, raison pour laquelle il ne tient pas rigueur au deux retardataire, la punition n'étant là que pour faire comprendre qu'il n'approuve en rien le retard des deux enfants ; n'écoutant rien de ce qu'il lui dit, n'arrivant même pas à faire semblant, s'il en était vraiment capable.

Même si cela ne plaît nullement au châtain adulte, il ne lui dira rien, savant que cela ne sert à rien et que le garçon-chien a juste besoin de temps.

xxx

La journée, commencé assez mal ; tant par le retard de Naruto et Hinata, ainsi que les conséquences de leur réconciliation, que le fait que la classe était à moitié vide, comme nombre d'autres classes de l'académie, les parents n'ayant pas confiance en la météo, pensant qu'une tempête s'en viendrait de nouveau, avec les cumulus qui couvraient le ciel ; fut assez calme, le faible nombre permettant au handicapé de mieux gérer sa classe, même si, quand elle est entière, il la maîtrise d'une main de maître.

Naruto profita de la journée pour rédiger sa punition et lancer, plus souvent que d'habitude, des regards à la brune devant lui, profitant de sa position et que le châtain ne le regardant pas, se perdant dans la réflexion de leurs relations plutôt que celle de l'absence de Jiraya en classe, qui l'étonna sans plus, n'étant pas sa première fois.

Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'est pas l'élément qui attire tous les regards et concentration, mais bien Kiba, qui broya sa tristesse sous les regards de tous les élèves et leur langue de vipère, faisant connaître à tous ses sentiments pour la brune ; n'étant un secret que pour peu de personnes ; lui inventant des attentions, qui n'était que des projets à son stade.

Nonobstant tous les yeux sur lui, tous les ragots, tous les petits yeux de fouine pour créer une nouvelle rumeur, le professeur qui s'inquiétait qu'il fasse une action, physique, dérangeant la classe, aucuns ne devina sa tristesse mutée en chagrin, en drame, puis en colère et, enfin, en haine pure pour le Monde, se rappelant qu'Akamaru est chez lui, malade à cause du froid de la tempête, se rappelant qu'Hana, sa sœur, avaient envisagé de le piquer si son état ne s'améliorait pas dans les prochains jours.

 **xxx**

Revenant des cours, Sasuke et Naruto traverse le couloir pour saluer Mikoto et Fugaku, au salon ; comme ils le font habituellement, avant de gagner leur chambre pour poser leur affaire, vaquant ensuite à leur occupation chacun de leur côté sauf que, cette fois, se trouve Jiraya, attablé avec le couple, les saluant d'un sourire, se prenant une réponse polie, mais aussi froid qu'un glaçon, fuyant, ouvertement, la présence de l'homme rouge, ayant eu plaisir à ne pas le voir de la semaine et ayant espéré que cela continue encore.

Si le brun put s'échapper, le blond n'eut pas cette chance, se faisant appelé par le père, Sasuke se retournant vers lui avec un sourire satisfait, se prenant un regard noir du blond avant de disparaître sans se presser.

Restant silencieux, le blond se poste à l'entrebâillement de la porte, attendant qu'on lui dise ce qui se passe.

\- Jiraya a quelque chose à t'annoncer. Commence doucement Mikoto, avec un sourire.

Bien qu'il préfère s'exploser la main contre un mur et souffrir de la régénération, Naruto se force à regarder, encore, le vieil homme, donc le sourire et visage satisfait l'enrage et donne envie de lui arracher la tête.

\- Je suis venue pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Il a été décidé, en remarquant que depuis que tu as intégré la famille Uchiwa, tu étais plus calme, que je ne vais plus te surveiller à l'académie.

La nouvelle fait sourire Mikoto, qui voit un pas de plus vers la liberté de Naruto. Fugaku, reste calme, mais fière de remarquer qu'on donne au clan le prestige de pouvoir calmer le démon sans utiliser la méthode forte. Jiraya reste béat, heureux de son côté de voir Naruto s'intégrer un peu plus.

\- C'est tout ? Crache Naruto en trouvant cette perte de temps des plus enrageants.

La froideur de sa réponse fait redescendre l'atmosphère, Jiraya hochant la tête, d'un visage neutre.

\- Il y aura encore des Anbus qui te surveilleront, mais, avec le temps, leur nombre va diminuer si tu continues ainsi. C'est une sorte d'essai pour voir comment cela se passe à l'avenir.

\- Magnifique, Naruto. Crie Mikoto de plaisir, ne pouvant pas se retenir, espérant entraîner le blond avec elle.

Celui-ci reste nonchalant, quittant l'entrebâillement de la porte en regardant le plafond, grimassent, ouvertement, de dégoût pour lui et sa nouvelle, laissant perplexes.

\- Naruto ! Hurle Mikoto, réagissant en premier en lui courant après.

Le concerné, voyant plus son intérêt à s'arrêter et retourner sur ses pas, qu'à la fuir, va se prendre une remontrance de sa part en hurlant que cela devrait lui faire plaisir et qu'il devrait au moins remercier Jiraya, qui s'est battue pour cela.

Retournant le regard sur lui, laissant transparaître le dégoût, l'envie meurtrière, ainsi que le plaisir qu'il en retirerait, Naruto crache froidement.

\- Tu diras au serpent d'aller se faire foutre et que je m'occuperais de sa salle gueule dans pas longtemps.

Mikoto choqué par ses mots et cette froideur, remplit de tellement de haine qu'elle se croirait revenue des mois en arrière, va laisser son mari la remplacer, hurlant son nom en lui rappelant à qui il parle et d'être respectueux.

\- Vous avez raison Fugaku. C'était irrespectueux.

Il retourne le regard sur le vieil homme, ayant un sourire satirique.

\- Il est vrai que cela fait trop long et Jiraya sera mort avant d'avoir fini. Donc, s'il s'en sent capable, on va rester sur un simple : « J'arrive ».

Quittant avec rapidité cet homme, donc la vue l'horripile, il demande si cela était tout, se prenant un hurlement et l'ordre d'aller dans sa chambre et ne pas en sortir avant qu'on vienne le chercher, ce qu'il va faire avec un même air froid sur le visage, voyant Sasuke en haut de l'escalier, qui écoutait sans se faire repérer, autant satisfaire par la nouvelle de ne plus voir ce vieux schnock en classe, qui l'énerve à toujours avoir ce sourire sur le visage, que sur ses gardes, en sentant l'aura froide qui émane de lui, ne lui ayant jamais connu une aussi forte ; même face à Shisui dans sa perte de contrôle.

« _Avec_ _Itachi_ _et_ _Shisui_ _en mission, ce con a bien failli tous nous faire tuer._ »

\- Excusez le Jiraya-Sama. Je prends la responsabilité de son irrespect. Fait avec empressement le chef de clan, d'un ton respectueux.

Cachant ses tremblements et cette impression de changement dans le blond, se promettant de faire enquête avant de partir, Jiraya va prendre un sourire chaleureux et rassurer l'homme en annonçant savoir ne pas être dans le cœur de l'enfant et que, s'il espérait une meilleure réaction, il n'est nullement de la faute de qui que ce soit de cette situation.

 **xxx**

À l'opposé des Uchiwa, dans le deuxième grand clan, Hinata, devant le miroir de sa chambre, ouvre la bouche en virant cramoisie, restant fixe, avant de tomber à la renverse sur son lit et rouler dans tous les sens d'excitation et honte, se maudissant de ne pas avoir de souvenir de ce moment, passant les mains sur toutes les marques de son corps avec désir le savant couvert de morsure légère, marquant assez sa peau sans lui faire mal, ne remarquant pas que ses traits de sang sur les bras, preuve de sa perte, ont disparus.

* * *

 _Hinata_ _Hyûga._ _Voilà un nom gravé dans l'histoire et les légendes, tant pour ce qu'il provoque à son nom, que les conséquences de son existence. Il n'y aurait pas de monde actuel sans_ _Hinata_ _Hyûga._ _C'est fascinant en somme, d'étudier cette personne, j'espère d'ailleurs vous faire ressentir mon plaisir à vous la faire connaître._

 _Un nom, une personne, marque l'histoire de deux manières : soit_ _en l'y_ _gravant par ses actes, soit par les conséquences qui résultent de son existence. Rares sont les personnes à cumuler les deux et les nommer en exemple me semble inutile, mais je tiens à_ _vous faire remarquer_ _, si ce n'est déjà fait, qu'_ _Hinata,_ _elle, est sans aucun doute celle qui les cumule sans pour autant, qu'à sa mort, on sache qu'elle allait marquer l'histoire_

 _[…] Une petite anecdote me vient en abordant ce sujet. Nullement longue, je ne_ _résiste pas à vous_ _la partager. Je me promenais dans un village du pays de la terre n'ayant pas vraiment d'intérêt autre que sa position, éloignée de_ _Konoha_ _: en plein milieu de celle-ci, je surprends une conversation d'un professeur, semblant rassurer une élève sur un quelconque point qui la déprimait, lui disant ses mots :_

 _« … La vie ne se termine pas quand on est à terre, si on a trébuché. Tous, nous sommes et pouvons devenir des_ _Hinatas._ _»_

 _[…] Je trouve cela fascinant qu'un nom puisse traverser le monde, sans jamais savoir son origine. N'est-ce point, la preuve qu'on marque l'histoire ?_

* * *

Extrait du livre. Hinata Hyûga : Enfant triste ou reine renarde ?


	27. La fin de l'enfance

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _: salut à tous! Nouvelle appartement et nouvelle vie.^^  
_

 _Réponse review_

 _fifi :_ Salut fifi! J'espère que ça va. En effet, mais bon, Naruto est loin de l'enfant ordinaire et encore, je ne trouve pas cela choquant, ayant eu pas mal de monde qui ont commencé vers ses eau là (qui ont arrêté aussi pour la plupart et repris, leur vie quoi.) En vérité, cette scène m'a toujours hanté. Naruto enfant, fumant et parlant avec Sasuke. Je voulais la mettre et le décor n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. L'occasion s'est bien fait et je suis content que cela ne fasse pas tache. Merci aussi pour la réconciliation, ils n'ont pas vraiment fini nu, plutôt en sous vêtement, ayant chacun perdu le contrôle et confiance. Ils ont été dans le même esprit que toi quand ils se sont réveillés. Le problème avec Jiraya, bah c'est que pour comprendre la haine du blond pour lui, faut être dans son esprit. Évidemment, quand je l'ai écrit, j'ai mes raison et, comme pour cette scène, j'avais autant à l'esprit les pensée du blond que celle du vieux et des Uchiwa. Une Hinata enceinte à huit ans, ça ce n'est pas dans mon projet et pour que les parents voilent les morsures, j'aurais plus de difficulté à expliquer comme ils les ont vus que leur vraie réaction.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XXVII : La fin de l'enfance.

Au beau milieu du marché de Konoha, l'agitation est reine. Si la récente tempête n'est plus que souvenir, elle a marqué les esprits par la peur de son retour, le soleil rassurant quelque peu les esprits, invitant à l'achat.

Naviguant difficilement dans le marché, une jeune femme, dans la trentaine, panier dans les mains, regarde autour d'elle avec réflexion, achetant tout ce qu'il lui passe par la tête, dépensant sans compter, voulant marquer les esprits en une somptueuse fête et plats, qu'elle sait être appréciés.

\- Et ça nous fait trois cents.

Toujours habillé de son sourire en payant le paysan, elle prend le sac tendu avant de tenter de sortir de cette masse opaque qui cherche à profiter des promotions sur les fruits et légumes, idéal pour faire des bouillons chauds, très demandé en ses faibles températures.

Respirant beaucoup mieux en sortant de la masse, faisant attention à ses sacs, elle se décide à rentrer chez elle, allant revenir pour finir ses courses, voulant profiter de l'air fraîche toute la journée, loin de la tension de sa maison.

Marchant d'un pas assuré, elle sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, tombant à la renverse sans avoir le temps d'émettre une onomatopée, qu'une main se retrouve sur son épaule droite, le dos barré par un bras pour la soutenir, l'autre main lui tenant son bras gauche sans lui faire de mal.

Aider à être remis sur pied, sous les regards des quelques personnes autour, n'ayant eu le temps que de voir et comprendre trop tard, la maîtresse du clan Hyûga remercie rapidement, la voix tremblante, encore habité d'un reste de peur de sa chute, la personne dans son dos, tournant la tête dans le mouvement en entendant la voix enfantine, familière, claire.

\- Je vous en prie. C'est un rôle que je reprends avec plaisir.

Elle ne serait dite si c'est son ouïe, ou sa vue, qui lui donne en premier l'information. Naruto lui sourire, ramassant un sac qu'elle a fait tomber par réflexe pour se rattraper, la fixant écarquillée les yeux et faire un pas en arrière de réflexe, ceux avant de repartir en arrière et se faire, cette fois, rattraper par les poignets et remettre droite, tirant encore légèrement pour l'obliger à faire quelques pas devant elle, lui assurant un sol plus stable et moins glissant, même si, d'un simple regard, il vit bien le sol salé et nullement glacé.

Déglutissant devant cet être blond, elle va encore le remercier d'un geste de tête, voyant celui-ci lui sourire naturellement en lui annonçant être à son service, ignorant la situation lourde qu'elle créée par manque de mot, qui se détruit quelques secondes après, quand une puissante voix féminine et grave l'appelle avec force, attirant l'attention de la femme et la grimace du blond, entendant les pas rapides et puissants.

\- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas t'éloigner de moi. Si Mikoto, l'appr-

La jeune fille, brune, aux longs cheveux en queue-de-cheval touffue, se stoppe en voyant avec qui est Naruto, prenant une voix respectueuse et s'inclinant par respect pour elle en l'appelant par son titre, relevant le regard en s'excusant si Naruto l'a dérangé, ne faisant nullement attention à celui-ci, qui soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, prononçant, d'une manière lointaine.

\- Izumi, tu as ton Sharingan d'activé.

Se décomposant devant leurs yeux, la jeune fille va vite se retourner en s'excusant, se cachant la vue en récitant une liste de mots rapidement à voix basse, à peine perceptible par la femme, Naruto, par l'habitude, comprenant un mot sur deux ; le principe ne leur échappant pas quand elle se retourne vers eux avec un regard aussi noir que sont blancs ceux de la femme.

On ne peut pas qualifier Naruto et Izumi comme étant des proches. Hormis cette sortie ; qui s'est fait par des occasions, qui se sont bien enchaînées ; jamais ils se sont retrouvés seuls, dans le village. Leur première rencontre, a été assez rapide, Izumi étant la fille dans la chambre d'Itachi, quand le blond s'est réveillé chez eux.

À partir de ce jour, ils se sont souvent croisés de loin, sans jamais s'agresser la parole, suffisant à Naruto pour déclarer Izumi comme la petite amie d'Itachi, même si celui-ci n'a jamais fait de déclaration, ou confirmer quand on lui pose la question, ce que Naruto n'hésiterait pas à avouer pour qualifier sa relation avec l'Hyûga, même si c'est plus compliqué.

S'échangeant souvent des formalités de politesse, le début de la relation a commencé tout bêtement, lors du nouvel an, qui, comme le Noël, les anniversaires et autres fêtes, n'eut rien d'intéressant à raconter, Naruto notant juste qu'il a été « adopté » le jour de son anniversaire, doutant que cela soit fait express, l'espérant pour le peu de retenue que lui inspire « ce trou paumé ».

En dépit de l'ennui que lui inspira cette fête, le blond dû faire bonne figure, ayant plus à y gagner à jouer le jeu, surtout que, c'est non en tant que Naruto, ou même démon, qu'il est présent, mais dernier représentant du clan Uzumaki, portant haut le nom de son clan et la puissance qu'il représente, restant respectueux de la renommée du clan Uchiwa, mais ne baissant jamais la tête face à l'un d'eux.

La journée s'étira en longueur, tombant un samedi, Naruto a enchaîné l'entraînement avec Shisui ; lui ayant forcé la main pour ne pas qu'il le délaisse, ayant besoin de se vider l'esprit de l'ennui de la semaine et de la colère que provoquait Inuzuka en osant s'approcher de sa possession, même s'il 'n'avait pas encore qualifié Hinata ainsi ; avec les préparations de la fête, passant la soirée à dissimuler son état de fatigue légère et la pression de la semaine, pesant sur ses « épaules ».

Quand minuit va pour sonner, tous prirent un verre d'alcool, enfant comme adulte, la quantité et la dissolution varient, le buvant en un toast de bonne année. Représentant de son clan, il dut saluer beaucoup de gens, qui ne s'attardait pas sur son âge pour le considérer des leurs.

Les festivités commençant doucement à s'arrêter, en même temps que les convives rentraient chez eux, Naruto profita de ce que l'attention n'est plus sur lui, tant pour son nom, que son statut de prisonnier, pour s'installer dans un canapé, loin de tous, se rendant compte, qu'en étant installé, qu'Izumi se trouvait à côté de lui et qu'elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état, les yeux légèrement rouges, les traits tirés, affichant une mine sombre, échangeant un regard ensemble avant que, instinctivement, Naruto se met dans ses bras et qu'ils se serrent, fermant les yeux pour sombrer, ensemble sans jamais en reparler, ou qu'on leur aborde ce moment où on les a trouvés ensemble, allongé sur le canapé, ne changeant rien entre eux.

Ne quittant pas l'Hyûga des yeux, Naruto attire son attention en l'appelant, lui demandant si elle se sentait bien de manière assez habile pour que cela ne soit pas irrespectueux, récoltant un signe de tête.

\- Vous préparez une fête de fin d'année ? Demande le blond, se faisant confirmer sa conclusion.

Izumi intervient assez rapidement, demandant au jeune de ne pas déranger la maîtresse de clan, lui rappelant qu'ils ont des courses à faire et que les étables seront bientôt piller.

\- Tu as raison, Izumi. Vous avez besoin de quoi d'autres pour votre fête ?

Avant qu'Izumi réagisse, Naruto prend déjà les sacs de course des mains de la maîtresse de clan, n'ayant pas besoin d'user de force pour les prendre dans ses bras et amorcer un mouvement vers le prochain étale, la femme suivant, assez gênée par la situation de se trouver à la fois avec « le démon qui a trahi le village et cause la mort sur son passage » et l'enfant qui sourit innocemment, l'ayant sauvé par deux fois de la chute, la renvoyant à leur première rencontre et qui semble être remis avec sa fille.

Un combat s'enclenche dans son esprit, mesurant autant le pour et contre, savant que, même si le blond a pris l'ascendant sur elle et l'oblige, par son comportement, à supporter sa présence et son aide, un simple mot de sa part est suffisant pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, lui rendant les sacs de course sans combattre.

Bien tentée, autant par sa fierté, sa peur et la fuite de sa « bêtise d'antan », de prononcer ses mots, elle se retrouve tout de même assez gênée d'avoir été aidé par lui, deux fois, l'aidant bien en portant les sacs de course, permettant à son corps un repos, renvoyant au temps où, ensemble, il faisait les courses, le blond l'aidant avec sa fille et les sacs, elle en lui donnant les conseils nutritionnels qu'un parent ferait pour émanciper son enfant.

Ce qui achèvera le combat de quelques secondes à peine, le temps d'arriver au stand proche d'autres légumes de saison sera Hinata, se souvenant que, s'il est celui qui la détruit par leur séparation, l'ayant ramassé à la petite cuillère et choyer pendant deux mois, il est surtout celui qui l'a fait sourire, resplendir, ayant été choquée, comme son mari, quand lundi dernier, elle est revenue avec un sourire lui barrant le visage, se rappelant des mots qu'elle eut quand ils ont tenté de les séparer, de l'acharnement qu'elle mit durant l'absence du blond ; pour devenir la fierté de son père et tenter d'approcher les premiers de la classe, de la volonté qui l'habite quand elle pense à lui.

\- Naruto ! Ça suffit maintenant ! J'ai promis à Shisui et Itachi de veiller sur toi et, toi, tu m'as promis de ne pas me faire de complication.

Sa voix était plus plaintive que vraiment colérique, ne sachant pas comment le prendre, de par leur peu d'affinité.

\- Oh, vous savez, cela me fait plaisir d'avoir des bras en plus. C'est mieux que faire des allers-retours et risquer de ne plus avoir ce que je désirs. Je peux vous rendre l'appareil en vous indiquant les bons marchands, ayant déjà bien fait le tour.

La voix chaleureuse surprit la jeune fille, autant que son sourire qui réchauffe son être, se reprenant bien vite, en se retournant pour répéter sa série de mots, quand Naruto, sans la regarder, lui annonce que son Sharingan est activé, leur refaisant face en acceptant la demande, qui ne peut pas se refuser, de par leur rang social.

Continuant, à trois, les courses, les plus jeunes se retrouvent vite à devenir les mules principales, ne s'en plaignant jamais, Naruto cherchant même à ne rien faire porter à la Hyûga. Malgré la légère crainte d'Izumi de déranger l'Hyûga et, surtout, ne pas pouvoir bien faire les courses, elle eut la bonne surprise d'apprendre de la femme, recevant conseille et emplacement pour les ingrédients, dont elle a besoin, pour bien faire à manger.

Parti dans son coin, faire le reste des courses, l'Uchiwa laisse l'Hyûga et Uzumaki ensemble, qui, devant un étale de produits alimentaires, vont rester dans un silence lourd, que la femme brisera en premier en l'appelant.

\- J'ignore ta relation avec ma fille, mais sache que je m'approuve en rien celle-ci.

Répondant d'un petit bruit, respectueux, Naruto écoute avec attention, sérieux.

\- Elle est actuellement heureuse. Tu la fais sourire, tout autant que souffrir. Cette relation n'est pas saine.

Hochant la tête, ne pouvant que lui donner raison, au vu de la situation et leur passé.

\- Elle ne mérite pas quelqu'un qui la fait balancer d'un extrême à l'autre, sur un coup de tête. Cette après-midi course est sympathique, mais cela ne change en rien l'avis que j'ai pour toi.

D'un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il lui demande si, elle aussi, le voit comme « Kyūbi, le démon tueur ».

\- Tu es pire que lui. Tu es…

Elle s'arrête, n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase, à défaut de bons mots. Il n'est pas « Naruto », l'enfant qu'elle a connu et adoré il y a trois ans. Pas plus que le « démon qui détruisit le village », encore moins un « rependant sous la tutelle des Uchiwa ».

Abandonnant la quête, elle réinstalle le silence, qui, cette fois, sera brisé par le blond, d'une voix froide et glaçante.

\- Combien de temps ?

Restant de glace à sa question, elle lui demande de préciser sa question.

\- Combien de temps, les médecins vous donnent ?

Le silence répondant attire le regard du blond, qui va comprendre, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Depuis combien de temps, vous n'en avez pas vu un ?

Sa voix se fait plus inquiète qu'il l'aurait voulu, regardant autour de lui, pour constater, confirmer même, que sa présence éloigne les insectes terrifiés, surtout son visage, affichant une désappointure, qui ne touche nullement la brune blanche, silencieuses, s'éloigne en prenant ses courses, se passant d'aide.

La regardant de loin, Naruto se jette sur elle, refusant d'être laissé sans réponse, se plaçant devant elle, attirant, il le sent, la venue des Anbu, prêt à intervenir.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il avec force, affichant un faux visage, pour ne pas les provoquer.

\- Je vous prierais de rester dans vos affaires, Uzumaki.

\- Cela est mes affaires ! Crache-t-il en la regardant avec force.

\- Mon état de santé ne regarde que moi. Répond-elle froidement, fuyant la conversation en s'engageant loin de lui.

Amorçant une marche forcée, pour donner l'impression de l'accompagner, Naruto enchaîne.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous que je m'inquiète, mais pour Hinata.

La mère reste silencieuse, accélérant, le blond allant devoir s'arrêter pour ne pas tendre la corde.

\- Vous êtes tout pour vos filles ! Votre perte sera mille fois pire qu'a été notre séparation.

\- N'en soyez pas si sûr. Finit-elle d'une petite voix, laissant un Naruto immobile, la regardant rentrer, chargée.

Serrant les dents, il fait demi-tour, rejoignant Izumi en annonçant le départ de la reine blanche, l'invitant à en faire autour, ne supportant plus les présences autour d'eux, ce qu'elle accepte simplement, voulant se mettre au chaud en espérant qu'Itachi soit rentré de mission.

 **xxx**

\- Naruto ! Sasuke !

Les concernés, relèvent la tête, regardant la porte de chambre. Tous deux installé sur le lit du brun, pour avoir le dos plaqué contre le mur, se jettent un regard interrogateur et accusateur.

\- J'ai passé la journée avec Izumi. Donc, c'est forcément toi ?

\- Moi, j'étais avec mon père, justement pour pas dérange maman.

Se retrouvant bien vite dans une impasse, ils quittent la couverture commune, pour aller en bas avec vitesse, ne voulant pas faire répéter Mikoto, qui se dirigent vers leur chambre, ayant plaisir à les voir.

\- On te pensait encore endormie, Maman.

\- Je me suis levé il y a peu…

Une légère toux la prend, mettant son poing devant la bouche en la tournant à leur opposer.

\- Enfin… Je vous appelais pour autre chose. J'ai reçu un appel des Hyûga.

Pendant qu'elle se remet à tousser, Sasuke jette un regard noir au blond, savant qu'il était avec la mère d'Hinata durant les courses. Celui-ci reste droit, ignorant son regard, tout en cachant sa culpabilité, se demandant ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Ils organisent une fête pour la fin d'année scolaire et ils nous ont invités.

\- Tu n'es pas en état Mikoto. Tu tiens à peine début.

Suivant la même pensée que le blond, le brun amorce déjà un mouvement pour l'asseoir sur un cousin, passant une main sur son front dans un geste réflexe, se faisant saisir le poignet d'un geste rassurant.

\- Je suis capable de tenir une soirée. Allez-vous préparer, si vous désirez venir.

\- Papa vient ?

\- Évidemment. Faits en écho la femme et Naruto, d'une voix basse en levant les yeux au ciel, tels des jumeaux.

D'un sourire, le plus jeune accepte avec empressement, montant les escaliers pour préparer ses vêtements, ayant prévu de prendre le même kimono qu'il portait à la nouvelle année, ayant été son premier, pendant que Naruto reste fixe sur la femme.

\- Je vais bien Naruto.

\- Pas à moi, Mikoto.

Fait-il froidement en s'avançant devant elle, s'agenouillant pour en passant ses doigts sur sa gorge, la voyant reculer vite la tête et lui saisir les mains, d'un regard désapprobateur, rencontrant un bleu aussi glaçant d'une lame.

\- Si tu as eu mal, c'est que la maladie a empiré. Je te conseille de faire venir un médecin.

\- Mon état de santé ne regarde que moi. Crache-t-elle difficilement, ayant mal à la gorge d'avoir forcé.

« _C'est une habitude chez les hauts de la cour ?_ »

Fixant son regard dans le sien, il répond d'un ton assez dur.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que cela ne me regarde pas, que, moi, ça m'empêche de regarder. Sasuke est trop obnubilé par son père et Itachi par… la lune.

Mikoto, allant lui couper la parole, il la devance et crache avec force, prenant l'ascendant sur elle, profitant de ce qu'elle ait perdu du répondant pour la dévorer.

\- Arrête de te croire intouchable. Oui, ça fait mal de se rendre compte qu'on n'est pas invulnérable. Arrête de lutter et soigne-toi. Tu reviendras encore plus fort et montrera d'autant plus l'exemple et soutiendra mieux cette famille.

Se levant sans demander son reste, il se fait saisir le poignet, tournant un regard défiant vers elle, prouvant qu'il n'aura que faire de sa colère ou même une punition, lui rappelant, s'il le faut, qu'elle n'a de pouvoir que sur ce qui a accepté de lui donner et de suivre comme règles.

Le silence entre eux dure quelques secondes, mais pour les deux, ceux-ci sont des minutes, ne laissant rien paraître.

\- Merci. Fait-elle, en ayant mal à la gorge.

\- J'appels le médecin et te prépare une tisane.

 **xxx**

\- Votre femme n'a pas pu venir ? Demande Hiashi.

\- Elle est souffrante. J'ai préféré qu'elle garde le lit, un médecin l'ayant ausculté. Comment va la vôtre ?

« _Un peu fatigué. Les derniers événements l'ont chamboulé, mais elle refuse de le laisser paraître, refusant de m'écouter._ »

\- Elle va bien, se trouvant avec les enfants.

D'un hochement de tête, l'Uchiwa suit le chef de clan avec respect, s'invitant dans le cadre privé des Hyûga, qui l'accueille avec respect, prenante nouvelle avec hypocrisie, se faisant répondre de la même manière, enchaînant sur les affaires de clan et village, transformant cette fête en réunion.

Pourtant, c'est bien une fête qui se déroule ce soir. Quelques invités se retrouvent après une longue absence et la majorité des enfants, sont heureux et jouent ensemble, hurlant leur plaisir d'être en vacances.

Dénigrant leur plaisir et cet excédent de joie, Sasuke prit un verre de jus et va rester avec son père en toute discrétion, se mêlant à la cour des grands, qui l'accueille en l'ignorant, ne voyant pas d'intérêt à lui accorder et qu'il ne les dérange pas.

\- Faut toujours qu'il en fasse trop. Tu penses qu'un jour, ton père arrêtera de te sucer les couilles pour le regarder ?

Sans regarder Itachi, Naruto crache son venin avec rage, restant fixe sur cette scène, qu'il trouve ridicule, avant de détourner le regard pour aller au bar-buffet, laissant l'ainée silencieux, le regard posé sur son père et frère.

Concentré et pris dans ses pensées, Itachi en sort quand Izumi coupe son lien visuel pour lui demander, voulant danser ensemble, le traînant de force avant même qu'il comprenne, restant dans un visage surpris, offrant ainsi un bien meilleur spectacle au blond.

Mâchant un amuse-bouche, calé contre un mur, Naruto regarde la salle de danse en trouvant dans cette droiture ordonnée, une froideur que, justement, les deux Uchiwa détonnent, Izumi en souriant et s'amusant, tandis qu'Itachi cherche à ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds et ne pas faire n'importe quoi, cherchant à prémédité ses mouvements plutôt que se laisser porter.

Cette petite danse est suivi d'une nouvelle et encore d'autres, Itachi ne changeant rien de son caractère, ce qui rend chaque danse encore plus plaisante et amusante à regarder.

Les Hyûga n'ont rien changé de leur caractère et regard sur Naruto, malgré les trois années qui les séparent, restant d'une froideur, curieux des capacités du blond et sa représentation des Uzumaki, pouvant ainsi se vanter d'avoir parlé avec le dernier des Uzumaki,

Si les deux grands clans partageant une même idée de l'image parfaite, pour graver l'image d'un clan fort et sans imperfection, les Uchiwa, représentant la sécurité du village, dénote plus qu'en privé, ayant eu plus de sourire et visage heureux, lors de la réunion de fin d'année, qu'ici, ou l'apparence est autant utilisée pour les autres clans, qu'eux-mêmes.

« _Je me demande combien de temps ce clan durera avant qu'une guerre intestine n'éclate ?_ »

Passant doucement une main sur le bas de son visage, simulant un petit retour discret, le démon cache une jubilation à cette idée, se laissant doucement entraîner dans le délice de son imagination avant de se reprendre et affiche un visage sérieux.

Saluant de nombreuses autres personnes venant d'arriver et l'ayant vu, l'entrainant dans une nouvelle conversation entre leur clan, que Naruto arrive à maintenir, malgré qu'il n'a pas leur expérience et une tenue qui leur sied ; remerciant autant Hiashi de l'avoir initié, qu'Orochimaru de l'avoir fait côtoyer des grands de ce monde ; il jette quelques regards autour du lui pour chercher l'objet de ses désirs et comprendre son absence.

 **xxx**

Dans sa chambre, Hinata reste fixe devant son miroir, repassant son vêtement de ses mains en se motivant et trouvant courage de se lancer.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, attirant son regard en même temps que retentit la voix fluette.

\- Sœur. Maman dit qu'il faut venir.

Le petit être, court presque loin de la porte sans demander son reste, retournant sans doute dans les bras de sa mère pendant qu'Hinata se mit à sourire, ricanant même, devant l'innocence de sa sœur, n'ayant aucune envie de lui faire de reproche, comme de ne pas frapper à la porte, ou même la laisser ouverte.

Continuant de se fixer dans le miroir, retrouvant son angoisse et sa gorge serrée, Hinata baisse les yeux en pensant qu'elle sera devant tout le clan et que, contrairement aux autres fêtes, elle ne pourra pas se cacher dans une salle, avec pour compagnie sa sœur et sa mère, celle-ci lui ayant annoncé, juste avant de dire qu'elle a aussi invité les Uchiwa, surprenant son mari par la même occasion, qui n'eut pas son mot à dire qu'il dû accueillir les premiers arrivants.

\- J'espère que cela va lui plaire. Dit-elle à voix basse, inquiète du contraire.

\- Il adore.

Sursautant en se retournant prestement vers la porte ouverte, elle devient encore plus rouge que le kimono du blond ; dont le dos a une représentation de Kurama sous le tourbillon Uzumaki, jouant sur le doute de la représentation de Konoha enfermant le Renard ; contractant avec son propre kimono blanc comme la neige.

En dépit de ses nombreux efforts, du fait qu'elle tienne mieux les chocs, c'est sans perdre une seconde qu'elle s'écroule de timidité dans les bras du blond qui la pose sur le lit, sans être plus paniqué que cela, passant une main sur son visage en constatant, avec plaisir, qu'elle va bien, s'en remettant quelques secondes après en ouvrant les yeux blancs, affichant un air béat en prononçant le nom de l'invité.

Celui-ci lui rend son sourire, lui demandant de l'excuser de lui avoir « fait peur », lui offrant l'échappatoire de son état, en l'aidant à se redresser.

\- Hinata ! Faut y aller ma chérie.

\- On arrive maman. Répond-elle rapidement, déglutissant de peur après s'être levé en vitesse.

Saisissant, en un réflexe, la main du blond, qui se lève à peine, sans lui avoir tendu, elle se sentit plus rassurer, mais aussi gêné par son geste.

\- Montrons-leur à quel point tu es magnifique.

Naruto, habillé d'un air rassurant et souriant, joue son rôle en initiant le premier pas pour l'entraîné avec lui dans la fosse au lion, devant une mère qui les voit passée, tel des fiancé à un mariage.

Leur arriver est loin d'être discret, tant parce qu'un héraut présente Hinata comme celle pour laquelle ils sont tous réunies, initiant ainsi son entrée dans la cour des grands, que le fait qu'elle est accompagnée par le blond, qui, juste avant d'être visible, s'était reculé pour la laisser être celle qui prend tous les honneurs, se laissant compresser la main en laissant l'autre dans son dos pour la soutenir dans son premier pas, lui retirant les petites roulettes quand elle est bien partie.

Souriant à tous, lançant autant de remerciement qu'on lui fit de compliment, se faisant légèrement envahir par les invités, Hinata combattit sa timidité et cache ses peurs derrière un sourire sincère, savant que ce n'est nullement le cas de ceux qui lui font face.

Éloignée de Naruto, par la force des choses, elle se fait engloutir par la foule, tournant sur elle-même en envoyant salutation sur salutation, prenant force en la sensation du regard bleu sur elle.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, l'attroupement commence à s'éclaircir, permettant à Hinata de leur faire face en ne laissant son dos de visible qu'au blond, qui va doucement s'approcher d'elle, ne la touchant pas, mais faisant comprendre sa présence et lui permettant de se tenir droit.

Profitant d'une pause qu'on lui donne ; les familles retournant à leur ancienne occupation en laissant la place à ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore salué et le feront quand, ou si, l'occasion se présente ; Hinata se repose dans le bras accueillant du blond, qui serre sa taille contre lui, affichant ouvertement qu'elle est sa possession, faisant détourner les quelques regards d'eux, choqué d'un tel comportement en public, attribuant cet état de fait à l'Uzumaki plutôt qu'à Hinata.

Sentant la respiration haletante de l'être dans ses bras, il penche sa tête à son oreille en lui demandant si elle voulait boire quelque chose, la faisant frissonner par son souffle chaud, ne pouvant que hocher la tête devant l'appel de son corps, ayant regret d'être séparé du corps blond, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes, se faisant occuper par quelque famille qui la félicite et échange leur avis, voulant connaître le niveau de cette nouvelle adversaire.

Jetant quelques regards vers sa dulcinée, Naruto attend que le bar se libère pour vérifier les quelque boisson présent, hésitant, tant à savoir quoi prendre pour la brune, que se prendre une boisson avec de l'alcool, ayant une envie soudaine.

Faisant recherche, il remarque à sa droite Shisui ignorant qu'il était à la soirée en train de parler avec une Hyûga de son âge, semblant lui faire une sérénade, d'après ses traits de visages, n'étant pas du goût de la brune - à moins que ce soit la main qui a atterri sur son milieu de dos pour descendre vers les fesses - se retournant brusquement pour coller une puissante gifle baguée au brun choqué, attirant le regard par le bruit.

L'un ou l'autre, Shisui reste droit en la regardant partir, partant au bar sous les regards disparaissent, recevant un verre du blond, qu'il prend en restant noble devant son air nonchalant, le vidant pour reprendre des forces. Prenant la serviette tendue, Shisui s'essuie la bouche avant de mettre des glaçons à l'intérieur, la plaquant sur sa joue, donc un mince filet de sang s'écoule.

\- Ne te marre pas ! Ordonne-t-il en voyant le léger sourire du blond.

\- Désolé, mais avoue que c'était stupide. Et que tu m'as habitué à tellement mieux. Dépêche-toi de la rattraper avant qu'on te la vole.

\- Je doute avoir conseil à recevoir en amour d'un enfant. Surtout de toi.

En dépit de la colère qui le ronge, Naruto sait bien que Shisui est sérieux et pense tous ses mots, l'alcool n'étant en rien responsable. Restant avec un sourire au visage, ne se sentant nullement insulté, il prend les deux verres et s'en va rejoindre Hinata, lançant, d'un ton nonchalant :

\- Cela prouve ton niveau de charme pour que je décide d'intervenir de moi-même.

Le sachant ronger son frein, son sourire s'agrandit, passant du sadisme au bonheur, quand il rencontre les yeux blancs.

\- Yonne !

La brusque voix claire le sort de sa contemplation, voyant courir à lui un petit être en kimono, trébuchant et s'écroulant à terre en plein milieu du chemin, restant immobile et silencieux quelques secondes avant que ses peurs débloquent la scène. La grande sœur prend dans ses bras sa petite, paniqué, lui demandant si elle ne s'est pas fait mal, avant de la rassurer que ce n'était rien, quand les petits bras sont autour du cou, mouillant son épaule.

Naruto intervient en même temps qu'Hinata, posant les verres sur la table proche, restant en soutien, en cas de besoin, remarquant que, si les pleures attirent l'attention, beaucoup retournent à leur occupation, sans inquiétude, ce qu'il peut comprendre, même si cela le désappointe légèrement, étant tout de même un membre de leur famille, mais ce qui l'achèvera, c'est de croiser le regard paternel qui jette un coup d'œil, se fait annoncer le problème et retourne à sa discussion.

« _Pourquoi cela me surprend ? Vous partagez bien cela avec Fugaku… J'espère ne jamais être ainsi... Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver..._ »

\- Je voulais voir Yonne…

Mélangée aux larmes, la voix attire l'attention du démon, qui s'approche doucement d'elle, lui annonçant qu'il est encore là et qu'il lui donne son attention, ce qui finit de calmer la petite brune, arborant un début de sourire à sa demande quand il lui a essuyé les yeux, Hinata se levant pour lui prendre la main, avant de se faire imiter par le blond, qui lui lance un sourire, proposant qu'il s'installe dans un endroit tranquille pour profiter de leur boisson.

 **xxx**

\- Hanabi, ma chérie, te voilà.

Tenant les cheveux blonds dans les mains, les caressant comme elle le ferait d'un chat, lui tirant légèrement dessus, la petite tourne le regard vers la voix.

\- Maman !

Lâchant les cheveux ; qui l'ont fait doudou depuis une bonne heure, pendant que les deux plus vieux parlaient entre eux et regardaient le spectacle, s'amusant comme ils peuvent, mais s'amusant bien ; elle s'agite sur les genoux du blond, avant qu'il la pose par terre et la voir courir dans les bras de sa mère, qui s'approchaient d'eux.

\- Veuillez l'excuser pour vos cheveux Uzumaki. Si vous voulez, je peux demander à ce qu'on vous recoiffe.

Souriant naturellement, il secoue la tête en passant une main dedans pour prouver que cela ne le dérange pas, au grand plaisir d'Hinata, qui le préfère ainsi, plutôt que coiffé comme il l'était à son arrivée. Elle l'a trouvé magnifique, ayant eu du mal à le lâcher des yeux, plus que de raison, mais elle trouve qu'il est encore bien loin de son apogée, malgré ses cheveux en désordre, qui révèle une nonchalance qui lui sied bien.

Rassurée, à demi, la mère leur souhaite une bonne soirée, retournant, avec son enfant dans les bras, dans les quartiers privés, Hanabi leur faisant un signe de main qu'ils lui rendent en lui souhaitant la bonne nuit.

Commençant doucement à se détendre un peu plus, Hinata serre la main du bond, que jusqu'à présent elle n'avait que sentit la recouvrir, la réchauffant, se rapproche encore un peu de lui, se retenant de poser sa tête sur son épaule en voyant arriver vers eux un homme, se redressant quand il s'arrête devant eux, l'écoutant pendant que le blond le maudit.

\- Dame Hyûga. Votre père vous fait savoir qu'il aimerait vous voir danser au moins une fois ce soir. Si cela est possible.

Les deux jeunes devinent que la seconde phrase est ajoutée de lui-même, pour l'encourager à accepter, restant silencieux devant eux, attendant la réponse, qui ne tarde pas, Hinata n'allait évidemment pas refuser de déplaire à son père, l'homme repartant pour annoncer la nouvelle, laissant une Hinata un peu gênée.

\- Un souci ? Demande le blond avec curiosité.

\- Tu ne veux sans doute pas danser.

\- Si cela peut te faire plaisir, c'en sera de même pour moi.

Naruto se lève avec entrain sous son regard silencieux.

\- Mais, tant qu'à faire, autant que cela ne soit pas forcé et une obligation.

Repassant son kimono de ses mains, pour bien le mettre, il va pour coiffer ses cheveux, les aplatissant, se faisant couper dans le mouvement par Hinata.

\- Laisse-les…

Jetant un rapide regard à la blanche, il lit en elle facilement, se décoiffant rapidement pour les remettre avec désinvolture, les transformant en crinière, avant de se tourner vers la brune, s'inclinant en un geste respectueux, faisant en sorte d'avoir la tête plus basse qu'elle, prenant une petite voix solennelle.

\- Hinata Hyûga, Princesse du clan Hyûga, je me présente comme Uzumaki Naruto, démon et futur maître de ce monde. Cela est peut-être un peu soudain, mais…

L'annonce de la danse se fait par le héraut de la soirée, les regards se tournant vers Hinata pour tous être surpris de la scène du blond s'inclinant devant une Hinata écarquillant les yeux, en se voyant tendre la main par le blond, qui continue son discours.

\- ... accepterez-vous de vous corrompre avec moi dans une danse ?

Encore un peu surprise, elle se laisse aller au le mouvement, lui prenant la main tendue en se levant, se faisant imiter par le blond, qui l'entraine vers le centre de la pièce de bal, sous les regards blancs et noir-rouge.

Debout l'un devant l'autre, Hinata imite le blond qui pose ses mains sur son corps, sans jamais être vulgaire ou déplacé, se laissant aller sans se poser de questions.

La musique commence et Naruto entraine Hinata dans une danse douce et calme, qu'elle, de par son expérience, suit sans problème, permettant, en quelques secondes de découvrir le niveau de l'autre et permettre d'offrir un spectacle de toute beauté, sans que cela n'est d'importance pour leurs yeux qui se fixent et communiquent, se noyant dans l'odeur de l'autre.

Quand la musique va pour s'arrêter, Naruto fait tourner Hinata sur elle-même, passant leur bras au-dessus d'eux, en tenant à peine sa main pour lui permettre de tourner et se remettre droit en se retournant, le sentant se baisser à ce moment en même temps que retentisse des échos d'admiration et d'applaudissement, le découvrant genou à terre, saluant en se baissant le torse, posant sa main droite sur le cœur et sa gauche tendue à plat, laissant l'image d'un prince, qui salue sa princesse.

En apparence, tout du moins, en même temps qu'elle regarde avec surprise le blond incliné, elle sent, dans sa main jointe à lui, un picotement qu'elle reconnaît sur-le-champ, nonobstant ses trois années passées, proche de ceux qu'elle a connus ses derniers temps, mais beaucoup plus plaisant et chaud que ceux-ci, serrant la main et l'invitant à se lever pour toute réponse avant de le regarder dans les yeux, voyant ce qu'elle cherchait, même si cela n'a duré qu'une demi-seconde.

\- Tu veux encore danser ?

L'invitation du blond s'est faite simple, lui laissant le choix sans la forcer et craindre la réaction autour, remarquant que les danseurs commencent à repartir sur une nouvelle musique. Leurs jetant un coup d'œil, Hinata va leur trouver une fascination, ce que Naruto apprécie dans une moindre mesure, de par leurs gestes coordonnés, dignes d'un défilé militaire.

Tournant le regard vers le blond, la brune se serre contre lui en soupirant la négation, sentant les mains du blond sur elle, ignorant, comme lui, les danseurs autour, qui leur rendent bien et danse sans les toucher.

\- Je veux rester avec toi. Plus qu'on se quitte.

 **xxx**

\- Impressionnant. J'avoue, tu nous as tous bluffé !

Naruto, préparant deux nouvelles boissons, sans alcool, va remercier, poliment, Shisui, qui est venue, comme la majorité des spectateurs avec lui et Hinata, qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la salle, les félicités, les deux jeunes se jetant des coups d'œil furtivement sans perdre leur sourire.

\- Je peux savoir où tu as appris à danser aussi bien ? Demande-t-il avec envie.

Un frisson prit le blond à ce moment, cachant du mieux qu'il peut sa grimace et taisant les douleurs fantôme de ses reins.

\- J'ai eu une bonne prof. Un peu sec, mais bonne. Sourit-il, forcé.

Un petit rire lui répond, avant que Shisui, d'une tape dans l'épaule, repart dans la foule, le laissant finir de préparer ses boissons dans un sourire, avant qu'il écarquille les yeux en sentant son corps se raidir de douleur, des bras le compressent contre un corps froid, entendant à son oreille une voix familière.

\- Merci pour le compliment.

Une douleur vive le prend au niveau de son lobe d'oreille, sentant des crocs se planter dedans.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, à révéler tes faiblesses au grand jour, pourrais arriver une souffrance et la solitude.

Écarquillant les yeux en étant pris de rage, il se retourne brusquement, voyant devant lui la salle, remplis d'Hyûga parlent entre eux.

Il fait plusieurs pas vers eux, cherchant dans la foule, un mouvement, un geste traître, finissant par soupirer en abandonnant, ayant toujours été l'une des seules personnes à lui échapper, réprimant un frisson en se rendant compte de ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Vérifiant que son lobe d'oreille n'ait rien, il passera doucement une main sur son omoplate droit, racine de la douleur qui la foudroyez, la ressortant aussi vite pour l'essuyer du sang noir, dessus.

 **xxx**

\- La nuit est vraiment belle.

Posant la tête contre le torse du blond, Hinata regarde les étoiles pendant que Naruto, a le menton posé sur sa tête, regardant le petit lagon devant eux, appréciant l'idée qu'a eu Shisui de les inviter dans le jardin, en cette belle nuit.

Celui-ci, placé plusieurs mètres d'eux, au bord du lac, échange un baiser avec l'Hyûga qui lui a laissé sa marque, encore bien visible sur la joue qu'elle caresse, lui ayant bien apprit la leçon, n'ayant plus les mains aussi baladeuses, même s'il caresse ses reins et hanche.

Pris dans l'ambiance romantique et, sans aucun doute, l'alcool dans le sang, Izumi, placée quelques mètres plus loin des deux groupes, chevauche Itachi, qui a les mains autour de son corps, la contrôlant difficilement, à savoir pas du tout, n'arrivant qu'à lui poser comme seule barrière, le fait qu'ils soient encore habillés tous les deux, la seule qui empêche toute pénétration, hormis celle de la langue dans la bouche, n'empêchant pas l'adolescente de faire un simulacre réaliste et excitant pour n'importe qui.

Si Itachi n'était pas Itachi, tout aurait un doute sur son consentement.

\- Naruto.

Le concerné quitte le spectacle du lac pour celui de la neige embrumé.

\- J'ai froid.

Souriant légèrement à sa remarque, qu'il doit au fond de verre que Shisui lui a proposé, il ouvre son kimono pour la recouvrir avec, ou plutôt, aurait voulu, mais elle le stop en le remerciant rapidement et plongeant contre son torse, rentrant ses mains dans son vêtement pour le serrer contre lui, frottant son visage contre son corps en fermant les yeux, semblant parti pour se servir de lui comme cousin.

\- Hinata ? Appelle-t-il légèrement surprise.

\- Chut. Laisse-moi profiter de mon rêve.

Avant de pouvoir l'arrêter, il sent ses mains descendre contre ses reins, compressant son corps contre le sien et l'arbre derrière, en soupirant.

Habité d'un sourire, Naruto profite de sentir le corps contre lui, soupirant en fermant les yeux, souhaitant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Pourtant, il va s'arrêter et si brusquement que Naruto et Hinata ne le réalise pas tout de suite, pris tous les deux dans un sursautent commun, sentant leur corps devenir aussi froid que le vent autour, leur cœur battant d'un rythme irrégulier.

-Naruto ?

L'appel d'Hinata au blond, est représentatif de tellement de demandes, d'inquiétudes, de doutes, le suppliant de dire quelque chose qui la rassurerait, qui lui annoncerait qu'elle se trompe.

\- Hinata.

La réponse est, elle aussi, représentative de tous les mots qu'il aimerait lui dire, qu'il aimerait que ce soit faux, mais annonciateur que, malheureusement, c'est bien réel.

Sa mâchoire inférieure tremblante, les yeux remplissent de larmes, elle se lève brusquement en courant à l'intérieur de sa maison, surprenant les adolescents, qui demande ce qu'il se passe au blond, pensant à une dispute.

L'enfant reste silencieux, la tête penchée, calmant sa respiration.

Un hurlement strident retentit dans la toute la maison, s'évadant pour envahir tout le village, sonnant le glas.

« _Reposé en paix. Reine blanche._ »

* * *

 _[…] Vous n'étiez pas une mère pour moi. J'aurais aimé, j'aurais espéré, mais vous ne l'étiez pas. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt… Mais mes sentiment, ma quête, m'ont aveuglés. Si… Si vous me l'aviez dit… Vos doutes... Vos craintes… Je… Pourquoi vous vous êtes condamné ?... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit… C'est injuste… Même avec moi, qui ne perdais pas d'occasion de vous observer, vous étiez invisible._

* * *

 _Discourt d'Uzumaki Naruto aux funérailles._


	28. Le deuil du démon

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Envoyer, normalement sans retard (: hahaha ta gueule !), je vous prie de m'excuser si c'est le cas, je suis actuellement avec deux amis à me péter la gueule avec l'alcool et des karaoké (25/2/18 : plus exactement, a ce moment, j'était au buffalo bill a parler avec deux filles super, a qui je souhaite le bonheur.).^^'' Votre compréhension m'étant important, vos excuse… Aussi… On ne va pas commencer à se battre vous et moi… De toute façon j'ai changé d'adresse, donc bon, vous pouvez plus m'envoyer de bombe… D'ailleurs, je me demande si le changement d'adresse ne vas pas me les refaire distribuer… Non... ?

 _Réponse review_

 _Fifi :_ Salut fifi, désolé, j'ai un léger sur mon poste^^. Ravi de te lire en tout cas^^  
En effet, la mère Hinata a une réaction compréhensible, partagé entre la réalité de qui est Naruto, à savoir un Nukenin en repentes, ainsi que le seul à donner et retirer le bonheur à sa fille. C'est aussi l'une des première a considère Naruto comme un enfant ordinaire, avant qu'il fuit le village, elle a passé beaucoup d'instant avec lui, ce qui rend d'autant plus dure le fait qu'elle n'ait rien vu venir de lui. Mikoto, comme la mère d'Hinata, tienne leur rôle à bras de corps. Si le mari dirige le clan et le font tenir debout, les femmes, elles, doivent tenir leur rôle de mère et le foyer en place. C'est pas vraiment une valse qu'il danse, mais cela s'en rapproche. Je ne connais pas trop leur coutume de danse, mais je pense bien qu'ils doivent danser en soirée^^. L'idée de Shisui recalé m'a bien fait rire, surtout que cela m'a ouvert une voie avec Naruto. Cette suite devrais te plaire^^

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre 28 : Le deuil du démon.

C'est sous une pluie battante, que les plus grandes familles de Konoha sont réunies, debout, devant la stèle commémorative, où trône la photo de la mère d'Hinata, souriante, ainsi que d'autres souvenirs de sa présence sur terre.

Sous la musique de la pluie, tous ont la tête baissée, rangée en ligne droite, créant des colonnes massive de chaque famille, séparée d'une autre par un petit espace, de rare pleures se font, mais aucun ne surpasse ceux du ciel, qui recouvre tout ce qui les entoure.

L'Hokage, sans doute poussé par ses responsabilités, se voit faire un discours commémoratif, parlant difficilement de cette femme qu'il a si peu vu et ne connaît en rien personnellement.

\- C'est un triste jour, aujourd'hui. Un triste moment qui nous réunit tous…

Pendant qu'il parle, pas mal de regard, sous des têtes baisées, jette des regards autour d'eux, cherchant des informations, tant dans la famille de l'autre, que sa propre famille, voulant profiter d'une quelconque faiblesse pour plus tard.

Dans tous ses regards perdus, beaucoup se noient dans la masse, droite, de la famille Uchiwa. Si la brume et la pluie battante ne donnent pas une vision parfaite, il est pourtant aisé de ne pas voir une touffe blonde aux yeux bleus.

Beaucoup se posent des questions, créant des chuchotements sur le fait que la famille Uchiwa refuse de présenter Naruto comme un Uchiwa, que celui-ci ne veut en rien être présent pour les funérailles de l'ancienne maîtresse de clan, attirant le regard sur l'ainée Hyûga, présente au côté de son père.

Hinata est aussi droite d'une règle et immobile qu'un chêne. Son regard sur les pieds, elle serre les poings de colère, hurlant dans une masse sourde à son chagrin, mais sachant l'enchaîné quand l'Hokage, ayant fini son discours, demande si quelqu'un voulait ajouter quelque chose, lui interdisant tout mouvement, Hiruzen concluant à la négation et commençant à faire descendre le cercueil dans le trou, déjà creusé et solidifié, pour qu'il ne se referme pas avec la pluie tombante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe papa ?...

Une petite voix, fluette, se fait assez fort par-dessus la pluie, attirant l'attention de tous sans pour autant qu'un regard se porte sur elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils mettent maman sous la terre ? Dis papa, pourquoi est-ce que les gens, ils lui jettent de la terre dessus, à ma maman, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ?

\- Hanabi.

Le nom, craché, ainsi que le regard que lui jette Hiashi, eut pour but de la faire taire, de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment, mais si cela marche sur l'ainé, de par son caractère calme et sa conscience des choses plus développée, il n'en est rien pour cette enfant, de bientôt quatre ans, qui tient difficilement début et immobile, tirant sur le bras de sa nourrisse, Natsu, pour se rapprocher de son père.

\- Faut pas faire ça ! Il ne faut pas lui mettre de la terre dessus, parce que sinon, elle pourra plus aller au marché ma maman !

S'agitant dans tous les sens, elle arrive à échapper à la poigne de la jeune adulte, qui se retrouve écartelée par ces deux obligations, restant droit, le regard baisé de honte de n'avoir pas été parfaite, ignorant, comme tous, la petite qui se jette sur le pantalon de son père, tirant dessus en commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Papa t'en prie !

Le père reste immobile, le regard haut et fixe sur la tombe de sa femme, ayant une respiration saccadée, le corps tremblant. Avant qu'il amorce un mouvement, déjà l'enfant le quitte pour se jeter dans d'autres bras.

\- Grand-sœur ! Dis-leur d'arrêter faire ça à maman !

Contrairement à son père, contrairement à toutes les personnes présentes autour, la sœur brise ses chaînes pour s'agenouiller dans l'eau, prenant sa sœur dans ses bras quand elle l'a appelé.

\- Hanabi !

Elle la serre fort, lui cachant la tête contre son torse, pleurant avec elle en se fichant des avis et pensées qu'on éprouve pour elles, tenant son rôle de barrière à une Hanabi qui commence à comprendre cette agitation autour d'elle et l'absence de sa mère, depuis deux semaines, l'enterrement étant précipité pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention.

\- Maman, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour mon anniversaire. Dis-leur d'arrêter de lui jeter de la terre. Faut pas enterrer ma maman ! Faut pas ! Hein Hinata, faut pas ? Hinata ? Hinata.

L'ainée reste silencieuse, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots, parlant par des gestes de réconfort et tendresse, la serrant contre elle en la nourrissant de son amour, comme elle se nourrit de sa tristesse, refusant de lui demander une quelconque responsabilité, n'étant pas elle qui doit assumer ce rôle.

\- Natsu. Ramène Hanabi à la maison.

Hochant la tête à la voix grave de son chef de clan, qui n'agressera aucun regard, la nourrice s'approche des filles, passant les mains autour du plus jeune corps tremblant et en pleure. Hinata la regarde faire, commençant à lui laisser sa place pour qu'elle la porte, comme elle l'a déjà fait, ses deux dernières semaines, en alternant avec l'ainée.

Comme un réveil, au moment de se séparer du corps plus vieux, Hanabi hurle la négation, se débattant, avant d'être repris par Hinata, annonçant qu'elle reste avec elle, se levant en la portant et partir avec elle, Natsu hochant juste la tête en marchant à côté d'elle, accélérant en passant devant le père, qui reste fixe, silencieux quand ses filles partent loin de lui, sous les bruits de pleurs, disparaissant.

 **xxx**

Marchant doucement dans les rues, les mains dans les poches, le regard haut, le visage fermé, le jeune blond prend un chemin qu'il connaît par cœur, ignorant tout ce qui l'entoure, son corps bougeant sans que l'esprit y soit, tournant dans la rue étroite pour rentrer dans le quartier, qui lui assure la libération de surveillance des Anbus, postés sur les toits.

\- Était-ce vraiment prudent, Loups gris ? On aurait dû le signaler.

Restant silencieux, l'adolescent, presque adulte, reste fixe sur le dos du blond, n'ayant pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que sa collègue, aux cheveux violets et longs, le fixe de son masque de chat avec trois traits « éclair », comme des griffures ; une sur le front et sur chaque joue.

\- Partons Neyo. Les Uchiwa sont rentrés depuis peu, c'est à eux de jouer.

 **xxx**

\- Naruto ! Rentre vite, tu vas être gelé.

Marchant d'un même rythme, ne calculant nullement que Mikoto vint de lui parler, voire même que ses pas le mène à la maison principale, Naruto sursaute quand une main emprisonne son poignet et le tire avec force sous le perron.

Levant la tête, une serviette s'y pose, le frottant avec énergie, cherchant à lui donner la chaleur qui lui manque, sans que sa léthargie soit relevée.

Rentrant ainsi dans la maison, chauffée, il se fait déshabillée par une Mikoto, pressé terrifié qu'il ait pu attraper froid avec ses vêtement mouillé lui laissant le sous-vêtement en lui passant la serviette comme couverture.

\- Va dans la chambre te changer. On passe bientôt à table.

Soupirant pour seule réponse, Naruto amorce sa nouvelle marche, l'esprit vide, se changeant devant un Sasuke qui ne le calcule pas, mais ne pouvant pas résister à lui jeter un regard rapide, qui se fait de moins en moins rapide à mesure que les occasions se font, se perdant dans les formes du jeune corps blond, ainsi que de son sceau le recouvrant, ayant vu, la première fois, un charabia incompréhensible, il imagine, maintenant, des dessins à même son corps.

\- Sasuke.

Le concerné sursaute, répondant d'un bruit au dos blond.

\- Comment elle était ?

\- Je ne suis pas à ton service. Tu n'avais qu'à venir. Crache-t-il froidement en retournant à sa lecture.

Le blond soupire, restant silencieux avant de quitter la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui en douceur.

 **xxx**

Entendant des pas résonner au loin, le blond, appuyé contre la porte de la chambres, se lève et l'ouvre quand Mikoto arrive pour leur annoncer que le repas est prêt, un repas qui était des plus calmes, pas que d'habitude, ils soient bruyants, ou agité ; une nouvelle ligne à ce que regrette le blond, se projetant toujours dans les anciens repas qu'ils tenaient avec son entourage, trouvant les repas avec Orochimaru meilleurs que ceux avec la famille Uchiwa, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pensé un jour.

Parti dans ses éternelles habitudes de se projeter loin, Naruto va s'étonner à penser au Quartet, dont leur pensée ne l'a jamais traversé depuis qu'il est arrivé, devant prendre quelques secondes pour se rappeler de leur prénom et les réciter comme un poème.

Ne lui en déplaise, son esprit le fait revenir dans un repas lambda, sans aucun intérêt et différence à d'autres, si ce n'est qu'il n'est pas très loin avant le retour d'Anko du pays de l'Eau.

Jirôbô qui mange son repas en quelques bouchers, avant d'en entamer un nouveau. Kidômaru, telle l'araignée, se faufilant pour mordre par l'insulte et moquerie de son appétit. Rejoint par les jumeaux, Sakon et Ukon, mangeant leur repas tous les deux en alternant avec une moquerie et insulte sur sa lourdeur en combat, dont Jirôbô ne répond en rien, laissant les insultes glisser, ne jetant aucun regard sur ce qui l'entoure.

Kitsune, faisant de même, son repas à côte de lui, ouvert, tapant dedans en même temps qu'il étudie un parchemin, écrivant quelques notes, pour la mission actuelle, ne calculant pas plus la dernière membre, qui se trouve appuyer sur le même tronc d'arbre que lui, finissant son bento en première avant de sortir sa flûte.

Ce tic venu d'une mission de protection de convoi, ennuyant, l'avant sorti pour commencer à répéter des notes de musique, sans souffler dedans pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ceux qui l'entouraient et de futurs assaillants. Recommençant ce stimuli plusieurs fois sur tout le voyage, certaine d'être seule, celui-ci finit, n'y tenant plus, elle s'était isolée pour jouer ce morceau qui la hantait.

Sans faire de bruit, profitant qu'elle ait les yeux fermés et était concentrée, Kitsune s'installa à côté d'elle en profitant de sa musique. Quand elle eut fini de jouer, écarquillant les yeux de le voir, le jeune démon la complimenta et remercia pour cet instant plaisant, demandant qu'elle lui joue un autre morceau à l'occasion. La laissant bête plusieurs secondes, elle comprit son regard fixe et remis en bouche sa flûte pour lui jouer une vieille musique.

\- Et voilà l'autre pute qui cherche à attirer l'attention de Kitsune. Range ça, tu te ridiculises plus qu'autre chose.

\- Va te faire foutre avec tes quatre bras, tit bite.

\- Je le savais ! Tu nous mates pendant qu'on se change ! Sale nympho !

Tournant le regard vers son collègue Ukon ne répondant jamais qu'à travers Sakon de venin et insulte, le marbré reste curieux de ne l'entendre répondre, voire même fuir son regard et toute alliance avec lui.

Au lieu d'y voir un signe de défaite, par sa stupidité, il va pour réattaquer, mais se fait devancer par la musique de flûte qui résonne à leur oreille, faisant fuir les jumeaux, qui n'ont jamais eu de plaisir dans la musique de cet objet, même si elle est bien jouée, Kidômaru se plaignant de se faire couper la parole, puis de se faire ignorer par tous, qui vont rester silencieux et profiter de le voir se débattre, comme un insecte sous la pluie.

Enragé, il fit louper une note à la rose en lui jetant une pierre, sans jamais avoir eu l'attention de la toucher.

La pierre a à peine tapée l'arbre, Tayuya l'esquivant dans un mouvement reflète en se rapprochant du benjamin, que celui-ci a le pied sur la gorge de l'araignée, le fixant de ses yeux rouges en frottant bien son membre avant de s'en retourner à son arbre, faisant signe à Tayuya de reprendre, Kidômaru se levant rapidement en tentant de les maudire et partir, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'a plus de voix, sa gorge lui brûlant.

 **xxx**

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, s'approchant de la fin du mois de mars et du début de la rentrée.

Dans le quartier des Uchiwa, proche des terrains, début devant un mur, éloigné de la masse brune, Naruto reste immobile, serrant le poing. Le corps tremblant, amorçant un mouvement de coup de poing en plein dans le mur, il s'arrête à quelques centimètres, appuyant juste de ses phalanges et soupirant en baissant la tête.

Se retournant calmement, il commence à rentrer vers la maison principale, n'ayant aucune envie de rester dehors, dans cette masse immonde, ne calculant pas Shisui, fixe, qui ouvre la bouche en tentant d'improviser un discours, quelque chose à dire, sentant bien, comme tous ceux qui l'entoure, que Naruto n'est pas dans son état normal.

\- Je vais bien. Crache-t-il en lui passant devant.

Sur le chemin, Naruto ne se retourne pas une seule fois, sentant pourtant bien l'adolescent, qu'il ne se dissimule nullement, rentrant en laissant la porte ouverte pour lui, soupirant en sentant Mikoto approcher, lui demandant nouvelle de sa « sortie », remarquant son regarde inspecteur sur tout son corps, à la recherche de toute trace de ce qu'il s'est passé, ne récoltant rien de Naruto et un secouement de tête, de la part du jeune adolescent.

Gardant constance, pour son image, elle dissimule son soupire, demandant à Naruto s'il voulait prendre un petit repas ou autre chose, le goûter n'étant pas loin, récoltant un silence de quelques secondes, un regard vide et un signe de tête négative, le blond la fuyant ouvertement avant de finalement sentit une main sur son épaule, s'arrêtant.

\- Je vais bien.

S'il se montre bien plus respectueux avec elle, qu'avec Shisui, sa force de persuasion n'est en rien diminuée, Mikoto retirant sa main de son épaule, le laissant faire quelques pas pour aller s'enfermer, avant de finalement prendre la parole, disant ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

\- Tu n'es pas seul. Je sais que cela te touche. Inutile de mentir… Cette dame t'était proche Naruto… Tu devrais arrêter de lutter.

Stopper en plein milieu du couloir, restant de dos aux deux Uchiwa, il laisse un silence lourd dans la pièce, le brisant par son soupir et corps plus détendu.

\- Tu as raison, Mikoto. Je vais arrêter de me débattre.

Reprenant sa marche naturellement, il laisse deux Uchiwa circonflexe, le fixant disparaitre en haut.

Mikoto ne peut pas l'expliquer, mais la voix de Naruto lui a paru tellement fausse, tellement inhabituelle à ce qu'elle lui connaît, qu'elle en conclue qu'il s'est forcé à parler, contenant mal les sentiments qui l'habitent, qu'il a besoin d'aide, mais qu'il faudra marcher sur des œufs pour briser toutes ses défenses, le temps les fortifiants.

Contrairement à elle, Shisui connaît cette voix froide, ce sérieux tellement différent, savant que durant ses quelques secondes de parole, le Naruto sérieux, le Naruto dangereux, avait refait son apparition, un Naruto qui le mit sur la défensive, le Sharingan sortis, prêt à protéger Mikoto dans un premier geste, avant de maîtriser Naruto. En le voyant partir, il bénit sa chance de l'avoir vu partir dans son coin.

Quand Mikoto, se retourne vers lui, son Sharingan à déjà disparue et un petit sourire l'habite, acceptant son invitation à manger, par politesse, apprenant qu'Itachi ne devrait pas tarder.

# _Naruto…_ _tu es pratiquement au bout un chemin. Contrôle-toi…_ #

Poussant un soupire lourd en secouant la tête pendant qu'il suit Mikoto, celle-ci tourne la tête, lui demandant ce qui se passe, étonné.

\- Oh rien. C'est juste que je viens de penser à quelque chose, mais c'est tellement bête, que je me surprends à avoir pensé que cela puisse se produire.

Faisant un petit signe de tête, la femme continue de les mener au salon, faisant servir le thé en étant face à un Shisui souriant, pour la forme, n'ayant pas besoin de trop réfléchir pour comprendre qu'elle veut lui parler, posant sa tasse sur la table en lui donnant toute son attention.

\- Tu attends quoi ?

Assez circonflexe, il demande précision par le silence.

\- Shisui. Tu es peut-être qu'un neveu lointain, mais tu passes tellement de temps avec nous, que je peux autant te considérer de la famille que mes propres enfants. Je te connais assez pour savoir que Naruto ne t'est pas indifférent.

Déglutissant, allant tenter de se défendre, il se fait couper.

\- Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était le Kyūbi que tu voulais. Un peu comme tout le monde… Sauf que, tu t'en fiches de lui, c'est Naruto qui t'attire. Est-ce parce que c'est un Uzumaki ? Ou parce que, tu te reconnais en lui, toujours est-il que je vois bien tes regards sur lui. Tu peux te cacher derrière le fait de rendre visite à Itachi, lui et moi, on est bien conscient que c'est prétexte. Donc, quel que soit ton plan, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Restant silencieux, baissant la tête, il soupire avant de répondre bêtement.

\- Se précipiter ne servira à rien. Il m'est encore inaccessible.

\- Tu peux attendre l'éternité, cela ne changera pas ce fait. Naruto a toujours été inaccessible, même pour moi, qui lui pose difficilement les limites. À trop attendre, tu laisseras passer ta chance.

 **xxx**

Fermant son livre d'un mouvement sec, colérique, résonnant dans toute la chambre, Naruto se lève en vitesse. Partant de cette pièce, son bouquin sous le bras, il se retient de claquer la porter, sous le silence du brun, au regard parlant mille mots, savant que le blond est parti pour cette raison, mais n'ayant aucune honte, se refusant de baisser sa garde en l'ignorant pour une quelconque raison.

Traversant le couloir à grande vitesse, il s'arrête devant une porte, frappant sans colère, mais assez fort pour se faire entendre. La porte s'ouvre sur un Itachi, droit, le visage neutre, ne posant pas de question en le regardant de ses yeux vides, que ce soit de volonté, ou même de la réalité qui l'entoure, permettant à Naruto de se rendre compte de son erreur, mettant même au clair leur position, l'un de l'autre.

Ils sont dangereux dans les projets de l'autre.

\- Excuse. Je me suis trompé de porte. Mentit-il avant de tourner le dos et partir d'un pas naturel.

Itachi le suivra du regard rouge, l'esprit partant déjà loin dans ses projets, n'accordant plus d'importance aux mots, que son cousin a tenu hier.

 **Xxx**

\- Entrez !

La porte coulissante suit l'ordre froid, laissant entrer l'enfant démon, qui referme la porte derrière lui, avançant de quelques pas sans que Fugaku relève le regard, savant qu'il était là.

Allant poser sa demande, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il soit obligé d'en arriver là pour obtenir la paix, Naruto voit l'homme froid, sans qu'il lui jette regard, le couper d'un geste de plume, lui montrant un bureau proche.

Sans un mot, le nouveau venue s'y installe en silence en ouvrant son livre sur la page qu'il avait quittée.

\- Sur quoi il est ?

Ce n'est en rien de la curiosité, ou une invitation à la discussion, mais clairement la méfiance d'un policier sur un suspect, qui va répondre avec la même froideur en se justifiant.

\- L'histoire de Konoha.

\- Un livre de Sasuke ?

\- Oui.

Fugaku, se suffisant de cette réponse, reste silencieux, résonnant sa plume sur ses rouleaux de travaux en laissant le blond à sa lecture.

 **xxx**

Sortant de cette pièce pour ne jamais revenir, laissant un Fugaku silencieux, sans changement, malgré ses quelques jours ensemble, Naruto soupire en voyant devant lui Shisui, debout, semblant l'attendre.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Shisui. Crache-t-il avant de partir dans son coin.

\- Tu n'es pas venue à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Fait-il calmement.

Fermant les yeux en une grimace, se souvenant qu'aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, il soupire en avouant avoir oublié, ayant passé son temps à lire, montrant l'objet avant de reprendre sa marche, vite suivi par Shisui, qui l'enchaîne d'un ton calme.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Naruto.

\- Pile-poil ce que je ne veux pas. Fous-moi la paix, Shisui. Grogne-t-il telle une bête blessée.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- Pas maintenant ! Hurle le blond.

Tournant un angle, il traverse le jardin sur le chemin de dalles, ayant besoin de continuer à marcher, prendre l'air, ne sachant pas où aller, mais certainement pas dans la maison, n'ayant aucune envie de voir des yeux remplis de sentiments qui n'ont aucun sens.

Quoique ses mots aient été clairement représentatifs de son envie et non une fuite, Shisui reste têtu, continuant de le suivre, le devançant pour lui couper le chemin et le regarder droit dans les yeux, montrant, imposant, sa volonté.

Séparer de trois mètres, le blond lui envoie un regard des plus sombres, tremblant de rage, se retenant difficilement d'exploser en ce casus belli.

\- Ça a intérêt à être important, parce que prison, sceau, ou même la différence de puissance, ne m'empêchera pas de t'en coller une.

Se faisant graver les mots dans son esprit, Shisui reste impassible, décidant que ce serait aujourd'hui, ou jamais.

\- Tu es en colère, Naruto. Tu bouillonnes intérieurement, ta rage ne demande qu'à sortir, mais tu te refuses de l'exprimer, détestant faire quelque chose sans aucune raison, céder à tes pulsions pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, t'enrageant encore plus, ainsi.

Restant silencieux, la respiration plus régulière, plus calme, le corps moins tendu, Naruto apporte la preuve qu'il l'écoute et que Shisui arrive à toucher par-delà ses murailles.

S'approchant sans peur, ne détectant plus aucun danger mortel, il enchaîne.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes Naruto. Ce cercle vicieux ne te mènera que dans des ténèbres plus profondes et sans intérêt. Si tu veux, je peux-

Rejoignant le sol aussi vite que le poing a touché sa joue, Shisui vit Naruto se remettre droit, massant son poing calmement, n'ayant aucune agressivité envers lui, ou même de colère qui l'habite, à l'opposé de son état en sortant du bureau de Fugaku.

\- Désolé, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix...

Soupire-t-il en finissant son massage et ranger ses membres dans les poches, laissant l'Uchiwa se relever en parlant d'une voix calme.

\- Vous me faites tous chier, Shisui. Toi, Mikoto. Sasuke. Tous, hormis Fugaku. Je n'ai pas passé la semaine avec lui par plaisir, ou autres trucs, mais pour avoir la paix. Tu comprends ça, la paix. Vous m'avez tellement gonflé que j'en suis venue à passer la semaine avec lui. J'aurais préféré la torture des geôliers plutôt que ça, Shisui.

Allant parler, le brun se fait couper par le blond, qui enchaîne avec force persuasive et calme.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui vous échappe. Une chose que vous avez oublié, ou sans doute, ai-je réussi à vous faire oublier par mon respect des règles. Je ne suis pas comme vous, Shisui. Je n'éprouve rien à la mort de quelqu'un, que cela soit d'un proche, ou d'un inconnu. Le simple principe d'empathie est pour moi une insulte. J'en ai déjà ressenti, mais je l'ai aussi vite oublié quand je n'ai pu rien faire pour que cela aille dans mon sens et ceux de mes objectifs. Cette mort était inutile, pire même, elle n'apporte que des emmerdes. Elle est morte, je ne ramène pas les gens à la vie, donc je passe à autre chose et demande qu'une chose… Que vous me foutiez la paix !

Le hurlement fait autant sursauter Shisui de surpris que la maison proche.

Se reprenant bien vite, Shisui tente de toucher une corde sensible, « lui faire entendre raison ».

\- Et pour Hinata ?

Il comprit sur-le-champ sa bêtise en voyant son visage se refermer, le transperçant de son regard.

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu Shisui. J'en ai torturé pour moins que ça !

Des bruits de pas mettent fin à toute tentative de l'adolescent, donnant la porte de sortie au blond, qui rentre finalement à la maison.

 **xxx**

Pendant que le village commence leur activité de fin de journée, avant d'aller se coucher pour recommencer le lendemain leurs tâches, le donjon du clan Hyûga est encore en pleine agitation, faisant résonner les coups échangés dans un combat de plus brutale et une cadence, imposée, élevé.

Tenant difficilement sur ses jambes, Hinata finit par laisser une ouverture, se prenant, sans aucune retenue, un coup à la poitrine qui la projette et roule sur plusieurs tours, finissant à terre, immobilisée par la douleur, pendant que son agresseur se remet droit.

\- Debout Hinata !

La voix glaçante d'Hiashi résonne dans toute la pièce, la fixant de son regard blanc froid, faisant trembler tous les serviteurs présents et sourire son père de voir son fils corrigé son faible enfant.

Restant droit, à attendre quelques secondes, Hiashi voit Hinata, serrant les poings en raclant de ses ongles pointure le sol, se lever sans grâce et activer son Byakugan en toisant son père de ses yeux veiné. Se mettant sur ses gardes quelques secondes, il la voit lui faire face en une position de bien différente de ce qu'il lui a appris, fronçant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette posture avachie ! Redresse-toi sur-le-champ.

Hinata serre les dents, les lèvres s'écartant pour laisser son souffle traverser sa mâchoire, carnassière et déchirante, à travers les trous de ses dents manquantes tomber il y a peu durant ses « entraînements » créant un sifflement qui ressemble à une bête enragée, armant sa posture pour se jeter sur l'homme en un bond, quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement, attirant les regards de tous vers un petit être, brune, se rabougrissant sur elle-même de peur.

-Hanabi ?

Tournant le regard vers la voix familière, qu'elle cherchait, la petite écarquille les yeux en voyant Hinata qui la regarde, les yeux blancs neutres et le sourire calme, angélique, se faire frapper par la main de son père lui écrase le visage et la projette sur plusieurs mètres, la laissant inconsciente.

Un hurlement retentit de sa part, courant vers sa sœur, avant de se faire bloquer par des serviteurs, qui lui demande de se calmer, ayant du mal à la tenir, du fait de son statut et qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire.

\- Ça suffit, Hanabi !

Entendant la voix de son père en colère, l'enfant-bébé se stoppe, terrifiée, voyant le visage fermé, qui lui ordonne le silence, avant de se tourner vers son ainée, inconsciente.

\- Ne baisse jamais ta garde ! Tu es l'héritière du clan, tu te dois d'être forte pour porter la force du clan. Tu nous fais honte à agir aussi faiblement. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?!

Restant glaçant, le père quitte le donjon en annonçant qu'elle l'a assez déçu pour aujourd'hui, se faisant suivre de tous les serviteurs lâchant Hanabi, qui tombe à terre, n'ayant plus d'équilibre et force dans les jambes ; sans qu'aucun ne leur jette un regard. Le grand-père, fermant la marche, leur jette un regard dégoûté en maudissant la future génération que la paix semble rendre des plus faibles, n'osant pas imaginer ses arrière-petits-enfants si cela continue ainsi, bénissant presque sa vieillesse de le prendre avant de voir cela.

Claquant la porte derrière lui, Hanabi se réveille à ce moment, se levant difficilement, rampant et marchant à quatre pattes avant de se jeter au chevet de sa sœur, aux yeux fermés, le corps inerte.

Pleurant en la secouant de toutes ses forces pour tenter de la réveiller, Hanabi hurle, reproduisant les mêmes gestes qu'il y a trois semaines, si ce n'est que cette fois, c'est Hinata qui est inerte, qu'elle n'arrivera pas en trompe pour la porter loin du corps, résistant à ses agissements, lui promettant que cela allant bien se passer, qu'il faut qu'elle se calme, laissant leur père rentrer dans la chambre.

Donnant de petits coups de poing de colère contre le corps, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle va supplier pour qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle ne la laisse pas seul.

\- Pitié non…

Désespérée, elle pose sa tête sur le corps, le recouvrant de ses larmes, devenant elle aussi inerte, refusant d'être laissé seul.

 **xxx**

Immobile, regardant dans le vide, Hanabi va sursauter en sentant une main qui va doucement remonter son dos avant de s'arrêter sur ses cheveux quand la petite tourne la tête vers le visage de sa sœur, qui lui sourit, se jetant sur elle en l'appelant de joie.

Souriant en se redressant, l'ainée va cajoler sa sœur plusieurs secondes, la sentant tremblante et l'entendant pleurer.

\- J'ai cru que tu avais rejoint… Maman.

Restant silencieuse, Hinata continue de lui caresser le dos en prononçant, telle une formule magique, des mots réconfortant pour la calmer, lui assurant qu'elle fera tout pour ne jamais la laisser seule. La gardant dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes, Hinata va décider de se lever, avec difficulté, lui demandant l'heure de manière automatique, se faisant rappeler que sa sœur ne sait pas la lire. Regardant l'horloge au-dessus de la porte, l'ainée constate être resté inconscientes presque trois heures.

Gardant l'information pour elle-même, elle est prise d'un sourire en se tournant vers sa sœur, qui va l'imiter, sans comprendre pourquoi, pas plus quand elle se fait serrer dans les bras puissants de sa sœur.

\- Bon anniversaire ma chérie !

Ne comprenant pas sur le moment, elle reçoit un énorme bisou sur la joue, tournant le regard vers sa sœur.

\- Il est une heure du matin. On est officiellement le 27 mars. Bon anniversaire ma puce.

Se reprenant un nouveau bisou, Hanabi va rester assez surprise, avant de sourire et se mettre doucement à trembler de tristesse, se reprenant difficilement, avec l'aide de sa sœur.

\- Allons-nous coucher. Demain, je te donnerais ton cadeau. Sourit l'ainée, se faisant rassurante.

\- On pourra aller voir maman pour que je lui montre ? Demande précipitamment la cadette avant de se faire porter.

Restant interdit quelques secondes, surprise par la demande, Hinata hoche juste la tête, lui promettant qu'elles iront demain.

 **xxx**

Marchant dans le silence des tombes qui dérange légèrement Hinata la cadette, de par son innocence, tire sa sœur dans l'allée qui est réservé à la famille Hyûga, n'ayant aucun mal à trouver la tombe de leur mère, malgré la légère brume qui les entoure et empêche de voir, au-delà de cinq mètres.

Habillé de vêtement chaud, Hanabi plus qu'il en faut, elles restent immobiles devant la stèle commémorative, entourée de quelques fleurs ; posés récemment par des passants, qui aimaient bien l'image que leur inspirait la « reine blanche » ; le gardien n'ayant pas encore ramassé celle bientôt morte.

\- Elle est là, maman ? On l'a transformé en pierre ?

Posant sa question en serrant la jambe gauche de sa sœur, Hanabi voit celle-ci se mettre à sa hauteur, lui prenant les épaules pour la regarder dans les yeux, lui souriant, savant, pour le ressentir, que c'est dur de venir ici pour la première fois, depuis l'enterrement.

\- C'est une stèle commémorative… Cela nous permet de nous rappeler des gens qu'on a perdus. C'est pour que les gens qui tenaient à elle, puisse se réunir à cet endroit et penser à elle.

\- Moi, je pense toujours à elle, même sans venir ici. Commente-t-elle, ne comprenant pas.

\- C'est très bien Hanabi et je te souhaite que cela ne change jamais. Seulement, avec le temps, les gens peuvent commencer à oublier, ou avoir besoin de cet objet pour commémorer leur être cher. C'est un souvenir, un objet, physique, pour qu'on se rappelle d'eux.

Gardant un sourire forcé, pour ne pas l'attrister, pour prendre force, Hinata prononce chaque mot le plus simplement possible, essayant d'expliquer, ce qui lui échappe elle-même encore, mais qu'on lui a, à elle-même, expliqué.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Fait la petite, d'un air boudeur en gonflant les joues, faisant presque rire sa sœur, qui se retient pour ne pas la vexer.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, avec le temps, cela vient naturellement. En attendant, considère que cette pierre est comme le moyen de reparler directement avec maman.

Pris soudain d'un sourire, elle se jette sur la tombe, hurlant.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Reviens s'il te plaît. Papa, il n'arrête pas d'être méchant avec Hinata. Il lui fait mal.

\- Hanabi !

Rougissant en se précipitant vers sa sœur, qui attire l'attention, Hinata se rend compte de son erreur dans ses mots, lui prenant les épaules en lui demandant de se calmer.

\- Tu nous manques à tous ! Hinata, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer la nuit !

\- Hanabi !

Tirant sur sa sœur, pour tenter de l'arrêter, elle ne fait que l'entraîner à aller encore plus loin, parlant plus vite.

\- Elle ne le montre pas, maman, mais elle pleure à chaque fois qu'on ne la regarde pas ! Je l'entends quand elle pense que je dors !

Usant de plus de force, elle arrive à la maîtriser et la tirer loin de la tombe.

\- … Reviens maman ! Ne nous laisse pas avec papa !

Tendant le bras vers la tombe, comme voulant l'attraper, Hanabi se fait retourner brusquement, sa tête prit en étaux par sa sœur, pour l'obliger à la regarder.

\- Arrête Hanabi ! Elle ne reviendra pas. Maman ne reviendra pas !...

Hurlant ses mots avec force, elle va serrer le jeune corps contre elle, c choqué par la brutalité de la réalité, sentant le corps, entendant la voix, tremblante de sa grande-soeur, qui a du mal à se contrôler, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas… Maman est partie pour toujours. Elle nous a laissés avec papa… Elle nous a laissés, Hanabi.

\- Non… Maman nous aime ! Elle ne nous aurait jamais laissés seule. Répond Hanabi d'une voix basse, secouant la tête et tentant de se débattre, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

\- On ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Elle était malade. Tellement malade… Qu'on l'a pris sans nous demander notre avis. La stèle sert à parler avec elle, mais elle ne peut rien faire pour nous. On n'est plus que tous les deux.

Sentant ses jambes fléchir, Hanabi tombe contre le corps de sa sœur, qui va en faire de même, ayant besoin de sentir le sol humide, pour se prouver qu'elle est bien encore en vie, restant ensemble plusieurs minutes immobiles dans cette position de deux êtres faibles qui se soutiennent.

Arrivant à reprendre contrôle en première, Hinata va attendre quelques secondes que sa sœur encaisse la nouvelle, ayant encore les tressautement des pleurs, sans pouvoir verser de larmes, les ayant déjà tout écoulés depuis plus d'une semaine, se rattrapant sur l'intensité des autres signes.

\- Rentrons. Papa ne doit pas avoir encore remarqué notre absence, mais il serait préférable de ne pas tenter le diable.

Hochant juste la tête, la plus du tout enfant-bébé, va se séparer de sa sœur pour se diriger vers la tombe, d'un pas lent, s'y agenouillant devant.

\- Je te déteste !

Écarquillant les yeux en mettant sa main devant la bouche, Hinata va pour encore agir, mais Hanabi continue et termine aussi vite, montrant son cadeau d'anniversaire, un peu sali par la terre.

\- Je voulais te montrer cet ourson. C'est Hinata qui me l'a offert pour mes quatre ans. J'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant. Tu peux rester loin de nous, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Se levant précipitamment, elle court vers sa sœur, prenant sa main pour la traîner loin de la tombe, ne lui laissant que l'occasion d'envoyer vers la pierre, un regard désolé et promettant de se sacrifier pour Hanabi, disparaissant ensemble dans la brume.

Quand les filles quittes le cimetière, une main sort de la brume autour de la stèle, pour s'y poser au sommet et la marquer de ses griffes en se fermant dessus. Naruto, le regard lointain sur les filles, ne sentant plus leur présence, tourne le regard vers la tombe, un petit sourire le prenant.

\- J'aime bien Hanabi, elle a son caractère.

Sortant de sa poche de veste, un papier plié en quatre, il l'ouvre pour regarder son contenu.

\- Je vous ai fait un dessin. C'est la reproduction de celui que j'avais fait chez vous, quand vous m'avez invité à passer la soirée pour le nouvel an. J'aurais bien aimé vous offrir l'original, mais il a brûlé avec ma maison, il y a trois ans. Vous remarquerez que j'ai fait pas mal de progrès. J'ai appris le principe de perspective et de forme, au détriment de la couleur. Ça nous représente ; moi, avec vous et vos filles. C'est con, mais pendant le peu de temps que j'ai passé à Konoha avant de fuir, ce dessin avait remplacé celui de mes parents, que j'avais détruit quand j'ai appris la vérité sur ce qu'ils m'ont fait. J'aurais pensé ressentir quelque chose pour vous, à votre mort.

Chiffonnant le papier en boule, il le jette comme un déchet devant la tombe.

\- Hinabi a raison. On n'a plus besoin de toi maintenant. Je te laisse, j'ai du boulot pour réparer tes conneries.

* * *

 _\- Comment on fait quand une mort nous touche ?_

 _Les yeux sans pupille, marron, fixe l'enfant qui a levé la tête de sa poitrine. La femme continue à caresser les cheveux rougissant et sa nuque en lui demandant de préciser sa demande._

 _\- Jusqu'à présent, j'ai tué des gens qui le méritaient, mais la Mort est aveugle et injuste ; raison pour laquelle je l'admire. Seulement, elle laisse des conséquences sur son passage et si j'ai eu la chance de ne jamais être dedans... Je me demande comment faire quand_ _ça arrivera_ _._

 _Se faisant replonger le visage contre la peau brune des globes nus, le petit renard se berce par la froideur de la femme-serpent en entendant sa réponse._

 _\- Tu fais comme d'habitude. Tu souris et continues. Tu_ _l'as dit_ _, toi-même, la mort est aveugle et injuste, tu n'as pas à te sentir concerner._

 _Un petit silence se fait doucement, avant que la voix fluette reprenne, sur un ton plus clair, lent, montrant qu'il est vraiment perdu et qu'il a besoin d'une réponse plus complète et sérieuse._

 _\- Et si un jour, je suis responsable d'une mort que je regrette ?_

 _Se redressant doucement contre le mur, l'adolescente reptilienne force le petit renard à se mettre sur les genoux, collant ses fesses à ses talons, plantant son regard dans ceux rouge en fente._

 _\- Quand on se sent responsable d'une mort qu'on ne désirait pas, sans raison, c'est qu'on a déjà tout faux. Soit, on a une raison pour avoir tué, peu importe laquelle, soit on est responsable de rien._

* * *

 _Leçon d'empathie de la femme-serpent au jeune renard._


	29. Possession de la Nouvelle année

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. Un petit remerciement à tous pour continuer à me suivre.^^.

Petit note : J'essaie quelque chose sur ma Narration. Ce sera pas souvent, donc si vous n'aimez pas, dites le moi et je ne le reproduirais pas.

 _Réponse review_

Salut fifi. Toujours un plaisir et je t'excuse pour tes retard^^

Cliché, mais en même temps, faut bien ça pour faire rapidement comprendre la situation. Ce style de personne existe, encore aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas vraiment irrespectueux, c'est juste dans leur culture, il y a ceux qui vont exprimer leur sentiment et se plaindre, d'autre qui sont dans le silence et la sobriété. Pour Hiashi, je voulais vraiment créer l'homme qu'on connaît, le trouvant bien trop chaleureux à mon gout. L'ancêtre Hyûga est d'une génération diffèrent. Pour rappel, la grande guerre ninja, les trois donc, se sont fait en moins d'un siècle. Il a connu que cela et, sans donner d'excuse, cela explique. La relation Hinata et Hanabi est bien différence actuellement et j'ai prévu large, donc je pourrais te rendre, mais cela spolierait. C'est pas que Naruto ne supporte pas les enterrements, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas la même relation à la mort. Dans ce chapitre, le problème de Naruto était que c'était la première fois qu'une mort le touchait et qu'il se demandait comment réagir. Finalement, il a suivi le conseil d'Anko, se rendant compte que cela n'a rien de diffèrent. Une mort, reste une mort.

Pour la mère, elle a fait son choix et l'a payée.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XXIX : Possession de la Nouvelle année.

Le soleil faisant son tour de Konoha, il se couche rapidement pour laisser sa sœur prendre le contrôle du ciel, se faisant combattre par l'humanité et sa maîtrise du feu, détruit par ceux qu'il jure protéger, sous le prétexte qu'il leur empêche de dormir.

Avançant dans ce nouvel habitat, comme sous la protection de l'astre brûlant, une ombre, agile, serpentueux, rampe sur le sol pour passer à traverse la vue de tous, escaladant les murs comme sautant des haies, pour finir sur le toit de la maison principale Hyûga.

Loin du regard de toute garde armée de lance de bois, le Byakugan d'activé, par principe, mais ne leur assurant aucune nyctalopie, les obligeant à l'assurer d'une torche, révélant leur présence l'ombre sait les éviter en restant dans l'obscurité.

Si, de leur perception supérieure, il devait être touché, aucun ne serait reconnaître sa présence, prenant l'être, de par sa position et mouvement, comme le serpent qu'il est. Un serpent qui avance vers un objectif précis, ne subissant aucun doute, ni détour, se redressant doucement pour approcher sa main fine de la fenêtre, qu'il résonne de quelques coups secs, réguliers, facilement confondant avec des branches soufflées.

Dormant d'un sommet léger, par habitude de l'être qu'elle serre dans ses bras, en un geste protecteur, la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine, Hinata n'aura besoin que d'une série de coups pour se réveiller en serrant le jeune corps contre elle, prête à la bercer, demandant ce qui se passe, même si elle aurait connu la réponse.

Voyant sa sœur dormir, de son sommeil fragile, elle comprend que cela vient d'ailleurs, sentant sa nuque lui picoter et son corps trembler en pensant à sa porte, à leur père qui aurait découvert, finalement, leur partage d'un même lit, ce qu'il aurait fortement désapprouvé.

Sa raison combat difficilement sa peur, lui hurlant que cela ne pouvait être lui, qu'il aurait ouvert la porte d'un coup, pris Hanabi pour la ramener dans sa chambre en lui promettant une discussion le lendemain.

L'esprit se réaiguisant, elle active son Dōjutsu, n'ayant pas besoin de chercher pour savoir que cela vient de sa fenêtre, reconnaissant la personne derrière, en plus du fait qu'elle est la seule possible.

Sans se poser de questions sur l'impossibilité de ce fait, de par sa situation, la blanche brune, va doucement décaler sa sœur de son corps, profitant de son sursaute en se retournant, pour sortir du lit et aller à la fenêtre. Déverrouillée rapidement, le plus silencieusement possible, la fenêtre révèle une ombre gigantesque, noir, brumeuse, prenant plusieurs formes animales en même temps, pour n'avoir rien de ressemblante et définissable.

Reculant doucement quand cette créature s'approche d'elle, la jeune réveillée reste droite en voyant sa chambre se faire envahir et deux sortes de « tentacule » sortir de l'ombre, fermant la porte-fenêtre en douceur en s'approchant d'elle avec silence.

L'absence de lumière, qu'offrait la fenêtre ouverte, transforme la pièce en antre glacé, où le plus courageux se pisserait dessus en voyant, sentant, devinant, le monstre s'approcher.

Déglutissant en soupirant lentement par le nez, Hinata laisse la créature l'approcher pour être à quelques centimètres d'elle, sentant son souffle brûlant, telle la fumée d'un hammam, lui recouvrir le visage.

\- Grande sœur ?!

Sursautant à la petite voix, sortant de sa transe, Hinata tourne le regard derrière elle, voyant le petit être qui cherche le corps de l'ainée de la main, tournant aussi vite le regard vers le monstre, pour le voir lui passer à côté et se jeter sur la petite.

N'ayant connu aucune résistance, Naruto s'agenouille au bord du lit, face au petit être qui s'est légèrement redressé pour chercher l'ainée des yeux, allant se frotter les yeux, pour se ravir quand une main lui passe sur sa joue, lui caressant doucement.

Émettant un gémissement en reposant sa tête sur son coussin, tout en continuant à gémir en de petits cris, ils vont doucement cesser pour être remplacé par une respiration régulière et calme, replongeant Hanabi dans son sommeil en prononçant un petit charabia à moitié endormi, qui n'a rien de compréhensible, pour tous les êtres de la pièce, mais semble être important pour l'enfant, souriant quand un petit bruit, confirmant, lui répond.

Restant droite, surprise, Hinata voit la créature toucher sa sœur, la recouvrant doucement de son être, l'entrainant dans un sommeil profond, qu'elle n'a jamais réussi, depuis la mort de sa mère, à lui donner, malgré les heures passées et les attentions multipliées.

Sa respiration devient saccadée, se tendant quand l'ombre tourne l'attention sur elle, se réapprochant avec la même vitesse qu'en envahissant la chambre, n'ayant de différence qu'Hinata est plus sûre d'elle. Même si elle reste immobile, fixant son regard dans celui de cet être terrifiant, capable de damner un saint pour l'éternité. Le voyant s'approcher d'elle, poussée à reculer, en un réflexe non-terrifié, déjà les tentacules l'entourent, l'immobilisant, la transformant en proie de l'être, qui plonge sur elle.

Ne s'occupant pas de cet échange, à sens unique, Naruto serre le corps contre le sien, ne la compressant pas, laissant, difficilement, se forçant, un espace entre leur corps, pour lui laisser le temps, ainsi que l'occasion de le fuir si elle désire, n'ayant qu'à forcer pour briser sa prise, sa tête allant dans son cou pour, doucement, sans pouvoir y résister, l'embrasser, remontant à ses oreilles.

Sentant une viscosité remonter dans son cou, brûlant sa peau, avant d'enflammer son corps, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir été congelé depuis des années, les oreilles Hyûga commencent à lui siffler aux mots du Serpent, agiles et très calme, pouvant fondre un iceberg, qui invoquent l'enfer en elle et la torture en se nourrissant de ses troubles, comprenant cette langue, sans pouvoir la répéter ou l'expliquer.

Quelque peu hésitant, n'ayant pas pour habitude de parler sans être sûr du résultat, le visiteur va porter chacun de ses mots avec force, affrontant la réaction finale, comme un barrage la tempête.

\- Je suis vraiment le pire petit ami que tu pouvais espérer. J'ai mis presque un mois à venir et prendre conscience que tu allais mal. Je pensais que le temps serait ton remède, attendant, que tu me repoussais pour ce but. Sauf que tu n'es pas moi et auras fallu qu'on me mette en face ma différence pour que je m'en rappelle.

Souffrant, son cœur allant exploser, saignant de toutes les blessures qu'elle cherche à cacher, ignoré, se retenant de hurler, crier, mais aussi de supplier que cela s'arrête, préférant la douleur plutôt que faire connaître son état, le corps pâle finit, à la fin du discours, par se débattre de ses chaînes, comme une possédée face à un exorcisme, détruisant les bras qui l'entourent, ne laissant qu'un fil à bâtir comme seul lien entre eux.

Restant face à la Hyûga, l'ayant libéré en sentant son corps tremblant, ayant compris qu'elle se sentant mal de cette situation, il reste à la fixer de son regard, comme elle du siens, finissant par une dernière phrase, avant qu'elle décide de tourner la tête et l'ignorer.

\- Je suis là, Hinata.

Devenant immobile à la fin de l'exorciste, tous ses muscles tendus, la bouche ouverte en expirant sa douleur silencieuse, elle se laisse vider de son sang en plongeant sur la créature.

Atterrissant sur le torse de Naruto, qui l'entoure de ses bras en lui caressant le dos, la serrant, cette fois, avec force, lui assurant le soutien qui lui manque, ses tressautements de tristesse et sa tête forant son torse, cherchant à noyer ses larmes, appréciant les mains chaudes qui massent son dos, avant qu'une remonte dans son cuir chevelu, apaisant ses pensées et bataille intérieure, qu'il devine.

\- … Laisse-toi aller, Hinata. Elle dort… Ne te retiens pas, je suis là. Personne ne viendra nous interrompre… Personne ne te voit… Personne ne peut te juger…

À mesure que les mots se prononcent, le corps féminin se détend, ouvrant de plus en plus les vannes, finissant par laisser son corps agir sans aucune raison, plaquant de toutes ses forces sa tête dans le torse pour pousser un hurlement des plus puissants, résonnant dans toute la chambre et au travers, tel le tonnerre s'abattant d'un coup sec, sans que Naruto soit paniqué, ou ne l'arrête, la laissant pousser plusieurs fois ce hurlement qui la délivre, extériorisant sa douleur et sa colère.

Une colère contre elle, de s'être autant comporté comme un robot et maintenant aussi faible. Contre son père, transformé en monstre. Contre Naruto, qui l'a abandonnée. Contre sa sœur, de se reposer sur elle. Contre le monde, de fermer les yeux. Contre sa mère, d'être parti en les laissant seules.

 **xxx**

Courant dans tous les sens dans la demeure, tous les gardiens Hyûga se dirigent en une même masse vers la chambre de l'héritière, dont le hurlement résonne plusieurs fois dans toute la demeure, réveillant les plus sourds, qui, de rage, vont faire comprendre leur point de vue, tel l'ancien des Hyûga, devenant un gestalt, qui s'arrête à quelques mètres de la porte, devant Hiashi Hyûga, le regard sûr, droit, plongeant ses yeux dans le sien.

\- Retournez-vous coucher.

L'ordre sonne à cet ensemble, tous reculant doucement, sans dire un seul mot, n'ayant pas autorité à surpasser un ordre direct de leur chef, qui reste fixe sur ceux qui sont encore à la portée de son regard.

N'ayant plus que le chef devant cette porte, une silhouette, fine, sort de l'ombre, se dirige, sans un mot, par la fenêtre, profitant que toute la garde soient en plein reprises de poste, pour partir avec sureté, la fenêtre se fermant par le père, avant qu'il retourne dans sa chambre, s'allongeant, comme une marionnette, dans son lit, fermant les yeux pour reprendre son sommeil, qui a été interrompu.

 **xxx**

Endormi d'un sommeil profond, n'ayant rien entendu de sa sœur, Hanabi va doucement se plaindre, en un gémissant, quand se retire le cocon rouge qui la recouvre, retournant dans le dos du blond, faisant de même avec celui d'Hinata, qu'il tient contre lui, devenue amorphe, aux yeux fermés, silencieuse, se laissant passer un bras dans le dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, se faisant porter, comme une plume, dans son lit, à côté de la plus jeune, qui, par automatisme, va la saisir, ayant une prise difficile, du fait que celle-ci bouge pour rester collé au blond, l'emprisonnant de ses bras dans le cou.

Poussant un soupir d'abandon, il reste pencher sur le lit, pour bien qu'elle soit installée sur le dos, permettant à sa sœur de la serrer et se calmer, jouant d'équilibre pour retirer ses chaussettes avec ses pieds, arrivant difficilement à retirer la première, allant faire de même avec la deuxième quand il va se mettre à ouvrir la bouche, grimaçant de douleur qu'une main lui arrache les cheveux, n'ayant pas besoin de lever le regard pour savoir à quoi s'est dû, sentant la joue s'y frotter.

Lui lançant un regard désapprobateur, il retire sa deuxième chaussette, avec plus de faciliter, ouvrant sa veste de sa main libre ; l'autre se trouvant dans le dos d'Hinata, qui l'écrase et l'oblige à ne pas combattre pour sa liberté, s'il ne veut pas la réveiller ; il en sort un ours, propre, lavé il y a peu, qu'il a récupéré aujourd'hui d'une poubelle.

Celui-ci a été jeter par un père qui préféra arracher l'objet des mains de sa benjamine, trouvant cela indigne que sa fille se balade avec un objet aussi sale et infantilisant, n'ayant que faire des pleurs et supplication de celle-ci, qu'il a fait taire d'une gifle sans aucun regret que ce soit la première.

Frottant la tête de l'ourse à la menotte, il attend quelques secondes, soupirant de ce fait. Si la lessive a effacé toute trace de l'ancienne odeur de l'ourse, le fait d'être resté proche du corps du blond, a fini par l'imprégner de son odeur, espérant que cela suffisse pour qu'elle l'attrape, se rendant compte de son erreur au bout d'une minute.

# _Putain. C'est moi ou je deviens de plus en plus con ?_ #

Devenant une chatte qui attrape un grelot qui se balance, la main d'Hanabi se jette sur le nounours quand Naruto l'entour du chakra du démon, rendant au blond Liberté, qui put enfin souffler quelques secondes, s'allongeant dans le lit en tirant la couverture sur leurs trois corps, le regard dans le plafond.

# _Note à moi-même : plus jamais espérer que tout se passe bien avec Hinata ! Bon, on se calme, j'aurais qu'à partir avant qu'elles se réveillent, comme il y a…_ #

Il s'arrête, écarquillant les yeux, en se rendant compte de la situation.

# _Comme il y a trois ans… À ce moment aussi, je ne pensais pas finir dans son lit. Notes à moi-même : arrêter de faire des « notes à moi-même ». Je m'en rappelle jamais._ #

Fermant les yeux, il va espérer que le lever du jour ne sera pas trop chaotique et qu'il aura l'occasion de partir proprement, ou fuir.

 **xxx**

Se réveillant en sursaut, se sentant redresser, Naruto sent une puissante pression sur ses lèvres, une langue traversant ses lèvres et dents pour danser avec sa jumelle, voyant Hinata, les yeux fermés en même temps que sa langue se fait entraîner dans sa bouche, raclant ses dents dans le geste, pour se rendre compte de leur tranchant et de l'absence de certain, qui commencent à repousser, des bras plongeant dans ses manches de veste pour lui retirer.

Après ses cinq secondes, Naruto se décide à agir, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la violeuse pour l'éloigner, la fixant de son regard, n'ayant pas beaucoup de lucidité et lumière, mais arrivant aisément à voir son Byakugan brillant d'un rose sanglant.

\- Hina-

Les mains plongent sous son haut, lui retire d'un coup sec, le coupant en faisant passer sa tête avant de plonger sur ses lèvres, lui retirant le vêtement comme sa veste, le poussant en sentant un résistant pour qu'il s'allonge.

Si la surprise du réveil et l'interrogation de l'état d'Hinata, lui auront permis de se contrôler, sentir qu'ils n'ont plus que leur culotte, l'odeur et la peau se frottant, réveille ses bas instincts, ouvrant la porte à ses envies.

Se laissant tomber sur le dos en même temps que ses bras passent dans le dos d'Hinata, le chakra démoniaque les dévore tous les deux dans un cocon brûlant, frottant leur corps.

N'ayant que peu d'occasions de respirer, Hinata usera tout son souffle à prononcer les premières syllabes du blond, cherchant à le réveiller plus, ressentir encore les sensations qui traversent son corps.

Doucement, les mains de Naruto descendant dans ses reins, passant sur son fessier, les caressant, avant de plonger les mains sous le vêtement, pour lui retirer en plaquant son bassin, en même temps que les mains de celle-ci ont descendu son corps, ayant même but en le traversant par les hanches, les idées des plus claires sur ce qu'elle va faire.

Sentant un corps se frotter et dorloter comme un chat, gémissant doucement de plaisir dans la chaleur, ils se stoppent net, tournant le regard vers la plus jeune, qui se rappelle à leur esprit.

# _Merde !_ #

Firent-ils en pensée commune, se regardant dans les yeux, pour finir par s'embrasser d'un rapide baisé, avant qu'Hinata pose la tête contre son torse, le caressant des mains, telle un doudou, en même temps que Naruto, le plus frustré, se force à lever les mains et lui caresse le dos, remettant la couverture sur eux en même temps qu'il ravale son chakra, ainsi que la nausée qui suit.

# _Maudit sceaux._ #

 _ **xxx**_

Pressant leurs lèvres, la main derrière la tête, posant leur front l'un contre l'autre, la princesse et le démon se sourient, détestant cette obligation de se séparer, Naruto ricanant légèrement de cette situation, entrainant une Hinata timide et gênée.

Lui caressant les joues de ses mains, le blond embrasse encore la brune, dansant avec sa langue, l'électrifiant de plaisir, avant de se forcer à se reculer, devant mettre de l'espace entre eux, avant que l'un des deux se jette sur l'autre et se reperde, Hinata rigolant plus ouvertement, rassurer.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel… C'est une chance que personne ne soit venu.

Malgré son état d'euphorie, elle reste inquiète, le blond restant sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on ne m'attend pas…

Tournant le regard vers le petit corps endormi, serrant fort son ours, se frottant la joue dessus, un visage plus sérieux le prend, la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Il me reste quelques derniers détails à réglé, ce sera vite fait. Après, je te promets, je me consacrerais à nous et vous offrirai un immense cadeau.

\- Ne tue pas mon père !

Elle parle si vite et fort, qu'elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche, tournant le regard vers la petite, rassurer de la voir s'agiter dans son sommeil avant d'y replonger en se frottant le nez. Soupirant, rassurée, elle retourne le regard sur le démon, lui répétant doucement, aussi sûr de sa demande qu'elle connaît le blond.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal.

Le blond prend un air plus sérieux et colérique, parlant doucement, mais avec force.

\- Ne pas lui faire du mal ?! Après ce qu'il a fait, comment peux-tu me demander ça !?

Se faisant avouer qu'elle avait raison sur les intentions du blond, elle va se sentir autant fière, qu'horrible de l'aimer encore plus d'avoir cette pensée. Gênée et honteuse de lui faire cette demande, de s'approcher pour lui prendre les mains, les serrant en le suppliant du regard et de la parole.

\- Pitié… J'ai perdu ma mère, je ne veux pas perdre mon père… Je ne veux pas qu'Hanabi…

N'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase, n'osant pas prononcer ses mots, elle exprime tellement sa pensée dans ses gestes que Naruto les prononce pour elle.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'elle me ressemble, qu'elle grandisse comme l'orphelin que je suis.

\- Vous êtes tellement ressemblant…

Chuchotés bien bas, ils sont compris par le démon que de par sa proximité et que ses lèvres visibles.

Pris dans un petit silence, il soupire, se libère de ses mains pour lui prendre le menton, gravant son regard dans le sien.

\- Et toi, son modèle, sa seule famille.

\- Naru-

\- Je te promets que je ne toucherais pas ton père…

Lisant ses yeux, qui reflètent son esprit et pensée.

\- … Où chargerait quelqu'un de le faire.

Une lueur de bonheur prend la cadette, qui va doucement se laisser tomber contre le corps, mais Naruto va la retenir, voulant qu'elle enregistre un dernier détail.

-… Mais si jamais, il s'en prend à Hanabi. Si jamais, l'une d'entre vous, finit dans un état critique… Si jamais…

Serrant les dents en se défigurant d'un début de colère, Hinata, commençant à sentir une sueur froide la prendre, hoche la tête, espérant que son père n'en arrivera pas à cette extrémité, donnant raison, dans sa clause, pour sa sœur, encore trop jeune, ayant plus peur qu'elle soit la raison de l'explosion, décidant de tout faire pour que cela ne se réalise pas, quitte à s'entraîner encore plus.

Ne résistant pas à une dernière étreinte, se serrant comme s'ils allaient être séparé par les années, le blond va finir par ouvrir la fenêtre, escaladant le toit, en restant discret, prenant ses chaussures pour partir.

\- Yaune…

Se retournant vers la petite voix, il sourit à la petite en lui faisant un petit geste, disparaissant aussi vite de son regard en lui tournant le regard vers le dos de sa sœur, qui va rester immobile quelques secondes.

\- Grande sœur ? Appelle-t-elle, inquiète.

Se retournant, elle affiche un immense sourire, les yeux fermé, qui n'a rien de faux.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, grande-sœur ? Il t'a fait du mal, comme papa ? Demande-t-elle, passant de la curiosité à l'inquiétude et peur.

\- Non, non. Au contraire, Hanabi. Au contraire…

 **xxx**

La semaine passant, elle emporte les derniers froids d'hivers, ainsi que les derniers jours de vacances.

Amorphe, Naruto reste débout, appuyé contre la porte proche de l'entrée de la cour, remplit de parent avec les élèves que l'académie accueillera cette année dans les différentes classes, aucun n'attirant plus l'attention du blond, contrairement à lui, qui est sujet à plusieurs regards et ragots, qui le touche autant que le bourdonnement d'une mouche dans une tempête.

Se rendant compte que c'est la deuxième rentrée académique de sa vie, dans la même qui plus est, il soupire en levant la tête vers le ciel, fermant les yeux, profitant du peu de soleil qui frappe son visage.

# _Et dire_ _qu'il y a un an, je décimais un village entier,_ _juste pour_ _ralentir les travaux d'un pont. Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?_ #

\- Naruto.

Se redressant en ouvrant les yeux, tournant le regard vers le sourire de Mikoto, il hoche la tête quand elle demande s'il allait bien, mentant ouvertement à cette femme qui va s'approcher sans trop le coller, lui demandant ce qui se passe.

\- Je vais entamer une nouvelle année dans cet endroit ennuyeux. Je maîtrise tout ce qu'ils pourront m'apprendre, voire même, je surpasse ses professeurs. S'il n'y avait pas Hinata, je choisirais la prison… Non, je ne déconne pas.

Mikoto reste silencieuse, hochant la tête, se rappelant que déjà Itachi avait quitté cet endroit à son âge, ne doutant pas qu'il soit plus fort que lui à l'époque, répondant avec précaution.

\- Dis-toi que c'est ça, « ta prison ». Il y a presque un an, jamais on aurait deviné que tu serais dans ta situation actuelle, même au bout de dix ans de prison.

Émettant un léger bruit en soupirant, lui donnant raison dans une moindre mesure.

\- Ouais. Où sinon j'aurais intégré la Racine en secret, agirait pour Konoha en ayant eu l'esprit contrôle par Danzo et à la fin, sans doute, aurais-je décimé le clan Uchiwa, juste parce que vous feriez de l'ombre au borgne.

Une brise se lève, seul bruit qui suit les mots du blond, Mikoto ayant un visage des plus fermées, s'étant retenu de lui coller une gifle sur le moment, se battant entre sa fierté et lui donner la fesser devant tous.

Sortant un petit rire joyeux en souriant, Naruto contraste la déclaration, par son visage angélique.

\- Ouais. C'est vrai que c'est une meilleure situation !... Mais certainement pas pour moi.

Sa dernière phrase, dit à voix basse, est volontairement entendue par la femme, qui va le foudroyer du regard.

\- Tu gagnes quoi à chercher à me pousser à bout ?

Prenant un faux air innocent, souriant en se grattant la nuque, mais assez convaincant, il va sursauter, choquer.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, Mikoto. Ce n'était pas le but, vraiment. Tu sais que je préfère laisser mon esprit vaguer plutôt que le laisser dans l'ennui.

 **xxx**

Comme si aujourd'hui, on avait décidé de le pousser à bout, Naruto est dans les derniers à être appelé en classe, de par son nom de clan, mais aussi parmi les dernières classes à être formé, tout cela pour se retrouver, comme une évidence, avec Tenzo et son ancienne classe, dans leur ancienne salle, qui gagne quelque nouvelle tête insignifiante, venant d'autres sessions, ou village du pays du feu, mais là pour leur âge et capacité physique qui correspond au niveau, mais en rien plus nombreuses que les têtes parties, diminuant encore plus le nombre d'élèves à la charge du châtain.

Rentrant à leur suite, celui-ci fait résonner sa canne, montant sur le piédestal pour faire son éternelle discourt de nouvelle année, se présentant pour les nouvelles têtes, qui ont vite fait de se faire taire, par les élèves proches, quand ils font commentaire sur son handicap, comme eux l'ont fait il y a un an.

Gagnant ce temps, le professeur explique le programme de l'année.

# _Putain !_ #

Qui plut beaucoup à Naruto, plaquant sa tête contre le bureau, se retenant de se la frapper dessus pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention qu'il ne l'a déjà fait au bruit, permettant aux nouvelles têtes de se faire présenter et devenir un lion en cage devant certain regard d'admiration.

# _Putain ! De putain ! De putain !_ #

Sentant une main sur sa jambe, il se redresse doucement, tournant le regard sur la brune aux yeux blancs, qui lui sourit, s'étant mis, comme lui, Sasuke et principalement le reste de la classe, à leur ancienne place.

Levant la main en plat pour bloquer une craie de leur passer devant, Naruto tourne le regard vers le professeur, qui les fixe.

\- Petit jeu pour toi. Tu répètes ce que j'ai dit et vous pouvez rester à la même place durant l'année.

Écarquillant les yeux, déglutissant, Hinata va baisser la tête de honte, n'ayant elle-même rien entendu de la fin.

\- Tout ce que tu as dit depuis le début, ou la phrase avant de tenter de nous tuer avec la craie.

\- Vouvoiement, je te pris. Et on va se contenter du dernier sujet.

\- « Le terrain numéros trois nous est réservé entièrement. Cette année, nous la passerons plus sur le terrain, pour pratiquer, mais elle vous est aussi ouverte durant les récrées. Les armes sont interdites, comme l'utilisation de jutsu élémentaire, qui pourrait blesser. Un professeur jettera un œil, afin de s'en assurer. Ce terrain est votre propriété, c'est donc à vous de gérer son nettoyage, ainsi que son espace. Rien ne vous oblige à l'utiliser, mais je vous le conseille fortement, n'allant pas vous ménager durant mes cours consacrés. »

Un petit silence prend la salle, qui a progressivement tourné leur attention vers lui à mesure qu'il parlait, surpris qu'il répète, mot pour mot, ceux du professeur, se demandant s'il arriverait à la fin, sans aucune faute.

Hormis Naruto, nonchalant. Sasuke, les poings fermés et Yamato vexé, reconnaissant sa défaite, toute la classe émettent des onomatopées et jette des regards entre eux.

# _Cette année a vraiment intérêt à être différé !_ #

 **xxx**

Toute comme sa première rentrée, ainsi que celle où il eut la chance de ne pas assister, le premier jour fut plus admirative que vraiment un cours, où Tenzo donna les autorisations, le temps imparti pour les rendre, tout en faisant passer cela pour une mission sérieuse, donnant le ton du reste de l'année aux nouveaux arrivés, qui ont été mis au pas par de multiples punitions et les corrections des autres élèves, méritant la fascination du blond pour cette petite représentation d'une inter-communauté centrée sur la dominance du professeur, notant que sa renommée a terrifiée ceux qui ont voulu faire de même avec lui, à son arrivée.

La journée finis, tous les élèves sortes, bien plus pressé de rejoindre leur parent, que fuir la présence du blond, qui les dérange toujours autant. Celui-ci, descendant à son rythme, se fait arrêter par le professeur, en même temps que la Hyûga, leur demandant de passer devant leur bureau.

Droit tous les deux, la fille prendra le stress des deux, là où Naruto la nonchalance, même s'ils cachent bien leur état.

\- J'ai joué et perdu, je le reconnais. Par contre, la prochaine fois que vous recommencez à vous déconnecter du cours, je vous sépare. Je n'ai rien contre votre relation et vos mimiques, l'ayant bien prouvé en vous laisser faire durant les pauses en classe, mais pas en cours, pendant que je parle. La mission avant tout.

Prenant un ton calme, complaisant, pédagogue, il surprend les deux enfants, qui s'attendaient à autre chose de sa part, Naruto plongeant, par instinct, son regard dans le sien.

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît ? Demande le châtain.

Restant nonchalant et silencieux, faisant des allers-retours entre eux deux, Hinata va finir par comprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas la volonté de me battre plus avec toi, que durant l'année qui a suivi Naruto. Ne dérange pas le cours est tout ce que je te demande et attends de toi. Non en tant qu'élève, mais Shinobi.

Émettant un petit bruit, pris pour de la confirmation, les deux enfants sont autorisés à partir, ne demandant pas leur reste et ne reparlant pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Quittant les couloirs, main dans la main, prise dans un automatisme mutuel, comme le petit regard quand cela s'est fait, cherchant à se prouver qu'ils ont bien fait le geste, qu'il est réel.

La cour, bruyante, brise en rien leur petit nuage, descendant les marches et marchant aux traverses des élèves, qui les huent et traite d'amoureux, attirant les regards des adultes, qui serait resté nonchalant en temps normal, méprisant, crachant autant sur l'enfant, que le nom des Hyûga, dans des messes basses incompréhensible, leur garantissant une vie plus longue.

Traversant la porte du portail, chacun voit les deux grandes familles les fixer, plus particulièrement leur main jointe. Ils reproduisent leur réaction au bureau du professeur, si ce n'est qu'il ne cache plus tout cela dans une droiture digne.

Hinata préférant disparaître, sentant le reproche, Naruto combattant et vainquant les Uchiwa, qui n'ont pas besoin de cela pour retourner à leur activité habituelle de gardes accompagnant les plus jeunes, permettant au blond de donner toute son attention sur les Hyûga, fixant leur Byakugan activé, le toisant, souriant légèrement avant d'afficher un air bestial qui les pousse à retourner à leur place, tant niveau hiérarchique ; ayant affaire au dernier Uzumaki ; que de puissance, sentant le danger qu'il représente.

Sentant Hinata, tremblant, la main moite, lâcher la sienne avec regret, Naruto maintient leur prise, affichant un grand sourire, tournant le regard vers elle, ayant attiré son attention.

\- On fait le voyage ensemble ?

Écarquillant les yeux, pensant à une plaisanterie, elle va tourner le regard, craintif, vers ses accompagnateurs, qui vont être sur leur garde, attendant sa réponse, comme la famille Uchiwa, qui la regarde pour la même raison.

Prenant un ton calme, Naruto va la rassurer.

\- Ne te sens pas obliger. Je comprendrai si tu-

\- Avec plaisir.

Couper assez vite, il va prendre un sourire joyeux, tournant le regard vers les Uchiwa, leur faisant un signe de tête, qui les fait partir avec un Sasuke, incompréhensible qu'il ait un pouvoir que lui-même n'a pas, se promettant de percer ce mystère, même si cela l'arrange de ne pas avoir à garder un œil sur lui.

Plongeant encore plus son corps contre le bras du blond, l'emprisonnant, sous son rire, ils vont initier la marche, suivie par les gardes, qui restent, comme à leur habitude, froids et distants, gardant le réseau chakranique du blond sous surveillance, ne remarquant rien de différent à un autre.

Réalisant l'un de ses nombreux rêves, Hinata va se surprendre à juste poser la tête contre son bras, fermant les yeux en respirant son odeur, acte qu'elle n'aura jamais imaginé réaliser à l'académie, comme se sentant libérer de ses chaînes, se fichant qu'on la voit si proche du blond, en même temps que le bras du blond, anciennement prisonnier, entoure les reins.

Fermant les yeux au début de la marche, elle les ouvre arriver devant chez elle, tel un clignement d'œil, sentant le blond reste immobile, attendant qu'elle le libère en premier avant de l'imiter, lui donnant la force de ne pas pleurer par son sourire. La saluant et promettant de se voir demain, Naruto tait son bruit plaintif de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser rapide, papillonnant, dernier acte qui les sépare, mais geste qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait en public, devant témoin, même à l'académie.

Sentant les papillons dans son ventre, elle va se maudire de ne pas en avoir profité sur le moment, ou même ne pas avoir connu cela plus tôt, gardant son sourire en rentrant dans le manoir, que rien ne va retirer.

Elle le cachera à son père, qui lui saute dessus en demandant des explications en ayant vu leur geste et le blond, qu'elle ne donnera pas, faute de mots, partant rapidement quand elle le peut, pour récupérer son rictus, nullement abîmé, saluant sa sœur, qui elle aussi lui saute dessus en annonçant qu'elle lui a manqué, racontant sa journée et récoltant celle de son ainée.

 **xxx**

Marchant calmement, les mains dans les poches, sortant du quartier Hyûga, Naruto s'arrête à un angle de la rue principale, à quelques mètres d'un corps appuyé sur le mur, un pied posé dessus et les bras croisés, la tête baissée, avec un petit sourire.

\- Je t'offre une pâtisserie ?

Un sourire moqueur et regard froid prend le blond.

 **xxx**

Installés à la terrasse d'une boulangerie, une serveuse apporte leur boisson chaude et une pâtisserie chacun, répondant d'un sourire quand elle se fait payer, gloussant devant le regard du brun, provoquant le regard révulsé du blond, tapant dans sa pâtisserie, avant de lancer les hostilités.

\- Je te propose qu'on ne perte pas de temps en faux-semblant.

\- Vraiment ? Tu vas me parler avec ton vrai visage, ne pas me mentir et jouer avec moi ?

Regard froid contre moqueur, les deux s'affronte sur leur terrain, parlant à travers le silence, cherchant à définir le niveau de leur adverse, brisé par Naruto qui boit son chocolat, les yeux fermés pour soupirer, les ouvrants en affichant un sourire, barrant le visage de ses oreilles, dont les dents, enfantines, ne laissent aucun doute sur leur capacité dangereuse.

\- Chaque chose se paie. J'attends toujours ton prix.

\- Si je ne te l'ai pas donnée quand tu m'as demandé, c'est que je ne désire rien.

Grattant son gobelet de carton de ses ongles, Naruto ferme le poing droit avant de l'ouvrir sur la table.

\- Ne te méprends pas, Shisui. C'est pur coïncidence qui a fait notre « association » ? J'avais déjà prévu un plan de secours.

\- Cela ne t'a pas empêché de te jeter sur mon aide quand je te l'ai proposé.

Ricanant doucement, il secoue la tête avant de le refixer.

\- Disons que j'ai pris une petite assurance. Si jamais tu devais me trahir, je pourrais aisément te faire plonger avec moi. Le simple fait que tu caches des choses sur moi, suffit à nous faire intégrer les sous-sols… Quoique je mise plus sur la mort dans ton cas, y échappant que par ma condition de Jinchūriki.

\- Ne te crois pas immortel. Un Jinchūriki, ça peut se changer.

Devenant miroir du visage du blond, Shisui prouve qu'il méritait le niveau double SS qu'on lui attribue, avant d'aussi vite reprendre un visage plus vrai, ricanant.

\- Tu as un vrai talent pour les expressions du visage. Tu dégages une telle dangerosité et en même temps, ressemble tellement à un gamin jouant.

\- On n'a pas tous tes yeux.

Un silence lourd prend les deux, qui restent à se fixer du regard, le visage des plus sombres, méfiant, prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvement de l'autre.

\- Et maintenant ? Demande Shisui, calme.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça. Tu me proposes quoi ? Répond-il avec la même froideur.

\- Plusieurs choses.

\- Je suis toute ouïe.

Gardant son sourire et sérieux, il décide d'entrer directement dans le lard, ne pouvant, comme Naruto avec lui, contourner les défenses installées.

\- Déjà que notre alliance continue un long moment.

\- Tu me parles un langage plaisant. Continue.

\- Que rien ne change entre nous.

\- Tant que cela est à double sens, pas de soucis.

\- Konoha ne devra pas connaître d'acte de ta part.

\- Il ne tente rien contre moi et n'attend pas ma protection, ce sera dur, mais je peux faire un effort.

\- Ne prends aucun acquis. Je protège notre alliance, en attendant autant de toi. Rien de plus. Mon nom ne fait pas tout et l'accompagnement d'Hinata ne pourra souvent pas se faire, de par mes absences soudaines.

\- Annonce-moi juste cela avant, ou par un petit signe si c'est une mission de dernières minutes.

\- Pour notre sécurité, si jamais il se passe quelque chose et que je ne suis pas là, ne fait rien. Les bases ont encore besoin d'être solidifiées et ne me permettent aucune assurance.

\- D'accord. J'accepte cette condition.

\- Respect là, pas de débordement. Je te le demande poliment, pour le peu de poids que cela ajoute.

\- J'accepte et ferais ainsi. Sache juste que, si un point de non-retour est atteint, je n'hésiterais pas.

Devant glaçant, le Sharingan de sortie, il fait rire le blond.

\- Rassure-toi, si ce stade arrive, tout le village et ses membres sautes sans qu'aucun ne connaissant la possibilité de survivre.

Comprenant, les yeux redeviennent noirs.

\- De toute façon, tes pouvoirs sont bien énervant. Il casse mon jeu… D'ailleurs, évidence, mais mieux vaut le mettre sur la table. Un Sharingan contre moi et tu peux être certains que j'aurais assez de puissance pour emporter un grand nombre.

\- Ne tente rien contre Konoha, ne commet aucun crime. Je te sais assez intelligent pour ne pas vouloir me voir sérieux. Tout comme je le suis de ne pas vouloir cela de toi.

\- Redescends de plusieurs étages. Tu ne m'es en rien supérieur.

\- Je ne le prétends pas, pas plus un jour le faire. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de cette réunion et association. On garde ses principes et on est tout bon ?

\- Dernier détail. Mes affaires sont mes affaires. N'espère pas t'en mêler, comme je le ferais avec les tiennes, bien évidemment.

\- À ce compte, j'ajoute le droit de demander une réunion pour définir les sujets.

\- Celui qui convoque paie ?

\- Parfait pour moi.

Souriant et tendant la main au blond, celui-ci ne va pas hésiter, gardant son aura froide et noire, mais prenant un visage satisfait.

\- Parfait pour moi.

Imitant le brun, dans les mots et le geste, ils se la secoue plusieurs fois, lentement, sans se lâcher du regard.

\- Heureux de ce nouveau jeu.

\- Heureux de t'avoir adopté Naruto.

* * *

 _\- On en est là, alors ?_

 _\- Je m'excuserai bien, mais je n'ai pas envie de t'insulter._

 _\- Rien ne peut te faire changer d'avis ?_

 _\- Non, mais si cela peut te rassurer, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il faut, quand il faut._

 _\- Si c'était le cas, cette situation n'existerait pas._

 _\- C'est cela ton défaut. Tu es tellement sûr que tout marche comme tu l'entend. Tu es innocent de tous crimes, je te le certifie. Si coupable, il devait y avoir, tu l'as devant toi._

 _\- Dans ce cas, finissons-en._

* * *

 _Shisui_ _et_ _Naruto._ _Mort et renaissance._ _Livre jugé_ _controversé_ _sur la réalité._


	30. L'héritage du démon

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous ! La grande forme j'espère ! J'ai fini la prochine grand partie. Je suis heureux, cela m'aura pris le temps pour tous bien faire^^''

 _Réponse review_

Salut Fifi ! La forme j'espère ! Pour ma part, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire, comme tous les review de mes fans. Pour Hinata, c'est à toi e voir, j'ai justement fait en sort que le mystère persiste pour voire les réactions, même si c'est connu, un créateur ne fait jamais rien pour rien. Tellement de remarque sur mon chapitre et cela e fait extrêmement plaisir, tu as des réaction naturel et je pense que le mystère devrait se résoudre pour toi^^

Salut Lusa. C'est un grand bonheur de t'avoir provoqué le plaisir de la relecture cela et merci pour les compliments. J'espère que la suite te sera intéressante.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XXX : L'héritage du démon

La lumière de l'astre brûlant se lève doucement sur les murs de pierre de Konoha, réveillant la plupart des enfants, qui vont se préparer pour affronter leur journée.

Pourtant, quand l'astre éclaire la chambre de la brune bleutée, à la peau aussi blanche que la neige, c'est pour trouver un lit fait, comme neuf, n'ayant personne dans cette pièce.

Si l'absence d'Hanabi s'explique par son propre courage d'affronter ses cauchemars, ainsi que du fait qu'ils sont bien peu nombreux depuis un mois, celle de Yuki-Onna inquiéterait beaucoup de gens, s'ils ne fermaient pas les yeux, les rumeurs allant vite entre les murs Hyûga.

Dans la salle de bain, proche de la chambre de l'ainée, penchée au-dessus du lavabo, une main serrée sur le bord d'ivoire, à s'en blanchir les jointures, Hinata grimace, se retenant de pleurer, sentant la piqûre sur ses chairs meurtries, qui subissent les allers-retours appuyer d'un membre tremblant.

« _Courage ! C'est qu'un sale moment à passer. Cela ira mieux après. C'est bientôt terminé… C'est bientôt terminé… Non… Ne pleure pas ! Ne faut pas qu'il remarque que j'ai pleuré..._ »

Posant, d'une main tremblante, la compresse sur le bord de levier, mouillé de l'alcool et du rouge de son sang, la battue, tête penchée en avant, au-dessus du chiffon, cherche toute la force en elle pour ravaler les tremblements de ses membres, les yeux fermés pour bloquer toute possibilité de sortie de ses larmes, ouvrant la bouche en une série de mots, qui permet à sa douleur de sortir, ainsi que donner à son corps l'air qu'il demande en masse.

\- Reprends-toi. Demain ça ira mieux. Demain, je n'aurais plus aussi mal. Dans cinq minutes, cela sera un mauvais souvenir. Naruto ne doit rien savoir. Il m'en voudrait si jamais il me savait faible. Naruto ne doit pas me prendre pour un poids inutile, qu'il trimballe par obligation. Je dois faire sa fierté. Naruto ne doit pas être en colère… Naruto ne doit pas être déçu… Naruto ne doit pas être en colère… Naruto ne doit pas être déçu… Naruto ne doit pas être en colère. Naruto ne doit pas être déçu.

Répétant cette série de mots pendant plusieurs minutes, finissant cet enchantement quotidien, elle continue son planning en sortant de sa trousse plusieurs maquillages, qu'une servante lui a appris à mettre, à sa demande, faisant disparaître les marques bleues de ses joues, légèrement gonflées, mais nullement visible quand on ne s'y attarde pas, faisant de même avec ceux à ses yeux, qui ont dégonflé durant le week-end.

C'est durant celui-ci, qu'elle prit la décision de laisser son corps souffrir pour la protection de son visage, ayant déjà le vêtement long, habituel, pour dissimuler les marques dessus. Ayant pour seul désavantage qu'il lui fait maintenant souffrir, l'immobilisant souvent, la gênant dans plusieurs de ses actions quotidiennes, mais qu'elle finit par accomplir, possédé par son envie de s'asseoir au côté du corps démoniaque.

Depuis trois semaines, elle craint son regard sur elle, mais cherche aussi à s'en nourrir, souriant quand la sonnerie les sort des cours pour avoir le plaisir d'être pris dans ses bras, entre ses jambes, pouvoir caler sa tête contre son épaule et fermant les yeux en sentant sa chaleur se rependre en elle, doucement, ne retenant que très légèrement ses gémissements, contrairement à sa première fois, où son corps était plus tendu qu'un élastique.

Ajoutant une dernière touche sur le bord de sa lèvre, dissimulant son ouverture récente, elle sort de la salle de bain avec un visage, ressemblant à ce que le monde lui connaît, n'ayant que légèrement peur qu'on la devine maquillé et dissimulé, prenant un déjeuner des plus simples, évitant de se salir, donc de devoir s'essuyer.

Le mois de mai commençant, les températures chaudes sont proches et permettent de sortir en tenue légère, même si, autant par timidité, que désir de se dissimuler, Hinata ne quitte pas son manteau belge, dont la doublure en fourrure a été retirée, marchant d'un pas rapide sans s'occuper de ses gardes, qui sont à quelques mètres d'elle autant par principe, que vraiment assurer une protection repartant aussi simplement quand l'enfant traverse les portes académique, se faisant légèrement remercier en plus d'un geste rapide de sa part, avant de monter en classe et attendre à la fenêtre la venue des Uchiwa, qui ne tarde pas.

 **xxx**

Prenant un mouvement habituel et ennuyant, le blond va s'armer d'un sourire, le premier sincère, sans doute le seul, de la journée, quand il rentre à la suite de Sasuke et réception le corps blanc dans ses bras, qui se dorlote dans son corps, avant de gagner ensemble leur place, prenant un silence parlant et des sourires pendant qu'il multiplie les petits gestes, bêtes, mais instinctifs.

\- Tu me raccompagnes aujourd'hui ?

La question, posée en chuchotement, fait toujours autant sourire Naruto que rougir la brune.

\- Shisui est encore en mission. Normalement, il devrait rentrer dans peu de temps.

Hochant la tête, la faible s'attire au puissant, profitant de l'absence du monde pour les gestes « déplacé », Sasuke ne les calculant, son livre étant ouvert, qu'uniquement par quelques regards, aussi vite repartis.

Les bruits de pas dans le couloir leur donnent le signal pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, gardant leurs mains jointes, comme souder ensemble, ignorant toujours autant les regards sur eux, les commentaires volent peu sur eux, sous peine de se prendre une réaction, « un peu trop exagérée » selon Shisui, mais qui rappelle la place des « insectes ». Le professeur arrive en dernier, marquant les présents et donnant signale que le cours commence, ce qui décolle les mains des deux « exclues », notant et rarement participant.

 **xxx**

Sursautant, tant surpris par le bruit, que surtout sa présence, beaucoup d'élèves tournent le regard vers la porte, en même temps que le professeur, qui, nonchalamment, invite à rentrer, écarquillant les yeux quand se présente une silhouette fine, masqué en forme de loup, cheveux gris, que les élèves, placés en deuxième rangé, par rapport à la porte, ou proche d'elle, reconnaissent comme étant l'un des deux Shinobis qui ont accompagné Naruto, lors du tournois de fin de trimestre, ressemblant à ceux qu'ils croisent, en de rare occasion.

Chuchotant et prononçant plusieurs fois son nom, les élèves attire l'attention du blond, qui n'avait pas calculé la personne à la porte, ni même qu'elle avait résonné, n'ayant senti aucun danger de la silhouette, devenant assez déconcerté de voir loup gris et rangeant ses affaires dans son sac doucement et prudemment.

\- Rassure-toi, je reviens le plus vite possible.

Souriant à Hinata, il va doucement se sentir libérer de son emprise sur son poignet, se levant sans permission pour descendre l'escalier et se diriger vers la porte, en même temps que la discussion semble se terminer entre eux, sans qu'il ait le temps d'avoir la moindre information.

\- Loup Gris ! C'est trop gentil de ta part de venir me chercher ! Ça rappelle le bon vieux temps.

Restant habillé de son faux sourire, que seuls les deux adolescents, de par leur proximité, voient carnassier, il passe à côté du professeur en lui donnant une pile de feuille, portant son écriture.

\- Mes devoirs sur le sujet. Fait-il nonchalamment, avant de disparaître avec le gris, qui salue le châtain d'un signe de tête.

Les cours reprenant assez rapidement, Yamato ayant eu tôt fait de calmer l'agitation qu'a créé Naruto avec son intervention, celui-ci et l'Anbu traverse les couloirs dans un silence calme que le démon va prendre plaisir à détruire de sa voix enfantine et joyeuse.

\- Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ?

Connaissant suffisamment Naruto, tant dans le passé que maintenant, il lit clair en son esprit, restant silencieux pour éviter de rentrer dans son jeu, savant que cela lui coûte de se faire poser des questions dans tous les sens et entendre sa voix pour rien dire, cherchant à l'énerver, mais étant le meilleur moyen pour ennuyer le blond et s'en sortir sans aucune dispute, ni agitation déplacée, prouvé par le silence au bout de cinq minutes, pour se refaire entendre quand ils sont aux portails académiques, Naruto se stoppant en tournant son regard vers le bâtiment, devinant le regard blanc sur lui.

\- Dépêche-toi, Naruto. Tu la verras plus tard.

\- Quand es-tu devenue ponctuel ?

Restant le regard sur le bâtiment, droit comme une règle, ne donnant pas plus d'attention au gris, celui-ci va doucement s'approcher pour lui demander ce qu'il attend comme ça, n'étant pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi.

\- Que ta collègue aux cheveux violets nous rejoigne. Elle ne va pas rester cachée éternellement !

Hurlant pour se faire entendre d'elle, Kakashi va soupirer, levant le regard pour faire un léger signe de tête, donnant la permission de se découvrir, si elle le désire, n'ayant plus d'intérêt à se cacher si elle est repérée. C'est exactement sa pensée, apparaissant en une saute devant le blond, qui la toise, tout comme elle le fait de lui, cherchant, sans aucun doute pour les deux garçons, à prouver son courage face au blond et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fera pas d'elle son jouet.

N'ayant nullement été son but, Naruto reste à la fixer pour l'unique raison qu'il ne sera pas le premier à baisser le regard face à cet insecte qui veut jouer dans la cour des grands, se faisant tenter de la mettre à ses pieds pour qu'elle les lèche, supplie pour sa vie, voire même pour sa mort s'il se trouve assez joueur.

\- Suffis. on est assez en retard comme ça. Naruto ! Neyo ! En avant.

Gardant son ricanement pour lui, Naruto va juste sourire en voyant la violette détourner en premier le regard, poussé par son obligation envers son supérieur, dont Naruto est épargné, se retournant à son tour vers le gris pour le suivre, Neyo fermant la marche.

Voir Naruto être entouré par deux Anbu attire les regards et interrogation, la peur arrivant vite à torturer leur esprit pour leur faire penser à un problème survenu à l'académie, inquiétant toutes les mamans qui vont se diriger vers l'académie en panique.

C'est sans surprise pour Naruto, qu'ils rentrent dans la tour de l'Hokage, arrivant à son bureau pour s'y faire inviter. Le vieil homme, se trouvant derrière son bureau, se lève rapidement pour les accueillir quand il les voit, ayant un sourire heureux et accueillant.

\- Bonjour à toi Naruto. Je sais que c'est assez soudain, mais je voulais te parler sur-le-champ et cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Loup gris, Neyo, vous pouvez disposer.

Obéissant, faisant un signe de salut.

\- Si j'étais toi, vieil homme sénile, je ne resterais pas seul avec moi. Depuis que je te vois avec ton sourire et tes manières, j'ai follement envie t'arracher la tête pour te la foutre dans le cul, après avoir pris plaisir à briser tous les os de ton corps.

Gardant son faux sourire, jubilant, la voix froide et son regard, des plus sombres, contracte avec l'innocent qu'il transparaît sur les autres, Hiruzen perdant son sourire pour fermer les yeux en une longue soupire, émettant un bruit de plainte, autant déçu, que réfléchissant.

\- Je pense que tu résisteras à cette envie. Je te connais peu, mais assez pour savoir que tu m'aurais déjà attaqué, ou n'aurais pas hurlé sur les toits ton plan, si tu le désirais vraiment.

\- Parce que tu crois que leur présence m'arrêterait ? Je t'ai donné ce conseil pour que tu aies une meilleure chance de survivre, même si, je te reconnais, un insecte entouré reste toujours un insecte.

\- Hokage ?

Kakashi, attendant ses ordres, reste froid face à la menace du blond, le savant devenu plus fort qu'au début de son emprisonnement, mais très loin de Kitsune, Naruto le sait d'ailleurs très bien, tout comme l'Hokage qui va lever la main, réitérant son ordre de les laissés seuls tous les deux, n'ayant pas besoin de le dire trois fois pour être obéis.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, le gris part doucement, les mains dans les poches.

\- On ne reste pas près de la porte ?!

Choqué par l'acte du gris, Neyo reconnaît avoir parlé un peu trop fort, bénissant sa chance de n'être entouré par personne, surtout en voyant le regard lancer à travers le masque du gris, répondant froidement.

\- L'Hokage nous a demandé de le laisser en paix avec Naruto. Il n'a pas demandé de surveillance, donc on obéit et on les laisse seule.

\- Mais c'est dangereux de le laisser avec le démon.

\- Naruto…

Insistant sur le prénom, il lui fait comprendre l'erreur, souvent commis.

\- … ainsi que l'Hokage ont à parler. Ta « protection » est clairement prise pour de l'espionnage si tu continues…

Blêmissant, voulant s'expliquer, se rattraper, elle se coupe en laissant parler l'Anbu.

\- L'Hokage est, certes, pas à son apogée, mais tu peux me croire qu'il est encore bien capable de prouver mérité son titre d'Hokage. Si tu commences à douter de ce fait, tu n'as plus ta place dans l'Anbu.

Restant droit, attendant sa réponse, qui ne tarde pas, il se retourne en l'invitant à le suivre, la sentant se faire petit et la plus silencieuse possible. Il sait avoir eu les mots durs et véhéments, plus que nécessaire, mais dans ce style de situation, il ne faut pas faire dans la demi-mesure, laissant passer la journée avant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle est pardonnée en l'invitant à manger dans son restaurant préféré, comme ils font à chaque fois qu'ils sont mis ensemble.

 **xxx**

Buvant un chocolat chaud, installé dans le canapé, l'Hokage regard devant lui le garçon blond, qui s'est obligé à s'installer dans le siège en face, mais, à différence du vieil homme, il est tendu comme un ressort, tremblant vivement, n'ayant lancé qu'un petit regard sur la tasse servi avant de plonger dans les yeux vieillissant, qui ont connu une vie tourmentée et marquante.

Ayant initié cette rencontre et n'étant pas caractère à laisser un silence lourd, Sarutobi décide de lancer la conversation en tenant son regard.

\- J'ai appris que les cours se passaient bien. Yamato ne retient pas de louange sur tes capacités, pas plus que Fugaku et Shisui…

Cherchant ouvertement la conversation, il ne récolte qu'un silence inutile, le poussant à continuer sur un autre sujet.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que Shisui et toi vous, vous êtes rapprochés depuis un mois. C'est une bonne chose… Vous vous ressemblez sur bien des points… Il est encore en mission aujourd'hui, mais devrait revenir ce soir…

Toujours pareil, Naruto reste à plonger dans ses yeux, son corps étant toujours tremblant et ses mains toujours posées sur ses jambes, à plat, dont la première phalange est légèrement crochue.

\- J'ignore si tu es au courant, mais il y a plusieurs mois, Fugaku était assis à ta place, lui et moi ayant signé la paix… C'est assez incroyable, mais tu as sauvé le village d'une catastrophe.

Ayant une respiration grave et lourd, une nouvelle étape est passé, décidant l'Hokage a posé sa tasse, ayant refusé d'utiliser cette méthode, qu'il trouve indigne, mais ayant déjà fait ses preuves.

\- Konoha a changé Naruto. Le fait qu'on ait décidé, le clan et moi, de te placer sous leur tutelle a été autant un choix naturel, après ce qui s'est passé à la prison…

Prenant un petit silence, n'aimant pas cette partie de sa vie, qu'il cherche à effacer, oublié.

\- … Mais surtout un choix stratégique. En effet, pendant que tu étais avec eux, tu étais autant sous contrôle, que loin des changements que j'engage depuis sept mois.

Rien ne change dans le comportement du blond, ce qui est mieux que rien pour le vieil homme, qui continue en se pensant sur la bonne voie, même s'il trouve son discours, disproportionné pour être tenue à un enfant.

\- Sans doute, protégé par la famille Uchiwa et l'académie, n'as-tu rien remarqué, mais maintenant le village s'est vidé des extrémistes, ne laissant que ceux qui acceptent ton retour. L'ancien conseil a disparu, pour être remplacé, petit à petit, par les chefs de clans, permettant de prendre des dispositions pour que le village suive des doctrines plus proches du peuple. Les villageois ont encore peur de toi, mais, petit à petit, cette peur est avalée par le quotidien, peu changeant pour eux… Je me doute que cela te dépasse, mais, pour faire simple, le village que tu as connu à tes cinq ans, celui du début de ton retour, a quasiment disparue, ayant renaît de ses cendres… Ce qui t'est arrivé, entre les murs du village, ne se reproduira plus Naruto. Je te l'ai souvent dit, je sais, mais cela est enfin réaliste.

Devant la non-réaction du blond, quoiqu'il ait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, l'Hokage va soupirer, impuissant, fermant les yeux avant de se lever doucement pour aller à son bureau, revenant avec une boîte, tout en parlant d'une voix calme.

\- Il me reste encore à convaincre certains clans de rejoindre le conseil pour décréter, officiellement, la nouvelle ère et la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir, c'est parce que tu en fais partie Naruto.

Se rasseyant, il pose la boîte sur la table, l'ouvrant devant lui pour s'assurer de son contenu, le refermant doucement pour se refaire planter le regard par celui du blond, qui, telle une photo, n'a rien changé.

\- Bien sûr, cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite, ayant besoin que tu prennes en maturité, mais un siège t'est réservé. Et j'ai aussi une deuxième bonne nouvelle, au vu de l'année qui est passée et des rapports que je reçois, la première décision de notre nouvelle ère sera ta libération. Tu n'auras plus besoin d'être protégé par les Uchiwa, te laissant mener ta vie comme tu l'entends, sans avoir à craindre de conséquence de Konoha… Enfin, tant que tu ne recommences pas à devenir un ennemi du village.

Le petit rire du vieil homme, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère, ne sert qu'à l'alourdir encore plus avec l'attitude du blond, se coupant pour continuer avec une voix plus sérieuse, mais moins qu'avant l'annonce de sa liberté, gardant un petit sourire.

\- Évidemment, comme dernier représentant des Uzumaki, tu pourras récupérer leur héritage et en faire ce que tu entends. Certes, comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas immédiat, mais si tu continues ainsi encore quelques mois, grand maximum six, promettant de ne plus devenir l'ennemie de Konoha, tu auras tout cela.

Poussant le coffre de l'autre côté de la table, le retournant vers le blond, il l'invitait à l'ouvrir, le faisant lui-même devant l'immobilité du démon le fixant, lui révélant un parchemin scellé et un Kunai à côté, prenant une voix des plus sérieuse et froide.

\- Il serait injuste de ne pas te rendre ce qu'il t'appartient. Tu es le responsable du changement à Konoha et, sans toi, tout ce qui a été accompli ne servirait à rien. Je désire vraiment te récompenser, m'excuser, faire tout ce qui m'est possible pour t'avoir comme allier et profiter des changements que tu peux apporter.

Reculant dans le siège, laissant ouvert le coffre.

\- Tout comme, j'accepterais ton refus et ton impatience…

Un nouveau silence lourd prend place.

\- Aucun Anbu n'est présent dans cette pièce, ou même l'extérieur. Nous sommes les seuls Shinobis présents et personne ne viendra avant trois bonnes heures, minimum, pouvant prendre la journée.

La respiration brusque, les tremblements du blond, les phalanges crochues, tout comme le silence, tout disparaît pour ne laisser que le regard sombre du vieil homme.

\- Il avait raison, vieillir est vraiment horrible. Vous n'êtes plus qu'un squelette, un être faible, bien loin de l'apogée qu'on vous connaît et raconte à la future génération pour leur donner courage. Quelle pitié, on vous considérait autrefois comme le maître des Shinobis, pourtant.

Quittant les yeux de l'homme avec dégoût, l'enfant se lève en partant nonchalamment à la porte, parlant sans vraiment mettre de forme ou ton.

\- Orochimaru peut vous avoir, vous n'avez plus rien d'amusant.

Sans rien attendre, sans rien prendre, sans rien demander, Naruto disparaît de cet pièce « ennuyante ».

 **xxx**

\- Et tu es partie comme ça ?!

La question hurlée par Hinata, attire autant quelques regards de ceux sortant manger ; à la différence des exclues, qui mangent en classe ; que la nonchalance du blond, hochant la tête pour toute réponse.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu… Enfin, il t'avait tout de même fait une proposition des plus intéressantes.

\- Pourquoi négocier ce qu'on m'a volé et récupérerais de toute façon ?

Se prenant un regard neutre du blond, Hinata va doucement se calmer, contrôlant sa respiration, habituée, qu'elle est, à cacher ses sentiments.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Déconcertée par la question, elle regarde le blond avec interrogation, béquillant une réponse positive, craignant la raison, en ayant toujours eu une, de sa demande. Récoltant un hochement de tête de sa part, mordant dans son sandwich calmement, le regard au loin, créant un nouveau silence entre eux, qu'Hinata, poussé par sa curiosité, mais surtout sentir que c'est dans son intérêt, va briser pendant qu'il boit une légère gorgée d'eau.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un coup ?

Sans qu'elle le voie venir, Naruto lui jette brusquement le contenu de son verre à la figure, sursautant au contact du liquide, recrachant le peu entrée dans sa bouche quand le blond lui tendre une serviette propre sans la regarder, qu'elle saisit doucement, tremblant, sentant déjà couler son masque.

\- Trois semaines que cela dure. Tu pensais me prendre encore longtemps pour un con ?

Déglutissant difficilement, sa gorge se serrant à la révélation, elle va tenter de calmer le jeu, commençant doucement à prononcer son nom, pour se faire couper aussi sec par l'ordre de s'essuyer, portant, en tremblant, le tissu sur son visage, se retenant de pleurer pendant qu'elle se met à nu devant le garçon qu'elle aime, terrifiée par sa réaction.

\- Les yeux aussi. Crache-t-il après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur son visage défiguré.

\- Pitié non… Naruto… Ne me demande pas ça…

Un froid glacial passe entre eux avant d'être brisé sèchement.

\- Hanabi ?

Prononcé d'un volume qui ne peut être entendu que de la brune, celle-ci lui reconnaît aisément un ton grave et bestial, répondant aussi vite, mais devant s'y reprendre à trois fois, à cause de sa gorge qui refuse de laisser sortir l'air de son corps, son cœur lui tambourinant de sa poitrine pour chercher à fuir cet affrontement.

\- Elle n'a rien. Père ne l'entraînera pas avant ses cinq ans, comme avec moi… Il ne l'a pas touché…

\- Si tu en es si sûre, pourquoi tu trembles de peur ? Demande-t-il froidement.

\- J'ai peur de ta réaction…

\- Oui, mais tu as commencé à trembler, perdre tes moyens, quand j'ai émis cette hypothèse.

\- Il ne la touchera pas Naruto… Il m'a dit que j'étais l'héritière… C'est moi qu'il entraîne !

\- Toi qui es si timide, je trouve cela dommage que l'apogée de ta certitude soit pour te mentir.

Reniflant d'un coup sec, elle va racler ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, posant sa main sur la table proche pour tenter de se soutenir, cherchant à se prouver qu'elle est sur la terre ferme, avant de sursauter et grimacer en ayant raclé sa lèvre ouverte de ses dents. Paralyser par la douleur en posant sa tête sur la table, cela n'échappe pas au blond, comme toutes ses mimiques, qui, sans la regarder en face, la voit par de multiples coups d'œil.

\- Naruto… Il… Il ne l'a pas touché.

\- Et tu comptes attendre que cela arrive ?

\- Jamais ! Je ferai tout pour…

\- Pourtant, tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Je savais que si je te le disais, tu serais énervé et t'en prendrai à lui… Tu me fais peur quand tu es en colère.

\- C'est de ma colère ou de mon jugement, dont tu as peur ?

Fixe dans sa position fœtale, Hinata ne va pas chercher longtemps avant de choisir la deuxième réponse, sa peur étant bonne guide.

\- Je suis une faible…

Prononçant les mots de son père, qui la hante, elle continue sans voir que le blond la regarde un peu plus longtemps qu'un coup d'œil avant de reprendre sa position initiale, devinant que cela l'aide, elle aussi, s'il ne la fixe pas ; l'ayant fait, à l'origine, pour calmer ses pulsions meurtrières, comme elle aimerait qu'il fasse.

\- … Et tu n'as pas besoin d'être faible à tes côtés. Je suis nul. Je suis un poids. Une erreur. Une idiote. Une incapable. Une moins que rien...

Quand une main lui prend le côté droit pour la tirer sur la gauche, elle se jette, telle une noyée, sur le corps du blond, qui la serre contre lui, restant droit pendant qu'elle continue de prononcer les insultes de son père, tout plus rabaissant les unes des autres.

\- ... Je suis incapable de reprendre le clan…

Écarquillant les yeux en prenant une inspiration, Hinata va écarquiller les yeux, n'ayant pas compris le danger quand son père a prononcé ses mots, mais maintenant que Naruto a pointé sa sœur, la peur la prend, se redressant d'un bond en regardant Naruto, de ses yeux tremblants, n'ayant pas remarqué que ses douleurs et blessure ont complètement disparu.

Celui-ci, droit, ayant prévu cet instant, n'attend plus que la demande de la brune pour agir, le libérant de ses chaînes.

\- Entraîne-moi !

Contrôlant ses émotions, il ne fait pas remarquer à la brune sa surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ça de sa part, encore moins la suite.

\- Je vais devenir plus forte, plus puissante. Mon père verra en moi l'héritière et laissera ma sœur en paix ! Je vais devenir l'héritière parfaite.

Pris d'un combat intérieur entre son amour pour elle et ses instincts, il va se laisser consumer, lui faisant un sourire en hochant la tête, se levant sur-le-champ en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever, tant par politesse, bienveillance, mais surtout au cas où des douleurs fantôme la prendre soudainement, l'adrénaline n'ayant pas fait remarquer son changement d'état, fort heureusement visible par personne, étant les derniers à sortir de la salle de classe.

 **xxx**

C'est sans réelle surprise pour le blond qu'il trouve le terrain d'entraînement, promis depuis le début d'année, vide de toute présence, les élèves préfèrent jouer au super Shinobis dans la cour, plutôt que s'entraîner à le devenir.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur ce qui est proposé, Naruto remarque des troncs d'entraînement au lancer d'arme, neuf, tout autant que des mannequins de coup. Le terrain, pas très grand, a une petite délimitation pour permettre la course autour du terrain, avec, au centre, un cercle pour singer un ring de duel, voyant dans un coin, une petite fontaine.

\- C'est assez basique. Faudra faire des compléments avec l'autre terrain.

Tournant brusquement le regard vers le blond qui s'avance sur le terrain, surprise, Hinata va hésiter à demande si ce qu'elle pense est réel et possible, se rattrapant bien vite en sachant que tout est toujours possible avec lui, en particulier sur un tel sujet, le voyant se retourner vers elle avec un regard sérieux et neutre, lisant en elle avec aisance.

\- On verra cela pour plus tard. Avant tout, je tiens à faire quelque précision, afin que nous soyons d'accord tous les deux et qu'il n'y a pas de surprise. Une sorte de sécurité, que je sais, ne devrais-je pas avoir besoin de faire, mais dont tu as besoin.

Déglutissant légèrement en prenant une inspiration, Hinata va se concentrer, comme en cours, sur les mots du blond, voulant être digne de son sérieux et attention.

\- Quand toi et moi, on s'entraîne, il n'y a plus de Naruto et Hinata. Plus d'amours. Je ne retiendrais pas mes coups et porterais un jugement froid sur tes capacités pour toujours chercher à te les améliorer. Quoi qu'on pense d'eux, mes deux maîtres m'ont permis de devenir plus puissant et si je sais que je ne serais pas aussi cruel qu'eux, c'est pour l'unique raison que les moyens, physiques et intellectuel, me manquent. Tu fais ce que je te dis et on est bon. Des questions ?

Restant silencieux, digérant les mots, elle va soudainement être prise de tremblement, se demandant si elle ne vient pas de s'engager à signer son âme au diable.

\- Profite. Tu n'auras pas souvent l'occasion d'en poser. Ajoute le blond devant son silence.

\- Quand commence-t-on ? Fait-elle avec un petit sourire, laissant l'excitation la prendre, sans crainte.

S'habillant, à son tour, d'un petit sourire sadique, il remonte ses manches et lui fait signe de tête de se préparer à son tour, la voyant se placer devant lui, faisant quelque étirement, craquant son corps, prenant pleinement conscience, à cet instant, de la régénération totale de son corps. Son nouveau maître prend la parole en même temps qu'elle se redresse.

\- Dis-toi que l'échauffement doit déjà être fait quand on se fait face. Je peux te laisser trente secondes, au début, mais cela va vite se réduire et disparaître avec le temps. On commence par un combat simple.

N'ayant même pas le temps de hocher la tête, Naruto disparaît de sa vue pour réapparaître soudainement devant elle, frappant son thorax d'un coup de pied, lui coupant l'air en la faisant voler et rouler au sol, finissant en boule au sol, crachant ses poumons.

\- J'ai dit combat simple, pas échange. On n'est pas ici pour jouer à danser et sauter dans tous les sens. Un combat se déclare à n'importe quel moment et se termine toujours le plus rapidement possible, afin d'éviter de se fatiguer pour rien. Vomis... Crois-moi ça te fera du bien et ce n'est pas dans un combat qu'on va te le reprocher.

Quittant son regard surpris, elle obéit, prenant difficilement une grande inspiration, qu'elle ne termine pas, rendant tout ce qu'elle a mangé, pas encore digéré, ainsi que de la bile, pour mieux respirer après, malgré sa gorge qui lui brûle et gêne d'avaler, préférant cracher.

\- On recommence.

Cette fois, ne se faisant pas avoir deux fois, elle bloque le coup du blond, bloquant l'enchaînement, de pied et poing, qui suit et la poussant dans ses retranchements, ripostant quand l'occasion se présente, son Byakugan sortie, sans deviner la retenue du blond, qui finit le combat, de plusieurs minutes, d'une prise en la retournant à terre, plaquant son genou sur sa gorge, son poing frappant son visage, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de l'arête de son nez.

Se relevant, il aide sa « disciple » à en faire autant, se reculant doucement pour lui reparler d'un ton sérieux.

\- Tu as une excellente défense, tu arrives à parer des coups et bloquer des enchaînements, là où peu ont réussis sans un minimum d'expérience. Malheureusement, ton attaque et ta riposte sont toujours aussi nulles. Je devine que tu es dans une mentalité de protection, mais, comme prouver par les coups qui t'ont déjà été portés, avoir une bonne défense n'est rien si on se fait submerger. Aussi, tu es trop prévisible, tu ne combats pas, tu danses ou je ne sais quoi. On dirait un robot qui applique un programme pour chaque coup. Déjà que tu te fais submerger facilement, on peut donc t'enchaîner sans problème. Suis désolé de te dire ça Hinata, mais, là, c'est impossible…

Écarquillant les yeux, ouvrant bouche, choquée, ne pensant pas cela possible, tout son corps tremble, son esprit se faisant envahir par les mots de son père qui lui rappelant toujours sa faiblesse.

\- Hey !

Sursautant au hurlement du blond, elle place une main sur son cœur pour le calmer pendant que le blond affiche une colère noire.

\- Il y a bien une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout, c'est les insectes, les êtres faibles. Pour moi, ils ne méritent même pas un regard, encore moins un mot. C'est clair ?

Hochant la tête, paniquée, elle va se calmer rapidement quand Naruto reprend d'un ton froid.

\- Je disais donc, continuer ainsi est une mauvaise idée. Tout est à revoir, autant les bases que la mentalité. Ça va être dure, autant mentalement d'oublier tout ce qu'on t'a appris dans le combat et refaire prendre pour un bébé, que physiquement pour suivre mon programme. Mon inquiétude, c'est que je ne connais rien du Juken, donc il y aura des risques qu'au final, tu perdes cet art.

La sonnerie retentit, coupant leur séance et conclusion, Naruto regagnant la porte, entendant Hinata lui répondre quand il passe à ses côtés.

\- Cela n'est pas un problème. Je veux être puissante… La plus puissante…

 **xxx**

En pleine nuit, sous une lune pleine, dans la foret loin du village, une explosion retentit, brisant le silence, d'où sort deux silhouettes, qui se font face, droite, la position sure, le corps marqué de blessure qui ne devait nullement exister dans un échange amical, ne devant leur survie qu'à leur expérience et le fait qu'ils ne veuillent pas attirer l'attention sur leur combat, cela jouant contre eux si on les surprend.

Se toisant l'un l'autre, Shisui est pris d'un combat intérieur, serrant les dents en se jetant sur la droite pour esquiver plusieurs Shurikens, qui se plantent dans le tronc d'un arbre pendant qu'il roule au sol et se redresse pour lancer une boule de feu sur un corps qui se transforme en plusieurs corbeaux, se jetant sur lui et finissent tranches dans le vide par sa fine lame, son Sharingan active et tournant en vitesse.

Les corbeaux, traversant la lame sans soucis, tournent autour de lui, créant une tornade qui lui cache l'extérieur, dont la lame qui rentre dans son corps pour l'empaler contre un tronc d'arbre, dans son dos, cacher par un Genjutsu, les yeux rouges se gravant dans ceux de son ainée, perdant leurs trois tomoe pour devenir un Shuriken a trois lames, les larmes coulant d'avoir agi ainsi pour Konoha.

Serrant les dents en mordant sa lèvre inferieure, soupirant doucement par le nez en tentant de supporter la douleur de cette lame qui lui traverse le corps depuis l'Œsophage, ayant réussi à éviter qu'il lui touche un point vital.

\- On en est donc là... Itachi ?

\- Tu es allée trop loin Shisui. Konoha a assez souffert de ton jeu avec Naruto.

\- Haha… Itachi… Ne m'insulte pas en employant des mots qui ne sont pas les tiens…

Tentant de prendre courage, Itachi transforme sa peine et tristesse en rage, appuyant dans le corps blesse pour le faire taire.

\- Je suis désolé… Vraiment désolé…

Finit Shisui, sa voix s'éteignant, fermant les yeux, en se laissant mourir de l'attaque du brun, qui va vérifier son pou avant de retirer sa lame, quand il est certain de sa mort, le rattrapant pour le porter à travers la forêt d'une démarche la plus calme et posée, laissant ses larmes coulées sur son visage et tomber sur le corps mort.

Quoiqu'il sente la présente de Shinobi sur les arbres autour de lui, les suivants, le meurtrier n'arrête sa marche qu'uniquement quand ceux-ci lui barrent le chemin, sur leur garde, n'attendant que le signal de leur chef pour sauter sur l'adolescent, fatigué et blessé, afin de ramener leurs corps à leur chef.

Restant calme, les larmes continuant à tomber sur Shisui, ceux-ci se transforment en sang, Itachi et Shisui disparaissant en se transformant en corbeau sous leurs yeux écarquille, entendant soudain une Kunoichi hurler, tournant leur attention sur elle pour la voir se débattre sous des flammes noires, qui refusent de s'éteindre, malgré l'utilisation d'une technique de Suiton.

Disparaissant pour se cacher, les corps regardent autour d'eux, cherchant leur cible, qui ne doit pas être loin, n'ayant le temps que de sentir une brise dans leur dos que déjà leur gorge est tranchée ou un shuriken se plante dans leur corps, tombant des arbres, comme les feuilles à l'automne, ne dérangeant en rien le silence lourd de cette nuit rouge.

Le dernier corps, blessé, assis contre un arbre, regarde avec fierté l'adolescent brun qui le fixe de son regard rouge particulier, n'ayant que faire de sentir la pointe d'épée sur sa trachée, le mettant au défi de le transpercer.

\- Dites à Danzo que je ne chercherais pas vengeance, mais que c'est la dernière fois que lui et moi, nous, nous associons. Si jamais je sens sa présence, ou la vôtre, j'en conclurai a un désir de mort.

Avant d'avoir pu l'insulte, le blesse voit le corps partir en fumée, l'épée tombant lourdement sur sa jambe, ne le sortant pas de son état de choc et ses yeux écarquille, comprenant que son unité entière a été, non seulement détruit par un gamin a peine pubère, mais surtout, par un de ses clones, une faible partie de son chakra.

Sortant de sa transe en sentant une unité de soutien arriver sur les lieux, qui lui portent les premiers soins, en même temps qu'on l'interroge pour poursuivre l'adolescent.

\- Inutile. J'ai un message pour notre maître. C'est urgent.

Malgré leur envie de le contredire et rappeler l'importance de la mission, les responsables comprennent que le récent massacre autour d'eux est preuve qu'il ne faut pas agir bêtement, ramenant le seul survivant à la base.

 **xxx**

Sentant son clone disparu, Itachi, continuant sa marche avec le corps de Shisui, est satisfait du résultat final, baissant le regard vers le corps mort de son cousin, ayant la preuve, à travers cette expérience, du nouveau pouvoir de ses yeux et du fait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Shisui, qui les possédait et avait l'expérience pour s'en servir, arrivant à la conclusion que si lui, a eu la force de tuer son cousin, cela n'a pas été le cas de son cousin, y perdant la vie.

Malgré son expérience d'Anbu, du fait, qu'il sait les sentiments des poids, qu'il faut s'en débarrasser, il n'a pas la prétention de ne jamais commettre cette erreur, n'osant pas imaginer faire couler le sang de son jeune frère, encore innocent a ce monde.

Arrivant enfin à destination, il se place sur le bord d'un ravin, ou coule, a plusieurs mètres en bas, entre des rochers des plus tranchants et lourds, un puissant courant qui emportera le corps du brun loin de tout, permettant ainsi sa destruction, n'ayant ni les outils, le temps, encore moins l'envie, de le détruire de lui-même, jetant le corps en le regardant tomber, les yeux fermés, le visage recouvert de larmes et sang, disparaissant au loin pour ne plus être vue.

* * *

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder ainsi ?_

 _\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps, j'ai attendu ce moment. J'avoue, j'aurais attendu encore un peu, espérant que la maladie t'affaiblisse assez pour que tu me sois accessible, mais te voir faire face aux conséquences de tes actes, cela vaut toutes les vengeances possibles._

 _\- Les "conséquences de (mes) actes" ? De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Itachi… Itachi… À ton avis, si Shisui était encore vivant. Si ton clan n'avait pas été massacré de ta main, penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais détruit Konoha avec autant de facilité et rapidité. Tous les hurlements de peine, de douleur, de haine. Toutes les malédictions lancées, toutes les futures générations, que tu chérissais tant, détruites, tous tes désirs d'avenir... Absolument tout, a été causé par_ _ta faute, toi qui as armé une bombe en tuant ceux capable de_ _me désamorcer._

 _Un gémissement de douleur et un bruit sourd retentissent à la suite du discours du démon, qui va rester fixe sur le corps sur le sol, représentatif d'_ _une tentative ratée_ _et stupide, se faisant relever pour être remis face au plus jeune._

 _\- Rassure-toi… Quand j'aurais pris tes yeux pour les données à ton frère. Je scellerais ton âme dans le ventre d'Emma. Ainsi, tu pourras admirer ton œuvre encore et encore, pour l'éternité._

* * *

 _Le démon jubilant de sa victoire._


	31. Hyuga-Uzumaki

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. Juste un petit aparté important, pour moi. Ce chapitre peut vous paraitre assez décousu, c'est fait express. J'ai décidé de me concentrer, d'un coup, sur la relation Naruto Hinata, vous faire comprendre, un peu trop directement, j'en conviens, leur relation grandissant.

 _Réponse review_

 _fifi : _Salut fifi. Toujours un plaisir de te lire et d'avoir ton retour.^^ ayant actuellement fini le chapitre 38, je peux te dire que la suite va te faire rager. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il risquerait dans la réalité, mais dans le monde de Kishimoto, je ne pense pas avoir vraiment mis la dose. Après tout, Hiashi à reprouver sa fille, Hinata, raison pour laquelle, c'est Hanabi qui reprend la succession dans la suite. (Sauf si Boruto a tous détruit, comme à son habitude). En vérité, Hiashi est quelqu'un de plus gentil dans ma version, c'est juste que je montre un peu plus du secret Hyûga, fait un rapide rappelle de ce qu'est le clan Hyûga, que Kishimoto à avoir ne pas avoir eu le temps de développer e profondeur. (Trop tard maintenant).__

 _ _Hinata est d'un caractère soumise. Dans Boruto (Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais promis dernier comparatif... Soyez content le fan, je vais dire un truc bien.) Elle supporte bien l'absence de Naruto. Restant donc dans l'œuvre premier... Hinata n'a jamais eu de développement de bases. Tellement que c'est les hors-série qui ont permis de faire une idée d pourquoi elle aime Naruto et la développe. Elle aime Naruto. Elle s'inspire de lui. Mais n'a pas la volonté de vouloir changer les choses._ _  
_ _J'aimerais en profiter pour faire une remarque rapide sur le maquillage. Beaucoup de personne se maquille de honte de leur vrai beauté, mais surtout leur blessures.__

 _ _L'hokage a toujours eu son caractère et, sans être irrespectueux, je présence sa personnalité et celle de MON Naruto. Naruto de Kishimoto s'entendrais très bien avec lui, ayant un esprit plus proche de lui. Le miens fait de l'étincelle._ _  
_ _Il hait ses parents. Mais c'est l'héritage de son clan qui l'intéresse. Il se présente toujours comme un Uzumaki, voulant récupérer leur pouvoir.__

 _ _Konoha n'est pas non plus complètement pourrie... Il y en a qui l'ignore. Il e a qui l'accepte. Il en asque le supporte, mais ne veulent rien avoir affaire avec lui.__

 _ _L'hokage à un mode de pensée qui dit. Le passé est le passé. Beaucoup l'ont. Ce n'est pas mon cas._ _  
_ _Pour Hinata, tout vas être dis dans pas longtemps.__

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre XXI : Hyûga-Uzumaki._

La nuit est tombée depuis un bon moment en ce huit mai, quand, boitant difficilement, Hinata se dirige vers la salle de bain, ne sentant plus son corps lui offrant ainsi l'avantage d'oublier les blessures que son père lui a causées, sous le regard du conseil, pour la « préparer à son avenir de future maîtresse de clan ».

S'y reprenant à deux fois avant de bien saisir la poignée, elle ouvre en vitesse la porte de la salle de bain, la refermant en vitesse pour vite aller se désinfecter et aller dormir, mais un léger obstacle va contrarier son plan, sentant dans cette pièce, normalement desserte, une humidité chaude qui l'envahit complètement.

Entendant un appel aigu et enfantin, qu'elle reconnaît avec aisance, en même temps qu'elle se retourne, elle appelle sa sœur, prête à lui demander pourquoi elle est encore debout à cette heure et ce qu'elle fait dans cette pièce, mais se coupe, devenant rouge comme une tomate, sa gorge n'ayant jamais été aussi serrer qu'à cet instant. Tenant difficilement sur ses jambes, elle est obligée de se reculer pour poser son dos contre la porte, sentant le picotement de ses bleus, mais rien de comparable aux sensations de son corps, bougeant les lèvres sans faire entendre sa voix.

\- Salut Hinata. Tu as l'air fatigué dis donc.

\- Na… Qu'est… ici… Co…

Le petit rire cristallin de la dernière, résonnant dans la pièce en écho, anime cette situation, gênante pour la dernière arrivée, mais neutre pour Naruto, assis dans la baignoire replis d'eau jusqu'à leur poitrine, assurant Hanabi qui jouais avec ses jouets.

Restant silencieux, Naruto laisse le temps à la jeune Hyûga de se reprendre, quitte à ce que cela prenne plus de dix minutes, continuant à jouer à la bataille navale.

\- … et là une armada de bateaux arriva pour affronter le démon qui surgit de l'eau et a déjà détruit le navire principal ! Fait Naruto d'une voix narrative.

\- Mais le démon il est trop fort ! On a lancé plein de boom sur lui et il n'a rien du tout ! Même que le commanchement bah il est mort ! Se plaint la plus jeune en boudant.

\- « Commandement » Hanabi. Et puis, si tu penses que le démon ne peut pas être vaincu, tu peux fuir.

\- Noooonnnnn ! Après le démon, bah, il va venir et il va casser tous mes jouets à moi, bon, je vais le battre en sortant mon arme secrète !

\- Hein?! Quelle arme secrète ? Fait-il avec un visage surpris.

\- Le bateau en pleine gueule !

À peine fini, qu'elle prend un bateau pour le planter dans le visage du démon, qui aurait pu aisément l'éviter, mais reste immobile, sentant un picotement sur l'arrête de son nez en même temps que la grande sœur se jette sur eux, appelant Hanabi, inquiète pour le blessé.

Pendant que Naruto se frotte l'arête du nez, pour faire passer le picotement, Hinata fait la morale à sa sœur sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas jeter ses jouets sur les gens, encore moins chercher à leur faire mal quand on joue, finissant sur son langage déplacé, devant une Hanabi gênée de se faire reprendre et s'excusant à la fin auprès de Naruto. Celui-ci va frotter le sommet de son crâne en acceptant son pardon, ayant été prêt à continuer à jouer et l'encourager dans sa folie enfantine avant l'intervention de la grande-sœur, se calmant aussi.

\- Tu viens prendre le bain avec nous Hinata ? Elle est encore chaude !... Tu as quoi sur les bras ?

D'abord choquée par la proposition de sa sœur, devenant rouge n'osant pas lancer de regard au garçon de la pièce, donc la silhouette suffit à faire battre le cœur et son imagination se jouer d'elle Hinata va vite se redresser et tirer sur les manches, se maudissant de les avoir remontés par réflexes, jetant, plusieurs fois, un regard sur le blond, qui reste neutre, les ayant vu quand elle s'est approchée.

\- Ta sœur est fatiguée Hanabi. Il est tard maintenant. Faut aller se coucher.

\- Nooonnnn ! J'ai encore envie de jouer avec toi.

\- On jouera plus la prochaine fois.

\- Mais tu as promis de me montrer un tour de magie !

\- Je te connais assez pour savoir que si jamais je te le montre, tu vas être excité et tu ne voudras pas dormir.

\- Siiiiiiiii je dormirais ! J'ai sommeil, donc je dormirais !

D'un soupir, gardant son sourire, le blond lance un rapide regard à la brune, ne voulant pas prendre un pouvoir qui ne lui appartient pas, justement parce qu'il appartient à la brune.

Comprenant sa demande, elle va rapidement hocher la tête, permettant à Naruto d'attirer le regard d'Hanabi, ainsi qu'Hinata, curieuse, sur sa main visible dans l'eau, passant son autre bras autour du corps d'Hanabi, doutant de ses appuis.

Sous l'onomatopée de surprise d'Hanabi, son sourire et ses yeux écarquillés, partagés par sa sœur, un typhon se forme devant elles, devenant de plus en plus grand et puissant, entrainant le jeune corps dans le tourbillon, lui provoquant des chatouilles dans tout le corps quand elle se trouve dans l'œil de la tempête, en même temps que le Byakugan de sa sœur, observe cette création tout du long, y voyant une grande quantité de chakra et une agitation, maîtrisé, de l'élément aquatique, prenant note de la méthode utilisée et semblant être à sa portée.

Quand l'eau redevient stable, après quelques minutes, Hanabi va encore être pris de son sourire et amusement, soupirant en reprenant son souffle avant qu'Hinata la prenne dans ses bras. Tournant le dos au blond, il en profite pour sortir a son tours, dissimulant avec aisance sa fatigue et son tournis.

Passant le pyjama, préparé par le blond, à sa sœur, elle va doucement la prendre dans ses bras, la sentant dormir début. N'ayant pas à attendre longtemps le blond, ils amènent la plus jeune au lit, dans la pénombre de la nuit, n'ayant pas crainte de se faire déranger ce coin se faisant éviter par les serviteurs, ne supportant pas la vue de l'héritière « battue ».

Embrassant sa sœur sur le front, Hinata regagne sa chambre, y voyant le blond lui tendre son pyjama plié, promettant de ne pas bouger de cette pièce quand Hinata lui demande, partant pour revenir dix minutes après, habillé, les cheveux encore un peu mouillent, se refaisant accueillir par un blond souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Si quelqu'un d'autre était venu… Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de donner le bain à ma sœur ?

Gardant son sourire, tant pour le jeu, que le plaisir de voir une Hinata qui prend position.

\- Dans l'ordre. Je suis venue te voir pour notre entraînement de soirée. Impossible, je n'ai senti personne d'autre que toi quand tu es venue. Si ça aurait été le cas, j'aurais improvisé en faisant en sorte que personne ne soit accusé. Pour finir, c'est l'histoire d'un démon qui rentre dans un temple pour réclamer son dû ; la Princesse de la neige. Surpris de ne pas la voir dans son lit, ou même sa chambre, le démon utilise ses pouvoirs, ne détectant qu'une seule présence, familière, mais nullement celle qu'il cherchait. Il alla voir l'être faible, qu'était la sœur de la princesse, à moitié en larmes devant la porte de la salle de bain, retrouvant le sourire quand le démon se fait apparaître, lui apprenant qu'elle attendait sa sœur pour prendre son bain, comme elle lui a promis…

Hinata écarquille les yeux à cet instant, se rappelant avoir fait cette promesse à sa sœur avant l'entraînement, ayant espéré que cela ne durerait pas longtemps, comme les autres jours, ayant déchanté au point de l'avoir oublié.

\- … Le démon a donc décidé de donner le bain à l'enfant, savant que c'était là, le meilleur moyen d'attendre la princesse, l'ayant donc lavé et joué avec elle, la fatiguant assez pour qu'elle lui dorme dans les bras quand, celle-ci venant, l'a mis au lit. La suite n'est pas sûre. Je penche pour un : « la Princesse, heureux de l'action du démon, lui donne rendez-vous dans sa chambre, lui offrant son corps et son âme en un baiser charnel. » T'en pense quoi ?

Restant silencieux, se rabougrissant, elle va doucement s'avancer, penchant la tête pour embrasser, du bout des lèvres, le démon, avant de lui passer à côté, pour le fuir, trop honteuse de son geste.

Le démon, riant en silence, se retourne vers la fille brune, qui, assis sur son lit en le regardant, déglutissant, va se demander la suite de la soirée, le voyant se pencher légèrement en avant, plantant son regard dans les yeux et caressant sa joue de sa main droite, fondant le corps de neige en même temps qu'il perd ses imperfections paternelles, frémissant quand la voix bestiale se chuchote à son oreille : « On se voit demain. Repose-toi bien. ». Avant de disparaître en un courant d'air.

 **xxx**

Sautant à l'opposer l'un l'autre pour se séparer, Naruto et Hinata se font face, en garde, prêt à renchaîner le combat, se différenciant de par leur posture et leurs blessures physiques, Hinata étant plus marqué que le blond.

\- Excellent Hinata. On reprend. Attaque.

D'un bond, la brune se jette sur le démon, cherchant à frapper son corps, qui serpente dans le vide, évitant les différents coups, nageant dans l'espace avec aisance.

\- Défends !

Immédiatement, elle bloque un coup de poing, le repoussant en reculant et bougeant sous les assauts du blond, faisant copie du blond, donc l'expérience manquant empêches une copie parfaite, mais cela venant allant venir avec le temps.

Après plusieurs coups, le blond recule en un saut, signalant que l'exercice est terminé.

\- Parfait. Tu as fait pas mal de progrès depuis tes débuts. J'avoue, tu me surprends, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais bouger aussi aisément avec le Juken, qui est basé sur la stabilité.

Hochant la tête pour toute réponse, Hinata va doucement déglutir et prendre l'air qui lui manque, sans pour autant relâcher son attention du blond, qui pourrait enchaîner sans la prévenir, comme cela est déjà arrivé.

Traversant, nonchalant, le terrain de la forêt, pour se diriger vers leur affaire, au bord d'un arbre, Naruto va saisir une bouteille d'eau qu'il posera sur le sol, sous le regard de la brune.

\- Reste encore ton problème d'être un livre ouvert pour l'ennemi.

Se plaçant devant la bouteille, faisant l'obstacle pour Hinata, il va doucement se mettre en garde, gardant son sourire en voyant une Hinata, résister à ses douleurs pour répondre, attendant que le blond attaque étant plus porté par la défense ce que Naruto ne va pas se gêner de faire, habituer qu'il soit.

 **xxx**

\- J'ai peur…

La faible voix ne dérange en rien l'ambiance forestière, les oiseaux chantent et les animaux menant leur vie, tout en évitant le territoire du roi et reine, revenue il y a peu en forêt pour récupérer ce qu'ils ont laissés.

Le mâle, approche doucement en lui prenant les mains, souriant.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

\- Je le sais, mais… J'ai peur…

\- Faut que tu arrives à la combattre, inspire et prouve qu'elle ne t'arrêtera plus.

Rentrant l'air dans son corps, la brune va hocher la tête, fermant les yeux en lâchant ses mains pour se laisser tomber à la renverser dans le vide sous le regard Naruto. Immobile quelques secondes dans le vide, la voltige fait une galipette arrière et est réceptionné par le clone du blond, qui va lui sourire quand elle ouvre les yeux, la posant à terre à sa demande avant de disparaître.

Marchant quelques pas, la cascadeuse va poser sa main sur son cœur, tremblante, ayant failli s'écrouler sans l'intervention de son ange ne la réceptionner pas, la portant dans ses bras en les remontant en haut de l'arbre.

\- C'est parfait Hinata. On recommence encore dix fois et on est bon.

\- J'ai le cœur qui va exploser.

\- Tes membres sont engourdis ? Ta vue se fait plus claire sans avoir utilisé ton Dōjutsu et tu voix au ralentis ?

Arrivant en haut de l'arbre, il reçut une onomatopée comme seule réponse.

\- Cela prouve que tu es encore en vie, que tu as affronté la mort et l'as vaincue. C'est grisant n'est-ce pas ?

Laissant un silence, la brune va finir par sourire et hocher la tête, acceptant de recommencer. Tenue pour se suspendre, dos au vide, elle ferme les yeux avant de relâcher les mains, recommençant pour être réceptionné par Naruto, apparue avant elle, imitant ses clones en lui souriant, la posant à terre, sauf que cette fois, elle ne s'éloigne pas, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lui volant son air, souriant quand elle se retire.

\- Cette fois, tu n'utilises pas ton chakra démoniaque.

Avant d'avoir pu dire quelque chose, Hinata s'éloigne de lui et cours sur l'arbre, le marquant de ses pas, preuve qu'elle n'a pas complètement encore maîtrisé cette technique, mais se rapproche.

« _Ça y est, elle remarque enfin mon_ _chakra_ _démoniaque la traverser discrètement… Et cette embrassade… Elle pourrait me repérer parmi mes clones ? Ce serait un progrès énorme… Ainsi qu'un danger, si les porteurs peuvent repérer la source…_ »

\- Naruto ! Tu peux me tenir s'il te plaît !

Levant la tête, il vit la brune à quatre pattes sur la branche, regardant le vide pour lui parler.

« _Sa peur du vide semble enfin partie. On va pouvoir avancer._ »

Disparaissant du sol, il réapparaît derrière la brune, qui va se retourner quand elle ne le verra plus, se redressant en tendant ses mains, répondant au sourire qu'il lui fait.

\- Hinata. Tu sais que je t'aime ?

\- Je t'aime aussi Naruto !

\- Rappelle-toi en dans cinq minutes.

N'ayant pas le temps de demander, ou même comprendre, Naruto la pousse dans le vide, la regardant écarquiller les yeux en plongeant, devenant paralysé par la peur, avant de se mettre en boule et faire un demi-tour pour atterrir sur le sol, en une explosion sourde, fissurant le sol et relevant le regard vers le bond, qui n'a pas besoin d'être proche d'elle, pour la savoir Byakugan rouge activé, avec les dents devenues carnassières.

Appréciant de sentir le frisson dans son corps en la regardant, il déchante bien vide quand elle se met à courir sur le tronc à quatre pas, en des bonds puissants, tel un animal enrager sur le sol plat.

« _Oh merde !_ »

 **xxx**

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto !

Paniqué, Hinata lève la main avec un chiffon remplis d'alcool désinfectant sur la joue ouverte ; barrant les cicatrices de sa joue gauche ; ce, avant de voir Naruto être pris d'un sursaute de terreur, se décalant par réflexe avant de se lever pour faire partir cette sensation désagréable qui l'envahit.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à bout. Il n'y a pas de mal, j'ai mérité cette gifle.

\- Faut que je te désinfecte.

\- Non ! Non ! T'inquiet ! Ça va se refermer ! Ça prend juste plus de temps que cela devrait.

Forçant un sourire rassurant, il ne trompe en rien Hinata, qui va encore s'excuser, avouant ne savoir pas ce qui lui a pris, qu'elle s'est laissé porter par sa colère.

\- Et c'est tant mieux Hinata. C'est exactement ce que je recherchais à faire... Maintenant, je sais que je ne devrais pas recommencer.

Finissant en un sourire et reprouvant un frisson, il la voit lui tendre la main avec un petit objet qu'il reconnaît.

\- Oh, c'est gentil de l'avoir ramassé. Tu crois qu'elle va accepter de me donner quelques pièces de plus ? C'est tout de même la dent d'un démon et futur plus grand Shinobi du monde.

Tentant de la faire rire, il va la remarque tête penchée, tremblante. Pensant d'abord qu'elle allait se remettre en colère, se préparant à s'éloigner, il se jette à son chevet qu'elle commence à pleurer, lui demandant ce qui se passe.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis rassuré, j'ai envie de rire.

\- Normal, mes blagues sont tellement marrantes qu'on a envie d'en pleurer.

Un petit rire rassurant sort de la bouche du blond, voyant les tremblements d'Hinata doublés.

\- Je n'arrive pas à rire… Je veux rire, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Commençant à comprendre que ce n'est pas un problème léger, il va doucement se mettre à réfléchir, se demandant si cela n'est pas un effet secondaire, n'ayant jamais connu quelque chose de la sorte.

Lui prenant doucement les poignets en lui lançant des mots rassurant, il l'écoute se plaindre de ce problème de sentiment, du fait qu'elle pleure sans aucune raison, qu'elle a envie de le tuer et l'embrasser, de le serrer contre elle, mais aussi boire son sang, faisant ses conclusions.

« _Étrange. Est-ce mon_ _chakra,_ _le responsable ou son caractère qui y réagit. Il est vrai qu'_ _Hinata_ _a toujours réagi étrangement à mon héritage... Je suis vraiment le pire petit ami possible pour elle… Et elle,_ _une cobaye_ _des plus parfait._ »

Gardant son rire pour lui, il va doucement attendre, analysant toutes ses réactions à la loupe, pour finalement la voir finir de pleurer et se mettre à hurler d'un coup, le surprenant.

\- Kami ! Naruto, tu te vide !

Le blond n'eut que le temps que de crier de douleur en sentant soudain la compresser d'alcool sur sa joue, lui retirant le sang coulant en grande quantité, avant de recommencer avec une autre compresse et finir par faire un pansement avec du scotch.

\- Je suis horrible ! Je suis vraiment horrible ! Fait-elle, horrifiée.

Naruto va doucement lui prendre les mains, souriant toujours autant, lui serrant la main contenant sa dent.

\- Garde-la. Ça te fera un souvenir. Elle va finir par repousser dans la semaine, tout comme je suis sûr que cette blessure disparaîtra dans la journée, si ce n'est pas la moitié.

 **xxx**

Après deux semaines, ayant esquivé toujours les questions sur sa provenance, Naruto, changeant son pansement, va soupirer en remarquant que sa blessure est devenue une cicatrise.

« _Note à moi-même. Ne jamais. Jamais. Mettre_ _Hinata_ _en colère. Elle pourrait me tuer_.»

 **xxx**

Reculant d'un saut pour rouler en arrière, se remettant sur pied, Hinata esquive la charge du blond, cherchant à frapper ses côtes découverte, ceux avant de se protéger du coup de pied qui la dégage et fait râper le sol. Changeant sa position de combat, elle repousser les différentes attaques du blond, qui l'enchaîne sans aucun répit pour la faire reculer.

N'arrivant pas à tenir l'assaut, Hinata décide de briser la chaîne en frappant, d'un coup de pied, le corps du blond qui se décale sur la droite et la balaie.

Allant se faire écraser par le pied démoniaque, Hinata roule au sol, continuant son tonneau en voyant le blond la poursuivre de ses écrasements, sautant à pieds joint pour la devancer sur son chemin de fuite, si ce n'était de l'omniscience du Byakugan, qui avertit la brune.

Roulant dans l'autre sens, elle se place derrière les jambes assaillantes, frappant avec vitesse et précision les tenketsu à l'arrière de ses jambes. Émettant une onomatopée avant de tomber à genoux, Naruto sent Hinata déjà relevé et lui frappe la nuque, exposé, le tuant sans aucune hésitation.

Disparaissant en un nuage de fumée, le clone prouve les progrès de la brune, tant d'un point de vue combat, que moral, celle-ci ne comprenant son acte, qu'une fois celui-ci réalisé, ne s'y attardant pas que déjà les applaudissements du blond ; se redressant de l'arbre où il était appuyé ; résonne et attire son attention.

Le voyant s'approche avec un sourire satisfait et encourageant, elle va se faire accepter une étreinte en ne désirant que cette récompense.

 **xxx**

\- Inspire doucement… Calmement… Laisse l'air rentrer l'air dans tes poumons, concentre-toi sur ce point et uniquement ce point… Vide-toi l'esprit doucement…

Assis l'un en face de l'autre en tailleur, dans une position fixe, Hinata est les mains posées dans ses genoux de manière naturelle, Naruto a les doigts presque en spirale, jointe par leurs phalanges coller l'une l'autre. Leurs respirations se font de plus en plus silencieuses, disparaissant bientôt, leur donnant l'image de statue fixe dans la forêt, commençant à doucement attirer les animaux proches, qui vont rester à l'orée de la forêt, tous debout, en position nonchalante.

Plusieurs minutes après, entourés d'une belle meute de tous types d'animaux ; tant prédateur que proie, aucun type ne calculant l'autre ; tous poussés par un même instinct, qui les fait se coucher, la tête baissée, en position soumise quand une puissante brise traverse la forêt et leur pelage, entourant le blond et englobant doucement la brune, qui ne va rien remarqué, restant stable.

La surface du lac, proche d'eux, plat comme une plaine, se met à trembler de plus en plus ; faisant fuir les poissons qui y habitent ; commençant à déborder du bord, comme cherchant à fuir sa prison, devenant de petits remous qui ont du mal à escalader la crevasse.

« _\- Laisse-toi aller ! N'aie aucune retenue et chaîne ! Brise tes craintes !_ »

Les remous deviennent des vagues de plus en plus puissantes, sortant du lac pour s'approcher de la tempête, dont les deux corps sont devenus l'œil, sans qu'aucun des animaux ne bouge de sa position soumise.

Une puissante vague sort du lac pour les engloutir, se faisant emporte par la tempête du blond et se transformer en trompe serpentine qui entoure les deux corps, créant une barrière qui s'épaissit avec la tornade devenant de plus en plus puissante, montant crescendo avec le chakra rouge sortant des corps enfantins.

Les engloutissant dans leur immobilité, le chakra les fait disparaître dans son opacité, devenu une masse informe et nullement contrôler, cherchant à envahir le monde qui les entoure, s'entrechoquant à leur rencontre.

S'écartant, ils vont se réaffronter, chargeant comme deux buffles sans qu'aucun ne faiblisse, créant une onde de choc qui détruit un peu plus leur environnement, sans blesser les animaux, immobiles.

En un sourire des porteurs, les formes se refoncent dessus pour, cette fois, fusionner en une masse plus épaisse et puissante. Les éléments, les entourant, tournent dans un sens diffèrent l'un l'autre pendant que le chakra informe prend l'apparence d'une gueule de renard qui hurle à l'astre lunaire, visible malgré le soleil, comme cherchant à la provoquer, avant d'exploser, tel une baudruche.

Le calme et la tranquillité des éléments se réinstallent naturellement, ne voulant pas témoigner des dernières minutes.

Ouvrant, tous les deux, les yeux. Le blond ; les traites de ses cicatrises plus marquées, les dents plus longues et tranchantes, rivalisant avec les prédateurs, environnant, tel ses ongles, devenus des griffes qui piquent les paumes de ses mains ; révèle des yeux en fente, d'abord orangé, avant de finir rouge comme le sang. Il répond au regard et sourire de la brune, aux yeux roses sanglants, dont le contour est plus prononcé, affichant des canines, pas aussi proéminente que le blond, mais qui dépasse de loin la dangerosité de beaucoup d'animaux, affichant des ongles plus courts et droits, telles des armes.

Restant à fixer la nature démoniaque de l'autre, admiratif de sa beauté, Naruto notera qu'Hinata se différencie par sa prestance, affichant une humanité qu'il a sacrifiée.

Joignant leurs mains sans se concerter, ils vont briser leur lien visuel en sentant, autour deux, les animaux se rassembler, faisant cercle, certains apportant de la nourriture, de tous types et nullement touchés de leur croc, même pour la viande, qui est récente et tuer à coup de griffe, d'autres pourtant leur bébé pour les présenter aux deux êtres, s'asseyant, la tête pêchée en avant, beaucoup se couchant complètement.

 **xxx**

Hurlant et criant de joie, Hanabi, ses vêtements à peine retirer, plonge tête la première aux abords du lac, vite rejoint par une Hinata qui lui attrape la main pour éviter qu'elle tombe dans un trou, ou aille trop loin, pendant que Naruto finit de poser les affaires contre un arbre et installer la nappe pour le pique-nique, sous un soleil de plomb, profitant qu'Hiashi soit pris dans une réunion inter-clan et Fugaku inquiète de la disparition de Shisui, depuis deux mois, pour organiser cette sortie.

Un petit bruit aigu attire l'attention du blond vers le ruisseau, voyant Hinata se plaindre de l'eau froide sur son corps, pendant qu'Hanabi l'éclabousse en voulant faire une bataille d'eau, le décidant à finir de tout installer et se met à l'ombre d'un arbre pour regarder les deux sœurs, en maillot, s'amuser entre elles, Hinata se prêtant au jeu.

Souriant doucement, il tourne son attention sur Hanabi, qui l'appelle et demande à ce qu'il vienne jouer avec eux.

Étouffant sous la chaleur, il va accepter l'invitation, jetant un regard autour de lui avant de retirer ses vêtements et s'approcher sous leur regard blanc, planter sur les symboles de son corps, qui n'ont en rien disparu ou changé, comme l'a pensé la brune ainé.

Assis au bord, les pieds dans l'eau, il va tomber dans le piège de la plus petite, qui va lui jeter de l'eau sur le corps, sous la surprise et peur de la plus grande, inquiète du choc que cela pourrait produire, surtout en voyant le blond immobile.

Naruto reste regard fixe sur une Hanabi, qui s'immobilise, tremblante, avant de hurler de surprise quand une cascade d'eau lui tombe dessus et l'engloutis, venu d'une main de chakra rouge, sortit de son dos et de la taille du jeune corps.

Inquiète, cette fois, pour sa sœur, Hinata va l'appeler et se précipiter vers elle, s'arrêtant quand retentit le rire clair de la plus petite, qui demande à ce qu'il recommence.

Sentant le regard sur elle, l'héritière inquiète va tourner le regard sur le démon, voyant ses yeux rouges, non en fente, la fixer et attendant son approbation plusieurs secondes, le temps qu'elle pèse le pour et contre, ayant confiance en Naruto, mais terrifié qu'il ne fasse pas attention à sa force, surtout qu'il ne semble pas avoir de retenue.

\- Aller encore ! Fait Hanabi en tapant des mains la surface de l'eau, sautant sur place plusieurs fois avant de disparaître sous l'eau.

Hurlant son nom, terrifié, Hinata va se jeter sur son emplacement en même temps que, restant immobile, le blond plonge la main rouge dans l'eau, saisissant le corps pour la poser sur le rebord, aidé des bras Hinata.

Pleurant à chaudes larmes en toussant, le visage rouge, crachant de l'eau, la plus petite va se faire prendre dans les bras de l'ainée pendant que la main du Jinchūriki se trouve dans son dos, lui caressant en douceur, d'un geste répété et soutenant le corps agité.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? Demande Hinata, dans une énième question inquiète.

Secouant la tête, elle serre fort le corps de sa sœur, lui avouant avoir eu peur, se faisant bercer pendant plusieurs minutes, afin de se faire calmer.

Le calme revenu, Naruto se lève et attire l'attention en demandant si elles ont faim, permettant aux deux filles de pensée à autre chose.

Essuyés, ils commencent à manger les différentes salades préparées eux-mêmes et, principalement, Mikoto, heureuse de leur préparer leur nourriture.

Le repas se fait assez calme, sans être silencieux, Hinata jetant plusieurs regards vers le blond et sa sœur, parlant de tout et rien, combattant difficilement sa timidité naturelle, appuyer par son compagnon, qui va comprendre le message et ce qu'elle désir.

\- Tu sais que tu t'en es super bien sorti Hanabi.

Intrigué, la concernée tourne le regard sur le blond, donnant son attention et rassurant Hinata, savant que le blond l'atteindra là où elle a échoué.

\- Moi à ton âge, je n'aurais jamais réussi à remonter à la surface. J'aurais dû être emmené à l'hôpital, alors que toi, tu es remonté et tu n'as pas peur d'y retourner.

Déviant son regard pour regarder ses jambes, Hanabi va avouer que c'est bien le cas, ce que les deux plus grands pensait, étant naturel dans sa situation. L'ainé va jouer les surpris, annonçant qu'il la surprend encore plus, annonçant pouvoir, d'habitude deviner les peurs des gens, ne pouvant lire en elle, réattirant son attention avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je t'assure. Tiens, là, par exemple, je suis incapable de savoir à quoi tu penses.

\- Personne ne peut faire ça.

\- Bah-moi si. Je suis un démon, je te rappelle. J'ai des super pouvoirs. Tiens, par exemple, ta sœur pense que si tu ne veux pas retourner à l'eau, ce n'est pas grave, voire même, cela la rassure, parce que, elle, elle a peur de te revoir tomber.

Détournant son regard vers sa sœur, les yeux grands ouverts, la petite voit le regard de foudre que lance sa sœur sur le démon.

\- Et là, elle pense à me coller une gifle monstrueuse et voudrais que je m'arrête de lire en elle, si je ne veux pas recevoir une nouvelle cicatrise.

Restant à le fixer, n'ayant pas vraiment de colère en elle au point de le gifler, elle va donner cette impression à sa sœur, qui se retourne sur le blond en lui demandant de quelle cicatrise, il parle, le voyant lui montrer sa joue droite.

\- C'est Hinata qui te la fait ?

Hochant la tête, déglutissant un peu, pour le principe, il va avouer qu'il l'avait cherché et l'encourage dans ses pensées que sa sœur est capable de le mettre à terre, lui préservant l'image de sa grande sœur héroïne.

\- C'est vrai Hinata ? Tu es plus forte que le démon ?

Devant son silence, Naruto enchaîne pour elle.

\- On va plutôt dire qu'elle m'a appris qu'il ne faut jamais, jamais, mettre en colère ta sœur.

Son esprit complètement détourné de sa peur, Hanabi va prendre sourire et promettre de retourner à l'eau pour qu'elle n'ait plus peur pour elle, mangeant avec empressement en voulant vite y retourner, se faisant calmer par les deux autres, qui annonce qu'il faut d'abord attendre avant de retourner se baigner, lui promettant.

Le repas fini, Hanabi, un peu excitée, va demander combien de temps il faut attendre, se prenant quelques sourires et des bras fraternelle l'attirant à l'ombre d'un arbre pour l'allonger entre les deux ainés, le dos contre l'arbre.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil ! Je ne veux pas faire la sieste.

\- D'accord. Tu n'es pas obligé à faire la sieste. Réponds le blond, nonchalamment, coupant la brune qui voulant dire l'inverse.

\- Je veux vraiment ne pas faire la sieste. Je n'ai pas sommeil !

\- D'accord. Pas vrai Hinata qu'elle n'est pas obligée ?

Voyant les quatre paires des yeux sur elle, elle va répondre par la négation à son tour, demandant juste à Hanabi de s'installer pour digère plus vite, donc plus vite retourner à l'eau, ce qu'elle va faire rapidement, trépignant sur place.

\- En t'agitant, tu ne vas pas digérer.

Soupirant à la remarque du blond, elle va d'abord rester immobile, puis doucement se laisser tomber contre l'arbre, finissant par poser la tête contre l'épaule de sa sœur et laisser son corps, récupérer de ses aventures. Voyant cela, Hinata sourit au démon blond, qui va se tourner vers les deux filles, passant un bras au-dessus du corps plus jeune pour serrer la main de la brune, caressant son verso du pouce, avant de sentir la brune en faire de même, fermant, ensemble, les yeux sous la chaleur de l'astre.

 **xxx**

Ouvrant doucement les yeux en sentant l'air frais de fin d'après-midi, qui humidifie l'atmosphère, Hanabi va doucement sentir un frisson de froid la prendre avant de sentir un léger poids sur ses jambes, la réchauffant par des poils lui caressant les jambes et l'air chaud régulier dessus.

Commençant à doucement se demander l'origine, étrange, elle ouvre les yeux, sortant son visage de la poitrine de sa sœur, dormant encore de son sommeil profond, pour écarquiller les yeux en voyant poser plusieurs têtes de prédateur sur son corps, les yeux fermés, semblant faire la sieste, n'ayant pas le temps de vraiment pousser un cri ou bouger qu'une gueule se pose sur sa nuque, lui soufflant une haleine chaude et légèrement puante sur le visage.

Pris d'une puissante peur, reconnaissant les animaux comme étant dangereux, elle va doucement poser sa main sur le corps de sa sœur, voulant la réveiller sans attirer l'attention, secouant un peu plus fort son membre avant de se stopper quand une main familière, mouillé, s'y pose, attirant son regard.

Le démon aux yeux rouges secoue la tête, faisant un petit signe qui fait disparaître les poids sur son corps, lui permettant de se décaler doucement et se lever, voyant la meute couchée autour d'eux, qui les fixent avec respect.

Écarquillant les yeux en émettant une onomatopée, elle va mettre ses mains sur sa bouche, terrifié d'avoir réveillée sa sœur, qui ne va pas bouger d'un pouce, entendant le blond justifié qu'elle a besoin de sommeil en se mettant accroupie.

\- Pourquoi ils sont tous là les animaux ?

\- Ils sont venus te voir.

\- Me voir, moi ?

\- Oui, toi. Ils ont senti notre présence et ont, je suis sûr, senti ton odeur, proche de celle de ta sœur, donc sont venues voir pourquoi.

Ne comprenant pas très bien la raison, elle va regarder encore les animaux, s'asseyant sur le sol doucement, à défaut de pouvoir s'accroupir, autant exciter de voir tant d'animaux que terrifiés par certain, qu'elle connaît comme dangereux, tels les loups, ou lui sont inconnus, mais terrifiants, tel cet animal ressemblant à un ours, mais en trois fois plus gros, au griffes de la taille du bras du blond.

\- Ils sont trop beaux, de vrai nounours.

D'un petit rire, le blond va lui répondre qu'ils sont inoffensifs, mais pas sans danger, l'invitant à prendre un bain, comme elle le désirait. Recevant un sourire pour toute réponse, il voit Hanabi se lever pour aller à l'eau, courant, pour être stoppé par trois loups qui se mettent devant elle.

\- Attends-moi s'il te plaît. Des trous sont encore possibles. Fait le blond en s'approchant doucement.

Lançant un regard sur tous les animaux autour, plantant la peur de sa colère en eux, il les invite, le barrage de loup les rejoignant quand le blond leur donne l'ordre, à entourer la reine et la protéger comme leur progéniture.

Plongeant en premier à l'eau, il tend les bras à la plus petite, qui va y plonger et commencer à se remettre à s'agiter, profitant de l'eau, oubliant la peur qui la prenait et bloquait, pour vite reprendre son innocence et jeux avec le roi, sous le regard de quelques animaux, qui accepte la nouvelle venue comme la « progéniture des démon ».

 **xxx**

Quand le soleil va pour se coucher, donnant le signal pour eux de bientôt rentrer, Naruto et Hanabi sortent de l'eau pour rejoindre leur affaire, provoquant le sourire du blond et rire d'Hanabi en voyant tous les animaux coucher autour d'Hinata, lui faisant couverture, ainsi qu'un petit louveteau est dans ses bras, se faisant serrer contre sa poitrine et caresse la tête, provoquant son grognement de satisfaction, qu'elle prend pour sa sœur.

Émergeant doucement au rire de sa sœur, elle va vite écarquiller les yeux et s'agite en voyant la réalité, sursautant en voyant tous les animaux qui se reculent en un geste rapide, une louve prenant son bébé en se recule de l'être suprême.

Une main sur le cœur, les yeux écarquillés, elle voit tous les animaux, gueule à terre, s'inclinant, se détendant en voyant Naruto et sa sœur proche, rigolant et souriant, se faisant faire un rapport d'eux deux, qui s'amusent de la situation, en rentrant ensemble.

* * *

 _\- La forêt de Konoha est inaccessible, les animaux nous tombent dessus en embuscade et malgré que certains tombent sous nos coups, fuyants sous nos techniques, ils reviennent à la charge dès que l'occasion_ _se présente_ _, nous perdons aisément le terrain que nous gagnions difficilement. Nous ne pouvons pas allez plus loin que cinq cents mètres de bois, sans craindre une embuscade._

 _\- Il va bien falloir pourtant. Le rapport est clair. Les cibles sont cachées à l'intérieur de celle-ci et l'ordre est clair, on doit les ramener au plus vite !_

* * *

 _Échange entre un stratège et un capitaine sur la mission « Sauvetage R-15-09 », durant les dix jours sanglants._


	32. Un bourgeon

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu spécial. Faites un immense accueil à notre héroine.

 _Réponse review_

 _Fifi : _Salut fifi! Désolé pour la frayeur, mais là, pour le coup, j'ai eu quelque problème avec la saison en cours et j'avais plus de chapitre en avance à ce moment. Toujours un plaisir de te lire en tout cas.^^

À chacun sa façon de voir comment élever ses clans. Après les Uchiwa et Hyûga sont assez spécial comme clan et ont beaucoup d'enjeux avec leur héritier. Tous ont leur secret et, si je devais me concentrer sur les Akim, je pense réussir à trouver quelque chose^^"... En cherchant bien.

... Tu n'aimerais pas avoir ton petit ami dans ta baignoire? Cela serait pourtant de bonne occasion pour partager un moment calme et intime, te faisant laver le pied et dos.

C'est vrai eu j'ai aussi eu cette impression lors de ma relecture. Je pense qu'on s'attache souvent à l'image qu'on connaît. En quelque sort, c'est vrai eu cela fait une belle famille.

Pour Hinata et le chakra démoniaque, je ne peux rien confirmer, les indices sont là. Après, c'est vrai que l'idée est pas mal du tout.

J'ai déjà en tête la réaction de Hiashi et je pense qu'elle devrait te laisser perplexe, surtout que je vous réserve une surprise sur cette saison.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre XXXII : Un bourgeon…_

Pendant la première pause, à l'Académie de Konoha, la majorité des élèves la passe dans la cour de récréation, d'autre s'entraînent sur leur terrain alloué, tel que, comme une habitude rodée, Naruto et Hinata. Ayant le terrain pour eux-seuls, ils échangent les coups à vive allure en bougeant dans tous les sens.

Hinata domine et prend l'ascendant sur un Naruto, qui est forcé de reconnaître le Juken comme autant dangereux que le Sharingan.

Gardant ses pensées pour lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'Hinata, en ses un mois de pratique, a fait des progrès « monstrueux ».

Quoique, contrairement à lui, elle ne puisse passer en « mode démoniaque » qu'après une méditation, il lui reconnaît une endurance qui surpasse de loin tout ce qu'ils avaient espéré. Sa vitesse d'esquive et réaction ne devant connaître de pareil que dans les membres expérimentés de son clan.

Stoppant leur enchaînement en sentant une présence, ils s'éloignent et brisent leur lien visuel en tournant le regard en direction du brun Uchiwa, droit, les fixant de son regard rouge.

\- J'ai à te parler. Dit-il simplement en direction du blond.

\- Tu déranges ! Crache le blond pour toute réponse, n'ayant que faire de lui.

Prêt à reprendre le combat, il va soupirer en remarquant une Hinata droite, refusant de se mettre en garde.

\- Je t'attends en classe.

Parlant doucement, elle s'éclipse du terrain, sous leur silence, laissant les deux garçons ensemble et loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Sois certains, Sasuke, ça prendra le temps, mais ça, tu me le payeras. Crache-t-il avec une haine évidente en enclenchant un combat de leurs yeux rouges, sans qu'aucun ne le baisse.

Loin de se formaliser de son regard et sa signification ; savant que personne ne l'écouterait et qu'il trouvera toujours un moyen de s'en sortir ; Sasuke allait pour faire connaître la raison de sa présence, avant de se faire couper par le blond, le devançant.

\- Pas la peine. La réponse est non.

\- Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?

\- Shisui a « disparu » depuis un mois, emportant avec lui, nos samedis d'entraînement. Ton frère refusant de continuer avec nous. Ce n'est pas compliqué de savoir que tu te sens stagné. Je suis même certain que, du peu que tu as vu de notre échange, tu te sens devenue inférieur à Hinata ; rassure-toi, je peux te certifier qu'elle te massacrera avant que tu aies le temps de comprendre.

\- Et toi ?! Malgré le fait que tu t'occupes bien durant ce mois, profitant de l'absence de ton tuteur, il n'empêche que toi aussi, tu stagnes.

Restant silencieux à sa pique, n'ayant aucune envie de réagir, le blond va tranquillement quitter la cour pour se diriger vers le bâtiment, laissant Sasuke de dos, souriant d'un air moqueur, même s'il n'est pas vu.

\- On me l'aurait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Naruto qui refuse de progresser et préférer la stagnation. L'amour ne te réussit vraiment pas.

Plantant ses griffes dans ses paumes pour se contrôler, il les ouvre sans s'occuper du sang qui coule.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un loisir. Tu as plein de greluche qui te tourne autour. Choisis-en une pour t'amuser le reste de l'année.

Se retournant d'un coup, choqué, Sasuke va rougir comme une tomate devant un blond qui l'ignore, rentrant. C'est la première fois, depuis qu'ils se connaissent, que Naruto fait une allusion sexuelle avec lui, voire même avec quelqu'un, le choquant tant pour la nonchalance employée, que cette possibilité qu'il est vraiment passé ce stade.

 **xxx**

\- Tu te rends compte du monstre que c'est ?!

Quittant la fenêtre et le spectacle qui s'y est déroulé, la jeune fille rose regarde sa rivale blonde continuer à cracher sur le démon, ainsi que sa méchanceté sur la « pauvre » Hinata.

Hochant la tête de manière lointaine, n'écoutant pas par tellement les plaintes et la fausse empathie d'Ino, Sakura va laisser son esprit retourner se concentrer sur la dernière scène qui s'est jouée devant elles, prenant conscience d'une ouverture et possible stratégie.

\- Sakura ! Tu m'écoutes, oui ?

Regardant, de ses yeux verts, ceux bleus clairs, elle va répondre rapidement par l'affirmation.

\- On dirait, pas. Tu es de plus en plus dans la lune ses derniers temps, grand front ! Tu cherches à y retourner maintenant que tu as compris que tu n'avais aucune chance avec Sasuke ?!

Devenant enragée, Sakura répond à la pique en provoquant la blonde, le poing levé, les yeux remplissent de rage, l'insultant de truie et que c'est elle qui n'avait aucune chance avec le brun, pour l'unique raison qu'il ne supportera pas de l'entendre toujours parler.

\- À moi, il me parlait !

\- Dis plutôt t'envoie bouler parce que tu l'ennuies !

\- Sauf que moi, je peux aller le voir et lui parler sans trembler des jambes ! Crache-t-elle avec sourire.

Piquée dans son orgueil, la rose se jette sur la blonde. Les élèves autour, attirés par leur hurlement, se lèvent en même temps pour s'éloigner de leur rage, évitant ainsi leurs coups de poing perdu, n'osant pas intervenir pour les mêmes raisons

Se tirant les cheveux, s'étranglant, se mordant, roulant dans le couloir entre les bureaux, elles sont plus proches d'un combat d'animaux que Shinobique, amusant les gens autour, certains encourageants, d'autres des paris.

Naruto rentre en classe sans vraiment accorder d'attention à cette chamaillerie, regagnant sa place, comme Sasuke, n'ayant aucun mal à deviner la raison de l'agitation.

Rentrant en dernier, Hinata gagne sa place et fuira le regard bleu, qui pose la question silencieuse de son « retard ».

\- Yamato-Sensei arrive !

Cris un élève rapidement avant de gagner sa place, comme les élèves autour et les filles, qui se sont vite séparer. Sakura, dégagée par la blonde, devant s'installer sur la colonne d'à côté en toisant la blonde, qui lui renvoi un regard satisfait.

« _-_ _Attends voir,_ _sale truie ! Je te jure que je te ferais regretter tes mots !_ »

Prenant un sourire en entendant la voix de son for-intérieur, Sakura se concentre sur le retour du professeur, qui, d'un simple coup d'œil ; voyant le changement de place de Sakura, mais surtout le petit bordel qu'elles ont créé, ainsi que le regard coupable des élèves - hormis Naruto et Sasuke, qui n'ont que faire de ce qu'il s'est passé et Hinata étant dans une autre culpabilité ; compris ce qu'il s'est passé, demandant à tous de sortir une feuille et annoncer un contrôle surpris, qui tient justement son nom de l'expression des élèves à ce moment.

 **xxx**

Se réveillant brusquement au bruit aigu, du réveil à ses côtés, Sakura va tourner brusquement dans sa direction pour l'écraser brutalement de son poing fermé, se retournant dans l'autre sens avec l'attention de ce rendormi, ceux avant que sa mère lui hurle de se réveiller.

Gémissant et grognant, elle redresse son torse doucement, les cheveux en touffe lui recouvrant le visage en tombant le long de son torse, restant immobile plusieurs secondes.

\- Sakura !

Comme un ressort, elle se redresse droite, soupirant doucement d'être fatigué. Son ventre se plaigne à son tour, alléché par l'odeur qui se dégage de la cuisine, finissant de la convaincre de quitter ses affaires de nuit pour celle de journée et descendant pour s'attabler devant son père, journal en main, sa mère lui reprochant qu'elle occupe le lit aussi tard, lui servant le petit-déjeuner sous son regard de reproche, mangeant avec appétit quand tous se mettent à table.

Le ventre plein, son esprit se rappel à elle sur la raison pour laquelle elle est autant fatiguée, ayant passé la nuit à le torturer pour parfaire son plan.

Sortant de table, elle se rend compte de l'heure tardive, se dépêchant de prendre son sac et sortir en les saluant et annonçant être en retard, au grand étonnement de ses parents, qui ont l'habitude de la voir partir dans ses heures là, sans se presser.

 **xxx**

Se trouvant devant la porte fermée de sa classe, Sakura prend une prendre inspiration.

« _\- Aller fonce !_ _Sasuke_ _est à toi et c'est le moment de lui prouver !_ »

Il est connu de toute la classe, que les représentants des grands clans sont toujours les premiers arrivé en classe, ayant espéré saisir cette occasion pour justement se lancer, mais elle va déchanter bien vite en voyant sa classe presque remplie, prenant conscient de la portée de son « retard ».

Prenant sa place habituelle, elle se rassure sur le fait qu'elle est, au moins, arrivée avant Ino, pour la première fois.

« _\- Ne te démoralise pas ! Tu te lanceras à la pause-déjeuner !_ »

 **xxx**

La sonnerie de midi retentit enfin, au grand bonheur de la rose, qui range ses affaires le plus lentement possible, tentant de cacher son excitation et peur à se lancer, voyant sa cible quitter, comme d'habitude, la classe avec les autres, se levant pour la suivre le plus discrètement possible, mais pas assez pour disparaître de la vue d'Ino, étonnée qu'elle ne vienne pas avec elle et les autres filles dans un coin de la cour.

Restant devant la porte des toilettes, droite, l'y ayant vu rentrer, comme à son habitude, Sakura va haleter comme une petite chienne avant d'inspirer et rentrer.

Ne voyant personne devant les lavabos, son regard se dirige sur les portes des cabinets fermées, en même temps qu'elle met le verrou le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Le clic retentit à peine, qu'un lourd poids lui tombe dessus, la mettant sur le ventre, un bras lui barrant les omoplates, le coude planter dans sa colonne, l'immobilisant, la tête tourner vers les cabines pour les voir toutes vides de présence, n'ayant pas à chercher l'identité de son agresseur qu'elle fait sonner sa voix.

\- J'ai immobilisé tes tenketsu quarante-huit et soixante-deux. Si tu fais le moindre mouvement ou ne te dépêche pas de répondre, je finis de te paralyser et te laisse ici jusqu'à ce qu'une autre te trouve. Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

Quoique sa voix soit rapide, elle est claire et compréhensible pour la rose, qui est plus concentrée sur sa propre panique que sur l'appréhension de sa geôlière.

Déglutissant, elle se dépêche de répondre, n'ayant jamais imaginé cette situation se produire un jour.

\- Je te suivais pour te parler, te demander ton aide !

Sentant le poids se faire plus léger, la pression se réinstalle rapidement en même temps que crache la brune.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Toi et moi ne nous sommes jamais parlés !

\- C'est vrai ! Et pour tout te dire, si je savais que tu m'accueillerais ainsi, j'aurais révisé mon choix.

Malgré le critique, Sakura sait qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à refaire le même choix, devant faire passer son plan avant tout, s'étant préparé à souffrir, même si elle aurait imaginé le blond à ce rôle.

\- Je m'excuse Sakura, mais je suis attendu. Donc, si c'est pour te moquer de moi, je ne trouve cela, pas du tout drôle.

La voix froide et timide d'Hinata contracte avec son statut de dominatrice, capable de dévorer sa proie.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je souhaite vraiment te parler, mais j'aimerais le faire en étant début et non paralyser.

Réalisant leur position, la brune va sursauter et s'excuser en se relevant. Calée contre la porte, elle prend une position qui lui permet de repousser la rose, en cas d'attaque, puis de fuir, la regardant se relever en agitant ses articulations, qui la dérange.

\- J'ai immobilisé tes tenketsu quarante-huit et soixante-deux. Ils ne se débloqueront qu'avec le temps.

Se retournant lentement, la rose va faire un pas en arrière par réflexe en voyant le Byakugan lui faire face, Hinata décidant de prendre sa menace au sérieux, comme tout ennemi qui pourrait lui faire face.

\- Je… Excuse-moi, si je t'ai fait peur…

Hochant pour toute réponse, acceptant ses excuses, la brune pousse la rose à prendre courage et se lancer dans son sujet principal, comme si cet accident n'était jamais arrivé, n'ayant pas traversé tout cela pour s'arrêter une fois arrivé au bout.

\- Je souhaiterais parler avec Naruto.

\- Naruto !? Et pourquoi ?!

Serrant sa main derrière son dos, la brune va se montrer plus véhémente envers cette fille populaire de la classe, qui attire ouvertement les regards, comme Ino, de tous les garçons, ne doutant pas de la fidélité de Naruto pour l'unique raison qu'elle n'a jamais été confrontée à une rivale.

Cherchant ses mots, la rose va se mettre à fuir son regard, rougissant en imaginant que tout se passe bien.

\- … C'est assez délicat… J'aimerais… enfin c'est un truc personnel, c'est un secret entre filles… Tu vois...

Retournant le regard vers Hinata, Sakura la voit racler ses dents entre eux, le corps tendu, crachant sa rage à travers son regard.

Prise de tremblement et d'une sueur froide, la rose va faire plusieurs pas en arrière, l'air commençant à lui manquer pour prononcer le nom de la brune en panique.

\- Ne t'approche pas de Naruto !

Le hurlement surprend la rose, tant il est plus proche d'un rugissement de bête sauvage. Appuyée contre le mur, paralysé et tremblante, le cœur battant à cent l'heure et les yeux écarquillés, l'Haruno a comme l'impression que le temps défile au ralenti, voyant l'Hyûga ouvrir la porte et la claquer avec puissance, telle une explosion.

Ses jambes flageolantes, elle tombe à genoux, le regard perdu dans le vide, jusqu'à ce que son cœur se calme, son corps se réinitialise et son esprit lui revenir, parlant pour elle-même à voix basse.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé Hinata aussi dangereuse… Naruto l'a vraiment transformé… J'ai bien cru mourir…

« _\- Mais hors de question d'abandonner ! J'ai convenu d'un plan et on va s'y tenir !_ _Ino_ _ne nous passera plus devant !_ »

Expirant d'un coup sec, elle se rhabille de certitude, relevant le regard vers la porte en s'appuyant sur les lavabos pour se tenir droit. Traversant la porte, jambes flageolantes, elle s'arrête au pas en voyant devant une fille de sa classe, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, comme elle, ayant voulu ouvrir la porte.

L'appelant en la reconnaissant, elle lui demandera si elle va bien. Malgré ses vêtements chiffonnés et son corps nullement droit, Sakura mente avec aisance en annonçant que oui, partant sous son regard analytique, permettant à son esprit de se créer le scénario pour une parfaite rumeur, qu'elle ira répéter aux filles.

 **xxx**

À la sonnerie, revenant en classe avec les autres ; après avoir fini son repas avec ses camarades du même sexe ; Sakura a un regard pour le couple des « exclues » ; même si c'est surtout le surnom « des démons » - et autres qualificatifs du même champ - qui revient le plus dans les discussions ; ayant hésité à venir leur parler avant la sonnerie, mais ne doutant pas quand le regard d'Hinata, semblant la chercher, lui traverse le corps pour y laisser un sentiment de menace de mort si elle s'approche plus du blond.

« _-_ _Okay._ _Pour ma sécurité, je ferais mieux de ne pas l'approcher et attendre qu'elle le laisse seule. Le plan est parfait, le temps ne manque pas… Changeons_ _juste quelque_ _tactiles… Ne faudrait pas qu'_ _on se fasse_ _tuer bêtement…_ »

Le cours commençant, elle se décide à s'y consacrer et attendre, tournant le regard à la sonnerie de pause, vers les deux enfants, les voyants, comme toutes les élèves, quitter la classe ensemble, les suivants de loin sans jamais trouver l'occasion.

La fin de journée, comme elle s'y attendait, ne lui fut pas d'un grand secours.

Naruto et Hinata rentrent dans les premiers, accompagnée de leurs gardes respectives, elle-même devant attendre l'arrivée d'un de ses parents, souvent dans les derniers arrivés, s'occupant, comme toujours, avec Ino et les filles, à parler de choses et d'autres.

 **xxx**

Sans laisser de nouvelles occasions, les jours se succédèrent inlassablement et Sakura, en cette fin de semaine, commence doucement à se demander si elle ne devrait pas changer de stratégie et crée un nouveau plan durant le weekend, Hinata restant toujours aux côtés de Naruto, ayant été la raison principale de son plan initial, mais qui est maintenant contre elle.

Pris d'un léger soupir, elle tourne le regard vers une Ino qui attire son attention pour encore une fois s'assurer qu'elle l'écoute, se fichant qu'elle lui mente en confirmant, continuant à parler pendant qu'elle repart dans ses réflexions.

 **xxx**

\- Sakura… Sakura !

Émettant un bruit de désespoir, elle se tourne vers Ino, lui demandant ce qui lui arrive encore, ayant espéré qu'elle la laisse finir de manger tranquille, s'étonnant de la voir debout, tendue et sur ses gardes, posée légèrement en avant, sans être devant elle.

Remarquant qu'elles ne sont plus que deux, Sakura suit le regard d'Ino, restante surprise et immobile.

Marchant d'un rythme calme, ne s'occupant pas des regards autour de lui, Naruto s'approche du duo, son regard sur l'être, assisse en tailleur, cheveux roses et les yeux tel des émeraudes ; le renvoyant dans ses premières envies d'enfant ; sans s'occuper de la blonde qui est en position de garde, semblant le menacer de ne pas s'approcher.

Ne le voyant pas faire attention à elle, Ino fait plusieurs pas en se mettant, cette fois, clairement devant Sakura en barrage. Aux yeux du blond, elle bouge la bouche et a un regard plus sûr, restant le seul à ne lui donner aucune attention en cet instant.

Comme une mère protège sa progéniture, elle va, suicidement, tenter de le repousser de ses mains, décidant les garçons, sous son charme, ainsi que ceux détestant le blond et cherchant l'occasion, à l'attaquer.

Avant même qu'on le touche, tous se paralysent ; les corps tremblent de terreur, tombant à genoux pour la plupart ; quand le regard bleu quitte la rose pour leur envoyer, ouvertement, sa soif de sang, ne modifiant en rien sa marche.

Posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Ino, immobile, il lui fait comprendre de se décaler ; étant pourtant la seule « réveillée » et prête à se jeter sur lui à la moindre tentative. Naruto s'arrête devant la rose, posant sur elle un regard neutre et patient, levant la main en douceur pour lui tendre, poliment.

N'ayant rien perdu du spectacle devant elle, elle a vite compris être devenue son centre d'intérêt, ayant fait tourner son esprit pour savoir la raison, décidant que cela n'ayant aucune importance et que c'était, là, l'occasion qu'elle attendait.

Savant qu'elle devait être prudente et ne pas s'en faire un ennemi, elle va réprimer ses sentiments de peur et saisir cette main aussi vite tendue, se levant sans peine par son aide, fuyant le regard qu'il lui jette, avant de comprendre, de par le léger malaise qui va s'installer, que cela n'est en rien productive.

Relevant son regard, elle croisera ses yeux, pour les quitter moins d'une seconde après, ne supportant pas leur intensité, se concentrant sur une partie de son visage pour rester poli. La voix claire du blond, lui ordonnant de le suivre, nullement hurlé, sans pour autant être chuchoté, étant preuve que c'est ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Soufflant doucement, tachant de contrôler son tremblant, ainsi que cette sensation étrange que lui a provoquée sa voix, elle va « par miracle », selon elle, réussir à bouger les jambes et se diriger vers le bâtiment, sentant sur elle le regard de toute la cour, sans pour autant leur consacrée d'attention, n'arrivant même pas à s'en donner à elle-même, lui semblant entendre Ino l'appeler sans pour autant pouvoir lui faire un geste ou signe.

Dans un silence de mort, le regard droit devant elle, ne sentant que le blond à sa droite, marchant légèrement en avant pour lui donner le chemin, elle aura l'impression de traverser l'inconnu, malgré son habitude du chemin, passant devant des portes qu'il lui serait facile de reconnaître, n'entendant pas, ni remarquant les ombres, des élèves derrières elle.

Quittant le bâtiment par une troisième sortie, une nouvelle pour la rose, utilisée, habituellement, par les deux « monstres », elle remarque la brune dans un coin de la porte, qui, après un signe de tête de la part du blond, va prendre le chemin qu'ils ont parcouru, arrêtant le gestalt de peur et curiosité, par son Byakugan d'activé, demandant, avec politesse, à ce qu'il s'éloigne, assurant que rien n'arrivera à Sakura et qu'elle ne laissera passer personne après avoir immobilisé quelqu'un qui voulait forcer le passage.

Sans doute, de par sa masse, quitte à en perdre, le gestalt l'aurait-il traversé sans soucis, mais celui-ci préfère se reculer et se diviser, terrifié par cet être, capable de les mettre à terre, mais surtout du démon dans la cour, qui ne pardonnera pas s'il désobéissait à la Hyûga.

Ino sera la seule restante, à faire face à Hinata, la défiant du regard, celle-ci ne répondant pas, n'ayant aucune envie de l'affronter si cela peut être évité, lui ayant fait comprendre la situation.

 **xxx**

Traversant les terrains d'entraînement pour rentrer dans celui de leur classe, Naruto les stoppes en tournant son attention sur sa proie, qui va, comme dans la cour, fixer un coin de son visage par politesse, se reculant progressivement, en un geste instinctif.

Prenant l'ascendant, le démon parle d'une voix calme, sans pour autant relâcher son emprise sur la rose.

\- J'ai appris que tu voulais me voir.

Hochant juste la tête, Sakura offre un spectacle des plus déplaisants au blond. Loin d'une timidité à la Hinata, c'est surtout Terreur et Faiblesse qui l'habite.

En temps normal, il l'aurait ignoré à cet instant ne lui ayant donné son intérêt que parce qu'il a appris d'Hinata, après l'avoir forcé à parler, qu'elle était intéressée par lui mais il décide de se faire violence, se rappelant que c'est justement par cette emprise qu'il a eu, que Kitsune a gagné en renommée et de quoi assouvir ses désirs, même si le seul qui puisse attendre d'elle, peut aisément se faire par Hinata, ayant bien mieux à offrir.

« _\- Allez ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Fonce_ _Sakura_ _! On y est enfin !_ »

Haletante, elle va doucement se calmer, à la surprise du blond, qui quitte ses pensées et projet d'humiliation.

\- Je souhaite que tu m'entraînes ! Comme tu fais avec Hinata !

Hurlant pour se donner du courage, elle va rester silencieuse devant un blond neutre, cachant avec aisance sa surprise et son envie de se moquer d'elle, lissant avec aisance dans son regard, quoiqu'elle fuie le sien, son sérieux.

\- D'accord.

À la réponse aussi glaciale et nonchalante du blond, c'est au tour de la rose de perdre contenance, sauf qu'elle n'en cache rien, s'étant attendu à devoir se justifier, ayant préparé un discours pour le convaincre.

Ouvrant la bouche pour tenter quelques mots, elle se retrouve vite à en manquer.

\- La prochaine fois, quand tu désires quelque chose, ne va pas te perdre dans des détours aussi grands. Hinata à crue, pendant un moment, que tu voulais sortir avec moi. Je peux même t'assurer, une fois qu'on aura fini, qu'elle va t'inonder de regard de mort en te recroissant.

Écarquillant les yeux, elle comprit soudainement mieux la raison du comportement de la brune durant cette semaine, se remémorant ses mots employés et à quel point ils étaient confondants.

« _-_ _Finalement,_ _c'était plus simple que prévu ! J'ai fait un grand pas ! -_ »

\- Te réjouis pas aussi vite. Ce n'est pas encore gagné.

Coupée dans ses pensées, elle va se demander comment il a fait pour pouvoir lire en elle, étant la première fois que quelqu'un perçoit son for-intérieur. Restant calme, les mains croisées contre son torse, il attend qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

\- « … pas encore gagné » ?

\- On n'a encore rien signé toi et moi. Et puis, contrairement à Hinata, tout est à faire avec toi, ce qui est autant un avantage qu'un inconvénient, ne pouvant pas lâcher du lest avec elle pour t'en donner. Surtout que, avec tout le respect que je peux te donner, tu ne me donnes pas l'impression de me servir vraiment dans l'avenir, voire même d'en avoir un…

Serrant les dents et les poings, elle se met à trembler de rage à sa remarque, se restreignant par instinct de survie, ce que le blond lit avec aisance, ayant un léger rictus.

\- … mais tout est possible et je suis la preuve que l'apparence est trompeuse…

Inspirant et soufflant du nez sans élégante, Sakura fait ce qu'elle ne peut que mieux faire, écouter.

\- Ainsi, je vais te proposer quelque chose. Une épreuve. Si tu réussis, on pourra parler des termes de notre contrat et, une fois signée, on pourra commencer.

Silencieuse, elle va hocher la tête, n'ayant pas le choix, ne lui ayant pas été donné.

Faisant deux pas en arrière après avoir regard l'espace entre eux, Naruto prend une fausse voix heureuse et s'habillant d'un sourire satirique, expliquant sans hésiter pas à s'amuser des réactions qu'il lui provoque.

\- A la bonne heure ! Cinq pas, ordinaire, nous séparent toi et moi. Ton but, briser cet espace et me donner un coup de poing, le plus fort que tu peux, sur la joue.

Écarquillant les yeux à l'énoncer, elle va faire le poisson, se demandant s'il était sérieux, avant de comprendre que oui quand il annonce, après un regard sur la pendule, qu'elle avait une minute pour cela et que cela commence.

Restant droit, regardant sous tous les angles possibles cet être fixe, les bras croisés et le regard porté sur elle, Sakura va se rappeler toutes les histoires à son propos et des capacités, dont il a fait preuve devant elle ; autant en entrainant Hinata, que le massacre qu'il a fait sur Sasuke Uchiwa, n'osant pas imaginé ce qu'il lui fera si jamais elle le touche.

Déglutissant doucement, elle va penser à abandonner.

« _\- Hors de question !_ _J'y suis_ _presque. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour réussir ! Si jamais tu fuis maintenant, toute ta vie, je t'en voudrais ! Toute ta vie, tu penseras à cet instant, à ses cinq pas que tu n'as pas faits._ »

Allant jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge, le blond la devance en annonçant que quinze secondes se sont écoulées, la voyant prendre une inspiration et faire un premier pas.

Le pied posé, elle sent soudain le sol se dérobe sous elle, le corps pris de tremblement et son cœur battant à vive allure, ressemblant à ce qu'elle a vécu après le départ d'Hinata, mais en mille fois pires, s'écroulant à genoux, les mains se posant sur le sol pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

Prise de contractions violentes, elle vomit, sans aucune élégance, son déjeuner à peine ingurgité, les bras commençant à faiblir et rapprochant son corps de son rejet.

Ne bougeant pas, le blond va l'observer se rendre encore plus misérable sans lui provoquer de pensée particulière, notant que, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pariée, elle n'est pas encore à terre.

À quelques centimètres du sol et du vomi, le corps immobilisé dans ses contractions.

« _\- Stop !_ »

Le corps cesse sa chute, sans pour autant obéir à la rose, qui verse des larmes de douleur et d'impuissance.

« _\- Ne faiblit pas ! Relève-toi !_ »

Forçant, commençant à transpirer à grosse goutte, elle réussit à récupérer le contrôle de ses doigts, raclant le sol de ses ongles vernis et manucuré, les brisant et mettant en sang, ses bras commençant à trembler et se contracter, sa sueur tombant quand elle commence à se redresser en quelques millimètres, puis centimètres, avant d'enfin pouvoir bouger les jambes et les ramener à elle.

« _\- Dépêche ! On y est presque ! Debout et marche vers lui !_ »

Allant se relever et se projeter sur lui, elle trébuche, ne faisant pas plus d'un demi pas, se réceptionnant sur ses avant-bras, la tête devant le sol qui s'humidifie, sa vue se brouillant.

« _\- Putain lève-toi ! Dépêche !_ _Naruto_ _est notre seul chemin ! Notre seul_ _espoir ! Magne-toi de te lever !_ »

La pression se fait plus violente au-dessus d'elle, mais en même temps, elle sent son corps se faire compresser, par la force ascendante de sa volonté, ayant l'impression que ses os vont se briser à continuer ainsi.

\- Sa… Su…

Doucement, son nez se met à couler rouge, rejoignant le liquide au sol.

Ses mains se posent à plat sur le sol, plantant ses ongles dans le sol en ramenant ses jambes à elle, frottant le sol et son vomi, sans pour autant s'en occuper. Elle plante ses genoux sous corps pour ajouter force à la pression ascendante de son corps. Ses mains quitteront le sol doucement quand ses appuis sont bien assurés, posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour redresser son corps puis la tête.

Partant des pieds, montant le long des jambes, son regard se stoppe sur le ventre du démon quand enfin son corps semble trouver le bon équilibre.

Légèrement avachi, le regard fixe, sans rien voir, elle va doucement lever la jambe gauche et la reposer quelques centimètres plus loin, faisant de même avec l'autre, avançant doucement en assurant ses prises.

Attendant, ayant porté un regard à l'horloge quand elle a commencé à avancer, n'ayant plus d'intérêt à la regarder encore, Naruto ne va plus lâcher la rose.

Tel un vieillard, le dos voûté, le corps partant dans tous les sens et tenant sur un équilibre miraculeux, Sakura réussit à passer les deux pas et progressivement les trois, avant de finir immobile.

Pris de contractions, trop puissantes, son corps tendu à l'extrême, Sakura ne peut plus faire un pas, devant rester immobile, tant pour ne pas tomber, que surtout ne plus souffrir, son instinct de préservation lui interdisant le moindre mouvement.

« _\- N'arrête pas ! Nous y sommes presque. Il est à porter ! Il est à nous !_ »

Obéissant, elle tente de lever le pied droit, tremblant de tout son corps, perdant l'équilibre et se rétamant à terre sur tout le côté droit, sous le regard sur blond.

Se mettant à plat ventre, comme un tapis, Sakura va se mordre la lèvre et serrer les poings, les battant devant elle pour s'en servir de support et ramper sans élégance, abîmant sa belle peau soignée, laissant des traces de sang que son corps essuie.

À presque un pas du blond, elle va ramener ses jambes à côté de son corps, telle une grenouille.

« _\- Oui, c'est ça !_ »

Tournant les jambes, elle plante ses pieds dans le sol.

« _\- Encore un effort… Oui… Bientôt…_ »

Les doigts se plantent dans la terre, le tapis ondulant sous les tremblements de douleur.

« - Oui ! Maintenant libère-moi ! »

Sous un hurlement de tous les diables, montant crescendo ; attirant le regard des élèves aux fenêtres, les Anbus sur les toits proches et la venue d'Hinata et Ino ; la douleur se mêle à la rage, offrant le spectacle de la carpette qui se change en fauve, plantant son regard sur le corps du démon, y bondissant pour l'attraper par son haut et l'escalader pour réussir à se mettre debout.

D'un visage neutre, le démon se laisse escalader, ayant retiré les bras croisés de son corps pour ne pas l'aider.

Quand elle se mit debout, son visage défiguré par la douleur et la rage ; sa lèvre ouverte par la morsure de ses dents et le sang coulant de son nez ; il plante son regard rouge en fente dans celui vert, terne et vide.

Le lien ne dure pas une seconde, brisé par le corps féminin qui se recule pour projeter son poing dans le visage démoniaque.

Ayant prévu de la laisser faire, Naruto va se surprendre à lui attraper le poignet, pour qu'il se fasse à peine toucher la joue, lui lâchant le membre en l'observant tituber doucement et finir par tomber inconscient, se faisant récupérer par le garçon, qui, sous le hurlement d'Ino et sa course, va vérifier son pou.

Entrant dans le terrain attribué en même temps que les Anbus, Ino va s'imposer, surprenant par sa force et courage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait sale monstre ?!

\- Rien.

Hurlant au mensonge, elle va pour récupérer son amie, prêt à le frapper, montrant clairement ses attentions, pour se faire arrêter par les Anbus proches, qui lui demande de se calmer, ayant du mal devant sa désobéissance et ses hurlements.

\- Uzumaki.

Détournant son regard, le concerné va tourner le regard vers l'Anbu responsable, qui lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé et montrant clairement qu'il ne se contentera pas d'un simple "rien".

\- Elle s'est évanouie de fatigue et a juste besoin de dormir.

Fait le jeune garçon blond, d'une voix neutre, en la portant à bras de corps pour la donner à un autre Anbu proche, qui va commencer à lui faire un check-up avant de s'éloigner, ne remarquant aucune blessure ou preuve de coups.

* * *

 _Ayant pris_ _mon service depuis plus de cinq heures, je m'occupais, après une petite pause, afin de récupérer, d'un patient qui eut la jambe détruite par une explosion, allant lui amputer en profitant qu'il ait perdu conscience - que ce soit de douleur ou dû à une anesthésie - quand notre tente fut soudainement envahie par des soldats._

 _N'_ _allant pas leur donner_ _d'importance, ayant l'habitude que notre tente de guerre soit envahi de visite, je_ _ne tournai la_ _tête, comme une majorité de médecins, qu'en entendant le hurlement d'une femme._

 _Voyant du sang gicler et des_ _armes sortis_ _,_ _j'écarquillai_ _les yeux en comprenant, ayant déjà entendu des histoires et rapport relatant des soldats qui n'ont aucun respect pour la neutralité médicale._

 _Ce fut, là_ _, ma première fois et, pour rien vous cacher, le simple fait que je sois une femme me fit me pisser dessus, littéralement, surtout quand l'un d'eux me jeta un regard des plus sombre._

 _Un homme, mis en avant, tenue des mots que je n'ai plus très bien en tête, mais je me souviens bien de sa voix graveleuse qui jubilait d'avoir trouvé des gens sans défenses et surtout du fait que ce soit des ennemies, pouvant ainsi s'amuser sans crainte de conséquences._

 _Un groupe d'une_ _dizaine_ _rentrait dans notre tente, comme chez eux, faisant briller leur lame et testant leur tranchant sur les malheureux infirmes -_ _ne pouvant se_ _défendre, ou prendre_ _conscience_ _de leur présent - ou les objets qui leur bloquaient le passage._

 _Malgré notre tentative de nous éloigner d'eux le plus possible, une infirmière se retrouva bientôt attrapée par l'un des hommes qui, sans aucune pitié pour sa jeunesse, innocence, pudeur et encore moins pour_ _ses hurlements_ _, lui déchira ses vêtements et la jetant à terre._

 _Tous, nous restions immobiles, terrifiés._

 _Savoir et le voir sont deux choses différentes. Même le plus courageux, armé des lames chirurgicales, ne pouvait bouger. Mon regard sur ma collègue se fit briser quand je me_ _senti_ _, à mon tour - comme trois autres de mes collègues que je ne remarquai qu'à cet instant - être prise par un homme ayant perdu l'esprit, du moins m'en convainquis-je. Encore maintenant, pour ma santé mentale et mon espoir_ _en l'humanité_ _._

 _Je ne vais pas vous raconter tout dans le moindre détail, si ce n'est que j'ai fermé les yeux et prié pour que cela aille vite, ayant abandonné l'espoir d'un changement, les hurlements de douleur et supplication autour, en plus de mes vêtements tombant, me le confirmant._

 _Puis, comme un tonnerre qui gronde, une voix résonna, ordonnant à tous de la fermer, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Je ne fus pas la seule surprise, au vu des mouvements stoppés de mon agresseur, ouvrant les yeux et tournant le regard vers la voix, voyant certain reprendre leur vol, viol et meurtre sur les infirmes, qui se font mettre hors du lit pour permettre meilleur un_ _support_ _aux violeurs, tel le mien._

 _Voulant oublier_ _ma situation, je me concentrai sur la voix, qui venait de derrière les rideaux de quarantaine, réservé pour les opérations chirurgicales à corps ouvert._ _Le rire_ _grave du « chef », retentit avant de s'approcher doucement du rideau, l'ouvrant en signalant adorer les fortes têtes._

 _Son rire_ _reprit et s'arrêta soudainement en même temps que retentit une insulte de la voix féminine, hurlé si fort qu'elle me détruisit les oreilles._

 _À ce moment, comprenez qui m'est très dure de tout vous conter, ainsi veillez m'excuser._

 _D'abord, le corps du chef vola hors du rideau, l'_ _emportant_ _avec lui - détruisant ainsi la zone de quarantaine - pour rouler à même le sol et finir sur le dos. Tous les_ _agresseurs_ _\- y compris le mien qui remontait son pantalon et retirait sa lame de mon cou – se jetèrent sur la silhouette._

 _Il eut beaucoup de hurlements, mais, malgré toutes les insultes masculines et hurlement graves, c'est le hurlement et l'ordre de dégager de la femme, qui domina, les mettant à terre, sans les tuer, rendu incapable de se battre._

 _Je me souviens de ses bistouris aux mains, couvert de sang_ _frais, quand_ _elle me passa devant en me jetant un regard rapidement, s'assurant de mon état._

 _En me redressant, me couvrant, bêtement, de la couverture, je la vis jeter une lame dans le genou du chef, tentant de s'enfuir, l'entendant l'insulter et se plaindre de ne plus pouvoir la bouger._

 _Je_ _ne serais être_ _sûr, mais je crois qu'il tenta de se défendre avec sa lame, ayant vu la femme lui immobiliser avant de lui demander quelque chose, qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux._

 _Sonnant sa voix, elle donna l'ordre à ce qu'on reconstruise la zone de quarantaine, avant de saisir la jambe de l'homme pour le tirer le long de la tente, faisait sonner sa voix terrifiée et plus suppliante que toutes les filles violées et en pleurent._

 _Étonnée de ne pas le voir se débattre_ _, je compris_ _quand il fut traîné devant moi, deux bistouris dans les épaules._

 _De par la_ _peur qu'elle inspira_ _, ainsi que le respect, la zone fut vite remontée et aucun ne se mit sur son chemin. Y rentrant, elle en ressortit pour tonner sa voix claire_ _en des mots_ _qui resteront à jamais_ _me hanter_ _et me sera impossible à oublier._

 _«_ _Ceux dont_ _les nerfs ont lâché_ _! Allez dehors prendre un bol d'air ! Ceux qui sont capables de continuer, vérifier les patients encore_ _sauvables_ _et faites votre maximum. Qu'on vérifie le nouvel arrivage de sang_ _et fasse_ _une liste pour transfuser ceux proche de l'anémie. »_

 _De par ma fascination pour elle, ma maîtrise du stress et surtout, mon rappel que les patients ont besoin de moi, je me recouvris d'une nouvelle tenue et fis parti de ceux qui ont aidé, ayant eu un sourire – déplacée, mais jouissif – quand retentir les cris du chef et ses sbires._

 _Bien vite, je me rendis_ _compte ne pas_ _avoir été la seule_ _, nous donnant_ _, en quelque sorte, une aide à oublier ce qui est arrivé et permit, à plus de neuf-dixièmes, de reprendre le travail, comme si rien ne s'était passé ; le reste ayant fait son travail en tant qu'assistante avant de repartir à la lever du jour, personne ne devant abandonner son poste de son vivant._

 _J'ai ainsi amputé mon patient et, ironiquement, il lui fit greffer la jambe de mon ancien agresseur._

* * *

 _Recueille d'Histoire de médecin de guerre. _


	33. planté dans les limbes

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous et toute. Je vois que beaucoup ont réagis à la venue de la rose. Je fis court et répond au trois questions qu'on peut se posé.

 _Oui j'aime le personnage. Oui je trouve qu'elle est plus profonde. Oui, elle sera défendue, sans changer son caractère._

Bonne lecture^^

 _Réponse review :_

 _Fifi :_ Salut fifi, toujours un plaisir de recevoir une review de ta part. D'accord, je comprends mieux l'histoire du bain et j'avoue, c'est très laissant à entendre. Comme tu verras dans la suite, ou dans mes autres fic, la perversion m'a toujours plut et c'est justement parce qu'on est en « public » que je me retiens.^^.  
La « nouvelle » à ce ont de ne pas laisser indifférent. Je me place direct dans le partie d'adorer ce personnages et lui trouver un intérêt bien plus profond que ce que beaucoup lui donne. Pour éviter d m'étale (trois fois que je refais ma phrase) je ne rentre pas dans le détail, mais si tu as des remarques, je suis prêt à me justifier. Un peu comme le bruns, elle et lui aurons leur partie a eu, Naruto/Kitsune ayant déjà son arc scénaristique, qui est bien plus étendu que prévu.  
Justement, le brun et le blond, seront mis un peu de cote, dans cet arc, donc je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre pour leur solution, pour remplacer Shisui. Qui, oui, est toujours porté disparue, mais c'est juste officiellement, officieusement, personne ne le crois en vie.  
« L'accident de Kumo », nom de ce que tu demandes, s'est produit quand elle avait trois ans [canon], ce qui aura conduit à la première rencontre d Naruto et Hinata [double Cannon]. Donc oui, cela s'est produit et justement, j'en avais référence plus tard [pas triple canon]

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre XXXIII : …Planté dans les limbes…_

La gorge serrée, le jeune bourgeon marche d'un pas indécis sur un chemin qu'elle n'aura emprunté qu'une fois, mais dont le stress et la peur lui ont gravés en mémoire, tel le chemin de sa maison à l'académie.

Ignorant la raison qui la pousse à lever ses jambes en cette direction, elle se retrouve vite hors du bâtiment académique pour la cour des terrains d'entraînement où, comme elle l'a devinée, beaucoup d'élèves occupent leurs terrains respectifs, lui lançant des regards quand elle passe à leur portée, la reconnaissant aisément de par sa nouvelle réputation.

Si ses jambes n'ont cessé leur marche depuis leurs lancements, elles s'arrêtent devant la porte-grillage du terrain de sa classe, voyant se jouer devant elle un spectacle des plus impressionnants.

C'est une chose de voir Naruto et Hinata se faire face, échanger des coups, c'en est une autre d'être proche, de ressentir la tension de leur combat.

Son sang bat dans ses veines, la différence de niveau la paralyse, se certifiant qu'elle n'aura jamais les capacités qu'ils lui présentent.

Ne donnant indication qu'elle est remarquée, tel deux miroirs, les deux combattant vont finir leur échange et s'espacer en baissant leurs gardes, étirant leur membre.

Les deux êtres finissent par se différencier quand Hinata s'éloigne vers le banc, faisant un léger signe de tête à la rose, qui, ayant compris qu'ils se sont mis en pause pour elle, répond du même signe salutaire avant de rentrer, s'approchant doucement du garçon qui ne lui a lancé aucun regard.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demande-t-il, les yeux fermés et fuyant ouvertement sa présence.

\- Je… J'ai passé ton épreuve… Tu m'as… Enfin…

\- Oui ? Demande-t-il froidement, la poussant à avouer.

\- Je viens pour que tu m'entraînes.

Parlant d'une traite, comme un discours répété ; ce qui a été le cas pendant tout son chemin, ayant tenté de deviner la meilleure manière d'amener le blond à lui donner ce quel désir ; elle se retrouve sans mots devant la froideur à son égard.

\- Moi, t'entraîner ? Et pourquoi ça ? Demande-t-il en rejoignant la brune, qui lui donne une bouteille d'eau, qui profite de la pause pour détendre ses membres.

Sakura, le suivant du regard, va chercher ses mots pendant un petit moment, voyant les deux jeunes parler entre eux sans s'intéresser à elle.

\- Tu m'as promis. J'ai passé ton épreuve. J'ai réussi à te donner un coup de poing.

Coupant leur discussion naturellement à la fin de sa phrase, le blond répond froidement.

\- J'appellerai plutôt ça ; « toucher la joue » ; mais cela ne change en rien le fait que je n'ai pas dit que je t'entraînerai.

Allant contre-argumenter, elle se fait couper froidement par le blond.

\- J'ai dit ; « si tu réussis, on pourra parler des termes de notre contrat et, une fois signée, on pourra commencer. ». Tu as réussi l'épreuve, mais nous n'avons pas parlé des termes de notre accord. Sans accord, pas de signatures. Pas de signatures, pas de contrat. Absence de contrat, absence d'obligation de le respecter.

Énumérant son argumentation d'un ton posé, le blond dégage une sensation désagréable de fourberie, loin de son apparence débraillé et en sueur, décidant pourtant la rose à prendre éloquence avec force, pendant qu'il continue sa discussion avec la brune de manière nonchalante.

\- Dans ce cas, faisons un contrat. Fait-elle avec force.

Soupirant ouvertement, le blond se retourne vers la rose. Plantant son regard dans le sien, il la paralyse et trembler de peur.

Quoique la brune tente de le calmer en l'appelant, ou même de lui prendre le poignet, il se libère de son emprise sans effort et sans qu'elle n'insiste savant que, dans cette situation, elle n'a pas son mot à dire, surtout qu'elle ne sait lesquelles choisir.

Approchant du jeune corps de la rose, restant immobile, Naruto s'arrête à moins d'un mètre d'elle, la dominant de sa présence malgré leurs tailles proches, parlant d'une voix bestiale et imposante.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Sakura. Tu m'es sympathique et j'avoue que, le petit faible que j'avais pour toi, est ce qui m'a décidé à te faire cadeau de cette récente renommée, mais ma charité a ses limites. Retourne te pavaner en classe, profite, du peu que cela dure encore, de ce statut de « survivante au démon de Konoha », au « monstre » et « tueur ». Je te promets ne jamais de contredire les ragots, même ceux commençant à dire que j'allais te tuer parce que tu te refusais à moi. Après tout, Sasuke y a bien cru, puisqu'il t'a interrogé hier.

Déglutissant, elle va hocher la tête, impuissante.

Il est vrai que, depuis le début de la semaine et son retour à l'académie, elle est devenue un objet de fascination, tous venant à elle pour lui poser questions, certains inquiets pour elle, mais principalement tous pour pouvoir se flatter d'avoir parlé avec la « survivante ».

Au début, cela lui a plu. Devenir plus célèbre qu'Ino lui a fait voir des étoiles dans les yeux et, honteuse qu'elle est, a commencé à en jouer, ajoutant de l'eau au moulin pour accentuer histoires et rumeur.

Hier, Sasuke lui a parlé, attiré par ses histoires, mais ce fut plus : lui s'approchant d'elle, lui posant une question, pour aussi vite l'ignorer quand elle commença à raconter son mensonge, l'ayant percé à jour en annonçant simplement qu'il aurait dû s'en douter et se traitant d'idiot.

En ce dernier jour de semaine, son esprit n'arrêta pas de la tourmenter, au point où elle décida, sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi, à rejoindre le blond en cette fin de journée, ayant eu l'espoir d'y voir plus clair.

 **xxx**

Une nouvelle semaine commença et, avec elle, le retour à la normalité pour Sakura. On se souvient encore d'elle comme la « survivante », mais maintenant, ce surnom n'a plus aucune valeur, tous étant à la quête d'un nouvel objet de désir.

Assise sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre, faisant figure de corps dans un cercle de fille, elle reste silencieuse, ce qui, dans le brouhaha que provoquent ses proches, ne se remarque pas. Elle pourrait se retirer que personne ne ferait attention à elle, cela s'étant confirmé vendredi, aucune ne l'ayant regardé ou pose de question, pas même quand la récréation fut finie et qu'on la rejoignit en classe, où clairement elle était au plus mal.

C'est ainsi dans le milieu des filles populaires. On se fiche que tu ailles bien ou mal, on se fiche de ta vie, tant que tu es belle et aimes les choses à la mode et parler garçon.

Oh, Sakura adore cela. Mensonge serai le contraire, n'ayant pas volé sa place dans ce monde, au côté de la blonde Ino. Seulement, contrairement à elle, la rose commence à moins sentir la joie avec elle.

Sa renommée est décuplés quand elle traîne avec elles, les gens se tournent à leur passage et beaucoup sont les garçons à essayer de faire les beaux devant elles.

Rire, garçons ; même si un seul occupe son esprit ; mode, potin. Rien n'est différent. Pourtant, cette même vie qui la rendait en joie, la fait se sentir fade et étrangement, ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut en parler avec personne.

Ses parents, de par leur âge, ne comprendraient pas son problème. Ino, la seule dans ce cas de figure, n'est plus son amie, mais une rivale et sera la première à se jeter sur sa carcasse dès qu'elle commencera à montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Hormis, les filles, qui sont justement le problème principal, elle ne connaît personne d'autre, dans la classe, voire même à l'académie.

« _Putain de merde ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je dois bien pouvoir m'en sortir ! Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?_ _!_ »

La question de son for-intérieur trouve très vite sa réponse, sa vie n'ayant jamais connue de changement, hormis, il y a plus d'une semaine, en entamant ce plan avorté.

Quand la sonnerie annonce le retour en classe, les filles sont naturellement dans les premières à revenir, étant populaires mais, menées par Ino – ainsi que Sakura dans une moindre mesure – troisième de la classe, dépassé que de Sasuke et Naruto hors de question de mettre les études au dernier plan.

Assise à sa place, Sakura ne peut résister à jeter un coup d'œil vers les « exclus », voyant une Hinata souriante et rigolant face à un Naruto, qui parle de quelque chose en agitant les mains.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui raconte de si intéressant ?_ »

Écarquillant les yeux en se secouant vite la tête, elle va chasser sa question et se concentrer sur les filles autour d'elle, prenant plus à cœur son rôle pour oublier, passant aux cours quand le professeur revient en classe, à la deuxième sonnerie, faisant son cours.

 **xxx**

\- Sakura, tu te sens bien ?

Tournant vite le regard vers Ino, elle répond positivement, calmement, l'accentuant d'un léger signe de tête, demandant pourquoi elle demande cela.

\- Je te trouve... distante aujourd'hui. Tu es malade ?

Quoique sa voix reflète une vraie inquiétude, Sakura renifle le piège, répondant qu'elle est en pleine forme et que, si distance il y a, cela n'est dû qu'à son imagination, saisissant l'occasion pour rallier toutes les filles dans sa moquerie de la blonde, s'impliquant encore plus dans le groupe, sans faire attention à la tête de cochon, rouge, de la blonde.

Comme au début de journée, Sakura aura beau jouer son rôle à la perfection, son esprit ne cesse de la tourmenter sur les images de Naruto se faisant donner la béqueter par une Hinata sur ses genoux, jouant avec lui, comme lui avec elle, en lui demandant un retour sur les plats qu'elle a préparés en lui faisant son bento, remplaçant ceux de Mikoto, depuis deux mois, les ayant vu en revenant de sa pause midi.

Étrangement, quoiqu'ils ne changent rien à leur habitude et n'étant pas la première fois qu'ils attirent le regard, Sakura sentit son ventre lui tourmenter légèrement, comme une digestion passant mal.

 **xxx**

La fin de journée sonne la libération de beaucoup d'élèves, sortant de classe, telle une charge d'animaux. Habituées à sortir dans les premières, les filles seront surprises de voir la rose restée assise.

Sans question, elles sortent pour rejoindre leur parent, hormis Ino, qui attire son attention en lui demandant ce qu'elle attend. Sakura se lève rapidement, la rejoignant à l'extérieur, en même temps que Naruto donne ses copies au professeur, qui, comme d'habitude, les réceptionne et lui rend celle du dernier cours, corrigé avec des commentaires qui ne sont nullement lus.

Restant à l'égard, proche du portail principale de l'Académie, Sakura regarde les élèves partir avec leurs parents les siens n'étant toujours pas arrivés, comme tant d'autre jouant dans la cour. Habituellement, Ino et elle restent ensemble à ce moment, parlant entre elles jusqu'à l'arrivée de la famille Haruno, Ino ayant la permission de sortir sans la présence de ses parents, contrairement à la rose.

Ce soir, sans vraiment donner de raison, Ino brisa leur rituel sans se faire stopper par la rose, qui ne la salua pas en retour, comme vengeance.

Quoiqu'il lui soit quelquefois arrivé de se retrouver dans cette situation quand Ino a eu des consignes de ses parents cela est si rare et jamais si abrupt, que Sakura ne sait quoi faire hormis regarder les élèves partir avec leurs parents.

Tels le blond et la brune qui se sépare en se lâchant la main et se lance un sourire avant de détourner le regard et prendre un visage neutre pour l'un et triste pour la Hyûga.

 **xxx**

Fermant avec brutalité la porte de sa chambre, en rage, Sakura va se diriger vers son lit pour s'y asseoir, shootant dans son sac pour l'unique raison qu'il est sur son passage.

S'allongeant, elle plaque son visage dans l'oreille, poussant un violent cri qui libère tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur et, surtout, sur tout ce que cette journée lui a apporté comme ennui, n'ayant eu aucun scrupule à exploser sur sa mère, qui refusait de lui signer l'autorisation de rentrer sans elle, la pensant trop jeune et le village trop dangereux pour elle.

\- Rien que ce Naruto est suffisant pour prouver que les rues ne sont pas sûres. Ce monstre traîne dans les rues à ses heures-là. Lui a telle sortie comme argument en clôturant la discussion.

« _Lui au moins, il est_ _heureux avec_ _sa petite-amie ! Et il est libre !_ » Aurait-elle eu envie de répondre, se fichant du hors-sujet, s'étant retenue pour l'unique raison de ne plus vouloir parler avec sa mère.

 **xxx**

Cela commença doucement.

D'abord, faisant comme ses amies, Sakura profita d'une fin de pause pour regarder par la fenêtre Naruto et Hinata combattant avec intensité.

Si Ino, ainsi que d'autres filles, ont très vite sorti leur langue de vipère pour cracher sur la brutalité du blond et la stupidité de la brune, Sakura resta silencieuse et ne leur donna même pas d'acte de présence, concentrer sur sa vision en luttant contre cette frustration qui commence à naître en elle, comme quand elle arrive à la fin d'une série qu'elle voulait voir.

Poussée par cette frustration, durant la deuxième pause de la journée, elle profita de ce que personne ne fit attention à elle pour quitter le cercle et retourner en classe, se dirigeant, sans aucune hésitation, vers la fenêtre.

Debout, calée au coin d'une fenêtre, elle jeta un coup d'œil timide vers le terrain d'entraînement pour vite se consacrer à ce nouvel « épisode », moins frustrée, mais tout de même, d'avoir loupé le début de quelques minutes.

Sans se rendre compte qu'elle est entrée en transe, elle en sortira quand retentit avec puissant la sonnerie, quittant vite le spectacle, qui se termine, pour courir à sa place, sans donner d'attention aux quelques élèves, déjà revenues.

Elle réussit sa mission de dissimulation quand ses amis arrivèrent et firent questionnette pour avaler son mensonge, ainsi que sa reprise de rôle.

Le professeur en classe, elle profita de ce que le cours reprenne pour prendre, plus naturellement, le rôle de première de la classe, notant et faisant les exercices, fuyant pour être vite dévoré par une frustration plus grande en repensant à son activité de l'ombre.

« _C'est complètement_ _différent et nulle_ _que quand j'ai été les voir ! On n'a rien pu profiter_! »

La sonnerie du midi fut une libération plaisante de la torture de son esprit, qui laissa pourtant assez sa marque pour qu'elle décida, sous le mensonge bien dissimulé de trouver l'extérieur trop sec et préférer la fraîcheur, de rester en classe.

Vite rejoint par l'avis des autres filles, elles rassemblèrent des tables et commencèrent à manger et faire leur rituel de bavardage et rire brûlant, sans qu'aucune ; hormis Sakura, qui se sentit désolée ; ne remarquèrent le regard sanglant du couple en bout de classe.

Ses deux heures furent une torture. Autant pour la rose, qui se rendit compte que la salle fait un sacré écho à ses oreilles et accentue son envie de fuir sa création, que les Exclues, le blond se faisant retenir par la brune, plus inquiète des conséquences pour lui, avec les Anbus, que pour la sécurité des filles.

La libération se fit quelques minutes avant la première sonnerie, quand les filles, nullement fatiguées de pipeauter, décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de se refaire leur maquillage, même s'il est léger et principalement du baume à lèvre et du mascara pour accentuer la profondeur de leurs yeux.

Sakura les suivit, ayant toujours été dans ses habitudes et prenant plaisir à se faire complimenter par les autres, ayant toujours un coup de main dans ce domaine et facilitant ainsi le passage de la pilule pour la migraine qu'elles lui eurent provoquées.

« _Elles nous ont surtout empêché de regard notre épisode !_ »

Un simple regard en direction du couple, à leur retour, lui donna la certitude de ne pas être la seule à souffrir de maux de tête, d'après le regard assassin du blond sur elles, ayant même l'impression d'être la victime principale.

Le cours lui fut une vraie torture, des plus douloureuses. Non à cause du professeur ; habitué qu'il est à leur perte d'énergie à cause de la digestion ayant toujours su leur faire sortir les meilleurs d'eux-mêmes mais bien de son for-intérieur, qui lui hurla et poussa à lancer des regards vers le couple, espérant y voir quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui l'occuperait et calmerait sa frustration, n'ayant plus que faire du rôle qu'elle doit jouer en public.

Comme vendredi-dernier, elle marcha sans savoir comment s'arrêter, ni comment résister à cet être qui pousse dans ce chemin, qu'elle fuyait il y a plusieurs jours.

« _Dépêche-toi ! L'avant-dernière pause va se terminer et on n'aura, encore, rien vu !_ »

Tel un robot, ses pas se firent plus rapides, marchant rapidement et avec assurance.

Arrivant au pas de la porte, sans souvenir du chemin parcouru ou temps passé, elle oublia ses questions quand elle vit le couple qui avait déjà commencé.

« _Approche-toi ! On ne voit presque rien !_ »

Cette fois, elle résista et réprima sa tentation, satisfait de sa position et nullement prête à faire un pas de plus vers eux, sentant, dans l'air qui rentre dans son corps, une excitation qui la déstresse et fait oublie sa frustration journalière, telle l'eau pour un assoiffé.

Voyant les deux êtres s'arrêter soudainement, sans réfléchir, Sakura se mit à courir le plus vite possible en direction de sa classe, terrifié de s'être fait voir, ne sachant pas comment leur face quand ils vont revenir en classe, ce qui ne tarde pas, au vu de la sonnerie qui retentit quand elle s'installe derrière son bureau, au côté d'Ino, entourée par toutes les filles.

Quand les deux combattants prirent leur place sans lui lancer un regard, le bourgeon de rose comprit qu'elle a paniqué pour rien, leur arrêt ayant été dû à une préparation au retour de classe.

Rassurer, autant qu'elle se sent bête, revient au galop sa frustration quand elle se replongeait dans sa dernière vision du couple, lui ayant fait regretter de ne pas s'être approché du terrain.

Malgré cela, la torture ne se fit pas en fin de journée. Pas plus quand, quittant la classe pour attendre ses parents dans la cour, seul. Appréciant le peu qu'elle vit des mains se serrer et se lâcher avec regret, ainsi que leur expression à ce moment.

« _Demain… Oui demain… à la pause._ »

C'est ainsi qu'au lundi, la pause ayant commencé à peine et le couple quittant la classe, Sakura se précipite à leur suite le plus discrètement possible, n'ayant aucun mal à disparaître de la superficialité de ses amies. Durant tout le chemin, l'hésitation la prend sur la stratégie à prendre, le couple ne semblant pas la calculer, quoiqu'elle ne fasse rien pour se cacher d'eux.

S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, qui l'amènerait au terrain d'entraînement, elle fixe le couple qui s'éloigne et rentre sur le terrain, son corps tremble et sa gorge la serre, ne sachant quoi faire.

Un combat se jouer entre son for-intérieur, qui hurle de les suivre, ainsi que son rôle de fille populaire qui hurle qu'elle perdra son image si jamais on la surprend à les regarder, ajoutant qu'ils ne veulent pas d'elle, comme ils l'ont fait comprendre la dernière fois qu'elle est venue à eux.

« _Et alors ?_ _!_ _Naruto_ _et_ _Hinata_ _sont magnifiques. Si eux peuvent être ensemble ! Moi et_ _Sasuke_ _aussi !_ »

Un bruit sourd, lui faisant raté un battement, la fait regarder le couple commençant à se combattre, la nourrissant doucement et stoppant tout combat intérieur, les parties étant à l'unisson en prenant le contrôle des jambes pour faire avancer la jeune fille.

Le premier pas est tremblant, l'obligeant à s'accrocher au pas de la porte pour ne pas tomber, mais les suivants furent des plus naturels et vives, poussée par Gourmandise et Envie.

Devant le grillage du terrain, elle va rester immobile, n'osant pas s'approcher, s'en trouvant indigne.

Pourtant, quelques secondes après, quand un professeur ; passant pour surveiller les élèves et aider en cas de problème va doucement se faire connaître par un toussement et lui demander de ne pas rester en plein milieu du chemin, elle ne va pas hésiter à rentrer, refusant de s'éloigner d'eux.

Quand l'adulte passe devant elle, semblant vouloir se concentrer sur une autre classe, elle comprit son acte. Se retournant en douceur, le corps tremblant de terreur, les yeux fermés, elle les entrouvre d'appréhension pour constater que le couple ne s'est en rien arrêté dans leur échange, ne lui lançant même pas un regard pendant que, marchant à petits pas, comme face à une bête féroce, elle s'assoit sur le banc qui leur sert à poser leur affaire et bouteille d'eau.

Visuellement, aucune différence n'existe avec ce que verrait quelqu'un à la fenêtre, les critiquant en les prenant pour des animaux pensant qu'à se battre. Pourtant, pour la rose, les voyant directement, à quelques mètres d'eux, sa vision est celle de deux amants d'un autre monde, s'échangeant des mots d'amour et caresse dans une langue qui lui est inconnue, arrivant à comprendre certain.

Quand leur « danse » se termine, se séparent tous les deux, Sakura comprend que la pause est presque finie, se trouvant légèrement déçue que cela ne continue pas, mais n'ayant aucune peur, comme elle le pensait, quand ils se tournent vers elle et s'approchent.

Elle reste immobile, tendue, mais n'a aucune peur.

Hinata arrive la première, lui lançant un petit sourire timide en hochant la tête, pour la saluer, se trouvant gêner et timide de le faire dans sa tenue défaite et surtout pour l'odeur de sueur qu'elle dégage, les températures étant en hausse.

Se penchant, la brune attrape sa serviette pour s'essuyer avant de commencer à étier ses muscles, comme une habitude rodée. Elle devient tomate quand retentit ses os craquer, en particulier quand le démon, l'ayant rattrapé, passe un bras dans son dos et lui chuchote, sans que la rose, qui les observe, puisse l'entendre, qu'il la trouvait des plus désirable et adore entendre ses petits bruits.

Prenant vite sa bouteille d'eau en se détournant du regard vert et bleu, Hinata boit à grandes gorgées en chassant du mieux qu'elle peut ses rougeurs. Le blond, après ses étirements, s'être essuyé et désaltéré, se tourne vers la rose, restée silencieuse et observatrice.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop te demander. Tu peux me passer le sac à côté de toi.

Pris d'un sursaut à sa voix, des plus naturelle, qui fait naître en elle un feu ardent, nourri par l'odeur que dégage leur corps, Sakura hoche vite la tête et obéit, le voyant sortir un petit flacon de déodorant, servant à faire disparaître son odeur, la donnant à Hinata, qui l'imite plus vite, le rouge la reprenant.

N'étant plus nourri, le feu s'éteignit en même temps que le couple commence à partir, se faisant suivre plus près, cette fois, par la rose.

« _Ils étaient trop mignons tous les deux ! J'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine pause !_ »

En parfait accord avec son for-intérieur, Sakura garde le sourire, faisant en sort de ne pas déranger leur relation, qui s'extasie dans une conversation de mots doux par blond et rougissement pour la brune.

 **xxx**

Les pauses passent tranquillement et c'est avec de moins en moins de peur, d'aprioris et, surtout, de doute, que Sakura se rendit au terrain d'entraînement, quittant son « groupe d'amies », qui n'ont d'intérêt, pour elle, que d'assurer son statut de fille à la mode.

Pourtant, ses absences répétées auront conduit une fille à la suivre, reconnaissant le chemin pris et n'arrivant pas à en croire ses yeux, pas plus qu'Ino, quand elle a été prévenue.

Le lendemain, quand Sakura revenu d'un pause ; voyant les regards de toutes les filles, les chuchotements sur son passage et ses affaires toutes rangées dans son sac et posé nonchalant sur le siège qu'elle occupait, Ino ne lui agressant aucun regard, aucun mot ; elle comprit.

Prenant son sac et partant en cachant le plus possible son désappointement, elle s'installe sur la colonne d'à côté, fuyant leur regard et cherchant à éviter le sien sur les Exclus, le cours lui permettant de s'occuper l'esprit.

La pause sonnant le repas du midi, la réalité se rattrape vite à elle en se rappelant que, c'est une de ses ex-amie qui a son repas, ayant pris pour habitude, les parents de la fille gérant un restaurant, de s'occuper du repas de midi.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, elle décide que cela ne serait en rien grave, étant le déclenchement qui lui manquant pour commencer un régime.

« _Mais je crève de faim !_ »

Son ventre accentue la plainte, recevant juste une caresse, comme pour calmer une bête sauvage, l'esprit occupé par la lecture d'un livre la classe silencieuse, de par les élèves partit mangés, étant un bon espace de lecture.

Au début éprouvant, bien vite sa soif de culture la nourrit, se posant des questions sur certaines notations, lui échappant par son manque d'expérience du terrain.

\- Naruto… Arrête…

Sursautant, Sakura tourne la tête vers le couple, ayant autant oublié leur présence et le fait qu'ils occupent la salle, qu'eux qui s'amusent et s'agite doucement, étant loin du bruit que produirais un quart de ses amies sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle ne les a pas repérés avant, en plus de sa concentration du livre.

Détournant le regard aussi vite tourné, ne voulant pas les déranger, la rose va pourtant, par réflexe, ainsi que poussée par son for-intérieur, laisser trainer une oreille.

Naruto est assez silencieux, rigolant et émettant de petits bruits de souris. Hinata, contrairement à d'habitude, est bien plus expressive, cherchant à refuser les actes de Naruto, se plaignant de chatouille, tout en ne mettant aucune volonté pour le repousser vraiment.

Les petits bruits donneront un petit fond sonore nullement déplaisant à la rose, plongeant dans sa lecture en continuant à se poser d'autres questions, se décidant de les noter dans un carnet en se promettant, maintenant qu'elle a le temps, de faire des recherches plus poussées.

Sursautant au petit bruit du bento sur sa table, Sakura va tourner la tête en direction d'Hinata, qui va vite prendre une mine gênée.

\- Excuse-moi ! Vraiment désolée !...

Sakura va vite se calmer, voulant la rassurer, ayant été plus surpris du fait qu'elle n'a pas remarquée l'arrêt du fond sonore, ni entendu ses pas, mais n'aura pas l'occasion de le faire que déjà la brune enchaîne.

\- Je… J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais rien mangé cette heure-ci. Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim… Je n'y ai pas touché… Pas que ce n'était pas bon, c'est juste que j'avais plus faim-

\- Merci Hinata… La coupe-t-elle en la voyant partir dans tous les sens et comprenant qu'elle n'aura jamais l'occasion d'en placer une.

Lançant un regard au bento ouvert, Sakura le remarque encore plus copieux que ceux que lui prépare, d'habitude, son amie.

« _Ma ligne va prendre un sacré coup ! Mais hors de question que je refuse ! »_

Prenant ses baguettes dans sa poche en rapprochant le bento, elle en prend une bouchée assez rapidement, tant poussé par sa faim que le fait que Hinata l'observe en la prenant pour Emma.

\- C'est super bon ! Hurle-t-elle plus fort qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Par politesse, elle allait forcément dire du bien, son ventre allant la pousser à tout manger, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi bon, reprenant une bouchée avant de demander si c'était la jeune Hyûga qui l'a préparée.

Hochant la tête, détendue, la timide va confirmer, annonçant qu'elle a l'habitude d'en faire pour Naruto, qui est toujours à sa place, lui faisant un signe de tête devant son regard, même s'il l'a déjà salué à la première pause.

Quand Hinata revient sa place, il la reprend dans ses bras, se faisant accepter timidement ses caresses, les dévorant quand elle ne sentira plus le regard de la rose sur elle.

 **xxx**

Allant sortir son livre, Sakura relève le regard quand elle voit la brune Hyûga se placer devant elle.

\- Tu manges encore seul ... Enfin… Si tu veux… Enfin… On a une place de libre… Et... Un troisième bento…

\- Avec plaisir. Répond la rose, coupant une reprise de la brune en reposant son livre dans son sac et la suivant.

Comme celui d'hier, le bento donné est assez conséquent, mais Sakura ne va pas s'en plaindre, n'ayant pas eu faim, hier, de toute l'après-midi et même en début de soirée, contrairement aux autres jours, où elle a du mal à attendre le repas du soir.

Pour la rose, qui est habituée au chahut et rire aigu qui l'entoure, le repas est assez calme et plaisant par sa proximité avec le couple, qui, au début, se retient légèrement, avant d'être tous les trois plus « naturelles », poussé par le garçon, qui refuse les censures.

La rose ne participera pas beaucoup, du moins, pas d'elle-même, répondant aux questions de la brune, intéressé à cette fille, qui s'est promise n'être nullement une menace depuis qu'elle s'est incrustée dans leur vie, sans pour autant les déranger par sa présence.

Vendant sa vie sans rien attendre et sans en jouer, Sakura sera surprise de leur apprendre avoir été jetée du groupe « des filles cools ».

\- Je vous ai toujours pris pour un groupe fans de Sasuke et faisant tout pour attirer son attention.

N'ayant côtoyé la classe que depuis un an et jamais donné d'intérêt à sa vie, Sakura prendra le regard masculin sans trop se vexer, mais, quand Hinata, restant silencieuse, donnera des signes d'être en parfait accord avec lui, elle commencera à se poser des questions.

Hinata n'a jamais été très impliqué dans la vie scolaire, suivant les cours avec un peu de difficultés pour tenir dans les dixièmes ; redoublant d'efforts dans ce sens pour satisfaire son père ; pourtant elles ont fait leur scolarité ensemble et à aucun moment elle les a prises pour les « filles cool », mais bien comme des « fans de Sasuke ».

Encore une fois, le démon fera un commentaire, résumant bien la pensée des filles.

\- Peut-être que vous étiez tellement dans votre monde et sûre d'être les « filles cool », que vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'on vous a laissé jouer votre jeu et prendre ce titre sans vous donner plus d'importance.

Serrant les dents, Sakura va doucement prendre la remarque.

« _Pour qui il se prend ce connard ! On était des filles cool et à la mode. Les plus belles et intelligentes !_ »

\- De toute façon, même si je peux comprendre votre envie de vous amuser à jouer les top-modèles, on n'est pas dans une académie de mannequinat, surtout dans cette filière…

« _Peut-être, mais cela n'_ _empêche pas qu'on puisse_ _être de_ _belles Kunoichi._ »

\- Si tu passes plus de temps à t'occuper de soigner ton corps et apparence, plutôt que perfectionner tes jutsu. Je peux te certifier que tu termineras violé par le premier ennemi que tu affronteras.

Écarquillant les yeux et restant bouche ouverte, Sakura le fixe pendant qu'Hinata va reprocher le manque de tact du démon.

\- Je ne vais pas m'excuser de dire l'évidence, Hinata.

Se défend-il froidement avant de se tourner vers Sakura.

\- Je ne cherche pas à te faire peur ou te faire reproche Sakura. Tu es une belle fille et tu as raison d'en profiter. Seulement ; du peu que j'en vois ici ; on semble préparer la future génération aux missions du monde, mais sans jamais parler de sa réalité et froideur. Hors de ses murs, les seules règles qui existent, sont celles qu'on se fixe soi-même. Tu peux me croire, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un préférer la droiture plutôt que céder à ses bas-instincts, sinon, généralement, il bouffe les pissenlits par la racine à cause de ceux qu'il pensait être leurs amis.

Quoique Naruto ait décidé d'être moins cru, sous la demander d'Hinata, Sakura n'en sera pas moins choquée, du haut de ses neuf ans et quatre mois, son for-intérieur ne s'en trouvant pas mieux.

Fort heureusement, sans doute pour lui changer l'esprit, le blond va enchaîner sur un autre point, qui la rassurera autant qu'elle sera déprimée.

\- De toute manière, « filles cool » ou non, elles vont vite regretter de t'avoir exclu, parce que, c'est justement toi, de par tes cheveux et ton caractère, qui attirait le regard sur elles. Personnellement, si mon regard se perdait vers elle, bien souvent pour ne créer que la déception et me reprocher d'avoir perdu mon temps, c'était toi qui me l'attirais…

Par ses mots non-retenus, Naruto attire le rouge sur les joues de Sakura et la jalousie de la brune qui va, sans se cacher, se rapprocher encore plus de lui, le prenant par la taille en posant sa tête sur son épaule, lançant un regard noir et de défiance à la rose, sans que celle-ci le reçoive, ayant détourné le siens sous le feu qui la brûle.

\- … En y réfléchissant. C'est justement parce que vous étiez un condensé d'« ennui », que Sasuke ne vous a jamais calculer et toujours repoussé lorsqu'une s'approchait de lui. Par extension, on a pensé que vous étiez des fans, justement parce que toutes, vous êtes fait repousser. Toutes, sauf toi…

Terminant en un sourire long, il fait clairement comprendre son sous-entendu, attirant le regard curieux de la rose, le voyant dorloter et rassure par des mimiques sa petite-amie.

\- En parlant de ce con, je suis désolé Hinata, mais je ne pourrais pas passer demain. La famille Uchiwa fête l'anniversaire de Sasuke.

\- Mais c'était lundi ! Fait rapidement Sakura, avec conviction.

Naruto, gardant son sourire, répond qu'ils ont repoussé au samedi, pour faire une fête et inviter la famille au complet, se plaignant même que, étant Uzumaki, il aurait aimé être exclu.

« _Profite plutôt, connard ! J'aurais bien aimé y être, moi aussi. Le cadeau !_ »

Attirant le cajoleur en l'appelant, Sakura va lui demander si pourrait lui donner son cadeau, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de le faire lundi et avouant avoir trop peur de le faire elle-même.

Naruto est bien tenté de refuser, voire même de la pousser à aller elle-même parler au brun, prêt à le descendre, mais la brune le devance en annonçant qu'il le fera avec plaisir, le pinçant quand il commence à se plaindre.

« _Bien ma veine. Voilà que maintenant_ _Hinata_ _soutient_ _Sakura contre moi._ _J'espère vraiment ne pas m'être trompé sur elle._ »

* * *

 _\- « Connais toi-même et tu connaîtras le monde » ; « Garde tes amis proches de toi, tes ennemies encore plus proches ». Je crois qu'on pourrait facilement le décrire ainsi. Après tout, les personnes que vous lui rapprochez le plus, comme amis, on s'entend, ne sont-elles pas ses pires ennemies et ceux qui lui inspire le plus de crainte ?_

* * *

 _Réflexion d'un maître à penser sur l'histoire d'une déité._


	34. Pousse lentement

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. Nouveau chapitre et bonne nouvelle pour vous. Le chapitre 41 est fini et, dans le 42, le plan est prévu. Petit question pour vous, d'ailleurs. Normalement il y aura une suite (ligne écrite le 11 avril 2018 et n'est pas à l'abri d'être annulé, donc soyez compréhensible^^''), ce qui fait qu'on arrivera au un an de la fic proche du 48 chapitre (ce qui ait me rendre compte que vous avez eu des chapitre alors que je devrais me reposé... Après je m'étonne d'être fatiguer.). Toujours est-il que, la question se pose ainsi. Est-ce que je vous fais quelque chose de spécial pour les un an (reformuler : « Est-ce que je TENTE quelque chose de spécial pour les un an) ou vous vous contenterez, sans doute, de la fin de fic… (chuuuutttt je sais… Je sais… chuuuuttttt profite…).

Oh, j'oubliais un truc… Vous : « Fais ce que tu veux. ». = Moi : « (-_-) »

 _Réponse review_

 _fifi: Je fais vite pour que tu ais la reponse. Merci et oui, Sakura arrive^^_

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre XXXIV : … Pousse lentement…_

Le corps tremblant, ses jambes tenant difficilement son corps, Sakura déglutit avant de prendre une inspiration et écouter son for intérieur, qui l'encourage autant qu'il l'insulte, en ouvrant la porte coulissant de sa classe.

Attirant quelques regards curieux, qui retournent aussi vite à leur activité en se rendant compte qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt, le jeune bourgeon va doucement avancer, ignorant le regard de quelques-unes de ses « anciennes amies ».

Comme une charge de rhinocéros, la vitesse en moins, Sakura ne s'arrêter en rien, passant la première et deuxième colonne ; dont sa nouvelle place depuis son exclusion ; tournant après la troisième pour monter l'escalier au fond de la salle.

Tous comprirent et les plus langues de vipère attire l'attention en des chuchotements, rendant plus difficile, pour la jeune troublée sentimentale, l'assurance de son choix.

« _Reste la tête haute. Deux pas à la seconde. Le regard droit. Cligne des yeux toutes les trois secondes._ »

L'esprit occupé par son for-intérieur, obéissant aveuglement, Sakura paraît détendu et rassurant, accentuant le venin, mais réduisant sa répandation dans la classe.

Objectif fixé, ils la calculent pas plus que cela, l'ayant regardé à son arrivée, pour aussi vite se reconcentrer sur leur discussion et leurs mots doux l'un à l'autre. Se trouvant dans son champ de vision, de par sa proximité, la rose remarque le long regard du brun Uchiwa, qui n'aura que curiosité froide envers elle, se demandant, d'abord, ce qu'elle allait faire, ayant rapidement compris pour être maintenant curieux de sa « stupidité », selon ses propres pensées.

« _Prends une petite inspiration, calme. N'attire pas l'attention. Garde toujours le sourire. Ta voix ne doit pas trembler et être joyeuse._ _Pense à hocher_ _la tête à chacune des saltations._ »

\- Bonjour Hinata. Naruto.

« _Assieds-toi dès qu'il te_ _le rende_ _et laisse-toi aller tranquillement_. »

La salutation rendue vocalement par la brune, le blond répondant par un micro-signe de salutation, la rose pose son sac sur le siège contre le mur et s'installer sur le bureau devant le couple des exclues, affichant, confirmant, avouant, son appartenance au groupe des « exclues ».

Son corps tremblant, le stress commençant à s'accentuer, elle a grand mal à garder son rôle, affichant plus de micro signe, mais restant tout de même cacher pour toute la classe, hormis deux.

Naruto, qui par sa perception et expérience des sentiments, peut lire en elle avec aisance. Et Ino, connaissant la rose par cœur et savant, autant qu'elle ; pouvant même être apparenté à son maître ; lire et jouer sur les apparences.

Ino, qui d'un comble, a imité les exclues en étant de ceux qui la regarderont le moins durant tout son trajet, se contentant des échos pour comprendre, dès le début, « qu'elle l'a perdu pour toujours », tel qu'elle le pensait arriver un jour.

Décidant de très vite fuir les sentiments de son corps et se rassurer, Sakura se retourne d'un quart sur sa chaise, faisant face à la brune Hyûga ; attirant son attention en la voyant yeux fixe sur le blond, qui note quelque chose sur ses feuilles, ne semblant pas la calculer.

\- Je ne te dérange pas la vue. Demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire, tout en accentuant l'inquiétude qu'elle ressent, pour que cela paraisse dans ses propos.

Surprise, au début, tant de se faire attirer que la question, Hinata va secouer la tête rapidement, sans avoir vérifié. Cela n'échappe pas à la rose, qui reste en attendant d'une vraie réponse et sera satisfaite quand elle vérifie et confirme.

Tournant de cent quatre-vingts degrés, la nouvelle venue demande au blond ce qu'il fait, ayant une voix plus posée et respectueuse, ayant accentué sa curiosité, sans pour autant vouloir attirer son mécontentement.

Le jeune blond relève doucement la tête à la question, regardant les yeux verts quelques secondes, lisant en elle, sous la légère crainte des filles.

\- Je vérifie une dernière fois mon devoir que je vais rendre au prof.

Hinata, n'ayant jamais osé faire ce que Sakura a fait, de peur de le déranger, sera surpris du calme employé, ayant certitude qu'une autre personne aurait demandé ; sans doute pas elle ; Naruto l'aurait fait fuir sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Sakura est elle-même prise par ce même sentiment, mais pour une toute autre raison, demandant, quand l'érudit est déjà retourné sur sa copie, ayant confiance du fait de ne plus se faire dégager.

\- Mais tu l'as déjà donné, hier.

\- Aujourd'hui, il va parler des techniques shuriken, en théorie. Sur leur maniement, ainsi que leurs capacités. C'est logique qu'il nous demandera de lui faire rapport sur comment nous l'utiliseront, avec les informations données.

Ne prenant, cette fois, pas la peine de relever la tête, la rose a bien compris qu'il lui répondra à ses questions, mais que l'envie n'est pas dedans. Concluant d'elle-même qu'il a répondue par « politesse », mais aussi pour lui faire passer ce message.

Se détournant donc de lui, Sakura va commencer à parler un peu avec la brune, essayant de solidifier son lien, ayant la certitude que ce sera le seul sur lequel elle aura ce pouvoir.

Hinata va gentiment lui répondre, ayant la politesse, mais surtout la joie, de parler avec quelqu'un de plus que Naruto ; ce qui ne l'a jamais dérangé avant, étant prête à oublier Sakura si elle disparaissait : surtout une personne comme Sakura, qui a été ; étant, pour Hinata ; une fille des plus populaire, spontanée.

Si leur discussion est assez restreinte ; d'abord, parce qu'elles doivent apprendre à se connaître, mais aussi le fait qu'Hinata affiche ouvertement sa préférence, à certains moments, d'admirer le blond ; celle-ci est pourtant passionnante pour les deux filles, qui se découvre des similitudes étonnantes et loin de ce qu'elle aurait pensé possible.

 **xxx**

Habitude faisant, Naruto et Hinata s'entraînent, ayant intégrés à eux Sakura, installée sur un banc, les regardant toujours avec autant d'admirations, qu'excitation, pour ce qu'elle ne peut faire.

Pourtant, cette fois, ce n'est plus le couple qui a toute son attention, mais le devoir, corrigé, que Yamato a rendu ce matin, comme à son habitude.

Relisant encore et encore sa dissertation, la rose se demande la raison de sa note, ainsi que ce commentaire disant qu'elle oubliait de prendre en compte l'imprévu, ce qui est complètement faux, ayant prévu un plan B en cas de problème.

« _Putain, mais il est chiant ce prof ! Cinq fois que je relis et j'ai toujours tout bon ! Certes, j'ai des fautes, mais cela ne mérite pas autant de pertes de points !_ »

Soupirant, les poings serrant sa feuille, son regard va se faire attirer par le sac du blond, posé à côté d'elle.

« _Oui… Naruto a toujours bon… Il devrait bien avoir ce qui m'a manqué ! Mais si jamais il l'apprend…_ »

Jetant un regard au couple, elle va rester cinq secondes sur eux, fascinée, avant de se saisir du sac à la première occasion, l'ouvrant en vitesse pour en sortir la feuille rendue et rejeter le sac à terre, cachant son butin rapidement.

Commençant à lire, certaine de ne pas s'être fait prendre, les yeux verts vont être intrigués, se demandant comment Naruto peut avoir tout bon en étant autant hors sujet.

« _Mais oui ! Je suis conne. Naruto rend toujours le devoir le soir même. Le prof lui rend dont ce que nous, nous lui avons donné ce matin… Cela signifie que…_ »

Prise d'un sourire curieux, Sakura se remet à lire le devoir avec fascination, le comparant avec le souvenir de ce qu'elle a fait.

« _Curieux. Naruto a une écriture des plus fines. Je n'y attendais pas. Ses expressions sont trop familières. On dirait presque qu'il n'a aucun respect pour notre professeur, ou celui qui le lit… Je dois reconnaître par contre, qu'il est direct dans ses explications. Soit on a les bagages, soit on est perdu… Pourtant, vu la note, cela à l'air bon… Bizarre. Je ne comprends presque rien. Cela m'échappe. Pourtant, il est d'une précision hallucinante. Il ferait soit le pire prof, soit le meilleur…_ »

Délaissant complètement son but premier, Sakura lit et relit celui de Naruto plusieurs fois, cherchant toujours à découvrir ce qui lui a échappé, comprenant mieux, telle une nouvelle langue, certains passages, même si leur portée lui échappe, voulant presque donner tort au blond en se basant sur ses connaissances théoriques, mais la note et le commentaire sont preuves que cela fonctionne.

\- Un problème Sakura.

Sursautant à la voix, la rose tourne le regard sur la brune, secouant vite la tête en la rassurant, quand elle la voit se complaire en excuse de lui avoir fait peur.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est juste que… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre le commentaire de Yamato-Sensei.

Jouant de la vérité en cachant qu'elle range rapidement le devoir de Naruto dans sa poche, le chiffonnant, elle voit le petit sourire rassurant de la pale.

\- Oui, moi aussi, cela m'échappe quelquefois. Si tu veux, je peux demander à Naruto, il m'aide souvent et explique très bien, même si je reconnais qu'il me perd souvent plus que le professeur… Ce qui le désespère et l'oblige à changer sa forme, quitte à me prendre pour un bébé…

Fuyant le regard en ayant une voix triste sur la dernière phrase, la brune va sursauter et se reconcentrer sur la rose, l'appelant, inquiète.

\- Enfin, je suis sûre, qu'avec toi, il n'aura pas besoin.

Avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, ou même l'empêcher, Sakura voit Hinata se tourner vers le blond, qui s'approche d'elles, pour lui annoncer que Sakura à un problème avec son devoir.

Détournant le regard, choqué, sur le blond qui l'appelle, la rose va prendre un visage un semblant plus serein, déglutissant en hochant la tête quand il lui demande confirmation, l'invitant à faire sa demande d'elle-même par quelques signes.

\- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi j'ai une mauvaise note.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as fouillé dans mon sac.

Écarquillant les yeux, se faisant petite, sous le regard froid d'Hinata, la rose va parler d'une voix fluette.

\- Oui… Je voulais comparer avec le tien.

\- Sauf que, je détruis les devoirs qu'on me rend.

Curieuse, Sakura se retient de demander la raison, ne se sentant pas capable de poser une question dans sa situation. Quand Naruto lui tend la main, elle sort le papier de sa poche, lui rendant chiffonner pour le voir sceptique, vérifiant rapidement avant de retourner le regard sur elle.

\- Tu peux le garder. Je t'ai dit que je les détruisais.

Assez surprise par cette réponse, le reprenant lentement, Sakura attend qu'il lui explique de sa voix remplit de désespoir.

\- Si je ne voulais pas que tu l'ai, je t'aurais arrêté bien plus tôt. Passe-moi ton devoir, que je te dise tes erreurs.

Émettant une onomatopée, se dépêchant quand Hinata annonce que c'est bientôt l'heure, elle sort son devoir de son autre poche, lui donnant en même temps qu'ils commencent à revenir.

Lisant sur le chemin, le blond va rester silencieux, n'ayant pas besoin de regarder devant lui, les gens se poussant à son passage, comme s'il était atteint de la pire maladie contagieuse possible, lui rendant quand ils sont installés en classe.

\- Tu es trop dans la théorie. L'imprévu t'échappe.

Se défendant, comme devant un tribunal, la nouvelle parle du « plan B ».

\- En effet, je l'ai lu, mais que cela soit le plan B, A, C, ou Z. Cela ne change pas le problème de l'imprévu. Ce qui différencie le A du B, c'est la présence, ou non, d'ennemi… Ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué en vérité, tu as tout bon, la théorie est là, seulement, tu calcules trop. Imaginons que tu es sur le terrain… Bon, faut savoir que la moitié de ton résumé saute pour l'unique raison que chacun à son libre-arbitre et, s'ils obéiront à ton ordre, leur instinct leur fera dévier de ton plan.

Silencieuse, la kunoichi boit ses paroles avec attention.

\- Tu donnes beaucoup de précision et expliques très bien tes choix, trop même pour moi, sans doute la raison pour laquelle Tenzo te note si bien. Je pourrais, avec aisance, t'expliquer en quoi tu te trompes, mais cela prendrait dès heure et serait comme expliqué à une petite fille en quoi la vraie vie diffère des contes qu'elle lit.

Hochant la tête, elle fait sa conclusion avec simplicité, d'une voix acerbe.

\- En gros, j'ai tout faux parce que je n'ai pas l'expérience du terrain.

\- « En gros », tu as tout faux parce que tu es certaine que tout le monde pense comme toi. Tu as lu le mien et je peux te mettre au défi de me dire comment tu ne peux pas le suivre, n'ayant pas le vocabulaire et les capacités d'aller en mission avec moi.

Allant sortir le papier pour relever le défi, elle se stoppe quand le professeur rentre en classe en même temps que la sonnerie retentit.

 **xxx**

Recevant sa feuille, Sakura comprend, au sourire que lui fait le professeur, qu'elle a fait d'énormes progrès, lisant le commentaire en express, qui étire encore plus son sourire.

Après avoir relu la feuille de Naruto, il y a deux jours, Sakura compris mieux la leçon, n'ayant, certes, pas le vocabulaire, mais s'imaginant clairement faire ce qu'il a noté. Voulant être certaine d'être sur la bonne voie, elle ressortit sa meilleure note reçue et se mit à les comparer.

La note dépasse de peu le blond, mais étant complètement diffère sur le chemin pris dans l'explication, la rose comprit que justement, le blond ne suivra jamais ce qu'elle aurait noté, non par anarchisme, mais manque de liberté. « L'imprévisible. »

Certaine de comprendre, elle a donc fait son devoir en changeant d'angle, prenant le blond comme sujet. Comment lui ferait. Au vu du résultat et commentaire, elle sait maintenant comment obtenir de meilleures notes.

Se retournant en vitesse vers le blond, pour le remercier, étant principalement grâce à lui, elle va se taire et rester circonflexe devant son visage froid en lui tendant son devoir rendu, qu'elle va accepter et lire rapidement, le comparant avec ses écrits fait, avant d'être prise par le professeur.

\- Pas de tricherie. Fait le professeur d'un regard froid.

Avant que Naruto dise quelque chose, Sakura va prendre la parole et se défendre, se pensant être la victime.

\- Naruto et moi avons un style complètement différent et ajouter quelque chose de sa part serait comme vous rendre un rapport raturé.

Se prenant un regard du professeur, ainsi que de la classe, attirée par sa voix, elle va conclure avec calme.

\- Jamais je ne tricherais.

 **xxx**

Le début de juillet va doucement s'installer sur le village de Konoha, permettant aux élèves de revenir en classe après un petit weekend, qui permit à beaucoup le repos et de stressé au lundi, qui démarre les examens semestriels. Pourtant, ce jour est arrivé. Tous sont en classe, parlant entre eux, rattrapant le temps perdu et partageant leur peur.

Sakura, assise à sa place, fait partie de ses personnes, parlant à une Hinata, toute autant terrifiée.

\- Arrêtez de paniquer toutes les deux…

Tournant le regard vers le blond, qui lit tranquillement dans son coin, les filles restent silencieuses.

\- C'est par la panique qu'on échoue. Garder votre calme et tout sera bon.

\- On n'est pas tous comme toi, Naruto. Je n'ai aucune expérience du terrain et il me manque des not-

La rose, commençant à paniquer, se fait couper par la main du blond sur sa bouche, plantant son regard dans le sien pour la faire taire, avant d'en faire de même dans le blanc d'Hinata, s'assurant d'avoir toutes leur attention.

-Vous êtes toutes les deux compétentes…

D'une voix calme et sûre, Naruto grave son message dans leur esprit, puis il tourne son regard vers la rose, qui est la source de panique du groupe, enchaînant.

\- Sakura, tu n'as pas mon expérience, mais tu maîtrises des notions qui m'ont toujours désintéressée et te permettent une connaissance, certes théorique, qui me surpasse.

Certain qu'elle ait comprise et digérée toutes ses informations, Naruto tourne le regard vers la brune, renfrogné sur elle-même, cachant sa jalousie de sa nouvelle relation avec la rose derrière sa peur.

\- Hinata. Je suis celui qui t'a vu progresser. En ses, presque, deux mois, je peux te certifier que tu as gagné en force plus que n'importe quelle idiote en une vie. Pour ce qui est de la théorie, il est vrai que je me base trop sur mon expérience et ai été incapable de te donner cours autrement qu'en combat. Seulement, je sais que Sakura et toi avez comblé, largement, cette lacune.

Le petit sourire qu'il lui fait est transmis à la jeune brune, qui va hocher la tête, se répétant mentalement que Naruto croit en elle, qu'il la sait capable, oubliant de se demander si elle-même l'est, contrairement à Sakura, qui va vouloir croire en Naruto et son jugement, mais ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle n'a en rien les capacités de la brune.

Quand la porte s'ouvre sur le professeur, tous restent silencieux, le voyant approcher avec sa canne pour se placer sur le piédestal. La tension est palpable dans la classe, les déglutissement pourraient faire la musique ambiante s'ils étaient plus sonores.

Passé les salutations et l'appel, Yamato prend la parole pour annoncer le programme de la semaine, à savoir qu'ils passeront la journée à faire les tests écrits et que le reste de la semaine sera sur une épreuve.

Contrairement à l'année dernière, il n'y aura pas de jours d'entraînement, ce qui surprend et désespère la majorité, qui l'a pensée et n'a, par conséquent, passé son temps que sur les leçons.

\- Vous êtes ici pour être de futur Shinobis de Konoha. Soit vous serez sur le terrain, soit dans l'administration. Les tests écrits, comme ceux du terrain, sont notés avec même importance et représenteront votre profil de demi-année. Si certain ne s'en sentent pas capable, à la fin de la semaine, ils pourront être redirigés.

Très vite, des plaintes et des cris de surprise se font et une main fini de se lever, n'obtenant nullement la parole, le professeur répondant à leur interrogation.

\- Vous êtes dans votre neuvième année. Dans quatre ans, normalement, vous quitterez l'académie. Ainsi, cette année est la première décisive de votre avenir. Cette épreuve est blanche et ne sera porteur d'aucun jugement de vos capacités dans votre voie, pouvant, tout au plus, vous convoquez pour s'assurer, auprès de vous, si c'est bien cette voie qui vous plaît. Les prochains, par contre, seront éliminatoires et ceux qui n'auront clairement pas le niveau se retrouveront rediriger.

Un silence lourd prend la salle à cet instant, comprenant la portée du test qui leur est fait et du poids de l'avenir qui leur incombent. Les moins sûres flanchent déjà, grimassent en cherchant soutient auprès de leurs voisins en des chuchotements.

Les laissant faire quelques minutes, l'ex-Anbu instaure le silence en annonçant que le test écrit commence en cet instant, déclenchant l'ouverture de la porte pour faire rentrer des adultes, leur étant inconnus, qui distribuent des feuilles en verso sur les bureaux, avant de partir sans un mot et regard.

\- Vous avez la matinée. L'après-midi sera sur un autre sujet. Je ne réponds pas aux questions et n'hésiterais pas à exclure les bavards ou les tricheurs à la moindre occasion, leur mettant zéro sans vérifier la copie. Commencez.

 **xxx**

Sans grande surprise, pas mal d'élèves ont fini avec une bulle à l'examen et la majorité restant ont fini tellement déprimées et fatiguer, que l'évidence même se fait que l'examen du terrain serait fait le lendemain.

Tranquillement, les élèves attendent dessus, connus que de Sakura, Naruto et Hinata, le reste le découvrant avec des étoiles, se rendant compte de Sa Grandeur et de tout ce qu'il offre, ainsi que des traces déjà laissées par les utilisateurs, même s'ils l'ont nettoyé après chaque passage.

À l'arrivée du professeur, une masse se fait autour, Naruto restant en extérieur, comme l'année dernière, certain de ne pas avoir à jouer avec eux. Assit sur le banc ; entendant parfaitement le professeur expliquer qu'ils commenceront aujourd'hui par une course d'endurance avant d'enchaîner par des sports variés, souvent jouer à la récrée, mais qui seront, cette fois, notés ; Naruto va s'amuser de son côté à compter le nombre d'Anbu présent, pour découvrir qu'il y en a moins d'un quart comparez à l'année dernière.

Entendant son nom, Naruto sort de ses pensées sombres, qui allèrent l'entraîner sur une pente glissant, relevant le regard pour voir Tenzo lui faire la remarque que l'exercice va commencer, lui faisant comprendre, en même temps que les élèves, qu'il fait partie de l'examen.

\- C'est une blague ?! Crache-t-il froidement en toisant l'ancien Anbu, précédant un élève qui allait poser la même question.

\- Tu préfères rester assis sur le banc pendant tout le reste de la semaine, à ne rien faire ? Demande-t-il froidement, ne lui montrant pas plus de respect qu'à un autre.

La possibilité d'installer son règne et garantir sa puissance l'amuse beaucoup, mais, pour lui qui déteste les moulins immobiles, cela lui est hors de question.

Quittant le banc en une démarche calme et sûre, il entend le professeur lui annoncer qu'il fait partie du groupe quatre, lui montrant d'un signe de main en même temps que les autres s'installent.

Chacun court à son rythme et ceux qui ont été exclus aux tests écrit se donne à fond, faisant la même erreur que Naruto à ses débuts. Celui-ci prend un rythme des plus lent, plus proche de la marche que de la vraie course, poussant le professeur à se demander s'il ne se moquait pas de lui, ceux avant qu'Hinata arrive à son niveau et qu'il prenne son rythme avec aisance.

Même si juger le niveau d'endurance de Naruto n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt, l'instructeur ne peut s'empêcher de noter qu'il ne fait pas vraiment d'effort, abandonnant sa vision dessus, pour se concentrer sur les autres élèves, qui pourrait avoir des problèmes de souffle, ou même se faire sortir pour gène sur les coureurs.

Ne lâchant pas le rythme que le blond va progressivement lui faire prendre, Hinata va rester silencieuse, prenant sourire sous les mots, chuchotés, d'encouragement du blond, qui gère à la perfection son souffle pour pouvoir lui parler, courir à son rythme, voire même la pousse plus loin.

Ensemble, ils rejoignent Sakura, déjà à plusieurs tours de retard, transpirante et le souffle court.

L'entourant ensemble, ils prirent son rythme, l'encourageant et soutenant par leur présence. Naruto sera celui qui va lui dire de ralentir un peu, doucement, de ne pas avoir peur si elle a l'impression de marcher, corrigeant sa position et lui annonçant de prendre de grande bouffé d'air avant de réaccélérer quand elle se sent prête, lui assurant que ses jambes tiendront.

Prenant rythme et un nouveau souffle, suivi dans la variation de vitesse, Sakura se jette dans le grand bain sans savoir nager, armée de ses flotteurs.

Si les jambes de Sakura lui brûlent durant tout le reste de la course, son orgueil le compliment d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout, s'arrêtant à son rythme avant d'imiter Naruto et Hinata dans quelque étirement, se faisant souvent corriger sa position par un Naruto qui l'invite à faire circuler l'air dans son corps.

Le reste de la journée, le trio subirent les différents exercices et « jeux » que le professeur a prévu, les filles ont plus ou moins de la difficulté, étant toutes les deux contentes quand cela s'est fini, prenant plaisir à rentrer chez elles, tout comme Naruto et Sasuke qui ne sont plus accompagnés de garde ; la famille Uchiwa cachant qu'en vérité, c'est la peur des actes du blond et ses possibles agressions, qui justifiaient leurs présence.

 **xxx**

En ce troisième jour d'examen, c'est lancer de Shuriken et l'utilisation d'arme basique qui est jugée.

Mis sur cinq colonnes, devant les poteaux de lancer qui ont passé leur baptême depuis bien longtemps, les élèves lancèrent leurs cinq lames de la manière qui leur plaît, le professeur annonçant qu'il jugerait sur la méthode employée et le résultat provoqué.

Beaucoup ont un bon lancer, preuve d'un entraînement hors de l'académie. Pour Naruto, c'est Shino qui sort du lot, de par sa précision, tuant à coup sûr à chacun de ses lancers, le reste de la classe variant, mais ayant au moins le niveau qu'on peut attendre d'eux.

Le tour de Sakura venant, elle déglutit un petit instant, les mains tremblantes. Allant prendre les Shuriken qu'on lui tend, elle s'arrête à la limite en sursautant, comme frapper de l'intérieur.

Inspirant, elle se met à genoux pour plonger ses mains dans le sol, les frottant à la terre pour les rendre secs, avant de prendre les armes, respiration régulière.

« _Ne montre pas tes sentiments. Tu es capable. Tu as regardé. Tu as écouté. Tu as appris. Tu as été corrigé !_ »

Lançant son premier shuriken, il se plante dans la limite du genou, étant la première à toucher aussi bas. Le professeur note pendant que des ricanements se font, la pensant avoir raté.

Contrairement à d'habitude, comme dans un autre monde, elle ne s'occupe pas de l'avis des autres. Son regard toujours fixe, armant son second shuriken.

Le regard blanc est inquiète, le bleu sombre accompagné d'un sourire, mais ce sera le bleu clair qui aura le plus d'intensité, surprise de la voir aussi concentrer dans ce domaine.

Arme lancée, il se plante en symétrie au premier, suivi du troisième et quatrième, qui se font aussi symétriques sur les bras, entourant les impacts des autres élèves sur le corps.

Si les moqueries sont encore présentes, elles sont moins nombreuses, ayant compris qu'elle le faisait express, le professeur restant droit et froid, mais semblant reconnaître les lancées de la jeune rose. Le cinquième, fait confirmation en se plantant sur le milieu de la poitrine.

# _Une technique de capture, niveau chunin. Soit c'est la chance… Soit..._ #

Notant rapidement les impacts avant de signaler qu'on pouvait les retirer, il lance un regard vers la rose, à la fin de sa pensée, qui laisse sa place pour rejoindre le fond des élèves, la voyant récolter la reconnaissance du blond, s'en nourrissant comme une affamée, sourire gardé.

Le tour d'Hinata est assez attendu, autant pour le professeur que les élèves, se demandant comment elle a progressé en presque un an.

Son corps tremblant d'être le centre d'attention, elle ferme les yeux en se répétant les derniers mots de Naruto à son oreille, la complimentant et lui faisant confiance.

D'un corps détendu, sûr, le Byakugan nullement utilisé, Hinata plante trois shurikens à vive allure.

Le premier se plante dans la trachée, le second au-dessous du cœur, le troisième en plein front

Restant immobile avec les deux autres, elle fait comprendre qu'elle a fini sa première technique shuriken ; la deuxième, après Sakura, à en avoir utilisé une, les autres lancent leurs armes sans vraiment de réflexion

« _La même technique que l'an dernier. Cette fois, c'est plus sûr. Naruto ne semble pas lui avoir appris une nouvelle… Cela reste tout de même prodigieux qu'à son âge, elle puisse l'utiliser_. »

Retirant les trois shurikens plantés, le professeur lui fait signe de montrer ce qu'elle sait faire avec deux.

Impressionne par la première technique, Yamato a voulu voir jusqu'où a été son apprentissage, étant un peu déçu de découvrir qu'elle ne connaît pas de technique à deux en la voyant utiliser son Byakugan pour planter les armes en dessous du cœur, tuant pour le coup. Le dernier, se plantant dans l'arrêt du nez.

Se faisant féliciter par le professeur, après avoir noté, la pâle brune va immédiatement se jeter dans les bras de Naruto qui la réceptionne en vitesse, la récompensant de ses mots sucré.

Restés derrière, n'ayant que peu d'intérêt à regarder les autres lancer leurs armes, sauf pour des deux filles, qui ont tous les deux attirés leur attention, Sasuke et Naruto se places sur la même ligne, prenant leurs armes avec nonchalance et les lançant en même temps pour finir aussi vite, sans laisser aux autres le temps de comprendre.

Si leur mouvement et vitesse semblaient ressemblants, la position des armes varie.

L'Uchiwa a commencé par viser entre l'épaule et la poitrine droite. L'intérieur de la cuisse gauche. Intérieur coude gauche. L'œsophage. Puis la tête, entre les yeux.

Naruto, de son côté. Naissance du torse, en milieu du cou. Côte droite. Omoplate gauche. Œil gauche. À droite du cœur.

La position que chacun a choisi, n'est pas due au hasard, représentant des endroits où sont placées les faiblesses des armures en général. Le but de chacun échappant aux élèves, mais pas au professeur.

Sasuke cherche la capture et la préservation, au maximum, de la survie de sa victime, la tuant en dernier recours. Naruto lui, cherche à provoquer la douleur, torturant le Shinobis qui s'attache à sa vie, ne lui donnant même pas la mort directement.

 **xxx**

Surprise générale, le quatrième jour fut celui des combats dans l'arène, le professeur annonçant avoir un autre exercice demain, bien plus intense.

Ainsi, une liste devant lui, Yamato demande à ce que les combattants se placent devant lui, rappelant que cela devait être fait sérieusement et qu'il nommerait pour ceux qui en sont incapables.

Différent de l'année dernière, par le fait des nouveaux élèves, les anciens ne montrent rien de nouveau, du moins aux yeux du blond.

Ino affronte une autre fille, de son groupe, qui aura beau faire tout son possible, ne pourra rivaliser avec sa vitesse et ses prises, révélateur d'un Taijutsu basique, proche du Judoka, mais aussi qu'il n'est pas dans la nature d'Ino d'aller au contact.

Shino et Kiba seront les suivants à devenir intéressant. L'enfant à lunette reste froid face à un Kiba agressif et enragé, accompagné par son chien, Akamaru, que personne ne relève avoir un pelage différent depuis quelques mois. Par ce combo de rage et d'agressivité, Shino se retrouve envahit et doit sortir s'il ne veut pas être blessé.

« _Le bon toutou s'est transformé en Loup._ » Est la seule pensée du blond sur le changement du châtain, là où tous les autres hormis deux, trois sont inquiètes, commençant à penser qu'il devenait comme lui.

Shikamaru et Chôji, intéressant le blond par le pacifisme du plus enveloppé, se révèle être un « combat » que de nom, aucun y mettant les formes, abrégé par un Shikamaru qui se laisse frapper et tomber hors du ring express.

Après que les volontaire soient passé, le châtain adulte du prendre le reste pour choisir les future combat, faisant passé quelque élèves sans intérêt au blond, avant de créer la surprise totale quand, Hinata et Sasuke sont choisis en adversaire.

Tous pensèrent revoir un combat Naruto-Sasuke, mais en se souvenant de l'accident de l'année dernière et savant que ses deux-là sont ingérables ensemble, Yamato préféra choisir Hinata, cela lui permettant de voir les vrais résultats de l'entraînement du blond.

Sasuke se place assez lentement, ne lançant pas de regard à la brune, tremblante d'appréhension à l'extérieur, avant d'entendre le blond lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Devenant immobile, un sourire apparaît sur son visage et qu'elle se précipite presque dans le cercle.

Chacun placé dans son coin, les adversaires attendent le top.

Déclenché, Sasuke se jette sur la brune, montrant clairement une vitesse bien supérieure ce que tous lui connaissaient, hormis Naruto, qui reconnaît le Sasuke des dimanches du temps de Shisui.

Enchaînant les coups à vive allure, l'Uchiwa ne laisse aucune occasion à la brune. Tous les deux bougent dans tous les sens, maîtrisant les limites du cercle.

Sasuke impressionne autant par ses attaques et techniques, qu'Hinata par ses esquives et défenses, n'ayant pas besoin de repousser physiquement Sasuke pour faire comprendre qu'elle peut le suivre sans problème.

Hinata, au début terrifié, Sasuke est un adversaire talentueux et a connu une sacrée évolution par rapport à leur dernier combat, mais passé la première impression, elle reconnaît ce combat plus facile. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle sait juste qu'elle tient le rythme et peut même aller plus vite que lui.

Si, les spectateurs lambda donnent tous Sasuke gagnant, celui-ci, Naruto, le professeur et Hinata savent qu'il n'en est rien.

Décidant d'un repli, le brun fait un saut en arrière, se mettant en garde, prêt à se défendre face à une attaque de la brune, qui ne fera rien de plus que se mettre droite, en garde en profitant du repos pour s'approcher du centre.

Serrant les dents, pris de rage, Sasuke va activer son Sharingan, décidant que s'il ne peut pas l'avoir au Taijutsu, il la pousserait hors du ring, pendant que, le corps détendu, Hinata révèle ses yeux veinés, attendant le brun qui lui fonce encore dessus.

L'échange ne va pas varier au précédemment, si ce n'est que Sasuke va se montrer moins offensif, cherchant juste à pousser la brune hors du ring, en prenant des postures qui l'obligent à reculer.

Au bord, se rendant compte qu'elle ne peut bouger, Hinata va tendre son corps en même temps que Sasuke a amorcé un direct puissant de la jambe droite, n'ayant pas peur de frapper sa garde pour la repousser.

D'un mouvement fluide, Hinata va l'esquiver avec aisance en tournant sur elle-même, ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle frappe, avec la précision d'une abeille et la vitesse d'un papillon, les tenketsu de sa jambe tendue en s'approchant pour finir par frapper son thorax d'un puissant direct du poing.

Le visage gravé par la douleur, Sasuke a le souffle coupée, tombant à la renverse pour finir raide, yeux grand ouvert.

Officiant de chant victorieux, les hurlements et cris de terreur des filles accompagnent Hinata quittant le terrain pour rejoindre son amour avec empressement après que le professeur ait confirmé sa victoire, vérifiant l'état du brun.

\- Félicitations Hinata. Tu t'es vengé.

Le sourire simple et la voix calme du blond, sont pour Hinata digne d'une fête dans son corps, rougissant ouvertement en fuyant son regard, rêvant qu'il lui donne sa récompense maintenant, mais aussi terrifié qu'il le fasse devant tous.

Voyant Sakura, le visage choqué, elle va doucement s'approcher d'elle, remplit de regret.

\- Je suis désolé Sakura… Je sais que-

Elle se coupe, sursautant, quand la main de la rose se pose sur son épaule, doucement.

\- Bravo Hinata. Tu as assuré. Fait Sakura en forçant un sourire.

« _Je te promets que ça, tu me le payeras. Je prendrais mon temps, mais tu me payeras d'avoir touché à_ _ **mon**_ _Sasuke !_ »

Laissant son for-intérieur dire et menacer en air, se trouvant dans une position impossible à prendre, elle va se rassurer en apprenant, du châtain, que Sasuke est juste évanoui.

Combats repris avec calme, il vient celui de Sakura contre une de ses anciennes amies, blonde aux longs cheveux, maquillée encore plus qu'Ino, donnant raison à Naruto en trouvant qu'elle fait Kunoichi de la luxure.

Placé toutes les deux dans leur coin, la jeune pousse se mettra en garde, ayant une position sûre, bougeant légèrement ses membres pour s'assurer de leur mobilité.

\- Arrête de te la jouer sale traitresse ! Tu penses vraiment qu'une intellectuelle comme toi sera capable de me battre ? On n'est pas en classe là, tu vas vraiment te faire mal. Fait-elle d'une voix grave, tel un crapaud.

Sakura va regarder cette fille dans les yeux, ne montrant aucun sentiment, tant elle est perturbée par ses mots, ne comprenant pas son chemin de pensée sur le moment, avant de finalement se concentrer sur le combat quand elle entend l'arbitre demander si elles sont prêtes.

\- Tu es misérable et une sale traîtresse. Je vais te remettre à ta place vite fait.

Ses mots sont encouragés par nombre d'élèves, dont la totalité de son ancien groupe ; hormis Ino, silencieuse ; révélateur de tous, ils pensent d'elle.

Le top est donné en même temps que le corps de Sakura est tendu.

« _Bande d'enfoirés !_ »

Tel un ressort, elle se projette sur la fille, qui n'a pas le temps de se mettre en garde que déjà la rose lui a collé sa genouillère dans le visage, volant et tombant à la renverse hors du ring pendant que la méprisée se remet droite, sous les yeux écarquillés et surpris de tous.

Un hurlement strident se fait, venant de la batracienne, qui va pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en se mettant les mains sur le visage en sang, tournant sur elle-même, surpassant le professeur qui annonce le résultat et se dirige vers elle.

Séparant la masse qui s'est créée, Yamato retire les mains en lui demandant de se calmer. En voyant le résultat, les plus proches et lui seront surpris, certain émettant des cris de terreur, d'autres détournant le visage, en voyant tous son visage recouvert de son sang, son nez ouvert.

\- Restez tous ici, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie pour des premiers soins.

\- C'est grave, monsieur ? Demande une fille, proche de la victime, vraiment inquiète.

\- Nullement. C'est violent visuellement, mais cela ne semble pas être grave.

Dénigrant les plaintes de la fille sur l'horrible douleur qu'elle ressent, prouvant qu'elle a encore l'énergie de hurler, le châtain, handicapé, la fait se relever et tenir à lui, n'ayant aucun mal à ne la supporter en plus de sa douleur.

Seul sur le terrain, tous les élèves se tourner vers Sakura, qui boite en direction du banc, n'arrivant pas à tenir droite, inquiétant Hinata, qui se précipite à elle.

\- Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ? Demande la brune en la soutenant.

\- Je n'en sais rien...

La réponse de la rose, serrant les dents, suffit pour que la brune se mette à genoux en lui servant de support.

Répondant à la demande, Sakura lève sa jambe droite en air, fermant les yeux en bénissant que Sasuke soit K.O., ne la voyant pas, ainsi, salit par la douleur, le visage marqué de larmes.

Se faisant retiré son protège-genou, celui-ci est jeté loin en émettant un bruit sourd, attirant le regard pour révéler aux autres élèves un poids de cinq kilos.

\- Espèce de salope !

La fille, qui était inquiète, se précipite sur le groupe de deux, se faisant arrêter par Ino, plus proche, lui demandant de se calmer.

\- Me calmer?! Cette sale pute a défiguré mon amie en la frappant à coup de poids ! Elle a triché ! Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Se dégageant, l'enragée se précipite pour prendre le poids en main et courir sur une Sakura qui n'a que le temps de tourner le regard larmoyant vers elle, n'ayant pas le temps de se protéger.

\- Tu vas voir connasse, ce que ça fait !

Se jetant tous sur elle, voulant empêcher l'irréparable, Naruto est plus rapide, lui saisissant le poignet en frappant l'arrière de son genou d'un coup de pied, lui pliant violemment ; à sa grande chance, ayant prévu de lui retourner ; sa seconde main strangule sa gorge, lui faisant perdre son souffle en la fixant dans les yeux une seconde.

Une seconde, c'est court, mais c'est largement assez pour que le bleu passe au rouge et se transforme en fente. Suffisant, pour qu'il grave l'image de la menace démoniaque. Pour redevenir originel quand il la lâche. C'est même plus qu'il faut à la fille pour fuir à toutes jambes vers le bâtiment, hurlant de terreur.

Lançant un regard au reste de l'assemblée, sa voix grave sonne à leur oreille.

\- On va faire simple. Ceux qui pensent qu'elle a triché, vous allez vous plaindre à Tenzo, qu'il vous envoie chier à ma place. Ceux qu'ils pensent à se venger, je leur fais regretter de ne pas avoir subi la « tricherie » de Sakura.

Aucun ne va bouger pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata fasse sonner sa voix en annonçant à la rose, en rangeant sa crème apaisante, de ne pas trop forcer sur sa jambe, sous peine de réveiller une douleur, qui a déjà disparu pour elle, remplacée par la surprise de s'être fait protéger et défendre par le démon, n'ayant jamais eu pour lui que le rôle de spectatrice, accompagnatrice.

* * *

 _\- Vous êtes assez charmante. Je comprends qu'il vous trouve à son goût…_

 _N'ayant pas le temps de dire quelque chose, la prêtresse ne peut qu'écarquiller les yeux à la suite de la Reine des contrées lointaines, ayant une voix froide, en opposition à son apparence mignonne._

 _\- Mais il est à moi. Si je surprends un regard ou un geste déplacé. Je vous arrache les yeux…_

 _Tournant le regard, un sourire va apparaître sur le plus jeune visage, qui s'illumine d'une lumière froide et sans vie._

 _\- Mon mari ! Ne laisse donc point ta reine seule ! Je ne suis point objet qu'on pose pour récupérer à sa guise._

 _Suivant le jeune corps s'approcher du flamboyant, la prêtresse rose va voir son visage devenir plus bestial et ses yeux verts se remplir d'une soif de sang._

 _« Si tu savais ce qu'il se passe le soir, je suis certaine que tu ne seras plus toute jouasse. »_

* * *

 _Petit échange secret entre la Reine lointaine et la prêtresse. Konoha._


	35. Les hostilités commencent

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Comme dis précédemment, je viens donc de corrigé le 42 et pense m'arrêter au 49 [chuuuuuuuuuuttttttttt... Ah on frape à a porte... Oui.  
Salut, c'est ton toi qui va poster ce chapitre. C juste pour te dire de fermer ta gueule, car, maintenant, tu as plein de boulot^^]… Bref, je relance la question. Voulez-vous que je fasse quelque chose pour les 1 ans ?

 _Réponse review_

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XXXV : Les hostilités commence.

Au retour du professeur, accompagné par la fille qui a fui, Yamato rassure les élèves inquiets en annonçant que la « victime » a seulement le nez cassé et des dents en moins. Bien vite, les élèves lui racontent la « tricherie » de Sakura, qu'il connaissait déjà de la fille, en même temps qu'elle lui a raconté la tentative d'homicide de Naruto.

Prenante nouvelle sur ce point, Naruto avoue, ouvertement, avoir terrifié cet être qui se cache dans le dos de l'adulte, justifiant qu'elle a voulu frapper Sakura avec le poids en profitant qu'elle soit sans défense.

Le soupir est fait à cette nouvelle et preuve d'une colère et déception pour toute la classe, leur faisant leçon sur le fait qu'il leur faisant confiance en leur rappelant la cohésion du groupe.

Écoutant, la tête baissée, la classe va se retrouver plus solidifiée qu'à son départ, ne voulant pas décevoir cet homme au regard terrifiant, qui les a toujours considérés comme des Shinobi capable, ne voulant plus être infantilisé, comme ce que ressent Naruto depuis plus d'un an.

\- Pour ce qui est de cette affaire, Sakura, je suis d'accord sur le principe que c'est bel et bien une stratégie fourbe et serait être considère comme tricherie.

La rose baisse le regard, sentant sur elle le regard de la classe et la satisfaction qu'ils ressentent de la voir ainsi.

\- Depuis quand t'es devenue assez stupide, Tenzo ?

Tous, y compris le concerner, sursaute en entendant le blond faire sonner sa voix. Avant que le châtain puise dire quelque chose, le blond enchaîne.

-« Tricherie » ? Depuis quand il y a des règles dans un combat ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'ils utilisent des armes et du Ninjutsu. Sakura n'a fait aucune de ses choses. Elle porte des poids d'entraînement, qui la ralentissent. Le fait que cette conne... Oui « conne »... Baisse sa garde ouvertement en combat est preuve de stupidité. Qu'il y aurait eu le poids, ou non, Sakura lui aurait collé son genou dans le nez et le résultat aurait été le même...

Restant calme, le châtain regard le blond s'agiter à défendre la rose, qui reste surprise, yeux grands ouverts sur lui, le voyant prendre une fausse voix triste.

\- Ah si ! Elle n'aurait pas été défigurée. C'est connu, dehors, dans un combat, on ne risque pas sa vie et revenir défigurer, ou blesser si gravement qu'on est obligé de changer de vie...

Sursautant faussement en faisant une grimace tout aussi fausse de réflexion.

\- C'est bizarre. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un...

\- Avant que tu continues et te mettre dans une situation compliquée. Je vais t'arrêter pour signaler que j'ai dit « sur le principe ». Sakura, aurait, normalement, due retirer ses poids avant le combat, le cachant s'il faut. Seulement, pour les raisons que tu as citées, me précédant le fait que j'ai annoncé le combat et répéter plusieurs fois l'important de ne jamais baisser sa garde. Que ses examens sont les derniers blancs et doivent donner le ton de votre future vie je vais accepter ta victoire Sakura, mais, je note que tu l'as obtenu de manière fourbe.

La rose va doucement hocher la tête devant le regard du professeur, restant assis sur le banc, la brune Hyûga et Naruto se mettant à ses côtés en laissant le professeur continuer les combats.

Prise de rougeur en lançant plusieurs regards au blond, elle va doucement déglutir avant de se lancer.

\- Merci...

Regard concentré sur les combats, le blond répond d'une voix nonchalante.

\- Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait, mais pour le principe. Tenzo n'avait aucun droit de te faire une leçon sur la tricherie, lui qui, ayant fait partie de l'Anbu, connaît la réalité du combat, en étant même une victime et preuve de leur brutalité.

Restant silencieuse, la plus vieille hoche la tête, soupirant. Son regard fini sur le brun immobile à terre, qui se repose.

« _M'aurait-il défendu, lui, si jamais on était ensemble ?_ »

 **xxx**

Le lendemain, dernier jour d'examen, le professeur réuni tout le monde dans la cour pour expliquer qu'il sera porté sur l'esprit d'équipe.

Curieux, les élèves se font expliquer qu'ils seront mis par quatre ; le nombre total de la classe en étant un multiple ; où chacun se verra remettre un foulard devant saisir ceux des autres.

\- Monsieur. C'est impossible à faire avec Naruto... Je veux dire, il est trop fort.

Rejoint par plusieurs échos, le professeur, calme, va leur répondre, ayant prévu cet argument.

\- Cet exercice n'a pas pour but de voir le nombre de foulards que vous aurez, mais votre cohérence de groupe. Vous pourriez réussir à avoir tous les foulards et échoué pour ne pas avoir agi en équipe. Par ailleurs, Naruto, toute goutte de sang versé est disqualifiante.

Le concerné ; allongé sur le banc, bronzant - Hinata et Sakura pas loin de lui - ne va pas répondre à sa remarque, ce qui ne fait pas réagir le professeur, qui demande aux élèves de faire leur groupe.

Comme attendus, les amis se réunissent sans se poser de question stratégique et beaucoup demandèrent au brun Uchiwa - remis de ses blessures physiques et en instance de régénération pour sa fierté - de venir avec eux, se voyant refuser par un regard sombre, ne voyant pas d'intérêt à être avec les faibles, même si cela signifie finir dans le groupe du blond, déjà formé naturellement.

Placé dans tout le terrain, le professeur rappelle les règles : pas de sang, foulard perdu égale mort et jugement uniquement sur la cohérence du groupe. Annonçant laisser quelques minutes pour que chacun fasse stratégie.

Tous vont de leur discussion et plans, visant les plus faibles et évitant Naruto, le fuyant. Le groupe du blond sera le seul à ne pas avoir de stratégie, n'arrivant même pas à s'entendre sur le rôle de chef, que Sasuke veut prendre.

\- Hors de question que je te suive. Crache-t-il en direction du blond.

\- Certain ?

Se faisant hurler l'affirmation, le démon regarde les deux filles, lisant dans leur regard leur hésitation et impossibilité à tranchée, chacune prête à suivre l'un des deux, tout en obéissant à l'autre.

Le top pour l'épreuve est donné, Naruto se projette et frappe avec puissance le visage du brun, tombant à terre, surpris.

\- Hinata ! Appelle-t-il d'une voix grave en la regardant.

Pas besoin de plus que déjà la pâle se jette sur le brun pour le paralysé au sol.

\- Sakura ! Guette !

Voulant la regarder dans les yeux, le révolutionnaire va voir la rose fixe sur le brun qui se fait immobiliser par la Hyûga.

\- Sakura ! Hurle-t-il d'une voix imposante.

Le corps électrifié de peur, la rose tourne le regard dans les yeux bleus, qui l'hypnotisent et vite la faire réagir, sautant en avant en surveillant le reste des élèves, en position de garde.

Principalement tous les élèves ont le regard sur eux, surpris par l'acte du blond, certain en profitant plus que d'autres pour prendre des foulards, déclenchant le début de l'examen.

Sans le voir, la rose entend le blond parler, d'une voix calme, à ce qu'elle devine Sasuke.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ta putain de fierté. Tu ne connais aucune de nos capacités et tu es surtout tellement pris dans ta rage de ne pas avoir assuré hier que tu vas faire que des conneries, n'ayant jamais géré une équipe. Donc... Soit tu nous suis. Soit je te l'arrache...

« _Si jamais tu fais ça connard. Je t'arrache le tien !_ »

Déglutissant, le poing presque serré, la rose va se tendre en sentant un index et majeur dans son dos, la voix timide résonnant à son oreille.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Sakura, mais Naruto est certain que tu vas faire une bêtise... Si le pire devait arriver... Il se trompe ?

La fin de la voix se fait plus grave, menaçant, redevant comme quand elle l'a attaqué dans les toilettes.

Reprise d'un autre déglutissement, elle va rapidement hocher la tête, se sachant ne pas être en position de tenir un combat.

\- Hinata. Sasuke a retrouvé la raison.

Les doigts disparaissent du dos rose, la détendant légèrement en fermant un peu les yeux, sursautant quand une pichenette frappe son oreille.

\- Fais le guet. Pas dodo ! Crache la voix claire.

\- Pardon. Fait-elle rapidement en se remettant en garde, se frottant l'oreille en même temps que le blond se place à ses côtés.

Quelques secondes après, ils sont rejoints par les deux bruns du groupe.

\- Ton plan ? Crache Sasuke à un Naruto calme.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demande le blond en un sourire, déconcertant le groupe.

\- Naruto. On n'a pas le temps de jouer. Répond avec véhémence Sasuke.

\- On a toujours le temps. Pour cette épreuve, c'est Sakura qui nous dirige.

Des onomatopées de surprise répondent à sa remarque.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Elle n'est en rien capable de nous diriger. Elle n'a même pas un niveau acceptable. Crache-t-il le brun avec rage, le Sharingan d'activé sur le blond.

Baissant la tête de honte, les mots du brun se plantant dans le corps de l'ainée, tel mille couteaux, détruisant son excitation de faire équipe avec lui.

L'entendant perdre son souffle, c'est avec surpris qu'elle tourne le regard pour le voir genoux à terre, plié en deux, les deux mains sur son ventre.

\- Ton plan ? Demande le blond, qui, comme Hinata, regarde au loin, replaçant son bras le long du corps.

Pris au dépourvu, elle va vite bégayer, perdant ses moyens devant la pression, avant de se calmer en sentant une main sur son épaule. Tournant le regard, elle tombe sur la brune souriante, qui lui fait comprendre qu'elle a confiance en elle.

\- Tu es capable. Suit la voix claire, angélique, du blond.

Les yeux écarquillés, les tremblements s'arrêtent dans le corps rose, se détendant et hochant la tête.

« _Ils me font confiance ! Je suis capable... Oui... Je suis capable !_ »

\- Naruto devant. Tu charges et disperses. Hinata, tu immobilises et me protèges pendant que je prends les foulards.

\- Et Sasuke ? Demande l'ange, innocemment.

Le concerné est encore à terre, dans la douleur, déplaisant à la rose, mais qui va vite redevenir froide.

« _25e clause du code des Shinobis. « Un Shinobi ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments. En aucune conséquence. La mission passe avant tout. »._ _Actuellement_ _,_ _Sasuke_ _est de profil instable et_ _ingérable_ _._ _Naruto_ _l'a remis, pour la deuxième fois d'affilée en moins de deux minutes, à sa place..._ »

Voyant l'Uchiwa se relever avec rage, le Sharingan, remplit de haine pour le blond et le reste de l'équipe.

\- Sasuke, tu charges en avant. Nous suivrons à ton passage. Ne t'éloigne pas, sous peine de ne pouvoir être soutenu.

Crachant à terre, en toisant la rose, Sasuke saute sur l'occasion de les fuir, attaquant les plus proches, telle une bête enragée, voulant exploser tout ce qui lui passe sous la main.

Sakura donne le top, attaquant ceux que Sasuke a détruits, ou rendu confus, frappant sans s'occuper des foulards.

« _Excellent_ _Sakura_ _. Profiter de la rage de_ _Sasuke_ _et du fait que personne ne se méfie de lui, pour rendre l'équipe confuse. Tu fais même en sort que_ _Naruto_ _n'est pas à combattre, évitant les accidents, celui-ci n'ayant qu'a ramassé les victimes, prenant leur foulard,_ _ou,_ _si résistance, les projeter sur Hinata, qui te protège, pour qu'elle les immobilise de son Byakugan, te permettant de ramasser les foulards._ »

Notant dans son cahier ses résultats, Yamato va prendre un petit sourire satisfait, avant de tourner le regard sur le blond, pour être plus sérieux.

« _Juste un_ _mois que lui et_ _Sakura_ _sont réunis et il a_ _déjà su_ _percevoir ce que trois ans_ _m'ont_ _étés impossibles... Orochimaru a vraiment déteint sur toi._ »

 **xxx**

L'examen finit, l'équipe de la rose ayant eu le plus de foulard, sans surprise, s'en sortant avec une bonne note, mais elle ne fut pas la seule, la menace de cette équipe ayant révélée les esprits tactiles dans la classe :

Tel Shikamaru, qui dirigeait Chôji et Ino ; ensemble parce que leurs pères l'étaient ; jusqu'à être les derniers à devoir être éliminé, où, sans hésitation, ils ont abandonnée, ne pouvant pas leur faire face.

« _Mieux vaut le suicide que le risque de révéler des informations._ » A-t-il justifié, ce que le professeur comprend et a accepté.

Shino en un bon aussi, ayant su gérer Kiba et le reste de son équipe, de manière pédagogue et froide. Donnant ses ordres de fuite et, suicide, si jamais lui et Kiba n'arrivait pas à arrêter Sasuke, quand venue leur tour.

D'ailleurs, se sacrifiant, quand Kiba et Shino « tuèrent » Sasuke, la rose n'eut aucun mal à remplacer l'Uchiwa par Naruto, même si Yamato aura remarqué sa petite gêne à la perte du brun, le blond l'ayant appelé pour la reconcentrer.

Se faisant tous féliciter, les élèves eurent le plaisir d'apprendre qu'il avait le reste de la journée libre, permettant à tous de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer et sortir l'après-midi pour les plus téméraires.

 **xxx**

La nuit de dimanche est déjà bien amorcée, Konoha dormant majoritairement, ou occupant les rues, mais le chef de clan Hyûga et son père, l'ancien des Hyûga, sont encore en pleine bataille.

Hiashi, marchant d'un pas rapide, tourne en rond dans la salle du conseil, sous le regard de son père, qui reste silencieux.

\- Vous êtes ridicule père ! Hinata fait d'énormes progrès et a atteint ce niveau, justement parce que je l'entraîne.

\- Les villageois jasent, mon fils. Ils sont formels et cela est bien confirmé. Ta fille s'entraîne avec le démon renard depuis deux mois.

S'arrêtant dans sa marche, le plus jeune fait face à son père, sans crainte.

\- Très bien. Supposons. Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Elle a fait d'énormes progrès et dépasse de loin le niveau que j'avais à son époque.

\- Sauf que cela n'est pas digne, mon fils. Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait d'elle le futur chef de clan, mais ce... Monstre ! Je refuse de laisse l'avenir de mon clan à cette monstruosité.

Marchant d'un pas lourd en direction de son père, la main levée, le tourmenté l'abat sur la table, renversant le thé et les tasses s'y trouvant sous l'effondrement du meuble.

\- J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas de votre petite-fille, dont vous venez de parler.

Le père, de par son éducation et leurs statuts respectifs, ne doute pas que son fils se soit retenu au dernier moment par principe, mais qu'il ne refera pas deux fois la même erreur, préférant le silence que mentir, ce qui permet au père de replonger dans ses doutes.

\- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ton enfant n'est plus une Hyûga, mais une Uzumaki et je ne lui donne pas longtemps avec cette fréquentation.

\- Les sentiments de ma fille n'ont rien à voir avec notre affaire ! J'ai promis, sur la tombe de ma femme, de ne plus la juger dessus et je vous interdis... Oui, interdis ! ... De l'amener sur le tapis. Ma fille est, certes, influençable par Uzumaki, mais c'est par mon éducation qu'elle mènera le clan à sa Grandeur.

\- Elle nous amènera plutôt le malheur ! Le clan est agité. Penses-tu que ton statut te protège des corbeaux ? Tous n'hésitent pas à mettre en doute ton éducation !

Hiashi lance un regard ensanglantant vers lui.

\- Même vous, père ?

\- Oui, mon fils, même moi. Je suis celui qui prend toutes les remarques. Tous savent ta réaction quant à leur doute. Je t'en parle maintenant parce que je suis celui, sans doute, que tu écouteras le plus.

La phrase à peine terminée, le père n'a pas le temps qu'écarquiller les yeux qu'il se retrouve à traverser le mur proche, dos au sol du couloir, immobile.

Attirant les onomatopées des serviteurs, certains font quelques pas inquiets vers le vieil homme, avant de se stopper et reculer quand sort Hiashi par cette nouvelle ouverture, affichant un regard haineux.

\- Vous n'avez pas de boulot qui vous attend ?! Dégagez !

Plus aucune présence ne se fait dans les couloirs, les éventuels nouveaux venus se faisant stopper par les fuyards.

\- Quelle pitoyable image tu renvoies, mon fils ! Fait le vieil homme en se redressant.

Se jetant sur le faible corps, le jeune écrase l'ancien à terre, lui enserrant la gorge.

\- Des années ! Des années que je rêve de faire ça. De serrer cette main. De voir la vie quitter votre corps. Vous m'avez pris mon enfance... Mon frère... Aujourd'hui, vous ne me prendrez pas mes filles !

Se levant en jeter la tête contre le sol, le chef de clan marche d'un pas décidé et rapides, laissant, derrière lui, le vieil homme reprendre difficilement son souffle, se faisant aider par les plus proches corps, profitant du départ du prédateur.

Face à la porte de la chambre de sa fille, Hiashi soupire, perdu.

Il veut se calmer, ne plus afficher ce visage froid et enragé qu'elle lui connaît. Rentrer doucement. La regarder dormir. La prendre dans ses bras. Lui dire qu'il l'aime et qu'elle est son trésor. Chercher son pardon. Lui dire qu'il la soutiendra à partir de maintenant.

Les mots se bousculent tellement dans son esprit, que les larmes vont commencer à monter, ouvrant la porte à ses sentiments, qu'il avait fermés depuis la mort de sa femme, ayant pensé chef de clan, ayant espéré continuer comme si de rien n'était, ne se rendant compte que maintenant qu'il est allé trop loin.

\- Pardonne-moi... Chérie. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi stupide ? ...

Inspirant en s'essuyant les yeux, il ouvre la porte pour la refermer en douceur, n'ayant pas besoin de son Byakugan pour naviguer dans cette chambre, faiblement éclairée par la fenêtre ouverte.

Ayant d'abord pensé que c'était la chaleur lourde qui l'avait poussé à faire ainsi, le souvenir de la tentative d'enlèvement, il y a cinq ans ; l' « Incident des Hyûga » ; le fait se précipiter devant le lit pour le trouver défait, avec l'absence du jeune corps.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, se précipitant pour donner l'alerte, sonnant tous les Hyûga-gardent présents, qui partirent vite à sa recherche en transmettant l'alerte, traversant le village dans tous les sens.

\- Que ce passe-t-il, Hiashi ?!

Le père, visiblement inquiet de voir son fils aussi inquiet, va se décomposer en apprenant la nouvelle.

\- Il faut la retrouver immédiatement avant que les secrets de notre clan soient volés ! Je vais prévenir le Hokage !

Étant père avant d'être chef de clan, Hiashi va se précipiter dans la chambre de sa seconde fille, la réveillant en sursaut, paniquée, surprise de voir son père se jeter sur elle et être prise dans ses bras puissants, l'entendant l'appeler plusieurs fois, caressant son dos, se rassurant de la sentir contre lui.

\- Père ?

\- Ce n'est rien ma puce. J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, elle voit le père s'éloigner d'elle pour se diriger à sa fenêtre, s'assurant qu'elle est bien fermée, lui interdisant de l'ouvrir, n'ayant pas tête à penser qu'elle est trop petite pour pouvoir le faire, sortant de sa chambre en lui demandant de se rendormir, fermant la porte en vitesse.

Complètement réveillé, tournant le regard autour d'elle, elle va pourtant obéir, fermant les yeux en tentant d'ignorer les cris et l'agitation autour, qui sont dus à « des trucs de grandes personnes, qu'elle ne comprend pas, de toute façon », serrant fort son doudou ; une énorme peluche en forme de renard.

\- Ils sont bizarres les adultes, Kyubig... Moi, jamais je serais comme ça.

Se berçant des souvenirs de sa journée avec sa sœur et Naruto dans la forêt, avec les animaux qui l'ont pris pour princesse, Hanabi va finir par retrouver le sommeil.

 **xxx**

Une heure est passée, depuis que l'alerte a été donnée. Les Anbus courent dans tout le village et les Uchiwa, ayant déjà analysé la chambre de la disparue, prennent les témoignages des Hyûga autour, récoltant chou blanc.

Hiashi se trouve avec Fugaku et l'Hokage, parlant entre eux loin de la masse et des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Comment, c'est possible ? Depuis ce qui est arrivé... La tempête... La garde a été doublée et sa chambre surveillée... Quand cette histoire sera réglée...

Affichant une colère froide, il va se calmer quand la vieille main de l'Hokage, se pose sur son épaule, attirant son attention.

\- Je sais que cela est dur pour vous, mais ne vous en voulez pas autant. Qui que cela puisse être, il ne s'en tirera pas à aussi bon compte.

Hochant la tête, soupirant pour se calmer, il tourne le regard vers Fugaku, qui attend en silence.

\- Sachez que je compatis. Je ne suis pas dans votre situation, mais rien que l'imaginer m'est insupportable...

Récoltant un hochement, preuve qu'Hiashi le remercie pour sa tentative de lui remonter le moral, il continue de sa voix froide et sérieuse.

\- Je dois vous poser une série de questions. Essayer de réfléchir posément avant de répondre. Est-ce que vous avez remarqué des changements, ses derniers temps, autour du clan ?

\- Aucun. Les rapports de mes gardes m'ont aussi assuré la même chose. Cela était tellement calme, qu'on me prenait pour un paranoïaque au sein du clan.

Durant cette dernière heure, Hiashi a prouvé que ce n'est plus un chef de clan, mais bien un père inquiet à qui l'on parle, n'étonnant plus son entourage par cette personnalité qu'on ne lui connaît pas.

\- Très bien. Selon le planning, donné par vos serviteurs, ainsi que vous me l'avez confirmé, votre fille s'est couchée à dix heures du soir. Vous êtes entré dans sa chambre, il y a une heure. Cela signifie que, si l'enlèvement s'est passé dans les premières minutes, ils n'ont une avance que de deux heures sur nous.

La voix analytique se fait enchaîner par une paniquée.

\- C'est horrible ! C'est largement assez pour fuir le village.

L'Hokage, répondant avant le chef de police, rassure le père, perdu.

\- De jour seulement et encore, devant passé par des coins dessert et ne pas donner l'alerte. Or, de nuit, les portes sont fermées, personne ne rentre, ni sort, sans permission et la garde est doublée dans ses instants.

\- Excusez-moi, Hokage, mais Uzumaki Naruto a bien réussi à fuir de nuit et à la vue de tous !

Crachant ses mots avec inquiétude, il va se rendre compte, après coup, de leur portée, s'excusant rapidement en se sentant bête.

\- Nullement besoin, ce n'est rien. En effet, nous avons été ridicules durant ce moment et justement, parce que nous avons vu la faille, j'ai moi-même ordonné à ce que la nuit devienne une zone infranchissable. Et puis, Naruto connaît le village et comment échapper à la surveillance des gens...

Un silence lourd se pose à la fin de la phrase, deux paires des yeux se tournant vers ceux de l'Uchiwa, qui va rester silencieux et sur ses positions.

\- ... Yashiro ! Convoque l'Uchiwa froidement en tenant le regard.

Le concerné ouvre la porte en vitesse, s'agenouillant devant les trois grands chefs.

\- Va chez moi et demande à faire venir ici Uzumaki Naruto.

S'agenouillant, en une onomatopée, il referme la porte en courant accomplir son ordre.

\- Il est dans la chambre de mon jeune fils. Il dort depuis trois heures. Ajoute l'Uchiwa aux deux autres.

Hochant la tête ensemble, ils ne quittent des yeux l'Uchiwa, ni ne changent leur regard.

\- Je peux vous garantir, que je l'aurais su, si Naruto-

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup, le coupant, pour révéler Itachi, en sueur.

\- Naruto a fui !

 **Xxx**

Au loin, dans la forêt de Konoha, Naruto est installé contre l'arbre que lui et les filles Hyûga ont occupé durant toute la journée.

Cette journée fut des passionnante pour le blond, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, s'est beaucoup amusé avec Hanabi, espérant qu'elle en tirera de bon souvenir, surtout avec les animaux qui lui ont fait cérémonie.

Le regard fixe, admiratif, jouant un petit air calme avec une feuille devant la bouche, il encourage, autant qu'il est encouragé, la raison de son retour dans ce lieu.

Hinata, au milieu du lac, bougeant, dansant, avec la lenteur et splendeur d'une Charites.

S'attirant les regards des êtres de la nuit et surnaturel ; loin de vouloir se l'accaparer, l'observant, terrifiés qu'elle s'arrête ; sa peau blanche se reflétant par les rayons de la lune, accentuant son élévation dans ce nouveau monde offert.

Quoique ses yeux regard avec précision ses mouvements, Naruto est incapable d'expliquer, de se souvenir, des mouvements déjà réalisés, comprenant que ce spectacle est unique et ne serait être connu une fois finie.

Tel un Pan, le démon la fait danser de son sifflement simple, mais accompagnant à la perfection l'ambiance de la forêt, se faisant séduire et inviter par cet être luisant, de par des mouvements simples, sans pour autant lui tenir rigueur de son immobilité.

Revenue ici à sa demande, il se trouve satisfait de la voir s'épanouir dans cette danse, ne regrettant pas de lui avoir préparé cette mixture hallucinogène, avec les plantes autour, sans lui en avoir dit un mot de leur effet, ayant été surpris quand elle a demandé qu'il la regarde danser sur l'eau en se déshabillant devant lui.

Normalement, au temps déjà passé, l'effet des plantes est dissipé, lui étant clair qu'Hinata continue la danse pour chercher à s'échapper de sa réalité, voulant atteindre la porte qui la sépare du surnaturel.

L'accompagnant dans ses mouvements, l'eau du lac s'agite sous ses commandes, l'entourant d'un tourbillon sans la toucher, devenant un ruban fluide, accentuant sa splendeur, au point où Naruto s'arrêta, à peine cinq secondes, de siffler tant le souffle lui manquait, se reprenant bien vite quand il a senti que cela la perturbait, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses mouvements, ayant prévu de les rouvrir quelques secondes après.

Sentant ses lèvres s'humidifier, il les rouvre doucement, voyant Hinata reculer la tête, les yeux s'ouvrant en lui souriant. D'un geste fluide, le ruban l'entoure et emprisonne en douceur, l'obligeant à se lever et marché vers l'eau, lentement, terrifié de briser le spectacle autour.

Ayant appris à Hinata, marché sur l'eau lui est aussi basique que sur un arbre, pourtant, en cet instant, Naruto n'a jamais autant l'impression d'être un amateur devant quelqu'un.

Là où Hinata flotte sur l'eau, ne dérangeant nullement sa stabilité, planant, il est un éléphant, imposant sa présence à cette eau qui s'écarte de lui à chaque pas.

Ne dérangeant nullement la nymphe, elle l'immobilise en plein milieu de l'eau, tournant autour de lui en des pas léger, frottant son ruban autour de son corps, s'approchant et reculant quand elle est à la limite de frôler Naruto, qui ne sait quoi faire, son esprit emprisonné d'un corps immobile, tremblant d'excitation et heureux de pouvoir admirer, de plus près, cet être surnaturel.

Son poignet se faisant saisir par le ruban aqueux, Naruto se retrouve le bras levé en même temps qu'Hinata tourne sur elle-même en des pas de danse, pour se caler contre son torse, cessant la danse et son contrôle sur l'eau pour se faire envelopper par le bras brûlant de son aimée, qui va sécher son corps et faire fuir la froideur qui l'a pris dans son immobilité, lui passant un manteau rouge qui l'envoûte, devenant à son tour la victime d'une créature surnaturelle, qui lui fait quitter la surface aqueuse et terrestre.

\- Je t'aime... Naruto.

Souriant à la voix qui s'endort dans ses bras, Naruto répond d'un geste plus câlin, la posant sur le sol quand elle est dans le pays des songes, près de ses affaires pour la rhabiller doucement, sans lorgner son sous-vêtement et son bandage à la poitrine, qui n'a pour but que cacher sa pudeur.

« _Bon, j'ai plus qu'à la poser dans sa chambre et rentrer discrètement. Vu l'heure, le réveil sonnera dans trois heures... Ce sera juste, mais pas impossible, je n'aurais qu'à dormir durant la récréation._ »

 **xxx**

Telle une ombre dans l'obscurité, le jeune corps traversa les bois et le village avec aisance, posant dans son lit une Hinata au sourire angélique, les yeux fermés dans un sommeil profond.

Souriant, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste avant de quitter sa chambre par la fenêtre, qu'il referme derrière lui. Naviguant dans les rues pour rentrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre, occupée avec Sasuke, aussi bruyant que l'air que devrait respirer le brun, il ne va pas lui manquer qu'il y a plusieurs souffles dans cette pièce.

N'ayant pas posé les deux pieds au sol, déjà il resaute par la fenêtre en évitant les ombres qui fondent sur lui, atterrissant sur le sol pour se faire aveugler par des lumières puissantes et le son de plusieurs personnes, qui donnent ses ordres, n'ayant le temps que de se protéger les yeux que toutes les silhouettes autour le plaque au sol, lui ordonnant l'immobilité pendant qu'il lui passe les menottes en le mettant à genoux, une cagoule se posant sur sa tête pour lui cacher tout ce qui l'entoure, cherchant à lui faire perdre ses repères. Pourtant, silencieux, se laissant relever, Naruto se sait emmener loin du manoir Uchiwa et qu'il n'y reviendra pas avant un bout de temps.

Dans les murs du manoir, l'observant à travers la fenêtre, Fugaku, l'Hokage et Hiashi restent silencieuse. Aucun n'a les mots pour cette situation.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, Fugaku. Fait l'Hokage, se voulant rassurant en connaissant les pensées du chef de clan.

Hochant la tête pour toute réponse, l'Uchiwa salue le chef du village, promettant de venir à son bureau demain pour finaliser cette histoire.

\- Merci de votre soutien et m'avoir rendu ma fille... J'aimerais aussi que vous remerciiez votre fils pour nous avoir mis sur la voie.

Réhochant la tête pour toute réponse, il lui fait la promesse de transmettre ses remerciements.

Le portail fermé, Fugaku va rester silencieux et immobile quelques secondes avant de serre le poing et traverser le mur de pierre à sa droite, son Sharingan aux formes de shuriken à trois lames, ayant un trou à la base de chaque lame et trois points suivants les suivants.

Soupirant, il regagnera sa chambre, donnant le signal à ses fils, de le laisser avec leur mère, en larme, détruite.

 **xxx**

\- L'expérience est un échec ! Naruto ne doit pas regagner la surface, je préconise même le dernier sous-sol.

\- Tu y vas fort Itachi. Commente l'Hokage.

Entouré par ses pères, l'adolescent reste droit, en plein milieu du bureau du chef de village, ayant perdu son air calme et nonchalant, habituel, pour poser des arguments et des faits, qui gagne, de par son comportement, en puissance.

\- Sauf votre respect, Hokage, c'est plutôt vous qui refusez la vérité ! Jiraya ! Shisui ! Moi-même ! Ma famille entière ! Même ma mère. Nous avons tous été là pour lui, nous avons souvent accepté ses crises de par son statut particulier. Un an est passé maintenant Hokage. Un an où cet accord pour sa libération a été lancé. Shisui disparu, vous avez décidé de lui retirer ses attaches et le résultat est là. On découvre, « que maintenant »...

Le ton se fait très accusateur sur la découverte, qui sait avoir été fait depuis des mois.

\- Qu'il a affaibli et presque brisé, le sceau qu'on lui a imposé depuis sa capture. Rendez-vous compte, que la seule chose qui empêchait le Kyūbi de sortir, de faire renaître Kitsune, n'a été que les effets secondaires du sceau sur le chakra démoniaque... De simples ballonnements, facilement calmés avec des médicaments qu'on trouve partout. Notre mère prenant cela pour des maux de ventre et indigestion difficile, lui donnant ceux-ci quand elle l'estimait nécessaire !... Excusez-moi d'avoir hurlé.

Il sort sans demander son reste, laissant derrière lui les adultes l'observer avec silence.

\- Veuillez l'excuser. La perte de Shisui l'a vraiment traumatisé.

Le senior hoche la tête pour toute réponse, servant le thé au père et au chef de l'Anbu aux cheveux gris.

\- Itachi m'a donné sa version. À vos messieurs.

Les deux concernés se jettent un regard rapide, étant dans l'incompréhension.

\- Vous êtes les derniers à avoir eu un œil sur lui. Avec Shisui mort, Itachi est, certes, le plus proche, mais il n'empêche que vous avez aussi le droit à la parole.

Fuyant le regard du vieil homme, la réponse se fait d'elle-même et provoque son soupir, se demandant comment cela peut être pire.

La porte résonnante va lui répondre, s'ouvrant avec sa permission, pour révéler un homme droit, avec une canne en bois, borgne, avançant calmement dans la pièce, pendant que la porte est tenue par un homme maqué, qui n'appartient pas à l'Anbu.

Jetant un regard vers les deux invités, restant silencieux, il attend calmement leur réaction.

\- Attendez-vous quelque chose, Shimura-sama ? Demande Fugaku avec calme, l'Anbu restant proche de l'Hokage.

\- Votre départ. Vous pensant homme de savoir, je n'attendais pas l'incompréhension.

\- Je l'avais bien deviné, mais je ne serais vous apprendre que nous sommes en pleins réunion.

Répondant avec calme et tact au borgne, aucun des deux ne va montrer d'agressivité envers l'autre, celle-ci étant complètement dissimulée.

\- Une réunion ? Et pourquoi l'Anbu est présent ?

\- Il sert de témoin.

\- « Témoin », donc vous êtes en procès de Naruto Uzumaki. Et on ne m'a même pas invité ?

\- Danzo. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de venir nous ennuyer. Je t'ai exclue du conseil et tu n'as plus rien à voir avec les affaires de Konoha. Donc, sauf si cela concerne une information de la Racine, ce qui serait surprenant quand on te connaît, je t'invite à repasser.

\- Oh, mais je suis bien là pour cette raison, mon ami. Une affaire qui concerne la Racine et que je décide de partage avec Konoha.

\- Sauf que nous sommes en plein conseil.

\- Permettez-moi, dans ce cas de l'écourter. Cela sera rapide.

\- Danzo-

\- Hiruzen. Tu peux me renvoyer autant que tu veux du conseil, voire même de tes affaires, il n'empêche que la Racine existe toujours et son pouvoir surpasse de loin tout conseil. Une décision qui a été faite lors de sa création.

Serrant les dents, soupirant longuement, Hiruzen boit son thé pour se détendre, Fugaku le regardant et attendant son ordre pour sortir, comme l'Anbu présent.

\- Très bien... Parle donc. Le conseil est représentatif des décisions futures sur Konoha.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Ce fameux changement d'ère. Je ne m'y ferai jamais. Enfin, je viens t'annoncer l'intégration à la Racine de Naruto Uzumaki...

\- Quoi ?! C'est-

Ignorant le chahut qu'il provoque et les questions, Danzo continue.

\- ... du clan Uzumaki et ceux, à effet immédiat. Les unités recrutant étant déjà en chemin et ne vont pas tarder à l'amener à notre basse.

\- Sur quel droit ?! Hurle l'Hokage en se levant précipitamment, soutenu par l'Uchiwa, l'Anbu étant sur ses gardes.

\- Celui que tu m'as donné...

Avant que Sarutobi pose une question, il se fait couper par un claquement de doigts du borgne, le masqué lui donnant un dossier scellé.

\- Comme dit dans les règles originelles, la Racine a le droit de demander à tous les clans, hormis les fondamentaux, des recrues pour la Racine. Les Uzumaki étaient proches des Senju, mais n'ai pas un clan fondamental.

\- Naruto est trop jeune pour être recruté ! Crache l'Anbu, en un réflexe.

Sans relever l'irrespect dont il a fait preuve, Danzo répond avec calme et sérieux, son ton ne connaissant aucune variation.

\- Tout enfant rentrant à l'académie est acte à rentrer à la Racine ; nous recrutons même des enfants qui font leurs premières rentrer.

Poing serré, l'Hokage reste sur ses gardes, cherchant une défense solide, pendant que Fugaku attaque à son tour, avec toujours autant de respect.

\- Shimura-sama. J'ignore tous des règles élémentaires, mais Naruto fait partie de Konoha et ne peut donc pas intégrer la Racine.

\- En effet, Uchiwa-sama. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu le recruter avant, même à son retour. Seulement...

Ouvrant le dossier dans ses mains, il tourne deux pages plastifiées et se met à lire celle devant lui.

\- « Tout prisonnier, qui est placé au niveau moins six, ou susceptible de se faire exécuter, ne dépends plus de la protection de Konoha. »

\- Pardon ?

Surpris, le brun se tourne vers le vieil homme, qui se laisse tomber sur le canapé, une main sur le front. L'Anbu vient à lui, prenante nouvelle, inquiet.

\- Tu es une enflure ! Crache-t-il en direction de son ancien ami.

\- Ce sont les lois, que tu as toi-même créées. Fait-il avec un petit rictus, à peine perceptible.

\- Elle n'a été créée que pour les extractions avec d'autres villages de prisonniers.

\- Il n'est pas dit que cela est exclusif aux extractions. Naruto ne sera pas le premier, exécutant ceux qui étaient impossibles à mettre à notre service. D'ailleurs, c'est justement par ce moyen que la Racine peut se vanter de ses performances, même s'ils ne représentent pas un pourcent de son effectif.

Restant silencieux, l'Hokage prend le dossier donné par Danzo, qui repart sans demander son reste.

\- Ce n'est pas fini Danzo, sois en sûr.

\- Je sais. Tu vas sans aucun doute tenter de tout faire pour ralentir la validation, mais, étant dans mon droit, cela prendra grand maximum un mois et de toute façon, Naruto sera déjà intégré.

Quittant la pièce, le boiteux ordonne à ce qu'on ferme la porte, partant avec son escorte en gardant le sourire.

« _Cela aura pris le temps, mais nous y sommes enfin..._ »

* * *

 _\- Quand on pense à tout ce qu'on a accompli ensemble, je trouve cela dommage_ _que nous ayant_ _perdu tellement de temps. Tu es vraiment une arme une plus impressionnante et puissante ! Rien qu'avec un fragment de ta puissance, la Racine va pouvoir prendre le pouvoir de Konoha._

* * *

 _Danzo félicitant Kitsune. 10 ans après l'attaque du Kyūbi sur Konoha._


	36. Quand le démon n'est pas là

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. Nouveau chapitre et fin d'un arc. On se retrouve dans deux semaines. Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que j'allais faire pour les un an.

 _Réponse review_

Salut fifi. Quel coïncidence, tu termines t'es examen exactement au même moment que ceux des élèves académique. Heureux que leur complicité te plaise autant. Je suis un peu déçu de ne après te surprendre pour la raclée de Sasuke.

La victoire de Sakura m'est venue d'un coup. Je voulais un combat rapide et résumant tout de même un changement par son intégration au exclue.

Comme il l'a expliqué, l'intervention de Naruto n'est vraiment due qu'à la décision de Tenzo. La vie shintoïque est assez horrible et, justement, dans cette univers, l'académie les forme à être des combattant sur le terrain, Tenzo était même une victime de la fourberie du monde.

Sasuke n'est pas un personnage très facile à mettre en valeur, dans le sens ou, avant la destruction de son clan, il adorais son rire et voulait être la fierté de son père, se fichant du reste. C'est à moi maintenant de te faire comprendre le personnage et ses décisions.

Comme promis, Hiashi a eu sa repentit, après je n'ai pas promis que cela serait mieux.

Naruto et Hinata ne se sont pas entrainée cette nuit, ils se sont fait une sortie nocturne. Une dernière.

L'interroger? Nullement besoin. Quel que soit la raison, Naruto a fui la surveillance la mise en demeure des Uchiwa et il a même réussit a brisé le sceau qui le retenait. Plus question de le laisser en liberté.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre **XXX** VI : Quand le démon n'est pas là, les insectes…

C'est une belle matinée qui commence pour la jeune Hinata, qui se réveille avec le sourire quand le soleil traverse sa fenêtre, au volet non-fermé, les oiseaux chantent leur doux chant.

Sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, cette jeune brune se lève avec en tête, le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, dans la forêt, avec Naruto. Cette danse sensuelle qui suivit, la faisant rougir en y pensant. Elle est heureuse de l'avoir fait, n'ayant jamais eu autant l'impression d'être libre de toute sa vie, que les responsabilités n'étaient que des mots, ayant ressenti un pur plaisir, terrifiant au début, mais vite rassure par les gestes du blond.

En voyant l'heure, des plus tôt, l'héritière va décider de prendre une douche, n'ayant aucune envie de retourner se coucher, profitant aussi de l'occasion pour faire une toilette après sa baignade dans le lac, même si elle ne doute pas de la pureté de l'eau dans laquelle elle s'est baignée.

Habillé de vêtements légers en sortant de la baignoire, elle va soupirer de bien-être en sentant les picotements de l'air frais sur sa peau encore humide, ses cheveux étant enroulés dans sa serviette, pensant au fait qu'elle devrait les laissées poussées pour voir si Naruto va aimer, se promettant de lui demander quand elle le verra à l'académie.

\- Grande-sœur !

Tendant les bras, elle serre fort sa jeune sœur, la portant avec aisance pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Prenante nouvelle de leur nuit, elles vont ensemble à la table du déjeuner, où l'ainée aura la surprise « heureuse surprise » ose-t-elle à peine penser de ne pas voir son père à table.

N'étant pas dans ses habitudes, elle décide de ne pas se poser plus de questions, acceptant ce fait en installant sa sœur à table, malgré ses plaintes qu'elle est maintenant grande, âgé de quatre ans.

\- Mais tu resteras pour toujours ma petite sœur que j'aime. Tu veux une banane avec ton chocolat ?

Boudant au début, elle va vite oublier sa mine renfrognée pour un sourire en hochant la tête, heureuse de voir sa sœur lui en peler une avant de préparer quelques tartines pour elles deux. Enfin, principalement pour Hanabi, qui va manger avec un gros appétit.

Se posant quelques questions, Hinata se souvient qu'hier, ni elle, ni sa sœur, n'ont dînées, n'en ayant pas ressenti l'envie. Elle n'a jamais compris comment marchait le chakra de Naruto, mais chaque fois qu'il l'utilise, elle se sent bien, oubliant tous ses problèmes et douleurs.

Déjeunant ensemble, pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, sans leur père à table, elles en profitent pour se parler de ce qu'elles prévoient aujourd'hui, s'amusant même avec la nourriture, Hinata faisant attention à ce qu'elles ne se salissent pas.

Pris dans la frénésie de leur joie, elles décident de partir ensemble de la demeure, la plus jeune allant dans une école préparatoire du clan, Hinata savant que Naruto comprendra quand elle lui expliquera son retard. Pourtant, c'est d'une marche rapide, sautillant presque de joie, que la fille de huit ans fait le chemin jusqu'à l'académie, profitant de ce que son père n'ait pas été là, pour renvoyer les gardes qui l'accompagnaient et fermant les yeux pour éviter de, possiblement, croiser des regards qui la feraient quitter son nuage.

Les portes de l'académie vont pour se fermer quand elle arrive, se pressant en s'excusant rapidement, les surveillants souriant en assurant qu'elle a encore le temps. Hochant la tête en les remerciant, elle prit un regard sérieux et inspiration à la porte de sa classe, voulant calmer ses tremblements d'excitation et d'appréhension, ayant peur d'avoir fait attendre, ou même paniqué, Naruto.

\- Hinata ?

Sursautant à la prononciation, elle tourne le regard sur Yamato, qui lui sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'arriver en dernière.

N'osant pas demander comment il sait qu'elle vient juste d'arriver, elle explique rapidement avoir accompagné sa sœur à son école, par pure envie, le sourire, comme preuve, lui étant transmis.

La porte s'ouvrant à la demande adulte, ils rentrent ensemble en classe, sous les regards sérieux, calme, quoique surprise de voir Hinata. La brune Hyûga ne va pas les calculer, montant vite les marches pour aller à sa place, le regard au sol, ne le relevant qu'à la fin, pour écarquiller les yeux en se rendant compte que Sakura est la seule présente.

\- Hinata ? Appelle doucement, avec tristesse et inquiétude, la rose, cherchant des réponses, tout comme la brune qui ne comprend rien.

Se faisant lire comme un livre ouvert par toute la classe, elle prouve ne pas avoir entendu les rumeurs qui court dans l'académie, confirmer par l'Uchiwa, avec fierté.

La statue s'animera sous la voix grave du professeur, qui, par son nom, la fait s'asseoir à la place la plus proche, Sakura se décalant en vitesse en posant ses affaires, savant que la brune est trop prise dans ses pensées pour réagir à son environnement.

Contrairement à ce que tous pensent, en voyant son air perdu et incompréhensible, Hinata a tout de suite compris et sut ce qu'il se passait quand lui apparut la place vide du blond, se refusant d'y croire, mais savant pourtant que c'était la vérité.

Voulant commencer l'appelle, le châtain professeur se fait appeler par Kiba, levant la main, voulant poser la question qui brûle l'esprit de tous les élèves, qui cherche le plus de confirmation à la « bonne nouvelle ».

\- Est-ce que Naruto est vraiment en prison ? Il ne sortira plus jamais ?

Malgré une réelle curiosité, tous peuvent aisément lire dans la voix le plaisir à cette supposition.

Soupirant en quittant son livre d'appel, les yeux noirs, en forme d'amandes, observent tous les élèves, qui plantent leur regard dans le siens. Pour sa part, il a appris cette rumeur de ses collègues et, comme eux, qui lui posaient des questions, Yamato n'en sait pas plus. Pourtant, tout comme la brune, il en est venu à la même conclusion.

\- Uzumaki Naruto est absent, là où Uchiwa Sasuke se trouve assis. Il n'y a plus aucun Anbu à la place qu'ils occupaient. Venez-en à vos conclusions, car je ne sais rien de plus et ne souhaite pas passer la journée sur cette histoire.

Sa voix froide et calme instaure un silence lourd dans la classe, même si les esprits sont échauffés et ne demanderont qu'à exploser durant la pause, macérant bien durant tout le cours. Sous le tambourinement de son cœur, le corps d'Hinata se compresse sur lui-même, la faisant souffrir à chaque mouvement qu'elle fera, mais dont l'esprit ne répond plus à rien. Pas plus au hurlement de douleur de son corps qui supplie qu'elle arrête d'écrire, que l'appel de Sakura, qui la voit dépérir sous ses yeux.

La sonnerie déclenche l'explosion. Yamato l'a vu, il aurait pu faire quelque chose, mais, comme tous dans cette situation, il ne fera rien.

Il est vrai que la première pause fut « des plus calmes », les élèves explosent ouvertement de joie en parlant entre eux, fêtant le départ de Naruto, comme la résurrection du premier Hokage, plantant de plus en plus de kunai dans le cœur d'une Hinata écrouler sur son bureau, ne tenant droit que par le simple fait que son corps ne réagit plus à rien, son esprit se torturant de lui-même en se répétant l'évidence.

« _C'est ma faute !_ _Naruto_ _est arrêté par ma faute !_ »

Devant une Sakura, qui ne peut rien faire de plus que regarder.

C'est vers la fin de cette même pause que cela commence vraiment à partir sur la pire voie, quand, ils commencèrent à repenser à tous ses élèves qui ont quitté l'académie l'année dernière, leur parent refusait de vivre dans le même village que ce monstre.

Appuyé par la nostalgie de ses disparues, de la négation que leur départ a provoquée, un gestalt, de haine envers le blond et ce que son retour a provoqué, se créer. Petit à petit, il grandit en avalant ceux qui n'ont rien contre le blond, mais estime que sa présence fut une erreur.

Le professeur, de retour, ne peut que constater ce nouvel être, l'acceptant comme si de rien n'était, pour l'unique raison qu'il ne lui pose aucun problème et obéit à ses ordres quand il demande à ce qu'il se réinstalle à sa place, mettant en pause sa haine pour se concentrer sur le cours, sentant pourtant qu'il la macère.

Midi sonne, le professeur quitte la classe en souhaitant un bon appétit, fermant les yeux quand la haine regagne les esprits à mesure qu'il sort de la classe, la dominant totalement quand il sort.

La gestalt n'aura pas besoin d'échauffement pour reprendre avec intensité ses noires pensées, les membres se séparant pour aller manger et gagner en puissance par plusieurs groupent, parlant entre eux, comme à eux-mêmes, crachant leur haine d'abord sur Jiraya, qui aurait été l'instigateur et soutenue le blond, le défendant quand tous avaient raison de se méfier et fuir le blond.

Pourtant, bien vite, une nouvelle cible leur apparut, proche d'eux, capable de subir leur haine.

 **xxx**

\- Hinata... Hinata !... Je t'en prie, reste pas ainsi... Naruto va revenir... Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien... Qu'il est malade... ou a un empêchement... Jamais il t'abandonnerait... Je suis sûre que demain, ou dans les prochains jours, il reviendra, avec son éternel sourire. Comme il l'a fait après l'accident avec Sasuke.

Malgré sa voix encourageante et toutes ses tentatives, la brune resta immobile, silencieuse, donnant à peine l'impression de respirer.

« _Faut faire_ _quelque chose !_ _Naruto_ _compte sur nous..._ _Hinata_ _a besoin de nous !_ »

Prenant courage, comme devant plonger ses mains dans le feu, la rose empoigne les épaules de la brune pour la mettre une face d'elle, lui attrapant le visage pour planter son regard dans le sien.

\- Hinata ! Je te promets que cela va s'arranger ! Naruto va revenir... Tu le sais ! Arrête d'écouter les gens et fais-toi confiance ! Naruto va revenir. Il sait à quel point il est important pour toi et jamais il te laissera seule... Réagis ! Merde !... Hinata !

Des yeux vitreux, une bouche à peine entrouverte, émettant des sifflements, dus à l'air passant entre, Hinata n'est plus que l'ombre de son ombre.

« _Naruto, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_ _!_ »

\- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, Hinata ! Je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi !

Voulant prouver ses mots, elle prit le bento de la Hyûga, qui n'a pas été touchés, l'ouvrant pour lui donner la béqueter. Ce fut plus facile que prévu, le corps pâle mangeant ce qui se trouve dans son bouge, guidé par ses instincts primaires.

Le bento presque fini, n'étant pas gros, la porte s'ouvrit en grand en même temps qu'un corps se jette dans la direction du drôle de couple. La rose n'a que le temps de comprendre que c'est Ino qui l'appelle en se dirigeant vers elle, que déjà elle se retrouve avec le poignet de saisi, se faisant tirer et ordonner de la suivre.

N'ayant que le temps de se mettre debout, elle assure à Hinata de revenir au plus vite, sentant que ce que la blonde a à lui dire est des plus importants.

Sortant tous les deux de la classe, Ino entraine Sakura loin de la porte pour la bloquer dans un coin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ino ?! Demande la rose, un peu paniqué.

\- Il faut que tu t'éloignes au plus vite d'Hinata.

\- Quoi ? Hors des ques-

Ino met sa main sur sa bouche en enchaînant.

\- La ferme et écoute-moi. La classe est devenue complètement folle. Maintenant que Naruto est parti, elle se déchaîne et cherche à se venger !

Écarquillant les yeux, la rose retire la main, se reculant.

\- Quoi ? Mais de qui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Peu importe la raison qu'elle a trouvée. J'ai couru aussi vite que possible quand elle a décidé de s'en prendre à toi.

\- Et Hinata ?! Fait-elle paniquée.

Devant son silence, la rose comprit, se mettant à courir vers la classe, pour se faire stopper par Ino, qui lui attrape le poignet.

\- Arrête ! Tu ne peux rien pour elle !

Se débattant sans la regarder, Sakura donne du fil à retordre à la blonde, qui la saisit avec force pour la plaquer contre le mur.

\- Il est trop tard pour elle ! Fait la blonde en plantant son regard dans le sien. Ils ont déjà commencé !

\- Comment ça ? Explique-toi ? Demande la rose avec rage, saisissant les poignets de sa tortionnaire.

\- Je l'ai pris de vitesse ! Elle était déjà en route et proche.

Comprenant, la rage de Sakura la fait repousser avec force Ino, mais celle-ci, de par son expérience dans le judoka, la maîtrise avec aisance, la mettant à terre quand elle devient trop agitée, se posant sur son dos.

\- Avec un peu de chance. Elle se calmera assez après en avoir fini avec Hinata. Ensuite, de par ton ancienne renommée et mon appui, tu pourrais reprendre ton rôle dans notre groupe. Tout sera comme avant, comme ça n'aura jamais dû changer !

Parlant avec calme, la blonde bloque la rose, qui se débat et hurle à ce qu'on la lâche, criant à s'épouvanter les poumons pour qu'on vienne l'aider, mais personne ne l'entendra, ou plutôt ne voudra l'entendre.

La sonnerie de fin de pause sera ce qui stoppera l'agitation de la rose, signalant le glas, confirmé par la blonde, qui la relâche en se libérant.

\- C'est terminé. Hinata ne devrait plus jamais avoir de problème... Maintenant qu'ils se sont défoulés... Quant à toi, tu pourras retourner avec nous... Comme si de rien n'était.

Lentement, sous le son de la voix calme et claire de la blonde, la rose se redresse, les yeux tremblent, comme tout le corps, les larmes d'impuissance finissent de tomber à terre.

\- C'est ce qui est le mieux, Sakura. Chaque chose était à sa place et personne ne cherchait à sortir de sa case. Nous allons finir nos années et devenir des Kunoichi de Konoha. Un jour, peut-être, l'une d'entre nous épousera Sasuke ou un autre. Nous serons heureuses... Je sais que tu veux vite devenir une belle rose, mais à grandir trop vite, tu vas te faner... Tu n'obtiendras jamais rien ainsi...

Se retournant d'un coup, Sakura colle un direct dans l'arrêt du nez de la blonde, qui se cogne la tête contre le mur sous le choc, n'ayant rien vu venir.

\- Tu me fais chier avec tes histoires de fleurs. Crache la rose à une Ino inconsciente, qui pisse le sang de son nez cassé.

Courant à vive allure, Sakura traverse le couloir, comme si sa propre vie était en jeu.

« _Si c'est ça devenir_ _une Kunoichi_ _de Konoha ! Je préfère être_ _une Nukenin._ »

Ne pouvant voir que la silhouette sortir d'une porte, Sakura rentre avec violence dans le corps adulte, qui s'écroule avec douleur.

Se reprenant le plus vite, elle écarquille les yeux en voyant le visage grimaçant de son professeur, qui appuie sur sa jambe blessée, en un réflexe pour calme la douleur.

\- Yamato-Sensei ! Retentis la voix d'Iruka, qui se précipite vers lui.

Voyant cela et se rappelant de la situation actuelle, l'enfant se lève rapidement en courant vers la classe, ignorant les appels et ordres du dauphin, qui va lui courir après. Yamato, se faisant aider à se relever, va vite demander à ce qu'on s'occupe de Sakura, craignant le pire et eut raison.

La porte de sa classe s'ouvre en quatrième vitesse, Sakura se faisant attraper à ce moment par Iruka, qui va pour lui faire la leçon, mais s'arrête en voyant son regard écarquille dans la classe.

Tournant le regard vers ce qu'elle regarde, il prit la même grimasse, mais réagira plus vite.

\- Faites venir une équipe médicale !

Il délaisse Sakura pour se précipiter sur le corps, nu et inerte, de la brune, couvert de son sang, sortant de plaies fais à coup de ciseau et kunai, qui semble avoir été utilisé pour couper tous ses vêtements.

Nonobstant le sang, le brun voit bien les marques de coup qui la recouvrent, ainsi qu'il n'eut aucune résistance de sa part, retirant sa veste pour la recouvrir en vérifiant ses fonctions vitales et si elle est déplaçable.

Sentant une présence derrière lui, il tourne le regard pour un espoir, vite perdu.

\- Recule, Sakura ! Ne regarde pas !

En dépit de son caractère obéissant, Sakura ne va rien écouter, même si elle le pouvait, de ce que lui dit le brun, prenant preuve de son incapacité et de sa promesse non tenue, tombant sur les genoux en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquille versant des larmes.

Ne donnant aucun intérêt au brun, qui lui demande de partir, la faible appel Hinata d'une voix si imperceptible, que même ses oreilles ont du mal à comprendre.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ _!_ _... C'est ma faute !_ _Naruto_ _comptait_ _sur moi !_ _Hinata comptait_ _sur moi !_ _J'ai... Je suis une incapable..._ »

Se sentant tiré en arrière, en pleurant, Sakura va se débattre et hurler à ce qu'on la libère, qu'on ne lui vole pas Hinata, frappant l'adulte qui le tient, la maîtrisant après quelques coups en même temps que l'équipe médicale va vite prendre rapport d'Iruka et, après leur propre checkup, vite fait, l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour lui porter des premiers soins des plus rapides pendant que l'ambulance est dépêchée.

Tout cela sous le regard en larmes et hurlant de Sakura, des élèves satisfait de leur acte, ne le cachant pas, mais surtout écarquiller et incompréhensible de Yamato, qui, enfin, comprend qu'il aurait dû agir plus tôt.

Malheureusement, comme l'a dit Ino : « C'est trop tard. »

 **xxx**

Si l'académie est dans la découverte de la nouvelle et de ses conséquences, les grands clans l'ont déjà digéré et occupent leur journée dans des réunions, afin de savoir quoi faire, comment réagir, chacun ayant sa responsabilité.

Le clan Uchiwa, responsable du démon renard, est le perdant de cette affaire, n'ayant, non seulement, pas réussi à contrôler le démon, mais s'étant fait jouer de lui comme couverture, donnant salive aux langues de vipère, qui les accusent d'avoir protégé les activités du démon.

Autant qu'un plus un égal deux, les grands esprits du village sont chauffés et se souviennent de leur méfiance à l'égard de ce clan, avant la capture du démon, ainsi que de leur désir de coup d'État. Ajouter au fait que les Uchiwa sont, sous le nouveau régime, assis au conseil de Konoha, les concluons hâtifs se font que le clan Uchiwa n'avait jamais abandonné ce but et voulut utiliser le Kyūbi pour détruire Konoha, s'il ne pouvait pas obtenir plus de pouvoir.

Les pièces étant posées sur le plateau, pendant que les grands clans et les dirigeants sont empêtrés dans des réunions à buts multiples, Danzo va avec plaisir les déplacés, recommençant ce que Kitsune lui avait donnée, en laissant fuir les bonnes informations, aux bonnes personnes.

 **xxx**

Après l'annonce de Danzo, hier, Fugaku pris parti de choisir d'aider Hiruzen et s'assurer que Naruto reste à Konoha, convoquant son clan à la première heure, leur expliquant la situation, en ayant espéré obtenir les informations qui lui manquent, des plus anciens.

Malheureusement, le découvrant à ce moment, il est le seul, à cette table, à vouloir que Naruto reste à Konoha.

Si les pièces ne sont pas encore bougées, tous ont déjà prévu qu'une mauvaise intervention leur serait fatale et retournerait la populace contre eux, perdant ce qu'ils auront mis tant de temps à gagner, ayant eu la chance que le sang n'ai pas coulé, justement parce qu'ils ont été en première ligne contre le blond.

L'annonce du projet de Danzo est pour eux l'occasion rêvée de sauver leur honneur.

Certes, ils n'auront pas réussi à contrôler le démon, mais justement, c'est en prenant conscience de cela, qu'ils auront décidé de l'éloigner le plus loin possible de Konoha, avec la vermine de la Racine, qui ne sont que des inconnus, vivant et mourant sans qu'on leur donne une pensée, tout en assurant la survie de Konoha.

\- Jiraya nous l'a ramené, justement parce que c'est à Konoha de prendre cette responsabilité.

Cette seule phrase, dis avec autant de sérieux, que de froideur, sera le seul arguments et force de bataille du chef de clan, récoltant un silence lourd, qui montre sa solitude sur ce chemin de penser, apprenant leur avis avec autant de froideur et sérieux que lui, de la part d'un homme de son âge, élevés dans le pouvoir du conseil et pratiquement leur représentant, voir son futur remplaçant.

\- Konoha a eu sa chance et n'a réussi qu'à rendre le village encore plus instable et à la merci de ce démon. Nous avions plus de force contre lui, durant ses trois années d'absence, que celle passée. Naruto ne peut, ne veut et ne sera, pas sauvé.

Malgré qu'à cet instant, chacun sût qu'il sera impossible de faire changer l'autre de position, chacun va brasser de l'air pendant la journée et finir qu'à la fin, le chef de clan se retrouve menacé de perdre ses soutiens, lui permettant de rester à la tête du clan.

Fort heureusement, le seul moyen pour qu'il y ait changement de chef, serait que celui-ci abdique, ou qu'il se fasse renverser. Savant le clan pas encore prêt à cette éventualité ; Fugaku étant considéré comme un homme sage, qui leur a beaucoup importé au clan ; il comprit qu'il n'était plus sur un siège stable.

Les prochains jours promettent d'être compliqués, devant jongler entre son statut de chef de clan et conseiller, surtout durant le mois qui s'en vient et est la seule occasion de pouvoir sauver Uzumaki Naruto. Pourtant, quitte à être les seules du clan, Fugaku et Mikoto ; qui le considère et l'aime comme son enfant ; feront tous leurs possibles pour réussir à le sauver des griffes de ce borgne traître.

Durant cette journée, remplit d'actions, les Uchiwa ne seront pas les seuls à être en plein débâcle dans un conseil.

Quoiqu'ils soient considérés comme les responsables de la capture du blond et d'avoir mis à jour sa traîtrise, les Hyûga n'en restent pas moins avec la réputation d'avoir une sécurité des plus désastreux et failli perdre leurs héritières pour la deuxième fois, mais c'est aussi le procès d'Hiashi qui se fait, le conseil lui reprochant son attitude envers son père et sa perte de contrôle face aux Uchiwa.

Prenant sur lui, celui-ci répond par le silence, les laissant cracher leur venin, si cela peut leur faire du bien, même s'il leur accorde souvent raison en ce qui concerne sa réaction face au kidnapping, mais quand vient le tour d'Hinata, là, sa voix résonne et pas qu'un peu.

Beaucoup se range du côté du père d'Hiashi, pensant qu'Hinata est possédé par le démon et ne peut en rien être considéré comme une Hyûga de la Soke, voulant la relayer au Bunke, afin de l'oublier, quitte à se spécialiser à la protection de sa jeune sœur, qui, elle, est cent pourcent pure de toute présence démoniaque.

Hiashi, se souvenant de sa vie avec son père et son frère placé dans la Bunke, est contre, défendant autant son pouvoir de chef, que du bien du clan.

Contrairement aux Uchiwa, Hiashi peut facilement perdre sa place, le conseil ayant décision tout le clan, Hiashi n'étant que la représentation de leur pouvoir.

S'il aura toujours écouté et pris son rôle à cœur, ayant menacé son frère de mort devant son fils quand il la sentit avoir des intentions mauvaises envers sa fille, son sacrifice pour sa survie lui a fait prendre conscience que c'est bien un frère qui est parti, emportant avec lui les souvenirs, même insignifiant, de cette enfance, qu'on lui a forcé à oublier, pour plaire aux conseils.

La mort de son frère fut un déclencheur, mais ce qui a vraiment fait la différence avec son père, c'est sa femme, qui, par sa présence, ses mots calmes, son rôle de mère auprès des filles ; que lui n'a pas eu, son père l'ayant pris dès le berceau ; le conseil ayant préféré que ce soit un garçon prenne sa succession, mais, quand Hanabi est née, dû se résoudre, l'écart entre Hinata et un futur enfant étant trop grand.

Pourtant, depuis que le conseil a posé un regard sur l'ainé, il n'a cessé de lui faire reproche et douter qu'elle prenne la relève du clan, profitant de ce qu'Hiashi, détruit dans son deuil, ait eu l'esprit fragile pour faire d'Hinata ce qu'ils attendent d'elle. Hiashi eut vraiment espéré, quand Hinata réussit à tenir ses assauts en leur présence, qu'il l'accepte enfin, déchantant bien vite quand venue Naruto sur le tapis.

Finalement, quoique le clan l'ait renié et fuit tous les raccourcis qu'on pouvait faire, depuis sa fuite du village, Uzumaki Naruto a toujours eu son influence sur le clan, devenant responsable de ses maux.

Autant qu'il les résout.

Serrant les dents, son corps se tendant en retenant un rejet, son esprit le torturant, Hiashi décide de tenter le tout pour le tout, refusant d'une de ses enfants rejoigne la Boke ; même s'il sait qu'il ne fait que repousser le problème.

Prenant inspiration, il coupe la discussion qui s'engage entre les conseillers, sur l'avenir de son ainée, prenant tout leur regard et les affrontant avec force.

\- Autant, vous parler de l'héritière du clan, de ma fille, l'esprit embrumé par la colère de ce qu'il s'est passé. Autant, j'aimerais vous rappeler que les principaux reproches, qui vous conduisent à cela, sont son caractère ; trop soumis pour vous ; mais en majorité ; pour ne pas dire le seul ; sa relation avec Naruto.

Un petit silence se fait, écoutant cet homme, qui n'a pas l'habitude de prendre parole quand le conseil parle, ne se consacrant qu'au moyen employé pour leur obéir. Quelques regards se font sur le père de l'homme, qui va prendre parole.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Hiashi ?

\- Que je suis autant votre représentation, que le responsable de la survie du clan.

Sans comprendre où il veut en venir, les hommes font face au regard du chef de clan.

\- Uzumaki Naruto est un garçon, de bientôt neuf ans, qui, il y a un an encore, n'était connu que sous le nom de Kitsune. Ses exploits et sa cruauté ne sont plus à prouver. Si cette année, nous avons vu un Naruto, celui-ci est bien différent de celui d'il y a plus de trois ans. C'est un enfant qui a affronté une meute de loups à mains nues. Un garçon qui a affronté et vaincu le dernier descendant des Uchiwa. Qui a eu besoin du clan Uchiwa, de ses capacités, pour espérer le contrôler, qui finalement aura échoué, malgré la multiple intervention des prodiges : Itachi Uchiwa et Shisui Uchiwa. Respectivement, l'Anbu le plus proche de l'Hokage et _Shunshin_ _no_ _Shisui_ , dont les exploits sont du niveau du Yondaime Hokage.

\- Tu nous fais une belle présentation, Hiashi, mais si c'est pour nous dire ce que nous savons déjà, abstient toi. Fait le père, détournant le regard, pour signaler que les conversations peuvent reprendre.

Pourtant, Hiashi va les couper dans leur reprise.

\- En vérité, je pense que vous oubliez deux détails importants.

Retournant le regard sur le plus jeune, affichant un ennui évident, le père refait sonner sa voix pour demander lesquels, précisant qu'il devait se dépêcher.

\- Le premier est que Naruto a déjà fui le village plusieurs fois et est le spécialiste pour se sortir de situation impossible. Il est imprévisible et, même si je ne le souhaite pas, je ne donne pas longtemps avant qu'il réussisse à sortir de prison, par n'importe quel moyen... J'ai même entendu dire que la Racine avait mis la main sur lui.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Si cette rumeur est vraie, nous ne pourrons pas espérer mieux ! Fait un homme du conseil, que tous écoutent avec attention.

Une petite toux et l'attention repasse au chef de clan.

\- Je ne doute pas de votre perception de l'avenir, mais je tiens à rappeler que Naruto a vécu avec les Uchiwa pendant plus de dix mois, avec leur Sharingan sur lui, ayant même été proche d'Uchiwa Itachi et Uchiwa Shisui. Les Anbus eux-mêmes étant affectés à sa surveillance. Pourtant, si nous sommes là où nous en sommes, c'est bien qu'il leur a échappé. Pensez-vous vraiment que Shimura réussira ?

Connaissant l'homme que par sa réputation, on attribue à Danzo bon nombre de compétences, mais aussi de doutes dessus, n'ayant jamais eu le siège d'Hokage malgré ses projets pour.

\- Profitant du silence, qui me confirme mes pensées. J'aimerais vous parler du deuxième détail important. Naruto aime Hinata. Vous pouvez me contredire, me parler de ses projets sur le clan et je vous donnerais raison. Il n'empêche que, Hinata n'est pas, pour lui, une simple enfant de son âge avec qui il traîne par compassion. Il y a trois ans, vous l'avez vu et, durant la fête de fin d'année, où, ensemble, ils ont clairement affiché leurs relations et lien. Encore une fois, je vous recite comme étant ceux heureux d'avoir le sang Uzumaki dans notre descendance.

Restant nonchalant face au regard troubler, Hiashi décide de les achever en exprimant, comme il sait si bien le faire, leur pensée.

\- Je doute qu'il prenne bien tous actes de douloureux à Hinata. De même qu'Hanabi. Aimée et protégée de mon ainée à la manière de leur mère, en son temps.

Un lourd silence prend le conseil, qui va se lancer des regards dans tous les sens. Saisissant l'occasion donnée, Hiashi va décider de m'être fin à ce rassemblement, leur promettant de s'occuper de ses filles pour qu'elles soient dignes des Hyûga en les saluant avec respect.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, regardant autour, Hiashi va se mettre à sourire et détendre ses muscles en ne constatant personne, calmant son cœur d'avoir pris et imposé sa parole au conseil, qui l'aura emprisonné pendant toute la journée.

\- Maître Hiashi !

Le concerné, ayant depuis peu repris sa position froide, voit un serviteur s'approche en panique. Demandant à se faire livrer le problème avec froideur, le chef écarquille les yeux en apprenant que c'est Hinata.

 **xxx**

Ne courant pas, par principe, Hiashi, entouré de serviteurs, se présente à l'accueil pour prendre nouvelle de sa fille.

Très vite, un médecin est convoqué et amène le père vers la chambre de l'enfant, faisant son rapport, à sa demande.

\- Plusieurs bleus recouvrent son corps, sa lèvre est ouverte et quelques dents sont perdus. Nous avons eu peur concernant ses blessures, qui ont été fit à coup de lame de ciseau et kunai, mais, si je peux me permettre, plus de peur que de mal. Les blessures ont été faites à des endroits visibles, mais ne mettent nullement sa santé en danger. Je dois par-contre, vous avouer qu'elle a le nez cassé et ses membres sont fêlés, ayant subi des écrasements...

Écoutant avec attention, paraissant calme, le père est enragé, prêt à exploser et promettant des conséquences des plus graves aux responsables.

\- J'ai appris qu'elle était retrouvée nue. Y a-t-il eu...

Le médecin va s'arrêter, signalant ainsi que c'est un sujet délicat pour lui et comprendre à demi-mot la réponse. Pourtant, il va vite se reprendre en se tournant vers le père.

\- Nous lui avons fait des examens et, si aucune blessure interne n'a été faite... J'ai le regret de nous annoncer qu'elle l'a perdu.

Écarquillant les yeux, le corps tremblant du père fait se dépêcher le médecin.

\- Cependant, c'est courant pour une Kunoichi, avec les entraînements qu'elles subissent. Votre fille s'entraîne-t-elle intensément ?

Prenant une respiration, Hiashi va reconnecter son esprit et répondre tel un robot qu'elle est l'héritière Hyûga et qu'il l'entraîne personnellement.

\- Cela explique sans doute cela. J'ai fait mon rapport aux Uchiwa responsable de cette affaire. Je reste à votre disposition pour toute autre question.

Avant de partir, Hiashi le retient en s'approchant un peu.

\- Vous est-il possible de me dire... Depuis combien de temps...

Sentant la gêne dans la question, cela étant assez intime, mais important, le médecin va comprendre et répondre.

\- C'est assez récent. Raison de notre inquiétude. Cela peut être aujourd'hui, comme dans les dernières quarante-huit heures maximum.

Recherchant vite dans sa mémoire, Hiashi élimine aujourd'hui et hier, n'ayant pas entraîné sa fille, pour cause d'obligation, pour se rappeler, avec soulagement, l'avoir fait samedi soir, confirmant que cela rentre dans le temps donner.

Le médecin, rassuré, va sourire avec l'homme, pour le rassurer et ouvrir la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

Y rentrant, Hiashi va vite écarquiller les yeux en courant vers le lit, inquiétant le médecin qui le suit et découvre, comme lui, qu'Hinata à disparue.

\- Où est-elle ?! Où est ma fille ?!

Le père se jette sur le médecin, qui va émettre l'incompréhension, regardant sur le dossier en vitesse pour voir qu'elle dormait il y a encore trois heures.

Sentant un courant d'air, ils tournent, en réflexe, le regard vers la fenêtre. Ne perdant pas de temps, malgré sa tenue, le père s'y jette, le médecin courant donné l'alerte aux Uchiwa et Hyûga, rassembler en discussion, cela étant très vite relayé au quartier Uchiwa, où Fugaku, ayant à peine fini sa réunion, met vite en place plusieurs équipes, comme hier, pour retrouver l'enfant, n'oubliant aucun endroit, même ceux qu'aucun ne penserait immédiatement.

 **xxx**

Marchant d'un pas lent et retenue, n'ayant aucune blessure, aucune douleur, Hinata navigue dans les bois ; qu'elle les a rejoints avec aisance, son Byakugan lui permettant d'esquiver toute présence ; habillé de sa blouse de patiente, ne connaissant aucun arrêt, malgré les obstacles qui égratignent son corps.

Sentant autour d'elle la présence animale, elle ne va en rien paniquer, connaissant le chemin par cœur, n'ayant pas besoin de le voir pour arriver devant le lac, qui les a vus jouer avec Hanabi et danser ensemble.

Pris de tremblement, Hinata brisera sa coquille pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle, en repensant à hier et au fait que c'est la cause de son emprisonnement, que tout cela est bien et bien sa faute d'avoir insisté pour qu'ils retournent, ayant imposé, pour la première fois, sa volonté au blond.

Elle s'effondre à genoux en se mettant les mains devant les yeux, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps en hurlant, terrifiant les animaux autour, qui n'osent s'approcher d'elle, de peur.

Inondant pendant plusieurs minutes, appelant plusieurs fois le blond, telle une formule pour le faire apparaître, elle se rend compte de son inutilité, se renvoyant des mois avant, quand elle et le blond étaient séparés, de la douleur qu'elle a subie et de la torture que cela a été, refusant de resubir cela un jour de plus, surtout accentué par sa culpabilité.

Se levant doucement, fixant l'horizon au loin, Hinata se revoit danser, sourire aux lèvres, profitant d'un état de bonheur ultime, loin de tout problème et douleur.

Cherchant cet état, la brune fait un pas puis deux, avançant vers cet endroit, qui l'a rempli de bonheur et plaisir, connaissant pleins d'obstacles, fixant son objective sans s'occuper de l'eau qui monte.

Arriver en plein milieu de lac, elle s'immobilise, attendant, fermant les yeux, chassant ses réflexes primaires qui cherchent à la faire dévier du « bonheur » en lui faisant faire des gestes désordonnés et le « bouchon ». Sa ventilation est agitée. Elle est anxieuse, épuisée et le froid la traverse, mais elle n'a que faire, décidant de continuer à marcher plus loin.

Une petite quantité d'eau inhalée finie au niveau de ses poumons. La fatigue l'aide, l'attirant vers son but. Elle est toujours à la surface de l'eau, toujours consciente, continuant d'inhaler et boire l'eau. Son esprit est clair, ses mouvements nullement entravés, mais commence à être gêné de respirer, toussant en devenant froide et anxieuse d'échouer.

Plusieurs pas de fait et enfin, quoique le corps tente avec ses orteils, elle n'a plus pied et ne se maintient plus à la surface. La fatigue l'a complètement prise. Son pouls est rapide et demande de l'air, qui est fortement perturbé. Elle a déjà inhalé beaucoup d'eau et elle est de moins en moins consciente de la réalité qui l'entoure pour se concentrer sur le chemin qu'elle prend, qui commence à lui être flou, comme hier quand elle dansait, l'encourageant. Ses extrémités commencent à ce bleuté, preuve de cyanose.

Avalant une grande quantité d'eau, elle est prise d'un debout de diarrhée et aggrave l'hypothermie de son corps, troublant son rythme cardiaque. Ne pouvant plus avancer, n'ayant pas besoin de le faire, elle continue de s'approcher de son état désiré.

Son voyage dure depuis plusieurs minutes. Sa conscience est partie. Sa respiration et pouls sont très faibles, limite absente, mais le sourire continuer de l'habiter.

Enfin, elle ne souffre plus et n'aura plus à s'en inquiéter.

* * *

 _\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça._ _Je._ _.. Je ne voulais que son bonheur... Je voulais vraiment qu'elle soit heureuse. Certes, sa vie n'aura pas été parfaite, mais je sais, j'en suis certain, elle aurait été heureuse._

* * *

 _Hiashi, face à ses fautes. Jugé par son cœur et esprit._


	37. Éveil

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de temps à passer depuis le dernier chapitre postée. Deux semaines assez longues, mais intéressant. Me voilà avec un an de plus, donc une coupe de champagne, a tous ceux qui me lisent maintenant. Et du champomy pour tous les autres… oui bah c'est chère le champagne, même quand on y a travaillé.

 _Réponse review_

 _Fifi :_ Salut fifi, cela faisait longtemps. J'espère que tu vas bien.^^.  
J'avoue être un peu embêté pour ta réaction à Hinata. D'un côté, j'aime, parce que c'est ce que je voulais faire, mais je regrette que cela te déplaise. Hinata a toujours été d'un esprit fragile. Je tiens à te rappeler qu'elle se scarifiait pour oublier Naruto, quand celui-ci l'a abandonné et dans l'original, cela n'est pas très loin, vu qu'elle base son caractère sur Naruto.  
Merci, Sakura est un important personnage pour moi, dans le sens où je suis pour sa présence et, même si j'avoue avoir des difficultés avec elle à bien retranscrire, si j'arrive à te faire avoir une one estime, cela me prouve que j'ai réussi. Pour la discussion, disons que, une Hinata retrouver nue, inerte, après avoir été agressé par des filles, mais aussi des garçons, que tous avais pas l'esprit clairs... ça laisse des conséquences en général. Donc, bah elle l'a perdu. A une prochaine review^^

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XXXVII : L'éveil.

Dans les profondeurs d'une grotte, aux parois rugueuses, creusée à la sueur de la main et de jutsu, Jiraya navigue en ayant toute son attention sur d'éventuels dangers, surpris de n'avoir encore croisé personne, tout en faisant attention à ce que les faibles flammes des bougies murales ne révèlent pas sa présence.

Il en est certain, pour en avoir fait de nombreuses tentatives, que cette fois, c'est la bonne. Il ne serait l'expliquer, mais cette sensation le portant, guide son corps jusqu'à une porte en bois, nullement fermée, se faisant pousser avec légèreté pour révéler une pièce envahie par l'obscurité, dont une faible lueur, en fond, à plusieurs mètres, résiste.

Alimentée par une petite bougie, presque complètement fondue dans une soucoupe, la résistante révèle un siège de dos à l'entrée, dont une petite hauteur de tête dépasse.

\- Tu es en retard.

Malgré sa certitude tout du long, l'homme canitie sursaute à l'entente de la voix serpentueuse, moqueuse et surtout aiguë, plus que ses vieux souvenirs lui ont renvoyé.

\- Rentre. Si j'aurais voulu ta mort, je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

Ne voyant plus d'intérêt à jouer de discrétion, Jiraya se redresse en poussant complètement la porte, restant tout de même sur ses gardes, Orochimaru n'ayant pas la réputation de l'honneur.

\- C'est fini, Orochimaru. Je te ramène à Konoha.

Un petit rire sifflant vrille les oreilles de l'envahisseur, qui va résister à l'envi de se boucher les oreilles, preuve de soumission à son pouvoir, sans pour autant ne pas se méfier d'un possible Genjutsu.

\- Toujours trop certain de toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé quelque chose que cela va forcément ce passer ainsi.

Marchant à petits pas, restant dans la zone lumineuse pour ne rien perdre de sa perception, l'ermite des crapauds cherche danger devant lui, sous le silence du ninja de la science.

\- Viens donc t'installer devant le feu. Les faibles températures approchent. Il ne faudrait pas que tu meures de froid... Il m'en veut déjà assez...

Sa dernière phrase, presque chuchotée, est perçue du mastoc qui, avant de demander précision, va sursauter en se retournant, sa garde levée, faisant face, dans l'obscurité, à la porte qui a claqué et fait éteint la bougie.

\- Toujours bon à détruire les bonnes choses.

Accompagnant sa voix sifflante, qui fait couler une sueur froide dans le dos du canitie ; le sentant proche, trop pour pouvoir éviter une attaque ; Orochimaru va illuminer la pièce en allumant les bougies muraux d'un jutsu Katon.

Jiraya se retourne quand la présence disparaît, remarquant que le siège et la silhouette dessus, n'ont pas bougé d'un cheveu.

Prenant inspiration, l'écrivain érotique va avancer, avec moins de prudence, ayant eu preuve que sa vie n'était pas en danger.

Ce n'est pas la première fois, en ses longues années de chasse, que Jiraya et Orochimaru se font face. Tantôt sanglant, tantôt piégée, tantôt amenant à un combat où des innocents meurent, il eut aussi des occasions où le serpent et lui se sont faits face, assit, séparer par une simple table.

Jiraya déteste ses moments. Non pour leur simplicité et le non-sang coulant, mais justement parce que, dans de pareilles circonstances, lui, homme de paix, d'esprit, d'éloquence, n'arrivait jamais à atteindre le serpent, ne serait que même lui provoquer un rictus.

S'asseyant, sur le siège à sa gauche, espacés par moins d'un mètre tous les deux, Jiraya sait, qu'encore une fois, il ne réussirait pas.

Face à lui, une silhouette momifiée, qui n'a rien de son ami d'antan, certain d'avoir devant lui sa cible, de par son aura l'entourant et appris à reconnaître.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demande-t-il d'une voix pleine de compassion et inquiétude.

Ricanant légèrement, le serpent répond avec esprit qu'il s'est immolé par plaisir de savoir l'effet que cela faisait, faisant ainsi comprendre que le résultat de son corps est dû à une de ses expériences et qu'il ne s'étendra pas dessus.

\- C'est terminé Orochimaru. Je te le demande simplement. Revient à Konoha.

Un autre rire se fait entendre, toujours aussi peu expressif.

\- Tu es ridicule, Jiraya. Déjà que j'avais aucune envie d'y retourner. Ça a encore moins de chances d'arriver maintenant.

\- Konoha a changé. Une nouvelle ère est venue. Sarutobi-sensei m'a garanti qu'il ne t'exécutera pas.

Le petit rire crispant refait son apparition, lui donnant la désagréable impression de refait face à celui du blond quand il lui parle avec sérieux.

« _Et j'avais des doutes..._ » Pense-t-il avant de se concentrer sur la réponse de la momie.

\- Je pourrais, d'un simple geste, menacer Konoha en face de Sarutobi, qu'il aurait encore des doutes quant à me tuer. Je n'ai jamais eu peur d'être exécuté, pas plus maintenant, que de cet homme.

\- Sarutobi et moi, voyons du bien en toi. Tes méthodes sont des crimes et nous inspirons à les changer, mais tu restes un génie qu'on ne connaît qu'une fois tous les mille ans.

L'arrogance touchée, le serpent remercie le vieil homme, sans pour autant montrer de geste chaleureux, même faux, envers lui. Restant calme, cherchant les bons mots, l'écrivain éloque avec calme.

\- Tes crimes ne te garantiront pas une totale liberté, mais je suis sûr que Sarutobi te surveillera personnellement pour te faire retrouver le bon chemin... Comme il a toujours réussi à faire...

Cette fois, son rire est bien plus bruyant, avant de se stopper dans une quinte de toux, le serpent convulsant, inquiétant son « ami », qui allait pour se jeter à son chevet pour se rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas quitter son siège, comme si son fessier et dos étaient paralysés.

Écarquillant les yeux, le regard fixe sur le serpent qui se redresse en reprenant son air, il voit ses yeux jaunes en fente, remplis de malice.

\- Jiraya... Toujours aussi stupide... Ça en devient infligeant... Bravo... J'en pleure de rire ... Et en mourrais presque...

Reprenant constance, il fait semblant de se rendre compte, que maintenant, que son piège est dévoilé, se moquant encore un peu avant de lui promettre que c'est pour s'assurer de sa coopération à son départ, « qui ne devrait pas tarder ».

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te tuer. Le rassure-t-il pour fermer la parenthèse.

Restant concentré sur sa mission, Jiraya reprend les négociations, devinant qu'il pourra s'en sortir quand le serpent partira, ayant remarqué quelques traces du sceau piégeant.

\- Je te conjure d'y réfléchir. Naruto-

\- Est la principale raison pour laquelle je ne m'approcherai pas de Konoha.

Surpris, Jiraya fait une mine d'incompréhension face à un Orochimaru qui reste calme, cachant ce début de peur qu'il l'eut traversé.

\- Te connaissant. Je suppose que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de l'ouvrir et dire que tu me rejoignais. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Son message.

Ayant une voix froide et sérieuse, contractant avec le début de la rencontre, le Sannin blanc va rester silencieux, dans la réflexion, avant de se faire presser par la momie, refusant son manque d'information.

Quand Orochimaru comprend qu'il dévoile trop sa main, il se lève de son siège et partit sans donner son reste, se faisant stopper par la voix froide du paralyser, parlant faiblement en se souvenant de ce moment avec les Uchiwa.

\- « J'arrive ». C'est ce qu'il m'a dit de te dire...

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai encore plus vite intérêt à partir. Fait-il en reprenant sa marche.

\- Nous avons souvent traversé ensemble la mort. Pourtant, c'est la première fois que je te vois avoir si peur.

Laissant le bruit de ses pas comme réponse, Orochimaru ouvre la porte avant de dire, d'une voix simple.

\- Je te conseille de vite revenir à Konoha. Pas besoin d'espion, pour savoir qu'il est déjà en chemin.

 **xxx**

Courant dans les rues qui commencent à obscurcir, Sasuke a hâte de rejoindre sa maison et passé cette soirée grandiose avec sa famille, étant celle qui le verra passer à sa huitième année.

Une occasion de tous les rassembler dans la paix, loin de tous les troubles et problème qu'ils ont rencontré durant ses deux semaines, depuis l'emprisonnement de Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke ne leur veut pas, lui-même n'avait pas de temps pour lui, ayant dû rester calme et neutre, malgré les nouvelles, venant de toute part dans sa classe :

Yamato-sensei qui a été forcé de démissionner. Son nouveau professeur, Iruka, qui les prend pour des enfants et ne leur donne même pas, en deux semaines, un quart de ce que Yamato faisant en une journée. Ses nouveaux élèves, qui cherchent à le défier. Ses anciens « camarades », qui ne sont plus que cinq.

Lui qui espérait un changement, un retour aux sources, il est bien servi, mais il ne peut reprocher cela au blond, méprisant ses anciennes camarades, au point où Naruto et lui pourrait être pris pour amis en comparaison.

Sa famille connue aussi des tensions. Autant le clan, qui semblant bien plus silencieux à son passage, que sa famille principale elle-même.

Depuis l'arrestation, sa mère est souvent triste, cachant ses larmes, restant le pilier de sa famille en interne, mais incapable de rester de marbre quand le sujet passe sur son « troisième enfant », comme elle l'a appelé un jour.

Son père ne fut pas vraiment mieux, même s'il doit reconnaître ne pas le voir plus souvent sous la libération du blond, son silence lourd et froid est bien plus pesant, surtout avec son frère, qui, lui, ne cache pas autant ses sentiments. Un amour et souriant avec Sasuke, il est d'un froid et haineux silencieux avec son père.

Il n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, mais son souvenir lui est bien clair du jour où, ayant reçu une leçon de vie de sa part, trois Uchiwa étaient venus les voir pour parler avec Itachi, s'étant permis de passer le palier, lui reprochant son absence à l'assemblée du clan d'hier, que son père lui avait ordonné de venir, ayant eu une dispute des plus violente, Sasuke l'ayant perçu à moitié. Il connut, aussi ce jour-là, la triste nouvelle, que tous avaient devinée, mais dont l'espoir n'était plus permis ; le corps de Shisui Uchiwa avait été retrouvé dans la rivière Nakano, couvert de blessures. L'enquête en avait déduit qu'il n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures et était tombé dans la rivière. Même si cela paraissait grotesque, sa mort n'a pas tardé à trouver son coupable en Naruto.

Pourtant, surprenant, les témoins, Itachi prit la défense du blond en conseillant à tous de ne pas se fier aux apparences. Les trois visiteurs partaient sur des suppositions de plus en plus dingues, pour Sasuke, finissant par l'accuser de trahir le clan s'il défendait le "Kyūbi", le menaçant s'il le faisait.

Sasuke, comme les trois Uchiwa, ne virent rien des mouvements d'Itachi, finissant à terre, marqués de coups, là où Itachi se redresse, marquant l'esprit de son frère par ses prochains mots.

\- Je viens de vous le dire. Mieux vaut se garder de juger les gens d'après les apparences. Par exemple, vous m'avez cru patient et avez voulu en abuser. « Clan » par-ci, « clan » par-là, avec ce mot à la bouche, vous perdez de vue votre réelle valeur. Et c'est parce que vous ignorez la mienne, que vous êtes en train de ramper.

Sasuke fut terrifié, caché dans un coin de mur, en l'entendant et voyant Itachi ainsi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir aussi en colère un jour. L'un d'eux, Sasuke oubliant son nom, révéla que Shisui le surveillait autant que Naruto, qu'il avait rapporté quelques changements étranges avant de disparaître, demandant des explications.

\- L'attachement irraisonné à un nom, un clan ou une organisation, c'est un grave écueil. C'est une entrave à son épanouissement. Et puis, seuls les fous, redoutent et rejettent les choses avant même de les connaître.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit son père pour intervenir, revenant de son service, lui demandant de s'arrêter, ainsi que des explications sur son comportement, provoquant le pire.

\- Je suis tout à fait normal. Je ne fais qu'accomplir mon devoir. Rien d'autre...

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu hier ?

\- Pour m'élever...

Avant que son père finisse sa phrase pour demander plus d'explication. Itachi sortit un kunai aussi vite que l'éclair pour le planter dans le symbole de son clan, montrant son irrespect ouvertement.

\- Mon talent se flétrit à rester dans ce clan minable ! S'attacher à une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un clan, c'est perdre de vue l'essentiel. Si on se laisse entraver par les règles, les restrictions, les certitudes ou les suppositions, on ne progresse pas.

Provoquant la réaction acerbe de son père et des visiteurs, il allait se faire arrêter, provoquant la réaction de Sasuke, qui ne le comprenant pas du tout, lui demandant de s'arrêter, le sortant de sa transe.

Il s'excusa rapidement et, par l'intervention de son père, justifiant qu'il fût fatigué et que sa position était particulière, il échappa aux arrêts, prenant responsabilité de ses actes.

Sasuke aurait dû être heureux, mais, il en est certain, il a bien vu le Sharingan d'Itachi changé, y lisant ce qu'il pensait n'être que de Naruto.

Depuis, en cette semaine, Itachi et son père n'auront de cesse à lui donner l'impression de s'arracher les yeux à la première occasion, restant chacun silencieux et ignorant de l'autre.

Ce matin, Sasuke eut de l'espoir, ayant, certes, été repoussé par son frère, partit prendre son service à l'Anbu en remettant à plus tard sa promesse de l'entraîner au shuriken, mais, en parlant avec son père, avant de partir pour les terrains d'entraînement, habitude prise depuis la fin des examens blancs, il apprit que celui-ci n'avais rien contre Itachi et que, comme tous, il cherchait juste à le comprendre.

Raison pour laquelle, Sasuke, revenant de sa journée d'académie, pris la décision que ce weekend marquera le début d'une nouvelle vie, loin de tous ses problèmes actuels. Voulant impressionner son père par ses capacités et être heureux avec sa famille.

Et elle commence bien cette nouvelle vie, arrivant en retard pour ne pas avoir surveillé l'heure.

Traversant le chemin de son clan, il est pris d'un spam, s'arrêtant pour regarder vers la lune pleine, sur un sommet de poteau électrique, ayant juré avoir vu quelqu'un dessus. C'est à cet instant, sortant de ses réflexions, qui remarque ce qui saute aux yeux.

Il n'y a aucune lumière entre les murs de son clan.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas l'heure de dormir.

Se remettant à courir, il arrive dans une avenue remplit de kunai sur les murs détruis, signe de bataille, du sang étant visible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Courant en vitesse chez lui, paniqué, il tourne dans une avenue pour tomber sur le corps du couple de vieux, des grands-oncles, qui l'ont toujours salué le matin, avec Naruto, quand il partait à l'académie. Si le démon ne les a jamais calculés, n'ayant rien de particulier contre eux, Sasuke les a toujours adorés, les considérants presque comme ses grands-parents et eux petits-fils.

Paniqué pour sa mère et père, il rentre chez lui, pour avoir la surprise de ne croiser aucun signe de vie, tout étant silencieux et propre.

-Mère ? Père ? Appelle-t-il, terrifié.

Traversant sa maison, il se met à fouiller les pièces, pour ne pas croiser plus de signe de vie, comme si sa maison était déserte, silencieuse et loin de ce qui, l'ayant compris, est une attaque sur son clan.

Se trouvant dans la cuisine, toujours vide, Sasuke entend deux bruits sourds, se précipitant vers leur provenance pour arriver devant les grandes portes du salon. Allant l'ouvrir, il se fige, se rendant compte, à cet instant, du danger et qu'il ne doit pas être imprudent, sentant bien une présence.

Terrifié, mais nullement fuyard, ayant été entraînés toute son enfant, il va rester immobile quelque seconde, tremblant, avant de se reprendre et d'obéir à son instinct, qui lui hurle d'ouvrir, lui rappelant qu'il a déjà tenu un combat contre Naruto.

Ouvrant en grand, il appelle sa famille.

La porte se refermant derrière lui, il se fige en voyant à terre, le corps de son père, Fugaku Uchiwa, ainsi que sa mère, Mikoto Uchiwa, décapités. N'ayant pas le temps d'encaisser l'information, des bruits de pas se font, révélant à la lumière de la lune, son frère, Sharingan d'activé, en tenue d'Anbu, sans son masque.

\- Grand-frère ! Grand-frère ! Maman et papa sont... Comment, c'est possible... Qui a fait ça ?

Un shuriken lui passe à côté pour se planter dans la porte, lui coupant l'épaule.

\- Grand-frère... Pourquoi ?

Itachi, fixe, yeux rouges, reste silencieux en le regardant nonchalamment, doublant les tremblements de terreur de son frère.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, grand-frère ?

\- Quel écervelé tu fais, mon petit-frère...

Parlant calmement, il ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir sur un Mangekyou Sharingan droit sur son frère.

 **xxx**

Immobile, paralysé, Sasuke se retrouve projeter en milieu de rue, voyant, en noir et blanc sous une lune rouge sang, des shuriken voler dans tous les sens et du sang giclé.

Le hurlement qui fait en voyant son clan ; ses gens qu'il connaît depuis toujours, qu'il a toujours croisé, vécut avec eux, sa famille ; être décimé par son frère est à crever le cœur de tout être vivant avec compassion, se prenant la tête entre les mains, fermant les yeux, la secouant en suppliant son frère de s'arrêter.

-Grand-frère ! Ne me fais pas voir ça !

Immobile devant lui, dans une rue remplie de cadavre, un Itachi en négatif reste immobile en le fixant.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça, grand-frère ?!

 **xxx**

Revenant à la réalité, après trois secondes d'absence, Sasuke tombe à genoux, les mains sur la tête, pleurant des larmes de crocodile sous un Itachi qui rétracte son Sharingan.

Tombant au sol, bavant, Sasuke halète comme un chien.

Les yeux tremblant, terne, il vit son frère devant lui, le fixant.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demande-t-il avec incompréhension et début de colère.

\- Pour évaluer mon niveau.

\- Évaluer... ton niveau ?

La froideur prend le jeune corps.

\- C'est tout ?

Devant le silence de frère qu'il admirait, Sasuke enchaîne.

\- Et c'est pour ça... Que tu les as tous massacrés ? Demande-t-il avec une légère colère.

\- C'est ça, l'important.

Tremblant de rage, le jeune corps se redresse.

\- Non, tout ça...

Pris de sentiment qu'il ne pensait pas être possible, il se projette sur le corps de son frère avec rage, les yeux rouges tournants.

\- Tout ça, ce sont des conneries !

Sans Sharingan, Itachi frappe son frère dans le ventre, le mettant à terre avec aisance.

Tremblant de douleur, regardant vers son frère qui le dominer, Sasuke est pris de peur, fuyant en vitesse cet être qui ne peut être humain.

Fuyant sa maison, il court dans les rues de son clan en se faisant guider par sa peur, hurlant et pleurant, n'ayant plus rien de Sasuke, devenue simplement un enfant de huit ans, aujourd'hui, qui vient de découvrir, vivre, la mort de toute sa famille, comme s'il y était, ceux de la main de l'être qu'il aime plus au monde.

\- Ne me tue pas ! Supplie-t-il en fuyant.

Apparaissant devant lui en lui faisant face, Itachi stop la fuite de son frère par sa présence, le regardant froidement, de ses yeux ternes, sans pitié.

Cherchant à gagner du temps, à sauver sa vie, Sasuke va se mettre à parler avec espoir.

\- Tout ça n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'as pas pu faire ça ! Pas toi !

\- Si j'ai continué de prétendre être le grand-frère que tu admirais, c'était pour mieux analyser tes capacités.

Choqué de la révélation, Sasuke fait un mouvement de recul devant ses yeux froids.

\- Tu deviendras un adversaire de valeur contre qui je pourrai me mesurer. Tu as ce potentiel en toi. Tu nourrissais de l'aversion à mon égard. Et l'idée de me dépasser un jour est devenue une obsession pour toi. Je vais donc te laisser la vie. Dans mon propre intérêt... Toi aussi, tu pourras éveiller le Mangekyou Sharingan, mais à une condition. Il te faudra tuer ton meilleur ami…

Ouvrant la bouche, choquée, Sasuke va encore être surpris. D'abord heureux de vivre, il découvre avec horreur la vérité.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux. Fait-il d'une petite voix.

\- … Tout comme je l'ai fait.

Pensant immédiatement à Shisui, il se rappelle qu'on avait parlé de blessure, ainsi que de la colère d'Itachi quand on a tout de suite pensé au blond.

\- Alors... C'était toi ? Tu as assassiné Shisui ?

\- En effet. C'est ainsi que j'ai transformé ma pupille.

Les yeux tremblant, Sasuke repense à tout ce qu'il s'est produit depuis la disparition de son cousin, prenant conscient de tout ce qui aurait été ou non, se rappelant que c'est justement en entendant un bruit lourd qu'il s'est réveillé et avait constaté la disparition du blond, ayant couru prévenir son père, mais tombant sur Itachi.

« _C'est impossible..._ » Fut sa pensée en comprenant qu'Itachi a créé cette situation pour décimer son clan, pour tester son niveau.

\- Va au pavillon principal du temple de Nakano. Au fond à droite, sous le septième tatami, tu trouveras l'entrée de la salle de réunion secrète du clan. Là-bas, tu découvriras la véritable nature de notre Dōjutsu. C'est ça, le terrible secret des Uchiwa.

« _« Le terrible secret des Uchiwa »_ » pense-t-il avec incompréhension comme une lumière.

\- Si toi aussi, tu parviens à l'éveiller, nous serons alors trois sur terre à maîtriser le Mangekyou Sharingan. Et dans ce cas... Hum... J'aurais bien fait de t'épargner. Car, tel que tu es actuellement...

Bougeant en se retournant, Itachi fait sursauter son frère, terrifié par la mort.

\- ... je n'ai aucun intérêt à t'éliminer. Mon stupide frère... Si tu veux être en mesure de me tuer un jour, remplis ton cœur de ressentiment ! Hais-moi ! Et puis, sauve ta vie lâchement. Fuis... Fuis... Accroche-toi à la vie. Survie par tous les moyens. Et le jour où tu posséderas la même pupille que moi... Viens me retrouver !

Suivant son ordre en réveillant son Mangekyou Sharingan, Itachi vient de faire graver ses mots dans l'esprit de son frère, qui s'écroule au sol.

 **xxx**

Ouvrant les yeux en grand en se redressant, Sasuke se pense sorti d'un mauvais rêve, grimaçant de douleur en sentant son épaule douloureuse. Retroussant sa manche, il découvre un bandage dessus, le renvoyant au shuriken lancer par son frère, prouvant ainsi que non, cela n'était pas un rêve.

Sortant de son lit avec aisance, il en est de même avec sa chambre, marchant dans les couloirs pour s'arrêter à un angle en entendant une voix féminine.

\- Si, je t'assure... Ce garçon est l'unique survivant paraît-il.

C'est une infirmière parlant avec une autre.

\- Mais il avait un grand-frère, non ?

\- Oui, mais visiblement personne ne sait où il est...

Commentant sur ce massacre, aucune ne remarque l'enfant, contre le mur, grimaçant de rage et haine en pensant à son frère et cette situation.

\- Mon Dieu, dire que le malheur a frappé une maison si prestigieuse...

Quittant l'hôpital avec aisance, comme si personne ne le voyant, Sasuke cours sous le ciel gris de Konoha, en direction de son quartier, y voyant des banderoles qui interdisent le passage, sans pour autant être surveillé.

La rage l'envahissant, le Sharingan est activé dans ses yeux. Passant sous le cordon, il sera pris de vision en voyant le couple de vieille personne l'accueillir, lui demandant s'il voulait une galette de riz.

Souriant, sa vision se trouble avant que lui soit réveillé l'endroit désert, la façade de leur bâtiment détruit, comme tous ceux devant lui sur ce long chemin silencieux, vide de toute présence et corps, mais pas des traces laissées.

La pluie se met à tomber doucement, devenant vite un torrent qui l'ensevelit.

Marchant le long de cette route d'un pas mécanique, Sasuke se voit revivre tous ses moments qu'il a traversés avec le clan. Cette dame qui lui demande s'il va à l'école. Un autre demandant comment il allait. Toutes ses personnes, qu'il aura toujours saluées, remercié, écouté, les oubliant aussi vite sans savoir qui ils étaient, finissent par se rappeler à lui comme étant sa famille, son clan, ceux qui, par leur présence, le stabilisait.

Relevant la tête, il se noie dans le ciel qui pleure, effaçant son inaction et transe pour lui permettre d'aller devant chez lui, regardant l'endroit où Itachi a planté un kunai dans le symbole du clan, prémisse de son acte de folie.

Fixe devant la porte de chez lui pendant plusieurs secondes, nullement touché par la pluie qui l'inonde, il finit par l'ouvrir et rentrer, comme il l'a toujours fait, ayant même ce réflexe de s'annoncer.

« _Bon retour, Sasuke._ » Entendit-il la voix de sa mère, comme un souvenir.

Retirant ses chaussures, il traverse ses couloirs en extérieur, mouillant le parquet, en se laissant envahir par les présences habituelles des serviteurs et de son père, qui le salue tout en retenue. Passant devant la grande porte du salon, il va se rappeler de la fois où il est revenu de son entraînement au Gôkakyû no jutsu et que sa mère, le stoppant en l'appelant, va lui passer une pommade pour le guérir.

Entendant un bruit dans la cuisine, il sort de sa transe pour se mettre à courir vers celle-ci, appelant sa mère en un réflexe, découvrant, avec déception, que c'était qu'un chat miaulant, repartant par la fenêtre.

D'un regard vers la table de la cuisine, il se rappelle de sa discussion avec sa mère, demandant pourquoi il n'y en avait que pour Itachi ; et Naruto sans pour autant le dire ; se rappelant que sa mère, après un soupir, lui a remonté le moral en annonçant qu'Itachi est Itachi et lui Sasuke, que leur père les aimes tous les deux de la même manière.

Rentrant dans le salon, Sasuke reste fixe sur le marquage au sol, représentant Fugaku et Mikoto, mort, leur sang le prouvant. Tombant à genoux devant la marque, il se met à pleurer en se jurant que c'était la dernière fois.

Le lendemain, sous le soleil lourd, Sasuke monte les marches qui le conduisent au pavillon principal du temple de Nakano, allant au fond à droite, sous le septième tatami, comme si Itachi le guidait. Découvrant un grand sale vide, il allume deux réceptacles, qui entourent une grande stèle, s'y posant devant pour commencer à la lire avec son Sharingan.

 **xxx**

Assis en milieu de banc, vers le milieu de la classe, n'ayant pas eu le choix, Sasuke entend Shikamaru et Chôji, placé devant lui, parler d'aller au confiseur après les cours. Shikamaru, ne faisant pas attention à ses mots, parlera de son impossibilité à y aller à cause de sa mère, qui le réprimera si jamais elle l'apprend.

Restant froid, l'Uchiwa ne laisse rien paraître, pas plus quand il entend derrière lui un couple d'amis à leur bureau.

\- Dis, t'es au courant ? Tous les Uchiwa ont été massacrés !

\- Ouais. Mon père m'l'a dit.

\- C'est le seul survivant, paraît-il...

 **xxx**

Les cours terminés, Sasuke est installée sur le poteau d'un lac, balançant ses pieds au-dessus de l'eau, regardant son reflet sans rien y voir d'autre qu'un garçon glacé et vide.

« Tu es bien mon fils. » Lui avait dit son père, après qu'il ait réussi le Gôkakyû no Jutsu, se souvenant de la fierté qu'il a ressentie.

« À moi, ton père ne parle que de toi ! » Avait dit sa mère quand elle l'avait entendu se plaindre de sa jalousie envers son frère.

\- Mère... De quoi père pouvait-il bien te parler ? Demande-t-il d'une voix chuchotée, remplit de doute.

Ne supportant plus sa vision d'enfant indigne, il prend une pierre pour la balancer dans l'eau, créant du remous qui transforme la silhouette de Sasuke en celle de son frère, sous ses yeux écarquillés de surprise, mais surtout de haine.

« Si tu veux un jour être capable de me tuer, remplis ton cœur de ressentiment ! Hais-moi ! »

Le visage crispé, il change pour afficher une bestialité et haine pure, se levant avec rage pour plonger dans l'eau, se laisser engloutir.

« _Grand-frère. Même si pour te tuer, il me faut m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, je ne reculerai pas. Peu m'importe le prix à payer pour obtenir la puissance nécessaire... Dorénavant, seule la vengeance compte !_ »

 **xxx**

Enfermé dans une obscurité qui ne connaît pas la lumière, un corps nu ; aux mains clouées sur un mur, la tête penchée en avant sans possibilités de la poser et les jambes écartées, sans pouvoir les bouger, se fait surveiller par de multiples caméras infrarouges.

Ce corps, noir de marque de sceau, est silencieux, n'ayant pas bougé depuis deux semaines.

 **xxx**

\- T'es dans une belle merde. Retentis une voix froide et claire à ses oreilles.

Bougeant ses premiers muscles pour faire un sourire en entendant cette voix familière, l'enfant va sentir une présence s'allonger pour faire face au regard du blond, qui ne voit rien à cause d'un bandeau opaque dessus.

\- Tu en auras mis du temps. Fait-il en avec plaisir.

Doucement, une main caresse ses lèvres pour aller sur sa joue gauche, profitant de sa douceur avant de sentir quelque chose se rapprocher de ses lèvres, pour ne finalement rien sentir être pressé.

\- Hum. Je peux sentir tes mains, mais pas tes lèvres.

\- Tu vas me reprocher cela ?

\- Évidemment, sinon cela voudrait dire que ça vient de moi.

\- Tu es trop concentré sur ma voix.

\- Bah, avec les yeux bandés, je n'allais pas me faire chier à recréer ton corps. Même si je le connais bien.

\- Hey ! Vous n'êtes pas seul ! Retentis une deuxième voix, plus masculine, aussi facilement reconnaissable.

Un petit rire se fait pour l'enfant, qui ne va pas s'occuper des douleurs que provoquer les tremblements.

\- Autant Anko, je peux comprendre. Mais toi, Shisui. Là, ça me dépasse.

\- Oh... Et pourquoi ?

\- Pas de raison particulière. Anko à ses raisons d'apparaître, toi par contre...

\- Je n'ai pas ma place ici ?

\- Évidemment que tu n'as pas ta place, beau brun. C'est mon Kitsune à moi. Mon jouet... Enfin... Là, c'est surtout un animal tenu en laisse pour être battue à coup de batte.

\- Ça rappel des souvenirs. Par contre, j'avoue avoir du mal à stabiliser ma position ici et vous parler sans me réveiller...

\- Arrête de lutter. Tu ne vas pas te réveiller.

Étonnées par sa remarque, se disant qu'il ne perd rien, Naruto accepte.

Son esprit ce vide, il n'entend ni ne sent plus rien. Il est seul, seul et debout dans l'obscurité.

\- Okay. Et maintenant ?

« _Aucune réponse. Soit je n'ai pas parlé, soit je n'entends plus rien..._

 _-_ _Ou ils_ _ne sont plus là._ »

Sursautant, Naruto se retourne pour voir devant lui une silhouette qui va se préciser dans l'obscurité et lui paraître clair, quoiqu'il n'y ait aucune lumière.

Fixe, face à ce qui semble être un reflet, imitant ses gestes à la perception, le curieux va se mettre à sourire, serrer le poids, avant de rentrer son index et majeur dans sa bouche, la fermant à fond et poussé ses doigts, convulsant, allant vomir, parfaitement imité, mais son reflet ne va pas au bout, ne vomissant pas.

\- Gagné ! Fait le vomisseur.

\- Ou perdu. Réponds l'autre.

\- Tu es qui ?

\- Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Non ça, c'est moi.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Non. Moi. Moi, je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Toi, par contre, tu n'es pas Uzumaki Naruto. C'est moi Uzumaki Naruto. Donc, tu es qui ?

\- Uzumaki Naruto.

Le poing s'écrase sur le reflet avant qu'il comprenne, se brisant et tombant en miettes.

Massant son poids, l'agressif sent couler son sang et la douleur du coup, s'étonnant à peine.

\- Putain. Jusqu'au bout, il me fera chier.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombent sur les bouts de reflet, qui vont tous s'illuminer et prendre l'apparence, la taille et surtout la voix de celui qui va se plaindre et se maudire en se voyant entourer de reflets.

Deux mains se posent sur l'épaule de l'enfant, qui, d'un mouvement d'épaule, se déparassent de leur prise, baissant le torse en frappant le plus proche d'un coup de poing et l'un derrière avec son pied.

Se remettant droit en tournant sur la droite, il repousse un coup en se mettant de profil, frappant, en un coup fouettant, le thorax d'un reflet sur sa droite, faisant de même avec le précédent repoussé avec son poing gauche, avançant légèrement pour frapper la tête de deux autres, d'un coup de revers de pied tournant.

Ressentant deux autres derrière, il se recule en se baissant, passant sous leur coup de poing et se redresse. Sentant celui à droite lui prendre son épaule droite, il se dégage d'un mouvement d'épaule pour enchaîner sur ses deux coups coude dans leur tête en un mouvement symétrique.

Deux autres, derrière lui, lui attrapent l'épaule pour le faire tomber, se faisant briser leur prise d'un demi-tour sec en levant son bras gauche, frappant leur ventre de direct en se déplaçant avec eux pour frapper à la tête, repoussant leur tentative.

Se retournant pour faire face à la masse, il dévie un coup et frappe un ventre, se baissant quand un autre va le frapper, ripostant d'un coup de coude dans le visage de l'assaillant en enchaînant sur un autre à droite pour l'assommer en même temps. Reculant devant la masse de quatre reflets qui crée un barrage de coup, il dévie leur coup et les repousser en continuant de reculer.

En dégageant trois, le quatrième arrive à le frapper au visage, le poussant sur deux autres, placés derrière, le bloquant de leur main sur l'omoplate avant que leur bras se fasse entourer par ceux du solitaire, qui saute en faisant une roulade aérienne, écartant les jambes pour frapper les deux extrêmes de la ligne de quatre, puis sur les deux du milieu. Retour sur ses pieds, il profite du déséquilibre de ses piliers pour les projeter derrière lui en ayant attrapé leur nuque.

Saisi au cou par l'un à droite, il prend la main strangulante et frappe sous l'épaule pour se dégager et le repousser, déviant un coup qui allait venir d'un reflet, recommençant pour un autre, avant de frapper le précédent au visage.

Protégeant son visage de ses deux mains pour bloquer deux poids qui l'entourent, les deux reflets le suivent quand il recule, se faisant bloquer leur différent coup, avant que celui à sa droite se prenne un coup de poing pour l'assommer, lui permettant d'enchaîner sur le deuxième, bloquant et frappant le torse d'un coup de poing puissant.

Un troisième le charge, mais se fait assommer par un coup de pied retourné dans le visage. Redressé, il est saisi dans le dos par deux personnes.

Celui à droite, premier à le toucher de quelques secondes, se fait repousser par un mouvement de bras quand le deuxième, sur la gauche, lui attrape l'épaule pour le bloquer, se faisant entourer le poignet par le bras pour le mettre sous l'aisselle pendant que l'enfant se retourne dans son sens, lui attrapant la nuque pour le jeter sur le précédant et un reflet à côté, qui tombe tous les deux à terre pendant qu'un quatrième se fait projeter d'un coup de pied sauté montant.

Sentant venir un derrière lui, il le repousse de son avant-bras en se retournant, frappant d'un coup de poing son visage, il enchaîne un second en repoussant son coup et se décalant, un troisième s'en venant pour se faire repousser ses coups.

Reculant de quelques pas en se faisant suivre par les deux, l'assaillit saisir l'extérieur de leur arrière-bras proche pour les tirer à lui et les repousser de coup dans le ventre, se tournant vers l'un qui lui saisit l'épaule droite. Il le frappe sous l'aisselle et repousser d'un coup de poing dans le visage en même temps qu'un autre lui saisir l'autre épaule et l'un lui attrape le sommet du crâne.

Enchaînant, il se tourne dans l'autre sens en allant les frapper dans le ventre d'un crochet du droit, les repoussant avant de se redresser et se libérer d'une droite dans leurs bras, suivi d'une gauche dans leurs visages.

Se baissant pour frapper dans le thorax d'un autre, il va sur deux autres en face, déjà prêt à frapper, les bloquant et repoussant d'un coup d'épaule, se retournant pour repousser de son épaule un coup et frapper son ventre de son poing. Un autre coup est bloqué par l'avant-bras gauche, ripostant d'un coup de poing au visage.

Finissant son tour, il dévie une gauche et frappe sous l'aisselle droite quand il veut riposter, le repoussant en tournant sur un autre, prêt à frapper de sa droite.

Il le bloque de son avant-bras gauche, pendant d'un autre lui attrape l'épaule droite pour le bloquer, se faisant repousser, comme le précédant, par les deux poings du combattant dans leurs visages, se tournant de profil à eux pour enchainer sur un troisième. Déviant sa droite en frappant la tête du repoussé à droite, avant de se prendre une puissante gauche qui lui fait faire un demi-tour.

Continuant son tour, il frappe de son pied l'avant-bras de celui à gauche, qui allait le frapper, se redressant en attrapant le poignet gauche de celui qui l'a frappé ; s'étant placé sur la droite du garçon pour enchaîner avec une gauche ; lui rendant la politesse d'un coup de pied lever dans le visage, laissant ainsi l'ouverture au troisième qui lui frappe le torse et repousse sur un quatrième, qui le ceinture en barrant son torse en diagonale.

Prenant un mouvement de recul, le combattant saisi la tête à sa droite et le balance par-dessus lui, sur les reflets en groupe, se reculant.

Redressé, il donne un direct du pied dans le torse en face, puis un coup de pied sauté dans la tête à droite, se prenant un direct dans le visage qui le fait tomber à la renverse, se récupérant sur la main pour frapper d'un coup de pied l'épaule de celui derrière, qui a le poing armé, s'en servant de tremplin pour retourner en avant et frapper d'un direct le torse en face de lui.

Deux derrière lui attrape le bras, se libérant d'un saut en avant, frappant de ses pieds les deux hommes, se relevant pour bloquer un coup d'un avant-bras, sautant encore pour frapper sa tête de son autre main en même temps que celui derrière d'un coup de pied.

À terre, sur le flanc, un se trouve devant lui, se faisant repoussé d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Se relevant, il donne un coup de pied dans un autre ventre, bloquant un troisième de son avant-bras avant de se faire saisir par l'aisselle et balancer au-dessus sur plusieurs mètres, s'écrasant au sol avec violence.

Un reflet lui saute dessus, allant écraser son pied dans le visage. Le voyant, le violent se pousse sur le sol pour y glisser, se mettant debout d'une roulade arrière et frappant la tête de l'homme d'un coup de pied.

Se retournant pour bloquer un coup d'un premier, un second suivant pour être aussi bloqué avant que le premier se prenne une droite dans le visage qui le fait tomber sur le second, qui le repousse pendant que l'attaqué, lui tourne le dos en bloquant un troisième. Se baissant pour éviter la décapitation des deux ensembles, il se retourne et frappe le corps qui était dans son dos, avec un coup de pied, le repoussant et faisant de même avec un direct du pied droit dans le torse de la dernière.

Droit en se retournant, il saute et frappe le torse d'un coup de pied un autre, se baissant pour balayer un qui était derrière lui, qui va sauter pour l'éviter, mais se faire dégager par une charge du blond en étant encore en l'air.

Se tournant vers deux autres, il en bloque un, mais le second frappe son torse et la repousse sur un troisième qui le ceinture sous les aisselles, permettant un coup de poing de frapper son visage, répondant par un coup de pied dans son torse et le ventre pour un deuxième, qui voulait en profiter, se libérant de sa prise en frappant le visage derrière lui, lui attrapant le col pour le balancer sur un groupe devant lui.

Bloquant un premier coup, il riposte et assomme un autre. Un second lui touche l'omoplate droite, le voyant se retourner pour lui enserrer le bras et le soulever en l'air par la nuque pour l'écraser d'un coup de poing dans le torse, se tournant vers un autre sans s'occuper du reflet brise en plusieurs morceaux et qui, comme tous ceux déjà brisés, va faire naître d'autre reflet identique, partant rejoindre la mêlée sur la boule d'énergie.

* * *

 _\- Jamais tu ne vas t'arrêter ?_

 _\- Tu sais à quel point je suis endurant._

 _\- Autant que tu vas me découvrir vicieuse._

 _-_ _Hey_ _. Vos langues_ _sont demandées_ _ici._

* * *

 _Kitsune, Lamia et Yuki-_ _onna_ _; les concubines de la bête._


	38. Qui suis-je ?

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, désolé pour le retard, boulot^^''. Chapitre qui devrait plaire et expliquer quelque mystère^^.

 _Réponse review_

 _Fifi :_ Salut fifi. Bon retour et merci pour ta review. Oui, grand mystère qu'est ce chapitre et j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

 _Guest :_ Merci Guest. Un plaisir de te plaire^^

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XXXIIX : Qui suis-je ?

Ouvrant mollement les yeux, Naruto voit l'obscurité, rien que l'obscurité, se redressant avec difficulté en ayant le corps lourd, mais nullement douloureux.

En un réflexe, ayant souvenir d'avoir perdu conscience en un coup de poing dans la joue, le jeune prisonnier se frotte cet emplacement en astiquant sa mâchoire, vérifiant par la même occasion si toutes ses dents sont présentes.

« - Je ne ressens ni la douleur et n'ai perdu aucune parti de mon corps... Les règles de cet endroit me sont de plus en plus étranges. »

Se renversant sur le dos pour se mettre sur pied en une vague du corps, lui assurant que son agilité est toujours d'actualité, le jeune être, cherche autour de lui une quelconque présence toute en étirant ses membres en une gymnastique, que son corps ne semble pas avoir besoin, réaliser en une habitude.

Après une marche de plusieurs minutes, sans connaître aucune évolution, ses pensées commencent à lui travailler.

« - Putain de merde ! Mais où est-il ?! »

Se fixant soudainement, le cœur battant de surprise, prêt à combattre sous l'avertissement de ses oreilles, ses réflexions tournent et se confirme pendant qu'il cherche autour de lui.

« - D'où vient cette voix... Moi ?! Mes pensées résonnent ?! Et merde ! »

N'ayant pas l'habitude, le blond va chercher à chercher à stopper cette voix, mais :

« - Ne pas penser. Arrête de penser. Deux fois deux quatre... Calme toi ! Putain elle me gonfle ! Manquerai plus que... Et oui, c'est ça, c'est bien ma voix... Je ne me pensais pas être si énervant à entendre... Stop ! »

La voix devient de plus en plus aiguë et puissante à mesure que ses sentiments négatifs le dominent, l'obligeant à se mettre les mains sur les oreilles, tombant à genoux tant le mal de tête le prend, rentrant dans la spirale infernale de lui ayant mal, hurlant pour que cela s'arrête, accentuant la douleur par sa rage, ce qui l'enrage encore plus.

Tombant à terre sur les côtes, les larmes commencent à sortir de ses yeux, en même temps qu'il sent couler sa conscience.

« - Suffit... Suffit... »

Si la voix devient rogue, elle faiblit à mesure que Naruto perd, finissant en un chuchotement, presque inaudible en même temps que le décor tremble et se fissure.

La vue floue, l'enfant remarque devant lui une silhouette debout, de dos, silencieux, ayant sa propre forme.

« - Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. »

N'ayant plus la force de pensée, il tombe sur le ventre, perdant connaissance, la voix ne se stoppant en rien, continuant, d'un ton monolithique, à répéter la dernière phrase.

« - Je suis Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Je suis Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Je suis Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Je suis... »

Un sursaut prend les doigts de la main droite du blond, animant la main entière après plusieurs électrochocs, pour qu'elle se mette à plat sur le sol, bougeant le bras en des tremblements pour redresser le buste, tenant difficilement un équilibre, possédé qu'il est, par les tremblements de douleur et rage.

« - Ta gueule. »

La deuxième main râpe sur le sol, ayant le poids d'un éléphant pour le faible bras qui la conduit, réussissant, en versant beaucoup de fluide et serrant les dents, à la poser à plat pour apporter son soutien au portage de ce buste qui se redresse et tient à peu près droit.

« - Je n'ai rien à foutre de qui tu es. »

Ramenant les jambes sous son buste, il arrive à se tenir assez droit pour placer ses pieds sur le sol, permettant de construire les bases de son corps.

« - Naruto... Kitsune... Kyūbi... Kurama... Konoha... »

Le corps se redressant, la tête suit pour révéler des orbites vides d'où s'écoule du liquide noir et épais, tout comme de son nez. Ses cheveux étant de fumée noire, comme celle, s'échappant des pores de sa peau.

« - Je te détruirais pareil ! »

Une immense explosion se fait, détruisant tous les ténèbres pour devenir blanc, n'ayant autre forme à l'intérieur que deux corps, debout, se faisant face, identique en tout point, comme deux reflets d'un même miroir.

« - Je suis Naruto Uzumaki.» Fait le premier d'une voix monocorde.

Le second, dans un silence lourd, avance en sa direction d'un pas des plus calmes.

« - Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Du clan Uzumaki. »

Répétant sa phrase en restant immobile, le premier voit l'espace se réduire sans afficher une quelconque expression, pas plus que le second, qui ne connait aucun arrêt.

Les traits du premier commencent à s'accentuer, devenir plus bestial, les yeux bleus devenant rouge, comme les cheveux, la musculature développant un peu plus, sans pour autant qu'il y ait une grande différence entre les deux corps.

« - Je suis Kitsune ! »

Loin de la monotonie de la première fois, celle-ci est plus grave et menaçante, montrant des canines plus tranchantes que des lames de rasoir, comme ses ongles, devenue des griffes.

Ne variant rien de son comportement, à son rythme, le second continu de le fixer dans les yeux en marchant. Premier à parler, premier à varier sa position, prenant une posture de combat avant de foncer sur le second, poing levé, sautant pour frapper d'un coup pied latéral la tête neutre, voulant le décapité, lui passant au travers sans le ralentir, se récupérant sur ses pieds en se retournant vers la seconde silhouette qui lui tourne le dos sans lui donner considération.

« - Je suis Kitsune ! »

Chargeant le corps en ce chant de guerre, il saute en un coup de pied direct, passant encore au travers du corps, roulant au sol pour se retourner et faire face au corps qui continue sa marche et le traverse.

Restant à terre, serrant les poings en raclant le sol de ses griffes, la silhouette tourne la tête sur le dos, le blanc du décor, autour d'eux, prenant formes et couleurs ternes, représentant les élèves de sa classe, quand il a été amené avec Jiraya.

« - Je suis le démon renard à neuf queues, qui a détruit et tué il y a des années, le jour où je venais à peine de naître. Je suis une arme vivante. Je pense. Je vis. »

Le décor en fond disparaît pour faire apparaître le corps d'Hinata dans son lit, inconsciente, des suites de l'attaque de loups durant la tempête qui a sévi.

« - ... je suis le miracle que vous attendiez. »

La première silhouette n'a plus rien de la voix ordinaire de Naruto, étant devenue serpenteuse et aiguë, redevenant normal quand le décor change pour une salle de bain rempli de brume, avec un fonds de moquerie.

« - Je suis un enfant-démon. »

Sakura remplace la petite Hanabi, le terrain d'entraînement, la salle de bain, la silhouette ayant encore un fond de moquerie.

« - Je suis la preuve que l'apparence est trompeuse. »

La rose redevient brune, plus jeune et proche du physique de l'être de son coeur, assis dans une forêt.

« - Je suis un démon. »

Un rire retentit, ne venant d'aucunes des silhouettes, moqueuse et mécanique pendant que le décor continue de changer en plusieurs petites scènes, qui s'enchaînent, la silhouette répétant plusieurs fois à la suite la même chose, d'une voix affirmative, tel un disque enrayé.

« - Je suis sûr. Je suis sûr. Je suis sûr. Je suis sûr. Je suis sûr. »

Tout se fige quand apparaît le visage d'Hinata, souriant, les bras ouverts.

« - Je suis vraiment le pire petit ami que tu pouvais espérer. »

Un lourd silence suit la voix des plus froide et réaliste. La silhouette à genoux mettant sa main sur le coeur, devenant fissurer, hurlant en une douleur de plus puissante.

« - Je suis... »

Avant d'exploser comme une baudruche, laissant un lourd silence et l'image d'Hinata en pleure.

Reprenant oxygène, comme l'ayant retenue pendant plusieurs minutes, l'inconnu ferme les yeux en levant la tête, révélant des larmes noires coulant de ses orbites qui commencent à refaire apparaître des yeux bleus.

Un grognement puissant attire son attention, se retournant lentement vers l'explosion pour voir une créature noire, à la forme liquide et instable, remarquant que le liquide, qui a quitté ses yeux pour le sol, s'attirent à elle pour prendre vie.

La créature instable implose sous son regard nonchalant, devenant un être au même trait que lui, si ce n'est que, cette fois, elle est transparente, comme du verre, ayant les orbites et l'intérieur de la bouche, visible pendant qu'elle crie, noir comme le liquide qui coule de lui.

Devenue une bête enrage, elle fonce sur la silhouette immobile, lui collant une violente droite dans la joue, qui le fait voler sur plusieurs mètres, reparaissant, pendant qu'il est projeté en l'air, au-dessus de lui et le frapper d'un coup de pied descendant sur le torse.

Traversant le sol, qui se brise comme du verre, il passe de l'autre côté du sol, dans un univers tout aussi blanc que celui qu'était l'autre côté de dessus, tombant sur le dos à même le sol qu'il a traversé.

Se retournant, pour se lever, il voit un poing sortir du sol, le frappant à plein puissant pour le faire voler et tourner sur plusieurs mètres.

Atterrissant sur ses pieds, droits, voyant la créature traverser le sol par le même trou que lui. Celle-ci, d'un hurlement, lui foncer dessus, le frappant d'une violente gauche, qui détruit tout ce qui se trouve derrière le corps de l'inconnu, fixe, droite, tel une statue, plongeant son regard dans les orbites de la créature enragée.

Hurlant, elle enchaîne avec sa droite, y mettant toute sa force, l'environnement se fissurant, mais l'inconnu reste immobile, comme touché par de l'air, devenant un sac de sable sur lequel elle frappe avec frénésie, hurlant pour extérioriser une haine et douleur, ne se stoppant pas, malgré ses poings qui se fissurent et perdent du sang noir.

Après cinq minutes de cette activité, la créature commence à ralentir, ses coups perdant en force et volonté, finissant sur des tambourinements contre le torse immobile et par tomber à genoux quand elle s'arrête.

Les mains pendant de son corps, la tête baissée en laissant son punching-ball lui passer à côté et le laisser immobile, allant passer par le trou dans le sol quand retentit la voix criarde de la créature

\- Je suis... Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je suis !?

Tournant le regard vers lui, le silencieux prononce ses premiers mots, d'une voix bestiale et grave.

\- Du vent.

Sautant dans le trou, sans lui donner plus de considération, de celui-ci sortent les ténèbres, faisant tous disparaître et s'approchant de la créature, qui va se mettre à sourire et rire de plus en plus fort, perdant de sa clairté et naturel, pour devenir froid et terrifié, engloutis dans le liquide.

Atterrissant de l'autre côté, genou presque à terre en ressentant la lourde gravité, le passeur se relève en s'essuyant, de ses mains, le liquide noir qui l'a recouvert dans son passage, perdant de la silhouette filiforme pour prendre les traites d'un garçon jeune, aux cheveux courts, les ongles allongés, sans avoir leur tranchant habituel, son visage ayant trois cicatrices sur chaque joue et une plus petite, qui barre celle sur la droite.

Regardant son corps transparent, sans vie, le nouvel être, sursaute quand la voix triste d'Hinata se fait à ses oreilles.

« - Je sais plus quoi faire... »

Devant lui, le dernier souvenir prend vie, jouant une Hinata déprimée et à bout.

« - Tu me hantes. Sans toi, je ne suis plus capable de rien, je n'ai plus goût à rien... »

Immédiatement, le souvenir se fait qu'en face de lui se joue le moment où Hinata lui a parlé, à son retour de l'hôpital, employant les mots après avoir avoué se scarifier pour l'oublier.

« - ... Je te hais d'être celui que j'aime... Je te hais de me rendre dépendant de toi ! Je me hais d'être une inutile. »

Subissant une coupe brusque, le visage d'Hinata réapparaît dans son état de tristesse et mélancolique du debout, rejouant la même scène, mais variant au doublage.

« - Je ne veux pas te perdre... »

Une nouvelle coupe et redémarrage d'animation.

« - On est bien ensemble... On ne se quitte plus ? »

Recommençant l'animation, elle reprend les premiers mots originels, repassant ses différentes phrases, qu'il reconnaît pour ceux qu'elle aura employés dans son discourt.

Fixant ce souvenir nonchalamment et écoutant avec attention les messages, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, une étrange sensation, désagréable, va naître dans son corps.

Se faisant envahir, sans comprendre ni pouvoir lutter, son corps se met à ressentir des tremblements, une boule s'installe dans sa gorge, des sensations ; nullement inconnu, mais oublier dans leur ressentit ; refait vivre son corps.

Pendant que son corps se fait posséder, il ne perd rien des souvenir se jouant, qui s'accélèrent à mesure que la possession se fait, devenant floutés et incompréhensibles.

Quand il a repris ses couleurs originelles, un sursaut prend le corps blond, provoquant une transition dans l'image et voix.

« - Aidez-moi... »

Écarquillant les yeux, il voit devant lui la scène qu'il fuit depuis plus d'un an, secouant la tête, seul mouvement qu'il peut faire, sans pour autant que ses yeux et oreille le laissent en paix.

« - J'ai mal... »

« - Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? »

« - Où es-tu... Naruto... ? »

« - Naruto... »

Ouvrant la bouche, voulant parler, il se retrouve sans voix devant cette scène, obligé de la voir passer en boucle plusieurs fois, pour finir, quand des larmes de rages sortent de ses yeux en fente, légèrement orangés, par se rayer sur la fin, l'appelant en boucle d'une voix suppliante.

\- Tu m'as laissé tomber.

La voix familière, dans son oreille droite, le prend par surprise, autant que la morsure sur son omoplate droite, le brûlant de plus en plus pour finir par être un volcan qui donne la chaleur à son corps glacé, ouvrant la bouche en grimassent de douleur sans qu'aucun son soit produit, sans qu'il puisse bouger, souffrant de sa morsure qui se prolonge et l'évanouie de douleur.

Ouvrant les yeux aussi brusquement en se redressant, l'enfant émet une onomatopée de douleur et surprise, mettant, par réflexe, sa main son omoplate mordue.

\- Enfin réveillé ?

Tournant le regard en se mettant en garde, il reconnaît, dans la faible lumière de bougie sur une table, la silhouette d'Anko, souriant de ses dents crochues.

Lisant, dans ses yeux, aucune attention mortelle, comme elle l'a si bien habitué à reconnaître, il pousse un soupir en détendant son corps.

Analysant son environnement, il reconnaît, avec aisance, ans la chambre que lui et la serpente occupait dans le temps.

\- J'ai rêvé tout du long ? Demande-t-il avec espoir.

\- T'aimerais bien ? Demande la voix moqueuse.

\- Cela m'aurait évité d'avoir l'esprit aussi tourmenté. Répond-il avec déception, détournant le regard.

Regardant autour de lui avec calme une dernière fois avant de se lever, il se décide à vérifier si ses pensées restent secrètes, ne voulant pas être pris au dépourvu, surtout face à cette brune sadique au sourire sardonique.

\- Rassurée ? Demande la brune, lisant toujours avec autant d'aisance en lui.

\- T'imagine pas à quel point. Fait-il en un soupir.

Même si ses pensées ne font plus fond sonore, l'enfant ne se sent pas l'envie de les cacher. Cela a toujours été ainsi, lui qui déteste se confesser ; même un peu, ne serait-ce qu'à Hinata ; de peur que cela se retourne contre lui, il devient une pipelette avec elle, sachant pourtant qu'elle est le style de personne qui le pousse à agir avec prudence.

D'un petit geste de tête et de la main, la brune invite le blond à s'attabler devant elle, ce qu'il va faire avec plaisir et respect en se faisant servir le thé.

\- Si c'est dans ma tête. Je ne vais rien ressentir. Fait-il d'une voix simple en la regardant se servir à son tour.

\- Uniquement, si tu décides que cela n'est pas réel. Répond-elle simplement en lui tendant une assiette de gâteaux secs.

Lorgnant dessus quelques secondes, il en prend un au chocolat blanc, attendant qu'elle en fasse de même avant de reprendre d'une voix calme.

\- C'est différent qu'avec l'autre con.

\- Faut dire que tu n'as jamais su faire les choses simplement. Donc une crise identitaire.

\- Voici donc la raison pour laquelle je suis ici ? Demande-t-il avec une petite moquerie à lui-même, sans y croire.

Buvant le thé offert, il sursaute à la brûlure sur sa langue.

\- Attention. C'est chaud.

Souriant de plaisir au regard qu'il lui lance, elle redevient plus calme, attendant qu'il se lance.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? Demande-t-il avec curiosité, cherchant des réponses.

\- Depuis quand tu attends l'aide des autres ? Retourne-t-elle avec plaisanterie.

Loin de sourire, ou même rire, il répond avec mélancolie.

\- J'ai connu quelques changements en ton absence.

Omnomatopant de loin, Anko boit un peu de sa boisson avant de se montrer rassuré.

\- Les premiers pas sont toujours les plus chancelants.

\- Bah justement. Maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis sur ceux que j'ai déjà fait.

\- Je ne suis pas ta Anko. Répond-elle froidement.

\- Oui, je sais. Tu es juste qu'un fragment de mon esprit, mais un fragment condensant mes trois ans de Kitsune et j'aimerais justement avoir un retour sur ce que j'ai fait depuis ma capture.

\- Tu doutes de toi ? Demande-t-elle en trempant un œuf de serpent, en donnant un au garçon, répondant en l'imitant.

\- Nullement. Chaque chose que j'ai faite, je l'ai fait par moi-même et je n'ai pas vraiment de regret. C'est juste que... j'aimerai me poser.

\- De savoir si tu es un « Naruto » ou un « Kitsune »... Complète-t-elle en lisant plus facilement en lui.

L'invitant à boire son thé, sous le prétextent que c'est meilleur chaud, elle va attendre qu'il se détende.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es laissé capturer ?

\- Je ne possédais pas la puissance pour détruire le clan. Je m'en tirerai bien mieux en me laissant capturer. La prison n'est rien pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas plus parce que tu tenais à eux et ne voulais pas tuer la « famille » de « Naruto » ?

\- Possible. Je l'aurais fait s'ils s'étaient mis sur mon chemin. Ce qu'ils feront sûrement dans l'avenir, mais si je peux éviter les morts inutiles.

\- La mort n'est jamais inutile.

\- J'en aurais tiré un plaisir, mais cela ne m'aurait rien apporté sur le long terme.

\- Très bien. Et ta chère Hinata. Tu ne te serais pas ramolli avec elle ?

\- « Ramolli » ?

\- « Naruto qui refuse de progresser et préférer la stagnation. L'amour ne te réussit vraiment pas. ». Cite-t-elle en prenant la voix de Sasuke.

\- Tu lui donnes raison ?

\- C'est ce que toi, tu lui donnes qui est important.

\- Sasuke est un idiot, arrogeant, qui ne sait pas rester à sa place.

\- Comme quelqu'un que je connais.

\- Shisui me l'avait fait remarquer. On a le même esprit, sauf qu'il ne sait pas s'en servir.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle tes ratés ?

\- Je ne suis pas parfait, Anko, sauf que j'apprends de mes erreurs et je ne suis pas aveugle.

\- Toi, tu as grandi plus vite que lui, ayant été lâchée depuis ta naissance et ayant dû apprendre pour survivre. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle tu le hais depuis le début.

\- Je ne le hais pas parce qu'il est entouré. Je le hais à cause de son caractère.

\- Un caractère qui est comme le tien.

\- Preuve en est, accentuée par la rencontre précédente, que je ne suis pas capable de me supporter. Et puis, suivant ta logique, cela signifie que je dois attendre qu'il devienne orphelin pour me méfier de lui ? Je ne risque rien, dans ce cas.

\- Si tu penses ainsi, tu finiras sous terre plus vite que prévu.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis Anko. J'en joue, mais je ne suis en rien arrogeant... J'ai juste découvert que j'en jouais trop depuis que je suis à Konoha.

\- Tu as installé ton pouvoir, Naruto, par ton nom.

\- J'ai été un mérou, Anko.

\- C'était ça, ou bien, tu te faisais marcher sur les pieds. Rappelle-toi les nouveaux élèves, à la rentrée. Toute la classe les a dominés et forcer à respecter... Cet abruti... Tu aurais fini comme eux sans ta grande gueule.

\- Pas sûr. J'aurais pu les démolir à coup de poing.

\- J'en suis certaine. Seulement, c'est justement parce que tu as joué de ta gueule, que tu as pu placer tes pions.

\- Ouais... C'était un vieux réflexe... Elles ne sont pas faites pour la vie de Kunoichi... Pas la trempe qu'il faut.

\- Je te l'accorde. Cette fille rose t'a clairement utilisé pour se rapprocher du « beau brun »... Quant à Hinata, rien qu'à voir ton regard maiintenant, tout est dit.

\- Tu as un avis sur la raison qui m'aurait poussé à le faire ?

\- La brune parce qu'elle a demandé. La rose... Vengeance.

\- « Vengeance » ? T'y vas fort.

\- Tu ne t'en es jamais plaint. Pour le coup, je pense plutôt que je suis douce. « Vengeance », car tu ne l'as pas eu avant de fuir Konoha. Vengeance indirecte sur l'Uchiwa aussi. Tu lui aurais pris sous son nez.

\- L'Uchiwa est un asexuel froid. Aucune, aucun, ne l'intéresse.

\- Pourtant, il a posé des questions à la rose en apprenant qu'elle s'était « battue avec toi ». Point suivant.

\- Avant que tu continues, je tiens à te rappeler que toi et moi, avons déjà eu de l'empathie, même si ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes.

\- Une empathie que ses personnes nous ont provoquée en titillant les bons endroits. Oserais-tu me citer une personne que Kitsune a « aidé », non pour en retirer un avantage, ou parce qu'il en a eu un ?

Le silence lourd de la réflexion est une réponse qui se suffit.

\- Tu voulais parler de mon cadeau à la rose.

\- En effet. Tu mériterais que je t'arrache les ongles, rien que pour y avoir pensé.

\- L'avantage m'a été donné. C'est la première fois que je vois une telle volonté à me faire face. Cela méritait-

\- Un respect. Une mort rapide. Un souvenir de cette file dans ta mémoire. Pas de laisser entendre une victoire contre toi. Tu as de la chance que personne n'ai eu l'idée de l'imiter. Doublement, que ton pouvoir « commençait à revenir ». Bénédiction à Shisui et ses capacités.

\- J'avoue que c'était parfait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il utiliserait son Mangekyou Sharingan pour que mon corps ignore les effets néfastes du sceau... Je me sens par contre un peu dans une dette impayée.

\- Tu lui rendras après.

\- Kitsune et après Naruto.

\- Tu as toujours fait les choses impulsivement, mais cela ne t'empêche jamais de t'organiser quand tu es posé.

Onomatopant à son tour, l'enfant laisse un silence, attendant qu'elle se lance sur le sujet tabou.

\- Je ne parlerais pas d'elle.

Décontenancé par la nouvelle, il se fait couper.

\- C'est clairement elle qui est responsable de l'avènement de Naruto. À tel point qu'elle pourrait aisément remplacer Shisui dans ta prochaine étape.

\- Et... Demande-t-il après un lourd silence de la part de la brune.

\- Rien de plus. Je suis contente et heureuse pour toi.

\- Mais...

\- Quoi ? Hein ? Quoi ?

Le silence qui suit, dure encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle reprenne.

\- Je ne te donnerais pas le grain à moudre... Principalement, parce que je n'en ai pas. Clairement, elle te change. En bien, mal, on s'en fout. Elle te change. Seulement, ne va pas lui donner de pouvoir sur toi. C'est toi qui en as.

\- « Avènement de « Naruto » ».

\- Pas mon rôle. Ce que je peux te dire sur elle, c'est ce que tu sais déjà... Sans elle, tu serais retourné en prison, même pas un mois après ta sortie. Elle a valu tous les jeux et tous tes projets. Je pense qu'elle a sauvé des vies dans ce village, pas que la tienne.

Une toux coupe la rencontre entre les deux amants, tournant le regard vers la silhouette, plus jeune, brune, aux yeux rouges.

\- Je sais. Je sais. Je n'influence pas. Par contre, il reste un point, sur elle, qui me faut traiter personnellement.

Ne répondant pas, la silhouette aux yeux rouges, disparaît en fume dans l'environnement. Nullement surpris, l'enfant demande de quel point elle parle, fuyant ouvertement le sujet, ce qu'elle lui fera remarquer.

\- Cela n'en vaut pas par la peine d'en parler... Je veux dire, à la fin, je m'en voudrais toujours.

\- « _Soit, on a une raison pour avoir tué- »_

\- Je ne t'ai pas tué directement, mais la raison est bien là ! Si... Orochimaru s'en prenait à toi pour m'atteindre ! Ses... Expériences...

\- Il m'aurait donné la marque, que tu l'aies aidé ou non. Je n'étais plus utile pour lui.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas aidé à l'améliorer. Si je n'avais pas initié mon chakra dedans. Si je l'avais rendu plus stable...

\- « Si ma tante en avait, ce serait mon oncle. ». Tu. N'est. Responsable. De. Rien.

Avant de dire quelque chose, l'enfant se coupe par respect.

\- Orochimaru m'a pris pour un cobaye et tester sur moi sa nouvelle création. Lui seul et seulement lui. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, parlons de ce qui te dérange vraiment.

Serrant les dents et les poings, les yeux bleus se changent rouges et fente, les cheveux blonds s'épaississant et poussant, devenant rouge sang, les canines apparaissent, la respiration des plus irrégulières.

Anko, droite, le regard en silence en attendant qu'il se lance.

Plus d'un an qu'il fuit. Qu'il le cache. Qu'il refuse même d'y penser. Sans doute un poids de plus pour l'affaiblissement de Kitsune, raison pour laquelle elle le force à y faire face.

\- Je... J'ai échoué...

Onomatopant, Lamia l'invite à continuer.

\- Je... J'aurais dû te tuer. J'aurais dû accomplir ce que tu me demandais...

\- En effet. Continue.

\- Tu... Tu as été pour moi, tout ce que je désirais. Tu m'as supporté pendant trois ans. Tu m'as formé... Tu ... Tu étais l'être que j'ai adoré le plus au monde et... Je n'ai pas su te récompenser comme il se doit... Même si j'aurais pu, depuis bien longtemps... Je ... Je ne peux... C'est trop tard, maintenant.

\- Oui. Trop tard.

Un lourd silence s'ensuit.

\- Je pense que nous en avons terminé, toi et moi. Shisui ne devrait pas tarder.

Balançant la table au loin, l'enragé quitte sa chaise pour faire quelques pas, tournant le dos à Anko.

\- Regarde-moi ! Hurle-t-elle avec force.

Le corps tremblant, retenant ses émotions, il obéit après qu'elle réitère l'ordre avec plus de force, la voyant toujours assise sur sa chaise, le regard dans le sien.

\- Recommenceras-tu ?

Avant de répondre, le visage fin prend en épaisseur et masculinité, les yeux devenant rouges avec un bandeau de Konoha sur le front.

\- Salut Naruto. Fait Shisui, contractant complètement avec la voix claire d'Anko.

\- Je ne suis pas Naruto.

\- Pas plus que Kitsune. Fait-il avec calme, transformant son Sharingan en Mangekyou.

En un sursaut, comme pris d'une charge de rhinocéros, il s'effondre.

Traversant le sol, il se retrouve debout par une force qui le tire vers le haut, ouvrant les yeux, tel une fin de clignement, pour voir, un Shisui, droit, les bras croisés contre le torse, les yeux en un Mangekyou Sharingan le fixant.

\- Tu peux le ranger. Dans mon esprit, cela ne te servira à rien.

\- C'est ainsi que tu me représentes. Répond-il avec autant de sérieux et froideur que l'enfant.

Regardant autour de lui, le plus jeune reconnaît l'environnement comme étant celui du dojo d'entraînement, ayant la différence d'être propre et immaculé de lumière.

\- Bel endroit. Un trop lumineux pour moi.

\- Je trouve aussi, mais je voulais me séparer de ma prédécesseuse.

\- Vu l'emplacement, de la méthode employée aussi. Fait-il en se mettant en garde, prêt à attaquer.

\- Tu souhaites vraiment cela ? Demande le brun en restant fixe.

\- Ne pense pas me soumettre, comme un insecte.

\- Ce n'est pas mon attention.

\- Quelles sont-elles, dans ce cas ? Demande-t-il en restant sur ses positions.

\- « Anko » t'a présenté un fragment de toi. Moi, je veux te présenter l'autre.

\- « Naruto » n'a rien d'intéressant à proposer.

\- Un an ne faudra jamais trois, mais donne la place au choix.

\- Le choix de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné durant cette année ?

\- Une petite amie. Une famille. Le respect. Une nouvelle identité. L'espoir. En gros une nouvelle vie loin de Kitsune.

\- Qu'il a eu et peut avoir.

\- Anko n'était pas une « famille ».

\- Elle était la mienne ! Crache-t-il.

\- Autant que Mikoto ? Elle te considère comme son fils et a le respect d'attendre que tu fasse de même avec elle ; malgré tes crises. Raison pour laquelle tu la laissais avoir du pouvoir sur toi.

\- Je n'ai laissé personne avoir du pouvoir sur moi.

\- Sans qu'elle s'impose, tu l'écoutais. Tu la laissais te remettre à ta place. Tu l'as respecté et suivais ses règles. Tu l'as même soutenue.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as ? Ce sera vite réglé. Crache avec sourire.

\- Tu n'as donc aucune considération pour Naruto, ce qu'il a vécu ?

\- Shisui... Je reconnais les Uchiwa comme ayant été plus utilise que ce que j'en pensais. Il n'empêche que cela reste des pions. Une nouvelle vie ? Un nouveau départ. Le Hokage me l'a proposé et j'ai refusé. Dit moi plutôt ce que Naruto a que Kitsune n'aura jamais.

\- L'amour.

\- L'amour ?

Un lourd silence lui répond, avant qu'un rire grave retenti.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! L'amour ? C'est d'un cliché.

\- Les clichés sont une représentation de la vérité. Exagéré, mais vrai. Mikoto, Hinata, Kakashi, Izumi, moi. Ils en sont la preuve.

\- C'est surtout complètement débile et ridicule.

-Pourtant, je suis là. En face de toi.

\- Tu es là pour faire office de poids dans une balance.

-Preuve que cela marche. Je suis à égalité avec Anko.

-Ridicule.

-Dans ce cas, pars. T'en es incapable parce que cela te retient.

La froideur se fait ripostée par la rage des mots crachés et moqués.

\- Tout ce que Naruto a eu, je peux l'avoir ! Une famille ? Pourquoi faire quand tu peux avoir le monde à genoux. Le respect ? Je le possède déjà. Tous craignaient Naruto par peur de Kitsune ! Une petite amie... L'amour... Hinata... Tout cela, ce ne sont que des pièces d'un puzzle inutile... Le Byakugan était, est et restera mon objectif. Je ne l'ai jamais perdu de vue. Hinata m'appartient ! Un pion, reine, dans mon échiquier. Comme tous...

\- Comme Anko et Kitsune étaient des pièces du jeu d'Orochimaru.

\- Jusqu'à ce que les pièces se retournent et deviennent des maîtres du jeu.

-C'est donc ainsi que tu vois ta vie. Plutôt que la paix, tu préfères la guerre. Plutôt que la stabilité, le chaos. Tout cela parce que-

\- Tout cela pour devenir plus puissant. Le Shinobis le plus puissant !

\- À quoi cela sert d'être le plus puissant, si on est vide ? Tu n'as aucun but. Tu n'es qu'une marionnette qui sacrifie le bonheur, simplement par peur.

\- Ridicule. Crache-t-il froidement en serrant les dents.

\- T'es un lâche qui préfère fuir plutôt qu'accepter les changements.

\- Fuir le changement ? Au contraire ! Naruto stagnait. Mon pouvoir me fuyait. Plus tard, j'aurais été bloqué dans ce village de merde, avec des rêves à la con ! Je serai redevenue ce garçon de cinq ans qui rêvait de devenir Hokage, quémandant ce qu'il pourrait prendre.

\- Le respect ne se quémande pas, il se gagne et tu l'aurais gagné en agissant pour le village. Tout ce que tu désires, tu l'aurais eu avec de la volonté, respectant les règles !

Un silence lourd se fait, Naruto fixant le brun avec calme, avant qu'un sourire se fasse.

\- Tu sais. Depuis que je suis arrivé, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi toi, Shisui, était la représentation de « Naruto ». Cela aurait dû être Hinata. C'est elle la principale raison de la naissance de Naruto. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'es ce que je deviendrais en prenant ta voie, où inspirerais à devenir. Raison pour laquelle, contrairement à Anko, tu ne cherches pas à m'attirer à toi. Tu es une représentation d'un possible avenir.

\- Un avenir qui te tend la main et demande qu'à être pris.

\- Tu es un avenir, tendant vers le rêve. Tu es magnifique Shisui. Tellement puissant et sage. Sauf que, je ne veux pas devenir comme toi...

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Simplement parce que ce n'est pas marrant. Sourit-il de manière carnassière.

\- Tu es bien triste, Naruto.

\- Naruto est mort. Kitsune est le seul et unique survivant !

Le décor se brise, se transformant en forêt, sans qu'aucun ne se quitte des yeux, ou même émet un rictus. Tombant du ciel, une lame se place au sol entre les deux corps.

\- On en est là, alors ?

\- Je m'excuserai bien, mais je n'ai pas envie de t'insulter.

\- Rien ne peut te faire changer d'avis ?

\- Non, mais si cela peut te rassurer, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il faut, quand il faut.

\- Si c'était le cas, cette situation n'existerait pas.

\- C'est cela ton défaut. Tu es tellement sûr que tout marche comme tu l'entend. Tu es innocent de tous crimes, je te le certifie. Si coupable, il devait y avoir, tu l'as devant toi.

\- Dans ce cas, finissons-en.

Le nouveau démon se jette sur la lame. Le brun reste droit et immobile en laissant l'enfant l'embrocher contre un arbre, sous sa surprise, s'étant attendu à un combat.

\- Pourquoi ? Crache-t-il froidement, la gorge serrée, s'attendant à un échange.

\- J'ai gagné...

Sous le sourire du brun, l'être va essayer de comprendre, sursautant en sentant la main adolescente se poser sur le sommet de son crâne, lui frottant les cheveux.

Écarquillant les yeux, la vision de tous ses moments avec Shisui. Avec Mikoto. Avec Hinata. Izumi. Hanabi. Toute la chaleur qui a ignoré l'envahit et s'expulse de son corps par les yeux.

\- On t'aime...

Fermant les yeux, Shisui se laisse partir avec le sourire.

\- Non... Non... Non ! J'ai gagné ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Arrachant la lame de son corps, il l'allonge sur le sol en la jetant loin, avant de se précipité sur le mort, lui saisissant le col pour le secouer, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, hurlant.

\- Tu es mort ! J'ai gagné ! Kitsune est toujours là ! Naruto est mort maintenant ! Il ne reviendra jamais ! J'ai gagné ! Tu m'entends ? J'ai gagné. Tu es mort ! Tu es mort !

Hurlant à s'en perdre tout l'air du corps, l'enfant le secoue pendant plusieurs minutes de rage.

\- Tu es mort...

Avant de se transformer en tristesse. Son cœur perd en puissance, son corps se léthargie, ses yeux le débarrassent de toute vie, jusqu'à ce que plus aucune n'anime les deux corps. Le jeune tremble tellement que le moindre mouvement pourrait le faire tomber en miettes.

Le décor se détruit à nouveau, devenant obscur.

De l'eau coule dans la pièce, la remplissant doucement, sans qu'il ne bouge, laissant, quand l'eau lui arrive aux genoux plier, le brun s'engloutir dedans, se transformant en l'élément.

Une présence se fait dans son dos, sans pour autant qu'il bouge.

\- C'est terminé. Sortons de là. Fait la voix claire de la serpente brune.

Des remous entourent le jeune corps, immobile, devenant de plus en plus puissant, entrainant le tremblement des parois.

\- Reprends ta vraie apparence. Ordonne la voix froide du blond.

Son corps se fait envahir par des marques noires, partant de son omoplate droite, tels des serpents de kanji, le recouvrant, comme un filet en lissant la moitié de son corps visible, contrairement au sceau de Konoha, qui ne lui laissant que le visage et membres extrêmes.

Un silence lui répond, le corps féminin restant droit devant ce spectacle, avant de sourire, révélant des canines longues et puissantes, des griffes poussant de ses ongles, devant gigantesque.

L'obscurité, tel un voile noir, se fait inspirer par les deux êtres, révélant un sous-sol industriel, aux murs recouverts de tuyaux et d'un marron pâle, Anko reculant et disparaissant dans un fond de couloir, devenant, devant l'enfant seul, se retournant, une cage gigantesque, enfermant une mâchoire et des yeux en fentes rouges.

\- Salut gamin. Fait la voix bestiale en un rire glauque.

\- Salut Kurama.

\- Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Où t'étais durant ses trois ans ?

Le ricanement sinistre envahit le couloir, faisant trembler l'eau. Le corps enfantin, droit, voyant fondre ses traces noires.

\- Je me suis régénéré... Durant ses cinq ans.

Ne posant pas plus de questions, ne révélant aucune émotion, l'enfant fixe les yeux en fente.

\- Tu te sens d'attaque. Demande-t-il froidement.

Un plus grand rire répond, emportant l'enfant loin de l'antre pour le révéler, debout, dans un couloir illuminé par des feux de toute part.

L'odeur du sang, ainsi que son goût, envahit le corps qui sent sa main droite tenir un objet lourd. Baissant le regard dessus, le flou du réveil disparaît pour révéler une tête arrachée, figé dans un visage d'horreur.

Jetant cette inutilité, nonchalamment, il tourne le regard autour de lui, se voyant entoure de cadavres de Shinobi, habillés comme l'Anbu, démembrés, tranché, défigurés, brûlant pour la majorité.

Des armes accompagnent les morts, beaucoup étant aux sols, planté dans les murs et corps, bien peu dans le jeun, qui, sentant leur chaleur, se rend compte de sa nudité, immaculée de sang, la majorité n'est pas le sien.

Contractant du rouge, des marques jaunes remontent son anatomie, tels des serpents, se faisant inspirer par son omoplate.

Sortant de sa léthargie, il va émettre un petit cri de douleur, avant de le transformer en gémissement, se laissant envahir en levant la tête en air, inspirante la douce odeur de sang, tel un délicieux parfum.

Les marques jaunes toutes absorbées, elles deviennent un sceau tournant avant de se figer en un serpent dressé à neuf queux.

« - Et toi ? »

La voix grave et bestiale, résonnant dans son esprit, le fait trembler d'excitation, révélant des iris en fentes rouges sur des pupilles qui perdent leur jaune pour du noir.

Se détournant de son œuvre inconscient, il se dirige vers une porte blindé, l'ouvrant sur un ciel nuageux, gris, crachant des éclairs et de l'eau à perte de vue.

Faisant quelques pas nus sur la roche polie et glissante, le garçon, sur le bord de la falaise, lève le regard vers le ciel, fermant les yeux de bien-être, levant les mains au ciel avant de les fermer, tendant son corps en poussant un hurlement remplit de tous ses sentiments de joie, plaisir, bonheur, ainsi que de rage, haine et tristesse.

* * *

 _\- Je vous_ _emporterais_ _avec moi !_

 _Trop fatigué pour pouvoir bouger,_ _les derniers descendants ne peuvent_ _qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le sceau sur le corps de_ _Danzo_ _Shimura_ _s'activer_ _, le reconnaissant comme étant assez puissant pour les_ _désintégrer lui_ _et tout ce qui les entourent sur cinq cents mètres._

 _Un flash de lumière se faisant visible sur plusieurs kilomètres, surprenant tous Shinobis proche, courant à l'emplacement._

* * *

 _Le sacrifice de_ _Danzo_ _._ _Danzo_ _, notre héros de_ _Sai_ _Shimura._


	39. Le retour

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _: A l'heure de l'écriture de ses lignes, mon chapitre 48 est écrit. Cela signifie qu'en gros, le prochain, que j'écrirais, signerais les un an de la fic. Dernier chance pour vous de me dire si vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose de spécial^^  
_

 _A l'heure ou je vais publier, je vais finir la correction du chapitre 48, amuser vous bien^^_

 _Réponse review_

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre IXL : Le retour…_

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

L'homme masqué, genou à terre, baisse la tête de honte. Être messager signifie être celui qui réceptionne les compliments quand les nouvelles sont bonnes, mais aussi, celui qui prend le déshonneur quand elles sont mauvaises et là, elles sont bien pires.

Ne pouvant que rester immobile et silencieux, l'homme entend Shimura hurler des insultes et casser tout ce qu'il se trouve dans la pièce, terrifié qu'il s'en prenne à lui, dans un accès de colère, mais acceptant si tel est son sort. Telle est sa mission de messager.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! Envoie toutes les unités possibles. Tous les Shinobis proches ont ordre d'annuler la mission et revenir à Konoha pour arrêter le démon. Carte blanche vous est donnée. Tuez-le s'il le faut, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. Allez !

L'homme sursaute au hurlement, courant comme une souris devant un chat pour quitter la pièce et transmettre les ordres. Ceux-ci sont déjà exécutés, le hurlement ayant retenti dans une bonne partie de la base.

Shimura, après plusieurs minutes, va avoir l'esprit plus calme, le réorganisant en prenant les décisions qui s'imposent dans cette situation, même si cela lui en coûte. Il appelle son second, qui apparaît dans la seconde, savant son chef sans plus aucune patience.

\- Que l'on détruit toutes les données des deux dernières années, ainsi que toutes les données que nous avons sur le démon. Que rien ne nous lies à lui. Tu vas aussi envoyer l'unité Six à sa poursuite.

Écarquillant les yeux, l'homme va pour faire une remarque, mais se coupera bien vite devant le regard lancé, obéissant en une onomatopée et laissant la place au messager, rappelé à sa suite.

\- Message à vipère. Évolution est mort. Prisonnier en fuite. Mort ordonné. Soutien souhaité.

Aussi vite noté, le jeune messager disparaît, laissant l'homme borgne partir à sa salle de guerre pour qu'il donne les ordres à ses unités, déjà prêtes.

\- Il ne doit pas être loin des villages alentour. Trouvez-le, envoyez-le signal et retenez le plus loin possible du village. Je ne veux pas que Sarutobi ait vent de ce qu'il se passe.

\- Les villageois ? Demande un chef d'escouade, connaissant déjà la réponse, mais se devant d'avoir l'accord.

\- Seul le démon est votre priorité. Tout le reste est superflu.

D'un hochement synchronisé, les chefs d'unités donnent leur ordre aux escouades, qui partent avec un mélange d'excitation et de peur, tous ayant en souvenir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans, quand ils eurent reçu la même mission, si ce n'est que, cette fois, ils sont préparés.

 **xxx**

Ouvrant les yeux mollement, sous la sensation de la douce chaleur l'envahissant, le jeune corps découvre un plafond de paille et bois, émettant une onomatopée de douleur en sentant sa tête lui tambouriner.

« _\- Kurama ?_ »

Sa migraine s'accentue, telle une perceuse qui lui traverse le crâne sous le sifflement aiguise d'une sirène. Serrant les dents, le visage défiguré par la douleur et colère de ne pas entendre de réponse, il réitère son appel avec plus de force.

« _\- Je suis là !_ »

Fronçant les paupières, ouvrant la bouche en un couinement de souris, le Jinchūriki va se rendre compte que si l'appel lui est douloureux, ce n'est rien à côté de la réception de cette voix grave.

« _\- Fais... vite !_ »

Son corps tendu, l'handicapé ne va rien entendre de la réponse, sursautant en sentant sa main droite être saisie, une sueur froide le traversant en se rendant compte qu'il n'est en rien seul, mais surtout qu'il ne peut rien faire contre cette main, qui l'emprisonne en une poigne douce et affectueuse.

\- N'ayez crainte. Vous êtes en sécurité.

S'enveloppant de la chaleur de la voix féminine, sa mémoire va chercher à se souvenir de cette voix, qui lui reste inconnue, finissant par demander, d'une voix faible, chuchotée presque.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je vous ai trouvé sur la route. Inconscient. Vous êtes en sécurité...

« _Sécurité_ », ce mot le ferait presque rire s'il en était capable, n'arrivant même pas à bouger son petit doigt.

\- Nous parlerons après. Rendormez-vous. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je resterais à vos côtés.

Si ses mots lui font l'effet d'une plaisanterie, ils auront, au moins, le mérite de clairement faire comprendre les attentions de cette voix douce. Quoiqu'il n'en croie pas un mot, la réalité l'oblige à accepter le sommeil, qui le prend dans ses bras.

 **xxx**

Assis dans le lit, dos contre le mur, l'enfant prend le bol qu'une femme brune lui donne, la remerciant d'un signe de tête en souriant, provoquant son rougissement et la fuite de son regarde.

\- Vous m'avez dit m'avoir trouvé sur la route. Commence l'enfant, l'esprit plus clair.

Répondant positivement d'un petit bruit, la femme de trente ans s'installe sur le sol, en tailleur, face au futon qu'il occupe.

\- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? Demande-t-il avant de prendre une bouche de céréale avec des morceaux de fruits, complimentant le goût.

\- Eh bien, je revenais du marché. Vous étiez allongé sur le bord de la route. Paniqué, je vous ai fait monter dans ma charrette et ramener chez moi. Je suis le médecin de ce village.

Analysant la voix de cette femme, il ne détecte rien de plus qu'une gêne. Celle-ci est tellement évidente, qu'elle empêche toute autre analyse, mais est tellement sincère, que seule une parfaite maîtrise de ses sentiments, bien plus que lui-même n'en est capable, pourrait le faire tromper.

Remarquant que les yeux féminins cherchent souvent son visage, ils vont le fuir en majorité en se rendant compte qu'ils dévient sur son torse enfantin, que l'enfant laisse visible sans honte en demandant, l'esprit ordonné, où il se trouvait.

\- Mandchoukouo, dans le pays du feu-

\- Dix jours de Konoha. Finit-il dans ses réflexions, retenant une insulte.

\- Vous êtes déjà venu ? Demande-t-elle, curieuse, n'ayant pas pour habitude de rencontrer des visiteurs.

\- Je suis déjà venue ici... Il y a plusieurs années. Fait-il avec froideur et prudence.

« _\- Kurama._

 _\- Gamin._ »

Serrant plus fort le bol qu'il tient, calmant sa migraine en prenant une nouvelle bouchée, il se fait couper dans sa pensée par le médecin, qui lui demande ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Un petit mal de tête. Rien de bien grave.

À peine sa phrase terminée, il se retrouve avec les index et majeurs de la femme sur ses temps, regardant ses yeux avec attention.

\- Vous les avez depuis longtemps ? Demande-t-elle froidement.

Lisant en elle, comme un livre ouvert, l'enfant devine faire face à la partie docteur, qui se révèle être capable de faire passer ses sentiments en arrière-plan pour se consacrer à sa profession.

\- Pas vraiment. Je les avais déjà à mon réveil. Répond-il avec franchise, cela n'étant en rien compromettant.

Onomatopant, la femme va l'inviter à finir son petit-déjeuner, annonçant qu'elle va l'analyser après.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je suis d'une consistance solide et guérie assez vite.

\- Je ne doute pas. Vous êtes dans la fleur de l'âge. Seulement, je m'en voudrais de ne pas m'en assurer. Rassurez-vous, je ne vous demanderais rien.

Sentant qu'il ne peut pas vraiment la convaincre de changer d'avis, n'ayant surtout pas l'envie de discuter plus, le malade finit son repas et sort de son lit sans plus s'occuper de sa nudité, ce qui ne sera pas le cas de la femme, rougissant en se détournant vite en un petit cri, cherchant vite autour d'elle pour prendre une veste qu'il tend à l'enfant, lui demandant de la passer.

Gardant son rire pour lui, il accepte d'enfiler le vêtement noir, qui, par sa taille, lui arrive aux genoux, avant de s'avancer à la demande de la femme, quittant la partie privée, qu'il ferme à sa demande, pour rentrer dans le cabinet médical.

S'asseyant sur le lit d'opération ; avec soulagement, chaque pas n'étant pas des plus stables et réveillant sa migraine ; il va vite se rendre compte que, si ses connaissances anatomiques sont assez évoluées, elles ne peuvent être utiles dans le médical.

Tentant une dernière fois d'établir le lien avec Kurama, la migraine, moins puissance, mais bien présent, l'empêche de réfléchir et réagir en cas de combat, posant l'ordre de couper la communication tant que son état ne se sera pas amélioré, acceptant les demandes et analyse de la médecine.

Celle-ci, dans son dos, va fouiller dans ses affaires en lui demandant de lui dégager. Ricanant cette fois ; provoquant le rougissement, mais pas la parole de la brune ; il descend sa veste pour l'attache à sa ceinture, faisant un kilt des plus large, sans lâcher du regard le corps derrière lui, visible par un jeu de miroirs et raison de sa confiance.

Stéthoscope en main, elle l'analyse en lui posant des questions, auxquelles il répond avec sincérité, n'ayant pas vraiment grand-chose à cacher dans ses réponses. L'examen va se transformer en checkup complet, lui permettant de réaliser qu'il n'a pas beaucoup grandi en ses un an et demi d'emprisonnement, pas plus qu'il n'a pris en poids, en ayant même perdu.

\- Vous êtes en sous-alimentation. Vos migraines et votre évanouissement doivent en être des conséquences. Ne vous sentez pas obliger de répondre, mais votre corps me révèle des blessures fermées. Vous êtes de Konoha ?

\- J'y retourne.

\- Au vu de votre état, je vous conseillerai le repos. Dix jours dans votre état, ne sont pas recommandés. Votre tension est des plus basses. Fermez le poing le plus fort possible... Des douleurs dans le bras ?

\- Légère.

Un sursaute de douleur le prend, reculant le bras en armant l'autre, prêt à se défense de cette femme, qui va lever les mains en signe de paix.

\- Je vérifiais si la tension musculaire n'était pas trop extrême. J'ignore d'où vous venez, mais je ne vous donne pas chère face à la faune si vos muscles hurlent autant de douleur à chaque effort.

Un petit silence se fait entre eux. La femme attendant la décision de l'enfant, qui lui est plongée dans une réflexion rapide, la migraine l'empêchant de trop chercher.

\- Je ne peux pas rester. Je suis assez reposé. Fait-il rapidement, avec calme.

\- C'est vous qui avez le dernier mot. Ma connaissance s'arrête aux basiques. Sachez, cependant, que vous êtes dans un état de fatigue extrême.

\- Je vous remercie de votre inquiétude, mais je n'ai pas un vêtement sur moi. Le gîte et couvert ne me sont pas accessibles.

Comme un signal, elle va vite se proposer de lui offrir lesdites choses, se prenant un regard curieux de sa part.

\- La générosité vous honneurs, mais je me sentirais mal d'être à votre charge. Vous semblez m'avoir déjà beaucoup trop donnée.

Répondant au sourire doux qu'il lui fait, la femme lui promet qu'il n'est en rien un poids gênant, garantissant ses attentions comme étant purement moral.

Loin d'être stupide, l'enfant est bien conscient, depuis sa rupture de contact avec le démon renard, que son état ne lui permettra pas de vivre longtemps face aux prochaines épreuves, acceptant, au grand plaisir de la femme, qui se promet de vite le remettre en état, lui proposant de le raccompagner au lit et lui donner quelque chose pour calmer la douleur et l'aider à ce reposer.

 **xxx**

Ouvrant les yeux au son des gouttes d'eau tombant dans d'eau, qui lui sert de matelas, le jeune garçon se prend d'un sourire en reconnaissant son environnement.

\- Ça aura pris le temps.

Restant immobile, retenant un petit rire, le courant l'amène entre les barreaux gigantesques, se levant quand l'eau n'est plus qu'un remous, voyant en face de lui le démon renard qui, d'un sommeil lourd, la respiration, comme le tonnerre, le faisant décoller de sa puissance, ce qui le fait éclater de rire, comme un enfant.

Ouvrant les yeux au son aigu, le démon grogne, se redressant, de mécontentement, faisant face au petit être, droit, le fixant sans peur.

\- T'en as mis du temps !

\- Dixit celui qui a mis cinq ans pour se régénérer.

\- Estime-toi heureux, tu as pu profiter de mon pouvoir sans soucis !

\- M' « estimer heureux » ? Il y a cinq ans, j'ai failli crever parce que tu étais trop arrogeant ! Crache-t-il avec force.

\- J'ai payé ma dette en te laissant faire mumuse avec les deux serpents. Bravo d'ailleurs. Je te savais dingue, mais si on m'avait dit que tu fantasmerais sur une nana qui t'a torturé et brisé pendant une semaine.

\- Que veux-tu ? Elle avait un charme. Rigole-t-il.

\- C'est bien ça. Sourit-il de manière carnassière.

Étonné de ce compliment, il se tient sur ses gardes pour les prochains mots sortis par ce démon.

\- T'en parle au passé. Finalement, il te manquait juste un trou à boucher pour l'oublier.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de vraiment comprendre, le démon renard se retrouve gueule à terre, l'enfant s'approchant avec calme, mais ses yeux des plus jaunes ors, les gravant dans ceux du démon, qui se libère avec aisance de l'emprise de l'enfant, n'allant plus jamais se faire avoir par cette technique, basique, mais tellement imprévu qu'elle l'a pris par surprise.

\- Je vais devoir ajouter un nouveau nom à la liste des filles à ne pas parler en ta présence. Rigole-t-il froidement, avant de balayer l'enfant de sa patte avec vitesse et force.

L'enfant reste immobile, n'ayant pas la vitesse, ni même l'espace de repousser son coup, restant juste à le fixer dans ses yeux avant de disparaître en poussière.

 **xxx**

Ouvrant les yeux, doucement, ayant un léger contrecoup que leur liaison ait été brisé avec force, l'enfant aux yeux vairons rouges et jaunes, tournent le regard sur la droite en entendant une respiration régulière.

Voyant la doctoresse brune ; à la peau bronzée par une exposition courant au soleil, rêche, mais plaisant d'après les souvenirs de l'enfant ; un sourire le prendre, relevant le bras sur son torse, plus développé, n'ayant pas besoin d'un miroir pour voir ses cheveux pousser jusqu'au bas de son cou, en une crinière.

Sortant de son lit avec discrétion, il attrape le premier vêtement qui lui passe sous la main, ainsi qu'un morceau de brioche proche ; laissant les marques revenir à son omoplates ; avant de quitter la maison de sa logeuse et amante.

Profitant du lever de soleil, ainsi que de la couleur or qu'il donne aux bâtiments autour, il étire ses muscles et s'assure que plus aucune douleur ne l'habite.

« _Cette femme a vraiment fait des miracles. Un peu prude, mais très plaisante à remercier._ »

\- Eh morpion.

Tournant le regard vers un vieil homme, qui lui jette un salut lointain, celui-ci lui demande de le rejoindre, se faisant doucement obéir par une enfant cachant ses yeux rouges et vantant, quand on lui demande pour ses cheveux plus longs et sa musculature plus développé, sa capacité à prendre facilement.

 **xxx**

\- Jūuta !

Sortant la tête des champs, le démon tourne le regard vers la voix claire, mais aussi dure, venant de la brune médecin du village, qui, le repérant, lui demande de venir le rejoindre.

\- Ne la fait pas attendre. Tu peux me croire, on est plus perdant qu'autre chose avec son caractère de cochon, surtout toi qui vis avec. Fait un vieil homme en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos.

\- Je t'ai entendue !

L'homme se tend, s'abaissant dans les champs pour se cacher sans dignité, annonçant qu'il remplace l'enfant, qui surpasse les attend de tous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demande-la soigneuse avec force.

Affichant une mine dure, la femme va bien vite se décomposer pour une timidité gênée devant le regard innocent que le fait le dit « Jūuta », nom qu'elle lui a trouvée, par rapport à son âge ; celui-ci ayant préféré taire son nom, pour sa propre sécurité qui ne connaît pas Naruto de Konoha, ou Kitsune, surtout ici.

\- Mon corps a bien repris de ses forces. J'aide donc aux champs pour te remercier de ton accueil.

\- Tu ne me dois rien. Et puis, qui sait si tu es vraiment remis. Une rechute est toujours possible. Fait-elle inquiète de cette possibilité.

\- Au vu de notre nuit ensemble. Je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai bien repris de mes forces.

Devenant rouge comme une tomate, la médecin panique et regarde autour d'elle avant de se précipiter sur lui.

\- Tais-toi ! Ceci était un accident. Tu entends ? Un accident. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

\- Pourtant, tu ne t'en plaignais pas.

\- Mais tais-toi enfin. Je risque ma réputation si jamais cela se sait.

Un petit rire se fait de la part de plus jeune, qui avoue rigoler et promettre de garder le secret, avant de s'amuser encore un peu en approchant sa bouche de son oreille pour lui chuchoter, d'une voix suave, rejouant de son charisme démoniaque.

\- J'ai bien aimé en tout cas et suis prêt à recommencer cet « accident » dès que tu t'en sens l'envie.

Se reculant doucement en un sourire joueur, il retient son rire devant son visage rouge, lissant dans ses yeux son combat intérieur entre sa morale et ses envies, repartant aux champs pour reprendre son rôle, au grand plaisir des paysans proches, qui admire sa fougue de jeunesse et ses forces qui le font aller vite, toute en bossant bien.

 **xxx**

\- Tu as vraiment de la chance !

Restant silencieux, les yeux fermés sous la remontrance de la brune adulte, Jūuta se laisse analysé et engueulé, l'écoutant à moitié.

\- Je les retiens ceux-là ! Te faire travailler à la mine ! Cent fois que je leur dis que c'est dangereux. Qu'il y risque la mort dans d'atroce souffrance.

-À cause de la maladie ? Demande l'enfant, avec innocence, la stoppant dans son monologue de plusieurs minutes.

S'avançant devant lui pour le fixer avec, pour la première fois en cette semaine, méfiance.

\- Les villageois parlent beaucoup. Trop pour qu'un tel secret, ait pu être caché aussi longtemps.

Restant silencieuse, la main droite serrant à fond l'instrument de mesure, il perçoit dans son regard quelques retours entre lui et un scalpel, pas très loin. Calme, ne montrant en rien qu'il lit en elle, il va demander qu'elle lui explique, promettant que tout ce qui se passe entre ses murs, restera entre ses murs.

Hésitant encore quelques secondes, elle se jette sur l'arme chirurgicale, voulant profiter de sa proximité et de la défense baissée du blond immobile, devant, par son rôle de médecin, tenir loin le secret de son prédécesseur.

Cela fut sans compte sur l'agilité et vitesse du blond, qui fait une roulade en direction de l'arme pour plaquer son pied sur le poignet arme contre la table, frappant le torse, offert par sa non-expérience du combat, de son autre pied.

Émettant un cri de douleur sous le coup et son dos frappant le mur, la brune reste inconsciente quelques secondes, juste assez pour que l'enfant puisse lorgner sur sa poitrine, mis en évidence par sa position, avant de secouer la tête, se rendant compte que, si son corps a bien récupéré, il n'en est rien de son esprit, qui gère mal ses pulsions.

Ouvrant les yeux en passant la main derrière sa tête douloureuse, la femme écarquille ses yeux verts en voyant l'enfant, assit sur le bord du siège médical, balançant ses pieds innocemment en souriant.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles avoir eu un vertige.

Déglutissant, elle va sursauter de peur quand elle verra, moins d'une seconde, les yeux bleus devenus rouges, la projetant dans ses pires souvenirs, qui l'ont poussé à tout faire pour que l'histoire du village soit oubliée.

\- Tu allais me parler de la fameuse maladie qui a sévi dans ce village... Sauf si tu préfères un coup de main. Propose-t-il en vérifiant le tranchant du scalpel qu'elle voulait utiliser.

\- Je préfère mourir ! Crache-t-elle avec force.

\- Tes yeux en sont une bonne preuve. Comme du fait que tu aies peur que je révèle cela à Konoha. Rassure-toi, ce n'est que la curiosité qui me pousse à te demander explications et, s'il y a bien une personne avec qui je ne suis pas en bonne entente, c'est bien Konoha.

\- Tu es un Nukenin ?!

\- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas deviné. Rassure-toi. Je ne veux rien de ce village, n'étant que de passage. Maintenant, parle-moi de cette « maladie », que je puisse dormir avec une belle histoire.

Le dénigrant en se défigurant par la haine, ses yeux montrent une forte volonté à tuer l'enfant devant elle, elle se calme en se faisant fixer par les yeux bleus et le sourire angélique.

\- Jūuta... Chuchote-t-elle rapidement, comme demandant pardon.

Sentant son esprit s'affaiblir, le démon se félicite du charisme démoniaque, qui semble toujours autant faire son effet, même s'il est rare qu'il l'utilise ainsi.

\- Cela remonte à trois ans. Une mystérieuse maladie a fait son apparition, venant des mines, puis envahissant les travailleurs des champs. On ignore d'où cela venait et personne ne se posait vraiment de question, luttant pour leur survie en suivant les ordres du « médecin »...

La rage crachée, fait nullement douter le blond que cet homme n'est pas tout blanc, comme il le pensait.

\- Personne n'a jamais compris. Même quand cet homme est mort et que la « maladie » ait cessé, me l'attribuant quand j'ai annoncé le remplacer, ayant fait brûler son corps, sous le prétexte qu'il était contagieux.

\- Le médecin était donc responsable ?

\- Oui. Il se servait de nous comme cobaye ! Lui et ses ... acolytes.

\- Comment tu as deviné ? Demande-t-il froidement, cachant le plaisir qu'il tire de cette histoire.

Le silence qui suit dure le temps qu'il faut pour qu'elle arrive à enfin affronter ses démons, versant ses larmes en parlant pour la première fois en trois ans.

\- Mon fils avait attrapé la maladie. Je l'ai supplié de l'aider... Il... Ce produit... Quand je l'ai vu lui injecter, j'ai eu des doutes, voyant que le village dépérissait... J'ai donc... J'ai... J'ai donc cessé de l'y emmener... Et après une semaine... Les plaques bleues, symptôme de la maladie, avaient disparues... J'ai donc immédiatement compris.

« _Hahaha. Mais quel idiot ce_ _doc_ _! On doit toujours s'assurer que les cobayes prennent le traitement. Amateur._ »

\- Je suppose que tu as donc cherché à prévenir le village.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Crée une panique et que cela attire l'attention sur notre village, sur ses recherches ?! Non, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire !

« _Elle est complètement perturbée. Je n'ai vu aucune trace d'un enfant... Pas plus de son passage..._ »

\- Si vous l'avez fait brûler en public... Cela signifie qu'il n'avait aucune trace de blessures...

\- Je ne veux pas en parler... J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire... Je recommencerais, rien que pour le voir se tortiller sous la douleur de ses produits dans le sang... Qu'il sache... Qu'il sache ce que nous avons tous souffert par sa faute... Les hurlements... Les supplications. Il n'a même pas tenu plus d'une heure sous ses produits, alors que je venais à peine de commencer... Il restait encore des litres à faire disparaître.

La devinant partirent dans ses songes, l'enfant écoute avec attention, ayant pourtant bien compris qu'il ne pourra rien récupérer.

\- ... Je pensais que cela allait être fini... Mais ils sont revenus.

\- Qui est revenue ? Demande-t-il en cachant sin gain d'intérêt soudain.

\- Ses acolytes ! Crache-t-elle, les yeux tremblant de rage.

Restant nonchalant, malgré son envie de maîtriser cette femme, il la domine toujours par sa présence, lui permettant d'entendre la suite.

\- Ils étaient cinq ! Ils sont venus et quand ils ont compris que le médecin était mort, qu'il n'y a pas plus de produit... Ils ont... Ils ont...

« _Décidé de prendre un équivalent._ »

\- À quoi il ressemblait. Demande-t-il froidement, avec sérieux, la faisant se concentrer sur lui.

\- Ils étaient cinq. Un homme épais, chauve. Un autre avec deux têtes. Un garçon à quatre bras et cette fille aux cheveux roses, qui jure comme un marin.

« _Le Quartet. Donc le cinquième..._ »

\- Mais le pire, c'était ce garçon aux cheveux gris et ses yeux de fouine. Il suintait le mépris à des kilomètres. Quand il a appris pour le produit, c'est lui qui l'a tué... Jūuta... Mon Jūuta.

« _Jūuta_ _... Je comprends mieux mon emprise sur elle. C'est clairement plus facile de soumettre quelqu'un qui a de l'amour fantôme... Par contre, Kimimaro a beaucoup changé._ »

Gardant ses sombres pensés, il quitte le siège pour se placer à son chevet, la prenant dans ses bras en la cajolant, chuchotant à son oreille des mots réconfortants, tout en profitant de son esprit faible pour la mettre à ses pieds, allant lui faire oublier ses malheurs cette nuit.

 **xxx**

Dix jours sont passés depuis que l'enfant démon s'est installé avec la médecin, qui, progressivement, s'est vu changer à son contact.

Elle qui n'offrait sa peau qu'aux températures fort l'en obligeant, la voilà sortant en présentant cuisse et bras à tout va et occasion, ne les dissimulant d'une laine qu'au soir arrivant avec les températures basses, sans pour autant paraître vulgaire ou autrement moins habillé que les fleurs de rues. Intérieurement, on la sent aussi plus calme et sereine, donnant du sourire, du bonjour à tous ceux qui passent son chemin, ainsi que des conseils quand on lui demandait ; là où avant, elle obligeait une visite.

Bien vite, son changement de caractère trouva son origine en ce garçon des champs et mines ; qui exécutaient le travail de trois hommes en pleine santé ; au visage angélique, sans jamais réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez sur la méthode employée.

La nuit n'est pas loin de tomber quand la clochette du cabinet attire l'attention de la femme brune, voyant devant elle trois silhouettes masquées, s'avançant avec calme, semblant analyser chaque parcelle du bâtiment.

\- Bonjour... Je peux vous aider ? Demande-t-elle avec calme et respect en ayant les deux mains sous son bureau.

L'une des silhouettes, la plus proche, répond qu'ils sont à la recherche d'un enfant blond et qu'ils ont entendu qu'elle en avait accueilli un.

\- Dites-moi son nom, que je puise vous le confirme ou non.

\- On préfère plutôt le voir directement. On sera le reconnaître.

\- À votre convenance. Naruto ! Hurle-t-elle avec force et puissance.

Un petit silence prend la Racine, certaine d'être sur la bonne route, se préparant à agir quand retentit une réponse tout aussi puissante, à travers le mur.

\- Suis occupé là !

\- Les amis que tu attendais sont là.

\- Ah super ! Dis-leur d'entrer. Je suis dans la réserve.

Faisant un signe de main vers la porte, la voix, elle obéit à la demande, voyant deux masques se diriger vers la porte, le troisième restant avec la trentenaire. Le contre-jour rend la pièce arrière assez obscure, leur regard attiré par la lumière au fond, vers une nouvelle pièce.

\- Venez ! Je suis dans la réserve. Retentis une voix de la dite pièce.

Se jetant un regard rapide, le premier rentre dans la pièce, vite suivi par le deuxième.

Quand ils rentrent, le dernier sort un Kunai, sous les yeux de la femme, qui ne voit pas, dans son dos, le troisième qui veut lui planter un kunai dans la nuque, se faisant stopper par la porte qui claque si violemment, qu'elle engloutit le début des hurlements et bruit sourd dans l'autre pièce, attirant le troisième, après qu'il est donné l'alerte d'un geste simple.

Passant à côté de la brisée, il se stoppe dans ses actions et parole en sentant un scalpel lui traverser la trachée.

Sa main tremblant de peur, n'ayant jamais fait cela avant, malgré son esprit paré à cette possibilité, elle ne le tue pas sur le coup, provoquant sa colère en la dégageant à terre d'un revers de la main, l'insultant de tous les noms, sous la douleur, prêt à l'achever quand le grincement sinistre de la porte retentit, attirant le regard sur les yeux rouges en fente.

La porte du cabinet volé en éclats sous la projection du corps masqué, accompagnée d'un plus jeune, lui roulant dessus en se relevant, face à toute une armée, qui lui fonce dessus, hurlant, arme levée.

Droit, un sourire sur le visage, l'enfant disparaît pour réapparaître à leurs vues en frappant un corps proche, qui verra son corps traversé par des queues de chakra qui transperce et tranche les corps proches.

S'éloignant d'une saute pour éviter l'explosion des corps, il frappe d'un coup de pied descendant la tête d'un autre, roulant au sol faisant apparaît deux sceaux dans a manœuvre, pour courir avec deux lames liées à ses poignets par des rubans de chakra.

Armes en main, le voilà dans la mêlée, tranchant des corps qui n'ont pas le temps de comprendre d'où il vient. Les armes démoniaques tranchent, bloquent, laissant les deux queues de chakra, dans son dos, les achever ou servir de barrière pour tuer ceux qui l'entourent.

Une énorme boule de feu le frappe de pleins fouets, créant un écran de fumée où beaucoup d'autres se rejoignent de leur jutsu sur ce sur emplacement, créant un chaos destructeur pour tout le terrain sur plusieurs mètres, détruisant des maisons, vite désertée quand les villageois se rendent compte qu'ils sont attaqués, les plus courageux, qui ont voulu agir, par leur arme de mineur, étant en fuite.

Laissant un silence lourd, celui-ci se brise sur une explosion de chakra au centre de la mêlée, révélant un corps rouge sang, en forme de renard démoniaque, qui charge à quatre pattes la mêlée proche, créant hurlement et sang quand il tranche des membres.

Comprenant que le Taijutsu est inutile, beaucoup lancer des explosifs, des jutsu, mais le démon les esquive avec l'agilité tel un serpent, apparaissant aussi vite au côté des agresseurs, qu'eux-mêmes se rendent compte que leurs têtes volent.

\- Demandez des renforts !

\- Ils sont déjà prév-

Une explosion coupe court à toute discussion, le démon décidant d'attaquer, à son tour, à distance, lançant ses mains de chakra sur tous les groupes, ses bras servant de fouet pour les plus proches.

Beaucoup, comme des singes, sautent, esquive, ripostant de leur kunai explosif, mais ceux-ci ne sont que des pétards sur le manteau de chakra, qui a détruit l'épiderme du garçon, se servant de son sang pour opacité son chakra.

Ouvrant la gueule ; n'ayant plus rien d'une « bouche » ; un rayon de chakra balayant le champ, brûlant dans les corps qui tombent comme des mouches, faisant des allers-retours pour frapper détruire la forêt, sans jamais toucher le village, dans son dos, ses queues s'occupant des parasites autour qui n'ont pas le temps de finir leur jutsu de dernier espoir.

Tournant en rond, doucement, détruisant les corps autour, cela va de plus en plus vite, tranchant moins de corps pour créer une mini-tornade qui emporte les corps de ceux qui n'ont pas le temps de se reculer, ou ceux qui commencent à peine à fuir, des villageois se faisant aussi toucher.

Un quart, pris dans la tempête, explose contre les murs proches et les roches dans la tempête, tels des ballons d'eau. Les moins chanceux, virent le démon, l'œil de la tempête, perdre tous son chakra rouge pour reprendre une forme humaine, transférant son chakra dans la tornade, devenu rouge, qui brûle tous ceux à l'intérieur.

Hurlant comme des fous de douleur, avant de tomber au sol quand le vent se disperse, ils deviennent des mini-comètes qui plaisent à quelques enfants, innocent, onomatopant, avant de vite se faire tirer loin pour aller dans les mines, qui les auront toujours protégées en cas de problèmes.

Début, perdant du sang de ses muscles à vive, l'enfant fait face à un faible nombre de silhouettes dans les arbres.

\- Profitons-en !

Un hurlement encouragé prend les corps qui chargent l'enfant, voyant sa peau se régénérer progressivement et qu'il fait une série de mudra avant de frapper le sol.

Apparaît au sol un immense sceau, l'entourant et envahissant la surface autour, sur cinquante mètres, englobant ainsi les envahisseurs. Quand le plus proche, voulant profiter de la position de faiblesse du blond, va pour le toucher, les écritures s'illuminent d'une lumière vive, sous la surprise de tous, se faisant envelopper par une colonne de lumière, qui va haut dans le ciel, leur corps bouillant dans la seconde.

Se redressant en finissant de se régénérer, l'enfant reste fixe quelques secondes devant lui avant de se retourner vers le cabinet médical, sans donner considération aux squelettes à terre, partant en fumée.

Rentrant dans le bâtiment avec aisance, il attrape un sac de toile, que lui lance la femme, terrifiée, ne voulant pas qu'il s'approche plus d'elle, résistant à son regard et son apparence d'ange.

\- Semblerais qu'on doive se dire adieu. Sourit-il légèrement.

\- Ne t'approche plus jamais de nous ! Crie-t-elle, paniquée.

\- J'ai horreur qu'on me donne des ordres. Crache-t-il avec froideur, son visage devenu menaçant.

La femme sursaute, son corps tremble de toute part, elle n'arrive plus à tenir debout devant l'être qui la fixe.

Fesse à terre, elle va hurler la négation, levant les mains, comme seule défense, pendant que ses yeux renvoi l'image d'un enfant, aux yeux rouges, qui s'avance, avec derrière lui, par la lumière des bougies, l'ombre d'un renard à neuf queues.

Ses yeux fermés, elle va attendre et attendre avant de finalement les rouvrir en ne sentant rien, entendant juste du bruit dans l'arrière-cabinet, l'enfant ressortant, habillé des vêtements qui étaient dans le sac de toile.

\- Trop important pour te le laisser. Dit-il en levant le sac, remplis, en air.

Partant d'un pas calme, ne sentant aucune autre présence.

\- Tu... Tu es... Kitsune ! Hurle la femme médecin en comprenant enfin pourquoi cette enfant lui semblait familière.

Se stoppant en tournant regard sur elle, il va l'analyser une nouvelle fois, cherchant dans sa mémoire son dernier voyage ici.

\- On se connaît ? Demande-t-il calmement, cachant le fait que sa mémoire lui joue des tours.

Restant silencieux, déglutissant, la femme va mentir ouvertement en secouant la tête. Quoique la curiosité le pique, il décide de ne pas s'attarder dessus, n'ayant rien fait dans ce village qui mérite d'être considéré comme dangereux dans l'avenir.

 **xxx**

\- Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait pour Konoha ! Hurle le borgne, chef de la racine.

Face à Hiruzen, venue en express, Danzo reste sur sa position, affrontant le regard froid de cet homme, qui, comme tout le village, a vu une énorme colonne de lumière en ce début de soirée.

Si beaucoup se sont posé des questions, très rapidement, les réponses ont été trouvées par l'Hokage, venue en express à la Racine, nullement surpris de la trouver sur ses réserves. Danzo aura, au début, l'esprit de nier, mais, devant les preuves et surtout, l'envie de réponse, il ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'avouer.

-Et maintenant tu es seul. La Racine a été exterminée par cet être que tu as créé. La nouvelle ne devrait pas tarder à se faire connaître du monde. Les grands villages ne nous attaqueront pas, je l'espère, de par les traités que j'ai conduits durant mes années de règne. On ne le dirait pas, mais je suis à la limite de te faire emprisonner et exécuter pour trahison. Suis-je vraiment trop vieux, trop respectueux de notre ancienne amitié ? Toujours est-il que, Shimura Danzo, par mon pouvoir d'Hokage, décisions du conseil et, surtout, la survie de Konoha, je vous exclus du village à vie. Plus aucune affaire ne sera conduite avec vous et vos alliées. Vos dettes et affaires, basiques, vous sont rendues, mais tout le reste est saisi pour le compte de Konoha.

\- Tu n'as pas le-

Un bruit lourd retenti quand Shimura tombe au sol, la mâchoire presque brisée par le chef du village, soufflant comme un buffle ; ayant retenu son coup au maximum en dernier réflexe ; l'Anbu intervient sur-le-champ pour entourer Shimura.

\- Emmener cet homme hors de ma vue et qu'enquête soit faite pour le défaire de tous ses biens.

Un hurlement retentit pendant que l'homme se fait traîner sans ménagement, les masqués profitant pour assouvir un fantasme de longue date.

\- Que faisons-nous, Hokage-sama ? Demande, avec respect, le chef des Anbu après s'être approché.

Le vieil homme ne laisse pas son esprit s'évanouit dans ses sentiments, donnant ses ordres avec force.

\- Prépare une petite équipe, pas plus de trois personnes. Que le reste protège le village. Nous partons dans une heure.

\- « Nous » ? Écarquille le jeune homme aux cheveux gris.

\- Oui. « Nous ». Plus question de le fuir.

* * *

 _\- Tu es mignonne. C'est curieux._

 _\- Merci. Toi aussi, tu es pas mal. Pourquoi curieux ?_

 _\- Je t'ai vu à l'exploit. Tu es tellement, sans pitié... Professionnelle... C'est étrange._

 _\- Il en est de même pour toi. Après tout, ta réputation te donne une image bien différente de ce que je vois._

 _\- Sauf que, toi, tu as gardé ton innocent. On dirait que tu es un enfant qui découvre le monde... Moi, les gens tombent sous le charme de ma partie démoniaque._

 _\- J'en doute. Tu dégages aussi une innocence._ _Elle est froide_ _et bien cachée, tellement que tu ne la trouves plus, mais elle est bien là, dans tes yeux._

 _-_ _Hm_ _... Sans doute. Mais personne ne semble s'y intéresser._

 _\- Moi si._

* * *

 _Échange autour d'un verre d'un démon et Oinin._


	40. Tristes Nouvelles

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Retour d'une semaine de vacances… Oui, vous n'avez rien remarque, je sais. Toujours est-il que je me sent d'attaque pour enchainer sur le commencement d'une nouvelle Grand Parti.

3/6/18: vraiment désolé/. Putain. Vraiment. vraiment. Désolé. Normalement vous l'auriez eu ier à l'heure, mais comme j'ai changer d eportable, j'ai oublier l'alarme. Vous pouvez remercier la review de Lusaphira qui ml'a fait me demander pourquoi il me parlait du precedent et non celui-là. Vraiment? Vraiment. Désolé.

 _Réponse review_

 _fifi:_ Salut fifi, toujours un plaisir de te lire. Ne t'en fais pas, ta précèdent review était aussi plaisante. Je t'aurais bien répondu en repostant le chapitre, mais je n'avais rien de spécial à rajouter. Tu avais bien cerné ce que je désirais.^^

Avec le chapitre précèdent, je voulais montrer le nouveau Naruto, qu'on comprenne vraiment comment il va être, son état d'esprit. C'est un chapitre qui m'a bien plus à relire et me donnais même envie de le faire en visuel.

Si, à la fin, la doctoresse est surpris, c'est parce que Naruto lui a toujours montré que son cote angélique, qui, certes, à des piques (se défendant quand elle a tenté de le tuer), mais elle ne se serait jamais attendu à avoir vécue avec "Kitsune".

Et oui, Danzo a payé. Je me souviens d'une scène coupée où je le faisais quitter le pays, mais j'ai préféré la garder pour plus tard. Voici la suite^^.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre XL : Les tristes nouvelles_

Sous la chaleur lourde du soleil, dont la lumière, puissante, traverse les branchages de la forêt épaisse du pays du feu, un hurlement sinistre brise la musique harmonique de la vie quotidienne.

D'un bruit lourd, le corps d'un homme s'écrase au sol, convulsant de douleur. Accompagné par dix autres corps, tous hurlent et supplient, détruisant tout ce qui se trouve autour d'eux en cherchant à calmer cette douleur qui les envahit.

Marchant, nonchalant, dans la folie de ses hommes, le garçon de dix ans, continue son chemin sans leur donner attention, pas plus quand il commence à se frapper et s'arracher leur propre membre pour tenter de « s'enlever » la douleur, aggravant leur cas.

« _Quel connard cet Orochimaru ! Je peux comprendre pour Anko, mais vendre une de mes techniques à Danzo... Quel enculé !_

 _\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on crée a deux._ »

Un corps, déchiqueté, se jette sur l'enfant, l'attrapant par les épaules pour se soutenir.

\- Oh, mais poussez-vous ! Fait-il en le dégageant de son chemin avec ennuie.

L'homme se met à exploser, l'enfant continuant ses réflexions, ne s'occupant pas du sang et tripes sur son corps, pas plus du chakra rouge qui entoure les morceaux à terre, cherchant à se rassembler.

« _\- Le sceau du renard était à moi ! Il n'a jamais désiré mes améliorations de son sceau maudit._

 _\- On se demande bien pourquoi._ »

L'enfant s'arrête, regardant, autour de lui, le spectacle misérable, qu'offre « l'escouade six », comme ils se sont présentés.

« _\- Bah quoi ? Cela me semble opérationnel. Les membres arrachés se font remplacer par le chakra démoniaque, leur donnant même le bonus de la frénésie. Bon, c'est vrai que la douleur semble à retravailler, mais c'est des plus prometteurs. Fait-il calmement en secouant les épaules pour symboliser physiquement sa pensée._

 _\- La douleur, c'est parce que tu as intensifié leur chakra._ »

Étonné par la nouvelle, ses pensées ailleurs, il fait une mudra rapide. Le chakra rouge, entourant les corps à l'épiderme et membre détruit, se réduit progressivement, emportant les hurlements de douleur, certains arrivants mêmes à se rendre compte que leur cible est toute proche.

\- Ah oui. Merci pour l'info.

Changeant le mudra aussi rapidement, les hurlements reprennent en même temps que le chakra rouge désintègre les restes des corps, sous le départ de l'enfant.

 **xxx**

Allongé contre un arbre, les yeux fermés, l'enfant se berce de l'eau coulant de la rivière proche pendant que ses vêtements, lavés, sèchent, sans s'occuper de l'agitation qui l'entoure.

\- Naruto !

La voix grave, puissante, ne tirera qu'un sourire à l'enfant.

\- Habille-toi, je te prie ?

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu te sens vraiment du niveau à me faire face ?

\- Peut-être pas, mais je te sais assez intelligent pour ne pas avoir envie de vérifier.

\- Tu sais, après tous ses cadavres de la Racine sur le chemin, je commence à douter de rencontrer un vrai adversaire.

Ouvrant les yeux en affichant des dents aussi tranchantes que des lames, il fait face à l'adulte de vingt-quatre ans.

\- Tu n'as pas mal changé dis donc. Qu'est-ce que je lise dans tes yeux... De la joie ?... Je ne te savais pas de ce bord.

Jouant les outrés en se redressant, Naruto se cache ses parties intimes, repérant, dans les feuillages, une autre silhouette, ainsi que, plus loin, une silhouette posée contre un arbre, malheureusement trop loin et discret pour être identifié, preuve de son niveau.

Affichant un grand sourire, l'enfant fait sortir deux mains de chakra dans son dos pour prendre les vêtements suspendus, les séchant par la chaleur qu'elles provoquent en les ramenant à lui.

Lançant un regard au masqué gris, il le constate rester immobile devant son spectacle, contrairement à la silhouette dans les arbres, descendu pour lui faire face, ceux, avant d'être arrêté d'un geste du gris, l'autre silhouette restant trop éloigné pour être reconnu.

\- Tu m'accordes trop de confiance, loup gris. Crache le semi-blond, l'autre partie de ses cheveux étant rougie de sang coagulé.

\- Ce n'est pas en toi que j'ai confiance, mais en ton caractère.

Lançant un regard curieux en se relevant, l'enfant l'invite à développer sa pensée, amusée d'entendre ce qu'on pense de celui-ci.

\- Ange ou démon, ton honneur t'empêche de t'en prendre en traître, à quelqu'un qui t'intéresse.

D'un rire froid, l'enfant révèle des yeux en fentes rouges.

\- Et je me pensais arrogeant. Dans ta logique, cela signifie que je pourrais m'en prendre à toi en cet instant.

\- Tout à fait...

La masquée ; sa corpulence trahissant son sexe ; aux cheveux violets, est d'abord surpris par ses mots, avant de se mettre en garde, contrairement à son supérieur, qui reste nonchalant et froid.

\- ... Si tu espères avoir la moindre chance de me tuer et avoir quelque chose à en tirer. Or, je te fais face, avec respect, te demandant de me suivre.

\- Et je refuse. Sourit l'enfant, se retournant lentement en gardant son sourire, partant.

Quand l'enfant a le pied sur l'eau, la femme se jette sur lui. Le gris hurle la négation, se précipitant à sa suite pour la sauver d'une queue de chakra qui fouette l'air avec vitesse.

Se retournant avec un sourire moqueur et voix faussement réfléchis.

\- N'y aurait-il pas un Casus Berri ? Demande le démon.

Émettant une onomatopée de douleur, le gris va passer sa main sur sa jambe droite, frôlée par la queue dans son sauvetage, mais souffrant d'une brûlure handicapante, tournant le regard en voyant les yeux écarquillés de sa subalterne ; qui, par sa longue expérience, aura pourtant vu passer des adversaires puissants.

En milieu de rivière, l'enfant devient l'œil d'une mini-tornade aqueuse, formé par un semblant de quatre queues, avec une position plus avachie, mais restant encore humanisé.

Les deux Anbus se lèvent et séparent, se préparant à combattre, voire même survivre, face à cet être qui sépare ses lèvres en un sourire de dent s'allongeant, ricanant quand vient à lui la silhouette, sous le regard des Anbus, qui vont chercher à le faire reculer.

\- Désolé Kakashi, mais la situation est devenue trop instable pour que je n'intervienne pas.

Le vieil Hokage, habillé de son armure de combat, reste calme en faisant face à l'enfant entouré du chakra démoniaque, se posant en une position fixe devant les deux jeunes masqués.

Affrontant son regard avec calme, l'enfant va dissiper son chakra brusquement, faisant un saut arrière qui le place de l'autre côté de la rivière, nullement un obstacle pour eux.

\- Sarutobi. Un plaisir de vous faire face... Pour la première fois.

\- Est-ce bien à Naruto que je parle ?

\- Naruto est mort.

\- Tu as donc pris le contrôle total de son corps ?

\- On peut dire ça.

Un ricanement continu, troublant à peine le vieil homme, contrairement au gris, qui encaisse mal la nouvelle, s'avançant aussi vite que sa brûlure est soignée par la fille du groupe.

\- Que désires-tu ? Demande le vieil homme.

Affichant un visage des plus circonflexes, il va rire légèrement.

-Vraiment ? Je suis aussi mystérieux que cela ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser faire, Naruto.

\- Pour la deuxième fois. Naruto est mort. Ensuite, vieil homme, que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre moi ? Ce n'est pas toi, mais le quatrième qui a arrêté Kurama. Selon ses souvenirs, tu as à peine eu l'occasion de briller. Alors, maintenant, avec l'âge...

Le silence suivant est bien plus signifiant de la penser de tous.

\- Konoha n'a pas à subir ta colère.

Un tremblement prend le jeune corps, ricanant en secouant la tête.

\- Vous êtes vraiment rigolo vieil homme. Konoha aurait toutes les raisons à subir ce qui lui arrive. Autant par le plaisir que j'en tirerais à sa destruction, qu'au hurlement d'horreur de tous ses habitants. Seulement, sans surprise, vous vous trompez. Konoha est sur ma liste, mais quelqu'un est plus haut, quelqu'un dont le hurlement de terreur, des supplications, me feront bien plus plaisir que tout ce que ses insectes pourraient produire.

\- Danzo... Fait en chuchotement le gris.

\- Bingo. Toujours aussi sûr de ne pas vouloir me laisser faire ? Cela ferait bien, sur le papier. Le Jinchūriki slash Nukenin, devenue fou, vous débarrassant d'un poids.

\- Hors de question qu'on te laisse commettre un meurtre.

Émettant une onomatopée en penchant la tête sur le côté, il crache avec sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, tout est dit.

Une brise apparaît, entourant le démon, qui voit son corps commencé à attirer les éléments, le rouge l'entourant. Restant sur leur garde, le vieil homme reste calme et sûr.

\- J'en doute. Shimura Danzo n'est pas au village. Je l'ai banni quand j'ai appris pour ton histoire. Konoha n'a plus rien à faire avec lui ou ses affaires.

Restant silencieux, l'enfant prend une mine sérieuse, demandant où il se trouve.

\- Aucune idée. Konoha ne veut et n'aura plus rien à faire de lui. Les membres restants de la Racine ont été emprisonnés et seront jugés.

\- Sous quelles accusations ? Demande-t-il froidement.

\- Trahissons de Konoha. Nous mènerons enquête pour voir les affaires qu'ils auront avec l'extérieur. La Racine n'existe plus, Naruto.

\- Dernière fois. Je ne suis pas Naruto.

L'enfant explose en fumée sous leurs yeux écarquillés, comprenant qu'ils parlaient depuis tout ce temps à un clone, tombant dans le piège qu'il aura créé en semant express les cadavres de la Racine sur son passage pour les amener loin du village.

 **xxx**

Un sursaut prend l'enfant, qui va sourire de sa plaisanterie, le perdant bien vite en apprenant pour l'absence de Danzo.

\- Vous avez un souci ? Demande une petite voix claire.

Relevant la tête, il va s'habiller d'un nouveau sourire devant la belle serveuse brune de quinze ans, la rassurant vite avant de lui repasser commande, ayant fait des années qu'il n'a pas mangée à Ichiraku.

Buvant sa soupe, qui lui remplit l'estomac, l'enfant assemble un nouveau bol sur la tour à ses côtés, avant que la serveuse le débarrasse, répondant au sourire angélique qu'on lui fait. Étant le dernier client, sans doute pour tenter de tirer plus d'argent que ce que, déjà, il leur doit, le père a demandé à ce qu'elle tienne compagnie à l'enfant, lui faire la discussion.

\- C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. Fait-elle d'un petit sourire.

\- Au contraire. C'est juste que cela fait plusieurs années que je ne suis plus venue, pris dans mes voyages. Vous m'avez laissé un si bon souvenir que je n'ai pas résisté à immédiatement venir ici dès mon retour.

\- Je dois donc connaître vos parents.

\- Aucune chance. Ils sont morts il y a des années.

Devenant gêner, elle va vite s'excuser, sentant dans sa nuque le regard noir du cuisinier.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne les connais que de ce qu'on m'en a dit.

\- Qui s'occupe de vous ?

\- Personne. J'ai pris très vite mon indépendance. Répond-il avec le sourire, contrastant avec l'annonce de sa solitude.

\- Vous... Vous voyagez donc ?

\- En effet. Konoha doit avoir son charme, mais lui et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendus. Pour tout vous dire, je repars au plus tôt.

Notant, comme avec son père, que c'est là un client en or des plus rares, elle va lui proposer un autre bol, puis un digestif quand il refuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à notre village ? Demande l'adolescente de quinze ans, lui servant son thé.

Remuant sa boisson, le blond reste pensif en souriant.

\- Une amie qui m'a manqué.

Lisant clair en lui, Ayame sourit avec plus de franchise, ignorant cette étrange sensation de jalousie qui la prend.

\- Elle a bien de la chance de vous avoir.

\- Je me pose quelquefois la question. Fait-il de manière lointaine.

Avant d'avoir puis demandé la raison, l'enfant bois cul-sec son verre avant de sortir une multitude de billets, pillés, qu'il pose sur la table sans s'occuper à compter, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la fille quand il annonce qu'ils peuvent garder la monnaie, les remerciant pour leur accueil en les saluant d'un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans la populax.

 **xxx**

Le village de Konoha est des plus agitées, les Shinobis ayant reçu un pigeon voyageur, leur annonçant que Naruto leur avait filé entre les doigts et doit se trouver dans le village à cet instant. Les villageois, pris dans leur quotidien, ne remarque aucun souci de leur côté, voyant certains Shinobis, sans pour autant deviner le porté de l'urgence.

Naviguer dans les rues de Konoha, n'aura jamais été aussi simple pour un enfant qui maîtrise l'Henge no jutsu, surtout quand sa nouvelle forme est brune et petite, connaissant les coins déserts du village comme sa poche.

L'académie n'a en rien changé, toujours à lui faire ressentir ce gouffre de faiblesse, n'osant pas imaginer ce qu'il serait devenu, ce que Naruto serait devenu, le prix a payé pour avoir ce qu'il décide de prendre sur-le-champ.

Sa journée fut assez chaotique, n'ayant cessé d'apparaître et disparaître dans tout le village, notant qu'il n'aura pas à attendre la fin de soirée avant que le Hokage et les deux Anbus rentrent, devant partir bien avant.

L'heure approchant, il se trouve aux portes académiques, entouré de parents, qui le noie dans la masse, incapable de reconnaître Kitsune s'ils étaient à leur côté. Un rapide coup d'œil lui assure qu'il n'y a aucun Anbus ou autres Shinobis proches, comme lors de sa surveillance.

Doucement, les élèves commencent à sortir, laissant d'abord sortir les plus jeunes, pour progressivement approcher ceux de son âge, emportant avec elle, la masse qui le dissimulait et l'oblige à trainer dans le terrain de jeux, devenant un enfant qui attend ses parents aux yeux de tous.

Tenzo n'apparaît à aucun moment dans sa vision, par contre, son ancienne classe, du moins un petit fragment, se trouve fusionner avec d'autres élèves, formant un nouveau groupe, qui a vite repris les mêmes habitudes qu'il leur connaît.

Ino, toujours entouré de filles, ayant sur le visage, un petit changement qui l'intrigue, sans pour autant l'attirer. Shikamaru et Chôji sont toujours ensemble, ignorant ce qui les entoure pour se concentrer sur leur monde, tout comme Shino, qui, telle une ombre, rejoigne ses parents sans plus s'intéresser au reste. Crachant son nom intérieurement, le blond remarque le brun au chien qui est proche des filles, qui, elles, l'ignorent toujours autant.

« _Un vrai goujat._ » Pensera le déguisé en un sourire, ignorant la remarque du renard sur ses propres méthodes.

Bien vite, son regard lui fait remarquer l'absence d'Hinata et Sakura ; n'étant pourtant pas dans les habitudes des deux filles ; mais pas de celle du brun Uchiwa, main dans les poches, droit, supérieur.

Tenté de se moquer, il va se stopper quand leur regard se croise une demi-seconde, qu'il rentre chez lui, seul. Le suivant de loin, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il a lu, un jubilement le sort de ses pensées, délaissant l'académie pour le poursuivre, toujours aussi discrètement.

Remarquant, dès le début, qu'il ne se dirige pas vers le quartier Uchiwa, le démon pense d'abord qu'il fait un détour, sans y croire un seul instant, n'ayant pas besoin de le voir rejoindre son appartement que l'écho des chuchotements sur son passage, venant des commères qui reproduisent ce qu'il a toujours connu, lui apprend l'horrible nouvelle.

\- C'est lui.

\- Le dernier Uchiwa.

\- Que cela doit être dur pour lui.

\- Il paraît que c'est son frère qui a décimé sa famille.

\- Quel monstre.

\- Konoha n'est plus ce qu'il était. D'abord, ce monstre renard et maintenant le clan Uchiwa. Je suis sûr que tout est la faute du Kyūbi.

\- J'en suis même sûr. Il a vécu avec eux. Il a dû hypnotiser l'ainée pour qu'il les massacre.

\- C'est même pour ça qu'il a disparu peu de temps avant.

\- Je suis même sûr que c'est lui qui a tué Shisui. Quel pauvre petit.

Installé à la terrasse d'un café, ayant trouvé cela plus intéressant de les écouter pour prendre nouvelle, il reste concentrer sur leur voix, même si l'envie de leur arracher la langue n'est pas loin.

\- Quel monstre. Il nous aura tout pris. Le Yondaime, nos enfants, le clan Uchiwa. C'est un miracle qu'il soit porté disparu.

\- J'espère qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais.

\- Quelle tristesse pour le clan Hyûga.

Sursautant à l'annonce, le faux brun va tourner le regard vers les commères, mais bien vite le sujet est dévier sur un autre, se censurant sous couvert d'un secret.

« _\- Kurama. Je sais que tu m'entends. Je sais que tu vas fuir ma question, mais_ _j'veux_ _la vérité._

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti._

 _\- Sauf que tu t'arranges toujours pour dire ce qui t'arrange et « omettre » le reste._

 _\- Caché des vérités, certes. Elles n'ont jamais eu d'importance. Sauf que le mensonge ne m'intéresse pas._

 _\- Le savais-tu ?_

 _\- Non. Je l'apprends comme toi._ »

Soupirant en fermant les yeux, le Jinchūriki va les ouvrir quand une serveuse vient à lui, tout sourire, prenant sa commande, en un chocolat et Brownie, tournant le regard autour pour se rendre compte qu'il est installé au café qui a vu le réunir lui et Shisui, quand il annonça qu'il l'entraînerait, avec Sasuke, mais aussi quand ils ont passé leur accord pour son adoption.

Son cœur tambourinant sa poitrine, il plante ses griffes dedans, cherchant à le détruire de sa main pour faire partir la douleur.

« _\- Gamin ?_

 _\- Si Shisui ne m'avait pas abandonné dans la mort, je serais devenu son frère adoptif. C'est sans doute Naruto qui serait face à toi._

 _\- Tu commences à virer sentimental._ »

Serrant les poings, ne s'occupant pas de la morsure des griffes sur sa poitrine, déjà disparurent dans une régénération, l'enfant paie la serveuse qui le sert, avalant sa commande en se laissant projeter dans les attaques de Naruto, préparer à les affronter.

 _ **Xxx**_

\- Mikoto, je suis quoi pour toi ?

La voix claire du blond, détruit le silence instauré dans une habitude entre eux, celle-ci posant son magasin sur une petite table pour le regarder avec curiosité, savant que la question était importante, demandant à ce qu'il la précise.

\- Fugaku me voit comme un prisonnier qui apport son poids dans les décisions du clan...

\- Il ne-

\- Sasuke comme un rival pour devenir plus puissant. Itachi une menace instable. Shisui une arme qui a son importance. Et toi, Mikoto ?

La concerné reste silencieuse, ne réagissant pas à la présentation de ses proches, ne trouvant pas de contre-argumentation sans mentir ses pensées, tout comme ses prochaine réponses, savant que le blond détesterais les mensonges et cela pourrait détruit le lien entre eux, ce qu'elle regretterait.

\- Pour moi, tu es un enfant qui dit prendre des décisions qui ne lui appartiennent pas.

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage du blond.

\- Un « enfant » qui te fait peur ?

\- En effet. Avoue-t-elle, gênée.

Le corps rouge se met à vibrer d'un ricanement, les yeux se remplissent de fierté avant qu'elle le laisse circonspect.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à te sauver à temps et que tu m'en veuille.

 _ **xxx**_

Les pas sont mécaniques, marchant dans la terre sèche, à l'environnement froide. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, c'était pour honorer la mère d'Hinata, apprenant, de la bouche de sa dernière, les horreurs que leur font subir le clan, maintenant qu'elle ne les protège plus.

« _\- Pourquoi, on est là ?_

 _\- Cette famille m'a élevé comme l'un des siens._ _Naruto_ _a au moins le droit de leur dire au revoir._

 _\- Sauf que, ce n'est pas toi, mais_ _moi, qui les_ _intéressais._

 _\- Ne me prends pas pour plus idiot que je semble être. Ce n'est pas l'entièreté du clan qui m'intéresse._

 _\- Tu deviens vraiment trop sentimental._

 _-_ _Si tu es_ _là pour te moquer ou cracher ta haine. Je t'invite à retourner t'enculer avec tes neuf queues._ »

Le rire grave dans son esprit perd en puissance, disparaissant complètement quand il attend la partie réservée au clan Uchiwa, restant fixe devant une immense stèle commémorative, où sont graves des centaines de noms.

« _Évidemment. Il n'allait pas leur donner une tombe à chacun..._ »

Serrant les poings en un soupir, il s'avance quand la colère ne l'habite plus, ne voulant pas attire le mauvais œil des esprits. S'agenouillant dans la terre, sans crainte pour ses vêtements, le blond ferme les deux et laisse son esprit partir dans une commémoration pour le clan.

« _Je sais qu'on s'est jamais beaucoup entendu, vous et moi. D'_ _ailleurs_ _, je ne vais pas m'étendre plus que cela. Sachez que je regrette vraiment ce qui vous est arrivé. Sans doute, aurais-je été celui_ _qui vous aurait_ _tuée pour m'assurer que vous ne me gêneriez pas dans mes projets... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je m'y serais pris. Sans doute aurais-je attendu que les occasions se fassent, qu'on vous_ _court-circuite_ _... Vous savez, dans ma quête de reprise de conscience, j'ai eu la visite de Shisui. C'est con, mais on peut dire, que j'ai été le dernier à le voir. Je suis sûr que beaucoup diront que j'ai été le responsable de sa mort... Je me demande_ _s'il aurait_ _été capable de l'arrêter. J'en suis certain... En quelque sorte, le responsable de sa mort est le même que celui de votre clan._ »

Un petit ricanement s'échappe, pour vite être renfermé.

« _Pardon._ _Sasuke_ _est donc votre dernier représentant. Je suppose qu'Itachi l'a laissé en vie pour cette raison... Un adversaire qui pourrait le battre..._ _Je ne sais pas_ _si j'aurais_ _fait pareil, mais, si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne m'intéresserai pas à_ _Sasuke_ _. Par contre, si jamais il se met sur mon chemin, je ne lui ferais pas de traitement de faveur..._ _Mikoto_ _... Vous avez été une adversaire des plus incroyables. J'avoue, j'aurais aimé vous affronter dans ma nouvelle forme. Voir votre visage quand nos yeux se seraient recroisés... Voir_ _si vous auriez_ _eu ce même regard remplit de peur pour moi... Je ne sais pas ce que j'étais pour vous. Je ne sais pas ce que vous étiez pour moi. Mais... Merci de m'_ _avoir amusé._ »

Se levant, il se dépoussière les genoux avant de regarder le ciel où commence à apparaître des nuages.

« _Mauvais présage. Mieux_ _vaut ne pas traîner._ »

Détournant le regard de cette stèle, il réprime un frisson, dont l'origine lui échappe, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps pour le savoir.

Quittant l'allée des Uchiwa, discrètement, repérant des présences qu'il esquive, il va se stopper en voyant, au loin, une chevelure rose pâle. Étonnée, les cheveux roses ne lui étant pas exclusifs, l'enfant s'approche doucement du corps enfantin la suivant de loin en prenant plus de précaution, qu'il en faut remarquant sa silhouette des plus fine, limite squelettique, ses cheveux étant roses, mais trop pâles.

Pendant un instant, il aura le doute, ne ressemblant en rien à la rose qu'il a fait éclore, ou même le bourgeon qu'il a toujours connu, continuant à la suivre, non plus avec la certitude de voir Sakura, mais curieux de cet être faible, qui appelle la mort, s'étonnant de la suivre dans le coin réservé au Hyûga.

« _\- Gamin-_

 _\- La ferme !_ »

Partageant les mêmes réflexions que le démon, il sait ce qu'il va lui annoncer, mais il va refuser de le croire, suivant ce corps tenant par miracle, armée d'un bouquet de fleurs commémoratives.

Stoppée, elle se jette à genoux, en pleure. Regardant autour de lui, le démon remarque qu'il n'est pas dans la partie commune du clan Hyûga, ses pas continuant à s'approcher sans recevoir l'ordre de s'arrêter, quitte à se faire voir.

Remarquant en coin, la tombe de la mère d'Hinata ; le renvoyant au souvenir de sa dernière visite, visualisant bien la place qu'il occupait pendant la commémoration de la dernière Hyûga ; il va doucement perdre la concentration de son chakra, ayant en dernier réflexe de couper tout lien avec Kurama, tant pour éviter d'utiliser son chakra, que du fait qu'il n'a rien à voir avec cette partie de sa vie.

À trois mètres de la fille, la remarquant secouée par les pleurs, son regard quitte son dos pour celui de la stèle, amateur, fait main, sur laquelle elle est en pleure, voyant marqué dessus ce qu'il savait, mais a toujours fui.

 **xxx**

Voyant Hinata revenir en classe avec rage, ajoutant au fait qu'elle ait mis plus de temps que d'habitude à revenir des toilettes, elle qui se presse toujours, Naruto doute du meilleur scénario à adopter en la voyant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Bon, on mange ?!

Hochant juste la tête, le blond va pour sortir son Bento avant de se faire stopper par la brune, qui lui saisir le poignet et prend la boîte à sa place.

\- Il vient d'où ce Bento ?

Le regardant dans tous les sens, comme s'il était piégé, elle ne laisse pas le temps à Naruto de répondre que c'est celui que lui a préparé Mikoto ; comme celui que Sasuke a, hormis que lui a plus de noix et moins de tomate, étant bien plus consistant aussi ; qu'elle le pose à son opposé et lui tends un autre bento, de son propre sac ; l'ayant préparé aujourd'hui, désirant de lui faire la surprise et se félicitant de son action après sa discussion avec Sakura, dans les toilettes.

Sans pouvoir placer un mot et demander ce qu'il lui arrive, Naruto se retrouve devant un plus grand Bento que celui préparer par sa mère adoptive, deux baguettes s'y plongeant pour lui donner la becter.

Tourné vers elle en l'appelant, il se retrouve avec de la nourriture dans la bouche, le coupant, Hinata enchaînant.

\- Tais-toi et mange Naruto. C'est moi qui ai tout fait. Tu aimes ?

Se retrouvant avec une nouvelle bouchée en n'ayant même pas fini sa précédente, il va vite comprendre que son intérêt n'est plus dans la discussion, mais l'action, allant dégager les baguettes tendues et reprendre sa place de dominant, lui rappelant qui était le chef.

Prise d'un sentiment insécuritaire, la brune le devance en lâchant les couverts et se jeter sur lui, se plaçant sur ses genoux entre ses bras, pour le serrer contre elle, calant sa tête contre son torse en murmurant tout son amour pour lui.

Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il lui arrive, le blond reste immobile un bon moment, avant de finalement passer ses bras sur son corps et faire en sorte qu'elle soit le mieux installer possible, ne posant pas de question et ne luttant pas quand elle prend son Bento pour lui redonner la becter, qui cette fois se fera de manière plus calme.

Après plusieurs bectées, Naruto remarque que le seul autre Bento sorti est celui de Mikoto, comprenant qu'Hinata, pris dans sa « folie », n'a pas sorti le sien. Libérant un bras, il le tend vers celui-ci, sous le regard d'Hinata, qui lui demande ce qu'il fait, récoltant pour seule réponse qu'elle se fait encore plus serrer par le second bras en même temps que l'autre s'allonge en un bras chakranique pour rapprocher l'objet à sa portée naturelle, profitant de la classe vide.

\- Les Anbus ! Fait l'Hyûga, terrifiée, en chuchotant, son Byakugan d'activer en leur direction, mais n'ayant pas assez de portée pour les voir complètement, remarquant quelques corps bouger.

\- N'aie crainte. Ils sont en plein changement d'horaire et le peu qui peuvent nous voir, sont plus concentré sur notre lien que le faire que j'ai pris le Bento...

Parlant d'une voix sérieuse en ouvrant le Benton avec aisance, il voulut terminer avec une plaisanterie.

\- De toute façon, s'il me défie, je les détruirais avec aisance.

N'ayant aucun rictus, la brune répond avec froideur.

\- Oui, avant de finir en prison et qu'on ne se revoie plus jamais...

Plongeant son visage dans son torse, s'y frottant, elle ajoute avec froideur.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on nous sépare... Je ne le supporterais pas !

Prenant son menton, Naruto lui sort la tête du torse, gardant son sourire en répondant.

\- Je t'ai promis que je ferais tous pour que cela n'arrive pas...

Scellant ses lèvres au sien, il les libère avant de se les faire lui-même sceller, une main sur sa joue, cela durant un peu plus longtemps, la langue timide invitant celle de Naruto, qui attend sans la brusquer, acceptant une petite danse avec elle, avant qu'elle se retire de peur.

Choquée par cette première fois, mais surtout d'avoir initié le premier pas, Hinata s'immobilise contre le torse du blond, le regard brumeux quelques instants avant de refaire sonner sa voix fluette.

\- Mais si jamais cela devait arriver... ?

\- Dans ce cas, je peux te promettre que le sang coulera, que je sortirais et viendrais te rejoindre pour qu'on parte ensemble loin. Je me refuse de vivre loin de toi.

Gardant son sourire, il tend une boulette de riz devant Hinata, qui va doucement ouvrir la bouche, en restant contre lui, mangeant avec appétit ce qu'il lui donne sans pour autant bouger de leur position, surprenant autant le blond que la brune quand elle finit le Bento en entier, n'ayant jamais autant mangé de toute sa vie.

« _Mon_ _chakra_ _commence à lui demander plus de réserve ?_ »

\- Kami !

Sortant de ses pensées, il la voit se redresser en toisant le bento qu'elle a fait.

\- C'est presque la fin de l'heure et tu n'as pas encore fini mon Bento. Tu n'as pas aimé ?!

Répondant par un sourire, il embrasse sa joue et se dépêche de le finir, remplissant enfin son ventre, qui se plaignait en silence.

 **xxx**

\- Comment, c'est arrivé ? Crache la voix froide du blond, faisant se retourner la rose de surprise.

Se levant précipitamment, elle l'appelle terrifiée, surtout en voyant ses yeux en fentes rouges, les pupilles jaune, le visage et corps recouvert de marques jaunes.

\- Réponds ! Ordonne-t-il d'une voix crachée, sans la regarder.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle s'écroule à terre, faisant face à ses cauchemars, mais savant ce moment arriver un jour.

\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas honorée comme il se doit ?! Crie-t-il d'une voix enragée, attirant l'attention sans s'en inquiéter.

Déglutissant pour faire partir la boule dans sa gorge, la rose halète.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi. J'ai tenté de l'aider... Mais-

Elle se coupe en voyant approcher le corps, se mettant à le supplier, de faire preuve de pitié, tout en ayant son for-intérieur qui souhaite l'inverse.

S'accroupissant devant elle, la main griffue saisit son menton pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer... Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui s'est passé. Parle maintenant...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, montrant ses griffes de sa deuxième mains s'approcher des yeux verts, tremblant de peur.

Ignorant la menace pour sa vue, Sakura reste fixe dans le regard en fente, sentant la chaleur monter dans son corps, sa peur se faisant accompagner par une excitation mêlée à de nouveaux sentiments, qui vont la perdre, surprenant le démon en se jetant dessus, l'entourant de ses bras pour une accolade des plus puissante.

Allant la dégage, il se stoppe quand elle commence à se libérer de son poids de plusieurs années.

\- Elle est morte, Naruto... Elle est morte.

 **xxx**

Un petit cracha, telle une brume, recouvre Konoha. Dans le cimetière, devant la stèle, amateur, d'Hinata Hyûga, Naruto reste genou à terre, silencieux, tentant d'ignorer la rose qui pleure en laissant ses sentiments l'envahir.

Cela aura pris plusieurs heures, mais Sakura lui a tout raconté. Son silence quand elle apprit son arrestation. Sa dépression malgré les tentatives de lui redonner le moral. Elle ne lui a rien épargnée, pas même la réaction de la classe, qui lui ont fait payer sa proximité avec lui, l'état dans lequel elle l'a retrouvée. Le fait que, le lendemain, on leur apprit sa disparition et la démission de Yamato, ainsi que leur nouvelle répartition dans la classe d'Iruka.

Sans grandes difficultés, on suivit les traces laissées par la brune, révélant qu'elle était allée dans la forêt, celles-ci se retrouvant coupées par le lac, concluant au suicide. N'ayant jamais trouvé de corps, la famille Hyûga refuse de donner une sépulture à l'héritière. Il n'est pas compliqué à comprendre que la véritable raison de son refuse, ayant déjà connu des enterrements pour des sans-corps, fut que la famille Hyûga renie sa fille par ce subterfuge, coupant ainsi tout lien avec le démon.

Pensée que l'enfant démon était resté sage serait une belle tromperie, mais, contrairement à ce que tous auraient pensé, en imaginant la scène, il n'explosa pas et ne décida pas de détruire Konoha dans sa rage.

Sakura a fini, ne s'étant jamais arrêté, malgré les tremblements qu'elle ressentait. Elle se fait éloigner du corps délicatement, les deux mains chaudes sur ses joues, la regardant dans les yeux quelques secondes, apportant la preuve qu'elle ne mentait pas, en plus de son désir de mourir, la dépression l'ayant complètement envahis.

Agissant, selon ses désirs, il embrasse son front avant de prononcer, d'une voix brûlante.

\- Je te pardonne.

Ses mots, Sakura en aura rêvé, sans jamais y croire. Suivant son exemple, elle s'agenouilla devant la stèle et finit sa prière, mais ses pensées eurent bien vite trouvé un nouveau chemin, sentant son cœur battre et donner une douleur à tout son corps, une chaleur qu'elle ne pensait pas revivre un jour.

Elle qui a abandonné la voie de la Kunoichi la même semaine que de l'annonce de la mort d'Hinata, elle passa ses deux ans dans une voie paysanne, comme ses parents ont toujours voulu qu'elle fasse, sans jamais redevenir la meilleure élève en quoique ce soit, ou même la plus belle, délaissant tout ce que la vie pouvait lui donner.

Ses journées se résumaient à elle se levant d'un air morne, faisant présence en classe, ignorer tout ce qu'on lui dit, tout ce qu'on lui fait. Devenu le mouton noir, la déprimée, c'était une attraction pour les brutes de l'école, mais aussi les miss cool de la classe, ne comptant plus le nombre de fois où elle revenue avec des bleues, des blessures, qu'elle tentait de cacher derrière ses vêtements.

Puis, ce fut au tour de ses cheveux. Elle n'a rien fait pour se débattre, comprenant qu'elle était comme Hinata quand la classe lui est tombée dessus, regardant la masse qui l'entoure, l'étouffe, puis la brûlure sur ses chaires, ses cheveux tomber à cause de ciseau banal.

Depuis ce jour, elle eut les cheveux au ras de la nuque, des plus courts, n'ayant jamais dénoncé ses camarades, malgré les supplications de ses parents. Sans preuve, les brutes n'ont jamais été arrêtées, continuant à la détruire avec bonheur.

\- Encore là !

Les deux enfants sortent de leur réflexion, tournant le regard derrière eux, Sakura n'est pas surprise de voir deux Hyûga leur faire face, s'avançant avec un air menaçant, les voyant tous les jours.

\- On t'a déjà dit de ne pas faire de sépulture !

Sakura se fera lever avec violence, n'ayant pas le temps d'émettre une onomatopée, ou même lever le bras vers l'autre individu, qu'il pose une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant, immobile.

Tel un serpent qui attaque, le poignet est saisi par l'enfant, qui tourne un regard démoniaque sur l'homme, choqué, perdant son souffle sous l'autre main qui écrase sa trachée en le mettant à terre, sans considérer le second, qui va hurler de surprise, lâchant la fille pour se précipiter sur lui. Une main de chakra rouge sort du dos enfantin, le stoppant, compressant et tomber à genoux, n'ayant que le temps, comme celui qui est étranglé, de comprendre qui est en face d'eux.

\- Naruto arrête !

Tournant son regard sur la fille aux rubis coulant, à la main tendue vers lui en un air suppliant, il l'entend ajouter.

\- Elle ne voudrait pas cela.

Une seconde passe avant qu'il ferme les yeux et soupire, lâchant les deux hommes, qui restent à terre, libre, reprenant leur vie quand le blond décide de partir, ordonnant à la rose de le suivre.

 **xxx**

Le chemin du retour se fait des plus calmes, Sakura n'osant pas prononcer un mot, le démon restant concentrer sur son objectif, traversant les grandes rues sans qu'on ne remarque l'enfant aux cheveux roses et son amie aux cheveux châtains et yeux jaune.

À quelques mètres de la maison Haruno, leur descendante se stoppe et tourne en face du déguisé pour plonger son regard dans le sien, cherchant courage.

\- Merci. Fait la voix cristalline.

Sakura reste interdite, ne comprenant pas le mot et la raison, qui l'a coupé dans son élan.

\- Pour ce que tu as essayé de faire pour Hinata et fait depuis mon absence. Cela a été une lourde charge que tu as portée seule et je t'en remercie.

Le poids des mots réchauffe son cœur, Sakura restant fixe quand des lèvres se posent sur sa joue, la prenant dans ses bras pour la réchauffer une dernière fois de son corps.

Se séparant, avec un sourire qu'il lui transmet, il l'invite à rentrer chez elle, la regardant de dos marché d'un pas chancelant, mais aussi, avec une point d'impatience, voulant partager sa force et joie retrouvé avec ses parents, les rassurer, quant à son nouvel espoir.

Courant presque sur la fin, une explosion retentit, emportant dans son souffle le corps rose et celui châtain, qui redevient blond quand ils s'écrasent contre un bâtiment proche.

* * *

 _« Konoha m'a tout pris !_ _Vous nous reprochez_ _quoi ?_ _!_ _De nous battre pour notre liberté ? Nous vous avons fait confiance ! Nous avons été prêts à vous donner notre vie ! Et vous, sous prétexte d'une flamme_ _, vous nous demandez_ _de tout oublier et sacrifier nos vies pour vous. Allez-vous faire foutre ! Nous sommes_ _la future_ _génération. Nous changeons ce monde et vous n'en faites plus partie !..._

* * *

 _Début de la plaidoirie de la révolte de la nouvelle génération, qui amènera au pouvoir la Rokudaime Hokage._


	41. Les orphelins

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _: Chapitre assez plaisant à relire. J'ai aussi profite de ce chapitre, pour, j'espere, crée la pensée de nos héros récurant. Et n'oublier pas VIVE L'E3 qui se déroule en se moment.  
_

 _Réponse review_

 _fifi:_ Salut Fifi. Sacrée review que tu m'envoie^^.

Naruto ne erre pas, il se dirigeait vers Konoha^^. Pourquoi ne pas envoyer des ninjas contre Naruto? Parce qu'il serait ne perte immense pour Hiruzen. Il veut le réintégrer, tenter de le calmer. Puis, le voyant s'approcher de Konoha, l'arrêter en minimisant les pertes. Hinata jalouse était une scène couper de quand j'ai écrit le chapitre de Sakura, je l'ai ressortit en trouvant que sa place était mieux ici, expliquant sa dépression quand Naruto est partit, cela le frappant en voyant la tombe.

Les enfants n'ont pas la même moral que les adultes et sait aussi où faire mal. Sakura n'éprouve pas le même sentiment que Hinata pour Naruto, c'est plus le plaisir qu'il ne la déclare pas coupable.

Chronologie: Naruto fuit Konoha à 5 ans, recapture à 7, renfermé à 8 1/2 et enfuit à 10. Désolé si cela t'a perturbé^^

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre XLI : Les Orphelins_

Sonnée, les oreilles grillant, sa vue est brouillée.

« _\- Gamin ! Gamin !_ »

Serrant la terre de ses griffes, le Jinchūriki se redresse avec force, serrant les dents en se retenant de hurler en sentant ses os se remettre en place, ayant que ses brûlures de guéris, essuyant le sang sur ses yeux.

« - Kurama...

\- _Putain ! Cinq minutes que je t'_ _appe_ _\- Attention !_ »

Réagissant par réflexe, aussi vite ayant repris ses esprits, il bloque un coup de poing pour riposter par un plus puissant qui met à terre le masqué en face. Sentant un nouveau corps qui va se jeter sur lui, il bloque la jambe droite, qui allait le frapper, frappant la gauche en même temps qu'il le percute de son corps. Il se retourne et frapper le corps derrière lui d'un direct dans la face d'un autre.

L'homme à peine à terre, Naruto sent son corps être pris de convulsions.

« _\- Kurama !_ »

Un coup de pied le met à terre, accentuant la douleur qui habite son corps, se redressant en une galipette avant de charger une mêlée de trois, sautant sur celui du milieu et roulant à terre pour esquiver un coup de kunai. Il saisit le bras armé dans une prise, frappant le troisième d'un direct du pied.

L'accrocher le met à terre d'une balayette, allant en profiter pour l'achever avant de se retrouver avec un coup dans les noix, rejoignant la terre quand l'enfant se lève.

« _\- Kurama !_

 _\- Ça prendrait moins de temps si tu arrêtais de-_ »

Sautant en arrière, l'enfant charge le corps menaçant d'en face de lui, ramassant une pierre sur le passage pour lui lancer sur le visage et profiter de ce qu'il l'esquive pour écraser son pied dans sa face, voulant se relever, mais se retrouve paralysé par la douleur qui habite son corps.

« _\- ... aggraver tes blessures en tombant et bougeant dans tous les sens._ »

Il roule au sol en remarquant que d'autres viennent à lui, serrant les dents en se préparant, ne pouvant pas utiliser son chakra, qui sert déjà à le régénérer.

Tout autour de lui, il sent la chaleur d'un feu et l'agitation du monde, qui cherche à éteindre la maison des Haruno, remarquant qu'il fait face à plusieurs silhouettes masquées.

Inspirant avant le combat, il bloque un coup, roulant sur le bras pour frapper la tête de son coude, avançant pour saisir le pied qui allait le frappe, contrant e son pied sur le genou porteur, lui retournant sans s'occuper de son hurlement qu'il a déjà écrasé sa droit sur un nouveau en esquivant un direct sur son visage.

De par ses blessures et la douleur de leur régénération, il ne peut pas trop bouger et s'agiter la principale source de son style de combat restant garde levée en tenant sa position pendant que les assauts continuent, les masqués ayant leur nombre et remarqué son état de faiblesse.

Pourtant, abandonner n'est pas dans les habitudes du démon, prêt, même s'il fait tout contre, à aggraver ses blessures s'il le faut pour combattre, Kurama restant silencieux et concentré. Fort heureusement, ce n'est pas la première fois que le Jinchūriki s'est retrouvé dans cette situation, savant que sans ses caractéristiques démoniaques, sacrifiées pour se soigner, il n'est pas bon pour lui de continuer un combat de masse, surtout contre des Anbus, encore plus sans ses jutsus.

Sautant en arrière, cherchant à affronter les corps un par un, les mettant à terre en des ripostes rapides, sans chercher le K.O, n'ayant pas le temps, l'handicapé se défend bien, mais, à force de trop tirer sur ses réserves, il est pris de contractions avant d'avoir pu achever un masqué, laissant l'ouverture à une droite pour son visage. N'ayant pas le temps de comprendre, il se fait enchaîner par une gauche et des coups de pied qui le font reculer, le projetant avec force au sol, y roulant pour rester sur le dos.

« _-..._ _ève_ _-toi !_ »

Ouvrant les yeux en reprenant conscience, il fait une vague de son corps pour écraser de ses talons la jambe d'un Shinobis qui s'approche, se relevant en tournant sur lui-même derrière l'assaillant, frappant l'arrière de son genou en étant de dos à lui, roulant sur son dos pour écraser son visage sur son genou, se jetant sur sa carcasse pour lui prendre son arme en main avant de se défendre contre l'assaut des plus proche, reculant en des sauts pour éviter d'être pris en tenaille.

« - Kurama.

\- Il me faudra-»

Tenant le kunai de la droite, sa gauche assure une semi-protection, barrant de son avant-bras, lui permettant de bloquer un bras armé et lui planter l'intérieur du coude, le lâchant en reculant, se baissant pour éviter un coup horizontal, plantant l'arme dans le genou d'un autre, le retirant aussi vite pour profiter d'une ouverture en passant sur la droite d'un corps pour se mettre dans son dos et planter l'arme dans sa nuque, s'en servant de pilier pour tourner le corps et s'en faire une protection.

Reculant, tout en sentant les impacts de Shuriken dans le corps mort, il va le lâcher, son poids le restreignant, ne pouvant pas sortir le kunai du corps, par manque de force, faisant des pas en arrière en se protégeant de ses bras, son corps se retrouvant décorer de plusieurs Shuriken, qui l'immobile par la douleur, se retenant de tomber par pure fierté en s'avachissant, tous en diminuant la vision de ses points vitaux.

« -Gamin ! »

Devenue un hérisson de shuriken, ne pouvant pas bouger un membre sans hurler de douleur, il serre les dents en se redressant, voyant toute une ligne, faire des mudrā, retirant leur masque avant de se préparer à lancer une technique. Le démon, ne pouvant pas s'échapper, a un sourire devant cette vision.

Une explosion retentit, la ligne hurle et s'agite dans tous les sens, roulant au sol pour éteindre le feu qui les consume, sous la surprise de l'ancien futur mort, tournant le regard en direction d'une ligne de trois Shinobis, masqué aussi, mais portant un uniforme et équipement différent.

L'un d'eux, cheveux violets longs, telle une Kunoichi, se jette sur lui pour le mettre à terre, le maîtrisant, pendant que les deux autres disparaissent de son champ de vision par la gauche, n'ayant pas le temps de leur consacrer un moment qu'il est mis à mal par son geôlier, lui enchaînant le visage pour l'assommer.

\- Suffit. On prend la cible et disparaît !

Aussi vite ordonné, aussi vite obéir, le blond sent son sang couler, mais plus aucun impact. Fort heureusement, étant dans ses réserves et limite de perdre connaissance, n'ayant que le temps de tourner la tête pour voir le mastodonte rejoindre ses deux collègues, dont l'un porte un jeune corps dans les bras, plissant les yeux pour reconnaître une chevelure roses.

\- Sa...ra.

Tentant son possible pour retourner son corps, d'ignorer sa migraine, ses muscles hurlent, ses propres gémissements, ou même les armes bougeant et aggravant son état, il ne finira pas son demi-tour qu'un violent choc se fait à son crâne, venant d'une pierre qui lui fait perdre connaissance.

\- Haha ! Je l'ai eu !

Un homme, trentaine, hurle et saute de joie, levant les mains en air, se tournant vers ses camarades pour se vanter, mais ceux-ci ne le calculent pas, se dirigeant, armée de pioches et lame, sur l'enfant inconscient.

 **xxx**

Courant à en perdre haleine, se faisant diriger par les hurlements et cris, qui partent en sens contraire, évitant et ignorant ceux qui le remarquent et cherchent à l'arrêter, Sasuke Uchiwa - garçon de dix ans, dernier membre de son clan qui a entendu l'explosion de sa chambre et courut sans hésitation dans cette direction, de par son devoir - est poussé d'une nouvelle force quand le nom de Kyūbi retentit à ses oreilles.

Son père l'ayant formé à navigue dans Konoha les yeux fermées, il reconnaît la destination pour être le quartier des non-Shinobi. Curieux de cet endroit, connaissant Naruto pour son côté sanguinaire et noir, mais avec assez de principe pour ne pas s'en prendre, sans raison, à des civils. Mettant de côté ses interrogations, sautant sur les toits proches pour ne pas se faire stopper par la mêlée qui fuit, il arrive sur les lieux pour avoir la surprise de voir Naruto à terre, inconscient.

Ayant un début de sourire, ignorant les hurlements de joie d'un homme, il se concentre sur un groupe se jetant sur le blond, arme à la main, il jubile en voyant se produire ce qu'il désirait depuis des années, depuis que son père l'y a préparé, depuis que Naruto à gagner son clan, depuis qu'il a retourné le cerveau de tous avec une fausse innocente.

« _Pour le bien de Konoha. Il doit mourir..._ »

Serpent, Chèvre, Singe, Sanglier, Cheval et Tigre. Les mains bougent aussi vite que la pensée de Sasuke se termine, inspirant pour lancer une puissante boule de feu, qui brûle les villageois dans un hurlement strident.

« _... Pour les miens, il doit vivre._ »

Disparaissant du toit pour atterrir au côté du corps semi-blond, il ne perd pas un instant pour prendre son bras derrière sa nuque et le soutenir, partant aussi vite.

Passant par les toits du village, Sasuke réussit à rester discret, personne ne le voyant rentrer par la fenêtre, qu'il a laissée ouverte en partant, n'ayant cessé, sur le retour, de pensée à son acte, sans pour autant se dire qu'il a mal fait, refusant de laisser le blond mourir avant d'en avoir fini.

L'allongeant sur le sol, il ferme la fenêtre et rideau au plus vite, s'éclairant sous toutes les lumières possibles en restant interdit devant le corps inconscient du blond.

« _Calme. D'abord, vérifier s'il est vivant._ »

Obéissant à ses réflexions, ne se laissant pas submerger par ses sentiments, il remarque le pouls faible, mais bien présent, se rassurant avant de partir dans sa salle de bain pour sortir sa boîte à pharmacie, qu'il ouvre au côté du corps presque mort.

« _Bon. Si je retire les lames, il va se vider de son sang, mais si je ne fais rien, il ne va pas cicatriser_ _. Commençons par_ _les lames qui sont sans danger pour lui._ »

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il lui retire ses lambeaux de tissus gênant et commence par les jambes, les bras suivant, étant ceux qui ont été le plus touché, pour ne laisser que le corps, donc une dizaine est plantée, mais toutes profondément.

Inspirant, calmant son stress, il va réfléchir posément à la méthode pour continuer, se faisant projeter au moment où il soigna Naruto dans la salle de bain de sa maison, un moment proche de ce qu'il vit à cet instant, se rappelant des mots du blond, à cette époque, quand il ne savait comme s'y prendre ; « - Détends-toi. Tu vas y arriver. ».

La révélation se fait à cet instant, ouvrant les yeux pour faire apparaître son Sharingan, analysant chaque lame pour voir le chakra du démon, saisissant un manche.

\- Je sais que tu m'entends. À trois, je retire cette lame. Contente-toi de cicatriser la plaie.

Pendant qu'il compte, le chakra se rassembler autour de la lame, bouchant la blessure quand il retire la lame, à son grand soulagement, ne parlant plus pour se concentrer, retirant les lames au fur et à mesure.

Malheureusement, si la première blessure guérie, les suivants mettent trop de temps, risquant de tuer l'enfant d'anémie.

« _Hors de question ! J'ai besoin de lui !_ »

Sortant de sa trousse de l'alcool pour désinfecter, une aiguille et fils, il se sent partir pour une longue nuit, qui sera le départ de son propre chemin.

 **xxx**

Reprenant conscience doucement, le jeune demi-blond ouvre les yeux pour voir un plafond inconnu, d'un beige, limite blanche, se redressant difficilement, sentant tous son corps hurler de douleur, la migraine l'empêchant de bien se rendre compte de son environnement, n'osant pas lancer un appel au renard, sous peine de tomber inconscient.

\- Ne force pas trop.

Surpris par la voix, le visiteur tourne la tête dans sa direction, se faisant prendre de vertiges, quand il voit une silhouette debout, n'ayant, pourtant, par été aussi brusque qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Mettant une main sur son front, sa tête penchée dessus pour se stabiliser, son autre main s'assure qu'il est bien sûr le sol, servant de seul pilier à tout son corps.

La voix ne refait son apparition qu'au moment où il arrive enfin à tenir un semblant de regard dessus, dessiner dans l'obscurité.

\- Ne force pas trop. Tu pourrais briser tes coutures.

Sa vision ne lui donne pas une bonne finition de la silhouette, ses oreilles renvoient une voix des plus lente et difficilement perceptible, devant faire effort pour se répéter les mots et les comprendre, tournant le regard sur son corps pour se rendre compte, après d'autres vertiges, qu'il est torse nu ; voire plus sans pouvoir vérifier ; recouverte de trait fait, qu'il reconnaît comme des coutures en passant une main dessus, voyant que ses bras sont aussi remplis de couture.

Ayant assez d'être dans les vapes, ne lui ressemblant pas, il va tourner ses paumes vers lui et concentrer son regard dessus, restant fixe un petit moment pour les voir assez flous, recentrer son esprit sur des réflexions intenses en fuyant sa migraine, celle-ci se faisant trop intense pour qu'il reprenne pleinement conscience, arrivant à une basse visuel suffisant pour retourner le regard vers la silhouette, la détaillant en restant d'un regard sûr pour enfin pouvoir mettre un nom dessus.

\- Et merde !

Ayant tenté de le cracher, il laisse une voix fatiguée et pâteuse exprimer sa pensée.

Sasuke reste immobile, étirant ses muscles le plus discrètement, ayant perdu pas mal de temps à le soigner, le soleil allant faire son apparition dans moins de cinq heures, annonçant qu'il devra bientôt se préparer, en temps normal, pour l'académie, se demandant quelle marche à suivre, son ticket ne semblant pas être au mieux de la forme, se rassurant de le voir se réveiller.

Entendant son soupir, ayant dû se concentrer pour deviner les mots prononcés, il va rester sourire aux lèvres, ne préférant pas répondre.

Laissant le blond se remettre de ses émotions, sans chercher à profiter de l'occasion, ne doutant pas qu'il soit dans un état bien pire s'il s'était pris autant que ce qu'il a subi, il ne perd, cependant, pas à l'esprit, qu'il n'est plus aussi invulnérable qu'il le pensait.

\- Sa-ke... Tu n'aurais pas un excitant, ou quelque chose pour mon mal de crâne. Demande-t-il quand le brun lui donne son attention après son appel.

\- Je nous apporte du thé et l'aspirine. J'te propose une douche pendant que je prépare tout.

N'hésitant pas une seconde sous sa voix calme et posée, l'assommé va émettre une onomatopée en allant se relever, ses jambes ayant grand mal à lutter contre l'apesanteur, son esprit pris de vertige, allant tomber en avant, ne rejoignant le sol que grâce au brun, qui s'est jeté sur lui.

Avant de pouvoir se plaindre, ou même tenter de se dégager, le brun lui sert de béquille en l'amenant dans sa salle de bain, lui prouvant, par là même, que son corps n'était pas prêt à tenir tous ses efforts.

Laissé sur le bord de la baignoire, le visiteur regarde la porte fermée par le brun, maudissant son corps de l'avoir lâché, se laissant tomber à la renverse pour glisser jusqu'au pommeau, d'où il se laisse asperger d'eau chaude.

Trente minutes plus tard, Sasuke attendant, installé sur son siège, après avoir mis dans des sacs les preuves de la présence du démon, il va commencer à se demander s'il ne se serait pas évanoui dans la baignoire quand, enfin, la porte s'ouvre sur un corps plus petit que le sien, mais dont la musculature, accentuée par l'eau coulant dessus, est bien plus présente, sans être prononcé.

S'installant en face du brun, il prend le thé et la pilule que le brun lui tend, les buvant avec une nouvelle force.

\- C'est le thé de ta mère ? Demande l'obligé, nonchalamment, après une gorgée.

Hochant la tête pour toute réponse, Sasuke se fait féliciter de le réussir comme elle, continuant tous les deux à boire leur boisson chaude sans qu'aucun ne parle.

Ce silence, nullement gênant, permet aux deux de mettre leur idée en place en lassant leur mimétisme se faire comprendre, révélant des habitudes comportementales qui ont marqué et ne seront être oubliées par les années.

\- Gâteau ? Demande le brun en ouvrant une boîte, pris dans l'ambiance.

\- Les mêmes ? Demande le visiteur en jetant un coup d'œil.

Se faisant répondre par un hochement de tête, le Jinchūriki va émettre un petit rire, moquant le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de gâteau bleu - ceux que le brun a toujours adoré - mais qu'il y a une majorité de vert, ce que, lui, il a toujours pris et prend en cet instant pour tremper dans son thé.

Après quelques instants, dans cette ambiance froide et plaisante, le démon va lancer la discussion, savant qu'il était le déclencheur de leurs affaires.

\- Mes condoléances pour ton clan. Je leur hais rendu hommage quand j'ai appris.

\- Cet acte d'honneur.

\- Malgré toute la gratitude que j'ai, pour m'avoir aidé-

\- « sauvé ». Quand je suis arrivé, tu avais cinq paysans, armée de pioches, au-dessus de toi.

N'aimant pas se faire couper, il va pourtant perdre sa grimasse de colère pour une plus renfrognée, se rendant compte ; raison pour laquelle Sasuke l'a coupé ; que sa dette est bien plus grande.

\- Mikoto, ta mère, était une femme bienveillante. J'aimerais t'aider, voire même venger sa mort, seulement mes projets ne peuvent pas connaître de changement à cause de mes sentiments.

Restant neutre, Sasuke va reprendre une gorgée doucement.

\- Tu as une dette envers moi. Tu peux être un pur connard, tu as toujours mis un point d'honneur à régler tes dettes.

\- Demande autre chose et j'accepterais.

Le petit sourire du brun prouve au démon qu'il est tombé dans son piège.

\- Rends-moi plus fort. Assez pour que je tue Itachi.

D'un soupir, long, les yeux fermés, le démon penche la tête en se maudissant à voix basse, le regard se plantant dans ceux rouges, du brun. Loin de craindre un piège, où défi face au Sharingan à deux Tomoe, il y voit la preuve qu'il fait bien face à un Uchiwa, l'avant-dernier Uchiwa.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu ne t'engages pas sur un chemin lumineux.

La question est rhétorique, tous deux le savent très bien, Sasuke étant parti pour ne pas répondre, avant de comprendre que la porte s'ouvrira à sa voix.

\- Ses cinq villageois, donc je t'ai sauvé, sont morts dans les flammes de mon Gôkakyû No Jutsu... Je suis prêt à tout pour tuer Itachi, même si je dois me faire dévorer par les ténèbres.

Ayant maintenant sa parole comme assurance, le démon lui ouvre la voie, fermant les yeux pour les révéler en fentes rouges.

\- Si tel est ton désir. Sache, toutefois, que si je te donne ce pouvoir, tu seras tout de même seul face à Itachi et que, si jamais tu devais me faire face, je n'hésiterais pas.

Répondant par un signe de tête, le brun se lève sur-le-champ, partant pour une porte, avant de se faire arrêter par le négociateur.

\- Ne te presse pas. J'ai encore une affaire à régler ici.

Se retournant lentement, le brun se réinstalle devant lui.

\- Tu vas venger Hinata ? Demande le brun avec froideur, ne voyant, dans cet acte, qu'une perte de temps.

\- Pour me venger, il me faudrait un responsable. La classe a déjà payé par la perte de Tenzo, qui lui-même a payer pour son inaction. Les Hyûga l'ont toujours délaissé...

« _Ce qui t'a permis d'instaurer ton emprise sur elle._ » Pense le brun à cet instant.

\- Je pourrais me venger sur toi...

Reprenant vite conscience à ses mots, le brun le voit toujours être sur la supposition, restant sur ses gardes.

\- Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as balancé à ta famille et conduit à me faire emprisonner pendant deux ans.

Déglutissant, ayant espéré que ce secret de clan ne soit connu de personne, prêt même à se cacher derrière Itachi, qui est celui qui a porté le message.

\- Sauf que tout cela serait fuir la vérité. Le seul et unique responsable est face à toi.

Un lourd silence, pesant, prend la suite, le brun lisant bien un sentiment de culpabilité dans les yeux, qu'il ne le pensait jamais posséder un jour. Malgré ses plus d'un an ensemble, ce sont ces dernières heures, qui révèlent l'Humanité de ce démon, une Humanité qui accentue sa cruauté.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ?

\- Une autre dette impayée. Ils ont fait exploser la maison des Haruno et enlever Sakura en profitant de ma perte de puissance.

\- Tu as donc déjà remplacé l'Hyûga. Crache-t-il froidement, ne s'attendant pas à voir une aura sombre prendre le jeune corps, lui donnant la chair de poule.

\- Recommence encore une seule fois à insulté la mémoire d'Hinata et tu rejoindras tes parents plus vite que prévu. J'ai de l'honneur, mais ça a ses limites.

Déglutissant, hochant juste la tête rapidement, Sasuke se détend quand l'aura disparaît et la voix redevient plus claire.

\- Je m'occupe de celle-ci et je suis ensuite tout à toi, pouvant signer notre accord.

Lisant dans son regard, il comprend que si le Jinchūriki a accepté son offre, tout ceci n'est que du vent.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne. Tant que toi et moi, on n'a rien signé, je ne te lâche pas.

Souriant en émettant une onomatopée, le démon va étirer ses membres lentement, se plaisant à leur craquement et le petit ricanement bestial qui se fait.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, tu es grand maintenant. Si tu permets un conseil, d'un expérimenté, ne laisse rien derrière toi.

Ne répondant pas, le brun disparaît derrière sa porte, la fermant quand le démon ricane, vérifiant sa main gauche.

« _\- Kurama._

 _\- Miracle que tu te_ _sois réveillé_ _que quelques heures après. Sans doute une évolution. Par contre, si l'Uchiwa_ _a fermé_ _nos plaies, c'est autre chose les blessures internes._

 _\- Combien de temps ?_

 _\- Un à trois jours. Sans doute une semaine pour ton apogée._

 _\- Déverrouille un fragment de ta force._ »

Acceptant la demande sans plus de questions, l'enfant sourit en voyant l'extrémité de ses doigts s'illuminer d'un chakra rouge, rentrant dans la salle de bain pour se placer devant un miroir, reflétant tout son corps, en particulier le sceau du Yondaime.

Prenant ses marques, en jouant avec un autre miroir mural, l'enfant va poser son index droit sur une partie de son sceau.

« _\- Gamin ?_

 _\- La ferme. J'ai besoin de... concentrer..._ »

Serrant les dents, il fait glisser son index sur le sceau, l'arrêtant quand il a trouvé le point recherché, étendant son majeur pour le faire glisser à son tour sur un nouveau point.

« _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_ _!_ » Demande le démon, en repérant qu'il touche les points pilier du sceau, devant être brisé pour sa libération, mais sachant que l'enfant en est incapable.

La main droite sur le sceau, les doigts sur les cinq piliers, le visage grimassent, comme s'il s'ouvrait le ventre, l'Uzumaki inspire un grand coup en mettant sa serviette dedans pour mordre avant de canaliser son attention sur sa main droite, l'extrémité des phalanges s'illuminant sur les extrémités, relevant légèrement la main pour révéler sur chaque bout un Kanji d'élément.

« _\- Non !_ »

Sa main sur le sceau, le plus petit ouvre les yeux dans un hurlement silencieux, l'air bloqué dans sa gorge, ses larmes coulant pendant que le Gogyô Fûin s'imprimer autour du sceau, marquant sa chair en profondeur, son corps ne tenant debout que par son dos appuyé sur le mur.

Continuant à canaliser son chakra dans cette technique, qui le brûle intensément, le chakra rouge se change en bleu, avant de doucement diminuer.

 **xxx**

\- L'idiot ! S'il renforce le sceau, je ne pourrais plus guérir ses blessures !

Comme prévu, la lumière disparaît dans le tunnel de son antre, ne laissant de lui plus qu'un regard en fentes rouge, perdant doucement en force et souffre, se mourant, comme son porteur, de ses blessures internes.

 **xxx**

Dos au mur, les jambes allongées devant lui, son corps ayant glissé, inconscient, le soufre de l'enfant est faible, allant se faire emporter par la mort, ne sentant plus son corps hurler de douleur, pas plus quand son omoplate se met à le brûler, devenant un volcan qui répand sa lave de marques jaunes sur tout son corps.

La vision floue, il tourne le regard sur la droite, voyant une forme spectrale, couvert de blanc, qui va lui sourire en fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, Hinata. Vraiment désolé...

Bougeant juste les lèvres, il est pourtant compris de la forme, qui hoche la tête en lui prenant la main.

La douceur le prend dans son membre, envahissant tout son être, avant d'être plongé dans la douleur pure, la forme ayant un sourire sardonique, le visage plus âgé et les cheveux en épine, tirant son index, prêt à lui arracher, pour barrer les deux sceaux de son ventre d'une coupe nette.

 **xxx**

Une lumière vive envahit l'antre du renard, qui respire mieux en sortant de sa transe, voyant les feux muraux, illuminés de violet sombre et froid.

Devant la cage du démon, celui-ci remarque une silhouette, droite, immobile. Il s'approche pour s'imposer, savant que ce n'est pas son porteur.

À travers les barreaux, Kurama et une forme faite de serpent noir grotesquement humaine se font face en se fixant, Kurama concentré sur ses globes vides, d'où s'écoule du liquide noir.

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait revenir. C'est à toi que le morveux a pu s'échapper de la Racine.

L'infirmation ne connaît de réponse que la forme qui se décompose en liquide noir, disparaissant en emportant la couleur des flammes pour leur rendre celle originelle.

\- Le gamin va donc lui faire confiance... Intéressant.

\- Tu devrais m'entendre normalement.

\- Putain de merde, gamin ! Espèce de connard. Tu as failli nous buter. Mais qui m'a donné un tel-

\- Comme je le pensais, je ne t'entends plus. Le couple la voix, froidement, prouvant ses dires.

Se taisant, énervé, il écoute la suite.

 **xxx**

Prenant une inspiration, comme s'il l'ayant stoppé depuis plusieurs minutes, son corps convulsant de la vie qui le reprend et la douleur qu'elle ramène, en plus de celle, extrême, de feu se faisant inspirer par son omoplate, réveillant son ochinchin, un nouveau démon apparaît avec sourire.

Se levant avec plus ou moins de difficultés, il fait face au miroir, qui le révèle avec un corps plus ou moins bronzé, ayant perdu de son rouge inhabituel, regardant le nouveau sceau sur son ventre, n'étant qu'une addition de celui du Yondaime et du Gogyô Fûi, tous deux barrés par un semblant de brûlure en trait net.

« _\- Tu devrais m'entendre normalement._ »

Un silence lui répond.

« _-_ _Comme je le pensais_ _, je ne t'entends plus. Tu vas te concentrer sur la régénération de mes blessures. Prends ton temps et ne t'occupe pas de ce que je vais faire. J'ai de nouveau séparé nos_ _chakras_ _. Ce qui nous est arrivé après l'explosion prouve que nous ne pouvons plus partager un même_ _chakra_ _toi et moi. Je m'occupais des affaires que j'ai en cours et je_ _reviens à toi_ _dans une semaine. On pourra, à ce moment, régler ce problème de partage_. »

 **xxx**

Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, dont même la lune ne fait pas acte de présence, une silhouette est calée contre un mur, proche de la tour Hokages, observant son entourage de ses yeux rouges, qui, à défaut de le changer en nyctalope, lui donne une meilleure perception de son environnement.

Malgré une respiration calme et une concentration dans ses actions, son corps est assez tendu, pris dans la frénésie de la première fois, surtout que ce n'est pas une situation banale qui le conduit à surveiller le passage, rare, des silhouettes.

\- Aux nouvelles, Washi. Retentis une voix froide et claire dans son oreille droite.

Sorti de sa semi-léthargie, le jeune « Washi » appuie sur son oreillette en parlant d'une voix faible, mais bien perceptible pour son interlocuteur.

\- Washi toujours en place. R.A.S. De ton côté, Botis ?

\- Je suis dans le centre des opérations. Les fouilles commencent. Botis terminée.

La communication se coupe à la fin de la phrase, laissant Washi repartir dans son rôle de surveillance, sans laisser l'ennuie le déconcentrer, repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé durant cette nuit qui le conduit à trahir le village, que ses parents, sa famille, son clan, ont toujours voulu et ont protégés, se retournant dans leur tombe s'ils savaient.

« _Désolé mère, père, mais Konoha m'a prouvé que le pouvoir ne viendrais pas de lui._ »

 **xxx**

Enfermé dans le bureau de l'Hokage depuis plusieurs heures, entouré de papiers au sol, Botis vide un autre tiroir de ses dossiers, les jetant à terre ; n'ayant que faire de laisser une trace de son passage et n'ayant pas envie de perdre de temps, doutant de la fiabilité de son guet ; quand ceux-ci ne concernent en rien son affaire.

Trois dossiers dans les mains, il marche nonchalant sur les feuilles à terre pour se poser dans le fauteuil du vieil homme, analysant son trésor entre ses mains, pour aussi tous les dégager quelques minutes plus tard.

« _Putain ! Avec un ordinateur, ce serait plus simple. Au moins, Orochimaru organisait mieux ses rapports. Et les sécurités autour ne manquaient pas. Je n'ai aucun challenge à voler ses données inutiles !_ »

Un grésillement à son oreille le fait se concentrer sur la voix qui arrive.

\- Washi. Déplacement suspect. Trois personnes ensemble. Le regroupement est rapide et se dirige dans le bâtiment.

\- Botis. Tu peux les identifier ?

\- Washi. Négatif. Les trois personnes rentrent dans le bâtiment.

Allant profiter d'un silence pour répondre, le blond se fait couper par la voix revenant, plus alerte.

\- Deux groupes. Un de cinq. Un de trois. Agitation de leur côté.

Commençant à sentir le problème, le sérieux prend plus le blond aux cheveux courts, qui sort du fauteuil pour se diriger à la porte, sentant la panique commencer à prendre le brun.

\- Botis. Calme ton rythme. Tu peux entendre leur conversation ?

\- Négatif. Demande déplacement.

\- Refusé. Reste en position jusqu'à dernier retranchement.

Entendant un gémissement à son ordre, il sait que, malgré tout, Washi ne désobéira pas, repartant par le plafond, qui l'a vu venir, se déplaçant avec aisance dans ses étroits conduits tout en restant concentrer sur son environnement, pas à l'abri de tomber sûr d'autre Anbu qui découvre les corps de leur camarade, même s'il doute que l'heure de la relève soit arrivée.

Restant discret, telle une souris dans un conduit, il perçoit des mouvements et chuchotement sous lui, ne lui important aucune information utile, si ce n'est que la vie commence à revenir dans le bâtiment, ce qui n'est pas pour l'arranger.

\- Botis. Aux nouvelles.

Un silence lui répond, ne le rassurant nullement, mais ne laissant pas place, par expérience, à la panique, devant attendre presque une minute, se déplaçant dans les zones obscures, encore présente, avant d'avoir une explication.

\- Washi, au rapport. Hokage de retour. Hokage de retour. J'ai dû me déplacer, le mouvement se faisant trop influent pour que je puisse parler, ou même surveillé. Reste sur ma nouvelle position pour nouvel ordre.

La voix rapide, au volume contrôlé, prouve l'urgence de la situation. Notant que, malgré la légère panique qu'il sent dans la voix, Washi sait la combattre et rester professionnel. Devant, par son statut de chef, lui montrer l'exemple, Botis lui répond posément, malgré la nouvelle annoncée, n'ayant pas pensé le vieux être de retour aussi vite.

\- Botis. Bien reçu. À la première occasion, tu décroches et retournes à la base. Reste prudent sur le chemin, possibilité de sa perte. Cas échéant, point de secours trois.

Un petit silence lui répond, preuve d'une réflexion.

\- Demande confirmation de l'ordre. Retrait de ma part et perte de mon soutien ?

\- Confirmer. Rupture de contact jusqu'à réunion.

Sortant son oreillette, à peine fini, il coupe le contact pour la rangée dans sa sacoche, quittant sa cachette pour un déplacement nocturne, sans pertes de ses repères, connaissant sa prochaine destination et comment éviter les éventuels gardes qui pourraient rencontrer, même s'il ne se sent pas à l'aise avec cette minute de silence, qui indique que la tour va être réactivée plusieurs tôt et passé en État d'Urgence, surtout en voyant son passage.

Si en temps normal, il décrocherait à son tour, étant trop dangereux, il ne peut pas rater cette unique occasion d'avoir une piste, s'engageant dans le seul chemin menant aux archives, certain de trouver, dans ce lieu au mille secret, son désir.

La surveillance est tenue par un Jounin, assez grand et baraquer, ainsi que, il le devine, deux Anbu dissimulés. Si se débarrasse du Jounin sera simple, cela sera plus coton pour les deux masqués, qui peuvent donner l'alerte et posé une résistante gênante.

S'assurant que personne ne l'entoure, l'enfant de dix ans pose une main sur les murs proches de la porte, restant le plus discret et dans l'ombre en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, changeant de mur en s'approchant quelques secondes après. Arrivant aux limites de l'ombre, qui se réduit avec le temps passant, un sourire le prend, ouvrant ses yeux bleus comme la mer en levant la tête vers le plafond.

De sa main libre, il caresse son ventre doucement avant d'appuyer dessus en la remontant, régurgitant une tête de serpent qui fixe son objectif avant de passer sur le bras liant au mur, y rampant sans crainte de l'apesanteur en sortant de la bouche enfantine de son deux mètres pour rentrer dans le plafond.

 **xxx**

En position, surveillant la porte tout en parlant discrètement entre eux de sujet lambda, jouant aux cartes, aucun masqué ne sent la présence de l'être rampant qui, les fixant en tirant la langue, pour se repérer, va sauter sur le plus proche, de dos, l'entourant de son corps avant de mordre la gorge du second, qui n'aura le temps que d'écarquiller les yeux, se pétrifiant en emportant l'image de son collègue qui se fait broyer les os par la constriction du serpent.

Inconscient, par manque d'air, celui-ci ne voit pas le serpent se diriger vers lui, se disloquant la mâchoire en l'ouvrant, contrairement au pétrifier, donc les larmes coulent de voir disparaître son frère d'armes, qu'il connaît depuis des années.

 **xxx**

Tombant lourdement au sol, la gorge dans un sens nom commun, les yeux écarquillés et la bave sortant de sa bouche ouverte, le Jounin garde de la porte laisse le passage à l'enfant, qui ramène le serpent constricteur dans sa manche, ayant son kit de crochetage de sortit, ceux avant de se rendre compte que la porte, blindée, a besoin d'un pass.

Maudissant de rage, il tourne le regard vers le corps mort, le retournant du pied, n'ayant pas longtemps à chercher pour dropper la carte d'accès et s'encastrer dans ses archives sombres, illuminant l'endroit en refermant derrière lui.

 **xxx**

Courant presque, l'Anbu aux cheveux gris obéit à l'ordre donné par son chef, restant sur ses gardes depuis qu'il a vu le bureau de celui-ci retourné de tous ses rapports.

Pendant que le vieil homme réorganise ses troupes, l'alarme étant donnée, loup gris eut ordre d'allée aux archives ; chemin le plus logique de Naruto, voulant savoir quel pourrait être le fruit de sa recherche ; refusant d'être accompagnée et risquée des pertes, promettant de ne pas tenter l'impossible.

Tournant au couloir, il se fixe en écarquillant les yeux, voyant devant lui des pieds sortir de la gueule d'un immense serpent de plus de deux mètres, donc le corps ne cesse de se contracter, faisant apparaître, par moments, des marques de main et visage, venant de l'intérieur.

Finissant d'ingurgiter le corps, en même temps que loup gris sort un Kunai, le serpent tourne son regard sur sa nouvelle proie, son corps suivant lentement, sa queue s'agitant sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Le masque d'Anbu accomplit bien son rôle, ne révélant rien de la rage qui habite le jeune adulte de vingt-quatre ans, qui refuse de laisser vivre cette créature, se jetant sur elle avec vitesse, profitant de ce que la digestion immobilise le reptile pour se jeter au-dessus de lui, n'ayant pas crainte des crochets qu'il montre en ouvrant la gueule, révélant un reste de pied au fond.

Comme du beurre, la lame traverse le crâne du reptile, le plantant au sol avant de recommencer à donner plusieurs coups rapides, laissant sortir sa rage avant de se tourner vers la porte. Allant l'ouvrir, un frisson traverse tout son corps, l'immobilisant pendant plus d'une seconde, avant qu'il saute en arrière et prenne place au bout du couloir, sur ses gardes.

La porte s'ouvre lentement, cachant le visiteur, dont l'Anbu sent la présence et sait devoir lui faire face pour sortir. Son cœur battant, n'ayant jamais senti une telle aura auparavant, se rapprochant de sa première fois contre Orochimaru, il écarquille les yeux quand lui fait face un Naruto différent de leur dernière rencontre, pourtant proche de ce qu'il lui connaît à ses cinq ans.

Ses cheveux, longs, telle une crinière, ayant un mélange de blond et de sang séché, sont maintenant complètement blonds pâles, court, comme ayant été arraché de tout leur rouge.

Les yeux en fentes, rouge, sont ordinaires et bleu, n'ayant aucune étincelle de vie.

Ses cicatrices, avant prononcées, lui donnant une bestialité, sont un cassement de son visage de verre, accentué par la plus grande différente marquante.

La peau, bronzée, tirant vers le rouge, est d'un bronzé pâle, lui ayant fait penser à faire face à une nouvelle version d'Orochimaru, avant de se rendre compte que, si le Sannin donne l'impression d'être maquillé, le blond à plutôt une pâleur mortuaire.

\- Tu es un méchant loup gris. Tu as tué mon animal de compagnie.

La voix n'a rien de la froideur qu'il attendait, quoiqu'elle ne soit pas plus bestiale que lors de leur dernière rencontre, ayant un air cristallin, tel le rire d'un enfant, contractant avec l'image qu'il renvoie et son visage arborant une expression sardonique.

\- Naruto-

\- Je te coupe, ce n'est pas que nos discussions m'ennuient, mais le temps me presse...

Il lève la main droite, révélant un dossier, qui a échappé au regard analytique, concentré qu'il était sur les changements.

\- ... j'ai ce que je voulais et m'en vais sur-le-champ.

\- Je-

\- « Je ne te laisserais pas partir. »...

La voix qu'il prit, en le coupant pour le devancer, surprend le gris par sa ressemblance à sa propre voix, donnant l'impression qu'il vient juste de parler.

\- ... J'aimerais aussi t'affronter. Depuis que j'ai appris qui était Kakashi Hatake, cette envie fait battre mon sang à chacune de tes présences. Malheureusement, cela prendra un temps qui est déjà perdu en mots. Et puis, toi, comme moi, nous ne sommes pas à notre apogée, ça ne donnerait pas un beau spectacle.

Avant d'avoir fait un mouvement, l'adulte voit le serpent partir en fumée, dû à la mort qu'il a causée, attirant son regard. Si la fumée n'est en rien dérangeant, la révélation, à sa dissipation, de trois corps ayant différentes étapes de digestion ; le plus avancé n'ayant plus aucune forme humaine, compressée en tas de chair, le plus récent ayant que le visage et des fragments de vêtement qui ont été attaqués tous les trois étant recouvert d'un liquide visqueux, se dissipant à l'air en continuant leur effet acidité.

Pris de spams, le loup gris se transforme en Kakashi vomissant à terre, relevant le regard quand un bruit de pas lui parvient, voyant l'enfant tirer le dessous de son œil droit de son index et majeur, le pétrifiant, n'ayant que la possibilité de voir le corps, tout sourire, lui passer à côté avant de prendre sa forme.

* * *

 _Avec ou contre, on ne peut pas être neutre avec lui. C'est uniquement que j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à mes affaires et que je ne m'intéresse pas aux siennes, qu'on me donne la pensée de la neutralité._

 _C'est compliqué, un combat de tous les jours, où j'ai souvent connu l'échec, mais si le monde me pense ainsi avec lui, c'est que j'ai réussi._

* * *

 _Interview du proche ami, numéroté trente-trois, pour le livre sur la déité Ôtsutsuki_


	42. Les Nukenins

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien. En ce moment, j'ignore si cela sera poster a temps, car je reviendrais du boulot. L'histoire continue d'avance et je commence a voir le bout^^. Vous, bah vous en aurez pour encore pour plus de trois mois.

 _Réponse review_

 _fifi:_

Salut Fifi. Toujours un plaisir de te lire et je regrette que le combat t'ait semblé fouillait, cela m'a semblé clair quand je l'ai relu ^^"

La maison Haruno a explosé. Les gens, voyant Naruto, l'ont direct accusé et attaqué. Le deuxième groupe était la racine, qui a tué les Anbu et mis Naruto à terre, pour kidnapper Sakura.

Cette suite devrait répondre à la question du dossier et de la dette de Naruto.

Bonne lecture.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XLII : Les Nukenins

\- T'es sûr de toi ?

La voix froide de Sasuke brise l'ambiance lourde des deux enfants qui, sous le voile étoilé et la cachette de fourrés, font face à l'entrée d'une grotte, dans la forêt de Konoha.

\- C'est ce que le rapport dit. C'est le seul endroit qui n'a pas pu être vidé, à temps, de la vermine. Répond, avec sérieux, le blond aux cheveux courts.

\- Le plan ? Demande le brun avec curiosité.

\- On n'a pas vraiment l'embarras du choix et le temps de s'en donner un. On rentre, prend Sakura et ressort. Tout ce qui se met entre, on le détruit.

Levant les yeux de désespoir devant tant de simplicité, Sasuke sort, à la suite du démon, de sa cachette pour faire face à l'entrée de l'antre, où les attendent un groupe d'hommes et femme, se mettant en garde quand ils les voyent.

Physiquement rien de semblable à la Racine, ce sont des Shinobis qui eurent pour mission principale de surveiller Konoha, certains ayant vécu une grande partie de leur vie en villageois, « réactivé » quand les ennuie ont touché la Racine, ayant eu pour base principale d'attaquer de l'intérieur, mais ont surtout été utile pour permettre l'extraction de nombreux membres, avant que Konoha les captures.

Ne perdant pas de temps à essayer de comprendre, les deux enfants sortent leur kunai de leur sacoche, se tendant avant de commencer le bal, chargeant le groupe, qui les imites et révèle être un grand nombre, tous armés d'outils paysanne.

Croisant leur chemin de courses plusieurs fois, les enfants troublent la masse, les surprenant par leur vitesse et synchronisation.

Sautant ensemble, ils assomment les premiers de leurs pieds, roulant, tels des miroirs, pour trancher dans la chair qui se présente à eux, tournant en sens horaire pour dévier des coups et tuer.

N'ayant jamais combattu ensemble, ils font preuve de quelques erreurs et loupent des occasions, mais la majorité prouvent une bonne concordance dans leur mouvement. Tel ce moment où, Sasuke dévie un coup et ouvre la garde d'un soldat, qui se fait planter par le blond, enchaînant sur un autre nonchalant en tournant le dos au brun, qui en fait de même sans qu'aucun ne se concerte, ne se gênant pas dans leur mouvement.

Devenant des mouches, les Shinobis sont gênants par leur nombre et bruit incessant, hurlant pour s'enrager, donner des ordres, indication, supplier qu'on les sauves, de douleur, d'agonie.

Traversant la masse en un cercle de sang et mort, l'union de deux corps enfantin ne connaît aucun obstacle insurmontable et aucune division, malgré les nombreuses tentatives des futurs morts.

Sortis du corps de masse, à l'intérieur de la grotte, Naruto fait un saut loin dedans pendant que Sasuke, profitant de l'entrée étroite, qui réduit la masse envahissant, se sacrifie en emportant cinq corps, les plantant, avant de se faire transpercer et couler son sang pour la première fois.

Les assassins n'ont pas le temps de profiter, ou comprendre, que le corps Uchiwa se met à scintiller et exploser avec puissant, détruisant tous les proches et expulsant les autres par le souffle. Soutenue par une seconde explosion, quelques pas derrière, le plafond de l'entrée de la grotte s'effondre, écrasant des survivants hurlant en bouchant la seule entrée.

Apparaissant à l'emplacement d'un sceau, posé par le clone du blond avant d'exploser, les deux enfants, liés par leur bras autour du corps de l'autre, se soutenant, se séparent de quelques pas, reprenant un équilibre précaire. Autant la téléportation peut causer quelque vertige au non-habitué, autant la sensation retour d'une explosion sur leur propre corps est la raison pour laquelle la tactique du clone kamikaze est rarement utilisée.

Inspirant en se remettant droit, le tacticien va sourire en voyant le brun se prendre le cumule, mais réussir à tenir presque aussi droit que lui, ne l'en félicitant pas pour l'unique raison de ne pas être dans sa nature.

\- Je te laisse l'explosion. Trente-deux. Fait le blond, changeant leur esprit.

\- Vingt-huit. Je n'ai pas compté pour l'explosion, elle est de toi.

Sans dispute et commentaire, ils marchent ensemble sur le chemin de pierres sans se retourner vers les conséquences de leur plan d'attaque, éclairés par les quelques flammes sur les torches murales.

La grotte n'a pas de particularité, comme s'attendent les enfants, qui restent vigilants au moindre piège présent, sans rien repérer.

« Aucun piège, aucune pièce particulière, aucune création Shinobique. Orochimaru, en une heure, créerait trois pièces minimums dans un abri de fortune... »

Plusieurs minutes à marcher dans un long couloir les amènent dans une pièce plus espacée, où les attend, assis sur le sol, une silhouette masquée aux longs cheveux violets, que le blond reconnaît pour être celle qui l'a assommé, protégeant une entrée derrière elle.

Les deux garçons se séparent à l'entrée de la pièce, restant sur une même ligne, tout en étant à son extrémité, se lançant un rapide regard pour s'assurer de la position de l'autre.

Courant tous les deux, Naruto sera le premier à atteindre l'ennemi, sautant dans un coup de pied sauté qui se fera repousser avec aisance, Sasuke enchaînant avant une glissante balayette, lui faisant lever le pied.

L'Uzumaki lui refonce dessus, profitant qu'il ait un pied de lever et l'arrière du second genou soumis aux pieds du brun, pour le frapper d'un coup de pied sauté, qu'il repousse en restant droit. Tous deux au sol, ils y roulent pour s'éloigner de cet être qui résiste à toute leur tentative.

Se relevant, ils rechargent le corps adulte, en garde, déviant le coup aérien du blond avant de le frapper, d'un coup de pied retourné la tête du brun, qui n'a pu l'atteindre, sonner, mais roulant au sol pour s'éloigner pendant que le blond lance un kunai sur le corps qui tient une position de garde, esquivant la première lame et saisissant le manche de la seconde avec aisance pour l'envoyer sur le brun.

Celui-ci l'esquive en le chargeant, sautant pour aussi vite disparaître de sa vue quand la gueule d'un serpent se jette sur elle, reculant en un saut arrière, à la limite de l'entrée, voyant une main de Shurikens lui arriver dessus, de la part du brun.

Se plantant dans son corps, ils ne vont en rien la gêner, son armure ayant encaissé les dégâts, avançant de quelques pas pendant que les deux enfants se redressent et lancent un regard à l'autre, tombant sur la même pensée.

Mudra faisant, le garde fait sortir deux clones, qui se jettent eux, le brun reculant d'une saute pendant que l'Uzumaki fait l'inverse, allant au-devant du danger pour esquiver, en une glissade et le corps penché en arrière, un coup de pied sauté, se redressant pour attaquer directement l'original, ne s'occupant pas du brun derrière qui a sorti ses lames.

Bougeant avec agilité pour éviter les kunais lancés, le blond remarquant un parchemin au bout de ceux-ci, sautant en air avant leur explosion, évitant le déséquilibré, roulant au sol en entourant sa main de chakra, pour en faire une lame aiguisée qui va se faire esquiver par le mouvement du corps féminin.

Tous deux agile, le blond se fait prendre le poignet dans une attaque retournée et frapper dans l'arrière-genou pour être mis à terre, un genou sur le dos et démettre l'épaule, provoquant son hurlement.

Surgissant, Sasuke saute et colle ses pieds joints dans le torse de l'adulte, tombant sur le sol avec violence pendant qu'elle est dos au sol. Se tournant vers le blond, Sasuke l'attrape par son bras valide et le soutenir dans l'action de se relever et s'éloigner, disparaissant ensemble en évitant un rocher de leur atterrir dessus, réapparaissant derrière un kunai lancé par le blond au tout début de leur combat.

Frénésie agitant, le brun n'est pas troublé, poussant le corps blond vers la sortie en même temps qu'il ramasse le kunai et charge le membre de la Racine, qui se tourne dans leur direction à ce moment, levant le bras pour se protéger du coup de kunai sauté du brun, qui ne perce en rien l'armure.

Toujours dans son mouvement, le brun attrape le poignet et entoure le bras de ses jambes devenant un poids, qui, par l'énergie cinétique, va l'entraîner la résistante au sol. Roulant en un tour, le corps tenant toujours fort le bras, il n'aura pas le temps de la soumettre de sa prise qui se fait lever et écraser contre le mur avec violence, la Kunoichi le portant comme une plume.

Faisant rencontrer trois fois le dos enfantin avec le mur, la jeune adulte va profiter de sentir son bras gauche être relâché pour sortir un kunai de sa poche arrière, prêt à le planter dans le corps du brun quand Naruto va se faire sentir en frappant l'arrière de son genou gauche et tirant les cheveux en queue de cheval, s'en servant de soutien pour lui grimper dessus, entourant son cou de sa jambe droit, bloquant ainsi le bras dans son mouvement.

\- -Uke ! Hurle le blond en même temps qu'il agit, réveillant le brun qui resserre sa prise et lance son kunai dans sa direction.

Attrapant l'arme en air, il tire les cheveux pour s'offrir un interstice dans son cou, y plantant la lame en profondeur, profitant de ce que ses bras soient bloqués ; la droite par sa jambe droite de Naruto et la gauche par le corps du brun.

La douleur fait sortir un hurlement à la Kunoichi, qui perd son équilibre et tombe à la renverse. Entrainés, les enfants supportent la chute et vont vite resserrer leur prise sous l'agitation des dernières forces de leur victime, qui les considère comme des plumes, la main droite de la soumise attrapant le pied droit du blond pour reprendre son souffle, n'ayant pas grand mal à passer la résistance de la main du blond, passer de ses cheveux à son avant-bras libre.

Voyant que le blond n'a pas la portée pour agir, le brun entoure le bras gauche de ses jambes avant de prendre appuie sur les côtes protégées pour soumettre le bras, profitant de la douleur de son propriétaire, lui brisant dans un hurlement accompagné par la Kunoichi, se dépêchant de lâcher sa prise inerte pour se jeter sur le torse de tout son poids, empêchant les jambes agées, agité, de retourner le corps et faire perdre cette occasion.

N'ayant pas besoin de parler, la jambe gauche du blond passe derrière la nuque de la violette, servant de soutien à sa seconde jambe : bloquant le bras droit mais aussi d'appui pour faire pencher en arrière la tête, offrant le manche aux deux mains blanches, qui mettent toute leur force pour ouvrir à l'arracher le cou féminin, dans un gazouillis affreux.

Le visage fermé et froncé, les mains gravant leur épiderme dans le manche, les bras tremblant sous le corps sans vite, Sasuke Uchiwa reste vide jusqu'à l'entende de la voir claire qui l'appelle, attirant son attention sur un visage neutre, qui le fait redescendre.

Ouvrant ses mains, les sentant pris d'une forte tension, il va les agiter en se redressant pour tomber sur les fesses, à côté du corps, les jambes tremblant de la redescendent d'adrénaline. Le blond se redresse en dégageant le corps de ses membres, mais restant aussi à terre, haletant, devant tendre ses bras pour qu'ils supportent son corps.

Tenter de faire une remarque, brisé cette ambiance lourde, l'Uzumaki va abandonner l'idée, voulant profiter du repos.

\- Un autre niveau que les villageois.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'Uchiwa, parlant entre deux souffles pour calmer son corps, provoquant le sourire moqueur de son partenaire, qui va attendre quelques secondes avant de répondre, d'une voix tout aussi claire.

\- Rassure-toi. Cela n'était rien de plus d'un amuse-gueule. Le plat de résistant n'est pas loin.

\- J'ai hâte ! Fait le brun d'une fausse excitation.

Surpris de sa répartit, n'ayant pas l'habitude de sa part, il tourne le regard vers lui, se voyant tout deux habités d'un petit sourire, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlé, si puissant qu'ils en tombent sur le dos, le regard fixe sur le plafond, avant de se calmer et se redresser pour entreprendre une marche vers la sortie.

\- Ton bras ? Demande le brun, avec sérieux.

\- Je l'ai remis en vitesse. Quelques difficultés, mais pas inutilisable. Ton dos ? Répond-il avec autant de sérieux en agitant le dis bras, retournant la question en le regardant.

\- Quelque douleur. Fait-il, le dos légèrement voûté, mais voulant paraître droit.

Fouillant dans sa sacoche, l'expérimenté sort un petit flacon, que le blessé prend, sans poser de question, en une goutte, comme il lui fait remarquer, grimassent sous l'acidité en lui rendant, mais bien content que l'effet ne tarde pas, comme le goût, pouvant mieux bouger le dos.

\- Ne force pas trop. Ça éteint tes nerfs, mais ne les guérit pas. Fait le blond nonchalamment.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, sur le chemin de roche, les deux enfants, pris d'un nouveau souffle, arrivent au bout du chemin, tombant sur un espace aussi grand que le précédent, mais qui, cette fois, semble avoir un reste d'équipement, preuve que la grotte a été vidée récemment et explique pourquoi elle semblait si inutile.

Rentrant tous deux dans l'espace, restant droit et sûr de leur mouvement, les enfants font face à deux autres masqués, qui, tels des miroirs, affiche une assurance dans leur mouvement, malgré leur surprise d'avoir la preuve que leur collègue est mort.

Concentré sur eux, ils ne font pas plus de quelques secondes aux chevaliers, pour voir la princesse à sauver, allongé derrière eux, inconsciente, ayant, vraisemblablement, subit les premiers soins.

Marchant quelques pas, pour se dégager de l'entrée, placés sur une même ligne, les deux gamins se jettent un regard rapide, tombant d'accord d'un signe avant de fermer et tendre le poing entre eux, le secouant pour le changer, ensemble, en pierre, ciseau, feuille, pierre, pierre, pierre, feuille, ciseau et, enfin, feuille pour le brun et ciseau pour l'enfant qui, poussé d'avoir gagné au long combo, saute de joie en agiter les bras, ricanant et se moquant, sous le dédain du brun, qui est tout autant dégoûté.

Les adultes, silencieux, ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifie, reste sur leur garde.

\- Je prends le plus gros ! Hurle le blond avec délice, fixant le duo en sortant un kunai.

Les concernées, comprenant la raison du janken, vont se sentir légèrement insulté par cette confiance entre les enfants, se jetant un rapide regard, étant tous les deux de corpulence identique, de par leur jumelage.

\- Ouais. Ouais. C'est de toi que je parle connard ! Fait le blond en dégourdissant ses jambes, plus en avant que le brun, qui reste sourire en devinant qui sera la cible du blond.

Donnant le top, la silhouette blonde disparaît en image fantôme, zigzaguant en donnant le doute sur sa cible, les deux, étant prêts, mais ne pouvant pas établir de tactique précise.

Finalement, le blond choisira celui sur sa droite, sautant en armant un coup de Kunai en revers de la gauche. Les deux allant le saisir en vol, ils ne verront pas le sourire du blond en savant sa fente réussie.

Dans un mouvement puissant, il jette l'arme sur la tête de celui de gauche, qui devra sa survie qu'à son réflexe de décaler sa tête pour ne se prendre qu'une coupure sur le coin de masque, le kunai continuant sa course derrière lui.

Étant à la limite de se faire toucher par les deux hommes, le blond disparaît et celui de gauche se fait assommer par un violent coup de pied sur l'arrière de la tête, l'Uzumaki s'en servant pour se projeter loin au sol, roulant et courant sur le corps de l'endormie, qu'il prend à bras le corps sans s'occuper de son absence de tenue, disparaissant ensemble quand les deux masqués tournent le regard sur lui.

Attiré par des bruits de pas rapide, il tourne le regard sur le brun qui les charge, se stoppant pour lancer une immense boule de feu sur leur direction.

L'ayant vu venir, les deux corps se séparent en un saut, celui de droite arrivant à peine sur le sol qui doit esquiver le coup de pied sauté du brun, qui enchaîne ses attaques en évitant ceux du masqué avec aisance, de par son Sharingan d'activé. Agile, telle une savonnette, le brun prouve l'utilité de son entraînement attentif depuis plus de neuf mois, poussé par sa haine d'Itachi, mais surtout de sa non-réaction quand ils se sont fait face.

Il est Sasuke Uchiwa. Fils de Fugaku Uchiwa, chef du clan Uchiwa. Dernier Uchiwa, clan le plus puissant du monde Shinobis. Possesseur du Sharingan, plus puissant Dōjutsu au monde. Pour lui, il est hors de question de se faire ralentir, même si ce sont des Anbus de la Racine, plus expérimenté.

Ouvrant sa défense dans un coup raté, il se retrouve le souffle coupée par un coup de pied retourner dans le ventre, qui le projette sur plusieurs mètres, roulant au sol pour se reprendre, sortant deux kunais en même temps que l'adulte lui tombe dessus.

Cherchant à le frapper, l'adulte est trop lent pour la perception rouge, permettant au brun d'esquiver et lui taillader sa cuisse droite là où elle n'est pas protégée, se prenant un coup de coude par l'homme qui réagit à la douleur.

Roulant au sol, pour faire face à l'handicapé, il repère trop tard l'ombre du second Anbu, passant dans son dos pour lui saisir les bras et ouvrir sa garde au second, le chargeant et frappant avec puissance son ventre d'un coup de poing qui lui retourne les entrailles, résistant à trois coups avant de cracher du sang et tomber à terre, inconscient.

\- Petit enfoiré. Une vraie savonnette. Fait le boiteux en partant avec son frère, sans plus le considérer.

\- Danzo-sama sera fière de nous. À défaut d'un parfait cobaye, nous voilà avec un Uchiwa.

\- Mieux vaut ramener cette gamine aussi. J'aimerais ne pas lui désobéiaaaaa !

Se retournant au hurlement du blessé, qui allait pour le rejoindre, il le voit se retourner en vitesse, un shuriken de planté dans son dos, l'Uchiwa sur le ventre, avec le bras tendu, ayant grand mal à se lever.

Le bien portant retire avec force l'arme du dos de son collègue, ignorant ses plaintes de douleur ; sa vie n'étant pas en danger de par la protection qu'il porte ; pour la planté dans le bras gauche, en mouvement, de l'Uchiwa, qui n'a ni le souffle, ni la force de hurler, mais aura au moins le réflexe de frappe le sol avec le fumigène dans la main, disparaissant dans un écran de fumée opaque.

Restant en retraite de la fumée, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre dedans, il aura la surprise de voir le corps enfantin, debout, à la dissipation de la fumée, s'attendant à ce que, au moins, il tente de se dissiper dans le décor, lui offrant ainsi l'occasion de briller par ses capacités de détection et chasse.

Debout, le bras gauche en sang et pendant, la blessure étant assez profonde, Sasuke s'arme d'un kunai avec sa droite, sur ses gardes, surveillant les deux masqués.

L'handicapé va pour rejoindre son collègue, mais celui-ci lève la main droite, lui signalant de rester en arrière et qu'il va gérer seul, ce qui inquiet le brun Uchiwa.

Les Tomoe tournent, Sasuke se jette sur l'adulte, allant le prendre de vitesse avant qu'il tente un mouvement, se faisant esquiver avec aisance. L'adversaire recule sous sa charge, se faisant prouver, par ses mouvements ordonnés, que malgré ses blessures, l'Uchiwa est menaçant au Taijutsu.

Pris tous deux dans un mouvement aérien, l'Anbu-racine disparaît après plusieurs mudrā que Sasuke a pu lire. Celui-ci atterrit sur terre en se retournant vers le second, qui va rester au même endroit, levant les mains en signe de non désire d'intervenir, tout en se moquant.

Un violent choc prend le plus jeune, qui sent sa tête lui tourner violemment, suivant le mouvement de ses yeux pour juste voir une ombre disparaître dans son dos, se retournant pour sentir un nouveau coup dans le ventre, se pliant en se faisant projeter et racler le sol, regardant devant lui, l'ombre disparaissant de son champ de vision sur la droite, se faisant suivre, mais jamais rattrapé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le charge de plein fouet le brun, qui le voit, mais ne peut l'éviter.

Sonné par la puissance du coup, volant sur plusieurs mètres, Sasuke s'encastre contre le mur et tombe au sol, dans un visage choqué, tombant sur le ventre, immobilisé par la douleur de son dos, réveillée et accentuer par la violence du coup.

\- Maintenant, il ne nous posera plus de soucis. Fait l'assaillant, de sa voix glaçante, reparaissant sur le terrain dans un voile d'ombre.

Dénigrant, avec assurance, le jeune corps, il fait signe au second, de prendre le jeune corps, se faisant envoyer chier et rappeler que c'est lui qui a voulu le dominer seul.

Soupirant devant sa logique, n'ayant pas envie de perdre plus de temps que cela, le paralysateur approche du brun, le retournant de son pied pour le voir bouche ouverte, un peu de liquide transparent sur le bord des lèvres, donnant une mine misérable, indigne de son clan, en se faisant facilement désarmée, le pied droit écrasant son poignet.

Prenant la gorge du brun, l'adulte le soulève sans s'occuper de son inspiration, ni du flacon vide sous lui, plaçant sa deuxième main sous son bras droit pour le porter à son épaule, comme un sac de riz.

Saisissant cette occasion parfaite, le brun rouvre les yeux, plantant son index et majeur dans l'interstice de l'œil droit de l'homme, lui transperçant, en même temps qu'il jette sa bouche sur le second interstice pour y lâcher une boule de feu légère, mais suffisant pour faire hurler de douleur l'homme et de terreur son collègue.

Balancé à terre avec violence, l'Uchiwa se relève aussi vite, voyant l'homme s'agiter dans tous les sens en hurlant, des flammes sortant des ports de son masque. D'un même geste, le brun et le second Anbu se jettent dans sa direction, de par la proximité et l'état de la jambe droit de l'Anbu, la priorité est donnée à l'Uchiwa, qui ramasse son Kunai et saute sur le corps pour tomber ensemble, lui plantant dans les cotes pour l'ouvrir comme un poisson en continue sa course et se dégager du corps qui ce vide, sous le frémissement aigue qui se dégage du chakra dans le Kunai.

Le second n'a que le temps de regarder la mort de son frère, que déjà l'assassin fait des mudra et disparu dans l'obscurité. À peine, il reconnaît la technique du mort, que Sasuke lui ouvre la seconde cuise en profondeur. Couinant de douleur en tombant à genoux, l'handicapé compresse, de ses deux mains, sa blessure avant que la lame traverse sa tempe droite dans un grésillement, l'Uchiwa la retirant avec puissant pour laisser le cerveau se rependre, avec son liquide séminal.

Ne perdant pas de temps dans la contemplation de son œuvre, Sasuke se dirige vers la seule sortie.

\- Tu peux sortir ta cachette. Crache le brun.

Obéissant, une silhouette sort de l'ombre de l'entrée pour son pas, nonchalant.

\- Dommage que le deuxième type soit intervenu. Sans ça, tu t'en serais sorti avec aisance contre ce « lourdaud ».

\- On a ce qu'il faut ? Demande le brun sans calculer son aveu d'abandon.

\- Je l'ai amenée à l'entrée principale. Elle est stable et se repose. Plus important...

Finissant sa phrase, les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillent, s'immobilisant et tombant à terre sur le ventre, ne pouvant plus bouger son corps en sentant une douleur grandissant dans son dos.

\- La colonne vertébrale est, comme son nom l'indique, l'os principal qui permet au corps tout mouvement. Il est impossible de bouger si celle-ci est touchée.

Avançant d'un pas calme sur le corps à terre, le démon continue de sa voix pédagogue.

\- Ton dos ayant subi beaucoup de dégâts sans jamais avoir eu de protection, je prends le pari pour une fracture dans les meilleurs des cas...

Le brun écarquille les yeux, son état révélé.

\- Je t'avais dit de faire attention en prenant le produit. Sans la douleur, on ne connaît pas les limites de son corps.

Un petit ricanement prend le blond, sous le visage choqué et remplit de douleur, qui ne peut que bouger les yeux, remplis de larmes. Une douleur vive s'empare de lui quand un bras passe autour de son corps, puis une tête son bras droit, valide, pour qu'il soit maintenu et relever.

\- Rassure-toi. Je ne vais tout de même pas laissée une dette de vie impayée. Cela n'est pas mon style. J'ai trop d'honneur.

 **xxx**

Le soleil commence à chasser le voile obscur, allant réveiller les paysans pour leur travailler, mais ne sera nullement calculé par les médecins et infirmières, qui, dans l'hôpital, court dans tous les sens pour soigner les victimes de l'explosion dans le centre, ainsi que les blessures causées par le démon renard, qui a fui après son infamie.

Si le démon s'était contenté de cela, les quelques responsables de la médecine auraient connu une fin de soirée un peu plus calme, mais après son intervention dans la tour Hokage, des tas de corps ont été amenés. Des « corps » mort durant le chemin, victime d'un poison inconnu, qui s'est dilué dans le sang.

Dans la salle d'entrée du bâtiment, remplis de monde, s'agitant, hurlant, souffrant, un coup de vent se fait sentir, amenant avec lui le corps, droit, d'un blond aux cheveux courts, portant dans ses bras une fille aux cheveux roses et sur son dos, un corps brun.

Si, au début, personne n'a relevé sa présence, l'agitation les cachant bien, quand ils ont commencé, sous la charge du blond, à sortir de la masse pour aller devant l'infirmière d'accueil, en charge des entrées.

\- Et merde. Encore des patients. Faites venir un brancard !

Hurle un médecin en remarquant les blesser sans identifier le porteur, avertissant des infirmières autour, qui cherchent autour d'eux des fauteuils, se rendant compte qu'ils ont en manque.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Ils sont légers comme des plumes...

Fait le porteur d'un sourire rapide au médecin avant de se tourner vers la femme de l'accueil.

\- Je vous amène un dos fissuré et fragile. Ainsi qu'une fille ayant été prise dans le souffle de l'explosion. Des premiers soins, lui ont été faits, mais un check-up serait de mise, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas d'autres sévices.

L'infirmière, tombant dans ses yeux bleus sombre, qui dévore son âme, va juste hocher la tête quand la phrase sera finie, tapant au clavier quand elle récupère le contrôle de ses mains.

\- Une chambre en coin urgent. Demande le médecin assez inquiet et vif.

\- La trois-cent deux est disponible.

Avant d'avoir pu dire quelque chose de plus, les deux adultes voient disparaître les enfants.

 **xxx**

Dans le couloir du troisième étage, du coin "Urgence", le monde est présent, mais moins bloqué qu'à l'entrée. Si le chahut est partout, les corps agités, tels des insectes en temps de pluie, tous vont hurler de surprise quand une porte explose de l'intérieur, n'ayant pas attendu longtemps avant de voir sortir un petit être, portant deux autres de son âge, marquée de trace jaune sur tout le corps, disparaissant en quelques secondes pour prendre une apparence angélique.

\- Chambre trois cent deux ? Demande-t-il avec force en regardant autour de lui.

Une jeune femme ouvre une porte, étant proche d'elle, se prenant un petit signe de tête et souriant de la part de l'enfant, qui lui brûle les joues.

Comme prévu, la chambre est inoccupée. Naruto pose la jeune fille sur le lit, vérifiant son pouls en dernier réflexe, avant de laisser les infirmières s'occuper d'elle, leur faisant un rapport rapide de son état, avec une froideur qui les surprend, en même temps qu'il retire les jambes et bras autour de son corps, tous deux attachées par des liens solides.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à la bouche ? Demande, surpris, un infirmier en voyant le brun se faire mettre sur le ventre et gémissant.

\- Oh ne m'en parler pas. J'ai été obligé de le ballonner, sans quoi je le tuais. Vous savez ce que c'est d'entendre pendant cinq minutes ; « haaaaaaa ! », juste parce que vous avez raffermi votre prise ?... Et bah, c'est très désagréable. Enfin, je vous le laisse et surtout, n'hésitez pas à abréger ses souffrances si vous le pensez sans espoir...

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, il se penche vers l'infirmier en chuchotant.

\- D'ailleurs... Si vous pouvez abréger ses souffrances sans trop vous formaliser sur les soins... Vous auriez ma gratitude éternelle.

Le sourire qu'il fait à ce moment est si joyeux, qu'il met mal à l'aise l'infirmier répondant, avec un petit rire, espérant que c'est de l'humour, que ce n'est pas son rôle.

Allant dans le couloir, le blond fait un signe de main vers les soignants en leur souhaitant bonne chance, voyant au loin les médecins, qui arrivent enfin, leur en faisant un aussi en direction de la trois-cent-deux tout en partant à leur opposer.

 **xxx**

Assis contre un mur, en dehors de l'hôpital, le jeune blond regard le soleil commencer à donner son ton or au village, trouvant cela à vomir et cherchant bien vite à se plonger dans ses souvenirs, pour trouver celui qui se rapproche le plus de sa situation.

Il était installé contre un mur, fatigué après une mission, ses muscles le tirant si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'on l'écartelait. Il avait sorti une roulée, s'étant mis à la fumette depuis quelques mois, trouvant les avantages des plus attrayants.

Tirant dessus, il ferma les yeux pour se détendre, les rouvrant quand la roulée se fait retirer de sa bouche. Surpris de ne pas avoir senti de présence, il tourne le regard discrètement, son corps se détendant en voyant la brune serpente, qui était venue le chercher.

\- Fais-toi plaisir. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma dernière. Crache-t-il froidement.

Allant pour la regarder avec colère, la douleur va envahir sa mâchoire, brisée par le poing de la brune. Crachant le sang à terre, il se retrouve avec un coup de pied dans le torse, qui le met sur le dos, le pied écrasant sa gorge, Anko n'étant plus qu'une silhouette sous le ciel nuageux, faiblement éclairée d'un reste de soleil.

\- La prochaine fois que je te vois avec ça. Je te l'enfonce dans l'œil.

Entend-il avant qu'elle appuie sur sa gorge pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche de douleur, s'en servant de cendrier pore crasser la roulée avant de le libérer et annoncer, sans s'occuper de sa toux, qu'ils feront lit à part.

Sorti de son souvenir, il écarquille les yeux, crachant sa roulée sur le sol, toussant et raclant sa langue de ses dents.

\- Dure soirée ?

Entendant la voix vieillissante, familière, le démon se redresse avec force, regardant devant lui le Hokage, qui aura mis moins de temps qu'il l'aurait pensée à venir à lui.

\- C'est surprenant de te voir là. Commence-t-il calmement.

\- Tu voulais me parler. Il me semble. Mes affaires réglées, j'ai encore un peu de temps pour toi.

Se levant en quittant du regard le vieil homme, le blond se dépoussière tranquillement avant de s'étirer et craquer ses os.

\- Je connais un super restaurant. Ils ont des brownies, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

 **xxx**

Installés à la terrasse d'un restaurant, Hiruzen et le démon attirent l'attention par leur présence, tous se retournant en les voyant, créant une vraie masse autour d'eux, même les serveurs ayant grand mal à demander ce qu'ils veulent manger.

Commande prise, les deux restent à ce fixer, un souriant, l'autre ayant une légère tension, devant à la fois gérer le blond devant lui, qui a bien changé, ainsi que les villageois autour, qui chuchotent entre eux, n'osant pas hurler leurs pensées, qui est pourtant bien perceptible.

La commande est vite servie, autant parce que c'est la première de la journée, que le fait que tous sont canalisés sur eux.

\- Je quitte Konoha et n'ai pas projet, pour l'instant, d'y revenir. Commence le blond calmement avant de boire son chocolat, entendant au loin les bruits de bonheur à sa nouvelle.

Ne les calculant pas, autant l'un que l'autre, l'Hokage répond avec franchise.

\- Danzo a disparu. Tu as déjà réussi à t'intégrer une fois. Tu peux recommencer.

Après avoir fini son chocolat, qui lui offre une chaleur dont il ignorait le besoin, le blond affiche un éternel sourire.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Hinata est morte. Le clan Uchiwa décimé. Aujourd'hui, la maison des Haruno, une simple famille de villageois, a été explosé et leur fille capturé, simplement parce qu'elle a pu avoir eu des secrets sur moi. Elle se trouvait dans une ancienne base de la Racine, qui se trouve dans la forêt. Des données que j'ai trouvées dans tes dossiers. Tu peux t'y rendre, tu y verras une montagne de cadavres, mais dont seul trois étaient vraiment des agents de la Racine.

Il tourne un regard sur tous les gens qui l'entourent.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que, parce que vous décidez de quelque chose, tout le monde va vous obéir, vieil homme. Ce village est pourri et ne tient plus debout. Je n'ai même plus d'amusement à vous voir vous détruire dans des conflits internes.

D'un petit soupir, le garçon lève la tête vers le ciel, qui devient gris.

\- Konoha n'aura fait que me décevoir. Même en devenant qu'un tas de ruines, elle ne me provoque aucun plaisir.

Tirant sa chaise, le garçon se met debout, partant sans pression.

\- Nous n'avons pas fini, Naruto.

\- Je ne suis plus Naruto et si, vous en avez fini vieil homme. Vous n'êtes plus qu'une tortue qui se débat pour se relever sans te voir au-dessus d'un précipice.

Ne se retournant pas pour lui dire, le Jinchūriki regarde les villageois qui lui font face, n'ayant pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'un parle ; se faisant porte-parole de la masse, en y sortant ; coupant l'Hokage qui est à court de mots depuis bien longtemps.

\- Vous promettez de ne plus revenir.

L'homme, parlant d'une voix sûr, calme, à une queue de cheveux noirs, ayant quelques cicatrices au visage, inspirant au démon un semblant de familiarité avec l'un de ses camarades.

\- Je n'ai même plus à lever le petit doigt, qu'on passe des pactes avec moi. Votre nom, je vous prie. Demande-t-il poliment, sans pour autant se libérer de son aura de danger.

\- Shikaku Nara.

\- Père de Shikamaru. Vous lui ressemblez. Toujours est-il que, rien ne me retient ici. Je n'ai plus d'intérêt, même de vengeance, pour cet endroit...

La main du Jinchūriki passe sur son ventre, le caressant d'un petit geste.

\- Kurama est d'avis de tout vous tuer, mais plus par principe que réelle envie. Je peux donc l'accordé à ma pensée. Les cartes sont entre vos mains.

Hochant la tête à sa réponse, Shikaku se décale quelques secondes après, créant à sa suite un passage vers l'extérieur du village, où le blond s'engage avec nonchalance, n'ayant aucun regret à quitter cette terre, berceau de toutes ses joies et peines.

L'Hokage ne sera pas d'accord, voulant protester, mais une main se pose sur chacune de ses épaules, venant de deux de ses Anbus, bien vite rejoint par tous ceux qui étaient sur les toits, devenant une masse opaque, silencieuse.

 **xxx**

Marchant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, le vieux chef du village et le médecin en chef se font créer un chemin par leur présence, le plus vieux restant silencieux en entendant le rapport sur les deux pensionnaires, arrivé il y a presque deux jours, n'ayant pas tardé en apprenant qu'ils sortaient tous deux des Urgences et libres pour visite.

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, le médecin attire l'attention en un cri de surprise, l'Hokage le suivant, pour constater que les lits sont défaits, mais nullement occupés, n'ayant personne d'autre qu'eux dans cette pièce.

Immédiatement, le chef médecin va appeler ses plus proches collaborateurs, annonçant la disparition, attirant la panique et l'agitation tout autour de lui en cherchant les éventuelles possibilités.

Regardant les lits vides, le vieil homme va document s'asseoir sur le siège en face, soupirant longuement en baissant les yeux.

\- Hokage-sama.

Restant dans sa position avachie, le vieil homme ne calcule pas son chef d'unités spéciales, qui rentre en l'appelant encore, constatant et comprenant bien vite la réalité.

\- J'ai immédiatement été contacté quand j'ai appris qu'ils s'étaient réveillés et remis en état. Une heure a passé, mais c'est déjà trop.

Restant silencieux, Kakashi, en tenu de patient, le visage caché derrière un masque opératoire, ferme la porte sans plus s'occuper des gens derrière lui, s'asseyant sur le lit, face à son chef, ne pouvant rien faire de plus qu'écouter.

\- « Je n'ai même pas plus à lever le petit doigt, qu'on passe des pactes avec moi. ». Ses mots, c'est ceux qu'il a prononcé quand il est parti. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris, ayant pensé qu'il parlait du fait que le village le fait sortir par la grande porte… J'ai vraiment été un idiot…

Cherchant ses mots, le gris ne trouvera rien de plus à faire que prononcer le nom de son chef, avant de se faire couper.

\- Dans quel état te sens-tu ? J'ai appris qu'on t'avait retrouvé inerte, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de prendre de tes nouvelles.

Le plus jeune hoche la tête, annonçant aller bien et que c'est son orgueil qui a le plus souffert, cachant qu'il a passé ses deux jours à l'hôpital à cause de son esprit le tourmentant de ses questions. Techniquement, il n'est pas encore sorti, faisant présence devant son chef parce qu'il a entendu la nouvelle dans les couloirs, raison pour laquelle il ne porte qu'une tenue de patient.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous avons perdu notre Jinchūriki, le Sharingan et une future Kunoichi, plein de talent. Aujourd'hui, je fais le bilan et me rends bien compte que les choses vont de mal en pire.

La voix déprimante inquiète le jeune Anbu, qui écoute avec attention, savant que le vieil homme parle pour se faire écouter et non répondre.

\- Je suis devenue trop vieux pour vraiment prendre les bonnes décisions, je suis devenue trop impliqué pour vraiment pouvoir gérer les conséquences... Je vais convoquer le conseil sur-le-champ et annoncer ma décision de laisser ma place à un successeur.

\- Maître, vous n'y pensez pas. Vous êtes le dernier qui-

\- Justement, Kakashi. Justement. Naruto s'est levé et est parti devant moi sans que j'aie pu dire quelque chose. Les villageois et Shinobi lui ont fait un passage et mon Anbu a dû intervenir pour m'empêcher de leur faire face, évitant ainsi une révolte et ma mort dans un acte irréfléchi. Konoha ne peut plus supporter mes décisions, qui vont à l'encontre de leurs désirs.

\- Vous êtes un grand homme, maîtres. Certes, le cas Naruto a toujours fait défaut, mais vous avez toujours su prendre les bonnes décisions.

Souriant tristement, il lève un regard vers le jeune enfant.

\- Cela me touche ce que tu me dis, mais, malheureusement, les temps ont changé. Naruto ne peut plus être considéré comme un petit souci dans les futures affaires de Konoha. Je ferai en sorte de former mon successeur pour qu'il ait encore la flamme de Konoha en lui, que mes idéaux ne se perdent pas.

Restant silencieux, respectant sa pensée, n'ayant point mot à dire, Kakashi va prendre sa décision à cet instant.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous demander quelque chose.

Comprenant la pensée qui traverse le plus jeune, ayant déjà vu cette flamme chez tant d'autres, il le laisse continuer.

-... Il y a cinq ans, vous m'avez donné cette mission. Je suis prêt maintenant. Je m'occuperais de Naruto. Sans parler du fait qu'il est le fils de mon maître, cela a toujours été ma mission de le protéger, d'être là pour lui. Cette mission, je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre pour l'accomplir, mais cette fois, j'ai compris que cela passe par être derrière lui, quitte à être le dernier représentant.

L'Hokage ne fera rien de plus que le regarder dans les yeux, lisant toute sa volonté dans son regard, identique à ceux de son père, à ceux des grands hommes.

\- Kakashi... Tu aurais sans aucun doute fait un grand Hokage.

* * *

 _Moi, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, sous l'accord du dirigeant du pays du feu et l'accord du conseil de Konoha, condamne_ _Naruto_ _Uzumaki, à être présent_ _dans le Bingo_ _Book_ _au niveau S. Prime 50 mille._

 _Moi, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, sous l'accord du dirigeant du pays du feu et l'accord du conseil de Konoha, condamne Sasuke Uchiwa, à être présent_ _dans le Bingo_ _Book_ _au niveau B. Prime 5 mille._

 _Moi, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, sous l'accord du dirigeant du pays du feu et l'accord du conseil de Konoha, condamne Sakura Haruno, à être présent_ _dans le Bingo_ _Book_ _au niveau D. Prime 1 mille pour sa capture et retour en vie. Rien pour sa mort._

 _Moi, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, sous l'accord du dirigeant du pays du feu et l'accord du conseil de Konoha, condamne Kakashi Hatake, à être présent_ _dans le Bingo_ _Book_ _au niveau S. Prime 500 mille, vivant. 100 mille, mort._

* * *

 _Archives, de Konoha, du 27 septembre._


	43. Espoir

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais ouvrir la bouche en grand et hurler que je suis le meilleur. Le chapitre 52… chuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttt oui, oui, un 52, oui… à été finie hier et m'a pris deux jours d'écriture. Pour ne pas spoiler, disons juste que c'est un chapitre différent de tous les autre, remplit d'intensité et que cela se passe entre deux personnage connue de l'univers pour terminer sur la mort de l'un d'eux. Ensuite, si j'en crois à l'heure où je suis rentré, c'est possible qu'il y ait un retard de quelque minute. Je m'en excuse, si c'est le cas.

 _Réponse review :  
_

Salut fifi, comment tu vas ?^^. En effet, un nouveau cap est passé, à partir de ce chapitre, on entame, ce que je pourrais appeler « l'ending ».  
La capture de Sakura était assez basique, en effet. Danzo partant du village, ayant perdu Kitsune, par extension l'escouade six, le comprenant en voyant Naruto revenue à Konoha, il fallait qu'il ait un spécimen proche du blond, pensant que le démon lui faire quelque chose pour l'accepte dans son cercle, comme Hinata.  
Naruto s'est pris une putain d'explosion dans la gueule. Ca calme, surtout que, comme dis précédemment, il a coupé ses liens avec Kurama, qui répare son corps blessé, Naruto ne pouvant bouger que par l'intervention du sceau. Combinée au fait que les trois était des Anbus de la Racines, préparés, on comprend leur difficulté. Puis, Kitsune avait besoin de se mettre en retrait.  
En effet, l'équipe 7 s'est « créer ». À voir leur évolution prochainement, même si j'avoue que j'ai pas encore prévu de sortir le gris.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XLIII : Espoir.

Dans l'obscurité d'une cellule, des pleurs se font d'un jeune corps, féminin, tremblant de larmes et terreurs en serrant ses jambes pliées contre son torse, sa tête posée sur ses genoux, appelant sa mère et père entre deux gémissements, partit il y a peu, avec un homme en chemin blanc.

Fillette de six ans, aux courts cheveux violets et pupilles noires, elle connaît sa cellule aux murs de pierre depuis deux ans, ayant, avant, connu l'extérieur en tant que fille de pêcheurs.

Certes, sa vie n'était pas facile ; devant se lever tôt, travailler sur le bateau et vendre ses produits aux villages alentour pour pouvoir tout dépenser dans le peu qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir ; mais elles étaient heureuses et avec ses parents.

Puis, un jour, le poisson commença à manquer et ses parents décidèrent de se diriger vers cette île, Kikai-jima ; aussi connu sous le nom de l' « île du démon » ; délaisser sous le principe d'être habité de monstres.

Quand elle entendu cette histoire de son père, elle fut terrifiée et, sous un petit rire, celui-ci lui assura que cela n'était que des histoires et que les démons n'existent pas. Bêtement, comme toute fille de quatre ans, elle l'a cru. Son papa était un homme fort, le plus fort pour elle, les démons, s'ils avaient existé, ils auraient fui devant lui.

C'est ce qu'elle a cru et regrette d'avoir cru au moment où, pendant que son père péchait, elle et sa mère ont été enlevées, se réveillant dans ce nouvel endroit. Serrée dans les bras de sa mère, elle ne revit plus jamais son père, celle-ci se terrant dans le silence quand elle lui posait question ; non par envie de l'oublier, mais parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à supporter son absence.

Un bien dans un mal, une lumière dans les ténèbres, malgré l'horreur de sa signification, elles n'étaient pas seules dans cette pièce obscure et froide. Des adultes et enfants, de tout âge, toutes origines, mais tous réunissent dans la même pièce et dans la même peur du futur.

Bien vite, elles furent intégrées dans la masse, se faisant faire habitude de la vie dans cet endroit et donner la confiance entre eux.

Ses deux ans ont été assez agités pour l'enfant, qui vit beaucoup de ses amis et ceux de sa mère, disparaître et d'autre venir et intégrer au groupe de prisonniers, certains avec plus de difficultés, mais finissant par comprendre qu'ensemble, ce sera plus simple.

Puis, doucement, les gens ont commencé à disparaître et peu de nouvelles têtes se firent. Le dernier arrivant, après trois mois de non-récolte, était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui, après avoir été calmé et rassuré, avoua, sans qu'on le juge, avoir été un voleur qui a fui avec de l'or et voulu se réfugier dans Kikai-jima, leur apprenant que, de par le début des disparitions, les gens fuyant l'endroit en abandonnant l'espoir de revoir les disparues.

La nouvelle choqua toute l'assemblée, détruisant les espoirs d'un jour voir des secours venir ; un espoir qui n'était partagé que par les enfants.

D'ailleurs, les enfants, déjà peu nombreux à la base, ont été dans les premiers à disparaître, avec les hommes, puis les femmes, finissant sur les dernières, qui étaient de faibles corpulences.

Fille menue, à l'âge de plus bas dans le groupe, celle-ci se retrouve, depuis maintenant trois jours, seule, ayant pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, au point où ses yeux la brûlent, quand sa mère fut emmené à son tour en lui tenant la main, refusant de la lâcher, malgré les pressions mises par les corps les tenant, cela ayant fini par l'un d'eux qui assommèrent la fille quand celle-ci se débattue dans les bras qui la tenaient.

Quand l'écho de pas se fait à ses oreilles, elle comprend. Personne d'autre est dans la cellule. Elle est la dernière. Elle est seule. Elle est sans défense, dans son coin et, de par la facilitée qu'ils ont eu à la dégager de sa mère, malgré tout sa force, elle sait ne pouvoir rien faire.

Une silhouette apparaît devant la porte de barreaux, créant, par la torche derrière elle, une ombre qui engloutit progressivement l'enfant, la porte s'ouvrant, son cœur battant d'un rythme infernal au son des pas s'approchant.

Le bruit se stoppe en même temps que les yeux enfantin renvoi l'image de pied dans des bottes propres en cuir noir. La respiration commence à se faire de plus en plus saccadée, la peur, dominant, fait trembler le corps enfantin, une sueur froide coulant le long de son dos.

Déglutissant, elle ferme les yeux, levant le regard doucement, comme attendant le moment où ses forces vont la lâcher et qu'elle retourne à ses pieds, sans pour autant que cela arrive quand elle voit le pantalon sombre et large, remontant sur la ceinture de cuir, voyant autour des pans de veste, confirmer quand elle arrive à ses épaules, l'ayant vu habiller d'une chemise, la couleur échappant à sa perception.

Se jetant sur sa proie d'un coup sec, la main adulte enserre ses cheveux longs, qui ont poussé en deux ans, la tirant sans ménagement hors de la cellule, n'ayant que faire de ses hurlements et supplication, la traînant sur le sol en profitant de leur différence de corpulence et force naturelle.

N'ayant que peu d'intérêt pour ce qui l'entoure, la fille ne notera que le fait qu'elle voit en son tortionnaire un scientifique en blouse blanche, qui la fait rentrer dans un endroit remplis de basin de liquide, avec des formes vague, tout lui étant inconnus.

Jetée à terre, au bout de la pièce, elle reste immobile, sur ses côtes, pendant que l'homme marche vers un bureau, regardant quelque chose sur la table, sans la calculer.

Se redressant, elle examine, rapidement, la pièce, éclairée par les liquides fluorescents, remarquant qu'elle est remplie que de bassin. Doucement, vérifiant bien que le scientifique, à la queue-de-cheval grise, lui tourne le dos, elle va se lever et partit dans une direction quelconque, n'ayant pas remarqué le chemin pris durant son traînage et espérant fuir dans ce labyrinthe de bocal de verre, ne voulant pas regarder ce qu'il y a l'intérieur, n'ayant pas le temps.

Regardant derrière elle, vers ce qu'elle pense être l'origine de son départ, elle sursaute quand un violent choc se fait contre la vitre, sur laquelle elle s'appuie, se retournant en hurlant de peur, tombant sur les fesses, terrifié.

Devant ses yeux écarquillés, elle voit une forme vague qui appuie contre la vitre, le corps caché dans l'opacité verte du produit. Doucement, la forme se révèle être une main qui glisse sur la surface de verre, une tête s'approchant pour sortir du flou.

Se levant doucement, curieuse, l'enfant s'approche de la main, qui semble ressembler à celle d'un être humain, regardant ce visage, qui s'approche, pour se figer, les yeux écarquillés, quand ; malgré ses écailles extravagantes, l'œil gauche rempli de sang, les cheveux disparus pour un crâne écailler et remplis de verrou, les dents longues et transperçant ses lèvres ; elle reconnaît sa mère en ce reste d'humanité en elle.

Bougeant sa main gauche contre la vitre, révélant un corps qui n'a plus qu'un seul bras, la créature semble vouloir communiquer, chercher à toucher cet être, qu'elle pensait perdu, qui ne la regarde plus qu'avec terreur et sans aucun amour.

Reculant d'un autre pas, l'enfant va se cognée violemment et déclenchée le piège de deux bras qui entourent son corps, reconnaissant, par leur vision dessus, la blancheur de la blouse.

\- Trouvé !

Se débattant de toutes ses forces en criant, la fille arrive à se libérer assez pour mordre la main gauche de l'homme, arrivant à se dégager pour se prendre une violente gifle de sa droite, qui la sonne et met à terre. Posant sa droite sur sa joue brûlante, la vue floue, elle n'aura que le temps de voir l'homme s'approcher d'elle, retirant sa ceinture.

Un violent cri traverse toute la pièce, surpassant les ordres de se taire et tenir tranquilles du scientifique les coups résonnant contre le verre avec violence, qui continue quoique sa main commence à partir en charpie et se décomposer dans le liquide extériorisant la douleur de ses chairs meurtrie, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix pour hurler.

 **xxx**

Elle veut fuir. Elle veut revoir sa mère. Elle veut connaître autre chose que la douleur et la brûlure de son corps. Elle veut de l'eau. De la nourriture. Elle veut bouger. Elle veut pouvoir hurler. Elle veut pouvoir pleurer. Elle veut voir autre chose que ce vide noir qui sert de plafond. Elle veut entendre une autre voix. Elle veut une autre vie. Elle veut un autre endroit que cette cellule. Elle veut récupérer ses deux années perdues dans un coma.

\- Lâchez-moi bande de pédophiles ambulant !

Surprise par la voix, elle tourne la tête vers la porte, qui s'ouvre à la volée en même temps qu'est projetée dans sa direction, comme un sac, un corps animé. Ne pouvant pas bouger, elle va regarder ce « sac » lui arriver dessus pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Les yeux restés ouverts, elle le voit se redresser en une vague de son corps, se jetant sur la porte qui se ferme en quatrième vitesse avant de se prendre un violent coup de pied de la part de cet être, flou à son regard, qui semble se battre avec cette barrière d'acier, cherchant à attraper quelqu'un de ses mains.

\- Laissez-moi sortir avant que je m'énerve !...

Un petit silence se fait, de deux secondes.

\- Putain ouvrez-moi ! Hurle-t-il avec force.

Tambourinant avec force, l'enfant va s'essouffler et être pris d'une toux, s'éloignant de la porte en se retournant, cachant son état à des visiteurs absents, pour se redresser avec surpris quand il remarque enfin la fille à terre.

\- Oh putain !

Paniqué, il se jette sur elle, lui prenant la main pour vérifier son pouls, lui demandant si elle est encore vivante, si elle l'entend et de serrer sa main la plus forte si c'est le cas. N'ayant aucune force dans ses muscles, elle ne peut se faire comprendre que par sa respiration, saccadée de douleur.

\- Et merde. Crache l'enfant en vérifiant d'éventuelles blessures.

Par sa proximité, il apparaît plus clairement à la fille. Ses cheveux sont assez longs, pas autant qu'étaient les siens avant qu'elle se fasse raser, mais recouvrant presque sa nuque. Leur couleur tire sur le sombre, mais le peu de lumière présente leur donne un ton violet. Ses yeux ont une forme assez fines, agissant d'une volonté qui leur est propre.

\- J'ignore si tu m'entends. J'espère que tu m'entends ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais je te garantis qu'ils vont le payer ! Tiens le coup. Ne te laisse pas mourir, la liberté n'est pas loin. Je reste avec toi !

Imageant ses mots, la main gauche de la fille se fait recouvrir par ceux du garçon, agenouiller à ses côtés.

Les heures ont passé, la journée pas loin, mais aucun ne va bouger de leur position. Petit à petit, les sensations de brûlure disparaissent pour l'enfant, qui commence à bouger et enfin pouvoir réussir à serrer cette main qui la tient et permet de s'accrocher, attirant le regard du garçon, qui se propose de l'aider à se redresser et tenir debout.

S'appuyant contre le corps masculin, la fille se rend compte de sa musculature développée, se faisant, sous sa direction, faire faire ses premiers pas en se servant de lui comme canne, redécouvrant la sensation du plat de ses pieds sur le sol froid et humide de la pierre.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Surprise par sa question, la fille va tourner le regard vers lui, plongeant dans les yeux sans fond.

Elle tentera de parler, mais la brûlure de sa gorge la fait se tendre en mettant une main dessus.

\- Ce n'est rien. Cela devrait venir avec le temps. Fait-il d'une voix calme et claire en comprenant.

 **xxx**

Des jours ont passé, une semaine presque, les deux êtres étant toujours dans cette cellule, nourris et observer comment des animaux par plusieurs personnes, sous la honte de la fille et l'insulte du garçon, comme un chien de garde, qui fait fuir tout le monde.

\- I... Isa... ri...bi...

Tournant le regard vers la fille en entendant sa voix de souris, il va commencer à comprendre et l'inviter à ne pas forcer, si elle ne s'en sent pas capable.

Refusant d'abandonner, elle va forcer sur sa voix, crachant un mot qui est imperceptible pour l'oreille de l'enfant, avant que la voix commence à prendre en force, semblant se répéter le mot.

\- Je m'appelle Isaribi ! Crache-t-elle dans sa direction, un sourire la prenant, mêmes si elle n'est pas très plus sonore.

Imitant son sourire, il la surprend par son contracte avec sa première impression donnée de par sa douceur, il tend sa main vers elle pour la saluer.

\- Kitsune.

 **xxx**

Dans les bois, un groupe de trois enfants navigue d'une marche calme et discrète, ne ralentissant que quand cela est nécessaire.

Mené par le blond, aux cheveux courts, la carrure mince et droit, du groupe, celui-ci est suivi d'un garçon brun, froid, au visage fermé et les yeux sombres, ne le lâchant pas du regard, devenant son ombre, sans s'occuper de la derrière, une fille aux cheveux roses, qui regarde son dos avec admiration, n'arrivant pas à croire, depuis ses deux jours passés, qu'elle est avec son amour de jeunesse, à fuir son village.

Tous trois Nukenin de Konoha, la rose et brun ignorent leur destination, suivant le benjamin avec assez de confiance pour savoir qu'il ne leur fait pas faire la visite du monde, sans trop lui donner pour se permettre de le lâcher des yeux et avoir la certitude qu'ils ont une valeur pour lui.

Le voyage s'est fait avec calme, aucune ne parlant plus que de mesure, ayant chacun leur esprit tourmenté par la situation, accomplissant la basse de vie de camp.

Naruto, l'enfant blond, fait toujours un petit rapport autour du camp, assurant que le chemin n'est plus très long, se faisant écouter par les deux autres de sa génération, se reposant dans le silence après cela pour rentamer le chemin au matin.

Quand l'orée du bois commence à se faire pour les trois enfants, ceux-ci cachent leur plaisir de sortir de ce labyrinthe de végétation pour se trouver au sommet d'une colline qui leur montre le paysage d'une étendue d'eau, avec quatre îles au loin.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demande Sakura, la fille aux cheveux roses, les yeux écarquillés par la beauté du paysage.

\- Bienvenue au pays de la mer. Un terrain sous la gestion de Kiri, ainsi, Konoha ne pourra rien contre nous. Répond le blond avec une assurance en se tournant vers la rose, qui prend son sourire avec plaisir.

\- À part nous envoyer ses chasseurs, qui n'ont que faire d'où on est pour nous attraper. Réponds froidement le brun avant de, main dans les poches, commencé à descendre par le petit chemin présent.

Naruto ne relève pas la remarque, n'ayant que faire de ce brun, qui ne l'intéresse en rien, contrairement à la rose, qui a perdu son sourire pour reprendre un visage de verre, remplis de sentiment de honte.

Regardant la silhouette s'éloigner, Naruto est tenté de le laisser partir dans son coin, n'ayant pas besoin de lui, mais en regardant derrière lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que ses futurs projets pourraient être bouleversés par son absence, se rapprochant de Sakura pour lui parler du village en quelques mots, attirant son attention loin de ses pensées avant qu'ils rejoignent Sasuke, devant le village portuaire, remplit de magasin qui attraient à la pêche et navigation.

D'un coup d'œil aux bâtisse, le souvenir se fait au jeune blond de sa première fois ici, se prenant une petite décharge, légère dans le corps.

\- Le port se trouve au fond du village. Chercher un bateau pour aller sur Haha-jima.

Avant de recevoir une remarque, il lance une bourse en direction de Sakura, lui demandant, en la regardant, elle, de prendre une embarcation pas chère avant de partir dans une direction précise sans s'occuper d'eux.

Se regardant l'un, l'autre quelques secondes, ne s'étant jamais retrouvé seul, Sasuke prendra les devants en annonçant se dépêcher de trouver ce bateau, voulant savoir la raison de ce voyage, espérant que c'est un endroit calme où il pourra, enfin, commencer à gagner en puissance, comme lui a garanti le blond.

Marchant dans son ombre, Sakura ne pourra rien faire de plus que rester tête baissée, profitant que peu des magasins autour d'elle, ne voulant pas déranger le brun, froid, quoique l'envie de lui parler lui brûle la langue.

\- Sasuke-

\- Tais-toi. Ta présence m'insupporte déjà assez sans que tu aies à me parler.

Couper dans son élan, la rose reste immobile à regarder avec incompréhension ce garçon qui continue sa route sans s'arrêter, laissant la masse, ainsi les tremblements, l'avaler et sa respiration se saccader.

« _Non._ _Ne faut_ _pas que je pleure. Si je pleure... Si je pleure... Non... Non..._ »

Inspirant un grand coup, son corps cesse son agitation et son esprit reprend possession de ses pas, traversant cette foule en ligne droite, en espérant que le port se trouve au bout et qu'elle n'aura pas trop à chercher Sasuke, n'aimant pas les sensations de son corps à cet instant, cette impression d'être surveillé, que tous savent qui elle est, ce qu'elle a fait, ce qu'elle possède.

\- Te voilà enfin !

Sursautant à la voix glacée et à la main sur son poignet, elle tourne le regard vers Sasuke, qui la tire avec force, la forçant à le suivre en direction d'un homme assis devant une sort de boutique, étant en pleine discussion avec deux individus, adultes, portant tous deux des lunettes, un de vu, le visage fin, l'autre de soleil, ayant une corpulence plus musclée.

\- Excuse-moi de vous avoir fait attendre. Vous disiez combien pour le bateau direction Haha-jima.

Droit comme une règle, Sasuke montre une chaleur à ce vieil homme qui prouve à la rose qu'il connaît le respect et qu'il lui refuse à elle sans hésitation. Le vieil homme relève le regard, affichant un sourire sans dent, en parlant d'une voix rouée.

\- Navré mon petit. Je viens de le louer à ses deux personnes.

Déconcerté, tournant le regard vers les deux hommes, qui ont déjà disparu avec le navire, Sasuke va tourner un regard noir sur la rose, qui va tenter de reculer d'un pas avant de grimacer de douleur en sentant son poignet être compressé.

Prenant sur elle, lisant toute colère qu'il lui renvoi, elle va se masser le poignet quand il la lâche et part à son opposé, avec une grimace de colère.

 **xxx**

Sautant d'arbre en arbre, traversant un petit chemin de bois, Naruto serre les dents en plaquant sa main sur son omoplate. Depuis sa rentrée dans le village, sa marque a commencé à lui être douloureuse. Cela est étrange et n'aura normalement aucune raison de se faire. Rapidement, il s'est rendu compte que la douleur devenant de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il se dirige vers un point fixe, ce qui l'inquiète autant que l'excite.

Arriver au bout du petit bois à traverser, il continue son chemin vers le bord d'une colline, voyant au loin la mer, preuve qu'il n'est pas très loin du village, se faisant confirmer quand il arrive au bord du précipice et voit un pont de bois dans l'eau.

Ne perdant pas un instant, il saute pour courir dans la direction de la structure, ne s'occupant pas des douleurs de la marque, qui prouve qu'il est sur le bon chemin, se fichant de cette information pour se concentrer sur la sensation de ses pieds touchant le bois, s'arrêtant au bord de l'eau, faisant face à cette brume qui cache l'horizon, ne laissant que la silhouette des quatre îles.

 **xxx**

\- Évidemment que je sais où on est. C'est le pays de la Mer.

Le jeune blond, sur le bord du pont, regard l'horizon en levant le doigt sur l'ile massive en face, sous la surveillant d'une paire de yeux fascinée.

\- Là, c'est Haha-jima...

Le doigt part sur l'ile de gauche puis sur celle de droit en même temps qu'il les énonce.

\- Tarô-jima et Jirô-jima.

Un petit silence se fait, signe d'une réflexion du blond, un peu honteux d'avoir brisé son combo, pour vite le reprendre avant de se faire répondre.

\- Et donc ici c'est Kikai-jima ! Notre direction. Fait-il avec un sourire sûr.

\- Je vois que tu as bien révisé. Fait la Kunoichi brune, aux yeux marron.

Ricanant de satisfaction, le blond tourne son regard rouge en fente sur elle.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas en restant ignorant que je deviendrai plus intelligent et fort que toi, Anko.

Affichant un sourire carnassier en regardant ce garçon de six ans, aux cheveux sang, elle va le pousser dans le dos, le regardant se débattre dans l'eau en ordonnant d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi et se dépêcher, le bateau les attendant.

Entamant la marche, elle cache les sentiments de plaisir d'entendre ses derniers mots, qui la projette dans ses propres souvenirs, repartant sans plus s'occuper de celui-ci.

 **xxx**

Une violente douleur traverse son corps, le sortant de ses souvenirs pour le faire tomber à genoux, plaquant sa main gauche sur son omoplate droite en serrant les dents de rage, avant de soupirer de douleur, gémissant sous la brûlure qui envahit son corps, comme si son sang se faisant remplacer par de la lave, crachant de la bile sous les contractions de son corps, qui le mette sur le dos, roulant dessus pour tenter de fuir la douleur.

Incapable de réfléchir, incapable de comprendre, une lutte de volonté se fait entre lui et la marque, qui prend possession de son corps, ayant recouvert toute son épaule et arrière-bras droit, remontant le début de son cou, bloqué à son estomac et moitié de son tronc, qui sont déjà perdues dans le jaune.

Serrant les dents, crispées, il inspire un grand coup, attisant les flammes dans son corps, pour ensuite pousser un violent hurlement, résonnant dans le ciel en même temps que son chakra traverse sa main pour poser un sceau autour de la marque du serpent à neuf queues.

Tel un typhon, les marques sont arrachées de son corps, lui donnant l'impression d'emporter avec elle tous ses organes, pour reprendre la forme basique du sceau, après cinq minutes d'intense douleur. Libéré de sa douleur, Naruto ne tarde pas à réutiliser sa matière grise pour imposer plusieurs sceaux, voulant ralentir la progresser de celle-ci et imposer un dernier, plus conséquent qui bloque la propagation.

Fini, le corps remplit de spams, il regarde sur le ciel gris avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes, les rouvrant sèchement en se retourner vers la forêt, n'ayant pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir deux silhouettes qui le fuient par les arbres.

« _Enfin. Je pensais qu'on ne m'accueillerait jamais._ ».

 **xxx**

Marchant depuis plus deux heures dans les rues de ce village, Sasuke et Sakura sont un peu désespérés de ne pas trouver de bâtonnier pour les emmener sur Haha-jima, sous prétexte qu'ils sont tous partis, qu'ils ne prennent pas de voyageur ou que l'heure est trop tardive pour désamarrer.

Froid et hautain, Sasuke met au silence Sakura, qui va multiplier les tentatives, silencieuses, de faire un pas vers lui, tenté de négocier, mais chacune de ses interventions ne ferait qu'éloigner encore plus le brun et la briser d'autant plus.

Le soleil n'est pas loin de la fin de course quand, les ayant engagés dans une rue un peu calme, Sasuke se stoppe et tend son corps. Ses mouvements n'échappant pas à sa perception, Sakura va se mettre en garde et sortir le Kunai, que Naruto lui a donné aux premiers jours de sa fuite.

Ses mains sont moites et ses jambes tremblent de terreur à ce qui l'attend, déglutissant légèrement, quand sorte des rues adjacentes, plusieurs silhouettes adultes, les entourant de leur nombre de cinq, armé de barres d'acier.

Le chef se met en avant, demandant à ce qu'ils donnent leur argent s'ils ne voulaient pas finir blessé, d'une voix bien trop sûre et accompagnée par des ricanements des autres adultes. La pensée de Sakura se fait sur sa bourse, donnée par Naruto, qu'elle a souvent sorti pour que Sasuke marchande avec les quelques bâtonniers.

Prise par-derrière pour être mise à terre, Sakura sort de ses pensées pour voir face à elle, Sasuke, bloquant un coup de barre de fer par son bras gauche tout en restant droit, l'homme tombant à terre, la gorge ouverte par le kunai qu'il fait tourner de son doigt.

Regardant autour de lui, en garde, attendant le suivant, Sharingan activé et prêt à faire couler le sang, il terrifie la jeune fille qui tombe dedans.

\- Ne reste pas sur mon chemin. Crache-t-il avant de courir sur elle.

Sakura aura juste le temps de rouler au sol pour éviter de se faire écraser, se mettant en garde en se redressant en même temps qu'elle voit l'Uchiwa frapper d'un coup de pied sauté le torse d'un ennemi, enchaînant de son autre pied dans sa tête, avant de reprendre position au sol et planté son kunai d'un coup plonger dans le cœur de l'homme à terre.

Quittant le corps de ses yeux rouges, il lance un regard sanguinaire aux trois autres, qui commence à comprendre qu'ils ont fait une erreur.

L'un va fuir, lui tournant le dos, pour se retrouver avec un kunai planté dans la nuque. L'Uchiwa se tourne vers les deux autres, voyant leur ami tomber derrière lui. Hurlant de rage et peur, les deux courts sur lui, armes levées en même temps que Sasuke fait des mudrā et Sakura, les reconnaissant, hurle la négation.

Bras tendu vers le brun, la rose ne pourra faire un pas qu'une boule de feu sort de la bouche du garçon, immolant les deux corps adultes, qui hurlent en s'agitant et tombant à terre, mourant dans d'atroces souffrances.

Ne leur donnant même pas un regard, le pyromane tourne un regard nonchalant vers la rose, révélant une haine profonde qui la paralyse pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Quand tu arrêteras de bâiller aux corneilles, on pourra se remettre en route !

Sursautant aux mots crachés par le brun, la fille baisse la tête, fuyant son regard de flamme, avant de demander, en un chuchotement, pourquoi il ne les a pas laissés fuir.

\- Magne-toi. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à me trimbaler plus longtemps un poids inutile.

Écarquillant les yeux à la pensée du brun, quelque chose se briser dans son l'esprit, se précipitant vers le corps brun, qui se retourne à l'entende de ses pas rapides et cette sensation de danger.

Sharingan activé, il saisit le poignet de cette main qui allait le gifler, fixant les yeux en larmes et tremblant de peur, avant de faire tourner ses tomoe d'un air menaçant en serrant si fort le poignet, qu'il pourrait lui briser sans s'en inquiéter.

Grimaçant de douleur, tirant son bras, elle va lui demander de la lâcher plusieurs fois sans pour autant se faire obéir, tirant si fort qu'elle en glisse et tombe à genoux devant lui, le bras tendu.

Relevant le regard à peine au sol, elle voit son regard supérieur, devenue encore plus méprisant.

\- Sasuke... Fait-elle d'une dernière voix suppliante, se sentant de plus en plus méprisable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te trouver ? Tu n'es qu'un poids méprisable, inutile et surtout complètement méprisable. Ta simple vue me dégoutte. Rends-moi service et disparais. Tu me fais perdre mon temps !

Il balance son poignet à terre en crachant sa dernière phrase, la regardant tomber à terre, tremblant de peur et larme, se retenant de lui voler la bourse, ne voulant pas avoir le blond sur le dos, avant de se détourner et partir sans la considérer.

« _Ce n'est plus le_ _Sasuke_ _que je connais..._ »

Hanté de cette pensée depuis qu'elle l'aura vu dans la chambre d'hôpital ; avant qu'il annonce qu'ils partaient tous les deux rejoindre Naruto, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de comprendre qu'ils étaient téléportés ensemble dans la forêt, où les attendait le concerné, avec des vêtements pour eux deux ; elle aura toujours fait de son mieux pour fuir cette analyse, refusant d'y croire - que les années les ont fait évoluer - que Sasuke était toujours le même au fond.

Maintenant, elle ne peut plus se voiler la face.

\- Sakura ?

Restant toujours à terre, nullement surpris, elle sentit une main se pose sur son corps, vérifiant si elle est blessée et demandant ce qui s'est passé, ne lui donnant que pour seule réponse son visage plongeant dans ceux du torse du blond.

 **xxx**

Naruto s'assit sur un murai, à la gauche de Sasuke, l'imitant dans sa contemplation de la mer sans montrer, contrairement au brun, un quelconque sentiment.

Silencieux tous les deux pendant plusieurs minutes, Sasuke engage les hostilités avec force.

\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Sa voix est froide et agitée, tout le contraire du blond, calme et posé.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Si tu as décidé d'être un connard, ça te regarde. Sache juste que tu as détruit Sakura.

\- Tu n'as qu'à la consoler !

Crachant son venin avec haine, il n'échappe pas au blond qu'il est habité d'un sentiment possessif, l'écoutant enchaîner.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire d'elle ! Elle est inutile et nous fait perdre notre temps. On se fait attaquer et elle ne trouve rien de mieux que rester immobile devant un ennemi qui va la frapper.

\- Cela explique ta blessure au bras gauche.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Sasuke cache le bandage qu'il s'est fait au dit bras.

\- Ce n'est rien du tout. Il n'empêche que je ne comprends pas ce que tu fabriques. Tu n'aurais jamais emmené Hinata avec toi...

Parlant d'un ton sûr, la dernière phrase est dite d'un ton plus bas, reflétant ses pensées.

Sasuke sait que Sakura n'a plus nulle part où aller, mais Naruto, de ce qu'il lui connaît, n'est pas du style à faire dans la générosité, même pour les personnes qu'il connaît ; refusant d'aider Sasuke à venger sa famille, qui s'est occupé de lui pendant un an et qu'il connaît bien plus que Sakura.

Poussé dans ses réflexions, il en est venu à l'évidence que sa « dette impayée » pour elle était bien plus que ce qu'il lui a fait croire, mais la seule chose qui ferait que Naruto s'impliquerait dans une quelconque affaire, serait que cela le toucher personnellement et la seule personne capable de ça, a été Hinata.

Concluant que l'incapable est sa seconde Hinata, cela coince par sa certitude que jamais il l'aurait amené en mission.

\- Elle a été la seule à rendre hommage à Hinata.

Le regard vers le blond, celui-ci enchaîne sous le regard noir intrigué.

\- Tous les jours, elle allait reconstruire un sanctuaire pour elle, n'ayant que faire que la famille Hyûga le détruise le soir même. Elle a été la seule de Konoha à faire quelque chose pour elle et, à ce compte, elle mérite bien plus mon attention que n'importe qui d'autre.

À cette explication, le brun penche la tête en avant, laissant ses réflexions se rendre compte de son erreur. Il avait bien raison, cela concerne Hinata, mais il n'aura jamais pensé que Sakura ferait cela pour l'ancienne héritière Hyûga, qu'il sût, par les échos, n'avoir jamais eu de tombe parce que sa famille ne croyait pas à sa mort.

En y réfléchissant, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un ferait quelque chose pour Hinata, n'en ayant jamais eu quelque chose à faire d'elle, bannissant son nom pour son affiliation avec le blond.

\- Néanmoins, ne commets pas la même erreur que Konoha. Si je l'ai amené avec moi, c'est pour ses compétences et non pour mes liens avec elle. Sakura est quelqu'un qui possède un talent rare pour la compréhension des arts Shinobiques.

Silencieux, le brun fait bien comprendre ses pensées par son expression mort.

\- Et on te prend un génie ? Elle est fille de paysan, pas d'un clan puissant de Shinobis. Ses journées ne se résumaient pas à devenir forte pour épater les gens, où se protéger. Son talent s'est endormi en elle, au point qu'elle ignore sa présence.

\- Tu vagues trop à tes suppositions. Sakura n'a jamais montré aucun talent ; elle a une bonne maîtrise de la théorie, me battant sur certain point, mais elle ne vaut rien sur le terrain.

\- Elle ne s'est jamais entraînée Sasuke. À ce compte, toi aussi, tu n'en mènerais pas large.

\- Parce que tu ne l'as jamais entraîné ? Demande-t-il d'un ton ironique et supérieur, certain de lui.

Secouant la tête lentement en regardant bien les yeux noirs devant lui, le bond assure que pas une seule fois, il aura partagé son expérience avec elle, ce qui le surprend et renvoi à l'examen de fin de semestre, avant l'emprisonnement du blond.

\- Tout ce que je savais de Sakura, c'est son talent pour la théorie. Ma seule intervention avec elle, n'aura été que des réponses à ses interrogations, mais cela aurait pu être fait par Tenzo à l'époque. J'ai donc décidé de la tester durant cette épreuve.

Se souvenant que, par deux fois, Naruto l'a mis à terre parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision de la mettre chef, Sasuke serre les dents en crachant que cela était débile.

\- Nullement. Si je m'étais trompé, à cette époque, je l'aurai remplacé avec aisance, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire et, si tu ne t'arrêtais pas aux deux raclés que je t'ai collés, tu reconnaîtrais que sa stratégie était des plus fiable.

Préférant le silence, le brun détourne le regard sur la mer, imité par le blond, attendant que le brun recommence à prendre la parole.

\- Elle peut avoir du talent, il n'empêche que pour le moment, elle nous est autant utile d'une pierre sur le chemin.

\- Si tu arrêtais de penser qu'à ta gueule, tu verrais que c'est toi qui en fais un « caillou ».

\- Je n'ai rien fait et ne lui demande rien du tout.

\- Ah... Si seulement, c'était aussi simple. Si seulement elle pouvait juste se taire et partir. Nous fuir aussi loin. Comprendre qu'on ne leur apportera que des emmerdes. Mais non. On peut les insultes, les ignorer, il n'empêche qu'elles restent à nos côtés, silencieuses, attendant ce moment, même si cela dure moins d'une seconde, où elle nous serait utile. Quitte à en payer le prix de leur vie, ou celle de leurs parents.

\- Oh oh... Je te laisse délire sur Hinata, mais moi, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Vraiment ? On retire les deux derniers jours ensemble et les mots que tu lui as tenus, pour se concentrer sur sa situation quand je l'ai revue, au cimetière. Elle avait perdu ses amis, ses ambitions de Kunoichi. Elle s'est changée en martyre pour tenter de se faire pardonner le fait qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver Hinata. Elle pensait sa fin proche en me voyant et tu sais ce qu'elle a fait. Elle n'a pas voulu que je l'aide dans son pardon, voire même me le demander, non. Elle m'a supplié de lui laisser la vie sauve pour se la détruire elle-même. Tu aurais dû la voir, quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était pardonnée. Elle a souri. Un vrai sourire…

Les pensées du brun osent essayée de l'imaginer, pour aussi vite fuir quand il s'en rend compte.

-… Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle, disant au revoir à une Sakura qui se savait rependit et que, moi, je savais devenir une grande Shinobis. Puis sa maison a explosé.

\- Elle était présente ?! Demande Sasuke sur-le-champ, ayant pensé qu'elle s'était fait capturer ailleurs.

\- Non seulement, elle était présente, mais elle a vu ses parents mourir dans l'explosion, étant la dernière image avant de sombrer. Dis-moi ? Tu étais d'attaque toi, après l'extinction de ton clan ? Toi, le grand Uchiwa Sasuke, qui est un meilleur Shinobis qu'elle ?

Touché par la pique, Sasuke grimasse avec froideur le blond qui continue.

\- Le pire, c'est qu'elle a subi cela seulement parce qu'elle a passé deux mois avec moi. Deux mois à seulement nous admirer Hinata et moi. Deux mois où elle espérait juste que tu la regardes.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bah oui, tu crois que c'est pour mes beaux yeux qu'elle est venue à moi ? Hinata l'aurait énuclée pour moins que ça. Non, elle était venue seulement parce qu'elle espérait que tu t'intéresses à elle, que tu regardes dans sa direction, même si c'est pour me surveiller. Elle a le béguin pour toi du con et, contrairement à toutes tes autres groupies, elle a vite compris que tu n'étais pas intéressé par les filles faciles qui te tombent dans les bras.

Le silence reprend le brun, qui se fait conclure par la voix froide du blond.

\- Tu as raison sur un point Sasuke. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui as explosé sa maison et tuer ses parents. Ce n'est pas toi qui, par ta présence à ses côtés, lui a attiré la haine et méprise. Ce n'est pas toi qui as décidé de foutre en l'air sa vie simplement pour tenter de racheter ses fautes. Par contre, c'est toi qui lui as dit que tous ses sacrifices ne servaient qu'à attirer encore plus ta haine et ton éloignement. Après, comme je l'ai dit, je n'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois le roi des connards et la traite comme une malpropre, mais assument les conséquences et grandis. Parce que tu peux être sûr que la prochaine fois que je devrais la ramasser à la petite cuillère par ta fautes, je te briserais les os à chaque larmes qu'elle aura versée. Hormis pour elle, tu n'es rien, Sasuke. Moins que rien.

* * *

 _\- Tu es horrible ! Je t'aime moi. Je t'ai toujours aimée._

 _\- C'est une erreur. Je te l'ai dit dès le début. J'ai tout fait pour éloigner de moi en te mettant en garde. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse de plus. Je ne vais pas me forcer pour tes beaux yeux. Tu voulais porter mon enfant, tu l'as._

 _\- Et maintenant, tu veux me le reprendre._

 _\- Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais pas récolter ce que je sème._

* * *

 _Chapitre de la récolte. Arthrose. Livre III. Verset 854._


	44. À la pêche

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _: Deux chose a dires. Un peu différent l'un de l'autre, mais bon. La première, le hors sujet : Les indestructible deux en 4D est super! La 4D est une expérience grandiose et, pour ma part, à Disney, était super! Deuxième point, Merci d'être aussi nombreux à me suivre.  
_

 _Réponse review:_

 _Fifi: Salut Fifi! Ta review avait pas beaucoup de question, donc merci pour ta review et tes compliment. Kitsune a les cheveux rouge, mais ce a quoi tu te réfère vient du fait que le manque de lumière les à rendues obscur. Bon chapitre^^_

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre XLIV : À la pêche._

La nuit est dans ses débuts, le soleil ayant quasiment disparu en laissant un reste d'oranger sur le village portuaire, qui commence à voir ses magasins se fermer.

Naruto et Sasuke, marchant côte à côte sur les abords de la mer, rejoignent une Sakura droite, le regard au loin sur Haha-jima. Attirant son attention par son appel, Naruto permet à Sasuke de se rendre compte que son regard est quelque peu différent de quand il l'a laissé.

\- C'est bon ? Demande le blond, quand ils sont proches d'elle.

\- J'ai trouvé un bateau pêcheur. C'est un assez vieux bateau, mais il semble tenir sur l'eau si on ne le charge pas trop.

Parlant d'une voix sûre, la rose redonne la bourse au blond, toujours aussi épaisse, tellement que Naruto va s'assurer qu'elle a bien été utilisée.

\- C'est plus facile de paraître pauvre quand on ne sort pas son argent à-tout-va.

La petite pique touche autant le brun ; qui lui ordonnait de sortir l'argent à toutes les occasions, attirant ainsi les voleurs sur eux ; qu'il est surpris de s'en prendre une de sa part.

\- Ça va Naruto ? Demande la rose, remarquant que le blond a émis une micro-grimasse.

Se rendant compte qu'il a été percé à jour, notant qu'il devra autant faire attention à la perception du brun qu'à la sienne, le blond assure que tout va bien et est juste heureux de pouvoir rejoindre au plus vite l'île. Ouvrant sa bourse, il lui demande combien il lui doit, insistant quand elle commence à refuser, puis la suit en demandant à voir leur bateau.

« _C'est une épave !_ »

La pensée de Sasuke reste bien au chaud dans son esprit, suivant Naruto, qui a eu un léger effet de surprise en voyant le navire, devant pensée la même chose.

Sakura, de dos à eux, n'a rien remarquer de leur rejet, n'ayant pas à s'en inquiéter.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a donné une heure pour qu'on lui retourne ? Demande le blond, d'une voix assez lointaine, prouvant que ses pensées sont ailleurs.

\- Je n'en vois pas la raison. Ce bateau n'est pas loué, mais acheté.

\- Acheté ?! Fait Sasuke, surpris.

La voix froid tend le corps féminin, qui va se stopper quelques secondes, pour se détendre, avant de continuer son chemin en ignorant sa question.

De par sa position, Sakura sera la première à monter sur l'embarcation, se tournant vers les garçons, pour aussi vite se détourner en voyant le brun arriver à son tour, se concentrant sur le blond qui tourne le regard autour de lui, encore dans ses pensées.

Tenter de l'appeler, inquiète, Sakura se retiendra en devinant que cela touche au personnel du blond et qu'il n'a aucune envie de le partager, comme il lui a fait comprendre quand elle lui demanda il y a quelques minutes.

 **xxx**

\- Tu ne viens pas ?!

Kitsune fait face, comprenant, à Anko, qui secoue la tête pour confirmer.

\- J'ai mieux à faire pour le moment. Ne t'en fais pas, Orochimaru m'a assuré que tu pouvais le rejoindre sans soucis.

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas confiance en cet homme. Crache le blond en faisant face à la femme-serpent.

Celle-ci, visage sérieux, répond avec autant de force.

\- Ton avis sur lui n'a aucune importance pour moi. Orochimaru a accepté ta présence à ses côtés. C'est un grand honneur et je t'ordonne de lui montrer autant de respect envers lui que moi, si ce n'est pas plus.

Détournant le regard devant le visage froid, prouvant la retenu de sa colère, le blond reste honteux.

\- Le bateau va partir. Magne-toi avant de devoir y aller à la nage.

Ne le considérant plus, Anko lui tourne le dos, ne s'occupant pas des émanations négatives qu'il dégage, créant le silence autour de lui, surtout quand, montant sur le bateau, il marque le bois de ses griffes.

 **xxx**

Prenant appui sur le bord du navire, sa main sur la marque de griffe du bois, Naruto marche vers la poupe.

\- Attention Naruto-

Sakura, paniquée, attirant l'attention de Sasuke, se coupe en voyant le blond éviter de marcher sur la première marche, qui mène à la barre ; chancelante et à prendre avec soin ; ne récoltant aucune autre remarque du blond que son ordre de désamarrer le navire, restant froid et sérieux devant leur regard remplis de questions.

 **xxx**

\- Sakura, tu prends la barre. Sasuke avec moi. Le vent commence à tourner.

Bien vite, la rose rejoint le blond à sa place, devant se tenir au garde-fou quand son pied se pose sur la première marche, ayant failli passer par-dessus bord.

\- Trois accroches entre tes bras. Ne croise pas tes bras quand tu tournes et assure-toi de maintenir le navire droit. Sasuke et moi te dirons où tourner pour éviter les récifs. Bâbord c'est-

\- Le côté gauche du navire, si on regarde vers la proue, l'avant du navire, « tribord », c'est le côté droit. Actuellement, on est sur la « poupe ».

Hochant la tête à sa réponse, heureux de voir qu'elle a un peu révisée, mais que, comme d'habitude, il lui manque juste le terrain, Naruto la laisse à la direction du navire pour rejoindre le brun, descendu du nid-de-pie pour commencer à tirer les voiles dans le sens du vent, vite rejoindre du blond, qui, après une petite vérification des mouvements du brun, va le corriger, sous sa grimasse de se faire rappeler son amateurisme.

L'île n'est plus très loin. Selon les calculs de Naruto sur la carte, si les vents sont aussi peu forts, ils attendront terre demain au petit matin.

Voulant envoyer l'un d'eux au lit et commencer les tours de garde, le blond va voir ses pensées se tourner sur son omoplate, qui commence à lui brûler de plus en plus.

Tenter de vérifier, il sait que les sceaux retiennent son pouvoir, mais pas la douleur de sa tentative de le briser. Celle-ci ravive les blessures de son corps, pas encore complètement régénéré de ses derniers combats. Kurama lui a dit qu'il devait encore attendre, selon ses calculs, cinq jours quoique son combat pour la libération de Sakura lui ait coûté aussi quelques blessures qui peuvent avoir ralenti le travail du démon.

\- Naruto.

Finissant t'attacher sa corde de voile, il tourne le regard vers le brun.

\- On devrait faire des tours de garde. Énonce-t-il avec froideur.

\- Pourquoi, tu es déjà fatigué de regarder l'eau ? Profite du voyage, c'est tout de même ta première fois sur un navire. Rigole-t-il en écartant les bras tel un présentateur.

\- On n'est pas en croisière Naruto. Crache le brun avec force, prenant position.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Dit-il nonchalant, ne s'occupant plus de lui pour marcher sur la poutre principale et prend son rôle de vigie.

Sasuke va le regarder faire avec froideur, soupirant avant d'aller prendre place sur la poupe, décidant de guider Sakura en cas d'obstacle.

 **xxx**

Dans l'éclairage d'une lune pleine, la mer est calme et plate, ne donnant pas de difficulté à la rose et berçant le corps brun. Malgré sa fierté touchée, il doit reconnaître que son corps est fatigué du rythme intense de ses deux derniers jours, laissant peu de place au repos, dont son dos, s'il ne le paralyse pas, lui rappelle souvent sa fragilité dans les moments les plus extrêmes.

Naruto, poser dans le nid-de-pie, a le regard fixe sur Haha-jima, luttant contre ses souvenirs et la douleur de sa marque, qui s'intensifie à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent, regardant la mer, calme, avec de la difficulté dans la nuit noire.

Sentant derrière lui une lumière, le blond tourne en vitesse le regard en contre-bas, voyant Sakura et Sasuke proche, la rose tenant une lampe de verre. Ne perdant pas de temps à cette vision, le blond saute par-dessus le nid pour s'accrocher à une corde, s'y laissant glisser en direction de Sakura et sautant à la poupe en attirant les regards pour souffler le feu.

\- J'ai dit « pas de feu ». Crache-t-il avec force.

\- On voit rien, Naruto. Fait Sakura d'une petite voix gêné, honteuse d'avoir demandé de la lumière.

\- La lune est suffisante.

\- Arrête tes conneries, on va se prendre un récif ! Crache le brun avec autant de force que le blond.

\- On risque plutôt d'attirer l'atten-

N'ayant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le bateau s'agite d'un coup sec, faisant tomber les trois enfants à terre avec violence. Immédiatement, le brun et Naruto se redressent, se jetant chacun sur un bord du navire.

\- Un récif ?! Fait le brun en se dirigeant à bâbord, autant sûr de lui, qu'il est étonné de la violence causée.

Arriver chacun de leur côté, Sakura se dépêche de reprendre la barre pour la tenir malgré qu'elle tourne dans tous les sens, le blond et brun hurlant en même temps.

\- Un typhon !

Sasuke, regardant dans la direction du tourbillon proche, Naruto enchaîne avec force.

\- Vire de cap, tribord !

\- J'essaye, mais les commandes refusent d'obéir.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir assez de force !

Se jetant la barre, l'Uchiwa aide la rose à tourner en enchaînant.

\- Le typhon doit être trop puissant !

S'y mettant à deux, tenant difficilement debout, à cause de l'eau glissant et des remous de la tempête, le bateau reste toujours cap sur le tourbillon.

\- Ce n'est pas le typhon ! Hurle Naruto.

Attirant le regard des deux, Naruto appelle Sasuke en courant à l'arrière du navire, celui-ci lançant un regard vers la rose, s'assurant qu'elle tient bien la barre.

\- Vas-y ! Fait-elle avec force en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ne perdant pas de temps au ton employé, le brun obéit en rejoignant le blond, le voyant faire des mudrā.

\- Katon ! Hurle-t-il avec force sans regarder le brun.

Celui-ci fait plusieurs mudrā rapidement, voyant Naruto sauter sur le bord de la poutre en une inspiration. Remontant de tout son corps, une puissante bourrasque sort du corps enfantin pour se diriger vers le gouvernail, vite joint par le feu de Sasuke, qui gagne en puissance et crée une puissante vague de feu, qui creuse la surface de l'eau sur deux mètres en créant une brume des plus épaisses.

\- C'est bon, ça répond ! Hurle Sakura.

Naruto et Sasuke coupent leur jutsu à cet instant, se dirigeant vers elle.

\- Tribord tout Sakura ! Sasuke, tu la protèges. On se retrouve sur l'île !

Hurlant son ordre, l'Uzumaki finit en sautant sur le garde-fou pour se jeter vers la proue. Sakura, yeux écarquillés, va l'appeler en lui demandant ce qu'il compte faire, couper par le brun qui se jette à ses cotes pour les faire tourner sur la droite.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de lui ! On le rejoindra après !

\- Sasuke !

Le visage inquiet de la fille prévient le brun avant qu'il se tourne, Sharingan activé, lui permettant d'éviter la main qui se jette sur lui remarquant des traces de brûlure sur le bras tentaculaire en même temps qu'il le taillade de ses kunai avant qu'il touche la navigatrice.

\- Continue de tourner. Je m'occupe du Kraken !

Hurlant son ordre, Sasuke se jette sur le bord du navire, suivant le bras fuyant pour voir, en contrebas, une silhouette dans l'eau, naviguant sous le bateau.

Ne perdant pas de temps à comprendre, Sasuke profite de la stabilité du navire pour se jeter de l'autre côté en un saute, montant sur le rebord en se penchant violemment pour balancer une puissante boule de feu sur une silhouette sortant de l'eau tout juste, fuyant de douleur dans l'eau en même temps que le brun est pris de violentes douleurs dans le dos et tombe à l'eau.

L'ayant vu de loin, Sakura hurle son nom avec peur, pris entre son obligation de mission et ses sentiments, décidant d'écouter le deuxième en se jetant par-dessus bord avec une corde attachée, récupérant un Sasuke immobilise dans l'eau, buvant la tasse en cherchant de l'air pour supporter sa douleur, mais surtout vivre.

Attraper et entourer de la corde, il se fait tirer par la rose, remontant à la surface ensemble pour se caler au bateau, Sakura ne perdant pas de temps pour marcher sur la surface de l'eau et allonge le brun sur le dos, s'assurant que sa tête est hors de l'eau.

Toussant, ses poumons en feu, Sakura peut bénir les douleurs au dos du brun, qui l'empêche de trop se débattre, le maintenant au-dessus en faisant attention à ne pas se prendre une vague ou le navire, qui est balancé dans tous les sens.

Regardant en direction du typhon, Sakura va voir la silhouette de Naruto, se battant avec quelqu'un, évitant ses coups plus qu'il n'attaque.

« _Une technique piégeant au contact de l'ennemi ? Si Naruto l'occupe, c'est qu'il y en a un deuxième, voire plus... Pas de bateau à l'horizon, il n'aura pas fait cette technique sinon._ _Sasuke_ _n'est pas en état. On doit se replier._ »

Après une seconde de réflexion, Sakura appelle le brun en lui demandant de s'accrocher, qu'elle allait le tirer de là, sautant sur la coque du navire en entourant la corde autour du mât et tirer le blesser sur le bateau, l'aidant à passer par-dessus bord avant de l'attacher contre le mât, pour le maintenir, malgré les agitations du navire, qui l'oblige à utiliser son chakra pour se maintenir droite.

Certain de son nœud, Sakura regagne vite sa place derrière le gouvernail, passant par le bord du bateau, ne se rappelant plus de quelle marche est « piégé », maintenant la direction loin du typhon, sous le regard du blond, qui s'éloigne de son adversaire d'un saut.

« _Faut que je détruise ce typhon..._ »

Se concentrant sur la silhouette qui le charge, cherchant à le frapper de sa droite, Naruto l'évite et saute encore en arrière, pas confiant en cette eau, qu'il sait habiter d'un deuxième, que Sasuke a brûlé deux fois.

Agitant les mains avec vitesse, il les place sur son ventre en les remontant le long de son corps, pour régurgiter une puissante bombe d'air, qui explose à l'emplacement de la silhouette. Celle-ci saute sur la droite en même temps que Naruto reprend une inspiration en redescendant ses mains, se massant le ventre pour les remonter avec plus de force, projetant une plus grosse bombe d'air, qui explose sur une plus grande surface.

L'homme est éloigné du typhon, contrairement à l'enfant, qui s'en est approché par le reculer de sa technique et tourne en air pour se laisser tomber, tête la première, dans l'œil du typhon, serrant les dents en sentant son omoplate le lancer.

« _Elle réagit à la proximité de l'île et l'utilisation de mon_ _chakra_ _..._ »

 **xxx**

Le bateau assez loin du typhon pour manœuvrer avec plus de liberté, Sakura va tout de même se plaindre de manquer de pousser quand une subite explosion se fait dans son dos, créant de gigantesques vagues qui propulse le bateau avec une telle violence, qu'elle passe par-dessus le gouvernail et garde-fou, roulant sur le bois pour s'écraser avec violence sur le mât, au côté de Sasuke, qui est en train de souffrir de son dos, mais voit parfaitement le bateau qui est entraîné dans des remous des plus puissants.

Sakura, dos au mât, face à la poupe, vois l'énorme vague qui les entraîne, levant le bateau par l'arrière et va les retourner, si cela continue.

Jurant devant ce constat, elle coupe la corde de Sasuke pour le libérer, le tenant contre elle, pour ensuite le trainer le long du bateau, ses pieds accrochés par son chakra, pour l'entraîner dans la cabine de commandement, le regard droit sur la vitre arrière, qui renvoie l'image de la vague qui va les écraser.

« Merde. »

 **xxx**

Sur les côtes, la mer rejette le corps sans vie de Naruto, qui, sur le dos, reçoit les rayons de soleil sur son corps pâle, restant inerte pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que, comme sortant d'un horrible cauchemar, il se mette à convulser et se réveiller en un sursaut, inspirant à grands coups avec difficulté, toussant gravement avant de vomir de l'eau de mer, ayant le réflexe de se mettre sur la droite pour se plier le ventre.

Respiration difficile, le corps agité de douleur, il se met à hurler sous la sensation de lave dans ses veines, utilisant ses forces, tout juste donné et faible, pour plaquer sa main sur son omoplate, stoppant les tours et agitation du sceau, la laissant inerte, en serpent à neuf queues.

 **xxx**

Le tout juste blond se strippe à l'entendre du rire cristallin et sifflant quand il a annoncé l'absence d'Anko, sous prétexte d'une mission.

\- Toujours la même. Elle n'a jamais supporté cet endroit.

Cette phrase mit en garde le blond, se demandant ce qui se passe dans ce pays.

 **xxx**

« _Tu m'étonnes qu'Anko déteste cet endroit. C'est un calvaire d'y venir sans y être invité._ »

\- Hey vous allez bien ?!

Se tournant doucement, le blond voit venir à lui un couple de pêcheurs, qui semblait être parti pour commencer leur journée. L'homme va l'aider à se redresser, lu pratiquant les premiers gestes se secoue pour l'aider à recracher toute l'eau dans son corps, ce que le blond accepte avec plaisir.

-Merci... Où suis-je ? Demande le blond, entre deux souffles.

\- Sur Haha-jima. Au sud-ouest.

\- Bien... Je suis à combien de la capitale ? Fait-il froidement, les idées fixes sur ses priorités avant de se tourner vers sa santé.

 **xxx**

Assis sur le lit d'hospitalisation, Naruto est penché en avant, des bandages autour du corps, buvant un breuvage chaud que lui a donné une jeune femme, dans la trentaine, brune, portant la blouse qui la caractérise professionnellement.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance de survivre à cette tempête avec de telles blessures.

S'écoutant faire éloge, l'enfant bois sa boisson en étirant ses membres par intermittence, s'assurant de leur bon fonctionnement, tout en regardant autour de lui pour repérer les lieux.

\- Vous devriez vos économiser dans les prochains jours, pour parfaitement récupérer.

\- C'est gentil, merci.

Réagissant à peine elle a fini sa phrase, la coupant presque, Naruto se remet sur pied, prouvant que ses blessures, comme elle l'aurait pensée, ne le bloquent pas complètement dans ses mouvements. Buvant cul-sec sa tasse, il lui lance un petit sourire en demande le tarif.

Assez surprise de sa spontanéité, la femme le regard avec de grands yeux avant de bégayer la gratuité de ses soins, ce qui fait sourire l'enfant.

\- J'avoue, là, vous m'intéressez.

Passant à la curiosité, elle lui demande précisions.

\- Vous êtes le seul médecin de l'île principale, autant dire la seule du pays de la mer. Pourtant, vous avez un si petit cabinet et si peu rempli. Surtout, si vous offrez vos services.

Silencieuse, la femme se détourne de son visage innocentement curieux, malgré un sourire qu'elle ne peut définir, demandant à l'enfant de partir plutôt que de faire des théories stupides.

\- Ah, je comprends. Désolé, cela serait avec plaisir, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Promis, votre charme me fera revenir à vous.

Se retournant en écarquillant les yeux, le rouge aux joues, elle le voit disparu de son cabinet avec deux billets calés sous le poids de la tasse vide.

 **xxx**

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde.

Ouvrant plus grand les yeux, la brune médecin se tourne vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, qui accompagnent le brun tout juste amené, celle-ci levant les mains en signe de paix.

\- Ce n'est pas un mal. Je trouve juste qu'on a de la chance d'être arrivé pour qu'il soit pris directement en charge.

Entendant comme un écho de son ancien patient, elle va se décider à répondre en se détendant.

\- Les gens d'ici sont tous des pêcheurs. Quand il se blesse en mer, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de venir à mon cabinet et risquer de perdre leur journée de pêche. Ainsi, tous, maîtrise les premiers soins. Je suis plus là pour les éventuels touristes ou pour les blessures graves.

\- Et ce n'est pas la saison des touristes. Conclut Sakura.

Observant la femme, qui ne répond pas à sa remarque, Sakura la voit passer ses mains dans le dos de Uchiwa, allongé sur le ventre, serrant les dents en gémissant de douleur. Palpant et pressant quelque point, elle conclut son analyse après plusieurs minutes en se dirigeant à son bureau.

-Votre ami a le dos des plus fragiles. C'est un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout. J'ignore la vie que vous menez, mais je vous déconseille de faire des mouvements brusques, privilégiant le repos au plus tôt et l'immobilité.

Grognant à sa remarque, Sasuke se redresse avec difficulté.

\- Pendant combien de temps ? Demande Sakura après avoir observé le brun pendant tout son procédé.

Tournant un regard surpris vers la jeune femme, lui faisant comprendre, la médecin finit sa mixture dans un pot, qu'elle donne au brun, répondant à la question de la fille en savant que c'était plutôt le brun qui devait être convaincu.

\- Vos blessures sont très sérieuses. C'est un miracle que vous puissiez bouger. C'est même un miracle que vous réussissiez à supporter une telle douleur... Des années sous les meilleurs spécialistes seraient nécessaires pour espérer vous remettre sur pied en toute sécurité. Je suis navré, mais toutes activités qui demandent un effort, vous est proscrites.

Buvant son breuvage sous les mots médicaux, Sasuke ne réagit qu'en rendant la tasse vide et se levant pour partir.

\- Vous risquez la paralysie sans espoir d'une remise sur pied. Les plantes que je vous ai données vous soulagent, mais ne peuvent guérir.

Le touchant autant qu'elle parlerait de la météo de demain, la femme médecin voit l'enfant partir sans se retourner. Au contraire, Sakura vient à elle, lui demandant des explications sur les plantes qu'elle a préparés et où les trouver, la remerciant quand elle lui donne toutes les informations, rassurer d'apprendre que tout se trouve sur l'île. Quoiqu'elle annonce la gratuité de ses soins, tout comme le blond, la rose paie la femme et s'en va rejoindre le brun, resté proche du bâtiment.

Prenant la tête de file, le brun marche sous un silence de plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu as une idée de notre destination ?

Restant silencieux à sa question, Sasuke provoque l'arrêt de Sakura, qui va le regarder continuer son chemin.

« _Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer !_ »

Accélérant sa marche, elle lui passe devant avec la ferme attention de l'arrêter par son corps, ce qu'il a bien compris et ne compte pas lui accorder déviant son chemin, mais finissant par trébucher sous le croc pied de la rose, qui le voit se rétamer à terre après avoir échoué à récupérer son équilibre.

Souffrant de devoir se relever, il ne peut lutter contre le pied de la rose qui le met sur le dos, le faisant encore plus souffrir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, putain ? Crache-t-il.

\- Il me prend que ton caractère a atteint ma limite. J'ai cherché tous les moyens pour m'approcher de toi. J'ai vraiment fui le conseil de Naruto, mais forcé de reconnaître que, pour avoir ton attention, il faut te mettre à terre.

\- Je n'ai…

\- Ta gueule ! Ferme-la ! Hurle-t-elle avec force, devenue hystérique.

Sasuke, surpris de voir une grimace de rage sur un visage, d'habitude passif, reste bouche bée.

\- Je sais que tu me prends pour une vulgaire groupie. Que tu crois que je suis comme tous les autres, mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous maintenant. J'en ai plus rien à faire. Prends-moi pour ce que tu veux, il n'empêche qu'aujourd'hui, à cet instant, toi et moi on est dans le même bateau. Je suis autant ton poids que tu es le mien !

Le corps tremblant de rage, des larmes commence à couler d'elle-même.

\- J'en peux plus putain. Je sais plus quoi faire à cet instant, alors, juste pour cette fois, arrête d'être un con et aide-moi, à défaut d'être des amis, à être des camarades de mission. Parce que... là... Je doute qu'on aille bien loin en continuant ainsi.

Regardant ce visage de larmes qui lui fait face avec un air neutre, le brun Uchiwa va ouvrir la bouche, avant de faire couper d'une main sur sa gorge, qui le fait écarquille les yeux de surprise en sentant le corps féminin sur le siens.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Tu la fermes maintenant ! Naruto doit se trouver au village principal. C'est donc là-bas qu'on va ! Et si tu n'es pas content, c'est pareil, parce que maintenant, tu as besoin de moi.

\- Quoi ? Demande-t-il entre deux inspirations, sa gorge lui étant douloureux.

\- Tout à fait. Je sais comment préparer cette boisson qui calmera ton dos et lui porter des soins. Tu en profiteras pour te reposer et tâcher d'être d'attaquer au plus vite parce que, te voir comme ça, ça me fait mal ! Très mal !

Hurlant plus fort, elle accentue sa prise sur la gorge de Sasuke, qui ne peuvent plus respirer, la douleur de son dos s'accentuant au point où il ne peut plus bouger ses membres pour lutter.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu souffres... Je veux plus voir quelqu'un souffrir !

Les larmes s'accentuent, les tremblements calmes la pression, permettant à Sasuke de reprendre un demi-souffle, même si, en cet instant, le poids de Sakura sur son corps lui est des plus désagréables, heureux de la voir se lever et continuer son chemin en baissant la tête, honteuse de ses larmes qu'elle sèche.

Restant sur le dos, ne pouvant pas se lever pour l'instant, Sasuke reste silencieux et observer le ciel, prenant de grandes respirations pour calmer sa douleur et décider de prendre courage pour l'affronter, se relevant, ne voulant pas paraître faible devant la rose, qui est encore de dos à lui, pris dans ses tremblements.

Cinq minutes après, réussissant à se redresser en restant avachie, Sasuke se masse la gorge, essayant de prononcer quelques mots, avant de prendre une démarche quelque peu sûre.

\- On y va, Sakura. Crache-t-il froidement, reprenant son rôle de chef de file devant une Sakura qui retrouve le sourire et secs ses larmes.

« _Il a prononcé mon nom !_ _Sasuke_ _a prononcé mon nom !_ »

 **xxx**

Le village principal, le seul, de Haha-jima n'est pas très grand, à peine celui du port qui est lié au continent du feu, n'ayant de différence que celui-ci est moins développé et à quelques boutiques de souvenirs.

Installé à la table d'un restaurant, Naruto lève la main pour se faire amener sa commande, fraîchement pêchée, payant le jeune homme avant qu'il parte.

Comme il s'y attendait, il se régale, appréciant qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de monde autour de lui, si ce n'est pas un petit groupe de pêcheur, qui parle entre eux sans se soucier qu'il les entend.

\- Les poissons commencent à manquer. La tempête d'hier a bien failli nous coûter nos bateaux.

\- Fort heureusement qu'elle n'était que passagère, mais ses vagues à son départ. On aurait dit un combat entre le ciel et la mer.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un coup des démons de Kikai-jima.

\- Tais-toi malheureux. Tu veux nous attirer un malheur !

\- Cela est quand même assez. Presque un an qu'il nous attaque.

\- Que veux-tu faire ? Aller les affronter ?! Toi. Tu ne sais même pas attraper un thon de ta taille.

\- On pourrait demander l'aide de Kiri. Après tout, il est connu que des démons travaillent pour eux.

Buvant son thé nonchalamment, Naruto se retient de rire devant les croyances de ses gens, le convainquant que l'apparence est autant importante que le pouvoir.

\- Kiri refusera de se déplacer. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était dans une instabilité si grande, que c'est un miracle que cela ne nous touche pas. Et puis, même si quelqu'un venait, il faudrait le payer et je doute que du poisson fasse l'affaire.

\- Ils sont censés nous protéger !

\- C'est ce qu'ils font, abrutis. Par leur présence, il nous assure la tranquillité face à Konoha.

\- Bah tiens oui. Konoha pourrait nous aider. On peut faire venir des Shinobis pour s'occuper du monstre.

\- Ah, la jeunesse n'est plus aussi intelligente. D'un, Konoha n'a aucune raison de nous aider. De deux, Kiri nous fera payer l'intervention de Konoha et de trois, tu le paies comment et pour faire quoi ? C'est une armée qu'il faut pour combattre tous les démons.

Le silence qui suit la réponse, de ce qui semble être le supérieur de la troupe, prouve à quel point, ils sont désespérés dans cette situation.

\- Messieurs, c'est votre jour de chance.

Le groupe se retourne vers l'enfant qui se lève de son siège, ayant fini son repas tout juste, se dirigeant vers la table de quatre pour les regarder avec sourire.

\- Tu sembles bien jeune. Ta mère ne t'a-

L'un des hommes se coupe en même temps que se plante un couteau à quelques millimètres de la main de l'homme, qui sent le tranchant à proximité de son épiderme, créant un nouveau silence et l'attention de tous sur lui.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demande le vieil homme, qu'il reconnaît, par sa voix grave, comme étant le chef.

\- Un simple gamin qui a entendu votre problème, peut le résoudre, cela sans que l'attention soit tournée sur ce pays. Bien sûr, cela en échange de cinq mille Ryos.

\- Cinq mille ! Hurle un autre de la table.

Naruto lâche le manche du couteau, donnant la permission au premier homme, pâle et terrifié d'avoir failli perdre son outil de travail, de retire sa main. Se tournant vers celui qui se plaint, il reste sourire en répondant.

\- Évidemment. Et je suis sympathique sur le tarif. Si vous n'êtes pas content, je me casse.

Personne ne pipe mot à sa remarque, le décidant à partir nonchalamment par la sortie.

\- Attends ! Hurle le plus jeune.

S'arrêtant, avec le sourire, Naruto se retourne pour voir le groupe de quatre en pleine conversation, le plus jeune se justifiant.

\- Cinq mille... Certes, c'est une somme, mais nous avons là une chance à ne pas rater. À nous quatre, cela devrait faire un mois de pêche, mais nous nous referons vite si le démon Kaima disparaît.

Surpris du nom, Naruto va devenir plus sérieux, écoutant avec attention.

\- Et s'il échoue ? Pire, si un nouveau venait à nous immédiatement après ? Cinq mille le démon, c'est un demi-million qu'il nous faut pour être tranquille. Réponds l'homme qui trouvait la somme trop énorme.

Le plus jeune et celui-ci se regardent en chiens de faïence.

\- Se débarrasser d'un, peut tout aussi bien nous permettre de refaire fortune et s'assurer, petit à petit, de leur extinction. Nous sommes dans une situation, où ne sommes même plus sûr de pouvoir revenir. Pire, de revenir sans rien.

\- Nous trouverons un autre moyen.

\- Il est tout décidé. Votons.

Tombant d'accord avec lui, les trois se tournent vers le choquer, qui reste silencieux, regardant sa main de ses yeux vitreux.

\- Ok. Donc c'est à moi de décider, comme d'habitude.

Et comme d'habitude, tous sont suspendus aux lèvres du chef, qui va faire un signe vers Naruto.

\- Payable une fois le travail exercé ?

\- Assurez-vous d'avoir l'argent et on est tout bon.

\- Dans ce cas, cela me convient. J'ai quelques économies.

\- Mais chef. Votre nouveau bateau ?

\- Le démon passe avant tout. Et puis, la retraite, c'est surfait et ennuyeux.

Rigolant d'un vieux rire, il voit l'enfant s'approcher de lui avec un papier et un stylo, scellant le contrat par écrit.

\- Vous parliez d'un démon précis.

\- Oui, le Kaima. Fait le plus jeune d'une voix enjouée.

\- Si c'est celui-ci qui vous pose problème, je m'en occupe. À quoi il ressemble ?

Un petit silence se fait dans le groupe de pêcheur, pendant qu'il récupère le contrat.

\- Personne ne l'a vu ? Conclue Naruto d'une voix curieuse.

Les employées se tournent vers le chef, qui a encore la plume dans la main, Naruto l'observant pour l'inviter à parler.

\- Je crois être le seul qui l'ait vu dans ce village... Le seul qu'elle a laissé en vie...

Ne relevant pas le changement de genre, Naruto reste silencieux.

\- Elle est de forme humaine, avec des traits d'une jeune fille. Couvert d'écailles, ses yeux sont comme ceux d'un meulant. Ses griffes sont longues, comme mes doigts. Elle a des oreilles en forme de nageoires, qui pendent autour de la tête, comme des cheveux. En plus, elle crache des troupes d'eau à détruire des navires.

Restant calme et nonchalant, Naruto ne montre pas le doute habitant son esprit, hochant la tête en partant sans un mot.

\- Faites attention. Elle est autant inarrêtable que fourbe.

« _Je sais._ »

 **xxx**

Dans la nuit silencieuse, un hurlement strident se fait dans une cellule, résonnant par les murs de la grotte.

Se réveillant en sursaut, Kitsune se jette sur le corps qui se trouve à ses côtés, prenant la tête d'Isaribi, qui se convulse de douleur, son corps se métamorphosant sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler.

\- Je suis là. Je suis là. Dit-il rapidement en l'empêchant de se faire mal.

Le hurlement strident qu'elle pousse lui brise les oreilles, les saignant, mais il tient le coup, continuant à l'encourager.

\- Ne lutte pas... Laisse la transformation se faire !

Obéissant, par manque de force et volonté face à la douleur, la fille sent son corps prendre en masse et devenir un être qu'elle fuit, fermant les yeux, sentant ses vêtements se déchirer sous la masse.

\- J'ai mal. J'ai mal putain. Kitsune... Aide-moi...

\- C'est presque fini. Fait-il en chuchotement, encourageant

Tenté de l'envoyer balader sur le fait qu'il n'en sache rien, elle se retient, attrapant ses mains quand sa tête repose sur ses genoux, ouvrant la bouche pour haleter comme un chien, tentant de faire passer la douleur.

\- Plie les jambes légèrement.

Ne posant pas de questions, elle suit les directives données, se rendant compte que, le corps moins tendu, elle souffre moins, même si pour cela, elle doit bouger les pieds d'avant en arrière.

Une main échappe à la poigne d'Isaribi pour réchauffer son corps, qui s'ignorait froid, tremblant sous la caresse sur son ventre, descendant pour remonter, à son déplaisir s'avoue-t-elle, avant d'être trop intime.

Sous le plaisir procuré, elle attrape le poignet prisonnier de sa deuxième main, le serrant fort, pour tenir face aux sentiments qui ont pris possession d'elle.

\- Je te promets de te sortir de là. Fait-il d'une petite voix grave à son oreille, avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

\- Continue... Soupire-t-elle, suppliante.

Son corps glacé demande un feu que la main lui procure à chaque passage et s'éteint aussi vite, créant une envie qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Progressivement, ce n'est plus la douleur qui la possède, mais un sentiment contraire, un sentiment qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Doucement, la main commence à s'arrêter, se faisant aussi vite attraper.

\- Isaribi... On n'est pas seul... Fait la voix grave et tendue du démon.

Tournant le regard vers la porte, pour prouver ses dires, voulant révéler la présence d'Amachi, Isaribi ne va même pas ouvrir les yeux ou tourner la tête, dirigeant la main entre ses jambes.

\- Continue. Ordonne-t-elle, brisant les dernières limitent du blond, qui n'a que faire d'être observé par un Amachi curieux.

 _\- J'ignore mes sentiments pour toi. Un coup d'un soir. Une éternité à tes côtés. J'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Je m'en fous parce que tu es celui qui me regarde dans les yeux quand je lui parlais sans mes bandages. Tu es celui qui m'écoute et m'aide quand j'en ai besoin, même si tu penses à autre chose. Je m'en fous de tout cela parce que je peux me transformer et_ _n'être, pour_ _toi, pas différente_ _qu'une autre de tes conquêtes. Laisse-moi_ _être tienne._ _.. Même si ma place serait à tes pieds._

 _Déclaration d'amour. Maitresse aquatique._


	45. Retrouvaille

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous ! C'est l'été. Il fait chaud. J'ai fait la japan expo. On m'a approchée pour faire un manga... Je suis méga terrifier et exciter, comme la fois où on m'a… Hm… Oui… Bien sûr… Ah oui, c'est vrai… D'accord… Oui je parle seul et tu es une voix dans ma tête… Oui j'ai pas pris les bleues… Oui… c'est redondante et chiant… Oui, bien sûr… Allée un dernier… Non.

 _Réponse review_

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre XLV : Retrouvaille._

\- Consolider ses cordes. Deux Hommes de plus sur la voile droite.

S'agitant un peu partout, les marins d'un bateau de transport exécutent leur mouvement habituel pour naviguer sur la mer calme, revenant d'un voyage sur les terres du feu, pour vendre leurs marchandises, sous le regard de Naruto.

\- Reste pas planté là gamin. Rends-toi utile !

Tournant le regard sur un homme jeune et épais, le blond continue de le fixer dans les yeux, voulant être certain d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il vient de dire.

L'homme va tenir le regard jusqu'à ce qu'un autre vienne à lui, lui parlant à l'oreille rapidement. Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, tout en résistant à la poigne qu'on lui exerce pour l'inviter à partir, l'homme va s'insurger.

\- Ce minus va tuer le Kaima ? Hahaha. C'est inutile. Si jamais il débarque, je m'en ferais un sac d'écaille sans soucis.

Ne le considérant plus, maintenant qu'il sait que le marin est prévenu, Naruto retourne le regard sur le paysage marin, calé contre le bâbord du navire, dans un coin où il sait ne pas déranger le mouvement de masse.

En plus de vingt-quatre heures, il aura multiplié les voyages sur différent profils de navire, sans tomber sur l'ombre d'une attaque, se rassurant sur le fait qu'aucun navire n'en a subi, preuve que ce n'est pas un mauvais choix de sa part, mais un refus d'attaquer pour le « Kaima ».

« _Pourquoi ce calme. M'ont-ils remarqué durant la tempête ? Ils seraient en fuite ?... Je devrais aller sur Kikai-jima... Non, révéler mes cartes maintenant n'est pas à mon avantage._ »

Grimaçant en sentant une piqûre à son omoplate, Naruto pose sa main dessus. Sa marque s'agite de plus en plus avec le temps sans qu'il puisse en connaître la cause. Ayant d'abord suspecté ses souvenirs d'Anko, de par la représentation de cet endroit, le souci est qu'il n'a jamais été dans ce pays avec elle. La seconde conclusion fut qu'elle s'agite sur les présences fantôme de la brune, mais encore une fois, cela signifierait que sa marque s'agiterait à toutes les occasions.

Cherchant à oublier ses douleurs, il va concentrer son esprit sur d'autres souvenirs, plus doux.

 **xxx**

\- Impossible. Fait avec terreur Isaribi, tout en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Regarde-toi Isaribi. Tu deviens de plus en plus faible à chacun de tes retours avec cet homme. Tes transformations sont instables, t'obligeant bien souvent à dormir transformé. Tu ne finiras pas la semaine.

\- Mais... nous enfuir...

\- C'est le seul moyen. Je vais nous faire sortir d'ici.

Avant d'avoir pu faire un mouvement, son poignet gauche se trouve prisonnier, suivi par l'arrière-bras, par les mains palmées et écailleuses d'Isaribi, qui attire son regard dans ses yeux remplis de larmes, tremblant de peur.

\- S'il te plaît... Ne fais pas ça... Je... Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste...

Habillé d'un petit sourire, Kitsune se penche sur le corps de la jeune fille, se libérant de son emprise pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Doucement, il guide la tête humaine sur ses jambes, faisant en sorte d'être confortable. Caressant sa joue sale avec tendresse, ne s'occupant pas des jambes qui remontent contre son torse ; pour prendre sa position fœtale, malgré ses douleurs pas plus qu'il ne s'occupe de ses larmes et qu'elle se rapproche, Naruto prolonge à ses cheveux.

\- Laisse-toi aller. Fait-il d'une petite voix douce.

\- Non... Je ne veux pas avec la lumière...

Aussi vite dit, aussi fait. Les feux des torches dans leur prison, en plus de celle devant, sont soufflées, sous la surprise de la fille, qui ne va pas piper mots. Profitant d'être dans l'obscurité totale, pour la première fois de sa vie de prisonnière, elle sent son corps être recouvert de la couverture et son visage chauffé par les mains blondes, l'aidant à supporter la douleur et sa transformation.

Son corps devient écailleux et froid, ses cheveux perdant leur épaisseur pour devenir des nageoires qui pendent à son opposé, sur le bord des genoux du blond, prolongeant son corps.

Tremblant de la perte de chaleur, son sang devenu froide, elle émet un soupire sous les mains qui attrapent ses nageoires avec douceur ; malgré qu'il a été prouvé, il y a quelques heures, qu'elles étaient loin d'être fragiles, pouvant être utilisé comme arme ; pour les poser le long de son visage, redécouvrant la sensation d'une main sur son visage et l'autre sur son épaule.

Appréciant ses caresses, elle va pourtant regretter qu'il ne lui caresse pas une nageoire, comme il fait avec son visage, mais ne voulant pas l'obliger à toucher une partie qui pourrait avoir fui volontairement.

\- Tu m'es précieuse.

La voix grave du blond fait bondir le cœur de la fille, tant par sa bestialité, qu'elle ne lui connaît pas, que les mots employés.

\- Je refuse de te laisser un jour de plus ici. Demain, toi et moi, on va fuir cette prison.

 **xxx**

Fin de journée, un choc secoue le navire, sortant Naruto de ses pensées, un sourire sur la face quand il entend quelqu'un demander s'ils ont frappé un récif.

Cela va très vite, le navire se reprend un nouveau choc, secouant le navire assez fort pour faire tomber quelques matelots dans l'eau, agitant les personnes proches, qui vont alerter et tenter de les sauver avant que deux mains, en tentacule, les balancent par-dessus bord.

\- Le Kaima !

Une agitation se fait sur le navire, tous partant prendre des armes pour combattre, ne voulant pas mourir, cherchant dans l'eau où se trouve le démon. Pendant ce temps, Naruto avance nonchalamment au centre du navire, dégageant les gens sur son passage avec aisance, pour s'accrocher au mât avec force avant que le bateau se retrouve secoué plusieurs fois, bougeant dans une direction fixe qui attire l'attention vers un immense typhon.

Hurlement et prière habitent le navire sous le regard en air du blond qui va concentrer son chakra dans ses pieds pour avancer sans perdre l'équilibre, poussant de nouveau ceux sur son passage pour se mettre à tribord jetant un rapide regard dans l'eau pour repérer une silhouette qui passe à vive allure sous le bateau.

\- Le Kaima ! Entend-il dans son dos.

Un grognement sinistre suit, terrifiant les marins autant qu'elle fait rire le gamin, qui se retourne doucement pendant que les marins vont sauter à l'eau et fuir à la nage, ignorant que le typhon va les avaler tout crus, pensant avoir une meilleure chance que contre ce démon.

Hurlant, le matelot baraqué et jeune, qui se vantait en méprisant Naruto, se jette sur le démon, un couteau à la main, tentant de transpercer la gorge, sa lame se retrouvant brisé contre les écailles. Le démon, attiré, se tourne en balançant une trompe d'eau qui le propulse à travers le bois de la cabine, ne récoltant aucun honneur, pas plus de regard.

La masse diminuant, Naruto restant immobile, lui et le Kaima finissent par croisée leur regard, ce qui stoppe immédiatement les agissements du monstre, les yeux écarquillés.

Froid, Naruto va faire un pas vers le Kaima qui en fait un en arrière, terrifié, en position de garde. Un tentacule sort de l'eau, entourant le corps blond, qui le fait passé par-dessus bord, le corps plaqué contre un corps plus vieux, ses jambes se faisant entourer par ceux du poulpe, qui va ricaner en voyant le corps immobilise dans l'eau, certain qu'après cinq minutes, il en sera fini de ce parasite.

Parasite qui donne un violent coup de tête en arrière, cognant le masque de plonger sur son visage, le surprenant tellement qu'il se fait enchaîner un deuxième avec plus de force sans qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Devenant un marteau piqueur des plus violents en même temps que son corps s'agit, Naruto se libère avec aisance pour se retourner et arracher le masque de l'homme à lunette de vue en même temps qu'il lui colle un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui le projette dans l'eau.

Masque sur le visage, Naruto reprend sa respiration retenue, remontant vers le navire en voyant des silhouettes encore en sauté et le typhon disparaître.

« _Ce navire ne transportait que des papiers. Rien de valeur. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Isaribi ?_ »

Sentant une présence derrière lui, Naruto se retourne en même temps qu'il voit le poulpe qui tente de l'attraper. Se défendant en agitant les membres, les deux corps tente de survivre dans ce milieu aquatique, Naruto savant que, s'il perd son masque, il ne pourra pas le récupérer et n'aurai pas assez d'air pour remonter à la surface.

Tournant dans l'eau en tonneaux, s'agrippant les vêtements comme deux chiens qui se battent, Naruto se retrouve dos dans le fond, avec un coup de poing coller au visage, le sonnant lentement, permettant à l'asphyxier d'arracher le masque pour écarquiller les yeux de douleur en sentant son corps être propulsé par la bombe d'air que Naruto crache, à bout portant, dès que le masque est retiré. Traversant la surface de l'eau et volant sur plusieurs mètres pour s'écraser avec violence à plusieurs mètres du bateau, il attire le regard de son camarade à lunette de soleil et du démon, tous deux sur le bateau.

Entendant un bruit d'abordage, ils se tournent vers le blond qui craque ses membres avec nonchalance, s'approchant d'eux sans les quitter des yeux. Le démon, les yeux écarquille, tremblant de peur, fera le premier mouvement en sautant par-dessus bord pour plonger dans l'eau.

\- Attends ! Hurle Naruto, courant sur l'eau à vive allure, regardant les profondeurs de la mer pour repérer la silhouette qu'il chasse.

Visage sérieux, son esprit ne va pas arrêter de lui poser des questions sur la raison de sa présence, l'ayant reconnu quand on lui a décrit, mais ayant vraiment espéré que cela était une autre création d'Amachi.

La silhouette commence à devenir de plus en plus floue pour le regard du blond, qui comprend qu'elle tente de me semer dans les profondeurs, sautant pour utiliser une bombe d'air vers le ciel pour se projeter avec puissance dans l'eau, ouvrant les yeux en regardant partout, malgré l'opacité de l'eau.

Nageant, la respiration des plus stable, il finit par la remarquer derrière un rocher, naviguant avec difficulté pour la rejoindre, quand un lourd poids se fait à son dos, ses bras étant bloqués dans une prise, ses forces commençant à disparaître rapidement, n'ayant que le temps de voir l'homme à lunette de soleil qui lui sourit derrière son masque de plonger.

Ayant l'intention de le tuer en le vidant complètement de son chakra, l'absorbeur va hurler de douleur en sentant des dents traverser son bras gauche, se retournant en lâchant le corps blond, qui tombe dans les profondeurs, pour voir le Kaima, avec un visage enragé, lui projeter une trombe d'eau qui l'éloigne avant de nager vers le corps qui touche le fond sur le dos, son sceau le brûlant et maintenant conscient par une douleur aigue, à son déplaisir.

Quelque chose se presse sur ses lèvres, lui soufflant de l'oxygène qui remplit ses poumons, lui permettant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« _Isaribi ?_ »

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle fabrique d'un coup, les bras écailleux l'entourent et portent vers la surface sous le regard énervé du pirate, qui se promet de se venger d'elle.

 **xxx**

Tirer sur la terre ferme, dos au sol, Naruto, haletant, utilise toutes ses forces pour se tourner sur la droite, vers sa sauveuse, qui redevient la fille qu'il connaît.

\- Isaribi... L'appelle-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Celle-ci, sans l'écouter, se met à fuir, sans un vêtement sur le dos ; « les démons ne portant pas de vêtement » lui a dit Amachi ; ni un regard vers lui.

Toussant, Naruto va se lever, allant se projeter pour la courser avant qu'une violente douleur dans l'omoplate le mette à terre, inconscient.

 **xxx**

Le soleil sort de sa tanière pour annoncer la nouvelle journée sur le pays de la mer.

Dans une cabane de bois de pêche, devant un feu sous une marmite, Isaribi est en position fœtale, le visage strié de larmes, ses tremblements ne l'ayant pas quitté depuis qu'elle est revenue dans sa cabane. Son estomac vide, gargouillant, ne la sortira pas de ses noires pensées, se maudissant pour avoir commis autant de bêtises.

Des pas lui résonnant au loin, elle va se resserrer sur elle-même, se terrifiant de plus en plus quand les bruits s'accentuent et devinent plusieurs.

\- Espèce de monstre. Disparais de notre île !

La voix enfantine, hurler, est suivi par plusieurs cris de rage en même temps que retentit des tambourinements légers contre son mur, vite suivi des vitres brisées, sans que cela stop leur action, voir l'accentue.

Plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles, Isaribi se met en boule, voulant fuir le plus possible le bruit des pierres sur sa maison, qui brise tous, ainsi que des insultes et rire des gamins.

\- Arrêtez. Arrêtez.

Répétant plusieurs fois sa supplication, celle-ci ne dépasse pas le décibel d'une voix ordinaire, les enfants continuant sans s'en occuper.

\- Pitié ! Arrêtez... Laissez-moi...

Ne montant pas de volume, la peur s'accentue dans son corps, créant comme un trou dans son ventre, qui l'inspire et détruit tous ses organes. Son esprit, essayant de se rattacher, va lui renvoyer les souvenirs de sa prison, où, allonger sur le sol, elle suppliait pour mourir, se rendant compte que, malgré les années et les changements dans sa vie, elle est toujours au même point.

\- Laissez-moi en paix !

Son hurlement est si puissant qu'il fait trembler les murs, venant de la force brute de son corps, comme dernière arme d'autodéfense, au sacrifice de sa voix et la brûlure de sa gorge, toussant gravement, ayant l'impression qu'elle va régurgiter ses poumons.

Un silence suit son hurlement, les enfants ayant dû fuir, mais elle va déchanter quelques secondes après.

\- Viens espèce de monstre. Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Je vais te faire partir, moi !

Immobile, souffrant, Isaribi ne va rien faire de plus que rester silencieuse et attendre sous les insultes et provocation des enfants, qui vont recommencer à attaquer sa maison et casser les objets dedans, pendant un long moment avant de cesser, comme le bruit des enfants.

Posé devant la maison, une pierre dans la main droite, arrêtée avant qu'elle atteigne son objectif, Naruto fixe ce groupe d'enfants, qui lui fait face avec des yeux remplis de haine, sans leur donner considération, la tête tournée sur la droite pour se concentrer sur la maison dans son dos, détruit par les cailloux et avec pour décoration, des graffitis de haine, invitant Isaribi à partir loin d'eux.

\- T'es qui, toi ? Fait l'un des garçons.

\- C'est sûrement un monstre, comme elle. Fait un autre.

\- Elle les attire comme des mouches ! Faut la faire partir. Brûlons sa maison. Fait une fille.

\- Ouais, j'ai lu que cela détruisait les démons. Rajoute une nouvelle.

\- Ce n'est pas un démon.

La voix froide est dite sans force, mais elle traverse l'esprit de tous les enfants qui vont se taire, tremblant.

\- Tout le monde le dit ! Hurle un enfant.

\- Oui ! Elle est apparue d'un coup et maintenant le poisson disparaît et en plus bah les bateaux, bah, ils sont détruits !

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est de mèche avec le Kaima.

-Vous êtes ridicule. Ce n'est pas un démon. Répond-il au gestalt de haine enfantine, sans les regarder, comme s'il n'écoutait pas ce qu'ils ont dit.

Un enfant, poussé par la frénésie de la haine, va se jeter sur la gauche de Naruto.

\- C'est la pure vérité ! Hurle-t-il en allant frapper de son pied sa jambe, pour le faire fuir et prouver son courage, profitant de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas.

Sans lui porter regard, avant de se faire toucher, Naruto attrape l'enfant par la gorge et le soulève comme si de rien n'était, les hurlements de surprise se faisant en même temps que les mots de Naruto traversent leur esprit.

\- Moi, par contre…

Serrant la pierre et la gorge de l'enfant, l'une se brise et l'autre se retrouve projeté dans la face d'un des enfantin qui se retrouve sur le dos, l'arrêt du nez explosé en même temps que tombe le reste du second.

Des hurlements se font, les trois enfants courants loin, très loin de lui. La leçon est rentrée, les enfants ne s'approcheront plus jamais de cette maison. Tout le village sera qu'il ne faut plus s'approcher d'Isaribi. Elle est vengée et Naruto n'est plus habité d'envie de sang.

 **xxx**

Courant dans la forêt, les enfants sont en pleurs, terrorisée, voulant leur maman, leur papa, regrettant d'avoir commis un tel acte.

Hurlant pour qu'on les entende, qu'on les aide. Hurlant en indiquant leur position. Hurlant en voyant devant eux, droit, le démon, qui, nonchalamment, sort deux kunais en s'approchant d'eux, quoiqu'ils secouent la tête et supplie son pardon.

\- Pas de deuxième Hinata. Chuchote-t-il pour se donner raison, sa marque à l'omoplate brillante et tournante sans s'activer.

 **xxx**

Les pas résonant à son oreille comme le martellement du tonnerre, Isaribi n'est pas surprise d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir lentement, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être des plus terrifiés.

Passant le pas de sa porte, le regard bleu se fait sur toute la maison, détruit par quelque pierre, le poussant à donner raison sur son acte, surtout quand il remarque le corps au sol, tremblant, rabougris sur elle-même.

Sans un mot, sans un soupir, il avance vers elle sans précipitation, s'asseyant en tailleur en aplatissant ses jambes pour qu'elle ne soit pas surélevée. Passant ses deux mains sous les aisselles de la jeune fille, il lui pose sa tête sur ses genoux, provoquant le double de ses pleurs, son regard à l'opposé du corps.

Une main, douce, chaude, se pose sur sa joue, la caressant sans se presser, ne s'occupant pas des tremblements qu'il accentue.

\- Je suis désolé...

La voix d'Isaribi est un écho, un chuchotement dans le silence qui les entoure. Naruto continue de la caresser d'une main sur le visage, l'autre dans les cheveux pendant qu'elle répète ses excuses plusieurs fois, variant par les pleurs, les tremblements, la peur, qui s'accentue, ne pouvant dire que cela sous le silence du démon.

 **xxx**

Ouvrant les yeux doucement, amorphe, Isaribi voit devant elle un Kitsune qui alimente le feu, sans pour autant que sa tête repose sur le sol ou que les caresse se soient arrêtées, tenant toujours avec force la seconde main, qu'il lui a donnée, provoquant son silence et la fermeture de ses paupières.

\- Kitsune...

Tournant le regard vers elle, le concerné sort une louche de soupe de la marmite, avec de la viande dedans n'ayant pas la patience de pêcher, même si elle s'est endormi depuis plusieurs heures ; posant le bol devant elle.

L'odeur lui traversant les narines suffit à remplir son corps de force, se jetant dessus quand Naruto lui ordonne d'une voix froide, le clone disparaissant après en avoir servi un bol à l'original.

C'est sous le bruit de déglutition que passent les prochaines minutes, Naruto regard la fille vidée la marmite avec vitesse, reprenant les couleurs perdues durant ses dernières heures.

\- Où est Amachi ?

La voix résonnant du blond immobile la fille, qui vient de finir son repas, regardant dans les yeux cet enfant qui est différent de Kitsune, sans pour autant que cette sensation de danger-protection se soit amoindrie.

\- Je... Je l'ignore... Fait-elle rapidement.

Silencieux, fixant ses yeux, ceux-ci renvoi une petite colère qui vont produire un recul de la part de la fille.

\- Où est-il ?

Savant que le mensonge lui coûtera plus chère que le silence, elle se terre dedans, fuyant le regard sur elle.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenue à lui ? Demande-t-il froidement.

La respiration devenant saccadée, Isaribi va retrouver la parole.

\- Il... Quand tu es parti… J'ai essayé... J'ai... vécu une vie de jeune fille... mais... Personne ne voulait de moi... Même si je l'aurais pu, aucun ne m'a laissé le temps de dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé, me faisant faire faire accusation de ce qu'il se passe sur Kikai-jima... Pour vivre... Pour manger... je suis obligé de sortir du Pays de la mer, faire commerce de ma pêche... J'en ai eu assez... Il me laisse hors de ma cellule... Je n'ai juste qu'à attendre.

Écoutant les mots désordonnés de cette fille qui lui fait face, Naruto va pour demander ce qu'elle attend, quand une présence se fait à lui, la coupant dans sa reprise en se levant pour aller à l'entrée.

Le regardant faire, Isaribi va elle aussi entendre des bruits de pas, qui sont si fins qu'elle doit se concentrer pour y arriver, le suivant quand il sort de la maison pour voir devant les deux hommes portant des lunettes, un de soleil, l'autre de vue, différent par leur corpulence ; celui de lunette de soleil était plus mastoc mais aussi par les blessures sur le corps, l'homme à lunettes de vue étant couvert de brûlure et légèrement avachi sous la douleur fantôme.

\- Je me disais bien que tu serais là. Amachi te demande Isaribi. Fait l'homme à lunette de soleil.

Avant qu'elle fasse un mouvement, Kitsune lui ordonne de ne pas bouger, une main tendue vers elle.

\- T'opposer à Amachi, c'est s'opposé à Orochimaru. Crache l'homme à lunette de vue.

À peine sa phrase est finie que Naruto lui colle son pied en plein figure, sous sa surprise, tombant sur le dos avec un pied sous la gorge.

\- Ferme ta gueule l'insecte. Crache-t-il.

\- Kitsune ! Non ! Hurle Isaribi en même temps que le pied écrase la gorge de l'homme.

Se transformant en fumée sous ses pieds, Naruto comprend qu'il a affaire à un clone, tournant le regard vers un bruit à sa droite, se mettant en garde pour bloquer un coup de poing charge de chakra, sautant en arrière pour se mettre en garde, secouant son bras frappe.

« _Cela sera compliqué de combattre cet homme sans utiliser mon_ _chakra_ _..._ _Kurama_ _me serait bien utile à cet instant..._ »

Voyant l'homme le charger, Naruto saute sur le côté pour l'éviter avant de sentir un coup de pied dans son dos qui le bouscule en avant, se retournant pour voir l'homme, à lunettes de vue qui lui sourit, en même temps que celui à lunette de soleil apparaît dans son dos, lui bloquant les bras en une prise, ses mains sur son visage.

Gémissant sous l'aspiration de son chakra, ayant un visage remplit de douleur, Isaribi court à eux, voulant les arrêter.

Battant des pieds, Naruto balaye ses chevilles, tombant avec son prisonnier sur le dos avant de le frapper à coup de tête, se retournant pour l'achever, mais se fait arrêter par le second, qui entoure ses membres autour de ceux du blond, le paralysant en bloquant, cette fois, sa tête.

\- À toi de jouer, Yoroï.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, l'absorbeur se relève et place ses mains sur le visage de Naruto, qui va tenter de se débattre, avant de finir sans plus aucune force.

\- Brise-lui la nuque, Misumi. Ordonne Yoroï quand Naruto tombe inconscient.

Sentant un danger, l'absorbeur évite la trompe d'eau que lui lance Isaribi, transformée.

\- Pas deux fois. Fait-il en un sourire dans sa direction.

La voyant sauter en sa direction, l'élastique l'évite, à la limite, savant ses écailles résistantes, mais aussi tranchantes, tenant toujours le blond, inconscient, entre ses membres.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille avant que je fasse un mauvais mouvement. Fait-il d'un air menaçant.

Se coupant dans son mouvement, elle se fait ordonner de se retransformer, recevant la promesse de ne pas faire de mal au blond. Fermant les yeux, ses pensées se tournent vers le blond, détendant son corps pour redevenir humaine, n'ayant pas l'occasion de les rouvrir, qu'elle est frappée dans le dos par Yoroï, l'attrapant avant qu'elle tombe au sol.

\- On a ce qu'on voulait.

\- Et lui ? Demande Misumi en tentant le corps inerte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en foute ? C'est une nuisance, débarrasse-toi s'en.

Prenant sourire en pensant à la même chose, l'invertébré porte le blond au-dessus du précipice, le balançant dans la mer, aux rocher pointus.

 **xxx**

Sortant de la surface d'un largo dans une grotte, Yoroï, portant Isaribi inconsciente, ainsi que Misumi, se dirigent dans les couloirs de pierre d'un pas calme pour arriver devant une porte en bois, qu'ils traversent, après s'être annoncé.

Un homme, assis sur son trône en milieu de pièce, leur fait face, caché dans l'obscurité, imitant le maître des serpents sans qu'aucun n'aille croire en leur égalité en un quelque point.

\- Ah enfin. Je pensais que vous ne la trouveriez jamais. Fait l'homme, se levant de son siège quand Yoroï lâche la fille à terre sans ménagement.

Sortant de l'ombre, celui-ci porte une blouse blanche par-dessus une chemise violette, avec un pantalon gris. Ses cheveux sont grisâtres, attachés en une petite queue-de-cheval au niveau du cou. Il a un assez grand nez, ses yeux étant pourvus d'une petite pupille noire, une cicatrise lui barrant le visage en diagonale.

Jetant un regard sur l'être inconscient, un sourire moqueur le prend en retournant sur ses deux gardes du corps.

\- Elle vous a donné du fil à retordre.

Pendant que le scientifique ne se retient pas de rire, Yoroï va montrer son bras blessé par une morsure profonde.

\- On a subi une rébellion de sa part.

Émettant une onomatopée à cette remarque, tournant à nouveau son regard sur cet être fragile, aux yeux fermés.

\- Je suis partagé entre la colère et l'admiration qu'elle soit capable de vous mettre dans cet état.

\- Ce n'est pas elle. Fait Misumi avec froideur, attirant son regard.

\- Nous avons eu le déplaisir de rencontrer un grain de sable. Et pas un petit. Continue Yoroï

Autant curieux, qu'impatient, il leur demande précision sur cette personne.

\- Kit...sune... Fait la petite voix de la comateuse, commençant à se réveiller.

Entendant ce nom, chuchoter, la main gauche du scientifique va sur son visage, les yeux écarquiller de peur.

\- Je... Vous m'avez dit qu'Orochimaru vous avait envoyé pour superviser mes recherches.

Silencieux, les deux Shinobis regard l'homme s'éloigner vers sa table de travail pour s'y appuyer, le corps tremblant.

\- C'est le cas. Nous sommes la représentation de sa présence. Annonce Yoroï d'une voix froide, savant qu'on les a surtout envoyé ici parce qu'ils n'ont plus d'intérêt pour le village du son.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi il me l'envoie ici ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! Hurle le scientifique, affichant sa terreur sans aucune barrière.

\- Je doute que ce soit lui qui l'ait envoyé. Réponds Misumi, d'une voix nonchalante.

Serrant les poings, comprenant, le scientifique expose de rage et détruit tout ce qu'il se trouve devant lui avant de tourner un regard sur l'être à un tiers écailleux.

\- Ramenez-la dans sa cellule ! Je vais devoir accélérer mes recherches !

Obéissant, chacun va prendre un bras et la traîner dans le chemin de pierres, qu'Isaribi, à moitié groggy, va reconnaître comme celui de sa cellule.

\- Non... Non...

Chuchotant malgré toutes ses forces, elle secoue la tête, voulant se débattre, mais n'arrivant à rien faire de plus que se redresser et traîner les pieds.

Sa voix se réveille avec le temps, répétant la négation.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous m'avez promis ! Amachi ! Vous m'avez promis de me laisser libre ! Lâchez-moi ! Je promets de vous obéir ! Lâchez-moi !... Non !... Non-

Fermant la porte de son bureau, Amachi éteint la voix suppliante féminine, qu'il ignore sans difficulté.

 **xxx**

Installé à sa table d'opération, Amachi se retourne avec un sourire bienheureux en voyant devant lui le Sannin, levant les bras en une salutation faussement amicale.

\- Toujours dans tes recherches ? Comment se portent-elles ?

\- À merveille. J'ai perdu une bonne partie de mes cobayes de réserves, mais j'ai enfin trouvé la formule qu'il me fallait pour les stabiliser et permettre de créer un corps supportant les mutations. C'est un grand pas de fait.

Heureux d'annoncer ses résultats de recherche, prouvant qu'il tient à ce projet pendant qu'ils marchent dans les couloirs de pierre, prenant un chemin qu'ils connaissent par cœur le scientifique remarque une présence différente d'Anko, qui les suit. Se tournant vers lui rapidement, il va se reconcentrer sur le Sannin, un nouveau plaisir à l'esprit.

Rentrant dans la salle d'analyse ; remplis de tube de verre, qui contienne des produits verts avec dedans des formes vagues et inidentifiable, tel de gigantesques lampes Lava ; Amachi les dirige devant une immense vitre, montrant un aquarium où repose, dans un liquide semblable à la mer, un corps enfantin couvert d'écailles, aux formes instables, floutée par le liquide, qui la déforme, des tuyaux dans tout le corps.

\- Voilà le résultat de mes recherches. Fait-il avec sourire en la montrant d'un geste de main, avec un petit sourire devant un Orochimaru qui croisse les bras devant l'aquarium.

\- C'est exactement la même fille que tu m'as montré il y a deux ans. À part qu'elle soit vivante, qu'est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre de plus ?

La demande d'Orochimaru se fait sans accorder d'importance à la réponse, ce qui n'échappe pas au scientifique qui va grimacer.

\- En effet. Mais maintenant, elle est capable de respirer dans l'eau de mer et d'eau douce.

\- Sauf qu'elle n'est pas capable de combattre. Est-elle capable d'utiliser un jutsu ?

\- Je ne me suis pas encore penché dessus. Avoue Amachi à un Orochimaru distant.

Celui-ci va quitter du regard cette créature, se dirigeant vers la pièce adjacente, se faisant suivre par le scientifique. Celui-ci, arrivé à la porte, tourne le regard derrière lui, se rendant compte, au dernier moment, qu'il n'est plus suivi par l'enfant, qui reste le regard fixe sur cette créature.

Fermant la porte, pour rentrer dans le bureau de recherche, le scientifique voit le serpent assis sur son trône, prenant un rapport au-dessus d'une pile, Amachi s'avançant à quelques mètres de celui-ci.

\- Maîtres. Qui est cette enfant ? Demande-t-il, avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude pour ses recherches.

Celui-ci ne va même pas lui agresser un regard, ni un ton intéressé.

\- Le dernier jouet de ma disciple. Il a tenu plus longtemps que les autres, j'ai décidé de l'amener.

Surpris par la nouvelle, ayant pensé qu'Orochimaru se serait débarrassé de cette fille, qui lui a laissé une impression de fille fragile durant leur seule rencontre, il le sera encore plus d'apprendre qu'elle aurait un lien avec cet être mystérieux.

\- Ici ? Vous voulez me le confier ? Demande-t-il avec une curiosité maladive.

\- On peut dire ça.

Par son ton énigmatique, Orochimaru va se faire demander des explications.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour tes recherches. Pas plus pour cet être aquatique. J'ai besoin d'un laboratoire pour travailler sur une amélioration de l'un de mes projets.

\- Le sceau du ciel ?

Par son intérêt, plus qu'évident, Amachi va être dérangé par le manque de réponse, Orochimaru n'ayant aucun gain à partager ses informations avec lui.

\- Et ce gamin à son rôle ? Demande-t-il en essayant de prendre le plus d'information et faire confirmer ses intuitions.

Répondant toujours par le silence, Orochimaru ne va pas réagir quand Amachi annonce retourner à ses recherches sur la kunoichi aquatique, serrant les dents, ayant à l'esprit de réussir son projet pour prouver qu'il est plus intelligent que le serpent.

Voyant au loin l'enfant, qui n'a pas bougé de sa vision sur l'être, il va le rejoindre avec un sourire, pensant pouvoir en tirer quelque chose.

\- Quel est son nom ?

La voix grave, bestiale, coupe Amachi dans sa tentative de parole, qui sera surprise de sentir en lui un tremblement de peur, comme si un rugissement venait de se faire.

\- X01-52. Fait-il d'une voix calme, tournant aussi son regard vers son projet, retrouvant le sourire ne pensant tout ce qu'elle peut produire.

\- Son vrai nom.

Déglutissant, contrôlant ses sensations, il va souffler doucement en annonçant qu'il n'en sait rien et n'a aucune importance pour lui, provoquant le départ de l'enfant en surprenant Amachi, qui le suit du regard.

\- C'est vrai que cela n'a pas d'importance, pivert pervers.

Surpris par le surnom, il va grimacer de colère, se demandant pour qui se prend ce gamin pour lui parler ainsi.

 **xxx**

\- ... Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un surestimé. Fait Misumi avec un sourire, ayant fini d'annoncer avoir balancé le blond par-dessus une falaise.

Installé derrière son bureau, Amachi, la tête posée sur ses mains jointes, soupire en fermant les yeux, ayant écouté avec attention le rapport des deux Nukenin, se sentant un peu rassuré d'apprendre que son principal problème a été réglée sans qu'il en ait eu connaissance, regrettant tout de même qu'ils ne l'aient pas amenés à lui, plutôt que balancer par-dessus une falaise, ayant souvenir, du peu qu'il en a vu les travaux d'Orochimaru, du potentiel de ce gamin, preuve en est ce qu'il a fait d'Isaribi en cinq mois.

\- Êtes-vous certain de sa mort ? Demande le scientifique, sceptique.

\- Certain. Annonce Misumi.

\- Vous l'avez vu ?

\- Nul besoin. Je l'ai vidé de tout son chakra et Misumi lui a brisé la nuque. Fait Yoroï avec sourire.

Le concerné va se mettre légèrement à tousser, attirant l'attention des deux hommes, qui vont comprendre.

\- Tu ne lui as pas brisé la nuque ? Fait Yoroï avec un visage légèrement désarçonné.

\- On n'avait pas le temps.

\- Il était en ta possession, sans défense, cela aurait pris moins de dix secondes !

Le hurlement de rage de Yoroï ne fait pas baisser le regard de son camarade, qui ne voit pas le problème, la hauteur de la falaise suffisant pour briser les os de n'importe qui.

\- « Certain », hein ? Fait Amachi à Yoroï, d'une voix supérieure.

L'homme à lunettes de soleil serre les dents avant de sourire.

\- Oui. Je l'ai vidé de son chakra. Même s'il a survécu, il lui faudra une semaine dans le coma pour s'en sortir. Largement assez pour vos recherche et les nôtres.

\- Je l'espère. Ce « grain de sable » est gênant par le simple fait d'être vivant. Qu'en est-il de ses deux camarades, qui l'accompagnaient ? Des informations ?

Se regardant en concret, les deux Shinobis confirment en silence leur pensé, que l'absorbeur se fait représentation.

\- On ignore qui, ils sont, mais ils ne sont pas de simples pêcheurs.

\- Espérons que ce ne soient pas « d'autres grains de sable ».

Le scientifique reste pensif, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, la description ne correspondant à rien qu'il connaisse.

\- Aucun risque. Nous savons qu'ils sont dans un hôtel, dans le village de Haha-jima. Seule la fille aux cheveux roses fait des allers-retours.

\- « Cheveux roses » ? Fait avec surprise le chef de projet, surprenant les deux autres.

Hochant la tête pour confirmer qu'elle a les cheveux roses, ils voient le scientifique devenir terrifiés.

\- Qui c'est ? Demande Misumi.

\- Un énorme problème. La description correspond à Tayuya du Quartet d'Oto. Le second doit être un des trois autres garçons du groupe.

\- Le « Quartet » ? C'est ridicule. C'est la milice privée de maître Orochimaru ! Pourquoi enverrait-il le Quartet d'Oto. Demande Misumi, qui, comme son collègue, ne les connais que de nom, sans jamais les avoir vus.

Ne laissant pas un long silence, Yoroï répond d'une voix froide.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il les avait envoyés au village Mandchoukouo, pour prendre résultat sur la plante bleue. Sans doute, avaient-ils la même mission.

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, Amachi va se lever en hurlant l'incompréhension, coupant Misumi, qui allait parler de cette rumeur comme quoi Kitsune n'était plus dans les papiers d'Orochimaru, voire même qu'il donne attention à celui qui le tuerait, sans oublier le fait que le Sannin n'est pas venue ici depuis des années et que, de tous, Amachi est le seul encore intéressé par le projet de Shinobi aquatique.

\- Mais quelle bande de cons ! Vous avez défié le Quartet ?! Si jamais cela se sait, Orochimaru enverra d'autres Shinobis ! Pire, il viendra lui-même.

Yoroï répond, d'une voix calme, voulant rassurer l'homme paniqué.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. On va s'occuper d'eux. Kitsune est connu pour être le plus puissant du groupe, ils seront donc faciles à gérer pour nous. On comptait s'en occuper une fois que la situation le permettrait.

Le petit sourire sadique sur son visage est rejoint par celui du scientifique, qui annonce qu'elle le permet maintenant.

* * *

 _\- Sensei ! Sensei ! Merde, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois-_

 _Ayant ouvert les yeux pour bien la visualiser, le démon pose son index et majeur sur les lèvres de sa disciple, affichant, avec tous ses forces, un sourire rassurant, faisant en sort que seul ceci est visible pour les jeunes yeux devant lui._

 _Des larmes coulent de ses yeux, se faisant vite sécher par les jeunes mains, devant une grimace fausse de reproche, lui rappelant qu'il déteste voir les larmes couler de ses yeux._

 _\- Pardon... Je... Elle ne va pas tarder... Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle fait ?_

 _Sa question est posée d'un ton qui laisse entendre que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle désir, voulant rester avec cette infirme, qui fait pleurer son cœur, autant qu'il le fait battre._

* * *

 _Le démon blessé devant son apprenti._


	46. Rose ébène

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous ! Le chapitre 54 est fini, corrigé. J'annonce donc que… bah l'histoire ne se terminera pas avec la prochaine partie. Sans doute le 60. Ça fera un chiffre rond. En plus, je viens de vérifier, mais, avec les chapitre en réserve en plus. Je suis proche d'avoir fait le même boulot que Clan Sonnyn. (48 de poster à son actif + 12 de réserves, jamais posté.) Je pense faire un retour quand on l'aura dépassé.

 _Réponse review_

 _Cap : _(quand j'ai reçu ton premier com, j'en étais là^^". Je répond donc ici, postant ton com à la suite, comme il n'y a rien de dangereux^^". Si cela te déplait, arriver là, préviens moi. Je supprimerais les suivant, s'il y en a.) [cap:je suis au premier chapitre et si au départ l'écriture me semblait fébrile, au fil du texte elle s'est affirmé donc très appréciable, je vais continuer ma lancée ça m'a l'air bien parti (surtout avec les 45 autres chapitres qui m'attendent) _  
la presque citation de fin m'a incroyablement touché et bouleversé, bravo!] : _Salut Cap. C'est gentil pour ta remarque et cela me prouve que je m'améliore. Merci pour tout. La citation de fin est, à mon sens, toujours un plaisir à ecrire, improvisant toujours aux dernier moment.

 _Fifi:_ Je viens de la recevoir à l'instant, quand j'allais poster. Donc, toujours pile à l'heure. Je la lis et te répond. J'avoue avoir eu peur que tu ais moins apprécier le dernier, n'ayant rien reçu avant, puis, je me suis dis que c'était normal. T en vacance et pas obliger de me lire... PITIÉ NE ME REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA! J'ai faillis peut être pleure.  
J'ai écris Sasuke de sorte a ce qu'il reste toujours avec sa part de mystère. beaucoup adore ce moment où il se fait remettre à sa place. C jouissif et cadeau. Dans cette arc, apport un peu d'eau à son moulin, sans trop en donnée. Sachez juste, pour moi, Sasuke aurait du vaincre Naruto à la fin, cela apportant tellement plus aux drame.  
Ah Naruto et son pantalon. C'est le grand mystère. Mais qui est donc sa première?  
Ah merde, j'espérais crée un gros mystère et surprend avec l'identité du Démon. J'ai mal jouer mon coup^^"(Tu dépasse presque lusaphira -san dans ses prévision.)  
Pour la confusion de fin, j'avoue qu'elle m'est venue d'un coup quand j'ai fait des recherche sur elle {Tayuya est montrée comme rose dans le manga. Dans l'anime, elle a une couleur plus proche du rouge, mais devient rose quand elle entre dans sa phase 2 du sceau maudit.(Wiki Naruto)}

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre XLVI : Rose ébène

\- Je suis rentrée !

Fermant la porte derrière elle, Sakura se débarrasse de ses chaussures et se dirige vers la pièce principale représentant la chambre dans laquelle, elle et Sasuke, vivent depuis trois jours - en plus de la salle d'eau, se trouvant derrière la seconde porte de la pièce.

\- Sasuke ! Qu'est- ce que tu fais debout ?! Retourne vite au lit !

L'Uchiwa, debout devant la fenêtre, ignore la voix criarde d'Haruno, continuant de regarder le village pêcheur de l'île Haha- jima sous la lumière du soleil.

Celle- ci, ayant pris habitude, en trois jours, du caractère du garçon, s'avance d'un pas rapide vers lui, posant, sur la seule table, le sac plastique qu'elle tenait.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester debout. Tu risques de te retrouver à nouveau bloqué si tu sollicites trop ton dos.

Ne répondant que par une onomatopée, il prend conscience, au bruit produit, que la rose lui tire une chaise dans le dos, devant, comme à son habitude, mettre le cousin le plus doux et moelleux sur l'appui. Quand la main fine entoure l'arrière-bras gauche pâle, celui- ci se laisse asseoir, le paysage toujours sous les yeux.

Sans montrer signe, l'observateur va être heureux de sentir son dos repose sur le cousin, se reposant d'un long effort, qui le fera se sentir humilié ; entendant le rire et moquerie Uzumaki ; pour avoir seulement levé son corps et marcher à la fenêtre pour y rester immobile pendant deux heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

\- Sasuke. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi de rester immobile à ne rien faire, mais c'est pour ton bien. Ton dos se remet de ses blessures, mais tu n'es pas à l'abri qu'il se rebloque de nouveau... Si seulement, il y avait un hôpital pas loin...

\- Mes jambes.

Les mots sont prononcés d'une voix simple, inaudible à plus d'un mètre, ne reflétant nullement une demande ou un ordre.

En ses trois jours, Sakura n'est pas la seule à avoir appris de Sasuke, celui- ci ayant découvert le caractère dépressif de Sakura qui ne peut être arrêté qu'après des heures de complainte et silence, ou bien en détournant son attention quand elle est dans ses débuts.

Désireux de la tranquillité, celui- ci choisit la deuxième solution, parlant de la raison pour laquelle il s'est levé sous le regard interloqué de la rose.

\- J'en avais assez de rester immobile, mais surtout, j'avais mal aux jambes de ne pas pouvoir les bouger.

Écoutant avec attention cette voix nonchalante, qui gêne son propriétaire, Sakura va émettre une onomatopée avant de se lever brusquement, transmettant sa surprise au brun, pour aller vers le sac.

\- J'avais pensé à ça, en faisant les courses. Fait- elle d'une voix énergique en sortant un cartoon rectangulaire, se plaçant devant le brun, qui la suit du regard, se demandant ce qu'elle prépare.

La voyant sortir un tube de médicalement, Sasuke va avoir la surprise de sentir sa jambe droite être prise en douceur par les mains fines, dégageant le tissu dessus pour la tendre en douceur, sans trop solliciter de moment de la part du brun.

Telle la caresse du vent, les mains de Sakura passent sur la peau pâle, prodiguant un « massage », n'ayant que le nom, semblable aux caresses sur un animal, mettant une petite noisette de crème dans sa main avant de recommencer. Le froid fait sursauter le brun, qui ne s'y attendait pas, mais va vite sentir la chaleur reprendre son membre sous les mains, qui recommencent à caresser sa jambe, trop pour passer inaperçu.

\- Je crois que c'est bon, Sakura.

Sans regarder le brun, à la voix retenant un début de soupirer de plaisir, la rose va répondre d'une voix énergique et sure.

\- La crème doit pénétrer dans le muscle et celui-ci doit être chauffé, pour le détendre, stimulant une marche. Le médecin m'a certifié qu'il ne fallait pas qu'attendre que la crème soit absorbée, devant masser pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes en plus. Cela est même confirmé par le mode d'emploi du médicament.

Parlant d'un ton posé, Sakura, comme à son habitude, ne va pas réaliser que ses gestes prêtent à confusion, Sasuke étant certain qu'une à deux heures après avoir fini, celle-ci reviendra à lui, le rouge aux joues, cherchant à excuser ses gestes déplacés, qu'elle jugera pervers.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus que profiter, le garçon se laisse faire, regardant le paysage, sentant sa seconde jambe être prise et massé sans qu'il ne réagisse, puis se fait porter pour aller s'allonger sur le lit, sous l'aide de son infirmière, qui refuse de le laisser faire seul.

Sur le ventre, totalement explosé à la rose, Sasuke va se faire retirer son haut, Sakura annonçant qu'il était l'heure pour le traitement aux plantes.

Au début réticent, Sasuke, en ses trois jours, a bien vite appris que Sakura était des plus extrêmes quand il s'agissait de le soigner, ayant souvenir qu'elle a profité de son état de faiblesse pour lui imposer ses idées, mais aussi pour l'attacher sur le lit. Maintenant capable de lui tenir tête, il ne va rien faire, devenant reconnaître que, si sa fierté en prend un coup, son corps ne guérira pas sans son aide.

Tel pour les jambes, son massage sur le dos est assez long, doux, faits avec des plantes ; acheter avec ses économies, sous les conseils du médecin, qui est aussi la seule pharmacienne de l'île ; sans qu'elle se rende de l'érotisme de la scène, qui occupera ses nuits, comme les deux précédentes.

Suspicieux de cette médecine, le dos Uchiwa est toujours autant heureux de sentir la chaleur le prendre, son corps entier le rejoignant quand il prend les deux cachets de fin de journée, lui faisant le même effet qu'une roulée d'herbe, rendant son corps insensible et permettant le repos.

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Naruto.

La rose, gênée par le silence, va faire son rapporte de sa sortie en même temps qu'elle range les médicaments dans son sac qui sert normalement à récolter les plantes et a été acheté au médecin ; se sachant écouter par Sasuke, qui lui a souvent prouvé en la citant à quelques occasions. Celui-ci étant en pleine lecture pour passer le temps, se posant question sur l'emplacement du blond, tout en étant certain qu'il règle les affaires, qui les auront conduits à venir au pays de la mer.

Relativisant, il doit reconnaître que le pays de la mer à, au moins, le mérite d'offrir la tranquillité et repos, surtout quand on n'a pas le choix. En comparaison, Konoha est bien plus équipé et l'aurait remis sur pied en une journée, mais il a aussi la certitude que jamais il aurait eu l'occasion de quitter le village avant un sacré moment, perdant ainsi cette chance de pouvoir gagner en force.

\- J'ai fait un détour, par le port...

Continuant son rapport, s'asseyant sur le siège en face du brun, celui- ci va lui donner une preuve de son attention en la regardant.

\- ... Le bateau tient encore sur l'eau, mais, selon les pêcheurs, il ne tiendra pas le voyage jusqu'au continent du feu. On m'a proposé de le réparer, mais les sous manquent. J'ai penser qu'on pourrait le vendre et s'acheter des médicaments en plus-

\- Sakura.

Couper dans son élan, ayant détourné le regard en perdant de la conviction, elle va replonger dans celui du brun, qui enchaîne :

\- Je suis quasiment remis. Ce n'est que superficiel et par sécurité que tu continues à me porter les derniers soins. Le bateau est notre seul moyen de quitter cet endroit et c'est un moyen de transport des plus importants. Dès demain... Sous ta permission...

Précise- t- il sous le regard diamant sombre.

\- … Je m'occuperais des réparations.

Hochant la tête, n'ayant rien à redire, Sakura va pour se lever et entamer sa routine avant que le brun ait besoin de nouveau soin, mais celui-ci l'arrête dans son élan avec sa voix froide qui l'appelle.

Tournant le regard sur lui, curieuse, elle le voit pris d'un silence auquel il ne l'habitude jamais, un silence hésitant, un silence qu'il va vite chasser, ayant pris sa décision et amélioré son discours pendant ses trois jours à ne rien faire.

\- Merci.

Un nouveau silence s'invite, Sakura restant immobile, se demandant s'il y a une suite, doutant de plus en plus à mesure qu'il s'installe et qu'elle reste immobile, finissant par répondre d'une voix interloquée.

\- ... de rien.

Avant de partir dans la salle d'eau, voulant se faire une toilette, mais aussi quitter cette pièce à l'ambiance lourde.

La suivant du regard, tachant de ne pas paraître obscène, Sasuke soupire quand la porte se met dans son champ de vision, se maudissant après que son dos se soit allongé sur la surface du lit.

Yeux fermés, son esprit ne va pas arrêter de tourner sur ses mots qui ont refusé de sortir. Il s'est pourtant entraîné pendant trois jours. Ce n'est pas un long discourt, juste quatre-vingt-quatorze mots. Quatre-vingt-quatorze mots, qu'il n'aura pas choisis bien longtemps, étant venu naturellement et ayant eu besoin des trois jours, pour trouver le courage de le dire, l'occasion de le faire, ayant toujours repoussé ce moment à quand il se sentira capable de rebouger les membres sans soucis, finissant au pied du mur.

\- Sakura…

Plus qu'il ne peut le supporter, son esprit, tourmenté, lui fait lâcher ce nom, ouvrant la voie aux quatre-vingt-treize autres, qui, passer la barrière buccale, libère l'esprit du brun.

\- J'apprécie les sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi. Seulement, je ne t'aime pas. Je n'aime personne. Je n'ai pas envie d'aimer quelqu'un. Mon but est de venger mon clan. Rien d'autre n'occupe mon esprit et ne peut l'occuper. J'ignore ce que Naruto veut, j'ignore le prix à payer. Sans doute, vais-je mourir dans le procéder, mais je m'en fous. On pourrait m'annoncer ma mort, je prendrai le même chemin si cela me conduit à celle d'Itachi. C'est gentil de m'avoir soignée, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que te dire... Merci.

À peine, ils sont prononcés, un nouveau soupir prend le brun, qui se rend compte de la force des mots employés.

Il n'a aucun regret et ne veut en changer aucun, mais l'entendre dire rend concret ce qu'il a naturellement choisi comme voie et le renforce dans son acte de se maudire pour ne pas les avoir dis à cette fille qui se trouve dans la salle d'eau, derrière la porte qu'elle a entrouvert en entendant le brun prononcer son nom, inquiet qu'il soit pris d'une souffrance, écoutant ses mots avec attention et concentration, lui permettant d'oublier l'eau coulant dans son dos pour faire venir l'eau chaude.

La porte, refermée à la fin du discours, sans que Sasuke, pris dans ses pensées, ne s'en rende compte, Sakura tombe contre, une main devant la bouche pour taire les éventuels gémissements qu'elle n'aura pas réussi à retenir.

Restant quelques minutes ainsi, elle se redresse et sèche ses larmes, ses vêtements tombant en même temps que le reste de ses certitudes sur son avenir avec le brun. Sous le jet d'eau, elle ne ressent nullement une température, son corps restant amorphe, son regard sur le mur blanc, attendant.

« _Sasuke_ _ne m'aime pas... Il n'aime personne... Il_ _ne veut aimer_ _personne... mais moi je l'aime... Je l'aime... Qu'est- ce que je dois faire ?... Je dois lui dire... Oui... Si je lui dis, il changera d'avis. Je suis sûr qu'il lui manque_ _juste ça_ _... Non !_ _Sasuke_ _s'est toujours fait approcher par des gens qui lui annoncent leur amour pour lui, je ne serais pas différente d'eux si je fais ça. Il doit exister un autre moyen._ _Naruto_ _... Oui... Il pourra m'aider. Il m'a assuré que_ _Sasuke_ _éprouvait quelque chose pour moi. Que j'étais quelqu'un qu'il adore... Oui... Je vais l'attendre... En attendant, ne rien changer._ _Sasuke_ _ne doit rien savoir._ »

 **xxx**

Identique aux précédentes, la journée passe et la nuit sombre s'invite dans la chambre, qui, par sa fenêtre ouverte, accueil un duo qui, sans un bruit, se dirige vers le lit où repose une masse sous la couverture.

Placés chacun sur un côté, ils se font signe pour sortir un kunai et le planter dans la masse à plusieurs reprises, devant attendre le cinquième coup frénétique pour se surprendre qu'il n'y a eu aucune résistante, agitation et de sang.

D'un même accord, la couverture se relève pour révéler des cousins toués par les lames, les plumes volant dans la pièce sous leur surprise, se mettant de dos l'un l'autre, en garde, cherchant dans la chambre.

\- J'ignorais que le Quartet était aussi lâche. Orochimaru devrait avoir honte de vous.

Se sachant repérer, Misumi provoque de sa voix de fouine sans rien récolter d'autre que le silence. Yoroï, placé du côté fenêtre, navigue d'un pas fin dans la pièce principale, ne tapant pas dans les meubles, devenant tellement discret que même Misumi le repère avec difficulté.

Dans le silence lourd, le hurlement de douleur fait rater un battement à l'élastique, se tournant en direction du bruit, pour voir un début de silhouette qui s'agite. Ne perdant pas de temps, il saute par-dessus le lit pour s'en prendre à celle-ci d'un coup descendant qui se fait repousser d'un mouvement de bras, donnant l'occasion à l'invertébré d'entourer le bras, puis le corps, l'emprisonnant de ses membres pour briser la nuque.

\- Stop- !

Le hurlement est étouffé, l'ordre ayant grand mal à se faire pour l'invertébré, qui va comprendre quand ses forces commencent à le perdre.

\- C'est moi ! Arrête ! Arrête, c'est moi ! Fait Yoroï en continuant à lui prendre son chakra, pour pouvoir mieux respirer et repousser les bras.

Un vertige prend l'homme à lunettes de vue quand il le libère, secouant la tête, remarquant la silhouette de son partenaire qui s'éloigne en boitant.

\- Pourquoi t'as hurlé ? Demande- t- il d'une voix froide, se remettant d'attaque.

Ne sonnant pas sa voix, l'absorbeur donne sa réponse quand il doit s'appuyer sur un meuble d'une main pour se pencher vers son pied gauche, gémissant de douleur en semblant y retire une attrapoire.

\- Un piège ?! Comprend-il en écarquillant les yeux, baissant le regard au sol, pour se rendre compte que l'obscurité de la pièce ne permet pas de voir le sol, leur donnant l'impression de voler dans les ténèbres.

Haletant comme un chien, un hurlement sonore résonne à nouveau, donnant la force à l'homme de lunette de soleil ; qu'il porte même en pleine nuit ; d'ouvrir le piège à ourse, qui répand des filets de sang à partir des chevilles, coulant assez abondamment pour être handicapant.

Émettant une insulte, sous la douleur, Yoroï va en émettre une nouvelle, plus forte, en se débattant, attirant encore l'interrogation de son camarade restant prudent, mais aussi immobile, refusant de tomber dans une quelconque ruse comprenant qu'il a une main collée sur le bureau.

Tirant sur son membre, Yoroï plante avec prudence son kunai entre l'épiderme et le bois de meuble, voulant s'en servir de levier pour se libérer, gémissant sous l'arrachage de son épiderme

\- Mettre de... la colle... Sur le meuble... Quelle bande de gamins !

Un hurlement de douleur suit sa phrase en même temps que sa main est libérée, au prix de nombreuses ouvertures, qui la met à vive et provoque la sensation de mille couteaux sous l'air qui la fouette pendant qu'il se la secoue en un geste réflexe.

\- Ils semblent ne pas être là. Je pense qu'on devrait attendre le lever du jour pour commencer les recherches.

Si le plan de Misumi est intéressant, d'un point de vue stratégique ; l'obscurité les cachant l'un de l'autre, malgré leur proximité ; la colère de Yoroï, son désir de vengeance, le fais rien écouter, crachant avec rage qu'ils vont se mettre à leur recherche et leur faire payer leurs gamineries, amorçant le premier pas vers la fenêtre pour sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, ne contrôlant pas la glissade des billes au sol, qui va le défenestrer.

Restant immobile durant tout le processus, Misumi la suite du regard, le convainquant que l'immobilité est le mieux pour lui.

 **xxx**

Sous la lumière de l'obscurité du ciel, Sasuke et Sakura court dans les bois, ne se retournant pas vers ce village qui les a accueillis pendant trois jours.

De par sa vitesse et sa perception, Sasuke est en avant, menant leur duo vers une grotte qu'ils auront repéré avant de s'installer dans la chambre d'hôtel, Sakura suivant en serrant fort son sac médical sans ralentir Sasuke, qui se préserve en cas de soucis.

Anéantissant les obstacles, que Sakura aura mis, devant l'entrée de leur nouvelle cachette, celui-ci l'invite à rentrer en premier, sous son étonnement de la politesse et un sourire, surtout quand il passe sa main derrière sa tête pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se la cogne pas en rentrant, sans relever la pression qu'il lui exerce pour qu'elle se dépêche.

Recouvrant l'entrée de branche, l'Uchiwa suit de près le derrière de la rose, qui lui annonce que le plafond se rétrécit encore un peu, devant se pencher plus, limite marche en canard, pour arriver dans un espace plus large et assez haut pour leur permettre de se tenir debout, sans pour autant que cela soit devenu aussi grand qu'un placard, devant raser les murs pour tenir à deux sur une même ligne.

Prenant l'un des futons qu'elle a amené durant les trois jours, Sakura se retourne brusquement. Sasuke, ne l'ayant pas vu faire, se cogne contre elle, les amenant à passer leur bras autour de l'autre pour éviter que celui-ci tombe.

Leurs corps serrés, le regard dans l'autre, aucun ne va bouger pendant plusieurs secondes dans un silence nullement gênant, accentuant la paix. Sortant de leur transe en synchro, Sasuke sonne sa voix en premier.

\- Sakura. J'apprécie les-

\- Tu peux t'installer ici. Je me suis assuré que les futons soient douillets, tes douleurs ont peut-être disparues, mais ne risquons pas de les voir revenir au pire moment.

Coupé par une voix énergique, sans pour autant être trop forte, Sasuke se retrouve avec le lit plaqué contre le corps, regardant Sakura lui tourner le dos ; fuyant son regard ; fixant son dos et ses reins se pencher innocemment.

Prenant la deuxième literie, ne se rendant pas compte du charme qu'elle exerce, Sakura se retourne nonchalant, voyant un mouvement brusque qui attire son regard sur un Sasuke, plaqué contre le mur, la couverture autour du corps, la rendant curieuse de le voir fuir ce qui l'entoure.

S'allongeant sur le mur opposé, légèrement plus en retraite de l'entrée, Sakura regardera le corps avachi, se retenant de sourire, mais aussi d'y rester trop longtemps, ne voulant pas paraître harceleuse.

\- Tes pièges.

Surprise, Sakura, qui venait juste de le quitter des yeux, y retourner avec plaisir, n'ayant pas à demander pour comprendre.

\- Ils se seront occupés d'eux ?

Ne répondant pas sur- le- champ, donnant l'assurance dans ses mots.

\- Je les ai posés en quatrième vitesse. Ils sont nombreux et impossibles qu'il ne tombe pas sur l'un d'eux.

Sakura parle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Donc on est certain qu'au moins un est mort. Fait- il avec conclusion, avant de se faire reprendre par yeux verts.

\- J'en doute...

Le regard noir se fait intense sur elle, qui doit porter une argumentation difficile.

\- Ses pièges étaient surtout des pièges pour les ralentir, afin de nous laisser le temps de fuir.

Le silence lourd de l'Uchiwa vaut les mille mots de son esprit, Sakura reste calme en enchaînant.

\- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et posé des pièges mortels auraient réduit les chances de déclenchement, en plus des conséquences. Cet hôtel était plus une maison de travailleur et le village était si peu évoluer qu'il aurait perdu des vies et leur logement...

Baissant les yeux devant son regard, elle va prononcer les mots suivants en répondant à une remarque, qu'elle imaginerait bien venir d'une voix cristalline et serpentine.

\- Cela est hors de question pour moi. La mission après la vie d'innocent.

Soupirant en fermant les yeux, Sasuke va attendre quelques secondes, avant de refaire sonner sa voix.

\- Donc, aucun piège mortel ? Pas un ?

Le regard fuyant en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle va répondre en chuchotant.

\- Disons que comme j'avais encore un peu de temps et pas trop d'idées sur le coup. J'ai mis des billes devant la fenêtre. C'est peu probable, mais peut-être qu'ils sont assez cons pour s'être défenestré.

Leur regard croisé sur un long silence, Sakura sera la seule à exploser de rire, n'arrivant plus à se retenir, Sasuke ayant juste le rictus et ricanement, qu'il va vite cacher en détournant le visage, profitant de ce que Sakura soit dans ses émotions pour ne rien avoir remarqué, du moins le croit-il, n'ayant pas remarqué que le rire était transformé en sourire de plaisir de celui du brun.

\- Profitons du calme pour nous reposer. Demain, une longue journée nous attend.

Hochant la tête à la remarque Uchiwa, redevenue plus sérieuse, la rose et lui s'endorment, tendant leurs jambes naturellement pour se rendre compte que le manque d'espace force la rencontre, ne faisant aucune remarque dessus, nullement dérangé.

 **xxx**

Le soleil se levant, il donne le signal aux deux enfants pour quitter leur cachette, Sasuke en premier et donnant le signal à une Sakura, offrant la vision qu'elle aura toujours cachée au monde. Décoiffée, les yeux pas très droits, la posture avachie, craquant ses os en un étirement, gémissant de bonheur quand son corps lui redonne toutes ses forces.

Son esprit revenu, elle écarquille les yeux, se retournant en même temps que Sasuke lui tourne le dos, faisant semble de ne rien avoir vu, restant concentrer sur la grotte ; justifiant y passer plusieurs minutes pour bien la cachée aux yeux de tous, leurs affaires étant dedans ; cachant ses rougeurs et ses yeux, qui renvoient à la perdition de ses pensées, finissant par secouer sa tête avant de prendre un air neutre et partir en avant, sur le chemin.

 **xxx**

\- C'est quoi le plan ? Demande Sakura, avec prudence de ce qui l'entoure.

\- On capture les deux mecs. On leur fait cracher des informations et on avise.

Se stoppant à sa phrase, Sakura attire le soupir du brun, qui se retourne en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! Quand je t'ignore, tu t'arrêtes. Quand je réponds, tu t'arrêtes. Faut faire quoi pour que tu a-

Sasuke se jette sur elle, roulant au sol ensemble pour éviter des shurikens qui se plantent au sol et fini contre la protection des arbres. Sakura, surpris par l'assaut sur elle, va vite se reprendre quand elle est plaquée contre le tronc, lançant un regard au dos brun qui est concentré en direction du lanceur.

Une présence se fait devant elle, attirant le regard du brun, voyant des buissons bouger, puis un ours massif qui les charge. Sasuke se redresse vite, prenant Sakura sous le bras pour sauter ensemble loin.

Des shurikens leur tombent dessus, ne les ratant que de peu, Sasuke devenant pose Sakura contre un arbre pour repousser les armes avant de se tourner vers l'ours, qui se refait voir, sa garde lever en même temps qu'il lâche un kunai devant Sakura, dans son dos, le regard sur lui.

\- Je m'occupe de la bête. Toi, tu fonces en passant par le long de la forêt.

L'ordre de bataille donnée, Sasuke fonce sur le prédateur féroce, n'écoutant pas Sakura, qui l'appelle avec désespoir. Profitant des arbres qui le couvrent, Sasuke ne craint pas totalement les armes lancées, prêt à activer son Sharingan pour voir la faiblesse de la bête. Allant sauter, il se fait plaquer dans le dos sans comprendre d'où cela vient, deux mains sur les épaules qui l'empêchaient de se relever, mais pas de se débattre.

\- Reste immobile !

Écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise de la voix de Sakura, il lui demande ce qu'elle fabrique, voyant l'ursidé leur force dessus.

\- Lâche- moi ! Hurle-t-il.

\- Fais- moi confiance ! Répond-elle avec force.

Surpris par ses mots, il va continuer à se débattre, cherchant à fuir sa poigne, mais elle est trop lourde et son dos trop précieux pour qu'il le sacrifie bêtement, l'animal se jetant sur eux pour disparaître en un mirage, emportant avec lui des arbres, révélant un terrain dégagé.

Comprenant, le brun est vite libéré et tirer par le bras pour se faire plaquer contre un arbre, Sakura le regardant dans les yeux en hurlant.

\- J'ai un plan !

Surpris, Sasuke va vite se reprendre, serrant dans ses bras la rose et sauter ensemble loin de leur emplacement, évitant ainsi une trombe d'eau de les frapper, traversant le bois avec aisance. Placé sur la branche d'un arbre, Sakura libérée de ses bras, les deux sautent à nouveau pour éviter une nouvelle trombe d'eau de les frapper.

Naviguant sur les arbres avec aisance, ils se mettent à l'abri derrière une roche, que l'eau ne peut briser, Sasuke se tournant vers une Sakura agitée, l'appelant pour la concentrer sur lui, qui gère le stress à sa manière, son cœur battant un rythme infernal, son corps tremblant, autant de peur que de sentir son sang battre dans ses veines, commençant à comprendre pourquoi Naruto adore se battre.

Voyant Sakura, ses yeux verts tremblés, il va émettre une réserve quant à son utilité, mais la semaine passée ensemble, ainsi que le peu qu'il lui connaît d'avant, sous son affiliation avec Naruto, vont lui rappeler qu'elle est pleine de surprise et capable si elle sent sûr d'elle.

\- Explique ton plan. Ordonne-t-il en la fixant.

Souriant, Sakura oublie la peur et ses sentiments néfastes, animant son corps sous le bonheur de savoir Sasuke lui faire confiance, tout en sentant les ennemies approcher.

Passant par-dessus le rocher, Misumi, kunai en main, se rend compte qu'ils ont disparu, faisant rapport à Yoroï, proche, qui réagit en sonnant l'ordre de les poursuivre, certain qu'ils n'ont pas pu aller loin et dans une autre direction que tout droit devant eux.

Sautant sur les arbres, enivrés de vengeance, ils vont se faire stopper par des parchemins explosifs sur la base de la branche qui leur sert d'appui, les déséquilibrant et tomber en direction d'une vague de feu qui leur est projetée par l'Uchiwa au sol.

Yoroï, aussi rapide, crache d'une trombe d'eau, qui transforme le feu en une fumée opaque, les empêchant de bien se réceptionner sur le sol et repérer leur environnement, tournant le regard dans tous les sens en sentant des présences.

En garde, l'absorbeur se tourne brusquement sur sa gauche quand il entend son camarade l'appeler avec force, annonçant tenir la fille rose. Souriant avec sadisme, heureux de l'apprendre, il se jette sur la silhouette devant lui, mains absorbantes en avant.

Sa technique rentre en contact avec l'épiderme ennemi, le chakra remplissant ses veines avec délice, provoquant son sourire de plaisir, jusqu'à ce que la brume se dissipe et révèle, Misumi, à genoux, grimaçant de douleur sans pour autant être capable de produire un son, malgré la douleur que lui provoquent les kunais dans ses genoux et sa gorge brûlant depuis le coup dans sa trachée.

Annulant vite sa technique, Yoroï voit tomber, inerte, Misumi, les yeux écarquillés, visage figé dans la douleur. Sentant une présence sur à droite, il se tourne en se mettant en garde, mais cela est déjà trop tard, le coup de pied sauter tourner de Sasuke lui atterrit en pleine face.

Faisant un tour sur lui-même, sous le coup, Yoroï est pris de tournis, voyant la silhouette rose qui le charge, armé d'un bâton qui se brise sur sa tête.

Un pas en arrière, l'homme légèrement sonné, lance un regard sanguinaire à la fille. Déglutissant, celle-ci a le réflexe de vite sauter en arrière quand Sasuke l'appelle, lançant une boule de feu dans sa direction, qui n'aura d'autre but que de faire reculer l'agresseur, ne voulant pas le tuer pour l'interroger.

Roulant au sol dans son mouvement de retrait, Sakura ramasse des pierres qu'elle va lancer, celles-ci se faisant esquiver par un Yoroï agile, qui aura repris du poil de la bête et la charge sous ses yeux écarquillés, ne pouvant ni se lever, ni l'esquiver.

\- Je te tiens ! Fais l'absorbeur en un sourire, sa main droite tendue pour toucher son visage.

Pied gauche posé, sa cheville se fait entraver par une corde fine, qui le déséquilibre et suspend par un arbre, dans un mouvement balancier. Hurlant de surprise, ne comprenant que trop tard que c'était un piège, il remarque la fille, levée en quatrième vitesse, un nouveau bâton, plus solide, dans la main, l'armant, telle une batte, pour le frapper à la tête dans son mouvement cinétique.

Inerte, le corps mollasson, du sang sortant de sa tête ouverte, Yoroï provoque un silence et signe la fin de bataille.

Sakura, l'observant, prête à le refrapper, voit son visage sérieux passer à une joie extrême, souriant avant de sauter sur place et hurler de joie, secouant son bâton dans tous les sens, devenant presque une majorette qui danse de sa victoire sous un Sasuke qui le regard plusieurs secondes, surpris par le spectacle, autant que cela va le faire avoir un rictus.

\- T'as vu Sasuke ?! J'assu-

Sa voix perdant en force, elle tombe sur le ventre, provoquant le hurlement de Sasuke, qui va l'appeler en quatrième vitesse, se dirigeant vers elle ; voyant le prisonnier avec la main tendue sur son corps, un visage enragé ; avant de se faire immobiliser par le second, apparu dans son dos, faisant cocon de son corps.

Malgré ses tentatives, Sasuke se retrouve les membres immobilisés et mains derrière la tête, les jambes pliées, la tête penchée, ayant remarqué l'homme à lunette de soleil coupe la corde d'un kunai.

Pied sur terre, secouant sa tête, Yoroï fait quelques pas en direction de Sakura.

\- Vous vous êtes bien défendus...

Il donne un coup de pied dans le corps inerte de la fille, qui vole pour se cogner contre un arbre avec violence, provoquant le hurlement et rage de Sasuke.

\- ... Mais je me serais attendu à mieux de la part de deux membres du Quartet. Semblerait que sans Naruto, vous n'êtes plus rien.

Serrant les dents, défiguré par la rage, Sasuke se débat avec plus de force, faisant rire Yoroï, qui a l'impression de voir une mouche lutter contre un attrape-mouche, s'approchant pour en terminer une bonne fois pour toute, avec soulagement, cette mission qui est des « plus longue et chiante ».

Ouvrant la bouche en grand, perdant son inspiration, Sasuke écarquille les yeux quand les mains se posent sur son visage, inspirant le chakra de son corps à vive allure, des veines apparaissant sur son visage, qui se fripe.

\- T'as bientôt fini ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien lui briser la nuque ! Fait Misumi avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste.

\- Non... Je veux le voir souffrir pour tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir.

Les yeux commencent à perdre de leur ébène, les paupières vont se fermer, son environnement ne lui laissant pour cadeau de voyage, qu'une vision floue, un ricanement grotesque et une douleur dans tout le corps.

Entendant un bruit, les deux ainés tournent le regard vers une Sakura, boitant de douleur, une lame dans la main.

\- Laissez-le ! Crache-t-elle en serrant fort son kunai des deux mains tremblante.

Tenant difficilement sur ses jambes flageolantes, elle n'inspire aucune considération de Yoroï, retournant sur le brun pour continue de le pomper. Provoqué, la colère décide Sakura à les charger, perdant l'équilibre après trois pas, sous le regard de Misumi, faisant le guet, voyant la rose se lever avec un sourire sur le visage, disparaissant en fumée en même temps qu'une lame se plante dans son dos.

Le hurlement et le débattement qu'il produit coupent la technique de Yoroï, donnant l'appui à son agresseur, serrant fort le kunai, pour coller un coup de pied dans la face de l'homme à lunette de soleil, qui recule sous le choc, tombant à la renverse pour rouler en arrière, mettant une main sur son visage saignant par le nez brisée.

Tombant à terre sous le débattement de l'homme à lunettes de vue, Sakura roule sur le sol pour se projeter sur lui, profitant d'un second souffle, pour donner une puissante droite à son visage, enchaînant avec une gauche, continuant les allers-retours amateurs, sans aucunes techniques, donnant les coups pour repousser l'élastique et faire passer cette douleur qui hurle en elle.

Reculant sous les coups, autant pour respirer, que leur impact, Misumi trébuche sur une pierre et tombe sur le dos, se prenant le poids de la fille, qui se jette sur lui et le pilonner de sa main droite, continuant, même si elle voit du sang sur son visage, même si c'est son propre sang.

Attrapé dans le dos, Sakura, écarquillant les yeux, n'aura que le temps que de voir l'homme à lunette de soleil, la plaquant contre son torse pour planter, de sa main droite, un kunai dans son poumon droit, sentant sa mort proche.

Le sang gicle, Sakura, bouche ouverte, les larmes coulant de ses yeux rétrécissent et tremblant de peur.

Sasuke, jeté sur la droite de l'ainée, yeux rouges, frappe l'intérieur du bras armé, de sa main droite, pendant que la gauche redéfinit le nouveau chemin de la lame, le plantant de plusieurs centimètres dans l'œil droit de l'homme, qui se paralyse de douleur et surprise, laissant sa supposée victime se reflété dans le dernier verre intact des lunettes de soleil, avant que le genou Uchiwa le brise.

Tombant à terre sous le choc et la douleur, le tout juste borgne, le kunai encore dans l'œil, reste immobile Sasuke tombant genou à terre proche du corps de Sakura, n'ayant plus de force quand celle- ci va vite se redresser, lui servant d'appui en le relevant et décider du repli dans la forêt, Sasuke lui donnant un peu de mal, de par son poids, mais l'adrénaline d'avoir vu la mort proche, va lui donner l'énergie manquant pour le trainer assez loin.

 **xxx**

Sentant le soleil frapper son visage, Sakura ouvre les yeux, pour se rendre compte qu'elle est entourée par la végétation, un mal de tête la prenant.

Cherchant dans sa mémoire, le souvenir va se faire qu'elle fuyait avec Sasuke, porter par leur instinct de survie et leurs dernières forces, avant que celles-ci disparaissent et les obligent à s'appuyer sur un arbre, pour ne plus le quitter. Malgré leur fuite d'un éventuel un repos, celui-ci les a frappés, sans qu'ils aient mots à dire.

Terrifiés, les idées claires, elle tourne le regard autour d'elle, cherchant le brun Uchiwa, qui se trouve à quelques mètres d'elle, dans l'ombre d'un arbre, la respiration calme et posée, loin de son aura froide et repoussante, attirant la jeune rose doucement sur sa droite, plaquant son corps sur le sien en fermant les yeux d'un sourire, profitant...

\- Sakura.

... Pendant quelques secondes, se redressant en jouant les tout justes réveillés, tournant le regard vers lui avec curiosité pour le voir, les yeux à demi ouvert.

\- Où on est ?

Tournant le regard autour d'elle, pour l'apparence, elle répond d'une voix, qu'elle oublie de rouiller, mais que Sasuke, trop dans les choux, ne remarque pas.

\- Aucune idée. En sécurité.

Émettant une onomatopée, le brun va soupirer quelques secondes avant de doucement se redresser, se frottant les yeux, sentant deux mains sur son épaule.

\- Attends. Si tu es encore fatigué, repose- toi encore.

\- Non... C'est...

\- Sasuke... Mon instinct sans doute... mais je crois qu'il est arrivé un truc à Naruto. Il vaut mieux aller l'aider quand on sera vraiment remis.

Un petit ricanement se fait, Sasuke exprimant, de sa voix fatiguée, ses pensées.

\- Je m'en fous de cet abruti. Une montagne sur la gueule, il reviendrait avec son putain de sourire sadique en hurlant ; « Hello ! Me revoilà. »...

Crachant ce début, son corps va brusquement se réveiller à mesure qu'il continue.

\- Par contre... Ses enfoirées... Ses bâtards ! Ils connaîtront leur douleur de m'avoir défié impunément !

* * *

 _\- Quelle belle équation. Un démon mégalomane. Un Uchiwa insoumis. Une incarnation de la vie_ _et mort_ _. Comment cela pourrait mal tourner ? Meilleures questions : comment peut- on rire d'eux sans provoquer la fin du monde et de l'existence ?_

* * *

 _Extrait du poème comique, les trois fous._


	47. Le Kaima

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. Chapitre 56 finit. À croire que J'aurai fini la fic avant que vous, vous quittiez le pays de la mer.. C'est loin, mais donne l'idée que vous en aurez jusqu'en fin d'année normalement. Amusez-vous bien avec ce chapitre. Dans mes souvenirs, il a été écrit sans complication.

 _Réponse review_

fifi: Salut fifi! Merci pour tout tes commentaire et compliment. Cela me touche que tu apprécie mes chapitre et te sont indispensable, même en plein examen. J'espère que tu les as réussit. Bonne chance.  
J'aime bien que tu trouve Sasuke presque "guimauve", toi qui ne l'aimais pas, c'est a preuve que mon chapitre à donnée son effet et son importance.  
Le combat était tout de même serré, mais c'est vrai que, face aux vrais, ils en aurait chier. Le soucis, c'est que c'est connu que Kitsune était le chef du quartet, pendant un temps, du coup, ils ont pensée: "hey mais on a vaincu le chef, le quartet n'est pas si fort."... Oui, ils sont très cons.  
Sakura ne s'est pas fait perforer le poumon, tu as mal lus.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre XLVII : Le Kaima._

Des hurlements résonnent entre les murs de pierre, proche de la prison d'Isaribi, qui est avachie dans un coin de sa prison, les deux mains sur les oreilles, la tête penchée en avant.

Comme promis hier, Kitsune et elle vont fuir cette prison. Dans quelques heures, elle va revoir la lumière du soleil, une chose que les années lui ont fait oublier, terrifié que cela ne soit qu'un rêve impossible, que quelque chose va les empêcher de partir, mais en même temps, elle sait que, Kitsune venant de détruire la porte, rien ne peut arrêter ce garçon avec qui elle a passé plus de deux mois.

Les hurlements, quoiqu'elle cherche à les fuir, n'ont rien de la clarté de l'être enfantin, n'étant que des supplications et douleur d'adulte face ; elle en jurerait ; aux grognements du chien des enfers.

Soudain, tout s'arrête, plus de hurlement, plus grognement. Les sens aiguisés par la peur, son cœur battant fort, elle entend des pas lents venir à elle, donnant un nouveau rythme à son organe, qui va exploser à chaque tambourinement, son odorat commençant à sentir une odeur métallique, qui se fait de plus en plus forte.

Yeux toujours sur le sol, fuyant ce qu'elle sait être devant elle, Isaribi ne va plus entendre les pas, mais une voix cristalline qui fait disparaître la terreur de la mort et l'échec, pour ne laisser que celle de lever les yeux et voir que ce n'est qu'un mauvais tour d'un démon joueur.

\- C'est fini, Isaribi.

Une main sous le menton l'aide à relever la tête, plongeant dans les yeux rouges en fente, remplis de désir et puissant, hypnotisant autant qu'ils la terrifie, le sang sur lui accentuant l'aura malsain qu'il dégage.

\- Sortons d'ici. Ordonne-t-il, l'encourageant à se tenir à elle, le temps que ses membres puissent se libérer des tremblements de terreur.

 **xxx**

Marchant le plus droit possible, cachant du mieux qu'il peut son boitement et son avachissement, preuve d'un état déplorable, Naruto regarde les murs de pierre, qui, autrefois, lui servait de « prison », sa mémoire lui revoyant les corps gisant et le sang tapissant les murs pendant qu'il s'assurait qu'Isaribi, appuyée sur lui, ne regarde que ses yeux, ou son corps, pas encore très au fait de son charisme démoniaque.

Naviguant avec aisance dans cette grotte de Kikai-jima, qui a toujours servi de base à Amachi ; malgré les épreuves et année passée ; Naruto arrive devant la porte en bois du bureau de l'homme blanc.

Respiration calme, esprit tranquille, il pousse la porte sans se faire discret, voyant l'obscurité qui laisse deviner le trône d'Orochimaru, avec assis dessus une silhouette fine et petite.

\- Hello ! Me revoilà. Fait-il d'une voix froide en souriant avec sadisme.

Le silence ne trompe nullement le blond, pas plus l'identité de la personne assise devant lui, faisant un pas sûr, se tenant sur ses gardes, sa perception, nullement boostée par Kurama, des plus aiguisés.

Amachi, se faisant plus visible, est visage serein, yeux fermés, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

\- Tu sembles heureux me voir ? Fait Naruto, avec assurance, se tenant prêt à une fourberie.

\- Surpris. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Isaribi.

\- Évidemment, mais originellement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien t'avoir poussé à venir avec deux membres du quartet.

Restant calme, se demandant ce que le quartet à avoir avec son histoire, Naruto va mettre de côté cette information pour se concentrer sur sa réponse, froide.

\- J'étais de passage et je me suis dit que j'allais rendre visite à ma chère Isaribi... Quelle surprise de voir que tu me l'as reprise...

La voix devient d'un coup plus sombre en continuant.

\- ... Une surprise et la joie de pouvoir t'arracher ta gueule de fouine !

Finissant sur un visage enragé, l'aura que dégage le blond va provoquer quelques tremblements au médecin, qui, immobile sur le siège, va paraître nonchalant, devant déglutir et prendre inspiration devant le regard sombre qui traverse son âme.

Un jeu de regard se fait entre les deux, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas, Naruto s'approchant en mini-pas pour réduire la distance qui les sépare, avant de tendre son corps et se jeter sur le scientifique, qui va réagir en même temps, appuyant sur le bouton du siège, sur lequel sa main était posée depuis la rentrée du démon, activant la trappe sous les pieds de Naruto, qui tombe dans le vide à vive allure.

D'un mouvement du bras droit, finissant par le tendre, deux serpents sort de la manche de la veste de l'enfant pour s'accrocher, tel un grappin, sur le rebord avec leur croc, tirant l'enfant au sommet. Se redressant, il lance un regard de sang sur Amachi, voyant une ombre se jeter sur lui, le prenant de vitesse en enserrant son corps pour tomber ensemble dans le trou.

Surpris au début, Naruto, tombant tête la première, vois l'eau au fond se rapprocher dangereusement, se débattant, mais n'ayant ni le temps, ni la force, de briser l'emprise. Le choc à sa tête va engourdir le jeune blond, qui se sent libérer et jeter au fond, se reprenant au plus vide pour se retourner et remonter à la surface, prendre l'air qu'il lui manque.

Inspirant un grand coup, celle-ci se coupe quand ses jambes se font saisir et l'entraînant par le fond, se faisant balancer dans le fond. Ayant eu le temps de prendre de l'air dans ses poumons, Naruto se redresse en vitesse, voyant la silhouette le charger avec force.

« _Isaribi !_ »

Reconnaissant la silhouette, la seconde information, que donne son corps, est la douleur de sentir la charge puissante dans le ventre, ouvrant la bouche, avant de vite se reprendre et saisir les épaules écailleuses, s'en servant d'appui pour se dégager de sa charge et mettre de la distance entre eux.

Sous le mouvement, ses mains se sont retrouvées percées par les écailles, sa veste et tee-shirt trancher par le bras gauche dans le mouvement, entaillant légèrement son corps, sentant le sel de l'eau passer au travers.

« _Bordel ! Elle traverse une veste doublée !_ » Analyse-t-il en mettant son bras gauche sur sa blessure, penché.

Voyant la silhouette se mouvoir dans l'eau avec aisance, il se sait dans la merde.

Devant vite remonter prendre de l'air, ses membres battent avec force, luttant contre le poids de ses vêtements mouillés, alourdi par les blindages de sa veste, ayant dans l'idée de la retirer pour gagner quelques secondes, mais oubliant vite, savant que ses quelques secondes ne lui permettront pas d'être plus rapide qu'Isaribi, qui va le stopper dans sa remonter en le chargeant par sa gauche, le désorientant en lui faisant faire un demi-tour et tranchant son armure de son bras droite, recommençant en passant par l'autre sens et continuer de l'entailler avec son autre bras.

Nageant avec vitesse, elle est invisible pour le blond, qui ne sent sa présence qu'au dernier moment, quand elle le charge et entaille son corps, faisant plusieurs allées retour, attaquant autant son torse, que ses jambes, l'entourant dans une bulle de son propre sang, ne coulant pas abondamment, mais les blessures et la douleur ne lui permettant pas de résister.

« _Bordel... Je suis dépassé... Mes forces... m'abandonnent... Agir... Maintenant_.»

Sentant qu'elle l'entaille du ventre au torse, Naruto, instinctivement, l'attrape de son bras gauche sur ses épaules, la ralentissant assez pour frapper d'un uppercut droit son menton, l'envoyant en tonneau vers la surface.

Se rééquilibrant avec aisance, secouant la tête pour se remettre du choc, la créature va charger l'enfant en le voyant faire des mudrā.

Concentrant son chakra, l'air bloqué dans son ventre, Naruto va écarquiller les yeux en sentant son corps se raidir, une violente brûlure prenant son omoplate droit. Ouvrant la bouche en hurlant de douleur, il plaque sa main dessus, avant de se faire fracasser par Isaribi, rouvrant la bouche sous le choc et douleur, en particulier quand son corps s'encastre dans le mur de pierre.

Donnant l'appui nécessaire, les précédents coups ayant détruit une bonne partie de la veste du blond, le corps écailleux fait une blessure des plus profonde au niveau du torse enfantin, qui va vite serrer les dents et frapper en massue le corps qui le plaque, se cassant la main sur les écailles, qui transperce son épiderme, le maintenant contre le mur pour qu'il perde ses forces.

« _Oxygène !..._ »

Plantant ses ongles dans les écailles des épaules, il plonge la tête sur le cou pour souffle dans les branchies, créant une écume, qui suit la créature, hurlante en se reculant, secouée de spasme, en même temps que le blond va agiter son corps, se servant du mur pour remonter à la surface plus vite, le regard fixe sur son objectif.

Pris dans ses instincts, plus rien n'intéresse le blond que l'air de la surface, ne repérant pas Isaribi qui s'est remis et attaque son dos à coup d'avant-bras écailleux montant.

Choqué par la douleur, Naruto ne va pas s'occuper des picotements à chacun de ses mouvements, se redressant pour reprendre son agitation.

Ses jambes se font ressaisir et bloquer, voulant le replonger dans le fond, sachant qu'hors de l'eau, la créature n'a aucune chance.

Par le poids et l'agitation d'un corps faible, Naruto se voit éloigner de son objectif, poussant un hurlement qui détruit tout l'air de son corps, allant tomber dans les vapes, au plaisir d'Isaribi, qui va l'amener dans les profondeurs, avant de sentir un vibrement dans toute l'eau.

Regardant au-dessus d'elle quand des lumières de plusieurs couleurs l'attirent, elle voit des explosions de la pierre. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, Isaribi lâche le corps blond, fuyant au plus vite cette pluie de roches, cherchant refuge dans les profondeurs, les rochers la suivante et bloquant tout passage vers la surface et sortie possible, ne pouvant que voir le barrage des rochers qui vont l'écraser.

Sans air dans les poumons, la densité du corps blond, inférieur à l'eau de mer, remonte à la surface sur le dos, inerte, mais reprenant un début d'air en se faisant trimbalé dans tous les sens par le courant des pierres qui tombent, le calant contre l'angle d'un coin de la caverne, ne risquant pas l'éboulement, le corps place de manière à ne pas perdre d'air.

 **xxx**

\- Pourquoi ?! Je t'en supplie reste...

Sous le toit de leur cabanes, debout, de dos à la fille de huit ans, qui lui enserre les jambes de ses bras ayant bien bronzé, avachie, en larmes, suppliant silencieux, Kitsune regarde l'horizon à travers la porte ouverte.

\- Reste avec moi ! Pitié !

Se dégageant sans problème de sa poigne, l'enfant blond commence une marche droit devant lui, sans se retourner, sans s'arrêter, sans écouter les larmes et gémissement, les hurlements de rage et tristesse, même si cela vient principalement de son for-intérieur.

 **xxx**

Ouvrant les yeux en un sursaut, Naruto sent son corps convulser sous la douleur, tournant le regard dans tous les sens, une main s'accrochant à la pierre proche.

Pas plus de cinq secondes suffisent pour que le blond reprenne assez ses esprits, comprenant qu'Amachi est en train de tout détruire, toussant en cherchant à bouger le moins possible, pour ne pas aggraver ses brûlures dans le corps et ses blessures.

\- Isaribi ! Hurle-t-il d'une voix rouillée.

La cherchant du regard, le son ne dépassant pas le bruit des pierres tombant dans l'eau et les explosions résonnent.

\- Isaribi ! Où es-tu ? Hurle-t-il avec plus de force, sa coupante sur la fin, par manque d'air, mais aussi à la brûlure de sa gorge.

Toussant, crachant du sang, Naruto va commencer à lutter contre le courant, s'accrochant à la pierre, restant prudent, se rendant compte de la fragilité de ses appuis.

Une pierre tombant va créer un courant violent, qui attire le blond dans le fond, sa main glissant de la roche. Ayant pris inspiration, le blond va vite chercher à regagner la surface, s'agitant dans tous les sens, mais une nouvelle pierre, tombant, va l'attirer au fond par le remous de sa chute.

Tombant en tonneau, Naruto, malgré l'agitation, va remarquer une agitation dans le fond, que les pierres chutant vont lui cacher.

Remonter à la surface, prenant une plus grande inspiration, Naruto se rapproche de la paroi, serrant les dents, prenant plusieurs petites inspirations avant de se placer de sorte à avoir les pieds contre le mur, attendant quelques secondes, se préparant mentalement, mais aussi qu'une grosse pierre tombe.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Naruto ?! Tu vas crever si tu fais ça..._ »

Se rendant compte que c'est dans ses moments que la voix de Kurama lui manque pour pouvoir l'envoyer chier, un gros rocher tombe dans l'eau en même temps, donnant le signal pour que le blond plonge après inspiration, nageant vers le fond en s'aidant du remous de la pierre.

Il arrive au fond, cherchant autour de lui en économisant ses mouvements. Ne voyant rien, il ferme les yeux et claque ses mains violemment à un rythme régulier et moyen.

Immobilisé par les pierres, Isaribi a senti, par ses nageoires, l'ultrason des claquements réguliers, tournant le regard en sa direction, pour ne voir que des pierres et de la poussière, doutant avant de lancer une violente trompe d'eau dans sa direction.

N'entendant aucune réponse, Naruto va sentir sa jambe droite être frappée par un léger remous continu. Ouvrant les yeux en regardant dans cette direction, il repère un petit chemin.

Souriant, il prend appui et saute vers la surface. Tête dans l'air, il remplit ses poumons avant de prendre sourire et exploser de joie, son corps se débarrassant de sa terreur de la mort en souillant son vêtement, se réchauffant assez avant de prendre une nouvelle vague d'oxygène et replonger avec force vers le fond, ne perdant pas son objectif de vue, le petit chemin se faisant à son regard une fois les pierres atteintes, passant entre en bénissant sa souplesse et petitesse.

Tapant sur une roche régulièrement, il reçoit une réponse qui le conduit au corps d'Isaribi, voyant ses jambes bloqués sous un rocher, son corps recouvert de petit rocher, la calant au sol.

Nageant jusqu'à elle, Naruto sent une main râpeuse passer dans sa nuque, attirant sa bouche à la sienne dans un baiser des plus longs, donnant à Naruto l'oxygène qui lui manque, son dioxygène sortant de ses narines.

Remis d'aplomb, il regarde la pierre, lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger avant de tenter de la pousser de ses mains nues, se rendant compte qu'elle est bien enfoncée dans l'eau, mais aussi qu'elle rend l'équilibre précaire pour des rochers au-dessus.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour, Naruto retourne vite à Isaribi, reprenant de l'oxygène sans problème, les branchies de la victime lui assurant une réserve illimitée et la survie dans cette eau. Dégageant d'abord les pierres sur son corps, il lui fait comprendre de ne pas bouger encore.

Retournant à elle, il passe sa main de son ventre à sa bouche avant de montrer le rocher, suivi par ses trois doigts se réduisant, s'assurant qu'elle ait compris avant de reprendre de l'air et passer son bras gauche autour de son corps et compter en signe de tête et doigts visibles.

Au troisième, Isaribi lâche une violente trompe d'eau sur la roche en même temps que Naruto envoi une bombe futon des plus puissants, serrant les dents quand son corps se raidit en même temps que la pierre est repoussée et que le reste leur tombe dessus.

Sentant la liberté de la fille, il va se dépêcher de la tirer contre le mur de pierre, nageant, avec l'aide des bras et branchies de la fille, pour naviguer entre les pierres, que l'eau ralentit dans leur chute.

Remontant à la surface ensemble, ils prennent une énorme inspiration de bonheur, avant de regarder au plafond, remarquant que l'entrée est bouchée, à leur grand malheur.

\- Tu sais s'il y a une autre sortie dans les tréfonds. L'eau ne sort pas de nulle part ! Hurle le blond avec force, devant une Isaribi qui redéprime.

\- Les pierres ont dû la boucher.

\- C'est notre seule chance !

Parlant avec force, Naruto se pose devant elle, calant leur corps avant de lui donner l'ordre à ce qu'elle s'accroche à lui, plongeant dans l'eau en collant leur bouche dans un bouche-à-bouche qu'Isaribi va contrôler, faisant en sorte que ses jambes ne dérange pas celle du blond, qui les navigue dans les profondeurs de la grotte, frappant les murs de pierre et cherchant les courants possibles, finissant par trouver une faiblesse.

 **xxx**

Installée sur un bateau à moteur, Amachi, debout sur le pont ; pendant que Yoroï conduit avec son bandeau sur un œil et Misumi aide à la maintenant du navire ; jubile, regardant l'ile exploser des multiples bombes qu'il aura activées lors de son départ, dès que le Kaima a entraîné le blond dans la trappe.

\- N'est-ce pas trop extrême ?! Demande Yoroï d'un hurlement.

\- Aucunement ! Cette île attirait l'attention et mes recherches peuvent se faire dans un autre laboratoire. Kitsune aura été le déclencheur et l'occasion de faire d'une pierre, trois coups.

\- Et pour Isaribi ?! Elle semblait providentielle.

\- Ce n'était qu'un prototype. Les produits que je lui ai donnés devraient bientôt ne plus faire effet et je doute qu'elle ait survécu de toute façon. Même si c'est vrai que la disséquer, m'aurai été des plus attrayants.

 **xxx**

Prenant une grande inspiration, Naruto respire le bon air frai, même s'il n'a rien à dire sur celui que lui a donné Isaribi, accrochée à lui, toussant en respirant à son tour. Regardant autour d'eux, ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont en pleine mer, la terre la plus proche étant Kikai-jima, qui se met en feu devant eux.

\- Faut regagner la terre. Fait le blond, analytique.

\- Mais comment ? La plus proche va nous tuer et la seconde est à un jour de nage pour toi.

Serrant les dents, ne pouvant pas lui donner tort, lui et Isaribi vont sursauter quand une voix cristalline et féminine prononce le nom de « Naruto » avec force. Attirés, tous deux voient un bateau à voiles s'approcher d'eux, une jeune fille rose étant au bord en leur tendant la main.

Comprenant qu'ils ne vont pas s'arrêter, Naruto donne Isaribi à la main peu bronzée, qui l'aide à monter avec prudence, quand Naruto lui annonce faire attention à ses écailles, attrapant la main pâle de l'Uchiwa.

Atterrissant sur bois, Naruto se redresse, allant remercier Sasuke de son aide, quand celui-ci le coupe en lui jetant un sceau proche.

\- Dépêche-toi, on prend l'eau ! Hurle-t-il avant de remonter à la barre.

Sous le regard étonné, Naruto le suit et regarde ensuite Sakura s'agiter dans tous les sens pour commencer à vider l'eau, qui envahit le pont sur trois centimètres, remarquant Isaribi, dans un coin, jouant de ses bras pour aider, les jambes encore paralysé. Ne perdant pas de temps, Naruto, au blessures fumante, prend inspiration et va, par l'énergie de survie, aider, demandant combien de temps avant Haha-jima.

 **xxx**

Une heure plus tard, sous le choc de la terre ferme, Naruto et Isaribi, proche tous deux, vont passer par-dessus bord, sous le hurlement inquiet de Sakura, les regardant sortir avec force et marcher, sans un mot, jusqu'au banc de sable, Naruto boitant et désorienté, Isaribi n'étant pas meilleur dans un état, sa blessure aux jambes l'obligeant à se tenir à lui.

Suivie de près par la seconde fille, qui saute et marche sur l'eau pour les rattraper, elle va se mettre à courir quand le blond s'écroule dos dans le sable, Isaribi sur le corps, tous deux brûlant sous le soleil. Faisant ombre de son corps, penchée en dessus d'eux, Sakura prend leur pouls, faisant attention avec Isaribi, se rassurant de les savoir encore en vie et juste inconscient.

Quittant le navire, comme tout bon capitaine, en dernier, assurer qu'il ne bouge plus et ne risque pas de couler, Sasuke gagne le dos de Sakura, regardant les deux infirmes sans faire commentaire, prenante nouvelle, par politesse, avant de décider de porter Naruto, quand Sakura fait de même avec Isaribi, pour les amener sous l'ombre d'un arbre.

\- Sas-ke...

Le blond, sentant l'odeur de Sasuke proche de lui, va parler à moitié dans le coton.

\- ... Prochaine fois que... Tu te sens l'envie d'être charpentier... Va te faire enculer.

Ne réagissant pas, l'Uchiwa le balance nonchalant contre l'arbre, le voyant tomber dans l'inconscience avant que Sakura pose à ses côtés Isaribi, qui va gémir vouloir boire. Recevant l'eau par la gourde de la seconde fille, Isaribi va sourire et la remercier avant de rejoindre le blond dans un sommeil.

Se relevant en s'éloignant, Sakura les observe, pris d'une surprise qu'elle partage à Sasuke.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois Naruto tomber de fatigue... C'est à la fois hallucinant et bizarre.

Sasuke, silencieux, reste concentré sur la dernière venue, s'étonnant de son apparence de poisson, se demandant s'il ne serait pas mieux pour elle de rester dans la mer.

\- Je pense que cela doit être dû à de l'insolation. Fait vaguement Sakura, avant de lui donner de l'eau.

Sasuke, n'ayant jeté qu'un regard vers le blond et rose, s'en retourne au navire, espérant que Sakura a raison et que ce n'est pas un adversaire les poursuivant, le savant trop fort pour lui, s'il l'a mis dans cet état.

 **xxx**

Réveillant en sursaut, Naruto va se plier sous une contraction, s'immobilisant avant de doucement appuyer son dos contre le mur de pierre. Ouvrant les yeux en douceur, il va se voir dans la grotte, éclairée et chauffée par un puissant feu, que lui, Isaribi et leurs sauveurs occupent ses dernières vingt-quatre heures, ayant repris un peu de force en se débarrassant des effets néfastes de sa précédente noyade.

Prenant plusieurs inspirations, tentant de calmer ses douleurs, il va doucement se redresser et prendre le chemin de la sortie. Une main sur le ventre et penché en avant, il réussit, par miracle, à atteindre le pas de la grotte.

Repérant un bruit, il se prend un violent coup dans le visage, reculant d'un pas en perdant un équilibre précaire en même temps que d'autre coup de poings lui atterrissent dans la face, reculant et chutant pour se cogner contre le mur avec violence.

Sonner, le corps douloureux, ne répondant pas, il sent un lourd poids se faire contre son corps, ses bras étant compressées et des mains enserre sa gorge, coupant sa respiration sans qu'il ne puisse lutter, faisant spectacle de ses yeux révulsé.

\- Hey !

Surpris par l'appel, tournant la tête, tel un hibou, Misumi se prend un violent coup de barre métallique au visage, le projeter à terre en libérant Naruto. Celui-ci reprend vite son souffle, passant sa droite sur son ventre et gauche sur son cou, toussant en se redressant vite pour voir Sakura, le coup armée et prêt à refrapper l'homme à lunettes de vue brisées, comme son nez en sang.

\- Ça va ?! Demande Sakura sans quitter des yeux l'être en sang.

Toussant, se redressant, Naruto répond positif.

\- Retrouve Isaribi ! Je m'occupe de lui.

Les mots surprennent autant le blond, du fait que c'est un ordre, que leur signification est dite avec assurance. Prenant inspiration, Naruto se jette hors du mur, courant vers la sortie en lui demandant d'être prudent, ce qu'elle confirme en voyant l'homme élastique se redresser à son tour.

Se tenant prête, Sakura enserre bien son arme tandis que Misumi dégage ses lunettes cassées, retirant sa main de son visage en sang, tendant son corps.

Un silence lourd se fait, chacun analysant l'autre. Misumi attaque en premier, chargeant le corps féminin, qui frappe d'un coup horizontal en même temps. Bougeant avec vitesse, souriant, l'élastique esquive le coup, se plaçant à sa droite pour enserrer son bras droit de son propre bras et lui passant dans le dos en la soulevant de son avant-bras sous le menton, l'étranglant.

Battant des pieds dans le vide, Sakura entendra l'homme rigoler à son oreille.

\- Idiote. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me battre sans l'aide de quelqu'un ? Toi, qui es une innocente gamine, sortie tout juste de l'école.

Le bras droit, compressé, Sakura lâche la barre de métal, ne pouvant plus le bouger, sa main gauche se trouvant sur l'avant-bras pour tenter de le dégager de sa gorge, gagner de l'air, avant de le pendre le long de son corps.

\- Je continuerais bien à m'amuser, mais je suis attendu. Adi-

Sursautant sous la violence d'une douleur, Misumi va se sentir vaseux, ses muscles ne lui obéissant plus, devenant sans force. Sakura se libère avec aisance, se retournant après lui avoir retiré la seringue du bras strangulatoire, ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux, qui recule avant de s'effondrer à terre.

\- Comokhgfig.

La bouche pâteuse, celle-ci ne peut plus se refermer, les yeux perdant de leur couleur, ne pouvant plus parler, juste gémir de manière incompréhensible.

\- « Comment » ? J'étais curieuse de savoir comment vous faisiez pour bouger vos membres de cette manière et c'est là que cela m'a frappé lors de notre second combat, quand ton collège a absorbé ton chakra. Vous réagissiez de manière plus bizarre que moi, quand j'ai aussi subi sa technique. J'ai donc compris que vos mouvements se faisant avec votre chakra. C'est pour cela que vous n'utilisiez pas de technique, ou que la perde de sang ne vous faisait pas autant d'effets. J'avoue que cela me rend curieuse et j'espérais en apprendre plus de vous, théorisant sur un possible désossement, mais, comme vous l'avez dit, « je suis attendue », donc je vais terminer en annonçant que, vu que je ne peux pas absorber votre chakra, j'ai contourne le problème.

Levant la main gauche, serrant la seringue, elle la montre à l'homme.

\- Mélange de plantes du sommeil. J'utilisais cela pour que Sasuke dorme tranquillement. Je sais que cela est un peu déplacé, mais...

Détournant le regard, gêné, elle va doucement se forcer à regarder l'homme en face d'elle, qui se décompose au sens propre devant elle.

\- ... J'ai aussi ajouté le mélange de plantes qui servent à détendre les muscles et calmer les douleurs de dos de Sasuke... Cela vous fait-il cet effet par cette cause, ou c'est juste que le mélange est trop puissant et perturbe en lui-même votre chakra ?

Se taisant, regardant l'homme dans les yeux, elle affiche avec évidence sa curiosité, attendant une réponse, qui ne viendra pas, l'homme, n'étant plus d'une flasque de chair et muscle, sans volonté, prenant une forme qui ne devrait pas être possible, sans que Sakura quitte ses yeux, qui eux s'éteignent.

\- Ah... Cela doit être trop fort... Dommage, j'espérais que Sasuke pourrait s'en prendre une dose pour ne plus avoir mal.

Secouant les épaules, elle range la seringue, quittant la grotte avec nonchalance, avant de se stopper au pas, se retournant avec un sourire au visage.

\- Oh... J'oubliais... Merci de votre aide.

 **xxx**

\- Allez avances !

Crachant son ordre, Amachi, une main dans son dos, pousse Isaribi, qui avance d'un pas retenu, la tête penchée en avant, le cœur battant. Ses membres se font lourds, regrettant son choix, regrettant la situation, regrettant que son rêve ne se soit pas accompli, qu'elle ne puisse pas être avec Kitsune.

\- Isaribi !

Se tendant de surprise au son de la voix claire, elle et le scientifique se retournent, voyant l'enfant démon démolir l'un des marins pêcheurs ; qu'a engagé Amachi avant de venir chercher son sujet d'expérience ; d'un coup de genou sauté, roulant au sol avant de reprendre une course, des plus rapide, vers eux.

\- Occupez-vous de lui. Je double la paie pour celui qui le tue. Fait Amachi en se tournant vers la dizaine de marins engagés pour l'occasion.

Hurlant la négation, Isaribi va tenter de pousser Amachi qui lui avait promis de ne pas faire de mal au garçon, achevant de la convaincre mais celui-ci résiste à son assaut, la poussant à bord, de ses mains gantelées, avec violence, donnant signale à ce qu'on désamarre, ne s'occupant pas de ceux qui se font esquiver et rosser par le blond.

Refusant de perdre du temps, surtout quand il voit la fille aux cheveux verts être jeté à bord, celui-ci exprime sa colère en une série de coups de poing qui assomment et tue un homme à terre, finissant de convaincre que cette mission, promis comme facile ; juste un colis a cherché ; est bien trop dangereuse et mortelle pour eux, surtout en sachant que ce colis était un monstre écailleux.

Fuyant à toutes jambes, quelques-uns aidant ceux à terre, ramenant le corps du mort, le terrain est dégagé pour Naruto, voyant le bateau partir, accélérant en serrant les dents, son corps n'étant pas remis, malgré son repos de quelques heures ; au vu de la position du soleil.

Voyant le danger venir, Amachi fait un signe de tête, provoquant le sourire et le passage par-dessus bord de l'homme, avec une nouvelle paire de lunettes de soleil, courant sur l'étroit pont de bois, face à un Naruto qui, sans s'arrêter, va le voir, être surpris, avant de sourire et s'engager à son tour, courant plus vite sur cette surface solide.

Souriant avec sadisme, Yoroï armes ses mains de son chakra absorbeur, allant profiter que le blond ne soit pas en garde et de sa plus grande portée, pour lui absorber tout son chakra avec délice.

À trois mètres de séparation, certain de réussir son coup, Yoroï se met à écarquiller les yeux sous la douleur de sentir un coup de poing dans son ventre, crachant une remontée en même temps qu'il voit Sasuke apparaître en mirage ; copiant le Genjutsu appris de l'Anbu de la Racine ; passant sous son bras droit pour le prendre par le col arrière et le projeter dans l'eau, observant l'impact sans donner une considération au blond, qui passe dans son dos sans le calculer plus, hurlant sous la douleur de concentrer son chakra dans ses jambes pour sauter à la limite du pont et atterrir sur le bateau.

Voyant du chakra transformer l'eau, Sasuke saute en direction de la terre ferme, évitant une vague qui l'aurait fait tomber du pont. Roulant sur le bois en plusieurs esquives des vagues, qui font trembler la surface, Sasuke imite le blond en concentrant son chakra dans ses jambes pour sauter sur le banc de sable, roulant pour faire face au pont, qui se fait détruire par une dernière vague s'abattant, laissant à son emplacement, des bouts de bois et Yoroï, visage fermé, crispé dans la douleur et la rage, de voir Sasuke, droit, nonchalant, l'observant de ses yeux rouges, les mêmes qui lui auront coûter son œil droit.

Faisant plusieurs mudrā, rapides, une immense vague part de son dos pour s'abattre sur un Sasuke immobile, continuant de regarder en direction de l'homme. La mer touche la terre ferme, disparaissant sans que Sasuke n'ait fait mouvement, à la grande surprise de Yoroï, qui se souvient que c'était la fille qui avait percé son Genjutsu.

Avant d'avoir pu chercher à comprendre, un violent coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête, en même temps que le Sasuke droit disparaît, le projette en ricochet, finissant à manger du sable en ayant une violente migraine.

\- Voilà ce que c'est qu'un vrai Genjutsu. Crache Sasuke, dans son dos, droit sur l'eau.

Se retournant en se levant, Yoroï va cracher le sable en bouche, se mettant en garde en même temps que Sasuke s'approche, d'un pas nonchalant. Ouvrant les hostilités, Yoroï va utiliser son Genjutsu, pour se faire couper par le pied, en pleine face, de Sasuke, tombant à la renverse en roulant sur le dos pour se redresser, secouant la tête pour se reprendre, se maintenant en garde, les mains couvertes de son chakra.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourra pas l'avoir par le Ninjutsu, ni le Genjutsu, Yoroï décide de tout donner avec le Taijutsu et sa particularité, qui l'a fait mettre, un temps, dans les petits papiers d'Orochimaru. Sasuke, droit, en garde, le provoque d'un signe de main, attisant la haine sur lui, que, contrairement à lui, Yoroï va exprimer avec un hurlement.

Tentant de l'attraper, il se fera esquiver par la droite pour se mettre dans son dos, attendant qu'il se retourne et recommence à jouer au chat et la souris de la même manière, énervant le jeune adulte.

Changeant de stratégie, il va tenter de le frapper, pour se faire esquiver par un Sasuke, qui ne le quitte pas des yeux, le défiant de sa posture nonchalante, passant sur la droite de Yoroï, qui va le suivre du regard en tournant la tête, pour sentir sa présence d'un coup de pied dans l'arrière-genou droit, qui le force à le poser à terre, cherchant, en un hurlement, à le frapper de son bras droit en se relevant. Tombant à la renverse, Sasuke, main gauche lui servant d'appui sur le sable, esquive le coup et projette son pied droit direct dans ses côtes, le projetant sur le sable, roulant plusieurs fois.

Finissant à plusieurs mètres, se redressant, l'absorbeur met sa main droite sur ses côtes, les sentant brisées, serrant les dents de rage.

\- Tu oses m'insulter d'être rien sans Naruto, mais, toi, le chef, tu es un incapable sans ton camarade. Je me demande comment il a pu te suivre.

Hurlant, Yoroï se projette, pris dans sa rage, ne se mettant pas en garde, pour être esquivé par la droite et mis à terre d'un croche-pied. Le voyant chercher à le frapper de sa droite en allant se relever, devinant qu'il est vu par sa vision périphérique, Sasuke saute et roule sur son dos, le mettant presque à terre par son poids, mais ce sera son pied ; une fois arrivé sur sa droite et voyant son visage se tourner vers lui ; qui s'en chargera d'un Mae Geri.

Sonné, à terre, le visage dans le sable, Yoroï est enivré par la rage, serrant le sable sous ses mains en tournant le visage, douloureux, vers Sasuke, qui lui tourne le dos, ne le considérant plus. Voyant là une chance, mettant tous ses forces qui lui restent, il se redresse et lui fonce dessus, le poing droit armé.

Entendant ses gémissements et ses pas, Sasuke se retourne, son regard rouge tournant d'une colère brûlant, esquivant le coup, que son Sharingan a déjà analysé, en avançant pour traverser la garde de Yoroï, pris au dépourvue dans sa charge, se prenant un puissant uppercut, qui le fait reculer de quelques pas, finissant plié en deux par le coup de pied retourne du brun dans son ventre, le mettant à genoux, la tête baissée.

\- Pitoyable. Crache Sasuke avec la froideur d'un glaçon.

Yoroï relève le regard, voyant le brun Uchiwa le regarder de haut avec ses yeux rouges.

\- Tu es une honte pour les Shinobis. Une honte pour moi d'avoir dû courber l'échine à cause de mon ancienne blessure.

Sa phrase crachée, Sasuke frappe la tête de Yoroï d'un coup de pied puissant latéral, ayant presque failli le décapiter, ne le laissant qu'inerte à terre.

Quittant ce corps avec plaisir, il relève le regard vers un bruit de pas approchant, se détendant en voyant Sakura lui faire face, heureuse de le voir, mais aussi de le savoir hors de danger, voire même d'être remis, à la vue du corps à ses pieds, quoique déçut de ne pas avoir pu utiliser son produit.

\- Naruto ? Demande-t-elle avec crainte.

\- Partis sur le bateau.

Sakura suit son regard, un visage paniqué de peint sur sa tête.

«Mais il n'est en rien remis de ses blessures. »

* * *

 _Sasuke_ _et_ _Naruto_ _ne sont en_ _rien identiques_ _. Oui, je sais, on peut le penser en voyant leur similarité, leur style de combat assez agressif, leur_ _manières calmes_ _et nonchalante, explosant quand ça ne va pas dans leur sens. Je ne reproche à personne de les croire sortis du même moule ; moi-même, je l'avoue, je l'ai cru un instant. Sauf qu'il suffit de les regarder côte à côte pour que les différences se fassent._

 _Rien que pour le combat. Semblable dans leur froideur et leur capacité à analyser leur adversaire pour détruire leur défense et saisir tout leur faiblesse._

 _En substance, Sasuke, malgré une haine évidente pour son ennemi, garde une froideur dans tous ses combats. Il lui arrivera d'avoir le masque brisé, mais c'est autant rare que de voir ce même masque sur Naruto._

 _Naruto règle le combat avant qu'on puisse dire qu'il est commencé. Par contre, s'il tombe sur un ennemi intéressant, il devient joueur._

 _Parlant et moquant. Jouant de provocation dans ses mots et gestuelle, il cherche toujours, s'il a le contrôle du combat, à mettre encore plus bas l'ennemie, être certains qu'il donne tout ce qu'il a et ne cache rien d'autres dans_ _sa manche_ _, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'est d'une souris entre les pattes d'un chat joueur, qui l'achèvera quand il le voudra._

 _Un chasseur et un prédateur._

* * *

 _La lune et le soleil. Leur différence. Chapitre venant du livre « autobiographique », de Sakura Haruno._


	48. Ce n'est pas toi le monstre

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. Fin d'une nouvelle grande partie. C'est dingue, je vous bassiner sur les un an et j'oublie complètement de vous le souhaiter dans le dernier chapitre. Je vais donc me permettre de le faire ici (assez rapidement pour en garder sous le coude) C'est une sacrée aventure.

Si les un an ont été passé, j'ai commencé le travail en amont depuis des années.

Quand je regardais Naruto, avec un regard diffèrent, je me suis toujours demander ce que ferais l'un de mes perso à leur place, dans cette situation. L'épisode s'enchainais, et quand j'ai vu la séquence de Naruto gamin, malteries, ça m'a frappé. Pourtant, on le sait tous, mais Naruto n'a pas été qu'abandonnée. Je sais que beaucoup penseront que j'interprète mal, parce que c'est une information qu'on oublie facilement.

Un Jinchūriki, ce n'est pas qu'une personne abandonner. Killer bee se faisait jeter des fruits et a même failli se faire buter par son meilleur pote (il en a eu de Serret et killer bee ne lui tient pas rigueur), mais voilà l'idée. Gaara, un autre cas, n'a pas été attaqué par le village, mais son paternel à tenter puiseur fois de le buter. Là, Naruto, c'est un gamin, certes, mais un gamin seul.

Son seul, contact, ça a été Iruka à douze ans. J'en garde vraiment sous le coude pour plus tard, mais quand j'ai commencé l'écriture, n'espérais pas que cela vous touche. Je n'ai pas connu de pause d'écriture. Oh, si les une semaine entre chaque partie. Certes, mais c'est une semaine, c'est juste que j'écris rien, pas que j'oublie le fic et passe à autre chose. Bien souvent, les une semaine sert à réglée l'interne du fic. Faire de la chronologie. Regarder des épisodes pour m'assurer que je suis sur le bon ton.

Un énorme merci à tous mes fans. Désole si je parais arrogeant ou un jésus avec les derniers mots, ce n'est pas le but. Je fais tout cela avec énormément de plaisir et ses « sacrifice » sont pour moi une bénédiction qui me permet de garder le sourire.

 _ **Ajoute 4 aout : Désole pour tout ceux qui ont lui "spams", en vérité cela s'écrit "spasmes"**_

 _Réponse review :_

 _fifi:_ Salut Fifi, j'espère que tu vas bien^^.  
Les mystères que tu as soulevés sont fais express, trouvant leur réponse dans le chapitre suivant (hormis la régénération de Naruto, qui vient après)  
Isaribi est développé dans ce chapitre, donnant les raisons de ses choix.  
Oui, le duo a été là au bon moment, bon le bateau était en train de couler, mais qu'importe, ils les ont sauvés. J'avoue, j'ai bien ri en imaginant la scène d'un Naruto aux portes de la mort, mais qui doit vider le bateau d'eau.  
En effet, je voulais régler le problème Amachi. C'est un personnage intéressant, mais qui est trop en écho, pour moi, avec un autre, que je veux développer, par ailleurs, l'intérêt du personnage est en commun avec Isaribi, sans elle, pas d'intérêt.  
Le combat de Sasu et Saku peuvent paraît surréelle, mais je tiens à rappeler que leur adversaire n'était pas non plus des champions, leur fin dans l'anime me le prouve.  
Ah Naruto, comment tu vas t'en sortir ?...  
Isaribi redoutable ? C'est possible. Pour tout te dire, je ne l'ai présenté que dans son élément, l'eau, ou, par évidence, ses adversaires ne peuvent respirer sans équipement. Sinon, je tiens à rappeler qu'elle n'a pas vraiment suivi d'entraînement, étant une prisonnière depuis son enfance. À voir.  
Bonne lecture.^^

 _Giuest :_ Bon, comme c'est un nom commun, c'et compliquer à cibler^^''. Merci pour tout ton commentaire et tes félicitations. Isaribi a toujours été pour, tel Anko dans une moindre mesure, un personnage qui mérite un développement et, j'avoue, j'ai un cruche sur elle.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre IIL : Ce n'est pas toi le monstre.

\- Amachi !

Le hurlement, résonnant dans toute la vallée, attire l'attention sur Naruto, courant dans la plaine, traversant un pont de bois avant de, sous la douleur des contractions de son corps, concentrer son chakra dans ses jambes et sauter, à la limite du pont.

Passant au-dessus de la poupe, il atterrît et roule sur le pont pour amortir le choc, se redressant et esquivant un marin, qui voulut l'arrêter, pour le balancer par-dessus bord, un autre se prenant un coup de poing qui le met K.O. Approchant d'un pas lent, face aux dix autres, en charge de faire bouger le bateau à voiles, qui devait permettre à Amachi de rejoindre le bateau à moteur ; bien trop bruyant pour cette mission, qui se devait être discrète.

Chaque marins se regardent, se posant la question silencieuse de savoir si cela valait le coup de risquer leur vie pour cette mission, tous ayant compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, mais aussi que celui-ci n'hésitera pas à tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Armez-vous et tuez-le ! Ordonne Amachi, montrant Naruto du doigt.

Celui-ci, droit, les dissuadant de faire un pas en un regard circulaire, marchant d'un pas lent en direction d'Amachi, sans qu'aucun ne bouge.

\- La berge est encore proche.

À ses mots froids, les marins sautent tous par-dessus, laissant le bateau avec seulement lui, Amachi et Isaribi ; n'ayant toujours pas réussi, malgré le temps passé, à reprendre sa forme humaine ; se trouvant sur les fesses, avachie au sol, n'osant pas regarder l'enfant qui lui lance un regard.

\- Libère-la sur-le-champ. Crache-t-il froidement en fixant les petites pupilles noires.

Regardant autour de lui, reculant sous la peur, Amachi, dos au mur, se mettre à avoir un petit sourire quand Isaribi se place entre eux, le regard bas face à un Naruto curieux, qui se retient de l'appeler.

\- La « libérer » ? Mais elle n'est en rien prisonnière. Sa voix serait presque arrogeant, si elle n'avait pas un bégaiement mal maîtrisé.

Ne s'occupant pas de ses mots, même s'ils le rendent curieux, Naruto échange un regard avec les pupilles féminins.

\- S'il te plaît... Va-t-en... Fait-elle, tremblante, savant qu'elle n'a aucune chance en combat contre lui et n'ayant plus l'avantage de la surprise pour le faire plonger dans la mer.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il froidement, la faisant rater un battement.

Immobile, tentant de trouver la force de répondre, elle ne s'en trouvera que plus rabougrie quand il enchaîne.

\- Je t'ai fait sortir de sa prison ! Je t'ai offert la liberté ! Pourquoi t'es revenue à lui ?! Pourquoi t'es prêt à revivre ses expériences ?!

\- Parce qu'il est le seul pouvoir me rendre mon apparence humaine.

Surpris par sa réponse tremblante et presque chuchotée, ayant un mouvement de recul, il lui demande de préciser.

\- Ce corps... est horrible ! Maitre Amachi peut me rendre mon apparence, il me l'a promis.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est lui qui t'a transformé ainsi ?! C'est lui qui t'a fait son sujet d'expérience !

\- Il est celui qui m'a fait ça, tout comme il est le seul à pouvoir me retransformer ! Il a juste besoin de temps et d'argent.

Amachi, derrière elle, va se redresser du mur, s'approchant d'elle doucement, d'un pas un peu plus sûr, n'échappant pas au regard bleu sombre.

\- « De temps et d'argent » ? Tu es prêt à sacrifier une vie paisible, en paix, pour des années de souffrance et l'espoir de devenir plus « humaine ».

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai ! Crache-t-elle avec force, comme dernier espoir.

\- Non. Tu avais plein d'autres choses, mais je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps. Amachi.

L'appelé se tend, regardant droit les deux du garçon.

\- Tu as gagné, je te la laisse. Ce n'est pas l'Isaribi que j'étais venue chercher.

Parlant froidement, la portée des mots brise le cœur d'Isaribi, qui va écarquiller les yeux, reculant d'un pas avant de tomber à terre, Amachi se tenant plus droit, heureux de s'en être sorti en gagnant, regardant la créature à terre à ses côtés en se disant que cela aurait été tellement plus simple si depuis le début elle lui avait dit ses quatre vérités, tous deux regardant l'enfant marché vers la poupe du navire en ayant la certitude de ne plus jamais le revoir.

\- Kitsune...

La voix chuchotée d'Isaribi n'est qu'une brise ambiante.

Kitsune, mâchant sa lèvre inférieure, s'arrête après quelques secondes et se retourne, envoyant, pour la première fois envers Isaribi, un regard détaché, provoquant le silence et les larmes de l'être des mers. Durant les quatre ans de l'absence du démon, son esprit n'a jamais été aussi sûr de son choix de retourner auprès d'Amachi, cela parce que, ce qu'elle désirait, seul lui pouvait lui offrir :

L'humanité, l'apparence d'un être humain, l'arrêt d'avoir peur des gens autour d'elle, des enfants qui lui hurlent des insultes et jette des pierres. Le sentiment d'appartenir à ce monde, ce pays, ses pêcheurs.

Comme ses parents, depuis toute petite, elle a toujours voulu être ainsi. Pêcher sur un navire, trouver un homme, qui l'accepte et enfin, avoir un enfant qu'elle élèverait comme ses parents ont fait avec elle. Cela était enfantin, mais ce rêve ne l'a jamais quitté.

Avoir une vie ordinaire.

Son enlèvement, son emprisonnement, sa torture et expériences. Elle a bien crue que cela allait mettre fin à ses rêves et motivation, que cela serait devenu impossible, ayant préféré la mort.

Puis, Kitsune apparut dans sa vie, lui offrant une compagnie, un nouvel espoir, sans jamais rien vouloir d'elle. Elle se souvient du moment où ils ont fui le repérer d'Amachi, de ce paysage devant elle, ce soleil rouge, sortant de l'horizon, faisant briller la mer et chauffer son corps en la frappant, lui donnant cette impression de brûler, cette sensation de son cœur allant exploser en comprenant que son rêve était toujours possible.

D'Espoir, les trois mois passés avec Kitsune, dans la grotte, l'ont transformé en Réalité, ne lui manquant que l'enfant, la stabilité et l'oublie de leur passé dans cette grotte.

Quand il lui annonça qu'il partait, elle ne le crut pas, puis, le temps passant, elle comprit que cela était réel et que rien ne l'arrêterait, n'ayant jamais su la raison de son départ, mais le devinant avec aisance, se souvenant des regards qu'on lui lance, des mots dans son dos, des pleurs qu'elle aura lâchés sur ses genoux, ses crises la nuit, terrifiée. Oui, Kitsune est parti à cause d'elle, à cause du « Kaima » en elle.

Malgré les recommandations fait avant, ses habitudes, Isaribi commença, par désespoir, à perdre en prudence et finit par arriver ce qui devait arriver. Amachi est venue chez elle, annonçant qu'il venait la chercher et elle ne lutta pas, elle le suivi sans qu'aucune force lui soit exercée, sans qu'un mot de sa part soit fait. Retournant en prison, retournant à ses expériences, obéissant à ses ordres quand il l'envoyait espionner les îles alentour. Son rêve et motivation, toujours en tête, certaine qu'un jour, il reviendrait.

Elle demanda à redevenir humaine, ce qu'Amachi promit de faire, à condition qu'il finisse ses expériences sur elle, pour pouvoir ensuite se pencher sur la retransformassions, avançant que les écailles sur son corps « humain » étant preuve qu'elle était imparfaite.

Le temps passant, elle arrive à ce moment, ce moment où elle vit Kitsune sur le bateau, ce moment où elle a fui parce qu'Amachi n'avait pas encore fini ses expériences sur elle et ne s'était pas encore penché sur la marche arrière, ce moment où ; malgré quatre ans passés, quatre ans à vouloir l'oublier, lui cracher dessus, l'insulté ; tous ses sentiments revenus d'un coup à elle et la renvoi à ce rêve de fille, souriante, avec Kitsune et son enfant, pêchant sur un bateau, qu'ensemble, ils se sont promis d'acheter ; parce que Kitsune refusait de « perdre du temps à en construire un et surtout apprendre à en construire un. »

Elle veut redevenir Humaine. Redevenir Pêcheuse. Redevenir Normal. Elle veut qu'il la regarde enfin pour ce qu'elle est et non ses défauts.

« Non. Tu avais plein d'autres choses... ». Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle comprend ses derniers mots, qu'elle comprend sa bêtise, qu'elle comprend qu'elle a toujours eu ce qu'elle désirait et que ce sont ses choix qui l'ont éloigné.

\- Suffis !

Brisant le silence de quelques secondes, attirant l'attention des deux « démons » sur lui, Amachi se jette sur Isaribi, la prenant par les cheveux en annonçant qu'il a du pain sur la planche, ignorant les hurlements de douleur et supplication d'Isaribi.

\- Kitsune ! Le hurlement de pitié retentit dans tout le bateau et berge.

Entendant des bruits de course dans son dos, Amachi se retourne pour voir le démon blond sauter et le frapper d'un coup de pied tourné, en pleine tête, qui le projette par-dessus bord, ayant lâché les cheveux d'Isaribi. Celle-ci, à terre, est rejoint par le chevalier, qui l'aide à se relever.

\- Kit-

-Regagne la terre ferme-

Pris par-derrière, Naruto est balancé par-dessus bord, accroché par un être fort, qui le compresse de ses bras puissants. Réagissant aussi vite, Naruto donne de violents coups de tête dans le visage derrière lui, cassant le nez de son geôlier ; s'éloignant en se retournant pour frapper un être ressemblant vaguement au Kaima.

Enchaînant sur une série de coups de poing, qui fait faire des allers-retour à la tête, il finit par l'attraper par sa chemise déchirée et le frapper d'un coup de pied puissant, le projetant dans les profondeurs en se donnant la force de remonter à la surface.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais les mains palmées lui attrapent les chevilles, le tirant vers le bas en même temps que, roulant dans l'eau, les pieds palment frappe le dos du blond, le désorientant dans un tonneau avant de finir projeter sur un mètre.

Se reprenant au plus vite, Naruto n'aura que le temps de voir la créature lui foncer dessus, frappant son ventre du plat de sa main, provoquant une once de choc, qui lui fait cracher du sang et projeter avec force contre un mur de pierre, l'encastrant.

Voyant que cela fonctionne, d'un sourire, Amachi, transformé en Kaima évolué, regrettera de ne pas avoir utilisé cela plus tôt. Sentant un mouvement dans son dos, il se retourne pour voir lui fonce dessus une tâche verte, qui lui passe à travers, râpant son corps, pour prendre le blond, inconscient, dans ses bras et le ramener à l'air libre, sans qu'il ne puisse la rattraper.

Le mettant de dos sur une surface de pierre, Isaribi secoue le corps blond, l'appelant de toutes ses forces, lui faisant du bouche-à-bouche et massage cardiaque, le suppliant de vite se reprendre. Entendant un bruit derrière lui, elle se retourne pour voir Amachi, le devinant malgré qu'il soit recouvert d'écailles et est une forme plus bestiale, ses yeux étant rouges sans pupilles, sortant de l'eau en un saut pour atterrir sur la surface de pierre.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Demande-t-elle, surpris, tremblante.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais être la seule à profiter de mêmes recherches ?

Rigolant, il écarte les membres supérieurs, se présentant.

\- Ceci est la version deux points zéro du Kaima. L'aboutissement de mes recherches.

Le rire devient grave et puissant, avant qu'il s'avance vers elle. Agissant par instinct, Isaribi se dresse devant lui, se mettant en garde, provocant son arrêt et moquerie.

\- Allons que me fais-tu Isaribi ?

Ne la laissant pas répondre, celui-ci la charge, la percutant tel un rhinocéros, pour la projeter dans l'eau.

\- Je suis ton évolution, la perfection. Tu n'es qu'un prototype-

Frapper par une puissante trombe d'eau en plein torse, celui-ci se retrouve à glisser à l'extrémité de la roche, restant droit devant une Isaribi qui sort de l'eau avec force, prenant Naruto dans ses bras avant de nager dans l'eau.

\- Oh, tu veux jouer ! Rigole-t-il avant de plonger à sa suite, ricanant, les suivants à la trace.

Bouche sur la sienne, nageant aussi vite que possible, Isaribi donne l'oxygène à un blond, qui fut pris de sursaut au début, avant de, comme un rhume, comprenne qu'il ne peut respirer que par la bouche, soufflant fortement du nez, à demi-conscient.

Se sentant poursuivi, Isaribi va profiter de sa connaissance des profondeurs pour nager au fond, passant entre les obstacles et différents chemins pour le semer. La suivant de prêt, Amachi doit reconnaître qu'il n'est pas le meilleur à ce jeu, la poursuivant de loin en tentant de l'attraper.

Celle-ci, sentant une main tapoter son avant-bras, jette un regard vers le blond, qui, yeux ouvert, révèle des yeux sombres, faisant passer ses pensées.

Hochant la tête, donnant de l'air, elle quitte la cachette des profondeurs pour reprendre la surface d'une île, échappant à Amachi, qui tentait de lui foncer dessus, se rendant compte que, au prix de son évolution et amateurisme, il est moins rapide qu'elle, notant ce résultat à son esprit en même temps qu'il les suit sans les perdre.

Ayant regagné la surface, toussant tous les deux, Naruto va prendre la main d'Isaribi, l'entrainant dans l'enfoncement d'une roche pour se cacher en reprenant leur respiration, calmant Isaribi en serrant sa main, avant de fermer les yeux.

« - Kurama. Je sais que tu m'entends... Je sais que... Sans toi... Je serai déjà mort de mes blessures... Mon chakra est vide... Mais je me souviens bien qu'Amachi m'a pris un peu de mon chakra pour sa création. Si tu peux faire comme avec le groupe six de la Racine, on aura une chance. »

Ouvrant les yeux quand il sent qu'Amachi à regagner leur terre de pierre, il serre les dents à l'entendre de son rire.

\- Vous êtes ridicule. Je sais que vous êtes ici et vous ne pouvez pas être ailleurs que derrière cette roche. Sortez de là avant de vous ridiculiser plus.

Le moquant, il provoque la colère du blond, qui sent la terreur d'Isaribi, la rassurant d'un mouvement de tête.

En un saut, Amachi se jette vers la grotte de pierre, jetant dessus des senbons écailles en rafale, certain de les avoir, pour avoir la surprise, en se reprenant, de voir l'emplacement vide.

Voyant un trou d'eau au fond, il comprend en même temps que Naruto saute par-dessus la grotte, une main sur le sommet pour servir d'appui et lui colle un coup de pied puissant en latéral dans le visage, le projetant au sol et raclant la pierre, avant de tomber à terre.

Pendant qu'il est projeté et tombe, Naruto, fatigué, tombe à terre, paralysé par la fatigue, ayant espéré le décapitez de son coup de pied, Kurama n'ayant pas répondu.

Se relevant rapidement, Amachi s'avance vers lui, comprenant qu'il est à bout, provoquant son rire grave.

\- Haha... Enfin. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment. Toi, Kitsune, à mes pieds, quasiment mort de fatigue. Merci pour ce cadeau.

Souriant à pleine dent carnassière, il va écarquiller les yeux en sentant son dos être frappé d'une trombe d'eau puissante, qui le fait perdre l'équilibre, se retournant pour voir, tête hors de l'eau, Isaribi.

Grimaçant de rage, il se protège d'une nouvelle trompe, avançant en résistant, malgré qu'elle y mette toutes ses forces, se reculant à mesure qu'il avance, finissant par retourner dans l'eau, à sa moquerie.

\- Haha. Tu penses vraiment m'avoir ainsi ?! Je ne vais pas perdre de temps avec toi, j'ai plus important à faire.

Retournant à ses pas, se dirigeant vers le blond, il offre son dos à une trompe d'eau, puissant, mais cela ne lui fera rien, provoquant aucun déséquilibre, à sa grande surprise, Naruto observant froidement, cherchant à regagner la mer pour se replier pendant que le scientifique sonne encore sa voix.

\- Combien de fois et comment te le dire pour que tu comprennes ? Cela ne sert à rien. Je suis plus évolué. Tes trompes d'eau, tes nageoires plus rapides. Mon corps s'adapte et développe. C'est un pistolet à eau que tu me fais. Même maintenant, devant protéger ton être aimé, tu es une incapable !

« _\- Gamin !_ »

\- Hey !

D'un hurlement en coupant le rire du poisson, celui-ci le voit avec la main tendue vers lui, du chakra rouge sortant de son corps en un flash de quelques secondes sans que cela fasse effet sur le vert aux yeux rouge, qui va se mettre à rire.

Yeux écarquillés, sang sortant de son nez, Naruto se met à cracher du sang en une toux, son corps s'agitant sous la brûlure de l'intérieur de son corps. Kurama ne donne plus signe, Naruto tombant inerte sur le dos, le cœur battant un rythme infernal.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptais, mais c'-

Se coupant en sentant son corps être pris de spasmes, il se met à hurler de douleur, ses muscles le brûlant, ses yeux coulant du sang, donnant la possibilité à Isaribi de vite récupérer le blond en nageant sous la pierre, ne regardant pas Amachi, tomber inerte sur le ventre, plongeant ensemble dans l'eau de mer pour vite regagne Haha-jima.

 **xxx**

Tournant le regard ensemble, Sakura et Sasuke se jettent sur Isaribi, sortant de l'eau, quand ils virent Naruto inerte, l'aidant à l'allonger dans le sable, Sakura posant son oreille à son cœur pour se rassurer de le savoir encore vivant, même si cela est faible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Sasuke, froidement, attirant Isaribi à lui.

Forcer de quitter des yeux le corps blond, pour les yeux noirs, Isaribi va bégayer, paniqué, mais aussi pressé, qu'Amachi est devenue un monstre invincible, ajoutant qu'ils se sont retrouvés sans défense.

Entendant les mots de la fille, Sakura et Sasuke se jettent un regard, le tournant vers le blond, tous deux pris dans leur questionnement, Sasuke parlant en premier.

\- Tu disais que vous étirez proche comment ?

Étonnées par la question, les deux filles lui demandent de préciser quand une présence se fait à eux, tournant le regard en express pour voir une main gigantesque, aquatique, leur foncer dessus.

Sasuke et Isaribi, ensemble, se jettent sur les deux autres, Sasuke prenant la rose et Isaribi ayant le blond dans les bras quand ils se font avaler par la main blonde.

Voyant cela, Sakura va hurler le nom du blond, paniqué, Sasuke la calmant en lui signalant que déjà Isaribi lui fait du bouche-à-bouche pour lui permettre de respirer, ceux-ci se trouvant dans le crâne d'un monstre aquatique, gélatineux, avec des tâches qui ressemblaient à deux yeux et à une bouche, bleu pâle et translucide, grandissant à mesure que l'eau autour se réduit, pour devenir gigantesque.

Posant Sakura, Sasuke, Sharingan activé, s'avance, kunai de sortis, vers cette créature qui les fixe. Un rire aigu se fait à son oreille, qu'il ne va pas apparenter au monstre aquatique, mais celui qui sort la tête de l'eau, ressemblant à un poisson mastoc, infect physiquement, aux yeux rouges et dent pointue.

\- Umibôzu. Recrache Isaribi !

L'ordre donné, celle-ci, serrant fort le blond dans ses bras, se retrouver prit dans un tourbillon d'eau, qui lui fait perdre le sens de l'équilibre et la réalité qui l'entourent, se sentant entraîner avec violent dans tout l'être d'eau, pour être projeté, avec le blond, qu'elle tenait comme une bouée, hors du monstre, s'écrasant sur le sable, au pied d'un Amachi qui se jette sur elle pour la prendre par les cheveux.

Hurlant de douleur sous le tirage de cheveux, elle va gémir l'ordre d'être libéré, hurlant plus fort quand une main enserre son avant-bras si fort qu'elle en perd la force de tenir le blond, se retrouvant séparer de quelques centimètres, mais beaucoup trop pour Isaribi, qui se jette sur l'ancien scientifique, le griffant, de ses écailles, sur tout le visage, se débattant avec force.

N'ayant provoqué que la rage et le regard sanglant du poisson, la tenant toujours par les cheveux, il lui tire dessus avec force avant de lui donner une violente claque au visage, recommençant encore et encore, sans s'arrêter, Isaribi ne pouvant que subir en n'ayant que son bras plié comme protection ; lui assurant d'être encore en vie, mais bel et bien sonnée ; finissant par se faire jeter violemment sur la gauche d'Amachi après qu'il se soit pris un un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Au sol, sans défenses, cela ne suffit pas au nouvel être, qui va faire un pas dans sa direction, pour se faire stopper par une main autour de sa cheville.

Baissant le regard pour voir Naruto, le regard crispé, les dents serrées, ayant grand mal à bouger ses membres ; ayant espéré qu'il finit, comme l'unité six de la Racine, exploser de son chakra, mais son état ne lui permit pas de maintenir son contrôle, se retrouvant avec les muscles brûlant à chacun de ses mouvements, mais c'est l'omoplate qui domine tout et paralyse son dos Amachi sourit de manière carnassière devant son état de faiblesse ; ignorant ce qu'il a voulu tenter tout à l'heure, mais devine que c'était sa dernière carte à jouer ; lui offrant enfin l'occasion de réaliser ce qu'il voulait depuis tant d'années, se dégageant avec aisance de sa prise pour lui shooter dans le ventre et projeter à l'eau

\- Umibôzu, occupe-toi de lui !

Obéissant, la créature sort le blond du fond de l'eau pour l'avaler, mais Amachi n'aura pas l'occasion de profiter du spectacle, des shuriken se jetant sur lui, l'obligeant à se projeter de ses bras, les écailles bloquant tous les dégâts.

Baissant sa garde pour regarder le lanceur, il n'aura que le temps de voir le brun se jeter sur lui avant de lui coller son pied en pleine face, le projetant, donnant l'occasion à Sakura de prendre l'inconsciente créature dans le sable et partir vers le fond de l'île, sachant que plus ils s'éloigneront de l'eau, mieux ils seront à l'abri, Sakura ne tournant pas le regard vers le brun, qui leur assure protection.

Voyant la tête sortir de l'eau, Sasuke fait un saut en arrière, se mettant en garde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as peur de l'eau ?! Se moque Amachi, avec un regard rouge ne reflétant aucun sentiment avant de lui lancer une trombe d'eau.

L'esquivant sans soucis en sautant sur la droite, Sasuke continue de sauter, ne pouvant pas bien courir sur le sol meuble, quand Amachi saute sur le bord pour lui jeter des senbons écailles.

\- Pas mal. Tu es bien plus compétent que tes trois amis. Cela ne t'intéresserait pas de t'allier à moi. Je peux faire de toi un être suprême. Fait le moqueur vert devant un Sasuke sur ses gardes.

\- Très tentant, mais si c'est pour avoir ta gueule, je préfère encore la mort.

Faisant des mudrā, Sasuke lance une immense boule de feu, engloutissant Amachi, qui va se jeter à l'eau pour s'éteindre, donnant l'occasion à Sasuke de regarder le blond, inerte, agitant par spasmes pour un manque d'air évident, l'obligeant à se dépêcher de tuer cette créature.

Le concerné sort de l'eau, avec rage, lançant des senbons sur une grande surface, Sasuke sautant et se mettre derrière un arbre, pour se protéger, avant de se surprendre à sentir l'arbre explosé sous une trombe d'eau, l'obligeant à sauter derrière un rocher, résistant mieux aux attaques du poisson et permettant de faire une stratégie.

Paralysée, inerte, Naruto dépense de l'air précieux, sentant ses muscles brûler et son omoplate bouillir sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe.

« _Bordel ! Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon_ _chakra_ _avec mes douleurs..._ »

Lentement, sa main se pose sur son ventre.

\- Tu sais. Contrairement à Isaribi, je pense que tu feras un parfait sujet d'expérience. Un Shinobis au corps plus résistant. Je suis sûr qu'avec tes capacités, je pourrais encore m'élever.

Sasuke, vérifiant son matériel, va jurer en se rendant compte qu'il n'a que trois Shuriken sur lui et un médicament de Sakura ; se mettant soudainement à déglutir à la pensée qu'elle se rend compte qu'il ne l'a pas pris aujourd'hui.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ton pouvoir de merde ! Hurle-t-il avec force.

\- Oh, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Un sursaut prend le dos de Sasuke, se rendant compte que le flux d'eau a bien failli détruire sa protection, le surprenant.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'emmènerais avec moi. Je suis certain, à défaut d'Isaribi, que tu ne me décevras pas autant.

Frappé par l'épiphanie, Sasuke va jurer ne pas avoir de meilleurs choix pour le moment, surtout en sentant encore la roche être frappée.

\- Elle était si décevante ? Elle t'a, au moins, permis de t'élever.

Le courant de l'eau se stoppe, prouvant qu'il le tient.

\- C'est l'un des seuls avantages avec elle. J'ai eu l'espoir quand elle a été la seule a passé la sélection naturelle, même si je sentais déjà qu'elle n'allait pas passer le mois. Je suis autant heureux, que déçu, d'avoir eu tort, tellement elle m'aura coûté en temps...

« _Le laisser sortir_ _? ... Non... Si je le laisse sortir, je perdrais le contrôle... Je pourrais même ne plus revenir à mon état normal..._ _Le pouvoir_ _pourrait me permettre de le tuer... Mais... Si cela fait comme quand Kurama me contrôle... Non... Pas encore... Pas cette fois..._ D'ailleurs, un fragment a suffi à me mettre K.O… La mort m'attend dans les deux cas, autant faire cela avec panache. »

-... Toujours à pleurer, toujours à supplier. Le seul moyen que j'ai eu pour la faire taire, c'était de lui dire que j'allais lui rendre son apparence humaine et lui promettre de la laisser chercher cet abruti.

Amachi, riant, montre Naruto du doigt sans le regarder, ne voyant pas qu'il a les yeux ouverts, son esprit se vidant.

\- Je te l'accorde. Elle n'est vraiment pas discrète avec son apparence de poisson. Comment elle a fait pour ne pas avoir été déjà repéré ? Demande Sasuke, contrôlant sa respiration, profitant des mots d'Amachi pour trouver une solution.

\- Oh, mais parce qu'elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi. J'avoue, le retour de Kitsune m'a un peu pressé et je lui ai fait des mises à jour non-testés. Résultat, si elle a gagné en force et résistance, en plus des écailles tranchante, elle a perdu cette capacité à se retransformer. Mais bon, cela n'est pas important, j'avais prévu de la disséquer au retour au laboratoire.

Restant froid, immobile, le regard baissé en mâchant sa lèvre inférieure, Sasuke diffère d'Isaribi ; cachée à plusieurs mètres du brun en soutien ; ayant tout entendu, ses yeux écarquillés en lâchant des larmes silencieuses, se rabougrissant sur elle-même. Sakura, à ses côtés, va rester choquée, autant par la nouvelle, que la réaction d'Isaribi, ne s'attendant pas à être autant touchée par sa détresse.

Son cœur battant la faisant agir, elle retire sa veste verte marine pour la passer sur le corps écailleux, la prenant dans ses bras en la serrant forte, cachant sa tête contre son corps pour cacher ses pleurs, qui ont déjà alerté leur position à Sasuke, celui-ci leur faisant signe de rester cacher, ainsi que la calmer, ce qui n'est pas facile avec les mots d'Amachi.

\- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Je suis la preuve vivante que la transformation ne laisse plus de séquelles.

« _Tuer…_ »

Riant, se moquant, Amachi se stoppe quand retentit le rire de Sasuke, celui-ci se redressant doucement, restant cacher derrière la pierre, prêt à bouger.

« _Déchirer..._ »

\- Pour quelle raison ris-tu ?

Continuant de rire de plus en plus fort, Amachi va se vexer et hurler l'ordre qu'il arrête, lancer des senbons et trombe d'eau sur la pierre, qui se détruit, mais ne trouvera pas Sasuke derrière, l'enrageant encore plus.

« _J'en ai assez de souffrir._ »

\- Montre-toi ! Fait face à l'être supérieur que je suis ! Je suis bien plus évolué que toi, bien plus évolué que tous les êtres de ce monde !

\- Tu es surtout le roi des cons. Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu vas mourir.

Sortant de derrière un arbre, Sasuke s'y appuie, souriant de plus en plus devant son regard rouge enragé.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Et tu comptes faire ça co-

\- Ce n'est pas de moi que tu devrais te méfier...

« _J'en ai assez de vouloir me retenir !_ »

Le fixant dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre, des secousses dans son dos attire l'attention sur ce que regarde Sasuke, révélant le monstre d'eau être pris de secousse, s'agitant en cherchant à se débarrasser de l'origine de la douleur, venant d'une forme jaune, en boule.

La mer s'agite, frappant la terre de vague de plus en plus puissante, le monstre aquatique commençant à partir en fumée.

\- Non-content d'avoir mis à tes pieds un être cher, de la faire pleurer, tu avoues en plus que tu t'es moqué d'elle et des motivations qui l'ont fait te rejoindre. Pire que tout, ce qui me permet de te considérer comme le roi des cons…

Un grondement, digne du tonnerre, retentit, n'ayant aucun nuage au l'alentour.

\- C'est que tu le fais juste devant lui.

Hurlant en tendant son corps, Naruto dégage une immense quantité de chakra, Umibôzu tremblant de plus en plus et explosant dans ce qui semble être une horrible douleur, n'ayant pas de corde vocale pour l'exprimer, contrairement à Amachi, qui écarquille les yeux et appelle son monstre explosé, regardant les gouttes de son corps retourner à la mer.

Sous cette pluie, droit, se trouve un enfant de dix ans, blond, recouvert de marque jaune en filiforme, relevant la tête et ouvrant les yeux pour les révéler aux pupilles jaunes, ses incisives supérieures ayant poussé, son teint devenant encore plus pâle que celui de Sasuke.

Fixant « l'être supérieur » autant que lui-même le fixe, un lourd silence se fait, Sasuke étant le seul à bouger, faisant signe, dans son dos, à Sakura pour qu'elle et Isaribi commencent à reculer, ignorant quand cela va commencer, mais savant qu'il ne fallait pas rester aussi proche de cette nouvelle créature, qu'il reconnaît, physiquement, comme Naruto, mais n'a rien d'autre de semblable.

Arrogance faisant, Amachi rigolera, se moquant de lui et du fait qu'il sera une parfaite victime pour ses nouveaux pouvoirs, commençant par lui jeter une trompe d'eau des plus puissante et rapides.

Naruto, droit, va se jeter sur la gauche en chargeant l'être aquatique, qui va recommencer à lui lancer une trombe, que Naruto va éviter en serpentant, devenant plus agile et rapide, apparaissant à la droite de l'homme-poisson avant qu'il enregistre l'information, écarquillant les yeux en voyant ceux prédateur jaune.

Tel un boulet du canon, le poing droit du blond s'abat sur sa mâchoire, lui brisant et projetant sur cinq mètres dans l'eau, où, pris de ricochets, il va en faire cinq autres.

Repoussé contre un arbre, sous la violence du coup, Sasuke tourne le dos au blond et décide de vite rejoindre le groupe de filles, leur annonçant, à leur demande et inquiétude, que Naruto va bien, mais qu'il faut dégager.

Se remettant vite sur pied sur l'eau, Amachi voit le blond qui continue de le charger ; ne connaissant aucune variance de vitesse, malgré le changement de terrain ; réagissant aussi vite, il croisse bras et les tendres brusquement pour lancer des senbons-écailles, frappant de pleins fouets le blond, à son grand plaisir, les savant enivrées de son poisson paralysant.

Malgré tout, Naruto ne connaît point leur effet, ni de gêne dans sa charge, surprenant le monstre aquatique, qui se fait saisir et compresser le visage par la main gauche du démon, l'écrasant et râpant dans l'eau sur plusieurs mètres avant de le lâcher et se tourner vers lui ; pendant que celui-ci est encore dans la force de projection ; frappant, d'un coup de poing descendant droit, son corps.

Sous l'impact du coup, un immense cratère se créer dans l'eau, Amachi se retrouvant projeté dans les profondeurs, y disparaissant. Naruto fixe l'endroit de sa chute, silencieux, immobile.

Une dizaine de seconde plus tard, il saute et fait une galipette-arrière, tendant son bras droit en direction des deux mains sortis de l'eau, deux reptiles sortant du membre pour les saisirent, mordant ses poignets, pêchant le poisson vers le garçon.

Hurlant de douleur sous les morsures de ses poignets et la brûlure ressentit, il écarquille les yeux en voyant le coup de pied lui arriver en plein dans les cotes gauches, perdant son souffle dans un cri étouffé.

Ricochant plusieurs fois, il s'écrase contre une petite roche, proche de l'île, tombant en avant en même temps que son ouïe lui annonce que cela n'est pas terminé.

Naruto, courant sur l'eau, saute et frappe d'un coup de pied le torse de l'homme, qui se retrouve avec le torse fracturé, son dos en lambeau, la pierre derrière ce brisant, partant en lambeaux quand Naruto, se remettant droit, attrape la gorge, le nouvel être, la compressant à l'en lui briser, l'empêchant de parler, l'empêcher de hurler, l'empêchant de respirer, ne pouvant plus que voir le démon aux yeux jaune de rage, debout, les traits du visage ayant la pâleur de la Mort.

Tout la rage et la haine dans son regard est prêt à exploser en une frénésie de coup de poing, qui promettent une mort lent et douloureuse. Puis, cela disparait, le regard disparait pour une froideur, faisant un mudra de sa main libre crispée du reste de rage.

Amachi sent son corps être pris d'une secousse, le paysage devenant flou pour se transformer et devenir celui de son ancien laboratoire, détruit par l'explosion de l'île, qu'il aura provoqué.

Tombant sur le dos, il entendra un gémissement venir du blond, faisant quelques pas boitant en se dirigeant vers le mur proche pour s'y appuyer, serrant les dents et les poings, avant de se mettre à le frapper si fort qu'il en tremble, recommençant encore et encore, inspirant et expirant, perdant de sa pâleur et de son aura malsaine avec les marques jaunes, inspirer à son omoplate pour ne laisser que la moitié du corps vide.

Haletant, transpirant, Naruto va se redresser et retourner vers Amachi, à terre, ayant lui aussi perdu de sa forme supérieure ; ne pouvant plus la maintenir avec ses blessures.

\- « Un être supérieur », hein ? Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un simple ver, la preuve qu'il existe un être inférieur aux insectes.

Voulant riposter, le faible se rend compte qu'il ne pourra que cracher du sang, au grand plaisir de Naruto, s'approchant et s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne mérites même pas que je m'intéresse à toi, mais tu es le seul à avoir ce que je recherche.

Doucement, il place sa main gauche sur la gorge douloureuse de l'infirme.

\- Je vais guérir ta gorge et te poser des questions. Tu vas d'abord vouloir m'envoyer chier, puis tu vas regretter de ne pas m'avoir dit où se trouve ton laboratoire pendant que moi, je prendrais mon plaisir. On s'y rendra et là, on va jouer à un petit jeu.

Retirant la main de cette gorge, le ver ne perd pas de temps pour ouvrir la bouche, ayant lu dans ses yeux qui le fixent tout son sérieux, en plus de ce malaise qui l'envahit en entendant la voix serpenteuse, qui se faufile dans son esprit. Seulement, avant qu'un son en sorte pour tout avouer, la main blonde se pose dessus, approchant sa bouche de son oreille pour chuchoter, d'une voix glaçante.

\- T'as pas écouté le programme ?

Maintenant toujours sa main gauche sur sa bouche, Naruto montre sa main droite, tendu, aux yeux écarquillés et gris, qui la verront plonger dans son corps, hurlant en même temps que la main se retire de sa bouche, donnant plaisir de ses grimasses et yeux révulsés.

-Pitié... Non...

\- Allons Amachi. Ne perds pas ton temps à me supplier. Tu sais ce que je veux pour que tout s'arrête.

Dans le nouveau laboratoire d'Amachi, torse nu, les marques jaunes encore présente, mais perdant du terrain, Naruto se retourne du bureau où il s'affairait, une seringue dans la main, pour s'approcher de son captif.

Celui-ci a perdu la quasi-totalité de ses cheveux, sa peau est écailleuse et difforme, son œil droit perdant du sang, mais voyant toujours autant l'aiguille qui s'approche de son centre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! Je te dirais tout. Demande-moi et je te dirais ! Dis juste ce que tu veux ! S'époumonant-il en s'agitant.

Naruto s'arrête en le regardant avec surprise.

\- Comment ?! Tu veux dire que j'ai oublié de te le demander ?

Prenant une pose de réflexion, il se met à se gratter la tête avec l'aiguille, cherchant à se souvenir, avant de devoir se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Ah ouais... Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

L'enfant de dix ans brise l'espace entre lui et le difforme aux genoux brisés sur le sol, lui penchant la tête en arrière en ouvrant sa paupière droite, ignorant ses hurlements.

\- Ce que je peux être tête en air des fois.

\- Nooonnnnnn !

L'aiguille traverse la membrane, par le centre de la pupille, sur les cinq centimètres de l'aiguille fine.

\- Remarque, avec mon « amélioration », je n'ai pas eu tête à ça...

Sa voix est naturelle, calme, angélique, contractant avec celle du paralysé, hurlant, pleurant, suppliant.

\- En plus, c'est tellement évident, que je me demande si cela a besoin d'être dis.

Il pose son pouce sur le sommet de l'aiguille.

\- Enfin, faut croire que tu n'es pas si intelligent.

Le produit brûle et envahis le globe oculaire, devenant vert avant de se liquéfie et couler de son orifice.

* * *

 _Anko_ _._

 _Cinq jours sont passés depuis que tu m'as larguée sur cette île. Orochimaru ne me calcule pas. Je ne le calcule pas plus._

 _J'ai rencontré Amachi dès le premier jour. Son laboratoire. Je reconnais qu'il est grand et promet des découvertes. Est-ce cela que tu voulais me montrer ? Un vrai laboratoire, comme promis ? Penses-tu que je pourrais créer de puissantes techniques ici ?_

 _L'expérience de Shinobis sous-marin m'a été directement présentée. J'ignore quoi en pensée. Sur le papier, cela a l'air bien, mais en vrai, je me rends compte de sa stupidité et perds de temps. Orochimaru pense la même chose, même s'il ne le montre pas. Sans doute parce qu'il en a assez d'entendre Amachi lui parler de ce projet, de son bébé._

 _Pour ma part, pas une heure_ _n'est passée_ _avant que je l'ai envoyé chier et répond que si j'avais besoin d'attaquer des navires, je le ferais moi-même en marchant sur l'eau ou m'allierais à des pirates._

 _D'ailleurs, par réflexe, c'est même le premier truc que j'ai vérifié quand tu m'as parlé de cet endroit, entouré d'eau. J'avoue, à cette époque, avoir été surpris de découvrir que ce n'est que des pêcheurs, mais sans doute est-ce parce qu'il n'y a aucune richesse autre que le poisson ici._

 _Je m'ennuie. Deux jours sont_ _passés depuis ma_ _précédente ligne. Le courrier part ce soir, donc je la termine assez abruptement, tu m'en excuseras._

 _Ne t'étonne pas si tu ne reçois plus de lettres de ma part._

 _Ses deux derniers jours, je les ai passés avec Orochimaru. Oui, je reconnais qu'il y a de l'intérêt, mais non, je te préfère à lui. Lui et moi, on s'entend bien, dans le sens où_ _on ne se parle presque jamais_ _._

 _Deux jours à regarder ses recherches et deux jours à m'ennuyer ferme._

 _J'ai besoin d'actions. J'ai donc décidé de jouer avec Amachi. Il est tellement fier de sa création. J'ai envie de la tester. Il prétend qu'elle n'a jamais connu la surface depuis sa création. Avec Orochimaru, nous l'avons poussé à le faire, jouant de son arrogance. Cet homme est autant manipulable qu'il est agaçant._

 _J'ignore où cela va me mener. J'ignore ce que je ferais. Comme promis, je_ _reviendrai à toi_ _à la fin de mes cinq mois et te raconterais tout de vive voix. Je ferai en sorte de voir si je ne peux pas non plus m'amuser avec cet être étrange dans son bocal. En faisant mes recherches, j'ai trouvé un nom. « Isaribi »._

 _À dans cinq mois ma vipère. Ton jouet ^^_

 _PS : À mon retour, je prendrais un immense plat de viande. Le poisson, c'est très vite chiant._

* * *

 _Lettre de Naruto à Anko._


	49. Croisière tranquille

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Ouiiiiiiii enfin de retour. Oh, je vous jure. J'ai passer de super vacance, à jouer et finir des jeux vidéo, mais qu'est que c'était long de ne pas cire. « Bah pourquoi t'as pas écrit alors ? » Parce que ce n'était pas des vacances sinon. Le repos forcer, c'est la merde, mais ça permet d'avoir de bonne idée, surtout quand on rattrape son retard sur les sortit d'autre auteur. Bon chapitre et rassurer vous, le chapitre 58 est fini et le 59 commencer.

 _Réponse review_

 _Fifi !_ Salut fifi, ça fait longtemps. J'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacance. En effet, adieu Amachi. Il a encore une scène ou deux dans le chapitre suivant, mais oui, cela signe sa fin. Comme je l'avais dit à un autre fan, Amachi aurait fait doublon avec un autre scientifique à lunette, qui sera bien plus développé par la suite, quoique, dans cet arc, on a un bon aperçu.  
Naruto faible est énervant? Cela me fait plaisir. C'est le but. Je voulais justement un Naruto qui merde dans cet arc, car, en réalité, s'il était en plein forme, il aurait tout réglée en un chapitre. Par ailleurs, cela me permette aussi, cela allant être réutilisé, de prouver que Naruto n'est pas invulnérable. Assure toi, je me suis assurer qu'il regagne ses lettre de noblesse en beauté.  
Merci, le duo Sas et Samu est compliquer à écrire pour moi, devant autant présenter leur "relation", que ne pas sortir du canon prévue.  
Naruto, sous l'effet du sceau, est d'un teint cadavérique parce que je voulais marquer une différence avec la prise de pouvoir du renard. Il n'est pas au point d'être un Orochimaru, mais c'est proche du teint pâle de Sasuke. Après, la suite devrais aussi réglée ce problème.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre IL : Croisière tranquille_

Deux portes coulissantes en bois, fragile, font se demander comment elles tiennent encore debout malgré que le temps semble avoir fait son œuvre au jeune enfant aux yeux vermillon, fixant un cadenas ouvert sur les poignées de portes, depuis plusieurs minutes.

Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, sa gorge se serre, le forçant à déglutir plusieurs fois avant que, d'une inspiration et un encouragement bestial, il l'arrache avec force et jette à terre, enchaînant pour ouvrir la porte et s'engager dans ce bâtiment de pierres, des plus vieilles, sur Jirô-Jima.

Passant le palier, il ouvre la seconde porte, de grilles de bois, en grand, rentrant dans la seule pièce sans s'occuper des deux portes se fermant dans son dos.

Droit comme une règle, sur ses gardes, il accentue ses sens à leur apogée, regardant autour de lui cette pièce, des plus petites, ne faisant pas plus grande que ses souvenirs de la chambre dans la famille Uchiwa. Petite, elle est néanmoins remplie de coffre, tonneau de bois et sac de riz.

C'est la première fois qu'il vient sur Jirô-Jima, s'étonnant même qu'il y ait des constructions ici, n'en ayant jamais entendu parler. Pourtant, d'un regard sur cette pièce, il sut qu'il était déjà venu ici, que cet endroit lui est familier et cela accentue sa certitude d'être au bon endroit.

Sans cri égard ; ses deux derniers jours, depuis sa libération et envahissement, ayant été calme et sous contrôle ; son corps se met à convulser sous la douleur de ses marques, s'illuminant faiblement sur toute la moitié droite de son corps.

Émettant une onomatopée de douleur et de surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillant, comme recevant un coup de couteau dans le dos, il tombe à genoux, plaçant sa main gauche, seul membre dont il a le contrôle, sur son épaule droit, grimassent de douleur en cherchant à retenir l'invasion, prêt à combattre la marque et préserver sa conscience, il se surprendra à voir la marque se calmer et ne chercher nullement l'invasion, mais « l'invitation ».

« - Kurama ?

\- Merde ! Je suis occupé là. Des jours que je répare tes con... »

Coupant aussi vite la conversation, n'ayant pas le temps, ni même l'envie, de se faire remonter les bretelles, surtout quand il se sait coupable, l'enfant va commencer à calmer sa respiration forte, haletant doucement avant de fermer les yeux, ouvrant doucement la voie au sceau qui, doucement, va s'imprimer de plus en plus sur son corps torse nu, mais, à la différence des précédentes invasions, celle-ci ne provoque aucune douleur, aucun sentiment, disparaissant sous la sensation de brise qui traverse son corps.

Se relevant en ouvrant les yeux, tous deux ont les pupilles jaunes, regardant sans voir, son esprit étant ailleurs.

xxx

Genoux écartés à terre, Anko reste choqué, amorphe, pendant que la tête d'Orochimaru, le cou allongé, est sur le siens, mordant de son incisive supérieure, tels des crochets.

Laissant deux entailles sanguinolentes, elles se transforment, dans une douleur aiguë, en trois Tomoe tournant, sortant la brune de son état de choc par une vive douleur, brûlant tout son corps en partant de son omoplate gauche.

Gémissant en retenant sa respiration, ainsi que son cri, elle plaque une main sur sa blessure, jetant un regard dessus avant de le diriger sur le corps adulte devant elle.

\- Maître Orochimaru... Qu'est-ce que... vous m'avez fait ?!

Se faisant illuminer par la lumière du soleil, quand la porte s'ouvre, tout ce qu'elle entend est le rire d'Orochimaru pendant qu'il quitte la pièce avec Amachi, qui est à l'entrée et la dénigre.

La porte fermée, les ténèbres renvahissent l'esprit de la jeune fille, qui sent son corps être pris de contractions, se penchant en avant sous la douleur, allant vomir de douleur, sans que rien ne sorte, ayant juste le réflexe de mettre ses mains à terre pour se retenir. S'accentuant, la douleur fait trembler tout son corps et membres, brisant le support du corps pour tomber sur le côté gauche, s'avachissant sur elle-même, pour tenter de bloquer cette douleur horrible, qui surpasse tout ce qu'elle a connu.

Roulant sur le dos, s'agitant, elle lutte et tente de trouver la bonne position pour ne plus avoir aussi mal, tenter de regagner du terrain sur cette guerre qui lui est engagé, arrivant de moins en moins à retenir ses hurlement de douleur, ses larmes, ses cris de rage d'être devenue une proie.

\- J'ai mal... Aidez-moi Orochimaru-Sama... Fait-elle en serrant les dents.

Un feu gronde en elle. Secouant la tête, elle est incapable de reconnaître un quelconque son, ou mouvement, autour d'elle, même celui d'un enfant hurlant en l'entendant hurler.

Le feu gagne en puissance, brisant toutes ses défenses, détruisant son esprit et corps de l'intérieur, donnant l'impression de lui briser les os et les ressouder par la lave, son sang coulant dans ses veines, n'étant plus que de l'acide.

Plus rien. Son esprit n'a plus de force. Il ne peut plus rien faire. Il est vaincu et, sous le hurlement montant, il laisse le corps devenir la victime, se brisant la voix dans des onomatopées de plus en plus puissants, s'étouffant, offrant un spectacle, qu'elle sait misérable, en espérant, bénissant même, qu'Orochimaru l'a laissé seul pour ne pas paraître faible, cela étant son plus grand déshonneur, commençant même à supplier.

\- Aidez-moi... J'ai mal... Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ?...

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, commençant à partir, ce ne sera pas sa vie entière qui défilera, mais plutôt des moments clé, sur lequel elle se fait juger, avec les lames, se concentrant principalement sur l'enfant aux yeux rouges...

\- Où es-tu... Naruto... ? Demande-t-elle dans un soupir de douleur et de larmes.

Allongée sur le dos, les jambes surélevées vers l'intérieur, les bras ballaient à terre, la tête tournée vers sa droite, laissant un visage terne, vide de toute expression, des larmes sèches barrant son visage pour le sol, partant des yeux remplit de douleur.

\- Naruto... Pardon...

L'éclat de vie, faible, disparaît des yeux en même temps que le dernier souffle quitte le corps adolescent.

xxx

À genoux écartés, penché entre, Naruto est avachi, les yeux fermés en faisant tomber, d'un rythme continu, ses larmes sur l'emplacement qu'occupait Anko, joignant ses mains pour saisir le fantôme de sa main droite.

Le bruit de la porte se déverrouillant résonne à ses oreilles, ses sens encore sous le contrôle du sceau, qui continue de se graver dans le corps, après l'avoir envahi.

Ne tournant pas la tête, malgré la lumière qui s'installe, il entend les pas se rapprocher de lui, comme s'ils étaient présent physiquement, s'arrêtant à ses côtés après que la porte soit refermée.

xxx

Donnant un coup de pied, léger, sur la joue de la mort, Amachi annonce sa mort à un Orochimaru émettant une onomatopée, légèrement surpris.

\- Cette petite n'a vraiment pas de chance. J'aurais pensé, avec son affiliation, qu'elle survivrait à la marque. Fait la voix grave et analytique du serpent.

Soupirant, il enchaîne.

\- Cent personnes en tout, de tout âge et consistance, ont subi la même chose, pour le même résultat. Il a beau l'améliorer de jour en jour et promettre de grandes choses, je commence à penser que le prix est plus que lourd.

\- « Plus que lourd » ? Demande-t-il en se demandant si Orochimaru avait encore en projet de nouveaux cobayes.

\- Je crains de n'avoir plus rien à faire ici.

\- Mais... Et les recherches ?

\- Je te laisse la voie libre pour utiliser cette installation comme bon te semble. Personnellement, j'ai vu tout ce que j'avais à voir.

Se détournant, Amachi va vite le suivre en posant la question qui le hante.

\- Et pour Kitsune ? Que fait-on quand il l'apprendra.

\- Rien.

\- Mais-

\- Si Kitsune vient ici et découvre sa mort. Immédiatement, il viendra à moi. Pour ton cas, je te conseille de vite fuir à son arrivée. Après tout, ce ne sera pas Anko la raison de ta mort.

xxx

Enragée, Naruto va rester immobile, les yeux n'ayant plus de larmes à verse, du sang tombant de sa lèvre inférieure ouverte.

Partant de son corps, de la fumée envahit l'espace. Pas un bruit. Pas un mot. Pas une plainte ne résonne pendant que les marques, vibrantes et s'illuminant, se tatouent sur tout le corps enfantin, scellant pour toujours leur présence sans crainte d'être régressé sur l'omoplate droite.

Le corps, envahis des marques jaunes du sceau, serpenteuses peu épaisses. Contrairement au sceau que Konoha lui avait posé, qui ressemblait à un manteau de noir, au point de leur changer la couleur de peau, cette fois, son corps est visible à soixante-cinq pourcent, fusionnant bien avec les nouveaux habitants, à tel point que les non-connaisseurs de son corps ne devinerai leur présence que s'ils y font attention.

Prenant une inspiration, il accepte la preuve de sa théorie disant que l'agitation du sceau se faisait par le ressenti des dernières traces d'Anko, ayant un lien avec sa présence ; comme Orochimaru avec ses sceaux maudits ; expliquant aussi pourquoi il a ressenti la mort de la Lamia lors de sa capture à Konoha.

Se relevant, tournant le regard encore une fois autour de lui, il remarque au sol, caché sous de la paille, un objet brillant, attirant son attention et sa main droite. Tirant sur une corde simple, que le temps ne semble pas avoir usé, il remarque que c'est un pendentif assez simple d'une petite pierre.

Loin de rester nonchalant, un sourire nostalgique le prend à cet instant, passant sa tête dans la corde en plantant la pierre entre ses pectoraux, la roulant entre ses doigts.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Son pendentif. Elle m'a dit un jour qu'Orochimaru lui avait offert quand il l'a pris pour élève.

\- Est-ce bien raisonnable de le prendre dans ce cas ? »

Un silence lourd s'ensuit, Naruto continuant à tourner la pierre entre ses doigts pendant plusieurs minutes, son sourire ne le quittant pas.

« - Elle m'a dit qu'elle me la donnerait le jour où elle serait mort. Que je me souvienne d'elle « tel que [je l'ai] toujours connu et non tel qu'on voudrait me la faire connaître. »

Kurama ne réagit pas, même s'il trouve son porteur bien plus différent d'il y a cinq ans.

Cela prend quelques secondes avant que le visage froid revienne et que le corps amorphe un pas calme pour se diriger hors du bâtiment.

Membre détruit, ayant des proportions et des formes impossibles, la peau d'Amachi, écailleux, est séché et couvert de crevasse. Les yeux explosés sont dirigés, par l'inclination de sa tête, en plein vers le soleil au zénith, ne pouvant pas jouer de ses paupières, pour cause d'arrachage à la pince.

Ricanant devant ce spectacle, ne s'en lassant jamais, il s'approchant sans faire attention au bruit qu'il pourrait provoquer, sachant que, avec les tympans explosé par des ultra-sons, cette forme, qui a été Amachi, ne l'entendra jamais, prouver par la terreur qui se lise sur lui quand Naruto se place sur le chemin du soleil.

Gazouillant, crachant du liquide verdâtre de la bouche, il n'attire plus aucun amusement, Naruto s'étonnant même d'y avoir trouvé plaisir, voire même se demandant pourquoi il perd du temps à le regarder se débattre.

« - Tue-le. On a assez perdu de temps. »

Donnant raison au renard, Naruto place sa main sur le visage difforme, provoquant son silence et sourire d'enfin voir la fin de ses souffrances. Du chakra démoniaque influe dans son corps, puis plus rien. L'être informe voit la main s'éloigner et l'enfant lui tourner le dos, ne le calculant plus, laissant le soleil refaire son oeuvre de torture sans qu'il puisse dire quelque chose.

« - Combien de temps ?

\- Vu la faible quantité donnée et mon chakra résonant dans son corps... Normalement, la journée devra passer.

\- Parfait. La marée s'occupera de l'emporter dans les tréfonds. Son corps est considéré comme « guéri ». La régénération ne donnant pas la capacité de survivre à une noyade...»

Les réflexions vont doucement occuper Naruto pendant qu'il marche sur l'eau, ayant son objectif en vue.

xxx

C'est une surprise pour Naruto quand, revenant à Haha-jima, il est accueilli par ses camarades Nukenins sur un bateau, quasiment neuve. Ne perdant pas de temps pour monter à son bord, sous l'invitation de Sakura, il demande comment ils avaient réussi à le réparer, se souvenant bien que le brun n'était pas maçon.

Sakura vendra la mèche, quoique gênée et appréhendant sa réaction, que sous les conseils d'Isaribi, elle et Sasuke sont allés négocier avec les pécheurs ; que Naruto leur a présenté comme client du contrat de chasse durant son repos du combat contre Isaribi ; pour qu'au lieu qu'ils payent une somme d'argent, ils louent leur savoir-faire et main-d'œuvre.

Le pays de la Mer ayant toujours pour richesse la pêche, les habitants ont pris pour mode de vie le « vivre au jour le jour », n'ayant que peu de réserves, pour les pires jours.

Ils furent des plus heureux d'accepter ce changement, ayant même accepté, quoique cela demande plus de temps, d'améliorer le navire, durant les deux jours, pour qu'il puisse supporter de plus long voyage que de simples allers-retours entre l'ile principale et le continent du pays du feu ; Sakura et Sasuke ayant deviné que Naruto ayant en tête une destination bien plus lointaine.

Loin de se mettre en rogne, Naruto eut un sourire et les félicites, demandant à ce qu'il se prépare à désamarrer le navire et partir, mais Sakura, toujours fidèle à elle-même, lui rappelle que les habitants attendent la preuve que le « Kaima » est bien mort, ayant donné sa parole de ne pas partir sans leur apporter.

Si « volé » le navire fut dans l'idée de Naruto et Sasuke, le regard de Sakura les convainquit qu'il serait mieux, sur le long terme, d'obéir.

Naruto annonce partir au village pour leur donner cette preuve, leur demandant d'aller trouver Isaribi pour qu'elle monte au navire, donnant rendez dans une heure sur les côtes.

Contrairement aux craintes de Sakura et Sasuke, Naruto eut aucun mal à prouver la mort du « Kaima », déroulant un parchemin pour invoquer des éléments qu'il aura récoltés après dissection, prouvant le dégoût des témoins autour, bien heureux de la preuve et savoir que leur vie va redevenir ordinaire et calme.

Après un petit passage chez l'infirmière, afin de la remercier pour son aide et tenir sa promesse faites, Naruto retourne sur la côte où, cacher à bord, Isaribi l'observe avec terreur, en particulier quand il s'approche d'elle lentement, sous le regard des deux Nukenins.

Déglutissant, elle sursaute quand la main froide touche sa joie, écarquillant les yeux en voyant le visage s'approcher d'elle, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Terrifiant et choquée par son acte, tout ceci disparaît quand leurs muscles se rencontrent dans une danse calme et douce, finissant par se détendre et fermer les yeux, entourant le corps masculin de son bras droit ; telle une bouée ; se serrant contre en même temps que son autre main caresse sa joue, profitant de la sensation de douceur de sa peau, égalant celle qu'elle ressent dans l'étreinte qui l'enserre.

Détournant le regard tous deux, Sasuke et Sakura vont vite s'occuper l'esprit en préparant le navire pour le départ, réprimant le léger frisson qui les traverse.

Aucun d'eux n'a quelque chose à reprocher à Isaribi, ayant même la surprise de son caractère en opposer aux rumeurs et apparence.

Durant l'absence du blond, ils ont fait connaissance plus en profondeur, Isaribi leur racontant leur histoire en commun, provoquant la surprise et interrogation du duo, qui trouve dans le comportement du blond des similarités avec Hinata, ce qui les pousse à se demander si Hinata a vraiment créé la douceur en lui, celle qui a réussi la faire ressortir en public. Ou bien, même s'il préfère classer cela dans la catégorie « impossible », l'Hyûga n'aura été qu'un jeu de plus pour le blond, le temps qu'il s'échappe à nouveau.

Malgré leur nouvelle proximité, pas déplaisante, il n'empêche qu'il faut du temps aux deux Nukenins pour accepter le fait que Naruto embrasse une fille en forme de poisson, réprimant un frisson commun quand retentit la porte de la cabine personnelle.

xxx

Balancer au rythme lent des vagues, Naruto ouvre doucement les yeux, regardant le plafond de bois, d'où le soleil passe aux travers des interstices. Soupirant en douceur, il tourne le regard sur sa droite, remarquant, avec déception, qu'il est encore tout seul.

Resoupirant en un bâillement, il se redresse en douceur, craquant ses os sous la force de ses mouvements, ce qui réveille l'agilité de ses membres, pour quitter son hamac.

Pied sur le bois humide, les balancements lui indiquent que la mer est en mouvement sans pour autant être agité, provoquant son sourire.

\- Sasuke ! Tends-moi plus ses cordes ! On a enfin le vent dans le dos, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre en force. Sakura, maintiens le cap ! Tu nous entraînes à bâbord.

Ricanant sous la voix forte, Naruto quitte la cabine privée, s'engageant sous un ciel nuageux clair, devant se tenir à la rambarde proche pour ne pas tomber. Un rapide regard autour, il remarque ses deux camarades s'agiter sous les ordres d'Isaribi, prenant la suite de Sakura à la barre, après lui avoir donné un nouvel ordre.

Installé, le blond profite de sa position en plongé, pour regarder cette fille aux cheveux violets et pupilles noires, qui aura repris forme humaine au lendemain de leur départ, grâce, elle le sait, à Kitsune, ignorant comment il a fait et ne voulant pas savoir.

Redécouvrant la douceur de sa peau, elle est moins dérangée par les parties de son corps encore écailleux représenté par sa jambe droit, bras gauche et une petit partit de sa joue gauche en comparaison de sa terreur de ne plus être humaine physiquement, ayant aussi appris que son apparence ne fait en rien d'elle un monstre.

\- Naruto !

Le hurlement de Sakura attire le regard bleu vers la deuxième fille du groupe, se jetant sur lui en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait debout, prenant son rôle d'infirmière, qu'elle s'est auto-assignée, très au sérieux.

Au début tête de bûche, Naruto a bien vite appris que Sakura pouvait l'être bien plus, n'arrivant pas à détourné, malgré les nombreuses tentatives, l'altruisme de cette empathe, reconnaissant que, sous ses consignes et médecine, basique et très supervisée par des ordonnances qu'elle lit, il a vite repris des couleurs, chaleur et forces avec les jours venant.

Le second avantage de ce repos forcé, hors ce pouvoir s'amuser de voir tout le monde travailler, en se mettant les doigts de pied en éventail, c'est que son esprit a la paix pour mener de profondes réflexions.

Trois jours sont passés et, d'après les informations d'Isaribi, ils en auront encore pour quatre avant de pouvoir espérer atteindre leur destination. Elle aura bien tenté de lui conseiller un autre chemin, pour gagner du temps, mais Kitsune a préféré un chemin plus long et tranquille que le risque d'être repéré, cela lui donnant aussi l'excuse de vraiment reprendre l'apogée de sa force et comprendre ses nouvelles capacités.

Des capacités qui l'étonnent de jour en jour.

Pâle et moins puissant qu'avec le chakra de Kurama, il ressent un meilleur contrôle de son propre chakra.

Plus rapide et agile qu'en vanilla, c'est surtout sa discrétion et son regagne de vitalité qui a connu une grande évolution. Si Kurama lui aura toujours assuré une régénération de ses blessures et maladies ; au prix de son endurance ; le sceau lui redonne des forces en étant pleinement réveiller.

Nonobstant les éléments précédents, que Kurama peut aisément reproduire ; dans la moindre mesure ; avec son chakra, l'apport de cette marque donne au jeune corps une insensibilisation à la douleur.

Cela l'a frappé quand le sceau s'est scellé sur lui. Ses blessures, qui faisaient hurler son corps à chaque mouvement, n'étaient plus d'un souvenir au second plan, permettant de refaire l'impossible dans son état.

Isaribi n'est pas la seule à avoir subi des changements au lendemain du départ, les yeux jaunes et les marques du corps, qui auraient pu poser problème au blond dans une éventuelle dissimulation de ses compétences, ont d'eux-mêmes disparu et ne sont connus que des trois autres marins sur le bateau, les ayant entraperçus durant leur peu d'échange.

Semblant être remis et ses questionnements n'étant plus aussi important, Naruto eut comme dernière curiosité de tester ses compétences physiques, voir si, comme ses pensées l'ont théorisé, il était vraiment au mieux de sa forme et non un Icare.

Levé de son transat, qui lui permettant de bronzer au soleil en buvant une bouteille de rhum, pour calmer les éventuels maux de mer, Naruto se dirige vers Isaribi, à la barre.

Celle-ci, l'entendant venir, va doucement sourire, penchant la tête sur la droite quand le bras droit du blond enserre son corps, appréciant de sentir les lèvres humides se poser sur un semblant d'écaille couleur peau offert, devinable que pour le plus proche.

Gémissant avant de ricanant, elle va se plaindre de chatouille, avant d'ajouter qu'il était vraiment bizarre.

\- Tu embrasses toujours cette partie tandis que mon corps entier est humain. À croire que c'est plus le Kaima qui t'intéresse. Répond-elle avec sourire en ricanant sous sa langue, quand il lui demande de préciser ses pensées.

\- C'est tout en toi qui m'intéresse, mais je reconnais que je trouve cela amusant de te titiller ici, surtout qu'elles ne sont plus du tout râpeuses... Contrairement à celle-ci...

Frissonnant, en sentant la langue sur sa joue, Isaribi va repousser doucement le blond, qui se laisse faire en ricanant.

\- Une gorgée ? Demande-t-il en lui tendant la bouteille, souriant, mais plus aussi joueur.

\- Je navigue, Kitsune. Et, contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas de mal de mer. Fait-elle en jouant de la tête pour regardant au loin.

Suivant son regard sur le paysage, Naruto s'appuie sur la rambarde des deux bras en se penchant légèrement en avant.

\- Comment ils s'en sortent ? Demande-t-il en jetant un regard aux deux autres originels du pays du feu.

\- On sent bien qu'ils ne sont pas pieds marins, mais je les prendrais bien à mon service pour la pêche.

Répondant d'une voix calme en leur jetant un petit regard, Isaribi replonge dans son questionnement qui la hante depuis cinq jours, décidant d'en profiter.

\- Kitsune.

Donnant de son attention en un petit bruit, il écoute sa question.

\- Sakura et Sasuke m'ont posé des questions sur toi... Sur notre relation...

\- L'inverse m'aurait étonné.

Souriant, il permet à Isaribi de continuer avec calme.

\- J'ai répondu... le minimum... Je ne pense pas avoir dit quelque chose de secret.

Encore prise dans sa crainte d'une bêtise, Isaribi se rassure quand il continue de répondre sur le même ton.

\- Rien de ce que tu me connais n'est un secret pour eux.

\- Ils m'ont aussi parlé de toi.

Devenu un peu plus calme, Kitsune se redresse doucement, se retournant pour lui faire face, la regardant avec toujours un sourire, mais son regard est clairement plus sérieux, provoquant un petit frisson.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Ils m'ont dis que ta manière de te comporter avec moi les avait surpris, mais qu'il te reconnaisse bien... Ils m'ont parlé d'une fille avec qui tu as été... Hinata et... enfin... Je devine que tu as une vie hors de moi et que tu as tous les droits... C'est juste... J'avoue que cela m'intrigue.

Hochant la tête, soupirant doucement, le démon va regarder ailleurs quelques secondes, réfléchissant doucement, vaguant à ses pensées.

\- Elle s'appelait Hinata Hyûga.

Prononcé son nom permet à Isaribi de comprendre deux choses. La première, que les camarades de son amour n'ont pas menti, apportant la preuve. Deuxième, au ton employé et son comportement actuel, que c'est un sujet fragile et à ne pas développé.

Isaribi, à sa tour silencieuse et dans ses pensées, va réfléchir à ses prochains mots, voulant avoir une réponse à sa vraie question.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es joué de moi durant tout ce temps ?

xxx

Allongé sur le hamac, ouvrant doucement les yeux quand le soleil frappe son visage à travers le bois, Naruto attrape le bras droit du corps qu'il a senti vouloir s'échapper, faisant sursauter et gémir de surprise la propriétaire quand il la tire à lui, se faisant compresser par les bras fins et dévorer le cou de baiser et coup de langue.

Rigolant, se débattant pour le principe, Isaribi va se plaindre un peu avant de doucement se libérer et se tourner vers son geôlier, lui entourer le visage de ses mains avant de l'embrasser avec passion, appréciant de sentir la douceur froide du corps contre le sien, ainsi que les mains caressant son corps.

D'un coup sec, la porte s'ouvre en grand, surprenant les deux amants, qui se redressent, Naruto ayant le bras gauche tendu d'où deux serpents venimeux sortent, allant entourer le corps de l'envahisseur.

Roulant au sol en vitesse, Sasuke les évites, se redressant pour apparaître à côté du hamac, calme, annonçant que leur présence est demandée sur le pont au plus vite en même temps que Naruto range ses serpents en fixant les yeux rouges tournants.

La porte, laissée ouverte quoique le blond ait hurlé de la fermer, les forces, enfin surtout Isaribi force Naruto, gênée d'être vu, à sortir du lit suspendu.

\- Cela a intérêt à être important. Crache le blond en gagnant la droite de Sakura, à la barre, regardant l'horizon.

\- Tu veux dire, hormis le fait que je t'ai fortement déconseillée les efforts physiques ? Le fait que, comme on partage la même chambre, j'ai dû attendre dans le froid que tu ais fini et, surtout, que j'ai dû prendre le commandement d'un navire, dont je ne connais que la base pendant que tu as dormi toute la matinée ? Demande-t-elle froidement en regardant l'horizon, tournant ensuite un regard vert froid, cernée, sur le blond.

Le démon, loin d'être dans ses habitudes, ressent une folle envie de faire un pas en arrière et se tenir prêt à se défendre d'une attaque, la froideur dans son dos ne le quittant qu'avec le regard vert.

« _Note à moi-même..._ _Sakura_ _qui n'a pas ses huit heures de sommeil,_ _égal, moi_ _qui ferme ma gueule._ »

\- Terre à l'horizon. Sasuke, du haut du nid-de-pie, à repérer une possibilité de le prendre par l'ouest. Je voulais votre avis.

Rétractant sa longue-vue, Isaribi, sur la gauche de la seconde fille, ayant fui son regard à ses mots au blond, va faire sonner sa voix neutre.

\- La terre semble accueillante. Je conseille cependant de s'arrêter à plusieurs mètres et rejoindre par un canot... Ou, dans le cas de leur absence, une marche aquatique.

Prenant à son tour la longue-vue, tendu, Naruto analyse la terre, cherchant dans ses souvenirs une ressemblance. Plusieurs minutes après, dans un silence concerné des trois autres, pour le laisser vaguer, le démon va rendre l'objet au capitaine.

\- La cible sera à trois heures de marche. C'est assez proche. Je conseille plutôt de s'arrêter là et commencer le départ.

\- C'est assez loin. Fait remarque Sasuke, n'utilisant que ses yeux vanilla pour juger d'un ton neutre.

Observant la réaction du blond, le brun va comprendre, à son silence, qu'il prend en considération sa remarque, permettant ainsi de théoriser l'accueil qui les attend, selon sa réponse.

\- Trouvons une terre proche, à la limite du pays. Nous gagnerons la plage de nous-mêmes en pleine nuit.

Partant sur ses mots, Sasuke soupire, confirmant ce qu'il savait déjà durant ses sept jours de voyage ; ils ne seront pas les bienvenues.

Trouver la terre demandée n'est pas compliqué par la jeune capitaine, qui s'installe à trois kilomètres de la mer, amarrant le navire en douceur, donnant ses ordres aux trois autres.

La transition mer terre demanda au matelot de s'allonger sur le sol pendant plusieurs secondes, devant faire de même en se mettant début, reprenant une stabilité assez étrange pour leur corps.

Buvant trois gorgés, Naruto tend la bouteille à ses deux camarades. Dénigrant l'objet, Sasuke aura la surprise de se faire piquer la bouteille par une Sakura qui s'en presse de boire trois gorgés avant de se prendre de spams et repousser la bouteille, attraper par Isaribi, qui lui pose une main dans le dos, lui caressant, en l'aidant à reprendre son souffle.

Prenant rapidement la bouteille de la main d'Isaribi, pour l'aider, Sasuke regarde Sakura toussé, le visage rouge, les larmes aux yeux, avant de tourner le regard vers Naruto, avachi à son tour, les deux mains sur son visage, comme s'y cachant, le corps secoué de tremblement.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à l'Uchiwa pour tenter de deviner s'il pleurait, comme Sakura, ou riait, concluant que ce sont les deux.

\- Qu'est-

Pris d'une pouffé de rire, il se coupe, inspirant en reprenant son calme, inspirant et expirant deux fois, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as tenté de faire ? Demande-t-il d'une traite avant de refaire des exercices de respiration pour se calmer.

Sakura, faisant de même pour faire passer la douleur d'avoir avalé de travers ; ayant été surpris par la puissance du rhum, n'ayant pas bu durant le voyage ; va lancer un regard en larmes, colérique de sa moquerie.

Devinant les pensées de la jeune fille, Isaribi lui déconseille de tenter de régurgiter, cela allant brûler son ventre plus qu'autre chose, reprenant la bouteille des mains de Sasuke pour lui redonner et conseille d'en boire un peu, forçant par sa présence quand elle va résister.

Une nouvelle gorgée, timide, prise, Sakura va inspirer l'air autour et en reprendre une plus normale, la tendant à Sasuke, qui va la retendre au blond immédiatement, hochant la tête quand Naruto lui demande s'il est sûr, répondant que l'alcool ne lui a jamais plus.

Quelques minutes passant, dans un silence non-gênant et forcé, avant que Sasuke annonce aller chercher du bois pour faire cuire le poisson, que, naturellement, Isaribi va se proposer d'aller chercher dans la mer proche, prenant sa forme de Kaima.

Naruto, de son côté, va se laisser tomber, dos au sol, regardant le soleil au zénith chauffer sa peau, fermant les yeux doucement en profitant de la chaleur et ce qui l'entoure.

Une petite toux attire son attention, ouvrant les yeux en douceur en se redressant avec aisance, regardant Sakura qui va doucement se mettre à quatre pattes et s'approcher de lui.

\- Vertige ? Remarque le blond, prenant un ton interrogatif pour savoir leur portée.

\- Cela va passer. L'alcool va doucement redescendre.

\- Tu as déjà bu ?

Regardant Sakura avoir du mal à bien se tenir droite, quoiqu'elle soit assise, Naruto se jette sur elle, l'allongeant sur le dos en un geste doux, puis en posture latérale de sécurité, sans qu'elle ne résiste.

L'effet remontant, Sakura répond d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Ouais. J'ai déjà bu pour oublier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais « Oublier » ? Demande Naruto, surpris, caressant son dos en se tenant prêt au cas où elle régurgiterait.

\- Ouais. Oublier ce que j'ai fait à Hinata. Mon abandon... Le fait que je l'ai laissé entre les mains de la classe... Laisser se suicidé...

La voix se ralentit et calme vers la fin, avant que le son grondement du sommeil résonne aux oreilles du blond, qui va la laisser dans cette position en soupirant, s'installant les fesses sur l'herbe.

Revenant quelques minutes après, Sasuke, portant assez de bois pour plusieurs heures, s'installe au côté du blond, qui commence à assembler les branches dans le cercle de pierres, fait en son absence.

\- Elle va bien ? Demande-t-il rapidement en jetant un rapide regard à l'insouciante.

\- Fatigue. Le voyage lui a porté et l'alcool, en plus de la chaleur, l'a achevé.

\- Pas très maligne ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Mais au moins, elle n'a pas vomi... Elle.

Tournant le regard sur les yeux bleus, il remarque aucun sourire sur son visage, comme il s'y serait attendu.

\- Je te conseille...

Au vu du ton employé pour le mot, Sasuke comprend que cela est plutôt à prendre comme un ordre.

\- ... de t'allonger après le repas. Le mal de terre est à gérer sur le moment.

Tenté de demander ce qui l'a trahi, Sasuke va préserver son honneur en restant silencieux, allant commencer à allumer le feu d'un Katon, mais Naruto le devance par une pierre allume feu.

Un petit silence s'installe entre les deux garçons, rythmé de la respiration grave de Sakura, qui ne retient pas ses ronflements.

\- Quelle évolution entre vous ? Demande le blond, plus intéressé que par le silence.

Le brun va continuer de regarder le feu, ne préférant pas répondre, mais donnant, sans le savoir, par ses jeux de regard, cumulé à ses gestes sur le bateau, qu'il ne considère plus Sakura comme une inutile, même si le grand amour n'est pas présent.

\- Tu nous emmènes à ce Sannin ... Orochimaru ? Se renseigne Sasuke, détournant la question du blond.

Confirmant avec calme, il donne l'Envie de parer au brun.

\- Elle n'aura pas sa place.

\- Sakura ira où tu iras Sasuke.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle... J'ai tenté de lui dire...

\- Elle le sait déjà Sasuke. Ouvre-toi l'esprit autrement que sur toi et tu te rendras compte qu'elle irait en enfer pour te voir ?

\- M'« ouvrir » ? Arrêter de penser à moi ? Tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils. Isaribi voudra-

Se coupant en entendant le remous de l'eau, les deux garçons tournent le regard vers la seconde fille, qui sort de l'eau, reprenant sa forme humaine en portant un filet remplit de créature marine.

\- Le repas est prêt. J'ai aussi fait les repérages. C'était rapide, mais je n'ai vu aucunes personnes. Si repéré-on-est, ils ne le montrent en rien.

Comme Sasuke, elle jette un rapide regard sur le corps évanoui de la rose, donnant le filet aux garçons pour qu'ils commencent à préparer le poisson pendant qu'elle repart sur le navire.

Vérifiant qui sont hors de portée, Sasuke reprend de sa voix chuchotée et naturelle.

\- Sakura et Isaribi ne sont en rien prêtes pour cette aventure. Ils nous ralentiront plus qu'autre chose.

Naruto reste silencieux à sa remarque, ne pouvant pas contredire le fait qu'elles n'ont pas le profil de combattante, mais cela ne leur est pas demandée pour ce qu'il espère et parie sur elles.

Revenant avec un tissu fin, humide, Isaribi le pose nonchalant sur la tête de l'endormie, qui ne va pas réagir, avant de se placer en face des deux garçons, s'assurant, avec eux, que son poisson en brochette soit bien cuit.

xxx

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Sakura va progressivement remarquer que le soleil est sur sa fin de course, indiquant qu'elle a perdu connaissance pendant presque plus de huit heures. Se redressant doucement, se frottant les yeux par la même, elle remarque, devant elle, somnolant, Sasuke, dont la respiration régulière et visage doux, la renvoient à ses moments où elle veillait sur lui.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Attirée par la faible voix masculine, elle remarque Naruto et Isaribi proche tous deux, discutant proche du bateau, se concentrant pour percevoir quelques bribes.

\- « Sûr » ? Non, mais je sais que c'est le mieux. Cette vie n'est pas la mienne, Kitsune... Je t'ai demandé si tu me prenais pour ton jouet. Je te crois quand tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas le cas. À mon tour, je ne veux pas te considérer comme ainsi.

Hochant la tête, soupirant en regardant sur le côté, Naruto va écouter des mots imperceptibles pour la rose, voyant juste Naruto la prendre dans ses bras en un geste réconfortant.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être toi. Je serai plus heureux, sur le long terme, de te savoir libre.

Parlant contre le torse masculin, Isaribi reçoit la caresse dans son dos, avant de s'éloigner brusquement, prenant son courage tant qu'elle l'a, pour remonter sur le bateau et partir.

Ignorant l'attitude à avoir, Sakura reste immobile pendant que Naruto vient à elle, apparaissant, sous l'éclat de la lune, avec un visage neutre, n'ayant, comme pour l'annonce de la mort d'Hinata, aucune réaction.

\- C'est bien que tu l'ais vu partir, cela me facilite le message. Elle n'a pas eu le courage de te dire au revoir. Je me permets donc de le faire. Elle te demande aussi que, si jamais l'occasion se présente, ne pas hésiter à venir la saluer.

Écoutant la voix froide de Naruto, nonchalante, Sakura reçoit l'ordre de réveiller Sasuke et préparer leurs affaires pendant qu'il termine de lever le camp.

\- Que va-t-elle faire ? Demande la rose, d'une voix inquiète.

Naruto, ne la regardant pas, répond avec calme.

\- Tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu et que je ne peux lui donner. Pêcheuse. Stabilité. Enfant et Mari.

* * *

 _La reine des mers. Une pirate qui est tellement connue, qu'elle a traversé le stade de Légende et fera de même avec le Temps. Aucun trésor. Aucun bateau ne lui a échappé._

 _À bord de son navire principal, elle contrôle une flotte de cinq cents bateaux. Les mers lui appartiennent sans même qu'elle le demande. Soit on est un de ses partisans, soit on la combat._

 _De toutes les catégories de pirate, j'aimerais notifier qu'elle fait partie de ceux refusant les gouvernements. Certes, elle aura commis des atrocités - Le carnage ayant donné le nom de "baie rouge" étant une preuve [NDA : mille deux cent trois enfants, homme et femme ayant été recensé] - tout comme elle a permis l'apport de richesse du monde à tous, donnant cette culture de la mer, que beaucoup se proclament, sans pour autant vraiment accepter que cela vienne de la reine._

 _Parler de la reine reviendrait aussi à parler de son fils. Sachez, cependant, que cet ouvrage va d'abord se concentrer sur la Reine et en fera une majorité. Le fils sera dans un second, plus développer, ne le traitant là que pour ce qu'il a apporté à sa mère._

 _Et, autant arriver avec de grands sabords que je ne ferais pas autant de bruit, je ne parlerais certainement pas de son amant le plus célèbre, qui n'a rien à voir avec sa vie marine, ou même ses exploits. À mon sens, beaucoup trop parlent de lui en dénigrant la reine comme une vulgaire amante et, mon rôle, sera plutôt de vous prouver le contraire._

* * *

 _Introduction du livre la Reine des mers. Passé du stade Fantaisie, à Documentaire, pour finir par Éducative._


	50. Retour à la maison

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. Je me remets doucement à l'écriture, avec un emploi du temps qui se remplit de plus en plus. J'essayerai de faire en sorte que vous ne voyez pas de différence, mais, si cela devait arriver, je vous prie de m'en excusé d'avance...

25/08/18 : 59 fini. Limite me dire si on va aller jusqu'a 65

 _Réponse review :  
_

 _fifi:_ Salut Fifi^^  
Oui, Anko est mort. Cela fait bien longtemps que l'idée est mise en application. Depuis le retour de Naruto à Konoha. Amachi n'est pas mort de dessèchement, mais de noyade. Si tu l'as pas compris, pas grave, faut lire entre les lignes pour cette info^^". Eh oui, Isaribi ne poursuit pas l'aventure, je voulais montrer un personnage, dans le même esprit que Sakura, mais qui refuse de se forcer pour être avec son aimé.  
Voilà la suite. Amuses-toi bien.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre L : Retour à la maison

En ses cinq dernières années, la richesse du pays des Rizières a bien évolué. Avant composé principalement de villages paysans, il peut se targuer d'avoir des villes, où sont installés restaurant, établissement de jeu et de plaisir.

C'est dans la ville, ayant pris pour nom « Ruelle Fuma » ; de par sa petitesse, malgré sa représentation ; que se trouve l'un des plus développés établissements de plaisir du pays : « Au Chat Miaulant », tirant son nom de la statue de chat au-dessus de l'enseigne.

À l'intérieur, malgré le soleil battant, l'obscurité est reine, combattue par des néons et des feux de bougie.

Des rires retentis, aiguë, venant des filles qui se forcent et jouent de leurs charmes, en entourant les clients, pour les obliger à consommer plus, cela leur permettant d'avoir un bon bonus. L'une des servantes, habillée d'une courte tenue de maid, sans être trop provocant, porte un plateau dans sa main en s'approchant du bar, posant une dizaine de verre vide.

\- Encore trois verres. Fait-elle d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue, sans que cela dénote de son charme.

La jeune barmaid, longs cheveux roux clairs aux yeux marron, visage fin, tout juste majeur ; du moins sur le papier ; engagée pour son apparence jeune qui attire les regards, hoche la tête ; silencieuse, le regard fuyant, tenant son rôle à la perfection devant les clients du bar, qui sont sous son charme ; commençant le travail.

Une main se pose sur la sienne, venant de la matrone de l'endroit ; une femme, dans la trentaine, blonds, portant une robe en décolleté violet saturée ; sortit de l'ombre du bar en tournant le regard vers la serveuse, un peu plus droite sans pour autant perdre de son influence.

\- Table dix ?

La voix est assez grave comparer à la jeunesse des autres filles, mais attire tout de même les clients qui préfèrent les plus âgées, rare, mais présent. La question posée, fait hocher la tête de la serveuse, provoquant le soupir du nez de sa patronne.

\- L'ardoise commence à se faire lourde.

\- J'ai bien vérifié, Matrone ...

Préservant l'identité des employées, ainsi que leur vie privée ; d'éventuels client, dont l'alcool aurait trop embué leur esprit ; chacun à son petit surnom dans cet établissement, la matrone ayant préféré qu'on l'appelle par son titre, pour rappeler à tous qu'elle dirige l'endroit.

\- Il a de l'argent et pas qu'un peu. Il le sort pour toutes les occasions et arrive à contenter toutes les filles qui l'accompagnent. Vous voulez que je demande à ce qu'il règle la note avant de prendre les verres ?

\- Fais glisser le sujet progressivement et demande aussi pourquoi il est si jouasse. Un homme qui dépense une fortune d'un coup attire souvent les ennuis. Fait-elle rapidement en retirant sa main du poignet de la plus petite.

Libre, la cadette du groupe continue son œuvre, donnant les verres en vitesse, pour ne pas attirer la curiosité de ceux de buvant au bar.

Plateau chargée, la serveuse, se rhabillant de son faux sourire, retourne vers la table de son client, facilement repérable pour une amatrice, tant les filles sont nombreuses autour, riant, s'amusant, autant que le garçon roux, fin, habillé tel les civils des grande villes, au centre, qui a les bras autour de leurs hanches.

\- Hahaha. Vous êtes trop amusant monsieur.

\- C'est toi qui m'amuses beauté !

\- Bah et moi alors ? Vous me délaissez ?

Rigolant en se tournant vers une fille, qui joue les tristes, il libère un bras et l'entour pour l'approcher de lui et bisoute son cou, la faisant rire avec sa langue, avant de lui parler dans l'oreille, provoquant un rire bien moins faux.

La serveuse revenant, le client lui jette un regard qui fait trembler tout son être et chauffer son ventre, secouant vite la tête pour se reprendre, avant qu'elles reçoivent l'ordre de déposer le plateau sur la table, allant partir pour le laisser profiter.

\- Attends. Fait la voix jouasse, attirant son regard.

\- Oui, monsieur ? Demande-t-elle en se coupant aussi sec quand lui est tendu une liasse de billets, attirant les étoiles des filles autour.

\- Pour toutes les boissons.

N'ayant pas besoin de calculer pour savoir qu'il y a trop, elle se refait couper par la voix joyeuse.

\- Le reste est pour toi. J'adore tes yeux.

Des plaintes viennent des autres filles, voulant elle aussi recevoir des compliments, sans pour autant gagner le regard vert, qui fixe le marron de la serveuse, partant bien vite quand elle se rend compte qu'elle gêne les filles.

Rigolant en marchant doucement, titubant, le riche client s'en va en saluant les douces filles, leur présentant ses excuses d'avoir une obligation ailleurs en ce début de fin d'après-midi, n'ayant que faire d'attirer l'attention des gens autour, qui détourne le regard en comprenant la raison de son hurlement.

Le regardant partir en titubant, plusieurs silhouettes, sur les toits, le surveille et vont le suivre, ayant la certitude, rapporter par leur contact dans le bar, que cet homme, qui semble dans la quinzaine, a encore beaucoup d'argent sur lui.

Repérant une petite zone tranquille, il donne ses ordres à ses subalternes, faisant aussi signe à ceux en bas de commencer l'opération.

Allant très vite, s'approchant sans difficulté dans cette rue desserte, profitant de ce qu'il passe devant une rue, deux hommes, se jettent sur l'adolescent roux, le balançant dans la rue adjacente, qui est un cul-de-sac, l'entrée se refermant par un rideau de bambou tombant, pendant que, pris dans l'alcool, le poussé roule au sol et se redresse avec difficulté à quatre pas.

Tout autour, sur les toits, armant leurs flèches, une dizaine de voleurs apparaissent en le menacent et surveillent, ricanant de le voir se lever et tenir debout difficilement.

Approchant à son tour, sourire aux lèvres, un homme ; proche de la trentaine, à la corpulence massive, portant une épée dans le dos, attaché par une grosse corde qui barre son torse, ses cheveux bruns tirés en arrière, lui arrivant au milieu du cou, portant un bandeau rouge sur le front, accentuant les marques de la vie sur son visage ; s'approche du bord en sonnant sa voix forte.

\- Semblerait que ce ne soit pas ton jour de chance l'ami. Tu vas mou-

\- Hanzaki ? Coupe la voix froide de l'être ciblée.

Le couper ne se laisse pas déconcerter, quoique surpris, ricanant.

\- Haha. Semblerait que je so-

Pris par surprise et d'une douleur dans la poitrine, le reconnu Hanzaki se coupe net en crachant tout l'air de son corps, ses oreilles ne lui renvoyant que le silence total autour, remarquant quelques regards se tourner doucement vers lui. Baissant le regard, suivant ceux de ses hommes, ses oreilles prouvent qu'ils fonctionnent sous la voix glaçante.

\- Je t'emprunte ça.

Le regard s'écarquille en constatant, comme tout autour, l'origine de sa douleur. L'adolescent de quinze ans, roux mi- long, est devenu un enfant de dix, blond aux cheveux courts, peau pâle, ayant dans la main gauche un kunai tendu, avec un sceau sur le manche - qui a été lancé et récupéré - et la droite dans sa poitrine.

Tirant d'un coup sec, l'enfant sort le cœur battant de son antre, laissant l'homme, tombant à genoux, ses dernières forces cherchant à apporter de l'oxygène et calmer la brûlure de la douleur dans sa poitrine, ses yeux s'éteignant en tombant sur le ventre, raide.

Un hurlement aigu, venant de la femme blonde à robe violette va être la première réaction à la mort du chef de clan déçu, attirant le regard jaune en fente et un sourire carnassier.

 **xxx**

Rentrant dans le village, deux silhouettes, un mastoc et l'autre, petite et fine, marchent en ayant leur corps cacher sous des capes brunes, le visage encapuchonné, sans qu'aucun ne s'intéresse à eux, pris dans leur obligation et leur non-envie.

\- Putain de mission de merde ! T'es sûr de ton coup, gros tas ?! Crache froidement la plus fine de silhouette, se présentant, de par le ton, comme une fille.

Le mastoc, silencieux, continue d'avancer avec nonchalance, prenant un rythme plus rapide pour se placer en avant et prendre le rôle de guide, au grand déplaisir de la fille, qui lui crache dessus de ne pas prendre ses aises.

\- Tu devrais surveiller ton ton, Tayuya, des gens pourraient te reconnaître.

\- Et toi, tu devrais surveiller ton poids. Tu fais tellement de bruit, que je me demande comme le sol peut te soutenir.

\- Nous sommes dans une mission de discrétion. Réponds avec simplicité l'homme, ne montrant aucune réaction aux insultes qu'on lui fait.

Crachant de l'air, Tayuya maudit cette mission et sa stupidité.

\- Maître Orochimaru nous a demandé expressément de l'accomplir.

\- « Maitre Orochimaru » veut surtout s'assurer que tout ceci ne dérange en rien ses plans. Il n'en a rien à faire de cette ruelle. Pas plus de nous...

Le soleil commençant à être au zénith, il donne le signal, ainsi que la permission, aux estomacs d'aller se remplir, même si, pour Tayuya, son ventre est trop serré pour avaler quelque chose.

Connaissant cette ville, par habitude, les deux se dirigent vers un petit restaurant de quartier, ouvert sur l'extérieur, dont les tables sont protégées du soleil par des tentes de toile blanche. S'installant, une serveuse, de par le faible nombre de clients, va vite venir à eux, prenant commande en se tendant devant leur visage, cacher dans leur capuche, déglutissant à chaque fois qu'elle note les commandes qu'ils lui dictent, partant à vive allure quand ils ont terminés.

Se lançant un regard ensemble, la plus fine est un animal, attendant de l'autre face, un signe pour le dévorer, "signe" que le mastoc, par ennui et nonchalance, ne va pas produire, ne la regardant dans les yeux, comme elle les siens, que pour prouver qu'elle ne l'atteint pas.

Leur contact visuel se brise de manière abrupte en même temps que résonne à leur oreille une chaise qui se pose à l'envers sur la troisième extrémité de la table, attirant leur regard, pour aussi vite l'écarquiller en voyant le responsable et comprenant immédiatement pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas repéré avant.

\- Bonjour. Fait la voix claire en un sourire.

Attaquant au plus vite, Jirôbô va pour se jeter sur Naruto, qui le remet à sa place d'un direct gauche dans la joue, ayant déjà son attention sur Tayuya en lui saisissant le poignet, armé du couteau de table, dans le prolongement de sa gauche pour frapper, du bord de main droite, sa trachée. Le coup donné, il enchaîne sur un direct droit dans la face de Jirôbô, lui cassant le nez en faisant tomber à la renverser avec sa chaise.

Tournant le regard vers l'injurieuse, il remarque qu'elle a une main sur sa gorge, ayant du mal à respirer, sa seconde main étant tendue, désarmée, en signe de paix pendant que Jirôbô se retrouve entourer d'un boa, qui l'immobilise à terre, prêt à l'étouffer.

\- Je sais que je vous ai manqué, mais pas la peine de vous jeter sur moi.

D'un sourire, il fait un signe de main en air pour qu'on serve la commande des deux Shinobis du Son et la sienne, les serveurs tremblant de tout leur être, partant aussi vite. Jirôbô, se faisant libérer, comme Tayuya, après avoir avouer sa défaite, s'installe et commence à manger.

Tayuya, ayant repris un semblant de respiration, sans pouvoir siffler, se fera, comme toujours, porte-parole.

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'on est ici ?! Crache-t-elle avec méfiance, tout en étant certain de son instinct.

Portant à sa bouche un morceau de viande, Naruto lâche ses couverts et frappe la table. Un sceau y apparaît, invoquant un sac de tissus, ensanglanté de rouge, dégoulinant encore un peu.

\- Hanzaki. Fait-il simplement avant de reprendre ses couverts.

Regardant tous les deux le sac de tissus, les deux Shinobis du son vont hocher la tête, tombant d'accord pour retirer leur capuche, maintenant que leur mission de renseignement est accomplie.

\- Où sont les deux autres ? Demande le blond, après avoir regardé Tayuya retirer ses cheveux de son col.

Silencieux à sa question, se jetant des regards, ils vont déglutir rapidement avant que, finalement, la réponse vienne naturellement.

\- Depuis hier et la rumeur que tu es le responsable pour la mort d'Hanzaki, ils ont la fâcheuse tendance à ne plus quitter Kimimaro.

\- Et où est-il ?

\- Au lit. Repos forcé. Cette mission ne méritait pas qu'il se déplace… Enfaite… Sa seule mission, désormais, c'est de protéger Orochimaru.

\- Dommage pour eux. Ils n'auront pas le mérite de pouvoir se vanter de ma capture.

Se prenant deux paires des yeux en continuant son repas, le sourire intéresser est transmis à la rose, qui va ajouter qu'il est complètement dingue et que cela lui avait manqué.

 **xxx**

À plusieurs kilomètres de la ruelle Fuma, Sasuke et Sakura marchent à l'opposer, sur un chemin de terre, entouré de rizières, dans un silence apaisant.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. On nous a toujours présent le pays comme le repaire d'Orochimaru, pourtant cela est tellement plus paisible que le pays de la mer.

Sasuke, sortant de ses réflexions, tourne le regard sur Sakura quelques secondes.

\- Mon père m'a présenté le pays comme étant assez simple et vivant sur son minimale. Sans son seigneur, mégalomane, on n'entendrait jamais parler de lui.

\- Tu sembles d'y connaître. Fait remarque Sakura, quittant du regard ce paysage, qu'elle trouve magnifique et apaisant, pour le brun.

Celui-ci, continuant à regarder derrière lui, va rester silencieux quelques secondes, encore prises dans ses réflexions, tout en se maudissant de se prendre la tête sur ce qu'il doit lui révèle et non.

\- J'ai fait mes recherches. Annonce-t-il d'une voix simple, ayant pris sa décision.

À ses mots, la fille aux yeux verts, s'arrête, regardant le dos du brun, qui s'éloigne et, elle le sait, ne compte pas s'arrêter. L'esprit de Sakura est concentré sur la déclaration du brun, déduisant sans y croire.

L'Uchiwa s'arrête quand L'Haruno l'appelle, sans lui faire face.

\- Si Naruto n'était pas revenue... Tu serais parti de Konoha ?

Le silence surpasse les mots, Sakura baissant la tête sur le côté en soupirant, se rendant compte que, sans le retour de Naruto, elle n'aurait rien ressentit quand elle l'aurait appris des mois après.

\- Quand serais-tu parti ? Demande-t-elle par curiosité.

Parée à cette discussion, qu'il a sentie venir, Sasuke répond immédiatement.

\- À la fin de l'année.

Décidant d'anticiper sur les prochaines questions, que Sakura, dans sa constatation, n'aurait pas posées.

\- Konoha n'a plus rien à m'apporter. Yamato-sensei était un excellent professeur et m'aurait permis de me surpasser. Iruka me fait que me stagner.

Digérant les informations, d'autres conclusions se font dans la tête féminine.

\- Tu ne reviendras donc pas à Konoha ... Pas même après la mort d'Itachi. Déclare-t-elle plus qu'elle demande.

\- Je n'en suis pas là. Mes pensées ne sont que sur une seule chose...

Droit, fière, Sasuke regarde l'horizon, non pour le paysage, mais ce qu'il s'y cache.

\- Trouver Orochimaru.

Reprenant sa marche à ses mots, il est vite rejoint au pas de cours, arrêté par le corps de Sakura, fixe devant lui.

\- Naruto nous a dit de rester discret et profiter du pays. Qu'il s'occupait du reste.

L'Uchiwa fixe les yeux verts curieux, chauffant le corps féminin ; qui n'aura eu droit qu'à des regards indirects d'habitude.

\- Je n'ai que faire de Naruto. Je ne suis pas à ses ordres et je commence même à me demander s'il est bien capable.

\- « Bien capable » ? Demande-t-elle, étonnée, tout en relevant la noirceur de son aura.

Sasuke, le visage toujours fermé, va pour répondre quand lui et Sakura sentent une présence proche, les poussant à vite tourner leur attention vers un coin de bois proche, sur leur garde, sans pour autant sortir les armes, tenant à préserver leurs images, pour le moment, de simples voyageurs.

Plusieurs secondes passes sans que rien ne se passe, se faisant demander si l'inconnu est encore présent, voir s'il se sait remarquer et fixer.

Amorçant le premier le mouvement, Sasuke s'approche en disant à la rose de faire comme si de rien n'était, sans baisser sa garde, ce qu'elle accorde d'un hochement de tête.

Rentrant dans la proximité du bois, faisant en sorte de ne pas jeter de regard insistant sur la présence sentit, Sasuke reste nonchalant, devenant la parfaite représentation de ce que Sakura veut imiter, mais aura souvent des coups d'œil, ainsi que ce frisson remontant sa colonne, qui l'empêche de marcher droit.

L'orée du bois est quittée sans qu'on les arrête, sans qu'on fasse tentative, pourtant, c'est certain, la silhouette les a suivis et ne s'est arrêté que pour ne pas être révélé à la lumière du jour. Il ne faudra pas plus de quelques minutes et un autre chemin, proche d'une zone cachée, pour qu'ils sentent à nouveau une présence, différente.

Comprenant qu'ils sont victimes de surveillance, ils décident d'éviter les chemins d'ombre et se diriger plus sur un chemin éclairé et ouvert, les menant à une ville décrépie, sombre et en ruine, ayant pour pancarte d'accueil, « centre-ville », ne la classant pas comme ville fantôme, qu'uniquement parce qu'ils sentent des présences derrière les fenêtres, les observant avec intensité, ne cachant pas leur intention malsaine et les convaincants de s'en éloigner.

Installés à un kilomètre, au pied d'une pierre de prière, sous un soleil clair, le duo va soupirer doucement en se demandant si ce pays était vraiment aussi apaisant que le pays de la mer.

Profitant de l'occasion pour manger un bout, tous deux se retrouve face à face, surveillant, moins souvent, mais avec prudence, les alentours.

\- Tu comptes désobéir à Naruto. Fait Sakura, voulant qu'il reprenne leur ancienne conversation.

Sasuke, lui lançant un regard, répondre d'un ton naturel, n'ayant rien à cacher.

\- Je ne suis pas aux ordres du blond. Lui et moi avons un accord et je commence à douter qu'il tienne sa promesse.

Hochant la tête, mordant dans sa ration, Sakura écoute et répond avec autant de nonchalance.

\- Il m'en a parlé. Tu lui as sauvé la vie et lui la tienne. Vous êtes donc quitte. Fait-elle en concluant ce qu'elle a compris.

La regardant dans les yeux, il montre sa désappointure.

\- Il n'empêche que je l'aie aidé à te sauver. Si j'ai cru avoir perdu ma chance bêtement...

À ce mot, Sakura sent son cœur se serrer.

\- Les derniers événements m'ont prouvé qu'il était incapable de réussir seul. Il a une dette envers moi. Je ne dirais rien s'il me rendait plus fort, mais deux semaines sont passées depuis notre départ de Konoha et tout ce que nous avons gagné, c'est plus d'emmerde et des blessures, sans que j'aie pu voir un quelque agissement pour notre accord.

\- Sasuke... Je... Je devine que cela est frustrant, mais peut-être que tu te presses trop.

Le brun reste froid à sa remarque, ne voulant pas se donner la peine de répondre à cet être qui n'est pas de son point de vue et continue de tenter de le convaincre.

\- Je reconnais que Naruto a été différent de ce qu'on lui connaît, mais, tout comme toi, il a été blessé et va maintenant mieux.

Sasuke réagit aussi vite a-t-elle terminée, la coupant presque.

\- Le problème n'est pas qu'il ait été blessé, mais qu'il n'ait rien fait de plus que nous attirer dans ses histoires. J'en ai assez de le suivre dans ses merdes et m'en prendre plein la gueule sans voir le début de quelques choses pour moi. Deux semaines et tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'est blessure, blessure et blessure.

Pouffant un soupire, Sakura détourne le regard, ne pouvant pas lui donner tort, le sentant à l'écoute et décidant d'en profiter pour lui poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire pour trouver Oto ? On ne peut pas faire un pas sans être surveillé.

\- Simplement. J'en ai marre de perdre du temps.

Devant le regard vert curieux, Sasuke se lève et étires ses membres, se dégourdissant les membres avant de prendre une petite inspiration.

\- Restes en retrait. Ordonne-t-il froidement.

Clignant des yeux pour faire apparaître son Sharingan, il confirme les conclusions de Sakura.

Faisant plusieurs mudrā rapides et une grande inspiration, Sasuke lance une puissante technique Katon sur les arbres proches, n'ayant pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une silhouette sorte de l'ombre, à la surprise de Sakura, ne l'ayant pas repéré.

\- Comment tu... ? Demande-t-elle, sa curiosité la possédant.

La silhouette, en feu, se révèle être un homme assez bourru, hurlant d'une voix grave en se roulant au sol pour éteindre le feu, qui le consume à grande vitesse, là où la forêt est déjà presque éteint sous la faibles brise, Sakura concluant qu'il doit être recouvre d'un combustible chakranique, conduisant Sasuke à le repérer.

Celui-ci ne perd pas une seconde, chargeant l'homme pour l'écraser, dos au sol, quand il finit de s'éteindre, le cognant à grand coup de poing, qui font cracher du sang de sa bouche au troisième aller-retour. Profitant de ce qu'il est sonné, l'Uchiwa sort une lame qu'il met sous la gorge de l'homme en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Où est Orochimaru ?! Hurle-t-il avec force.

Sakura, le cœur sursautant au hurlement, voyant un Sasuke qu'elle n'aurait jamais suspecté exister, va sentir une présence proche, se jetant sur Sasuke en l'appelant. Prévenu, celui-ci entaille la gorge de l'homme en roulant en avant, se retournant pour voir un homme, brun, plus fin, ayant une arme en ciseau sur le poignet droit, bien plus gros que son corps, l'espace entre les lames, pointues, était suffisant pour une gorge.

Derrière lui, Sakura s'est stoppé, se tenant prête à soutenir le brun, même si elle sent son cœur s'agiter et son corps tremblé, ignorant si elle fait le poids, mais mettant ses interrogations de côté en entendant la voix de Sasuke, crachant l'ordre à ce qu'ils lui révèlent la position d'Orochimaru, tendant son corps.

Pointant son arme devant lui, le dernier arrivé va se mettre à sourire.

\- Comme si j'allais-

Perdant son sourire en se coupant, le brun au ciseau voit l'Uchiwa détendre son corps en le chargeant, ne lui laissant que l'image réminiscente de son corps.

Réagissant en voulant le planter de son ciseau géant, son mouvement est trop tardif et lent pour la vision du Sharingan. Sasuke se baissant pour éviter le coup, tournant sur lui-même en passant au travers de sa défense, le faisant voler d'un coup de pied uppercut dans son menton.

Tombant lourdement au sol, le maigre se retrouve le souffle coupé quand Sasuke l'écrase de son corps, plantant sa lame à l'intérieur de son coude droit, pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son arme, en même temps qu'il frappe sa trachée d'un coup de poing, n'ayant besoin que d'une seule personne pour répondre à ses questions.

Plus réactif à son environnement, Sasuke va sentir dans son dos une attaque avant que Sakura tente de le prévenir, se dégageant avec aisance en un saut, se retournant face à l'homme bourru qui se penche vers l'handicapé, l'appelant « Kamikiri ».

\- Sakura ! Appelle Sasuke avec force, tendant sa main en arrière.

Celle-ci ne perd pas un instant, ayant deviné sa demande, pour lui lancer un kunai à ses pieds, le ramassant en se mettant en garde pendant que l'homme secours son camarade.

\- Pour la dernière fois, où se trouve Orochimaru ! Crache Sasuke avec froideur.

Ne se faisant pas calculer, repérant qu'ils vont tenter de fuir, Sasuke se jette sur eux.

Sous son premier pas, Sakura se met à l'appeler en panique. Comprenant trop tard, ayant fait des pas de course, de par son élan, il sent le sol se mettre à trembler et se dérober sous ses pieds.

Tombant à la renverse, il se met à glisser dans les profondeurs d'un cratère de sable qui s'agrandit, permettant la fuite des deux hommes blessés.

Allant rejoindre l'œil du cratère, l'Uchiwa sent la terre autour commencer à le recouvrir, comprenant qu'il va finir d'ensevelir s'il ne fait rien, mais se rendant comptant qu'il lui est impossible de s'accrocher à cette terre, qui l'entraîne dans les profondeurs.

\- Sasuke !

Levant le regard à la voix aiguë, une liane lui est jetée, l'attrapant en hurlant le nom de Sakura. La liane se tend, Sasuke essayant d'y monter, luttant contre la terre qui le recouvre, sentant qu'il est aidé de Sakura.

Au bord du gouffre, allant finir sous terre, sa main se fait attraper par celle plus fine, mais puissante, de la fille aux cheveux courts.

Haletant de fatigue et peur, Sasuke est à quatre pattes, Sakura sur le dos, tous deux se relevant en même temps pour voir que les espions se sont enfuis.

Soupirant fortement, Sasuke se rend compte qu'il a échoué, serrant les dents en se retenant d'exploser.

Les traits froncés, la respiration grave, il attire l'appel de Sakura, inquiète, se faisant couper par la voix froide de Sasuke, refusant de perdre cette occasion.

\- On les poursuit !

 **xxx**

Marchant aux travers des arbres, d'un rythme soutenu, quoique rapide, n'ayant pas vraiment de temps à perdre, Naruto et les deux membres, de la garde rapprochée d'Orochimaru, vont se stopper d'un même rythme avant qu'apparaisse, sur une branche d'arbre, une silhouette légèrement musclée et droite, vite rejointe par une petite milice de ninja du son.

Observant chaque personne avec attention, Tayuya, comme d'habitude, se fera porte-parole.

\- Dégage Arashi ! Nous sommes en mission.

\- Il en est de même pour nous.

La silhouette, plus en avant, se révèle est un garçon au visage fin, yeux noirs, cheveux peu épais, lui faisant une crinière en casque, de couleur violet clair. Un inconnu pour le jeune blond, ce qui ne le rassure en rien, l'analysant plus en détail dans sa posture sans trop se faire remarquer, notant que son accompagnement est au nombre de quarante-cinq.

« _Assez pour paraître sérieux, sans pour autant trop en faire._ »

\- En quoi cette autre mission, est-elle une priorité par rapport la nôtre, connard ?! Crache Tayuya, le visage dans une grimace de rage.

Sans un mot, Arashi lève le doigt vers Naruto, qui le fixe avec attention.

\- Nous l'avons capturé ! Il a réglé son compte à Hanzaki, chose dont tu as été incapable avec les années.

\- Hors de question qu'il s'approche de maître Orochimaru vivant. Fait-il sonner sa voix froide, son visage légèrement déconcerté d'apprendre la mort d'un ancien camarade de clan.

À ses mots, des lames se tirent de la compagnie dans son dos, la musicienne ayant déjà sa main dans sa sacoche pour tirer sa flûte, ses lèvres étant pincées. Jirôbô, toujours égal à lui, reste droit et silencieux, quoique ses poings soient déjà prêts. Surprenant, tout le monde, Naruto sort d'entre eux, s'avançant vers le groupe armé, qui le menace, regardant intensément cet Arashi.

Celui-ci saisit l'occasion donnée pour sauter sur le jeune corps, qui le regarde faire, vite suivi par la milice, déclenchant les hostilités de la part des Shinobis du son, Tayuya ayant déjà sa flûte à la bouche et Jirôbô chargeant la mêlée. Naruto, ne calculant personne d'autre que le corps adolescent qui lui tombe dessus, lève le bras gauche dans sa direction.

Sortant de sa manche en se projetant, deux immenses serpents entourent le corps aux yeux écarquillés, le contristant en le ligotant, ne s'occupant pas de fracturer ses os et donner des difficultés respiratoire, finissant sur le sol comme une crêpe.

Premier à être tombé, la milice, dans les arbres proches, l'imite sous la musique soufflée, Jirôbô s'occupant de la réserve au sol avec aisance.

Les plus éloignés et réactives, voyant le début de l'échange, vont vite se mettre à fuir vers la base, tremblant pour leur vie.

Naruto, toujours concentrer sur Arashi, comme s'il le pensait être venu seul, rappel ses serpents dans sa manche en s'approchant, le retournant sur le dos d'un coup de pied pour s'assurer de sa survie.

\- Il ne serait pas du clan Fuma ?

\- Si. C'est Arashi Fuma, le prodige de ce clan. Fait Jirôbô en se rapprochant.

\- Et je suppose que son clan est en extinction.

\- Orochimaru a promis de leur donner le pouvoir de refaire leur renommée… Crache Tayuya avec rage.

\- Pathétique. Finit-elle en même temps que Kitsune.

Celui-ci plonge sa main droite sur le corps inerte, attrapant le cou qu'il compresse avec assez de force pour le rendre sans défenses, sans pour autant le tuer, le traînant sur le sol en reprenant un rythme soutenu et la tête du groupe.

\- J'en ai marre de perdre du temps.

 **xxx**

Le retour au village du son se fait sans plus aucun encombre, tous les Shinobis proches les regardent de loin, chuchotant au retour de Kitsune, les nouveaux des cinq dernières années ayant des étoiles dans les yeux en voyant ce garçon, dont on les a abreuvé d'histoire.

Pour les plus ignorants, le simple fait de le voir trainer par peau du cou Arashi Fuma, l'un des prodigues du village, qui aurait les capacités de prétendre au Quartet du son, suffit pour les convaincre de ne pas se mettre sur leur chemin.

Lâchant la gorge, comme on lâche un détritus, le corps inerte n'attire nullement l'attention des deux membres du Quartet, Tayuya marchant dessus, qui rejoignent leur ancien chef pour l'entourer et annoncer le conduire vers Orochimaru, devinant que celui-ci aura été prévenu par les survivants de l'escouade, qui ont voulus les arrêter.

 **xxx**

Marchant d'un pas rapide, sans pour autant se faire voir dans l'urgence, Orochimaru quitte son laboratoire, se faisant suivre prestement.

\- Est-ce bien prudent ? Je devrais vous accompagner.

\- Arashi devrait te servir de leçon. Restes en retrait et protéger les données. Si un souci arrive, tu prends tous et on se retrouve à la base Quatre-Cinq-Quatre.

\- Le pays de la terre ? Fait l'Homme à lunette en écarquillant les yeux, ne comprenant pas la raison.

Arrivant proche du bureau, le duo de hauts-chefs se stoppe devant celui de la garde rapprochée. Kabuto, prenant un visage sévère, se met en avant en hurlant.

\- Vous ne manquez pas de honte de vous présenter ainsi devenant maître Orochimaru. En plus de la vie de votre maître, vous mettez en danger tous ses projets !

Se prenant deux paires des yeux directement dans les siens, qui communiqueront tout leur mépris, l'homme gris se fera appeler par Orochimaru, lui demandant de se tenir prêt à partir. Devant obéissant, l'homme à lunettes rompe le contact, acquiesçant en regardant l'homme, avant de jeter du mépris sur le duo, qui, déjà, ne le regard plus, parlant quand il disparaît.

\- Il est dans votre bureau. Il a demandé à ne laisser entrer personne et à préciser qu'il n'aimait pas les contretemps. Fait Jirôbô d'une voix calme, devançant Tayuya en la savant moins enclin au respect.

Hochant la tête, le Sannin se tient devant la porte et renvoi le duo auprès de Kimimaro et les deux autres, leur sonnant l'ordre de se préparer à intervenir.

Assis sur un fauteuil, dos à la porte qui s'ouvre, Naruto lit, un verre de jus à la main, un dossier qu'il a trouvé sur le bureau, du coin de la pièce. Quand la porte se ferme, son sourire va jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Quoique les pierres soient identiques. Les objectifs les mêmes. La manière nullement changée. Que tu sois toujours le Kage. Oto a bien changé en cinq ans. Rien qu'en marchant dans les couloirs, pas une seule tête connue a été croisée…

Se tournant avec le fauteuil, les yeux bleus tombent sur ce noir de l'homme-serpent, ayant toujours son sourire.

\- Je te félicite. Tu as réussi à créer un bel empire.

Orochimaru s'avance avec calme et droiture, se servant un verre au bar avant de s'installer, suivi par le regard prédateur du démon, sur le second fauteuil, portant à ses lèvres le liquide translucide en regardant, imité par l'enfant, le feu de la cheminée.

Remarquant qu'il n'est pas alimenté en bois, Orochimaru voit voler dedans le dossier, que tenait Kitsune. Restant calme, regardant des mois de recherche partir en fumée, il sonne sa voix avec nonchalance.

\- Jiraya m'a fait passer ton message.

Naruto, hochant la tête à l'annonce, va se mettre à ricaner. Sentant qu'il va regretter sa question, tout en maudissant sa curiosité, il demande pourquoi ce rire.

\- Tu as beau te casser la tête à prendre la même apparence et voix. Ton chakra différent m'annonce que tu as changé de corps…

Serrant les dents et poings, Orochimaru ne fait rien paraître de la découverte du blond.

\- Me basant sur l'odeur de produit que tu dégages, tu as retiré les bandages il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Soupirant doucement, fermant les yeux sans perdre la présence du blond, à sa gauche, Orochimaru va refaire sonner sa voix et sourire.

\- J'ai appris que tu as été au pays de la Mer. Rentame Orochimaru, sa voix toujours sifflante et sûre.

\- Une promesse à tenir. J'ai eu la désagréable surprise de ne constater aucune tombe.

Orochimaru souffle du nez doucement, mâchant sa lèvre inférieure, se demandant s'il devait parler de la possibilité d'en avoir fait une ailleurs, mais cela passerait clairement pour un mensonge, n'étant pas dans ses habitudes de perdre du temps.

Un nouveau silence se fait, plus long, tous deux terminant leur verre en même temps, le lâchant dans un même mouvement.

Quand les verres explosent au sol, tous deux ont disparu de leur siège, se tenant au milieu de la pièce, la droite dans la joue de l'autre, volant ensemble un coin pour s'étaler sur le dos.

Tel un miroir, il ramène ensemble leur pied trainant vers leur corps, se redressant d'un mouvement serpentueux en se passant une main sur la surface frappé, mastiquant ensemble pour faire partir la sensation.

S'approchant d'un rythme calme, la garde levée, Orochimaru frappe en premier d'un coup de poing droit, se faisant esquiver par Naruto, qui se penche en arrière, se déplaçant sur la droite pour contrer d'un coup de pied gauche latéral, bloquer par l'ainé, qui repousse la jambe et frappe d'un coup de pied d'un même mouvement.

Prenant son équilibre, Naruto plie les bras et saute en arrière pour amortir le choc, se retrouvant projeté contre une armoire qu'il détruit, son dos cognant le mur avec force. Retombant sur ses pieds, le démon, se met à foncer aussi sec vers Orochimaru, qui en fait de même.

Arrivant au point d'impact, Orochimaru amorphe un coup de poing droit qui est repoussé par le revers du pied gauche du garçon, profitant de l'ouverture pour frapper de trois coups de poing rapides le torse du Sannin, se penchant en arrière pour éviter le coup de poing droit et se baisser quand il revient en un revers, frappant son ventre avant de se redresser pour frapper d'un second direct la tête.

Tendant un coup de masse descendant de la droite pour contrer, Orochimaru se fait esquiver par le corps qui se tourne de quarante-cinq degrés horaires et contre d'un direct rapide de la gauche sur son torse avant que le direct droit frappe le visage pâle.

Voyant le bras massue gauche, qui va lui tomber dessus, Naruto relève le bras droit pliée, penchant son corps vers la gauche pour mieux tenir le choc, qui reste violent, ayant juste le temps de pencher le corps en arrière quand le bras gauche remonte pour un uppercut, se faisant frôler.

Levant les deux bras pliés, l'enfant bloque le revers de l'avant-bras gauche, perdant son souffle sous le choc du coup de poing dans son ventre, se tendant pour mieux se reprendre.

Penchant la tête sur la droite, il frappe l'avant-bras du plat de la main droit, décalant le direct qui allait le frapper, enchaînant sur un direct du gauche dans le ventre avant que la droite frappe la tempe gauche d'Orochimaru.

Reculant la tête sous le choc du direct droit dans le visage, Naruto décale en reflexe le direct gauche qui allait l'enchaîner, frappant d'un coup de pied gauche le ventre du serpent, le repoussant d'un coup de poing droit dans son pectoral gauche.

Allant frapper d'un coup de pied gauche montant, qu'Orochimaru frappe le tibia levé d'un coup du plat de la main pour le repoussé, Kitsune ne repose pas son pied à terre, se penchant en avant en se servant de la force propulsion de son pied en balancier pour frapper de direct gauche-droit le corps, évitant par la même le crochet gauche, qui l'aurait mis à terre.

Se redressant, il se tourne à quarante-cinq degrés horaires pour éviter le direct droit du serpent, contrant d'un coup de pied monté dans ses côtes en le prenant dans son mouvement.

Remis en face, le vengeur frappe d'un revers de gauche la tête d'Orochimaru. Légèrement énerver, celui-ci va frapper d'un crochet gauche puissant, éviter par un Kitsune se baissant, frappant les cotes gauches d'un direct puissant avant de se redresser. Allant, à son tour, frapper d'un crochet puissant du gauche, lui aussi sera évité par un Orochimaru se baissant.

Enragés tous les deux, Orochimaru, remis droit, ainsi que Kitsune, vont frapper en même temps d'un direct droit la tête de l'autre, le bras de Naruto brillant de marques jaunes fines, en forme de serpent, le recouvrant.

Volant tous les deux à l'impact, Naruto s'encastre dans la cheminée de roche en tombant lourdement dans les braises du feu, éteint par les dépris, tandis qu'Orochimaru traverse la porte en bois et crée un cratère dans le mur, sous le hurlement de surpris des Shinobis proches.

Courant à son secours, ils vont se faire dégager par un Orochimaru qui place sa main sur son visage en se redressant, s'approchant de l'entrée du bureau en voyant Kitsune, debout, les pupilles jaunes en fente fine, droit, tout comme lui, comme s'il n'avait subi aucun dégât.

Supérieur en force, expérience et résistance, Orochimaru se fait dépasser en vitesse et agité, de par la plus petite taille de Naruto.

Il ne fait aucun doute qu'entre eux, de par les nombreux coups pris, sans pour autant vraiment l'endommagée, le combat serait emporté par Orochimaru.

Cependant, ayant tout juste changé de corps, commençant à peine à s'y habituer, ajouter au fait que Kitsune, tout comme lui, a d'autres cartes en main, qu'un combat pourrait autant causer problème pour le village, ses recherches, mais surtout son image physique - étant une réincarnation de Narcisse et jouant de ça pour contrôler les masses.

\- On marchande ? Fait Naruto, cachant du mieux qu'il peut son essoufflement.

L'ermite des serpents sourit, remodelant son visage déformé par le coup, preuve de plusieurs os brisés qui aurait dû le tuer, en annonçant l'écouter.

* * *

 _Comment, toi, qui es haï,  
As-tu pu être obéi,  
De cet être indomptable,_

 _Patience et sympathie, je n'en ai l'once,  
Défie est ma réponse,  
Prouver, il doit, que je ne suis pas imbattable,_

 _En attente de ce jour,  
Que je sais pour toujours,  
N'être qu'illusion,_

 _Écoute et Respect,  
Sans plus jamais de Toupet,  
À mes titres et ordres, il fait l'adhésion._

* * *

 _Verset 33-34-35-36 du quatrième chapitre. Les parents Divin mortuaire._


	51. Un bon accueil

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. Nouveau chapitre de poster et un nouveau d'écris. 60 chapitre d'écrit et j'ai encore une dernier chose à finalisé, donc encore six chapitre de prévu. Comme je suis maudit, je ne vais pas le dire… Au bon aller. Normalement cela s'arrête au 66. Je commence à avoir, pas un manque d'idée, mais disons que j'ai envie de travailler plus sur la suite, réfléchir. Ainsi, profiter d ce chapitre, vous en aurez encore pour, je pense, la fin d'année.

 _Réponse review_

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre LI : Un bon accueil._

Au village du son, des heures après la panique provoquée par le chaos de maître Orochimaru traversant la porte de son bureau, les Shinobis reprennent un semblant d'habitude, quoique de nombreuses questions hantent encore les lèvres de tous, certains faisant des paris, assez fou, sur le résultat d'un tel combat et le prix à payer d'un tel carnage, ne doutant pas qu'ils y seraient tous passés dans ce combat entre un Kage et un Jinchūriki.

\- Vite, aidez-nous !

Les plus proches, de la seule porte d'entrée du village, tournent le regard sur deux corps, blessé, en sang, soutenus par un troisième.

À ce spectacle, une majorité se jette à leur secours, en particulier le clan Fuma ; responsable, en majorité, de par leur position hiérarchique, des sous manœuvres du village ; paniqué en reconnaissant Jigumo avec des brûlure, légère, mais présente, ainsi que Kamikiri, le bras gauche, armé de son arme en ciseau, inutilisable à cause d'un Kunai et ayant du mal à respirer, parlant d'une voix faible.

Tous deux entourent Kagerô, sous son cocon, dont la vraie apparence n'est connue que de son clan. Celle-ci, de son apparence difforme, parle d'une voix grave, accentuant sa masculinité, pour annoncer qu'ils ont besoin de soin rapide, rassurant son clan en annonçant que leur état n'est pas critique.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demande l'un des gardes de la porte, appartenant au même clan.

D'une voix calme, sûr, Kagerô annonce qu'ils ont rencontré un duo d'étrange, qui les a repérés et chercher à obtenir des informations sur Orochimaru, ayant fui au plus vite.

\- Et vos êtes revenues ici ?! Hurle un autre Shinobis, d'un autre clan et pays, d'un ton dur et sombre.

Se prenant des regards sombres du clan Fuma, l'homme les ignore en fonçant en direction de la porte, sommant les plus proches à prendre position sur les postes proches, n'ayant pas fini sa phrase que son corps est pris d'une contraction, les yeux écarquillés et tombe à genoux, sous la surprise de tous, qui suivent son regard pour voir deux silhouettes à l'entrée, une plus avancée que l'autre, les yeux rouges tournants.

En arrière, Kunai sortis, Sakura reste sur ses gardes, attendant les ordres de Sasuke, sans perdre sa conscience de ce qui l'entoure et réagir en cas de soucis. Sasuke, de deux pas devant, s'avance encore en faisant un petit signe de main, dans son dos, pour que Sakura laisse encore de l'espace entre eux.

« _Il a besoin d'espace. Il part sur le principe de faire couler le sang... Mais même à deux, avec son Sharingan, on y passera..._ »

\- Où se trouve Orochimaru ?! Crache avec force et froideur Sasuke, s'étant arrêté pour prendre position.

Tous levés et en garde, lui jetant regard, certain reconnaissent les yeux rouges qui tournent dans ses yeux, de par leur réputation, les poussant à se tenir encore plus en garde et serrer leurs armes sortant, certifiant que la douceur ne passera pas.

Allant donner le top, un Shinobis du son et Sasuke vont être coupés dans leurs actions par un Shinobis, non Fuma, entendant aux loin dans les échos, « Sharingan » et « Uchiwa », cela ajoutant au fait qu'une fille aux cheveux courts roses est présente et certifie que ce sont bien ceux qu'ils attendaenit.

Se prenant plusieurs regards, surpris, tout autant énervé d'avoir été stoppé dans leur élan, l'adrénaline en bloquant certain, il va vite enchaîner.

\- Ils sont attendus par maître Orochimaru.

\- Que racontes-tu ? Demande un homme Fuma, aidant, avec un autre, à dégager Jigumo et Kamikiri.

\- Le message est arrivé il y a peu. Maître Orochimaru a demandé de faire venir un duo de Shinobis inconnu. Ils sont avec maître Kitsune.

Si beaucoup sont surpris par ce message, qui se fait voir en un rouleau, secoué par la main en l'air, d'autres vont plutôt relever, tel le duo inconnu d'Oto, le titre donner à Naruto.

L'Envie absente, Sasuke ne cherche pas à comprendre, s'avançant, Sakura le suivant de peu, à travers le groupe qui lui créer un chemin et décide de l'accompagner en un nombre de cinq, une majorité étant de Fuma et jetant des regards lourds, qui ne mettent pas à l'aise la Kunoichi aux cheveux courts.

Sasuke, le regard au loin, ne va pas s'intéresser aux menaces qui l'entourent même si la possibilité d'une attaque surprise ne lui échappe pas, ayant un plan de replie pas plus au village. Contrairement à Sakura, notant qu'il est composé de galeries de tunnel, reliant plusieurs grottes en amenant dans les profondeurs de la terre, illuminée par des bougies torche, remarquant, sur le chemin, une porte ouverte sur une salle d'entraînement.

Le chemin est assez long, éloigné qu'est le bureau de l'entrée, ayant dû passer par de nombreuses galeries et chemin détourné, prouvant, avec évidence, que sans eux, ils se seraient perdus et mort, soit des pièges, soit des Shinobis présents. Sakura bénissant leur chance en le comprenant.

\- Nous y voilà. Annonce le chef de groupe, qui s'est auto-assignée.

Le groupe de sept se stoppe devant le pas, sans porte, d'une pièce, ayant en son contraire, un mur plus irrégulier que les autres, interloquant la rose.

S'éloignant du duo en ouvrant le chemin dans la pièce, les Shinobis du son, les pressent de leur regard, le sourire, froid et sardonique, des Fuma ne leur échappant pas.

L'Uchiwa les mène à rentrer dans cette pièce obscure, dont le peu de lumière, d'une cheminée faible, laisse voir des meubles bureautiques. Sakura, suivant le brun, va légèrement se décaler de lui quand l'occasion se présente, restant en retrait en calant son dos au mur, n'ayant pas le courage du brun, qui se laisse envahir et devient silhouette dans l'ombre.

De leur pas résonnant, les guides annoncent leur départ, laissant les deux petites souris avec leur maître.

Un frisson va prendre le corps féminin, son esprit la renvoyant aux rumeurs qu'elle aura entendues à Konoha, ainsi que le fait que Naruto semble le considérer comme plus dangereux que lui, ce qui est la pire nouvelle qu'elle pouvait entendre.

Un rire cristallin et sifflant résonne aux quatre oreilles, Sasuke se tenant plus ouvertement sur ses gardes, son Sharingan étant de sortie, analysant tous les environnements pour percer ce qui est, avec évidence, un Genjutsu, surpris de ne rien voir d'autre que l'obscurité. Tournant vite le regard dans son dos en pensant à une attaque surprise, rien de plus que du vide lui vient. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, comme ceux de Sakura, qui voit ce que ses oreilles signalent en un sifflement.

Se retournant vite, il perd tout l'air de son corps sous la douleur d'un coup de poing dans son ventre, se pliant pour avoir le nez explosé par un violent coup de genou qui le fait reculer de quelques pas, déséquilibre, quitter le sol sous la projection du coup de pied dans son torse, se fracassant avec violence contre le mur en face de la porte, l'endommageant un peu plus sous la fragilité du précédent choc.

Crachant de la bile et toussant pour reprendre un semblant d'air, Sasuke est vite rejoint par Sakura, le prenant à bras de corps pour fuir à l'opposer d'où ils venaient ; certaine d'être attendue par les Shinobis du village ; Sasuke ne luttant pas, sonnée qu'il est.

Un rire résonne à nouveau à leur oreille, mélanger à une aura sombre, qui possède leur corps et pousse Sasuke à relever le regard, Sakura luttant contre cette envie, ayant subi une aura, à son sens, bien pire.

Faisant un premier pas, trois Shuriken se plantent dans le mur, devant le corps aux yeux verts écarquillé, qui doit sa survie au brun pâle, qui l'a tiré en arrière et plaquer contre le mur, tournant avec elle dessus de se projeter le côté de la porte avec la violence de la précipitation, ne réagissant pas à son gémissement.

\- Cours !

L'ordre est craché, mais résonne dans l'esprit de la rose, devenant le moteur de son corps qui se met à bouger et courir aussi vite que le brun, fuyant ouvertement.

N'ayant nullement besoin de regarder en arrière pour se savoir poursuivit, les deux jeunes corps naviguent avec agilité et vitesse dans les galeries, prenant le même chemin que celui qu'ils auront emprunté, sautant sur les murs ou y courant quand des corps étrangers les remarquent et/ou bloquent le passage, volontairement ou non, n'ayant nullement le temps de combattre pour le moment.

Trouvant son souffle, Sasuke envisage de trouver un moyen de combattre et mettre en sécurité Sakura, même si le dernier point est secondaire et nullement obligatoire.

Allant tourner à droite, pour continuer leur poursuite sur le chemin de retour, le poignet gauche du brun est saisi par la menotte fine de la rose, le tirant, sans un mot, dans la direction opposée. Trois pas de course sont faits qu'elle tourne brusquement sur la gauche, enfonçant une porte en chargeant son corps, la refermant derrière elle en mettant le verrou à vive allure.

Le brun, dans son dos, la regardant faire, n'ayant pas le temps de dire quelque chose, ou comprendre, que la porte subira un choc, qui va propulser Sakura contre lui.

Sautant en arrière en la réceptionnant, tous deux vont regarder la porte subir un nouveau choc avant de se concentrer sur ce qui les entoure, des présences se faisant agressives.

D'un mouvement synchronisé, ils se séparent en tournant sur eux-mêmes pour éviter d'être saisi dans le dos.

Le tour terminé, Sakura enchaîne sur une droite dans la mâchoire d'un corps qui est pris de vitesse. Esquivant, sur la gauche, un direct, elle attrape le poignet de la droite pour frapper de la gauche, rapidement, les cotes et visage d'une Kunoichi, celle-ci se reculant, sonnée par la douleur.

Un ninja tente un coup de pied latéral sur son torse, qu'elle évite en s'accroupissant, frappant le genou, qui sert de support, pour le plier avec douleur, roulant sur le sol pour vite se relever et se mettre en garde.

« _\- Bouge. Ne reste pas immobile…_ »

D'un saut en avant, ne voyant pas de danger, Sakura roule sur le sol et se redresse en vitesse, voyant un petit groupe s'approcher d'elle.

« _\- Garde_ _ta garde_ _levée ! Esquive ! Baisse-toi ! Contre ! Genou !_ »

Son pied s'écrase avec violence le genou d'une ennemie.

« _\- Éloigne-toi ! Respire. Esquive. Série de directs._ »

Gauche et droite s'enchaînent avant qu'un crochet du gauche mette K.O un homme de sa taille. Inspirant, elle bouge d'un saut sur la gauche, suivant les recommandations de son for-intérieur réveillé, qui répète les mêmes mots qu'aura tenus Naruto à Hinata durant leur entraînement.

« - Ne te laisse pas entourer. Place-toi de manière à avoir le dos en sécurité. Prépare-toi à la douleur. Assomme plus que ne tue. N'hésite pas ! »

Sautant dans tous les sens, elle réussit à se placer dos au mur, se jetant en avant pour frapper un premier qui tombe au sol. Elle enchaîne sur un blocage et déviation d'un coup de poing avant de frapper d'un direct le torse, continuant sa percée dans cette mêlée.

Repoussant une silhouette en une projection tournée, un coup de poing frappe le visage de Sakura, qui va se reculer sous la violence, sa lèvre ouverte, voyant un corps féminin se jeter sur elle.

« _\- Bloque le coup venant !_ »

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi le souvenir se fait sur la voix d'Ino, Sakura la suite, esquivant et saisissant le poignet gauche, qui allait le frappe d'un direct, puis croche-patte de son pied gauche dans le tibia, lui tenant toujours le poignet pour tirer le bras en arrière et se jeter, en un roulage, dans son dos, ne s'occupant pas du bruit sinistre et hurlement qu'elle produit pour vite se relever.

Sa garde vite relevée, elle sent trop tard un corps derrière elle, tournant le regard juste une seconde pour voir un poing qui va s'abattre, avant que le brun Uchiwa arrive en un coup de pied et se place de dos à elle.

\- Bien jouée pour l'endroit ! Continue.

Se séparant à l'ordre donné, Sakura va mettre à terre ceux devant elle, honteuse en prenant les premiers mots pour de l'ironie, regrettant d'avoir écouté son instinct qui l'aura guidé à cette pièce, qu'elle a notée durant leur accompagnement vers le bureau d'Orochimaru.

Or, Sasuke pensait et pense toujours chaque mot de sa félicitation.

Certes, la pièce est remplie de Shinobis du son, mais leur inexpérience et le contenue de la pièce, prouve que ce ne sont que des amateurs, tout juste arriver dans le monde du Taijutsu, facilement gérable pour lui et Sakura ; qui le surprend par ses capacités, qu'il n'aurait jamais devinées ; offrant surtout un endroit fermé et assez espacé pour le combat qui s'en vient en fracassant la porte avec violence.

Debout, l'un au côté de l'autre, en garde, Sasuke et Sakura sont entourés d'une majorité de corps inertes, blessé, hurlant de douleur. Les autres ; tenant difficilement debout ; hurlent de surprise au bruit d'exploser, prononçant, avec stupeur, le nom de leur Kage.

Celui-ci les dénigre, se tenant droit, les bras le long du corps et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les deux intrus lui font face, se tenant prêts à affronter cet homme, plus puissant que Naruto, qui leur barre le chemin vers la sortie et ne les auras pas laissés fuir longtemps, décidant, plutôt que de se rendre, de se battre avec honneur et forces.

Uchiwa et Haruno, les derniers de leur clan ; Sasuke ne considérant plus Itachi digne de ce nom ; prêts à mourir, vont se jeter sur Orochimaru, quand celui-ci va faire siffler son rire, lissant dans leur regard leur volonté.

\- Que la victoire revienne aux meilleurs...

Nonchalamment, il place sa main gauche sous son œil.

\- Et que périssent les autres !

Tirant le bas de celui-ci, ils les fixent dans les yeux, les corps enfantin se prenant un choc violent, convulsant et voyant la vision de leur mort violente qui leur est réservée, brisant leur courage, amassé, les laissant amorphe, genou à terre.

Leur cœur explosant en un battement brusque, la respiration haletante, les deux seront les seuls encore conscients dans cette pièce fermée.

« _Bouge ! Bouge ! Ne reste pas inerte ! Bouge !_ »

Sasuke va sursauter et se réveille en sentant une violente douleur traverser sa jambe droite, tournant le regard vers la source, en même temps qu'Orochimaru va émettre une onomatopée de surprise, voyant, comme le brun, aux yeux écarquille, un Kunai planté dans le genou du brun, tenue par la rose aux membres tremblantes, en un geste réflexe en se souvenant que c'est la douleur qui la sortit d'une transe identique, face au blond.

Immédiatement, Sasuke se jette sur elle et vers un bord de pièce, pour la caler dans un coin, la regardant dans les yeux verts, tremblant, y lissant de l'inquiétude.

\- Merci. Je m'en occupe.

Ses cinq mots, faibles, sont sortis tout seul de la bouche du brun, sans qu'il s'y attarde, heureux de voir que Sakura aura le sourire en fermant les yeux en même temps que celui-ci se lève et retourne vers Orochimaru, rentré dans la pièce avec toujours son flemme, sa voix serpenteuse résonnant.

\- Stupéfiant. Je te savais intéressant pour ton sang d'Uchiwa, mais elle te surpasse presque en intérêt.

Ne pipant mot, Sasuke n'en pensera pas moins, se mettant en garde quand Orochimaru termine sur :

\- Ton sang d'Uchiwa bouillonne. J'ai hâte de le tester.

Le corps sur le garde, Sasuke est l'opposé du Sannin, droit et nonchalant.

En un mouvement rapide, les mains de Sasuke sont dans sa sacoche, lançant, en même temps que les hostilités, six Shurikens sur l'ainée, qui les évitaient d'un mouvement fluide sur la droite, se projetant sur le jeune garçon d'un mouvement rampant et agile.

Sasuke, les armes lancées, Sharingan d'activé, charge l'homme quand il remarque le premier mouvement d'esquive, sautant pour frapper d'une série de coup de pied la garde lever d'Orochimaru, sautant en tournant sur lui-même pour lui passer dans son dos, se reculant d'un saut en arrière pour se sécuriser en même temps que le vieil homme se retourne.

Courant à une vitesse qu'on ne voit que son image rémanente en zigzague, Orochimaru est perçu du Sharingan en se jetant sur le plus jeune. Celui-ci, chakra dans ses pieds et jambes, son sang brûlant ses veines et son cœur battant d'un rythme insoutenable, bouge à une vitesse qu'on ne lui a jamais devinée, zigzaguant aussi, quoique plus direct, pour attaquer le serpent.

Entamant les hostilités, il saute et frappe de deux coups de pied la garde levée du Serpent, sautant en une galipette arrière pour se remettre sur pied. Réduisant le peu d'espace provoqué, Orochimaru va tenter de la frappe de son pied, Sasuke l'esquivant en se tournant sur la gauche, ne quittant pas des Sharingan les mouvements du Serpent, rapide et puissant.

Bougeant, Sasuke esquivant, Orochimaru bloquant, les deux se livrent un combat rapide, où les coups tombent et échouent bien plus qu'on ne peut le deviner. Orochimaru, attentif dans le combat, prouve qu'il prend au sérieux Sasuke, quoique, contrairement au jeune, on sent bien qu'il ne se donne pas à fond, le testant ouvertement, sans pour autant laisser l'avantage, que le brun tente de prendre.

Levant les bras en l'air, Sasuke bloque de ses avant-bras la série de crochets qu'Orochimaru tente, utilisant son chakra aux pieds pour se fixer au sol, brisant le lien aussi vite les coups encaissés, pour sauter en un petit saute arrière et sur la gauche pour courir sur le mur avant de reprendre place sur le sol et coller Orochimaru dos au mur, le repoussant de plusieurs assauts.

Reculant sans pour autant se faire submerger, l'adulte tenter un direct du gauche, bloquer par Sasuke, lui saisissant, des deux mains, le poignet en sautant pour éviter un coup de pied gauche de le balayer, balançant ses pieds pour passer ses jambes autour du cou adulte pour le faire tomber sous le brusque poids.

Touchant le sol, Orochimaru saisit le haut du brun de sa main prisonnière, roulant en arrière pour se redresser, tenant toujours Sasuke. Celui-ci, prisonnier, se fait retourner et soulever sous le mouvement, volant dans les airs sous une puissante projection contre le mur.

De ses réflexes aiguisés, il roule en arrière durant sa projection pour toucher le mur de ses pieds et y rebondir, en un saut, sur le sol, attaquant l'homme qui est encore dans son mouvement de projection.

Ce combat est rapide, aucun ne veut laisser de répit à l'autre, certain que cela signerait leur fin.

Esquivant un coup de pied montant, visant sa tête, Orochimaru se recule pour aussi vite passer à l'attaque et tenter sa chance, lui aussi se faisant esquiver son coup de pied montant, enchaînant sur un coup massue du talon, que Sasuke esquive par réflexe, de par son Sharingan, le pied fracassant le sol, provoquant des secousses.

Reculant pour éviter un coup de pied de le décapiter, Sasuke se réjouit de pouvoir suivre les mouvements de cet homme, par son Sharingan, mais aussi de pouvoir suivre le rythme qu'il donne, bloquant un direct de sa main droit en suivant tous les mouvements de pied et poing qui suivent, profitant d'une occasion pour donner un coup de pied retourné, qui fait sauter Orochimaru dans le dos de Sasuke, disparaissant en une course quand le brun se retourne.

Invisible pour une perception normale, il n'en est rien pour le Sharingan à deux Tomoe de Sasuke, qui suit le mouvement d'Orochimaru en restant sur ses gardes, le voyant courir le long des murs, pour s'y faufiler et passer d'une extrémité de la pièce à l'autre, cherchant à brouiller le regard rouge qu'il sait le suivre, accélérant de plus en plus, au point que le son autour de lui n'est qu'un sifflement, levant la poussière de roche au passage.

Sasuke, sachant qu'il ne peut suivre sa vitesse, reste en position, surveillant le corps s'agiter dans tous les sens, se concentrant pour esquiver l'assaut qui va s'en venir et est prêt à contrer d'une attaque puissante.

Voyant là un test intéressant en combat du Sharingan, Orochimaru l'analyse autant que Sasuke, qui, poussé dans ses retranchements pour la première fois dans un combat, voit l'apogée et les limites de son Dōjutsu, suivant Orochimaru, qui ne lui apparaît plus aussi nettement, semblant n'être qu'une présence serpentine dans l'air, sans pour autant lui échapper.

Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, quoique paniqué de le perdre à un moment, il sera heureux de se rendre compte qu'il peut le voir et suivre.

Se redressant devant Sasuke, ayant la forme d'une Lamia, Orochimaru se projette sur lui à vive allure, donnant la preuve, autant pour le serpent que Sasuke, que celui-ci peut voir l'apogée de la puissance du Sannin et réagir aussi vite.

D'un saut en arrière, les secousses et le fracas dans la roche, créant un cratère aussi conséquent, se ressentent dans l'air, ayant promis une mort certaine au brun.

Atterrissant à quelques mètres de l'impact, Uchiwa à déjà le mudra du tigre de fait, voyant le maître des serpents encore dans le cratère quand il lance trois boules de feu qui explose la roche et l'intérieur du cratère, avant de faire un autre mudra, prendre inspiration et cracher, bouche ouverte, tel un dragon, un jet de flamme conséquent, dont la chaleur se ressent dans toute la pièce et polit des fragments de roche.

Certain, confirmé par le Sharingan, que le Sannin se trouve dans le feu, il donne tout ce qu'il a dans cette technique, qu'il aura apprisse et perfectionné pendant ses deux dernières années de solitude, l'ayant, à la base, apprise pour l'utiliser contre Naruto, si celui-ci refusait de l'aider ; certain qu'elle marchera mieux sur ce vieil homme.

Se protégeant le visage, Orochimaru affiche un long sourire, le feu se mettant à disparaître sous une implosion d'une vague d'air, Sasuke ayant juste le temps de voir le sol se figurer en se dirigeant vers lui, sautant en arrière avant qu'Orochimaru, sortant de la pierre, l'attrape.

Retournant à terre, dos au mur, Sasuke se met en position de combat en prenant son souffle, prêt à continuer, sous le regard du serpent, souriant.

Première pause entre eux, aucune des deux ne se quitte des yeux, analysant leur échange, qui a détruit une bonne partie de la roche, tuer une majorité de corps inertes aux sols, d'autres ayant eu la chance de fuir.

Fidèle à lui-même, Orochimaru a bien compris que Sasuke anticipe tous ses mouvements, visant ses points vitaux avec précision à chaque coup, prouvant qu'un faux pas de sa part suffira à sa mort.

En cet instant, voyant le corps, droit, sur ses gardes, la pensée du ninja de Savoir se fait sur Naruto, qui ne lui a pas menti, malgré ses doutes, quand il a parlé de ses deux-là. Semblable en ce regard sanguinaire, prouvant que le sang ne leur fait pas peur, il note un sérieux froid dans le regard de Sasuke, que Naruto n'aura jamais eu avec autant d'intensité, lorsqu'il est sérieux.

De son côté, l'esprit de Sasuke n'est concentré que sur un seul point : Se sortir de ce guêpier. Orochimaru est clairement puissant, bien plus que Naruto, bien plus qu'Itachi, dans ses souvenirs, il est l'homme qu'il lui faut pour gagner en pouvoir. Seulement, la situation fait qu'il est perdant et ne peut rien obtenir du Sannin.

Précisément à ce moment, cela lui arrachant la langue de le reconnaître, Naruto lui manque. Il ne doute pas que celui-ci ne puisse rien faire seul, voire même avec l'aide du Sharingan, contre Orochimaru. Pourtant, il sait aussi que le démon les aurait sortis de la merde, ou permit de fuir.

C'est en pensant à lui que Sasuke se rend compte que, quoiqu'il fasse face à un homme plus expérimenté, plus puissant, rapide, intelligent, agile et fou, à cet instant, raison pour laquelle il peut faire face au pâle maquillé, c'est bien Naruto qui le terrifie le plus.

Se redressant, plus détendu, Orochimaru rapproche ses mains. Pensant aux mudrā du serpent, Sasuke aura la surprise d'entendre avant de voir les applaudissements d'Orochimaru. Ne perdant pas sa garde, pensant à une attaque par le son, Sasuke regard Orochimaru se diriger vers la sortie en lui donnant l'ordre de le suivre.

Immobile, quelques secondes, il se met à bouger quand Orochimaru disparaît de sa vue, laissant, sans hésitation, Sakura derrière lui.

 **xxx**

Le retour de Kitsune n'est pas passé inaperçu pour tout le village, tant par son entrée nonchalante, que son combat avec Orochimaru, qui donnait l'image d'une prochaine destruction d'Oto. Bien vite, la nouvelle s'est répandu, à tel point que toutes personnes chuchotant sur ce sujet, une heure après, était considéré comme un radoteur.

Installée dans leur quartier commun, s'agitant comme des insectes en panique dans toutes les pièces en cherchant solution, Kidômaru et le duo Sakon-Ukon se tend quand retentit la porte de leur résidence.

Se jetant un regard de concert, déglutissant, le deuxième tambourinement les libère de leur paralysie de terreur, faisant exploser leur cœur, la sueur froide continuant d'habiter leur corps, qui se dirige vers la porte de bois.

\- Qui est là ?! Hurle Kidômaru, tentant de prendre une voix imposante, sans pouvoir se libérer du son aigu et tremblement.

Les jumeaux seraient prêts à le toiser avec mépris, si leur esprit n'était pas autant tourmenté et semblable au sien.

\- Kimimaro ! Ouvrez !

Entendre cette voix froide et claire provoque un soulagement dans les deux corps, n'ayant jamais pensé être heureux de l'entendre un jour.

Avançant avec vitesse, ne voulant pas le faire attendre et avoir une nouvelle raison d'avoir peur, Sakon pose la main sur la poignée, l'ouvrant en grand. Ses yeux ont à peine le temps de lui renvoyer l'image d'un garçon de dix ans, blond court, aux yeux jaunes en fente, avec des cicatrices sur les joues, qu'un direct droit dans la face le projette sur plusieurs mètres, s'écrasant au sol, sur le dos, inconscient.

Rentrant nonchalamment, Naruto tourne son regard sur le quartier du Quintet d'Oto, y ayant que peu souvent jeter un œil. Cependant, malgré les colonnes de stalactite et de stalagmite et l'espace énorme, qui varie à ses souvenirs ; preuve de changement de meuble et déménagement d'affaires ; il y trouve rapidement ses repères, marchant sur le pas de la porte d'un pas lent.

Sans surprise, n'ayant nullement besoin de ses pouvoirs démoniaques, Naruto esquive une attaque en traître d'Ukon ; caché derrière la colonne de stalactite et de stalagmite à l'entrée ; en tournant dans le sens horaire sur lui-même pour saisir, de la gauche, le poignet droit tendu ; qui voulait l'étrangler ; l'autre main arrachant les cheveux et griffant le crâne de ses ongles, en lui attrapant le cuir chevelu.

Comme son frère, il a à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il a loupé son attaque strangulatoire dans le dos qu'il se retrouvait le nez fracturé contre la colonne de calcaire, n'ayant pas le temps de sentir la douleur qu'il se fait sonner et ouvert le front en le repercutant, avec autant de violence, la surface dure.

Naruto, après lui avoir écraser la tête, le dégage de la colonne, profitant de son état pour donner un coup de pied retourné dans le thorax, coupant le souffle et rendant inerte le préadolescent de douze ans, quasiment treize, projeté pour s'écraser contre une stalagmite épaisse, tailler en bar, passant par-dessus sous la force de projection.

Avançant de quelques pas, Naruto est suivi de Kimimaro ; encore physiquement faible, mais avec une prestance digne d'un chef à ne pas défier ; venu en express en apprenant l'accusation de Naruto.

Tous les avaient suspectés, quand le Quintet est revenu sans lui il y a trois ans, sans avoir eu de preuve. Si maître Orochimaru n'a jamais eu d'envie de tenter de récupérer le blond ; voire même, plus portée sur le fait d'être en danger en sa présence ; pour ce chef de groupe, la traîtrise employée est impardonnable.

Ayant eu la certitude, par maître Orochimaru lui-même, qu'un accord entre eux a été trouvé, certifiant que Kitsune n'était plus une menace, aussi importante, pour le village, il est de son devoir de régler ce problème en suspens.

Suivant de près leur chef, Tayuya, suivi de Jirôbô, rentre dans leur base, s'invitant avant que Kimimaro leur ordonne de venir, ayant attendu ce moment depuis plus de trois ans, sans pour autant se faire remarquer, une première pour Tayuya, selon Jirôbô, silencieux.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te montrer Kidômaru ! Hurle Kimimaro, devançant de peu Naruto.

\- Cela me fera gagner du temps et toi une mort moins déshonorante ! Enchaîne le blond, froidement.

Le regard sur toute la pièce, Naruto reste vers la seule entrée, notant toutes les possible cachette possible, bien trop nombreuse et espaçant pour qu'il puisse, seul, tenté de le chercher sans donner l'occasion de fuir pour cette araignée.

Caché non loin, derrière une masse de stalagmite qui fait office de table, celui-ci est immobile, tremblant, sa tête prise entre ses deux mains tandis qu'il serre son corps de ses quatre autres bras, Kidômaru déglutissant, la voix de son chef le glaçant, par sa présence et preuve qu'il n'aura point de soutien, tout autant que la voix de Kitsune s'est gravé dans son esprit en annonçant sa mort prochaine.

Agissant par réflexe, prouvant qu'il mérite sa place dans l'escouade privée d'Orochimaru, l'araignée ne transpire pas, n'émet pas de déglutis, contrôle sa respiration en une faible, tout en calmant son cœur, préférant se suicider en s'auto-asphyxiant plutôt que faire face au démon.

Sans sentir leur présence, deux serpents ligotent l'araignée, l'immobilisant sous sa surprise, se faisant tirer au-dessus de la table et rejoindre le mur de pierre proche du trio, sous la projection du blond froid.

\- Je me demande pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas. Fait le plus jeune de la pièce.

Tournant le regard sur la droite en entendant un grognement, celui-ci regarde Sakon se redresser, avec douleur, encore un peu sonné, pour aussi vite resombrer sous le coup de pied qui s'écrase dans sa figure.

\- Le dessert, c'est pour la fin. Crache-t-il avant de se retourner vers l'araignée.

Celui-ci est paralysé par la morsure, des deux serpents qui le ligote, dans deux de ses bras, voyant trouble, mais reconnaissant les trois regards sur la tâche à son entrejambe.

\- Aide... Moi... Kimimaro...

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère !

Libérer de ses barrières, qu'elle s'est auto-appliquées, Tayuya rattrape tout son temps de silence, sous le regard des trois autres garçons valide, fascinés par son débit et volume, sans avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle.

\- Toi qui t'es toujours vanté d'avoir besoin de personne et nous tape une scène quand tu dois faire équipe, même pour le bien commun, tu penses vraiment qu'on va se sauver de ta propre connerie. J'ai bien fait de venir, j'aurais loupé ce spectacle pour rien au monde. Oh putain, c'est mieux que dans mes rêves. Génial, génial-

Une brûlure à la joue sort de sa transe la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses foncés. Se mettant la main sur la joue en perdant son sourire niais, les marques de son sceau maudit, activé par l'excitation, retourne à leur état normal entre ses seins.

Baissant le regard, elle voit Kitsune, la main tendue dans le prolongement de sa gifle, la fixant de ses yeux jaunes en fente, provoquant un tremblement, oublié par les années.

\- Désolé, cette fois, je ne vais pas perdre de temps à trouver un moyen de te calmer.

Paralysé, la main toujours sur la joue, Tayuya va détourner le regard, gênée, avant d'envoyer chier Jirôbô et Kimimaro, pour leur regard curieux sur elle. Tous deux ne vont pas relever ses insultes, attirés qu'ils sont par le hurlement de Kidômaru en voyant s'approcher de lui Kitsune, tapant dans ses mains pour invoquer l'un de ses deux bâtons de chakra blanc, qu'il utilises comme armes, en faisant des mouvements de moulinette.

Sans bouger, les trois regardent le spectacle sous la musique des hurlements de douleur de l'araignée, des bras, ses jambes et toutes autres membres, non vitaux, se retrouvant brisées, provoquant le détournement du regard de Jirôbô ; trouvant cela trop sanglant ; devant sa présence qu'à Kidômaru, qui, les « invitants », veut leur montrer ce qui se passe en cas de trahison.

Quand l'araignée tombe dans les pommes, sous la douleur, Kitsune arrête de s'amuser, serrant à deux mains le manche de son arme pour l'abattre d'un coup sec sur la tête.

Réagissant en un éclair, une épée d'os bloque le coup puisant de cette arme. Tous surpris de l'intervention du chef, Naruto cache celle de voir l'os n'avoir aucun dégât, malgré toute sa force, à deux mains, ainsi que son chakra concentré dedans.

\- J'aurais pensé être clair lors de notre discussion. Crache Kitsune, d'une voix froide, la colère montante, relevant son arme pour poser la pointe sur le sol, telle une canne.

Kimimaro se redresse, l'os prêt à resservir, répondant d'une voix calme et maîtrisée.

\- J'ai accepté de te donner ta vengeance, mais je ne peux pas te laisser tuer ses deux idiots.

\- Quoi ?! Hurle Tayuya dans son dos, surprise ouvertement.

L'enfant, moins énergique, aura un regard plus sombre à cette remarque, sentant dans celui de Kimimaro une prise de position, qui ne peut être brisée ; ce qu'il sait pour ne jamais avoir réussi en deux ans et demi ; profitant de la réaction de Tayuya pour connaître ses pensées.

\- Kidômaru et les jumeaux sont de l'escouade privée de maître Orochimaru. Malgré leur caractère, ils font partie de la force qui fait notre renommé.

Le regard toujours sur Kitsune, ne voulant pas le laisser agir dans son dos, la voix froide fait comprendre sa position sur leur confie. Si Orochimaru est dans la discussion, que cela le touche d'une quelconque façon, Kimimaro fera tout pour protéger la situation actuelle.

Rapide comme un éclair, Naruto se retourne brusquement en jetant en l'air son arme, l'attrapant en vol en plein milieu pour la jeter, telle une lance, dans les jambes d'Ukon, réveillé et ayant pensé fuir le long de pièce.

La barre passe entre les jambes, le faisant trébuche, tout en tapant le genou gauche, le hurlement suivant prouvant qu'il est déboîté. Ne s'occupant pas de sentir une légère piqûre dans sa nuque, Naruto se retourne nonchalamment, dégageant l'os qui était pointé contre pour regarder dans les yeux le canitie, pâle, aux yeux verts.

\- Je me suis entendu avec le serpent, mais il est hors de question que je parte sans leur vie.

Simple, froid, le démon pose sa position, comme l'a fait Kimimaro, confirmant qu'il y aura un problème et qu'il devra vite être réglé, d'une manière ou une autre.

\- Je sais ce que tu leur reproches. Pourquoi tu les places au même niveau que maître Orochimaru, pour la perte d'Anko...

Commençant doucement, d'une voix posée, l'ainé cherche à calme la tension, le terrain et moment n'étant pas idéals pour eux.

\- ... Seulement, te défiant de me contredire, ses deux-là apporte bien plus au Quartet que mort.

Calme, droit, regardant toujours les yeux avec défiance, Naruto lève la main pour couper Tayuya, même s'il la sait de son côté, Jirôbô étant toujours égal à son je-m'en-foutisme.

\- Le lieu ne se prête à rien d'autre que la mort. Leur mort. Précise-t-il en voyant dans les yeux verts qu'il allait se lancer à l'attaque.

N'ayant pas besoin de plus, Kimimaro lâche son arme d'os.

\- Jirôbô, tu restes pour me rassembler ses deux idiots. Tayuya, tu fais venir le médecin et tu en profiteras pour te calmer. Je veux de passage que les médecins. Toute autre sera considérée comme traître.

Tayuya allait pour demander si cela est bien utile de faire venir des médecins, si leur vie sera menacée à leur retour, mais se coupe en voyant le regard de Kimimaro sur elle. Kitsune, le suivant, nonchalamment, les invitera à prendre un verre à la fin de cette histoire.

 **xxx**

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Kimimaro voit Naruto devant le placard, fouillant. Cherchant explication en s'avançant, toujours sur ses gardes, il le voit se retourner avec deux verres dans une main et une bouteille dans l'autre.

S'installant à la suite du plus âgé, Kitsune remplit un verre d'un liquide verre transparent.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre d'alcool. Fait Kimimaro, avant de prendre un cachet dans un tube sur la table.

N'écoutant pas, il remplit le deuxième, sans lui donner avant de se concentrer sur lui, prenant, contrairement à lui, une attitude plus relaxée.

\- Orochimaru n'a pas l'air d'avoir trouvé le moyen de te soigner. À ce stade, je doute qu'il cherche.

Nullement touché par la pique, l'osseux bois une bouteille d'eau avant de répondre, d'une voix calme.

\- Anko n'avait pas la même importance que pour toi. Il n'empêche que vous fussiez les deux secondes d'Orochimaru et je ressens encore un manque, malgré les changements des années.

Buvant une nouvelle gorgée, soupirant fortement, pour se libérer d'une tension de plusieurs années, Kitsune enchaîne.

\- Je n'ai pas réglé mes comptes avec Orochimaru. Nous avons une entente pour l'unique raison qu'il me sera utile dans l'avenir. Ce n'est pas leur cas. De toujours, l'occasion manquante était ce qu'il les maintenait en vie. Rien de ce que tu me diras ne pourra retirer le fait que, par eux, même involontairement, je n'ai pas pu être là dans les derniers instants d'Anko. Pour aller dans ton sens, même s'ils l'ont fait involontairement, ils sont responsables du « manque » dont tu me parles.

\- Ils seront châtiés. Tu me connais.

\- Je te connaissais Kimimaro. Je te connaissais dans une apogée de toi qui s'imposait que par ton silence. Aujourd'hui, seul l'ombre de ton nom reste. Ta fidélité pour cet homme me restera comme un souvenir impérissable.

\- Ils le seront Kitsune ! Fait-il avec plus de force, assurant une promesse, dont Kitsune ne doute pas.

\- La seule chose à faire, pour que cela rentre dans leur crâne, serait de me volée ma vengeance.

\- Sans eux, la force d'opération d'Orochimaru disparaît et le village se retrouvera encore affaibli.

\- Tu cherches à me faire dire qu'un duo est plus faible d'un quatuor ? Bien, je m'écrase devant la force des mathématiques.

Reprenant son calme après avoir hurlé, Kimimaro enchaîne en devinant le chemin pris.

\- Ils ont un entraînement, une expérience.

Sourire aux lèvres, Naruto le suit sans soucis en brisant ce qu'il semble être la base de l'argumentation du blanc.

\- Je t'ai succédé Kimimaro, pendant des semaines. J'ai fait évoluer ce groupe. Qu'en reste-t-il ?... Ton silence donne une réponse significative. J'ai entraîné ce groupe. Il n'est pas difficile de conclure que Tayuya et Jirôbô sont bien plus ouverts à l'apprentissage que les deux autres. Je peux te les remplacer sans soucis. En plus, Tayuya sera contente de ne plus être la seule fille. Ils sont bien plus puissants et, contrairement à eux, gagneront facilement en pouvoir. La mise à niveau ne prendra même pas un mois intensif, maximum.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse poser ta patte sur le Quartet. Ta présence de quelques semaines suffit à l'avoir marquée. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour des remplaçants. Le village entier n'attend que cela. Je reçois des demandes de Shinobis aux Kekkei Genkai impressionnant. Encore une fois, maître Orochimaru ne peut se permettre leurs pertes. Ils sont bien trop importants.

\- Plus que ta vie ? Demande froidement Kitsune avec force.

* * *

 _J. : On vous connaît comme un grand guerrier. La renommée vous a souvent suivie. Maintenant que vous déclarez la retraite, un retour sur celle-ci._

 _S.U : Je suis quelqu'un avec des principes. Tu respectes ses principes et on n'aura aucun souci. Je n'inspire pas forcement à être un grand guerrier, malheureusement, plus on me fait chier, plus je combats et me fait un nom, amenant forcément plus d'emmerde et non-respect de mes principes._

* * *

 _Interview testament de Sasuke Uchiwa._


	52. Kitsune vs Kimimaro

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous ! Chapitre spéciale 52. En cumule, cela signifie un an. Donc, voilà pour fêter les un an de la fic.

 _Réponse review_

 _Fifi :_ Salut fifi. Pas de soucis, cela me fait plaisir d'avoir une review de ta part et quelle review^^.

Naruto est, en effet, revenue à Oto, pour Orochimaru, mais c'est surtout une accumulation. Anko. Sasuke. Son affaire personnelle, dont tu verras les aboutissants dans plusieurs chapitres. Tout le ramène à Oto.

Heureux que le combat Orochimaru vs Naruto t'es plu. Pour moi, c'était une sorte d'obligation, Naruto n'aurait pas laissé passé. Après, il est clair qu'il n'était pas dans l'optique du suicide.

Sasuke grimpe dans ton estime, c'est plaisant. Sasuke avoir confiance en Naruto ? Je doute que ce soit dans ses priorités, mais bon, peut-être, si les circonstances s'y prêtent.

Le test était d'Orochimaru, autant pour vérifier les dires de Naruto, que pour montrer au lecteur ce qu'Orochiamru a gagné et Konoha perdu.

Comme l'a dit Kimimaro, le Quartet n'est pas parfait, mais il est puissant. Sans l'araignée et les jumeaux, le « duo » sera moins puissant que le « Quartet ». L'idée de Sasuke et Sakura dans l'équipe n'est pas prise au sérieux, mais elle peut faire du chemin.

Kimimaro la refuse pour la raison simple que, en quelques semaines, Naruto a divisé l'équipe et fait qu'il a deux supporters dans le Quartet et deux ennemis. Laisser le démon avoir une telle emprise sur la garde rapproche d'Orochimaru est très dangereux et, s'il a « protégé » l'araignée et le jumeau de Naruto, il a aussi, par logique, fait de même avec les deux autres.

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre LII : Kitsune vs Kimimaro La mort de Kitsune.

Loin du village Oto, traversant la végétation dense de la forêt, se trouve une plaine verdoyante, de cinq cents mètres pour diamètre.

Placer l'un en face de l'autre, droit, espacés d'une vingtaine de pas, Kimimaro et Kitsune se juge du regard dans un silence lourd.

Habillés tous deux dans leur tenue de combat ; Kimimaro avec son kimono blanc, ouvert sur sa poitrine, Kitsune de sa veste noire, pantalon de toile, ayant deux lames dans le dos ; le calme règne entre eux, nullement déranger par la brise se levant en même temps que le soleil sort de l'horizon pour donner un ton orangé.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là. Commence Kimimaro.

\- Si. On est obligé. Réponds simplement Naruto.

Libérant ensemble leur aura, la brise s'entend, prenant puissance pour secouer les arbres. Les feuilles tombent et c'est quand la première touche le sol qu'ils se foncent dessus.

Sautant en donnant un coup de pied joint, Naruto, repoussé, fait une galipette arrière pour retoucher le sol, attaquant en des directs rapides et puissants que Kimimaro va bloquer de ses avant-bras, sa paume libérant deux os pointus, qu'il tente de planter dans le corps du blond.

Celui-ci roule au sol pour éviter une attaque horizontale, frappant le genou de son coude en se relevant, profitant d'être dans son dos pour frapper ses cotes d'un crochet, puissant, gauche, le bras droit lever pour bloquer le bras droit du pâle, qui tente un coup de coude avant d'en sortir un os pointu pour transpercer sa tête.

Se baissant au dernier moment, il se redresse en lui faisant face, frappant le ventre et torse avant de dévier le coup direct de paume, qui allait planter un os dans sa gorge. Écarquillant les yeux, Kitsune sent le genou droit frapper son ventre, y plantant un os qui l'immobilise et voyant une tentative de lui planter un os, de sa main droite, dans le torse.

Réagissant vite, Kitsune donne un coup de genou droit dans la jambe qui le plante, se dégageant l'os en même temps qu'il repousse le coup sur son torse, se précipitant sur le corps ainé, qu'il repousse d'un uppercut de la paume dans le menton avant de sauter en arrière pour s'espacer du danger.

Une main sur sa plaie saignante, le blond la sent se refermer doucement, preuve d'un appui minimal de la part de Kurama, restant en retrait pour le moment, sentant son porteur se redresser.

Kimimaro, droit, fixe nonchalamment le démon qui lui fit face, les deux lames os sortant de ses manches larges, tandis que ceux de ses genoux regagnent son corps.

Marchant sur le côté, le démon vérifie si la douleur l'handicape, heureux de constater que celle-ci n'est comparable qu'à une piqûre de seringue, fonçant sur un Kimimaro qui l'imite.

Tentant de le trancher de la droite, Kimimaro se fait esquiver, sautant sur le côté en même temps que Kitsune, s'étant relevé en tentant un uppercut, le charge pour commencer une série de coup rapide et puissant, fendant l'air.

Malgré son état de santé précaire, Kimimaro enchaîne les esquives avec aisance, prouvant qu'il est encore parfaitement capable de danser, là où Kitsune doit être rapide dans ses attaques pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de contrer. Malheureusement, tentant un coup de pied dans sa tête, Kimimaro le prend de vitesse, plantant un os dans son tibia levé.

Émettant une douleur, celle-ci s'accentue quand Kitsune senti un talon balayé sa jambe au sol, un os lui traversant en le faisant tomber sur le dos, ayant juste le temps de voir le pied qui va l'écraser, avec une série de petit os pointus lui sortant du plat pour se planter dans son torse.

Attrapant sa jambe de ses deux mains avant que les blessures soient trop profondes, le démon entoure ses jambes autour de celle prisonnière, se retournant pour faire tomber à terre l'osseux, allant pour lui briser.

Entrainé par la prise, Kimimaro se rattrape les deux mains au sol, sortant un os de derrière son talon prisonnier pour égratigner, la joue proche, en profondeur. N'ayant plus d'appuie sur l'adolescent, le démon le relâche et recule en se redressant, l'osseux, toujours à terre, tendant sa seconde jambe pour frapper son torse, y plantant des os sortit du plat.

Ses dégageant de l'empalement en repoussant la jambe, Kitsune saute en arrière, pendant que Kimimaro fini de se redresser et reprenne sa précédente posture, le regard vert froid et vide devant un enfant de dix ans, avachi sous la douleur de ses blessures.

« _\- Fait attention gamin ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as retiré ton sceau_ _sur le bateau_ _que Kitsune est revenue._ »

Serrant les dents, donnant raison au renard, un sourire prend l'enfant en sentant ses blessures se faire soigner doucement, profitant du calme que lui offre Kimimaro ; celui-ci ne voulant pas tomber dans un piège, savant que c'est la spécialité du blond.

\- Abandonne. Je te domine ! Fait calmement l'osseux, se demandant pourquoi Kitsune ne ressort pas ses caractéristiques bestiales.

Il aura noté, pendant qu'il massacrait les jumeaux et Kidômaru, que les techniques et capacités du blond démon sont loin de ses souvenirs, ayant pensé, à raison pour lui, qu'il ne se donnait pas à fond inutilement. Hors, face à lui, qui le blesse et prouve un fossé en eux, il se demande ce qu'il bloque le Kitsune qu'il connaît.

Sous la provocation, Kitsune est tout sourire, repartant à la charge en canalisant plus de chakra dans ses jambes, prenant une vitesse supérieure, mais pas imperfectible pour le blanc qui bloque de ses avant-bras la série de coups rapides et sauté du blond, bougeant dans tous les sens en lui mettant la pression pour chercher à ouvrir sa garde. Échouant, le chef d'escouade se méfiant de cette soudaine faiblesse.

\- Pourquoi ?...

Se rendant compte qu'il arrive à le gérer sans soucis, Kimimaro lui fait l'audace de lui parler durant le duel, glissant le côté pour esquiver une charge du blond, qui se retourne pour lui foncer dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à vouloir provoquer la mort ?! Demande le blanc en se faisant frapper, d'une série de directs, les avant-bras levés devant son visage.

Brisant l'enchaînement, l'osseux va tenter un coup tibia dans les côtés du blond, qui l'esquive en sautant et tournant sur lui-même, passant par-dessus la jambe en tendant le bras droit pour frapper, d'un direct, le côté du menton de l'adolescent.

Surpris par le coup et la force, qui lui donne le tournis, il se récupère au plus vite. Un coup de pied sauté frappe son torse. Kitsune, pied sur le torse, tourne sur lui-même, en air, pour frapper, du talon de son second pied, sa joue gauche, le faisant reculer et sonner.

Les bruits de pas indiquant que le démon s'approche, l'osseux tente un direct de la paume droite, allant le planter de son os, l'enfant, l'esquivant en tournant sur lui-même, frappe de son coude droit les cotes avant d'enchaîner sur un direct dans sa tempe droite.

Pour se sortir de cette mauvaise passe, l'adolescent tourne sur lui-même en sens horaire, donnant de violents coups descendant, à une vitesse transformant les os en hélice, capable de trancher le corps du blond sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Celui-ci, le voyant tourner, fais de même, restant dans son dos, sans avoir l'occasion de le frapper.

Allant de plus en plus vite, le corps et coup rattrapent le blond, sentant la manche de sa veste être coupé, sa peau y échappant de peu.

Tentant de frapper le talon proche d'un coup de pied descendant, poursuivant sa fuite en cercle, l'enfant démon se fera immobiliser par un os sortant du talon pour traverser son pied droit, les lames venant pour le trancher.

Se baissant en se jetant sur la droite, il esquive la première lame. Sa jambe droite tirée dans le mouvement pâle, le pied douloureux, Kitsune pose ses mains au sol pour lever sa jambe gauche en un coup monté dans le visage froid, avant que la deuxième lame lui tranche le membre.

Projeté en arrière, reculant de quelques pas, Kimimaro se passe une main sur le visage pour tenter de calmer sa douleur, sentant son sang coulé de son nez.

-Désolé !

Face à lui, se redressant sans finesse, Kitsune affiche un sourire et des yeux en fente jaunes.

\- Comme je le pensais dans mon combat contre Orochimaru, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas connu un, vrai, combat que mes muscles se sont endormies.

Sautant sur place, bougeant sans soucis, il apporte la preuve que ses blessures ne sont plus un souci.

\- Ne te dérange pas pour moi. Encore quelque échange et mon chakra recirculera, naturellement, dans tous mes membres.

Les deux pieds posés au sol, se tendant en avant, le blond charge directement ; telle une fusée, l'air vibrant à ses oreilles ; l'osseux, silencieux.

Celui-ci, en même temps que le démon sort ses épées de son dos ; des liens de tissus partant des manches pour s'enrouler autour de ses avant-bras ; projette ses os hors de ses paumes pour les saisir par leur basse, bloquant les coups d'épée rapide et puissante, contrant avec autant de force.

Tous deux sérieux, l'air vibrant au passage des lames qui le tranchent, Kimimaro est un danseur de par ses coups précis et rapides, bloquant, esquivant, tel un papillon, pour frapper avec la précision d'une abeille.

Kitsune, pas en reste, est une pure bête sauvage, donnant des coups rapides et puissants, ne bloquant pas les coups, mais les déviant et esquivant avec l'agilité d'un serpent qui mord dans ses contres.

Brisant la garde d'un coup sèche du droit, l'osseux enchaîne en un coup de genou direct sauté en direction du blond, qui va, par réflexe, saute en arrière, penchant le corps en avant pour repousser son ventre de l'os sortant du genou.

Suivant son mouvement, Kimimaro place ses épaules devant le torse qui se penche. Écarquillant les yeux, le démon comprend et voit deux os sortir des épaules, allant le planter dans le torse.

Retouchant le sol, Kitsune se tourne sur la droite en reculant, retirant l'os planté dans son épaule gauche, venant de l'épaule droit de Kimimaro, planté peu profond, ayant esquiver l'autre os de l'autre épaule, frappant d'un coup de pied dans son torse pour se dégager l'os du genou dans le ventre.

Serrant les dents sous la douleur aiguë de la _danse du saule_ , son équilibre est précaire, n'ayant que le temps de voir Kimimaro qui enchaîne avec sa deuxième danse ; Danse du Camélia.

L'épée gauche le long du corps, se tournant légèrement de profil, Kimimaro poignarde chaotiquement et continuellement le corps du blond, qui ne peut réagir à temps pour l'éviter, à une vitesse si vive qu'elle provoque des images rémanentes.

Frappé en de multiples points du corps, de manière irrégulière, difficiles à prévoir, changeant grandement d'angle d'un à l'autre. Ainsi, Kitsune ne pouvant pas les bloquer ou esquiver, il tente de reculer sous les coups, perdant l'équilibre et donnant l'avantage pour Kimimaro, qui peut continuer son attaque aussi longtemps qu'il le veut.

Si prévoir ses attaques lui est impossible, Kitsune va tout de même ne pas être stupide au point de lui donner ses points vitaux en pâture, laissant son corps prendre les coups en protégeant ceux-ci.

La régénération est l'une de ses capacités, pas la résurrection.

Malgré l'ouverture et temps donné, l'adolescent ne peut continuer sa danse éternellement, plantant sa lame gauche, avant inerte, dans la jambe droite du blond, l'ouvrant en un coup sec montant.

Ouvrant la bouche, écarquillant les yeux, le blond tombe à la renverse, offrant une ouverture sur l'un de ses points vitaux, qui va se faire planter en un coup final à la danse.

Tombant à la renverse, Kitsune plante sa lame gauche au sol, s'en servant de soutien pour dévier son corps de l'impact, l'os droit se plantant au-dessus du pectoral gauche quand il serre le manche de sa lame droite, frappant d'un coup monté la garde ouverte.

Écarquillant les yeux sous la douleur du coup, son sang giclant sous le sourire carnassier enfantin, Kimimaro lâche l'os dans le corps du blond en se repliant d'un saut arrière, se penchant en avant de la douleur de son torse ouvert.

La blessure n'a pas la profondeur pour le tuer, de par les os de sa cage thoracique qui lui ont fait une carapace. Tomber au sol lourdement, l'enfant se redresse et lève au plus vite, s'appuyant sur sa lame droite, plantée au sol, pour que, une fois assez droit, faire de même avec son autre arme, se libérant la main.

Sous les yeux de son adversaire, le démon saisissait l'os dans son corps et l'arrache en une faible grimace pour le jeter loin derrière lui, la blessure, comment les précédents, saignant abondamment pour se tarir et disparaître, ne laissant que le sang sur le vêtement, devenir encore plus obscure, comme preuve d'une existence.

N'ayant rien perdu d'une miette, Kimimaro va vite avoir la preuve que, si le combat est à son avantage pour le moment, sa blessure n'étant qu'une prise de vitesse chanceuse, il va vite perdre si le combat se prolonge, n'ayant pas ; de base l'endurance du blond ; un état de santé qui le permet.

Se redressant, le corps tendu, il entend son cœur battre à vive allure en une possible mort.

\- C'est grisant, n'est-ce pas ?

Surpris d'entendre la voix angélique, il l'est encore plus de voir l'innocence et air joueur de Kitsune.

\- Le sang battant nos veines. Le cœur qui lui donne vie en même temps qu'il prouve qu'on est encore capable de combattre. Je sais que tu n'as pas le même esprit que moi, mais reconnais que ce combat est grisant.

Froid, silencieux, les yeux concentrés sur l'enfant qui jubile, Kimimaro retire le haut de son kimono, révélant un sceau sur son manubrium, constitué de trois lignes légèrement courbées, s'étendent, sous forme de déchirure, sur le haut du torse.

Voyant, pour la première fois, ce sceau et son activation, Kitsune reconnaît la marque maudite de la terre, tirant sur ses épées en sautant en arrière pour toucher le sol en même temps que Kimimaro le charge à une vitesse qui le surprend. Celui-ci n'a le temps que de voir la poussière soulevé à son passage, sautant sur la droite pour l'observer prendre une courbe dangereuse.

Levant les épées en croix, il bloque le coup de poing droit de l'adolescent, ayant juste le temps de voir quatre os conséquents sortir de son avant-bras, dépassant le poing pour le frapper.

Ses bras secoués par le choc, l'enfant fait un pas de côté pour dévier le coup qui le compresse, contrant d'une série de coups rapides, qui se fait bloquer par les quatre os sortant des avant-bras.

Dominant au début l'assaut, Kimimaro va en prendre possession, bloquant et contrant, créant une mêlée énergique en faisant reculer le démon.

Touché à plusieurs repris aux joues et parties du corps exposé, Kitsune perd du sang en de petits filets, se concentrant pour ne pas se faire avoir les jambes et tomber.

Prenant un statut d'attaquant, des coups tentés par le blond arrivent à porte leur fruit en de petites coupures, plus léger que ceux subit, jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se présente.

Déviant un coup de poing gauche en posant le plat de la lame droite sur le poignet et se décalant, Kitsune tourne en vitesse sur lui-même en frappant, de coup ascendant, d'abord le côté de la jambe gauche, puis, continuant de tourner, il passe dans le dos pâle pour lui donner un coup montant de sa lame droit, plantant la gauche dans l'arrière-genou droit. Prolongeant le coup droit, il lâche pour mieux reprendre le manche de la lame, allant le décapitée, son chakra concentrer dans la lame.

Malheureusement, sous ses yeux écarquillés, sa lame se retrouve bloquer à la nuque, ayant tranché l'épiderme fin, mais pas la carapace d'os en dessous, notant qu'il en est de même pour toutes ses précédentes attaques.

Pris de convulsion, le corps pâle marqué voit des os en sortir sur toute sa surface en même temps qu'il tourne sur lui-même, Kitsune se faisant planter et trancher tout le corps en entendant la voix grave dire « danse du mélèze ».

Soulever de terre, de par la force citrique, le corps de Kitsune roule sur les os tranchants comme des lames de rasoir, les peinturant de son sang.

La danse finit, l'enfant, encore dans les airs, tournant sur lui-même, le gauche de l'adolescent se plantant dans son œsophage, crachant une gerbe de sang sur le visage froid, les quatre os de l'avant-bras planter profondément dans son corps.

Projeter sous la force du coup, il ricoche plusieurs fois sur le sol, les lames du blond, attachée aux avant-bras, le suivant en l'imitant pour se planter au sol, dans leurs liens de tissus, de part et d'autre du corps inerte.

Droit, sur ses gardes, Kimimaro regard l'enfant se vider de son sang, s'approchant de quelques pas quand celui-ci continue de couler après plusieurs secondes.

« - _Merde ! Putain, tu as trop de blessures mortelles à gérer._ »

Ne donnant aucune réponse, du sang commence à sortir de la bouche ouverte, de douleur.

« _\- Gamin ! Libère-moi ! Je n'ai pas la capacité de te sauver ainsi !_ »

Les blessures, doucement, se ferment, mais mettent trop de temps pour empêcher des infections, aggravant son état.

Kimimaro, à dix pas de lui, regarde le corps inerte, immobile, calculant le temps qu'il lui reste en notant que les blessures sont encore ouvertes malgré le temps, largement passée.

N'étant pas leur premier combat, Kimimaro connaît sa capacité à se régénérer, lui ayant toujours donnée du fil à retordre pour le battre, sans jamais perdre un combat contre lui ou utiliser le pouvoir d'Orochimaru ; préférant le faire que quand il sent son maître en danger.

Ainsi, reconnaissant qu'il a fait des progrès au point de le forcer à l'utiliser pour le vaincre, il ne doute pas de l'état critique du corps devant lui.

« _\- Gamin !_ »

Nonobstant, connaissant Kitsune et ses capacités à surprendre, il décide de ne pas prendre de risque. Tendant les doigts droits vers le jeune corps, des phalanges en sortent aux extrémités.

« _\- Il est vraiment fort ! Ça me plaît !_ »

Les quatre phalanges sont expulsées des doigts, tel un bouchon de champagne, visant la tête pour se planter dans le sol, l'emplacement du corps étant vide.

Calme, cachant sa surprise, il se retourne doucement pour voir le corps, accroupi, en sang, à l'emplacement d'où il avait planté ses deux épées pour se relever quand Kimimaro utilisa son sceau.

Se relevant avec plus ou moins de difficultés, sans poser main au sol, un sourire carnassier apparaît en même temps que les lambeaux de sa veste tombent sur le sol, révélant un corps qui expulse de la fumée de ses blessures qui se referment, recouvert qu'il est de marque jaune.

Curieux de ses marques, sentant une présence familière, Kimimaro va se tenir sur ses gardes en comprenant qu'il sort enfin le grand jeu.

Prenant appuie en gardant son sourire, Kitsune va créer un cratère sous sa propulsion vers le corps de l'osseux, qui en fait de même, canalisant ses forces dans ses membres.

Rapide, le blond saute pour s'appuyer et faire une galipette arrière, tournant sur ses mains au sol pour frapper en hélicoptère, frappant la garde de ses pieds à plusieurs reprises.

Mettant ses pieds au sol, il fait pont de son corps pour éviter un coup de poing, se redressant pour se jeter en arrière, dos au sol, passant par-dessus un coup de genou osseux.

Se propulsant par les mains, il frappe de ses deux pieds, la garde osseux de l'avant-bras gauche, repoussant Kimimaro sous la force en sautant dessus pour resauter et tournant sur lui-même au-dessus du blanc.

Retourné face à lui, Kimimaro se fait porc-épic quand le blond lui fonce dessus, tournant pour commencer sa danse. Gardant vitesse, le blond tourne sur lui-même en suivant le mouvement du blanc, ne se faisant point blesser.

Saisissant un os, Kitsune tire et frapper, entre deux os épineux, son omoplate gauche de son avant-bras gauche.

Choqué du coup, Kimimaro se sent tourné dans l'autre sens, tiré par l'os saisir, pour se faire propulser d'un coup de tibia dans ses cotes sortir, sautant et se reprenant pour voir l'image rémanente du blond le chargeant en zigzaguant, l'obligeant à se mettre sur la défensive, avant-bras droit levé, les os sortis, faisant appuie de sa deuxième main.

Le choc est violent, le pied droit percute son ventre, se faisant saisir par les os de ses côtes, sortis sur le devant de son corps. Loin de se sentir piéger, comme le pensait l'adolescent, l'enfant tourne sur lui-même, main sur le sol, pour frapper d'un coup monté du pied gauche le dessous des os, qui résiste aux deux coups donnés. Le maudit allant se faire frapper par le bras gauche de l'osseux, celui-ci se fait percuter par le pied libre, le repoussant sous la force du coup, sentant un coup de talon sur la droite de sa jambe, qui le met à terre, sans le blesser.

La jambe gauche toujours prisonnière, le démon se la retrouve déboîté. Loin de hurler, ou gémir, il se jette sur le corps au sol, profitant de son ascendance, pour frapper à coup de poing son visage.

Frappant de son gauche, il sent les os sortir du corps pâle « brisé » pour percer le sien, surprenant Kimimaro d'une résistance qui empêche la blessure mortelle.

Avant d'un deuxième coup de poing touche son visage, Kimimaro bloque l'avant-bras droit entre les os sortant de son propre avant-bras droit, tirant dessus pour le mettre dos au sol et se jeter par-dessus.

Partit pour l'écraser de son corps épineux d'os, la jambe droite pliée enfantine les sépare, percer par des os, mais faisant assez barrage pour permettre à la main gauche, libre, de se jeter sur la gorge offerte. Serrant avec force en même temps que des os, de ses épaules et vertèbre, la transperce, un barrage d'os se trouvant sous la peau pour l'empêcher de briser son canal respiratoire.

La main gauche percé et tentant de briser la gorge. La droite bloquée par les os de l'avant-bras droit de Kimimaro, le tirant loin de leurs corps, le bras adolescent entre eux dans le mouvement. Le pied droit bloqué pour empêcher les os de traverser son corps. Sa jambe gauche brisée en trois, dans des angles impossible ; cuisse contre le corps enfantin, le pied et début de tibia vertical entre leur corps, le genou et reste du tibia se balançant entre eux. Ainsi est l'enfant démon.

Appuyant de ses jambes pour tenter de donner de la force à son corps, plantant plus les os dans le corps enfantin, qui tient sa survie du genou plié entre eux, le pâle place sa main gauche au-dessus de la tête blonde, ayant grand mal à prendre un angle, de par leur position.

Un os sort de sa paume pour se rapprocher du visage, ne pouvant pas le faire trop vite, pour éviter de se retrouver bloquer ou esquivé.

Immobilisé, les yeux tremblant de la pointe osseuse qui s'approche, malgré les coups de tête dans le sens inverse et les coups d'épaule droite pour se protéger derrière, Kitsune comprend avoir perdu l'avantage, n'arrivant pas à briser la carapace de la gorge.

« _Voyons si j'ai atteint_ _ma limite_ _._ »

Le visage et les yeux enfantins prennent un air sardonique et mesquin, choquant Kimimaro quand un sourire carnassier se fait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Prisonnier de cet air et ses yeux en fente jaune tremblant de folie, Kimimaro ne sent pas le corps être pris d'une convulsion remontant, réagissant trop tard quand la bouche s'ouvre en grand, tel un serpent, crachant un nuage de fumée poulpe.

Abasourdi, respirant une odeur égale à une décharge qui se putréfie, Kimimaro va tousser en fermant les yeux, convulsant en se redressant, fuyant, par réflexe, la source.

Ouvrant la main droite, en la tendant au maximum, Kitsune se disloque le poignet, l'arrachant du piège, en même temps que la gauche lâche la gorge pour frapper avec violence la joue de l'adolescent, le retournant sur le dos pour le dominer, le pied droite, encore prisonnier, comme seul lien.

Sonné par le coup à la joue, Kimimaro se réveille quand, convulsant, la main droite du démon se reloque au poignet et frappe avec force sa mâchoire, devant à son Kekkei Genkai de ne pas l'avoir en mille morceaux.

Ouvrant les yeux, toussant, sentant son corps convulser de douleurs inconnues, sa tête vole dans l'autre sens sous la série de coup de poing.

Allongé sur le corps hérissé, celui de Kitsune est dans un angle improbable, percé en quelque point pour pouvoir être à portée de coup de l'adolescent, sans pour autant que ses points vitaux ou membre supérieur soient bloqués.

Comprenant, à son tour, que la situation lui échappe, n'ayant pas encore bougé que déjà six coups lui ont été administre et vrillé les oreilles, Kimimaro libère le pied prisonnier, perdant son lien avec le blond, tout en agitant ses épines torsales, y concentrant une bonne partie de son chakra pour les faire pousser et repoussé le corps blond tout en élargissant ses blessures.

Disparaissant du corps en un coup de vent, avant que les blessures soient trop conséquentes pour pouvoir être soignée, ou que la mort frappe, Kitsune réapparaît à plusieurs mètres, à son sceau de téléportation connue.

Tombant sur les fesses sans le soutien de son pied droit, qui n'a plus aucun sens et à quelques fragments d'os sortir de sa jambe, jetant un coup d'œil à son corps, qui se rebouche de ses trous.

« _Aucune douleur. J'aurais pu mourir des blessures sans le savoir, ne ressentant même pas de fatigue. Pas de douleur à la régénération, mais cela prend plus de temps qu'avec_ _Kurama_ _. Densité de ma peau accrusse, moins de blessures possibles. Plus de possibilités de mouvement sans_ _être gêné._ _Membre se disloquant facilement._ _Kurama_ _?_ »

Un silence lui répond, confirmant que, dans cet état, la communication avec le renard est impossible.

Pendant qu'il fait ses constatations, son esprit tournant à vive allure. Kimimaro se redresse et tourne vers lui, le corps encore pris d'un tremblement. Comprenant qu'il a subi un empoissonnement paralysant, sa marque maudite l'ayant protégé des effets motels, il note la fumée sortant du corps immobile du blond, prouvant qu'il se régénère et va bientôt être d'attaque.

Pris d'une nouvelle toux, il aura la surprise de sentir son corps convulsé et va recracher du sang, sentant une faiblesse le prendre et pousser au repos.

Comprenant que cela n'est pas dû au poison de son corps, qui semble avoir déjà disparu, s'il en croit sa mobilité retrouvée, il décide de terminer ce combat au plus vite, se reconcentrant sur le blond, qui n'aura pas senti bouge, écarquillant les yeux.

En effet, celui-ci, le corps rebouché de ses trous, se reconcentre sur sa jambe, une idée en tête.

Plongeant une main dans sa sacoche pour en sortir une petite bouteille, il se répand le produit sur les mains, ne les sentant pas lui brûler, mais devinant qu'elles sont désinfectées, ne perdant pas de temps pour saisir entre ses doigts ses os sortirent et les repousser, nonchalamment, dans sa jambe.

Ayant mal pour lui, Kimimaro va détourner le regard, choqué, là où l'enfant, autant pour être concentré sur ce qu'il fait, que par intérêt morbide, regarde avec attention ses mains se salir de son sang, remarquant, à ses os rentrant, que les marques jaunes autour de la plaie brillent pendant qu'elle se renferme.

Rentrant un dernier morceau de tibia, sur le long de sa jambe, n'ayant que faire de se l'ouvrir plus, la blessure se ressoudant en une fumée. Il tend sa jambe devant lui, passant les mains autour pour la compresser, les remontrant le long du membre, doucement, la sentant perdre ses irrégularités et reprendre une forme un peu tordue, les marques, brillant toujours, la remettant droit.

En un sourire et vague du corps, il se remet debout devant un adolescent, qui a repris un peu son souffle, les marques noires recouvrant plus son corps, n'ayant pas attaqué à cause du spectacle morbide qui lui retourne le cœur.

Disparaissant en une course, Kitsune lève la poussière à son passage, courant en cercle en se rapprochant petit à petit du blanc, qui reste immobile, la fumée commençant à lui voiler la vue.

Proche de l'ennemi, certain que sa jambe est pleinement remise, l'enfant blond saute et donne un coup de tibia latéral en air, percutant un os épais sortit de l'avant-bras gauche.

Tournant sur lui-même pour reprendre possession du sol, il se penche en arrière pour esquiver un coup de pied droit, se redressant pour tenter une série de coups de poing, bloqués par les avant-bras.

Subissant les assauts, Kimimaro sort des os de son corps pour repousser l'enfant, ne s'attendant pas à le voir se laisser transpercer, usant d'agilité pour se les retirer et combattre.

Coupé en plusieurs points en continuant de frapper, il n'esquive ; de son agilité hors nombre, se disloquant les membres pour l'améliorer ; que quand la blessure sera mortelle.

Tombant sur le côté droit pour éviter de se faire décapiter, il se rattrape de la main droite sur le sol, frappant de toutes ses forces, d'un coup de tibia gauche, les côtés offerts.

Le choc contre l'os fracture le tibia enfantin, se faisant saisir et percer par la main droite de l'adolescent, tirant dessus pour faire tomber le démon au sol, en même temps qu'il va le planter d'une lame d'os sortant de sa paume gauche.

Tombant en étant tiré, le blond tourne sur lui-même, se rattrapant de la main gauche pour tendre la jambe droit en un coup de pied monté qui percutait la lame d'os.

Le choc fait trembler le bras de gauche de Kimimaro, qui devra lâcher la jambe de l'enfant pour contenir cette force brute, sautant en arrière en même temps que le blond se redresse et lui fonce dessus.

À peine, le blanc a retouché le sol, qu'il doit faire sortir ses cotes pour bloquer le coup de pied tendu retournée droit de l'enfant.

Si le coup ne touche pas, l'ainée doit sauter en arrière pour avaler le choc en même temps que le pied enfantin se disloque pour passer entre les barreaux de la prison.

Râpant le sol, l'oiseux se penche en avant, sentant une douleur dans le ventre, se redressant vite en sentant la présence du blond le chargeant, tentant des attaques rapides et directs, cherchant à passer la barrière dès avant-bras et des os sortir du corps, tout en suivant le corps cherchant à se replier, l'empêchant de se reprendre et contrer.

Kimimaro ne peut plus lui emprisonner un membre que celui-ci s'échappant en une souplesse imprévisible, ne pouvant que bouger dans tous les sens en tentant de l'avoir de ses os sortant du corps en toute occasion.

Ceux-ci réussissent leur mission, coupant, plantant profondément dans le corps enfantin, mais aucun mouvement n'arrivera à le repousser, le blond esquivant les points vitaux et ne ressentant pas la douleur, n'ayant que faire de salir l'herbe de son sang.

Frappant d'un coup rapide les côtes droites, Kitsune enchaîne en une série de coups de poing sur les avant-bras osseux, puis sur un coup de pied retourné dans les os du torse, quand le troisième d'Orochimaru recule, le propulsant et perdre l'équilibre, celui-ci ne le retrouvant qu'à temps pour se défendre.

Les coups cognent et bientôt, le bruit d'os se fissurant attire l'attention de Kimimaro, remarque que les membres frappant sont en des angles impossibles. Notant l'information, son cerveau lui hurle que cela vient d'ailleurs en les remarquant reprendre leur forme d'origine.

Une violente douleur prend Kimimaro au niveau des côtes droites sortis, les sentant se briser sous un coup de pied gauche violent, qui le déséquilibre.

Se rattrapant bien vite, il se met en garde en même temps que Kitsune tourne sur le même en se jetant au sol pour frapper d'un coup de pied droit uppercut.

Plaçant les os de ses avant-bras contre son torse, ceux-ci sont brisés par le coup de pied, passant entre les bras et corps, pour frapper le menton du pâle.

Reculant sous le choc, le sonné se fait projeter par le puissant coup de poing droit contre les os ventraux, se brisant à leur tour.

S'écrasant plusieurs fois sur le sol, y roulant, Kimimaro s'étale sur le dos avec violence, la respiration raide.

Pendant que le blond se masse la main qui semble endolorie, sentant ses os se remettre en place et ressouder, l'adolescent va comprendre que les multiples coups donnés à son corps n'avait pas pour but de chercher à percer sa défense, mais la briser, l'empêchant de reculer, non par crainte d'une contre-attaque, mais qu'il remarque ses os fissurés par les coups.

Se redressant doucement, une quinte de toux grave le prendre, son cœur battant un rythme trop puissant, allant exploser dans sa poitrine, comprenant que son corps a atteint sa limite et que, même s'il réussit à tuer Kitsune, ses derniers instants sont arrivés.

Crachant du sang, un fin filet sortant de sa bouche, les yeux commençant à être vitreux, il serre les poings, se redressant en puisant dans ses dernières forces, décidant que, si sa fin est là, il faut qu'elles servent jusqu'au bout son maître, se rappelant les mots de Kitsune : « Je n'ai pas réglé mes comptes avec Orochimaru. »

Restant sur ses gardes, regardant Kimimaro debout, avachi, le démon marqué jaune ne l'attaque pas par respect, ainsi que la crainte de perdre le combat en se précipitant, comprenant qu'il est dans ses dernières limites, tout comme lui, devinant, à défaut de le sentir, que son corps n'est pas loin de ne plus pouvoir subir les changements que provoque le sceau.

\- Maitre Orochimaru...

Les mots sont sifflés, par un Kimimaro regardant le ciel avant de fermer les yeux, comme sombrant dans la mort, ce qu'aura pensé l'enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les marques briller et se rependre sur tout le corps.

Avant d'avoir prononcé un mot, devinant, pour en avoir entendu parler par le Sannin ; en lui présentant le projet de marque maudit ; que c'est le stade deux, le corps se met à briller et devient de couleur brun foncé, prenant la forme d'un dinosaure avec une queue, quelques énormes os dépassent du corps.

Prenant à peine conscient de cette information, il disparaît de la vue de l'enfant, qui ne peut inspirer, ou tourner le regard qu'il se sent percuté par la droite, perdant le souffle quand Kimimaro lui frappe le ventre d'un coup de pied retourné, le propulsant loin en air et, ne le laissant pas toucher le sol, ou comprendre ce qu'il se passe, il lui apparaît en face et commence une série de coup de poing puissant et rapide, lui brisant les os et transperçant son corps en de puissants impacts, broyant ses organes.

« _Bouge !_ »

Disparaissant en un réflexe, il retourne à sa marque ; qui l'aura sauvé deux fois déjà, n'ayant pas pu en poser une autre ; tombant en perdant l'équilibre, les coups ayant détruit ses appuis et sonnés légèrement, en plus du contrecoup de la technique, ne touchant pas le sol qu'il est transpercé par plusieurs immenses os sortant de terre, l'empalant sur un mètre de hauteur.

Ne pouvant qu'écarquiller les yeux de surprise, sentant ses forces l'abandonné, avec le sang coulant des os, il gazouille du sang, pour cause de l'os lui traversant la gorge, avant de fermer les yeux, la mort ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de la combattre.

Sortant d'un os gigantesque, essoufflée, la sueur perlant de son front en n'ayant jamais cru que cette technique, sa cinquième et dernière danse créée, puisse marcher et consommer autant de son énergie vitale.

Regardant le blond s'éteindre, un soupir de béatitude le prendre en fermant les yeux, se préparant à sombrer, se demande si c'est la maladie, ou fatigue qui le fera sombrer en premier.

Un silence apaisant entoure la plaine, un moment parfait pour mourir, Kimimaro notant ce détail ainsi que le ciel avec quelques faible nuage, comme si le ciel se préparait à verser des larmes pour leur mort.

Faisant ses adieux en dirigeant ses pensées vers les vivants qui l'ont connu, pour terminer par son maître et sauveur, une brusque explosion, sur l'os proche de lui, le propulse avec violence contre une autre colonne d'os.

Se redressant, surpris, il n'a le temps que de voir le corps du blond, souriant de manière carnassière, hurlant de rage en lui attrapant la gorge de la droite, fissurant sa protection à n'en pas douter, sans son changement de stade, il l'aurait tué dans cette attaque de dernière force, le plaquant contre la colonne avec force, le soulevant.

Levant les yeux sur ce qu'il pensait être Kitsune, l'osseux constate que sa vision n'était qu'un Genjutsu. Réagissant au plus vite, Kimimaro lui plante un os dans le bide, tous deux disparaissant des colonnes d'os pour réapparaître là où les épées de Kitsune se sont plantées.

Étourdis par le transport, Kimimaro ne réagit pas quand le blond se dégage de son os, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, sautant en arrière en plusieurs sauts avant de tomber à genoux, toussant du sang à sa grande surprise, n'arrivant pas à bouger.

\- Toi aussi, tu as atteint ta limite. Remarque Kimimaro, qui s'est remis du choc du transport.

Prenant inspiration, comprenant qu'il a bel et bien le véritable blond en face de lui et qu'il ne peut plus s'enfuir, ou jouer un tour de passe, Kimimaro va faire sortir sa colonne vertébrale et en reconstituer une nouvelle pour la remplacer.

Arme en main, il profite de ce qu'entre chaque vertèbre se trouve un cartilage, permettant d'être flexible, pour la manier comme un fouet, ayant modifié les parties saillantes sur les vertèbres pour les rendre plus dures et plus aiguisées.

Voyant cela, comprenant qu'il ne peut fuir.

« _\- Kurama !_ »

D'un mouvement de poignet puissant, l'adolescent entoure le corps convulsant, qui écarquille les yeux.

« _\- Kurama !_ »

Certain de l'avoir immobilisé. L'adolescent dinosaure tend le bras sur la droite, recouvrant son avant-bras d'os qui s'allongent et devinent une foreuse gigantesque de plus d'un mètre, d'os densifiés, au calcium modifié par sa caractéristique génétique, y impliquant tout son chakra pour cette attaque de dernier instant.

« _\- Kurama !_ »

Ça passe, ou ça casse, Kimimaro se jette sur l'enfant à vive allure.

« _\- Kurama ! Pitié, aide-moi !_ »

Écarquillant les yeux en sentant un frisson remontant son dos, sentant une présence derrière celui-ci.

Le corps, marqué de jaunes, se met à lui brûler, envahis d'un feu qui change sa peau pales en un rouge sang, contractant avec les marques aux jaunes plus criarde. Ses cheveux se mettent à pousser, dépassant la longueur d'origine de Naruto, continuant pour dépasser celle de Kitsune, recouvrant tout son dos, arrière des bras et jambe, lui donnant une fourrure albinos. Ses ongles deviennent des griffes plus fines et tranchantes que Kitsune.

Ne se retournant pas, savant qu'il n'a que l'illusion d'avoir la cage dans son dos, la voix grave et bestiale, traversant son esprit, lui rappelle sa peur de cet être en cage, comme à leur première rencontre.

« _\- Arrache-lui la tête !_ »

En une fraction de secondes, après que Kimimaro s'est lancé, son fouet d'os explose et Kitsune sort de la fumée avec sa nouvelle apparence, poussant un hurlement bestial qui résonne sur plusieurs mètres, montrant de longue dent tranchant, qui empêcherait la bouche de se fermer sans la disloquer.

Surpris par cette apparence, mais lancé, Kimimaro, hurle en se donnant courage, tendant sa technique Éclosion en avant, Kitsune faisant de même de sa main droite, possédant une boule de chakra, pas plus gros que son membre, rouge du chakra de Kurama, tournant en elle-même, avec autour, un anneau de chakra qui tourne autour indépendamment.

Le choc des deux techniques, provoque une puissance explosion, qui fait trembler la terre de la plaine, l'air soufflant les arbres, au point de détruire les branches, durant deux secondes, avant que la foreuse d'os se mette à se fissurer et voler en éclats, laissant le démon se jeter sur l'osseux, qui n'aura que le temps de fermer les yeux et prononcer ses excuses d'avoir échoué, emportant l'image d'un enfant aux yeux en fente et pupille orange.

Quand la technique, détruisant les os sur son chemin, touche le corps du dinosaure, un profond choc le prend. Son corps convulse avec douleur avant que, en une éclosion d'os rouge, son dos explose, déchirant ses muscles.

En un prolongeant, se trouvant dans son dos, les colonnes d'os de la cinquième danse explose et se désintègre.

Tombant inerte, mort, le corps adolescent est rattrapé, une main dans la nuque, se faisant allonger sur l'herbe. Comme un verre explosant, l'apparence de l'enfant disparaît, le laissant dans une apparence Vanilla.

« _\- Magne-toi !_ »

Sursautant à la voix, qui réveille l'esprit sombrant dans un sursaute, Naruto pose sa main droite sur le milieu du corps de l'adolescent, invoquant des symboles du sceau sur tout sa surface.

« _\- Adieux. Mon frère. Tu_ _emportes_ _avec toi Kitsune._ »

* * *

 _\- Tu devrais lui dire._

 _\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires gros lard !_

 _\- Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, ce ne sera jamais._

 _\- La ferme !_

 _\- Il l'apprendra, Tayuya. Il le sera et cela sera pire que les jours où il est venu pour Kidômaru et les jumeaux._

 _\- Aucune chance... Il n'en sera rien... C'est mieux pour lui._

* * *

 _Discussion entre Tayuya et Jirôbô, suite à leurs retrouvailles avec Kitsune._


	53. Laurier Rose

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. Chapitre un peu délicat pour moi. D'habitude j'écris les lignes ici avant de poster, pour donner des news, mais ce chapitre m'a tellement marqué, que je vous l'annonce, je l'ai écrit en une seul journée. Enfin, j'ai plutôt écrit le chapitre, comme d'habitude et, quand j'ai poster le dernier mots de ce qui devait être le chapitre…

o.o … Ctrl+A… Suppr… Ctrl+S… PLS… Et le chapitre en huit heures.

 _Réponse review_

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre LIII : Un Laurier rose ?_

En un sursaut, le corps de Sakura se redresse, appelant le brun Uchiwa en panique.

Fiévreuse, son corps est lourd, la tête lui tourne, se passant une main dessus pour se calmer en soupirant pour faire passer cette douleur.

S'ouvrant sans annonce, la porte attire le regard vitreux, se secouant la tête et concentrant pour voir un corps adulte, aux longs cheveux noirs fins, la peau blanche, qui ferme la porte.

Écarquillant les yeux en reconnaissant la personne devant elle, Sakura se recule sur le matelas qui la supporte, notant à cet instant, qu'elle est en sous-vêtement, tirant, en un geste réflexe, la couverture sur le corps en même temps que son esprit se fait brusquement réveiller, analysant la situation et la possibilité qui l'y a conduit, se retenant de vomir.

Le ricanement du serpent, siffle à ses oreilles, se gravant à son esprit en faisant trembler son corps.

\- Tu es vraiment plus intéressant que ce que Kitsune laissait entendre.

Le second nom de Naruto permet à la rose de trouver un espoir, comprenant qu'ils se sont rencontrés et qu'elle en a été un sujet.

\- Où se trouve Sasuke ? Demande-t-elle froidement, cachant ses tremblements pour imposer une réponse.

Le sourire de l'ainé pour seule réponse, un silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes, détruisant l'assurant de la rose, qui baisse les yeux en ne pouvant pas tenir le regard du Sannin.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ?

La question, quoique dit d'un ton amusé, marque l'esprit d'un sérieux froid. La rose, ne pouvant pas parler, hoche la tête, le regard bas.

\- Tu sais où tu te trouves ?

Sur le même ton pour le serpent, la question fermée permet à la rose de se contenter de rehocher la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui viennent ici sans y être invité.

Les poings fins compressent la couverture, serrée contre la jeune, le visage toujours baissé dessus en laissant couler des larmes abondamment, silencieusement.

« _Sasuke_ _... Pourquoi ?..._ _Sasuke_ _..._ »

Le corps, tremblant de tristesse, va se tendre brusquement, cessant ses pleurs.

« _\- Maudit sois-tu, Orochimaru !_ _Quitte à venir_ _avec toi, je t'enverrais en enfer !_

 _\- Non, je dois fuir, fuir et..._

 _\- Revenir pour le tuer à la prochaine occasion. Quand je serais devenue plus forte ! Quand j'aurais vendu mon âme._ »

Serrant les dents, l'esprit clair, elle se prépare à sortir du lit et fuir cette pièce, ce village, n'ayant que faire d'échouer en essayant, n'ayant plus rien qui l'attache à la vie.

\- Fort heureusement pour vous. Vous l'êtes !

L'esprit concentré sur sa vengeance, les mots du pâle mettent du temps à être analysé, redressant un regard incompréhensible sur le brun long. Celui-ci, moqueur de son visage, miroir de ses sentiments envahissant son esprit, ce qu'il recherchait, va se répéter en ayant la certitude d'avoir toute son attention.

\- Kitsune vous a devancer et annoncer votre venue. Je vous attendais.

Ses souvenirs se font sur leur entrée dans le village d'Oto, ayant échappé, par sa perte de repère, à son analyse de la situation, sans pour autant que cela explique tout, demandant, avec innocence, plus d'information.

\- Je reconnais, de vous deux, si le choix m'aurait été donné, je t'aurais tué sans hésitation. Fort heureusement, ma curiosité m'a fait vous tester.

« _\- Plutôt ton sadisme, enfoiré !_ »

Son esprit commence doucement à faire taire son for-intérieur pour reprendre une force d'analyse et de réflexion.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « heureusement » ?

\- J'entends par là, que mon intérêt à grandir pour toi. Si Kitsune ne t'aurait pas donné une assurance-vie, je le ferais pour percer ton énigme.

Le regard du serpent, toujours sur elle, lui donne des sueurs froides en voyant la perversion s'échapper à ses derniers mots.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait que tu as quitté Konoha. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait suivre Kitsune.

Un silence suit sa phrase, permettant à l'esprit féminin d'endormir son for-intérieur et pleinement faire fonctionner ses neurones.

\- Je désire être plus forte. J'en ai assez d'être inutile...

Ricanant, le sourire plus large en sachant la souris à sa merci, Orochimaru frappe à la porte dans son dos, qui s'ouvre sur un garçon, depuis peu adulte, aux cheveux gris en queue de cheval.

Celui-ci, rentrant, pose un regard neutre et froid sur la jeune fille rose avant de faire savoir à son maître, qu'il a son attention.

\- Kabuto. Tu vas prendre en charge cette enfant. Je dois me concentrer sur l'Uchiwa.

Se répétant la dernière phrase, Sakura comprend que Sasuke est vivant, cachant ses cris de joie pour ne pas se faire remarquer, son visage n'affichant qu'une joie rassurée.

\- Qu'attendez-vous que je fasse d'elle ? Demande le gris, quelque peu surpris de l'annonce, ne voyant rien d'intéressant d'elle.

Orochimaru, se retournant, affiche un sourire mystérieux en répondant.

\- Fais-en ton égal.

 **xxx**

Habillée d'une veste sans manches violets et d'un short noir, Sakura suit Kabuto, qui vient tout juste de lui présenter le laboratoire du village, l'un des principaux endroits où elle assistera le gris, qui reste froid en présentant les différents lieux d'une voix lointaine, la dénigrant de l'obligation qu'on lui fait.

Traversant des couloirs de pierre, ils arrivent en un chemin qui les enfonce encore plus sous terre, le seul chemin en ce sens, de tout leur niveau.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un écho de gémissement parvient à la jeune fille, l'immobilisant sur place, demandant, en fixant le dos du jeune adulte, habiller d'un ensemble violet avec des mini-manches blanches, d'où cela vient.

Celui-ci s'arrête, tournant le regard pour l'analyser quelques secondes, cachant sa surprise qu'elle arrive à entendre, d'aussi loin, les voix fantomatiques.

\- La raison de notre venue. Ne les faisons pas attendre.

Combattue par des bougies murales, faibles, l'obscurité se soumet au bond du chemin, d'où vient une lumière, digne d'un incendie.

Elle se presse de la rejoindre, n'aimant pas l'ambiance qui se dégage de l'ombre et curieuse de ce qui l'attend quoique toujours sur ses gardes, aimant encore moins ne pas avoir de simulacre d'arme sur elle Sakura va tomber sur un palier, avec des escaliers descendant deux côtés.

S'appuyant en douceur sur le garde-fou, pendant que Kabuto prend l'un des escaliers, elle observe cette pièce, large de toute la surface du village, d'une profondeur de sa moitié, le plafond se trouvant être celui du tunnel qui l'a vu venir, n'y voyant que des rangées de cellule, gémissante.

Comprenant qu'elle est dans la prison du village, elle s'étonne de la facilité qu'elle aura eu à y rentrer, encore plus de ne pas voir de garde.

\- Magne-toi ! On n'a pas toute la journée !

Sortant de son analyse et interrogation en clignant des yeux, elle baisse le regard sur la silhouette de l'homme gris, qui lui donne l'ordre, crachant, de descendre le rejoindre.

Descendant trois à trois l'escalier proche, se tenant à la rambarde, elle obéit, entendant et voyant plus clairement les plaintes des prisonniers

\- C'est notre prison. Si maître Orochimaru ne t'avait pas sauvé la mise, c'est ici que tu aurais fini.

Déglutissant, tournant le regard autour d'elle, elle voit des mains sortir des barreaux, tels des spectres hantant, demandant de l'eau, à manger, à sortir, remarquant que certains ont à peine la peau sur les os, d'autre ayant des blessures profondes, des taches et croûte, qu'elle suppose venir de maladies.

Marchant au travers du couloir central, Kabuto attire l'attention de la rose, le suivant de près, se concentrant sur son dos, pour ne pas voir, se convaincre que cela n'existe pas, ce qui l'entoure. Malheureusement, ses oreilles restent ouvertes et attentives aux supplications.

Décidant d'occuper son esprit en chantant une chanson dans sa tête, son esprit fuyant va lui renvoyer la voix de sa mère, chantant une berceuse pour l'endormir.

« Natsuhiboshi naze akai?  
Yuube kanashii yume wo miita  
Naite hanashita  
Akai me yo… »

La chanson l'accompagne doucement durant son trajet au travers des prisons, l'image et le son de sa mère détruisant la réalité pour ce souvenir émouvant, payant le prix de sa concentration. La conduisant à sursauter quand Kabuto parle sans la regarder.

\- Quand je ne te ferais pas demander, tu viendras ici. Il y aura une liste de choses à faire sur le bureau.

Le retour est brutal pour la rose, remarquant le bureau qu'on lui montre, en hochant tête quand il se tourne vers elle, la gardant baisser, n'ayant pas besoin de le regarder pour le savoir marcher dans sa direction.

\- Voilà pour le b.a.-ba. Première mission, tu vas aller aux archives me chercher ses dossiers.

Lui donnant une liste quand il arrive son niveau, il la dépasse sans la considérer, n'ayant que faire qu'elle n'est pas bougée quand il quitte la prison.

C'est à ce moment que Sakura redresse la tête, s'essuyant les yeux rouges de son avant-bras, pour effacer les résidus de ses larmes, ravalant celle qui voulait couler, calmant son cœur en serrant ses poings.

Bénissant ses souvenirs d'être encore là, tout en maudissant leur effet, qui ne s'accorde pas à ce qu'elle doit paraître dans ce nouvel environnement, Sakura marche dans les couloirs avec facilité, sans s'occuper des prisonniers, leur gémissement n'étant rien à la peine qu'elle ressent et tente de se débarrasser.

 **xxx**

Marchant lentement, ayant du mal à avancer un pied devant l'autre, la jeune fille de dix ans, portant, à bras corps, des dossiers et carton lourd, grimace de douleur en traversant un couloir de pierre.

Passant une porte en bois, elle rentre dans une pièce, illuminée de produit fluorescent, ou bouillon d'autre de tout style.

Curieux de ses produits, déglutissant de la sensation malsaine que lui inspire la pièce, elle détourne son regard en entendant à sa droite le bruit de pas lourd, voyant le jeune adulte porter à ses yeux un paquet de documents, les lissant en grimaçant de réflexion, émettant des onomatopées sur quelques découvertes.

Toussant quelque peu, attirant sur elle le regard de fouine noir, Sakura demande où elle doit poser les dossiers qu'il lui a demandé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Demande-t-il froidement, crachant sa colère d'avoir été dérangé.

Circonspect, inspirant calmement, elle lui fait remarque qu'elle suit son ordre d'aller chercher ses documents et qu'elle débute à peine.

\- Un peu d'autonomie, merde ! On m'a vendu que tu étais une petite génie. Fous ça où je peux le retrouver sans que cela dérange mes recherches ! Et puis, tu prendras le balai et une serpillière. Ta pièce à vivre est ignoble de saleté. Respecte-toi un minimum, merde !

Serrant les dents, baissant le regard pour éviter de lui renvoyer toutes ses pensées, elle pose les cartons et dossiers sur une table proche, commençant à les ranger en ligne, selon le tri, qu'elle aura déjà réalisé au préalable.

Demandant l'emplacement, pour se prendre l'ordre de la fermer sans recevoir un regard pour son travail, elle prend les outils de ménage et s'en va en direction d'une porte dérobée dans un coin du mur.

Rentrant dans une petite pièce, un soupir prend la rose, se rendant compte que la chambre, qu'elle découvre tout juste, est couverte de saletés et remplit de membres brisés, prouvant qu'elle devait servir de débarras avant.

Éveiller depuis moins de douze heures, elle commence déjà à en avoir marre de cet homme gris, aux lunettes fines et regard de fouine, qui a une arrogance à faire rougir un dieu.

Pour se motiver, un sourit naît en imaginant Kabuto parler ainsi à Sasuke, ou pire Naruto, secouant la tête pour se chasser ses idées gores et cette joie qu'elle ressentirait.

N'ayant pas le pouvoir des deux garçons, ainsi que leur caractère froid de mettre à ses pieds les gens, préférant les ignorer, Sakura commence le ménage de ce qu'il sera sa nouvelle maison, espérant que cela ne prendra pas longtemps avant de pouvoir revoir le brun et lui apporter soutien.

 **xxx**

\- Debout !

Sursautant en se redressant, Sakura tourne le regard vers sa porte ouverte, d'où se tient l'adolescent à queue-de-cheval.

\- Magne-toi de te lever. Tu n'es pas là pour faire la grasse mat !

La porte se claquant d'un coup sec, il laisse la fille, yeux vitreux verts, redresser et immobile dans son lit, se demandant encore ce qu'il vient de se passer et aussi l'heure qu'il est, n'ayant, dans sa chambre, qu'un matelas à même le sol pour seul bien et meuble.

Soupirant, tenté de replonger dans le sommeil, elle va sortir du lit, tel une mollassonne, s'appuyant sur la poignée de porte pour se mettre debout, lâchant un bâillement sonore qui brise son charmant visage féminin.

Habillée de quelques vêtements, préparer hier, elle sort de sa chambre pour regarder le laboratoire sans vie, profitant du silence pour souffler un peu et regarder l'heure, constatant, avec surprise, qu'il est huit heures du mat, ayant ainsi dormi que cinq heures.

« _Putain, mais quelle conne j'ai été d'avoir nettoyé le cachot après ma chambre._ »

Soupirant, se retenant de se cogner la tête contre les murs pour se punir, elle va sortir du labo et aller au réfectoire le plus proche, qu'on lui aura présenté hier dans la visite, ressemblant plus à une cantine qu'autre chose.

Installée en bout d'une table, avec un plateau rempli, son estomac n'ayant rien avalé pour dîner, Sakura sent une personne s'assoit à sa droite, attirant son regard.

C'est une jeune fille, à peine plus vieille qu'elle, aux longs cheveux noirs, atteignant presque le sol, noués par un ruban violet au niveau des pointes, ayant des yeux noirs. Elle porte une veste vert pâle, semblable à un gilet de protection et un short noir, comme celui de Sakura.

Se sachant vue, ayant tout fait pour, la fille lui tend sa main droite.

\- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Kin. Et toi ?

Sakura, surprise, va répondre avec un petit sourire, serrant sa main en cachant sa méfiance.

\- Arrivé quand ?

\- Hier. Fait Sakura, commençant à manger, affamée.

\- Je me disais bien que je ne t'avais jamais vu. Tu es sous la tutelle de qui ?

-Kabuto. Fait la rose en comprenant qu'elle subit ouvertement un interrogatoire.

Le nom surprend la fille brune, qui écarquille les yeux.

\- Tu travailles avec le second de notre Kage ?

\- Oui. On m'a assigné à son service.

Sakura reste nonchalante, faisant attention aux possible questions sur son passé.

Hier, de par les échos qui lui parvenaient, elle comprit qu'il est de son intérêt à taire sa proximité avec Kitsune, s'étant créé une nouvelle identité après plusieurs réflexions.

Fort heureusement pour elle, elle n'a pas la notoriété de Naruto, ou Sasuke, ayant pu rester une inconnue lors de sa venue au village, où elle fut considéré comme accompagnant Uchiwa Sasuke et est morte durant leur affrontement avec le Kage, qui conduisit celui-ci à prendre Sasuke pour élèves.

\- Jamais personne n'aura été à son service. Commente Kin, admirative.

Comprenant qu'elle est face à une curieuse, qui pose les bonnes questions, à son malheur, elle décide de jouer la carte du silence, pour laisser planer le doute, heureuse qu'elle n'insiste pas.

« Soit cela ne l'intéresse pas. Soit elle a compris que je ne dirais rien. Possible aussi qu'elle pense que la question ne m'a jamais frôlé l'esprit. »

\- Du coup, tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques ?

Buvant son jus de fruit, Sakura demande précision à la remarque.

\- Kabuto. Tu sais qui il est ?

Prenant un moment pour la réflexion, ne sachant pas si elle doit vraiment répondre à cette question, elle décide de jouer l'ignorante ; voulant accentuée l'image d'une fille tout juste arriver dans le village et ce monde ; curieuse de ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre.

\- C'est le second de maître Orochimaru, avec Kidômaru. Quoique ce dernier s'occupe de la milice privée de notre Kage. Kabuto est toujours fourré avec notre maître. C'est un homme assez orgueilleux, prenant un pouvoir qu'il se donne, n'attirant jamais la sympathie du village.

« Donc, ce n'est pas qu'avec moi, qu'il est un connard. C'est rassurant. »

\- Fait attention avec lui. Il n'a jamais eu d'apprentis, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'a pas eu la réputation d'être assez louche avec tous ceux qui l'ont approché.

Notant l'information dans sa tête, un peu déconcertée, Sakura va sursauter quand va s'installer en face, un garçon, qui la fixe.

Cheveux noirs hérissés et des yeux de couleur sombre, il porte un haut beige avec le kanji « mort » représenté trois fois dessus et de couleur rouge. Son haut est coupé à la taille par une ceinture noire, ses protège-bras, noirs, attirant la curiosité de la rose, ne lui semblant pas être le lieu.

\- Je te présente Zaku. Un camarade.

D'une voix claire, net, Kin prouve qu'elle connaît ce garçon, sans pour autant le considérer comme une vraie connaissance. Sakura hoche la tête en le saluant rapidement.

Le déjeuner passe doucement, Kin et Zaku parlant peu entre eux, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il travaille ensemble, comme une équipe, ce qui surprend la rose de ne percevoir entre eux aucune alchimie, caractéristique d'un tel lien, Sasuke et Naruto lui paraissant plus proche que ses deux-là.

Profitant de se remplir la panse et qu'on ne la dérange pas, Sakura laisse son esprit vaguer à ce qui l'entoure, remarquant qu'aucun n'est dans son coin. Elle remarque que certain lance des regards, comme elle, dans l'étendue de la pièce, si ce n'est que les leurs, sont comme ceux qu'on lui lançait à l'académie de Konoha, à son changement de filière.

« _C'est une fosse aux lions. Il ne me faut pas rester seul. Encore moins attirer l'a-_ »

Se coupant brusquement de ses pensées, son regard descend sur sa cuisse gauche, où, caressant, se trouve la main de Kin, qui, nonchalante, continue sa discussion avec Zaku, mangeant de son autre main.

Curieuse quelques secondes de ce geste, elle va vite comprendre la situation quand la main commence à se faire de plus en plus lourde et proche de son intimité, ayant déjà envahi l'intérieur de la cuisse.

Déglutissant, elle comprend son erreur de ne pas s'être méfié assez de la brune, ainsi que lui avoir envoyé l'image d'une timorée, même si elle avoue que jamais elle aurait suspecté cela arrive, surtout ici, dans un lieu public.

Telle face un scorpion montant sur son corps, elle lui saisit doucement la main, l'enlevant de sa jambe, attirant le regard noir féminin.

Secouant la tête discrètement, faisant comprendre son déplaisir, les yeux verts, actifs, voient le visage maquillé, doux, passer de l'interrogation ; de s'être fait saisir la main ; à un visage fermé et dur, de se prendre un refus, montrant clairement ses pensées en se libérant la main avec force et serrant son couteau de l'autre.

Le geste n'échappe pas à la rose, tout comme le fait que le garçon est sur le qui-vive, le regard sur elle. Savant qu'aucune aide ne lui viendra, ses méninges tournent vite pour se sortir de cette situation.

Au moment où la fille prononce son nom, Zaku se jette sur Sakura, allant pour l'immobiliser, en même temps que Kin va la planter.

Bougeant en un réflexe, Sakura plante le couteau de sa main droite dans la jambe du garçon ; provoquant sa surprise et immobilité ; en même temps qu'elle lève sa fourchette, de sa main gauche, quittant le garçon du regard passer la lame venant entre les dents de sa fourchette.

L'arme primaire de Kin se stoppe quand le manche frappe les dents, se faisant dévié en ouvrant la voie à un direct droit de la rose sur le visage surprise.

Propulsé du banc, Kin se cogne contre un garçon, plus vieux, qui ne l'a pas vue, tombant à terre en se prenant le contenue du plateau sur le corps, en un fracas qui attire l'attention.

Levée, Sakura est en garde face aux deux individus, restant à terre, Zaku une main sur le manche du couteau planté dans sa jambes, n'arrivant pas à lutter contre la douleur de retirer la lame de son corps, allant marquée son corps de sa première blessures de combat.

Bénissant ses réflexes, ainsi que le blond qui lui a aiguisés, Sakura est prête à repousser une prochaine attaque, même si elle ne vient pas de ses deux-là.

Quelques hurlements vont se faire, attisant le potentiel combat, mais toute la pression de la scène va disparaître quand, s'ouvrant en fracas, la porte révèle un garçon assez mastoc, aux regards excités, hurlant assez fort pour être entendu de toute la salle.

\- Kimimaro se bat contre Kitsune !

Immédiatement, le silence lourd et l'immobilité prennent la salle. Sauf pour Sakura, qui court sur le garçon pour le saisir par les épaules, le surprenant de sa vitesse, comme tous, en lui demandant où ils sont.

 **xxx**

Courant dans les couloirs de pierres, connaissant sa destination, ainsi que le chemin pour sortir du village ; improvisant pour le reste, ne doutant pas de l'indiscrétion de Naruto en cet instant ; elle devra souvent se battre contre la masse, qui, comme elle, est attirée par cette bataille, sans pour autant que les raisons soient les mêmes.

La masse immobile la paralyse quelques secondes, le temps, qu'elle réussit à rejoindre un mur et s'y accrocher, devançant tout le monde dans l'idée, mais servant aussi d'exemple de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, se retrouvant bien vite frapper par une muqueuse gluante qui la colle au plafond, ne l'ayant pas vue venir sur elle.

Se débattant de toutes ses forces, elle s'englue encore plus, finissant dans l'incapacité de faire un mouvement. Des rires résonnent, venant de ceux au sol, moquant son idiotie, beaucoup changeant leur fusil d'épaule en comprenant que son idée était impossible.

\- Que tous regagne ses activités !...

La voix froide résonne dans toute la grotte, bien plus fort qu'elle ne le devrait, preuve, pour Sakura, de l'utilisation d'un jutsu, mais c'est surtout sur le timbre de la voix qu'elle va se concentrer, reconnaissant, à son grand désespoir, Kabuto.

Bien vite, la masse stoppée à l'entrée du village se dissipe, autant terrifiée par le pouvoir du second de leur maître, que la quasi-présence du Quartet, les fixant.

Figée au plafond dans une toile de chakra, Sakura voit la masse disparaître sous ses yeux pour que de nouvelles y viennent, commençant par un homme, dégarni avec une crête au centre, roux, assez massive, qui lui jettera un regard rapide, s'assurant qu'elle ne lui tombe pas dessus.

Le second sera un garçon, aux cheveux gris foncé, fin, qui, lui, ne lui lancera aucun regard, aucune considération, même si elle sent bien son aura arrogance.

\- C'est une belle mouche que j'ai attrapée. Je me demande ce que je pourrais lui faire !

Attirée par la voix moqueuse, à peine plus grave que la sienne, elle voit un garçon brun, qui la marquera de par son nombre de six bras.

\- Rien d'autres que la faire descendre.

La voix, crachée et arrogante, de l'homme à lunettes, attire le regard curieux du garçon à six bras, demandant la raison de sa clémence.

\- Un ordre de maître Orochimaru. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il veut que je m'occupe d'elle.

\- Si cela ne tient qu'à ça, je peux te la rendre ce soir, en vie.

Léchant ses lèvres à sa remarque, Sakura va déglutir, nullement terrifié, mais dégoûté par son apparence d'araignée, ayant assez d'apriori sur le gris pour savoir qu'il accepterait.

\- Si t'y tient tellement, vas-y !

Ricanant à cette réponse, l'araignée régurgite quelque chose qui fait gonfler ses joues, mâchant quelques secondes.

Pris d'un réflexe organique, ne pouvant pas imaginer autre chose qu'un rejet, Sakura va afficher un dégoût plus prononcé, se sentant rassurant quand il ouvre la bouche pour en tirer, de ses six bras, une toile dorée.

Elle est tellement heureuse de s'être trompé, que le voir couper la toile de ses dents pour transformer les fils en six mini-faux dorée, hérissé et dangereux, ne lui fait aucun effet.

Deux faux lui sont lancées dessus, allant pour se planter dans son corps, mais, remarquant l'effet donné, la peur ne la touche pas. Les faux dévient de son corps pour se planter dans la toile, au niveau de ses bras.

Tombant en avant, pendu par les pieds, inerte, elle n'aura pas à attendre longtemps dans cette position, Kidômaru ricanant en la pensant paralyser par la peur, plantant deux autres faux dans ses liens aux pieds.

Chutant tête la première, elle se récupère au plus vite sur les pieds, jambes pliées, par instinct de survie, regardant en face le garçon, à peine plus âgée qu'elle, souriant en admirant le sang coulant de ses plaies ouvertes, fait en la libérant.

Se levant sans difficulté, ou plutôt, cachant sa difficulté, Sakura prend une position neutre, ne voulant ni dominée, mais encore moins se soumettre, ce qui déplaît au garçon, brun, qui arme ses dernières faux, le regard sanguinaire.

\- Kidômaru ! Je t'ai dit qu'elle devait rester vivante.

La voix froide et soupirer du jeune majeur va se faire suivre par la voix cristalline de la rose, coupant presque la parole aux gris, mais clairement au brun.

\- Parce que tu comptes me tuer ? C'est ça ce regard ? Tu ressembles aux gamins de mon village qui veulent imiter Naruto.

Avant que Kidômaru puisse lui cracher de la fermer, Sakura continue en de simple phrase.

\- Si tu veux me tuer, tu le fais. Ne va pas chercher à me faire peur. Déjà, tu perds ton temps, ensuite, tu t'humilies plus qu'autre chose...

Elle le coupe encore, dominant la conversation entre eux, devinant que, si elle s'arrête, elle perdra le courage de continuer, mais aussi perdu tout ce qu'elle mise.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu dois se faire pisser dessus pas mal de monde. Surtout que, vue mes blessures, tu dois être un sado-maso qui aime faire souffrir avant de tuer. Le Sardonisme te va bien. Seulement, tu fais pâle figurer à côté de Naruto.

\- Et c'est qui ce Naruto, que je m'amuse à lui couper la tête ! Crache l'araignée, touché qu'il soit, dans son orgueil.

Avant que le gris répond, la rose, voulant maintenir son emprise de la conversation et sur ce brun, qu'elle regarde dans les yeux, répond.

\- Je crois qu'ici, il se fait appeler « Kitsune ».

Le nom lâché, le gardant dans sa poche pour ce moment, Sakura est heureuse de l'effet escompté, dépassant ses prévisions.

Devenu pale, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, ayant fait le calcul qu'elle est apparue peu de temps après la visite du blond, le membre du quartet se tourne vers le gris.

Celui-ci confirme d'un hochement sa question silencieuse, provoquant un regard plus choqué et vide, passant, en réflexe, ses mains sur son cou et bras, qu'il s'est fait reconstruire, en ayant profité pour s'ajouter deux bras de plus au corps.

Saisissant la première occasion, l'araignée disparaît au plus vite, ne voulant pas rester proche de cette fille, proche du démon destructeur, qui lui fait penser à Tayuya, absente aujourd'hui.

Attiré par une onomatopée, Sakura tourne le regard, neutre, sur le gris, au regard sévère, orgueilleux, qui prend dominance sans que cela fasse d'effet à la rose. Provocant sa colère, il la cache pour ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle pourrait avoir un pouvoir sur lui, de par Kitsune, qu'il considère comme surestimé.

\- Suis-moi ! Ordonne-t-il.

Tenter de répondre négative, voulant partir à la recherche du blond, elle va se rendre compte que son idée de base ; l'arrêter, le calmer, l'encourager ; ne ferait qu'attirer sur elle un regard terrifiant et la colère du démon.

En particulier, elle le sent, regarder ce combat lui ferait perdre une chose, dont elle ignore la signification, n'en ayant jamais pris conscience avant, ne voulant pas, encore, dans son état, changer son regard sur son seul support.

 **xxx**

La journée est presque finie et pas une seule fois, Sakura aura eu l'occasion de se poser plus de cinq minutes, toujours à courir à droite et gauche pour accomplir toutes les demandes du gris, qui lui donnera au moins l'avantage de ne pas avoir dû aller dans les cachots.

Étant dans sa dernière mission, elle remarque, maintenant que son esprit peut s'y prêter, qu'elle est quasiment toujours seule dans les couloirs de pierre, n'ayant que rarement croisé quelqu'un, celui-ci tournant toujours au premier chemin qui lui est possible.

Au début, l'idée que la taille du village et le fait que son coin de travail n'étant pas très fréquenté ; n'étant que laboratoire, archives et autres salles élitistes ; expliquait tout, elle aura la preuve, en voyant quelqu'un se détourner à son passage, qu'on la fuie.

Loin de s'en déranger, prenant l'information, elle va se demander si c'est le fait que tous la savent travailler avec Kabuto, ou sa connaissance privée de Kitsune ; acceptant la possibilité qu'on ait pu l'entendre parler de lui à l'araignée, que celle-ci est pu le rapporter, ou qu'on a enfin fini par la reconnaître, à force de la voir dans les couloirs, comme étant la fille qui accompagnait Sasuke ; qui lui donne ce droit.

Revenant au labo, posant le dossier dans le coin habituel, qu'à force elle aura appris à placer, pour que Kabuto, installé sur une table de recherche, le trouve.

\- Je peux faire autre chose pour toi ? Demande la fille, nonchalante.

\- À part m'être inutile, non. Répond l'homme à lunettes, regard dans un dossier.

\- Toujours d'accord avec ma demande ? Fait-elle en cachant son excitation.

\- Prends ce que tu veux ! Cela devra être dans ton intérêt de le remettre à sa place quand tu as fini.

Hochant la tête, souriant en ayant les étoiles dans les yeux, elle se précipite dans le coin bibliothèque du labo, regardant les nombreux livres qu'on lui présente. Ayant fait ses repérages, durant les nombreuses occasions données durant ses deux jours, elle sait l'emplacement des livres qu'elle veut prendre, commençant à les accumuler dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles du combat. Kitsune et Kimimaro sont morts.

Se stoppant dans la saisie d'un livre, Sakura tourne le regard vers Kabuto, qui pose un dossier pour en prendre un autre, sans la considérer, continuant.

\- Ils se sont entre-tués. On devrait nous rapporter les corps, pour dissection.

La gorge serrée, comme son cœur, Sakura va se sentir mal à cette nouvelle, la digèrent tout en écoutant son esprit se tourmenter sur la véracité de l'information ; ignorant autant ses sources, le fait qu'il lui annonce, que la raison d'un possible mensonge.

Soupirant doucement, la terreur l'envahissant, elle ne laisse rien paraître au regard, qu'elle sait jugeur, se devant d'être fort et croire qu'il lui ment.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire de toi. Ta présence m'indiffère et ne m'apporte rien, autant qu'elle me fait perdre du temps. Maître Orochimaru semble voir du potentiel en toi. Ce n'est pas mon cas. C'est ta relation avec Kitsune, leur accord, qui t'a amené ici. Si maître Orochimaru te supporte, ce ne sera pas mon cas. Ni celui du village.

Prenant vite le livre qu'elle visait avant l'annonce de Kabuto, Sakura va marcher, les bras chargés, vers sa chambre.

Les ouvrages posés, installée dans son lit, elle reste immobile quelques secondes, l'explication lui ayant l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, alourdissant son corps et crée une sueur froide dans son dos, qu'elle aura du mal à se débarrasser en commençant sa lecture, pour s'occuper l'esprit.

« _M'assurer d'être seul dans les couloirs. D'être toujours armée. Être prêt à tuer pour ma survie. Commencer à accepter la possibilité d'être seule. Lire tout ce qu'il me sera utile pour ne plus jamais être un poids mort…_ »

Plus concentrer sur ce qu'elle lit, elle commence à sortir des feuiller et crayon pour prendre des notes.

« _Le corps humaine est composée de quatre à six litres de sang, dont un système nerveux de_ _cent milliards…_ »

 **xxx**

Courant à en perdre haleine en tenant fort une sacoche par la droite, Sakura traverse les couloirs de pierre en faisant dégager tous ceux sur son chemin par sa présence, voir leur passant par-dessus en sautant sur les murs de pierre, devenant une ombre, un flash pour la majorité la voyant.

Quittant le village avec aisance, elle se stoppe à l'entrée, sortant une carte de sa poche pour se repérer et vite repartir sur les arbres, y sautant pour aller plus vite à l'emplacement qu'elle aura relevé dans la conversation de Kabuto avec un Ninja médecin proche.

 **xxx**

\- Sasuke ! Crie Sakura vers un corps, dos contre un arbre.

Le concerné ouvre les yeux à cette voix, surpris de l'entendre, mais encore plus de la voir en face de lui.

\- Qu'es-

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais besoin de soin. Coupe-t-elle le brun, prenant en charge son état.

Le corps de Sasuke est marqué de plusieurs blessures, dont les plus profondes ne sont pas mortelles, l'immobilisant par la douleur, qui accentue son manque de force.

\- Sakura, ce n'est pas un dos-

\- Tais-toi, s'il te plait.

La demande énergique est suivie par Sakura qui lui prend le poignet.

\- Tu risques une anémie de deuxièmes degrés si je ne m'occupe pas de toi.

Posant la sacoche à terre, à sa droite, elle l'ouvre en commentant ce qu'elle fait, Sasuke ignorant si c'est pour le rassurer lui, où elle, mais, ayant fait de même chaque fois qu'il portait les premiers soins à Naruto, il décide de ne pas relever l'amateurisme, tout en restant prudent à ce qu'elle annonce.

\- Je vais d'abord stopper l'hémorragie des blessures profondes.

Sortant des compresses, elle commence à retirer le sang sur les plaies des différents membres, avant d'en sortir de nouvelle avec du désinfectant.

\- Possibilité d'avoir été empoisonnée ? Demande-t-elle en commençant à faire couler le produit sur le tissu qu'elle pose sur la plaie proche.

Inspirant de douleur, Sasuke ouvre les yeux en Sharingan, en répondant, les dents serrées.

\- Non. C'est dû à une technique Fūton.

« _Une seule technique a fait autant de dégât ?_ _!_ »

Sakura se stoppe une demi-seconde, notant l'information, avant de commencer à bander la blessure, faisant de même sur trois autres.

Rageant les bandages, elle ressort d'autres compresse, notant qu'elle n'en aura pas assez pour tout faire.

Comprenant cela, elle décide d'en utiliser une pour retirer le maximum de sang et une seconde pour désinfecter tout un membre de ses plaies, secouant ensuite une petite bonbonne à spray, annonçant que cela va piquer.

En effet, cela pique, mais Sasuke n'affiche aucune douleur, ayant subi bien pire par la désinfestation, sentant sa peau être recouvert d'un liquide transparent, stoppant le saignement en une deuxième peau.

\- Application du spray pansement. Saignement pas assez abondant pour destruction. Hémorragie stoppée.

Recommençant sur les trois autres membres et torse, elle arrivera à une blessure qui saigne abondamment, sans pour autant être profonde.

\- Blessures peu profondes. Semblable à mes tests. Peut-être gérer avec mon chakra.

Sasuke, l'ayant regard le soigner avec froideur, appréciant les commentaires qu'elle lui fait, va maintenant s'étonner, n'ayant pas le temps de demander plus d'explication que Sakura se concentre pour faire apparaître, autour de sa main gauche, un gant de chakra bleu, devant se concentrer encore plus en haletant pour le changer en un vert bleuté qu'elle lui applique rapidement sur la plaie, la retirant avant qu'il redevienne bleu et disparaisse.

Regardant le grand front perlé, Sasuke détourne le regard avant que le vert le croise, remarquant, avec surprise, que sa plaie à complètement disparue.

\- Ouvre la bouche, s'il te plaît.

Relevant le regard, il la voit lui tendre une pilule, lui prenant des mains avant d'en avaler trois autres, infects.

\- Pilule de croissance sanguine donnée par trois...

Lui reprenant le poignet, pour vérifier le pouls.

\- Anémie stoppée et disparue. Repos du corps pour l'apogée. Tu peux te lever ?

Suivant sa demande, Sakura range tout son matériel et se lève, regardant le brun en faire de même en s'appuyant sur l'arbre, surpris de le sentir pris d'une vie, fatiguée, mais encore présente.

\- Merci. Où as-tu appris ça ? Demande l'Uchiwa, curieux.

\- Dans les livres. Fait-elle en un sourire.

Un sourire qui n'est pas sur le visage brun, la fixant avec froideur pour lui retirer le sien.

\- Je ne suis pas ton cobaye, Sakura ! Crache-t-il avec force.

Sursautant au hurlement, elle va vite se reprendre en se mettant sur la défensive.

\- Non, non. Tu ne l'es pas, Sasuke. J'ai appris sur les livres et tester sur moi les techniques, quand je m'en sentais prête. Jamais j'aur-

\- « Tester sur [toi] » ?

Coupé par la voix froide, elle hoche la tête, levant le bras gauche pour montrer quelques traits blancs sur sa peau, qui sont à peine visibles, Sakura assurant qu'avec le temps, la pigmentation les fera disparaître.

\- Pourquoi sur toi ? Orochimaru a des prisonniers pour ça.

Silencieuse, regardant le brun avec incompréhension, elle lit son sérieux dans son regard.

\- Tu sais ? Les prisonniers... Tu sais pour eux ?

\- Évidemment ! Orochimaru m'a déjà parlé d'eux et montrer le cachot. J'ai d'ailleurs prévu, prochainement, de m'exercer au Sharingan, sur eux.

Yeux écarquillés, ouvrant la bouche, à la nouvelle, Sakura, choquée, se place la main sur la bouche.

\- C'est horrible Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu-

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de problème du moral, Sakura ! Crache-t-il froidement, ses Sharingan tournant.

Sakura, regardant le Dōjutsu, y lit une obscurité, jusqu'alors inconnue, voyant autour du corps brun l'aura froide d'Orochimaru, qui l'emprisonne.

\- Peu importe le moyen, tant que j'ai le pouvoir.

Le corps rose est pris de tremblement, le cœur battant d'un rythme instable.

« Impossible ! Ce n'est pas Sasuke ! Un Genjutsu ? Un cauchemar ? Tout, mais pas la réalité. »

\- Naruto... Chuchote-t-elle.

Sasuke, ne la coupant pas parce qu'elle ne termine pas sa phrase, l'enchaîne.

\- Naruto est mort depuis quatre jours, Sakura. J'étais là, je l'ai vu. J'ai vu le vrai pouvoir de Kitsune... Un pouvoir que jamais Konoha aurait dû tenter de contrôler... Un pouvoir qu'Orochimaru pourra me donner.

La discussion se coupe quand Sasuke sent une présence venir à eux, la reconnaissant pour être les médecins, qui devait venir pour le soigner, surpris de le voir début et en état de bouger, celui-ci passant à côté de Sakura sans plus la considérer, répondant aux interrogations, provoquant des regards sur la rose, de dos, immobile.

« _Sasuke... Tu serais devenue ce que_ _tu combattais_ _?_ »

Traversant ses joues, les larmes quittent les yeux avec l'habitude du silence de la propriétaire, se sentant de plus en plus seul.

* * *

 _\- Les choses sont bien différentes, cette fois. Je ne suis plus la petite fille que vous connaissiez._

 _\- Non. Tu es devenue une_ _Kunoichi talentueuse_ _, intelligente, qui_ _dépasse les attentes_ _que j'ai eues._

 _\- La flatterie ne vous aidera en rien._

 _\- Je ne te flatte pas, je constate juste. J'ai_ _toujours su_ _que tu avais du potentiel et, d'_ _une certaine manière, que j'aurais dû_ _te prendre pour apprentis, en même temps que Sasuke. À défaut de faire de toi mon nouveau réceptacle, tu aurais été_ _mon meilleur second_ _. C'est sans doute parce qu'il l'a compris, que Kabuto a agi ainsi avec toi. Contrairement à Anko, sa précédente, il n'avait pas,_ _n'a et_ _n'aurait jamais eu le goût de partager_ _son savoir_ _de lui-même._

 _\- Ce qui n'est pas votre cas._

 _\- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas._

* * *

 _D_ _iscussion entre le Kage d'Oto et la seconde de Konoha, qui amènera au départ de celle-ci pour Oto._


	54. La Rose dans un champs d'épine

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre et je dois dire que je suis heureux de réussir, avec mon changement de planning, à tenir aussi longtemps. À voir commence cela donnera plus tard.

 _Réponse review_

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre LIV : La rose dans un champ d'épine

Le combat de Naruto et Kimimaro a résonné dans tout le village d'Oto. Tous, avant la fin de la journée, surent qu'ils s'étaient entre-tués et n'attendent que le retour des corps pour pouvoir leur faire une tombe décente, leur nom ayant atteint le stade de légende pour beaucoup.

Seulement, arrivées sur les lieux du combat, les Shinobis du son ne trouvèrent que terrain détruit, arme au sol et restes d'os, aucun corps ne leur apparaissant.

Donnant vite la nouvelle à leur Kage, celui-ci envoya le quartet et demanda qu'on rapatrie le plus de Shinobis au village, n'ayant jamais cru en ce match nul mortel, même s'il était là et l'a vu de ses yeux ; avec Sasuke, qui a très vite compris qu'il devra le suivre s'il veut le pouvoir.

Les jours ont passé, les recherches intenses, l'administration et les rumeurs de plus en plus conséquentes, pour que finalement, cette histoire soit mise au troisième plan.

Naruto et Orochimaru ont eu un accord bien avant ce combat et, connaissant assez le blond, Orochimaru devine qu'il n'est plus dans ses priorités, même si cela annonce un retour encore plus ingérable et puissant.

« _Quoique, avec un peu de chance, il n'en reviendra pas._ » Pense Orochimaru en un soupir, regardant la carte du monde sur le mur à sa droite.

 **xxx**

Tombant en un tempo moyen, régulier, les gouttes d'eau tombent dans le lac où repose, sur le dos, le corps de Naruto.

Respiration faible, présent, immobile, yeux fermés dans un repos sans rêve, il reste immobile dans l'espace, malgré le remous et mouvement du lac.

Au-dessus de sa tête, deux pattes gigantesques, croisée, appartenant à un renard gigantesque, ayant neuf queues ; agitées dans l'obscurité de la grotte/prison industrielle ; sa gueule penchée en avant, ayant sous lui le corps allongé blond, qu'il domine.

Comme le blond, il est immobile, tel une statue, prouvant qu'il est vivant par le mouvement de son ventre, dû à l'air dans son corps. Ayant assez de rester inerte et d'observer la même chose depuis plusieurs minutes, la créature pousse une expiration par les narines, créant un vent si violent, qu'il déracinerait des arbres et taire des tornades, frappant de pleins fouets l'enfant.

De son visage angélique, loin de toute vie, le blond reste de marbre plusieurs minutes, avant de briser la statue, par sa bouche s'ouvrant et fermant, les mots résonnant dans toute la pièce, malgré qu'ils sont dis nonchalants, sans haussement de ton.

\- T'as une haleine de chiottes ! À part d'avoir des pourritures aux dents depuis des millénaires, c'est impossible.

Sans préavis, une patte écrase le corps, l'engouffrant dans l'eau, pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle se retire et reprendre sa place sur la seconde patte avant, le regard en fente rouge sur l'eau, calme et sans ombre.

À quelques mètres du corps du démon, telle une fontaine continue, une trombe d'eau apparaît et disparaît pour révéler le corps blond, debout, immobile, les mains croisées sur le corps, sans aucune trace d'eau sur ses vêtements ou visage.

Le regard rouge reste sur le blond, tous deux se toisant dans une immobilité totale.

Secondes devenues minute. Minutes devenues heure. Heures devenues jour. Jours devenus mois. Mois devenus années. Le temps ne sait pas combien il passe entre ses deux êtres avant que le blond brise son masque d'impassibilité pour baisser le regard, la tête prenant un air gêné.

\- Tu comptes me faire la morale ?

Silencieux, le renard n'a pas quitté sa position, ni son regard sur le corps, qui commence à prendre vie sous la peur de l'aura rouge devant lui, le cœur battant dans un rythme, qu'il n'aura plus connu depuis six ans.

La tête baissée, le regard à droite et gauche, le courage commence à manquer au blond, ce qui le rend encore plus enragé, maintenant ses pensées sur ce sentiment de haine de se sentir apeuré de cette créature.

\- J'ai merdé ! Je le reconnais ! J'ai merdé ! T'es content ?!

Le silence froid laisse l'écho de la voix hurlée, qui ne peut bouger, le corps paralysé par le rouge des iris.

\- Je te signale que tu as été le premier à merde ! Si tu n'avais pas coupé les vannes après mon combat contre Anko, Kakashi et Tenzo, on n'aurait pas connu notre première expérience de mort !

Pas de changement, Naruto parlerait à un mur, que celui-ci répondrait plus.

\- J'ai moi aussi fait une expérience et, comme toi, j'ai bien failli nous tuer, mais on s'en est sorti. Cette fois grâce à toi et je t'en remercie. Donc, égalité, balle au centre et on fait en sorte que plus jamais elle penche dans un sens.

Si le regard ne réagit pas depuis le début, une statue, Naruto est de plus en plus agité, toujours dans le même espace, sa voix devenant de plus en plus rapide et paniqué, faisant montre d'une grande maîtrises, relevant le défi de tenir tête à cet être, seul, sans que rien ne les sépare, sans avoir de pouvoir mental à cet instant.

\- Merde, mais dis quelque chose ! Hurle-moi dessus ! Insulte-moi ! Réagis ! Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour tout et qu'on repart sur les bonnes basses !

Cette fois, la gueule s'ouvre. L'haleine chaude brûle le corps blond. La voix vrille ses oreilles, lui donnant une migraine violente. Le volume, ordinaire, fait vriller tellement l'air, qu'il détruit les os du corps blond. Sa voix se répercutant à l'esprit enfantin.

\- Depuis que tu as créé ce sceau autour du _Hakka no Fūin Shiki_ , j'ai laissé filtrer mon chakra à travers. Cela a pris des jours, à force de demande de ton corps, poussé dans ses extrêmes, pour que mon chakra l'ai complètement envahi et commencé à l'affaiblir. Dans ton dernier combat, j'ai détruit tous tes sceaux et barrière. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre que le _Hakka no Fūin Shiki_ et _Shishō Fūin_ , ainsi que le sceau du renard. La prochaine fois que tu touches aux deux premiers, ce sera pour ma libération.

La phrase, d'un ton nonchalant, est fini sur un ton craché, provoquant une vague de chakra qui s'approche de Naruto, visible par l'eau se soulevant sur le passage.

Frappé de pleines fois, tel par un rhino, Naruto sent son corps chauffer de plus en plus, des brûlures au troisième degré l'envahissant dans son hurlement, pour, progressivement, dans un rythme trop long pour l'esprit torturé, être désintégré par la chaleur.

 **xxx**

Le choc de la réalité immobilise le corps, qui sent, autour de lui, la réalité progressivement se faire.

Plusieurs minutes seront nécessaires pour que l'esprit et corps se retrouvent et comprennent, par les rapports de ses sens, que celui-ci est allongé dans un lit moelleux, proche d'une présence, inconnu, faute de concentration, qui semble seul.

Lentement, le sommeil commence à se faire sentir pour le corps, qui demande le repos, sans que cela soit accordé, le blond voulant savoir où il se trouvait et fuir le sommeil, qui pourrait le ramener, à défaut d'un sans rêve, dans l'antre du démon ; sentant sa présence, par son ventre qui lui renvoi la chaleur de son chakra dans son réseau, avec autant de douleur que désir, la combattant.

Ouvrant les paupières, doucement, la faible lumière qui se révèle est identifiée venir d'une bougie, se reflétant sur la pierre visible.

La vue floue, ne reconnaissant que peu les formes, la couleur variant quelque peu pour l'aider à les placer à son regard, il tourne la tête sur la droite, vers la présence, voulant savoir qui elle était, ne voyant qu'un être fin, aux longs cheveux roses.

\- Tayuya ? Demande-t-il d'une voix endormie et chuchotée, ayant douté avec Sakura, ignorant combien de temps est passé.

Nonchalamment, le corps féminin se retourne pour aller à son chevet, vérifiant le pou de l'enfant.

\- T'as enfin arrêté de dormir ? T'as foutues une putain de bordel. Kidômaru et les deux connards fêtent ta mort et prenne leur aises.

Le blond va soupirer, son corps plus calme, quoique encore tendu, la vision de la musicienne le percevant. Celle-ci, posant une main sur les yeux entrouverts, va appuyer dessus pour les abaisser.

\- M'occupe de tout. Repose-toi.

Ne pouvant pas lutter contre la froideur de la main se posant sur son front, fiévreux, le blond abdique, sombrant dans un sommeil, qu'il est heureux de découvrir, sans rêve.

 **xxx**

Progressivement, les oreilles du blond, vont sortir le corps de sa léthargie, guider par son d'une musique proche, agréable, accompagnant son réveil, tel le chant de la pluie apaisant.

Ouvrant les yeux, avec plus de facilité, le corps moins lourd, le blond, sous la lumière de plusieurs bougies, voit un plafond rocheux, sans particularité, tournant le regard sur la gauche, lentement, ne voulant pas faire cesser cette musique qui l'envoûte.

Installé sur une chaise en bois, proche d'une table remplie de nourritures diverses, grignotée, Tayuya souffle dans sa flûte traversière en bois, les yeux fermés, changeant les notes avec une fluidité, qui attire le regard du blond.

Difficilement, celui-ci va les quitter pour poursuivre son chemin jusqu'aux lèvres, posées sur l'embouchure. Ses lèvres qui vont commencer à l'hypnotiser et l'amener à regarder son visage apaisé.

Tayuya n'a jamais été une fille calme, voire simple, Naruto l'ayant vite découvert et dû apprendre, après avoir posé ses règles, à vivre avec.

Pourtant, quand elle joue de son instrument, non pour le combat, posée dans un coin, certaine de ne pas être vue, de ne pas être entendu, elle rentre dans une transe, qui la rend semblable à un agneau.

Bien souvent, il aura cherché à la voir en transe, bien souvent, il réussira, se cachant, s'imposant, l'habituant à sa présence, mais jamais il n'aura assisté, avant ce moment, à une telle paix de sa part.

Finissant sur un fondu de plusieurs secondes, elle retire sa flûte de sa bouche, prenant inspiration, profitant du silence qui l'entoure, Naruto faisant en sort de rester le plus invisible possible, ne voulant pas la déranger.

Lentement, se reconnectant à ce qui l'entoure, elle va sentir la présence du blond, réveillé, Naruto la devance en se redressant avant qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

\- Magnifique. Fut tout ce qu'il trouve à dire quand le regard noir, avant que la gêne brise la pureté et l'apaisement, se pose sur lui.

Déglutissant, elle va poser son instrument sur la table, laissant échapper des mots chuchotés, mais bien perçu pour le blond.

\- Merci... J'ai travaillé pas mal mes partitions.

Se traitant d'idiote, à peine elle a laissé ses mots échappés de sa bouche, elle va se maudire de lui parler de banalité stupide, qu'elle sait ne pas l'intéresser.

\- Je ne parlais pas que de la musique.

Détournant encore plus le regard, elle se concentre pour faire partir le rouge envahissant, rebâtissant ses barrières aux plus vite.

\- Je ne reconnais pas la planque. Où sommes-nous ? Demande Naruto quand elle a fini, d'une voix froide et posée.

\- Dans aucune planque. C'est mon chez moi, personnel. Crache-t-elle en posant ses mots avec force et défie d'avoir un commentaire dessus.

Naruto, tenter, ne va pas le faire, savant qu'elle et lui n'ont pas la force de tenir un combat verbal inutile.

\- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

\- J'ai noté cinq jours. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dormir si longtemps. La grâce matinée ne te va pas.

Naruto ne répond pas, assimilant l'information, comprenant que son combat contre Kimimaro aurait pu le tuer des suites des blessures, sans les soins de Tayuya.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demande froidement la musicienne, s'approchant pour donner une assiette de nourriture au blond, qui la prend avec un sourire.

\- « Nous » ?

L'enfant commence à manger, son corps appréciant de faire fonctionner son estomac, ayant assez de la perfusion, que la rose coupée en répondant à sa remarque, ayant travaillé son discours.

\- Kimimaro est mort. J'ai retrouvé ton corps, mais pas le siens...

Naruto fait un signe de tête rassurant, annonçant que cet état de fait est naturel, l'invitant à continuer.

\- Orochimaru n'a plus t'intérêt. Le Quartet développe chacun ses propres techniques. Le servir était une mission, donnée par Kimimaro. Maintenant qu'il est mort, je n'ai plus d'obligation.

« _D'où le « nous »._ » Pense le blond, gardant pour lui sa réflexion pour ne pas perdre de temps à entendre Tayuya se justifier faussement.

\- Oto est le village principal du savoir. Tu pourras développer tes techniques plus facilement.

\- Ce n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était sous Anko. C'est incroyable, mais cette sorcière savait gérer les affaires internes d'une main de maître. Bien plus que Kabuto, qui se fout de tout et n'est qu'un lèche-cul du maître.

Le nom de Kabuto est inconnu pour le blond, qui va comprendre, par le sens donné, qu'il est le nouveau jouet d'Orochimaru, sans que cela le touche.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin qu'on te gère. Du Quartet, tu es toujours la plus indépendante.

Ce qui est bien le cas, comme tous les autres membres, mais c'est clairement celle qui pourrait se débrouiller loin des autres, raison qui la pousse à quitter facilement le groupe du son.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à le dire. Crache-t-elle en montrant les dents.

Pas vraiment à court de chemin détourner et d'arguments, c'est surtout l'ennui de tourner autour du pot, qui la fait être plus direct. Comprenant, sans être surpris, Naruto sourit légèrement avant de s'allonger sur le dos.

\- Je vais encore avoir besoin de deux jours. Je veux être certains que mon corps réponde bien avant de partir.

Hochant la tête à la voix froide du blond, quoique nonchalante, la fille va pour repartir à la table, avant de se retrouver saisi par le poignet, ayant juste le temps de tourner le regard pour voir le blond avec des yeux rouges en fente et trois bras de chakra rouge se jeter sur elle.

 **xxx**

C'est d'une marche nonchalante que Naruto rentre par la grande porte du village du son, n'ayant que faire des regards choqués, l'agitation qu'il provoque et leur hurlement pour donner l'alerte.

Quand un groupe vient pour faire barrage à son avancé, ils n'auront pas prononcé un mot qu'une queue de chakra rouge les tranches en deux, n'ayant d'actions sur le blond que la perte de temps et la malédiction de se salir ses pompes en marchant dans leur sang.

Après ce premier exemple, le second choix fut de tenter de l'arrêter par les pièges de la grotte et l'attaquer dans le dos. Soucis, le Jinchūriki était présent quand ses fameux pièges étaient installés, voir, en avait installé lui-même pour s'entraîner à ses sceaux. Quant à une attaque en traître, celle-ci se solde par eux s'empale sur une queue de chakra, disparaissant dans la seconde en laissant un chemin de corps dans son dos.

La dernière solution fut trouvée par Arashi, qui, après s'être fait traîner par la gorge sur tout le chemin en ayant osé sous-estimer et défier le blond ; à son premier retour à Oto ; est certain de ne pas vouloir remettre le couvert.

Il se présente d'abord en face du blond, sans lui bloquer le passage, ni même montrer d'envie agressive, même si, dans son sang bat la volonté de la vengeance.

\- Que voulez-vous maître Kitsune ?

Froid, silencieux, l'ignorant ouvertement, Naruto poursuit son chemin en se faisant suivre de quelques pas, sur la droite, par le génie Fuma, qui fera son possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer et donner un casus belli, même si le blond n'en a pas besoin pour le tuer.

Le chemin du blond est facilement devinable, déjà depuis sa venue, mais confirmer par ses pas entre les murs de pierre.

Certains de s'en prendre une s'il l'ouvre avant, il attend que Naruto enfonce la porte d'un coup de pied, menant au bureau de son seigneur et maître.

\- Maître Orochimaru n'est pas là. Il est en pleine mission.

\- Où ? Demande froidement le blond, se retournant pour prendre le chemin de la sortie.

\- Dans le pays.

Naruto note l'information sans y croire, le pays n'ayant rien d'intéressant pour le maître des serpents, hormis le fait que c'est le seul endroit où il a vite trouvé un seigneur abruti et vaniteux, désirant son propre village Shinobis.

\- Plus précis ! Crache-t-il son ordre, n'ayant aucun mal à imposer sa présence, pendant qu'il marche dans les couloirs.

Sur sa droite, une porte s'ouvre en grand en même temps que se jette un corps en direction du plus petit, finissant la tête explosé contre le pas-de-porte par un bras de chakra, le blond continuant son chemin sans y faire attention.

Arashi, essayant de paraître froid devant la mort d'un camarade de clan, va vite le rejoindre, sans montrer d'attention d'attaque, en répondant.

\- Nous n'en savons pas plus. Il est parti avec le Quartet, son second et son apprenti, ainsi qu'une bonne partie d'une escouade.

Le silence pour réponse, Naruto va se remettre à la surface du village, celui-ci remplit de corps armé, prêt à se battre.

Tremblant, le cœur battant, priant pour la plupart, l'ombre du blond qui s'approche, le regard fixe, sans les voir pour autant, se repend et envahit les esprits des combattants, pensant, à raison, que leur maître félicitera et récompensera celui qui ramènera la tête du démon.

Les faibles d'esprit lâchent leur arme en premier quand le blond vient à leur porter, tombant à genoux, les larmes aux yeux et pantalon souiller. Pour les esprits médium, l'immobilité, n'arrivant pas à se lancer. Les plus forts, eux, finissent sur le sol, leur sang nourrissant le sol avant qu'il ait fait un pas ou que leur courage soit repris.

\- Toute une escouade à ma recherche. Orochimaru mériterait que je détruise son village pour le principe. Fait le blond, proche de la porte, choquant ceux autour, qui se voilent déjà mort.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous ! Fait en express Arashi, terrifié, comme les autres.

La révélation stop le blond, qui n'aura pas à réfléchir pour comprendre que, si Orochimaru se déplace lui-même, accompagné, c'est que la situation est grave, venant de quelqu'un qui a de l'importance, tant par sa personnalité, que son acte. Or, si la personnalité lui est logique ; Sasuke étant avec lui ; c'est l'acte qui l'intéresse.

 **xxx**

Courant à en perdre haleine, Sakura, une sacoche sur l'épaule droite, traverse les bois du pays des rizières, se basant sur sa mémoire de la carte, qu'elle aura regardée il y a déjà presque deux heures. Pour le moment, elle est sur le bon chemin, traversant les différentes rizières et obstacle prévu.

Son cœur bat un rythme infernal. Malgré sa préparation, de trois jours, savant qu'elle allait souffrir, c'est dans le cœur de la situation, qu'elle comprend sa difficulté, ne pouvant pas s'arrêter si elle veut préserver son avance.

D'un saut par-dessus un tronc d'arbre abattu, elle le longe sur la droite, avant de saute sur la branche d'un autre arbre sur la gauche, traversant, pendant presque une heure, la forêt ainsi, avant de sauter, sortir de la forêt dense et passer par-dessus une falaise, se mettant les bras le long du corps en tombant en bouteille dans une rivière qui amortit sa chute en un plouf léger, remontant à la surface par effet bouchon de champagne, pour se mettre à nager le long du courant.

« _Encore trente minutes ainsi et j'arriverais aux rapides, là, j'aurais qu'_ _à les_ _longer pour tomber sur le quai. Je prends un bateau. Avec ou sans le consentement du pêcheur. Puis, je quitte le pays pour celui du Feu._ »

Se motivant en se répétant son plan, voulant oublier le froid de l'eau, elle se donne un nouveau souffle, tout en permettant de soulager ses muscles d'un demi-repos ; bougeant encore ses membres pour accélérer et se guider.

Le plan fonction, mais sortir de l'eau se révèle plus compliqué qu'elle l'aura cru, glissant à maintes reprises en tentant de quitter l'eau par un bord de terre, tout en étant emporté par le fort courant, qui l'empêche de marche sur l'eau, réussissant au dernier moment à s'accrocher à la racine d'un arbre, qui fait filet avant que le courant l'emporte complètement.

Pied sur la terre ferme, elle va haleter de peur et de froid, l'air traversant ses vêtements trempés pour son corps, devant s'appuyer sur l'arbre proche pour se relancer dans sa course, n'ayant plus l'apogée de sa vitesse, de par le poids de l'eau sur elle, sans pour autant que cela la panique, ayant prévu le coup dans ses calculs, voyant au loin de la fumée, caractéristique d'un feu.

Se réjouissant, elle va pourtant rester prudente, n'étant pas sûr d'être encore en sécurité.

Tapis dans les fourrées, à l'affût, s'approchant en de petits pas, elle va sentir une odeur de nourriture, qui réveille son ventre. Elle va vite le calmer d'une main, appuyant doucement, dessus.

Attentif, c'est l'odeur de la lessive qui se révèle à son odorat, avant que sa vue, à l'orée d'un buisson, lui révèle une cabane isolée où, proche d'un feu, une dame étend son linge après l'avoir plongé dans l'eau chaude pour le désinfecter.

« _La cabane du garde-chasse. J'ai dû m'en rapprocher, quoique je sois sorti plus loin que prévu de la rivière. Dans ce cas... Dans cette direction..._ »

Boussole sortis, pour refaire ses calculs, elle tourne le regard sur trente degrés et, un sourire prend la rose en voyant dans le ciel, les silhouettes du bâtiment, caractéristique d'un village, se réjouissant mentalement.

 **xxx**

\- Voilà votre commande. Fait une serveuse, avec le sourire.

Elle apporte un plat à un jeune garçon, aux yeux bleus, portant un bonnet sur la tête, qui laisse échappe quelques mèches roses, le visage salit du charbon.

Sakura ; déguisé de vêtement volée à la femme, quand elle avait le dos tourné, ayant laissé ses vêtements mouillés et reconnaissables du village d'Oto ; lui fait un petit signe en payant de quelques pièces, commençant son repas avec délice, ne se souvenant pas avoir aussi bien mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, depuis sa rentrée dans le pays.

Ayant le temps, elle ne va pas le prendre, quittant le restaurant pour se diriger, d'un pas assuré, vers le port, qu'elle repère par les marins chargeant et déchargeant.

Quoiqu'elle s'y attendait, elle aura la surprise de voir un contrôle d'identité à l'entrée et sortie du quai, par des Shinobis d'Oto, reconnaissant ceux qui bloquaient la porte du village quand le combat de Naruto et Kimimaro fut annoncé.

Avec eux, se trouve une autre personne, qui ne lui est pas inconnu, sans pour autant qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Un dégoût se fait quand elle voit, en s'avançant, le garçon à six bras.

« _Calme, détendu. Le déguisement ne peut que fonctionner, si on ne le fixe pas trop longtemps._ »

\- Hey toi ?!

Sursautant à la voix froide et forte, Sakura relève le regard sur un garçon aux cheveux gris sombre, la frange sur son œil gauche, un rouge à lèvres bleue turquoise et marron, qui lui fait une apparence plus féminine.

\- Ton nom ! Ordonne-t-il froidement.

« _Ma chance. Celui que je n'ai pas vu à la porte du village. À bien le regarder, il ressemble à celui qui m'a ignoré quand j'étais collé au plafond. Frère ? Plutôt jumeau, vu leur ressemblance. Prudence._ »

\- Kyo. Fait-elle d'une voix un peu plus grave, sans trop la forcer voulant mettre toutes ses chances de son côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Crache-t-il en l'observant nonchalamment.

\- Je suis marin. Enchaîne-t-elle.

\- Sur quel bateau ?! Demande-t-il aussi vite.

\- La meringue. Un bateau « d'explorateur ».

Devançant la prochaine question du gris noir, celui-ci à un petit blanc en fixant son visage.

\- Nom de ton capitaine ?

\- Capitaine Adfule. Improvise Sakura, espérant que c'était un test pour la dérouter.

Un long silence suit sa déclaration, l'homme le regardant dans les yeux, recevant réponse des lentilles bleues.

\- Sur ton chemin, aurais-tu vu une fille, plus jeune que toi, cheveux roses. Une mocheté à faire vomir sa mère.

« _\- Espèce d'_ _enculé_ _d'androgyne. Je vais te changer en femme !_ »

Secouant la tête à la question, elle enchaîne, de sa voix posée, dans la même intonation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Occupe-toi de ton cul et dégages ! Crache l'homme à franche gauche.

Sakura ne se fait pas prier, marchant vite devant elle, baissant un peu le visage, pour ne pas provoquer les autres membres d'Oto, qui aurait pu le reconnaître, cette fois. Sorti de la masse, provoqué par le contrôle, elle se met à courir à plein vitesse, zigzaguant entre les personnes ; tels les autres marins, pressés d'embarquer, qu'elle repère au loin.

« _Vu la situation. Je m'engage sur un navire qui va_ _désamarrer_ _et, la nuit, je le quitte pour marcher vers le pays du feu..._ »

Certaine de son plan, elle va commencer à suivre les hommes courants, repérant le comptoir maritime au bout d'un chemin entre deux bâtiments de bois.

Se déplaçant plus vite, traversant le couloir désert, elle va s'immobiliser à l'autre bout, bloquer par une substance gluante et transparente, qui la fera se débattre et dégoûté, avant qu'elle reconnaisse cette sensation.

\- Hello Sakura ! Fait une voix dans son dos en même temps qu'elle se sait dans la merde.

La toile la retenant, elle est dans l'incapacité de se retourner, tournant juste la tête pour jouer de son regard et voir la silhouette de Kidômaru, s'approchant avec le sourire devant son regard paniqué.

\- Il me semble que toi et moi, on a été interrompu. Fait-il d'une voix amusée et d'un sourire sardonique.

 **xxx**

Sautant d'arbre en arbre, Naruto va se maudire, ayant pensé Sakura être celle qui s'adapterait le plus rapidement à la situation, de par son autodidaxie extraordinaire, sans avoir pensé au fait qu'elle est celle avec le plus de principe et moral porté sur le blanc.

À peine, il aura appris son acte, qu'il l'aura coursé en une ligne droit, espérant la connaître assez pour savoir sa destination et son but, fermant les yeux en se concentrant tous les cinq minutes.

« _Rien à faire. Elle est beaucoup trop loin pour que j'utilise le Hiraishin_ _no_ _Jutsu._

 _\- C'est surtout que cela demande une concentration que tu n'as pas. Ton esprit est trop pressé._

 _\- J'ignore son avance sur moi, Kurama. Pas plus celle d'Oto. Si cela se trouve, elle est en danger en cet instant._

 _\- Il n'_ _empêche que tu n'as_ _jamais voyagé aussi loin. C'est quasiment tout un pays que tu veux traverser. Cela est possible, mais demande du temps, concentration et une énorme réserve de_ _chakra_ _._ »

S'arrêtant aux branches d'un arbre, Naruto s'appuie sur le tronc, regardant au loin, pour espérant voir, au travers des arbres et branches, le village portuaire du pays, seul endroit où Sakura a pu aller pour gagner Konoha sans attirer l'attention, ce qui est tellement logique et seul choix que, sans aucun doute, tout Oto le sait.

« _Pourvu que tu l'aies prévu dans ta fuite, Sakura._ »

 **xxx**

D'un violent coup de pied dans les reins, Kidômaru fait écarquiller les yeux de la Kunoichi piégée, se retrouvant projeté hors du chemin des deux bâtiments, pour rouler au sol terreux sous la force du coup, engluant tout son corps dans la toile, qui devient un cocon.

Elle tourne le regard sur la droite, où Kidômaru, sortant de l'ombre des bâtiments, se révèle avec son sourire suffisant, approchant de sa proie, comme une araignée de son repas.

Au pas du corps, toujours heureux, l'ainée profite de voir les pleures de douleur et gémissement se fait de la part de la fuyarde, qui tente de se sortir de son cocon, sans arriver à faire un mouvement, la douleur de ses reins la paralysant.

Mâchant, le brun à six bras crache sur le visage de Sakura, la salissant de sa salive gluante. Par réflexe, Sakura ferme la bouche, malgré que quelques gouttes se soit retrouvés dans sa bouche ouverte, lui renvoyant une odeur et goût infecte, tel du poisson pourri.

Le liquide, recouvrant tout son visage, se met à coller et durcir aux contacts de l'air, ballonnant les plaintes de douleur, la rendant silencieuse et suffocante.

\- Ainsi, on sera tranquille.

D'un puissant coup de pied, l'araignée frappe son ventre, pliant en deux la fille, qui gémit de douleur, perdant un souffle qu'elle aura du mal à regagner.

\- Rien que tous les deux !

Un autre coup, plus violent, fait gémir la fille, suffoquant.

\- Pas de Kabuto.

Le coup de pied se fait encore plus violent, surprenant la fille, qui ne pensait pas pouvoir souffrir plus que ce qu'elle a déjà. La réalité de la situation, ainsi que les mots qui suivent mettent encore plus à mal son moral, la détruisant plus que les coups qui tombent.

-Pas de Kitsune.

Cette fois, le coup de pied n'est plus un direct, mais un écrasement sur les côtés exposés, Sakura les sentant se fissurer, ce qui provoque une douleur qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible.

\- Rien que moi...

Un nouveau coup de pied écrasant se fait moins puissant, secouant et affaiblissent les os de la rose, qui comprend que ce sadique sait ce qu'il fait et prend son temps pour bien la faire souffrir.

\- ... Et seulement moi.

 **xxx**

Installé en tailleur au sommet d'une falaise, Naruto a les avant-bras sur les genoux, ses mains ont les doigts recourbés, sans former de poings, joignent l'un à l'autre par leur phalange externe.

Respiration calme, détendu, la tête haute, le corps droit, l'esprit de Naruto se vide.

« _\- Plus de régulation dans ta respiration... Laisse l'air pénétrer et sortir de ton corps sans que le contrôler..._ »

Conscient qu'il ne pourra jamais atteindre le village portuaire, où le mettre à portée de sa technique, Naruto a décidé de s'arrêter au sommet d'une falaise, commençant à méditer en plein milieu du chemin, certains de ne pas être dérangé, pour canaliser son chakra dans sa technique, augmentant sa portée pour, il l'espère, étant son seul moyen le plus rapide, percevoir le sceau qu'il aura posé dans le dos de Sakura, à l'occasion d'une étreinte innocente.

Si cela prend du temps, faisant plusieurs minutes d'immobilité, sans rien percevoir de plus, il sait que cela réussira en moins d'une heure ; temps qu'il lui faudrait en temps normal pour briser la distance le séparant, peut-être, de la portée de sa technique, sous condition particulière.

La voix du démon résonne dans son esprit en un murmure, un écho qui se met à disparaître avec le temps, n'étant plus qu'une musique de fond, encore bien perceptible.

 **xxx**

Rougis par le sang, le cocon de Sakura s'agite toujours sous les coups donnés par l'araignée, tournant autour de sa proie, comme un requin, se plaisant à entendre les gémissements et les pleurs de la rose, sentant ses côtes brisées et ses plaies ouvertes en plusieurs endroits par les lames dorées, que l'araignée a sécrétée.

Les coups du brun à six bras, sont précis, afin de faire le plus mal possible sans pour autant être mortel pour la rose, qui mourra plus d'anémie que de ses attaques, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ennuie.

Ce qui commence à être le cas, l'araignée ayant fait le tour de son corps deux fois, retourné de différente manière, sans pour autant lui donner de nouvelles blessures.

Finalement, comme Sakura l'a sentie venir, l'araignée confirme d'un ton craché.

\- Tu n'as plus rien d'amusant.

Sécrétant une lame, pas très droit, la pointe est aiguisée, le corps rêche, déchirant plutôt que tranchant, l'araignée lève cette arme, qu'il espère lui permettre de s'amuser de la mort de cet être, qui le fait jubiler par sa proximité avec Kitsune.

 **xxx**

« _Oublier la situation terrestre. Oublie le temps qui presse... Oublie tes barrières... Libère-toi de tes étreintes terrestres._ »

Une grande inspiration tend le corps blond, expirant brusquement en même temps que le sol se fissure tout autour de lui, le point d'impact étant son corps recouvert du manteau du chakra rouge, avec neuf queues fines balayant l'air.

Celle-ci provoque une tempête qui se répand sur plusieurs mètres, envoyant son aura malsaine à tous les êtres autour, qui vont, immédiatement, quel que soit leur place dans la chaîne alimentaire et leur dangerosité, fuir à l'opposer de sa position.

Quand cela touche les Shinobis d'Oto ; dans la forêt, à chercher Sakura ; ils tombent à genoux, l'air leur manquant, se tournant vers son origine, les yeux tremblant d'un être invisible, avant de vite se mettre à fuir en direction de leur seigneur et maître, dans le village proche, se devant de le prévenir et espérer être protégé.

Le corps du blond est à moitié désintégré, son épiderme a disparu, ses muscles à vive, son sang assombrit son manteau, des os gigantesques commençants à recouvrir son manteau. Il n'a plus rien d'un enfant, d'humanoïde, de Kitsune.

Un nouveau stade est atteint et c'est avec un reste de volonté, son objectif clair ; ainsi que le fait que Kurama ne prenne pas totalement le contrôle de son esprit - sentant qu'il doit encore attendre avant sa libration, même s'il sent le _Hakka no Fūin Shiki_ qui peut se fissurer ; Naruto sent le sceau de Sakura être à sa portée, disparaissant en emportant avec lui son manteau, aura et toute la violence fait à la nature dans sa transformation, les animaux et Shinobis se stoppent en ne ressentant plus rien, comme s'ils avaient tous été trompés.

Portant, contrairement à certains animaux, qui recommencent leur habitude, les Shinobis restent avec le même but que de prévenir leur Kage, certain que c'était bien Kitsune qui ont sentis ; preuve qu'il a survécu.

 **xxx**

Apparaissant au milieu d'un terrain vague, désert, Naruto va être envahi par l'odeur de sang, se dépêchant de sauter en arrière en se mettant en garde, sortant un kunai de sa sacoche en même temps qu'il active son sceau du renard pour accélérer la régénération de son corps et chakra, gravement endommagé par la libération du chakra du renard.

Retouchant le sol, il reste sur une position fixe, prêt à bouger au premier mouvement qu'il repère, cachant les douleurs, semblable à une sensation de brûlure qui ne serait être éteint et une plaie ouverte dans de l'alcool salé. Sa vue est floue, ayant grand mal à voir autour de lui, se basant sur sa perception démoniaque.

Son corps part en fumée pendant plusieurs longues secondes, régénérant son épiderme et ses muscles, endommagés par Kurama, se sentant pris de vertige quand il fait disparaître les marques jaunes.

« _Anémie..._ »

L'idée à peine venue, qu'il plonge sa main dans sa sacoche, sortant un tube de calmant brun, en avalant trois en expresse, utilisant ses derniers force pour marcher ses médicaments, qu'il aura toujours hais pour leur goût.

Une minute est passé, depuis son arrivée et qu'il est sur ses gardes, le vertige le quittant tout juste, Naruto se canalise sur son environnement, ayant eu la chance de ne pas se faire attaquer, même s'il avait encore un tour dans son sac à cette supposition.

Sa perception démoniaque lui renvoyant la proximité de plusieurs formes de vie lointaine, il reste prudent, tout en laissant l'odeur du sang réveiller ses instincts, ses yeux lui renvoyant l'image d'un cocon rouge en plein milieu du terrain vague, d'où, il le sent et voit, vient l'odeur de sang.

Prudemment, il s'approche, curieux, mais, quand une nouvelle odeur s'apparente au sang, proche de la rose des champs, Naruto comprend et se précipite à son chevet, remarquant, à l'ombre, contre un mur, le corps inerte de Kidômaru.

« _Aucun danger. Il est_ _K.O_ _._ »

La pensée du blond est rejointe par celle du renard, qui confirme ne sentir aucune aura de traîtrise.

Plus concentré sur le cocon devant lui, le blond va commencer à taper au kunai, avant de s'arrêter en sentant un résistant et la possibilité, émise par le renard, qu'il pourrait la tuer, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, le sang les faisant penché à cette possibilité.

Sortant ses griffes de la main droite, il déchire le cocon avec force, comme ouvrant un corps humain, ce qui n'est pas proche de la réalité quand il trouve, sous les toiles, le corps méconnaissable de la rose.

« _Ce fumier s'est bien amusé ! Heureusement que je t'ai écouté, sans quoi_ _elle serait mort_ _._

 _\- Tu me suceras les queues plus tard !_ »

Malgré son envie de répondre, le blond lui donne raison, se concentrant pour chercher un pouls au niveau de son cou, le sang et la contraction de son corps rendant cela complique, le décidant à plutôt prendre le poignet droit, ne le bougeant que très peu, pour ne pas l'endommager davantage.

« _Pouls très faible._

 _\- Trop pour qu'elle puisse être déplacée._

 _\- Assez pour que je la soigne._ »

Coupant le renard dans sa réponse, il pose ses deux mains sur le corps de la rose, projetant le chakra démoniaque au travers, espérant que l'accélération des cellules, qu'il provoque, ne va pas aggraver son corps, heureux, en soi, qu'elle soit inerte, imaginant la douleur horrible qu'elle ressentirait, ou ressent sans pouvoir exprimer.

« _\- Tu peux me faire un descriptif de son état ?_

 _\- Non. Je ne suis pas dans son corps et j'ai déjà du mal_ _à en_ _faire un avec toi._ »

Le Jinchūriki accepte sa réponse, même s'il est dit avec hautain, notant que, même à deux, les pouvoirs du renard ont leurs limites, étant heureux, que son action de vouloir sauver quelqu'un de la mort, ne soit pas une habitude.

« _\- En fait, c'est la première fois que je fais ça._

 _\- Tout à fait. Si jamais elle survit, on sera qu'on peut sauver quelqu'un de quasiment mort. Voir, avec un peu de chance, avoir le retour de son expérience._ »

Un petit silence prend le blond, provoquant le rire du démon.

« _\- Remords que ce soit elle ?_

 _\- Concentré pour ne pas louper ma première fois._ »

Un ricanement se fait par le démon, Naruto remarque, avec soulagement, que les blessures commencent à se refermer, même si, il le devine, l'état de Sakura reste incertain, des blessures pouvant se rouvrir, ou des organes exploser d'avoir été autant sollicité.

« _\- Gamin !_ »

Naruto sent la présence en même temps que Kurama le prévienne, sortant une queue de chakra rouge pour s'en servir de bouclier contre un coup de pied dans son dos, repoussant le corps attaquant.

Restant yeux sur le corps féminin, Naruto ne peut détacher ses mains de son corps, au risque de provoquer sa mort.

Sentant, avant qu'il agisse, la présence qui va réattaque, il lui lance dessus, de par sa perception, trois queues de chakra, tout en le sentant les esquiver avec aisance.

« Pas facile de combattre qu'avec la perception. »

L'enfant démon serre les dents, sentant qu'il sera bientôt à portée d'une attaque si les queues ne l'arrêtent pas dans la seconde.

« - Kurama ! »

Un sursaut de chakra rouge envahit le corps inerte féminin, créant un manteau de chakra rouge en même temps que Naruto retire ses mains, se retournant en serrant le poing droit, prêt à frapper cette silhouette avant que le manteau de chakra, qui maintienne dans son état critique la fille, disparaisse.

L'assaillant est dans la même position que Naruto, chacun savant que le coup de poing sera décisive.

Ayant deviné son identité, au moment qu'il les a attaqués, de par sa perception démoniaque, Naruto reste tout de même surpris, sans le montrer, que ce soit bien Sasuke Uchiwa, Sharingan d'activés, qui les attaque, le poing droit fermer, leur regard se croisant en crachant ouvertement leurs noirs désirs.

Le poing de Naruto s'écrase sur la joue gauche de Sasuke, le projetant loin sur la gauche, ricochant sur le sol en même temps que Naruto continu son tour et se projette sur la rose, la prenant dans ses bras pour fuir avant que Sasuke se redresse, ainsi que les renforts d'Oto n'arrivent.

* * *

 _Rire et boisson envahisse la salle, accompagnée d'une musique soufflée._

 _\- Haha. Est-ce qu'avec vous aussi, il fait ce truc-là... avec ses queues de chakra ?_

 _\- Oh, ne m'en parle pas. L'éclate ce truc. Toujours à nous envahir sans être gênant. Je vous avoue quelque chose, j'ai essayé de faire rentrer autre chose, pas moyen que ça passe._

 _\- Hihihi. Pareil ! De plus, il n'arrête pas de me frustrer. Chaque fois que j'ai envie qu'il les sort, il m'extasie autrement._

 _\- Vous aussi. La vache, c'est à croire qu'il fait pareil avec nous tous._

 _\- Pas possible. Il doit bien nous faire quelque chose de différent._

 _\- Une fois, je l'ai entendu me parler qu'une de ses conquêtes... Oh, ne me regarder pas ainsi, cela nous arrive d'en parler. Raison pour laquelle je connais votre existence d'ailleurs. Haha. Enfin, il m'a parlé de cette fille, qu'il aurait tirée à son lit et pris violemment, la possèdent pendant plus de deux jours et deux nuits._

 _La musique ambiante se coupe brusquement, tous se tournent vers la musicienne qui tousse, se tournant pour cacher ses jours rouges._

 _Des yeux surpris, un silence lourd._

 _\- J'avoue que je ne l'avais jamais cru possible._

 _Un écho de « moi aussi » l'accompagne._

* * *

 _Première soirée entre filles, organisé par la Reine des démons._


	55. Replantation

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. Les chapitre avance et bientôt, j'arriverais au 66. Enfin, j'ai déjà le plan du 64, donc cela va bien. À voir comment cela va se passer avec mon nouveau planning.

 _Réponse review_

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre LV : Replantation._

Le corps pris de convulsion, penchée sur le côté, Sakura tousse gravement, ne pouvant pas se retenir, malgré la douleur aiguë qu'elle ressent, dans tout le corps, à chaque sursaut. Sentant une remontée venir, elle va vite mettre sa main devant la bouche, cherchant du regard une bassine ou autres, voir des toilettes.

Pris d'un réflexe, né par les années de maladies infantiles, elle se jette hors du lit, courant par la seule porte qu'elle voit, dans un couloir de bois, dont les murs la réceptionnent tous les cinq pas, lui servant à se projeter.

Le couloir, tournant en un angle droit, fait apparaître une seconde entrée, n'ayant aucune porte, laissant le lieu être envahi par l'astre lumineux et clair. N'ayant pas le temps de s'extasier devant ce spectacle, magnifique, elle passe le pas de porte et se jette sur la droite, en premier réflexe, dans un buisson, quand la remonter a envahi sa bouche et salit sa main, qui a fait bouchon.

Vomissant de la bile, elle se remet à tousser, avant d'être repris d'un spams, qui la met à genoux, son corps brûlant d'une chaleur envahissante, pour aussi vite disparaître quand sort de son corps un nouveau rejet, ne faisant rien de plus d'un liquide transparent, son corps étant vite de toute substance solide.

Plusieurs minutes passées, elle réussit enfin à arrêter de tousser et vomir, bénissant sa chance d'avoir les cheveux courts ; se remettant doucement à pousser, sans dépasser le début de sa nuque ; n'ayant eu aucune occasion de se les tenir en arrière.

D'une nouvelle inspiration par les narines, elle expire, bouche ouverte, laissant sortir cette sensation de brûlure de gorge, reprenant inspiration par cette même bouche ouverte, haletant comme une chienne, laissant derrière elle ses malheurs pour reprendre des basses saines pour cette journée.

L'esprit reprenant conscience de son environnement, ses souvenirs sont flous. Attirée par le ciel, elle lève le visage dans sa direction, fermant les yeux en laissant le soleil frappe son corps, appréciant cette chaleur qui l'envahit en oubliant les brûlures subis, quelques secondes avant, à chaque rejet.

Par l'odeur désagréable, commençant à l'envahir, elle va se reconnecter à la terre, se levant et éloignant de ses rejets, tournant le regard pour rester immobile, droite, en plein milieu d'un terrain herbeux au soleil, les yeux écarquillés.

Devant elle, en position de méditation, Naruto est installé contre un arbre, au centre d'un triangle, fait de parchemin posé autour de lui, les écritures dessus brillantes légèrement, sans être trop visible au soleil.

Si cela aura eu le mérite de la surprendre, n'ayant pas senti sa présence, pensant à l'image qu'elle a donnée, c'est de voir le corps blond être recouvert d'un manteau de chakra rouge ; qui le change en un mini-démon, la bouche ouverte en des dents pointues et tranchantes, les yeux grands ouvert, blanc, vide, avec quatre queues dans son dos, dressé, tel le plumeau d'un pan ; qui la terrifie.

\- Na... Naruto ?

Parlant en prenant courage, ignorant si c'est une bonne idée de faire savoir sa présence, elle ne va récolter que le silence et l'immobile, seul son manteau de chakra s'agitant sur lui-même prouve que cette « chose » vit.

Quelques minutes passent avant qu'elle réussisse à sortir de sa fixation de cet être, terrifié de le voir bouger et l'attaquer, tout en étant curieuse de son état. Regardant autour d'elle, elle prend conscience qu'ils sont seuls, dans une forêt dense, qu'elle ne saurait reconnaître, tant tout se ressemble.

Une petite brise sur son corps, à peine perceptible, fait baisser son regard dessus, pour se rendre compte, à sa grande surprise ; bénissant que Naruto ne se soient pas réveillé ; qu'elle est en culotte rose en face de lui.

Ouvrant la bouche de surprise, elle va regarder autour d'elle, s'assurant d'être vraiment seule, avant de se mettre à courir au plus vite dans la cabane, ses jambes hurlant de bouger aussi intensément après un repos long, n'ayant repris que depuis peu possession de la vie.

Rentrant dans la chambre, elle ferme la porte, en un réflexe, derrière elle, se plaquant dos dessus, haletant de peur. Plusieurs secondes après, s'imaginant tous les scénarios possibles si jamais le blond se serait réveillé, elle va enfin reprendre conscience qu'elle est en « sécurité », regardant cette pièce, qui l'aura vue vivre.

C'est une chambre assez simple, composé que d'un lit de bois et quelques meubles, grossiers, permettant au regard vert, analytique, de vite faire le tour et repérer une particularité, qui l'attire.

Se levant, le regard fixe en se dirigeant vers le lit surélevé, elle remarque les marques d'un sceau, gravé a même le bois, semblant l'avoir brûlé à force d'utilisation. L'esprit rose se fait envahir par une douleur interdite, que sa mémoire va vite bannir, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de marque l'esprit tremblant.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Naruto ?_ _!_ »

Sa main droite sur son visage, le regard vitreux, elle se pose pleins de questions, entamant la liste que les jours, où elle était consciente, auront créée. Sa main toujours sur le visage, elle va s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, laissant son esprit faire les équations.

« _J'ai fui le pays des Rizières... J'allais y arriver... Puis..._ _le garçon à_ _six bras... Douleur... Une douleur immense..._ »

Une douleur qu'elle ressent à présence dans son corps, la forçant à vite passer à la suite.

« _Si Naruto est là, c'est qu'il m'a sauvé. Logiquement, nous ne sommes plus dans le pays des Rizières. Ou alors loin, très loin... Non, si Naruto utilise son manteau de_ _chakra_ _rouge avec autant de sûreté, c'est… Non, le pays du feu est le seul autre pays proche de celui des Rizières..._ _Naruto_ _prend donc des risques immenses ! Pourquoi ?_ _!_ _... Non, non._ _D'abord_ _sur moi... Mais que savoir de plus. Je suis en sécurité._ _Naruto_ _est là..._ _Naruto_ _est avec moi... Seul... Je suis seul avec_ _Naruto_ _..._ _Naruto_ _qui m'aurait fait quelque chose... Qui m'aurait soignée et sauvée d'_ _une possible mort_ _... Mais... Si j'étais en sous-vêtement... Non... Non... Si cela serait arrivé, j'aurais été nue... Ou alors il l'a fait au travers... C'est possible ? Putain, mais tout est possible avec lui..._ »

Poussant un puissant hurlement, perdant complètement pied dans ses hypothèses, elle se prend la tête dans les deux mains en se laissant tomber en arrière avec violence.

Son dos résonne lourdement sur le bois.

« _Quelle conne._ »

Elle reste immobile, paralysée par la douleur, mais aussi sonnée par le coup à la tête.

Inspirant par les narines, elle prend courage, se redressant avec force, cherchant à ignorer la douleur dans son dos pour vite se projeter hors du lit, se tenant droite, marchant en s'agitant dans la pièce plusieurs secondes.

Durant sa marche, elle remarque, sur un meuble table, un rouleau noir, posé en évidence, le sceau sous son lit étant la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'aura pas vue avant. Heureuse de trouver une occupation, elle s'en saisit, l'ouvrant en grand pour y trouver un message fait main nue, l'encre étant d'un rouge noir.

« _Sérieux ! Tu n'avais pas autre chose ?_ _Comment tu veux_ _que je ne puisse pas voir en toi un danger, si tu écris avec ton sang,_ _Naruto_ _?_ »

D'un soupir, elle va se poser sur le sol, n'ayant plus confiance en son lit, commençant la lecture : « Non, je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose. Désolé de te dégouté, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni l'envie, j'avoue. »

« _\- Ouais, bah, c'est quand même dégoûtant !..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ?_ »

Secouant la tête, Sakura va vite reprendre sa lecture, après avoir regardé autour d'elle, gênée de communiquer avec un vulgaire papier.

« Je vais partir du principe que, si tu lis cela, c'est que tu peux bouger. J'ignore ton état, à cet instant, par contre, je devine le mien. »

Les pensées de la rose vont sur l'aspect monstrueux du démon dehors.

« Je vais bien. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas me parler quand tu me verras dehors. Évite aussi de hurler ou toute autre chose. »

\- Sympas tes pensées sur moi. Je ne suis pas une peureuse ! Exprime-t-elle, à voix basse, ses pensées, devant se vider l'esprit d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Nous sommes en sécurité, dans une de mes planques. Orochimaru et sa clique ne nous trouveront pas. Si jamais, cela devait arriver, abandonne-moi sur-le-champ ou à la première occasion. Nous sommes dans le pays du feu. Oui, je sais, danger et tout, mais le pays est plus grand, laissant plus de chances de fuite dans un autre pays. »

\- Pays plus grand avec un village plus développé, qui en ont après nous, bien plus qu'Orochimaru. Enfin, envers moi, dans une certaine mesure...

Ses mots lui renvoient à une réalité qu'elle aura oubliée. Le pays des Rizières, en avait qu'après elle et non Naruto. Certes, il a tué Kimimaro, mais, des souvenirs qu'elle en a, ce combat était considéré comme un combat d'honneur, sans risque de vengeance du pays. De plus, elle a même entendu dire que Naruto, enfin Kitsune, avait trouvé un accord avec Orochimaru ; notant qu'elle et Sasuke devaient faire partir de l'accord.

\- Il s'est mis un pays à dos pour moi... Pour me sauver...

Ses poings ses serres autour des bords du rouleau, tremblant de rage.

\- Et moi, je me permets de douter de lui.

Faisant des exercices de respiration, pour calmer son esprit avant qu'ils partent dans un extrême ; qu'elle sait ne pouvoir en sortir qu'après plusieurs heures, sous l'accompagnement de quelqu'un de confiance ; elle reprend sa lecture.

« Si aucun danger n'est présent, je te demanderais de rester dans la cabane, ou dans ses alentours. Normalement, je vais faire en sorte de finir à la nuit tombée. Je répondrais à tes questions.

Désolé de te faire attendre si tu t'es levée en début de journée. Faudra attendre pour manger, la boisson étant dans le coffre à côté, avec ta sacoche. Tu m'excuseras, je l'ai ouvert et fouillé, ayant pensé trouver des médicaments pour te soigner. Bon réflexe que tu as eu d'en prendre, ils y sont tous passés, mais cela t'a sauvé la vie. »

Le message terminé sur un petit smiley, rapide, d'un pouce levé, laisse une Sakura sceptique, appréciant le compliment, mais autant dégoûtée de savoir que c'est fait avec du sang.

Refermant le rouleau, elle ouvre le coffre doucement, trouvant sa sacoche et trois bouteilles, les prenant en premier, sa gorge la sollicitant quand elle a entendu parler de boisson, déchantant aussi vite quand elle constate qu'il ne reste qu'un fond d'une bouteille, preuve qu'ils auront passé un sacré moment ensemble.

Buvant le fond, calmant sa gorge avec plaisir, elle prend sa sacoche, l'ouvrant pour constater, en effet, que les médicaments ont disparu, mais qu'il aura eu la politesse de remettre, pliée, sa tenue de rechange, une pensée allant à son ancien ensemble, sans doute inutilisable.

« _Une minute !_ »

Elle vide sa sacoche au sol, répandant ses vêtements et les quelques livres, qu'elle a pu prendre avec elle, fouillant dans ses vêtements en tas.

« _Pull. Tee-_ _shirt_ _. Pantalon. Protège-genou._ _Protège-coude. Gant. Chaussette..._ »

Ayant vérifié ses affaires, elle va rester interdite plusieurs secondes, réfléchissant à être certains si elle ne l'aurait pas oublié, pour aussi vite déchanter en se souvenant que son ancienne culotte était blanche.

Une rougeur la prend, sa gorge redevenant sèche.

« Non... Non... Naruto est... Oui, c'est un chaud lapin... Mais ce n'est pas un violeur... Il... Oh bordel, pourvu qu'il ne m'ai pas violer. »

 **xxx**

Le soleil commence à décliner, laissant une couleur orangé envahir le paysage, touchant la cabane quand le monstre de chakra rouge, immobile depuis plusieurs heures, se fait inspirer par son estomac pour laisser apparaître un enfant blond, qui ouvre les yeux nonchalamment avant de quitter sa position de méditation.

Tournant le regard sur la droite, sans se presser, il fixe le corps féminin, assise, dos calé contre le pas-de-porte, qui répond à son regard sans qu'aucun ne varie leur regard vide.

Naruto se lève le premier, imité par Sakura, qui, posant son livre, s'approche de lui, d'un pas lent, sans inspirer de peur au blond.

Proche de celui-ci, il la salue et va pour dire quelque chose afin de briser le silence, mais se coupe quand il se sent pris dans les bras fins tout juste remis, le serrant si fort, qu'elle l'avalerait dans son corps sans le réaliser.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que tu y étais passé... Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Sans un mot, devinant qu'elle n'en voulait aucun, les bras forts s'enroulent, en grand mal au vu de la prise de celle-ci, autour du fin corps, caressant son dos d'une main pendant que l'autre reste sur ses reins.

\- Allons manger. Fait la voix grave du blond, pour faire changer le sujet.

 **xxx**

\- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es recherché par Oto ? Demande Naruto, quand une serveuse finit de leur donner leur plat, repartant avec des rougeurs en voyant le sourire de l'enfant.

Tous deux sont dans un petit village de campagne d'une cinquantaine d'habitants, ou peu de présence se fait autour d'eux, quoiqu'ils soient une attraction par leur seule présence, accomplissant le rêve de beaucoup de rencontres les protagonistes des histoires qu'ils entendent ci et là.

Sakura commence son repas, faisant fi de la politesse de répondre avant, son ventre ayant pris possession d'elle. Naruto ne lui en tient pas rigueur, mangeant à son tour, plus lentement, laissant une ouverture quand elle pourra répondre.

Cinq minutes après, l'assiette terminée et Sakura demandant du rab, qui ne va pas tarder, le cuisinier ayant plaisir à savoir qu'on apprécie sa cuisine.

\- Le cachot du sous-sol.

Sakura répond avec un minimum de mots, voulant se faire comprendre sans avoir à développer, le souvenir étant, pour elle ; devinant qu'il en est en fait bien plus vieux ; daté d'hier.

Naruto aura bien compris ses attentions et le sujet du cachot lui fait retirer son sourire encourageant pour un visage sérieux, la regardant dans les yeux, le reprenant quand il donne son assiette vide et récupère une nouvelle, sans l'avoir commandé, preuve, pour Sakura, d'une habitude prise, se jurant de tirer tout cela au clair, cette nuit.

\- Pourrais-tu m'en dire plus ? Demande-t-il de manière rhétorique, son visage redevenu sérieux.

Comprenant qu'elle n'y échappera pas, tout en notant que cela serait injuste si elle recevait des explications aussi peu développées à ses propres questions.

\- J'ai... Après ton départ. Sasuke a été assignée à Orochimaru.

Hochant la tête, Naruto l'invite à continuer, attentif.

\- Pour ma part, j'ai été assignée à son second, Kabuto.

\- Je ne le connais pas. Annonce Naruto en repérant la pause qu'elle lui laissait exprès.

Comprenant la position de Naruto, Sakura décide de donner le minimum d'information, voulant autant ne pas détourner le sujet de base, que repenser à cette fouine.

\- C'est son nouveau second. Je sais qu'il a remplacé « Anko » à sa disparition. Il est assez proche du peu que je connais d'Orochimaru. Un côté scientifique et savant faisant des expériences sur différents modèles, sans pour autant être très portée sur le combat. Si tu me permets une comparaison, il se rapproche d'un Amachi toujours sous l'influence d'Orochimaru, sans avoir un portant pour la création du monstre.

La description de Sakura donne à Naruto une image, sans doute faussée, mais assez parlant. Imaginer Sakura avec un Amachi, n'est pas vraiment la plus belle représentation qu'il pourrait avoir, même si, faisant comparaison, il devine qu'elle s'en serait sortie bien mieux qu'avec une Anko.

\- Ainsi donc ? Demande-t-il calmement, voulant avoir la conclusion, sans pour autant que le sujet Kabuto l'intrigue.

\- « Ainsi donc », j'ai été sous sa tutelle et, quand il ne me hurlait pas ses ordres en montrant que je le faisais chier...

« _Ce « Kabuto » à l'air de l'avoir marqué d'une assez mauvaise manière._ »

\- J'avais en charge le donjon du sous-sol.

Naruto cache sa surprise de la nouvelle, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Orochimaru donne aussi facilement l'accès à cette partie du village, ses pensées allant à Anko, qui lui a toujours interdit l'accès, lui créent une envie et fascination, qu'elle détruisit sans problème en disant, de façon crû, ce qu'il se trouve dedans. Ainsi, sans y avoir posé un pied, il sait comment est cet endroit et ce qu'ils y font.

\- Je sais que tu connais cet endroit, Naruto. Je suis tombé sur des rapports avec ton nom. Ton écriture...

Avant que Naruto dise quelque chose, que ce soit pour se justifier, ou demander ce qu'elle sait, Sakura le coupe, prenant possession du discours.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir Naruto. L'image que j'ai de toi est faussée. Je l'ai toujours su, j'ai entendu des histoires sur toi. Je ferme volontiers les yeux, je ne peux rien contre toi moralement, ou physiquement. J'ai fais pareils au début. C'était des prisonniers de guerre. Des criminelles du Pays. Ma morale n'avait rien à faire face au jugement du village. Seulement, j'en ai une Naruto. Cela me tuera dans ce monde, mais j'en ai une.

Naruto reste fixe dans les yeux verts, admiratif d'une Sakura à la voix froide et basse, tout en étant opaque de tous ses sentiments cachés.

\- J'ai appris qui ils étaient. Ils étaient comme nous, Naruto. Ils étaient comme moi. Il voyait en Orochimaru un espoir et lui, il les a trahis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demande le blond, froid.

Il brise la course au désespoir de cette fille, dont les yeux verts renvoient le souvenir de ce qu'il devine être ceux qui ont été rejetés du village, ceux qui ont voulu l'espionner. Ceux qui ont commis le crime de n'être qu'une gêne dans le pays, par leur situation défavorable. Ceux qui ont échoué à l'examen de rentrée ou leur fuite, du village et pays.

\- J'en ai parlé à Sasuke, à la première et seule occasion que j'ai eu... Il m'a annoncé le savoir et avait même prévu de les utiliser pour s'entraîner à son Sharingan.

Laissant un petit silence, Naruto maudit la stupidité de Sasuke. Il va prononcer les seuls mots qui lui viennent en tête, ignorant si cela aura l'effet escompté, d'une voix encourageante.

\- Sakura. J'ignore ce que tu vois en Sasuke. J'ignore ce que tu vois de moi. Cependant, en ce moment, Sasuke s'est plongé de lui-même dans des ténèbres, guidé par sa vengeance, par ses souvenirs. Sasuke a toujours suivi un code. Il a toujours voulu être le représentant des Uchiwa, être une fierté de son père. La perfection. Malheureusement, en suivant ce chemin, il a perdu son clan, qui plus est par la personne qu'il respectait le plus. Il a donc décidé de changer.

\- Mais-

\- Le Sasuke que tu as connu, a disparu, Sakura. Il anéantirait le monde des Shinobis si cela lui permettait de tuer son frère. En soi, côté moral, Sasuke pourrait être capable d'être pire que moi. Pire qu'Orochimaru.

\- C'est faux. Sasuke peut être sauvé.

L'affirmation est posée. Sa volonté ne saurait pas être brisée. Naruto le sait et ce n'est pas son but.

\- Sauf que Sasuke ne veut pas être sauvé. Les attentions sont louables, mais ne sont pour lui que des obstacles. Des détours, qui lui font perdre du temps. Tu ne peux rien contre lui moralement, ou physiquement.

Les mots touchent profondément Sakura, qui se souvient de ceux que Sasuke n'a pas sus lui dire dans l'hôtel, au pays de la mer.

\- Qu'as-tu fais après sa réaction ? Demande Naruto, pour reconcentrer la discussion.

Sortie de ses souvenirs, Sakura va devenir véhément, se souvenant des noirs sentiments qui l'ont poussé à agir.

\- J'ai pris le plus de document possible avant de mettre le feu au laboratoire et bibliothèque. J'ai essayé de les libérer, mais j'avais ni la clé et cela aurait fait échouer ma fuite. Si j'avais ton respect de la vie, je les aurais tout tuées. Cela m'a pris trois jours pour tout préparer et saisir l'occasion d'Orochimaru, Sasuke et Kabuto partis du village pour la journée.

Soupirant pour se calmer. Pour tenter d'oublier ce regret qui l'habite ne pas avoir sauvé les prisonniers, pour les morts dans l'incendie en le combattant, ainsi que ce plaisir d'avoir réussi sa mission principale.

Naruto reprend le contrôle de l'échange, payant l'addition et demandant à ce qu'elle le suive.

Les pas dans le village sont courts, celui-ci n'étant pas très grand.

C'est dans une grande bâtisse, de bois, que le blond les entraîne, saluant une vieille dame derrière un bureau d'accueil, qui, le voyant, lui sourit avant de se retourner pour lui donner une serviette propre. Naruto lui tient quelques mots, annonçant être avec une amie, ce qui provoque un sourire plus large pour la vieille dame, qui sort une deuxième serviette, rangeant la clé qu'elle avait sorti pour en prendre une autre.

D'un naturel curieux, Sakura regarde autour d'elle, une humidité et une chaleur envahissent les pores de sa peau, pendant que son odorat est soumis une odeur douce, apaisant, qui feraient presque taire ses interrogations, si elle n'était pas d'un naturel curieux et méfiante. Sous l'appel du blond, elle suit son dos, remerciant et saluant la vieille dame, quand elle en fait de même à son contact.

Ses pieds nus apprécient la douceur du bois de bonne qualité, ne craquant pas et ayant une douceur qui fait frissonner son corps entier.

« _Les pieds ont des nerfs reliés dans tout le corps._ »

Secouant la tête à se souvenir de lecture lui revenant, elle remarque Naruto lui ouvrir une porte, l'invitant à rentrer.

Voyant qu'il s'agit de vestiaires, ses yeux s'écarquillent et son cœur sursaute à la porte se fermant dans son dos. Se retournant en panique, elle a la bonne surprise de constater qu'elle est seule, une serviette pliée sur le banc proche de la porte.

Quelques minutes passent avant qu'elle commence à trouver courage d'ouvrir la porte coulissante du vestiaire, menant à une zone rocheuse douce entourée de barrières de bois, ouvertes sur un ciel obscur à la lune semi-pleine.

L'air frais frissonne son corps qui, tel un insecte à la lumière, va s'attirer à la chaleur du bassin chaud, bullant. Le pas lent, le regard autour d'elle, pour se constater seul dans la nuit, elle inspire un grand coup en regardant le ciel. Ce n'est pas sa première fois dans une source thermale, sa mère l'y ayant amené avec Ino et sa mère, ayant de bons souvenirs, mais cela ayant un cadre bien plus sécurisant.

Prenant courage, elle se libère de sa serviette et socquette de bois, plongeant son corps dans l'eau chaude en poussant un gémissement de bien-être qu'elle n'arrive pas à contrôler.

\- Ça fait du bien, hein ?!

Ouvrant les yeux en s'agitant de surprise, Sakura va hurler de surprise en se plaquant les bras sur la poitrine en ses rabougrissant. Hurlant son nom de surprise et peur, elle demande ce que Naruto fait ici, allant pour sortir en vitesse, avant de s'immobiliser quand deux mains de chakra démoniaque se posent sur ses épaules et la repoussent dans l'eau.

\- Calme. Calme. Fait-il, détendu dans le bassin, donnant faussement l'impression qu'il n'utilise pas son chakra.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demande-t-elle, quand les mains disparaissent de ses épaules.

\- C'est un bain mix. J'ai autant le droit d'être ici que toi, surtout que c'est moi, qui l'ai réservé.

Nonchalant, il étire son corps, craquant ses muscles.

« _Pitié, non. Tout, mais..._ »

\- Je ne vais pas te violer. Crache le blond, froid, la tête levée vers le ciel en ayant les yeux fermés.

Surpris par l'annonce, Sakura va déglutir, se posant plein de questions.

\- Détends-toi. Je t'ai amené ici pour que tu te détendes. On a le bain pour toute la nuit s'il faut. La gérante est une bonne connaissance... Oublie même cette supposition. Comme tout le village, elle nous voit comme des héros, ou future héros, du monde.

Aussi vite ordonné, les pensées sur une possible conquête disparaissent, sans pour autant que sa gêne en fasse de même.

\- Regarde l'eau.

L'ordre, froid, du blond interdit le refus, les yeux saphir descendant le long de son corps, pour aller sur la surface de l'eau, qui, dans la nuit noire, devient opaque, coupant en deux le corps bronzé.

\- Même si mes yeux étaient ouverts, je ne verrais de toi que ton visage et épaules. Détends-toi. Rallonge tes jambes et profite. Nous parlerons quand tu te sentiras prête.

La gorge serrée, les yeux se déplaçant sur la surface de l'eau, pour chercher faille dans l'opacité.

Après plusieurs minutes, Naruto n'ayant pas bougé, comme méditant, ou dormant, elle va être forcée de reconnaître qu'on ne voit rien de leur corps une fois dans l'eau.

\- Naruto.

Une Onomatopée répond à l'appel, prouvant qu'elle a toute son attention.

\- Tu peux maintenant ouvrir les yeux.

Un sourire sur le visage, il se redresse en face de Sakura, révélant des yeux en fentes rouges sous ses paupières, faisant sursauté la rose, qui les aura déjà vus, mais jamais aussi brusquement et si intensément.

« _Ne te plonge pas dedans._ »

Cette pensée aura toujours été ce qu'elle se répétait si jamais, un jour, elle devait le voir avec de tels yeux, supposant, tel le Sharingan, qu'il devait avoir un pouvoir.

Une pensée qu'elle ignore volontairement, plongeant à bras-le-corps dans ce gouffre sans fond, se laissant envahir par la chaleur dans son corps et cette étrange sensation qui l'attire à lui, perdant de vue tout ce qui entoure ses yeux rouges, toute la volonté de son corps.

Souriant en la voyant sombrer, comme tous, Naruto décident d'attendre un peu avant de réagir, voulant s'amuser avec elle quelques secondes.

Les yeux vident dans le rouge, son corps amorphe quitte le bord de son côté du bassin, pour marcher en direction du blond, l'objectif fixe sur le corps blond. Allant pour la réveiller quand elle va le toucher, Naruto se rend compte que le vert subit un changement, vivant d'une réflexion qui ne devrait pas exister.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps à comprendre, il projette sa main droite hors de l'eau, lui balançant au visage une flasque d'eau, qui brise leur contact visuel.

Fermant les yeux, gémissant de surprise, Sakura se frotte les yeux, avant les rouvrir pour regarder le blond, remarquant ses yeux redevenus bleus pleins.

\- Heureux de savoir que je te fais de l'effet, mais, comme je te l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Peut-être après.

Le visage sérieux et la voix froide, finissent sur un sourire radieux et une voix chaleureuse, qui frappe le corps rose, comme le constate le blond, cachant être rassuré.

Celle-ci reste les yeux fixes dans ceux du blond, malgré leur forme et couleur différent, ne changeant pas son regard dessus.

\- Stop !

L'ordre est froid et dur, affichant un visage sérieux, comme face à un ennemi.

Sursautant, son corps ayant reçu message de son instinct de survie, Sakura se recule, quittant son regard, comme le blond fait de même, sans lâche le visage de l'autre, par politesse.

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ma fuite. Je veux tout savoir. Ce que tu as fait ? Le temps passé. Si... Ce que tu as fait à mon corps.

Tout comme Naruto, Sakura montre une froideur sérieuse, exigeant des réponses à ses questions, si ce n'est que, cette fois, c'est à son tour d'avoir les réponses, surtout que, Naruto le devinant, Sakura n'a pas les réponses à ses questions.

Soupirant, levant le visage au ciel pour contempler les étoiles, Naruto claque des mains, assez fortement pour que cela résonne dans leur salle. Quelques secondes après, la porte du vestiaire du blond s'ouvre sur une jeune fille, plus jeune que les deux Shinobis, marchant dans un kimono de soie, très élégant et n'ayant subi aucune impureté.

Le regard vers la silhouette, venant vers eux, Sakura porte ses mains, en un réflexe, vers sa poitrine, baisant les yeux pour constater, avec bonheur, que si le peu de lumière abaisse l'opacité de l'eau, elle est si faible, face à l'obscurité, qu'on ne peut deviner que la silhouette de leurs membres, permettant à la rose de constater la largeur du bassin ; Naruto et elle tendent leurs jambes en ayant encore un espace.

Posant le plateau sur l'eau, la fille va recevoir des remerciements de la part du blond, provoquant son rougissement et son rire mi-gêné et mi-joyeuse, courant jusqu'au vestiaire, se retournant vers les deux pour recevoir un signe de main, gratifiant, du blond.

\- Fait pareil, s'il te plaît. Demande le blond.

Sakura, un peu perdue, va obéir, comprenant en recevant encore le rire de la fille, qui ferme la porte.

\- Elle est si mignonne. Elle me demande toujours de lui raconter une histoire quand je viens me baigner.

\- Attends, elle se baigne avec toi ?! Fait Sakura, surprise.

Le blond répond positif, remplissant un couplet de saké en proposant un verre à la rose, ou un accompagnement.

\- Je peux te faire demander autre chose, si tu veux.

\- Ce que je veux, Naruto, ce sont des réponses.

Buvant, soupirant par le nez, Naruto acquiesce, reposant son verre et repoussant le plateau, qui flotte sur l'eau.

\- L'état dans lequel je t'ai récupéré Sakura est indescriptible.

Se tendant à l'annonce, Sakura se réjouit d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle attend.

\- Kidômaru ne t'a pas tué. Il aurait pu, mais, a priori, sans mon intervention, tu serais resté en vie pendant des jours, mourant de faim ou soif, les blessures étant bien la dernière possibilité.

Un frisson prend la rose, l'énumération du souvenir fait revenir les sensations de celui-ci à son corps, son esprit filtrant au compte-goutte pour tout refaire disparaître.

\- En temps normal, je t'aurais tué moi-même. Seulement, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as un talent qui mérite d'être sauvé. J'ai donc tenté le coup.

Un silence lourd suit la déclaration de Naruto, qui craque ses muscles, avant de se poser droit dans le regard de Sakura, n'ayant pas de crainte qu'elle recommence ce qu'elle tentait quelques minutes avant, celle-ci se concentrant pour percevoir que seule la vérité sort des lèvres blondes.

\- Que sais-tu de ce mois passé ? Demande-t-il froidement.

\- J'ignorais qu'un mois était passé. Répond-elle avec autant de sérieux que lui, ne cachant pas ignorer le reste.

\- Tu verrais mieux à ne pas le savoir. Fait-il clairement.

\- Naruto... S'il te plaît.

\- Sakura. Tu es vivante. Je t'ai sauvé. Tu n'auras pas de différence flagrante entre avant et après l'opération.

\- Je te le demande. S'il te plaît. Fait Sakura, ne l'ayant pas lâché du regard.

Naruto pouffe un soupir, ne s'étonnant pas qu'elle insiste, ayant assez assuré ses arrières pour qu'elle ne lui tienne pas reproche plus tard.

\- Tu as souffert, Sakura. Pour te sauver de l'enfer, je te l'ai fait traverser. Pendant un mois, tu as occupé le lit, nourrir et guéris par le chakra du démon renard. Les premiers jours, cela allait, mais quand ta mâchoire a été réparée, tu t'es mis à pousser un hurlement si puissant que tu as attiré les villageois du village. Pour nous protéger, j'ai donc décidé d'agir différemment.

Sakura est blanche comme un cachet, n'osant pas imaginé la douleur que cela a été, si elle s'est fait entendre d'un village qui se trouve à une heure de marche ; qu'ils ont fait en silence, dans la réflexion de cet instant.

\- J'ai ainsi pris une roche et je t'ai brisé la mâchoire en faisant en sorte qu'elle soit la dernière à être régénéré... Malheureusement, tu avais trop de blessures, sur lequel j'étais concentré et ma connaissance de la médecine à ses limites. Ainsi, j'ai dû recommencer à te briser la mâchoire plusieurs fois par jour.

\- Stop ! Arrête... Je... Stop...

\- J'ai presque fini. Annonce le blond, lui laissant le choix de vraiment s'arrête ou non.

Pris dans la tourmente d'affronter l'absence de ce mois, ou l'ignorer, elle sait que, si elle hurle maintenant d'avoir trop de réponse, elle sait que plus tard, ce sera l'inverse, qu'elle reverra ce moment en se maudissant d'abandonner.

Le hochement de tête qu'elle fait, timide, est le signal pour que le blond continue et ne connaisse plus d'arrêt.

\- C'est au bout du douzième jour que je n'eus plus besoin de te briser la mâchoire. Tes blessures étaient encore sévères, mais je pouvais prendre le risque de te droguer, te détendant assez pour que tu ne sois plus perceptible du village, ainsi que tu puisses tenir sans mon chakra, commençant les préparatifs de l'opération principale.

Un petit silence se fait quand Sakura se jette sur le plateau passant à ses cotes, buvant à la bouteille, à défaut d'avoir la stabilité du bras pour se servir. Le démon tortionnaire attend qu'elle souffle et se détende. L'alcool faisant son effet, elle demande à ce qu'il explique l'opération.

\- J'ai posé un sceau sous ton lit. C'est un sceau stabilisant le courant de chakra dans un corps. Pour généraliser, il permet au chakra de ne pas se dissiper dans l'air. Je peux rentrer dans les détails, mais concrètement, je t'ai noyé dans un manteau de chakra démoniaque. Le sceau, faisant son effet, le chakra s'est maintenue autour de toi, tel un cocon vivant, déchirant ton épiderme et muscles, les plus faibles pour les régénérer.

\- Détruire pour reconstruire.

\- Bien résumé. Les jours ont passé ainsi. Toi, allongé dans ton lit et cocon de chakra durant toute la journée et moi qui revenait de mon entraînement, m'assurant que tu sois encore droguée avant de partir pour le village, mangeant et me détendre. Pour ce que cela vaut, désolé pour les fois où je ne t'ai pas assez droguée. Faut dire que ton corps s'habituait de plus en plus à la drogue, au point où, dans les derniers jours, je te donnais des doses mortelles. Ton réveil prouve que le cocon a finit de se faire absorber par ton corps.

\- Donc... J'ai du chakra de... Kurama... En moi ? Je suis devenue une Jinchūriki ?

La voix de la rose enchaîne la fin de l'explication de Naruto, ayant perdu, alcool aidant, la réalité des mots prononcés, le démon ne doutant qu'ils reviennent à la charge quand ils en jugeront nécessaires.

\- Non. Kurama est un démon dans mon corps. Toi, disons plutôt que ton corps à assimiler son chakra dans ton organise.

\- Donc, pas vraiment une Jinchūriki, mais quelque chose s'en rapprochant.

\- Non. Non. C'est compliqué pour moi à te l'expliquer en des mots simples... Avoue le blond, gêné.

\- Vas-y franco. Tu ne m'as pas épargnée dans tes explications précédentes.

Soupirant longuement, Naruto sourit pour s'encourager, plongeant dans le regard nonchalant et vide de la rose.

\- Kurama est un démon enfermé en moi. Il vit en moi. S'il décide de couper son chakra, il le fait sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Moi et lui, on a notre réserve de chakra personnelle et c'est le Shishō Fūin qui permet le mélange dans l'organisme. Toi. Tu n'as qu'une réserve de chakra, que ton corps a créée de lui-même. J'avoue, j'ignore ce que cela va donner, mais je peux mettre ma vie en jeu que tu ne te transformeras jamais en un démon. C'est même limite si j'inclus par la technique Chakura Modo dedans... Ce que vous appelez mon manteau de chakra.

Hochant la tête, prenant l'information, elle ne réfléchit pas et pose la question suivante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ?

\- Rien de particulier. Dans les prochains jours, le chakra du démon quittera ton corps. Que ce soit par une hyperactivité physique, ou digestive. Écoute les désirs de ton corps et laisse le temps faire son affaire. Je pense, à terme, que tu t'en sortiras avec une réserve de chakra et endurance plus avancé, sans que cela marque vraiment les esprits.

Hochant la tête, l'esprit de Sakura va divaguer dans l'environnement, se refusant la réflexion, n'ayant pas envie d'encore les affrontés, avec leur lot de douleur. Naruto, plus calme, va aborder un second sujet, qui l'inquiète.

\- Je compte quitter le pays du feu-

\- Pas moi. Crache la rose, avec force, se concentrant sur un point de fuite.

Naruto se laisse couper, écoutant.

\- Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. Je connais sa dernière position dans le pays du feu. Le mois passant me l'a peut-être rendue inaccessible, mais je dois tenter le coup... J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. Tu connais le pays et serais me guider.

Naruto coupe quasiment Sakura en acceptant, même si cela doit lui faire un détour, refusant de laisser cette plante grandir sans lui, étant heureux de voir l'alcool ne pas s'étonner de sa précipitation à accepter.

* * *

 _\- Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. En vérité, je ne t'ai jamais porté malédiction. Tu m'as sauvé et ouvert une nouvelle voie. Sans doute, y serais-je arriver_ _sans,_ _dans la majorité de ma vie, mais c'est avec toi, que maintenant on me prend pour un prêtresse de la vie_ _et mort_ _?_

* * *

Sakura parlant lors de la réunion des dieux.


	56. Une nouvelle pousse accompagnée

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut a tous. Semaine assez bizarre. J'ai fait ma première semaine et les horaires m'ont niqué la gueule à grand coup de chevrotine. Je vais voir, mais là, lecture et pas de chapitre écris. J'ai une avance, mais je ne tiens pas le rythme. Pas encore

 _Réponse review_

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

 _Chapitre LVI : Une nouvelle pousse accompagnée._

Entrouvrant lentement les yeux, Sakura laisse la lumière du soleil, filtrée par les branchages d'un arbre, pénétrée ses yeux, reprenant doucement conscience de son environnement.

Sortant d'un cauchemar, que son esprit, pour la protéger, a banni de sa mémoire et interdit au risque de tremblement, gorge sèche et sueur recouvrant son corps d'y repenser, elle reprend en douceur ses facultés sensorielles.

Bougeant d'abord les doigts, les mains suivent et reprennent possession de la vie que leur donne Sakura, se redressant de manière raide, ayant l'impression d'être resté paralyser pendant plusieurs jours, se demandant si ce ne serait pas la vérité.

Les yeux sont vitreux, Sakura n'ayant jamais été du matin, encore moins après un repos si lourd, ne bougeant pas son corps que par l'obligation de répondre à ses interrogations, à savoir où elle est et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là.

Sentant du vide sous le mouvement de sa main, elle se rend compte qu'elle est sur une sorte de matelas de bois, surélevé du sol. S'accrochant au bord du matelas, elle sort ses pieds du lit, ayant la surprise de les sentir pendre dans le vide.

Ignorant la distance qui les sépare de la terre ferme, espérant que cela est de moins d'un mètre, Sakura va se pencher en avant, voulant regarder en se tenant le plus fort au bord.

Malheureusement, elle n'aura pas prévu que son corps soit sans force et dans un état de fatigue tel qu'il ne supporte pas son propre poids, tombant en avant pour s'écraser au sol avec violence, tête la première, lui causant une douleur aiguë et l'impossibilité pour elle de bouger.

Sonné, le temps passe sans qu'elle puisse bouger, regardant le soleil décliner de ce qu'elle apparente, avec difficulté, comme étant une cabane au toit ouvert, sans doute, du peu qu'elle aura vu à son début de réveil, comme étant fait de branchage vulgaire.

Laissant une couleur orangée, la nuit ne tardera pas à venir envahir sa vision fixe, quand lui apparaît, flou, des pieds marchant vers elle, sans qu'elle puisse les identifier, n'ayant pas le temps de se poser des questions que la présence se fait proche d'elle, la retournant sur le dos pour passer une main dessous, l'autre s'étendant sous des genoux, la soulevant et reposant, avec douceur, sur le matelas raide.

\- Où...

Sakura ne peut prononcer que ce mot, ayant mis tous ses forces pour tenter de poser sa question, mais sa bouche est pâteuse, regrettant de ne pas avoir demandé de l'eau plutôt, en particulier que son ouïe ne lui renvoie, depuis son réveil, que dès sont aiguës, sifflant, que son cerveau traite avec lenteur.

La silhouette, la dominant, lui apparaît avec trop de flou pour qu'elle la reconnaisse, ayant l'impression de faire face à une peinture abstraite, occupant l'espace comme il l'entend, n'en voyant que les images rémanentes.

Ayant eu besoin de la journée pour arriver à la constatation qu'elle est droguée, son cerveau ne donnant même pas un pourcent de son potentiel vanilla, elle tente de catalyser ses pensées sur des questions simples, devant, le plus tôt possible, trouver une réponse, sans pour autant perdre son calme et le fil de ses pensées.

Une pression se fait sur ses lèvres, que la rose met du temps à comprendre et ressentir, allant pour se demander l'origine qu'un liquide envahit sa cavité buccale, faisant taire toute réflexion, pour que ses instincts de survie prennent le relais, buvant lentement le flux continue du liquide l'envahissant.

La gorge faisant son boulot, son corps remercie la venue de ce liquide, que le cerveau n'aura jamais cru en tout point en manque, son corps reprenant des forces, sans pour autant qu'elle soit encore capable de bouger son corps.

Du peu repris, son énergie permet à la main droite de s'agiter et bouger dans la surface, cherchant à tâtons, quelque chose sans savoir quoi et pourquoi. Celle-ci se fait saisir avec douceur, puis serrer avec une fermeté délicate, pour imposer sa présence, sans lui faire mal, donnant la raison de ses recherches et le plaisir de l'avoir trouver : Une présence pour se raccrocher à la réalité.

Le flux de liquide se stoppe, Sakura finissant d'avaler ce qu'elle a en bouche sans rien laisser échapper, son corps repassant en mode veille, étant dans ses réserves.

La main libère celle de Sakura, qui va laisser tomber dans le vide, la sentant être saisie par le poignet et mis sur son torse, sentant qu'il n'y a aucun tissu entre eux. À peine l'hypothèse de ne rien porter pourrait être inscrite sur la longue, très, très longue, liste de choses à analyser ; pour comprendre ce qui se passe ; qu'un nouveau mystère se fait sentir sur son corps.

Partant de son ventre pour envahir ses jambes et son torse, une sensation de froid, telle une brise glacée, se fait sentir de manière assez peu orthodoxe. Apparentant la méthode d'invasion à de la viscosité, l'esprit est envahi par le bien-être de cette fraîcheur qui l'envahie, désirant ouvrir son corps pour en sentir plus, qui contraste avec la chaleur étouffante, qu'elle ne sentait pas avant, qui est sienne.

Sentant une couverture de froid sur tout le corps, laissant la tête en paix, les réflexions laissent place aux instincts. Le corps reprend les commandes en se détendant, ignorant le danger, ignorant les alertes, ignorant qu'elle est sans défense.

De vives douleurs se font sur toute la partie supérieure de son corps, disparaissant bien vite, telles des piqûres d'aiguille, pour n'être qu'un lointain souvenir deux secondes après, son corps perdant tous les forces et mouvement possible.

\- Sasuke.

Usant tous les forces qui lui restent et partent, Sakura lance cet appel, qui n'a rien de détresse, n'étant que la représentation de ses pensées, ou de ce qu'elle voudrait être ses pensées.

De nouveau, sa main droite est saisie et serrée pour qu'elle sente la présence, de l'air rentrant dans son oreille en un sifflement doux et apaisant, qu'elle reconnaît être des mots, des heures après, dans un sommeil paralysant : « Je suis là. »

 **xxx**

Sakura se réveille en sursaut, ses bras s'entourant autour de son corps en plongeant ses ongles dans ses avant-bras, les griffant pour contrôler ses tremblements et résister à ses spams.

\- Un cauchemar ?

La voix claire tient plus de la constatation que l'interrogation, mais permet à la rose de se concentrer dessus pour échapper à ses souvenirs, qu'elle laisse volontiers sa mémoire effacée.

Quittant l'eau du regard, Sakura croise les yeux bleus du blond, qui, tel un arrangement silencieux, vont tous deux éviter de se fixer, Sakura n'ayant ni l'utilité, ni l'envie, de le faire.

Cela va faire deux jours depuis qu'elle est sortie de son coma, deux jours où, dans une habituée installée, Naruto passe ses journées à se transformer en démon et méditer, pendant qu'elle, toute la journée passant, elle lit l'un de ses livres, ou s'endort, pris de fatigues subites, se réveillant quelques heures après pour reprendre ses lectures, ce jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'ils aillent au village, mangeant, se baignant et parlant de tout et rien, comme de si rien n'était.

Au début, Naruto fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de siestes durant la journée, s'attendant à ce qu'elle soit devenue hyperactive en conséquence de l'opération, puis a accepté cet état de fait, comprenant que tout cela le dépasse et qu'il devait rester prudent dans ses analyses.

\- Raconte-moi.

Si les mots semblent impératifs, le ton fait comprendre une demande polie, que Sakura, habituée à lui raconter ce qui la hante depuis deux jours, va faire avec joie.

Naruto est attentif, ses yeux sur les lèvres rosies par les nombreuses morsures de ses dents, terrifiée, sans les abimées, assimilant les informations données, tout en répondant par des encouragements.

\- Il t'arrivait de te réveiller, quoique le venin fût dans ton organisme. Si tu n'as pas senti de douleur dans ton corps, cela devait se trouver dans les derniers jours. Il m'est arrivé de souvent te remettre au lit.

La tête baissée, rabougrie sur elle-même, Sakura se créée une coquille de son propre corps, se sentant plus légères d'avoir parlé de son cauchemar et d'avoir les explications de ses origines.

Depuis deux jours, elle ne peut pas fermer l'œil sans que ses souvenirs l'envahie et la torture. Ce coup-ci, elle eut de la « chance » de tomber sur un souvenir calme, mais il lui est déjà arrivé de se retrouver dans un moment où elle était dans un début de douleur et qu'elle se « réveille » en voyant Naruto, une pierre dans la main, le regard rouge et visage impassible.

\- Nous partirons demain, quand tu te réveilleras.

L'annonce de Naruto sort Sakura de sa noirceur, se redressant en le fixant dans les yeux, avec espoir.

\- Hormis tes cauchemars, tu n'as pas de séquelles de l'opération. La route sera sans doute longue, si un problème arrive, je pourrais le gérer sur le moment.

Forçant un sourire, sa gorge trop serrée pour parler, elle donne raison au blond, qui va l'inviter à prendre un verre, claquant des mains pour faire venir l'enfant, avançant avec sourire et rigolant quand elle reçoit des remerciements.

« _Elle va me manquer cette gamine. Je reviendrai quand l'occasion se présentera._ »

 **xxx**

Se projetant avec force, Sakura enchaîne les droites-gauches sur les avant-bras, qui servent à protéger la tête de Naruto. Celui-ci bouge sur le côté, déviant un coup pour tenter de contrer la rose en un coup de poing gauche. L'ayant vue venir, Sakura balayette l'arrière des cheville du blond, frappant en même temps de sa gauche l'avant-bras en garde pour le repousser en arrière.

Déséquilibré en reculant de deux pas, Naruto voit Sakura lui foncer dessus, tournant sur lui-même pour donner un coup de pied retourné dans le corps de la rose, qui va ralentir pour n'être que toucher dans son ventre, avant de reculer en arrière d'un saut, tombant à genoux, le souffle manquant.

\- Tu es un soutien Sakura. Ton rôle est de rester en vie en dernière. Repousse l'adversaire et replis-toi.

\- Je sais...

Elle reprend son souffle et se redressant, avouant sa stupidité.

\- Même les plus expérimentés font l'erreur de vouloir profiter d'une faiblesse de l'ennemi.

D'une voix calme, Naruto fait la leçon à une Sakura attentive, profitant du temps de pause pour reposer ses muscles, ne s'attendant pas, quand Naruto a accepté à ce qu'elle l'entraîne, à ce que cela soit si intense, refusant d'abandonner et acceptant quand Naruto demande à ce qu'ils réenchaînent.

 **xxx**

\- Une balle ? Demande Sakura, sceptique.

Naruto, faisant rebondir la petite balle au sol, hoche la tête d'un air nonchalant.

\- Tu vas faire rebondir cette balle en sautillant sur place. Elle ne doit pas t'échapper. Compris ?

Sceptique, Sakura va accepter et commencer l'exercice, jonglant au sol tout en sautillant sur place et changeant de mains.

\- Réceptionne-toi sur les orteils pour te projeter... Plus vite... Parfait. Tu peux varier la vitesse et bouger. Je reviens vers toi quand j'aurais fini de mon côté.

\- Où tu vas ?! Demande Sakura, énervé de se faire laisser seule, dans cette plaine vide, où peu de personnes passent.

Naruto, de dos, répond d'une voix et un signe de main.

\- Dans le village, pour te chercher tes informations. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et si jamais tu as un souci, tu te barres au plus vite. Je te retrouverais sans soucis.

Soupirant, Sakura le laisse faire, commençant à se concentrer sur cet entraînement assez basique, tellement basique qu'il la laisse voguer à ses pensées et sa situation, contrairement aux autres qu'elle subit.

Plus d'une semaine est passé depuis qu'elle et Naruto sont en voyage. Le village que Sakura visait a été atteint il y a trois jours de cela. Sakura fut si excitée que même ses cauchemars précédents n'ont pas détruite son sourire. Naruto lui faisant même plaisanterie à ce sujet, ne récoltant qu'un silence de celle-ci, trop dans ses pensées d'avenirs.

Malheureusement, comme ils l'avaient prévu, la cible ne fut plus dans le village, ayant laissé des bien heureux derrière eux, fuyant quand elle eut fini.

Sakura perdu son sourire, Naruto ayant dû la réconforter en lui assurant que cela n'est que le début de la chasse et que le meilleur reste à venir, lui demandant le nom de cette personne, ainsi que de lui décrire, pour qu'il puisse commencer les recherches.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sakura transfère sa déprime en Naruto pour gagner une gêne sans nom devant le silence qu'il lui fit.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- C'est l'auteure de mes livres de médecine. J'avais lu une note d'Orochimaru, annonçant qu'elle était ici.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble ?

\- Évidemment que non ! Ce sont des écrits de médecine, pas une autobiographie. Répond-elle, toujours gênée, tout en avouant la fausse facilitée de la mission.

\- Tu n'as même pas un nom ? Crache-t-il froidement.

Quand Sakura lui répondit qu'elle n'avait que des initial, « S.T », Naruto comprit à ce moment que, lors de la demande de la rose, c'était lui qui était tombé dans son piège, n'ayant pas posé de questions sur sa précipitation à accepter, pour l'unique raison qu'elle l'avait déjà ferré.

Ainsi, en ses trois jours, Naruto étant son obligé, elle le suivit dans sa chasse de « S.T », l'entraînant en même temps.

Celui-ci a commencé le jour de leur départ, après avoir brûlé la cabane derrière eux sans laisser de traces.

À l'origine, Sakura voulait devenir plus fort, prouver à sa cible qu'elle est digne d'être son élève ; étant son but premier. Naruto a accepté avec plaisir, Sakura, ayant clairement compris qu'il voulait la teste et voir si changement, il y avait depuis l'opération.

Des changements, il en avait, en effet, mais pas visuellement. Sakura fut toujours du même niveau, n'ayant pas développé de capacités spéciales, par contre, la nuit, elle dort beaucoup mieux, ses cauchemars encore présents, mais marquant moins son corps à son réveil.

Selon Naruto, quand elle lui a expliqué, cela s'est dû au fait que le surplus de chakra se dissipe dans l'effort physique qu'elle accomplit, posant la théorie que son chakra, dans ses moments de pause, alimente son cerveau dans ses réflexions des mystères de ce mois d'anémies et ses leçons ; ayant une fascination à cette possibilité.

Pour Sakura, qui pourrait donner raison à Naruto, c'est surtout qu'il la pousse tellement dans ses retranchements lors des entraînements que, quand elle se réveille d'un cauchemar, son corps est tellement fatigué, qu'il replonge dans le sommeil.

 **xxx**

\- Super, tu as compris le principe.

Heureuse du commentaire, Sakura finit de jongler avec les trois balles données. Elle eut du mal au début, mais, après plusieurs heures, sous un soleil de plomb, le jeu de jambes est rentré.

\- Allons-nous rafraîchir. Je connais un endroit tranquille.

Fatigué, la sueur collant sa peau et ses cheveux, la rendant poisseuse, Sakura va hocher la tête, trop heureuse, ayant du mal a levé une jambe devant l'autre, tellement cela lui brûle, ce qui est ironique quand on sait qu'elle a passé la journée à bouger dans tous les sens.

Traversant le chemin de terre pendant quelques minutes, ils s'engagent dans la forêt pour une trentaine d'autre avant que Sakura, se tenant à tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main pour ne pas s'étaler au sol, va commencer à entendre le bruit de l'eau, l'encourageant.

Naruto devant elle, suivant son dos svelte, mais plus muscler que ses souvenirs de départ de Konoha, Sakura va décider de s'occuper l'esprit.

\- Désolé pour la question bête. Pourquoi ne pas être allé au village ? Ils ont des bains.

\- Évidemment qu'ils en ont. Seulement, j'ai passé la journée à fourrer mon nez partout. Quand on est en chasse, tu ne restes sur le terrain que si tu penses pouvoir récolter plus. Sans quoi, tu t'attires la vermine et perds ton temps. Par ailleurs, toi et moi sommes recherchés par les deux pays frontaliers. Malgré notre marche de plusieurs jours dans le pays, les espions d'Orochimaru sont encore nombreux et il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que Konoha pense immédiatement à Oto pour notre fuite.

« _En soi, ils ont bien raison._ » Fait la rose, prenant note des leçons données.

C'est une grande expérience pour elle de rester avec Naruto. Elle n'apprend, certes, rien du côté connaissance, mais les subtilités du terrain lui apparaissent enfin. Quand leur groupe comptait Sasuke, celui-ci avait déjà l'expérience et ne posait pas de question, agissant sans expliquer. Naruto aurait pu le faire à l'époque, mais elle n'osait pas demander, ne voulant pas ralentir le groupe, pensant, à raison, apprendre en regardant.

« _Mais il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux apprendre en théorie._ »

Un frisson la traverse en se rendant compte que, si elle s'était mieux renseignée, peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux su fuir et échappe au garçon à six pattes ; « Kidômaru ».

\- Naruto.

Onomatopant, celui-ci continue sa marche.

\- J'aimerais que tu me dises où j'ai merdé dans ma fuite d'Oto. Demande-t-elle de but en blanc, son esprit voulant une réponse à cette question qui commence à lui hanter.

Naruto n'est pas surpris, s'attendant à un jour, l'espérant même, à ce qu'elle demande.

\- Trop d'évidence. Tu as assuré durant tout le chemin, mais c'est arrivé au village que tu as merdé. Sans avoir infos, je savais où te trouver.

\- Il n'y avait qu'un village pour m'amener au pays du feu.

Sakura, d'une voix calme, explique le raisonnement qui l'a conduit à ce choix.

\- Tu aurais pu prendre la voie terrestre. Il y a aussi le détournement. Prendre un bateau pour un autre village et effacer tes traces en prenant plusieurs bateaux qui, à terme, t'aurait conduit dans le pays. Ne t'en veux pas Sakura, tu as raison sur le principe, comme toujours. Seulement-

\- J'oublie de prendre en compte l'imprévisible.

\- Il y a de ça, mais c'est surtout que, dans la panique, tu as pris un chemin direct. Les détours sont plus longs, mais, peuvent, être, plus sûr... Ne te prends pas la tête, Sakura ! Vraiment, c'est une erreur que, même moi, j'aurais commise. C'est l'expérience qui fait que je t'apprends. Quand tu auras le même nombre d'années que moi, je peux te garantir que tu seras bien meilleur que je ne le suis actuellement.

L'ironie de la situation ; Sakura étant plus vieille de plus d'une demi-année ; fait rire la fatiguée, qui va prochainement sentir l'humidité de l'eau frapper son visage, la rafraîchissant.

Entouré par la pierre, elle-même entourée par la végétation, un petit bassin d'eau est alimenté par une cascade fluide, mais pas très puissante, les yeux de Sakura s'illuminent de voir ce que son corps réclame depuis des heures, surtout dans un paysage aussi grandiose, l'herbe recelant des fleurs de multiples couleurs et forme.

Se retournant aux cris de plaisir de voir un si beau spectacle, Naruto fait demi-tour en une marche nonchalante, interloquant Sakura.

\- Profite. Le basin doit être frais, n'ayant que peu connu le soleil.

Naruto se pose, dos sur un arbre et au bassin.

\- ... je reste ici. Je te parlerais ou chanterais pour te convaincre que je ne bougerais pas.

Yeux fixes sur la forme blonde contre l'arbre, Sakura va rester quelques minutes inertes, se demandant s'il était sérieux et n'était pas un piège, style un clone caché.

« _Naruto_ _ne m'a jamais fait, ouvertement, des avances, mais il reste un pervers qui pense ouvertement à son entrejambe. Une belle fille comme moi, innocente... Mais, clairement, je ne reste pas une heure de plus sans m'être décrassé._ »

Tout en fixant ce dos, elle commence à retirer ses vêtements, Naruto, en même temps, se met à chanter une petite chanson, toute bête, aux paroles par très profondes, mais bien rythmée, maintenant un ton stable.

Vêtements suspendus à un arbre, reculant en regardant toujours le garçon, Sakura plonge dans l'eau en prenant une grande inspiration, la différence de température l'immobilise pendant plusieurs secondes, le temps que son corps s'habitue.

Reculant en se dressant contre un bord de pierre, elle continue d'entendre Naruto, qui aurait pu profiter, depuis longtemps, de l'occasion. Sur cette pensée, elle réalise qu'elle aura souvent, par le passé, laissé des occasions de se faire avoir par le blond, sauf qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, sous la promesse de celui-ci de ne pas le faire.

La chanson s'arrête, l'alarmante, mais la voix reprend pour des mots plus perceptibles.

\- Mes recherches n'ont rien donnée. Il y a un autre village, plus au sud. Il est plus grand. Je pense qu'on aura plus d'informations sur un, ou une, possible « S. T » médecin.

Sakura confirme avoir entendu sa remarque, commençant à se laver dans l'eau froide, qui rafraîchit son corps, mais aussi trembler de froid, le soleil ne frappant nullement de sa chaleur.

\- Je me suis permis, à l'occasion, de jeter un œil sur tes livres. J'espérais trouver un indice pour orienter les recherches.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demande la rose, non vexée qu'il touche à ses affaires, celles-ci n'ayant rien de valeurs sentimentales ou vénal.

\- Seulement que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour allier.

Immobilisée par la réponse, elle se redresse en demande plus d'explication, ne tardant pas.

\- Les bouquins que tu lises. Ils sont remplis d'informations qui sont extraordinaires. Je pense que, si tu n'avais pas détruit le laboratoire...

Naruto sait que la bibliothèque est comprise dans le laboratoire, parlant de celui pour les cités tous les deux.

\- Orochimaru t'aurait poursuivi avec autant de hargne pour les récupérer. Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander si tu les comprends.

\- Pas complètement. C'est un peu comme les devoirs que tu me donnais. Je lis et relis plusieurs fois un passage, y revenant tous les trois jours, pour bien tout cerner. Je pense, à termes, avoir compris vingt pourcent... Et toi ?

La question est posée d'une voix légèrement anxieuse, savant que Naruto est d'un autre niveau et craignant d'être trop à la traîne.

\- Zéro.

Le rire du blond accompagne la surprise de la rose, yeux grands ouvert, les mots suivants résonnant dans sa tête comme les plus beaux.

\- Quand tu auras fini de le digérer, faudra que tu me l'apprennes.

 **xxx**

\- J'ai des nouvelles concernant notre cible.

Sakura est surprise de la nouvelle, se prenant un violent coup de patte d'ourse dans la joue droite, qui la met à terre, sonnée.

\- Ta garde, putain ! Hurle Naruto, en colère.

Il se remet en garde, ordonnant à ce qu'ils reprennent. Sakura, secouant la tête pour sortie de son état groggy, se lève en essuyant le sang de sa lèvre.

« _Gauche,_ _droite_ _, gauche,_ _droite_ _._ _Se baisser_ _. Encore. Encore. Uppercut. Gauche. Gauche. Penché sur la gauche._ _Jab_ _droit rapides._ »

Sakura enchaîne les coups, forçant Naruto a sauté en arrière, gardant haut les pattes d'ourse qui portent aux mains, pour se protéger le visage, prenant position sur le sol pour accueillir le prochain assaut, qui ne vient pas.

En garde, Sakura, sur ses positions, une respiration agitée, tentant de la régulariser, analyse Naruto à plusieurs mètres d'elle, qui, lui rendant la politesse, se met à sourire à son tour.

« Merde ! » Fut la seule pensée de Sakura, comprenant en même temps que Naruto la charge.

Sautant, il balaye l'air de son pied, Sakura se baissant pour éviter de se faire décapiter, se décalant pour se redresser, frappant de plusieurs coups de poing les pattes d'ourse, que Naruto utilise pour se protéger, avant de la repousser violemment et tenter un crochet avec, Sakura se penchant en arrière en reculant encore et encore à mesure que Naruto enchaîne les attaques en s'approchant.

D'un crochet du gauche, dans la partie non protégée de la patte d'ourse, Sakura repousse la main droite, qu'elle a évité, contre le torse du blond, qui enchaîne sur un direct du gauche.

Le coup est rapide, allant pour toucher la rose, qui écarquille les yeux, avant de voir en ce bras tendu, la ficelle de son récent exercice, se baissant pour passer dessous en s'approchant, comme à l'entraînement, tentant un uppercut du gauche, que Naruto repousse de son autre main, rebondit de son torse.

Comprenant, quand sa gauche est touchée, que l'attaque échoue, Sakura enchaîne déjà en passant encore sous le bras droit, se redressant pour donner un direct.

Naruto, la suivant du regard, a un petit sourire, heureux qu'elle ait réussi un mouvement instinctif.

« _Elle a vraiment du potentiel. Je vais me laisser toucher, pour l'encourager. Après tout, j'encaisserais-_ »

Le poing se fracasse sur la tempe droite de Naruto, qui écarquille les yeux sous le choc, tombant à terre en perdant l'équilibre, inerte.

 **xxx**

Silencieux, Naruto et Sakura marchent sur le chemin qui les mènera au prochain village.

Naruto, plus en avant, met de la distance entre lui et Sakura, qui reste tête baissée, gênée, les mots lui manquant, savant que, de toute façon, parler ne causera que plus d'embêtements.

Pourtant, quand arrive le moment de manger avant de rentrée dans le village ; ensemble, Sakura ayant tenu, suite à la bonne nouvelle d'hier, d'accompagner Naruto ; la fille va prendre courage.

\- Naruto-

\- Sakura.

Coupe froidement le blond, portant un pansement sur sa joue gauche pour la dégonfler. Sakura donne toute son attention.

\- J'ai déjà ce connard de Kurama qui se fout de ma gueule et refuse de me guérir ma plaie, pas la peine que tu t'y mettes.

\- Désolé. Je-

\- Arrête ! D'une, ta pitié, tu te la fout au cul. De deux, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as su réagir comme il fallait et finir le combat le plus rapidement possible. N'aie jamais de regret dans un combat et ne te laisse jamais menacer d'en avoir.

L'ordre sonné, Naruto reprend sa nourriture et Sakura va le regarder faire quelques secondes avant de l'imiter, le visage plus serein, heureux d'avoir reçu des félicitations, à sa manière.

Quand le repas et digestion sont finies, Naruto annonce leur départ à une Sakura, prête, allant pour mettre son sac sur son dos, quand Naruto l'arrête d'une voix neutre, attirant son regard vert curieux.

\- Nous allons bientôt rentrer dans le village, mais j'aimerais profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour t'apprendre un dernier style de combat.

Les yeux verts sont perdus pendant que Naruto annonce, froidement qu'entre ses mains, il sera dévastateur.

 **xxx**

Naruto et Sakura traversent le village touristique qui doit les mener à leur cible. Quoiqu'ils marchent côte à côte, Naruto, la main gauche enroulée dans un bandage, est légèrement plus avancée que la rose.

Tous deux ont le regard partant sur le lointaine, déterminée, sans pour autant attirer l'attention. Le garçon se concentre sur les lieux fréquentés, là où celui de Sakura vague dans la curiosité et la joie de voir un village neutre : son deuxième avec celui qui l'aura vu sortir du coma.

Plusieurs heures passent pour le petit duo, posant des questions, demandant renseignement, sans pour autant passer pour des chasseurs de primes ou toute autres personnes suspicieuses, ne récoltant que des réponses négatives, n'arrivant pas à faire l'effort, ou n'ayant pas envie, de penser à une « S. T » médecin.

\- C'est sans espoir ! Se plaint Sakura, fatigué en soupirant.

Naruto, proche d'elle, reste silencieux, n'ayant pas l'envie de lui mentir pour l'encourager.

\- Allons prendre un verre. Le bar du village doit être plein à cette heure.

En effet, le soleil allant pour bientôt se coucher, le bâtiment de boisson est rempli de travailleurs des champs et commerçant. Certains, dans un coin, affichent un statut plus élevé que la masse, Naruto entraînant Sakura vers eux.

Tous deux, par leurs vêtements, paraissent des voyageurs et possibles clients pour les affaires qu'ils proposent.

Quand Naruto les installe à une table ; nonchalamment, sortant sa bourse pour payer les verres commandés plus tôt ; un homme, la trentaine, verre en main, se présente en face d'eux.

\- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qui amène deux enfants dans notre village ?

Sakura, habituée à répondre sans trop en dire, se coupe en sentant une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Qui s'invite à une table sans se présenter au préalable ?

Le ton est assez plaisantin, marquant une arrogeant qui fait craindre Sakura de la fuite de l'homme, outrée. Celui-ci sourit, la surprenant, avant de se présenter comme un simple propriétaire de maison de jeu, curieux de nouveau client riche, retournant ainsi la question.

\- Nous sommes deux voyageurs qui cherchent leur tuteur. Commence Naruto, d'une voix calme, retirant la main sur la cuisse féminine.

Signale donnée, Sakura enchaîne d'une voix tout aussi calme, ayant eu l'occasion de répéter son rôle.

\- On nous a dit qu'elle était ici. Je ne pense pas que vous la connaissiez.

\- Peut-être que je peux vous surprendre, si vous avez les moyens.

Le sourire de l'homme est répondu par un nouveau verre de ce qu'il buvant, servi par une serveuse, qui répond au petit signe du blond, avant de regarder l'homme, qui comprend être tombée dans son piège. Sakura, silencieuse, cache sa surprise en jetant un coup d'oeil à Naruto, en cas de nouvel ordre de comédie.

\- Spécialiste dans la médecine. "S.T" ?

\- Ne connais pas. Répond l'homme, sans chercher.

\- Étrange. Vous êtes pourtant le propriétaire d'une maison de jeu.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Crache l'homme, sceptique.

\- Le seul du village. Répond-il avec plus de véhémence.

Sakura reste admiratif en silence d'avoir percé à jour ce qu'il lui avait échappé, n'ayant lui-même pas semblé prêté attention au nombre de magasin rencontrer, ayant un plan mental du village, fait durant leur marche.

\- Sans doute votre tuteur n'est pas venu jouer. Le jeu ne touche pas tout le monde.

Ricanant à sa remarque, Naruto répond par un sourire innocent, portant un toast avec l'homme tout en regardant avec sourire.

\- Un souci ? Demande-t-il.

\- Non, non. J'attends que cela fasse effet.

\- « fasse effet » ? Demande-t-il, surpris.

Regardant son verre, il perçoit la voix du blond dans son esprit, lui tournant comme une mauvaise cuite.

\- Voyez-vous, nous sommes à la recherche de cette personne depuis presque deux semaines et vous savez comment je sais qu'elle était là ? Parce que tous les villages avec maison de jeux me l'ont décrite de la même manière. Grande, blonde, tout sourire en rentrant et dégoûter en ressortant. Généralement accompagnée d'une femme et un cochon.

La voix froide est sifflante, résonnant dans l'esprit de l'homme, que Sakura va observer en silence, impressionnée de voir Naruto travailler. Finalement, ses passages dans les différents villages étaient plus riches qu'il le faisait croire.

\- À voir votre visage, vous pensez à quelqu'un. Son nom et sa position.

\- Elle... Elle n'est plus ici.

\- Je sais. Sinon je ne serais déjà plus ici. Sa position prochaine et nom. Ne me fais pas le coup du « je ne sais pas ». Rien de ce qu'il rentre et sort du village est inconnu pour gérant de jeu, surtout avec un si gros poisson.

 **xxx**

S'éloignant de quelques pas du bar, qu'ils viennent juste de quitter, Sakura en fait de même pour son personnage, sautant de joie en hurlant de bonheur, se tournant vers Naruto pour le prendre dans ses bras, le remerciant encore et encore d'avoir, non seulement le nom du prochain village, mais aussi le nom de « S. T ».

\- Le coup du sérum, trop cool. ! Tu assures ! Finit-elle avec un sourire.

En voyant le visage froid du blond, ainsi qu'un silence lourd suivant, elle s'éloigne, s'excusant en demandant le problème ; s'étant assuré, avant de hurler, à ce qu'il soit loin de toutes oreilles visibles et possiblement indiscrètes.

\- Tanzaku se trouvent certes au Pays du feu, mais c'est proche de Konoha. Très proche.

Sakura comprend quand Naruto insiste, prenant une mine plus sérieuse en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolé Sakura. Je ne peux-

\- Pas de soucis ! Coupe brusquement Sakura, prenant courage et forçant un sourire.

Naruto regarde les yeux verts, lisant une panique qui accompagne des mots remplis de certitude.

\- J'irais seule.

 **xxx**

À des kilomètres du village, à la croisée du chemin, les deux enfants de Konoha se fixent quelques secondes. Sakura, durant tout le chemin, n'aura de cesse d'avoir l'esprit tourmenté par la peur d'échouer, combattant celle-ci avec le courage de la première fois.

\- Ne mange pas trop, même si tu te sens en sécurité. Une indigestion peut arriver à tout moment dans un combat.

Hochant la tête, Sakura écoute les derniers mots de Naruto, avant qu'il décide de se séparer chacun d'un côté. Le blond a des mots calmes, sûrs, donnant de vrais conseils utiles dans le voyage et la chasse, ainsi que des méthodes pour continuer de s'entraîner sans son aide.

\- N'oublie pas de ne faire confiance à personne. Cette femme médecin, tu ne la connais pas. Je sais que mes mots peuvent te paraître durs, mais tout le monde est un Orochimaru caché. Si l'occasion se fait, je te déconseille de revenir à Konoha. Tu y seras, sans doute, la bienvenue-

\- Jamais je n'y reviendrais ! Crache-t-elle avec force.

Ses yeux affichant une noirceur qui surprend le blond, n'ayant pas le temps, ni l'occasion, de connaître ses pensées qu'elle enchaîne en lui demandant d'autres conseils.

\- Une dernière chose. Sois toi-même. La vie va te changer. Fais-toi des principes et essaye de les tenir. Cela sera compliqué. L'échec est possible, mais ne fera pas de toi un monstre ou « démon », sauf si c'est ton désir.

Terminant sa phrase, Naruto sort un rouleau scellé de sa sacoche, le donnant à la rose, qui s'étonne, mais reste silencieuse.

\- Je garde un œil sur toi, mais si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, ce rouleau me le fera savoir. C'est un lien direct entre nous.

Écarquillant les yeux, elle regarde le rouleau avec surprise, comprenant la portée de cet objet. Tant pour l'ennemi, que la preuve des sentiments du blond pour elle.

Un petit silence, calme, se fait. Sakura va pour l'appeler et faire sa demande, qui la hante depuis des jours, pour se couper en voyant Naruto devenir sérieux. Comprenant sans un mot, elle se retourne, en même temps que lui, en direction du village, tous deux sur leur garde.

Portant veste noire à capuche, avec un pantalon largué bleu sobre et des gants de cuir, Naruto va disparaître du terrain tandis que Sakura ; pantalon serré noir, robe verte fendue sur les deux côtés au niveau du bassin, par-dessus un débardeur de maille, avec ses protège-coudes et genoux ; prend ses gants de cuir, à phallange, de sa ceinture d'arme, se les mettant sans se précipiter pour se frapper dans les paumes à coup de poing, s'assurant qu'il soit bien mis.

Un groupe de dix vient à elle, armé et visiblement pressé, se stoppant quand ils croisent son regard vert.

\- Ah là. Semblerait qu'on soit repéré les gars.

L'homme, bourru, faisant son trait d'humour, n'attire aucune remarque ou réponse, pas même des quelques filles, que le regard vert a déjà analysées.

« _Ce ne sont pas des Shinobis. Leurs vêtements prouvent que ce ne sont pas des amateurs. Arme presque rouillée, mais entretenue. Mercenaires de plusieurs années, qui n'ont pas eu de contrat depuis longtemps._ »

\- La grosse proie est partie. Combien pour ce gibier ? Demande froidement un homme fin, ayant la particularité de porter des lunettes de vue.

Une fille en arrière sort, nonchalamment, un livre de sa poche arrière, le feuilletant avec vitesse pour s'arrêter.

-Sakura Haruno. Niveau D. Mille pour sa capture et retour en vie. Rien pour sa mort.

Une exclamation générale est dans l'assemble, Sakura restant froid, observant les hommes se moquer d'elle et de cette faible prime, se demandant comme c'est possible qu'elle soit dans le bingo book, d'autres répondent que c'est son lien avec les deux autres garçons, qui fait qu'elle a de l'intérêt, n'étant que des miettes en bonus.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le pays du Son la recherche pour plus de trente mille. Fait l'un d'eux, attirant des regards.

« _C'est une bonne occasion._ »

\- Ridicule ! Pourquoi elle vaudrait autant pour un si petit village ?

Inspirant un grand coup, Sakura se redresse et réalise plusieurs mudrā à vive allure, alertant le groupe, dont certains vont la charger pour l'arrêter avant, mais s'y prenant trop tard.

 **xxx**

Sautant de la branche d'arbre, qui lui aura servi de gradin pour le spectacle, Naruto est tout sourire devant une Sakura, qui s'approche en d'un pas nonchalant, venant tout juste de réaliser la dernière technique qu'il lui a apprise.

\- Tu es prêt à affronter le monde. Fait-il d'un sourire sincère en s'arrêtant, heureux d'avoir trouvé des idiots pour la tester.

D'un saut, Sakura lui faisait perdre son expression pour se retrouver à sa portée, voyant le visage méfiant du blond, qui sort trois queues de chakra de son dos en changeant son regard en un rouge et fente noire.

S'en rendant compte, trop tard, il est tombé dans le piège des yeux verts qui l'analysent, lisant en lui. D'un saut, il se recule en fermant les yeux, la repérant de sa perception démoniaque, plus proche que le laissait penser sa vue.

Entourant les mains bronzées rouges de ses propres mains, Sakura appelle Naruto, lui faisant sa demande silencieuse, qui la hante depuis plusieurs jours.

\- S'il te plaît.

Tendu pendant quelques secondes, il soupire en ouvrant les yeux, lui laissant la récompense de ses efforts, même s'il doute que ce soit le but originel.

Les yeux rouges en fentes noirs rencontrent le vert de jade, se laissant lire dans son silence et celui de Sakura, qui ne sera quoi dire à ce qu'elle lit, si ce n'est qu'elle lâche ses mains et se précipite dans les bras du blond, le serrant disproportionnellement à la force exercée par le blond.

\- Tu l'es…

-Saku-

\- Tu l'es Naruto. Mon cœur est toujours à Sasuke, mais tu occupes mon esprit.

\- Lac-

\- On se reverra Naruto. Je te montrerais ce que je suis devenue ! Je t'apprendrais la médecine ! Je te raconterais mes aventures. J'écouterais les tiennes.

Les mains rouges remontent le dos fin, prenant les épaules pour se libérer de l'étreinte, quoiqu'elle résiste, avec aisance. La tête quitte le torse musclé pour replonger dans les yeux rouges, qui l'affronte sans peur de sa lecture.

\- Sakura. Merci.

Écarquillant les yeux, Sakura va pour dire quelque chose ; percevant une nouvelle noirceur, qui a toujours été là sans qu'elle ait put la lire ; mais va sentir une douleur vive au niveau de son cou, sursautant en se reculant des bras du Jinchūriki, remarquant le serpent revenir dans la manche gauche.

\- Naruto... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu as lu en moi. Répond-il froidement.

Les yeux rouges ne quittent pas le corps féminin, se reculant encore, une main sur sa morsure sanguinolente, les yeux devenant vide, le souffle court, tombant inerte au milieu de dix corps de mercenaire, recouverts de marque de coup de poing, tous inconscients.

* * *

 _-_ _Maitres_ _!_ _Maitres_ _! J'ai réussi ! Regardez._

 _\- Bravo ! Tu as fait de sacrée progrès ma chère. Encore un peu et tu arriveras à ranimer tous les poissons du bassin._

 _\- Merci !_

 _L'enfant de six ans repart en courant avec le poisson qui_ _gigote_ _, le jetant à l'eau en sautant_ _avec,_ _heureuse de s'éclabousser dans l'eau. Une ombre se place derrière la femme._

 _\- Tu as encore ranime le poisson quand elle avait le dos tourné._

 _\- Elle est remplie de rêve et c'est bien rare de nos jours d'en trouver avec autant d'intensité._

 _\- Tu vas donc t'amuser à attiser le feu ?_

 _Recevant un bisou dans le cou en pêchant sur la gauche la tête, une main attrape le visage de l'ombre pour l'embrasser à plein poumon._

 _\- C'est bien toi qui m'as appris qu'un talent hors_ _normes, ne doit_ _jamais se perdre._

* * *

 _La prêtresse et ses enfants,_ _accompagnées_ _._


	57. Rose mortuaire

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Désolé, je viens de réaliser que j'ai pas poster la semaine précédant. Un oubli de ma part, venant du fait que mon emploi du temps de travail ne m'a pas donner l'occasion. D'ailleurs, mes nouveaux horaires m'ont poussé à faire la fin aux 65. C'est une fin qui me convient et donne les éléments que je voulais retranscrire. J'en parlerais plus dans un retour à la fic. Bonne lecture.

Annonce de dernière minute : e prochain chapitre sera poste dimanche matin, voire deux heures. En cause mon planning communiqué.

 _Réponse review_

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre LVII : Rose mortuaire.

La nuit, suivant la séparation de Sakura et Naruto, est sombre, aucune lumière ne put y survivre qu'elle est dévorée.

Deux saphirs se révèlent, perdus, tournant dans différents sens pour se repérer, se pensant aux portes du roi Emma, le cœur battant d'un rythme douloureux, réveillant le corps et l'esprit, qui ont la preuve d'être encore en vie.

Se penchant sur la droite, pour placer les mains aux sols, Sakura va se redresser, devant se tenir à un arbre proche pour se tenir droit, l'obscurité lui faisant perdre ses repères d'espace et d'équilibre.

Tournant à lui en donner une migraine, l'esprit d'analyse va chercher à comprendre comment elle peut être encore en vie, plaçant sa main au niveau de son cou pour sentir les croûtes de la morsure reçue, prouvant qu'elle n'a pas rêvé et que c'est bien son sang qu'elle a senti bouillir pendant qu'elle sombrait.

«... ton corps s'habituait de plus en plus à la drogue, au point où, dans les derniers jours, je te donnais des doses mortelles. ». À force de recherches, les mots de Naruto, explicant son opération, lui reviennent, comprenant qu'il a utilisé le même produit que durant l'opération, le mot « drogue », prenant une toute nouvelle signification dans son esprit, bénissant sa chance.

« _Naruto n'a jamais voulu me tuer... Il... Une blague ? Non... Une punition... Oui, pour..._ »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, se souvenant des yeux du blond, se retournant en cherchant du regard, en un réflexe, qu'elle va maudire venir de sa stupidité.

« _Je ne peux rien faire... Pas encore !_ »

Se redressant, le regard sûr et réveillé, elle va concentrer son regard pour tenter de se repérer dans l'espace, marchant d'un pas lent en le souvenir qu'elle a de la direction du panneau, plongeant une main dans sa sacoche dorsale pour en sortir une mini-lame, faible dans cette nuit sombre, mais donnant assez de soutien au regard pour lire la direction de Tanzaku.

Le regard porté dans cette direction, elle prend une inspiration et commence une marche en éteignant sa lumière, ne voulant pas se faire voir d'un prédateur, ou d'un possible réveil d'un des mercenaires.

Ses pas sont rapides et sûrs, le regard porté loin sur son objectif clair.

\- À nous deux Senju Tsunade !

 **xxx**

Le soleil chasse la nuit quand un convoi de voyage s'arrête à la croisée des chemins en voyant à terre dix corps, inertes.

Inquiet, le chef de convoi crée un périmètre de sûreté pendant que, les plus connaisseur en médecine, vont à la rencontre des gens inertes. Bien vite, tous annoncent qu'ils sont vivants, mais inconscients suite à de multiples contusions sur le corps.

Le chef demande à-ce qu'ils les prennent avec eux pour les ramener vers le village, étant le lieu le plus sûr et proches pour les aider, tout en étant inquiet. D'un simple regard, il est facile de voir que les corps ne sont nullement espacés et n'ont subi aucun déplacement, prouvant qu'ils ont été battus à main nues avec une vitesse folle, pouvant presque les considérer comme « massacré », se demandant qui a bien pu faire cela.

Pris dans leur curiosité de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, le chef et les « médecins », ne vont pas remarquer que les armes des inconscient sont dans leur main et serrer avec force.

 **xxx**

« Tanzaku est connu aujourd'hui pour être une ville animée qui attire surtout les adultes de par les jeux de paris que par les femmes, c'est aussi un lieu touristique du pays du feu. Son origine vient du fait que, comme son nom complet l'indique, c'est un quartier autour du château Tanzaku. Un château féodal, placé au patrimoine du pays et très populaire des touristes. »

Fermant en claquant le livre qui présente les grandes villes du pays du feu, Sakura soupir en levant le visage vers le ciel dégagé, profitant d'être tracté par un paysan, qui, la trouvant sur le chemin, a accepté de l'amener, celui-ci faisant conversation avec sa buffle, après avoir tenu la jambe à la rose, qui s'est laissé faire pour le remercier de la déplacer.

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, réchauffant son corps et donnant envie de faire la sieste et rattraper ce que la nuit lui a volé, certaine que les cauchemars ne l'arrêteront pas et sa peau la remercier du bronzage offert.

Seulement, elle trouverait cela malpoli auprès de cet homme, qui la fait voyager gratuitement pour justement lui tenir compagnie; Nonobstant, les derniers conseils de Naruto ; lui indiquant de se méfier de tout le monde ; ainsi que sa « punition », sont des exemples que même ses proches peuvent la trahir ; même si elle reconnaît que Naruto est à part.

De sa voix vieillissante, l'homme annonce qu'ils sont arrivés à destination, Sakura se redressant en regardant autour d'elle, ne voyant que forêt, se retournant vers l'homme en demandant où se trouvait la ville.

\- Trois cents mètres devant. Moi, je tourne là.

Soupirant doucement en voyant le chemin principal se diviser elle remercie l'homme en un signe de main levée, sautant par-dessus la charrette en étirant ses muscles, son guide dans les mains en s'engageant vers le village, qu'elle voit de la hauteur prise.

Commençant à marcher, ses jambes vont être prises d'une excitation et la portée dans une course folle, déviant du chemin pour sauter sur les arbres et traverser les bois par les airs.

En un portail de porte, l'entrée de la ville se présente avec une pancarte à son sommeil. Passant dessous, la fille, excitée, monte des marches, qui traverse des douves creusées pour arriver en un Pont-levis de bois baissé, maintenu par des chaînes tendues, Sakura, rentrant avec la foule, remarquant que le mécanisme de fermeture est rouillé, n'ayant plus d'utilité que de faire décoration.

Marchant à rythme de la foule qui l'entoure, la rose se met à visiter le village en faisant ses recherches, autant excité par sa première ville ; en tant que voyageuse indépendant ; que de la personne s'y trouvant, espérant être arrivé à temps.

« _Commençons par les coins populaires. Naruto m'y emmena en premier la dernière fois… Même si, selon le profil donnée…_ »

Le bruit de son ventre gargouillant est si violent qu'il brise ses réflexions et attire le regard de quelque passant, se mettant vite les bras autour du ventre en se penchant, pris de rougeur.

 **xxx**

Marchant dans les rues depuis deux heures, l'amatrice finit ses repérages du « quartier » ; heureuse de constater qu'elle est rentrée dans les premiers moments de vie journalière ; ayant maintenant un plan global de celle-ci en tête, tout en la sentant prendre vie à son regard.

« _Si j'en crois ce que mes réflexions m'ont donné. Je devrais être..._ »

Tournant le regard autour d'elle, elle se trouve interdite en se rendant compte que, loin d'être dans la rue des jeux, elle se trouve dans celui des restaurants. Soupirant en se maudissant, elle va pour faire demi-tour quand son odorat se met à l'attaquer de toutes ses délicieuses odeurs, réveillant son corps, qui reprend possession de son esprit.

« Écoute les désirs de ton corps ». Immobile, les mots résonnant dans son corps, elle se remet à soupirer et passer une main dans son sac, se disant que ce n'est pas le ventre vide qu'elle réussira quelque chose.

Sortant son porte-monnaie, elle se rend compte, en l'ouvrant, qu'il ne contient plus rien. Déjà très faible, ses dépenses pour l'achat du bateau ; au pays de la mer ; jusqu'à ce livre de guide, qui lui présente les grands lieux de Konoha, l'ont mis à sec. Son ventre fait écho à son cri de déprime, se rendant compte qu'elle est dans une merde pas possible, regrettant de ne pas avoir demandé d'argent à Naruto, quoi qu'elle doute qu'elle aurait eu le courage de le faire.

\- Désolé, mais semblerais que ce soit ceinture.

Un grognement ventral lui répond, provoquant son petit rire, déprimer d'être une telle goinfre et, en même temps, heureuse d'être « elle-même ».

Se dirigeant, vérifiant bien, vers le quartier des jeux, elle va avoir une étrange sensation qu'elle ne serait pas expliquée. Si, avant, elle aurait ignoré ce fait, ou bien chercher ouvertement sa provenance, maintenant elle marche droite, faisant tourner son esprit en jouant les touristes.

Tournant à un angle, elle se met à disparaître en un pas de course légère, le corps réagissant au danger proche. Visant d'abord le coin difficile d'accès, pour semer ses poursuivants, elle choisit plutôt les lieux peuplés, afin d'éviter d'être prise pour cible par un lancer d'arme, ou une technique.

Naviguant dans les rues bondées, Sakura se dépêche de prendre une apparence quelconque, cachant ses cheveux roses et yeux verts sous un Henge. Elle sent ses poursuivants derrière elle, rentrante, comme elle, dans la foule, cachant sa peur et toute émotion qui pourrait la faire repérer.

Rentrant dans un magasin quelconque, elle en ressort avec une nouvelle apparence, se mélangeant à nouveau dans la masse en faisant demi-tour, tout en collant le mur pour tourner à une rue étroite, avançant en vitesse pour se noyer dans une nouvelle masse.

Plusieurs minutes passent, où Sakura rentre et sort sous différentes formes, s'éloignant de son ancienne position pour aller vers celle du quartier des jeux, tout en ayant dans son corps la certitude qu'elle est poursuivie.

Ayant assez de courir, elle tourne dans une impasse, qu'elle aura repérée, s'assurant que personne ne s'y trouve pour disparaître dans l'ombre d'une poubelle.

« _Okay. Si ce sont des voleurs. Une raclée. Des Shinobis, la fuite. Si je suis capturé..._ »

En un réflexe, elle passe sa main dans sa sacoche, sentant le rouleau que Naruto lui a donné, le relâchant aussi vite en secouant la tête, ne voulant pas abandonner aussi vite.

Une ombre envahit l'impasse, la sortant de ses réflexions. La respiration faible, elle ferme les yeux pour se concentrer sur les pas venant. Son chakra circule dans son corps, prêt au futur mouvement intense que Naruto lui a appris.

\- Haruno Sakura.

La fille ouvre les yeux de surprise, reconnaissant la voix, son corps se mettant à trembler de peur.

« _Oh non, pas lui._ »

\- Veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît. Je ne voudrais pas être obligé de vous sortir de derrière la poubelle.

« _Je suis repéré !_ _Naruto_ _! Oui,_ _Naruto_ _! Non... Non... Si_ _Naruto_ _vient, il sera aussi capturé. De plus, le temps qu'il arrive, je serai à Konoha. Jamais il ne viendra à moi. Pas tant que je serais ici._ »

Les pas lourds résonnent à son oreille, s'approchant en même temps qu'un écho de soupir.

Après trois pas, Jiraya voit la poubelle être mise à l'horizontale et lui être projeté à grande vitesse, lui laissant tout juste le temps de sauter et passer par-dessus en y marchant, voyant un objet rose se mouvoir dans l'espace, montant le mur du fond en plusieurs sautes, disparaissant sur le toit.

Soupirant en baissant la tête, il aura la pensée qu'elle a fait beaucoup de progrès avant de se mettre à saute sur le mur et grimper sur le toit, d'un rythme rapide, sans se presser, voyant, comme il l'a prévue, Sakura sur le ventre, se débattant et hurlant en ayant le poignet droit de plaquer entre les omoplates, se le faisant tordre sous une pression d'adulte, qui l'oblige à lâcher le kunai qu'elle tient.

La gauche au sol, elle cherche à ramper pour fuir, devenant un animal enchaîné sous le poids dans son dos.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille. Tu vas te retrouver avec l'épaule déboîtée à continuer ainsi. Fait l'adulte, genou dans son dos.

\- Fait attention Kakashi. Elle a plus de ressources qu'on pourrait le croire.

Un violent hurlement de désespoir suit la déclaration de l'ermite, venant de la rose prisonnière.

 **xxx**

Dévorant le contenu de son assiette comme une bête sauvage, Sakura surprend les deux adultes canities, qui l'observent avec de grands yeux. Jiraya, ayant provoqué la venue de la bête, en disant à la rose de ne pas se retenir et manger à sa faim, commence à le regretter à mesure qu'il voit les assiettes s'empiler, donnant l'impression, sans doute vrai, qu'elle n'a rien mangé depuis des jours.

N'ayant pas encore toucher leur assiette, quand la futur fleur termine sa dixième et commande une onzième, leur voix se font entendre pour la première fois dans le repas. Jiraya, ayant la meilleure éloquence, débutant une syllabe.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas à Konoha !

Avant de la fermer aussi vite par le ton sec et craché de la rose, qui ne lui donne même pas un regard.

\- Où est Naruto ?

Kakashi, de par son expérience d'Anbu, sait et connaît toutes les subtilités des interrogatoires, en ayant mené une bonne partie et reçut quelques conseils d'Ibiki Morino, commençant à se faire un nom dans le milieu. Ainsi, Jiraya, quoi que surpris de son approche, le laisse faire.

La rose, continuant son repas, ignore sa voix. Loin de s'en vexer, Kakashi reprend d'une voix aussi net et sûr.

\- Naruto est fichée comme un criminel de niveau S. Sakura. J'ai vu ton dossier scolaire et les rapports sur toi. Tu es loin d'être une idiote et je te reconnais un génie démarrant. Seulement, j'aimerais te signaler que tu es dans une affaire qui te dépasse. Sauf le respect que je porte à maître Jiraya et au troisième, s'allier avec des criminels de la classe de Naruto est suffisant pour te classer comme terroriste et te placer en B minimum.

Soufflant du nez, fermant les yeux à la fin de sa phrase, elle lève une bordure de lèvre avant de reprendre son repas.

\- Haruno Sakura-

\- Vous espérez que je collabore avec vous pour éviter qu'on arrive à cette extrémité. Placer en niveau B fera que ma tête n'a plus à être sur mes épaules pour retourner à Konoha. C'est préférable, mais pas obligatoire. Une perte de neuf virgule vingt-deux, sur la prime.

Quoique Kakashi ait été coupé, les deux adultes restent calmes, tel celle qui annonce savoir ce qui l'attend.

\- Cela serait tragique pour moi, une pauvre enfant qui ne sait que suivre les mouvements de masse. Seulement, voyez-vous, je préfère mourir en B que passer une vie vide.

Elle finit son assiette, s'essuyant avant de, nonchalamment, leur sourire.

\- Ainsi, nous voilà dans l'impasse. Soit vous me laissez partir, soit vous me tuez, prêt à porter sur la conscience, la mort d'une pauvre enfant qui fut dépassée par l'ampleur de la situation.

Jiraya prend la parole, pour la première fois, dans le repas, posant ses mots.

\- Je tiens à te signaler que tu es toujours notre prisonnière. Nous te ramènerons à Konoha, la tête sur les épaules, quoique tu choisisses de faire. Ce que nous espérons, c'est que tu as pris conscient de la situation et choisisse de nous dire où sont Naruto et Sasuke.

\- Sasuke est à Oto. Avec Orochimaru. Le Sannin l'entraîne...

La révélation fait écarquiller les yeux des deux canities, tant par l'ampleur de la nouvelle ; l'Uchiwa avec le vieux serpent ; que la nonchalance avec laquelle elle est annoncé.

\- Pour Naruto, sachez qu'il n'est pas dans ce village. Nous nous sommes séparés après qu'il ait tenté de me tuer.

La mâchoire inférieure leur tombe de l'information, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette fille dit cela avec autant de calme. Se réveillant le premier, Jiraya prend la parole.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi tu continues de le protéger s'il a tenté de te tuer ? Si tu es menacé, nous pouvons te protéger, tout comme Konoha. Naruto ne peut rien contre le village.

\- Je sais. Je sais. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas ici d'ailleurs. Trop proche de Konoha et, face à vous deux, je doute qu'il serait resté. J'ai de la valeur pour lui, mais pas au point de risquer sa vie. Je n'ai pas ce privilège.

Voyant une ouverture, Kakashi demande d'une voix calme.

\- Et qui l'a ce privilège ?

\- Oh, vous ne la connaissez pas. Et puis, il n'est pas avec. Du moins, pour le moment...

Jiraya prend une voix plus imposante.

\- Haruno Sakura. Si vous savez quelque chose. Dis-le nous.

\- Que voulez savoir, maître Jiraya ? Naruto n'est pas là. J'ignore sa position. J'ignore son objectif. J'ignore ce qu'il mange en ce moment et j'ignore s'il est toujours vivant. Je l'ignore et, même si cela me fait chier de l'avouer, je m'en fous. J'ai d'autres buts.

\- Et quels sont-ils ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demande le gris, curieux de la réponse.

\- Rien qui ne concerne Konoha. Rassurez-vous. Je n'ai pas l'intention de détruire le village ou lui faire tort. C'est, après tout, là où se trouvent mes souvenirs.

La nonchalance des informations donnée créé une atmosphère désagréable pour les deux hommes. Le plus vieux va poser la question qui le hante.

\- As-tu un moyen de les contacter ? Naruto, ou Sasuke.

\- Pour quelle raison j'en aurais un ? Ils sont indépendants et n'ont que faire de moi.

\- Naruto ne te sait pas en vie ? Demande Kakashi.

\- Vous ne mangez pas ? Vous devriez pourtant, la sauce est bonne. En plus, je me suis cassé la tête à l'empoisonner, donc vous pourriez avoir à politesse d'y goûter.

Lâchant leur couvert en même temps, les deux hommes regardent leur repas et répètent.

\- « Empoisonner » ?!

Sakura, toujours nonchalante, répond.

\- Rassurez-vous. Ce sont des somnifères et analgésique. Normalement, je les utilise en liquide, mais comme je n'avais pas le temps, je l'ai mis dans votre plat. Il faut croire que j'ai fait une erreur.

\- Tu bluffes ! À quel moment tu l'aurais fait et comment ? Fait le gris en ayant le regard dans son assiette, ne lui voyant aucune différence.

Regardant dans l'œil du borgne, Sakura répond sur le comment en un seul mot.

 **xxx**

\- Genjutsu ! Fait Sakura, surprise.

Naruto hoche la tête, heureux de son effet, qu'il aura préparé en le présentant comme la finalité de son entraînement.

\- Mais... le Genjutsu ! J'ai...

\- Tu as un talent pour analyser les choses, Sakura. Je ne doute pas que t'apprendre à briser un Genjutsu sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi. Surtout que cela demande un contrôle du chakra que, j'ose avouer, t'es inférieur.

Sakura réagit avec violent et incompréhension, ayant l'impression qu'on lui promettait la résurrection de ses parents.

\- Percevoir le Genjutsu, ne veux pas dire que je pourrais perturber les sens des gens. Je ne suis pas...

\- Manipulatrice ? Tu n'as jamais réussi à faire croire tes mensonges ? Tu n'as jamais des plans pour quand arrive telle ou telle chose est créer un nouveau mensonge ?

Sakura se tait, sous le regard du blond, celui-ci faisant de l'ironie.

\- Pour utiliser le Genjutsu, il faut trois choses. Une forte intelligence ; pour créer et maintenir une illusion stable et convaincante ; avoir l'essence de la Manipulation et un contrôle absolu du chakra. Par bonheur, tu cumules les trois et tu as même le bonus de ne pas être portée sur l'attaque.

« _C'est pour cela qu'il m'aura toujours mis en arrière et refuse de m'entraîner comme avec Hinata..._ »

Sakura, comprenant, écarquille les yeux.

« _Depuis notre première rencontre... Il a toujours prévu de m'entraîner aux Genjutsu... Intelligent. Manipulateur. Contrôlant le_ _chakra_ _du démon renard._ »

\- Mais tu n'es pas un utilisateur de Genjutsu ! Cris Sakura, comme dernière barrière pour se voiler la face.

À peine la phrase est terminée qu'elle sent un puissant courant de chakra sortir du blond, créant un bourrage qui la fait écarquiller les yeux en voyant un renard géant à neuf queues, fait de chakra rouge, se tournant, gueule ouverte vers elle, pour pousser un hurlement qui lui vriller les tympans.

Comme charger par une troupe, le corps de Sakura est pris d'un spam, Naruto retirant les deux doigts de son front en un sourire.

\- Désolé. Comme tu es quelqu'un qui a déjà brisé une de mes illusions, j'ai un peu char-

Naruto se coupe, voyant avant de sentir, Sakura se plier en deux et rendre son déjeuner à ses pieds.

\- ... chargée la dose. Finit-il en un soupir avant de se précipiter sur son corps pour la porter dans ses bras, l'empêchant de tomber inconscient dans son vomi.

 **xxx**

\- Mon seul souci aura été d'attirer votre attention pour que ne vous concentriez que sur moi et non les défauts de mon illusion.

Comprenant pourquoi elle s'est montrée si conciliante en répondant à leurs questions, sans trop en dire, les deux hommes voilent, s'y consacrant en connaissance de cause, que le paysage est floue sur certains endroits, tout comme le fait que les bruits qui les entourent sont une boucle de même charabia ambiant.

\- Tu n'as pas utilisé de signe... Fit Jiraya, ayant écouté la réponse, les yeux fixés sur les mains qui n'ont pas quitté ses couverts.

\- Passer tout ce temps avec Naruto m'a apporté deux choses. La première est de profiter de ce que tout me sous-estime. La seconde est de toujours garder un atout dans sa manche.

En voyant Sakura partir en mirage, les deux hommes tombent tête la première dans leurs assiettes, une seringue dans le cou, que Sakura retire avec prudence.

\- Ne vous en voulez pas. Naruto, lui-même, se faisait avoir sur de courtes périodes, malgré ses capacités démoniaques. J'ai même réussi à le blesser à la main une fois.

Les yeux écarquillés commencent à s'éteindre, perdant de vue la rose aux yeux verts, neutre, qui met les deux seringues dans un sachet en plastique.

\- Rassurez-vous. J'ai diminué la dose quand j'ai constaté que c'était trop puissant et mortelle... Quoique je n'aie pas encore testé cette dose... Si jamais vous ne vous en sortez pas, veuillez m'en excuser, ce n'était pas voulu.

S'éloignant des deux corps, Sakura tourne le regard vers la serveuse et le gérant, restés prostré derrière leur bar, terrifié.

« _Merde !_ »

Courant à leur chevet, elle passe par-dessus le comptoir, attirant leur hurlement de peur, comme devant un prédateur. Entourant ses mains de son chakra, elle les tapote avec, les faisant sursauté.

« _Souris, vite !_ »

Les lèvres s'étirent.

« _Prendre une voix calme et douce. Innocente._ »

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous avez poussé un hurlement si grand que j'en ai eu peur. Je pense que la chaleur vous a assommée.

L'homme et la femme, ayant une grande différence d'âge, se regardent et s'éloignent en exprès en se voyant si proches, la peur les ayant rapprochés et découvert.

\- Prenez beaucoup d'eau, pour rafraîchir votre corps et esprit.

Les deux, encore un peu perdus, vont hocher la tête, regardant l'enfant se lever et repasser par-dessus le comptoir, se retournant vers eux en annonçant, calmement.

\- L'addition pour la table vingt-quatre. Je vous paye sur-le-champ.

Aussi vite partir vers les deux hommes, aussi vite revenue avec leurs deux porte-monnaie, Sakura paye les deux employés, chuchotant, en un petit rire faux, sans le vouloir, que son père et grand-père sont tombés d'épuisement, leur demandant à ce qu'ils restent ici quelques minutes à se repousser, n'hésitant pas à donner un plus gros pourboire en disant cela, ce qui finit de convaincre.

Heureuse d'elle, Sakura repart, ventre plein, en direction du quartier des jeux, heureuse de son coup, mais pas arrogante en pensant que cela durera plus de trente minutes.

 **xxx**

Le château de Tanzaku, faisant la renommée du quartier, placé au patrimoine du pays, est un château en pierre de l'ancien temps. Nullement visitable, de par sa représentation dans le temps, il n'est visible, au plus près, que par un chemin en sommet qui traverse la ville, sinon, de par sa Grandeur, on peut l'apercevoir en levant la tête à l'entrée du quartier.

Ainsi, sauf pour ceux qui cherchent à l'analyse en détail, peu de personnes passent par le chemin qui entoure le château, n'étant séparé que par des murailles en bois haut, décorés de quelques arbres vers l'intérieur.

Sakura, passant par ce chemin pour atteindre le quartier de jeux, perd ses yeux sur ce monument qu'elle aura entendu en écho dans son enfance.

Curieuse de nature, elle s'émerveille devant ce spectacle, devenant l'enfant qu'elle représente, regrettant d'avoir croisé le duo canitie, sans quoi elle s'arrêterait pour bien prendre le temps de photographier dans sa mémoire, ce monument, qu'elle n'est pas sûre de revoir un jour.

Quand la pensée de cette possibilité lui traverse l'esprit, il ouvre la voie sur une nouvelle, frappant violemment de sa réalité.

« Chaque chose que je vois, que j'ai vu depuis ma fuite de Konoha... Pourraient bien ne jamais être revue de ma vie... Si je n'avais pas fui Oto, jamais j'aurais revu le pays de la Mer. Même aujourd'hui, je ne suis même pas sûr d'y retourner un jour... Isaribi... Tous les gens que j'ai croisées, appréciée... Cela pourrait être la dernière fois que je l'ai vu quand j'ai quitté le bateau. Naruto et Sasuke... Oui, je pourrais ne plus jamais le revoir... Non. Non. Naruto et Sasuke vivront et moi aussi. Isaribi aussi. Je sais que je la reverrais. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas le cas du château... mais jamais il changera... Un moulin qui ne brasse pas de vent. »

Pris dans ses pensées, elle percute quelqu'un sans le faire express, trébuchant et tombant en avant à terre, tandis que son « obstacle » à atterrir sur les fesses.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Sakura se retourne, voyant la femme, qu'elle a percutée, lui tendre la main pour l'aider. Acceptant son aide avec plaisir, elle se fait couper avant d'avoir pu s'excuser.

\- Excusez-moi de vous avoir percuté. Avec mes livres, je ne vous ai pas vu venir.

Au mot « livres », Sakura prend réalité des documents à terre, écarquillant les yeux de panique en poussant une onomatopée.

Elle s'excuse avec respect au plus vite avant de se précipiter sur les objets à terre, l'aidant à les ramasser.

\- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal. Fait la femme.

Sakura, appréciant le décibel de la voix, va sourire à la femme en la rassurant, annonçant qu'elle a connu pire et que, malgré les excuses et le fait qu'elle était chargée, c'est elle qui est en tort de ne pas avoir fait attention.

\- Où vas-tu donc ?

Sakura, le regard sur le matériel qu'elle ramasse, va le relever pour le plonger dans celui ébène de la femme en face d'elle, y cherchant une quelconque preuve de piège, ne tombant que dans celui curieux et bienveillant de la femme brune jusqu'au cou, finissant de ramasser son matériel et ignorant ce qu'elle lit dans le jade. Suite à cette pensée, quand elles se relèvent et Sakura lui donne ce qu'elle a ramassé, celle-ci va être pris de l'envie de « photographier » mentalement cette femme.

Brune aux cheveux jusqu'au bas du cou, ils s'écartent sur les deux côtés de son visage sans défaut, encadrant à peu près ses joues. Ses yeux sont noirs profonds, mais, contrairement au froid de Sasuke, ceux-ci sont remplis d'une joie de vivre. Ses sourcils sont fins. Elle porte un kimono gris foncé, d'où le décolleté laisse voir un haut en filet, tel celle qu'elle porte elle-même sous ses vêtements neutres.

La photographie se faisant, Sakura répond poliment, avec le sourire, se dirigeant vers le quartier des jeux, recevant confirmation que cela se trouve au bout du chemin. La remerciant et s'excusant encore pour lui être rentrée dedans, Sakura se sépare d'elle en un signe de main, courant, ouvertement pressée.

La regardant partir, restant immobile, la femme va s'étonner de ce qu'elle a lu en elle, clignant des yeux et se retournant vers la voix grave qui l'appelle, prenant un sourire gêné en se dépêchant de rejoindre son maître.

 **xxx**

\- Non, désolé.

Gardant sourire, les yeux fermés, Sakura s'incline avant de sortir du bâtiment du jeu. Se détournant, elle retire son masque, déprimant de s'être pris un nouvel échec.

Elle se souvient de Naruto lui annonçant que cela était compliqué, ainsi que de la journée qu'ils ont passée avant de trouver un indice dans un bar, mais entre regarder quelqu'un échoué dans des recherches et échouer soi-même, le choc est de plus violent pour l'amatrice qu'elle est, en particulier quand elle cumule le cinquième rejet sans même que le gérant se soit donnée la peine de chercher.

Supprimant le dernier bâtiment, qu'elle aura visité, de sa liste à visite, elle se pose au bord d'une fontaine, se frottant le front de son poignet gauche tout en appréciant de sentir l'humidité de l'eau dans sa nuque. La chaleur de l'après-midi est étouffante, sa gorge lui serrant tellement qu'elle se demande comment elle fait pour avoir encore de l'eau dans le corps.

Attendant son tour pour boire, elle regarde la longue liste des bâtiments de jeux que la ville a répertorier, aux soixante-quinze pourcent barrés par ses soins.

« _Si cela se trouve, elle est dans un bâtiment illégale... Non. C'est clair que, vu l'état de certain, le guide ne s'occupe pas de ceux illégaux ou non. Et puis, au vus du placement et nombre de bâtiments, ce sera débile, pour les affaires, de ne pas être connu du guide._ »

Prenant plusieurs inspirations en se mouillant le visage, les yeux verts commencent à devenir flou, l'équilibre quelque peu précaire pour la fille, qui doit s'éventer de son guide pour se calmer.

« _Quelle chaleur... Je devrais me poser..._ _Et reprendre_ _... Après._ »

 **xxx**

Ouvrant les yeux en sursaut, prenant une inspiration surprise de s'être endormi, Sakura analyse son environnement, se rendant compte qu'elle est dos contre un mur, calé à l'ombre.

Regardant le ciel pour repérer le soleil, elle est heureuse et rassurée de se rendre compte qu'elle s'est assoupi moins d'une heure. Se redressant au plus vite, n'attirant pas l'attention, n'étant pas la seule à être assisse contre un mur, Sakura s'assure d'avoir toutes ses affaires, vérifiant son déguisement et Henge, avant de se mettre à se diriger vers un nouveau bâtiment, s'appuyant sur le mur en sentant quelques vertiges la prendre.

« _Faut croire_ _que je ne_ _suis pas complètement réveillée_ _._ »

Souriant, elle sort de sa poche de Kunoichi quelques pilules d'excitant qu'elle croque, tels des bonbons, étirant ses muscles craquant, s'assurant d'être présentable pour son prochain patron de jeu.

 **xxx**

\- Ouais, cela me dit quelque chose.

La nouvelle fait ouvrir grand les yeux de la rose, qui va s'habiller d'un sourire en demandant s'il en était sûr. Récoltant confirmation, elle se retient de sauter de joie ; étant dans l'une des dernières maisons de sa liste ; même s'il est clair pour le propriétaire qu'il tient là un moyen de pression, ce qu'il fait clairement comprendre quand elle demande des informations.

\- Je tiens une maison de jeu, pas de renseignement.

Perdant son sourire, la fille va soupirer, sous le sourire de l'homme.

\- Voilà ce que je vous propose ma chère...

Il prend un gobelet opaque et deux dès.

\- Je lance les dés et vous tentez de deviner si l'addiction sera impaire ou paire. Vous gagnez, vous avez les informations.

Regardant l'homme dans les yeux, voyant qu'il est sérieux et nullement ouvert à la conversation, elle lui demande qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si elle perd.

\- Tu me donnes mille ryos.

« _Mille ! C'est bien plus que ce qu'il me reste._ »

\- D'accord. Fait-elle en soupirant, savant qu'elle n'a pas d'autre occasion, mettant tout entre les mains du destin.

Pendant que l'homme jette les dés dans le gobelet, Sakura va calculer ses chances d'une sur deux, notant que, les deux dès devront absolument être de la même famille de nombre.

Mélanger et poser à terre, l'homme lui demande de choisir.

\- Pair. Fait-elle par pur hasard.

\- Donc impair pour moi. Annonce l'homme avec sourire avant de commencer à lever le gobelet.

Un éternuement retentit, le stoppant, son regard tombant sur la fille, qui met à main devant la bouche, s'excuse d'un geste de la main, avant de se remettre à éternuer, tournant la tête, par politesse et hygiène, sur le côté, enchaînant les éternuements.

Au bout du cinquième, elle arrive enfin à respirer, riant gêner devant un homme qui lui envoie une formule de politesse, lui demandant si elle était prête.

Hochant la tête, le regard vert se concentre sur le gobelet s'ouvrant sur un quatre et deux, Sakura levant le regard nonchalant, en attendant sa récompense. Voyant l'homme retissant, elle approche son corps de manière menaçant.

L'homme, ne voyant pas les dés devenue un et deux se faisant rappeler qu'il a de l'honneur et est celui qui a voulu jouer va soupirer et accepter de lui annoncer que sa cible est partie avec une femme et un cochon après qu'elle lui ai laissé un sacré somme d'agents, étant prêt à donner en gage des bijoux si elle n'avait pas arrêté.

\- Et où est-elle partie ? Demande les yeux de jade sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Tout ce qui sort hors des murs ne me regarde pas. Réponds l'homme, avec nonchalance.

\- Vous m'avez promis de me donner toutes vos informations. La véhémence s'empare de la plus jeune.

\- Et je suis prêt à le faire. Suffit de le demander. Continue l'homme, sans plus considérer son ton.

Comprenant qu'il cherche à la piéger, tout en respectant sa promesse, Sakura se redresse et air mauvais.

« _Tu veux jouer au con ?_ _!_ _À ta convenance. Tu vas regretter de t'être_ _frotté à moi_ _._ »

Cinq minutes, un sourire et quelques questions plus tard, malgré une profonde migraine, elle avait toutes les informations qu'elle désirait et l'homme est lèvres sèches.

Le défaut d'une curiosité maladive, c'est que, nullement contrôlée, elle envahit les gens de questions de tous types sans les laisser respirer. Ayant à tenir sa parole, l'homme perdu du temps à devoir tout lui dire, perdant par là même de l'argent et client, pas à l'aise qu'on puisse poser question et obtenir réponse aussi facilement.

À la fin, l'homme à de lui-même dit tout ce qu'il savait, jusqu'à même l'argent qu'il a gagné grâce à elle, étant même prêt à la payer pour la voir partir.

Souriante, se redressant, Sakura quitte le bâtiment en se dirigeant vers le château du quartier, un endroit où semblerait qu'elle avait prévu d'aller, ayant quitté le bâtiment il y a moins de deux heures.

La fin de l'après-midi se fait sentir, mais Sakura, sortant, va se faire envahir d'une chaleur lourde, se mettant à éternuer une nouvelle fois, sauf que, contrairement aux précédentes, son cœur loupe un battement sous la violence, rendant ses jambes cotonneuses.

Se précipitant loin de l'entrée pour s'accrocher à un mur proche, elle reste immobile plusieurs secondes, son corps commençant à lui chauffer.

En un pas de course, elle se jette tête la première dans l'eau de la fontaine, ressortant avec toujours la tête en feu, malgré que l'eau est gelée par l'ombre constante des bâtiments.

D'une main mouillée sur le front, elle se rend compte qu'elle a de la fièvre, son corps tremblant, un éternuement lui causant un arrêt de plusieurs secondes.

« _Qu'est-ce que..._ »

Les battements de son cœur sont accompagnés par une vue floue. Sans perdre un instant, elle prend dans sa sacoche plusieurs médicaments qu'elle espère faire effet, replongeant, tête la première, dans l'eau pour en ressortir en une inspiration brusque, prenant force pour courir jusqu'au château, tentant d'oublier les demandes de son corps, tout en lui donnant la fraîcheur des ombres et sucre que son corps réclame ; en de petits sachets qu'elle a toujours sur elle, venant des cafés qu'elle aura visités.

 **xxx**

Boitant en s'appuyant sur le mur d'une main, Sakura, avachi, le visage baissé pour ne pas se prendre le reste de soleil dans le visage, perd la force de supporter son corps contre le mur, tombant en avant contre celui-ci, la respiration rapide.

Le cœur allant exploser, elle use de toutes ses forces pour se redresser, posant son dos contre le bois, les jambes allongées au sol, la tête plaquée pour regarder en air, n'ayant plus aucun courage à fuir la chaleur, voulant que cela se termine et emporte la douleur de son corps, faible.

« _Naruto... Le poison..._ _Il._ _._ _. a bien_ _calculé son coup..._ »

Ses pensées tournaient vers la seule réponse logique à son état, comprenant que le poison aura mis son temps à faire effet, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu se faire des analyses.

« _Pardonne-moi..._ _Sasuke..._ »

Les larmes envahissent ses joues, coulant en silence, son visage crispé dans une grimace de douleur. Ses pensées tournent et retournent dans son esprit, faisant un bilan des plus ridicules de sa vie actuelle.

Plus de parents. Son amour de fuit. Son meilleur ami, son seul ami, tentant de la tuer. Sa cible, pour un changement, disparue.

« _Faut croire_ _que_ _je n'étais vraiment pas_ _fait pour cette vie..._ »

Les yeux se ferment, laissant son corps finir de lutter, acceptant sa mort venir dans les prochaines minutes, l'accueillant avec le sourire en se disant que, si l'occasion se fait, elle pourra peut-être rejoindre ses parents, les voir de loin, avant de rejoindre les enfers.

« - Accroche-toi ! »

Le cœur donne un violent battement.

« - Reste avec moi ! »

Un spasme de douleur se fait dans tout son corps.

« - Hors de question que tu meurs, maintenant ! »

Ses muscles battent entre eux, rendant son corps douloureux.

« - Hors de question d'abandonner ! »

Son corps commence à lui brûler de l'intérieur.

« - Tu ne vas pas crever comme un déchet ! »

De micro-spasmes se font à ses extrémités, accompagnant les plus gros spasmes de douleur.

« - Reviens ! »

Les brûlures, spasmes dans tout le corps, les micros spasmes sont accompagnées par une compression de l'air qui l'entoure, rentrant en elle pour la transpercer et attiser les sensations désagréables.

« - Reviens ! Accroche-toi ! Reste- »

Elle se sent compresser, une lumière envahissant sa vue.

\- ... avec nous ! Respire !

Une bouche rejoint la tienne avant qu'elle comprenne, attisant le feu en elle. Quand la bouche la libère, Sakura se redresse en agitant dans tous les sens, toussant en crachant ses poumons. Reconnaissant les sensations qui l'ont accompagnée en ses deux semaines, elle se penche sur le côté, vomissant de la bile et des spasmes de douleur.

Des bras l'entourent et maintiennent son corps sur le côté, l'une des mains étant sur son ventre, accompagnant les spasmes pour les aider à sortir et calmer son ventre, pendant que l'autre est sur son front, lui maintenant la tête contre une surface douce, qu'elle reconnaît comme celui d'une poitrine.

\- Laisse tout sortir. Inspire par la bouche et soupire par le nez d'un coup.

Obéissant, elle crache de la morve lui bouchant le nez, avant de recommencer dans le sens inverse et recrachant de l'air.

\- Voilà. C'est bon. C'est fini. C'est fini.

Des spasmes de terreur et pleures prennent le corps enfantin qui vient de revenir à la vie. La main sur le front passe dans ses cheveux courts, lui caressant la tête, pendant que le bras droit, sur le ventre, remonte pour barrer les épaules, se saisissant de l'épaule gauche pour la redresser sur les fesses, lui libérant les jambes des siennes entremêlés, qui l'auront immobilisé.

\- C'est terminé. Laisse-toi aller. C'est fini. Fait la voix claire à son oreille, attendant.

Les deux mains enfantines se saisissent du bras sur ses épaules, les serrant fort en laissant sa tête reposer dessus, le salissant de ses larmes devant les gens qui se sont rassemblés, inquiet, attirant du monde par leur présence et recevant écho de l'héroïsme de la femme tenant l'enfant.

« _Même mourir,_ _j'en suis incapable !_ »

Parmi les gémissements et pleures, un violent hurlement sort du corps enfantin et faibles, résonnant dans tout le chemin, surprenant tout le monde par sa force et soudaineté.

* * *

 _\- Tu as bien grandi, Sakura. Te voilà devenue une « déesse »._

 _\- C'est grâce à vous._

 _\- Non. C'est grâce à toi et seulement à toi. Je n'ai fait que te tendre une main que tu as choisie de saisir._

 _\- Une main qui ne m'a jamais été tendue. Naruto à sa part dans mon histoire, tel un tremplin, mais c'est cette main qui m'a lancé. Je regrette de ne pas être comme vous, grande-sœur._

 _\- Ne le sois pas. Si le chemin a été long, dure et plein de détour, tu as maintenant le pouvoir de sauver le monde, ou de le détruire._

* * *

 _Réunion familiale entre à prêtresse et sa sœur humaine._


	58. Sous traitement

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut a tous, oui je sais, ce n'est pas l'heures, mais sachez que Samedi, 21h, je suis pas chez, comme pour le samedi d'après, ainsi, je vous poste le chapitre Samedi 17h pour que, ceux qui ne m'ont pas mis en alert, puis le lire quand il viendrons à l'heure habituelle.^^

 _Réponse review_

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre LVIII : Sous traitement…

Ouvrant les yeux doucement, les yeux de jade sont envahis par la lumière des spots du plafond, les obligeant à se refermer, gémissant de douleur en attirant, par là même, l'attention d'une femme brune, dans la trentaine.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée.

Quoique l'affirmation soit faite, le ton reste interrogatif. La jeune, rouvrant faiblement les yeux, va regémir pour confirmer, allant pour se redresser.

\- Ne force pas trop.

La voix est vite suivie par une main dans le dos juvénile et sur son ventre, l'aidant à se redresser.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demande faiblement l'infirme, sentant, dans ses mots prononcés, sa gorge sèche.

Lissant dans ses pensées, un verre d'eau est tendu par la brune courte, qui répond d'une voix calme, quoique rassurer de la savoir réveillée.

\- Tu as subi un empoisonnement.

L'annonce faite, l'infirme écarquille les yeux, repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Sa mort proche, sa survie, qui tient du miracle, ainsi qu'à la possibilité, confirmé par la voix féminine, qu'elle a été empoissonnée par Naruto, pour avoir lu en lui.

Des tremblements vont prendre son corps, ses yeux s'humidifiant, réalisant qu'elle est seule en cet instant, Sasuke étant chez Orochimaru et son seul ami ayant tenté de la tuer.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es sauve maintenant.

Haletant par le nez plusieurs fois, se calmement, ayant assez que ses larmes coulent sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler, la benjamine tourne le regard vers la femme brune, qui lui tend un mouchoir. Ayant pour objectif de le prendre, elle va se rendre compte que ses bras sont lourds et difficiles à manier.

Baisant le regard dessus, elle attire l'attention de la femme brune, qui va comprendre sans qu'un mot soit dit.

\- Tes muscles sont encore sous l'effet du Poison-Psychotrope. Il devrait se détendre complètement d'ici deux à trois heures.

L'information parvient au cerveau enfantin quand les joues sont essuyées par le mouchoir que la brune lui appliquait en tapotant doucement.

\- « Psychotrope » ?

La femme prend conscience qu'elle a employé un vocabulaire spécialisé de sa voix chuchoté, lointaine, expliquant d'un ton explicatif, calme.

\- C'est un type de produit qui modifie la perfection du corps inoculé... Qui a pris le produit.

Se rattrapant quand elle se rend compte qu'elle a recommencé à utiliser son vocabulaire particulier, elle est enchaînée par la voix interrogative de sa patiente.

\- Vous savez quel type de Psychotrope a été utilisé ?

Curieuse par la question, mais surtout l'assurance d'utiliser un mot qu'elle ne devrait pas connaître, l'adulte répond avec prudence, sous le regard analytique vert.

\- Nullement. Je sais juste qu'une grande quantité était dans ton organisme. À tel point que cela me rend curieux et me pousse à te demander si tu n'as pas eu de vision.

L'esprit plus clair, se faisant aiguiser par l'analyse réalisée, l'empoissonnée finit par reconnaître la dame qu'elle avait rencontrée sur le chemin du château ; lui étant rentré dedans sans le faire express, pris qu'elle était dans ses pensées ; remarquant qu'elle est exactement comme elle se l'est représenté dans son esprit, tel un reflet devant elle.

Comprenant qu'il y a eu question, elle répond par une autre.

\- Est-ce que cela pourrait être du jus de Shanshi ?

Il ne faut pas plus à la brune pour comprendre, le regard sur cette enfant quittant l'inquiétude et pitié, pour un colérique, nuancé de peur pour cette enfant.

L'accusée, ayant vu le changement dans les ébènes, va vite les quitter, sans pour autant s'être privée d'avoir lu en cette porte ouverte sur son âme, qui la pousse à s'expliquer.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé à cela. C'est vrai que le jus était en contact avec ma peau, mais j'avais contrebalancé avec un apport d'adrénaline et d'oxygène.

\- La chaleur.

Ayant écouté avec attention cette fille, l'évidence s'est fait, donnant son diagnostic aussi vite qu'elle change son avis sur cette fille, qu'elle pensait être une toxicomane qui en avait trop pris. À ce diagnostic, ce furent les yeux de jades qui se sont écarquillé, comprenant son erreur, la chaleur forte ayant fait absorber tout le jus dans son corps, tout en le privant de l'eau et Oxygène, utilise pour lutter.

\- C'est stupide ce que tu as fait ! Crache la brune, d'une voix froide, ne voyant, certes, plus la toxicomane, mais n'en perdant pourtant pas sa colère sur elle.

Prenant sur elle la remarque, elle va se justifier d'une petite voix, fuyant le regard.

\- J'avais lu ça dans un bouquin de biologie. Des plantes, pour se défendre des insectes et prédateurs, libèrent des enzymes ou phéromones, pour attirer des insectivores.

\- Tu n'es pas une plante ! Tu as bien failli mourir. Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

« _Me défendre ! Sans ça, je serais encore entre les mains de Jiraya-Sama et Kakashi-sama._ »

La pensée de ses deux hommes qui se sont empoissonnés en touchant sa peau, leur faisant ouvrir leur esprit à la manipulation de la rose, donne du crédit à sa pensée que c'était une bonne idée de se recouvrir de ce produit et que, c'est parce qu'elle a été imprudente qu'elle en est arrivée à cette situation, se promettant de recommencer qu'uniquement quand elle aura maîtrisé cette tactique.

Silencieuse à la question de la brune adulte, continuant toujours à fuir son regard, la rose confirme ainsi tout le soupçon pesant sur elle.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Reprenant conscience de la situation ; ne connaissant pas cette femme qui l'a sauvée ; la plus jeune reste encore silencieuse quelques secondes avant d'entamer un déplacement sur la droite, de l'autre côté de cette femme, qui ne va pas la laisser faire.

Portant toujours ses gants d'infirmière, elle lui attrape le poignet proche, pour la tirer sur le lit, s'emparant de son attention d'une voix froide et menaçante, prouvant qu'elle prend la situation très au sérieux en mettant un scalpel sous la gorge de cette fille, ayant bien assez vu de jeune Shinobis dangereux, pour ne pas la sous-estimer.

\- Je t'ai posé une question !

\- Personne ! Crache-t-elle avec force.

Si la réponse se montre clairement comme un mensonge, l'infirmière va pourtant la relâcher en s'éloignant du jeune corps, faisant attention, même si les chances sont faibles, de ne pas faire rencontrer leurs épidermes.

La lame pointée vers le jeune corps, celui-ci va rester allonger sur le lit, la regardant dans les yeux, savant qu'elle n'a aucune chance contre cette femme, qui sait manier le scalpel, elle-même n'étant pas dans un état qu'elle jugera capable de lui échapper.

\- « Personne » ? Demande la brune adulte, d'une voix calme.

\- Personne. Réponds la jeune en un chuchotement, acceptant cette vérité.

D'un soupir, la femme s'éloigne de la fille, lui tournant le dos pour se concentrer sur son bureau, semblant, pour le regard de jade, qu'elle y range des affaires dans un sac à bandoulière. L'analyse est confirmée quand l'adule se retourne en le mettant sur son épaule droite, lui jetant un regard vide avant de partir vers la porte.

\- Le repos est tout ce qui te manque pour te rétablir. La chambre est payée pour deux autres jours.

Ouvrant la porte, elle se fait arrêter par la voix claire, qui demande le nom de sa sauveuse.

\- Toi qui abandonnes le tien, je n'ai pas de raison de te donner le mien.

\- Un souci, Shizune ?

Sortant de ses souvenirs, la brune tourne le regard vers son maître et belle-tante, prenant un faux sourire, rassurant, en répondant.

\- Non, non. Juste un mauvais souvenir.

\- La gamine que tu as sauvée ? Demande-t-elle nonchalamment, perçant à jour sa disciple.

Savant qu'elle ne peut rien lui cacher, celle-ci hoche la tête.

\- Ça va faire deux jours.

La remarque, indicatif, cache en rien le fait qu'elle lui demande d'arrêter cette torture. Hochant la tête à cette remarque, Shizune va redevenir silencieuse, luttant contre ses pensées, avant de décider de les laisser sortir, pour les apaiser.

\- Vous auriez dû la voir. Ses yeux vides quand elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était personne. J'ai déjà vu des gens déprimés, mais pas au point de se considérer comme « personne ».

Le silence lui répond, son maître lui montrant juste son dos en continuant de les conduire vers le prochain village. Pourtant, quitte à lancer des bouteilles vides à la mer, ses paroles continuent leur flux pour apaiser son esprit.

\- Elle a un talent. Savoir ce qu'est un Psychotrope et l'utiliser dans un mécanisme de défense, juste en lisant un bouquin de botanique. Ses yeux, à cet instant, j'en suis certain, c'est le seul moment où ils ont pétillé de fierté... Elle...

Se stoppant d'elle-même, Shizune arrive à la conclusion de ses pensées, qui explique la torture de son esprit pendant deux jours, tournant un regard vers son maître, qui continue de données l'impression de l'ignorer, faisant comprendre, par ses actes, qu'elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps ce qu'elle ressentait, mais préférait qu'elle n'y pense plus.

Décidant de suivre son exemple, Shizune la rattrape sur ce chemin de terre, bordée par une forêt dense.

Sentant une présence soudainement, les deux se stoppent, Shizune se mettant plus en avant, en protecteur. La présence ne tarde pas à apparaître en un saut hors des bois pour faire face aux deux femmes, à plusieurs mètres, avant de tomber genoux à terre, posant un sac à bandoulière sur le sol.

\- Toi ?! Fait la brune en reconnaissant la fille, aux cheveux roses, qu'elle a sauvés.

Celle-ci, prenant une grands inspiration, ouvre son sac en vitesse, attirant la méfiante de la brune, qui se calme en sentant la main de son maître sur son épaule, celle-ci étant calme et nonchalante.

L'être faible sort une bouteille qu'elle avale en vitesse, reprenant force et souffle, avant de recommencer à boire et vider sa bouteille, affichant clairement qu'elle se force à boire tout le liquide dedans.

« Elle extrait le poison de son corps par voie naturelle. » Analyse Shizune.

La bouteille, vidée et lâchée dans le sac, la voix de la femme enchaîne.

\- Que nous veux-tu ?

Sans perdre une seconde, l'esprit et corps bien synchrone, les deux mains et genoux se posent sur le sol avant que le front les accompagne, hurlant sa réponse.

\- Je veux devenir votre élève !

Résonnant dans toute la plaine, faisant voler les oiseaux dans la forêt, la fille provoque le silence des deux femmes. La plus vieille, sans un soupir, s'avance et laisse derrière elle la brune, qui observe sa réaction.

La rose, la sentant approcher, reste front sur le sol, les yeux fermés, le corps détendu, s'ouvrant pleinement à l'analyse. Les pas résonnent de plus en plus à son corps, lui passant à côté et continuant sans connaître d'arrêt, changement de rythme ou un mot soient prononcés.

Ouvrant les yeux en comprenant, l'agenouillée reste immobile, la colère de son impuissance dans cette situation l'envahissant, n'entendant pas les pas qui s'approchent rapidement, mais sentant la présence qui se fait devant elle.

Relevant la tête, elle voit la main tendue de la brune, un regard désolé sur le visage. Détournant le regard, mâchant sa lèvre inférieure, Sakura crache tous ses sentiments dans une grimace ouverte, avant de soupirer et prendre cette main qui l'aide à se relever, récupérant son sac qu'elle lui tend.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Demande-t-elle calmement en l'invitant, d'une main levée, à poursuivre leur chemin.

Marchant à ses côtés en mettant le sac à bandoulière sur son épaule, répondant d'une voix calme.

\- Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, je suis originaire de Konoha. J'ai entendu parler des prodiges de Senju Tsunade et je souhaite devenir son apprenti.

Sans être complètement la vérité, par l'omission de détail important, mais qui ne concerne en rien la brune, cela n'est en rien un mensonge, l'idée qui l'anime lui étant transmise.

\- Je suis désolé. Maitresse Tsunade ne prend pas d'apprentis.

\- Dans ce cas, je la suivrais et apprendrais en la regardant.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrée chez toi.

\- Je n'ai plus de chez moi.

\- Tes parents...

\- Mort dans un attentat. J'ai quitté le village depuis des mois avec des amis. Aujourd'hui, nous avons pris des chemins différents. Le mien est de suivre les enseignements de cette femme, qu'elle le veuille, ou non.

La main adulte saisit l'avant-bras, par-dessus les vêtements, pour tourner le jade dans l'ébène sérieuse.

\- Tu te rends compte que je devrais te tuer si cela est vrai. Ses techniques sont secrètes. Si elle ne te veut pas comme apprentis, tu n'as aucun droit d'apprendre d'elle.

Cherchant la peur, ou la panique, tout ce qu'elle verra, ce sera l'assurance dans les yeux verts.

\- Dans ce cas, tuez-moi tout de suite. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retient à ce monde.

\- Et tes amis ?

\- Les chemins que nous avons pris sont trop différents. Si jamais nous devions nous retrouver un jour, je refuse que ce soit dans mon état actuel. Je veux leur être utile. Leur rendre ce qu'ils m'ont donné. Un sens à mon existence.

Déchiffrant le jade, celui-ci la renvoie à une adolescente, pleurant sur un cercueil fermé, le corps remplit de tristesse, sans plus aucune envie de vivre dans un monde qui lui aura tout prit. Une adolescente qui reçut une main sur son épaule et un sourire.

\- Redis-moi ton nom.

L'ordre sonne le corps rose, qui va comprendre, se raidissant avant de s'incliner, la tête baissée.

\- Haruno Sakura.

Un sourire prend la brune, heureux d'entendre ce nom prononcé avec autant de force. De sa main droite sur la tête rose, elle partage sa grimace de joie, Sakura comprenant qu'elle n'aura pas tout perdu.

xxx

\- Tu fais une erreur, Shizune.

La concernée, rangeant ses affaires de voyage, ignore les mots de sa tante. Celle-ci, se sachant écouter, continue d'une voix stricte et nette.

\- Cette enfant, est plus dangereuse que tu le penses. À trop t'attacher à elle, tu vas y laisser des plumes.

\- Maître Tsunade.

Si la voix de la brune suit celle, terminée, de la blonde, elle est si proche qu'elle la coupe dans son élan pour avoir son attention, prouvé par le regard qu'elle lui lance.

\- Vous voyez en cette enfant un danger, moi, je vois l'enfant que j'ai été quand j'ai perdu mon oncle. Sans vous, voilà ce à quoi j'aurais ressemblé.

\- Tu te trompes. Jamais tu n'aurais été comme elle.

\- Non, c'est vous qui vous trompez en pensant cela. Le regard de cet enfant était le mien et ce n'est que parce que vous m'avez tendu la main que je possède l'actuel.

Le silence répond à sa remarque, les traits du visage jeune, malgré son âge, font très bien comprendre qu'elle n'en croit pas un mot.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de la prendre comme disciple. Je ne vous demande pas de vous occuper d'elle. Ses charges, je les prends pour moi. La seule chose que j'attends, c'est qu'à force d'effort, elle arrive à vous faire revisiter votre jugement sur elle, que vous la considériez.

Dans un silence lourd, ayant bien entendu, la blonde à couette se détourne du regard ébène, ouvrant la porte pour sortir de la chambre, la jeune fille rose ayant tout juste le temps de se pousser de son chemin, la suivante de son regard de jade, neutre.

\- Sakura ?!

La femme brune est clairement surprise de la voir, attirant le regard jeune sur elle, habillant son visage neutre d'un sourire en levant un sac de papier.

\- J'ai les courses que vous m'avez demandées, sensei. J'en ai profité pour vous prendre du riz complet.

\- Tu es de retour depuis longtemps ? Demande-t-elle d'un ton désolé, ne voulant pas se laisser tromper.

\- Non. Je viens juste d'arriver. Ment-elle sans aucune honte.

Se faisant appeler d'une voix faible et désolée, Sakura rentre dans la chambre des adultes en l'ignorant, commençant à porter les bagages de Shizune, pendant que celle-ci fait de même avec ceux de Tsunade, tous deux partant de la ville, qui, comme d'habitude, n'aura rien rapporter financièrement.

Traversant le pays depuis des semaines, Sakura a vite appris à découvrir que la Sannin Tsunade est loin d'être pur, ayant bien souvent vue, au grand dam de celle-ci, Shizune tenter de reprouver les pulsions de jeux d'argent et d'alcool de son maître.

Pourtant, loin de s'en trouvait choquer, Sakura a toujours le même regard sur cette femme qui a créé le principe de Shinobis médicale et permit une avancée grandissant de la médecine en général.

Ignorant comment se rend utile, comment prouver sa valeur, Sakura, cet objectif en tête, à tout naturellement décider d'aider Shizune, qui se porte toujours garant d'elle, l'aidant dans ses tâches et mission, ainsi que, indirectement, Tsunade.

Jamais un contact physique, un mot n'a été fait entre eux. Juste des regards, qui expriment à la perfection leur ressentit. Sakura affiche clairement son envie d'être son apprentie, Tsunade son mépris et refus.

Arrivées dans un nouveau village, avec un quartier de jeux, la routine s'opère. Tsunade va chercher de l'argent auprès de grandes maisons, faisant jouer de sa renommée, de ses relations et surtout de son amitié, pour obtenir ce quel désir. Certes, il est connu du monde du jeu et l'argent, que Tsunade est la « légendaire perdante », mais c'est aussi connu quelles règles toujours ses dettes.

La première fois que Sakura l'aura vue faire, apprenant par Shizune, l'idée qu'elle puisse se prostituer lui a frôlé l'esprit, mais jamais elle demandera confirmation, n'étant nullement ses affaires et n'étant pas en capacité de juger.

Jusqu'à présent, cette situation ne s'est jamais présentée, les maisons visitées sont toujours de vieille connaissance de la Sannin, semblant à la fois heureux de leur visite, mais aussi grimassent quand vient le sujet de l'argent.

L'argent en poche, bien souvent ayant dû prendre la journée, généralement elles vont à leur hôtel, trouver par Shizune, ou bien, maintenant, Sakura, profitant de leur soirée.

Sakura, durant les moments de récolte d'argent, est très rarement invitée, n'ayant connu qu'une seule fois la chance de les accompagner dans une maison qui n'a de pouvoir que sur son propre village et n'est connue que de celui-ci. Malgré tout, Sakura se trouve très chanceuse d'y avoir assisté et attend la chance que cela puisse se reproduire un jour.

Loin de se tourner les pouces, pendant que Tsunade et Shizune sont occupés à la « récolte », Sakura s'occupe de gérer leur arriver dans le village, prenant l'hôtel et les courses pour deux jours, qui sont généralement le temps qu'il reste dans un village.

Au début, Tsunade eut à redire, n'aimant pas l'idée de laisser la gestion de leur arriver à une « inconnue », mais le temps sut lui prouver que la benjamine ayant le sens de la gestion, leur trouvant toujours un bon hôtel et sachant gérer les courses à moindre coût, ce que Shizune, pris par ses obligations avec son maître, n'avait pas de temps à s'y consacrer.

Évidemment, il eut des ratées dans le début ; hôtel lugubre, nourriture mauvaise pour la santé, non aimée ; mais rien d'irrattrapables pour Shizune, qui n'eut besoin que d'une journée.

Ainsi, faisant gagner du temps à Shizune, qui put souffler, celle-ci consacre ce temps à apprendre la médecine à la jeune rose, répondant aux questions, qui deviennent de plus en plus nombreuses et précises, au point où Shizune trouve en elle une raison de se replonger dans les coins sombres de sa mémoire, lui donnant la bonne excuse de ressortir ses cours, chose qu'elle n'a plus faite depuis la mort de son oncle.

\- Shizune.

La concernée relève la tête de son livre de médecine, Sakura faisant de même de sa copie, toutes deux pour regarder la blonde.

\- Je vais au casino. Je reviens dans une heure.

\- Bien, je vous accompagne.

\- Non, non. Je me sens chanceuse aujourd'hui, faudrait pas que je te la partage.

Malgré son sourire jouasse et assurant, Shizune ne se laisse pas tromper, fonçant dans la salle de bain adjoint de sa chambre partagée avec Sakura. Malgré que Tsunade soupire en une plainte, elle ne trompe personne. Les deux autres devinent que si elle voulait y aller seule, elle l'aurait fait sans les prévenir. Ce n'était pas la première fois et certaine par la dernière.

S'avançant dans la chambre, un peu bordélique des affaires médicales et livre sortis, la blonde va s'asseoir sur le lit, que Sakura se précipité de libérer d'affaires posés, restant silencieuse tout en commençant à ranger, comprenant que la leçon est finie pour ce soir. Cela arrive souvent que la leçon ne dure pas plus d'une heure, mais pour la rose, c'est une chance qu'elle en ait une.

\- Médecine chirurgicale ?

Le regard de jade se tourne sur l'ainée, voyant dans ses mains le livre que Shizune utilisait pour lui faire la dictée. Pris dans un doute, aucune des deux n'ayant jamais fait un pas vers l'autre, Sakura va se hanter pendant trois secondes avant de faire sonner sa voix aussi faiblement que Tsunade dans son commentaire.

\- Je comptais compléter les informations avec vos écrits sur le flux de chakra dans le cœur.

Un silence lourd suit le commentaire, Sakura restant immobile quelques secondes avant de finalement reprendre son rangement, sans jamais qu'une nouvelle voix soit sonnée avant celle de Shizune, sortant de la salle de bain, habillé et propre.

Tsunade la félicite de sa rapidité avant de se lever et partir à sa suite, tendant le livre à Sakura, qui vient de finir de ranger. Se tournant dessus, elle gratifie le geste, remarquant que l'index âgé sert de marque-page. Curieuse, elle met la sienne en le reprenant avec respect des mains adultes.

\- Ne m'attends pas. Fit Shizune, se tournant sans rien avoir vu.

La porte fermée sur les adultes, Sakura attend quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir le livre et constater, avec surprise, que ce n'est pas celle que Shizune lui dictant, mais un traité du flux sanguin dans les organes vitaux, en particulier le cœur, un sujet qu'elle n'a jamais traité.

« _D'abord, le flux sanguin avant celui du Chakra ?_ » Interprète-t-elle de ses réflexions.

Curieuse, elle s'installe sur le grand lit pour commencer sa lecture, jetant avant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, pour s'assurer qu'elle a le temps.

xxx

\- Ah putain ! Fait en gémissant Tsunade, le visage rouge.

Shizune, juste derrière elle, un regard gêné, va tenter de la rassurer, que cela n'est que partie remise.

\- Même ! J'étais sûr d'avoir de la chance aujourd'hui et voilà que j'ai perdu tout mon argent.

\- Seulement celui que vous avez amené. Il reste encore la moitié pour demain.

Interloquée, Tsunade se tourne en rage vers Shizune, demandant des explications. Shizune, se rendant compte de sa gaffe, avoue avoir divisé la somme d'argent reçu, ne lui donnant qu'une partie.

-Et depuis quand tu fais ça ?! Demande Tsunade, une grimace de colère sur le visage.

\- Seulement aujourd'hui !

Mentant, Shizune bénit que l'alcool embue les sens de la Sannin, qui croit à ce mensonge, n'osant pas imaginer ce que lui fera la Sannin si jamais elle apprend qu'elle lui faisait cela depuis des années, même si cela a permis de payer une bonne partie des dettes qu'elle devait.

\- Tu es horrible, Shizune ! J'allais me refaire, j'en suis sûr ! Hurle-t-elle, alcoolisée.

\- Désolé. Désolé. Fait-elle, avec un faux sourire, n'y croyant pas un instant.

Soudain, les deux s'arrêtent dans leur marche, voyant, au loin, leur hôtel et une silhouette en sortir, une silhouette qu'elles reconnaissent, malgré l'obscurité et ses cheveux cachés. Curieuses, elles s'approchent en marches rapides de l'hôtel sans que la jeune fille les remarque, tournant à un angle.

\- J'espère que tu as été aussi prudente avec elle, qu'avec moi. Fait Tsunade en un soupir.

Allant réagir en la défendant, elle se fait couper par la blonde.

\- Plutôt que de chercher à me contre-dire, cours-lui après. Il serait dommage que ton apprentie t'échappe.

L'accentuation fait serrer les dents de la brune, qui va souhaiter la bonne nuit à son maître avant de courir après Sakura.

Il n'est point compliqué pour elle de la retrouver et suivre, remarquant, avec soulagement, qu'elle ne porte aucun sac sur elle, rendant ainsi impossible qu'elle ait l'argent, ses poches trop petites et, si vol, il devait y avoir, il aurait eu lieu depuis bien longtemps et Shizune, tenant les comptes, l'aurait remarquée.

Quittant le village, elles vont dans les bois. Sakura se stoppe dans une plaine légèrement dégagée, regardant autour d'elle en allumant une lampe médicale, pour se repérer dans le noir. Shizune, cacher dans les bois, échappant à la lueur, l'observe de loin, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle a prévu.

Repérant un arbre assez conséquent, la benjamine s'avance en donnant un petit coup dessus pour s'assurer de sa résistance, s'éloignant de quelques pas avant de prendre inspiration de lever les poings.

Faisant une petite série de sauts sur place, donnant des coups de poing dans le vide, Sakura se jette sur l'arbre, donnant plusieurs coups contre le bois, n'ayant pour seule protection, des bandes autour des mains.

Tournant autour de l'arbre en sautillant, Sakura donne les coups et bouge son corps dans tous les sens, simulant des esquives de coups, qui deviennent de plus en plus rapides, à en croire les mouvements de Sakura. Les coups donnés ne sont pas en reste, devenant de plus en plus rapide et nombreux dans les combinaisons réalisées, Sakura frappant en des points précis à chacun, preuve qu'elle est concentrée dans un combat Shadow.

Comprenant cela, Shizune va rester silencieux et immobile, la regardant faire en étant impressionné, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle sache se battre, réalisant ainsi que le passé de cette enfant lui a toujours été inconnu, donnant du crédit à la méfiance de Tsunade.

Un coup de poing violant contre l'arbre, Sakura s'éloigne en un saut, prenant réflexe de se masser la main qui a frappée avant de se rejeter contre l'arbre, sans lui jeter regard, le visage fermé et dent clairement serrées

Les coups sont plus frénétiques, n'ayant pas perdu de leur précision, mais étant clairement moins rapides et nombreux dans les combos, ce qui interloque la brune, qui devra attendre plusieurs heures, que Sakura termine, pour enfin comprendre quand elle s'éloigne en retirant les bandages de ses mains et, les membres tremblants, s'y appliquer un liquide sorti de sa poche, qui la fait gémir au point d'être perceptible de la brune.

Comprenant qu'elle s'est explosé les mains contre l'arbre, Shizune sort de sa cachette pour courir vers elle, mais se stoppe en voyant une aura verte sortir de mains de Sakura, qui regarde celle-ci avec concentration, finissant par sourire et gémir de joie quand le chakra disparaît. Tournant le regard vers le bruit qu'elle a perçu, la rose restera curieuse de ne voir personne, Shizune s'étant caché au plus vite, n'en ressortant que plusieurs minutes plus tard, après que Sakura soit partie.

S'approchant de l'arbre punching-ball, Shizune n'a pas besoin de lumière pour voir les différents points où l'écorce est détruite et le bois salit du sang séché.

xxx

\- Un souci, Shizune ?

Relevant la tête à la voix de sa disciple, quittant la vue des mains juvéniles, sans aucun défaut, la brune secoue la tête, prenant un sourire qu'elle transmet à la jeune rose, qui la pense avoir été perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Nous y sommes. Profitons-en pour aller voir de vieilles connaissances. Fait Tsunade à l'entrée du village.

Hochant toutes les deux la tête, le sous-texte leur est clair, Shizune s'avançant pour la rejoindre pendant que Sakura s'éloigne en cherchant un hôtel qui correspond au critère qu'elle se répète en tête.

\- Pas cette fois, Shizune. Je vais y aller seul.

La surprise est sur le visage de la brune, la rose se stoppant en jetant un regard, voyant pour la première fois cette scène se jouer devant elle.

\- Ce chef de clan est quelqu'un de très fermé, qui ne fait pas facilement confiance. Arriver à deux, sans rendez-vous, va le braquer et il est hors de question qu'on ne s'arrête pas ici.

Onomatopant une conjonction, Shizune se fait couper par le regard froid marron, lâchant le poignet qu'elle a tenue et regardante partir la Sannin dans le paysage.

\- Shizune ?... Tu vas bien ? Demande Sakura, après plusieurs minutes à la regarder fixe en plein milieu du chemin, sans que personne d'autre ne la calcule.

Clignant des yeux, se réveillant, Shizune s'habille d'un sourire en donnant l'ordre à ce qu'elles trouvent ensemble un hôtel et qu'elles aillent faire les courses, ignorant les jades inquiets qui lui sont jetés.

xxx

\- Pense bien a calculé les litres de sang que pourrait perdre la victime dans cette situation.

\- Je compte justement rediriger les afflux sanguins vers les huit points principaux, maximisant sur les poumons.

\- Pourquoi les poumons et pas le cœur ?

\- Elles permettent la survie du patient. Le cœur, lui, est la batterie du corps. En le réduisant, je réduis le flux sanguin dont le corps peut avoir besoin.

\- Justement. Si le corps à une demande trop grande et que le cœur ne suit pas, c'est la bradycardie.

\- Dans ce cas, le cœur ?

\- Crise cardiaque et, comme tu l'as dit, un fort battement accélère le flux sanguin, donc accélère, dans le corps d'une opération ouverte, l'anémie.

Les jambes le long du lit, dos contre le mur, Sakura est concentrée sur ses notes, cherchant à répondre à ce mystère posé.

\- Calme. La panique nous fait faire des erreurs. Ne te presse pas.

\- Plus le temps passe et plus les chances de le ranimer sont faibles.

\- Ce n'est pas une course. Malgré une préparation de tous les diables, tu peux tomber sur des complications imprévues.

Écoutant, prenant inspiration, Sakura ferme les yeux et soupire doucement.

\- Je dois maintenir le flux sanguin régulier dans le corps et faire en sorte que les huit points restent en fonctionnement... Selon la situation, je devrais juger de leur importance, n'oubliant pas de laisser le cœur et poumon dans les priorités...

Un bip sonore résonne dans la chambre, faisant ouvrir les yeux de la fille, qui tourne le regard vers la brune qui coupe le chrono qu'elle a en mains.

\- Ton patient est mort. Fait-elle froidement.

\- J'avais bon ? Demande la plus jeune, curieuse.

Un silence lui répond, un silence lourd qui pèse sur l'esprit de la jeune fille, qui répète sa question avec plus d'insistance en regardant Shizune ranger le matériel.

Celle-ci ne la calcule pas, faussement concentrer qu'elle est à ranger.

\- J'avais bon, c'est ça ? C'est logique... En maintenant son flux régulier et en régulant les points en privatisant le cœur et poumon, j'avais forcément bon. Je peux opérer.

\- Opérer un mort ne sert à rien.

\- Dans ce cas, fait le revivre ! C'est une simulation. J'ai bon, je le sais. On recommence.

\- Sakura.

Le ton ferme coupe la rose, qui devenait de plus en plus affirmative et sûr.

\- Il est mort. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Ouvrant la bouche pour la contredire, Sakura se fait de nouveau couper.

\- Va prendre un bol d'air, te détendre. On reprendra quand tu te sentiras prête.

\- Je le...

Soupirant brusquement, Sakura dégage les affaires sur son corps, quittant la chambre d'hôtel pour marcher d'un pas rapide et colérique dans les rues.

« _Pourquoi elle me fait toute une scène ? J'allais réussir !... J'ai tout calculé. J'ai toute prévue ! J'ai bossé_ _ce sujet, toute_ _la nuit !... Il aurait survécu ! J'ai même prévu les imprévus..._ »

Traversant différente rue du village, sans calculer son environnement, prise dans ses pensées, elle décide de tourner dans un chemin désert, marchant plusieurs pas avant de finalement abattre son poing sur le mur proche encore et encore, à mesure qu'elle maudit sa situation et sa pensée qui n'a toujours pas progressé.

Plus les coups tombent, plus ils deviennent puissants, salissant le mur de sang, hurlant mentalement que c'est injuste, certain qu'elle aurait réussie si ce connard avait tenu le coup, étant prêt à le prouver si elle tombe sur un nouveau patient.

\- Tout va bien, fillette ?!

Se détournant de ses pensées et du mur, la jeune fille tourne le regard sur un vieil homme, au visage inquiet, qui va être légèrement terrifié et méfiant en voyant les jades salis par la rage.

« _Oui... Il pourrait être ma preuve. Il semble vivre dans la rue... Au pire, un accident est vite arrivé._ _En plus_ _, sa vie aurait prouvé que j'ai raison._ _Shizune_ _verrait bien mes progrès et je pourrais... Oui... Je pourrais... impressionner Tsunade... Oui... Je dois le faire..._ »

L'homme, se voyant fixer en silence de ses yeux vert sombres, va doucement se reculer, comme face à un prédateur, déglutissant, avant de fuir en tournant dans la rue. Le suivant du regard, c'est quand l'homme quitte sa vision qu'elle réalise ses pensées obscènes.

Écarquillant les yeux, elle se met les mains sur la tête, se la compressant en se mettant en boule.

« _\- Oui..._ _Il est une parfaite_ _preuve. Je le rattrape facilement. La nuit va tomber. On le pensera victime d'un détrousseur. Je pourrais sans aucun doute le faire croire._

 _\- Non ! Non..._

 _\- C'est vrai. Il survivra après tout. Je l'ouvre, l'opère et le referme. Ce ne sera pas long, pas compliqué. Je ferai tout pour..._

 _\- Non !_ »

Luttant contre sa pensée, Sakura se réveille au-dessus d'un homme adulte, tremblant du corps et des yeux, la terreur pour seule énergie, n'osant pas bouger sous la pression du scalpel sous sa gorge, tenue par sa main droite.

Réalisant cela, elle jette loin l'arme en se reculant, paniquée, se retournant pour courir dans la rue principale en ne laissant derrière elle qu'un homme, qui se rend compte que sa vie ne tenait qu'en un faible fil sous un lourd poids, restant immobile plusieurs minutes avant de finalement trouver la force de se lever et rentrer chez lui, taisant son aventure, non par peur, mais par envie d'oublier, d'avancer.

Sakura, courant dans les rues en sens inverse, va se retrouver complètement perdue, se rendant compte qu'elle a failli tuer un homme juste pour se prouver qu'elle réussirait une simulation de Shizune, mais aussi que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé si elle ne s'était pas réveillée, certain qu'elle est, de réussir à le soigner.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! Jamais je n'aurais fait ça, avant... Non..._ _Naruto_ _... Oui, c'est lui... C'est forcément lui... Son_ _chakra_ _... Oui, c'est ça. Il a utilisé le_ _chakra_ _démoniaque pour me soigner. Digéré dans mon organisme... Oui... Cela m'a transformé en monstre... Non... Non, je ne le laisserais pas faire ! Jamais, je_ _ne deviendrais pas ce_ _monstre !_ »

Se posant contre un mur, elle cherche une respiration, dans un brouhaha de halètement et battement de cœur, le regard porté vers le ciel, se mordant la lèvre inférieure à se l'ouvrir pour tenter de revenir sur terre, tenter de fuir cette envie qu'elle a de retrouver cet homme et finir le travail.

\- On sait ce que contient ce sac.

Quittant ses pensées, Sakura va tourner le regard à l'angle du mur, vers la voix, découvrant, en plein milieu du chemin dessert de villageois, un groupe de dix personnes, face à une blonde à forte poitrine.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent en reconnaissant, non seulement la Sensei de sa Sensei, mais aussi le groupe de dix qui composait les mercenaires qui ont cherché à l'arrêter quand elle s'est séparée de Naruto.

« _Ils n'auront pas mis longtemps à me retrouver. J'ai pourtant bien effacé mes traces et les chemins décidés_ _par Tsunade_ _sont trop bordéliques pour être suivis... À croire qu'elle aussi cherche à éviter qu'on la retrouve... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!_ »

Se reconcentrant sur la situation et les dialogues, Sakura comprend que les mercenaires en ont après le sac que porte Tsunade, que Sakura devine venir du chef de maison, dont Tsunade a rendue visite en début de journée. Rajoutant à son analyse, elle note que la Sannin n'est pas stable ; ne laissant que son dos visible au regard de jade ; celle-ci comprend que, si les mercenaires sont si sûrs d'eux, c'est que la blonde ne doit pas être dans son état normal.

Comprenant la gravité de la situation, Sakura va pour s'engager dans le combat, la menace se faisant des plus grandes du chef de groupe. Tsunade, sans avoir prononcé un seul mot, va nonchalant frapper du poing contre le mur proche, qui, dans la seconde, s'écoule en miettes sous la surprise et circonspection du groupe de dix et Sakura.

Les ignorants, Tsunade leur tourne le dos et part nonchalamment, passant devant une Sakura, caché contre un mur, ayant eu la pénombre qui l'a caché.

Pendant que l'agitation se fait dans le groupe de mercenaires, qui vont fuir pour leur vie en l'ayant vu passer devant leurs yeux, les yeux de Sakura passent de la surprise, à l'admiration et la curiosité, une curiosité maladive, qui la pousse a cherché comment elle a fait.

« _Non... Un problème à la fois._ »

 _xxx_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et ferme aussi vite que celle de la salle de bain subit le même procéder. Shizune n'a que le temps de prononcer le nom de sa disciple qu'elle aura disparu, sans un mot, décidant de se lever, avec panique, pour toquer à la porte.

\- Sakura ?! Un souci ?

\- Non. Aucuns soucis... justes... Une envie a calmé.

Rougissant, s'imaginant le problème, Shizune retourne sur le lit, demandant si elle veut reprendre les cours.

\- Oui ! Fait-elle assez énergiquement, avec précipitation.

Répétant l'affirmation avec plus de calmes et retenue, Sakura soupire doucement avant d'inspirer avec force et serrer les dents.

Coulant abondamment dans le lavabo, sortant du corps avec toute la conscience de la stupidité de cette action, celle-ci est poursuivie par une volonté pure.

« _\- C'est stupide ! Faut que j'arrête !_

 _\- Non... Si je ne le fais pas... Cela recommencera... Je combattrais ce démon... Je ne perdrais jamais face à lui._ »

Le scalpel tombe dans la mare rouge, coulant dans le siphon, que Sakura va nettoyer avec un jet d'eau puissant, le passant sur le bras droit, taché de son sang, ouvrant, avec les dents, une bouteille d'alcool, qu'elle aura acheté plus tôt, avec le matériel qu'elle aura amené dans un sac plastique, ayant fait aussi vite que possible, qu'il a échappé au regard ébène de son maître.

Sans prendre le temps de souffler, elle vers le désinfectant sur son bras, levant la tête en air brusquement en écarquillant les yeux de douleur, versant des larmes de rage et impuissance. Lâchant la bouteille, elle prend le rouleau de bandage, qu'elle s'applique sur la plaie encore ouverte pour contenir le sang, sentant les vertiges dus à l'anémie proche.

C'est avec peine qu'elle finit de se l'enrouler autour de l'avant-bras et encore plus de concentrer son chakra dans sa main gauche pour y appliquer une aura verte, le passant sur son bras, avant de le retirer aussi vite, comme si elle se l'était brûler ; pas loin de la vérité, ayant senti du magma traverser tout son corps au contact de son chakra, cela étant mille fois plus douloureux que lorsqu'elle soigne ses poings qu'elle s'exploses contre les murs.

« _\- Aide..._

 _\- Non... C'est_ _mon rocher à_ _pousser..._ _Mon fardeau à porter_ _..._ »

Le chakra entoure la main gauche.

 _« Ma repentance. »_

La main se jette sur l'avant-bras, le compressant en même temps que la bouche s'ouvre et qu'un feulement retentit, que Shizune, dans l'autre pièce, entend en le mettant sur le compte d'une indigestion.

xxx

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au bras ? Demande Shizune, finissant de mettre ses vêtements de nuit et remarquant le bandage autour de l'avant-bras de Sakura.

Celle-ci, innocentement, regard le sujet de discussion et prend un sourire gêné.

\- Je me suis coupé en marchant dans la rue.

\- Tu veux que-

\- Non merci. Fait-elle précipitamment en éloignant son membre de la main tendue.

Shizune est curieuse de son comportement, recevant une réponse d'une voix posée et regard sûr, qui la satisfait à moitié.

\- Je tiens à me soigner moi-même cette blessure... Voir si j'ai bien retenu ma leçon...

* * *

 _\- Je t'ai combattu et j'ai gagné._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Ce que tu m'as fait. J'ai failli devenir comme toi, mais je t'ai combattue. Maintenant, je ne suis plus sous ton emprise !_

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles Sakura ?_

 _\- C'est ça, fait l'innocent. Je sais que c'est toi. Ne recommence plus jamais, c'est compris. Plus jamais._

 _\- D'accord. Je te promets de ne plus jamais recommencer. Excuse-moi... C'était trop tentant de voir le résultat._

 _\- Le résultat, c'est que j'ai l'avant-bras marqué à vie pour ne jamais oublier._

* * *

 _Retrouvaille Sakura et Naruto, lors d'une mission commune._


	59. Le repos de la Rose

**Genre:** Pov extérieur ; Angst ; OCC ; Combat ; Sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Darkfic, OU (Original Universe), Nekketsu WI Torture Perversion Folie.

 **Info personnelle** _:_ Salut à tous. Un nouveau chapitre, posté en avance pour cause de planning professionnelle. Amusez-vous bien et merci pour vos review.

 _Réponse review_

 **Index FIC:**  
 _mudrā_ : signe d'invocation  
 _Kekkei Genkai_ : Les Dōjutsu (art d'utiliser les pupilles) et les Godai Seishitsu Henka (transformation de nature avancée des cinq éléments).

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et personnage appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et je l'en remercie. La trame aussi. De moi, ne sera que le détournement.

Chapitre LIX : Le repos de la Rose.

À des kilomètres de là, dans une ville aux mille richesses, venue des maisons de jeu et autres plaisirs de la nuit, se trouve une maison fait de pierres blanches pures, tel de l'or blanc.

Le chef de cette maison, un homme bedonnant, est installé vulgairement sur son siège, faisant face, dans la salle d'audience, à un groupe de dix mercenaires, invité par ses soins, désarmé par ceux de ses gardes, qui les surveille en ayant une main sur leurs propres armes, attendant le moindre ordre.

\- Mes chères…

La voix de l'homme est grasse, perceptible par le plus petit nombre d'invités, qui se tairont et attendent ce que cet homme a à dire.

\- Je vous ai fait sortir de prison parce que j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une compagnie de mercenaire à la recherche d'un emploi. Vu les chefs d'accusation dont on vous accuse, vous êtes les personnes qu'il me faut.

\- Ravis de l'apprendre. Fait un homme, un plus en avant, se présentant comme le chef.

\- Votre mission est très simple. J'aimerais que vous me retrouviez une personne précise. Je la veux vivante, de préférence. Accomplissez cette tâche et je vous donnerais assez d'argent pour que vous soyez tranquilles pour des mois.

 **xxx**

Sous la pleine lune, dans une petite plaine en pleine forêt, les coups de poing de Sakura résonne contre le bois d'un arbre. Loin de son entraînement habituel, elle se contente de rester fixe face à un arbre, les poings et visage fermés, en frappant de toutes ses forces, peinant de rouge et brisures certains endroits.

Donnant un tempo régulier, les poings ne connaissent aucun arrêt, quoique la sueur et douleur se transmettent dans tout le visage féminin. Prenant plusieurs inspirations, de plus en plus profond et fort, les coups prennent aussi en puissance, pour se stopper quand le poing droit traverse le bois.

Crachant une inspiration, Sakura pose son pied gauche sur le tronc pour tirer sur son bras, gémissant de douleur sous la sensation d'écartèlement qu'elle s'opère, élargissant le point d'entrée en détruisant les bords avec sa main.

Massant sa main endommagée, tout en bougeant le poignet, la seconde main retire les échardes dedans avant d'y régénérer ses cellules en appliquant l'aura verte qui apparaît autour.

Se détournant de l'arbre, elle s'approche de plusieurs livres ouverts sur le sol, allumant une lampe de poche médicale, pour lire les pages devant elle, parlant principalement de contrôle du chakra et les bases pour l'utiliser dans les jutsus médicaux.

« _J'y suis presque... Oui... Maintenir le_ _chakra_ _dans les poings et frapper, est compliqué... Il faut que je le lisse plus._ »

Prenant une inspiration, elle tend sa main droite à la verticale, se concentrant dessus pour faire apparaître un mince filet de chakra bleu.

\- Un peu... Plus... Fait-elle entre ses dents, ne perdant pas sa concentration.

Le mince filet s'épaissit sous son regard neutre, prenant une forme trop vague pour qu'elle puisse être qualifiée. Le flux de chakra cesse sa progression, Sakura tendant tous les muscles de son corps pour polir la forme, n'arrivant qu'à faire baisser le flux, sans pour autant le modifier.

Le flux disparaissant, Sakura, tombant sur les fesses, les jambes tremblant trop, elle se saisit d'une plume et commence à écrire dans un carnet les résultats de ses expériences, tout en se posant la question de savoir si elle doit polir tout en augmentant le flux de chakra.

Au loin, droite, les bras croisés sur son corps, une femme adulte, qui l'observe depuis plusieurs minutes, finit par soupirer et se détourner, se demandant ce que son apprenti peut bien trouver à cet enfant, qui a un talent, elle le reconnaît, mais reste encore trop jeune et sera jamais prête pour la médecine.

 **xxx**

Courant à en perdre haleine, Shizune traverse le village pour sortir dans les bois proches, la panique dans les yeux, cherchant le chemin qu'a pu prendre sa disciple.

Réveillé peu après le soleil, quand elle vit l'autre coin du lit défait, elle comprit qu'il y avait un souci, celle-ci revenant toujours de ses entraînements nocturnes, devenant une habitude que Shizune a acceptée.

Sur le chemin de terre hors du village, elle finit par repérer un passage dans les bois, s'y engageant en sautant d'arbre en arbres, malgré que sa tenue ne soit pas des plus optimales, refusant de perdre du temps dans les broussailles.

Après plusieurs longs sauts, la brune remarque une plaine, qui pourrait avoir été choisie par la benjamine. S'y engageant avec espoir, elle a aussi vite les yeux écarquillés en voyant, sur l'herbe, le corps étendu de sa disciple, entourée de livres médicales et sa lampe.

Sautant à son chevet, concentrer qu'elle est, elle se rassure en sentant un pouls régulier, comprenant, à la respiration calme, qu'elle est en train de dormir. Sa concentration moins précise, elle analyse le corps devant elle, remarquant que ses vêtements sont sales de sueur et de quelques traces de sang, qui attire son attention sur ses mains. Poussant une injure en voyant les mains explosées, donc le sang est séché et les os visibles.

Immédiatement, elle entoure ses mains autour de chacune de la plus petite, y appliquant une sphère de chakra vert, qui régénère toutes les blessures sous la grimace de douleur de la jeune rose, qui ne va pourtant pas se réveiller, donnant la preuve d'une fatigue immense.

Se demandant ce qui a pu la conduire à repousser les limites de son corps, elle regarde son entourage et va rester immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, se demandant autant comme cela est possible, que de savoir pourquoi elle ne l'a pas remarqué.

 **xxx**

\- Shizune, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je-

Tsunade, dont la voix résonnait derrière la porte, se stoppe quand elle l'ouvre et tombe ure une scène des plus curieuse. Allongée dans le lit, emmitouflée sous les couvertures, Sakura dort a poing fermé, le visage serein, ayant à son chevet, le corps de Shizune, épuisé, dormant la tête sur le bord du lit et le reste du corps au sol.

S'inquiétant, la blonde s'approche de la brune, vérifiant son état en moins de dix secondes, pour se rassurer de la découvrir seulement assommée par la fatigue. Lançant un regard à la jeune infirme, à cet examen, le marron devient sombre, maudissant cette enfant qui fait faire des stupidités à sa nièce pour son propre compte.

D'un mouvement brusque, après s'être assuré de son état, constatant que seules les mains sont bandées, Tsunade dégage Sakura du lit, la réveillant avec brutalité.

S'agitant dans tous les sens en se réveillant, choquée par la brutalité ressentit, mais aussi la douleur qui lui traverse le corps, elle se redresse en un réflexe en jetant un regard assassin autour d'elle, cherchant la source de ses douleurs, se calmant en voyant Tsunade porter en douceur Shizune, pour la mettre dans le lit, qu'elle va elle-même recouvrir de la couverture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demande la rose à la blonde, perdue par la situation.

Le blond à tresse va lui jeter un regard sombre en crachant sa réponse.

\- Elle a sacrifié son chakra et son endurance pour soigner les blessures que tu t'es toi-même causé.

Comprenant toutes les accusations qui lui sont faites, prouvant aussi que ses frasques nocturnes sont connues des deux Kunoichi-médicales, Sakura écarquille les yeux en un visage surpris, avant de tourner un regard désolé envers Shizune, se maudissant de l'avoir mis dans cet état, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle a fait ça, pensant qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Allant exprimer ses excuses à la blonde, celle-ci la coupe avant, annonçant que, maintenant que Shizune est hors-jeu pour la journée, elle va devoir la remplacer, ne cachant pas qu'elle ne lui fera aucun cadeau.

Sortant de l'hôtel, que Sakura a payer pour une nuit de plus, avec son propre argent personnel, Tsunade les traîne de force dans le centre du village.

\- Nous allons faire les courses pour la journée et le prochain voyage. Nous passerons ensuite par le quartier de jeux. Je suis sûr que ta chance, d'avoir un ange gardien, devrait être assez forte pour deux.

Déglutissant, le regard bas, Sakura va faire un petit bruit pour confirmer avoir entendu, tout en ayant le corps douloureux de bouger autant après son entraînement intensif, ignorant si cela a valu le coup.

Traversant les rues, portant les sacs, Sakura va déprimer que sa première fois avec son idole et le rêve de cette situation, soit bien différent de la réalité. Ses mains lui font un mal de chien, lui brûlant tout le corps de serrer les laniers de tous les sacs de courses, la blonde n'en portant pas un seul.

Sac en main, dos et sur le torse, Sakura est une mule, donc les jambes ne tiennent que par miracle et d'une volonté de ne pas aggraver la situation. Tsunade, que la colère n'a jamais pris possession, ayant décidé d'agir pour lui donner une leçon et qu'elle prenne conscience des conséquences de sa bêtise, annonce leur retour dans la chambre de la Sannin, celle-ci provoque un petit sourire de la part de la jeune, qu'elle va cacher, n'ayant jamais eu la chance de rentrer dans la chambre de la Sannin en même temps qu'elle, surtout de voir ses affaires déballées dans la chambre.

Prenant une inspiration, ayant l'impression qu'on lui entaille les bords des jambes tant la douleur est extrême, Sakura suit le dos adulte, le regard porté au loin.

Si marcher à même la terre, est délicat, la mule devant souvent trainer des pieds. Monter les escaliers, se révèle être la pire chose qui peut lui arriver, ses mains, étant prises par les sacs, ne pouvant pas s'accrocher un rempart et Tsunade ayant refusé que le gérant offre son aide, Sakura appuyant quand l'homme demande si elles sont sûres.

Dégoulinant après la première montée, ayant fait la moitié de la dernière, Sakura va être pris de vertige, perdant son équilibre en levant le pied pour aussi vite le reposer.

Penchant sur la droite, elle ne peut se rattraper. Tsunade, la voyant faire, se décide pour agir, mais cela provoque le réveille de Sakura, levant et tendant le pied gauche pour le caler contre les barreaux de la rambarde, se maintenant debout en donnant un faux sourire, rassurer, les yeux fermés, le visage noyé de sueur.

Mordant à pleines dents sa lèvre inférieure, elle tire sur sa jambe gauche pour se remettre droite, soupirant en laissant le sang couler de sa lèvre, profitant de ce que la douleur de sa lèvre la possède quelques secondes pour remonter les marches manquantes, Tsunade la devançant pour ouvrir sa porte.

Donnant ses indications pour que Sakura pose chaque sac à un endroit précis, la Sannin la regarde tenir un équilibre faible et toujours chancelant, reconnaissant qu'elle arrive à maintenir son point d'équilibre avec excellence.

\- Va prendre une douche. Nous sortons ce soir. Fait la blonde, après avoir donné la dernière position du sac.

Hochant la tête, Sakura se dépêche de sortir, pour se faire stopper par Tsunade, attirant son regard curieux.

\- Tu veux réveiller Shizune ?! Prends ta douche ici. Je vais te chercher des vêtements.

Sakura regarde la porte qui s'ouvre sous la poussée de Tsunade, rehochant vite la tête en s'y engageant, attendant de fermer la porte avant de se mettre à sauter sur place, ouvrant la bouche pour pousser une crise de joie en silence. Après un saut, son visage devient une grimace de douleur, tombant sur les fesses sans pouvoir se relever.

\- Dépêchez-toi. Tu as cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes, c'est le temps qu'il lui fallut pour retirer tous ses vêtements et comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas tenir debout par elle-même. C'est après ce laps de temps, que Tsunade rouvre la porte avec force, soupirant en la voyant toujours à terre.

Sans un mot, elle s'approche d'elle, l'aidant à se diriger vers la cabine avec le moins de douceur possible, sans pour autant être violente, attendant qu'elle soit bien sous le jet pour activer l'eau froide.

Gémissant en écarquillant les yeux, Sakura va se débattre pour rien, ne pouvant pas se relever, ou atteindre le régleur de température. Un savon lui est jeté par l'ainé.

\- Je reviens dans cinq minutes pour couper l'eau. Tu as intérêt à ne plus puer.

Assimilant à peine la menace et les mots, Sakura voit Tsunade quitter la salle en fermant la porte. Criant faiblement, tais par le jet d'eau, elle se frotte avec le savon, ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'elle lui réserve dans le cas contraire.

 **xxx**

Dans la nuit noire du village, les lumières des maisons de jeux, sont une lueur pour les pauvres âmes perdues, devenue insectes.

Au sein de l'une d'elles, spécialisée dans les machines à sous, le son assourdissant des musiques de chacune, combinée aux pièces qu'elles avalent, créer une cacophonie des plus horribles, pour la, non-habituée, Sakura.

Debout, le dos calé contre le mur, les mains bloquées entre, elle reste fixe sur la maîtresse des limaces ; titre qu'elle aura appris de Shizune, il y a eu de temps. Celle-ci, le regard sur sa machine, ne la calcule pas, versant les pièces, sans forcément regarder le résultat.

Silencieuse, Sakura trouve le spectacle déplorable et commence à imaginer ce qu'endure Shizune tous les jours, comprenne aussi la raison pour laquelle, dans les ébènes, elle y trouve souvent du désespoir.

Des heures sont passées, sans qu'aucune ne change de position, Tsunade continuant de semer l'argent sans rien récolter, au grand plaisir du patron.

\- Merde ! Je n'ai plus rien.

Lançant un regard vers la fillette, celle-ci s'approche doucement, demandant si elle ne préfère pas rentré, imitant Shizune sans en prendre conscience, qu'elle aura plus de chance demain.

Un silence lui répondant, Tsunade plante ses yeux marron dans les jades, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci plonge sa main dans sa sacoche pour en sortir son porte-monnaie, annonçant qu'elle va faire le change, sa seule activité de la soirée.

L'employée, la reconnaissant, à un sourire sincère sur le visage, préparant la même quantité que d'habitude, avant de se faire arrêter par la payeuse, sortant les yeux de sa bourse.

\- C'est tout ? Demande Tsunade, quand elle revient avec une moitié de bac.

\- Je n'ai plus rien.

\- Bordel. Je n'ai aucune chance, aujourd'hui.

Tenter de faire une remarque, Sakura ne se fatigue pas à le faire par la pensée, se réinstallant à sa place en se préparant à redécouvrir le même spectacle pour la prochaine heure, cela ne risquant pas de durer plus longtemps.

Pourtant, cela commence bien différemment. Tous les joueurs et employée se tournent vers sa machine, attirés, qu'ils sont, par la musique et lumière que produit sa machine.

Sakura, le regard curieux, va peu à peu imitée celui de la blonde Sannin, devenant méfiant quand, remettant une pièce, elle refait un Jackpot.

« _Tsunade_ _, la légendaire perdante, qui gagne le Jackpot... C'est mauvais signe._ »

Du même avis que la plus jeune, l'ainée va pourtant continuer à jouer, récoltant bien vite un bassin de billes.

\- Tsunade-Sama. Fait la rose, ne cachant pas son inquiétude.

\- Retourne à ta place. Je te préviendrai quand nous partirons.

N'osant pas piper mot, la rose obéit, posant son regard sur toute la salle, qui sera curieuse de la série de chances de la blonde, qui, malgré un changement de trois machines, continue de gagner.

Après deux heures, c'est le gérant qui les met dehors, prétextant une fermeture précipitée, donnant l'argent des mises de Tsunade, bien supérieur à tout ce qu'elle aura dépensé dans la journée.

\- Nous devrions rentrer. Fait Sakura, d'une petite voix neutre, voulant lancer l'idée à l'esprit de la blonde.

Celle-ci, dans ses pensées, regardant le sac d'argent qu'on lui a donné, va prendre le chemin inverse à leur hôtel, Sakura suivant.

« _Pourquoi ? Elle n'a fait que gagner. C'est rare, certes. Très rare. Pourquoi j'ai la sensation d'avoir vu ma dernière matinée._ »

En un réflexe, pris avec Naruto, Sakura va checker son état de santé, notifiant que le repos « forcé », qu'elle eut à la maison de jeu, lui a permis de récupérer un peu d'endurance et quelque sensation dans ses jambes et bras, mais que quelque tournis lui arrive quand elle concentre son chakra.

Un bruissement d'air sec attire son attention sur le sommet d'un bâtiment. Régissant en un quart de tour pour se jeter sur la Sannin en même temps que la flèche traverse l'espace, droit sur elle. Tournant le dos dans le même moment, Tsunade et Sakura attrapent la flèche en plein vol, toutes deux se lançant un regard en un même mouvement, avant que Sakura saisisse le poignet adulte pour la tirer dans un chemin entre deux bâtiments, disparaissant du champ de vision du tireur.

« _Je le savais que c'était la merde._ »

Plaquer le dos au mur, Tsunade à ses côtés opposé au coin du mur, les instincts de Sakura lui font plaquer la main contre le torse plantureux de l'ainée, lui donnant l'ordre de ne pas bouger par ce geste tout en regardant par le bord du mur.

Tsunade, lorgnant la main sur sa poitrine, va pour faire une remarque tout en saisissant la main sur son corps, décidant de prendre la responsabilité qui est sienne ; malgré se ressentit pour cette enfant, il est de son devoir d'ainée et de Sannin, de la protéger.

Soudainement, la devançant, Sakura se retourne, prenant le poignet adulte qui allait dégager celle sur son corps, la tirant pour la forcer à courir le long du chemin étroit.

N'ayant pas le temps de dire quelque chose, Tsunade se retrouve lâchée à trois mètres du bout du chemin, Sakura se retournant vers elle pour la pousser contre le mur proche, donnant l'ordre silencieux à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas, se plaquant, elle, contre le bord du chemin, un miroir dans la main extérieure au chemin.

Tsunade, la regardant faire, dépasser par les mouvements précis et rapides de la fillette, va pour faire un mouvement vers elle, l'appeler, mais déjà elle se refait prendre de court.

Voyant la silhouette d'un homme proche du bord, Sakura frappe d'un direct la joue de l'homme, lui saisissant le bras proche pour le tirer à elle, lui attrapant le col d'une main et la tête de l'autre, profitant de ce qu'il soit groggy par la surprise et coup, pour, dans un mouvement circulaire et puissant, lui exploser le nez contre le mur.

Le lâchant, elle se retourne pour voir un homme tenter de sortir son sabre.

N'ayant pas la force de l'empêcher, elle plonge sa main à l'intérieur du bras tenant le manche, redirigeant le mouvement pour qu'il soit plus horizontal et se bloque contre le mur. L'homme, surpris, sentira une douleur profonde dans l'intérieur des cuisses, sous le coup pied droit de Sakura, qui, profitant de ce qu'il perd l'équilibre, frapper du plat de main sa tempe pour le propulser contre le bord du mur, lui ouvrant la tête.

Le choc à peine ressentit dans la main, Sakura se détourne pour frapper, d'un direct de la paume gauche, l'homme qu'elle avait encastré dans le mur, titubant, lui barrant le passage. Tombant à la renverse, inerte, Sakura lui passe par-dessus, attrapant le poignet de la Sannin immobile, les yeux rivés sur les deux corps en face d'elle, suivant le mouvement qui lui est initié, pour rester paralysée, dos contre le mur, quand Sakura l'y cale.

D'une main sur le corps de la Sannin, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne bouge pas de contre le mur, Sakura regarde des deux côtés, voyant des silhouettes adultes en armure aux extrémités du chemin.

Se sachant bloquée, elle prend plusieurs inspirations, avant de doucement revérifier les deux sens, voyant que chacun s'engage vers eux, le couloir ayant l'étroitesse que pour qu'une seule personne puisse naviguer à ses aises.

« Devant. Derrière. Derrière. Encore deux mètres. Un mètre. Devant. »

Se jetant en même temps que l'homme devant elle, Sakura esquive un crochet, frappant d'un direct l'estomac, enchaînant sur les côtes en remontant, poussant l'homme sur la droite pour lui passer derrière, lui attrapant le col pour le balancer contre le corps féminin, qui allait l'enchaîner en voyant son collègue échouer.

L'homme tombant contre la femme, celle-ci la repousse sans ménagement, contre le mur, courant après la fille, qui s'est déjà jetée à l'opposer, contre une seconde femme, lui jetant un caillou qu'elle ramasse. La femme se protège du projectile, mais perd ainsi de vue la fille, qui lui réapparaît à sa portée, écarquillant les yeux en se faisant propulser par un uppercut dans le menton, tombant contre les corps derrière elle, qui sont surpris par le poids.

Sentant la présence derrière elle, Sakura tourne sur elle-même dans le sens horaire, esquivant un coup de lame directe, passant l'avant-bras armé entre son corps et bras droit plié, frappant d'un uppercut le dessous de coude, tout en pesant sur l'avant-bras, lui pliant dans un sens impossible. Hurlant de douleur, la femme, fermant les yeux par réflexe, se retrouver choqué par un coup de paume dans l'arête du nez, qui lui est enfoncé, tombant à la renverse.

Tournant dans l'autre sens, voyant un homme passé par-dessus celle qui s'est pris l'uppercut, Sakura frappe d'un coup de pied extérieur l'intérieur du genou de l'homme qui est dans sa propulsion, lui retournant en le faisant tomber en avant, sa mâchoire droite se faisant briser par le crochet gauche.

Sautant par-dessus l'homme, elle attrape la lame de l'homme, n'ayant que faire de se couper avec, pour se projeter sur la silhouette menaçant la blonde adulte, qui jubile de la facilité de la mission, avant de sentir ses côtes se faire transpercer par la lame que Sakura lâche, se retournant en prenant par sa seconde, l'avant-bras de la femme, qui va devenir un poids trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse la tirer.

Comprenant vite la situation, elle lâche la femme, qui tombe à terre, paralysée, pour se retourner et projeter d'un saut contre une femme qui est dans son mouvement d'attaque, avec une dague dans chaque main.

Ne le voyant qu'à cet instant, Sakura se retrouve avec une lame plantée dans les côtes droites et la seconde dans l'épaule. Surprise par la douleur la traversant, l'adrénaline va la faire réagir plus vite que la femme, qui cherche à se reculer pour récupérer les lames en même temps que la rose se jette sur elle, lui pliant les bras sous son poids en lui bloquant tout mouvement des membres supérieurs.

Piquant comme une abeille, Sakura frappe la trachée de la mercenaire de sa main raide.

Surprise par le coup, elle en perd son souffle et force, Sakura profitant du laps de temps donné, pour frapper l'intérieur du bras gauche, se libérant de l'emprise de la lame dans ses cotes, faisant de même, en une inclinaison du corps, pour la lame dans son épaule gauche.

Libre et assez proche, Sakura donne un revers du coin de la main droite dans le cou la mercenaire, qui penche sur la gauche, prolongeant son coup en retournant la main pour frapper, avec le même bord, l'autre côté du cou, lui brisant les cervicales.

Tombant à terre, inerte, Sakura, au plaisir de ne voir plus aucun corps devant elle, va pour se retourner qu'une violente douleur lui traverse l'omoplate droite.

Se retournant sous la puissance du coup pris, elle n'a que le temps de voir, à l'opposer, une silhouette avec un arc, armant une flèche qu'il ne va pas tarder à projeter.

Le projectile est rapide, trop pour sa perception, esquivant la flèche, que par pure chance, en se tournant pour se projeter dos contre le mur.

Dans le mouvement d'esquive, ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant apparaître, du bord désert, une seconde silhouette, avec un arc, qui tire en même temps que la flèche lui passe à côté. Se reculant, elle se croche patte et tombe à la renverse sur le sol, évitant la flèche projeter, qui va se planter dans le corps du premier archer, qui n'a pas vu le second tire, tombant à la renverse.

Ayant évité la mort, Sakura va payer le prix en enfonçant, bougeant et brisant la flèche dans son épaule, de par son poids. La lame de la flèche ressortant par son épaule droite, la seule qu'elle avait de valide, elle ne peut que regarde la silhouette qui arme une seconde flèche, allant pour la tuer à distance en ayant compris le danger qu'elle représente au corps-à-corps, surtout que ce n'est pas son idéal.

Immobilisée, Sakura va faire fonctionner ses neurones pour s'en sortir, reculant par la force de ses pieds, n'ayant pas d'autre solution, son épaule droite bloquée par la flèche, qui lui provoque une horrible douleur à bouger.

Se cognant contre le corps de l'homme, qui s'est fait empaler par les côtes, celui-ci va passer son bras autour de son frêle cou, l'étranglant.

Choqué par le manque d'air, se sentant immobiliser et cible parfaite pour l'homme qui arme son tir, visant bien, Sakura serre les dents, agitant plus ses neurones.

La vue floue, toussant, Sakura voit la flèche partir et se diriger vers son corps.

« Cœur-poumon. »

Projetant sa main gauche sur la flèche dans son épaule droite, Sakura barre le sommet de son corps de son bras, sentant la flèche lui traverser le bras. Hurlant à la mort, elle arrache la flèche qui lui sort de l'épaule, la retournant dans sa main pour donner un violent coup à l'aveugle, dans ce qu'elle pense être la tête de l'homme, se confirmant avec le hurlement grave qui suit.

S'agitant dans la douleur, il libère le cou prisonnier, qui va utiliser la force de ses jambes et l'appui du corps dans son dos, pour se relever et retourner, voyante qu'elle a planté la flèche dans son oeil gauche. Saisissant la pointe de la flèche dans son avant-bras gauche de sa seule main valide, elle donne de violents coups descendant avec, sans la sortir de son membre, la plantant dans la tête d'homme.

Le choc entre la tête et flèche secoue le bras traversé, provoquant une douleur inqualifiable pour la rose, qui va être choqué, mais recommencer, pris qu'elle est, dans une rage, par trois fois, là où l'homme fut mort au premier.

Enragé, les jambes pliées, elle se redresse et se met à courir sur le dernier archer, qui va vite armer une flèche, voyant le corps rose lui foncer dessus, zigzaguant sur le chemin à vive allure.

La flèche est tirée, mais, de par le tremblement et précipitation, elle n'atteint pas sa cible, Sakura se retrouvant avec la joue gauche salement entaillée, mais rien de mortelle.

Dans sa course, serrant la pointe hors de son bras, elle tire dessus pour bien l'avoir en main, laissant son bras gauche pendant sous les mouvements de main droite.

N'ayant pas le temps d'armée une nouvelle, l'archer va pour sortir sa lame courte, mais Sakura est trop proche, lui sautant dessus en pliant les jambes, pour caler sa tête entre ses genoux, le faisant tomber à la renverser sous le poids, le regard vert sombre sur le sommet du crâne où elle place la pointe de flèche, se plantant en profondeur quand le corps tombe sur le dos.

Des hurlements se font autour de la jeune rose, ayant vu de loin l'attaque, mais ses effets ayant été cachée. Sans considération, Sakura se relève, couvert de son sang et celui de ses ennemies, lâchant la flèche et laissant son bras bailler le long de son corps, courant en direction du corps adulte, qui est en boule, inerte, tremblant de tout son soûle.

\- Tsunade-Sama ! Tsunade-sama, c'est moi. Faut partir.

S'approchant de la Sannin, lui faisant face, Sakura va remarquer que les tremblements de corps et yeux sont devenues plus violents, les yeux marron ne quittant pas son corps rouge.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est rien. Je serai vite remis. Il faut vite partir !

Allant pour la prendre par l'épaule, l'aider, elle remarque le regard fuyant de cette main l'approchant, remplie de sang. Suivant son regard, elle arrête tout mouvement, reculant le membre avant de le rapprocher, remarquant une variation dans ses tremblements.

« _Impossible... C'est moi... Pourquoi_ _? Parce que_ _j'ai tué ? Non, c'est_ _une médic._ _Même moi, je sais que la mort les accompagne... Non... C'est autre chose..._ »

L'épiphanie se fait, Sakura tournant la paume de sa main ensanglantée vers les yeux marron, l'entendant soudainement gémir et poussant un hurlement de terreur.

\- D'accord. Je la retire. Je la retire. Dit-elle en reculant sa main et cachant son sang coulant.

« _Elle est_ _hématophobe_ _..._ _La Sannin_ _légendaire. Maitresse de la médecine... est_ _hématophobe_ _._ »

Bien plus choquer par cette révélation que de la découvrir adepte du jeu, Sakura va commencer à remettre en question son désir pour cette femme. Décidant de mettre le sujet à plus tard, elle se détourne et va vers l'autre côté du chemin, voulant vérifier, même si elle l'aurait constaté bien plus tôt, que plus aucune menace n'existe.

Sortant du coin qui les a vues rentrer, Sakura va rester droite et silencieuse en voyant devant elle une montagne de muscles, attendant.

« Tiens. Lui, je ne le connais pas. »

Ayant remarqué, confirmer par ses analyses au calme, que le groupe qu'elle a massacré était bien celui des mercenaires de l'autre jour, Sakura s'étonne de tomber sur un onzième, voire même un qu'elle ne reconnaît pas des deux précédents rencontre, celui-ci ne risquant pas de se faire oublier.

Sans un mot, tous deux se font face.

Tremblante de douleur, les jambes en coton, la vue floue, n'ayant plus qu'un bras de disponible, la main couverte de son sang.

« _\- Est-ce que cela vaut vraiment le coup. Cette femme n'est qu'une ombre d'elle-même. Si cela se trouve, ce n'est même pas_ _la Sannin_ _légendaire, mais une imposture, qui se joue de moi. Sans elle, je ne serais pas dans cette situation._ _Je ne serais pas_ _blessée et je n'aurais pas aussi mal._ »

Sakura doutant, son regard tombe sur le bandage de son avant-bras droit, se rappelant la symbolique.

« _Hors de question d'être comme lui._ »

Le jade sûr et dur, Sakura se met à fixer cet homme, qui, ouvertement, se prépare à la charger.

D'un même mouvement, Sakura et lui se foncent dessus.

Plus faible et fatigué, Sakura fait pâle figurer face à l'homme de muscles, qui ressemble à un rhino.

« _La tête._ »

Serrant le poing, elle saute pour un coup de poing descendant, pour constater que l'homme se redresse et la percute de son épaule. Ouvrant la bouche en poussant un cri de douleur, elle reste paralysée par le choc, se réveillant quand les bras musclés, l'entourent pour la compresser, allant pour lui briser le corps en deux.

Gémissant, elle va serrer le poing et commençant à donner des coups dans la tête de l'homme, qui est encore dans la charge, ne provoquant qu'une constriction plus puissante. Après trois coups de poing et deux coups de coude, la douleur est trop violente pour qu'elle continue, sentant l'homme, serrant de plus en plus et se redressant.

« _Faut que je me sors de là. Il faut une force de frappe plus puissante._ »

Épiphanie, elle regarde sa main, repensant à hier soir, à la raison pour laquelle elle a accompagné Tsunade durant toute la journée, qui l'aura sauvé et mis Sakura dans cette situation.

« _Troisième vertèbre !_ » Pense-t-elle immédiatement en regardant le dos mastoc.

Le regard se détourne à sa main qu'elle cherche à serrer tout en la sentant trembler de douleur et à l'effort de faire venir un mince filet de chakra dans son membre.

« _Plus... Plus. Plus !_ »

\- Plus ! Hurle-t-elle de rage en abattant son poing qui se voit recouvert d'une aura de chakra bleu, lissé de manière à ressembler à un semblant de gant fin.

Le poing s'abat sur le dos du rhino, explosant la main de la jeune fille, rose, qui va perdre connaissant en même temps que son dernier membre qu'elle pouvait bouger, sentant le corps qui la porte les entraîner au sol.

 **xxx**

Quand Shizune ouvre les yeux de son profond sommeil, la plénitude l'envahi, lâchant un bâillement des plus doux en tournant dans son lit. Refermant les yeux, soupirant, elle va recentrer ses pensées et réaliser qu'elle est dans une position bien différente qu'à son sommeil.

Se redressant, elle reconnaît la chambre qu'elle partage avec Sakura, comme le fait qu'elle dorme dans leur lit commun. Légèrement paniquée de ne pas voir la jeune fille, encore plus quand elle ne répond pas à son appel, elle se précipite hors de sa chambre pour frapper à la porte de son maître, tambourinant plusieurs fois, sans recevoir de réponse, vérifiant pour constater qu'elle est fermée.

Comprenant qu'elle est sortie, la nuit étant visible par les fenêtres de l'hôtel, elle se précipite hors du bâtiment, imaginant, même si cela serait absurde, que Sakura se trouve avec elle. Cette idée la terrifie, autant qu'elle la rend heureuse, donnant la preuve que son maître s'intéresse enfin à son élève.

Arrivé à l'accueil, le gérant l'appelle, avec une certaine panique. Lui donnant de son attention, celui-ci lui annonce qu'il y a eu un combat dans le centre du village, avec des morts et blesser.

N'ayant pas besoin d'en ajouter plus, il se fait demander l'emplacement par la brune, qui s'y précipite, espérant pouvoir aider les médecins du village, qui ne doivent pas être aussi nombreux que dans les grandes villes.

Il ne fut pas compliqué pour elle de repérer le lieu, tant les échos autour d'elles sont précis et nombreux, la majorité des villageois qu'elle croise allant dans cette direction, mais nullement pour aider.

La masse est épaisse, Shizune ayant l'obligation de sauter sur le mur des bâtiments proches pour rebondir derrière les barrières, fait par la milice du village. Beaucoup, en la voyant, vont lui demander des comptes, se taisant quand elle annonce être une kunoichi médicale, l'un des responsables médical annonçant qu'ils ont justement besoin d'aide pour bouger les corps.

Comprenant que le carnage a eu lieu entre deux murs, à peine plus épais d'un chemin pour une personne seule, Shizune décide d'attendre à l'extérieur, pour ne pas déranger les interventions, qui vont au compte-goutte, Shizune se tournant sur les corps d'homme et femme en armure, qu'il ne lui ait pas compliqué à deviner l'origine, se précipitant pour tenter d'en sauver certaine et déchanter en ne trouvant que des corps morts d'anémie ou blessures ouvertes.

Surprise de voir un tel carnage, mais surtout pas de corps étranger, elle pense d'abord qu'ils se sont entre-tués, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait son attention attirée par le fait qu'ils sortent le corps d'une personne bien vivante.

Tournant le regard, ses yeux s'écarquillent, sa voix retentit, ses pieds se jettent sur elle, remplaçant les infirmiers dans son soutiennent pour l'amener loin des corps en sang, inquiète de trouver Tsunade dans cet état.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fait-elle d'une voix paniquée, mais des plus claires.

Tsunade, les yeux vitreux, ne va rien répondre, Shizune, connaissant l'origine du problème, va forcer le regard marron dans ses ébènes, passant un chiffon sur son visage pâle, pour tenter de retirer le sang sur son corps, se rassurant de ne découvrir aucune blessure, comprenant que ce n'est pas son sang.

Pensant d'abord que les mercenaires ont été tués par Tsunade, la théorie vole en éclat quand le souvenir se fait que Tsunade aurait causé plus de dégât aux corps attaquant, mais aussi que, son état le prouvant, elle n'aura jamais pu causer de tort à un seul d'entre eux.

La pensée va immédiatement se tourner sur la plus jeune, les yeux s'écarquillant, sans pour autant y croire, cela ne pouvant qu'être impossible, pour un si petit être, mais, le souvenir de ses frasques nocturnes donne la preuve que la jeune pousse est loin d'être fragile.

\- On a trouvé un nouveau corps ! Elle est gravement blessée.

Shizune, luttant contre sa peur, tourne la tête vers le nouveau corps, ouvrant les yeux, qu'elle ne savait pas avoir fermé, son visage terrifié devenant inquiet, ses jambes laissant le corps avachi de Tsunade pour se précipiter sur la fillette, interdisant à ce qu'on la touche, ou qu'on lui porte d'autres soins que ceux qu'elle donnera.

La nuit passe à un rythme des plus lents. Shizune passe une bonne partie de celle-ci, à soigner les blessures ouvertes de Sakura, s'assurant qu'elle n'a aucune blessure interne ou de possible ouverture de plaies. Étant la seule survivante du carnage ; Tsunade n'ayant aucune blessure et besoin d'aucun soin ; on put donner à la brune tout l'équipement et soutient qu'elle avait besoin, bénissant les poches de sang qu'on lui donne.

Certaine qu'elle puisse être déplacée, elle installe, en douceur, le jeune corps inconscient sur une civière, en toile stérilisée, demandant au porteur de celle-ci, de la suivre pendant qu'elle va chercher son maître, la portant par l'épaule, refusant, malgré sa fatigue évidente, à ce qu'on l'aide, savant que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver l'état mental de sa tante.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'hôtel et la chambre des deux apprentis furent des plus calmes et sans soucis. Sakura est laissée à même le sol, assurant aux infirmiers porteurs qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'aide et ne voulant pas abuser de leur gentillesse.

Après les avoir raccompagnés et assurer qu'elle tiendrait au courant les médecins du village, pour les rassurer, Shizune remonte dans sa chambre.

Tsunade, installée en face du corps évanoui, ne va pas quitter le rouge du corps, sa vision devenant floue, la renvoyant à ses souvenirs et les causes de sa terreur.

Se dépêchant, Shizune remarque le regard de son maître, mais c'est sans se presser qu'elle la rejoint. Jamais, en ses années de « fuite », elle n'aura eu de mots durs, de gestes déplacés, d'accusation pour cette femme, qui se pense être la responsable de la mort de son oncle.

Or, à cet instant, c'est sans un regard, sans une considération, sans un geste encourageant, qu'elle prend, avec précaution, le corps de la rose, pour l'amener dans la salle de bain. L'ayant elle-même soignée, elle sait appliquer les gestes avec douceur pour la nettoyer de tout le sang sur son corps et faire en sort de ne jamais appuyer sur les blessures.

Pourtant, de par son projet de la nettoyer, elle provoque souvent des grimaces de la part de la jeune rose, recevant des excuses de la brune.

L'emmitouflant dans toutes les serviettes de la salle de bain, préservant sa chaleur, elle la porte dans le lit et la recouvre de la couverture, remarquant qu'elle sera bien plus posée et calme une fois installée.

Pas un instant, elle imagine que son odeur dans la couette et drap, donne un point d'accroche au corps nu et perdu, souffrant, dans le silence de la fatigue. Prisonnière de son corps, l'esprit de la fille, la renvoie à la fameuse douleur durant l'opération de Naruto, espérant qu'elle n'aura pas souffert autant, n'osant pas l'imaginer cela possible, sans pour autant la considérer impossible.

Se dirigeant sur le corps de la Sannin, Shizune va la porter dans la cabine de douche, ne prenant même pas le temps de la déshabiller, qu'elle la place sous le jet d'eau froide ; n'ayant pas le temps de surveiller la température pour mettre le chaud.

La regardant caler contre le mur, immobile, les yeux vitreux sous le jet d'eau, Shizune aura tellement de mots à l'esprit, mais aucun ne va traverser ses lèvres, préférant partir au plus vite pour veiller sur son apprenti et cherche des vêtements pour son maître, qu'elle pose sur le rebord du lavabo.

 **xxx**

Malgré son immobilité, Tsunade n'eut de cesse d'avoir les pensées la tourmentant, pensant à Dan, son mari, sur lequel venu peu à peu l'image de la Sakura, allongé devant elle, recouverte de sang, se superposant de plus en plus, l'esprit criant toujours la même chose ; « C'est de ta faute. Tu l'as tuée. »

Sous le jet d'eau, ses pensées vont peu à peu cesser de la torturer, cela prenant du temps, mais Tsunade réussissant enfin à bouger la main et corps pour s'appuyer contre le mur, laissant cette eau qui la frigorifie.

Un pied hors de la baignoire, ses pas la mène hors de la salle d'eau, sans qu'elle ne se change, tombant sur la même scène qu'il y a presque vingt-quatre heures, sauf que cette fois, ses pensées et inquiétude sont pour le corps dans le lit.

Tel un fantôme, elle s'approche de la jeune fille dans les couvertures et serviette, lui posant une main sur le front brûlant, que l'eau froide va apaiser et faire trembler de la différence de température. Une aura verte apparaît autour de la main adulte, cessant l'agitation de la rose et apaisant son esprit, qui s'endort avec plaisir.

* * *

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous gentil avec moi ?! Pourquoi, alors que vous le haïssez, vous n'en avez pas pour moi ?_

 _\- Tu as fait tes choix et je n'ai pas à te juger. Pour moi, tu te cherches une raison de vivre. Une raison de te battre. Une raison que_ _Naruto_ _utilise pour te garder à ses côtés._

 _\- J'ai un but ! Un projet !_

 _\- Qui_ _conduise_ _à provoquer la mort autour de toi ? Comprends-moi bien, j'ai été à ta place. J'ai aussi été sous le contrôle de_ _Naruto_ _. Un jour, peut-être, tu me donneras raison. En attendant, sache que tu auras toujours en moi une alliée, sauf si tu veux faire de moi ton ennemi._

 _\- C'est vous qui me poussez à être votre ennemi._ _Naruto_ _m'aime !... Je l'aime ! Et si jamais vous vous mettez contre lui, vous vous mettez contre moi !_

* * *

 _Discussion entre deux anges pour un dieu._


End file.
